Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time
by theeternalrival1
Summary: This is the tale of a ninja who can change the fate of the past, present, and even the future. Journey into the Stage of History retold...
1. Ep 001: Prologue -AD 1583-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider_ _Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Please support the official release of _Soulcalibur VI_ , which will be this October 19.

* * *

 **Introduction**

Welcome to the first chapter of my new story, _**Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time**_. A story that crosses over with Kamen Rider Zi-O and the rebooted timeline of the Soulcalibur series through the upcoming _Soulcalibur VI_. Like Zi-O, this story is now time-travel oriented. As it's going to focus on Taki's journey back to where it all began. The Taki who is currently in 2018 is actually the original timeline before VI. Which means, there will be two Takis existing in two different timelines in this story - the original Taki, along with Natsu are currently in the year 2018, one year after they ended up 400 years into the present during _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3_. While the other Taki is from the new timeline of Soulcalibur VI.

This story also includes an English dub cast, in order to match the upcoming game's translation. Here in the present, 2018, everything appears to be more Live Action-ish. But, in Soulcalibur VI's timeline, everything is 3D-ish. Since the new timeline Taki is voiced by Nanako Mori instead of Sachiko Kojima (back in Soulcalibur IV), while in English, both Takis are voiced by Cynthia Holloway (who voiced the character since SCIII). Though the Kamen Rider side of characters in Japanese are voiced by their Live-Action actors. Though 2018!Taki is still voiced by Asana Mamoru in Japanese.

As Soulcalibur VI does include a guest character in the form of Geralt of Rivia from Andrezj Sapkowski's The Witcher series, a series of books adapted into a video game by CD Projekt Red. This story (much like with the Cross Ange cast in Vol. 2 and Vol. 3 with Natsu and Taki herself) has another guest character: **Gai Kurenai** , aka Ultraman Orb. And, this is not the first time Tsuburaya had collaborated with Toei into doing an Ultraman and Kamen Rider crossover special, which was back in 1993.

Without further ado, here is the pilot chapter of _**Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time!**_

* * *

 **Ep. 001: Prologue ~A.D. 1583~** [序章 〜1583年〜/ _Joshō_ _〜_ _1583-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **CAST**

 _ **Taki Gaiden and**_ _ **Kamen Rider**_ _ **Zi-O**_ _ **cast**_

(タキ (Original Timeline): 護 あさな)  
 **Taki** **(Original Timeline)** **: Asana Mamoru**

(凪津: 平 祐奈)  
 **Natsu: Yuna Taira**

(泉 五郎/仮面ライダーG 7イカルスXYZ: 中川 大志)  
 **Goro Izumi/Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: Taishi Nakagawa**

(泉 杏子/仮面ライダーG 7タイプS: 杉本 有美)  
 **Anzu Izumi/Kamen Rider Type-S: Yumi Sugimoto**

(松島 冷児/仮面ライダーニューG 7イカルス: 高橋 健介)  
 **Reiji Matsushima/Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus: Kensuke Takahashi**

(相澤 真也: 宇治 清高)  
 **Shinya Aizawa: Kiyotaka Uji**

(常磐 ソウゴ/仮面ライダージオウ: 奥野 壮)  
 **So** **ugo Tokiwa** **/** **Kamen Rider Zi-O** **:** **Sou Okuno**

(明光院 ゲイツ/仮面ライダーゲイツ: 押田 岳)  
 **Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz** **:** **Gaku Oshida**

(ツクヨミ: 大幡 しえり)  
 **Tsukuyomi** **:** **Sheri Ohata**

(クレナイ・ガイ/ウルトラマンオーブ: 石黒 英雄)  
 **Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb** **:** **Hideo Ishiguro**

(?: 棚橋 弘至)  
 **?** **:** **Hiroshi Tanahashi**

(?: 斉藤 りさ)  
 **?** **:** **Risa Saitou**

(?: 森川 葵)  
 **?** **:** **Aoi Morikawa**

 _ **Soulcaibur VI cast**_ _(Japanese voice cast)_

(タキ (New Timeline): 森 なな子)  
 **Taki** **(New Timeline)** **:** **Nanako Mori**

(御剣 平四郎: 森川 智之)  
 **Heishiro Mitsurugi** **:** **Toshiyuki Morikawa**

(ソフィーティア・アレクサンドル: 中村 千絵)  
 **Sophitia Alexandra** **:** **Chie Nakamura**

(ジークフリート・シュタウフェン, ナイトメア: 檜山 修之)  
 **Siegfried Schtauffen, Nightmare** **:** **Nobuyuki Hiyama**

(セルバンテス・デ・レオン: 白熊 寛嗣)  
 **Cervantes de Leon** **:** **Hiroshi Shirokuma**

 _ **English dub voices**_

 **Cynthia Holloway** (Taki - Original and New Timelines)

 **Emily Neves** (Natsu)

 **Sam Riegel** (Goro Izumi)

 **Carrie Keranen** (Anzu Izumi)

 **Christopher Randolph** (Reiji Matsushima)

 **Quinton Flynn** (Shinya Aizawa)

 **Austin Tindle** (Sougo Tokiwa)

 **George Newbern** (Geiz Myoukouin)

 **Cherami Leigh** (Tsukuyomi)

 **Doug Erholtz** (Woz)

 **Matthew Mercer** (Gai Kurenai)

 **Patrick Seitz** (Cervantes de Leon)

 **Erica Lindbeck** (Sophitia Alexandra)

 **Kirk Thronton** (Siegfried Schtauffen, Nightmare)

 **Doug Erholtz** (?)

 **Mary Elizabeth McGlynn** (?)

 **Cristina Vee** (?)

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, body horror, and scary imagery. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening:_ _"_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by_ _Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage**_ _ **w**_ _ **o**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **K**_ _ **ou**_ _ **ritsuku kiseki no kakera**_ _ **w**_ _ **o**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samay**_ _ **ou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna**_ _ **w**_ _ **o kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki**_ _ **w**_ _ **o koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 1563  
** (1563年)

400 years ago, long before humanity is introduced to technology along with its evolving progress. There was a story of those who journeyed across the globe in search of the ultimate weapon. Warriors of that era were chosen by fate to reach for this prized weapon, some were tasked to destroy it as it was deemed as an evil influence that would doom humanity to extinction.

It's name was **Soul Edge**. A legendary sword, and devourer of souls...

Everything began with the dreaded pirate named **Cervantes de Leon** , the captain of the ship "Adrian".

One fateful day, Cervantes obtained Soul Edge, in the form of twin swords. Now the legendary weapon in his grasp, it also seemed that the weapon is also sentient. The demonic influence of the two swords began his reign of terror, and so leaving a trail of blood and carnage in a nearby Spanish port town. Cervantes murdered his own crew and those unfortunate enough who have witnessed his killing spree.

With Soul Edge's twisted desires temporarily quenched its thirst for souls provided by the bloody massacre, Cervantes and his two evil weapons took to the ruins of the Black Tail Inn to enter a long sleep in preparation for the Child of the Evil Sword.

* * *

 **A.D. 1583  
** (1583年)

Over the course of the next twenty years, stories and lore relating the legendary swords spread throughout the world, and the truth about them was distorted.

By some, Soul Edge was considered as the sword of salvation, or even the "ultimate weapon" by others. There were those who are destined to seek Soul Edge for their own ends, some want the evil swords destroyed for it will turn the world into a state of ruin.

The chosen few who reached Cervantes and Soul Edge, either by coincidental luck or by choice, cursed their misfortune as the evil swords feast on their souls. Cervantes continues his quest for carnage and chaos as he kills anyone those who stand in his way and those who are foolish enough to take Soul Edge from his grasp.

However, there was one woman who defied this fate... Her name was **Sophitia Alexandra**. She is the Holy Warrior sent by a divine oracle from the Greek god of fire and smithery, Hephaestus.

Sophitia engaged Cervantes in a fierce mortal combat, where she succeeds in shattering one of the evil swords.

"No! My prized sword...!", Cervantes snaps at the moment one of his swords shattered. Sophitia's intervention angers the evil pirate. "You will pay for this!"

An enraged Cervantes is left with one of the two weapons, he wrathfully vents his frustration on the sacred warrior. In the middle of the battle, Sophitia felt like she is losing consciousness. Just as she is about to land the final blow at Cervantes, Sophitia collapses. What Sophitia did not know after she destroyed the other Soul Edge, a fragment of the sword pierced her in the chest. Blood spilled on where the shards of Soul Edge lodged on her chest.

A wrathful Cervantes then takes the opportunity to silence Sophitia in retribution for her interference as if a part of his body had been destroyed. Just as the pirate is about to land the killing blow on Sophitia, he is stopped by a kunoichi...

"Prepare yourself, slave of an evil blade!", the ninja confronts Cervantes. Her name is **Taki**.

Cervantes gritted his teeth angrily, "Who dares defy the might of Cervantes?!"

Taki wastes no time replying on the pirate's words as she take out her weapon, Rekki-Maru and collided with the other Soul Edge. With Cervantes already weakening because of only one sword left in his hand, the demon huntress gains the chance to unleash her full power. Symbols of light began appearing around her body.

The ninja channeled her ninpo to full-power with the ability to weaken the evil energy within Cervantes. She then draws out her ninjato, Rekki-Maru, brandishing the blade to enhance its sharpness with the energy from the symbols from her body. Taki then charges at blinding speed and delivered multiple series of slashes at the evil pirate.

After one final slash, Cervantes appears to be unharmed at first.

"Your futile attempts of destroying this prized weapon is laughable!", Cervantes gloated as if he survived.

Taki rebukes him, "Burn forever into the flames of hell, pawn of the evil sword!", and that's when Cervantes finds himself skewered with multiple cuts and bleeding instantaneously and collapses into the ground.

With Cervantes dead, Taki takes the injured Sophitia to a safe distance. The Holy Warrior's life hangs in the balance with a shard of Soul Edge still pierced on her chest. Once away from the town, Taki took the unconscious Sophitia on the ground as she carefully removed the shard of Soul Edge embedded on her heart; something that can be difficult to do in the modern era by professional surgeons.

After she successfully removed the shard of the evil sword, Sophitia will eventually wake up. However, what Taki did not know that the fragment of Soul Edge also appeared to be sentient, since it is part of the sword itself. The shard eventually merged itself into her prized weapon, Rekki-Maru.

Meanwhile, a knight stumbles into Soul Edge. This knight's name is **Siegfried Schtauffen**.

Siegfried desperately searched across Europe for Soul Edge in hopes of using its power to bring his father back to him. It was only a matter of time when he reached the harbor in Spain, the very last place where Cervantes fell to two female warriors.

"Is this the fabled sword, Soul Edge?", Siegfried curiously asked to himself, his eyes were locked into the maligned weapon. Siegfried's mind was full of distortions as if he was haunted by his father's death - in which he is responsible of. And, within moments, Cervantes's corpse started to move against his will.

To the shock of the young knight, Cervantes is possessed by a demonic entity that was dormant within Soul Edge.

Siegfried grabbed his zweihander behind his back as he stands his guard against this fiery entity taking control of Cervantes's body against the pirate's will. Siegfried charged as he swung his huge sword at his enemy, he successfully slew Inferno (and by extension, its host Cervantes), at the cost of his sword.

The youth's eyes are sighted on Soul Edge. Siegfried approached the sentient weapon. Soul Edge itself willingly clung into Siegfried's hands. And Siegfried apparently loses control of his body as if the entity residing in the blade is controlling him against his will.

"Ugh... I can't move...!", Siegfried struggles as the sword starts emanating a dark aura. "This sword has...a mind of its own...!"

The energy of the sword consumes Siegfried. Within moments, the sword blasted a beam of darkness that rained across the world, leading to a series of deaths and destruction. At that moment, Siegfried heard the voice of the maligned sword.

" _If you want to save your father, feed this sword with souls..._ ", a voice from the sword echoed in Siegfried's mind. " _From this day onward, you shall be known as..._ "

The dark energy that fired from the sky subsided. From the spot where Siegfried was standing with Soul Edge, in his place is a being with a monstrous right arm, clad in azure armor now holding Soul Edge, now taking form of a giant sword similar to that once held by Siegfried.

"My name...is **NIGHTMARE!** ", the name of the dark azure knight echoed around the world invoking fear.

The dark azure knight known as **Nightmare** would be notorious in this era for causing even more blood, death and destruction than Cervantes when he originally wielded the two Soul Edges. Nightmare proved that he is as savage compared to the evil pirate.

The energy that was unleashed by Soul Edge would be known to everyone as the "Evil Seed", and those who were affected by it drove them to madness, indiscriminately killing enemies and even loved ones. The influence of the Evil Seed also corrupted even the most people around Europe and Asia, to which of these would be referred to as the **Malfested**.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Since this story takes place during the rebooted timeline of the Soul series since Soulcalibur VI being a rebooted continuity from the original. In the original Soul Edge, the events took place in 1584. According to Soulcalibur Wiki, the events of the new timeline now starts in 1583. And this is focused on the Soulcalibur New Timeline characters, the 2018 characters - the Izumi siblings, Natsu, Sougo, Geiz, and even the Original Timeline Taki do not appear in this chapter. Starting in this story, I suggest referring the Original Taki as 2018 Taki.

Anzu's English voice being Carrie Keranen is fitting. Because of the comparisons of the characters of Metroid: KRG Vol. 3 to Kill La Kill, Anzu is based on Satsuki Kiryuin as Goro is to Ryuko Matoi. It should take into consideration that Keranen is the English voice for Satsuki.

My thoughts for Zi-O episodes 3 and 4 describes some elements of Ex-Aid. In 4, we learn that Another Ex-Aid's host willingly became an Another Rider to save his son. This parallels to another villain in Ex-Aid in the form of Kagenari Nagumo/Kamen Rider Fuma, who sent his daughter into an "eternal heaven" Game World. It also helps that Kagenari collaborated with a villain (Johnny Maxima), much like how Another Ex-Aid's host made a pact with Ora in that episode. We also found out that Hiiro and Geiz have a lot in common.

I also come to realize that Geiz's mindset and goals in his attempts on Sougo's life not only makes him similar to Kusaka. He leans more to Jin Takayama/Amazon Alpha, most especially in the second half of Amazons S2. Jin is determined to destroy every Amazonz and even reluctantly teams up with Haruka to eventually kill Chihiro. His relationship with Sougo does parallel Jin's towards Haruka.

New Timeline!Taki's final blow inflicted on Cervantes have a delayed effect, something that 2018!Taki usually uses.


	2. Ep 002: King of Time -AD 2018-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Please support the official release of _Soulcalibur VI_ , which will be this October 19.

* * *

 **Ep. 002: King of Time ~A.D. 2018~** [時の王者 〜2018年〜/ _Toki no Ōja_ _〜_ _2018-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of body horror, blood and bloodshed. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

October 2018, four months after the merging of worlds - the Kamen Riders' prime universe and Build's own parallel Earth...

The remnants of Team Build went on with their lives even though their allies who are fallen and who survived had no memory of the Kamen Riders who survived of the merger. Kiryuu Sento and Banjou Ryuuga started their new lives together and went on in new adventures.

Team Izumi likewise began with their own fresh start in the merged world - Goro founded his new corporation: I3 Tech, which is short for **Izumi Intelligence Industrial Technologies**. All the while he provides support and assistance to Taki, a kunoichi from 400 years in the past who along with her student, Natsu stumbled into the present. It's already been a year Taki and Natsu stayed in the present - and after using the power of the 18 Heisei Kamen Riders, she is de-aged from 47 back to 29 years. Currently, Taki has been researching events in her timeline in which she originally had herself involved into.

Goro's older sister, Anzu pursued her own endeavor as a gravure model. And, she has become a sensation. Previously, back in the old world, she worked in ZETA Tech, Goro's old company in the Research and Development team where Goro demoted himself as vice president. But now, Anzu is even happier with her new dream of becoming a star.

Reiji remained as a loyal and steadfast secretary to Goro. Like him, Reiji wants to make a good example to people. While hardworking, there are many things he exhibits ever since maturing into a fine young man. Even in the new world, Reiji is friendly and easy going with children, a trait that Goro has. Even for a secretary, Reiji himself is a busy man - multitasking even in an important moment. He double-times while Goro and Taki are currently in Europe as the latter is in the process of researching the mystery behind the legendary weapon known as Soul Edge.

Aizawa balances his life as a vigilante serial killer at night and your average odd jobber by day. But when there is a major threat to ever attack the country, Aizawa will come to Team Izumi's aide. Behind his unscrupulous sense of justice, Aizawa is a kind and sociable person, who has a soft spot for and gets along with children very well. In a day-care center, where he occasionally works as a janitor, the kids are very fond of him. Even in the new world, Aizawa's activities remain unchanged, but he takes more stealthy methods to avoid attracting the attention of law enforcement.

The vigilante man is more willing to resort to poisoning his victims. Three weeks earlier, while working as a cook in a cafeteria in the Igaguri Correctional Facility; a news report states that 150 inmates were dead and 300 hospitalized due to a food poisoning in the cafeteria. The authorities had no idea that the food offered to the inmates contained a substance called **Ixophonium**. Ixophonium is a type of chemical that is 20 times poisonous than cyanide. It is unknown how Aizawa got hold of this chemical in the first place. But Ixophonium is extremely dangerous to both humans, plants, and animals.

In addition to using chemicals and poison, Aizawa usually carries darts that also contain Ixophonium to kill his targets in place of tranquilizers. These darts are fired from a sniper rifle when used long range.

Meanwhile, while balancing her life as a modern-day ninja and a second-year transfer student in Hikarigamori High School. Natsu gets along with her new friends and classmates quite well, she is also drawn to gossips involving third-year senior, **Tokiwa Sougo** 's dreams of becoming a king. The fact that Sougo is the identity of Kamen Rider Zi-O, whom she and her master witnessed fighting Eleki Clan Zontark leader Noizoon a month earlier, doesn't help matters either.

* * *

More recently, she overhears from her classmates that Sougo finds himself being stalked by two new transfer students.

Then, we turn to a young man wearing a leather collar and a girl with a white dress. These two come from 50 years in the future, A.D. 2068. The young man's name is **Myoukouin Geiz** , and the girl is **Tsukuyomi**. The two individuals went into the past in order to prevent Tokiwa Sougo into becoming the tyrannical demon king in their timeline known as **Oma Zi-O**. However, they were too late to stop Sougo from taking the path of the demon king when he first transformed into Zi-O. On the other hand, can the two be sure if Sougo will become Oma Zi-O, or can Sougo change his own destiny with the declaration, in his words, become the greatest and kindest king.

A bitter and frustrated Geiz laments that there are two past Riders' existence are now erased in history, with their powers now contained in Ridewatches. Those Riders are Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.

"I don't believe this…", Geiz muttered. "Not only those blasted Time Jackers are trying to mess up the existence of the past Riders, they're trying to make Zi-O take those Riders' powers for his own."

"Geiz, you should be focusing in keeping an eye of Sougo to make sure he's not going to become Oma Zi-O.", said Tsukuyomi. "There's a reason why the commander came here with us. For now, we should let the commander deal with the Time Jackers."

"I don't care. If he tries to do anything funny, I have no other choice but to kill him."

Tsukuyomi mentions that their superior in the Resistance that opposed the tyranny of Oma Zi-O is also in the present. According to Geiz, their superior appears to be related to the CEO and founder of I3 Tech, Izumi Goro. One thing is for certain, is she a friend or a foe?

Within moments, Geiz and Tsukuyomi's superior appeared before the two. She is a woman in her early 40s, who appears to resemble between Izumi Goro and Taki.

"Commander?", Geiz showed his respect to his superior.

" **Commander Fubuki?** ", Tsukuyomi addresses her. "Forgive us, commander. The Time Jackers got in our way… And now, two Kamen Riders in the past were erased from existence..."

"I know. But, you need to continue you duty to observe Tokiwa Sougo for now.", said Fubuki. "Leave the Time Jackers to me. There's a reason why they plan to change the future in their own way – by replacing Oma Zi-O with a different demon king. I cannot ignore something like this either."

Fubuki left, leaving only an important advice to her fellow Resistance members to focus on Zi-O. As the Time Jackers are also another major threat, with Fubuki's timely warning to avoid the Time Jackers; Tsukuyomi and Geiz should focus on Sougo and fighting off the Another Riders.

On the other hand, there's a reason why Fubuki went into the present. And it's also revealed that, judging by her physical resemblance to Goro and Taki, she is their daughter from the year 2068!

* * *

Berlin, Germany...

Goro and Taki traveled to Germany after going into Greece to gather data in regards of a certain Holy Warrior who fought with her in her era. She was saddened to learn the truth that 17 years later, Sophitia died, as a result of protecting her two children who were abducted by a certain Malfested warrior who uses a bladed ring.

With their destination in Germany, Goro and Taki went into a library to learn from an archive of an organization that had existed in the shadows of the war against Soul Edge. This faction is known as the **Aval Organization**.

Taki read the book:

" _Long ago, after the Evil Seed made its presence known to mankind. The people of the Holy Roman Empire are alarmed by the maligned presence that is the Evil Seed itself. Its energy drove most of humanity to madness, killing enemies and loved ones indiscriminately. And in the light of this disaster,_ _ **Algol**_ _, the hero king, who is also said to be the creator of Soul Edge, created the antithesis to the evil weapon: Soul Calibur. Algol defeated Soul Edge using Soul Calibur, culminating his sacrifice. In his dying breath, he entrusted his followers the blade and his unfinished mission. Having spanned generations, they take on the mission of ridding the world of "Outsiders", which are referred to those known as Malfested - beings who are connected to the cursed sword._ "

Taki spoke to herself... " _I don't believe this. Just why would they rely on Soul Calibur, as its power is exactly the same level as Soul Edge... Yet again, I don't believe in the tales involving the hero king either..._ "

Taki had once witnessed Soul Edge and Soul Calibur clashed in the Lost Cathedral. And the results were cataclysmic. After she once again fought and defeated Cervantes, she saw Siegfried Schtauffen, who is no longer Nightmare at that time, as Inferno, the entity residing in the evil blade became the second Nightmare. When Siegfried's signature weapon was shattered in his fight with the reanimated Azure Knight, he took hold of Soul Calibur and clashed with the Nightmare. The energies of the two swords resulted an ensuing cataclysm, where she barely escaped.

"Hey, Taki. Are you alright?", Goro checks at her as if the ninja spaced out or something.

"I'm fine... I'm having flashbacks from my timeline.", the ninja looked at Goro in turn.

Either way, Taki continued gathering some data as quick as she can to relieve the mysteries of her timeline.

* * *

Two days later, Goro and Taki flew back to Japan. To Goro's credit, ever since his new business venture is progressing in the merged world - he manages to expand more resources in the properties he recently acquired and purchased. He shows off more of his wealth from owning a private jet, private yacht, having built a new mansion for his older sister, Anzu; who has now become a popular gravure model, and to top it all off, having a collection of cars and motorcycles.

"Traveling from an airplane is an enjoyable sight to behold in this era...", Taki gazed her eyes in the clouds from the window.

"I'll say. Consider yourself lucky that even the guys who work hard all the way reaching for the top will help you reach you this far.", Goro replied. "And, this is why I'm not above bragging myself."

Taki backs the fact that the reason she and Natsu ended up with him is that Goro managed to learn a sense of humility. Because of that, Goro knows how to keep his ego in check ever since the people he met in the past molded him into the better person that he is now.

On the other hand, what made Taki worry is the influence of the the Ridewatches in her hands - the Huntress, G7 Icaurs XYZ, and G7 Type-S watches. Both contained the powers of bounty hunter Samus Aran, and the two Izumi siblings. This made Taki ask who scattered these watches, at the same time called her "mother".

* * *

After four hours, the private jet arrived in Haneda International Airport in Tokyo. The two arrived at the hangar, as in a personal hangar owned by Goro himself where his private jet is usually there. Goro and Taki got into the former's car and left the airport.

As Goro drives in his way into his mansion with Taki, from a distance, a wormhole opens from the sky. From that wormhole, several people are falling down to the ground. And these aren't no ordinary otherworldly individuals, as these individuals suddenly mutate into hideous abominations right in front of unsuspecting people.

(* _BGM: "_ _ **Meta Ridley Boss Theme**_ _" from Metroid Prime_ *)

As Goro's car passed right through people running for their lives, something is definitely not right. The abominations attacked innocent people who come across them.

Goro looked for a safe place to park his car. After that he and Taki got off and looked at the ensuing chaos. Taki appears to be familiar of these attacking abominations.

"What are those...?", asked Goro.

To which Taki replies, "Those are called as **Malfested**... Those who are corrupted by the evil energy of **Soul Edge** , which turns them insane and indiscriminately kill those who come near them."

"So you're saying that those who succumb to the sword's influence lose any sense of reason?", Goro added. "And, as for that wormhole in the sky... Who is crazy enough to throw them here into the present?"

Goro and Taki helped a few people evacuate the area until Natsu, Anzu, Reiji, and Aizawa arrived.

"Oh, great. How did those freaks ended up here?!", Natsu facepalmed.

The Izumi siblings and Reiji waste no time making a remark over the presence of the Malfested as they took out their respective Drivers and insert their trinkets into their belt.

However, it seems that Anzu, Goro, and Reiji cannot transform as if their belts are damaged, jammed or something.

"Wait, why can't we transform?", asked Anzu as she attempted to crank her Build Driver's Vortex Lever.

"Our belt's aren't working...", Reiji added.

As waves of Malfested creatures continue to cause so much chaos, the G7 Riders have no idea that they are unable to transform. That is until, Taki's Ridewatches (namely the Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S watches) started glowing.

"It's the Ridewatches!", Taki notices the glow, then turns to Goro and Anzu. "I finally find out why the watches are glowing. The G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch contained Goro's powers, and the G7 Type-S watch has Anzu's. That explains why as long as the watches are in my hand, you guys cannot transform."

Upon realizing that their powers are now in the Ridewatches in Taki's hand. Both Izumi siblings decide to entrust them to her.

"Okay then... As long as you have that Ridewatch in my hand, my powers are the symbol of my love for you, Taki. Use it well.", Goro said.

"Taki-oneesama... My powers are now part of you. And it shows that we always got your back!", Anzu smiles at her.

Samus already entrusted her powers (and by extension, the augmented abilities of the bounty hunter's Power Suit) to the ninja. And, now Goro and Anzu willingly passed on their Rider powers to Taki. The ninja takes out the Galaxy Riser and donned the Triwatch Holder on her right hand. The Ridewatches of Kamen Riders Huntress (Creator Gamer), G7 Icarus XYZ (EX-Strike Armor), and G7 Type-S start circling around Taki. The Galaxy Riser's trigger is then pressed, and a Freeze Time transformation sequence ensues...

* _ **Let's go!**_ _(looped version of the Brinstar music from the original Metroid)_ *

A projection of a sundial with an hourglass appeared behind her. The hourglass rotates around the sundial, whereas the sundial itself rotated counterclockwise. Taki grabs the **G7 Type-S Ridewatch** , then turned the watch's dial and pressed the switch...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Type-S!**_ *

...the Ridewatch is then placed on the bottom right slot of the Triwatch Holder. And by doing so, a clockwork with the symbol of G7 Type-S appeared on Taki's right. Taki then grabbed the **G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch** , rotated its dial at 90 degrees and pressed its switch...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Icarus XYZ!**_ *

...the G7 Icarus XYZ is inserted at the bottom left slot of the Triwatch holder. A clockwork projection with G7 Icarus XYZ's sigil appeared on Taki's left. And, lastly, the kunoichi catches the final Ridewatch for the fusion transformation; the **Huntress Ridewatch**...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Huntress!**_ *

...after activating it, the Huntress Ridewatch is loaded at the top slot of the Triwatch Holder, the clockwork with Samus's signature "S" from her Screw Attack symbol appeared in front of Taki. Taki then uses the Galaxy Riser to scan the three Ridewatches inserted on the Triwatch Holder, in a similar function like that of the O Scanner used by Kamen Rider OOO.

* _ **Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S: Galaxy Fusion!**_ _(Arm Cannon charging noise)_ *

[ _Galaxy Riser indicator marquee:_ **GALAXY FUSION** ]

Taki circled her hands with the Galaxy Riser on her left hand. As for her transformation call, she yelled, " **I'll carve...my own fate!** ", she raised the Galaxy Riser upwards and pulls the trigger.

* _ **Fusion Time!**_ _(triumphant heavy metal guitar solo ending with Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare)_ _ **Galaxy Armor!**_ *

The Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S Armors appeared on the three clockwork projections. They began disassembling to give way for Taki's new armor. The Huntress Armor uses shin and foot guards, chest armor and the bulky shoulder pads, both bear the likeness of Samus's Varia Suit; the only main difference that the shoulder pads are smaller than those from the Varia Suit. The G7 Icarus XYZ Armor uses the arms and the EXO-Barometer chestpiece, and the G7 Type-S Armor's component uses the leg armor and overall bodysuit. Then, the helmets of the three Armors fused together - with its base color being red (much like that of Samus's helmet in her Power Suit), the faceplate borrows the elements of G7 Type-S and G7 Icarus XYZ.

The armor components from the three Rider Armors merge with Taki to form the suit of armor, whilst being covered with gears derived from a clock. The suit-up sequence ends with Taki now in the suit, and then a kanji writing that says "Ginga" (銀河), which means "galaxy" then places itself on her visor.

The end result is the **Galaxy Armor**. The fusion of three Kamen Riders' powers: Kamen Rider Huntress (Creator Gamer), Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ (EX-Strike Armor), and Kamen Rider G7 Type-S. Another distinguishing feature in the Galaxy Armor also includes a octagonal belt buckle with a **"nXU"** symbol (which actually means "Kamen" in katakana (カメン)) emblazoned, the same symbol seen in Zi-O and Geiz's helmet and Driver.

Now donning the Galaxy Armor, the moment Taki took out Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, her signature dual kodachi while in that form. The two ninjato began to evolve... To Taki's surprise, her prized weapons have evolved into the **Fu-Ma Twin Blade Ryuuseimaru**.

 **[** **封魔双生刃流星丸** **]** ( _Fūma Sōseiha Ryūseimaru_ , lit., "Demon Sealing Twin Blade Meteor Circle")

* _ **Ryuuseimaru!**_ *

* _ **Nitouryuu!**_ _(Dual-wield)_ *

"Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru has evolved even further...", Taki looked at the Ryuuseimaru in Gattai Mode.

Taki, now donning the Galaxy Armor enters the battlefield and slashed her way into a number of Malfested abominations - all the way from Malfested Lizardmen, reanimated Mummies, Revenants, and Shapeshifters.

Taki then pressed the Meteo Ryuuzu of the Ryuuseimaru to execute a special attack.

* _ **Time Charge: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Zero Time!**_ *

Once the Ryuuseimaru declared "Zero Time", the flow of time instantly stopped without warning around Taki except for herself, who is surrounded by an army of Revenants and Lizardmen. She then proceeded to unleash a chain of consecutive sword slashes at unfortunate enemies. After using her special attack, her targets are reduced to bloody messes instantaneously.

* _ **Rengeki Issen!**_ *

 **[** **連撃一閃** **]** (Rengeki Issen: "Chain Attack Flash")

* * *

As Taki faces a second wave of Malfested abominations emerging from the wormhole in the sky. Two young men and a girl appear on the scene witnessing the situation. The young man in a casual clothing is revealed to be Tokiwa Sougo, the one with the leather collar is Myoukouin Geiz, and the girl in the white dress is Tsukuyomi.

"Just what's going on here...?", Sougo asked curiously.

"Look above!", Geiz points his finger to that wormhole in the sky. And using a pair of binoculars, they see Malfested creatures raining down from that wormhole. And this time, this is much more different with the Another Riders and Time Jackers.

And considering the presence of these Malfested attacking people in the city, this is something Sougo could not ignore. Geiz, despite his concurrent vendetta with Sougo because of the possibility of him becoming Oma Zi-O, is left without a choice but to help him.

* _ **Zikuu-Driver!**_ *

The two young men took out a belt themed after a watch called the **Zikuu-Driver**. They don the belts and take out their own personal Ridewatches - Sougo uses his Zi-O Ridewatch, while Geiz uses his own Ridewatch. Both rotate the dials of the watches before activation.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Zi-O!**_ * / * _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Geiz!**_ *

Upon placing their respective Ridewatches into their Zikuu-Drivers, they unlock their Driver's rotation unit.

* _[Looping suspenseful music with clock ticking sound effects]_ * / * _[Looping beat with bell chime sound effects]_ *

A projection of an antique clockwork appear behind Sougo's back as it slowly rotates, while for Geiz appears to be based on a digital clock and stopwatch. The two men pose before spinning their Zikuu-Drivers.

" **Henshin!** "

" **Henshin!** "

Their Zikuu-Drivers are spun, triggering the transformation.

* _(Electronic beat)_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ *

Sougo is surrounded with clock gears, forming his suit. Then comes a katakana inscription that says "Rider" (ライダー). The characters attach themselves into his visor, completing his transformation into **Kamen Rider Zi-O** , the king of time destined to bend the will of the past and future. The Zikuu-Driver's screen reads 2018, as he is now the current Kamen Rider who succeeded Build.

* _(Electronic riff)_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

Then Geiz transforms. And this time, his is a hirigana writing of the word "Rider" (らいだー). As with his given name, he is also called **Kamen Rider Geiz**. This is the red Kamen Rider who gave Taki the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch when the two Earths were still separated. His Zikuu-Driver's screen reads 2068, which tells that he is a Kamen Rider from the future.

Zi-O and Geiz then followed where Taki went off to - an abandoned and desolated building where that wormhole in the sky is dropping a swarm of Malfested abominations.

"What are those...?", Sougo asked.

While Taki is fighting a third wave of attacking Malfested creatures, she notices Geiz's presence due to having apparently encountered the Kamen Rider of the year 2068.

"You...", Taki turned her attention to Geiz while fighting a Revenant. "Watch yourselves, these enemies are an entirely different level than those you've fought!"

The two Kamen Riders took Taki's warning and joined in the fight. As what Taki said, Malfested enemies are even more powerful than the recent Another Riders Zi-O and Geiz encountered. But, if there were ever any Malfested to end up in the future, everything that happened in Taki's timeline will occur as well. So, she asks the two Riders' cooperation to stop these abominations.

* _ **Zikan Girade!**_ *

* _ **Ken!**_ _(Sword)_ *

Zi-O takes out his primary weapon, **Character Conversion Gun-Sword Zikan Girade**. A two-mode weapon that can be toggled to become either a gun or a sword. He uses its Ken (Sword) Mode to battle against a number of Lizardmen and Revenants.

* _ **Zikan Zaxe!**_ *

* _ **Oh! No!**_ _("Oh no" is a pun of "Ono", which is Japanese for "axe")_ *

Geiz then takes out his own weapon, the **Time Severe Axe Zikan Zaxe**. Another two weapon that can be interchanged between two modes: Yumi (Bow and Arrow) and Ono (Axe) Modes.

Taki and the two Ridewatch-using Kamen Riders fight an endless onslaught of Malfested creatures emerging from a wormhole in the sky. Taki then combines the Ryuuseimaru back into one blade.

* _ **Gattai!**_ _(Combined)_ *

"Ngh... There's no end to this onslaught!", Taki looked around as swarms of enemies surround her, Geiz, and Zi-O.

"In that case, I'm forced to use this.", said Geiz he takes out a red and black Ridewatch. And by rotating the dial, it shows the likeness of **Kamen Rider Drive**. Geiz then presses the watch's button.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Drive!**_ *

The Drive Ridewatch is inserted on the left side of Geiz's Zikuu-Driver, he then unlocks the Driver's spinning mechanism. Geiz then rotates the Zikuu-Driver at 360 degrees to initiating a form change called "Armor Time".

* _(Electronic riff)_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

A projection of the Type Speed Tire along with the Drive Armor appears, then the Drive Armor scatters and formed around Geiz. The Armor parts then form around his suit, completing the transformation into **Kamen Rider Geiz Drive Armor**. The visor is spelled in Hiragana as "Drive" (どらいぶ).

* _ **Armor Time!**_ _(Brass riff similar to Type Speed's)_ _[Drive Driver's voice]_ _ **Drive! DRIVE!**_ *

Now using Kamen Rider Drive's power, more particularly that of Type Speed, Geiz can confound enemies at mach speed. And send any Malfested beings stumbling dead on their tracks.

"My turn!", Sougo then takes out a red and blue Ridewatch. And by turning its dial, it bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form. Zi-O then presses the button.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Build!**_ *

The Build Ridewatch is then inserted on the left side of Zi-O's Zikuu-Driver. After that, Zi-O unlocks the Driver and it is spun at 360 degrees.

A Full Bottle projection is summoned along with the Build Armor. Sougo kicks the projection along with the Armor itself, causing it to scatter and assemble around Zi-O as the Build Armor is formed on his suit.

* _ **Armor Time!**_ _(Electronic beat mixed with RabbitTank-esque music)_ _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Best Match! BUILD!**_ *

And his visor spell out "Build" (ビルド) in katakana, on his left hand, he uses a weapon modeled after Build's Drill Crusher called the Drill Crusher Crusher. The two Kamen Riders harness the power of the Legend Riders to fight these abominations effortlessly.

Within moments, the Izumi siblings, Reiji and Aizawa managed to catch up to the whole scene.

"Oh my god... There's a lot of them!", exclaimed Aizawa.

"Look!", Anzu points her fingers to a figure right before the wormhole.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

Suddenly, right below the wormhole sending down the Malfested creatures is a red and dark blue mecha - said color scheme bears the likeness of G7 Icarus XYZ's EX-Strike Armor.

Having sensed the presence of that Time Mazine, Geiz discovers that it's his superior, Fubuki piloting that robot.

"It's the commander!", said Geiz.

Inside the Time Mazine, Fubuki takes out a unique Ridewatch that reads "Fuin" (封印), which means "seal". She augments the watch's power to her Time Mazine, granting the robot the ability to permanently seal and close that wormhole.

She then warns Geiz, "Geiz. Destroy all the remaining enemies! That's an order!"

Wasting no time, Geiz takes the Drive Ridewatch out of his Zikuu-Driver and loaded it in his Zikan Zaxe while in Ono Mode.

* _ **Finish Time! Drive: Zakkuri Cutting!**_ *

Geiz Drive Armor spins at an insane speed and drifts around the battlefield and slashes a number of enemies with little to no effort. This finisher is executed with the Handle-Ken's Drift Rotation special attack.

Zi-O follows after as he pressed the two Ridewatches' buttons before unlocking the Zikuu-Driver...

* _ **Finish Time! Build!**_ *

...then the Driver is spun 360 degrees.

* _ **Vortex Time Break!**_ *

...a number of enemies are trapped in an energy chart akin to that of Build's Vortex Finish. While using the drill on his right arm, Zi-O penetrates his way to the another number of enemies unfortunate enough to be trapped in the chart as he slides through the curve and drills the enemies.

All that is left is a golem-like creature standing before Taki. Taki wastes no time eliminating Malfested enemies with extreme prejudice as she once again pressed the Galaxy Riser's trigger and scanned the three Ridewatches on her Triwatch Holder.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Within moments, the Galaxy Armor is disengage back to its three components. Instead of their Rider Armor forms, projections of Kamen Riders Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, and G7 Type-S surround Taki.

The familiar symbols around Taki's body began to light up through her skintight bodysuit. Likewise, the projections of the three Kamen Riders surrounding her are also empowered by her supernatural energy. She then began to perform the Kuji-in hand symbols.

"Rin, Pyou, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai... Zen!", the moment Taki shouted "Zen", she and the projections leaped and surrounded her last opponent in an "X" formation.

* _ **Time Galaxy!**_ *

The three projections along with Taki jumped into the air and Rider Kicked the Malfested golem into oblivion, defeating all the attacking Malfested creatures in the process. Afterwards, Taki once again dons the Galaxy Armor after the projections returned back to her.

Goro and his party then regrouped with Taki. And they were impressed how she handled the power of three Ridewatches all at once.

"That was epic!", Anzu lauds the veteran shinobi.

"I'm loss for words, but you did great...", Goro smiles, showing that he's willing to entrust Taki his Rider powers.

* * *

However, Goro and company's celebration is interrupted when they turn their attention to Zi-O and Geiz. The two Kamen Riders powered down their transformations. And this is the first time Taki has finally meet Geiz's true identity, what's even weird Geiz's own given name is also his Rider identity.

"Hey, aren't you that senior who dreams to be a king?", Natsu recognizes Sougo in the school.

"Say that again, Natsu-chan?", asked Anzu.

"Seriously, the world nowadays don't need kings.", Goro sighed before he and his gang laugh at Sougo when the latter voices his dream of becoming a king.

As everyone (except Taki, Geiz and Tsukuyomi) laughed at Sougo, a woman in her early 40s made her presence known. That's when Goro stops laughing as he points to Taki that this mysterious woman bears a resemblance between the two of them.

"Hold on a second, she looks just like...", Goro's eyes were intently on the mysterious woman.

Before the mysterious woman, who is revealed to be Fubuki, debriefs Geiz and Tsukuyomi and observe Sougo. She turns her attention to Goro and company.

Taki then asks the mysterious woman, "Who are you?"

"My name is Fubuki... **Izumi Fubuki**.", Fubuki introduces herself. The fact that she's actually an _Izumi_ shocked everyone, including Anzu and Goro. "I am from the year **2068**.", she reveals that she is from the same timeline as Geiz and Tsukuyomi. "Izumi Goro...is my father...", what's even more shocking given to her resemblance to Goro is that he is her parent. Then she turns to Taki, "And you... Taki, the Fu-Ma Ninja who ended up in the present, are my mother.", and the fact that she shares the ponytail as Taki doesn't help matters either. "And I am your daughter from the future."

Sougo is baffled that another person Geiz and Tsukuyomi knew ended up with them. But, her agenda has something to do with Taki and Goro.

Goro and his gang are shocked and confused by this, given that this mysterious woman from the future bears a striking resemblance between Taki and Goro.

Goro and his party (except for Taki) altogether exclaimed, " **SAY WHAT?!** "

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 4 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Jiraiya)

- **Zi-O:** 4 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 4 (Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Bike)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 1 (Fuin)

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Anzu & Goro: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Goro:** In this chapter, we're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter!

 **Tsukuyomi:** ( _Takes out the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) G7 Icarus XYZ!

 **Tsukuyomi:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Tengoku no Black Wings! Soudai no Choujin Rider wa... G7 Icarus XYZ da! (translation: " _The Heavenly Black Wings! The Magnificent Birdman Rider is... G7 Icarus XYZ!_ ")

 **Tsukuyomi:** Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ. Also known as the "Black-Winged Kamen Rider", his true form is EX-Strike Armor, with the use of the G7 EXlasher and the Crow Full Bottle. By spreading his arms wide, he gains wings to fly. When used by Geiz, he uses the G7 Icarus XYZ Armor, and likewise, gains Icarus XYZ's ability to fly by spreading his arms wide.

 **Anzu:** Also, when used together with Huntress and G7 Type-S's Ridewatches, it achieves a Galaxy Fusion, in the form of Galaxy Armor, used by the ninja Taki.

 **Goro:** Want to know what's next, tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _This mysterious woman who is the superior of Geiz and Tsukuyomi from the Resistance is revealed to be the future daughter of Goro and Taki. What are her true intentions behind the objective of stopping the Time Jackers and preventing the rise of Oma Zi-O?_

 _Also, with the intention of going back 400 years into the past using a Time Mazine, Taki stumbles into a doppelganger of herself._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 3:_ _ **Another Taki ~A.D. 1586~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

While the Zi-O side currently lacks footsoldiers, Malfested creatures (such as Revenants, Berserkers, and even Lizardmen) are the only known footsoldiers to appear throughout the story. These Malfested beings come from the Soulcaibur VI timeline. The explanation of the Malfested creatures being sent 400 years into the future is yet to be known.

The fact that Fubuki is in her early 40s, it's assumed that she's born two years in the future. The fact that she is portrayed by Risa Saitou (who is best known for _Ultraman Dyna_ 's Ryo Yumimura) helps because the said actress is currently 47.

The list of Malfested creatures I came up with are based on the race selection from Soulcalibur VI's character creation. The following are:

\- Malfested Lizardmen: Aeon Calcos is most likely not the only Lizardman in the game.

\- Mummies

\- Automaton

\- Shapeshifters

\- Colossi (plural of Colossus): these giants are almost at the exact same size and height as the likes of Astaroth and Rock.

\- Revenants

\- Malfested

\- Mutated Malfested

In the future, I will think about coming up "Malfested" versions of previous Rider series' kaijin (i.e., Malfested Roidmudes, etc.)

Starting this chapter, each time Taki transforms into the Galaxy Armor, her Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru will now evolve into the Ryuuseimaru. This is kind of weird, her two dual kodachi function like Kamen Rider Kuuga's weapons, and they get upgraded in Rising Forms (i.e., Pegasus Bowgun to Rising Pegasus Bowgun).

Much like in 10 Years Prelude, the Ryuuseimaru being a dual ninja blade that can be in either Nitouryuu and Gattai Mode with a motion-sensing mechanism is kinda like the gimmick of the R/B Slugger from _Ultraman R/B_.

Igaguri Correctional Facility is named after Leito Igaguri, Ultraman Zero's third host during _Ultraman Geed_.

This chapter takes place before next week's episode (episode 5) of _Zi-O_.


	3. Ep 003: Another Taki -AD 1586-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Please support the official release of _Soulcalibur VI_ , which will be this October 19.

* * *

 **Ep. 00** **3** **:** **Another Taki** **~A.D.** **1586~** [アナザー・タキ 〜1586年〜/ _Anaz_ _ā_ _Taki_ _〜_ _1586-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

Before the mysterious woman, who is revealed to be Fubuki, debriefs Geiz and Tsukuyomi and observe Sougo. She turns her attention to Goro and company.

Taki then asks the mysterious woman, "Who are you?"

"My name is Fubuki... **Izumi Fubuki**.", Fubuki introduces herself. The fact that she's actually an _Izumi_ shocked everyone, including Anzu and Goro. "I am from the year **2068**.", she reveals that she is from the same timeline as Geiz and Tsukuyomi. "Izumi Goro...is my father...", what's even more shocking given to her resemblance to Goro is that he is her parent. Then she turns to Taki, "And you... Taki, the Fu-Ma Ninja who ended up in the present, are my mother.", and the fact that she shares the ponytail as Taki doesn't help matters either. "And I am your daughter from the future."

Sougo is baffled that another person Geiz and Tsukuyomi knew ended up with them. But, her agenda has something to do with Taki and Goro.

Goro and his gang are shocked and confused by this, given that this mysterious woman from the future bears a striking resemblance between Taki and Goro.

Goro and his party (except for Taki) altogether exclaimed, " **SAY WHAT?!** "

Fubuki, much like Geiz and Tsukuyomi, is a member of the Resistance who opposed the tyranny of the demon king known as **Oma Zi-O**. In the year 2068, which is 50 years from the future, all of humanity is now in the rule of the tyrannical demon king. Those who were foolish enough to oppose Oma Zi-O had their fates cursed, and even suffered worse than death.

The reason Geiz and Tsukuyomi's presence was to prevent Tokiwa Sougo, who is believed to be destined to become Oma Zi-O, from rising to power. Tsukuyomi was first to go into the present to stop Sougo, Geiz then followed after with the intent of killing the young man. To their confusion, Sougo appears to be nowhere as the tyrant they knew in the future - as Sougo, aside from his ambition to become a king, is a gentle, pacifistic and nice person. Regardless, Geiz and Tsukuyomi chose to observe Sougo to make sure he doesn't become Oma Zi-O, and Geiz is determined to kill him in the event he becomes the tyrant.

Recently, Zi-O and Geiz traveled back in Build and Ex-Aid's timeline where they stopped the Time Jackers, renegade rebels who likewise come from the same timeline as Fubuki, Geiz and Tsukuyomi who also intend to replace Oma Zi-O with their own demon king.

The involvement of the Time Jackers and the Riders (along with the past Riders of their respective timelines) also ended up resulting a bootstrap time paradox - in Build's timeline (2017). Starting with Sougo inadvertently stumbling into a battle between Build and Cross-Z and a Smash. And then, one of the Time Jackers had a basketball player transformed into **Another Build** , a monstrous form of Kamen Rider Build. This causes to overwrite the history of the said Rider. Although Zi-O successfully defeated Another Build, it seemed that Kiryu Sento, now Katsuragi Takumi, lost his powers; the same thing happened to Banjou Ryuuga/Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Goro, who is one of the people who looked up and close to Sento, now calls him Katsuragi.

In Ex-Aid's timeline (2016), when a young boy was hospitalized due to an unknown illness, the father of the boy was met by one of the Time Jackers who offered her to become an Another Rider - **Another Ex-Aid**. The presence of this caricature of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid not only makes it a closest thing to a Bugster Virus, this counterpart of Ex-Aid also causes the original Ex-Aid's powers to be overwritten, as if it replaced Houjou Emu, the identity of Ex-Aid. It was only a matter of time Geiz intervened, long before Sougo obtained the power of Ex-Aid's Ridewatch. Sougo used the power of Ex-Aid Armor to defeat Another Ex-Aid. Although it comes with a cost; Ex-Aid is the second Rider to be erased from history.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kujigoji-do, a clock shop owned by Sougo's uncle, Junichirou. After the trio finished lunch, while Sougo's uncle is busy doing his work, Geiz and Tsukuyomi then bring up to Sougo about their superior, Fubuki.

"The reason why Commander Fubuki came along with us is to find her parents' past selves.", said Geiz. "And that ninja who I gave the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch is her mother, along with the XYZ's identity."

"A ninja?", Sougo asked.

Tsukuyomi then takes out her tablet where it also shows the profile of Taki, "Her name is Taki. She came from 400 years in the past, who hails from the Fu-Ma Ninja clan. Back in her timeline, she pursued an evil blade that corrupted her master and majority of Europe and Asia at that time. On the other hand, that evil blade no longer exists in the present."

In addition to elaborating the information about the kunoichi, Tsukuyomi also implied that Soul Edge no longer exists in the present. As it is presumed to be destroyed or its power sealed away into the depths of the Earth. But, the myths regarding the evil sword still exists to this day, even if its retold in other works of fiction like in a video game.

"I shouldn't be involved by anything connected to that legendary weapon whatsoever.", Geiz said., expressing his disinterest with anything related to Soul Edge, as he is obviously focused on something else: is to keep an eye on Sougo to make sure he doesn't become the demon king of their respective era.

"I feel like I want to know more about that evil blade Taki is pursuing.", Sougo suggests the exact opposite Geiz mentioned.

To which Tsukuyomi disapproves, "I wouldn't be sticking my nose over that legendary weapon if I were you. You should remember why Geiz and I are here."

Sougo decided to keep quiet, even if Geiz was about to make another threat to kill him.

* * *

Turning to Goro and his party... In the Izumi mansion, Fubuki begins to elaborate everything in her timeline to her parents' present selves and their allies. It's hard to believe whether if Fubuki is indeed the future daughter of Taki and Goro, as Fubuki not only has the combined looks of the two; she reveals a family pictures of her parents.

"She's not really lying...", Taki spoke upon looking the picture of her older self, Goro, and Fubuki.

"Can't you tell? She does have our looks and all.", Goro saw the similarities. Then he turns to his future daughter. "Tell me something, what happened 50 years in the future? That Geiz guy, and this whole thing about Oma Zi-O?"

Fubuki brings up the fateful battle between the resistance and Oma Zi-O.

"In the Resistance, we are an army who opposed the tyrannical demon king, Oma Zi-O. But, Oma Zi-O has no army but himself. We were all powerless before him, we tried in vain to stop him from ruling the world with an iron fist. Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and myself fought with all our might, but lost. So many grave losses at that time, from friends and loved ones, who desperately want to defeat the demon king, even if it takes changing history, were unfortunate enough to become Oma Zi-O's victims."

The year 2068 is as grim as it can be with Oma Zi-O's existence. As Fubuki sums it up, the Resistance were nothing but mere pests for the demon king to crush under his heel. Fubuki also saw the statues of all 19 Heisei Kamen Riders and on the center which has a statue of Sougo's first transformation; where Oma Zi-O is standing, which means that he now holds the powers of those Riders in the palm of his hands.

Those who were foolish enough to oppose Oma Zi-O aren't safe from his wrath. The tyrant would single-handedly defeat anyone who dare to cross with him, going as far to reduce those unfortunate enough to get close to him to dust.

Like Geiz, the words of Oma Zi-O echoed in Fubuki, which still haunted her even though after she made her way into the present: " _You cannot possibly defeat me. Do you know why? Because_ I _was born to be king!_ "

Goro then has something to ask to his future child, "What happened to our future selves?"

"Some things are meant better _left unsaid_.", Fubuki chooses not to talk about it.

Each time Fubuki remembers her dead loved ones, she often suffer episodes of post traumatic stress disorder.

"Back then, I used to live a happy life; and I almost got everything what I wanted... Then, everything changed when Oma Zi-O bent the whole world to his will...", Fubuki also brought up that she used to live in the same egotistical lifestyle as her father, Goro until when Oma Zi-O ruled the world, her life took to a sudden turn for the worst. And the only ones she can turn to now is her parents' present selves.

Anzu, Goro, and Taki sympathized with Fubuki. While Goro does believe in his future daughter's story regarding what happened 50 years in the future. Taki understood how Fubuki felt, seeing that her blood flows that of her's and Goro's; the fact that she joined with Geiz and Tsukuyomi in the Resistance shows that Fubuki comes off as a brave and determined woman. Speaking of the connections between Tokiwa Sougo and Oma Zi-O, and the fact that Sougo is Kamen Rider Zi-O. The people from 2068 don't see Sougo near as similar to Oma Zi-O.

Judging by how they seen him in person, Sougo is a kindhearted and friendly man. Fubuki brought up how Tsukuyomi warned him that Sougo's future self is a tyrant. Now that she and Geiz were unable to prevent him from becoming Kamen Rider Zi-O, it is become Sougo's destiny that he will walk a path different from Oma Zi-O.

"I'm sure he will change his own destiny.", Goro assures that the young man [Sougo] will change his fate.

Goro also implied that Sougo's ambitions are similar to his achievements and success. Even though someone as young as Sougo being the Rider who now fights to change his future, it seems that people like him, who are previously Riders should see if Sougo is determined to entrust the powers of past Riders.

"I want to meet the young boy.", Goro said.

* * *

Back at the Kujigoji-do clock shop...

A mysterious man in a regal-like robe and holding a book that reads " **Great Calamity Coming Calendar** " (逢魔降臨暦/ _Oma Korin Reki_ ). He is known as the Mysterious Prophet **Woz**. Woz is the zealous servant of Oma Zi-O who seeks to preserve the history of his master, the current Kamen Rider Zi-O, Tokiwa Sougo. The enigmatic prophet stood in front of the Kujigoji-do and elaborates the foreseen events that will come to his master.

"According to this book, normal high schooler Tokiwa Sougo is destined to become the demon king of time, Oma Zi-O. After obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, it resulted in a timeline where Ex-Aid no longer exists. The day after, he and Geiz witnessed an invasion of Malfested creatures in the past, in which they are thwarted with the assistance of a ninja named Taki. Later, Sougo is acquainted to new visitors coming to his home... Oh, excuse me. For you, this part has yet to occur."

Woz then closes the book and suddenly disappeared before the eyes of the readers as the scene is now at the clock shop.

Inside, Sougo's uncle Junichirou, call out his nephew, Tsukuyomi and Geiz.

"Sougo-kun, Geiz-kun, Tsukuyomi-chan! You guys have visitors!"

The three went into the lobby of the house, upon answering the door, Sougo is greeted by Geiz and Tsukuyomi's superior, Fubuki. Taki, Goro, and Anzu came along with her.

"It's the commander.", said Tsukuyomi.

While Fubuki introduces to Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi her parents, paternal aunt, and her mother's apprentice; Goro looked at a collection of Ridewatches in a holder called the Ridewatch Dizer, according to Geiz. Goro is intrigued to see a collection of Ridewatches - among those are the Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, and Drive Ridewatches.

"I'm impressed, these watches are out of this world.", said Goro.

"It seems my dad is intrigued by the Ridewatches in your possession.", Fubuki brings up one of Goro's major traits - showing an interest on a new kind of gadgetry before turning to Sougo. "Sougo-kun, please forgive my father and his companions for laughing at your dreams of being a king."

Sougo willingly accepted Fubuki's apology, learning that her parents are actually right beside her (Taki and Goro) surprised him even though Tsukuyomi and Geiz already knew that.

"Wait, that means those two are actually your-", Sougo shook his head.

"That's Izumi Goro, the CEO of I3 Tech. He is the black-winged Kamen Rider known as G7 Icarus XYZ.", Geiz recognizes both Goro and Taki. "That's his older sister, Anzu. And that ninja is Taki, who hailed 400 years from the past."

Like Build and Cross-Z, the G7 Riders' powers are entwined with Build's through their respective Ridewatches. Since Taki herself now holds the Ridewatches of Icarus XYZ and Type-S, their powers are now at her possession; meaning the Izumi siblings can no longer transform.

Introductions aside, Goro takes an interest with Sougo in terms of his potential as a Rider. However, Geiz warns the industrialist not to be too trustworthy because Sougo will most likely become Oma Zi-O.

"Don't get your hopes up on him. You should know that he will become Oma Zi-O.", said Geiz.

To which Fubuki replies, "Geiz, please be civil about this."

Goro admits that he's not into about Sougo becoming Oma Zi-O, and so does Taki. But, the ninja sees Sougo as an inexperienced warrior who is yet to master the full extent of his power. This even concerns Fubuki because of how they view Sougo, who is normally a mild-mannered high school student with a goal different than anyone around him.

"It's true no other people nowadays dreamed of being king. But, in your case, keep holding on to that dream to your heart's content until you succeed.", Goro voices that he now sees Sougo as someone destined to become king, which really made everyone shake their heads in shock. "I'm a hardworking and successful businessman. To achieve that dream, you need to put a lot of effort into it!"

Sougo notices that he and Goro are almost alike, but the latter is already successful in his goals in life; to the point having started his own corporation here in the merged Earth. Goro, now a former Kamen Rider himself, encourages Sougo to pursue his ambition to his heart's content.

"Now I can see why your father and Sougo are very alike...", Tsukuyomi talked to Fubuki.

"I can't help but agree with you.", Fubuki answers with an understatement.

Afterwards, Sougo looked into the three Ridewatches in Taki's possession - the Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S Ridewatches. Fubuki reveals that she actually scattered the aforementioned watches in order for her to find her mother (Taki), to which the ninja actually gathered these three watches. Those three Ridewatches were already created in the future, much like with Drive and Ghost's Ridewatches that are owned by Geiz.

While Taki does understand why Fubuki scattered these Ridewatches where the latter lead to her and Goro; the only thing she asks to the people from 2068 if they are really time travelers.

"So you people come all the way 50 years from the future too?", Taki asked, with the question focused to Geiz and Tsukuyomi.

"That's right.", Tsukuyomi replied. "And we chose to remain here to make sure he [Sougo] does not become Oma Zi-O."

"I understand. I have a request from you people...", Taki continued. "Do you have some kind of a time machine? I need to look back 400 years into the past."

It seems Taki asks from Sougo and company for something that allows her to be transported back into the past: a **Time Mazine**. Time Mazines are mechas used by the Resistance forces in the year 2068, designed as a time travel transport that transforms between vehicle and battle modes. Zi-O has a Time Mazine bearing the colors of his Rider form, Geiz has his own red Time Mazine. Fubuki has a dark blue and red Time Mazine, matching the color scheme of her father's Rider form.

"What are you planning to do in the past, mother?", asked Fubuki, even though Taki is an individual from the past; she must be aware that changing the future can lead to even the most disastrous consequences.

"My mission to destroy that evil weapon is not over.", Taki replied.

Taki finally decided what she had in mind - is to make use of a Time Mazine to go back into her timeline. Or rather, from everything where it all began in order to destroy Soul Edge once and for all.

"Master, are you sure about this?", Natsu asked, looking at her master.

"Taki...", Goro muttered, who likewise hesitated to ask or object on her decision.

The ninja is now aware if her decision can change the future, but she has no other options. Her life long mission to destroy Soul Edge is now rekindled, thanks to learning that her future daughter and her allies from the future have a time machine.

Fubuki, much like her father, decide not to object about it. As she leads her parents, Anzu, and Natsu to an open grassy meadow. She also asked Sougo and Geiz to come along as they have their own Time Mazines.

The mechas are summoned through their respective Ridewatches, in Fubuki's case, her Time Mazine is summoned through the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

"Your time machines are giant robots?!", Anzu is not familiar with giant robots, but the Time Mazine being a mecha for time travel made her and even her brother at loss for words.

Sougo and Geiz entered into the cockpits of their Time Mazines, while Taki and company entered in Fubuki's own Time Mazine. The Time Mazine's cockpit is not as tight, as the interior is just as wide as an overall width of a living room.

Sougo, Geiz, and Fubuki readied the operating systems of their mecha.

" **Temporal displacement systems... Activate!** "

From the Time Mazines' main monitors, the destination is set to 1586. The mechas are transformed from their Battle Mode to Vehicle Mode, which take form of a futuristic hover bike.

The three Time Mazines take off, and a space-time gateway opens for them to gain entry. Once inside, Sougo, Geiz, Fubuki and company are now transported 400 years into the past.

* * *

 **A.D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Outside of the Fu-Ma Ninja clan Village, Fu-Ma no Sato, Oumi, Japan...

The space-time gateway opens, and three Time Mazines emerge from it. The three mecha find an open field just southeast of the village hidden in the forest a safe place to land.

Once everyone made it, the Time Mazines stealth camouflage are activated where it can't be seen by any means. Geiz and Fubuki warn Sougo, Taki, Natsu, and the Izumi siblings not to interfere with the past; knowing that changing the future can lead to disastrous results.

"Hey, master. Should we check on the village?", Natsu asked, as if she's excited to see the Fu-Ma Ninja clan's village.

"Natsu, we must stick together. You should remember that this era was before you were even born.", Taki warned. "In this era, I was still wanted by my own clan at that time. Which means, the entire Fu-Ma clan are hostile towards all of us at this point."

Either way, everyone moved on into the forest on the way to the village. What everyone else do not know that the feeling that they are in the territory of a powerful ninja clan of this time period means that danger lurks ahead.

Goro observed the surroundings, and the ominous atmosphere around the forest began to give everyone chills.

"This doesn't seem right...", Goro felt like somebody's watching him.

"I am feeling the chills too.", Anzu added.

As the gang moved along the forest, rustling sounds from the bushes are heard from a distance.

"What's going on with this forest?", Sougo asked curiously.

Geiz chides the young man, "Keep your voice down! I have a feeling that somebody is watching us..."

According to Taki, the Fu-Ma clan don't take intruders too kindly once entering their turf. Most ninjas use the forest to stalk their prey, even in the dead of night. Even worse, Anzu and Goro, whose powers are in the Ridewatches in Taki's hands, are vulnerable without their powers. Sougo and Geiz are the only Riders who can transform at this moment. However, the Fu-Ma ninjas are formidable foes - even with the technology of the Kamen Riders, Zi-O and Geiz will have a hard time dealing with them for their supernatural powers, ninpo, and weapons.

While keeping a path to the north, a shadow lurks around the forest. And things get even scarier from here on out.

"I don't like the looks of this. Stay alert.", Fubuki instructed. She then took out two Ridewatches that looks like a cellphone. It is the same gadget that used by Tsukuyomi and Geiz.

Fubuki gave the Phone Ridewatch to her father and aunt. "You might need this."

When Anzu folds the Phone Ridewatch to its phone mode, she also found out that it can be turned into a gun.

"A phone can transform into a gun. Interesting...", Goro appears to like the design of this gadget.

"Gun phones? Sexy.", Anzu smiled.

The Phone Ridewatch is also known as the **Faiz Phone X** (Ten), a Ridewatch gadget derived from Kamen Rider Faiz's phone used with his Faiz Gear.

Fubuki took out her own Phone Ridewatch/Faiz Phone X and set it to gun mode. In case if she and the gang anticipate any sneak attack.

That shadow continued to lurk around the party. Anzu, Goro, and Fubuki prepare the Faiz Phone Xs in their gun modes just in case they are about to anticipate the enemy.

"Do you guys hear something?", asked Sougo.

Until Taki spots the attacker, "It's coming from above!"

A Fu-Ma ninja swoops in from above. Geiz then takes on the attacker.

"Geiz, what are you doing?!", Fubuki warns not to attack the ninja, the fact that they must avoid interfering with the past at all cost.

Within moments, it seems the entire village are alarmed by the presence of intruders and decide to sent out reinforcements to deal with them.

Using the Faiz Phone X, Geiz manages to stun the attacker. Now that the Fu-Ma clan are on to them, the party ran off outside the forest. The villagers and shinobis are still hot on their trail.

Everyone managed to get out of the forest. As the Fu-Ma ninjas are about to exit the forest, they are attacked by a rogue ninja (or a nukenin). This rogue ninja appears to be none other than Taki. Or rather, _**Another**_ Taki!

"Wait, is that...?!", Anzu witnesses the presence of a kunoichi who is identical to Taki fending off the mob of Fu-Ma ninjas.

Even Taki herself is speechless to see a "doppelganger" of herself.

"If Taki is right beside us, who is that?", asked Goro.

The other Taki singlehandedly defeated the attackers. Just as she is about to confront the people from the future, the original Taki confronts her.

Both Takis share the same appearance - right down to their body suit, demon-themed armor and their signature masks.

"Who are you?", asked the Taki of 2018.

To which the Taki of the year 1586 replied, "You're one to talk, pretender!"

The two identical Takis take up their swords and prepare to fight.

"We will see who the pretender really is.", the original Taki readied her Rekki-Maru as the other Taki did the same.

As the two Takis collide their swords, the Taki of 2018 sensed that her doppelganger's Rekki-Maru is imbued with a familiar evil energy; not unlike that her other blade, Mekki-Maru is the one that is imbued with the shard of Soul Edge. Which means, both of their ninja blades' surging energy are different from each other.

" _Her Rekki-Maru is imbued by this familiar energy..._ ", the present-day Taki sensed the energy from her opponent's sword.

While Sougo, Geiz, Natsu, Anzu, Goro, and Fubuki can't distinguish who is the real Taki, they find themselves being attacked by another wave of Fu-Ma ninjas who are after their and Taki's heads.

"We've got trouble!", said Natsu.

Sougo and Geiz are forced to take out their Zikuu-Drivers.

* _ **Zikuu-Driver!**_ *

"Leave no witnesses or we're all going to be dead!", Geiz exclaimed as he took out his own Ridewatch. Sougo takes out his Zi-O Ridewatch.

* _ **Zi-O!**_ * / * _ **Geiz!**_ *

The two young men insert their watches into the left side of their Zikuu-Drivers, and their belts unlocked. Fubuki, Goro, and Anzu readied their Faiz Phone Xs in blaster modes, ready to provide cover fire for Sougo, Geiz, and Natsu. Natsu herself is readying herself for battle.

Sougo and Geiz pose before they shout, " **Henshin!** " and spin the Zikuu-Driver at 360 degrees.

* _ **Rider Time!**_ *

* _ **Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ * / * _ **Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

* _ **Zikan Girade! Ken!**_ * / * _ **Zikan Zaxe! Oh No!**_ *

The two charge at the attacking marauders, taking out their primary weapons; the Zikan Girade and Zaxe, respectively. The two Kamen Riders along with Natsu slash a number of enemies.

Meanwhile, the two Takis continue clashing. Both share the same fighting style, technique, ninjutsu and magical properties of their dual kodachi. The Taki of the present finds herself being pushed to a corner by her doppelganger.

"Not bad, your skills are identical to mine.", the other Taki comments to her 2018 counterpart. "But, this is where our similarities end!"

The two identical kunoichi unleashed their full power, as runes and symbols start to appear around their body suit and fight at their full power. And even clash their blades at unprecedented speeds faster than the human eye can track. Swords clanging around as the two Takis infighting between the people from 2018 (and 2068) and the Fu-Ma Clan who are sent to hunt down the Taki of this era.

* _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Ghost Driver's voice]_ _ **Kaigan! GHO~ST~!**_ *

Geiz uses his Ghost Ridewatch, and by inserting it into his Zikuu-Driver's left side and spinning the belt. He summons a suit of armor bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore Damashii. The pieces of the armor are worn by Geiz, resulting in his Ghost Armor form. His visor inscription is spelled as "Ghost" in hiragana (ごーすと).

By using Ghost Armor, he sends out Parka Ghosts - the Ore Parka Ghost, Musashi, Edison, and Newton's Parka Ghosts to assist him. Even better, the Fu-Ma ninjas find themselves at the receiving end of Geiz's wrath as their attacks don't work on him as the power of Ghost makes him intangible.

* _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Rider Gashat voice]_ _ **Level up! EX-AI~D~!**_ *

Zi-O then likewise uses the Ex-Aid Ridewatch, and inserted into the left hand of his Zikuu-Driver. After spinning the belt, a projection of a Rider Gashat is summoned along with the Ex-Aid Armor. The armors separate as they combine into Zi-O, resulting in Ex-Aid Armor.

Not only he has these Gashacon Breaker-esque punching gloves, Sougo, in Ex-Aid Armor gives him the evasive and agility of the Doctor Rider. His visor is spelled in katakana as "Ex-Aid" (エグゼイド). Sougo dishes out some combo attacks against anyone unfortunate enough who want to cross swords with him.

Natsu then channels her spiritual energy within the seal of the demon Arahabaki. This surging power also attracted attention of the attackers - the fact that back before she was trained by Taki, Natsu was seen as an outcast by her clan due to the dangerous power within her. The young ninja isn't holding back this time, giving the taste of her enemies a taste of their own medicine.

Even without their Rider powers, Anzu and Goro are doing the best they can to fight off these attackers. With their only weapon being a phone that also doubles a gun. Fubuki, who is a member of the Resistance fared her own share of combat experience.

As the two Takis clash, the other Taki managed to once again push her "doppelganger" to a corner.

"For a pretender like you, you never choose to surrender.", she mocks her present-day counterpart.

The original Taki replies, "There are a lot of things that I can do that _you_ can't...", she then takes out her trump card: her Galaxy Riser. "...like _this!_ "

Within moments, the Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S Ridewatches appeared out of nowhere and circled around Taki before docking themselves into her Triwatch Holder. Then, she uses her Galaxy Riser to scan the watches to quickly Fusion Time to Galaxy Armor.

* _ **Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S: Galaxy Fusion!**_ *

The three Ride Armors of these Legend Riders merge onto Taki, who is encased in an energy of light. Afterwards, the light dissipated, revealing the original Taki donning the Galaxy Armor. While holding Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, her two ninja blades evolve into the twin blades Ryuuseimaru (Nitouryuu Mode).

The two identical Takis continue the fight, with the one donning the Galaxy Armor turning the tables against her "doppelganger". And this time, the other Taki is at the receiving end of losing to her counterpart from the future. Since the weapons and technology she used doesn't exist yet in this era.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

By using the G7 Type-S Ridewatch into the Ryuuseimaru, Taki brandishes the long blade, giving it a magenta glow. She then swings and slashes her "doppelganger", forming a magical seal with a spiderweb-like image (as G7 Type-S's default motif is based on a black widow spider), where the other Taki is trapped in that magical seal. Taki then uses the short blade of the Ryuuseimaru to stab the center of that magical seal, resulting an explosion, defeating her identical counterpart.

* _ **G7 Type-S Rengeki Strike!**_ *

After that, Sougo, Geiz, Natsu and company managed to fend off the last remaining attackers. They regrouped with Taki, and upon looking at the other one; Goro notes the similarities between the two. The original Taki powered down her Galaxy Armor.

"Now there's two of them?!", Natsu exclaimed.

"They're _both_ Taki. It's hard to see the difference.", Goro replied.

To which the real Taki replied, "The only difference is the energy surging in her Rekki-Maru. As if it's been infused with the shard of Soul Edge.", elaborating that a shard of Soul Edge is infused in her main weapon, as opposed to Mekki-Maru.

The other Taki stood up, and looked at her identical counterpart.

"Just who or what are you?", she asked.

The original replied, "I have been thrown 400 years into the future... Something is not right here...", as the doubt in her heart started to get even bad since encountering her counterpart.

Within moments, another mob of Fu-Ma ninjas are approaching as they sensed one of their traitors are nearby with the intent of capturing her. The people from 2018 are forced to retreat as the other Taki escapes. Sougo, Geiz, and Fubuki get into their Time Mazines as they get Anzu, Goro, Taki, and Natsu back in.

The three Time Mazines in their Vehicle Modes open a space-time gateway as they return back to the present.

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

Now back in the year 2018, everything seems fine for everyone. Taki, on the other hand, finds herself in a state of doubt. She had no idea the moment she first returned back 400 years into the future, the existence of her doppelganger in 1586 stirred a lingering confusion in her heart. This leaves with her mission to destroy Soul Edge in the past to be in question right now.

* * *

Elsewhere in a dark alley, a shaggy-haired man dressed in a snake-skinned leather walks the shadows, holding a metal pipe on his right hand in a dragging fashion.

And that sinister smile on his face shows a chilling feeling that this man is about to kill someone...

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 4 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Jiraiya)

- **Zi-O:** 4 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 4 (Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Bike)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 4 (Fuin, Phone (x3))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** In this chapter, we're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the Huntress Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Huntress!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Uchuu Kaizoku to tatakatta Normal Suit de Bounty Hunter... (Clock ticking noise) Huntress da! (translation: " _The Bounty Hunter who fought against Space Pirates using a Power Suit is... Huntress!_ ")

 **Tsukuyomi:** Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer!

 **Geiz:** Samus Aran is an intergalactic Bounty Hunter from a distant future. She fought the Space Pirates lead by one of its generals, Ridley, who is responsible for the murder of her parents. She was raised by the Chozo, infused by their DNA, and entrusted her with the Power Suit.

 **Tsukuyomi:** In the present, she was given the Gamer Driver with her own goal in mind. She founded the group known as the Space Explorers, composed of five past Kamen Riders with the objective of protecting not only the Earth, but the entire universe!

 **Sougo:** Want to know what's next, tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _After Taki learns that her timeline is being altered, this causes her to be filled with doubt and confusion due to the existence of another Taki in the past. As Geiz deduces, the existence of another Taki in her timeline is similar to that of an Another Rider replacing a past Legend Rider. The lingering doubt bothered even Goro and Fubuki._

 _In 2002, an Another Rider_ _'s rampage goes horribly wrong upon encountering an escaped convict: Asakura Takeshi. Unsurprisingly enough, this Another Rider bears a personal grudge against him!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 4:_ _ **Asakura Takeshi ~A.D. 2002~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter still takes place before episode 5 of _Zi-O_.

[SPOILER ALERT for Soulcalibur VI] As for Soulcalibur VI's continuity, this chapter takes place before Taki's Story Mode in Soul Chronicle and before she confronts Kilik and Xianghua in the main Soul Chronicle story.

I will convey my thoughts of today's episode of Zi-O next week, along with the next episode itself.

* * *

 **Author's message:**

Important thing guys, keep your reviews and feedbacks civil at all costs. Negative reviews will not be tolerated - guest reviews with negative feedback will be instantly removed, while for registered users' negative reviews, I'll just simply block them. But what's worse is that I really lost it and vented my frustration on Zedreamcast because of his review in chapter 2. I know it sounds kind of petty, for some reason such negative feedbacks bruises my not just my ego, but my confidence as a writer and now I get a lot of flak from those who agreed with Zedreamcast. Based on what Zedreamcast said, most of my stories have so many mess ups, and put too much tropes, and forgot to improve the chapters in my stories.

It's true Zedreamcast _has a point_. I tend to forget the improvements of the chapters due to time constraints - because I finish writing chapters before 12 midnight (Philippine standard time) and sleep at 1:00 am. Yet, I'm a pretty busy guy who is currently on online job hunting and other important family matters. Please bear with me guys, even though most of my stories have many major flaws, I always make sure they have an ending. I've already toned down the smuts in favor of more action, as we are now currently with _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and I said before, writing stories involving time travel can be very tricky - considering with the crazy happenings in the first four episodes.

Also, although what I did that other day was a dick move and I went overboard, because I can't take people badmouthing my stories. I am willing to accept criticism, but what Zedreamcast did was a low blow for my part. And in turn I pulled out a dick move on my own on him by likewise leaving bad comments on his stories in retaliation, only for me to be in the receiving end of flak from guest reviewers (who likewise agreed with Zedreamcast).

On the flip side, I did regret of my actions that day. An apology won't be enough either, even if I said sorry to him as the damage is already been done. But, I'm asking those guest reviewers to stop. I said, STOP with these senseless bashing. And it really pisses me off that these guest reviewers then picked on Destonus, one of the few people who appreciated my story. What those guest reviewers did to me and Destonus is just as worse than what I just did to Zedreamcast.


	4. Ep 004: Asakura Takeshi -AD 2002-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Please support the official release of _Soulcalibur VI_ , which will be this October 19.

* * *

 **Ep. 00** **4: Asakura Takeshi** **~A.D.** **2002~** [浅倉 威 〜2002年〜/ _Asakura Takeshi_ _〜_ _2002_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of graphic violence and blood. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

Hikarigamori High School...

It's just another average day at school for Tokiwa Sougo, while finding himself being observed by two people from 50 years into the future in a more hilariously awkward fashion. Regardless of that, this doesn't stop Sougo from avoiding his "stalkers".

The only few people who get along with him are Natsu (who is recently transferred in the school) and her classmates; the latter eventually comes to know him aside from the gossips of his dream to become a king. Sougo appears to be less aware that Natsu is a ninja and a disciple of the veteran ninja Taki.

"Hey, Sougo-san!", Natsu and her classmates greeted their senior schoolmate. "Are you free after class? Because we're gonna see a wrestling match tonight. You wanna come?"

The young man declined in hesitation and said, "Umm...maybe some other time."

"Aww... What a bummer.", Natsu frowned. "Anyway, I'll just ask my master instead."

Sougo moved on to his classroom while Natsu and her friends likewise returned back to their classroom for their next class.

Natsu maintained her usually bubbly and optimistic personality even after witnessing her master fighting a doppelganger of herself back in the past. But, underneath that, Natsu herself is often worried whenever Taki is faced with a doubt lingering in her heart.

Elsewhere in a rooftop building, Taki talked about her confrontation with her other counterpart in the past to her future daughter, Fubuki and Geiz.

Taki and Natsu stumbled into the present-day back in 1607 when the master and student duo unknowingly went into a wormhole that sent them 400 years into the future. As the veteran ninja recalled these events, Geiz learns that Taki had her experience of culture shock; she had a hard time adapting into the modern society due to her older age at that time, whereas her disciple easily managed to adapt into the present. As time passed, with the help from Goro, Sento, and the others - Taki was able to finally fit herself into the present as she attained new powers and even she is de-aged back to 29 years old - as a result of a Nebula Gas infusion.

And, returning even farther in the past is a different story. As Taki discovered as she went way back in time instead going back to 1607, everything is back to the way from where it all began. But, it seems the existence of another Taki in 1586 causes the real Taki to question her own existence.

"The existence of another Taki in 1586 seems to be odd. Even though the real one happen to end up here in the present.", said Geiz. "That other Taki is different than the existence of Another Riders.", even comparing the other Taki in 1586 to an Another Rider. The only main difference is that the real Taki isn't affected even though she is now the Taki of the present.

"You're saying that Taki in the past is an alternate version of my mother?", asked Fubuki.

"It's hard to tell. But, there is something wrong with the timeline of 1586, as if someone else from the future managed to alter the events before that era...", Geiz insinuated.

While Geiz and Fubuki were discussing about the alternate Taki, the present Taki felt down as if the encounter of her alternate counterpart caused her to question her own purpose and existence.

Fubuki looked into her mother as she talks it out to her.

"Mother, are you still bothered by that alternate version of yourself in the past?", asked Fubuki.

"A little bit. Even though we're alike, but the power of our blades are different.", Taki replied.

Geiz raised his eyebrow, "How did you know?"

Taki continued, "It's her Rekki-Maru. I sensed that there is a shard of Soul Edge imbued in her weapon. Unlike mine, where the shard of that evil sword was infused on Mekki-Maru."

As she elaborated, what makes her and the alternate Taki different from each other is that the shard of Soul Edge being infused on their weapons. The original Taki had Mekki-Maru infused with the shard, whereas the other Taki's Rekki-Maru has the shard of the evil weapon infused. Which why the original managed to find out the difference between her and her "doppelganger".

"So you were able to find out what makes you different and separate from your alternate counterpart?", asked Geiz.

Though Taki is yet to get over with her funk regarding her confrontation with her doppelganger in the past. She decides to deal with that situation herself, Goro respects the ninja's need for personal space. That said, since she has now his and his sister's Rider powers, Taki can use them when she is in a pinch.

While Goro is busy with his life as a workaholic businessman and Anzu is now a superstar in the making. Reiji currently works as Goro's assistant, and Aizawa balances his life being a vigilante man and an odd jobber. Taki is free to either provide any assistance for Sougo and/or Geiz. Fubuki willingly entrusts her with her Time Mazine if she intends to go back 400 years in the past to deal with the threat involving Soul Edge.

"If you plan to go back there, I'm entrusting you my Time Mazine. Geiz will show you how to use the machine if you plan to go back to the 16th century.", said Fubuki. "Since you are now living in the present, there is an important rule when it comes to time traveling: "Do not interfere with the past"."

As Fubuki elaborated, time traveling can be risky, if one should avoid interacting with people from the past. Such as with a person coming close with their past selves, or changing history in any form. Much like the Time Jackers are trying to overthrow Oma Zi-O by creating Another Riders.

* * *

Somewhere in amongst the crowded area in the city, time suddenly stops. And two young people appeared amongst the people passing by towards each other. The young boy in azure blue went by the name of **Uhr** , and the girl with an aqua blue clothing is called **Ora**. They are a band of individuals known as the Time Jackers, renegades from the year 2068 who also rebelled Oma Zi-O.

The Time Jackers plan to overwrite history by creating the Another Riders, monstrous caricatures of past Kamen Riders using corrupted versions of Ridewatches of the Rider based on.

The two begin to talk which timeline are they planning to alter.

"Zi-O really gets in our nerves lately.", Uhr expresses his distaste regarding Sougo, the present Zi-O.

Ora takes out a Ridewatch with the likeness of a monstrous form of a certain Dragon Rider. "You have nothing to worry about. I already got a Plan B."

Uhr learns that Ora is going to 2002, where the Rider of that era is Kamen Rider Ryuki. She plans to find a contract who would become **Another Ryuki**. However, the boy warns Ora that there is another problem.

"One more thing, Ora...", Uhr stops Ora from leaving for a moment, giving her a warning. "...Beware of the man named **Asakura Takeshi**. He will indiscriminately kill anyone who gets in his way."

Ora took the young boy's warning as she goes back 16 years back in the past. The mere mention of a man named Asakura Takeshi shows that he is something to be dreaded on.

Asakura Takeshi is a psychotic serial killer who finds joy at the suffering he inflicts upon others with little to no remorse for the crimes he committed. In Ryuki's timeline, he is one of the most evil, and if not the most savage Kamen Riders to ever exist.

* * *

 **A.D. 20** **02** **  
**(2002年)

In this timeline, Kamen Riders are forced to compete in a fight for survival, living under the creed: " **Those who cannot fight will not survive.** " The battleground is set in a dimension opposite from the real world that can be entered inside the mirrors, to which is called by the Riders as the **Mirror World**.

In the Mirror World, the Riders compete against fellow Riders fighting monsters. They likewise gain the powers of these Mirror Monsters by making a contract with them.

Among these Riders is the red dragon Rider, **Kamen Rider Ryuki** , who formed a contract with a red Chinese dragon creature called Dragreder. **Kido Shinji** , the identity of Ryuki, have fought in the Rider Fight with a goal that stand out from the others: with the intention of protecting innocent people.

Ryuki, along with Knight, and rhino-like Kamen Rider Gai are in the middle of a conflict. Meanwhile, the cobra Rider, **Ouja** is in the middle of an infighting with his nemesis, Kamen Rider Zolda.

Ouja and Zolda's battle reached through the place where Ryuki and Knight are fighting Gai. Within moments, Zolda takes out a Final Vent card and loads into his Magna Visor.

* _ **Final Vent!**_ *

Zolda's contract monster, Magnugiga is summoned, and the beast opened all its guns and missiles. The Magna Visor is inserted behind Magnugiga and Zolda unleashes a multitude of firepower across the battlefield; hitting everyone unfortunate enough to get caught in the blast.

Just as after he is done with Ouja, Zolda leaves. What he didn't know is that Ouja survived, and used Kamen Rider Gai as a shield to protect himself.

Ouja takes out his Veno Visor and his own Final Vent card to finish off the weakened Kamen Rider Gai.

* _ **Final Vent!**_ *

His contract beast, Venosnaker, launches Ouja towards Gai with a scissors kick, killing the silver rhino Rider in the process.

Scoring his first kill, Asakura/Ouja is confronted by Shinji/Ryuki, who is appalled by this atrocious act.

"Why did you do that?!", asked Shinji.

"Heheheheh. _This_ is how you do it.", Asakura replied, and admits that he enjoyed murdering Gai.

Within moments, both Ryuki and Ouja's respective contract monsters go face-to-face against each other as they are about to fight along with their respective partners.

Just as Ouja is about to fight Ryuki, he is then attacked by a monster resembling Ryuki. This caricature of the dragon Rider also has aspects of a Mirror Monster.

Another Ryuki ejects both the original Ryuki and Knight out of the Mirror World, leaving him to deal with Ouja alone.

" **Let's finish this...Asakura. Once and for all!** ", said Another Ryuki. " **For what you've done to my father is nothing in comparison for what I'm going to do to you!** "

"What's that? Have we ever met?", the serial killer said dismissively as if he had no idea of the identity of Another Ryuki's host.

For whatever reason, Another Ryuki (and by extension, his host) have a personal vendetta against Asakura. The monster mentioned that Asakura had a part of the death of the host's father.

Ouja and Another Ryuki engage into a vicious brawl, the latter gains the upper hand. And in addition, he is able to channel the Advent Cards of the original Ryuki, such as using a Sword Vent card that sends out a Drag Saber.

From a distance, the Time Jacker Ora witnesses the fight.

"He wants to get his hands on Asakura Takeshi. So, I granted him his wish.", Ora said. "Now that he is Kamen Rider Ryuki, he's going to get his revenge on Asakura."

Another Ryuki's host is a young drifter whose father was murdered right before his very eyes when he was a child. And that murderer in question is Asakura himself. That means, the host's motive comes off as revenge.

As Another Ryuki is close to defeating Asakura, he throws the serial killer back into the real world. With the intent of killing him there instead of the Mirror World. Just as Asakura is about to retaliate, his powers started to disappear.

The psychopath had no idea that Another Ryuki's existence erased his powers. In a strange case where that an Another Riders' existence also wipes off the memories of the Rider and those associated to them, Asakura's memories of Another Ryuki is still lingering on his mind.

Even without his powers, Asakura is still deadset in killing Another Ryuki with his own hands. But, Another Ryuki swats him like a fly.

Another Ryuki escaped, leaving Asakura to let out a childish tantrum. Now powerless without his Rider powers, Asakura spends the next 16 years to hunt down Another Ryuki; even if takes killing anyone who vex him.

* * *

 **A.D. 20** **18** **  
**(2018年)

Back in the present...

It's now 4:00pm and classes in Hikarigamori High are now over. Sougo rode on his bicycle on his way home. Along the way, he stumbles into a lizard-like monster that has a name "Ryuki" on his chest armor, and "2002" on his left thigh.

"What the... Is that an Another Rider?!", Sougo recognizes the creature's presence.

Just as Sougo is about to take out his Zikuu-Driver, he gets attacked from behind; perpetuated by a familiar-looking man by the looks of his shaggy hair, a metal pipe on his hand, and snake-skinned leather jacket - **Asakura Takeshi!**

"It really vexes me when someone tries to take out my prey before I do.", Asakura justifies that Sougo was close to taking on Another Ryuki, but Asakura points out that only he can kill that Another Rider. "I spent 16 years chasing after that monster, and only _I_ can kill him!"

Another Ryuki fled just as Asakura was about to charge at the creature. While Sougo struggles to reach for his Ridewatch, Asakura looked into the Zi-O Ridewatch.

"A pocketwatch? You gotta be kidding me...", Asakura said disappointed and threw the watch away before venting his frustration on a helpless Sougo. "Such pathetic toy won't fulfill my desires!", punting the high-schooler, pinning him into the ground.

And again, Sougo struggles to reach for his Ridewatch. But, Asakura continues to torment him to no end.

"Yeah, that's right...", Asakura takes pleasure seeing the young man struggle, while dragging his metal pipe on the ground. "Struggle until the very ugly end!", throwing poor Sougo into the trash can full of shards of glasses to make him bleed. "Humans live to the fullest when they can feel blood!"

Asakura then tosses him into a nearby puddle of mud.

"A fight doesn't mean anything without lives at stake.", the madman continues with his lecture of survival of the fittest and proceeds to stomp him in the face. "Have you ever eaten mud? The mud in Hell is exceptional!" Then, he maliciously beats Sougo to a pulp using his steel pipe untill the boy blacks out.

* * *

Sougo wakes up badly injured in a hospital. Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Taki, Natsu, and Fubuki found him in the place where he was battered by Asakura Takeshi. Tsukuyomi was shocked how did that happen to the young man.

Taki was the one who found the unconscious Sougo while she was out wandering around the city before calling Geiz and Tsukuyomi. The ninja was appalled at someone who did this act.

"Who did this to you?", asked Fubuki.

Sougo recalls the events, "On my way home, I ran into an Another Rider. And then, a guy with a steel pipe just appeared and beat the hell out of me!"

"An Another Rider?", Geiz exclaimed.

"And a man with a steel pipe?", Taki added, referring to Asakura.

"That Another Rider came from 2002.", said Sougo, and he appears to have recalled the year the Another Rider he encountered before he was attacked by Asakura.

But, the question in mind now is who is the man who attacked Sougo. Just as everyone was about to question the perpetrator's identity, the man holding the book, Woz appears before Sougo and everyone inside the hospital.

"Woz, what are you doing here?!", Geiz recognizes the presence of the mysterious prophet.

"Who is that man with that book?", asked the kunoichi.

"That's **Woz**. He is the zealous follower of Oma Zi-O, he appears to be coming to Sougo's aid for a reason...", Fubuki elaborated few details about Woz.

Woz opened his book to reveal to Sougo the Another Rider from 2002 and the perpetrator who assaulted him earlier.

"According to this book, the Time Jackers have conceived **Another Ryuki** in 2002, which overwrites the existence of the original Kamen Rider Ryuki. One of the Riders of the Rider Battle, Kamen Rider Ouja; his true identity is **Asakura Takeshi** , the perpetrator who attacked you, is being targeted by Another Ryuki. Which means, after Asakura lost his powers thanks to Another Ryuki, he spent the next 16 years hunting him down. That's all."

Woz then disappeared in the blink of an eye. But, Woz's information gave Taki a lead to Asakura...

Later, Taki called Reiji and Aizawa. Aizawa bought with him a tablet which contained police records of criminals - which is vital for him to be lead to his potential victims. He used his tablet to hack into police records in order to gain information of his targets. And after searching on the records, they found an entry referring to Asakura.

Aizawa then read the records:

" **Asakura Takeshi**. Birth year, 1977. At the age of 13, he starts his life of crime by murdering his own family, with the exception of his younger brother. As years passed by, Asakura is notorious for a number of murders around Japan and frequently breaking out of prison each time he gets arrested."

Even Aizawa, a serial killer himself who kills wrongdoers of the worst kind, can't bring himself to be compared to Asakura, as he used to break in and out of prison to commit murder.

"Judging by the number of people he [Asakura] kills over the past years. I'm really unnerved that I don't want to be lumped with a madman like him.", the vigilante said.

"We all seen the worst in people. But, the enormous number of crimes he has committed is just unbearable.", Taki replied.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Taki and Geiz searched for the Another Rider Ryuki in different locations. What do they don't know is that Another Ryuki lurks in a parallel dimension opposite to our own world. As Taki wandered across the city, the mirrors around the place emit a strange sound that gives out an ominous presence.

"This sound... I can feel an ominous presence here somewhere.", Taki muttered.

A few minutes later, Geiz regroups with the ninja.

"Another Ryuki is nowhere to be found...", said Geiz.

"I think I know where it will lead us to that creature. Follow me.", Taki asks Geiz to follow the screechy ominous sound where she sensed earlier.

Once she leads Geiz into a mirror in a clothes shop. Something appeared right before their reflections...it's **Another Ryuki**! It seems that it lurks within a dimension called the Mirror World. Only Kamen Riders can enter the Mirror World, be it with or without their Advent Decks.

"Leave him to me.", said Geiz as he takes out his Ridewatch and having donned his Zikuu-Driver.

* _ **Geiz!**_ *

His Ridewatch is now inserted on the Driver's right side. Geiz now unlocks his Zikuu-Driver, as he poses and turns the belt 360 degrees.

* _ **Rider Time! Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

Now transformed, Geiz enters into the Mirror World.

Once inside the dimension, that screechy ominous sound is present. Meaning, this parallel dimension opposite to the real world. It looks just like a copy of the real world itself, only it's more isolated ghost town with no people.

Within moments, Another Ryuki attacks Geiz. The red Kamen Rider counterattacks.

* _ **Zikan Zaxe! Oh No!**_ *

Geiz takes out his Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode. In turn, Another Ryuki used a Sword Vent card to summon a copy of the original Ryuki's Drag Saber and both combatants clash swords.

Sougo's injuries are healed after two weeks of hospital stay. Upon learning that Geiz is fighting Another Ryuki in the Mirror World, he, Taki and Fubuki head into the place where Geiz jumped into the Mirror World. Just as they are about to reach their destination. Time suddenly froze. However, Taki and Sougo are the only ones moving, except for Fubuki.

The Time Jackers, Uhr and Ora appear before Sougo.

"Zi-O, if I were you, you shouldn't be meddling with our plans.", said Uhr. "Don't you understand what you're doing? History is moving a bit by bit closer to Oma Zi-O. In short, you will eventually become that demon king we hated the most!"

Ora interrupts, "Uhr, give it a rest! There's another problem...", before turning to Sougo, Taki, and Fubuki. "...Another Ryuki's host is also being targeted by Asakura Takeshi, the same man who killed his father when he was a child. When Another Ryuki attacked him, Asakura lost his Rider powers and spent the next 16 years hunting him down."

"So, you're saying that Another Ryuki's host wants Asakura dead? He willingly became an Another Rider out of revenge?", Taki questioned.

Ora replied, "That's right. I granted him his wish. By becoming Kamen Rider Ryuki so he can get on the man who killed his father."

Taki isn't stranger to people with desires for revenge, especially with Anzu at one time. But she knows that revenge will not give a person any satisfaction, leaving them empty in the end. Should Another Ryuki's host ever succeed in killing Asakura, he'll be just as worse than the psychopath himself.

Hearing Another Ryuki's motivations, Sougo compared the host's motivations to that of Geiz. In Geiz's case, since he knows that Sougo is and will become Oma Zi-O, he will go in lengths to kill him. However, Geiz is more willing to set his vendetta aside to help others. His intentions were never for revenge, but for changing the future. Another Ryuki's lost his father at the hands of a psychotic serial killer, and spends his life growing up to get revenge on his father's killer.

"Revenge is not right.", Sougo refutes to Uhr and Ora. "If somebody dedicated his or her life to hatred and vengeance, they will only suffer even more, their loved ones won't be happy about that."

Convinced that Sougo is right. The Time Jackers decide to leave him be, but not before asking a request to their soon-to-be enemy who would become the tyrant of 2068.

"Very well... Consider that your last warning, Zi-O.", said Ora before she and Uhr about to leave. "One more thing... Asakura Takeshi is too dangerous to be kept alive, do us a favor and erase him from existence."

The two Time Jackers disappeared in the blink of an eye, and time flows back to normal.

What Ora said about Asakura to be a threat to their plan to change history, it means that is to keep the serial killer away from Another Ryuki. Since the said Another Rider has an obvious personal vendetta against him.

And so, Sougo, Taki, and Fubuki went on to find Geiz and Another Ryuki before Asakura can get his hands on him.

As far how would a man go far to get revenge for his loved ones at the hands of their murderers, can changing the past can even break the cycle of revenge?

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 5 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Jiraiya, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 4 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 4 (Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Bike)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** In this chapter, we're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the Build Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Build!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Best Match! Fullbottle de henshin suru tensai Rider wa... (Clock ticking noise) Build da! (translation: " _Best Match! The genius Rider who transforms using Fullbottles is... Build!_ ")

 **Tsukuyomi:** Kamen Rider Build.

 **Sougo:** Kiryuu Sento is a genius physicist who transforms into Kamen Rider Build. He used to be Katsuragi Takumi before his memories were erased. After the fight against Another Build, Sento is now back to being Katsuragi.

 **Geiz:** Using the Build Ridewatch gains access to the Build Armor.

 **Sougo:** Want to know what's next, tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Another Ryuki_ _'s host's true motives are revealed: the reason he became an Another Rider is to take revenge on Asakura for the killing his father in front of him when he was still a child. Can how far a man who is consumed with revenge go to settle the score against one man who took the life of one of his loved ones?_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 5:_ _ **Final Vent ~A.D. 2002~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This takes place before episode 5 and 6 of Zi-O. On the Ryuki side, this takes place during episode 19; where Ouja manages to gain his first Rider kill, Kamen Rider Gai.

Even though we are yet to see a Ryuki-tribute episode in the future, this, along with the next chapter being the Ryuki-tribute episode is solely exclusive to this story. Though, the Rider centered in this arc is in fact Takeshi Asakura instead of Shinji Kido.

This is the first chapter of the story where neither Anzu and/or Goro do not appear. For the sake of focusing on Taki, as she is this story's title character. They will rarely appear as they don't have their powers right now. If anything, Goro will occasionally mentor Sougo or Geiz.

It's revealed that in Zi-O's latest episode not only the existence of an Another Rider overwrites that of the main Rider they're based on, it also includes their MOTW and villains. When Another Fourze was created, not only Gentaro lost his powers, the Scorpio Zodiarts disappeared as well. As for Another Ryuki's presence also has a deviation: not only Asakura lost his Rider power, he gets ejected out of the mirror world, but retained his memories. Which explains why he's also bent in seeking out Another Ryuki.


	5. Ep 005: Final Vent -AD 2002-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Please support the official release of _Soulcalibur VI_ , which will be this October 19.

* * *

 **Ep. 005: Final Vent ~A.D. 2002~** [浅倉 威 〜2002年〜/ _Fainaru Bento_ _〜_ _2002_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, and murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

After two weeks of hospital stay, Sougo's injuries are healed and he is cleared to go. Upon learning that Geiz is fighting Another Ryuki in the Mirror World, he, Taki and Fubuki head into the place where Geiz jumped into the Mirror World. Just as they are about to reach their destination. Time suddenly froze. However, Taki and Sougo are the only ones moving, except for Fubuki.

The Time Jackers, Uhr and Ora appear before Sougo.

"Zi-O, if I were you, you shouldn't be meddling with our plans.", said Uhr. "Don't you understand what you're doing? History is moving a bit by bit closer to Oma Zi-O. In short, you will eventually become that demon king we hated the most!"

Ora interrupts, "Uhr, give it a rest! There's another problem...", before turning to Sougo, Taki, and Fubuki. "...Another Ryuki's host is also being targeted by Asakura Takeshi, the same man who killed his father when he was a child. When Another Ryuki attacked him, Asakura lost his Rider powers and spent the next 16 years hunting him down."

"So, you're saying that Another Ryuki's host wants Asakura dead? He willingly became an Another Rider out of revenge?", Taki questioned.

Ora replied, "That's right. I granted him his wish. By becoming Kamen Rider Ryuki so he can get on the man who killed his father."

Taki isn't stranger to people with desires for revenge, especially with Anzu at one time. But she knows that revenge will not give a person any satisfaction, leaving them empty in the end. Should Another Ryuki's host ever succeed in killing Asakura, he'll be just as worse than the psychopath himself.

Hearing Another Ryuki's motivations, Sougo compared the host's motivations to that of Geiz. In Geiz's case, since he knows that Sougo is and will become Oma Zi-O, he will go in lengths to kill him. However, Geiz is more willing to set his vendetta aside to help others. His intentions were never for revenge, but for changing the future. Another Ryuki's lost his father at the hands of a psychotic serial killer, and spends his life growing up to get revenge on his father's killer.

"Revenge is not right.", Sougo refutes to Uhr and Ora. "If somebody dedicated his or her life to hatred and vengeance, they will only suffer even more, their loved ones won't be happy about that."

Convinced that Sougo is right. The Time Jackers decide to leave him be, but not before asking a request to their soon-to-be enemy who would become the tyrant of 2068.

"Very well... Consider that your last warning, Zi-O.", said Ora before she and Uhr about to leave. "One more thing... Asakura Takeshi is too dangerous to be kept alive, do us a favor and erase him from existence."

The two Time Jackers disappeared in the blink of an eye, and time flows back to normal.

What Ora said about Asakura to be a threat to their plan to change history, it means that is to keep the serial killer away from Another Ryuki. Since the said Another Rider has an obvious personal vendetta against him.

And so, Sougo, Taki, and Fubuki went on to find Geiz and Another Ryuki before Asakura can get his hands on him.

Sougo now transforms into Zi-O and manages to enter into the Mirror World to find Geiz.

As Taki and Fubuki watched Geiz and Zi-O's fight with Another Ryuki in the Mirror World, they are confronted by a familiar man.

"That's...", Fubuki recognizes the presence of Asakura.

"You let him get to my prey... You people are complete buzzkills.", and it's revealed to be Asakura Takeshi of all people. "Now I'm really vexed!"

Taki confronts the madman, "You... To think you find happiness at the suffering you inflict upon others for your own sick amusement. Have you know no shame of your violent acts?"

The mother and daughter duo of Taki and Fubuki prepare to fight Asakura. Since the serial killer spent 16 years without his Rider powers, he's more itching to fight the two women.

"You two sweet-cheeks wanna tussle?", Asakura laughs. "Fine then. Looks like I can finally get some entertainment."

Taki decides to fight the psychopath hand-to-hand with Fubuki. As the two women have the advantage since they can double team Asakura. Asakura's brute strength is the real deal, combined with his utterly violent and sadistic behavior, he makes sure he shows no mercy on his opponent.

"This is the feeling!", Asakura managed to withstand the strikes of his opponent before hitting back harder. "Watching people struggle for their lives is when I feel most alive!"

Fubuki counters Asakura's brutal swings, "You make me sick!"

As Taki and Fubuki double-team Asakura to push him to a corner. The psychopath continues to hit back even harder, pinning the two women down.

"What brute strength!", Taki grunted while struggling on her knees.

To Asakura's viewpoint, fighting what makes him alive; a closest thing to a "survival of the fittest" mindset. He won't be satisfied until his opponent hits back even harder or if he kills them. Taki has seen a few select of people (amoral and honorable alike) in her original timeline where people compete for the sake of grasping Soul Edge.

Asakura is a dubious and a heinous case of a deranged murderer who revels at the suffering at others.

"C'mon, ladies. The fun has just only begun.", Asakura sat down on a nearby trash can. "Fight. I'm not satisfied yet."

Taki staggers, "You care about fighting so you can murder people for your own twisted entertainment? You are _batshit_ insane!"

Just as Taki was about to continue her fight against Asakura, Zi-O and Geiz managed to drag Another Ryuki out of the Mirror World back to the real world right from a nearby mirror. To the serial killer's shock, the Riders are planning to kill off Another Ryuki before Asakura does.

"Zi-O, Geiz! Do it!", Fubuki asks the two Kamen Riders to beat Another Ryuki.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Both Zi-O and Geiz pressed their Ridewatches and unlock their Zikuu-Dirvers. Afterwards, they spin the belt 360 degrees and jump in the air.

* _ **Time Break!**_ * / * _ **Time Burst!**_ *

Projections of the word "Rider" and underneath it with the word "kick" appear in a line towards Another Ryuki (Zi-O has these katakana characters: ライダー/Rider and キック/kick. Geiz has these hirigana writing: らいだー/Rider and きっく/kick). Both Kamen Riders (and in their visor and the soles of their feet) connect with the writings in a line as they proceed to Double Rider Kick Another Ryuki to oblivion.

The Another Rider's form is reverted back to human form. Another Ryuki's host is a drifter who spent his years trying to get revenge on Asakura for murdering his father right in front of him when he was a child.

"Why...? **WHY?!** ", Asakura screamed, vexed when Zi-O and Geiz defeated his prey. "It finally got interesting, until you punks showed up!"

"That's...", Sougo recognizes Asakura as the man who assaulted him two weeks ago.

Just as Asakura is about to vent his frustration on Sougo, Geiz, and Another Ryuki's host, time stopped all of the sudden. One of the Time Jackers, Ora once again appeared right before the Riders, Taki, Fubuki, Asakura, and Another Ryuki's host. Before she could think about re-awaken Another Ryuki...

"I knew that this is too good to be true.", a disappointed Ora mumbled, she took Uhr's warning regarding the serial killer seriously. "I really need to get that snake man out of Another Ryuki's reach."

Afterwards, time flows back to normal. Sougo, Geiz, Taki and Fubuki noticed that Another Ryuki along with Asakura disappeared. It's implied that Ora had to separate the Another Rider from the madman.

The Another Rider has its year of origin branded on its shin guards: **2002**. Which means, Sougo and Geiz have to travel 16 years ago to deal with Another Ryuki.

However, the Another Rider appears to be preying on Asakura, as what Uhr and Ora pointed out, can be very detrimental if Asakura himself is involved.

* * *

The next morning...

As Sougo wakes up in the morning to prepare for another day at school. A knock in the door is heard.

The young man opened the door, only to find out no one is there. But, under the doorstep of the clock shop is a mysterious box.

Once in the dining table as he reveals to Tsukuyomi and Geiz what's inside the box, the box actually contained a silver and red Ridewatch, bearing the likeness of **Kamen Rider Ryuki**.

"How did that-", Sougo exclaimed...

Before Geiz intervened, "Actually, I went back 16 years ago. I ran into a man named **Akiyama Ren**."

* * *

 **A.D. 20** **02** **  
**(2002年)

 _Geiz traveled back 16 years into the past to track Another Ryuki and Asakura Takeshi. Along the way, he encountered a man in a leather trenchcoat and is about to drive a motorcycle._

" _Hey, mister. Do you know a man named Asakura Takeshi?", Geiz asked._

" _Who are you?", asked the man._

 _Geiz reveals the whole details to the man, who is revealed to be_ _ **Akiyama Ren**_ _(Kamen Rider Knight). One of the Kamen Riders participating in a Rider Battle where the last Rider standing will be rewarded. Ren looked intently at Geiz, seeing by his looks and personality, it seems that the young man and him are very alike._

" _I see... You come from the future to warn me about a monster posing as Ryuki?", Ren asked. "Then, that monster Asakura spent the next 16 years hunting him down? Is this some kind of stories you've made up?"_

 _Ren, much like at the time when he warned Hiiro and Emu about Another Ex-Aid, responded to the same reaction as Hiiro did about the existence of that Another Rider in his respective timeline. He, much like every Rider who participated in the Rider Fight, hates Asakura; a demented madman like him made an enemy of various Riders for reasons including him murdering their loved ones, or just him being an utter psychopath._

" _A piece of advice, kid: life is a battlefield.", Ren said before he kickstart his bike. "Life is a like a countless battle that you have to fight. What or who do you fight for? If you don't fight, you won't survive."_

 _The man left, leaving Geiz speechless._

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

Going back to the present, even though Ren did not believed what Geiz said. He and Sougo were lucky enough to receive the Ryuki Ridewatch. Presumably, Shinji, Ryuki's identity, entrusted the Ridewatch containing his powers to Zi-O and Geiz. With the Ryuki Ridewatch, it emits a special pulse that allows anyone even without an Advent Deck to go into the Mirror World with no restrictions.

Later, Sougo, Geiz and Taki use their Time Mazines to go back 16 years in the past to deal with Another Ryuki.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

" **Temporal displacement system, activate!** ", the three exclaimed as they set their destination to 2002.

The three Time Mazines in their Vehicle Modes take off and a gateway opens for the mecha to enter as they head 16 years into the past.

* * *

 **A.D. 20** **02** **  
**(2002年)

Once again in Ryuki's timeline...

After Zolda managed to rain down a multitude of beams and missiles using Magnugiga and his Final Vent; Ryuki, Knight, Gai, and Ouja were reduced to a rubble of humanity. Fortunately for the cobra Rider, he survived, much to Zolda's obliviousness. Asakura used Gai to shield himself from the onslaught of firepower from his archenemy.

Ouja takes out his Veno Visor and his own Final Vent card to finish off the weakened Kamen Rider Gai.

* _ **Final Vent!**_ *

His contract beast, Venosnaker, launches Ouja towards Gai with a scissors kick, killing the silver rhino Rider in the process.

Scoring his first kill, Asakura/Ouja is confronted by Shinji/Ryuki, who is appalled by this atrocious act.

"Why did you do that?!", asked Shinji.

"Heheheheh. _This_ is how you do it.", Asakura replied, and admits that he enjoyed murdering Gai.

Within moments, both Ryuki and Ouja's respective contract monsters go face-to-face against each other as they are about to fight along with their respective partners.

Just as Ouja is about to fight Ryuki, he is then attacked by a monster resembling Ryuki. This caricature of the dragon Rider also has aspects of a Mirror Monster.

Another Ryuki ejects both the original Ryuki and Knight out of the Mirror World, leaving him to deal with Ouja alone.

" **Let's finish this...Asakura. Once and for all!** ", said Another Ryuki. " **For what you've done to my father is nothing in comparison for what I'm going to do to you!** "

"What's that? Have we ever met?", the serial killer said dismissively as if he had no idea of the identity of Another Ryuki's host.

For whatever reason, Another Ryuki (and by extension, his host) have a personal vendetta against Asakura. The monster mentioned that Asakura had a part of the death of the host's father.

Just as Ouja and Another Ryuki were about to fight, three Time Mazines interrupt theme.

Sougo and Geiz, now in their respective Rider forms, and Taki now donning the Galaxy Armor, leave their Time Mazines to deal with Another Ryuki and Ouja.

"Why...? **WHY?!** ", Asakura screamed, vexed when Zi-O, Geiz, and Taki got in the way. "It finally got interesting, until you punks showed up! This is a Rider fight, and that's _my_ prey!"

Ouja still has his power at this time. He takes the opportunity to shove Zi-O and Geiz from getting close to Another Ryuki. Taki once again gets in his way, who uses her Ryuuseimaru (Gattai Mode) to clash with his Veno Saber.

"This is as far as you go!", said Taki.

"You talk big, sweet-cheeks.", Ouja smugly answers back. "But the more you vex me, the more I'm itching to kill you!"

"My life is never yours for the taking!", Taki rebukes as she pushes the cobra Rider.

Ouja refuses to back down as he took out his Advent Card to summon Venosnaker to distract Taki. Asakura proceeds to shove Zi-O and Geiz out of the way and proceeds to vent his frustration on Another Ryuki. Even though this monstrous caricature of Ryuki is tough as the original, but Asakura proves that he can kill even a monster.

"If you want see your father so badly, you can join him!", Asakura takes out his Final Vent card and loaded it into his Veno Visor.

* _ **Final Vent!**_ *

Ouja jumps right in front Venosnaker and launches him towards Another Ryuki as he gives the Another Rider his scissors kick.

Much to the surprise of Sougo, Geiz, and even Taki. This is the first time that someone other than Zi-O and/or Geiz were able to destroy an Another Rider. Surprisingly enough, Ouja uses the same power set as the original Ryuki: an Advent Deck.

Another Ryuki is now forced back to his human host, and the watch is now damaged and it can't be used again. The drifter is powerless to take revenge against his father's killer.

If that wasn't enough, Asakura then ordered his Contract Monster to _**devour**_ Another Ryuki's host. Sougo, Geiz, and Taki couldn't help but watch in horror as the Another Rider's host is being eaten alive by a purple cobra creature under the control of a psychopathic madman.

Not only horrified, Sougo is not very pleased of what Asakura has done.

"How could you do this?", the soon-to-be king calls out the madman. "Are you really happy at killing people?!"

"Would a reason would make you feel better?", the serial killer lectures the young man about what being a Rider is about. "For me, being a Rider is truly fun. In this battleground, you fight for your life. No less! Any naive and childish delusions of a reason doesn't fit here..."

Sougo backed his own reason to fight as a response to Asakura's actions, "It's true that we fight for our own reasons - selfish or not... I don't fight just because I want to become a king. I want to fight even if it means to protect others and make a world a better place!", then he takes out the Ryuki Ridewatch. "I've seen good and bad things in others. But, you... The way you killed Another Ryuki's host is _too much_ to forgive!"

Zi-O turns the dial of the Ryuki Ridewatch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Ryuki!**_ *

The Ridewatch is then loaded into the left side of his Zikuu-Driver. Zi-O then spins the belt at 360 degrees.

* _ **Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O! Armor Time!**_ _(Electronic beat mixed with V-Buckle-esque music) [V-Buckle voice]_ _ **Advent! Ryuki!**_ *

The Ryuki Rider Armor is summoned through the projection of an Advent Card. After Zi-O interacts with the armor, it combines with him. The visor is read as "Ryuki" (リュウキ) in katakana. After the Armor Time change, Dragredder appears behind Zi-O.

Moments later, Woz appears and makes an introduction to the appearance of Ryuki Armor.

" **Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the King of time who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Ryuki Armor!** "

"What's that?!", Asakura looks at Zi-O's new form, now bearing the likeness of one of the Riders he intended to kill.

Zi-O in Ryuki Armor enters the battle as he flexes his arms and yells, "Alright!"

Ouja and Zi-O fight, this time Sougo gains the upper hand against the cobra Rider. And he even got Ryuki's contract beast right behind him to aide him in the battle. He even conjured his own version of the Drag Sword and Drag Shield. With one swing of the sword, he successfully disarms Ouja from his Veno Saber.

Ouja attempts to counterattack, only for Zi-O in Ryuki Armor to counteract even more. And even scored hits on Ouja's V-Buckle.

"I've got a feeling this will work out!", Sougo reassures as he pressed the two Ridewatches' buttons before unlocking the Zikuu-Driver.

* _ **Finish Time! Ryuki!**_ *

Afterwards, Zi-O spins his Driver in 360 degrees. Zi-O Ryuki Armor jumps into Dragredder as he rides on top of the dragon's head. Within moments, Dragredder launches Zi-O from its mouth as Zi-O dives with a Rider Kick with two feet on Ouja, not only defeating him, but also destroying his Advent Deck in the process.

Asakura's transformation dissipated seconds later, at the same time is in the verge of fading away to his death.

"What's the matter?", the dying Asakura said disappointed, "Finished already? Keep fighting... If you don't...you might wind up dead. Heheheheh...", the serial killer dies laughing.

Taki responds to the madman's last words, "May you repent for your crimes in the afterlife."

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

After the battle, Sougo, Taki, and Geiz return back to the present.

Even though Another Ryuki is defeated by Asakura/Ouja, who in turn is defeated by Zi-O in Ryuki Armor. The aftermath remains unchanged. Even though Sougo has now inherited Ryuki's Ridewatch, the bootstrap time paradox caused still created a timeline where Ryuki doesn't exist.

The aftermath of the incident also left valuable lessons learned by both Sougo, Geiz, and Taki.

First, is that a warrior has to fight even if he is challenged by another. Warriors fight not only to protect themselves, but to ensure what will the future await them. For Sougo, his reason to fight is to change his destiny - is to become a benevolent demon king if he doesn't want to become Oma Zi-O. In Geiz's perspective, he must know what it must be done: is it to make sure Sougo doesn't become the tyrant whom he swore to kill. For Taki, her reason to fight is protect others, including her loved ones in the present, as well as to destroy the cursed sword, Soul Edge; even if it means if destroying the sword can also change the future.

Second, the three sympathized with Another Ryuki's host. The fact that Asakura murdered the Another Rider's host right before his eyes as a child, he willingly made a pact with the Time Jackers to use Ryuki's copied powers to defeat Asakura. But, Another Ryuki's goal didn't go that well - what makes this failure ironic is that the drifter (who became Another Ryuki) spent so many years to get revenge on Asakura, only to meet his end at the hands of the same killer who murdered his father. That said, revenge will only leave the person empty and broken the more he dedicated his life in doing so.

As the weekends passed, Taki and Natsu trained in the forest; the veteran ninja brought up her experiences with Sougo and Geiz in Ryuki's timeline. Natsu admits that changing the future can be scary, she asks Taki about how she will destroy Soul Edge considering that she (and her student) are now anomalies to the past, considering the presence of another Taki in the past.

"Sensei, how are you going to find and destroy Soul Edge? How will it affect the future?", asked Natsu.

"I already knew that, my dear student.", Taki replied. "My objective never changes. Even though the people I've met in the past are no longer the ones I knew, I am going to destroy Soul Edge; even if I have to hold the fate of the future in my hands..."

* * *

 **A.D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Feudal Japan...

In this era, the entire country engaged in a civil war in what would be known as the **Warring States Period**. In this period of war, a samurai stood above the rest of known warriors in Japan. His name was **Mitsurugi Heishiro**.

Mitsurugi is a samurai who lived during the Warring States Period. In the apprehensive increasing use of firearms, he traveled far and wide in search of the legendary weapon, Soul Edge. Unfortunately, the samurai's efforts were fruitless.

Disappointed, Mitsurugi returned to his domain. To vent his frustrations, he entered a tournament against Tanegashima firearms. However, this too ended in defeat.

What else could a self-made man like Mitsurugi do, but face the challenging times head on?

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 5 (Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Jiraiya, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 5 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Ryuki, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 5 (Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** In this chapter, we're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the Ryuki Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Ryuki!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Kagami no sekai de Rider Battle! Akai dragon Rider wa... (Clock ticking noise) Ryuki da! (translation: " _A Rider Battle in the Mirror World! The red Dragon Rider is...Ryuki!_ ")

 **Tsukuyomi:** Kamen Rider Ryuki.

 **Sougo:** In Ryuki's timeline, 13 Kamen Riders participate in a battle royale where it is every Kamen Rider for themselves. Out of the 13 Riders, Ryuki stands out with a unique goal in mind, is to stop the Rider Fight, even if it means sacrificing his own life.

 **Geiz:** Using the Ryuki Ridewatch gains access to the Ryuki Armor. It also gives the user the ability to invoke Ryuki's Contract Monster, Dragredder.

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Having found resolve, Taki chose to remain steadfast in her goal of destroying Soul Edge, sharing the same goal as the other Taki she encountered in the past_ _. Taki once again visits the past, where this time she and Geiz find themselves at the challenge of a samurai named Mitsurugi Heishiro._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 6:_ _ **The Sengoku Bodyguard ~A.D. 1586~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

When I saw on the Soulcalibur's official twitter, it turns out that Mekki-Maru still has a shard of Soul Edge imbued in it. But, it doesn't change the fact that Taki's backstory is altered in Soulcalibur VI. However, Rekki-Maru having a shard of Soul Edge in the other Taki as opposed to Mekki-Maru will stay in this story, in order to distinguish between the two Takis (the 2018 and 1586 ones).

The idea how Zi-O and Geiz being able to go into the Mirror World even though they are still in the process of acquiring the Ryuki Ridewatch is similar to how Decade being able to enter the Mirror World in Ryuki's own parallel universe. However, in the case of this chapter, Zi-O and Geiz could not stay there for too long if they don't have the Ryuki Ridewatch.

Much like with the 13 Riders in the Rider Fight, Another Ryuki's death is ironic. The host willingly made a contract with Ora to become Another Ryuki to get revenge on Asakura, the man who killed his father right in front of him when he was a child. Not only he fails to do so, he is then killed by the same person who killed his father.

This is the first time an Another Rider (and by extension, along with its corresponding Ridewatch) is destroyed by anyone other than Zi-O or Geiz. In this case, it's Asakura who kills Another Ryuki.

If this story is to be counted, the number of times of Asakura's deaths are now at the 5th consecutive time. (His death in the TV series got him gunned down by the cops. In the alternate ending movie, he's killed by Femme. In the _Kamen Rider 4_ DVD special, he gets his ass whooped by Dead Heat Mach. And in the _Beast Rider Squad_ special, Brave in his Safari Gamer Level 4 form sent him back to his grave)

And, with the leak of the recent toy catalogue for Zi-O, Zi-O will get his midseason upgrade sometime by February or March. Geiz gets his by March. And, Woz gets to become a Rider, and his name is at the same time is the name of his Rider identity. He gets his own belt in the form of the Beyondriver and the Miridewatches (the "Mi" coming from the word "mirai" which means future in Japanese). Now that there is a second Rider belt for Zi-O, I will think of a Rider name for Taki so she can use the Beyondriver in the future chapters. Which means, Taki will become a Rider later in this story; which means she will become the second female video game character in my works to become a Rider, the first one was Samus/Kamen Rider Huntress.


	6. Ep 006: The Sengoku Bodyguard -AD 1586-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Please support the official release of _Soulcalibur VI_ , which will be this October 19.

* * *

 **Ep. 00** **6** **:** **The Sengoku Bodyguard** **~A.D.** **1586~** [戦国の用心棒 〜1586年〜/ _Sengoku no Yōjinbō ~_ _1586_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

 **Bizen, Japan. The Warring States Period**...

In this era, the entire country engaged in a civil war. A samurai stood above the rest of known warriors in Japan. His name was **Mitsurugi Heishiro**.

Mitsurugi is a samurai who lived during the Warring States Period. In the apprehensive increasing use of firearms, he traveled far and wide in search of the legendary weapon, Soul Edge. Unfortunately, the samurai's efforts were fruitless.

Disappointed, Mitsurugi returned to his domain. To vent his frustrations, he entered a tournament against Tanegashima firearms. However, this too ended in defeat.

What else could a self-made man like Mitsurugi do, but face the challenging times head on?

One day, Mitsurugi spent day after day and night after night of training to hone his swordsmanship in hopes of surpassing the Tanegashima.

"Fmh! Haah...!", Mitsurugi grunts while swinging his katana. But, the execution of his move proved to be wrong. "No, wrong..." But, he didn't stop there. "Urryah! Hissatsu! (Finishing move) Hrmm..." He paused as he wonder about how can he surpass the rifle. He said, "Damn! I must admit Tanegashima is more formidable than I? No! I must not give up!", and boasted, 'I've mastered the perfect technique to defeat Tanegashima. All I need is a _strong weapon_ and I'll be undefeatable!"

As the samurai continued training thoroughly, a village merchant witnesses his impeccable skill with the sword. With that, the merchant is about to give Mitsurugi a good news.

"This war-torn world seems to suit you well?", the merchant observes the skillful Mitsurugi's prowess with the sword. "Perhaps you have heard... An infamous barbarian - Nightmare - is said to be wreaking havoc with an invincible sword."

"An invincible sword, you say? You must talking about Soul Edge.", asked Mitsurugi.

And that invincible sword in question means Soul Edge, the same weapon that Mitsurugi sought after in his first quest in the west.

"I have no time for idle chit-chat.", Mitsurugi has found his resolve to seek Soul Edge, and declared that he will hunt down the Azure Knight in hopes of claiming the evil weapon for his own. "Just you wait... Knight of Mare, was it? Your sword will be _mine!_ "

Mitsurugi made no hesitation to once again head to the West to seek out Nightmare. For a samurai with an iron will as hard as with the sharpness of his sword, the samurai met countless of opponents along the way.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Returning 400 years into the present...

Elsewhere in the forest, Geiz finds himself being surrounded by Taki and Natsu. It seems that the young man from the year 2068 is being tested by Taki to see how stealthy and combat-aware he is. It also helps that Geiz is a stealthy man to begin with, ever since coming into the present in his first attempt to kill Sougo before he could become Oma Zi-O.

In addition to this trial, this is the first time Taki uses the **Faiz Phone X** as a firearm aside from its function as a cellular phone. Something that Fubuki told her about. Taki was never into firearms to begin with - even though she is forced to use one before. As she prefers to fight with her signature blades.

Either way, Geiz was able to both outwit Taki with his own brand of clever tactics that Fubuki taught him in their timeline.

After the training, Geiz and Taki talked about how the kunoichi is accustomed in using the Faiz Phone X as a weapon.

"The commander told me that you're not very good with guns.", said Geiz. "You should know that this Phone Ridewatch has two modes - Phone and Gun modes."

Taki replied, "I know. Considering that I came 400 years in the past, I experienced difficulties in adapting into modern technology. My disciple, Natsu was quick into being able to do so than I."

When Geiz asks her again about her intention of going back in the past to destroy Soul Edge, he said, "Are you really serious about destroying Soul Edge in the past without knowing the consequence will it bring to the future?"

To which Taki replies with a similar question to the time traveler, "What about you? You know the reason you're here is to prevent Tokiwa Sougo from becoming Oma Zi-O by killing him."

The ninja's response is to show that she and Geiz are no different with their respective goals in mind. For Taki, her goal to destroy Soul Edge was recently re-ignited, and she will go in lengths to travel back in time to destroy it. As for Geiz is obvious, since he and Tsukuyomi wanted to prevent Sougo from walking the path of the tyrant - as in becoming Oma Zi-O. Geiz's motivations are morally questionable at best - since he is willing to kill Sougo before he could become the demon king. The similarities end is that Taki is aware that her actions will most likely change the future, but she has no other choice, even though that she is now an anomaly to her timeline due to the existence of another Taki.

"Never mind I asked.", Geiz dismisses the question, coming to the realization with the similarities between him and the ninja. "By the way, who is the next person connected to Soul Edge are you going to seek after?"

"A samurai in Feudal Japan who is known to be thirsty for battles.", Taki replied, "... **Mitsurugi Heishiro**."

Taki mentions the name Mitsurugi Heishiro to Geiz; the samurai that once Taki fought in her original timeline. Even though in the altered timeline's version of Mitsurugi is now different, but that doesn't change the fact that he is still rivals with the ninja (both the original and the _other_ Taki).

"You and that Mitsurugi guy known each other for a long time, am I correct?"

"Yeah. Both of us share the same experience - we both lost our families by sickness and groomed to become warriors."

Taki brought up that Mitsurugi took the ways of the samurai after his family died of an unknown sickness, much like with her own parents and brother before she was taken in by her master in the Fu-Ma clan. Ever since then, Taki would run into Mitsurugi whenever the latter is going after Soul Edge.

Mitsurugi is also described as a warrior of indomitable will according to Taki. He will seek out any worthy opponent endlessly to test his strength. He has a sense of honor like any other samurai who lived in the Warring States Era. On the other hand, Mitsurugi's greatest weaknesses is his arrogance and stubbornness - he will stop nothing in reaching his goal to find and obtain Soul Edge.

* * *

The next morning...

Geiz and Taki took into their Time Mazines as they set their destination: 1586, 400 years ago in Feudal Japan.

" **Temporal displacement system, activate!** ", the two warriors inside their Time Mazines cockpits declared.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

The red (Geiz) and dark blue (Taki) Time Mazines in their vehicle modes took off and entered in a space-time warp in the sky as they head back 400 years into the past.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Chinese mainlands, 400 years ago...

Despite having crossed to the Chinese mainland, Mitsurugi still had no plans for the future. Wondering what to do, he found himself surrounded by ruffians. Little they realize, they were no match for him...

The samurai went on foot as he made it into the Chinese mainlands, not knowing that the path to the West is so far away.

"Does Europe lie further to the west? As ever, I'm a fish out of water.", sighed Mitsurugi.

Then, two thugs run into him, itching for a fight.

"Are you the one called Mitsurugi?", asked one of the two louts.

"It seems wherever I go, there are fools spoiling for a fight.", grinned Mitsurugi. The samurai is bursting with anticipation as he willingly accepted the challenger's offer.

Mitsurugi took out his katana, Shishi-Oh, from his scabbard and prepares for battle. The ruffians took out a staff, and the other one with a nunchaku with a sickle to fight him. Mitsurugi is not even afraid to fight two enemies at once.

As the battle already began, the two thugs were proven wrong by Mitsurugi, as he single-handedly teached them a lesson to never mess with a samurai named Mitsurugi Heishiro.

"Ngh! He's too strong!", said one of the ruffians as they ran off.

"Hah! Did you really think outnumbering me would work?", the ever prideful Mitsurugi boasted his strength. "This is nothing compared to the battlefield! You should have brought _an army!_ Hahahahaha!"

Mitsurugi moved along, continuing in his path to Soul Edge. As the samurai continued his journey to the west, he saw a warp created by the fabric of space and time from the sky as strange figures emerge from it.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

The two Time Mazines make a safe landing in a nearby grassy meadow. From a distance, Mitsurugi witnessed two mechanical vehicles from there.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Time Mazines' cockpits opened, Geiz and Taki emerged from the mechas.

"Wait, why are we in the Chinese mainlands? I thought we were supposed to find him in Feudal Japan?", asked Geiz.

"No. Mitsurugi started his journey by going here.", Taki elaborated. "He would cross on this mainland on the way to Europe."

"Taki, when it comes to the knowledge of the people you know connected to Soul Edge; be careful about giving out those information. Now that you are now an anomaly of this timeline and now a resident of the year 2018, we can't risk causing a time paradox.", Geiz warns Taki about elaborating the information she knows to the people in this timeline.

"I see. No wonder time traveling can be dangerous at worst.", Taki finished.

The kunoichi of 2018 is aware of the fact, in addition to the existence of another Taki of 1586, the people she knew are different than they were in the original timeline. Similar to the time after the two Earths - Build's world and the prime Earth were fused together into one merged reality.

As Geiz and Taki continued south east, they find themselves plunged into confusion as a strange and familiar air encompassed them...

"This ominous feeling... I have a feeling it has to be her.", Taki sensed as if she can feel the presence of her "doppelganger" nearby.

* _ **Zikan Zaxe! You Me!**_ *

Geiz made no hesitation taking out his Zikan Zaxe without the need of transforming. Also, Geiz is unpredictably paranoid; in which it does not extend towards Sougo due to the possibility of him becoming Oma Zi-O, Geiz's paranoia also kicks in whenever he is being creeped on by someone or something else. And the ominous presence along the way made him take out his weapon.

* _ **Single Mode!**_ *

Likewise, Taki is no better. As she grabbed on to her Rekki-Maru's handle with her right hand, and holding the Faiz Phone X with her left. Taki held onto Rekki-Maru in a reverse-grip while using her left arm to stand where she holds the Faiz Phone X in Gun mode. The two warriors remained alert in order to draw out their prey.

Taki and Geiz continued to their path until the kunoichi sensed their attacker's presence.

* _ **Oh No!**_ *

Geiz quickly switched the Zikan Zaxe from Yumi to Ono Mode. The time traveler's axe collides with the other Rekki-Maru wielded by the Taki of 1586. Geiz was able to push the other Taki back.

"Hold it, Geiz!", the moment he was about to don the Zikuu-Driver, the Taki of 2018 stops him, as her other counterpart is not here to fight the two time travelers.

"What are you time travelers up to this time?", asked the other Taki.

"Wasn't it obvious? You and I share the same objective: is to destroy Soul Edge. You should know that!", the Taki of 2018 replied.

"That's where our similarities end, doppelganger.", the Taki of 1586 rebuked. "You are but an anomaly of this timeline and a product from the future. Interfering with the past can lead to disastrous consequences in the future!"

The other Taki points out that her 2018 counterpart is now an anomaly of this timeline, in which according to Geiz and Fubuki, something happened which caused the past to be altered.

The Taki of the present re-affirms her resolve that she will find and destroy Soul Edge, even if it takes changing the future, "Geiz and my daughter from the future were right. This timeline is different from the one where I came from. And, I can no longer return from the timeline I came from... But, the people in the future I live cared for me and stood by my side in times of troubles. Just because I am now an anomaly of this timeline, your, my... Or rather, _our_ goal is the same: is to destroy Soul Edge and the evil that plagued the world. No less! I will do whatever it takes to find and destroy that evil weapon - **even if it means changing the future!** "

The other Taki, unfazed by her present-day counterparts rebuttal, gives her and Geiz a warning. "Fine, if that's what you want. Let me give you a piece of advice: Soul Edge is more powerful than ever before. It is now under possession of the dark knight known as **Nightmare**."

(" _ **Nightmare**_ _...? As in that man named Siegfried Schtauffen?!_ "), the 2018 Taki recalls Nightmare, more specifically _the first_ Nightmare; who was at that time Soul Edge possessed Siegfried Schtauffen.

The other Taki continued, "Another warning, time travelers; and especially you, the Taki from the future. I ask you to be careful interfering with the past, if you don't want to risk changing the future even more. We will meet again.", before leaping at an unprecedented height as a means of disappearing from the battlefield.

Taki is already reminded by both Fubuki and Geiz about interfering with the past and the probability of time paradoxes if she is not careful of her actions. The other Taki only takes that warning up to eleven.

* * *

Either way, she and Geiz moved on. Along the way, that's when Taki encounters Mitsurugi.

"You...wait... You're that Taki from the future!", Mitsurugi encounters the time-traveling ninja. "I've heard things about you from the other Taki."

"I assume that you're after Soul Edge, am I correct?", the ninja replied. "Just because the Taki of this timeline and myself are similar, as long as I'm standing before you, you're not getting anywhere that evil weapon!"

"Heh... This is intriguing.", the samurai is intrigued that he's itching to battle the Taki of 2018, the fact that she and the other are identically similar. "If you and your friend here want to stop me from claiming Soul Edge, then I'm itching to fight the two of you!"

In response, Geiz now dons the Zikuu-Driver and took out his personal Ridewatch, along with the Ghost Ridewatch.

* _ **Geiz! Ghost!**_ *

After turning their dials and inserting them into the respective sides of his Zikuu-Driver, Geiz poses and prepares to transform and chanted, "Henshin!", he spins the Driver 360 degrees with both hands.

* _ **Rider Time! Kamen Rider Geiz! Armor Time!**_ *

After transforming into his Rider form, the Ghost Rider Armor manifests from a projection of a Ghost Eyecon. Then, each of the pieces of the armor combine into Geiz, which quickly transforms him with his Ghost Armor.

* _[Ghost Driver voice]_ _ **Kaigan! GHO~ST~!**_ *

Geiz in Ghost Armor takes out his Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode.

Mitsurugi had no idea that Geiz can transform into a suit of armor. It also doesn't help that one of his opponent came from the year 2068 of all things.

The Taki of 2018 took out both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, and both weapons evolved into one combining weapon: Ryuuseimaru.

* _ **Ryuuseimaru!**_ *

Taki proceeds to combine the two curve-bladed weapons into one ninja sword.

* _ **Gattai!**_ *

She and Geiz fight Mitsurugi. Even though Taki and Geiz have superior weapons since theirs are products of the future, Mitsurugi is able to withstand the power of their swords.

If that wasn't enough, Geiz sent out four Parka Ghosts - the Ore, Musashi, Newton, and Edison Parka Ghosts to overwhelm Mitsurugi. However, Mitsurugi's sword is capable enough to send the attacking Parka Ghost back to its owner.

"I don't believe it... Despite our weapons being superior to him, he was able to send the Parka Ghost right back to me!", Geiz analyzed Mitsurugi's movements.

"Just because our weapons are more superior than his, you should be aware that Mitsurugi is a well-trained warrior who has a lot of experience than you and me.", Taki backed the analysis considering that she knows Mitsurugi fairly well.

"She's right, kid.", Mitsurugi boasted. "I don't care if you're from the past, present, or from the future. I will give you a taste...of true battle!"

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 5 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 6 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Ryuki, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 6 (Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** In this chapter, we're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the Drive Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Drive!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Shift Car no chikara de tatakau akai kuruma no Keisatsu Rider wa... (Clock ticking noise) Drive da! (translation: " _The police Rider who uses a red car and the power of Shift Cars to fight is..._ _Drive!_ ")

 **Tsukuyomi:** Kamen Rider Drive.

 **Geiz** **:** Kamen Rider Drive's identity is a policeman who fought Roidmudes using the powers of Shift Cars. Using the Drive Ridewatch activates the Drive Armor.

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _After losing to Mitsurugi, Geiz plans to challenge the samurai again. This time, he has to master the power of the Black Wings - the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch and a weapon created by Goro specifically for the said Ridewatch_ _'s power._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _7_ _:_ _ **Sword Dance**_ _ **~A.D. 1586~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter takes place after this week's latest episode (both Sougo and Geiz already obtained the Fourze and Faiz Ridewatches, respectively as of that episode) and before next week's episode.

This is the first time Taki uses the Faiz Phone X as her sidearm. While the device served as her means of communication, it's kind of ironic that despite Taki doesn't like using guns (although she did used a sniper rifle in one instance back in Vol. 3), the Faiz Phone X is both a cellphone _and_ a gun, just like the original Faiz Phone. Since Taki is mainly a melee-specialist fighter who uses two short swords, the Faiz Phone X as a firearm will serve as her emergency weapon much like Samus's Paralyzer pistol when she's in a pinch. Bonus points as the Faiz Phone X also doubles as a stun gun when its beam output is adjusted, as demonstrated with Tsukuyomi in episode 1.

This is the first time Taki can manifest Ryuuseimaru without donning the Galaxy Armor.

This is the first chapter neither Fubuki, Sougo and/or Tsukuyomi are involved. For the sake of this and the next chapter, Geiz gets more characterization throughout the story than in the TV series.


	7. Ep 007: Sword Dance -AD 1586-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Please support the official release of _Soulcalibur VI_ , which will be this October 19.

* * *

 **Ep. 00** **7: Sword Dance** **~A.D.** **1586~** [剣舞 〜1586年〜/ _Kenbu ~_ _1586_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

After being confronted by the other Taki in the Chinese mainlands about her goals that will cause to change the future, the Taki of the present and Geiz moved on, until they run into the samurai Mitsurugi, who embarked on his journey to Europe in hopes of finding Soul Edge.

"You...wait... You're that Taki from the future!", Mitsurugi encounters the time-traveling ninja. "I've heard things about you from the other Taki."

"I assume that you're after Soul Edge, am I correct?", the ninja replied. "Just because the Taki of this timeline and myself are similar, as long as I'm standing before you, you're not getting anywhere that evil weapon!"

"Heh... This is intriguing.", the samurai is intrigued that he's itching to battle the Taki of 2018, the fact that she and the other are identically similar. "If you and your friend here want to stop me from claiming Soul Edge, then I'm itching to fight the two of you!"

In response, Geiz now dons the Zikuu-Driver and took out his personal Ridewatch, along with the Ghost Ridewatch.

* _ **Geiz! Ghost!**_ *

After turning their dials and inserting them into the respective sides of his Zikuu-Driver, Geiz poses and prepares to transform and chanted, "Henshin!", he spins the Driver 360 degrees with both hands.

* _ **Rider Time! Kamen Rider Geiz! Armor Time!**_ *

After transforming into his Rider form, the Ghost Rider Armor manifests from a projection of a Ghost Eyecon. Then, each of the pieces of the armor combine into Geiz, which quickly transforms him with his Ghost Armor.

* _[Ghost Driver voice]_ _ **Kaigan! GHO~ST~!**_ *

Geiz in Ghost Armor takes out his Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode.

Mitsurugi had no idea that Geiz can transform into a suit of armor. It also doesn't help that one of his opponent came from the year 2068 of all things.

The Taki of 2018 took out both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, and both weapons evolved into one combining weapon: Ryuuseimaru.

* _ **Ryuuseimaru!**_ *

Taki proceeds to combine the two curve-bladed weapons into one ninja sword.

* _ **Gattai!**_ *

She and Geiz fight Mitsurugi. Even though Taki and Geiz have superior weapons since theirs are products of the future, Mitsurugi is able to withstand the power of their swords.

If that wasn't enough, Geiz sent out four Parka Ghosts - the Ore, Musashi, Newton, and Edison Parka Ghosts to overwhelm Mitsurugi. However, Mitsurugi's sword is capable enough to send the attacking Parka Ghost back to its owner.

"I don't believe it... Despite our weapons being superior to him, he was able to send the Parka Ghost right back to me!", Geiz analyzed Mitsurugi's movements.

"Just because our weapons are more superior than his, you should be aware that Mitsurugi is a well-trained warrior who has a lot of experience than you and me.", Taki backed the analysis considering that she knows Mitsurugi fairly well.

"She's right, punk.", Mitsurugi boasted. "I don't care if you're from the past, present, or from the future. I will give you a taste...of true battle!"

Taki and Geiz continue the battle. Taki was still to fight the samurai at an equal footing as usual. Mitsurugi has no problem going all out before his enemies could resort to stealthy methods.

Mitsurugi might be a peasant soldier living the way of the samurai, he proves that he can beat warriors from the future with everything he's got. Geiz found out the hard way when the samurai channeled his fighting spirit into his sword, to which he was forced out from his Ghost Armor back to his base form.

"Think your parlor tricks and toys are enough to beat me, Mitsurugi Heishiro?!", Mitsurugi boasts his skill to Geiz and Taki.

"Ngh, he's undeniably strong...", Geiz stood up after he's forced out of his transformation due to the time limit of his suit.

"Challenge me again, if you're in the mood boy!", the samurai asks him to challenge him again once he got better. And, Mitsurugi walked off.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Taki and Geiz retreated back to the present. They landed their Time Mazines into the grassy field near the forest where the Izumi mansion is.

They returned to the mansion, where Taki is greeted by Anzu, Goro, and Fubuki.

"I'm home!", Taki said.

"Welcome back.", Goro replies before hugging her.

After Fubuki greeted her mother, she turns to Geiz, who appears to be really down after losing to the samurai Mitsurugi.

"Geiz, what happen? You look terrible.", said Fubuki.

"I thought his _default_ emotion is usually grumpy and angry. I never seen him like this lately...", Goro added.

Taki brought up her encounter with the Mitsurugi of the altered past. According to the ninja's information about Mitsurugi, the samurai was able to outclass even a Kamen Rider in terms of his sheer power and skill.

Goro deduces that most samurai during the Sengoku and Edo periods took their ways not just by serving the will of their lords, there is more to that than meets the eye. As he explained, "By all accounts, samurais in the 16th century took their swordfighting skills to whole new different levels. And, their code of honor shows that they are willing to take a fight to the death against their enemies. To them, being spared from death is considered dishonor to the point where they commit a form of ritualistic suicide called seppuku."

Taki added, "But, Mitsurugi is a different story. He solely fights to sharpen his swordsmanship and seek after Soul Edge. As if to him, fighting is much like a game to him."

Given how Taki knew much about Mitsurugi, the samurai thrives for fighting to seek true strength. He can single-handedly take out an army with little to no effort at all. The fact that he and Taki share a similar background from the loss of their family members and into an upbringing that lead them into the warriors that they are now - the similarities end as Mitsurugi is known for his defining trait: an indomitable fighting spirit.

Taki continued, "While Mitsurugi is already arrogant and stubborn to a fault, his defining trait is his unyielding strength. He will stop at nothing until he has Soul Edge in his hands."

Moments later, Goro went back into his underground laboratory to present something to Geiz. Once heading back to the living room, the genius inventor presents to Geiz a sword along with a unique chrysanthemum-themed scabbard. On the scabbard, it has the word "katana" (かたな) in hirigana. The sword itself is designed to augment a Ridewatch's powers so, it has a Ridewatch slot on the left side of the hilt.

Goro said, "I looked into your and Zi-O's weapons and analyzed them. Then, I thought creating an additional weapon that might suit you.", and presents the weapon to Geiz. "This sword is designated as "XGS-2068", I call it the **Ultimate Sky Sword Karasu-ichimonji**."

 **[** **最強天空剣烏一文字** **]** ( _Saikyou Tenkuuken Karasu-ichimonji_ / Ultimate Sky Sword Karasu-ichimonji)

This unique katana created by Goro has the serial designation, **XGS-2068** ("2068" being the timeline where Geiz originates). This weapon is called the **Karasu-ichimonji** ; a portmanteau of "karasu" (the translation of the word "crow") and "Kiku-ichimonji", a katana known for its chrysanthemum motif. According to Goro, this sword is a successor to the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin, one of the weapons of G7 Icarus XYZ.

Having also witnessed Geiz used the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch before, Goro thought about creating the weapon corresponding to Icarus XYZ's Rider Armor whenever it is used by either Zi-O or Geiz. But, Geiz has mastered the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch, so it's expected that the Karasu-ichimonji is going to be used by Geiz the moment he is going to use the aforementioned Ridewatch, which is currently in Taki's possession.

The Karasu-ichimonji will come and handy should Geiz be ever to use the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch. That said, Taki is more willing to give the watch to Geiz if necessary.

Later, at the forest... The Izumi siblings, Fubuki, and Taki brought Geiz to the training grounds if to see the time traveler can do Iaido techniques. And, Geiz _actually_ knows Iaido - and it's most likely he was taught by Fubuki; it also doesn't help the fact that her father uses Iaido with the Yoshiyuki Shin.

By practicing his use of the Karasu-ichimonji, Geiz single-handedly bisected a wooden dummy in half in a single stroke.

"Holy moly!", Anzu exclaimed, her eye widened even upon witnessing Geiz cleaving a wooden dummy in a vertical bisection. "If Goro's Iaijutsu's were skills deadly to begin with, but Geiz-san takes this to a whole insane level!"

Geiz has impeccable swordsmanship skills, even though his primary weapon in Rider form is a two-mode Axe/Bow and arrow. The time traveler rarely showcases this though.

* * *

The next morning, Taki and Geiz took into their Time Mazines and head back in the past. This time, Geiz is itching for a rematch against Mitsurugi. Before leaving, Fubuki gave Taki another Ridewatch, and this time it has the likeness of **Kamen Rider Grease**. Fubuki decided to give her mother another Ridewatch in case she needs it.

" **Temporal displacement system, activate!** ", Taki and Geiz activate their respective mechas and launched.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

The Time Mazines take to the skies and entered in the space-time gateway opened above. Once inside the warphole, the gateway closes.

As the Time Mazines travel into the path between space and time on the way back to 1586, Taki and Geiz have another exchange. And this time, it concerns how Taki being able to pilot the Time Mazine.

"It's no surprise after the commander taught you how to pilot a Time Mazine, you're quick into adapting to it.", said Geiz.

"I'm already getting the hang of it.", the ninja replied dryly. "I'm starting to adapt into modern technology even more."

After that, Geiz then changes the subject regarding Goro.

"As for him [Goro], how long were you been sticking around his home?"

"Ever since Natsu and I stumbled into the present.", Taki replied before adding in her thoughts about Goro. "He might be egotistical when it comes to his genius intellect and skills. But, deep down, he wants to see the best in others. No wonder why he and Tokiwa Sougo are no different in some ways."

Taki brought up that Goro see something similar between him and Sougo - in terms of their ambitious pride. Goro is already successful in his accomplishments; he wants to see how Sougo achieve his own goal to be king. That said, he already earned Sougo's respect as early as possible.

"What does he see in you?", Geiz continued.

"He's the only person who truly brought the feminine side of myself. The rest is kept as a secret between me and him."

As Geiz come to the conclusion that Goro and Taki might be opposite to each other sometimes, but Taki cares for him and the rest of her friends in the present nonetheless. No wonder why opposites usually attract - Goro is a narcissistic genius (with a hot-blooded "never say die" attitude beneath that superficial ego) who is a kindhearted person at best and an unscrupulous problem solver with a sociopathic streak at worst. Taki is known for her calm and no-nonsense personality befitting for a ninja.

With nothing else to ask, Taki and Geiz are now close to their destination.

* * *

 **A.D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Now back 400 years into the past...

The two Time Mazines once again trek back into the Chinese mainlands. Once arrived, the machines make a safe landing in a grassy plains. After leaving their respective Time Mazines, Geiz activated the machines' cloaking device to being stolen by ruffians.

Meanwhile in a remote village, Mitsurugi stopped at a nearby tavern. The samurai needed a rest from a engaging into fights outside of the village. Mitsurugi wasn't even yet exhausted after fighting a number of louts who were itching to challenge him.

After minutes have passed, Mitsurugi left the tavern. Before leaving the village, he runs into Taki and Geiz, who apparently came back from the present to challenge him.

"So you guys came back to challenge me? Interesting.", said Mitsurugi. "Let's take it outside the village!"

Taki, Geiz and Mitsurugi went back into the plains northwest of the village, from the place where the time travelers safely docked their Time Mazines.

* _ **Zikuu-Driver!**_ *

Geiz takes out his Zikuu-Driver and his personal Ridewatch. Taki then donned her signature demon mask and prepared for battle.

* _ **Geiz!**_ *

After his Ridewatch's dial is turned to match the face and subsequently activating it, Geiz puts his watch into the left side of his Driver. Then, he presses the central button on top of the Driver, where he poses and holds both sides of the Driver with his hands.

Geiz then shouts, " **Henshin!** " And the Zikuu-Driver is spun 360 degrees.

* _(Digital clock beeping with electronic riff)_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Ri~der Geiz!**_ *

Geiz is now transformed into his Rider form. Taki takes out the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch, instead of using it to Fusion Time into Galaxy Armor, she asks Geiz to use the watch to Armor Time into G7 Icarus XYZ Armor.

"Geiz, use this!", said the ninja upon tossing the Ridewatch to Geiz.

Geiz got the idea why he is asked to use the Icarus XYZ Ridewatch, it's because the Karasu-ichimonji is designed to be used with the G7 Icarus XYZ Armor.

The dial of the Ridewatch is rotated to match the face, Geiz then activates the watch...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Icarus XYZ!**_ *

...after activation, the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch is then placed in left side of the Zikuu-Driver. After the Driver is unlocked, Geiz spins the Driver, which now activates the Armor Time sequence.

* _ **Armor Time!**_ *

A projection of the G7 EXlasher appears behind Geiz along with the G7 Icarus XYZ Rider Armor; and said form bears the likeness of the Rider in EX-Strike Armor. The Rider Armor spreads its wings under its arms as Geiz and the armor itself jump into the sky as the pieces of the armor combine into him.

* _(Heavy metal guitar riff with G7 EXlasher transformation music) [G7 EXlasher voice]_ _ **Soudai no Choujin!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **G7 Ica~rus~ X-Y-Z!**_ *

In his helmet, it has "G7" written on top on the Indication Butterfly visor, on the visor has the word "Icarus" (いかるす) inscribed in hirigana, and lastly "XYZ" above the mouthplate. The result is Kamen Rider Geiz G7 Icarus XYZ Armor.

* _ **Karasu-ichimonji!**_ *

After Geiz makes a three-point landing back on the ground, the **XGS-2068 Karasu-ichimonji** is summoned. Geiz assumes an Iai stance holding the Karasu-ichimonji from the scabbard and the sword's handle.

Taki takes out both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, which then immediately evolves into Ryuuseimaru. She wields the weapon in Nitouryuu mode.

"Soul Edge will soon be mine, and you can't stop me from knowing the full extent of my strength!", Mitsurugi takes out his Shishi-Oh, wielding his katana with two hands.

Taki and Geiz leap to charge at Mitsurugi as a fierce sword battle intensifies. Geiz held on to the Karasu-ichimonji's scabbard with his left hand, while wielding the katana itself on his right - a common pattern used by Iaijutsu practitioners as a means of executing quickdraw strikes with the sword.

Mitsurugi starts clashing with Geiz who ultimately counterattacks. Thanks to the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch and its corresponding handheld weapon, the Karasu-ichimonji, Geiz is able to take Mitsurugi on equal footing. With the G7 Icarus XYZ Armor, it is marginally both stronger and faster surpassing the Ghost and Drive Armors. But, it is still eclipsed by the Faiz Armor in terms of kicking and jumping power. It's defining stats trait is its evasiveness, which allows Geiz to avoid enemy attacks faster than the eye can see - something that is usually seen with the original G7 Icarus XYZ in EX-Strike Armor.

Geiz spreads G7 Icarus XYZ Armor's EX Icarus Wing Wings on both arms, allowing him to take to the skies. Giving Taki enough time to clash with her rival, or the new timeline counterpart of her rival.

"Your predictable moves don't have a chance against me!", Mitsurugi said when he and Taki collided their swords into a gridlock.

"We'll see about that!", Taki pushes Mitsurugi back.

Seconds later, Geiz nosedive towards Mitsurugi, confounding the samurai with strikes from the air before landing on the ground. He continues clashing swords with Mitsurugi before he pressed the Karasu-Ryuuzu located on top of the Karasu-ichimonji's Ridewatch slot.

* _ **Time Charge: 5...4...3...2...1...! Zero Time!**_ *

After Geiz and Mitsurugi get into a gridlock with their blades, the two held back as time suddenly stops (except for Geiz and Mitsurugi), just as Mitsurugi was to swing his sword horizontally, Geiz thrusts the scabbard of the Karasu-ichimonji on his opponent's stomach to push him back, before slashing with the sword.

* _ **Tenkuu-Gaeshi!**_ _(Sky Reversal)_ *

* _ **Gattai!**_ *

Taki combines the two blades of her Ryuuseimaru. She then takes out the Grease Ridewatch and rotated the dial at 90 degrees to match the mask.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Grease!**_ *

...the Ridewatch is now loaded into her weapon.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Geiz then removed the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch from the left side of his Zikuu-Driver and inserted it into the slot of the Karasu-ichimonji.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

After the watch is loaded into the weapon, Geiz is circled around by sword projections before they cross together.

* _ **Grease: Fu-Ma Slasher!**_ *

After brandishing the Ryuuseimaru's long blade, the blade projects a manifestation of the Twin Breaker's pile bunker. Taki then launches the manifestation of the Twin Breaker's pilebunker towards Mitsurugi, to which the samurai deflected the attack with a single strike of his sword, and the attack caused an explosion. Mitsurugi can't see his opponents through the smoke, which leaves him open.

This also gave Geiz the opportunity to strike back at Mitsurugi, as he and the samurai continue clashing blades at a fast pace. The two warriors land the decisive blow on each other with a swing of their swords.

Both Geiz and Mitsurugi appear to be unharmed. And, Geiz hasn't sheathed his sword yet.

"What's wrong, have you given up?", Mitsurugi mocked.

Geiz replies by sheathing his sword back in its scabbard, complete with an audible "clicking" sound. And by doing so, Mitsurugi collapses to the ground.

* _ **G7 Icarus XYZ: Tenkuuzan!**_ _(Sky Slash)_ *

Geiz already knew that this weapon has a delayed finisher with the timing can be controlled properly, in a similar vein how the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin is used: after loading the corresponding trinket while the sword is still sheathed, the user immediately deals the finishing blow to the foe before sheathing back the blade in the scabbard. As a result, he was able to beat Mitsurugi with a delayed finisher.

"Checkmate!", Geiz declared the end of the battle by channeling Goro's catchphrase whenever he secures a victory.

Afterwards, Geiz is forced out of his G7 Icarus XYZ Armor back to his base form as the Ridewatch is returned back to Taki. Much to his surprise that the three Ridewatches in the ninja's possession is bonded to her, something distinguishable from his and Zi-O's respective Ridewatches. Taki then catches the watch subsequently.

By the time sunset passed, Geiz and Taki nursed the samurai back to health thanks to the emergency kit he brought along in the Time Mazines. To Mitsurugi's surprise, even though the Taki from the future shares the same goal as the other one, they both rivals to him and usually come to respectful terms. Mitsurugi accepted defeat out of respect to Geiz's skills.

"I'm impressed by your swordsmanship skills, kid.", said Mitsurugi. "Who would have thought you have such hidden talent with the sword."

"I don't flaunt my fighting skills all the time. I have my own goals in mind.", Geiz dryly replied, wasting no time making any complementary replies.

* * *

The next morning, Mitsurugi parted ways from the two time travelers, while Taki and Geiz continue their journey. And this time, Taki is going to seek after a certain baker in Athens who was given by an oracle from the Greek god of smithing, Hephaestus.

"Taki, who is this Greek holy warrior you fought alongside against the pirate who once held Soul Edge?", asked Geiz.

" **Sophitia Alexandra**. She's a baker in Athens who at the same time was chosen by the God of fire and smithing, Hephaestus.", Taki elaborated.

Strangely, considering that this is the Medieval era, worshiping deities appears to be non-existent, as it is dated back thousands of years ago. Considering that the current year is 1586, the Ottoman Empire already conquered Greece, and the religious laws forbade paganism.

"How come the Athenians of this era are still worshiping their ancient gods?", Geiz pondered.

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 6 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 6 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Ryuki, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 6 (Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** In this chapter, we're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the Ghost Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Ghost!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Ijin no chikara! Parka wo kita Obake no Rider wa... (Clock ticking noise) Ghost da! (translation: " _The Power of luminaries! The parka-wearing ghost Rider is..._ _Ghost!_ ")

 **Tsukuyomi:** Kamen Rider Ghost.

 **Geiz** **:** Kamen Rider Ghost uses the power of 15 luminaries to combat the Ganma. Using the Ghost Ridewatch activates Ghost Armor, the Eyecon Shoulders summons his Parka Ghosts.

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Taki and Geiz resumed their mission of finding more information about Soul Edge in Eastern Europe. Upon landing in Athens, Greece, a land occupied by the Ottoman Empire, they come across a Greek baker who is entrusted by an oracle by the god of smithing, Hephaestus - Sophitia Alexandra._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _8_ _:_ _ **Oracle from Hephaestus**_ _ **~A.D. 1586~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

As with the previous chapter, this chapter still takes place after this week's latest episode and before next week's episode.

The way Taki tosses the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch to Geiz is a similar way Ankh tosses three Core Medals to Eiji before he transforms into OOO.

This is the first time that a Reversal Edge happens in this story. A Reversal Edge is a game mechanic in Soulcalibur VI which puts the fighters in a "rock, paper, scissors"-like real-time cinematic to see who gets to score an attack.

This chapter reveals that the three Ridewatches in Taki's hands (Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S) are bonded to her. As shown when after Geiz succeeds defeating Mitsurugi using the G7 Icarus XYZ Armor, he is forced out of the Rider Armor and the Ridewatch returns back to Taki. This also explains that Goro, along with Anzu and Samus retain their memories as Riders, and the "singularity nexus" that allowed Goro and the rest of the gang to survive the merging of the two worlds in 10 YEARS PRELUDE.

The Karasu-ichimonji also bears the name "Strongest Sky Sword" (or "Saikyo **Tenkuuken** " in Japanese). The Tenkuuken (or "Heaven Sword", Sky Sword also applies because the "Ten" translates to either "heaven" or "sky") is the name of the sword used by Voltes V from the mecha anime of the same series. In the Tagalog dub, the Tenkuuken is called "Laser Sword". Voltes V was popular here in the Philippines during the '70s, and I watched the re-runs of the anime during the '90s.


	8. Ep 008: Oracle from Hephaestus -AD 1586-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Please support the official release of _Soulcalibur VI_ , which will be this October 19.

* * *

 **Ep. 008: Oracle from Hephaestus ~A.D. 1586~** [ソフィーティアの試し 〜1586年〜/ _Hēpaisutosu no Shintaku kara ~1586_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 1583  
** (1583年)

(* _ **BGM:**_ _Zikuu-Driver standby music (_ _Geiz_ _Ridewatch)_ *)

Sophitia was a baker's daughter, chosen by the gods to become a holy warrior.

Given the order to destroy Soul Edge by the god of fire and smithing, Hephaestus; Sophitia set out on quest that would eventually lead her to the sword's wielder, Cervantes. In a fearsome battle, she was able to destroy one of the swords.

Though successful in her quest, shards of the cursed sword pierced her body, causing severe injuries.

Her life was saved by ninja, Taki. Where upon she returned to her homeland to recuperate. The days passed peacefully, until one day...

"It's nice to have you back, my sister.", Sophitia is greeted by her sister, Cassandra after a long journey. "You had me worried in a while."

To which Sophitia replied, "Sorry, I had no choice."

"I could never bring in the customers like you...", smiled Cassandra, while shouldering the burden of her sister when she was out sent by Hephaestus on a mission. "Well, you're back now, so that's all that matters!"

"Yeah... Ngh...!", Sophitia briefly dropped to her knees as she still felt the sensation after shards of a certain evil sword lodged in to her body even after they were all removed by Taki.

"Sis?"

"My chest..."

"Sis! Are you okay?!"

"Nng... So...many lives...lost... Soul Edge...?"

Cassandra had no idea in what her sister went through. The mere mention of Soul Edge never rang a bell.

Moments later, a young man came before the sisters.

"Is something matter?", he asked.

"Um...it's my sister...", said Cassandra.

"This doesn't look good. You should rest."

"Sis...", a worried Cassandra and the young man took Sophitia to her room to rest.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _Zikuu-Driver standby music (_ _Zi-O_ _Ridewatch)_ *)

The young man gave his name Rothion – he worked as swordsmith in the neighboring town. His chance meeting with Sophitia blossomed into a relationship, and then a promise to marry.

But when she went to the temple to inform Hephaestus of their felicitous news, the god did into reply with words of blessing, but with a mission for Sophitia instead.

In the Shrine of Eurydice, Sophitia prayed to the gods and told Hephaestus the news of the destruction of Soul Edge.

" _Sophitia... Sophitia... You fulfilled your mission well, and I am eternally grateful._ ", the god of fire and blacksmithing spoke before his chosen warrior. " _However, your power is required once more._ "

"O mighty Hephaestus...", Sophitia replied with no complaint.

" _You weakened Soul Edge...but it is regaining power and will soon pose a threat once more._ "

"I had a feeling this day would come."

" _The cursed sword's presence grows even stronger._ "

And Hephaestus was wary that Soul Edge wouldn't be destroyed so easily. Ever since after Cervantes was defeated, the sword latched into another host, and spawn another cataclysm that is the Evil Seed.

The deity elaborated that Soul Edge found its new host, " _Since finding a new wielder, it has spread its evil far and wide across the land. I shall bestow upon you the power to cleanse evil, so that you may free those who have fallen victim to it._ "

"I understand.", Sophitia accepts her new mission, even if it means be cursed by fate.

Rothion intervened, "But... O mighty one! If you need the aid of your followers, choose me instead! For her sake, I beg you to use me in her place!"

But the fire god has something in mind for Rothion, " _You shall produce arms befitting her task. I shall grant you the iron of the gods._ "

"Please, Rothion...assist me in my battle.", Sophitia approved the young man's duty under Hepheastus's order.

"Very well, Sophitia."

On the other hand, Hephaestus also anticipated something that can also affect the future – **time travelers**. The god of smithing warned his chosen warrior to prevent these would-be time travelers from changing the future.

* * *

 **A.D. 1586  
** (1586年)

Fast forward three years later…

The Taki of the year 2018 and Myoukouin Geiz – two time travelers from the future continue their voyage as they pilot their Time Mazines. And this time, Taki is going to seek after a certain baker in Athens who was given by an oracle from the Greek god of smithing, Hephaestus.

"Taki, who is this Greek holy warrior you fought alongside against the pirate who once held Soul Edge?", asked Geiz.

" **Sophitia Alexandra**. She's a baker in Athens who at the same time was chosen by the God of fire and smithing, Hephaestus.", Taki elaborated.

Strangely, considering that this is the Medieval era, worshiping deities appears to be non-existent, as it is dated back thousands of years ago. Considering that the current year is 1586, the Ottoman Empire already conquered Greece, and the religious laws of the Ottoman Empire forbade paganism, as the dormant religion was Islam and Christianity, and the latter being protected under the Ottoman law.

"How come the Athenians of this era are still worshiping their ancient gods?", Geiz pondered.

"I could also ask of the same thing myself.", Taki replied. "If the research I gathered served correct, the Ottomans have conquered the Byzantine Empire back in 1453 by having seized its capital, Constantinople, which is now Istanbul, Turkey. The years passed, they have conquered Greece. That country lived under Ottoman rule for 370 years before their independence."

Taki did a lot of research of history's future events following the 16th century. That means, Taki now has much historical knowledge of later events in the world leading to the present.

The two Time Mazines reached into Greece…

* * *

The Shrine of Eurydice…

Sophitia was praying to the gods, then made her presence known before the god of smithing, Hephaestus. She stood before the statue of the god of fire and smithing as he warned her of the impending presence of people from the future.

" _I have another duty for you, young one._ ", the voice of the Olympian god spoke to Sophitia. " _And this time, I sensed the presence of people from the future who will come to change history._ "

"And what are they, O mighty Hephaestus?", the Holy Warrior clarified.

" _ **Time travelers**_ _._ _They are people from the future who will unwittingly change the course of history. They must be stopped._ "

As Sophitia conversed with the god of fire, she sensed a shadow from above passing through the sky.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

And Hephaestus was aware of the shadow passing by above the shrine was the time travelers he talked about. The deity also feared that their presence will most likely result in changing the future. So, he tasked Sophitia to stop these time travelers before the future is doomed.

Meanwhile, Geiz and Taki landed their Time Mazines in an open grassy field. After exiting from the mecha's cockpits, the machines' cloaking device are activated to make sure it cannot fall into the wrong hands.

The two time travelers made their way into the city and headed to the mountains in the northwest, where there lies the Shrine of Eurydice.

However, the mountain appears to be high to the point trekking there on foot can be difficult. So, Geiz and Taki returned to their Time Mazines back in the grassy plains and flew up to the summit of the mountain.

* * *

Back in the shrine. Sophitia stood at the center of the shrine, as Hephaestus anticipated the arrival of time travelers.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

The red [Geiz] and the dark blue [Taki] Time Mazines flew and gain entry into the shrine as they transform into their robotic battle modes.

The two mechas open the hatches on their chest as Geiz and Taki emerge from the cockpit of the robots.

To Sophitia's surprise, she had no idea that the woman who saved her from the battle against Cervantes is now a being from the future and an anomaly to the current timeline of the past.

"You're Taki, am I correct?", asked Sophitia.

"Yes, I am. But, I am from a different timeline similar to this world.", the Taki of 2018 introduced to Sophitia.

"Are you a time traveler...?", the sacred warrior asked curiously.

Taki elaborated even further, "You maybe right about that. As of now, I am now an anomaly of this timeline - as there is another Taki existed here, the very person who saved you during your battle against Cervantes."

It seems that the Taki of 2018, being an anomaly to this timeline of the past, is now considered a product from the future. Her and Geiz's arrival also drew the ire of Hephaestus, fearing that their presence will most likely change the future.

"I understand why you came here. However...due to the fact that you are _from the future_. This is as far as you go.", Sophitia challenges the time traveling ninja and Geiz to know their true intentions. "By Hephaestus's approval, I shall eliminate those who will try to interfere with the past!", she takes out her Omega Sword and Elk Shield.

Wasting no time to reason out with the chosen warrior of Hephaestus, Geiz makes no hesitation taking out his Zikuu-Driver and his personal Ridewatch. Taki tried to stop him, but Geiz doesn't budge.

* _ **Zikuu-Driver!**_ *

* _ **Geiz!**_ *

Once his Ridewatch is inserted on the right side of the Driver, Geiz unlocks the Driver, poses and holds both sides of the Driver and said, "Henshin!", and spins the Driver 360 degrees.

* _(Digital beeping followed by electronic riff)_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Ri~der~ Geiz!**_ *

Transforming into Kamen Rider Geiz, he takes out his Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode.

* _ **Zikan Zaxe! Oh No!**_ *

Regardless, Taki wasted no time as she wields both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, to which they immediately evolve into the long and short blades of the Ryuuseimaru, the latter in Nitouryuu Mode.

Sophitia just found herself on a 2-on-1 situation: a ninja and a Kamen Rider from the future. The holy warrior started clashing swords with Taki; followed by confounding her by using shadow clones. While Sophitia took out most of the clones with little to no effort, it left her open to be attacked by Geiz.

The moment her Omega Sword collided with the Zikan Zaxe, Sophitia had no idea that weapon in Geiz's hand is as powerful as his arsenal - considering that Geiz has the advantage as his gear are _futuristic_ , and will most likely outclass medieval weapons. While engaging Geiz, she notices the indicator of his Zikuu-Driver written **2068** , which confirms the fact that he is 400 years from the future, a bit 50 years from the present timeline where Taki resided.

"I've never seen such power... Just where did you acquire such weapon?", Sophitia asked.

To which Geiz replies, "The less you know, the better." as he took out the Ghost Ridewatch, he rotates the dial of the watch to match the face of the Rider.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Ghost!**_ *

The Ridewatch is then inserted on the left side of the Driver, Geiz unlocks and spins the Driver at 360 degrees; which triggers Armor Time.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _(Guitar beat with Ghost Driver's standby)_ _[Ghost Driver voice]_ _ **Kaigan!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **GHO~ST~!**_ *

Geiz equips the Ghost Armor, a form bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Ghost's base form, Ore Damashii. In his belt, the Zikuu-Driver's indicator reads **2015** , the very year Kamen Rider Ghost came to be.

As Taki and Geiz fight Sophitia, Cassandra and Rothion bear witness to the entire commotion.

"Sophitia, what's going on?", asked Rothion with his eyes widened in shock.

"Sis, who are those guys?", Cassandra added.

Sophitia is distracted by the presence of her loved ones. "Sister, Rothion?"

"Let us help you! You can't deal with two enemies alone, you know?", Cassandra insists helping her sister.

"No, stay out of this!", Sophitia declines any assistance as she intends to deal with the time travelers by herself.

Geiz sent out the Edison Ghost Parka out of Ghost Armor's Eyecon Shoulders, where it fired a jolt of electricity at Cassandra and Rothion to prevent them from getting involved.

"Geiz, what are you doing?", asked Taki.

"I'd rather leave no witnesses!", he replied. As a time traveler, Geiz admits that he has no problem harming any witnesses if he gets caught by people from the past. He would even go so far to endanger Sophitia's loved ones for that matter.

Geiz's actions even angered Sophitia. Even though Cassandra and Rothion are willing to aid her before she can set out on her mission to destroy Soul Edge, woe to anyone who threaten her loved ones.

"How dare you do that to my sister and my love!", Sophitia bashed her shield at Geiz, before with the slash from her Omega Sword, he is forced out of his Ghost Armor.

Geiz wastes no time answering to Sophitia as he goes all out. Just as Taki is about to use the three Ridewatches bonded to her, Geiz falls back for a while and snatches the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch from Taki.

"Geiz, what are you doing?!", the ninja exclaimed after Geiz swiped the Ridewatch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Icarus XYZ!**_ *

After turning the Ridewatch's dial before activation, he G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch is then placed in left side of the Zikuu-Driver. After the Driver is unlocked, Geiz spins the Driver, which now activates the Armor Time sequence.

* _ **Armor Time!**_ *

A projection of the G7 EXlasher appears behind Geiz along with the G7 Icarus XYZ Rider Armor; and said form bears the likeness of the Rider in EX-Strike Armor. The Rider Armor spreads its wings under its arms as Geiz and the armor itself jump into the sky as the pieces of the armor combine into him.

* _(Heavy metal guitar riff with G7 EXlasher transformation music) [G7 EXlasher voice]_ _ **Soudai no Choujin!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **G7 Ica~rus~ X-Y-Z!**_ *

In his helmet, it has "G7" written on top on the Indication Butterfly visor, on the visor has the word "Icarus" (いかるす) inscribed in hirigana, and lastly "XYZ" above the mouthplate. The result is Kamen Rider Geiz G7 Icarus XYZ Armor.

Geiz G7 Icarus XYZ Armor took to the skies and flew towards the sun before nosediving towards Sophitia, rag-dolling the sacred warrior to the ground.

"He's channeling Icarus's power to fly.", Sophitia looked on how the G7 Icarus XYZ Armor functions, fittingly that the Rider is named after a namesake character in the Greek mythology.

Despite how powerful the Rider Armors Geiz uses, Sophitia refuses to yield to the warriors from the future.

However, Geiz was still far from finished; to the point Taki had no choice to back away from the battle as she notices that he's taking the fight way too far.

"Geiz, that's enough. You don't have to endanger Sophitia and family like that!", Taki tries to reason out the Rider, only to be shoved out of the way.

The red future Kamen Rider tosses the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch to Taki as he takes out another Ridewatch to finish Sophitia once and for all - the **Faiz Ridewatch** ; with the likeness of **Kamen Rider Faiz**. Geiz proceeds to rotate the Ridewatch's dial to 90 degrees.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Faiz!**_ *

After pressing the button of the watch, Geiz inserted it into the left hand of the Zikuu-Driver. Upon unlocking the belt, he spins the Driver at 360 degrees, triggering an Armor Time change.

* _ **Armor Time!**_ *

A projection of the SB-555P Faiz Phone appeared behind Geiz, along with the Faiz Rider Armor; its shoulders bear the likeness of the Faiz Phone itself, as the armor itself does Faiz's signature wrist flick.

* _(Pop music mixed with Faiz Phone dial tones) [Faiz Phone voice]_ _ **Complete!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **FA~IZ~!**_ *

Every pieces of the Rider Armor combined with Geiz, the result is **Kamen Rider Geiz Faiz Armor**. The visor spells out "Faiz" (ふぁいず) in hirigana, along the indicator of his Zikuu-Driver now indicates the year 2003, the year Kamen Rider Faiz came to be.

Geiz takes out his Faiz Phone X, while in Phone Mode, he dials 5-5-5, and pressed enter.

* _ **Ready: Shot On!**_ *

By doing so, Geiz manifests a camera-knuckleduster gadget on his right hand known as the **Faiz Shot Shot** , modeled after the original Faiz's SB-555C Faiz Shot.

Geiz Faiz Armor charges at Sophitia, who in turn counterattacks at the Rider. The fact that her opponent is using a weapon to double the power of his punches, Sophitia is prompted to use her Elk Shield to do melee attacks on Geiz. While using the shield to defend herself all while Geiz throws devastating punches with the Faiz Shot Shot, Sophitia's Elk Shield, a blessing created from the holy ore given by Hephaestus, began to sustain cracks...

Geiz takes out his Faiz Phone X again, and dials 5-5-5 and pressed enter.

* _ **Ready: Pointer On!**_ *

And this time, Geiz manifests a gadget based on the SB-555P Faiz Pointer on his right thigh armor called the **Faiz Pointer Pointer**.

* _ **Finish Time! Faiz!**_ *

Having pressed the Wake Up Bezels of the Ridewatches inserted in the Zikuu-Driver, the Driver is unlocked, allowing Geiz to spin the belt at 360 degrees...

* _ **Exceed Time Burst!**_ *

...Geiz kneels and leaned his right hand on his right leg as Photon Blood energy is transferred to the Faiz Pointer Pointer as Geiz is prepare to land the finishing blow. He then proceeds to run towards Sophitia and leapt into the air and proceeded to somersault.

While Sophitia defended herself using her Elk Shield, Geiz's legs then point towards his opponent, to which the Faiz Pointer Pointer fired a blood red laser, which then came into contact to Sophitia and her shield, causing her to be paralyzed by the laser where it turns into an energy drill.

Geiz then assumes his Rider Kick stance, as the word "kick" (きっく) written in hirigana just appeared from his soles, and his kick comes into contact with Sophitia's shield. The brunt of the kick causes the cracks in her Elk Shield to worsen and, ultimately shattering the shield in the process, but not before Faiz's signature "phi" (ϕ) symbol appearing as Geiz safely lands on the ground. Sophitia is then flung towards Hephaestus's statue.

The force of Sophitia getting thrown into the statue of Hephaestus left a gaping hole on the statue's chest. Within moments, the statue slowly crumbles and is reduced to a pile of rubble. Sophitia appears to be knocked out unconscious from the brunt of Geiz's Exceed Time Burst, unaware that the Olympian god's statute being accidentally destroyed.

Taki didn't like the looks of this.

"Geiz, what have you done?!", an appalled Taki exclaimed.

Geiz couldn't care less about his actions in defeating Sophitia. But, there is another thing Taki is worried about; this isn't a time paradox Taki is concerned about; but an entirely different situation.

"Defacing and/or destroying the statues of any of the Olympian gods is something what any Athenian can take offense of!", said the ninja. "You just destroyed the statue of Hephaestus right in front of Sophitia and her family!"

Cassandra and Rothion, who witnessed the battle earlier, approached the unconscious Sophitia. Just before the sacred warrior's loved ones chew out on Geiz for his recklessness, time suddenly stops, freezing everyone on the scene, except for Taki.

A few seconds, the three Ridewatches bonded to her - Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S - circled around her. It appears that the watches communicate to Taki's mind that they will grant her the ability to undo the damage Geiz has done by rewinding time.

"Are you sure about this?", Taki replied to the three Ridewatches, as if she's talking to them due to the fact that they're bonded to her. "Fine then."

Taki takes a blank Ridewatch from Geiz's Ridewatch Holder. It seems that the ninja is going to go with the three Ridewatches' idea of manipulating time to fix the statue of Hephaestus.

While the three Ridewatches circle around Taki, the ninja channels the magical properties of Mekki-Maru as her sealing symbols appeared around her body. She then takes the blank Ridewatch she took from Geiz and infuses her magical properties into the blank watch, creating a unique Ridewatch; the watch has the word "rewind" (りわいんど) written in hirigana.

Afterwards, she places a sealing symbol on the spot where the statue of Hephaestus used to be. By using the Rewind Watch, the other three Legend Rider Watches bonded to Taki form a triangle formation - on top of the ninja is Huntress, on the left is G7 Icarus XYZ, and on the right is G7 Type-S.

Taki points the Rewind Ridewatch into the sealing symbol, which acts as a beacon. The kunoichi concentrates her spiritual energy along with the three Legend Riders' energies from their respective Ridewatches. She then chants, "Release!", as she pressed the watch's switch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Rewind!**_ *

The Ridewatches of Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S are channeled to Taki, which is then directed to the Rewind Watch. The Rewind Ridewatch then sends the temporal energy straight towards to the remains of the statue of Hephaestus.

The statue of the god of fire and blacksmithing is fix while time is temporarily frozen. When Taki successfully fixed the statue, time is then returned to normal.

Cassandra, Rothion, and Geiz had no idea what's going on. As Geiz powered down his suit, he approaches Taki.

"What's going on? I thought I accidentally destroyed the statue of Hephaestus?", Geiz looked confused before looking at the Rewind Ridewatch in Taki's hands. "How did you get this Ridewatch?"

"I'll explain the rest later.", Taki dismissed as she approaches Sophitia, who eventually regained consciousness.

Cassandra and Rothion had no idea that the statue of Hephaestus was suddenly fixed after Geiz accidentally throws Sophitia right into it. As if it was like magic. Had Taki did not know how to create the Rewind Ridewatch or declined the instructions of the three Ridewatches bonded to her, she and Geiz would have been in a world of Hell, and thus having angered Hephaestus even more.

After regaining consciousness, Sophitia was surprised to see the statue of the god of blacksmithing to be alright and standing, even after Geiz thrown her right into the statue, which causes its destruction.

"Please forgive my friend's recklessness.", the ninja apologized to the Greek baker on Geiz's stead. "I had a feeling you're unprepared to face a warrior from the future."

"That's okay. I'm glad that the statue of Hephaestus is okay...", the holy warrior took a deep breath.

Taki even elaborated the irony, "The fact Hephaestus chosen you as one of his warriors, it's no surprise you got yourself thrown right to his statue." To which Cassandra finds humor over it.

However, the only damage can't be undone was the broken Elk Shield shattered by Geiz's Exceed Time Burst when he used Faiz Armor. Fortunately, Rothion assures that he can fix this shield out of dedication to Sophitia's mission.

* * *

In the bakery owned by the Alexander family, Sophitia came to the understanding with the Taki of 2018's intentions.

"It seems that Hephaestus has misjudged you.", Sophitia said. "The reason you came back here in the past is that you are also planning to destroy Soul Edge yourself."

Taki replied, "Right. The first time I came into this timeline, I ran into the other Taki in the Fu-Ma clan's village. And, I had a feeling that the past has been changed; something that's impossible to do so."

And, that's when Geiz elaborated to Taki about a phenomenon called the **Grandfather paradox**.

"I come to the conclusion that a **Grandfather paradox** happened in this timeline.", Geiz explained, "When you say about Grandfather paradox, it means the past is being changed in any given circumstances; resulting in a contradiction and inconsistencies. As its name suggests, it does not necessarily regard in a literal sense of the contradiction of killing one's own grandfather to prevent one's birth. Not unlike the casual loops caused by the Time Jackers and Zi-O obtaining the Ridewatches of past Riders. And this Grandfather paradox is also the reason why there is another Taki existing in this timeline, while you and your apprentice ended up 400 years in the present for one year."

Taki comes to the conclusion that something (or someone) has interrupted in the past long before Soul Edge came to be. Grandfather paradoxes make things impossible to find the source of the alteration in this timeline as the other Taki is the one replacing her. As Taki is still an anomaly of this timeline, but still a product from the future. If she stays in the past for too long, this results in a butterfly effect that can affect the timestream.

While still staying in the bakery, Sophitia expressed her praise with the people from the future. Taki's (from the future) goal is still the same as the other Taki (of the 1586 timeline); but her's is much as grim compared to Geiz. The Taki of the future still affirmed her resolve in destroying Soul Edge, even if it means changing the future.

Sophitia likewise sympathized with Geiz upon learning he came from a dystopian future ruled by a tyrant, and the reason he came to 2018 is to prevent the said tyrant's rise to power by killing his young self. However, he had to set his vendetta aside when that young man, Sougo, reveals that he can change his destiny.

"I see... You are all from the future and will do whatever it takes to change it.", Sophitia spoke.

"We all have a reason why...even if we are cursed by fate.", Taki replied. "Geiz has his own mission, and so I am. Even if I am confronted by the other Taki, my objective is the same as hers."

"I pray that you can all change your fates.", Sophitia assures that Taki and Geiz will receive a blessing from the gods.

After their conversation with Sophitia, Geiz and Taki prepare to return back to 2018. Before leaving the bakery, Geiz planted something something on the table inside the bakery. While Sophitia, Cassandra, and Rothion were cleaning, they find themselves being enveloped by a smoke.

"What's going on?!", Rothion coughed upon inhaling the smoke, which slowly weakened the young man.

"Losing...consciousness...", Sophitia felt faint.

Everyone inside the bakery fainted as they inhaled this smoke. It looks like Geiz left a smoke bomb under the table where she and Taki sat on.

Moments later, Sophitia and her loved ones woke up, only to find themselves being anticipated by a number of customers in their bakery.

* * *

Later, as Taki and Geiz take their Time Mazines on their way back to 2018. The two had an exchange...

"Why did you leave that smoke bomb in Sophitia's bakery?", asked the ninja.

To which Geiz explains, "That smoke bomb also wipes off their memories of our meeting with them clean. So it will not interfere with the timestream."

He revealed that smoke bomb also erases the memories of the encounter earlier to prevent a timestream interference. Geiz then elaborates why people from the future should be careful interacting with the past - this is why the phenomenon "butterfly effect" exists. If Taki wants to make it clear about destroying Soul Edge even if it affects the future, he gives her another word of advice.

"I admit that you and I are no different when it comes to our mission changing our respective futures. But, I want you to etch this in your mind... Don't repeat the mistakes Zi-O and myself have made."

Taki took Geiz's warning, knowing that he admits that he and Sougo tend to fail from preventing Another Riders from overwriting the existence of past Riders. To Geiz, those recent happenings were a mistake to him, knowing that the Time Jackers creating Another Riders will make them indirectly responsible to the rise of Oma Zi-O.

"Thank you for letting me know, Geiz.", Taki replied.

The Time Mazines reached the space-time gateway as they made it safely back into the present.

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 7 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 6 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Ryuki, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 6 (Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** In this chapter, we're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the Faiz Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Faiz!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Henshin Code wa 5・5・5! Keitai Denwa de Henshin suru Rider wa...(Clock ticking noise) Faiz da! (translation: " _The transformation code is 5_ _・_ _5_ _・_ _5! The Rider who transforms using a cellphone is..._ _Ghost!_ ")

 **Tsukuyomi:** Kamen Rider Faiz.

 **Geiz:** Kamen Rider Faiz utilizes the Faiz Gear; with a multitude of gadgets being based on common objects used as part of his arsenal. Along with the Faiz Ridewatch to Armor Time into Faiz Armor, it comes with the Faiz Phone X (10). Dialling 5-5-5 and "Enter" either activates Shot and/or Pointer modes to emulate Faiz's Exceed Charge finishers.

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Hikarigamori High School is practicing for an upcoming rugby football match against a rival school. Upon finding out the the school_ _'s players have becoming timid and passive, Natsu seeks help from Aizawa, who gets assigned as the team's coach._

 _Meanwhile, Taki investigates a meteor crash site in Shibuya that happened 19 years ago._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _9_ _:_ _ **Path of Heaven**_ _ **~A.D.**_ _ **2018**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

As with this week's previous two chapters, this still takes place before next week's episode.

Geiz using three Rider Armors – Ghost, G7 Icarus XYZ, and Faiz – during the battle against Sophitia have relevant connection to her Athenian culture:

- **Ghost Armor** : Most of Ghost's finishing moves always start with the word "Omega" (in this case, the Omega Drive finishers of the Ghost Driver). The name of Sophitia's sword is called the Omega Sword (written as "Ω Sword" in game), the weapon was created by none other than Hephaestus. On a side note, Ghost once featured a historical figure from Greece in the form of Pythagoras, an ancient Greek philosopher. Pythagoras's Ghost Eyecon was used by Specter during that Ikkyu special DVD episode and by Dark Ghost in Ghost's summer movie.

 **-G7 Icarus XYZ Armor** : The fact that the Rider is named after the Greek mythology character of the same name, the original G7 Icarus and its Build Driver conversion, EX-Strike Armor have wings on their arms where they can be spread wide, in a similar way how Daedalus created a pair of wings for his son to fly. However, Icarus flew too close to the sun where the wax of wings melted and plummeted down to his death.

 **-Faiz Armor:** This one is rather obvious apart from the Greek letter motif. Faiz has the Greek letter "ϕ", which is pronounced as "Phi", Kaixa has "χ" (chi), Delta's written as "Δ". Psyga's Greek letter is "Ψ" (psi). And of course, the fact that Sophitia wields the Omega Sword (written as "Ω Sword" in game), I can't also forget that we got Orga with the letter "Ω" (omega). Which means Faiz serves as the Kamen Rider counterpart for Sophitia.

It seems that Hephaestus is very weary of the presence of time travelers (i.e., Taki and Geiz) due to the fact that 2018 Taki, now being an anomaly in the new timeline of SCVI is now a product of the future.


	9. Ep 009: Path of Heaven -AD 2018-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Please support the official release of _Soulcalibur VI_ , which will be this October 19.

* * *

 **Ep. 00** **9** **:** **Path of Heaven** **~A.D.** **2018~** [天の道 〜2018年〜/ _Ten no Michi ~_ _2018_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

The following day after the travel into the past. Taki confided her thoughts to Goro in his laboratory about that her timeline being changed as a result of a grandfather paradox. As Goro insinuated, changing the past is impossible, but the future is possible. Geiz has more knowledge when it comes to phenomenon involving time traveling and time paradoxes than Goro himself.

Geiz's warning to Taki before returning to the present that changing the future is a risky choice if she wants to destroy Soul Edge.

" _I want you to etch this in your mind... Don't repeat the mistakes Zi-O and myself have made._ "

"It's hard to believe if the past...the timeline where Natsu and myself come from...has been changed.", Taki confided her recent thoughts to Goro. "It's like I've never existed at all..."

This is the second time Goro has seen the kunoichi in a state of self-deprecation ever since they've encountered the other Taki in the past.

"I know how you feel... Even though you are now an anomaly in the past... But here in the future, there are people here who know and care about you.", said Goro.

"No, you're missing the point. This is about what made the past change...which resulted a contradiction, along with that other Taki in the past...", the ninja continued. "I know that the people I've met are different than they were. But, if I make a careless mistake in changing the future - I might live to regret that mistake."

Taki left the laboratory, leaving Goro being more concerned about her. Taki and Goro decide set their relationship aside to give her some space and focus on her mission in destroying Soul Edge. Goro respects her decision, but that doesn't stop him from giving her support when needed.

"Taki...", Goro sighed, worried of Taki's doubts lingering in her heart.

Afterwards, Taki talked everything to her daughter from the future, Fubuki.

"So, you've learned from Geiz about the grandfather paradox?", asked Fubuki. "Everything about the grandfather paradox is true, that there is more likely something changed the past. However, it's hard to guess who or what changed the past."

"And, do you know who could do such a thing?", Taki questioned back.

"It's impossible to find out who changed the past. As it is impossible to change the past itself. Only the future can be changed.", Fubuki replied thoroughly.

Taki even talked to Natsu everything she saw in the past. It's really hard for both the master and disciple to believe that their timeline is different from the one they originate. While Natsu does face the same situation as her teacher, she remained optimistic and upbeat in the times of that; all while keeping her origins secret from others. What really keeps Natsu smiling in times of being down is her ability to make friends with her classmates in Hikarigamori High, where Sougo is a 3rd year student.

* * *

The next day at Hikarigamori High...

Natsu overhears from her classmates, and then from Sougo about the school's rugby football club declining. During lunch, Natsu asked Sougo of the school's rugby club.

"Wait, this school has a rugby club? As in rugby _football?!_ ", Natsu asked, and this is the first time she has hard of this kind of sport.

"Yes, it does.", said the 3rd year high-schooler. "From what I heard, they made history by getting into nationals about 10 years ago. But as time passes by, the club hasn't gone into inter-school competitions. And due to their poor performance and lack of enthusiasm, the staff meeting from last week said that the principal made the decision to disband the rugby club on one condition: next week the club will hold a practice match against Hoshino High, should they win the principal will consider, otherwise they will disband."

"Whoa, that's a bummer...", said Natsu pessimistically.

"And, what's worse. The club's coach gave up on the team, which leaves the fate of the club in question.", Sougo continued.

"Times two the bummer...", Natsu replied in deadpan tone.

It seems that Hikarigamori's rugby club is losing its will to participate in inter-school competitions. If the club can make a comeback, and that's where it will continue to make history. Natsu really wants to see what a rugby football game looks like. When she affirms to join the club, Sougo replies that the club are most likely male-dominant members and they will most likely make fun of her for being the only girl in the team.

"But, seriously. Something needs to be done with that rugby club if they want to save their reputation.", said Natsu.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2006** **  
**(2006年)

12 years ago...

A band of delinquents caused a lot of trouble around the streets. Their leader, **Satoshi** is a ruthless kind of a thug and is feared amongst his gang. One fateful day, when he and his gang ran into trouble with authorities. Time suddenly froze around him, and ran into one of the Time Jackers, **Swortz**.

"Who are you?", asked the gang leader.

"I am the Time Jacker, Swortz.", the ringleader of the Time Jackers spoke before the gang leader. "Save your words, I have a new experience for you. I don't need your consent.", before taking out a blank Ridewatch, bearing a likeness of a monstrous image of a certain Beetle Rider.

Satoshi did not hesitate to accept as Swortz forcibly puts the watch into his body.

* _ **Kabuto!**_ *

"History has change. From this moment onward, you are now **Kamen Rider Kabuto**.", Swortz addresses this mosnter as Kamen Rider Kabuto, or rather **Another Kabuto**.

Time suddenly returns back to normal, Satoshi's friends and the police had no idea what just happened, only to encounter a monster bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Kabuto.

* _ **Clock Up!**_ *

Another Kabuto just suddenly speed off faster than the naked eye and suddenly murdered everyone on the scene, including Satoshi's fellow gangsters, leaving a lot of corpses scattered.

" **I can't believe this... This is fun!** ", Satoshi, now as Another Kabuto found something to alleviate his boredom - by using his powers to commit series of murders for his own amusement.

Elsewhere in an amusement park, a battle ensued between Kamen Rider Kabuto and a Worm. One of ZECT's members, Kagami Arata witnessed the battle; as the entire scene of the fight is difficult to pinpoint as the those who use ZECT's Rider System to fight the Worms can't be seen when they travel in the speed of light.

* _ **Clock Up!**_ *

The Riders and Worms use an ability called Clock Up, a superhuman speed that allows travel faster than the speed of light.

As Kabuto manages to weaken the Worm he's fighting, he presses all three buttons in his Kabuto Zecter...

* _ **One! Two! Three!**_ *

Before he could use his Rider Kick, Kabuto's powers is somehow being affected as a result of a time distortion, to the point Tendou is forced out of his Rider form, and the Worm suddenly disappearing as a result.

Kagami, who witnessed the entire battle, was shocked something like that would happen. He had no idea the Worm also disappeared along with Kabuto's powers itself.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Back in the present, Natsu interacted with the members of the rugby club. Only to find out that the entirety of the team having lost their enthusiasm and their will to play the game. And their personalities have becoming passive and timid; to the point that one of the members reveal that he's scared of spiders, which appalls Natsu.

"Seriously, you guys are a bunch of sissies!", Natsu had to put her palm on her forehead as a sign of dismay. "Don't you guys know that your club's declining?! If you big dudes can't do something with your club, the club itself will be in big trouble!"

The members couldn't care less. Given their passive and timidity, their naive approach in playing from cleaning the field of pebbles along with the fear of injuring themselves doesn't help matters either.

During the practice, Natsu asked one of the players why did they refuse to tackle their opponents.

"Since when did you guys don't want to do some tackling? And why not?"

One of the players replied, "Because it's dangerous, I mean jumping on somebody while they're running and trying to bring them down!"

The other player added, "Yeah, it's just so we might scream ourselves."

"For the love of... If you guys can't get this whole "phobia" in your heads, you could kiss your club goodbye! I mean, I wanna see how you guys play your game!", An annoyed Natsu answered back.

"That's easy for you to say...", one of the players frowned. "But, this is how we do our practices."

"And, that's because what make you the LOOOSERS that made you all today! You guys need to man up!"

Later that noon, Natsu once again met up with the rugby club members in a coffee shop, where Aizawa works as a part-time barista. She tries to talk some senses with them. Only for the rival team from Hoshino High School to show up and mock them for being the sissies that they are now.

"There's no use trying to bargaining them, kid.", said one of the Hoshino rugby club members. "Their girly attitude only gave other rugby players a bad name, just look at 'em!"

Natsu pretends to agree with the rival team's leader with her own brand of wisecracks, "I'll say... Imagine if someone forces them to practice make you guys suck."

"Yeah, right. And one more loss, and Hikarigamori's rugby club is history! As a special favor, we'll put a nice cap on their career and whip them one last time!"

While Natsu doesn't seem to mind the Hoshino High's mockery of Hikarigamori rugby club. She had no hesitation making more wisecracks at the expense of the opposing team Hikarigamori is going to face. All while Hikarigamori's players couldn't help look down on themselves and feel embarrassed.

"I like that wisecracking attitude of yours, missy. Why don't you come and hang out with us?", one of Hoshino's players bargained the ninja to come with them.

"Why would I bother wasting my time at someone's chin looking like a baboon's ass?", Natsu quips.

The other Hoshino players hooted in shock, as their team leader gets offended. The leader in turn, pulls his own punchline, this time at the expense of Natsu's _hair_.

"And, why some kid with some kind of peacock hair would waste her time on those sissies?!"

The insult begins to reach into Natsu's brain. First, Natsu remained calm and smiling, as she laughs with one of the rival team player as if she took that as a joke. However, Natsu eventually drops it a minute later as she lashed out at one of Hoshino high's players.

The Hikarigamori players are even horrified the moment Natsu got angry, while oblivious to the fact that she has the demon Arahabaki sealed inside her. The only way to agitate the demon is to make fun of her hair, as one of Hoshino's rugby club members found out the hard way.

"You can make fun of our school's rugby club if you want...", Natsu spoke in a rather chilling tone. "A piece of advice, you punks: do not, I mean **DO NOT** make fun of my hair if you know what's good for you!"

Then, an altercation between the two teams ensued spilling outside of the cafe. Natsu has been doing all the fighting, whereas Hikarigamori's rugby club players find themselves at the mercy of their rivals from Hoshino rugby club.

Aizawa takes out a smoke grenade to subdue the mayhem, as the people fighting lose consciousness as a result of the sleeping gas from Aizawa's grenade.

* * *

Meanwhile at the principal's office in Hikarigamori High...

Natsu woke up, only to find herself right before her master and the principal.

She explained the whole thing to the principal thoroughly of the incident. While she was trying to snap some senses of the school's football team until the team from the rival school showed up and then mocked the team before they insulted her hair.

Despite her explanation, and since she committed her first violation while in school premises. Natsu's punishment was simply detention for one day. Taki couldn't help but be disappointed of her disciple's actions.

Afterwards, Taki and Natsu left the office and talked everything outside.

"I can't believe what you're doing Natsu. You've started a fight just because someone insulted your hair?!", said Taki. "You should be aware in controlling your anger before Arahabaki could possess you completely!"

"I know, master! This isn't about the whole thing about my hair... You and mom used to talk about that before. But, I'm fine with that!", Natsu replied. "And this time, I was trying to bring some spirits back on the football club! I can't stand seeing those guys acting like crybabies!"

Though Natsu made a point about the reason why she came to Hikarigamori High as a second year transfer student was to make friends, she's more willing to help others to do so. When she overhears the school's rugby club slowly declining, Natsu hoped that she can do something to bring back their enthusiasm.

"Look, aside from this whole existentialism situation you're going on right now. I really don't seem to mind. Even though we went through further in the past and saw an another you. I'm really doing okay even if we are now considered as anomalies in the past.", Natsu continued. "Even though the people that I also met are not yet born in that timeline, I'm happy that I found friends here in the school. The things that make me feel alive is getting along with people - friends and family. Are you feeling the same way, master?"

Unlike Taki, Natsu appears to accept the fact that she's now an anomaly in the past. Then again, she truly cares for her master's well being. Even though Taki has reignited her goal in destroying Soul Edge by traveling back further in the past, Natsu reminds her that changing the future has its limits, and the slightest mistake can also affect the future itself.

"Destroying Soul Edge is my duty. I don't want anyone to be involved, Goro and the others, as well as yourself included.", Taki replied. "It's the only way I can protect everyone of you from the cursed sword."

"I know how you feel, master. But, remember that the people you've met here in the present influence you for who you are. And they will always right at your back even in the most daunting situations.", Natsu added.

* * *

The next day.

As Taki went to the Kujigoji-do to find Sougo and company, she runs into the prophet Woz.

"So, you're the one called Woz?", the ninja asked.

"And if I wasn't?", Woz sarcastically answered. "Let me guess, are you here to look for my beloved overlord?"

"You mean...Zi-O.", Taki continued. "Technically, yes. But, I'd rather look for you instead."

"What does a Fu-Ma ninja want from me?"

"It's about 400 years in the past. When I went further back to 1586, there was another Taki existing there."

It seems that Woz overheard Taki's predicament, that is the grandfather paradox that caused her timeline to be changed under contradicting circumstances. However, Woz lacks any knowledge of such phenomenon. But, she gives the ninja the name of a person in the past.

"Unfortunately, I don't have enough information to give you. But, there is a man in the past who knows everything that happens in both the past and the future. It's a man named **Zasalamel**."

"Zasalamel...you mean that immortal being who wields a scythe?!", Taki guessed it right.

"Correct. Zasalamel appears to possess knowledge of the past and the future, legend has it that he reincarnates each time he dies."

It seems that in the new timeline, Zasalamel still exists. But only time will tell if what Zasalamel's true intentions are.

Before leaving, Woz gives the ninja a warning.

"If you seek my overlord. Let me give you a piece of advice... Woe to anybody who dares to harm my king."

The prophet, despite being a servant of Oma Zi-O, Sougo's alleged future self, is even protective towards Sougo. In one instance, an Another Rider (Another Fourze) attempted to interrupt his transformation, Woz showed up and taught the Another Rider a lesson. The reason why Woz gave Taki this implied threat is to make sure she doesn't do anything against Sougo.

Later, Taki took her Time Mazine to investigate a meteorite in Shibuya.

This meteorite came to be 21 years ago on Earth, and what brought extraterrestrial lifeforms called Worms.

However, as Taki looked around on the meteorite, she felt an ominous presence as if she is being watched.

Within moments, the creature showed up - **Another Kabuto**.

"Not another imitation Rider...", Taki sighed in her chagrin.

" **Who are you calling an imitation, toots?!** ", Satoshi, Another Kabuto's host, replied rudely.

* _ **Ryuuseimaru!**_ *

"I will send you back to whence you came.", Taki takes out both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, to which it transforms into the Ryuuseimaru, in its separated long and short blade forms.

Just as Taki is about to charge at the Another Rider, he suddenly disappeared.

* _ **Clock up!**_ *

What Taki did not know that Another Kabuto uses an ability called "Clock Up", superhuman speed that allowed him to move faster than the eye can see. In Another Kabuto's point of view, everything around him slows down as if time itself is flowing slowly while Another Kabuto himself can move faster.

"He's fast... But, I can't see him.", Taki panted. "In that case..."

Taki is now prompted to take out her Galaxy Riser to go Fusion Time, as a freeze-time transformation sequence is triggered.

* _ **Let's go!**_ _(looped version of the Brinstar music from the original Metroid)_ *

A projection of a sundial with an hourglass appeared behind her. The hourglass rotates around the sundial, whereas the sundial itself rotated counterclockwise. Taki grabs the **G7 Type-S Ridewatch** , then turned the watch's dial and pressed the switch...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Type-S!**_ *

...the Ridewatch is then placed on the bottom right slot of the Triwatch Holder. And by doing so, a clockwork with the symbol of G7 Type-S appeared on Taki's right. Taki then grabbed the **G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch** , rotated its dial at 90 degrees and pressed its switch...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Icarus XYZ!**_ *

...the G7 Icarus XYZ is inserted at the bottom left slot of the Triwatch holder. A clockwork projection with G7 Icarus XYZ's sigil appeared on Taki's left. And, lastly, the kunoichi catches the final Ridewatch for the fusion transformation; the **Huntress Ridewatch**...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Huntress!**_ *

...after activating it, the Huntress Ridewatch is loaded at the top slot of the Triwatch Holder, the clockwork with Samus's signature "S" from her Screw Attack symbol appeared in front of Taki. Taki then uses the Galaxy Riser to scan the three Ridewatches inserted on the Triwatch Holder, in a similar function like that of the O Scanner used by Kamen Rider OOO.

* _ **Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S: Galaxy Fusion!**_ _(Arm Cannon charging noise)_ *

[ _Galaxy Riser indicator marquee:_ **GALAXY FUSION** ]

Taki circled her hands with the Galaxy Riser on her left hand. As for her transformation call, she yelled, " **I'll carve...my own fate!** ", she raised the Galaxy Riser upwards and pulls the trigger.

* _ **Fusion Time!**_ _(triumphant heavy metal guitar solo ending with Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare)_ _ **Galaxy Armor!**_ *

The Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S Armors appeared on the three clockwork projections. They began disassembling to give way for Taki's new armor. The Huntress Armor uses shin and foot guards, chest armor and the bulky shoulder pads, both bear the likeness of Samus's Varia Suit; the only main difference that the shoulder pads are smaller than those from the Varia Suit. The G7 Icarus XYZ Armor uses the arms and the EXO-Barometer chestpiece, and the G7 Type-S Armor's component uses the leg armor and overall bodysuit. Then, the helmets of the three Armors fused together - with its base color being red (much like that of Samus's helmet in her Power Suit), the faceplate borrows the elements of G7 Type-S and G7 Icarus XYZ.

The armor components from the three Rider Armors merge with Taki to form the suit of armor, whilst being covered with gears derived from a clock. The suit-up sequence ends with Taki now in the suit, and then a kanji writing that says "Ginga" (銀河), which means "galaxy" then places itself on her visor.

Now donning the Galaxy Armor, Taki makes use of Huntress's ability to use the Speed Booster, a modular ability used by Samus's Power Suit. Thus, a speed-fight between Taki and Another Kabuto ensued, they speed around the battlefield to the point they can't be seen by other people until Taki manages to pin down Another Kabuto with a Shinespark technique.

As Kabuto is pushed back, Zi-O and Geiz in their Rider Forms appeared in a nick of time. It seems that Fubuki informed the two of Another Kabuto's location.

"An Another Rider?!", asked Sougo.

"Watch out, you two. That Another Rider can't be seen while he moves faster.", Taki warns the two.

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 8 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 6 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Ryuki, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 6 (Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** In this chapter, we're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the Fourze Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Fourze!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Uchu kita! Switch no chikara de tatakau Rider wa... (Clock ticking noise) Fourze da! (translation: " _Space is awesome!_ _The Rider who uses the power of switches to fight is...Fourze_ _!_ ")

 **Tsukuyomi:** Kamen Rider Fourze.

 **Geiz:** Kamen Rider Fourze uses Astroswitches, which activates modules on his four limbs. When using the Fourze Ridewatch on the Zikuu-Driver's left side, you get the Fourze Armor. The Rider Armor itself is a walking space shuttle!

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Sougo must overcome Clock Up using the power of the Kabuto Ridewatch he received from Kagami Arata - the man who is close to Kabuto._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _10_ _:_ _ **Cast Off**_ _ **~A.D.**_ _ **2006**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'll convey my thoughts of this week's Zi-O episode the next week along with the second part of the Wizard arc of the show.

Much like with the Ryuki-tribute two-part chapters exclusive to this story. This along with the next chapter will be a Kabuto tribute arc. Kagami/Gatack is the Legend Rider who represents Kabuto. Though we won't be seeing Hiro Mizushima back in a future Kamen Rider crossover right now, imagine if Yuki Sato (or Jin Sato if you prefer) would reprise his role of Gatack, the last time he reprised the character was back in Battride War Genesis, where Gatack became a playable character in that game.

In Kabuto's timeline, this takes place during episode 2 of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Kagami witnessed the incident where Tendou loses his Rider powers and the Worm disappeared right before his eyes.

The fact that the Another Riders have the opposite characteristics from their original counterparts. For example in the TV series, Build is a genius physicist whereas Another Build is an athlete. Ex-Aid being a pediatrician whereas Another Ex-Aid is the father whose son is dying from an incurable disease. In this story, Ryuki is a Rider who want his fellow Riders to settle their difference and prevent the Rider Fight from escalating even further while Another Ryuki is a vengeful drifter who spent his life trying to seek after and kill the person who murdered his father. As for Kabuto, Tendou is a charismatic man with a monk-like philosophy. While Another Kabuto's host is a leader of a gang of delinquents who is the exact opposite to Tendou. Said gang leader kills his own fellow gang members and the police for his own fun.

The rugby football subplot is a nod to the seventh episode of Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu. As Natsu tries to reignite the spirits of the school's rugby club and the next chapter will reveal who will coach the team.

[SPOILER ALERT for Zi-O] It seems that Zi-O's twitter confirms that our favorite Memelord from Ex-Aid will appear in episode 9 and 10. And, instead of being Kamen Rider Genm, he gets turned into Another Rider - as in Another OOO. Due to the fact that Ex-Aid's timeline is being altered, Kuroto founded his own company in OOO's timeline instead of running Genm Corporation. From that point, he's now called _**King**_ Kuroto Dan instead of "New" or "God" Kuroto Dan.

* * *

Days left before Soulcalibur VI's release: **4**


	10. Ep 010: Cast Off -AD 2018-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Please support the official release of _Soulcalibur VI_ , which will be this October 19.

* * *

 **Ep. 010** **: Cast Off** **~A.D.** **2018~** [キャストオフ 〜2006年〜/ _Kyasuto Ofu_ _2006_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Taki investigated the meteorite in Shibuya. As she looked around on the meteorite, she felt an ominous presence as if she is being watched.

Within moments, the creature showed up - **Another Kabuto**.

"Not another imitation Rider...", Taki sighed in her chagrin.

" **Who are you calling an imitation, toots?!** ", Satoshi, Another Kabuto's host, replied rudely.

* _ **Ryuuseimaru!**_ *

"I will send you back to whence you came.", Taki takes out both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, to which it transforms into the Ryuuseimaru, in its separated long and short blade forms.

Just as Taki is about to charge at the Another Rider, he suddenly disappeared.

* _ **Clock up!**_ *

What Taki did not know that Another Kabuto uses an ability called "Clock Up", superhuman speed that allowed him to move faster than the eye can see. In Another Kabuto's point of view, everything around him slows down as if time itself is flowing slowly while Another Kabuto himself can move faster.

"He's fast... But, I can't see him.", Taki panted. "In that case..."

Taki is now prompted to take out her Galaxy Riser to go Fusion Time, as a freeze-time transformation sequence is triggered.

* _ **Let's go!**_ _(looped version of the Brinstar music from the original Metroid)_ *

A projection of a sundial with an hourglass appeared behind her. The hourglass rotates around the sundial, whereas the sundial itself rotated counterclockwise. Taki grabs the **G7 Type-S Ridewatch** , then turned the watch's dial and pressed the switch...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Type-S!**_ *

...the Ridewatch is then placed on the bottom right slot of the Triwatch Holder. And by doing so, a clockwork with the symbol of G7 Type-S appeared on Taki's right. Taki then grabbed the **G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch** , rotated its dial at 90 degrees and pressed its switch...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Icarus XYZ!**_ *

...the G7 Icarus XYZ is inserted at the bottom left slot of the Triwatch holder. A clockwork projection with G7 Icarus XYZ's sigil appeared on Taki's left. And, lastly, the kunoichi catches the final Ridewatch for the fusion transformation; the **Huntress Ridewatch**...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Huntress!**_ *

...after activating it, the Huntress Ridewatch is loaded at the top slot of the Triwatch Holder, the clockwork with Samus's signature "S" from her Screw Attack symbol appeared in front of Taki. Taki then uses the Galaxy Riser to scan the three Ridewatches inserted on the Triwatch Holder, in a similar function like that of the O Scanner used by Kamen Rider OOO.

* _ **Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S: Galaxy Fusion!**_ _(Arm Cannon charging noise)_ *

[ _Galaxy Riser indicator marquee:_ **GALAXY FUSION** ]

Taki circled her hands with the Galaxy Riser on her left hand. As for her transformation call, she yelled, " **I'll carve...my own fate!** ", she raised the Galaxy Riser upwards and pulls the trigger.

* _ **Fusion Time!**_ _(triumphant heavy metal guitar solo ending with Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare)_ _ **Galaxy Armor!**_ *

The Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S Armors appeared on the three clockwork projections. They began disassembling to give way for Taki's new armor. The Huntress Armor uses shin and foot guards, chest armor and the bulky shoulder pads, both bear the likeness of Samus's Varia Suit; the only main difference that the shoulder pads are smaller than those from the Varia Suit. The G7 Icarus XYZ Armor uses the arms and the EXO-Barometer chestpiece, and the G7 Type-S Armor's component uses the leg armor and overall bodysuit. Then, the helmets of the three Armors fused together - with its base color being red (much like that of Samus's helmet in her Power Suit), the faceplate borrows the elements of G7 Type-S and G7 Icarus XYZ.

The armor components from the three Rider Armors merge with Taki to form the suit of armor, whilst being covered with gears derived from a clock. The suit-up sequence ends with Taki now in the suit, and then a kanji writing that says "Ginga" (銀河), which means "galaxy" then places itself on her visor.

Now donning the Galaxy Armor, Taki makes use of Huntress's ability to use the Speed Booster, a modular ability used by Samus's Power Suit. Thus, a speed-fight between Taki and Another Kabuto ensued, they speed around the battlefield to the point they can't be seen by other people until Taki manages to pin down Another Kabuto with a Shinespark technique.

As Another Kabuto is pushed back, Zi-O and Geiz in their Rider Forms appeared in a nick of time. It seems that Fubuki informed the two of Another Kabuto's location.

"An Another Rider?!", asked Sougo.

"Watch out, you two. That Another Rider can't be seen while he moves faster.", Taki warns the two.

In response, Geiz quickly took out the Drive Ridewatch as he rotated its dial. "You don't have to tell me twice, Taki.", he said and then activates the watch..

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Drive!**_ *

He puts in the Ridewatch on the left side of his Zikuu-Driver, unlocking it and then spinning the belt at 360 degrees which activates Armor Time.

* _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Drive Driver voice]_ _ **Drive!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **DRIVE!**_ *

Now assuming Drive Armor, Geiz evens the odds by fighting Another Kabuto in super speeds. Taki tags along in the middle of the speed battle as the Huntress Ridewatch granted her the modular ability from the Power Suit that is the Speed Booster. Unfortunately for Sougo, neither of the Legend Rider watches in his possession don't have the ability to utilize superhuman speed, as he finds himself in the receiving end of a friendly fire from Taki and Geiz while fighting Another Kabuto at fast speeds invisible to the naked eye.

Taki slashes Another Kabuto with Ryuseimaru in Gattai Mode before Geiz manages to stop the Another Rider dead in his tracks. This gives the two warriors an opportunity to stop Another Kabuto once and for all.

Using the Galaxy Riser, Taki scans all three Ridewatches in her Triwatch Holder. Geiz then presses the two Ridewatches inserted in his Zikuu-Driver.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ * / * _ **Finish Time! Drive!**_ *

Taki conjures the Power Suit's Arm Cannon on her right hand, Geiz then spins his Zikuu-Driver and charges at Another Kabuto.

* _ **Hissatsu! Time Burst!**_ *

As Geiz charges to throw a flying kick at Another Kabuto, the Tridoron appears from out of nowhere and circles both him and the Another Rider, where Geiz is launched by Tridoron in a ricocheting fashion while delivering a lot of kicks before he sends Another Kabuto straight to Taki.

* _ **Time Galaxy!**_ *

Taki fires a Phazon-supercharged Hyper Beam on Another Kabuto, obliterating the Another Rider in the process, reverting back to its human host.

Zi-O stood up back to his feet, he had no idea that Taki and Geiz successfully defeated Another Kabuto.

"Did you guys beat that Another Rider?", Sougo shook his head.

However, Taki senses a malign presence coming nearby.

That said malign presence causes to stop time, freezing Taki, and even Zi-O and Geiz on the scene. And one of the Time Jackers made his presence known - Swortz.

"It's those Time Jackers...!", Geiz can still speak while unable to move by the time freeze Swortz caused.

Swortz looked at Satoshi, his guinea pig for Another Kabuto. He sighed coolly when he looked at the sight of the Kamen Riders interfering with his agendas.

"How absurd... ", Swortz looked at Zi-O, Geiz, and Taki before pushing the three back to a corner. "To think your attempts in defeating our Another Riders will only further the path to Oma Zi-O. It's ironic why you [Geiz] would help Zi-O not knowing that he will become the tyrant who took everything from you!"

Just before Swortz can activate the Another Kabuto watch, his time freeze is undone...by none other than Woz!

"It's him...!", Taki exclaimed at Woz's presence.

"Woz...", Geiz likewise recognized the prophet's presence.

For strange reasons, Woz came here not just because he wants to preserve the history of Oma Zi-O, he will go in lengths in protecting Sougo until he becomes a king. Geiz on the other hand, having recognized the prophet being the fanatical servant of Oma Zi-O, is hostile towards him. Taki, likewise, is less trustworthy towards Woz, knowing what is his true intentions are. Even the Time Jackers have no love for Woz either, as Swortz looks him in the eye.

"You... Why would you go so far to protect him?", Swortz isn't thrilled to see the prophet, asking him why would he protect Sougo, the young man who is fated to be the ironfisted overlord that is Oma Zi-O.

"Why must you insist changing history by creating these hideous imitations?", Woz throws back Swortz's question right back into the latter's face with his own. "Your feeble attempts in meddling with the past has only postponed the inevitable.", Woz then uses his own telekinetic abilities to send Swortz and Satoshi (Another Kabuto's host) flying and said, "Never show your face before me and my overlord, you insolent ruffians!"

Taki, Geiz, and Sougo powered down their suits. Then, a confrontation between Geiz and the prophet ensue. Geiz wonders why Woz saved him, to which the prophet simply states he is doing a favor for someone and insists that the impulsive youth reconcile with Sougo as his future master values Geiz as a companion.

(" _I'd agree what one of the Time Jackers said... Why would Woz go so far to protect Sougo?_ "), Taki thought to herself, bringing up Swortz's words to the prophet earlier.

Despite Sougo seeing Geiz and Tsukuyomi as friends, the latter admits that he has no interest in befriending the high-schooler, being aware of the possibility of him being the overlord who took everything from him.

"Why should I be friends with him?", said Geiz. "And you would go so far to protect him so he could become Oma Zi-O."

Geiz walked away, leaving Sougo, Taki, and even the prophet Woz confused. Woz couldn't help but smile.

"I also have important matters to attend to.", Taki uses her ninpo to teleport herself away from the scene, wisely choosing to ignore the situation between Sougo and Woz.

Woz likewise disappears from the scene, leaving his own master alone. But not before sighing in disbelief, seeing if how his master being usually at the receiving end of bad situation where if Sougo can really change his own destiny, something that the prophet himself being _exactly_ concerned of.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Meanwhile at the rugby football field, where Hikarigamori's rugby club continue their practice for their match which will be a week from now.

In order to mitigate the rugby club's woes, they hired someone to double both as the trainer and coach for the team.

The coach made his presence known before the players, and the coach is revealed to be Aizawa. Yes, that Aizawa Shinya.

It seems that a man with experiences back in the JSDF will have the chances of working as a trainer. Aizawa appears to fit with the criteria, but his personality towards the players is between that of a strict army drill sergeant and a martial arts master, more particularly the _drill sergeant_ part.

Aizawa introduces himself before the players...

"My name is Aizawa Shinya, your new trainer and coach for your team. From now on, you will refer me with only one word, that is "sir". Do you bunch of Looney Tunes understand what I am saying?"

The players answered, "Sir, yes sir!", albeit sheepish.

"Louder!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"If you ladies survive my training, you will become warriors in the battlefield, ministers of war praying for victory. But, until that day, you are nothing but the lowest form of lifeforms in the face of the Earth! You are all anomalies in the face of humanity. I am cold, and I don't care if you all don't hate me. But, the _more_ you fear and despise me, the more you will learn!", Aizawa continues to channel his strict, yet-harsh drill sergeant personality to his players. "Do you people understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

" **Louder!** "

"SIR, YES SIR!"

Natsu, along with her master Taki watched the whole players' first day of training from the higher bench of the field.

Taki doesn't seem to like the idea Natsu had in mind by bringing the vigilante man to work as Hikarigamori rugby club's coach/trainer, along with verbally and physically the players don't help matters either.

"Natsu, are you sure allowing Aizawa to work as the school's rugby club coach and trainer?", asked the veteran ninja. "I have a feeling that those young men couldn't stand that kind of abuse..."

"Don't worry, Aizawa-san knows what he's doing.", Natsu reassured. "I told him not to go overboard while keeping things subdued."

Natsu reveals that she asked Aizawa to train the players to reignite their spirits as football players. Aizawa once mentioned that he used to play football during his days in prison, where he finds fun in all the mayhem experienced by players from the wild goose chase to no-holds barred chaos.

Now that Aizawa is the trainer to the players, they are in for a world of hell once they undergo this gruesome training for the whole week before the match.

For the first part of the regimen, the players run a 5 lap around the field. And those who go far behind, and stumble on the ground are subjected to the punishment of 50 push-ups, with the worst number being at 100.

While watching the players train, Taki and Natsu are approached by a man - Kagami Arata.

"Are you the ninja called Taki?", asked the young man.

"Yes, I am. What do you want from me, stranger?", the demon huntress replied.

Kagami presents a gunmetal gray/red pocketwatch to the ninja, and by looking at it, it originates from 2006, and it has the ZECT symbol - the Kabuto Ridewatch!

Kagami continued, "It belonged to a friend of mine, he got it from a kid named Tokiwa Sougo. And he's giving it back to him, so he asked me to give it to _you_."

Taki accepted the Ridewatch, hoping Sougo can use it to defeat Another Kabuto.

Before Kagami can take his leave, the ninja asks him about his friend, "I want to ask you one more thing... Who is this friend of yours holding onto this watch?"

"He only refer himself as the one who "walks in the path of heaven, the one who will rule over all".", Kagami said, referring to his friend with this familiar catchphrase.

The man left, having sense how the phrase rang in Taki's ears, it's no surprise that Sougo and Tendou appear to have something in common. Likewise, Goro's bravado is almost at the same level as Tendou's.

By the time Sougo arrived to watch the rugby club's training, Taki presents to him the Kabuto Ridewatch, and reminds him of an important task.

"A Ridewatch? Taki, where did you get that?", asked the high-schooler.

"Save your words.", the demon huntress replied. "You know what time it is..."

* * *

 **A.D.** **2006** **  
**(2006年)

Sougo, Geiz, and Taki took to their Time Mazines and head back to 2006 to deal with the threat of Another Kabuto.

After Satoshi/Another Kabuto killed off his fellow gang members and the police, he uses his newfound powers to cause a killing spree. In the wake of the murders he committed, he points his fingers into the sky like the original Kamen Rider Kabuto.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

The three Time Mazines arrive on the scene as Zi-O and Geiz in their respective Rider forms along with Taki donning the Galaxy Armor jump out of their mechas, ready to confront Another Kabuto.

* _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Drive Driver voice]_ _ **Drive!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **DRIVE!**_ *

Geiz wastes no time to wait for Sougo to do something as he changes into the Drive Armor and fight Another Kabuto at fast speeds. Taki followed after, not long before reminding Sougo to use the Kabuto Ridewatch.

"Use the Kabuto Ridewatch, Zi-O. You will most likely match Another Kabuto's speed with no worries!", Taki instructed.

Sougo then took out the Kabuto watch, he rotates the watch's dial at 90 degrees before activating. "I've got a feeling this will work out!", he said.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Kabuto!**_ *

Zi-O then loads the Kabuto Ridewatch on the left side of the Zikuu-Driver, he then unlocks the belt and then spins it at 360 degrees, which then activates Armor Time.

* _(Electronic beat)_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ *

Within moments, a projection of the Kabuto Zecter appears along with the Kabuto Rider Armor pointing its fingers in the sky. The Rider Armor disengages as it is then merged on Zi-O, along with the katakana writing on the visor that reads "Kabuto" (カブト).

* _ **Armor Time!**_ _(Electronic beat mixed with Kabuto Zecter post-Rider Form noises) [Kabuto Zecter voice]_ _ **Change Beetle!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **KABUTO!**_ *

Woz then appears all of the sudden as he proclaims the arrival of Kamen Rider Zi-O Kabuto Armor.

"Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the King of time who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O Kabuto Armor!"

Afterwards, Woz closed his book and left. Zi-O in Kabuto Armor then points his fingers into the sky in the same way the original Kabuto did.

Now that he has Kabuto's powers, when he first attempts to do Clock Up, things went pretty awry.

* _ **Clock Up!**_ *

Zi-O Kabuto Armor carelessly speeds around the battlefield, hitting both Geiz, Taki, and Another Kabuto. To Taki's chagrin, she had no idea that Sougo is still having a hard time controlling the clock up ability.

* _ **Clock Over!**_ *

"What was that?!", Geiz shook his head, at the same time angered when Zi-O attacked him by accident.

Taki intervened. "Calm down. The boy doesn't know yet the potential of Kabuto's powers, but he'll eventually master it.", before turning her attention to Sougo. "Zi-O, you need to match the pattern of Another Kabuto's speed when using Clock Up. But, keep in mind, you'll only have 10 seconds to move faster than the speed of light."

"Right, I've got the feeling that this will work out!", Sougo again reassures that he can master Kabuto's powers.

* _ **Clock Up!**_ *

Both Zi-O Kabuto Armor and Another Kabuto engage in a speed battle, where both combatants move faster than the naked eye. This time, Sougo gets the upper hand as delivers lightning fast attacks in less than 4.7 seconds. Before Clock Up ends, Sougo pressed all the Ridewatches buttons inserted on his Driver.

* _ **Finish Time! Kabuto!**_ *

Another Kabuto attempts to charge at Zi-O, while Sougo is still facing away from his opponent. He then unlocks his Zikuu-Driver, and spins the belt...

* _ **Clock Time Break!**_ *

Zi-O surprises Another Kabuto with a counterclockwise spinning roundhouse kick. Another Kabuto gets a "kick" written in katakana (キック) branded on his face before exploding to its defeat.

Satoshi is knocked unconscious by the impact of Zi-O's finisher, and the Another Kabuto watch is destroyed for good.

Before returning to the present, Sougo finds Tendou in the Bistro La Salle, where he introduces himself as an individual from the future. The youth presents to him a blank Ridewatch, where one day he will come to claim it in the future. But, he asks Tendou to find the ninja Taki so she will receive the watch in his stead, which is the result of the casual loop where the said event will happen in the future.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Taki, Sougo, and Geiz returned back to 2018. With an altered timeline is created where Kamen Rider Kabuto never existed.

Somewhere in the big city...

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"Orbnica" Soundtrack from Ultraman Orb_ *)

A wanderer in a leather jacket and a cowboy hat walked amongst the crowded sidewalk whilst playing a harmonica.

Later, he stopped by in the park as he played that harmonica, which drew the attention of people who felt relaxed and soothed by the melody of the man's music.

After finished playing the music, the person who sat beside the wanderer asked. "Wow, you're awesome mister. Is that some kind of harmonica?"

"Yes.", said the mystery man.

"May I ask your name?", the other stranger continued.

And the wanderer reveals himself as, "Gai... **Kurenai Gai.** "

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 8 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 7 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Kabuto, Ryuki, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 6 (Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the_ _Kabuto_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Kabuto!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Cast Off shite chou kasoku! Beetle no Rider wa... (Clock ticking noise) Kabuto da! (translation: " _Cast Off and accelerate! The Beetle Rider is..._ _Kabuto_ _!_ ")

 **Tsukuyomi:** Kamen Rider Kabuto

 **Geiz:** Kamen Rider Kabuto has the power of superhuman speed faster than the eye can see, in the form of the ability called "Clock Up". Using the Kabuto Ridewatch not only grants access to Kabuto Armor, it grants the ability to use Clock Up to fight enemies faster than you can imagine!

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Another wave of Malfested creatures from the past once again attack the present. When Malfested colossi attack major cities in Japan, then came a giant of light called an Ultraman._

 _The giant of light, Ultraman Orb... Is he a friend or a foe?_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _11_ _:_ _ **The Prayer of Orb**_ _ **~A.D.**_ _ **2018~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'll be taking a break this Friday, and I will resume by Monday. So far, this is the first time I'll take a break from writing during the long weekend.

I looked in RoseShrimp's reviews of this story, this is about the similar one from Zedreamcast, but a bit more well-elaborated and civil. And, I admit to the flaws of my works when I replied in one of his reviews. And like what he and Gadget the Critic (formerly GaoGod) mentioned, the only problem is one of my OCs (i.e., Goro) stealing the spotlight. Granted, Goro is one of the few polarizing characters in my works. Gadget the Critic and I already talked about this, and yeah. At first Goro was intended to be my work's equivalent to Kuroto, but completely deconstructed the fact that he's the protagonist and a good guy, but does detrimentally unscrupulous acts to the point he's an edgy take of an anti-heroic "sue", and RoseShrimp considers that a **character derailment**. Since this story now currently focuses on Taki (both the 2018 and 1586 ones), Goro rarely appears in this story, whereas his and Taki's future daughter Fubuki guiding her with the awareness of changing the future. Regardless of said character derailment, it's still possible to tone down his [Goro's] edgy character. While I take a break during this Friday and during the weekends, I'll take my time improving my chapters of this current work.

And after I publish the next chapter by Monday, I'll be taking a break again the following Wednesday, and back again on Friday. So, that will buy me some time looking deeper into Soulcalibur VI's story mode in how I will going to adapt it into my story.

The rugby football subplot will still continue in the next chapter. Like what I said before, it's inspired from the _Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu_ episode where Sosuke subjects Jindai High's rugby football club in a boot camp style training for their game. But here, Aizawa's approach is similar, but a subdued version, he doesn't curse at the players; going so far to refer the players as a bunch of Looney Tunes.

Days left before Soulcalibur VI's release: **2**


	11. Ep 011: The Prayer of Orb -AD 2018-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Soulcalibur VI is now officially released!

* * *

 **Ep. 011: The Prayer of Orb ~A.D. 2018~** [オーブの祈り 〜2018年〜/ _Ōbu no Inori ~2018_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of slight nudity, blood, and dismemberment. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

Later that night...

Taki and Natsu returned home to the Izumi mansion.

"We're home!", Taki spoke.

To which they are greeted by Anzu, Fubuki, and Goro, "Welcome back."

The master and student ninja duo just returned from the school, where they watch Hikarigamori's rugby club training. And, it was nothing less surprising when Aizawa of all people was hired by the school to be the coach and trainer for the players. And the fact that he behaves like an army drill instructor will worsen the players' condition doesn't help matters either.

Everyone discussed the whole thing during dinner...

"That's a very convoluted idea, Natsu...", Anzu is skeptical the fact Natsu was the one who thought of the idea of having Aizawa train the football players. "The more Aizawa-san treats the players like crap with that boot camp training, you can't imagine how will the players can take that kind of abuse!"

"Don't worry... I was trying to bring their spirits up!", Natsu assured, hoping that she's positive about her intentions of bringing Hikarigamori's rugby club back to its glory. "I can't stand seeing them whine and complain about their distaste for violence! These guys suppose to get themselves hurt in that game!"

Goro does have Aizawa's track records (in a way how he knows the guy), and also noted that apart from his vigilante MO, it seems that Aizawa also possess a Social Darwinist mindset. And that mindset can push him to take pleasure driving some of the players off the deep end.

"If Aizawa-san is going through with the whole Drill Sergeant Hartman thing on the players, they'll be definitely in a world of hell...", sighed Goro.

"Umm, did you also look at Aizawa-san's background? He _used to play_ football in prison, you know.", Natsu brought up Aizawa's other history before the merging of Earths.

"Oh, that...", Goro scratched his head.

* * *

While Natsu's discussing Aizawa's coaching of the school's rugby club to Anzu and Goro, Taki went outside after dinner. She talked to Fubuki about Woz, the ninja herself had a feeling of distrust and hostility towards the mysterious prophet as Geiz also felt the same.

"Is it true that you ran into Woz earlier, mother?", asked Fubuki.

"Yes. And, there must be a reason why he kept following Tokiwa Sougo everywhere he goes.", Taki elaborated. "He's pushing the young man to the path of becoming Oma Zi-O."

The demon huntress brought up the Another Kabuto incident two weeks ago, after she, Zi-O, and Geiz defeated the imitation Rider, the Time Jacker Swortz made his presence known. Where before he was about to revive Another Kabuto, Woz confronts him.

" _You... Why would you go so far to protect him?"_

" _Why must you insist changing history by creating these hideous imitations? Your feeble attempts in meddling with the past has only postponed the inevitable."_

Tsukuyomi and Geiz weren't the only one who has met Woz, but Fubuki herself. And on the other hand, she herself knows the identity of the Time Jacker that Woz confronted - Swortz.

"That Time Jacker you've saw with Another Kabuto is **Swortz**.", Fubuki said. "He's the most superior of the three, not to mention the oldest member. Unlike those two - Uhr and Ora, Swortz sees them as just obstacles to him. He's the most dedicated member with the intent of overthrowing Oma Zi-O with their own puppet overlord by creating the Another Riders."

Fubuki elaborated that Swortz is the oldest and _the_ most superior of the Time Jackers, Uhr and Ora were nothing more but underlings to him. Unlike the other two, they will usually coerce people into accepting the powers of an Another Rider, and those people in particular are opposite to that Another Rider's original counterparts (e.g., Build being a genius scientist, while Another Build is an athlete. Ryuki being a kindhearted, yet naive person with a pacifistic outlook, whereas Another Ryuki is an avenger who dedicated his life to seek after his father's killer, etc.), and the creation of that Another Rider erases the existence of their original counterparts.

And, Woz mentioning that the Time Jacker's attempts to change history are only leading to the rise Oma Zi-O is simply too obvious to ignore. Even Fubuki herself is aware of this.

"Each time the Time Jackers attempt to alter history before they are foiled by Sougo and Geiz is one of the few _loopholes_ of this casual loop.", Fubuki insinuates that the bootstrap paradoxes occurring in most of the Riders' timelines is being orchestrated that will lead to the rise of Oma Zi-O. "There are two loopholes in question here: the first is Zi-O himself as he is the one obtaining the past Riders' powers through Ridewatches. And the second one being... _Woz_."

"You're not kidding, are you?", Taki shook her head in response to her future daughter's theory.

"There is a reason why Woz followed Sougo wherever he is going...", Fubuki continued, "...I have a feeling he's using Sougo to make sure Oma Zi-O's history is propagated; and the reason why Riders that come before Zi-O are erased from history. And most importantly, there is more to Woz than meets the eye so don't take him too lightly. The fact that he is the _most_ loyal servant to Oma Zi-O, he is also given the powers that even rivals the Time Jackers."

Even though Fubuki said about Woz to her mother are possibilities what will lead to Oma Zi-O, she asks her to take these insinuations with a grain of salt. The Time Jackers and even the Resistance members - Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Fubuki - who went into the past to prevent Sougo from becoming the tyrannical demon king are the known few people to be wary of Woz's presence. Whatever Woz's intentions of following Sougo everywhere the high-schooler goes is anything but of a benign sign.

And Fubuki also saw Woz protecting Sougo from Another Fourze from a distance, it shows that Woz will go further lengths in protecting his future master no matter what the cost.

"Mother, I ask you to avoid the Time Jackers, the Another Riders, and most importantly... Woz.", Fubuki warns Taki not to be involved with Zi-O and Geiz's battles with the Another Riders, as she herself have her own agenda. "You have your own mission, don't you? Your objective in destroying Soul Edge..."

"You're right...", Taki looked down briefly. "I know that I have reignited my goal in destroying that cursed sword, even if it means changing the future. But, I can't ignore their [Time Jackers] evil deeds. Which is why, I am willing to help those two when I feel like it."

Granted, Taki is focused in her objective in destroying Soul Edge in the past. But, she refuses to ignore the Time Jackers' attempts in changing history with their Another Riders.

* * *

Later that night...

In the laboratory, Taki fell asleep on the desk while she spend most of her time researching what the past left behind. The kunoichi tried looking into the research in regards of not just Soul Edge, but the spirit sword - Soul Calibur. Taki has been wary of the existence of Soul Edge's counterpart ever since she saw the time it was wielded by Siegfried used against the mutated Nightmare in the very summit of the tower in Ostrheinsburg Castle.

Based on what Taki observed of Soul Calibur, the spirit sword is nowhere as benign as warriors claim; but its personality is just as ruthless than those who wield Soul Edge. If anything, Soul Calibur must be destroyed as well before it could corrupt those would-be wielders who hoped to destroy Malfested creatures.

Goro enters the laboratory through the elevator from the surface. He then approaches the still sleeping Taki right before the computer. It was only then she woke up when Goro entered the lab.

"How long was I been sleeping?", Taki rubbed her eyes as she looked into Goro.

"About two and a half hours.", Goro points to the clock, as it's already 8:47 pm. "And... I have something to say..."

"Go ahead."

While the two are alone in the laboratory - Anzu is already sleeping as she has another photoshoot to attend to tomorrow. Natsu likewise is hitting the bed for another day at school. Fubuki went around the city to track down the Time Jackers. Goro has something to tell to his significant other.

"Well... It's ever since you are now holding the three Ridewatches holding the powers of my sis Anzu, that bounty hunter Samus, and myself. I want to tell you something that... Is that, remember what you said about when you're taking too much pride with of being too powerful? That's one of my greatest weaknesses. I have committed so many questionable acts in the past, even when I was still a Rider and I'm really honest about it. Sometimes I know what I've done is for the greater good... Or is it to stroke my own ego? Or was my powers as a Kamen Rider just went over my head? Or is it both?"

Goro confides to Taki that back in his time as a Kamen Rider, he has done unscrupulous things as a solution to complicated situations and is not afraid to admit that mistake. However, there are times he could not spit that out to anyone, even towards Sento/Katsuragi. Now that he and Sento are no longer Riders due to Build's timeline being altered, Goro (along with his sister, Anzu) still remembers everything that happened in Build's separated timeline until the fusion of the two Earths, as a result of Taki holding onto the G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S Ridewatches and the watches themselves being bonded to her.

"And, what else?", the ninja asked skeptically.

"The reason I'm came here to tell you is to also ask you not to walk in the same path that I did.", Goro then reminds the demon huntress not to end up like him. Granted, Taki has been a moral compass to him ever since she settled in his home. Goro appears returning the favor not just out of kindness, but he appears to warn Taki not to do the same mistakes of people she met, like what Geiz told her after the meeting with Sophitia and her family in the past. "Anzu and myself have done so many acts questionable by morals at worst, because of taking too much pride of our powers. And, you always see that I tend let my pride go over my head. That's why I'm returning back the favor... It's true that the power you possess will consume your mind if they are not used with great responsibility. And those Ridewatches hold even more greater power, that needs to be handled with greater responsibility."

The fact that the Ridewatches contain the powers of the past Riders whose history is erased from their timeline; Taki must understand what it means to hold their power that needs also to be handled with responsibility. The Ridewatches' powers contain even more what Mekki-Maru could not have possess. The fact that the three watches in her hand - Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S - are bonded to her, are the only reason why Anzu and Goro still remember their memories as Kamen Riders while their contemporaries, Build and Cross-Z lose theirs along with their powers now that Sougo and Geiz have their respective Ridewatches.

Goro's warning to his significant other is to make sure she doesn't get drunk with the Ridewatches' powers, or else she might end up like Sougo should he become Oma Zi-O.

Once again, Goro continued. "That's not the reason I come here to say that to you not just because I love you. I came here to tell you that the Ridewatches' powers are different than those we used. I don't want you to be enslaved by them if you aren't careful enough... It's just like you've warned some people in your original timeline about Soul Edge..."

Taki paused for a moment, touched by Goro's words and advice regarding with the Ridewatches in her hands. As what he said, the Ridewatches' powers, despite coming from previous Riders whose existence is erased along with the main Rider associated to it from history. It's power is like poison if one is not careful with it; much like the feeling of being corrupted by the Evil Seed, and its progenitor, Soul Edge.

"You know...that might be the nicest thing you have ever said to me.", Taki answers to everything Goro said. "And, I always said what you told me to myself before... Especially when I first held onto Mekki-Maru, because that a shard of Soul Edge was infused with the blade. It's because of Mekki-Maru...and by proxy, Soul Edge... It drove my master to madness, and had the entire Fu-Ma Clan put a price on my head. From that day onward, I had to use its power when I am in a pinch."

Taki even elaborated that her once desire to master Mekki-Maru turned her into an outcast from the ninja clan where she grew up from. Her master, Toki, who was her foster father and teacher to her, went insane as a result of the unhealthy obsession with Mekki-Maru, to the point he had the entire Fu-Ma clan to hunt Taki and take Mekki-Maru from her. Ever since then, she cast aside her thoughts of love, friendship, and foolish thoughts of desire for power.

"And, another thing...", Goro continued. "Ever since this whole thing with Zi-O began and now you are now holding my, along with Anzu's Ridewatches... I've began reflecting in my past actions as a Rider... Like what I said before, I've done so many things detrimental by my own standards... I want to be different than Sento, only to find out that I feel like being no better than Katsuragi. But, I looked up to him. Now, that he's back to being Katsuragi again, we barely made any connection to each other. Sento truly considered himself as a hero, I never did."

"Why not?", the demon huntress asked.

"I was never a hero to begin with. I fight and protect others for the greater good. That was my purpose in life that I've sought ever since the beginning. I also killed other people - good or evil - just for the sake of that goal. The reason I became a Kamen Rider was not for the sake of publicity stunt, recognition, or whatever. I became a Rider because I want to... To find the purpose of fighting to protect people dear to me and facing my own weaknesses. At work, people see me as a charismatic industrialist and some kind of a business celebrity. In truth, I want people to treat me like a normal person. I'm already fine with things that I have - riches, recognition, genius-level talents, and my inventions. But, my heart belongs to most important things in my life - is my older sister, the friends who came with us into this new world - Aizawa-san and Reiji, your student...and most importantly, you...Taki."

Goro is a charming and charismatic businessman to begin with. But beneath it all lies a man with prone to making morally-questionable decisions at worst, as well as a man who has an active and functioning conscience at best. He is openly honest of all the dubious methods he has done in the past, but there are times he could not open that to others. Though he has the wealth, recognition, as well as the genius to make a difference. He has not forgotten important things in his life - family (his sister Anzu), friends (Aizawa, Natsu, and Reiji), and someone important to him that to help him learn humility (Taki).

"Thank you, Goro... I still understand that you still haven't lost your sense of humility.", smiled Taki. Then, she asks Goro of another question to change the topic. "I want to ask you something... Something that I want to ask for a very long time: Do you think love can bloom even on the battlefield?"

She herself is curious to ask that whether or not do warriors find love even in the midst of wars and conflicts. It was until that she first discovered that after meeting Goro, and falling in love with him the first time they come into an intimate encounter. To answer that question, Goro's response was...

"Of course, I believe that it's possible to find love in times of conflicts.", he said. "It doesn't matter where it's gonna happen - anytime and any place. People can fall in love with each other. And, there is more to that...if you love someone, you have to be able to protect them. Love does not extend just to romantic, but familial and friendship. Remember the people who shaped you into what you are now, most importantly... Love is what draws strength."

Regardless of the past, present, and/or the future. It seems that love truly transcends time. Despite her serious personality as a ninja, Taki eventually found love 400 years into the present. Even though she's now an anomaly in the past, but what's important that Taki has found a home in the future, and eventually allowed her student Natsu to explore more of the modern era, grooming her to adapt into the present, even by enrolling her into an educational institution.

And, Taki finally comes to the understanding that love truly blooms even on the battlefield. Regardless of time and place, there is no shame in falling in love - fate drifts like a wind to would-be lovebirds.

As she looked into Goro, the demon huntress was grateful that she truly found her future. Even though everything that happened in her timeline caused by a grandfather paradox, Taki willingly accepted the fact that she is now an anomaly in the the past; and knows that she and her student Natsu could no longer return back to their original timeline. But, she has found in the present a place to call home; along with family and friends that truly cared for her.

"That's right... I found my future in this world. I could have done it without the people I've encountered, that includes you Goro.", said Taki. "That's the reason why I wanted to say this..."

"Say no more...", Goro replied before he and Taki lock their lips and kissed, to show the strength of their love for each other. "Aaanndd...by the way, let's keep _this_ clean right now."

It's already nearing 9 'o clock, the two turn off the lights in the laboratory before heading back to the surface through the elevator.

* * *

Later at the master's bedroom, Goro and Taki closed the doors and windows as the two begin to kiss passionately. The two now in their birthday suits, save for their bottom being covered by the bedsheets. Goro gives Taki so many kisses around her neck, cheeks and even on her breasts. While finding herself in entangled by her carnal desires, Taki gave into it for a while and couldn't help asking for more.

The two make love as everything fades to black...

An hour later, the two are now asleep...or so as it seemed. The couple are now satisfied from their intimate experience, Taki felt the arousing pleasure right down to the tender feeling after she and Goro did it again. But, this time, they kept things subtle for now.

Nevertheless, she reminisced the first time she had sex with Goro. It was a bit awkward to start, but that "first time" eventually blooms romantic love between the two.

Taki spent most of the time cuddling on the sleeping Goro, inadvertently waking up. Goro had some things in mind to ask to her.

"Hey, Taki... Mind if I ask if you're free tomorrow?", he whispered.

"What is it?", she replied.

"I just want to think about spending time together...at least for once."

"As you wish."

Taki answers to take some time to spend with Goro to clear off her troubles. And for that matter, to clear her mind of the negativity she had back during her time travels into the 16th century.

As the two finally closed their eyes and sleep, Taki kissed on Goro's forehead before having his head rest against her breasts, and the two fell into a slumber...

* * *

The next morning...

It is now day 2 of Hikarigamori rugby club's training. And Aizawa takes his methods to a more extreme, complete with an imposed Social Darwinist-inspired rule. That said, he sees the players as weaklings that needed to be molded to be the strongest of the food chain. Being an absolute rule, Aizawa sees those who can't survive his training as weak; the weak must be purged from the club.

The first phase of day 2's training has each of the player to take 20 laps on the field while carrying a log.

"That's right! Struggle until you go past through your limits!", Aizawa shouted. "Those who will stumble to their knees will face eviction from the rugby club! I tolerate no weaknesses from all of you!"

An obese player trips to the ground along with his log. Aizawa turns his attention to the obese player.

"Seriously, fat-ass... Is this how the weight of your body can go?!", the coach chews out on the poor sap. "Your mother is a fat, even cows moo at her!"

"Hey, you can't talk like that to my mom!", the obese player retaliates, only for Aizawa to trip him off to the ground.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that, you poor slob!", Aizawa continues. "I'll talk anything I feel like it! If you're going to tell me otherwise, show me your guts!"

The stumbled player continues carrying his log and walk 30 more laps.

Meanwhile, Geiz and Tsukuyomi observe the players' training. And, this one is less than pleasant than what they thought. Aizawa's methods of training the players may sound extreme as it sounds, Geiz doesn't like the idea of subjecting the players with that kind of verbal abuse; even if said coach/trainer behaves like between that of a drill sergeant and a martial arts master.

The players get subjected to more grueling training through a boot camp-styled obstacle course. Starting with crawling through the mud with barbed wired nets right above them.

"Right now, you people are less than humans - nameless slaves! Once you've survived this ordeal, you will have the right to be called warriors! Until that time, you insects are nothing but scums of the Earth!"

Then, while the players scale through the wooden wall, Aizawa continues his verbal barbs on his soldiers; as he ruthlessly dished out the most scathing words to motivate them.

"In the battlefield, there is an _absolute_ rule that you alone must obey: **Those who will not fight cannot survive!** ", Aizawa spoke as the players climb their way from the wooden wall. "Let's make one thing clear, mercy is not an option! When you are confronted by someone, he is the enemy. **An enemy deserves no mercy!** "

Afterwards, the players test their strength by tackling a training dummy, and a picture of one of the player from the rival school on the head.

"You will NOT laugh. You will NOT cry! Cast aside your emotions in the midst of conflicts, with that you will fight ruthlessly till the bitter end! I want to see all of you bereft of all forms of weaknesses!"

Then, transitioning with the players sparring with each other...

"You willingly want to lose just to stand out? Pretending it hurts just to gain sympathy?! What a waste...you make me want to throw up! Quick dragging on your feet, you dirtbags! One whip and I will unscrew your head and snap down your neck!"

As the second day of training ends, Aizawa makes sure the players are becoming ruthless warriors as he invokes this creed to the players, while they are seating on their knees in a meditating fashion.

"Fear does not exist in this rugby club, does it?", Aizawa shouted.

The players replied, " **Sir, no sir!** "

"Pain does not exist in this rugby club, does it?"

The players shouted louder, " **Sir, no sir!** "

"Defeat does not exist in this rugby club, does it?!"

The players shouted even louder, " **Sir, no sir!** "

"Prepare! And stand up!", the coach commanded his players as they stand up. "Now tell me...! What's our specialty, ladies?!"

The players roared one word loudly, " **FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!** "

Aizawa added, "And HOW do we players fight?!"

" **Strike FIRST, strike HARD, NO mercy, sir!** ", the players shouted louder.

Aizawa repeats, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

" **Strike FIRST, strike HARD, NO mercy, sir!** ", the players shouted even louder.

"You people have survived Day 2 of our training. The next three days of the training will be even more gruesome than today. I hope you all have the determination get through your obstacles until the big game next week!", Aizawa proclaims the end of the second day of training, reminding that the whole week will be spent on the players to mold them into fighting machines. "At ease. Dismissed!"

* * *

At nascita...

Goro and Taki are in their date... While Goro decides to take a three-day leave of absence from work to spend time with Taki, whereas she decided to take a time off from her mission for a while before she can continue.

The two currently frequented in nascita, a coffee shop owned by Isurugi Soichi, along with his daughter Misora working. Ever since the two parallel Earths have been merged, Soichi is alive and continued his business as a proprietor of a coffee shop, and was never possessed by the Extraterrestrial lifeform Evolto.

Goro asks two cups of coffee at the owner, as he and Taki find and sit on the table. As Taki looked into the tablet for news for current events; she stumbles into the news of a company called **Dan Foundation**. Taki had no idea how a corporation was conceived.

"Dan Foundation...? A powerful corporation. The one running this corporation is...", Taki looked into the description of the company and whoever who owns it. But to her surprise, it was ran by a certain game master with a god complex. "It can't be...!"

"What is it, Taki?", Goro then looked into the news from the tablet, and he is surprised upon looking that Dan Kuroto established his own business empire. It's even made hilarious that the game master dons a Shakespearean-esque royal attire. "He's... First, he claims himself as a god. Now, he's a king?! How much more Dan Kuroto could get even crazier?"

Taki brought up from Sougo and company after they defeated Another Ex-Aid; now that Hojo Emu lost his powers as Ex-Aid as a result of Zi-O obtaining the Ridewatch containing the Doctor Rider's powers. It seems the time paradox that happened in Ex-Aid's timeline must have an effect on his contemporaries, and Kuroto isn't safe from this either.

What made Kuroto establish his own business empire is still a mystery. If anything, she assures that Sougo and Geiz can solve this mystery.

"It's hard to blame that changing the past can lead to disastrous results...", sighed Goro.

To which Taki replied, "I know... Those blasted Time Jackers have been causing all this mess ever since Tokiwa Sougo became Zi-O. And, our daughter Fubuki is trying our best to hunt them down."

"Here is your two coffee. Thanks for waiting!", Misora served the coffee to the couple and went back into the kitchen.

Taki has never tasted Soichi's coffee ever since she ended up in Build's parallel Earth that dimension's Soichi at that time was possessed by Evolto. "Soichi" at that time made terrible coffee. While in the merged world, the coffee made by Soichi is delicious, as shown when Taki tasted her own cup.

"Now that's a coffee.", Goro gives a compliment to Soichi's coffee.

"I'm impressed by its exquisite taste.", Taki added.

Within moments, another customer entered the coffee shop. This time, it's the wanderer wearing donning a leather jacket and a familiar cowboy hat - Kurenai Gai.

"Welcome.", both Isurugi father and daughter greeted the customer.

"One cup of coffee, please.", Gai then asks for a cup of coffee.

Misora accepts the man's order as she heads back into the kitchen to get him the coffee. As Gai's coffee is being prepared, he takes out his signature harmonica, otherwise known he calls it as the Orbnica.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"Gai's Orbnica* OST from Ultraman Orb_ *)

Gai began playing his signature instrument. The melody played attracted the attention of the patrons, to which they felt relax by the soothing music. Both Goro and Taki felt the emotional presence of the music Gai played.

"What is that man playing?", asked Taki, pointing her finger towards Gai.

"He's playing a harmonica. Just hear that hypnotic melody...", Goro answered. "I'm sure that this guy is not from here, I suppose..."

A minute later, Soichi serves the coffee to Gai.

"Wow, your music is beautiful!", said the proprietor.

"Thank you kind sir.", the wanderer is flattered by Soichi's words.

Soichi goes back to the table as he continues interacting with the other patrons. Gai then tasted the coffee. As usual, it tasted so good. This is the first time he tried a coffee so delicious.

"Traveling one planet after another can be tiring...", Gai muttered. "Nothing feels good than taking a cup of Earth coffee."

While appearing to be far from Gai, Goro and Taki are curious the moment they hear Gai traveled one planet after another implying him that he is an alien. The question is...is he a benign individual or a foe?

Taki decides to approach the wanderer herself, but before she could do so. Screams of horror can be heard from the outside, followed by a tremor...

"Earthquake!", screamed Soichi.

Taki and Goro leave the coffee shop after having finished their coffee break. Only to find out that gigantic creatures is attacking the city. They appear to have spawned from the same familiar wormholes where the first incident of Malfested creatures attacked a month ago.

"Another Malfested creatures? This time are a legion of colossi?!", Taki witnessed the attacking Malfested giants from a distance. "What is wrong with the past this time...?"

"Whoa...what are those?!", Goro looked at the giant Malfested passing by from afar.

"I need you to do something, Goro...", Taki instructed. "While I take care of these giant monstrosities, you better get nearby people to safe places."

"You got it.", Goro nodded and takes his leave. Even without his Rider powers, Goro has a difference to make by guiding people to safety.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

Taki used the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch to summon her Time Mazine and fight these giant monsters. So far there are three creatures attacking, Taki is determined to handle these attacking creatures without Sougo and Geiz. But, she spoke too soon when that wormhole from the sky opened and sent out two more colossi. These Malfested giants make dangerous foes in numbers.

* * *

"Tch...I can't afford to cause any collateral damage in the city...", said the ninja after she and her Time Mazine are pinned down.

Back in nascita...

After Gai finishes his coffee, he leaves the coffee shop. He then witnesses a pack of Malfested giants fighting a giant robot (Taki's Time Mazine). It appears the giants under the influence of the Evil Seed were the cause of these attacks.

Gai takes out a device from his jacket, with distinguishable "O"-shape above its handle. This device is called the Orb Ring. With that Gai is about to transform into his alter-ego. The moment Gai flashes his Orb Ring, he is encased with particles of light, then we see him in a space-like background. He takes out a card with the likeness of the first Ultraman.

"Ultraman-san!", Gai scanned the Ultraman Fusion Card on his Orb Ring.

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Ultraman!**_ *

A manifestation of the first Ultraman appeared on his left side.

Followed by Tiga's Fusion Card, "Tiga-san!"

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Ultraman Tiga!**_ *

Then, a manifestation of Ultraman Tiga appeared on Gai's right.

Before Gai prepares to raise the Orb Ring, he declares, "Lend me the power of your lights!", and by doing so, the flaps of the Orb Ring opens. Gai is then transformed into an energy being made of light, silhouetting his true form.

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Fusion Up!**_ *

The manifestations of the first Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga combine, resulting the transformation into **Ultraman Orb: Specium Zepellion**.

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Ultraman Orb: Specium Zepellion!**_ *

 **Ultraman Orb** rises and appears before the Malfested giants. The giant of light declares himself before the maligned creatures. "I am Orb! I light the darkness and strike at evil!"

The Malfested colossi met their match as they gang up on Ultraman Orb. However, the giant of light single-handedly dispatches 3 to 4 enemies by launching buzzsaw projectiles made of light. As more Malfested giants continue to appear from that wormhole in the sky, Taki stands up as her Time Mazine manages to get back into its feet.

"A giant of light...?", Taki looked towards the Ultra fighting the enemy giants. She focused on fighting the legion of Malfested colossi.

It was only a matter of time Orb manages to finish off a number of enemies until there is only one left. The giant of light decides to finish it off before the portal could spawn more.

Orb raised his right arm up and his left horizontally, creating a purple energy ring. Orb puts his hands together in a "+" (plus) formation and fires a purple beam of light, calling out " **Sperion Kousen!** (Sperion Ray)"

The Malfested giant gets a mouthful of a purple beam courtesy of Ultraman Orb and it explodes to death.

After Taki herself managed to defeat the last second colossus, she then turned her attention to the giant of light.

She muttered, "Who are you...?"

Orb was hesitant to answer, and instead turned away from Taki's Time Mazine and flew off to the horizon.

" **Shuuwaatchh~!** "

Taki herself is hesitant from reasoning out to him, and lets the giant of light go. She'll hope that she will see him again.

* * *

Moments later...

Taki catches up to Goro in the park, who was sitting on the bench after he safely guided people to safety during the Malfested attack.

"Are you alright, Taki?", asked Goro.

"I'm fine... I ran into a giant of light calling himself an Ultraman.", the ninja replied. "He somehow helped me fend off those creatures."

"By the way, how long do you keep wearing that skintight outfit of yours?", asked Goro.

To Taki's surprise, Goro already once asked of Taki's outfit. But, he would never ask her the second time about her signature skintight bodysuit as he's already aware of it. Taki is less than surprised that something is not right with Goro.

Speaking of Goro, it appears to be consciously aware that someone is controlling him against his will.

"Taki... I need help...", Goro spoke as he consciously struggles to regain control of his body.

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 8 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 7 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Kabuto, Ryuki, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 7 (Geiz, Ghost, Wizard, Drive, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the_ _G7 Type-S_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) G7 Type-S!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Ookina odoroki! Aneue Spider Jelly no Rider wa... (clock ticking noise) G7 Type-S da! (translation: " _A big surprise! The older sister Spider Jelly Rider is..._ _G7 Type-S_ _!_ ")

 **Tsukuyomi:** Kamen Rider G7 Type-S

 **Geiz:** Kamen Rider G7 Type-S is the Sclash Driver variation of the G7 Rider system. Much like G7 Icarus XYZ being created from a modular prototype suit through the Build Driver, the same can be said with through the Sclash Driver. Along with the Huntress and G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatches, it is one of the three main components for Taki's Galaxy Armor. This allows Taki to poison her enemies by conjuring spider-like limbs from the suit.

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Goro finds himself being possessed by a wandering spirit, going by the name of Kurenai Otoya. However, after Otoya is exorcised by Taki. He informs her about his son, Wataru, who is known as Kamen Rider Kiva, his Rider powers being stolen by an impostor - Another Kiva._

 _The wanderer, Kurenai Gai, appears to be the key to draw out Another Kiva._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 1_ _2_ _:_ _ **Wake Up!**_ _ **~A.D. 2018~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter's title is a reference to Ultraman Orb's opening theme song, **Orb no Inori** , which translates as "The Prayer of Orb". The song is performed by none other than Ichiro Mizuki, who was best known for _Kamen Rider BLACK RX_ 's theme song.

In addition to Gai's introduction and inclusion of the story's main cast. This is the first of the three-part chapter tribute to both _Kamen Rider Kiva_ and _Ultraman Orb_. Coincidentally, as this will both feature characters that have the surname "Kurenai" (for Kiva it's Wataru and Otoya, and Ultraman Orb himself, Gai). However, Gai's full name is written in katakana ( **クレナイ** ・ガイ) as opposed to his surname written in kanji ( **紅** ガイ), like that of Wataru and Otoya. Otoya will appear in the next chapter, and so does Kazumin.

During the rugby football training, the creed of the Cobra Kai from _The Karate Kid_ is quoted.

Taki quotes Otacon from Metal Gear Solid through the line: "Do you think love can bloom even on the battlefield?"

Though I made it clear that I'll tone down the smutty scenes, starting this chapter I'll mostly have some scenes between Goro and Taki skipped since it'll be hard to write a full and even _explicit_ sex scenes just for the sake of titillation. Because those full scenes are the most known complaints back when I was still writing Vol. 3.

And, my overall thoughts for Soulcalibur VI is that it truly lives up to the hype that fans have long awaited to right the wrongs of the previous game (i.e., Soulcalibur V).


	12. Ep 012: Wake Up! -AD 2018-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Soulcalibur VI is now finally out! Please support the game's official release!

* * *

 **Ep. 01** **2: Wake Up!** **~A.D. 2018~** [ウェイク・アップ！ 〜2018年〜/ _Ueiku Appu!_ _~2018_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of nudity. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

"By the way, how long do you keep wearing that skintight outfit of yours?", asked Goro.

To Taki's surprise, Goro already once asked of Taki's outfit. But, he would never ask her the second time around about her signature skintight bodysuit as he's already aware of it. Taki is less than surprised that something is not right with Goro.

Speaking of Goro, it appears to be consciously aware that someone is controlling him against his will.

"Taki... I need help...", Goro spoke as he consciously struggles to regain control of his body.

Goro finding himself being possessed by some kind of evil spirit had Taki alarmed.

She wasted no time from subduing him as Taki unleashed her full power as sealing symbols appeared around her body through her bodysuit. Taki quickly placed her right hand into Goro's chest as she forcefully pulls the spirit hiding on his body.

Pulling off the spirit possessing Goro is not much painful, but the spirit is struggling to stay in its host. But, Taki's ninpo and magical powers were powerful enough to execute an exorcism. It was only a half in a minute Taki succeeded in pulling out the spirit in Goro's body.

"Jesus Christ, what was that?!", exclaimed Goro after he manages to regain control of himself. He panted after the spirit is forced out of his body.

The spirit appears to be nowhere as malign as Taki thought. To Goro's surprise, that spirit resembled a certain potato farmer in Build's world.

"Wait, you can see me?!", said the spirit who possessed Goro.

"I _can_ see you.", Taki replied. "It was thanks to a special ninjutsu I used on you, you can be seen only by both Goro and myself."

Goro approached too close to the spirit that possessed him, much to his confusion. As if Goro did see a (re)semblance to Sawatari Kazumi, aka Kamen Rider Grease.

"Is that you...Kazumin?", Goro asked.

But, the man, judging by his blazers instead of an outlandish combat outfit. He may look like Kazumi, but his personality is nowhere as similar to the former. The man resembling Kazumi is charming, yet-awkward eccentric womanizer.

"Kazumin? Don't get the wrong idea, kid.", said the wandering spirit. "I'm Kurenai... Otoya."

The wandering spirit reveals himself as **Kurenai Otoya**. Otoya was violinist who believes that humans are music. Otoya's defining trait is his womanizing tendencies, seeing the romantic connection between Goro and Taki reminded him of his first love.

"How many years has it been after you have passed on in the afterlife?", asked Taki.

"Um...it's been already 32 years.", Otoya replied. "However, I find myself getting bored and wanted to see my son for a while from a distant."

Otoya also reveals that he has a son, who took a similar path. If Otoya was a retired violinist, his son is revealed to be a violin maker.

Taki and Goro took Otoya to nascita so the wandering spirit could try a cup of coffee to keep him in a mood. It's already been a long while Otoya had ever taste a cup of coffee in the world of the living ever since he passed on his lover's knees. He even told Goro that the coffee in heaven tasted kind of boring.

"I kinda asked God to give me a chance to see my son. Because, I had a nightmare that my son's powers as a Rider is being taken by an impostor.", Otoya brought up his story to the couple.

"What's your son's name, Otoya-san?", Goro asked.

"It's **Wataru**. In case you didn't know...he's **Kamen Rider Kiva**.", the late violinist replied.

Otoya's nightmare told him that Wataru's power as Kamen Rider Kiva is being taken by an impostor. Hinting that an Another Rider is created in Kiva's timeline...

* * *

 **A.** **D. 20** **0** **8  
** (2008年)

Ten years ago...

At that time, the threat of the vampiric supernatural creatures called Fangires came to be since 22 years ago. To that end, a young violin maker named Kurenai Wataru and his partner, Kivat-bat the 3rd were sent to protect humanity as **Kamen Rider Kiva**.

One fateful day, a young guitarist named Matsumoto aspires to be a successful artist, performed in the streets to earn for a living. However, his skills with the guitar is so terrible, nobody wanted to listen to his music. Matsumoto grew angry and cannot take the fact that no one cared to bare witness to his talent.

The bitter street performer grew desperate as if he wanted to be appreciated, until he run into one of the Time Jackers, Uhr.

"Why the long face?", Uhr asked.

"Nobody wants to listen to me sing...", Matsumoto frowned and sighed. "Hey, do you want to listen to my song?"

"Say no more. But, I can help you grant your wish.", Uhr replies as he takes an Another Rider watch to be put into Matsumoto's body. The Time Jacker pressed the watch's button, which now bears a twisted caricature of Kamen Rider Kiva. He then puts it into Matsumoto's body.

* _ **Kiva!**_ *

Matsumoto is transformed into a creature in the form of a hybrid of Kamen Rider Kiva and a Fangire - **Another Kiva**.

"Starting today, you are now Kamen Rider Kiva.", Uhr christened Matsumoto's newfound identity.

Elsewhere, Kamen Rider Kiva is seen fighting the Octopus Fangire, where he succeeds in destroying the monster's own violin. Just as Wataru is about to deal the final blow, the Octopus Fangire disappeared as a result of a distortion caused by the space and time continuum. And worse, Wataru is forced out his Kiva Form.

"What's going on?!", Wataru had no idea what just happened. Kivat disappeared as well...

Unbeknownst to Wataru, the ghost of his father, Otoya witnessed this whole incident right before his eyes. There is much more why Otoya is present in 2018 to alarm Goro and Taki about this than meets the eye...

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

Back in the present...

In nascita, Otoya converses with Taki and Goro regarding the presence of the impostor Kiva that took away his son's powers. Otoya revealed that he witnessed his son's powers, along with the Fangire disappeared right before his eyes.

"This has something to do with an Another Rider...", Taki muttered. "But, I really don't want to be involved in this.", then turning her attention to Otoya. "I think I know two folks who can help you with that."

Meanwhile, more customers appear on the coffee shop. This time, it's Kazumi and his three goons - Masaru, Syuuya, and Syoukichi. Much like their counterparts in Build's parallel Earth, it seems that they are still working in their farm to support their families. But still, that didn't stop them to go into the big city to enjoy themselves.

"So, is that the guy who looks just like me?", Otoya got out of the chair and observed Kazumi, the man he shares a striking resemblance to. "What a tramp." But, Otoya dismisses Kazumi as a low-classed tramp.

Kazumi and his three friends talk about Misora, the coffee shop owner's daughter. Masaru compares her as an idol, Syuuya insinuates to his boss as a "love at first sight", ditto with Syoukichi.

Having overheard their conversation, Otoya decides to teach Kazumi by how he does it.

"He's head-over-heels with that girl? You gotta be kidding me! She's too young!", Otoya disapproved his look-a-like's infatuation with Misora. "That's the reason why I date women who share the same age as me or older than me! Either way, I'll teach him how the wooing is done!"

"Otoya-san, wait!", Goro tries to stop the wandering spirit.

Luckily, the fact that Otoya being a ghost and can be only seen by Taki and Goro, the womanizer possesses Kazumi. His three friends had no idea that his boss started to act a quite different.

Otoya, while possessing Kazumi, goes out of the coffee shop for a while... Only to return having bought a bouquet of flowers. The moment Misora gives the trio their coffee, Kazumi arrives and presents Misora the flowers.

"For you, my darling...", said Kazumi.

"Hey, did the boss just...", Masaru shook his head.

" **No way!** ", both Syuuya and Syoukichi exclaimed.

A confused Misora looked intently at Kazumi. The girl had no idea that the same guy who frequented the coffee shop is head over heels to her. But, she then served Kazumi's order and just left. As a result, Kazumi's attempt to woo Misora failed. Disappointed, Otoya gets out of Kazumi's body.

"I think he deserves an "A minus" for his interaction with women.", quipped Otoya.

* * *

The next day...

Inside the waterfall cave, Taki mediated alone under the waterfall. Fully naked as she allowed the torrent of water rain over her, Taki frequently go to these caves to purify her mind and body. It is one of the common practices by monks and martial artists to bathe themselves under the waterfall while in a state of solitude and meditation. This is the proof that Taki possesses an iron will that can withstand even the most daunting experiences in her life. As ninjas like her have endured so many ordeals in the past all the way into the 21st century.

Outside of the cave, Otoya talks his past experiences with women to Goro. The veteran violinist brought up his first love, Yuri; whose daughter having met his son in the present. Otoya compares Goro and Taki's relationship to that of him and Yuri - as Yuri herself battled Fangires in the past, who dedicated herself to find her mother's killer. However, as time passed, Otoya fell in love with another woman, Maya. Yuri broke up with him after learning this. But, Otoya and Maya went on, and they have a child that is Wataru. Though this is Maya's second son, as she had another one born from the Fangire King. Otoya died in Maya's arms after having met his son from the future and used the power of Dark Kiva to defeat the Fangire King in the past.

"There is more to loving your woman than meets the eye, boy.", said Otoya. "Don't take them for granted and be always faithful to them. Still, I felt guilty for cheating on Yuri."

"I will. But, Taki is a totally different level.", Goro replied. "Her mind is like iron as she roams in the dead of night like a shadow lurking in the darkness. Taki is a strong-willed woman, she takes her duty as a ninja very seriously. She came from 400 years into the past, when she and her protege where thrown here into the 21st century, she had a hard time adapting into this era. As time passed, we helped her fit into the modern society."

"Hmm... So you have a thing for that ninja considering her sexy figure?", Otoya smirked.

"No, not just that. Like everything else, there is more to her than meets the eye.", Goro replied awkwardly.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"_ _ **Gai's Orbnica**_ _" OST from Ultraman Orb_ *)

As the two men continue talking about Taki, a familiar melody echoed around the forest. The familiar looking man with his leather jacket and cowboy hat walked around the forest playing his signature instrument, the Orbnica.

Kurenai Gai made his presence known before Otoya and Goro. Otoya is enthralled by the melody of the music the wanderer played on his harmonica.

Goro and Taki are not the only ones who can see Otoya as a ghost... The moment Otoya is about to approach Gai, the wanderer stopped playing.

" _Magnifique!_ I've never heard such beautiful melody using that harmonica!", Otoya lauded.

"Why thank you.", Gai replied modestly.

"May I know your name, sir?"

"Gai. **Kurenai Gai**."

To Otoya's surprise, the fact that Gai shares the same surname with the veteran violinist. But, Gai's given name is written differently.

"Wait, aren't we related by blood?", Otoya asked.

"No. My given name is written in _katakana_.", Gai answered.

"Oh..."

Gai traveled across the world, one of the things that he loved the most. With Otoya being impressed of the music Gai played through his Orbnica, Otoya expresses his thing for music. He even brought up his philosophy to Goro and Gai that humans are music.

Goro agreed with Otoya's ideology. For that reason why Otoya had a reason to fight Fangires during his time to protect that music he holds dear.

However, there are some who don't appear to appreciate music as a monstrous creature made its presence known to the three men - **Another Kiva**.

"Looks like we got somebody who doesn't like Gai-san's music...", Goro turned around at the sight of Another Kiva. Both Otoya and Gai likewise had their eyes directed to the Another Rider's presence.

It turns out that Another Kiva has been tailing Gai from the shadows, due to the fact that the Another Rider cannot stand the melody of his Orbnica.

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 8 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 7 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Kabuto, Ryuki, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 7 (Geiz, Ghost, Wizard, Drive, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the_ _Grease_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Grease!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Shinka no moyasu! Robot Jelly Rider wa... (clock ticking noise) Grease da! (translation: " _The burning soulfire! The Robot Jelly Rider is...Grease_ _!_ ")

 **Tsukuyomi:** Kamen Rider Grease.

 **Geiz:** Grease is one of the two Riders that use the Sclash Driver. A Rider who represented the region of Hokuto during the war of the divided Japan in Build's timeline.

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Another Kiva continues his rampage even in 2018. After defeating the Another Rider for the first time followed by a confrontation with Uhr, Taki issues an ultimatum to the Time Jackers:_ _"cease altering the timelines at once, lest their powers to manipulate time be taken away from them"._

 _While watching the rugby game between Hikarigamori and its rivals from Hoshino high, Kurenai Wataru appears before Sougo!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 13_ _:_ _ **Break the Chain**_ _ **~A.D. 20**_ _ **0**_ _ **8~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I choose to publish this chapter today rather than taking a break. As after the next chapter, which will culminate the appearance of Zi-O's Kiva Armor, the following week will be Taki going back into the past to meet Zasalamel. In addition, the DX Kiva Ridewatch is going to be released by Thursday tomorrow once I look into k2eizo and wotafa's Youtube channel because they already bought the collectibles before the official date release of the merchandises that is this Saturday (October 27).

Keeping the fact that the Another Riders are opposites to their original counterparts, Another Kiva is an aspiring rock star and guitarist, but his skills with the guitar appears to be lacking. Whereas the original Kiva is a violin maker and his father being a renowned violinist.

The name of Another Kiva's host, Matsumoto, is named after the late **Hideto Matsumoto** , better known by his stage name **hide**. As hide, Matsumoto is one of the iconic legends in the world of Japanese Visual Kei. Being a homage to hide, Matsumoto/Another Kiva is a guitarist, which alludes to hide known for being the lead guitarist of the band X-Japan in the '90s.

The melody Gai played on his Orbnica can be harmful to evil aliens hearing the music, as shown with his friend-turned-archenemy Jugglus Juggler. Here, the harmful effects of Gai's song extends to Another Riders.


	13. Ep 013: Break the Chain -AD 2008-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Soulcalibur VI is now finally out! Please support the game's official release!

* * *

 **Ep. 013: Break the Chain ~A.D. 2018~** [ブレイク・ザ・チェーン〜2008年〜/ _Bureiku za Chēn ~2008_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

"Looks like we got somebody who doesn't like Gai-san's music...", Goro turned around at the sight of Another Kiva. Both Otoya and Gai likewise had their eyes directed to the Another Rider's presence.

It turns out that Another Kiva has been tailing Gai from the shadows, due to the fact that the Another Rider cannot stand the melody of his Orbnica.

Even without his Rider powers, Goro fends off Another Kiva with everything he learned. Otoya outright calls him reckless for that matter. But, Goro has experienced doing a similar thing before. Which means, he's more willing to stare at death's face, even if it means to protect everything he holds dear.

"Have you lost your mind?! That freak of nature is just as the same level as Fangires!", Otoya exclaimed.

"Shut up! A real man is more willing to face death than cower in fear!", Goro points that he can't ignore the presence of such creature, even if it kills him. "I never do things like that just to stand out, it's because that I have experienced doing so to protect innocent people!"

Gai willingly helps Goro fight off Another Kiva. But, what Another Kiva little know that Gai is a human alien. That said, he [Gai] was able to give Goro a hand.

"I admire your courage. But, recklessness and bravery don't mix well.", Gai said after he pulls Goro back to his feet.

"Thanks for the advice, Gai-san…", the genius inventor panted.

It was just a matter of time Taki appearing out of nowhere in her ninja outfit as she took out Rekki-Maru and fight Another Kiva, who in turn sent out the Garulu Saber.

"Wow, she's very fast sensing that freak of nature.", Otoya commented.

Taki and Another Kiva clash their blades. But, Taki is a more experienced warrior outclassing the Another Rider, as the latter relied solely on brute force than skill. Another Kiva is wide open vulnerable to Taki's strikes.

Both combatants fall back for a while. Seconds later, Gai decides to get involved, taking out his Orb Ring right in front of everyone in the scene. To Taki's surprise, she figures out that Gai is actually the giant of light who helped her the other day.

"You... Just who exactly are you?", asked Taki.

"Pay attention to the enemy in front of you. I'll explain everything later.", Gai replied as he prepares to activate his Orb Ring.

Taki then unleashes the full extent of her Fu-Ma ninpo as symbols around her body appear in her bodysuit. The Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S started circling around her.

A split-screen transformation sequence ensues. Starting with Gai being circled around by three New Generation Ultra Fusion Cards around him, he grabs Ultraman Ginga's card.

"Ginga-san!", Gai proclaimed as he scanned the card on his Orb Ring.

Followed by Taki turning the G7 Type-S Ridewatch's dial and pressing the watch's button.

* _[Ridewatch voice] (Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Type-S!**_ * / * _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Ultraman Ginga!**_ *

On Taki's side, the G7 Type-S Rider Armor appeared on her right as the Ridewatch is placed on her Triwatch Holder. Meanwhile, a manifestation of Ultraman Ginga appeared on the left side of Gai. Afterwards, Taki takes the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch - turning its dial and pressing its activation button. Gai then grabs Ultraman Victory's card.

"Victory-san!", Gai then scans the card.

* _[Ridewatch voice] (Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Icarus XYZ!**_ * / * _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Ultraman Victory!**_ *

The G7 Icarus XYZ Rider Armor then manifest on Taki's left side upon placing its Ridewatch on the Triwatch Holder. While Ultraman Victory's manifestation appeared on Gai's right side.

And last but not the least, Taki takes the Huntress Ridewatch and subsequently turning its dial before activating. Gai then takes Ultraman X's card.

"X-san!", Gai scans the last card.

* _[Ridewatch voice] (Digital beeping)_ _ **Huntress!**_ * / * _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Ultraman X!**_ *

After inserting the Huntress Ridewatch on top of the Triwatch Holder, the Huntress Rider Armor appeared in front of Taki. Likewise, after scanning X's card, Ultraman X's manifestation appeared in front of Gai.

Gai then opens the Orb Ring's flaps, which activates **Trinity Fusion**. Meanwhile, Taki uses the Galaxy Riser to scan the three Ridewatches loaded on her Triwatch Holder, which now signals **Galaxy Fusion**.

* _[Galaxy Riser voice]_ _ **Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S: Galaxy Fusion!**_ *

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Trinity Fusion!**_ *

A beam of light is fired from Gai's Orb Ring, and then it took form of a buzz-saw-dagger hybrid weapon known as the Orb Slasher. The weapon has a sliding panel bearing the symbols of (from top to bottom) Ginga, Victory, X, and Orb himself. Gai slides the panel downwards.

"Lend me the power of three lights!", Gai declared as circled his right arm while wielding the Orb Slasher, the manifestation of the three Ultras surrounding him mimicked his movement before raising the weapon above and shouted, " **Orb Trinity!** "

Taki then raised the Galaxy Riser and shouted, " **I'll carve my own fate!** "

* _[Galaxy Riser voice]_ _ **Fusion Time!**_ _(dramatic heavy metal guitar solo ending with Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare)_ _ **Galaxy Armor!**_ *

The three Rider Armors surrounding Taki combined on her, forming a oval-like cocoon. The cocoon then explodes in light, revealing her in Galaxy Armor. And the kanji "Ginga" (銀河) forming on her visor.

Meanwhile, the three Ultras' projection combine with Gai, now as Orb in a silhouetted form. The fusion results in an explosion of light, followed by nearby matter being absorbed unto Orb, revealing himself as **Orb Trinity**. However, instead of rising to his gigantic form, Orb remained in human size to deal with Another Kiva.

"So that's how you combine three powers into one? Fascinating...", Otoya comments on how Taki and the Ultraman known as Orb combined three heroic powers.

Taki has somehow recognized the Ultra's presence. To her surprise, Orb chose not to take a gigantic size and somehow opted to stay in human size.

"The past, present, and future connected together, transcending history and the world!", Taki declared, now assuming her Galaxy Armor.

Followed by Orb, "The three lights have bonded together!", he and Taki altogether say, " **Now, stand up!** "

* _ **Basshaa Magnum!**_ *

Taki teams up with the Ultra to clash against Another Kiva. Another Kiva, in turn, summoned a copy of the Bashaa Magnum to shoot his targets dead of their tracks. But, Taki uses a Speed Booster to easily avoid shots. True to her skill and finesse as a ninja, her tricks are a sight to behold.

Orb summons his Orb Slasher from his right shoulder, he slashed his way to Another Kiva. The impact of his weapon even destroyed the Basshaa Magnum.

* _ **Dogga Hammer!**_ *

Another Kiva then summons a copy of Dogga Hammer, using its raw power to swing the weapon towards his opponents. The weapon's heaviness is detrimental for the Another Rider's part, leaving him open for Taki and Gai for the kill.

* _ **Nitouryuu!**_ *

By splitting the Ryuuseimaru back to Nitouryuu Mode, she inserts the Grease Ridewatch.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Taki brandishes the long blade of the Ryuuseimaru, where the Grease Ridewatch is loaded, imbued with Rekki-Maru's magical properties and the energy channeled from the Ridewatch.

* _ **Grease Rengeki Strike!**_ *

" **Fu-Ma Seal: Scrap Fatal Violet!** ", Taki yelled out her finishing technique. Just as Another Kiva swung the Dogga Hammer towards her, she disappeared, only to appear closer in front of the Another Rider.

Taki slashes Another Kiva using the Ryuuseimaru's long blade, thus paralyzing him in a T-pose, complete with Kamen Rider Grease's symbol appearing behind the Rider. She then pulls out the Ryuuseimaru's short blade and stabs Another Kiva, resulting an explosion. Taki then lands safely on the ground.

Another Kiva is weakened by the attack. Orb proceeds to slide the Orb Slasher's panel twice. He then draws a "V" with his arms, and then a circle behind the "V".

Taki then uses the Galaxy Riser to scan the three Ridewatches on her Triwatch Holder for the finisher. And by doing so, the Arm Cannon from Samus's Power Suit manifests on her right arm.

* _ **Finish Time: Time Galaxy!**_ *

" **Trinitium Shoot!** ", Gai yelled out as he launched a beam of light formed from the "V" and circle he formed earlier straight towards Another Kiva.

Taki then fired a charged PED Hyper Beam, a large number of bolts at a continuous speed in a similar fashion to a machine gun for a short time; with devastating results. As a result, Another Kiva is defeated.

Apparently, the battle is already over. But, Taki's intuition suggests otherwise. As time is suddenly frozen, but Taki is still able to move as the Time Jacker Uhr make his presence known. With precised timing, Taki tossed a kunai to fling the Another Kiva Ridewatch away from Uhr's reach.

"This is as far as you go, Time Jacker.", Taki confronts the boy.

Uhr replied, "How long are you going to stick your nose into our plans, annoying wench?"

Before Taki can continue roasting Uhr, she begins to invoke what appears to be a new technique. And this new technique can allow her to forcibly cancel any of the Time Jacker's ability to stop time. She then said the word, "Mukou! (Disable)"

And by doing so, time suddenly returns back to normal, much to the surprise of both Goro and Otoya. They had no idea that Taki spend most of the time meditating in a waterfall to master a new technique to overcome any phenomenon where time is stopped. Taki learned the technique after her experiences with the Ridewatches and encounters with the Time Jackers. That said, Taki took the opportunity to use her newly-learned technique to undo Uhr's time freeze.

"But, how?!", Uhr had no idea that Taki was able to cancel out his ability to stop time.

"Why would you go so far with your pathetic attempts in meddling with the past?", Taki continued. "Do you think that will prevent Tokiwa Sougo from becoming Oma Zi-O? Don't answer, but this is _already_ obvious: You're dead wrong!"

Uhr throws it back to Taki, "What about you? You also intend in changing the future by destroying the cursed sword Soul Edge! The people you know in the past are different now, you can not go back home again. Is destroying an evil blade matters to you?"

Uhr's words had no effect on Taki, as her verbal barbs are more powerful to give anyone to offend her to cry back home to their mommies.

The ninja continued, "Yes it does. We all have our reasons why to change the future. But, I'm _**brutally**_ **honest** about it and I'm aware of what possible consequences of my actions. I'd refuse to be limped to hypocrites like you! To think that you people created these abominations to benefit your goal, you're just making him [Sougo] obtain their powers, and it's only a matter of time before he jumps off the slippery slope. Your attempts in meddling with the past will only lead to the inevitable, the results will always be the same. If you people had never messed up with the timelines, this would have never happened... Everything you do will not bring back those you hold dear. It will just go from _bad to worse._ You will just only make Tokiwa Sougo rise to becoming the tyrant who rules time."

"Shut up!", Uhr goes from being a disturbingly cheerful boy to being in the verge of driven to tears, at the same time loses his cool at the drop of a hat.

"Oh yes! Can't you see the error of your ways? You only have nothing else to blame **but** _ **yourselves**_.", Taki only makes her breaking speech to the Time Jacker even worst.

Meanwhile, Matsumoto, Another Kiva's host slowly regains consciousness. He saw the Ridewatch offered to him nearby, he crawls his way to reach for the Ridewatch. After that, he turns the Ridewatch back on and is transformed into Another Kiva again.

* _ **Kiva!**_ *

While Taki was giving Uhr a breaking lecture, she turned around only to see Another Kiva revived without the watch being activated by Uhr. The Another Rider suddenly leapt at unprecedented height and escaped the battlefield.

Uhr likewise disappeared moments later. It seems the boy took offense to Taki's words.

Moments later, Taki turns her attention to the wanderer.

"Who are you?", asked Taki.

"Orb. **Ultraman Orb.** ", Orb reveals himself as Gai Kurenai. "As a human, I'm just a wanderer named **Kurenai Gai**."

The fact that there's a person with a surname Kurenai (case in point, Otoya). The only difference is that Gai's given name is written in katakana. Judging by Gai's appearance through his leather jacket and now wearing a cowboy hat, he is normally a traveler who has walked the Earth.

"I suggest you go after that monster right away before he does a lot more damage.", said Gai as he put on his hat and taking his leave. Taki was to hesitant to stop the wanderer. Either way, Taki assures that they will cross paths again.

* * *

The next day...

Today is the last day of Hikarigamori high school's rugby club training in preparation for their game the following week. It seems that Aizawa's training regimen implemented to the players worked too well to say the least. From that moment on, the players behave like soldiers awaiting for their commander's orders.

Aizawa now introduces to the players their team's latest addition.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new addition to the club.", Aizawa introduces to the players to their new member, who is revealed to be Natsu! The other players laughed because how would a girl be involved in a men's game. "What's so funny, assholes? You just laughed at the new team member just _because_ she's a girl?! I'm going to prove you clowns dead wrong! From this point onward, Natsu will be your lead full-back. You will refer her under the call sign Metal 0-1 (Zero One). Do you dirtbags understand what I'm saying?!"

The players answered a loud " **Sir, yes sir!** "

"I can't hear you, louder!", Aizawa continues to assert his authority to the players.

" **Sir, yes sir!** "

Aizawa even invokes the rugby club's new creed to the players. "Once again: Fear does not exist in this rugby club, does it?"

The players replied, " **Sir, no sir!** "

"Pain does not exist in this rugby club, does it?"

The players shouted louder, " **Sir, no sir!** "

"Defeat does not exist in this rugby club, does it?"

And again, the players bellowed, " **Sir, no sir!** "

The coach commanded the players, "Prepare, and stand up! Now tell me? What's our specialty, ladies?!"

The players shouted one word, " **FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!** "

"And **HOW** do we fight?!"

They all replied loudly, " **STRIKE first, STRIKE hard, NO mercy, sir!** "

"SAY! IT! AGAIN!"

The players shouted _even_ louder, " **STRIKE first, STRIKE hard, NO mercy, sir!** "

* * *

As Hikarigamori's rugby club begin their last day of training, from the bench observing her disciple joining with the rugby club's routine. Taki informed Sougo, Tsukuyomi and Geiz about Another Kiva and the ghost of Wataru's father.

"You ran into an Another Rider? You should have told us next time!", Geiz calls out Taki for dealing with Another Kiva without letting him know. "You of all people are not supposed to be involved in this kind of mess."

To which Taki replies, "Just because I have my own objective. I just can't ignore anyone trying to tamper with the other Riders' timelines!"

Geiz is more or less surprised with Taki's attitude, not only that said attitude is passed to her future daughter, Fubuki. "You sound just like the commander. She's dead set in capturing each of the Time Jackers.", Geiz sighed. Like mother, like daughter indeed. "And now, you're also trying to make yourself an enemy out of them."

As everyone are having a conversation whilst watching the rugby club's practice for next week's game. A young man climbed his way into the bench and approached Taki, Sougo and company.

"Are you Tokiwa Sougo-san?", said the youth.

"Yeah. And you sir?". The high schooler replied.

"I'm **Kurenai Wataru**.", introducing himself as Wataru, Taki shook her head, surprised that he is in fact Otoya's son. Wataru takes out from his pocket what appears to be a Ridewatch. "I believe this is yours, Sougo-san."

Sougo nodded as a response of saying thanks to the violini maker. It's assumed that he went into Kiva's timeline to defeat Another Kiva, in which that he and Geiz are going to do right now.

"Taki-san, we'll go and take care of Another Kiva in the past. I ask you to defeat Another Kiva's present self.", Sougo said.

The kunoichi coolly responded, "Say no more. But, first... I have something important to do."

Meanwhile at I3 Tech's main office building.

Taki made her way to the CEO's office, where Goro is currently looking into important papers of a new device. Seconds later, Taki entered the office as Reiji opens the door for her.

"Taki-san, what are you doing?", asked Reiji.

"Hey, what's going on with you this time?", Goro then puts the papers down for a while and looked at Taki.

The ninja takes out the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch and gives it to Goro. Much to his confusion, Goro had no idea why Taki would give him his Ridewatch back. Taki reveals that she's going to show something to Otoya what the latter has never done before in his life.

It was then that Taki learned from Geiz that if a past Rider who keeps his/her Ridewatch in their person (such as in the case of Nitoh Kousuke/Kamen Rider Beast) instead of being given to either him or Sougo, it's possible for them to temporarily restore their powers. Which explains why she's giving Goro back the G7 Icarus XYZ for a while.

"Okay, I'll play along.", Goro nods as he willingly regained his Ridewatch after Taki gave it to him.

* * *

 **A.D. 20** **0** **8  
** (2008年)

(* _cues: "_ _ **Battle for New York**_ _" OST from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 by Hans Zimmer_ *)

Meanwhile, Sougo and Geiz, now transformed into their Rider forms went back 10 years ago to deal with Another Kiva.

Another Kiva possesses three aspects of the Arms Monsters of the original Kiva: Garulu's speed, Basshaa's precision, and Dogga's brute strength. So, the two Riders will have to be on their guard. Geiz then resorts to using the Wizard Ridewatch.

* _ **Armor Time!**_ _(Drum beat with Magical Portal chimes) [WizarDriver voice]_ _ **Please!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Wi-Zard~!**_ *

Geiz changes into Wizard Armor, with his visor written as "Wizard" in hirigana (うぃざーど). By using the power of the Defend Ring, Geiz casts a barrier to defend himself from Another Kiva's Dogga Hammer.

Sougo then takes out the Kiva Ridewatch given to him by Wataru's present self, as he prepares to transform...

* * *

 **A.D. 20** **1** **8  
** (2018年)

Back in the present, Otoya confronts Another Kiva. He then calls out the monster copying his son's powers.

"Alright, I know what you did to my son's powers and those guys from the future would go so far to mess up with the past... It's time we settle this like men!", before Otoya could think about recklessly fighting the Another Rider despite the fact that he's already dead. Taki and Goro make their presence on the scene.

"No, how about let us as a couple handle this abomination.", said Taki.

"You know the saying goes, when a couple that battles together, stays together.", Goro added as he put on his Build Driver. "Otoya-san, we'll show you how Taki and I fight."

* _[G7 EXlasher voice]_ _ **Unmei ni Kaesu ze!**_ _(It's time to defy fate!)_ _ **G7 EXlasher, Start Up!**_ *

The Crow Full Bottle is inserted in the G7 EXlasher in Live Mode, then it is loaded into the Build Driver. Goro then spins the Build Driver's Vortex Lever as the Crow Halfbodies and the reinforced parts for EX-Strike Armor appear on the Snap Ride Builder.

* _[Build Driver voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", Goro assumed his signature transformation pose before suiting up.

* _[G7 EXlasher voice]_ _ **Soudai no Choujin!**_ _(The Magnificent Birdman!)_ _ **G7-EX Strike Armor! Suuubaaaraaashiii~!**_ _(Wonderful!)_ *

Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor is back! Thanks to Taki temporarily returning the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch to its respective owner, Goro's powers is restored as long as he has the Ridewatch in his person. If the watch is returned back to Taki, his powers will be in that watch as long as she holds it. But, thanks to the singularity nexus as a result of Taki's usage of the other two Ridewatches bonded to her, Goro can still remember the times of him being a Rider.

"Let's go, Taki!", Goro twirls his signature sidearm, the XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster as he and Taki prepare to fight Another Kiva.

As the black-winged Kamen Rider and the demon huntress fight Another Kiva, Otoya briefly reminisces the times he had with his first love, Yuri. As Otoya himself was a Rider in his time, having used the prototype IXA system and then Dark Kiva, Kiva's precursor powers.

"Where do the years go, Yuri...?", smiled Otoya as he bear witnessed Taki and Goro double-teaming the Another Rider.

* * *

 **A.D. 20** **0** **8  
** (2008年)

Back in Kiva's timeline, Sougo activates the Kiva Ridewatch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Kiva!**_ *

The watch is loaded in the left side of the Zikuu-Driver, Zi-O spins the Driver after unlocking.

* _[Zikuu-Driver & Ridewatch voice] __**Armor Time!**_ _(Rock music with Kiva Form's transformation SFX) [Kivat-bat the 3_ _rd_ _voice]_ _ **Gabu!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Ki~va~!**_ *

Within moments, Woz makes his presence known to proclaim his master's newest powers.

"Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the King of time who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is **Kamen Rider Zi-O: Kiva Armor!** "

Afterwards, Woz closes the book and leaves the scene, leaving the rest to his future master.

Along with Geiz, Zi-O continues the battle against Another Kiva. And this time, Sougo manages to gain the upper hand. Kiva Armor has aspects of the original Kiva Kiva Form's abilities, such as the speed and agility of Kiva Form, complete with an amazing jumping height.

In addition to having some of the combat elements taken from the Arms Monsters - such as Garulu's speed, Basshaa's precision shooting, and Dogga's brute strength. Zi-O's kicking power is increased drastically while in Kiva Armor.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Geiz then loads the Wizard Ridewatch into the Zikan Zaxe while in Ono Mode. And by doing so, he twirls the Zaxe to the point it starts growing to gigantic size, a reminiscent to Infinity Style's Axe-Calibur's Dragon Shining Finisher.

* _ **Wizard Zakkuri Cutting!**_ *

Geiz swings the Zaxe with his might on Another Kiva, weakening the Another Rider. Leaving Sougo to finish Another Kiva himself. Zi-O pressed the Ridewatches' buttons and unlocked his Zikuu-Driver.

* _ **Finish Time! Kiva!**_ *

And by doing so, Zi-O Kiva Armor bent his knees as the Hell's Gate on his right shin began to open. Zi-O jumps into the air as he spins the Driver at 360 degrees.

* _ **Wake Up Time Break!**_ *

Zi-O somersaults continuously before he can reach Another Kiva as he connects with the Rider Kick that resemble Kiva Kiva Form's Darkness Moon Break. When his foot landed on Another Kiva, Kiva's symbol appeared on the ground.

Zi-O then lands on the ground, and the Hell's Gate on his right foot is then closed. Another Kiva explodes, leaving only his host Matsumoto now powerless and the Another Kiva Ridewatch destroyed.

* * *

 **A.D. 20** **1** **8  
** (2018年)

Back in the present, G7 Icarus XYZ and Taki managed to weaken Another Kiva's present self.

* _ **Exceed Slash!**_ *

Goro uses the G7 EXlasher in Claw Mode's finishing attack to make short work of Another Kiva, and asks Taki to deal with the finishing blow.

Once again, Taki takes out the Grease Ridewatch and inserts it on the Ryuuseimaru in Gattai Mode.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

As Taki brandishes the Ryuuseimaru's long blade, on top of the blade is a energy projection of the Twin Breaker's Raging Pile formed thanks to the Grease Ridewatch's influence.

* _ **Grease Fu-Ma Slasher!**_ *

Taki launches the projection of the Twin Breaker's pilebunker right towards Another Kiva, defeating the Another Rider in the process. Now that Sougo succeeded in defeating Another Kiva, that means Matsumoto's present self can no longer become an Another Rider.

"Checkmate.", Goro declares the end of the battle with the very word he usually says.

"The deed is done.", followed by Taki with her own signature post-fight catchphrase, especially when she defeats demons.

Otoya approaches the couple, lauding their coordination and connection together in the middle of the fight.

"The way you two fight truly brings back memories of my first love.", smiled Otoya. "You're [Taki] very lucky that there's someone like him who watches your back when you find yourself in a pinch. I've got something to brag to God once I'm going to head back in the next life. Well, see ya!"

Otoya disappears into the horizon, with the threat of Another Kiva already averted; the late violinist can rest easy. Even though his son, Wataru, have lost his powers as Kiva, Otoya continued watching his son from a distance.

After giving Wataru a blank Ridewatch in the past, Sougo and Geiz returned home to the present. But, Geiz still remained wary of the former, as he becomes aware of the possibility that he will become Oma Zi-O.

* * *

The following day, Taki went into a cemetery and stumbled into a grave.

 **OTOYA KURENAI**  
(紅 音也)  
 **1963-1987**

There, the demon huntress placed a bouquet of flowers and prayed before the late violinist's grave as paying respects. Otoya's presence in the world of the living is a proof that truly love can bloom even on the battlefield - the very same question she asked to Goro.

* * *

Somewhere in Heaven...

Otoya returns back in the afterlife, and then comes across with a goddess.

"How is your son doing, Otoya-kun?", asked the goddess.

"He's doing fine. But, his powers is in safe hands of a young boy who can protect the music Wataru and myself hold dear.", Otoya reassures while flirting with the goddess.

Later, Otoya plays cards with the goddess and won.

The goddess accepted her loss to the violinist, but makes no hesitation for a request. "Otoya-kun... I want to listen to your beautiful music."

"I wouldn't say no for an answer. So...", Otoya accepts and takes out a violin and plays a song for the goddess.

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 8 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 8 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Kiva, Kabuto, Ryuki, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 7 (Geiz, Ghost, Wizard, Drive, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the_ _Kiva_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Kiva!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Weiku Appu! Uketsugakeru chikara Vampire Rider wa... (clock ticking noise) Kiva da! (translation: " _Wake Up! The Vampire Rider with inherited power is..._ _Kiva_ _!_ ")

 **Tsukuyomi:** Kamen Rider Kiva.

 **Geiz:** Kamen Rider Kiva, who inherited the powers of a vampire king. Using the Kiva Ridewatch gains access to Kiva Armor.

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Taki must go back to 1586 to meet with Zasalamel, an immortal being who has knowledge of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. While she doesn't want Sougo and Geiz to be involved in this mission, she decides to let the Izumi siblings accompany her and by returning their Ridewatches, temporarily restoring their powers._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 14:_ _ **Reincarnation ~A.D. 1586~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

As shown in this week's episode of _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , it's possible for anyone other than the main Rider to keep the Ridewatches containing their powers that will allow them to transform into their Rider identities indefinitely. As shown with Nitoh deciding to keeping the Beast Ridewatch instead of giving it to Geiz. Here in this story, it's also possible for Taki to return the three Ridewatches (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, and Huntress) to their respective Riders, which temporarily restores their powers. Though giving back the watch to Taki will once again strips them of their powers.

Taki now has the ability to cancel any of the Time Jacker's time freeze. But, it's effect on Swortz is yet to be used. She will activate that ability with the simple command of "Mukou" (無効), which means "disabled" or "invalid".

This is the first time in this story where an Another Rider willingly regains his power without any help from any of the Time Jackers.

This is the first time 2018 Taki uses her Critical Edge as part of her Ryuuseimaru's finisher. Both she and her new timeline counterpart share the same Critical Edge called the **Fu-Ma Seal: Fatal Violet**. In 2018 Taki's case, when she executes her Critical Edge with the Ryuuseimaru with the Ridewatch inserted, Taki will yell out "Fu-Ma Seal: (Rider Finisher's name) Fatal Violet!" (i.e., "Omega Fatal Violet" with the Ghost Ridewatch).

I got a question from Destonus about the possibility of Ultras to alter their size between human to giant size. To answer, it's very possible. This is very common amongst Ultras that reside in the Land of Light, such as the Ultra Brothers, Ultramen Mebius, Hikari, and Zero. In Orb's case, it would be possible for him to fight at human size exclusive to this story. Since he has Ultra Fusion Cards of Ultramen residing in the Land of Light - five of the six Ultra Brothers (Zoffy, the first Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Taro), Ultraman Mebius, and lastly Ultraman Zero.

Relating to Soulcalibur VI, I've attempted to downloaded CODEX version of the the game via torrent. But still, it crashed on my laptop. For some reason, nobody doesn't like the Denuvo games due to the lack of the game's cracks.


	14. Ep 014: Reincarnation -AD 1586-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Soulcalibur VI is now finally out! Please support the game's official release!

* * *

 **Ep. 01** **4: Reincarnation ~A.D. 1586~** [生まれ変わり〜1586年〜/ _Umarekawari ~_ _1586_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls,_ _once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

After having visited the grave of Otoya, Taki returns home back to the mansion. As of this moment, the demon huntress is uncertain of what she is going to do next.

"I'm home!", said Taki upon opening the door.

"Welcome back.", Goro answered in return.

The greeting is followed with a warm embrace, to show their love for each other. Taki finally understands why that love truly draws the strength of two person; and the fact she returned the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch to Goro to temporarily restore his powers. Otoya was truly impressed.

Goro now returns his Ridewatch back to Taki, showing that she deserves to hold its power more than Goro himself. Since the Ridewatches contain the power of Legend Riders of their respective timeline, it is truly time to pass that power to the future. Even though Taki has a lot of Ridewatches on her possession, she can't afford to use all of their powers all at once. If anything, if returning back the Ridewatches in her possession to their owners, it's possible to at least restore their powers temporarily.

Goro might have regained his powers for a moment. To him, it would be okay that the Riders succeeding him and Sento would take care of the rest. Even though the Time Jackers' alterations of history along with Zi-O and Geiz's battles have caused so many cases of bootstrap paradoxes, Anzu and Goro are the only Riders who are connected to Taki to have their memories as Riders retained.

"Where is Fubuki?", the ninja asks where their future daughter went off to.

"You know her, she's focused on her mission just like Geiz-san.", Goro replied. "She was less than pleasant when she learned that you've been picking on those so-called Time Jackers."

Fubuki was shocked to learn that her mother got herself involved against the Time Jackers. The fact that Taki used her secret ninjutsu to break free from their time freeze, Fubuki must have learned the existence of such technique before.

Taki sees the obvious similarities of Fubuki not just in her, but towards her father when it comes to the never-say-die attitude. But, there is more to Fubuki than meets the eye. As her personality even mirrored that of a certain bounty hunter that Taki once fought alongside with...

* * *

Later, Taki went into the underground laboratory to prepare for her next destination in 1586. Her next objective is to look for the immortal being known as Zasalamel. She was pretty busy throughout the evening. This time, she's not going to have Sougo and/or Geiz involved in this. But, she's aware that Zasalamel is a powerful being, and his power rival even gods. If she was able to temporarily restore Goro's powers by giving him back his Ridewatch, can the same work for Anzu?

That said, Taki will not going to face Zasalamel alone. And she's going to need at least some allies. If anything, she plans to bring in the Izumi siblings into her journey. That said, she will return the G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S Ridewatches to their respective owners to temporarily restore their powers. But, they are limited to only with their base forms. In Goro's case, he'll remain in EX-Strike Armor. Which means, he can't use Archangel Armor (and by extension, Archangel Cerberus) and Jet Phoenix Armor. While Anzu will have to use the Sclash Driver, and she is unable to use the G7 Aqua Visor for that matter.

Meanwhile, Anzu enters the lab via elevator.

"Wow, you're pretty busy at this time of the evening.", said Anzu.

"I have another mission to do in the past.", Taki replied. "Like your niece, we're focused on our own missions above all else."

"I'll say. Like mother, like daughter indeed.", Anzu giggled. "But, are you really aware of what you're doing, Taki-oneesama?"

"Yeah... I had my own fair share of ups and downs.", Taki sighed. "I got advises from Geiz, Goro, and even my own daughter. It's true that you can't change the past, but only history itself can be changed that is the future... Before you could think about changing the future to your liking, you must be aware of the consequences it will bring. Because, if you intend to change the future, there's no turning back... I can't afford to make a mistake."

Taki is becoming wary of the risks of changing history, not just having learned from fighting Another Riders created by the Time Jackers. But, changing the future within the 16th century is much serious business compared to everything happened with the Riders' timelines. She already accepted the fact that she's now an anomaly in the past due to the past being changed on its own. That doesn't stop her from renewing her resolve to destroy the cursed sword, even if it means changing the future itself.

"I really don't want you and your brother to be involved in this. But, I've made my decision.", said Taki. "This time, I'm going to need help from the two of you. And that's why I'm going to give you your Ridewatch back."

Taki takes out the G7 Type-S Ridewatch from her pocket and gave it to the older Izumi sibling. As long as the watch stays in Anzu's person, it's possible for her to regain her ability to transform. But, her powers is only limited to her base form. As she cannot use the G7 Aqua Visor and her Build Driver right now.

There is a reason why Taki at first doesn't want her friends in the present to be involved in her mission of destroying Soul Edge, knowing that it will curse them to their most unfortunate fates. Anyone whose fates intertwined to the cursed sword will end in misfortune - should one succeed in grasping the sword, they will become puppets to Soul Edge if one has not enough strong will.

As everything is all set, Taki will embark on her mission the next morning.

* * *

The following day...

(* _BGM: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

The Izumi siblings boarded inside Taki's Time Mazine. Goro was fascinated with the mecha's operating system. The fact that Taki is now able to pilot the mecha after being taught to do so by Fubuki.

"So, where to?", Goro clarified.

"1586, of course.", Taki answered in a snarky tone. "This time, we're going to find that clock tower somewhere in Eastern Europe. That was the same place I have encountered Zasalamel in my original timeline."

"Why would that Zasalamel guy would be in around that clock tower anyway?", Anzu asked even further.

"I don't know either.", the ninja answered dismissively as she herself is uncertain of who or what Zasalamel really is. Taki now starts the time machine and sets the destination to 1586. "Time displacement system, activate!"

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

The Time Mazine in vehicle mode hovered up from the surface and took off to the skies. A space-time gateway opens as the Time Mazine enters right through it.

* * *

 **A.D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

(* _BGM: "_ _ **Time Marches On**_ _" OST from Soulcalibur III_ *)

Somewhere in Eastern Europe...

A space-time gateway opens in the skies of Poland as the blue and red Time Mazine piloted by Taki entered into the past. The kunoichi scouted an unnamed town, where she saw an isolated temple outside of the edge of it, in which there lies a clock tower nestled within.

Taki and the Izumi siblings landed on the entrance of the town as they moved on. Leaving her Time Mazine having its cloaking system activated and orbiting around the town. They set to the clock tower on foot.

Meanwhile, at the very top of the clock tower. A man in a white hood observes the presence of the three time travelers from afar. The mysterious man held with him a scythe on his shoulders as he anticipated the time travelers' arrival.

"I see... Even people from the future are seeking after the cursed sword...", he muttered. As his face is revealed, the man is revealed to be the one Taki is seeking after: **Zasalamel**.

Returning back to Taki and her party, they managed to reach for the temple where the clock tower is located. Apparently, the tower has at least 5 floors that need to be climbed on from the inside. Either way, Taki and her party went on to trek inside the tower.

Once inside, the three kept themselves a low profile, lest they could attract unnecessary attention. The tower isn't haunted or anything though. But, Goro felt a presence within the tower as if someone is observing the people who come to the tower.

"It feels as though we are being watched.", Goro muttered.

Taki replied in a commanding and dismissive manner, "Just stay alert. I know it's _him_.", she assumes that Zasalamel is the ominous presence waiting for them.

The trio went through the second and third floors. The fourth was the most challenging, as Taki and her two companions have to pass through booby traps - particularly giant gears of a clock. And getting yourself ran into by those giant gears can throw you from the floors and fall to your death. Zasalamel is most likely trying to set these traps to prevent anybody foolish enough to reach for the cursed sword.

Once having passed through the traps, they immediately head for the fifth floor.

Having reach the top of the tower, Taki, Anzu, and Goro searched around the area for anything suspicious.

A voice can be heard within the summit of the tower, "Interlopers from the future, you have no business here. Leave at once!"

As Taki and company are unaware of someone watching them, Zasalamel appears at the second level of the room observing his soon-to-be prey.

Seconds later, a falling gear is hurling towards Goro.

"Look out!", Taki quickly tackled Goro out of harm's way. He had no idea that someone would set up another trap on the fifth floor.

Goro managed to see the falling gear falling from the platform. "That was close... I thought I'm gonna be squished by that giant gear!", he panted.

Zasalamel jumps from the second level platform above the room and landed on the floor as he confronts the time travelers.

Anzu chews out the immortal being, "Hey, you! Is this how you give us a warm welcome?!"

"Hmph... I must have underestimated you.", the ever-arrogant Zasalamel said as he drew out his scythe, **Kafziel**. "In that case, let us find out whether you are truly worthy of the sword!"

* _ **Ryuuseimaru!**_ *

Taki drew out both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, as they transform into the Ryuuseimaru in their long and short bladed forms, respectively. She then put on her demon face mask and readied for battle.

The Izumi siblings now don their belts - Goro with the Build Driver and Anzu with the Sclash Driver, respectively. After that, Goro takes the Crow Full Bottle into the G7 EXlasher before inserting it into the Build Driver. Anzu twists the Spider Sclashjelly's Shielding Cap to the front before putting it into the Sclash Driver's center.

* _ **G7 EXlasher!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", the Izumi siblings chanted as Goro spun the Build Driver's lever and Anzu pumping the Sclash Driver's Active Wrench.

* _[Build Driver voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ _[G7 EXlasher voice]_ _ **G7 EX-Strike Armor! Suubaaraashiii~!**_ * / * _[Sclash Driver voice]_ _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ _(Squish, Stream, Overflow!)_ _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Burraa~!**_ *

Now that Anzu can transform, she is still unable to use the G7 Aqua Visor nor the G-Bracer. But, luckily, she managed to regain her powers, albeit temporarily. With her and Goro managed to transform again, they take the change to once again to fight with Taki's side.

As the three warriors from the future charge towards Zasalamel, the immortal takes the chance to show the full extent of his power.

With the snap of a finger, Zasalamel stops time, which freezes Taki and the Izumi siblings. His power to freeze time is absolutely powerful compared to that of any of the Time Jackers, Swortz _included_. The fact that Zasalamel reincarnates each time he dies, in addition with the ability to manipulate time makes him an omniscient being.

"Behold the power of the abyss!", Zasalamel swings his scythe on G7 Type-S. After that, time runs back to normal with the snap of a finger. Zasalamel's attack was powerful enough to cancel Anzu's transformation in one strike, knocking her out unconscious.

"He managed to beat Anzu in one stroke...?", even Goro found himself experiencing the chills down to his spin after Zasalamel used his nigh-omnipotent powers.

"Stay on your toes, Goro!", said Taki.

This only leaves to Goro and Taki to fight the immortal. G7 Icarus XYZ takes out the Hawk Gatlinger. EX-Strike Armor still retains the ability to use the weapons designed for Build's Best Match-specific forms. The black-winged Kamen Rider leapt into the air and spun the Hawk Gatlinger's chamber 10 times. Taki then disappeared afterwards.

* _ **10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100! Full Bullet!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ swoops his opponent from the air, while unloading a Full Bullet fire from the Hawk Gatlinger, releasing energy hawks from the weapon. Taki then catches the immortal from above, but he manages to catch through Taki's Ryuuseimaru.

* _ **Beat Closer!**_ *

Goro then takes out the Beat Closer to clash with Zasalamel's Kafziel. He then pulls the weapon's Grip End Starter twice.

* _ **Hit-Hit Parade! Million Hit!**_ *

The black-winged Rider swings the Beat Closer, launching a sound bar-like projectile towards Zasalamel. Only for him to use his palms to dissipate the incoming attack like it was nothing.

* _ **Burst Mode!**_ *

Taki took out the Faiz Phone X and adjusted the phone to gun mode much like the SB-555P Faiz Phone. By pressing Enter, the weapon goes to its 3-shot burst mode. Zasalamel effortlessly deflected his attacks with his scythe, that's until Taki has to use the phone's Exceed Charge function when she pressed "Enter" on the phone.

* _ **Exceed Charge!**_ *

A powerful blast is fired from the Faiz Phone X, and when it hits Zasalamel, the immortal is stunned. As the energy fired is similar to that from the Faiz Pointer whenever Faiz, or Geiz in Faiz Armor for that matter, execute the Crimson Smash finisher. This gave Taki the opening to beat Zasalamel. She takes the Huntress Ridewatch and combines the Ryuuseimaru in Gattai Mode. The watch is then loaded into the weapon's slot.

* _ **Finish Time! Huntress Fu-Ma Slasher!**_ *

Taki charges towards Zasalamel and does a "S"-styled slash, which resemble that of Samus's signature lightning symbol that stunned the omniscient being. Then, the ninja holds back before delivering the final slash. A crescent-shaped projectile is launched from the Ryuuseimaru before the projectile split into three crescent projectiles akin to the Spazer Beam used by Samus that explode on impact, defeating Zasalamel in the process.

The ninja breathed in and out, as if Zasalamel's nigh-omniscient power could have almost put her and the Izumi siblings to their doom. If Taki didn't used any of her Ridewatches' powers, Zasalamel would have dominated the whole battle.

"I must have misjudged you... But, you are impressive.", Zasalamel stood up and finally calling off the fight a forfeit and willingly conceded to Taki and her party. "But, you... As if you come from a timeline different than this."

Taki is prompted to explain her origins to Zasalamel. The fact that she came from an old timeline long before her existence is replaced by the other Taki. She had been 400 years in the future for over a year and thought about finding a way back home. Zasalamel knows that this timeline is apparently _rebooted_ with the circumstances are unknown at this point.

"It seems that you were right. This timeline has been rebooted.", said Zasalamel. "Changing history will lead to contradictions at worst. Even though only the future can be changed, it's hard to believe whether the same can be done with the past. The fact that you are from the past and thrown 400 years into the future, spent a year there and return back further only to find another you taking your place. It seems that this grandfather paradox you've said made you an anomaly in this timeline."

"I can't go back home to my original timeline.", Taki laments the fact that she cannot return back to her timeline. "But, that doesn't mean my goal in destroying Soul Edge would end there."

"So, you are planning to destroy the cursed sword even if it means changing the future?"

"I will do what I must. Even if it means to protect the future of the people I hold dear 400 years later."

Zasalamel showed his approval for the future Taki's resolve. It also helps that the Taki of this rebooted timeline is the same as the original Taki of 2018. Zasalamel has already suffered an endless cycle of death and rebirth for over a millennium for the sake of his own personal ends. And, him being the member of the Guardians of the Spirit Sword proves that he has been observing the course of history.

"Even though you are now an anomaly of this rebooted timeline. You never gave in to such pessimism.", Zasalamel continued. "And the future gave you a second chance in life - they give you friends and a family that care for you. I wish too learn the same from you..."

"So this is the pain of living immortal for too long...", as Goro wakes his older sister up, he sympathizes with the immortal being.

All living things - humans and animals - die after having lived enough in their lives. Zasalamel, due to him reincarnating each time he dies, could not find the joy of his life as an immortal being. The omniscient sorcerer is desperate in trying to break the cycle of reincarnation. The feeling of outliving your own loved ones as they passed on as times go by, leaving you alone... Taki and Natsu, being two individuals in the past accidentally thrown 400 years into the future. Only Taki was bearing the pain and sorrow of now being non-existent in this timeline.

"You're right... I might be an anomaly of this timeline.", Taki spoke. "I spent a year in the future with my disciple, Natsu. These two people around me are the reason why I found something to live for. Something to protect. I finally know what it means to carve my own fate. And that fate carved by my own hands is what the future is set for me."

If Taki can no longer return home to her timeline, the bright side is that 400 years in the future is the only place she can call home. But, her intention of destroying the cursed sword never changes.

Before Taki and her party can leave the clock tower. She asked the omniscient sorcerer about the spirit sword; Soul Calibur. But, Zasalamel replied...

"Unfortunately, the existence of Soul Calibur is a mystery to the world. I, too, can't be able to give you any information.", said the immortal. "For now, I bid you farewell for now..."

Zasalamel vanished from the clock tower and left. Though having met the so called Dark Side of Karma, Taki was unable to gather anything from Zasalamel. So, they decide to return back to the present.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Taki and company returned back to 2018. As Taki goes back to the underground laboratory, her Faiz Phone X began ringing. The caller's identity is unknown.

* _ **Calling!**_ *

Taki answered her phone, "Who is this?"

" _Check your email._ ", the caller's voice appears to be distorted as she gave Taki instructions.

The ninja rushed to the computer and logged into her email account: **kunoichi2018**.

Once logged in and opened her inbox, she got an message from an anonymous user...

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 8 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 8 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Kiva, Kabuto, Ryuki, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 7 (Geiz, Ghost, Wizard, Drive, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the_ _Wizard_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Wizard!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Maho no Yubiwa, Shotime! Hoseki no Rider wa... (clock ticking noise) Wizard da! (translation: " _It's showtime with magical rings! The gemstone Rider is..._ _Wizard_ _!_ ")

 **Tsukuyomi:** Kamen Rider Wizard.

 **Geiz:** Kamen Rider Wizard. Known as the Ringed Magician of Hope, he uses the power of magic through the Wizard Rings. Using the Wizard Ridewatch gains access to the Wizard Armor, with most of Wizard's spells come in one package.

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _After Zasalamel had nothing to provide any information to Taki and company, they decided to return back to the past. That is, until Taki opens her email, receiving a message from a mysterious individual along with a file containing the Zasalamel_ _'s memoirs of everything that happened in the past_ _. Just who is the identity of the person who sent Taki the files?_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 1_ _5_ _:_ _ **The Zasalamel Report**_ _ **~A.D.**_ _ **2018**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

For those who have seen the trailer of the second DLC character for Soulcalibur VI, and that character appears to be none other than YoRHa No. 2 Type B, otherwise known as **2B** , from Square Enix's _NieR: Automata_. My thoughts of including 2B in the game is like how Bandai Namco included a lot of Guest Characters in Tekken 7 aside from _Street Fighter's_ Akuma, among those are Noctis Lucis Caelum from _Final Fantasy XV_ (another Square Enix work), Geese Howard from SNK's _Fatal Fury_ and its sister series _The King of Fighters_ , and more recently, of all people, Negan, one of the iconic villains of AMC's _The Walking Dead_. Perhaps Motohiro Okubo is intending to have SCVI rival _Tekken 7_ when it comes to the guest characters it has right now. Granted, the Soul series already had its fair share of guest characters all the way back to Soulcalibur II - as they are console exclusives. For example, the PS2 give us Heihachi, the Xbox has Spawn, and GameCube has Link.

Speaking of 2B, she is the first [guest] character ( _Tekken's_ Heihachi doesn't count) in the _Soulcalibur_ games to originate from the future. As the timeline of _NieR: Automata_ is set 11,000 years from the future! (A.D. 11945).

Speaking of guest characters, Only Geralt will be included in this story. However, 2B is excluded from this story. As the guest character in this story is Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb. Later on, a certain bounty hunter will make her return in this story...

This time relating to Zi-O, producer Shinichiro Shirakura elaborated how Zi-O's timeline works. Which means, everything that happened in the show is an alternate (or as a Shaman-aka-King puts it, "shattered") timeline, as a result of the Time Jackers messing with the previous Riders' timelines. Among the people who asked Shirakura on twitter was Shaman-aka-King (aka Shamanisheee in Kamen Rider Wiki) Mashin_Shaman of how the timelines work. To quote Shirakura: " _Yes, technically, but, not to retcon the timelines of the former shows, ZI-O breaks down the existence of their timelines. Apparently the timeline ZI-O describes is alternate, but what we intent is not to make an alternative but to keep the original timelines. In other words we're not taking a multiverse-type storytelling on ZI-O._ "

Once again exclusively to this story, as shown in the previous chapter, returning the Ridewatches to its respective Legend Rider owner will only temporarily restore their powers. Something that can't be normally done in the TV series. However, the fact that Anzu and Goro received their watches from Taki so they can help her fight Zasalamel, they are unable to use their Super Modes as of this moment, Goro stays in EX-Strike Armor while Anzu has to use her Sclash Driver.


	15. Ep 015: The Zasalamel Report -AD 2018-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Soulcalibur VI is now finally out! Please support the game's official release!

* * *

 **Ep. 01** **5: The Zasalamel Report ~A.D. 2018~** [ザサラメールの報告書 〜2018年〜/ _Zasaramēru no hōkoku-sho_ _~2018_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of nudity. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

After meeting Zasalamel back in 1586 to learn about the alteration of the timeline, Taki and company returned back to the present. However, they were unable to obtain any information regarding to the Spirit Sword known as Soul Calibur. Granted, Zasalamel was a member of the Guardians of the Spirit Sword, it is in their rule not to disclose any information relating to the spirit sword.

Taki was tired from the battle against the omniscient sorcerer. But luckily, she and the Izumi siblings survived the battle if it weren't for her awareness of Zasalamel's power. Yet again, the Ridewatches bonded to her saved her and her two companions again.

She went to the bathroom, untied her ponytail and disrobed her garments. Strangely enough, Taki does not wear anything under her signature bodysuit; as if she painted her body red. The only few people who notice this are Natsu, the Izumi siblings (particularly Goro), and Geiz. But, Taki doesn't wear her bodysuit all the time. As she has her own casual clothing outside of battles.

Taki went inside the shower and closed the slide doors. She rotated the left valve of the shower to make the water warm, before the right valve to release the water. As the water poured and trickled on her body, the steam from the water begin to clear her mind of mundane thoughts. She closed her eyes and faced on the shower. After washing herself for 3 minutes, Taki turned off the shower and took the soap.

She lathered her body with soap from top to bottom, taking careful notice not to touch the bruises that scattered her body. Then, she poured shampoo in her palms lather and thoroughly rinse her hair. Within moments, she turns the shower back on to wash herself again away of the soap and shampoo that remained in her body.

After she finished in the shower, Taki took her towel and went back in the master's bedroom. She opened the closet and find a casual set of clothing to wear. Moments later, now in her casual clothing, she leaves the room.

The ninja went into the laboratory to research more about the Guardians of the Spirit Sword. That is until, her Faiz Phone X starts ringing...

* _ **Calling!**_ *

Taki answered her phone, "Who is this?"

" _Check your email._ ", the caller's voice appears to be distorted as she gave Taki instructions.

The ninja rushed to the computer and logged into her email account: **kunoichi2018**.

Once logged in and opened her inbox, she got an message from an anonymous user. The mysterious user must have knew Taki in the past, along with his message comes with a file attached.

 _From: sender unknown_

 _I assume that we've met in the past, 400 years ago. You are that ninja who reside in the future. It seems it took me more than 400 years for the trouble to send you the files containing my records of the events of the past. This might help you learn about Soul Edge, and its counterpart, Soul Calibur._

 _You don't need to know about me, for I have also survived to live in the future._

Whoever sent Taki the files might have reminded her of Zasalamel. If Zasalamel continues to die and subsequently reincarnate, there is a possibility that the omniscient sorcerer to be alive in 2018. Either way, Taki downloaded the files to the computer. The files were contained in a "rar" archive. Luckily enough, Goro's computer also have a WinRAR to extract the files.

She opened the folder with the name "kafziel_2018", which is named after Zasalamel's scythe. Once opened, there contained ten folders. So, she first clicked at the first folder " **File 01: Soul Edge** "

There is also a note on the folder. Taki opened it, and the message says, " _Each folders contain both the written document and an audio recording. I suggest you play that recording to save you the trouble from reading it out loud._ "

* * *

Taki opened both the document and audio recording. As she played the recording, she read the document with her eyes, letting the voice speak for itself.

 _ **File 01: Soul Edge**_

" _For those who live to see the records of the past, what you are about to see in these files are those that were once part of history that now longer exists in the present."_

" _Across history, the truly strong remain shrouded deep in darkness, hidden from society."_

" _We carefully erase all traces of our existence so that when later generations look back in history, it is as we were never there."_

" _But, sometimes, even the most perfect plans to erase one's tracks leave unexpected loose ends."_

" _This tome was one of those loose ends, left behind in charred ruins. What secrets lie within?"_

" _My name is Zasalamel... I am the omniscient being who witnessed these recorded events of the past. This is story tale that transcends history and the world; a tale of souls and swords eternally retold..."_

" _Zasalamel created me..."_

" _A banal way to begin a tome, but writing down one's own history in a book is strange enough to begin with."_

" _I began writing this as an indulgent pastime, so I may as well enjoy myself."_

" _Now, about the cursed sword known as **Soul Edge** , I intend to record its secrets in this very tome."_

" _However, I must exercise caution."_

" _A fitting end awaits all who seek the cursed sword. Some may laugh and call this an exaggeration."_

" _Should anyone who has held that sword ever read this tome, though, I'm certain they'll agree with me."_

" _The origin of Soul Edge is a mystery."_

" _Legend says it was once an ordinary sword, void of any power..."_

" _...but after fighting on countless battlefields, it gathered a great deal of negative power, until a curse fell upon it. That much is true."_

" _All who took Soul Edge in their hands became slaves to the blade, murdering until they bled their last drop of blood."_

" _That is why so few know of it, despite its appearances time and time again throughout history..."_

" _Until, that is, an age long past, when there appeared a man with a mind powerful enough to resist the sword's control..."_

" _He was known as the_ _ **Hero King**_ _."_

Both the document and audio recording stop there. In addition to figuring out that Zasalamel did survive in the future and sent the files containing everything he wrote from his tome to Taki, the omniscient sorcerer is trying to tell her about what will happen in the timeline. As if it ended the same like it was in her original timeline. Or, what if everything happened differently, and only grew worse?

Taki had a feeling of hints of a bad future if Soul Edge were still existing in the present. The same goes for Soul Calibur. The fact that the respective entities dormant within the blade are not so different from one another. If the demon inside Soul Edge feeds on souls, the spirit within Soul Calibur wants _absolute_ control over the world where there are no conflicts, deaths, and suffering. Regardless, if either of the two swords were still present all the way into the 21st century, these blades could create an even more bad future. Only if someone else in the past possesses BOTH swords and used them for evil purposes.

She also heard about the Hero King, she knows the name of said king as **Algol**. If anything, Algol might have existed in the new timeline and played the same role as in the original. The Hero King is still a mystery to everyone, as she herself have never met him personally.

* * *

Taki moved on as she opened the second folder, opened the document along with the audio recording.

 _ **File 02: The Hero King**_

" _The dominating figures who wielded Soul Edge. The Birth of Soul Calibur."_

" _In that ancient age, great change came only through war. Thus, controlling Soul Edge meant ruling the world."_

" _The Hero King being the man he was, one could say it was inevitable he would bring peace to his warring world."_

" _I won't record the Hero King's name here."_

" _Someday I may decide the time is right to reveal it, but that time isn't now."_

" _It is said the Hero King lost Soul Edge due to his jealous son."_

" _After the Hero King killed his son, the spirit sword **Soul Calibur** was born from the remnants of the cursed sword."_

" _Indeed, the cursed sword and the spirit sword both come from the very same steel."_

" _While the name Soul Edge is known to a select few, the name Soul Calibur is known almost to no one."_

" _There is a reason the spirit sword was never revealed to the world."_

" _Some say the Hero King created the spirit sword, but the truth is the Hero King risked his life and failed."_

" _Those who would carry on the dead king's wish and perfect Soul Calibur were to come later."_

" _They were known as the_ _ **Guardians of the Spirit Sword**_ _."_

" _Like a thief in the night, they took the spirit sword and withdrew into the dark recesses of history."_

" _They told others of the Hero King's spirit sword, and that they were going into hiding to prevent Soul Calibur from being used for evil and to prepare for the threat of Soul Edge."_

The documents and the audio recording stop there. Taki paused for a while before continuing on. She had a hunch about the mysteries involving Soul Calibur. Soul Edge has been the most obvious tale ever taught and those fates entwined with the cursed sword will end up being puppets to the sword. The Hero King's son was unfortunate enough to become the cursed sword's victim to the point the king had to kill his son out of mercy. That is what led him into creating Soul Calibur.

Before Taki could continue, she sensed someone watching her. When she turned around, Goro was leaning behind her head, causing her to stumble from the chair in a hilariously awkward fashion.

"What is wrong with you?!", exclaimed Taki. "You almost scared me!"

"Sorry if I dug too deep.", Goro replied, as he is accompanied by their future daughter and her subordinate. "You have visitors from the future."

Fubuki and Geiz came to visit the Izumi mansion's underground laboratory. While her future daughter appears to know of her mother's ability to break free from any of the Time Jacker's time freeze, she told Taki that capturing the Time Jackers is her job.

"Mother, I already know of your ability to break free from the Time Jackers' time manipulation. You should know that it is my duty to capture them alive.", said Fubuki.

"Sometimes, I can't stand those people trying to mess up with the past Riders' timeline.", the kunoichi replied. "Let alone them trying to make Tokiwa Sougo become Oma Zi-O."

Even Geiz was so humiliated of Sougo's actions, especially with the Another Wizard incident. Sougo would even force him and Woz to cooperate for that matter. Not only he was manipulated by the high-schooler, he even does the same method with Woz, a possible indication that he could become Oma Zi-O. Fubuki even asks him to calm down and not let his anger cloud his judgment.

Geiz then looked into the files Taki opened, all of which focused on Soul Edge.

"So these are files the refer to Soul Edge...", Geiz spoke.

To which Taki replied, "This come from a man I've encountered in the past... An omniscient sorcerer who is trapped in an endless cycle of death and rebirth."

* * *

Taki continued on and selected the third folder, she opened the containing document and audio recording...

 _ **File 03: The Aval Organization**_

" _The king who laid his hands on the spirit sword."_

" _The Guardians of the Spirit Sword only entrust Soul Calibur to a few."_

" _One recent example was **a king from medieval Europe.** "_

" _Born in Britain, the king used the spirit sword to rule a large swath of Europe."_

" _I'm skeptical as to whether this king ever truly existed, but assuming the tales are true..."_

" _...he was somehow connected with the Guardians of the Spirit Sword, from whom he received the blade."_

" _Also, it would be reasonable to assume the king fought with the one who possessed the cursed sword and won."_

" _After the king's death, though, no one knows what happened to the spirit sword."_

" _Perhaps we should assume it would eventually found its way back to the Guardians of the Spirit Sword, but it should be noted that their power had dwindled greatly by that time."_

" _At the same time, there were those who awaited the second coming of the king."_

" _On the eve of the king's passing, a loyal knight set forth to find the spirit sword and restore the crown. That was the start of the secret society known as the_ _ **Aval Organization**_ _."_

" _They hid themselves well for a considerably long period of time. Not even I learned of their inner workings until quite recently."_

" _Sworn to the late king, the Aval Organization sought the spirit sword, and secretly assassinated all whom they deemed "outsiders"- those who were aligned with the cursed sword or did harm to humankind."_

" _A deeper look, however, reveals there was some unrest below the organization's seemingly unshakable exterior."_

" _One of its known members is a warrior that wields twin blades, a signature style of fighting within the organization."_

" _There is also a mystery with another two members of the Aval Organization -_ _ **a mysterious member whose face concealed by the hood of his cloak**_ _; an identity unknown to others. Then,_ _ **a jet black warrior who is also another mystery**_ _within the organization."_

The written documents page and the audio recording stops there. Geiz compares the whole story involving Soul Calibur to the Arthurian legends. The said king of Britain being the one who took Soul Calibur brings to mind the sword from the said legend, Excalibur.

"Soul Calibur sounds like between the words " **Soul** " and "Ex **calibur** " combined together.", Geiz explained.

"And these "outsiders" the Aval Organization is been hunting down may refer to Malfested, if I'm correct?", Goro added.

* * *

Taki moved on on the fourth file as she opened the folder along with the contents inside.

 _ **File 04: The Evil Seed**_

" _The cursed sword's quickening and it's discharge of power."_

" _After slumbering in the shadows of history, Soul Edge was awakened by the pirate_ _ **Cervantes de Leon.**_ _"_

" _Cervantes attacked the ship of one who had won Soul Edge at an auction. He stole the cursed sword and became its puppet."_

" _Soul Edge changes its form depending on its wielder."_

" _When Cervantes took up the cursed sword, it transformed into two blades."_

" _And after nearly thirty years of slumber, it caused a terrible catastrophe..."_

" _Cervantes and the cursed sword were_ _ **defeated by a female warrio**_ _r, and one of the blades was destroyed."_

" _Shattering without coming in contact with the spirit sword was a first for Soul Edge."_

" _Immediately afterwards, the_ _ **Evil Seed**_ _occurred."_

" _The evil within Soul Edge was unleashed upon the entire world."_

" _Why did the Evil Seed occur?"_

" _What havoc did it wreak where it landed?"_

" _Not even I have any way of discerning this."_

" _But one thing is for certain: ever since that day, the cursed sword's Malfested kin have been swiftly multiplying."_

" _What does it mean to be Malfested? It's extremely hard to define, for the resulting phenomena are so varied."_

" _There are those who undergo monstrous transformations, while others look no different from ordinary humans at first glance."_

" _In addition to humans, some animals have experienced transformations as well."_

" _Common traits of the Malfested include heightened fighting instincts and violent tendencies."_

" _Some become beasts hungry for slaughter, while others use strategy to entrap powerful foes, but they all slip into towns and cities, seeking blood under the cover of darkness."_

" _Sometime after the Evil Seed,_ _ **the Azure Knight, Nightmare**_ _, appeared."_

" _Rumors said he possessed Soul Edge, and his string of indiscriminate murder seemed to agree with this."_

" _Personally, I was also interested in discovering this knight's true identity."_

" _I then received news that the Aval Organization had encountered him and were defeated."_

" _It intrigued me that there seemed to be someone in their organization deeply interested in the Evil Seed."_

The document's contents along with the recording stop there.

The omniscient sorcerer also foreseen the events that lead to the Evil Seed - and the very first human to wield the Soul Edge, was the dreaded pirate Cervantes - the very evil one that Taki (and by proxy, her new timeline counterpart) defeated with the help of the Greek warrior, Sophitia.

After Cervantes's defeat, Soul Edge was also waiting for a new host - was a young Teutonic Knight named Siegfried Schtauffen, whose mind was corrupted by his vengeance for his father's death. The first time Siegfried came contact into Soul Edge, that's where he is transformed into the Azure Knight, Nightmare.

* * *

Taki moved on and looked into the fifth folder and opened its contents...

 _ **File 05: The Three Sacred Treasures**_

" _Ling-Sheng Su and the Evil Seed."_

" _While Soul Edge has appeared constantly throughout history, Soul Calibur's whereabouts are still shrouded in mystery."_

" _In time, I lost interest, and gave up trying to search for any traces of it."_

" _But, after resuming my search later, I found that it had been taken to a temple in the east at some point."_

" _With it were taken_ _ **a staff able to absorb all manner of energy**_ _, and_ _ **a mirror capable of purifying evil**_ _. These sacred treasures were used to create Soul Calibur and amplify its power."_

" _No one knows what had happened to the Guardians of the Spirit Sword, but they must have met with ruin, losing the spirit sword and their other treasures."_

" _As for the temple, it later became_ _ **Ling-Sheng Su**_ _, a famous martial arts dojo that worshiped the spirit sword and other weapons as_ _ **"the three sacred treasures"**_ _."_

" _But, now, the spirit sword is no longer there."_

" _The Evil Seed deeply affected Ling-Sheng Su, and most likely caused it to attract evil energy."_

" _Its martial arts students were soon overcome by madness and battle lust, and ended up killing each other. The temple fell in a single night."_

" _Therefore, no one knows what happened to the spirit sword..._ _ **Only one student of Ling-Sheng Su survived.**_ _"_

" _While the survivor didn't possess Soul Calibur, there was clearly merit in looking into him."_

" _What powers did he possess? What could he accomplish? I was deeply intrigued."_

The audio recording stops there, along with the written document's content.

Taki once heard of the Ling-Sheng Su tragedy when she was on her way back to Japan in her original timeline. Following the Evil Seed, the energy even affected the students of the temple, causing them to go berserk and kill each other, leaving one survivor: the staff-wielding **Kilik**. Following the incident, Kilik was taken in by a master swordsman named Edge Master to continue to master his fighting style.

"There were three Sacred Treasures.", Taki elaborated. "One is **Dvapara-Yuga**. A sacred mirror that has the ability to purify anything (humans or inanimate objects) corrupted with evil energy. The second is **Kali-Yuga**. A staff used by Kilik to absorb any type of energy - good or evil. The third and last is **Krita-Yuga**. A Chinese sword own by a girl who traveled with Kilik. In reality, this was Soul Calibur's primitive form. In other words, it _is_ Soul Calibur itself."

* * *

Taki moved on to the sixth folder and its contents...

 _ **File 06: Time Travelers from the Future**_

" _A ninja from another parallel timeline similar to this timeline, and her companions from the future."_

" _I come across with_ _ **a ninja named Taki**_ _. Apparently, I also have seen_ _ **a similarly named kunoichi**_ _of this current timeline._

" _But, this Taki was from_ _ **a different parallel timeline**_ _. She and her disciple were_ _ **thrown 400 years into the future.**_ _"_

" _She was accompanied by two people from the future."_

" _Apparently, these two must have helped her trying to find her way back into the past."_

" _But, alas, Taki had no idea that something happened to the timeline she once knew. As her very existence in the past was replaced by another Taki."_

" _It goes to saying that Taki from the future is now an anomaly to this rebooted timeline. Knowing she cannot return back home."_

" _Like those who want the destruction of the cursed sword, the Taki from the future shares the same goal with her counterpart of this timeline."_

" _But, her actions can also change the course of history as she is now an anomaly to this past timeline."_

" _And her arrival also made me learn of time paradoxes. A phenomenon that results in contradictions in history."_

" _Underneath it all, that woman never gave in to the pessimism of everything she had been through after finding out what happened in this timeline. She chose to stay strong and keep going until she made sure Soul Edge is destroyed."_

" _The presence of time travelers make me wonder what its like changing the future..."_

The contents end there. It seems that Zasalamel included in his records of his encounter with Taki in the past. It goes to say that the omniscient sorcerer doesn't mind about the destruction of the cursed sword, knowing it will plague the Earth if something needs to be done with it.

* * *

The ninja moved on by opening the contents of the seventh file...

 _ **File 07: Necromancy**_

" _The man whose sin would weigh for eternity in his heart..."_

" _I only started writing this tome as a pastime, but in order to give it a clear perspective, I must reveal my identity."_

" _ **I was once one of the Guardians of the Spirit Sword.**_ _"_

" _The precepts of the Guardians were very strict, one of which stated no Guardian may ever touch Soul Calibur."_

" _But, in my younger days, I failed to properly suppress my urges."_

" _When the others discovered my designs, they broke my arms and banished me."_

" _Amid my despair, I searched a way to survive. What I discovered was the_ _ **art of reincarnation.**_ _"_

" _After a long period of training, I mastered the secrets contained within this 'lost wisdom'."_

" _I reincarnated myself over and over again and became an entity that could transcend generations."_

" _At first, I didn't realize the price I would have to pay for eternal life..."_

" _For every time I reincarnated, I experienced the pain of death."_

" _It felt like my soul was being crushed. It is hard to put such pain and suffering in words."_

" _Indeed, I hadn't managed to completely escape death."_

" _No matter what one may accomplish in life, death remains inescapable."_

" _My bodies have lain in countless graves, but my soul will never rest in peace."_

" _So, it was that for the final, eternal death I could never have, and such desire began to corrupt my everlasting life."_

" _Gradually, I began to seek death itself."_

* * *

As the contents of the file ends there, Taki moved on to the next one...

 _ **File 08: The Cursed Sword**_

" _The man who laid his hands on the cursed sword."_

" _That was a thousand years ago."_

" _My desire for death for death was at its peak..."_

" _That longing for true death led me to even take hold of Soul Edge."_

" _Wisdom, power, battle lust... In those days, I felt I could do anything."_

" _But, when it was over, I was forced to confront just how prideful I had been."_

" _As a puppet of the cursed sword, I kept fighting to my last breath."_

" _And for what?"_

" _I fought in an age of endless war that spanned the world, all to establish a certain dynasty. That is all I'll say on the matter."_

" _I've lived as every type of person- old, young, man, woman- but I've never felt as much joy as when I wielded that power."_

" _However, not even the cursed sword could free me from the chains of Samsara."_

" _And so I died, I was born again in this world."_

As the content of the files ended there, Taki had her thoughts that Zasalamel was the very first human to wield the cursed sword.

Back in the encounter with the omniscient sorcerer in 1586, Goro deeply sympathized with Zasalamel's pain of immortality.

"I feel sorry for him...", Goro muttered. "The fact that he lived for about a millennia trying to find solace in death... He would go so far to use Soul Edge as an instrument for his own demise."

* * *

Taki moved on to the second to the last file as she opened its contents...

 _ **File 09: The Darkest Days of the 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **Century**_

" _Even after the cursed sword and spirit sword are lost in history, the immortal faces the dark tragedies of history's future."_

" _My existence still flourished all the way to the 20_ _th_ _century."_

" _I took up different identities to blend myself with history's constant change."_

" _As time passes by, I witnessed even more tragedies compared to that in the 16_ _th_ _century."_

" _World War II was one of the darkest experiences I have ever witnessed."_

" _I find myself captured by Nazi Germany's soldiers, thrown into a concentration camp in Auschwitz."_

" _I witnessed a number of people subjected to this brutal persecution. Some were placed in gas chambers, few were executed, and subjected to even more inhumane abuse by soldiers."_

" _I could only watch in horror as innocent people die right before my eyes."_

" _While finding myself to survive the Holocaust, I thought if I wanted to die permanently."_

" _By the time the war ended, I was rescued by U.S. soldiers. I was thankful that this gave me a chance in life."_

" _The horrors of my experience that was burned in my memory is nothing compared to the pain and sorrows of my eternal life..."_

* * *

The content of the files ended there. Taki then moved on to the final content of the file as she opens the folder...

 _ **File 10: The Future**_

" _What will the future await before his eyes?"_

" _And here I am now in the 21_ _st_ _century. Still alive. But, I have found my purpose in life."_

" _From here on out, it has become my duty to observe the future generations."_

" _The Taki of the future reside in this timeline. If anything, she has been traveling back into the past to find information relating to both the cursed sword and spirit sword."_

" _I also have heard of individuals coming from 50 years into the future. And that future I saw there was dark and dreary. It was said that future was ruled by a tyrant who has the power over time and space. It is I feared..."_

" _Is there a hope for that future to be changed?"_

" _And again, my thoughts were over to that kunoichi who leapt through time..."_

" _If she wants to go back into the past to destroy Soul Edge, so be it."_

" _If ever she reads this last entry of my records, I implore her to be careful in interfering with the past."_

" _And so this ends this report of my records in this entry."_

" _I wish the best of luck to the Taki of the future."_

The recording and the documents finally end there. In addition to having encountering Zasalamel in the past, it seems that he knows the present Taki in regards with her objective with the destruction of the cursed sword. Whether if someone did destroy the cursed sword will hold the fate of the future.

* * *

Elsewhere in an unknown location within the U.S.

Inside at the back of the limousine is a familiar bald man texting on his phone. He looked into the night sky as if he anticipated what will the future await for him next.

The man is revealed to be a reincarnated Zasalamel, his present self in the 21st century. In this era, Zasalamel is a successful businessman and billionaire in Los Angeles.

The once omniscient sorcerer mused while looking at the buildings as his car passed by. "The grandeur of nature never changes... The only certainty is the flow of time. No matter how men lived their lives, time will continue on." Then his thoughts were on the Taki of the present. "I will entrust you in destroying the cursed sword in the past... Time-traveling ninja."

Even in the future, his reincarnation is a sign of blessing. Zasalamel accepts his fate, hoping he will continue to guide humanity, encouraging progress.

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 8 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 8 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Kiva, Kabuto, Ryuki, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 7 (Geiz, Ghost, Wizard, Drive, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the_ _Ex-Aid_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Ex-Aid!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Game no chikara de tatakau Doctor Rider wa... (clock ticking noise) Ex-Aid da! (translation: " _The doctor Rider who uses the power of games to fight is..._ _Ex-Aid_ _!_ ")

 **Tsukuyomi:** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.

 **Geiz:** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Using the Mighty Action X Gashat to transform, he fights Bugster Viruses using the power of games. Using the Ex-Aid Ridewatch gains access to Ex-Aid Armor.

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _At last, Hikarigamori high will now take part of the match against Hoshino High School_ _'s rugby team. How will Natsu and her school's team can take on these powerful players to ever strike fear in the field?_

 _Meanwhile, when another wave of Malfested Lizardmen attack the present again. Taki once again is assisted by a certain bounty hunter..._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 1_ _6_ _:_ _ **Samus Returns**_ _ **~A.D.**_ _ **2018~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The majority of this chapter is an adaptation of Zasalamel's Soul Chronicle in _Soulcalibur VI._ Most of which do not involve fights with other characters, as he was recording the events of the game. On the other hand, there is a side-quest in Libra of Soul where he fully coming to terms with his immortality and is still alive in the future. And referencing his ending in _Soulcalibur IV_ , Zasalamel's present self is a corporate businessman.

Zasalamel also mentions that there are two unnamed members of the Aval Organization whose identities are yet to be known. Apparently, they're most likely OC, and will foreshadow whether or not that one of these enigmatic members are the Big Bad of this story.

To answer one of Destonus's feedbacks from the previous chapter and to quote: " _Another thing that doesn't make sense is that Taki wants to destroy Soul Edge and Soul Calibur to protect the lives of her family in the future, but other than a few isolated incidents, it doesn't look like the events of the past have caught up with her in the future. If after she went to 1583, she returned to 2018 and found it looking like it does in Geiz and Tsukuyomi's time, it would be a different story and mean that Soul Edge wasn't destroyed and someone has it in the present, but it looks to me that somewhere between 1583 and 2018 they were both destroyed, because 2018 looks exactly the same as they left it._ " Granted, if the two swords are presumed to be non-existent in the present day. This is just only the tip of the iceberg. Because, I'm going to take an alternate ending/bad ending approach from Soulcalibur VI's Soul Chronicle into this story, in a way what if the story ended up differently and only taken things for the worst? Just take this with a grain of salt for now; the fact that Soulcalibur VI's timeline is officially rebooted (as it covers up the events of the first Soulcalibur all the way to SCIII), it's very easy to exploit theories of time paradox. For example in Soul Chronicle, what if Xianghua and Kilik failed to defeat Inferno even if the former had Soul Calibur (Krita-Yuga's true form) to defeat the abomination.

It is said by Zasalamel if BOTH Soul Edge and Soul Calibur were to fall in evil hands, it will lead to an _even more_ bad future compared to that of Geiz and Tsukuyomi's timeline. The fact that entity dormant inside Soul Calibur is no better than Inferno doesn't help matters either.


	16. Ep 016: Samus Returns -AD 2018-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Soulcalibur VI is now finally out! Please support the game's official release!

* * *

 **Ep. 016: Samus Returns ~A.D. 2018~** [サムスリターンズ 〜2018年〜/ _Samusu Ritānzu ~2018_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of mild sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

It was 10:30 pm. And inside the master's bedroom, Taki and Goro get into a pillow talk moments after their intimate activity. Taki spend most of the time cuddling Goro and placed his head against her breasts.

Ever since their first time, the full extent of Taki's caring and loving side are more apparent behind her cold and brooding exterior. Indeed, Goro was the only person who brought out a more feminine side to the kunoichi.

Sexual intimacy kick-starts Taki's growing love for her significant other. And in turn, Goro's love for her was the first start for him to learn a sense of humility and care for others. As time passed on, the more they take their intimacy to whole new levels, the stronger their love becomes. Both end content with the love and pleasure each sustained. It felt like they've become one in love.

After fighting with Build's side, getting involved with Zi-O was just the next chapter of Taki's life. In addition to having reignited her goal of destroying Soul Edge, Taki also dedicated herself to protect her loved ones from the future by not allowing them to be involved and entwined to the fate of the cursed sword.

Since this is just their post-coitus, Taki couldn't resist aside from cuddling Goro, but kissing him affectionately on the forehead. In turn, Goro, on the other hand, couldn't resist doing what he usually does during their intimate moment earlier.

"Umnnhhh...", she moaned in a fit of discomfort as her breasts are being playfully touched. "You naughty boy...", curving a suggestive smile.

"Admit it, Taki. You really enjoyed that, didn't you?", Goro said, sheepishly.

A playful, yet witty reply came out from her mouth, "Hmph...guilty as charged."

Whenever Taki and Goro go down and dirty, the only thing that turned the ninja on is touching her breasts. A well-endowed ninja who wears a skin-tight bodysuit that shows _a lot of skin_ can turn a lot of men on. In Goro's case, he keep these unusual dirty thoughts to himself and would never ask Taki concerning her modesty in the battlefield. He appears to be aware of it though. But, when there is a right time, even Taki had her own fair share of dirty thoughts that she want to bring out when there is a time for intimacy between the two.

Granted, Goro fell in love with Taki not just because she's older than him (though she was de-aged back to 29). It's because she's no damsel in distress, the fact that she's an honorable and a powerful ninja who has experience fighting demons. Goro won her heart because of her no-nonsense personality and her seriousness as a kunoichi. Despite them being opposites to each other - Goro being an egotistical, eccentric, and charismatic genius. Taki is a ninja with a sense of honor, humility, and justice. No wonder opposites will sometimes attract.

The two exchange another kiss before they rest easy. While Taki still cuddles her significant other, Goro then brings up about the soul swords.

After hearing the stories involving both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, Goro admits his fears involving the two swords. In turn, Taki asks him if he has an interest with the either of two weapons.

"I want you to answer me, Goro… Do you have any interest with either of the swords?", she spoke.

"No. Even after I managed to hear the stories involving the swords. They gave me the heebie-jeebies.", Goro answers that he is uninterested with both swords, along with the unease of the nature of the cursed sword and spirit sword it gave him. "After all, those who were crazy enough to get Soul Edge wind up being puppets to that evil weapon… It's best that and Soul Calibur never existed."

Goro draws the line when it comes to either of the soul swords, not only because they are sentient; just because the two respective weapons represent chaos and order. It will still corrupt a human whose mind is twisted by their own self-serving goals. He was certainly honest about his thoughts about the swords. If Taki can destroy either of them, its fine; as long as if destroying the swords will only have little effect on the future itself.

"I never thought you were honest about how you thought about the sword.", Taki replied.

"It makes sense back in your timeline that _almost everybody you know_ are entwined to the cursed sword. And you have a reason why to keep them from reaching Soul Edge.", Goro continued. "True, I have no interest with BOTH Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. The only thing I can do is to provide you some support in your mission when needed. Until we know what you're up against, you need to be careful because, changing the future means no turning back. And the past itself can't be changed."

Taki admired Goro's honesty and decided not to take interest with Soul Edge and/or Soul Calibur. Likewise, she wants to keep her allies in the future from being drawn to either of the soul swords. However, the fact that he and Geiz have learned the two swords. The only thing what worried Taki the most is Geiz learning of the two swords and intends to use any of them to prevent Sougo from becoming Oma Zi-O.

* * *

The next morning…

Today is the match between Hikarigamori high and Hoshino high's rugby football teams. Hoshino high school might have underestimated Hikarigamori. Right now, they have no idea that the players have now evolved from crybaby wussies to ruthless militaristic ruggermen. As Hikarigamori's rugby team enter the field dressed as military recruits.

Thanks to Aizawa's training regimen and thorough (yet edgy) coaching and motivation to the players, Hikarigamori's players are fully-functional soldiers waiting for their team captain and their coach's (to which they refer to him as the commander) orders.

Aizawa lectures the players before the game, "Listen up. From this day onward, you are no longer lowly dirtbags. You are now ruggermen! Every player of this team are your brothers! As a brotherhood, united we stand and divided we fall! Right now, you are about to be confronted by the greatest ordeal. It's either you win it all or go to Hell! Do you understand?"

The players and Natsu shouted, " **Sir, yes sir!** "

"Now, prepare for battle!", shouted Aizawa as the players took off their military recruit uniform, revealing them in their football gear. Then, he invokes the team's new creed to the players. "Fear does not exist in this rugby club, does it?"

" **Sir, no sir!** ", the players shouted louder.

"Pain does not exist in this rugby club, does it?"

" **Sir, no sir!** ", the players shouted even louder.

"Defeat does not exist in this rugby club, does it?"

" **Sir, no sir!** ", the players shouted much louder.

Aizawa then invokes the second part of the rugby team's creed, "Prepare! How do we fight his battle?"

" **STRIKE first, Strike HARD, NO mercy, sir!** "

"Once more!"

" **STRIKE first, Strike HARD, NO mercy, sir!** "

"Now, prepare for battle!", Aizawa then tasks the players to get ready for the game.

Both opposing teams get ready for the first quarter of the game. Hoshino high takes the opportunity to kick the ball, to which Natsu, Hikarigamori's quarterback, catches. While holding the ball, Natsu runs her way to the opposing team's goal, before she finds herself being blocked by the opposing team. This is just the tip of the spear of the game.

And, the home team takes the opportunity to go on the offense.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bench, Taki watches the game to see her disciple take part of the game. As the veteran ninja was excited to see her pupil enjoying a game of football and representing her school, Geiz makes his presence known to the ninja. The time traveler from 2068 sat beside the ninja and talk as if they were complete strangers, never making any eye contact.

"Tell me what you've learned about Soul Calibur.", it seems Geiz is beginning to be drawn to the spirit sword.

"What are you planning to do with it?", asked Taki.

"I'm going to use that sword to kill him [Sougo] in the event he becomes a serious threat that will prevent him from becoming Oma Zi-O."

It seems the reason why Geiz asked Taki about the spirit sword is that he plans to find it in the past and planned to use Soul Calibur to kill Sougo the moment the latter grows even more powerful. Taki strongly disagrees with the young man's intention.

"Are you mad?", exclaimed the kunoichi. "Don't you know that Soul Calibur was created with the same shard as Soul Edge? If you intend to seek out the spirit sword, you will just be a puppet to that blade!", and Taki's assumption that Geiz being drawn to the spirit sword was correct. "Based on what Zasalamel said, Soul Calibur was incomplete before it was entrusted to the Guardians of the Spirit Sword. And it's nowhere as benign as it's expected to be, and it's no different than Soul Edge itself!"

"I don't care. If anything, I will go to the past and seek after the spirit sword, before Zi-O could become even more powerful. And it's the only way to prevent Oma Zi-O's rise.", Geiz insists that Soul Calibur is the only way to prevent Oma Zi-O's rise.

Once again, Taki refuses to go along with Geiz's intentions. As Taki doesn't want her loved ones here in the present to be involved with the two soul swords, she implores Sougo AND Geiz not to be involved with either of the two swords. The fact that Geiz is already drawn to Soul Calibur, this causes Taki to worry of the time traveler's fate being already entwined to the spirit sword.

"Geiz, don't. I have seen a few people have sought after the cursed sword and even the spirit sword.", Taki continued to warn Geiz about the soul swords. "Think about this carefully. Just because you're intending to find Soul Calibur in the past so you can kill Tokiwa Sougo in the event he becomes Oma Zi-O won't work what you intended. In the end, you'll just be a slave to the spirit sword."

Before Geiz could answer back, it was interrupted when Taki hears people screaming from a distance...

The ninja just leapt up high, much to Geiz's chagrin. He follows where Taki just went off to.

* * *

Moments later, Taki arrived in the city, only to encounter a horde of **Lizardmen** that just fell from the sky courtesy of the same portal that dropped Malfested colossi a week earlier.

"Even these reptilian creatures from the **Fygul Cestemus** are being thrown here in the present...", Taki muttered as she pulled out Rekki-Maru. "Who is behind all this...?"

Within moments, Geiz managed to catch up with the ninja. The young man from 2068 is not too familiar with the Lizardmen attacking, and is prompted to transform as he put his Ridewatch into the right side of his Zikuu-Driver. Geiz then unlocks and spins his belt to transform.

* _(Alarm beeping with electronic riff)_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

Taki then takes out Mekki-Maru, along with Rekki-Maru, the two kodachis transform into the short and long blades of Ryuuseimaru, respectively.

* _ **Ryuuseimaru!**_ *

Taki and Geiz fight the Lizardman horde to non-stop. Geiz is trying to make sure Sougo isn't here to anger him after the Another Wizard incident. Fighting these reptilian humanoids gave Geiz enough to relieve all his stress and frustration after the recent tension between him and Sougo.

Geiz then takes out the Wizard Ridewatch and loaded it into his Driver, he then unlocks and spins the belt for Armor Time.

* _ **Armor Time! Please, Wizard!**_ *

Now taking the form of Wizard Armor, Geiz uses the power of magic to stave off the first wave of Lizardmen.

A second wave of Lizardmen horde appeared from that wormhole in the sky.

Taki and Geiz find themselves being surrounded by more attacking Lizardmen as if they are unable to do anything while the reptilian creatures circle around them. That's until a certain someone makes her presence known.

One of the Lizardmen got his legs trapped by an electromagnetic grapple beam generated from a Paralyzer pistol as it got flung from out of nowhere. And it came from a familiar-looking woman with a blonde hair and ponytail and her signature outfit with a jacket themed after her Zero Suit - **Samus Aran**.

Taki shook her head at the sudden moment the bounty hunter appears. "That's..."

Even with her powers already sealed in a Ridewatch, to which Taki holds right now, Samus easily held off a lot of Lizardmen thanks to her agile and super-athlete skills taught to her by the Chozo.

Fubuki likewise appeared and helped her subordinate and mother fend off the Lizardmen army.

"Who is that?", asked Geiz when Fubuki helps him and her mother stand up.

" **Samus Aran.** A bounty hunter from a distant future. She decided to stay in the present in hopes of protecting the universe.", Fubuki apparently knows Samus, not only the fact that her parents know her. She reveals that Samus taught everything she knew when she was a teen. "I reached out to the bounty hunter when I was a teen and taught me everything of her fighting style."

"That means, you also know her in the future, Fubuki?", Taki added. "And the reason why you called her here?"

And the fact that Taki is holding the Huntress Ridewatch, Samus still remembers her time as a Kamen Rider. The fact that she's unable to fight with her Power Suit, as both her Rider form is bonded to her Power Suit, and everything within the suit is now sealed inside the Ridewatch.

"You haven't changed one bit, Taki.", said the bounty hunter. "But still, you've grown quite a bit to adapt into the modern era."

"Either way, it's nice to see you again.", the ninja replied, she then takes out the Huntress Ridewatch and throws it to Samus. Much like with Anzu and Goro earlier, it's possible to return the Ridewatch back to its owner to temporarily regain their powers. As Samus takes back her Ridewatch, she regains the ability to transform as she took out her Gamer Driver and the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat.

With the chant of " **Henshin!** ", Samus activates the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat and loaded it into her Gamer Driver.

* _ **Gashatto! Gacchan! Level Up!**_ _(heavy metal music)_ _ **Tenchi Souzou no Chikara! (Get Make!) Mirai no Gamer! Mighty Cre~ator~ V-R-X~!**_ *

A projection from the Gamer Driver appears as it is about to phase through Samus. First, Samus dons her Varia Suit, and by the time projection passes through. The Power Suit breaks, revealing Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer.

Samus is back. Huntress Creator Gamer manifests her Arm Cannon on her right arm as she unloads on the Lizardmen she encounters. Taki and Geiz continue fighting as Samus's sudden appearance only even the odds.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Taki uses the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch on her Ryuuseimaru in Nitouryuu Mode, while Geiz loads the Wizard Ridewatch on his Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode. The two warriors prepare to finish this battle as quick as possible.

* _ **G7 Icarus XYZ Rengeki Strike!**_ *

Taki delivered rapid series of sword slashes with Ryuuseimaru at every Lizardmen she faces. As she managed to slash her way through a number of the Fygul Cestemus reptilian humanoids. Once she finishes the attack, the Lizardmen had no idea they're still alive, only to realize that defeat is already upon them after a second.

* _ **Wizard Zakkuri Cutting!**_ *

Geiz swings the Zikan Zaxe until it manifests a gigantic version of the weapon, similar to Infinity Style's Shining Strike with the Axe-Calibur. Geiz violently swings the Zaxe with all his might, cleaving a number of Lizardmen in the process.

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ *

After Samus inserted her VRX Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot Holder, she once again manifests her Arm Cannon and goes Hypermode...

* _ **Mighty Critical Strike!**_ *

...following the attack's prelude naming, Samus fires a concentrated Phazon-charged Hyper Beam on her Arm Cannon to obliterate the last remaining Lizardmen.

Following the Lizardman attack, Samus reveals to Taki that she had to disband the Space Explorers following the string of incidents involving Another Riders. First, when she learns from Fubuki about the Another Riders, the Ridewatches, and (Oma) Zi-O. Samus already came prepared as she noticed Alain and Makoto having lost their powers the moment that the Ghost Ridewatch was activated. Mayu already lost her powers due to Another Wizard's existence. Go already lost his powers when the Drive Ridewatch is already activated. And, there was no Another Gaim yet as Mitsuzane had to leave the team in case his and Kouta's powers were to be lost.

This leaves only Samus, who still has memories of being a Rider thanks to Taki holding on to her Ridewatch, with a contingency plan in mind. Is to help Fubuki to capture the Time Jackers. Fubuki, having known Samus in her timeline, was a protege to the bounty hunter. It's no surprise that she went to the present to eventually meet Samus's present self.

"I see... So you had to disband your team after you learned about everything what's going on.", Taki sympathized with Samus's situation.

"What choice do I have...? But, that I still have my memories as a Rider. Even though you're holding my Ridewatch right now, you still do what you need to do.", said the bounty hunter. "Just leave the Time Jackers to me and to your future daughter. And, I didn't know that she was my apprentice in the future."

* * *

Later that afternoon...

Taki returned back to the bench where the game between Hoshino and Hikarigamori's football team fought. However, the game is already over, and the ninja missed out Natsu's game.

Natsu then surprises her master with a trophy, an indication that Hikarigamori won against the opposing team. In addition, Hikarigamori gets to keep their rugby club standing.

"I'm sorry, Natsu... I was busy fighting another malfested creatures appearing on the city earlier...", Taki apologized, asking for her student to make up something for being unable to attend the entire game.

"That's okay, master. What's important that we won the game!", Natsu assured. "Thanks to Aizawa-san, the school's rugby club is back on track!"

Taki couldn't be any proud to see her disciple finding more friends in her school. Not only that, Natsu managed to display an unusual feat that no ordinary young man can possibly do; being the only girl in the rugby club lead to an epic victory.

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 8 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 8 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Kiva, Kabuto, Ryuki, Bike)

- **Geiz:** 7 (Geiz, Ghost, Wizard, Drive, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the Fourze Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Fourze!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Uchuu Kitaa! Switch no chikara de tatakau Rider wa... (clock ticking noise) Fourze da! (translation: " _Space is here! The Rider who uses the power of switches to fight is... Fourze!_ ")

 **Geiz:** Kamen Rider Fourze. Using Astroswitches on his belt, he manifests multiple modules as part of his suit. Using the Fourze Ridewatch activates Fourze Armor, which makes the user a walking space shuttle!

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Taki goes back into the past to find her counterpart. The other Taki has a request to her future counterpart - go and meet her past self to see if their histories are similar to that of Taki's original timeline._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 17:_ _ **Mekki-Maru ~A.D. 1584~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The whole discussion between Geiz and Taki in regards to Soul Calibur points relevant things in regards with the spirit sword:

-When Taki disagrees with Geiz's idea to seek after Soul Calibur so he can use the spirit sword to kill Sougo if the latter becomes extremely powerful (to the extent he becomes Oma Zi-O) is justifiable. As Taki herself is aware of the spirit sword's existence along with the fact that it is nowhere as benign as it is expected from it, she warns him to forget about Soul Calibur, lest he becomes a puppet to the spirit sword.

-Based on Zasalamel's records from the previous chapter (the adaptation of Zasalamel's Soul Chronicle from _Soulcalibur VI_ ), if Soul Edge can be overcome with sheer willpower- with Algol, aka the Hero King being the one who demonstrated this feat. Soul Calibur will accept those with pure hearts; Xianghua is that example. But, we'll see to that later on.

-Once again from Zasalamel's documents, Soul Calibur is obviously created from a shard of Soul Edge in hopes of destroying the cursed sword. But, it remains incomplete and Algol died before he finish the creation of the spirit sword.

-The fact Geiz plans to seek after the spirit sword in the past in case Sougo will become Oma Zi-O. It will not go what he intended - as with Soul Edge, Geiz might become a slave to Soul Calibur as his personality does not qualify the requirements needed to wield the sword - **a pure heart**. Siegfried himself became this despite he intended to use Soul Calibur to destroy Nightmare and Soul Edge back in SCIV as a means to atone for his crimes when he was still Nightmare. If you seen the opening cutscene of SCV's story mode, you can see Siegfried's eyes glow, which signals that he is unknowingly controlled by the spirit within Soul Calibur.


	17. Ep 017: Mekki-Maru -AD 1584-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Soulcalibur VI is now finally out! Please support the game's official release!

* * *

 **Ep. 01** **7** **:** **Mekki-Maru** **~A.D.** **1584~** [滅鬼丸 〜1584年〜/ _Mekki-Maru ~_ _1584_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood and bloodshed. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

It's another typical Sunday morning. Taki spent most of the time exploring the city, going from one rooftop building after another, she always speeds away like a thief in the night.

When the ninja went to Kujigoji-do to find Geiz, she notices Woz standing right in front of the clock shop, waiting for his future master. Taki approaches the mysterious prophet.

"What brings you here?", asked Woz. "Do you have any interest with my lord?"

"This has nothing to do with your master. But, we should take this conversation privately.", the ninja replied, as she has something to discuss with the prophet that should be kept behind Sougo.

Elsewhere in a rooftop building in the city, Taki and Woz talked distant from each other as if they were strangers. The ninja asks if Sougo, and by proxy, Oma Zi-O has any interest with either of Soul Edge and/or Soul Calibur.

Taki began cutting to the chase, "I want to ask you something, does your master have any interest with the cursed sword, or with the spirit sword?"

"Oh, you're talking about Soul Edge and Soul Calibur? The two soul swords, am I correct?", Woz replied. "My overlord is powerful enough to stave off those foolish to oppose him. He doesn't need any of those blades. In case you didn't know, he [Sougo] has becoming more powerful each time has obtained the powers of his predecessors. He has recently inherited the power of Kamen Rider OOO, and the path to Oma Zi-O is drawing closer. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"That's not all... It's because Geiz is drawn to the spirit sword.", she then brings up Geiz's intention in seeking after Soul Calibur. "He's planning to go back further into the past to find the sword. I already warned him that Soul Calibur is another corrupting influence no better than Soul Edge."

Similar to Zasalamel, Woz also knows the existence of the two soul swords. If Soul Edge's existence is known to almost everyone in the past, but Soul Calibur's existence is treated as a mere myth; even though Taki herself has once witnessed Soul Edge and Soul Calibur clashed, which ultimately results in a more catastrophic scenario worse than the Evil Seed. Those are drawn to Soul Edge are cursed to a fate worse than death as it turns those wielding the weapon as bloodthirsty killers. Soul Calibur is a different story; not only it can enslave those without a pure heart and indomitable will, it even twists the wielder's sense of justice.

"If Soul Edge can only be quenched by the souls of its victims it kills, it represents chaos. If Soul Calibur is created to destroy the cursed sword, it represents order. But, it's own form of order is undeniably twisted... It has the power to encase the whole world into crystal for eternity. Which means, Soul Calibur can also create an even more dystopic future where everything is encased in crystal.", Woz elaborated. "If Geiz-kun intends to obtain the spirit sword to defeat my lord, he'll create an even more dark future worse than Oma Zi-O's reign."

The prophet theorized that if should Geiz obtained Soul Calibur to kill Sougo, the results will be the exact opposite what Geiz expected to be. Not only he might be a slave to the spirit sword, he could not only get encased himself in a crystal, but the entire world as well; which leads to a future where all of mankind is now encased in crystal for eternity. That said, even Woz, the fanatical servant of a tyrant who rules the future, expresses his fears involving both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur.

And there is another part of Taki opening up to Woz about the soul swords, is for the latter to prevent Sougo from being drawn to either of the blades. Even though Sougo is obviously unaware of either the cursed sword and its antithesis, Taki has to make sure to Woz that he has to keep his master in the dark about the two blades.

"Does your liege know anything the soul swords?", the ninja questioned.

"Apparently, he hasn't.", the prophet replied. "Rest assured that your secrets are safe with me. And I will never inform my lord of the two swords. It's also best that _you_ should also keep Geiz from reaching Soul Calibur."

After that, Woz disappeared like he usually does whenever he appears before Sougo. Taki wastes no time as she herself left the rooftop building.

* * *

Later that evening, Taki returned back home, greeted by Natsu and Goro. At the same time, Geiz visits the Izumi mansion.

"I'm home.", the ninja said.

"Master, where did you went off to this time?", asked Natsu.

"Oh, Taki. Welcome back.", said Goro. Then he takes out something on his pocket, which happens to be a Ridewatch. "And, I found this one in my desk in the lab."

"A Ridewatch?", Taki shook her head, "And it looks like it bears the likeness of one of your forms, Archangel Kerberos."

"I don't know how did it get here. But, I'm sure it's safe in your hands.", Goro asks her to keep the watch. "When things go south, you know what to do."

"As in, unleash the Cerberus?", Taki insinuated.

"That's right.", the genius inventor smiled.

Taki took the Ridewatch bearing the likeness of one of G7 Icarus XYZ's form, **Archangel Kerberos** for safekeeping. One day, when she is faced by daunting scenarios, this is where she will unleash the Cerberus.

Setting everything aside, Taki has other things in mind with her counterpart in 1586. That question in mind is why her Rekki-Maru has a shard of Soul Edge instead of Mekki-Maru? All that she need is answers.

Taki decides to go back to 1586 to meet with her doppelganger. If anything, she has the option to bring Goro, Geiz and Natsu with her.

As they talked privately, Geiz reluctantly joins with Taki's mission, but in one condition...

"I'll join in your mission, only if you keep Tsukuyomi in the dark about what we talked about Soul Calibur.", said the time traveler.

"So, you're keeping a secret from Tsukuyomi and from my daughter?", asked Taki.

"The commander apparently knew of it, but we made an agreement not to let her know about the spirit sword. If you run into Tsukuyomi, don't tell her anything about Soul Calibur.", Geiz continued.

"Deal."

Taki and Geiz made an agreement not to disclose the latter's intent of seeking after Soul Calibur, so to keep Tsukuyomi (and even Sougo for that matter) from discovering the sword as he plans to use the spirit sword to kill Sougo in the event he becomes powerful. That said, Geiz decided to join with Taki's party for a while.

Before Geiz takes his leave, Taki offers him another piece of advice.

"Geiz... Be careful who you entrust your secrets to. In the end, that person you trusted to will unintentionally spit out you have in mind."

Even though Taki has already entrusted her own fair share of secrets to Woz involving Soul Edge and Soul Calibur behind Geiz's back. She is wise enough to warn Geiz about keeping secrets to people he trusts. Even though Taki has trust in Geiz and at the same time being distrustful towards Woz, she is smart enough to keep secrets as secrets. But still, Geiz is unaware that Taki has recently interacted with the mysterious prophet.

* * *

 **A.D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Taki and her party (Goro, Geiz, and Natsu) went back to 1586 to find the other Taki.

Somewhere the ruins of the **Manji Clan Village** , the other Taki explored the ravaged ninja village. It has been over three years when a ruthless warlord invaded the village, killing those people who opposed his rule; leaving one survivor, who happened to be a mechanical ninja. Said ninja journeyed to the west to find Soul Edge in hopes of avenging his clan.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

From the skies of the village, a gateway created from the fabric of space and time opened and two Time Mazines piloted by Taki and Geiz entered the past. The other Taki sensed that it could be her future counterpart.

Taki and Natsu leave the blue Time Mazine, while Geiz and Goro emerged from the red Time Mazine. The four then caught up with the other Taki.

"I never expected you come here to find me.", said the other Taki.

"And that's why I need answers from you.", said the Taki of 2018. " **It's about your Mekki-Maru.** It behaves differently than mine, where it has the shard of Soul Edge. Whereas your Rekki-Maru had a shard of the cursed sword."

The other Taki revealed that she attempted to _infuse the shard of the cursed sword_ into Mekki-Maru. Not unlike her original counterpart when it did succeeded, but still functions the same like giving away her position. The other Taki's Mekki-Maru's powers is already powerful enough to even draw out anything connected to the cursed sword without the need of being imbued by the aforementioned shard. As the other Taki realized that using the shard of the cursed sword will make the weapon even more dangerous to handle.

As a result, the shard was infused into Rekki-Maru instead. Which instead purifies the shard after long periods of time. That said, Mekki-Maru is already a dangerous weapon to begin with even without being infused with a shard of Soul Edge.

"This Mekki-Maru is already a dangerous weapon, and it still draws out anything connected to Soul Edge.", said the Taki of 1586. "Does your own Mekki-Maru had been sought after by the Toki of your timeline?"

"Perhaps so. It took me a lot of years to find Toki and defeat him.", said the time traveling kunoichi.

The fact that both Takis share the same background in terms with their ties with the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan. The fact the Toki, the name of both Takis' master and adoptive fater, of their respective timelines, had an unhealthy obsession with Mekki-Maru to the point he loses all traces of sanity for that matter doesn't help matters either.

"I assume that you are still an outcast because you took that Mekki-Maru.", said future Taki.

"Perhaps so. I have something for you guys to do... Go and meet my past self and help her prevent the Fu-Ma Clan from taking Mekki-Maru.", the other Taki replied and asks the time travelers a request, "I want you to go back two years from the past to prevent Toki from seeking after Soul Edge."

Taki willingly accepts her counterpart's request, as this is to prevent Toki from reaching after Soul Edge. Luckily enough, Taki has enough friends to fend off the Fu-Ma clan to give unexpected assitance to the other Taki.

Before the time travelers take their leave, the other Taki looked intently at Natsu.

"You...that look in your eyes remind me of what I am right now."

To which Natsu replies, "But, still. You and my master are all the same in their past experiences. Hey, if you run into someone in your clan named Chie, tell her that she had a child from an alternate timeline!"

Natsu brought up to the other Taki from their timeline that the original Taki and her adoptive mother, Chie are childhood friends. Apparently, there is also a Chie that exists within this timeline. However, her whereabouts are unknown as she, just like Taki, are now outcasts from the clan.

The Taki of 2018 went into her Time Mazine with Natsu as Geiz went into his own Time Mazine with Goro on his side.

" **Time displacement system, activate!** ", both Taki and Geiz declared as they set their destination: **1584**.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

The Time Mazines hover from the surface and launched into the skies and went inside the space-time gateway.

* * *

 **A.D.** **1584** **  
**(1584年)

Two years earlier...

After Taki finished mending her Rekki-Maru and having infused with a shard of Soul Edge, while still holding Mekki-Maru with her, she is blocked by the very clan she is raised from.

"Geki?! Have you been watching me?", exclaimed Taki upon being confronted by two ninjas.

"Mekki-Maru belongs to Master Toki... Hand it over!", Geki demands for the evil weapon, Mekki-Maru.

"So Mekki-Maru still wasn't safe. This sword must not fall into Toki's hands."

"Watch your mouth! It's _Master_ Toki to you!"

"Not anymore it isn't. Why do you still follow him even though he's lost his mind?!"

Taki, who was raised by Toki, her teacher and adoptive parent, recognizes her teacher is not the same man who taught her everything she knew. As the clan leader's desire to hold Mekki-Maru already sent him off the deep end. That said, she has no other choice but to fight off her pursuers for that matter.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"Faster Than a Howling Wind" OST from Soulcalibur V_ *)

Taki drew her sword and clashed against Geki. But, the latter catches her off guard.

"Keh heh heh. You're getting sloppy, Taki!", Geki smugly gloated. "I don't know what you did to that sword, but it's taking its toll, no? I'll be taking it from you now."

Geki is backed by another ninja named Doki as they prepare to eliminate the outcast who took Mekki-Maru from the clan. Taki prepares herself as the two enemies gang up on her.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

While Taki is fighting her pursuers, a giant shadow just passed by within their presence. What did they didn't know it's a red Time Mazine!

Taki focused fighting on Geki, but Doki's hammer is only keeping the kunoichi down. Just then...

(* _BGM: "_ _ **Level 3 Warning (MGS VR Missions Ver.)**_ _" OST from Metal Gear Solid_ *)

Geiz executes a sneak attack on Doki by crouching and uppercutting the Fu-Ma Ninja in the crotch. He falls to his knees holding on to his testicles after getting hit below the belt by Geiz. Geki turns his attention to the time traveler, but he quickly avoids his sword.

"Ganging up against one woman, huh?", Geiz then confronts the two Fu-Ma ninjas. "You bullies should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Who do you think you are? Get lost!", an angered Geki ranted.

Taki was surprised to see unexpected reinforcements from a distant future coming to help her. Either way, she continue to fend off her pursuers as Geiz takes out his Zikuu-Driver and two Ridewatches - his own personal watch along with the Drive Ridewatch.

* _ **Geiz! Drive!**_ *

As the two watches are now loaded on both respective sides of the Driver, Geiz unlocks the belt, before spinning the driver, he shouts " **Henshin!** "

* _(Digital beeping with electronic riff)_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

Now transformed into his Rider form, along with the Drive Armor being summoned from a holographic Shift Speed Tire, he runs through the Rider Armor as it combines into his suit, resulting in Geiz Drive Armor.

* _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Drive Driver voice]_ _ **Drive!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **DRIVE!**_ *

Taking out his Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode, Geiz takes on Doki, who wields a hammer-like weapon. Geiz Drive Armor easily curbstomps Doki not only by destroying his weapon...

* _ **Finish Time! Drive Zakkuri Cutting!**_ *

...and by loading the Drive Ridewatch into the Zikan Zaxe, Geiz executes a slashing attack similar to the Handle-Ken's Drift Rotation special attack.

While Taki is caught up fighting Geki and at the same time pushing him into the corner, the ninja didn't thought that through when he was closer to Mekki-Maru.

"Whoa...so this is Mekki-Maru!", said Geki when he comes into possession of Mekki-Maru.

"Ngh! Damn!", Taki grunted, while struggling to prevent Toki from drawing the dark blade.

"Let's see...", curiously, Geki grabbed the handle as he attempted to take the blade from its sheath.

"Stop, Geki! Don't draw that blade!"

The moment he drew the blade, Mekki-Maru began emanating a dark, mysterious power akin to that of Soul Edge's influence, this causes Geki to be pushed away by fear from the blade's indescribable power.

"Waargh!"

Taki ultimately escaped along with Mekki-Maru. Geiz then speeds off away from the scene while still assuming Drive Armor.

Geki then orders some of the clan members to continue their pursuit of Taki.

Taki hid within the forest eluding her pursuers. As she is definitely stuck with Mekki-Maru. Curiously enough, Taki asked herself when she will master it?

But, another thing that worried her is the sudden presence of Geiz, a time traveler from the future. Just why did Taki found help from this man from the future?

The runaway ninja moved on...

* * *

Along the way, as Taki tried to avoid her pursuers, she is then stopped by one of the Yasunobe faction's heads, Maki.

"Did you really think you can escape, Taki?", Maki spoke in an affably, yet-sultry tone to convince the runaway shinobi.

"And you, Maki? Just another hopeless Toki loyalist?", Taki insistently replied, "Don't you see him for what he's become?"

"Heh, heh, heh... That's exactly why I follow Master Toki."

"Hmph. I should've guessed."

As with those who followed the Fu-Ma Clan's leader, Maki is sent to get Mekki-Maru from Taki.

"Master Toki says if you play nice and hand over Mekki-Maru, he'll show mercy.", Maki demanded.

To which Taki refutes, "Do you really think I'd fall for that?"

"I'd knew you'd say that. It's true though. You're still in his good books. Aaaand...now we're ready."

Maki threw a purple cloud of dust around the battlefield. The moment Taki inhaled the dust, it appears to weaken her.

"Ah! Poison powder... You'll pay for that!"

(* _BGM: "_ _ **Spinning Spinning Spinning Spiii**_ _" OST from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ *)

Taki drew Rekki-Maru as she prepares to engage Maki. But, things become even detrimental as the poison powder slowly weakened her health. This gave Maki the advantage as Taki found herself wide open as her enemy pushes her back to the corner.

"This poison powder is deteriorating my health. I got to get through Maki.", Taki said as she dropped to her knees.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

Suddenly, a blue Time Mazine flew around the sky right above the place where Taki is fighting Maki. The Time Mazine also blew off the poison powder from the field.

"What was that?!", Maki had no idea about the giant shadow that passed by earlier, until she is attacked by a mysterious individual whose face is hidden by a gas mask.

(* _BGM: "_ _ **Special Forces**_ _" OST from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3_ *)

That man is another individual from the future. He reveals himself as he took off his gas mask - Goro.

"Who are you?", asked Taki; the Taki of this timeline have no clue of the man who saved her, as there is another Taki who happens to be Goro's partner and significant other.

"Fight first, ask questions later!", said Goro. He then took out the Archangel Kerberos Ridewatch he borrowed from Taki, which means while he is still holding the watch in his person, it's possible for him to transform into G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos. "While I'm still holding this, it's time to unleash the Cerberus!"

Goro took out his Build Driver and worn it on his waist. Then he took out Arc-Winger and loaded the Kerberos Full Bottle.

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ *

Once Arc-Winger is loaded on the Build Driver along with the Kerberos Bottle, the five Cerberobot Units appeared on his side. Goro then rotated the Build Driver's lever as a Snap Ride Builder materializes the halves of the Archangel Armor.

As Goro is transformed into G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor, the five Cerberobot Units begin assemble for the armor units for XYZ. Cerberobot #04 (blue) and #05 (yellow) form the leg units, while Cerberobot #02 (red) and #03 (green) form the right and left arm units, respectively. While Cerberobot #01 (black) forms the chest armor with the the head of the robotic canine, along with the mask for the helmet.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

The blue and yellow leg units are then connected into Icarus XYZ's right and leg, respectively. While the red arm unit goes on his right arm, while the green arm unit goes to the left. Followed by the main chest armor along with the mask, completing the suit up into Archangel Kerberos.

* _ **Terase yo, El Ragna!**_ _(Shine, El Ragna!)_ _ **G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ *

Goro then shouted, " **Form Full Bottle Buster!** ", as the heads of Cerberobot #02 and #03 clash as a means of putting his hands together, before spreading them wide as he summons a zweihander-like sword that is the Full Bottle Buster.

Taki then continues the battle despite an unexpected help. But, the poison power still weakened her to the point that her health is draining on her. This leaves Goro to deal with Maki.

G7 Icarus XYZ then cranked the Build Driver's lever...

* _ **Ready, go! Ragna Finish!**_ *

The Full Bottle Buster is fueled with energy channeled from the Arc-Winger, causing the blade to give out a radiant glow. The Cerberus Rider clashed his blade with Maki's dual kodachi, and the Full Bottle Buster was powerful enough to reduce her short swords to scraps.

With Maki wide open due to the destruction of her short swords, Taki manages to quickly recover as she delivers the final blow using Rekki-Maru, defeating Maki in the process.

"Taki... You won't escape, no matter what...", a dying Maki warns Taki of what it means to be a runaway ninja and the fate those who became one. "Nothing is more fleeting than a ninja's...life..."

Maki dies as she succumbed to her wounds.

Taki has nothing left to say about this. Except that the Kamen Riders who helped her are an anomaly to this timeline. The outcast ninja turned her attention to G7 Icarus XYZ.

Then Geiz, who is still in Drive Armor shows up. Just as Taki was about to point her sword on the Riders, Goro insists that they are not enemies.

"Calm down, we're not enemies!", Goro reasoned.

"Then, who are you people?!", Taki demanded.

That's when _another_ Taki appeared before the outcast ninja. This Taki is also accompanied by a younger ninja, her apprentice Natsu. Afterwards, Goro and Geiz removed the trinkets from their Drivers as they reveal themselves.

"I am you from an alternate timeline who stumbled 400 years into the future.", said the Taki of 2018. "I'll explain everything to you. But, first, we're going to tend to your wounds."

* * *

The two Takis along with Natsu, Geiz, and Goro find a safe place to avoid the Fu-Ma clan's Yasunobe faction as they are the ones in charge of pursuing runaway ninjas.

(* _BGM: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Geiz and Goro were resourceful enough to bring first aid kits in case of emergency. The Taki of 2018 made use of medicinal equipment in the box to heal the other Taki's injuries and healing the poison after she inhaled the powder Maki blew at her.

The Taki of 1584 willingly listened to the story of her 2018 counterpart, not only they share the same history - as both of them were labeled as outcast due to them having Mekki-Maru in possession. As the blade is being sought after by their respective master, Toki. Obviously, Toki became increasingly deranged due to his desire to wield Mekki-Maru, a dangerous weapon known to even the Fu-Ma clan. After that, the other Taki asked to her counterpart what it is like to live in the future.

"What was like to live in the future?", asked the other Taki.

To which the original replied, "I had a hard time trying to fit with that era. But, as time passed by, I managed to adapt and used my own instincts to fit myself in the future's society. My student, Natsu was quick to learn what it means to live in the future. If it weren't for the people I've met, I might have lost my way. But, even after I find out that I'm now an anomaly to the past... That didn't change my goal in finding and destroying the cursed sword."

"So you've come back in the past in order to destroy Soul Edge?", the other Taki once again questioned. "Aren't you aware of your choice in that you could change the future?"

"I am. And I will not hesitate in doing so."

1584 Taki is surprised with her future counterpart that despite their similar histories, the Taki of the future's actions can affect the future. But, the original Taki assures that she will accomplish her goal with no regrets.

"Those who were entwined to the cursed sword are also entwined by fate.", said the Taki of the future. "For me, I will create my own destiny as I am creating my own future. It was thanks to these people on my side, they made me realize what it means to see the future."

"You mean them?", the other Taki turned around to Goro, Geiz, and Natsu who were sitting around the campfire.

The three even forgot to introduce themselves.

"The name is Natsu, and I've come a long way with my Master.", starting with Natsu.

"Izumi Goro. I'm Taki's partner in the modern era.", Goro makes his introduction simpler.

And, Geiz only speaks as if he is in few words, "Myoukouin Geiz. That's all."

* * *

The next morning...

"We shouldn't expect less from the Yasunobe's forces... Stay alert everyone.", said 1584 Taki.

The other Taki moved along as her future counterpart and her allies joined with her. Like her original counterpart's Mekki-Maru, the other Taki's own Mekki-Maru originated from another ninja clan: the Manji Clan.

Instead of going to the Manji Clan's village, future Taki already knows everything of her Mekki-Maru, and perhaps going to let her counterpart know what she has been through with it.

"Back in my timeline, I encountered this strange automaton... As what Geiz and Goro put it, a cyborg ninja, who wields a sword and a Fumaken, he apparently used **word power** to control the powers of his blade."

"Word power?", the Taki of 1584 raised her eyebrow.

"That's right. It was remarkable for how he could do as such for so long."

As they discussed in the midst of the travels, the other Taki sensed an ominous presence from a distance.

"Hm? What's this I'm sensing?", the other Taki nod her head with a surprised reaction. " **Gel-o-Fury**... Was the seal broken?! Matters have taken a turn for the worse...but this can't be ignored."

The other Taki jumped away as she headed to the Hoko-ji Temple, where the demon **Gel-o-Fury** appears to be terrorizing. The demon was sealed in the Bamboo Shrine of the Oumi Province. But, when the Evil Seed took place, Gel-o-Fury managed to break free from its imprisonment, and made its way through the water passages that headed to the Hoko-ji Temple. She left without letting her counterpart know.

"Great, even Gel-o-Fury exists in this timeline too?", said the 2018 Taki.

"So what is this Gel-o-Fury?", asked Geiz.

"It's a demon that I, and by proxy, my counterpart of this timeline sealed in the Bamboo Shrine of Oumi Province. But, when the Evil Seed happened, it broke free from its imprisonment and made its way through Hoko-ji Temple through underground streams from the base of Mt. Fuji.", Taki brought up the story of the demon she sealed from her original timeline.

"Like all demons that my master faced, that thing is just scary! It makes your skin crawl the moment you come closer to it.", Natsu insinuated.

"Seems that the Fu-Ma clan here and Taki's timeline are no ordinary ninjas to ever exist. There's just more to them though.", Goro had his thoughts about it as well.

"And that's why we're easily drawn to evil spirits and do whatever we can to seal them.", Taki ended the discussion.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the other Taki separated herself from her future counterpart and her allies, she was approached by the Fu-Ma clan's head of the Fujibe faction.

"It's been a while, Taki-san.", Shuki greeted.

"Esteemed leader of the Fujibe, please, let me do what I must.", said the 1584 Taki. "You of all people know the horror that is Gel-O-Fury."

"Can you master Mekki-Maru?", Shuki asks for the forbidden blade from Taki.

"Don't tell me you're after the blade, too?"

"Do not misunderstand me.", it seems that Shuki is nowhere as thought to be part of the Fujibe, and has plans with Mekki-Maru. "I need Mekki-Maru...but only to stop Toki and his madness."

It seems that Shuki is revealed to be of the clan's Urabe faction, a group who is tasked to watch over the clan leader's actions, and take action against him in the event he [Toki] goes rogue.

"So you're part of the Urabe faction?", Taki realized Shuki's intentions.

"Yes. We are entrusted with righting the clan leader's wrongs.", Shuki continued. "But our faction leader is not strong enough to defeat Toki. That's is why we need Mekki-Maru."

However, Taki is still against the idea of entrusting Mekki-Maru to the Urabe faction either. Much like how Geki found out the hard way when he attempted to draw the blade out of its sheath, Shuki could share the same fate. Taki actually has other plans in mind.

Taki's thoughts were secretly on her future counterpart, (" _If my counterpart from the future could travel back in time backwards to stop Toki... No, if they do that, they could change the future. But so, I can't let the clan have Mekki-Maru, considering the dangerous powers it possess. Regardless, Toki must be stopped, even if it causes the future to change!_ "), then turns her attention to Shuki; "Through the power of words...you can control Mekki-Maru for a short while."

"I shall not ask you for the sword.", Shuki changed his mind. "But would you be willing to help us defeat Toki?"

To which Taki refuted, "I'm an outcast now. And outcasts have one fate."

Shuki takes out his sword and prepares to clash against Taki to see if she is worthy of Mekki-Maru's powers, "Indeed they do. I'm sure you know better than most... That _**not**_ a single outcast has ever survived!"

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 9 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 10 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Wizard, Drive, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the_ _Cross-Z_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Cross-Z!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Doragon no chikara de tatakau, Build no aibou, moeru nekketsu Rider wa... (clock ticking noise) Cross-Z da! (translation: " _Build's partner, the burning hot-blooded Rider who uses the power of the dragon to fight is..._ _Cross-Z_ _!_ ")

 **Geiz:** Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Build's partner-in-crime. If Build serves as the brains, Cross-Z is the brawn. No wonder they're opposites turned into a Best Match?!

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _While future Taki and her comrades continue their mission to prevent the Fu-Ma clan from stealing Mekki-Maru from the other Taki. The sealed demon Gel-O-Fury is freed from its seal, and the other Taki must not only master Mekki-Maru, but she must also use the Ridewatches of her future counterpart, so Gel-O-Fury_ _'s existence will never become a threat forever._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 18:_ _ **Gel-O-Fury**_ _ **~A.D. 1584~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter now takes place after episode 10 of Kamen Rider Zi-O. Even though the series recently took a break yesterday and the next episode is by next week, I decide to take an oversight when it comes to the continuity of this story connecting to the series. As Geiz now has the Genm Ridewatch and Sougo having recently obtained the OOO Ridewatch.

This whole week of three chapters adapts Taki's (the New Timeline one) Soul Chronicle. New Timeline Taki's character episodes focuses on her being hunted down by the Fu-Ma Clan before finding her master/adoptive father and Soul Edge in her ending. These three chapters (including this one) will deviate from New Timeline Taki's Soul Chronicle as 2018 Taki, Natsu, Geiz, and Goro will be involved.

Once again in order to distinguish between 2018 Taki (this story's protagonist and from SC's original timeline) and 1584/1586 Taki (the New Timeline counterpart), the other Taki's Rekki-Maru is the only weapon infused with a shard of Soul Edge (the one I thought before it was jossed back to Mekki-Maru, much like the original according to Soulcalibur's official twitter). As for Mekki-Maru, while it functions like the original, this version of Mekki-Maru is drawn to shards of Soul Edge, or any malfested creatures. But, it's power is the same as the original.

A deviation from Taki's Soul Chronicle is that the encounter with Yoshimitsu is omitted. It is instead mentioned by 2018 Taki in her flashback from her original timeline.

Gel-O-Fury is also called **Modotakuyou** (猛怒託妖).

According to Soulcalibur Wiki, Gel-o-Fury has a gender (male). Here in this story, the demon is referred as an "it" by Geiz.


	18. Ep 018: Gel-O-Fury -AD 1584-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Soulcalibur VI is now finally out! Please support the game's official release!

* * *

 **Ep. 01** **8** **:** **Gel-O-Fury** **~A.D.** **1584~** [猛怒託妖 〜1584年〜/ _Mōdotakuyō ~_ _1584_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, murder and scary imagery. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **1584** **  
**(1584年)

The other Taki separated herself from her future counterpart and her allies as she made her way to Hoko-ji Temple after sensing the demon Gel-O-Fury is freed from its imprisonment, she was approached by the Fu-Ma clan's head of the Fujibe faction.

"It's been a while, Taki-san.", Shuki greeted.

"Esteemed leader of the Fujibe, please, let me do what I must.", said the 1584 Taki. "You of all people know the horror that is Gel-O-Fury."

"Can you master Mekki-Maru?", Shuki asks for the forbidden blade from Taki.

"Don't tell me you're after the blade, too?"

"Do not misunderstand me.", it seems that Shuki is nowhere as thought to be part of the Fujibe, and has plans with Mekki-Maru. "I need Mekki-Maru...but only to stop Toki and his madness."

It seems that Shuki is revealed to be of the clan's Urabe faction, a group who is tasked to watch over the clan leader's actions, and take action against him in the event he [Toki] goes rogue.

"So you're part of the Urabe faction?", Taki realized Shuki's intentions.

"Yes. We are entrusted with righting the clan leader's wrongs.", Shuki continued. "But our faction leader is not strong enough to defeat Toki. That's is why we need Mekki-Maru."

However, Taki is still against the idea of entrusting Mekki-Maru to the Urabe faction either. Much like how Geki found out the hard way when he attempted to draw the blade out of its sheath, Shuki could share the same fate. Taki actually has other plans in mind.

Taki's thoughts were secretly on her future counterpart, (" _If my counterpart from the future could travel back in time backwards to stop Toki... No, if they do that, they could change the future. But so, I can't let the clan have Mekki-Maru, considering the dangerous powers it possess. Regardless, Toki must be stopped, even if it causes the future to change!_ "), then turns her attention to Shuki; "Through the power of words...you can control Mekki-Maru for a short while."

"I shall not ask you for the sword.", Shuki changed his mind. "But would you be willing to help us defeat Toki?"

To which Taki refuted, "I'm an outcast now. And outcasts have one fate."

Shuki takes out his word and prepares to clash against Taki to see if she is worthy of Mekki-Maru's powers, "Indeed they do. I'm sure you know better than most... That _**not**_ a single outcast has ever survived!"

Meanwhile, 2018 Taki and her party head to Hoko-ji Temple, in a fastest way. For the first time, Taki managed to drive the Ride Striker, where it is conjured from the Bike Ridewatch. Natsu rides behind her master. While Goro summons the Ride Winger from Taki's Time Mazine, while Geiz activates his own Bike Ridewatch as they head for the temple.

"I didn't know you managed to learn how to use a motorcycle, Taki.", said Geiz.

"I am already into these vehicles after getting a license for motorcycles.", the ninja replied. "I never thought about while holding onto this Bike Ridewatch that can turn into a bike."

Taki puts the pedal to the medal as she and her gang takes sharp turns while en route to the temple.

* * *

(* _cues: "_ _ **Alteration**_ _" by Kamen Rider GIRLS from Kamen Rider Wizard_ *)

 **[~** _ **Ah sokudo wo ageta jikan no naka de**_ **~]** ( _Ah, within the accelerated time_ )  
 **[~** _ **Go with it okurezu ni tomarazu ni kawatteiku**_ **~]** ( _Go with it—changing without delay or halt_ )

Returning back to the other Taki and Shuki, the two Fu-Ma Ninjas engage their blades at each other. Taki is still yet to harness Mekki-Maru as she is still forced to resort to Rekki-Maru. However, her reliance with Rekki-Maru left her open for Shuki's strikes.

 **[~** _ **Alteration! (We're moving on) hitotsu ni narou be as one**_ **~]** ( _Alteration! (We're moving on) Become one, be as one_ )

"Why hesitate, Taki?", Shuki asks while pushing her with his blade. "If you can't master Mekki-Maru to defeat Gel-O-Fury and Toki, you cannot call yourself a ninja!"

 **[~** _ **Hoshi noyou (ni) chirabatta**_ _ **s**_ _ **orezore no chikara**_ **~]** ( _Our individual power, like the falling stars_ )

The forbidden blade's power is dangerous if not handled properly, which explains the reason why Taki took it upon herself to keep Mekki-Maru from her master's hands, as the power of the blade already drove him to the point of insanity.

 **[~** _ **Alteration! (We're living on) saigo no kibou wa aru**_ **~]** ( _Alteration! (We're living on) There is one last hope_ )

Having recalled from her future counterpart that Mekki-Maru can be mastered with the power of words for a short while, it is finally time for her to channel its power.

"I have no other choice... But, I need your power, Mekki-Maru.", Taki mutered, and her thoughts with the forbidden blade. " **Lend me the power to see the future!** ", the kunoichi invoked hand signs as she controls Mekki-Maru's energy for the first time. "Focus...and release!", within moments, sealing symbols appeared around Taki's body as a result of the energy resonating within Mekki-Maru, as a result it starts to obey Taki's every command.

 **[~** _ **Jibun demo mada shiranai kanousei ga hisonderu**_ **~]** ( _A potential even you don't know of is hidden in you)_

Shuki was surprised on how Taki was able to channel the forbidden blade's energy. Taki was given even more power, right from superhuman speed, improved jump height, and granting her two short swords even more edge against her opponent.

At this moment, Taki is in control of the fight, having overpowered Shuki, using overwhelming speed, heightened senses and improved jumping turned the tide of the battle. The Urabe leader couldn't believe that Taki can master the forbidden blade's power.

 **[~** _ **Atarashii kimi ni nare unmei kaeteyuke**_ **~]** ( _Become a new you, change your destiny)_

And it's finally time for the finishing blow as Taki imbued Rekki-Maru with magical energy from the purified shard of Soul Edge infused on the blade. She dashed right towards Shuki, only to reappear and delievered three straight slashes that left him paralyzed and his arms being extended sideward in a "T" formation.

Within moments, Taki carefully draws out Mekki-Maru for the final blow, and invoked the finishing touch and called out, " **Fu-Ma Seal: Fatal Violet!** ", stabbing the center of the energy slash that trapped Shuki causes and explosion that sends him knocked back, while Taki jumps away from the blast radius and landed safely on the ground when the smoke cleared.

After the fierce battle, Taki helps the Urabe leader back to his feet. The sealing symbols around Taki's body faded afterwards.

"Taki... You have done well, mastering that blade.", Shuki commended the ninja's skills. "You should have been leader of the Fujibe, not I.", and thought that Taki should have lead the Fujibe for her skills, but she has no words to respond for. He then entrusts her to rid of the clan leader, "I will leave it to you to rid us of Toki's threat. I know he was a teacher to you...so I fear it will not be easy. However, I ask you now... Kill Toki."

"Are you letting me, an outcast, walk away?", Taki replied.

"If it's to fulfill my faction's duty, then yes.", Shuki continued. "I shall call off your pursuers to make it easier for you.", then gave Taki an incense that is said to weaken evil spirits. "And, I shall entrust you this."

"And this is?"

" **Ranjatai...** "

"Incense imbued with a celestial power..."

"There is nothing better for sealing demons.", Shuki added.

The ninja accepts the incense. "Thank you... But, remember, I'll do what I must, nothing more."

"Yes... I expect our paths will not cross again. Farewell!"

Shuki takes his leave, and went back to the village to call off the hunt for Taki. Taki had her thoughts on Shuki, with him being the only person to be aware of Toki's recent actions.

Before Taki could move on, her counterpart from the future and allies caught up with her.

"Why did you follow me all the way here?", asked the Taki of 1584, and even noticed her counterpart driving a motorcycle.

"I can also sense Gel-O-Fury, it's obvious to let you know that we are the same.", said the original Taki.

Curiously, Geiz then looks at the incense that Taki's counterpart is holding. To which the original Taki points out for him...

"The thing my counterpart is holding is an incense called **Ranjatai**.", said the Taki of 2018. "It's said that the aroma it gives away is powerful enough to stave down evil spirits."

"In a sense, they're like the equivalent to Kryptonite for demons.", Goro added.

The other Taki doesn't seem to understand how Goro elaborated how the Ranjatai works against demons; as shown with her raising an eyebrow, as if he used comic books as a reference to comparing it. Luckily, 2018 Taki appears to already understand what Goro is saying.

"Umm, he interprets that some evil spirits can't stand Ranjatai.", said the original Taki. "Don't worry about that, sometimes he tends to make reference with things he had in mind under the box."

"I can't understand you people from the future. I am just curious what to think what the future looks like in your point of view.", the other Taki replied.

"We're just the same, either way.", the original added. Then she asks her counterpart to move along. "Keep going, we'll cover you in case if you'll be attacked."

* * *

The other Taki went on and did her best to journey on unnoticed, while she has unexpected allies from the future to keep her pursuers dead on their tracks. It still didn't stop her from being chased after by more of the clan members.

And this time, she is confronted by one of the Yasunobe faction's heads, **Isurugi**. He, of all people, is a shady character, known for his past of using forbidden techniques and summoning vengeful spirits. Sniffing out ghosts is his specialty.

Like everyone else who follows Toki, Isurugi is a different story. While showing no interest in claiming Mekki-Maru from Taki, it seems that he's trying to take Gel-O-Fury for his own.

"Tell me... Taki. How do you intend to seal him?", Isurugi smugly asks Taki if she has the power to seal the abomination that is Gel-O-Fury. "He's absorbed the power of all demons around him, and is far stronger than ever before..."

"Mekki-Maru can take care of Gel-O-Fury.", Taki answered.

"Rngh! I won't fall for your tricks, Taki! There must be more to it.", Isurugi insists that Taki appears to be having a secret weapon. "What are you hiding?! Tell me!"

When Taki does refuse to answer, Isurugi summons two malevolent spirits - Niime and Miime - to take it out of Taki.

"Using a vengeful spirit...? Evil wretch!"

"You WILL tell me everything...! Keh heh heh!"

Moments before Taki could engage Isurugi and his two vengeful spirits, unexpected reinforcements show up. It's her 2018 counterpart and Geiz, riding on their Ride Strikers ram Isurugi, Niime and Miime before driving back to catch up with her.

"It's you people...!", said the other Taki.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

Followed by the Time Mazines of Taki and Geiz appearing behind them. While the original Taki and Geiz are standing beside her 1584 counterpart, it appears that Goro is piloting Taki's Time Mazine in her place. While Natsu uses Geiz's own Time Mazine, much to his chagrin.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with my Time Mazine?!", Geiz seethes when Natsu is inside the cockpit of his mecha.

But, 2018 Taki decides to let Natsu use the robot to deal with Niime and Miime. While Goro and Natsu use Taki and Geiz's Time Mazines is for means of cover fire.

"What's this? A doppelganger?!", Isurugi shook his head in disbelief upon seing the 2018 Taki, who likewise has the same appearance of the one he encountered.

"There are a lot of things that I can do than my counterpart could not.", the original Taki shows that despite being the same as with her past counterpart, she is different than her in every way. "Like _this_.", within moments, the original Taki's Mekki-Maru began answering to her as sealing symbols began lighting up around her body, and then the three Ridewatches bonded to her - the Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S Ridewatches begin circling around her. She then drew out Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru together, to which then evolved into the long and short blades of the Fu-Ma Twin Blade Ryuuseimaru.

* _ **Ryuuseimaru!**_ *

Much to the surprise of her 1584 counterpart, the other Taki is shocked that her future counterpart has attained greater power that surpasses her's. Not only the original Taki still has the ability to seal demons, it seems that she can manipulate time at will to stop demons to make it easier. Even her Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru have evolved into a 2-in-1 weapon that can act as dual blades or can be combined into one weapon.

Geiz then wastes no time as he took out his personal Ridewatch, after turning the dial, it's inserted into the right side of Zikuu-Driver. He proceeds to unlock the Driver, posed as he prepares to spin and shouted, " **Henshin!** "

* _(Digital beeping with electronic riff)_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

With Geiz transformed, he stands beside the two Takis and prepare to battle Isurugi and his vengeful spirits. The two Time Mazines provide them close air support.

The 2018 Taki and Geiz fight the spirits - Niime and Miime. According to both Takis, vengeful spirits get stronger the longer they live during the duration of the battle.

"Geiz, we have to dispatch them quick!", said Taki.

In response, Geiz takes out the Ghost Ridewatch as he inserts it on the Zikuu-Driver having turned its dial. The Zikuu-Driver is turned after unlocking, initiating Armor Time.

* _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Ghost Driver voice]_ _ **Kaigan!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **GHOST~!**_ *

* _ **Gattai!**_ *

Taki of 2018 combined both of Ryuuseimaru's blades into one. She then loads the Grease Ridewatch into the weapon.

Geiz then likewise loads the Ghost Ridewatch into the Zikan Zaxe in Yumi Mode, by doing so, the Robin Parka Ghost appears on his side, holding the Gan Gun Saber with the Condor Denwor attached, which turns the weapon in its bow and arrow formation.

" _We're right behind you, Taki!_ ", Goro spoke from the Time Mazine as he activates the Archangel Kerberos formation. By augmenting the G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos Ridewatch, the five Cerberobot Units grow giant and combine with Taki's Time Mazine, which results in the mecha combining the robotic hounds and the formation of Archangel Kerberos custom.

" _Let's pulverize these creeps!_ ", Natsu added while in the controls of Geiz's Time Mazine.

First, the red Time Mazine unloads all of its guns and rockets at Niime, while the Archangel Kerberos Time Mazine fires the Lupus Magnum from the mouth of its arms on Miime.

* _ **Grease Fu-Ma Slasher!**_ *

The Taki of 2018 lunges at Niime with a slash covered in golden liquid derived from the Robot Sclashjelly.

* _ **Ghost Kiwa-Kiwa Shoot!**_ *

Geiz shoots a powerful arrow imbued with Ghost's Omega Drive symbol at Miime, destroying the evil spirit in the process. Taki manages to seal both evil spirits afterwards.

Meanwhile, as the other Taki and Isurugi fight, the latter wielding a _yari_ (spear) to fight the runaway ninja. But, she manages to defeat him with little to no effort after having recently mastered Mekki-Maru.

However, Isurugi finds out that there is more something to that. It's that when he found out that Taki used Ranjatai, and figured that she stolen it. But he was unaware that someone from the Urabe entrusted the incense to her.

"Gurgh! Gruugh... This body has grown its usefulness. I need to find another-"

* _ **Oh No!**_ *

Geiz reverts back to his base form and decides to vent his frustration on the necromancer ninja who was just defeated by Taki.

"Geiz, what are you doing?!", Taki tries to reason with the time traveler upon seeing him loading the Wizard Ridewatch on his Zikan Zaxe.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

With the Wizard watch loaded on his weapon, Geiz holds his weapon in a reverse grip, then the weapon manifests a gigantic projection of the Zaxe, influenced by the power of the Big Wizard Ring. He swings the Zaxe straight towards Isurugi's testicles.

"Ghaargggh! Have you lost your mind?!", Isurugi felt that he is being forcibly castrated.

"I'm vexed, so I'm just venting my frustration on you.", said Geiz as he slowly cleaves the necromancer.

While Isurugi is slowly being cleaved, he starts begging for his life. "No, please! Don't do it! Have mercy!"

* _ **Wizard Zakkuri Cutting!**_ *

Geiz then swings his weapon with sheer power and cleaves Isurugi in half in a disturbingly gruesome fashion. Who could have thought that Geiz is murder willing to murder without second thought? Is that will make him motivated to kill Sougo in case he becomes the tyrant who ruled the future?

This is the first time Taki has saw a more disturbing side to Geiz. If the fact that he is dead set to kill Sougo to change the future, he's more willing to kill enemies without second thought. Be it who get in his way, or who just vexed him like with Isurugi.

And like what Isurugi said before Geiz kills him, Taki chews him out with the same words: "Have you lost your mind?!"

"I'm just overwhelmed by my anger earlier.", Geiz said.

However, Taki appears to see that Geiz is showing a more disturbing nature to his psyche because of his obsession to kill Sougo. As that obsession can drive a person to madness, and the fact that Geiz wants Soul Calibur for himself in hopes he can kill that same person.

"Let's talk about this later once the mission is complete.", Taki will save the demand for explanation once all is said and done.

Either way, Gel-O-Fury needs to be dealt with. The other Taki moved on as her future counterpart and her friends followed her.

By using their Time Mazines, the 2018 Taki and Geiz gave her past counterpart some air support to fend off pursuers from the Fu-Ma clan, buying the other Taki enough time to reach the Hoko-ji Temple in Kyoto.

* * *

Once the other Taki managed to reach the temple, only for Geki to stand in his way.

Geki, however, appears to be possessed by a demonic entity - Gel-O-Fury! At the same time, the demonic possession caused Geki transformed into a demonic creature.

The 2018 Taki then stood on her counterpart's side.

"We will seal this foul beast together.", said future Taki.

The other Taki nodded, showing an acceptance for assistance, as they quickly draw their blades and prepare to fight this demon.

Gel-O-Fury starts to grow even more powerful than before, due to the fact when the Evil Seed happened, it feeds on the energy emanated by the cursed sword. Making the creature difficult to be sealed again.

The Taki of the future has attained even more power surpassing her counterpart. Which means, it's possible to seal the demon away from the fabric of time and space to which it could no longer pose harm to humanity.

"This demon appears to be stronger than from my timeline...", the Taki of 2018 analyzed the nature of this timeline's Gel-O-Fury.

The other Taki replied, "If we can combine our powers together, we'll make sure it will never pose a threat to humanity forever!"

That said, the Taki of the future used the three Ridewatches bonded to her - Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and Type-S Ridewatches - to fully give her a power to make sure Gel-O-Fury is deleted from existence. The three Ridewatches then circled around Taki and she then fully activated the sealing symbols on her body. But, wait, there's more! The Taki of 2018 now has the "nXU" (or rather the word "Kamen" (カメン) written in katakana) symbol found in the top of Zi-O and Geiz's helmets. It seems that forehead symbol is to make sure it distinguishes her from the other Taki.

The other Taki likewise activated the sealing symbols on her body.

" **Foul demon, may your existence be erased for eternity!** ", both Takis prepare to take out Mekki-Maru, or in the 2018 counterpart's case, the short blade of the Ryuuseimaru which is evolved from Mekki-Maru. Sealing symbols appear on the ground surrounding Gel-O-Fury. The two Takis use their blades to slash above Gel-O-Fury that create a tear created from the fabric of space and time, which summons a black hole!

The black hole forcibly sucked Gel-O-Fury inside the space-time continuum, which erases its existence for good; and the demon is subsequently freed from Geki's body. The space-time tear is then closed afterwards.

Geki is not thankful for the two Takis saving him.

"Ngrrhhh... Heh heh heh. Ever the hard worker, Taki, even though you're an outcast.", Geki even keeps that smug attitude from earlier.

"Shut up, it's Toki's turn next."

Geki then reveals that Toki is already drawn to the cursed sword, "Heh... Master Toki's probably not in these lands anymore. Did you really think he knew nothing of Soul Edge? Mekki-Maru's power pales in comparison.", he said before dying.

"We're too late...", The Taki from the future lamented as she took off her demon mask.

The other Taki reassures that she will pursue Toki into the west, the fact that he has learn everything related to the cursed sword. Fate has already made its mark by entwining those who desire for the cursed sword. But, before she could change her plans. She asks a request from her future counterpart.

"I have a favor to ask you, my counterpart from the future.", said the other Taki.

"What is it?", the original replied.

"I want you to go back further into the past to stop Toki.", she continued.

"You can't be serious! If I kill Toki in the past, that would create a time paradox where you are no longer an outcast!", the Taki of 2018 is really against the idea.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way.", the other Taki insists to her counterpart to change her future. "Even if the future will change, my goals are still the same. You wanted to destroy Soul Edge, am I correct? And you're willing to bear the fact that doing so can change the future. You and I are both same and different, after all..."

Granted, as far as both Takis want the cursed sword destroyed. This is not the first time that her counterpart from the past asked her to change the future, as in her counterpart's future. By going back a year further to 1583, the very year where the other Taki stole Mekki-Maru and was labeled an outcast by her clan, to kill Toki. If killing Toki in that year, this will cause a time paradox, where the other Taki is no longer hunted down by her own clan.

Like what Geiz said to her when she first experienced time traveling, Taki must be aware that changing the future also means no turning back. And the result of her actions will be the result of that changed future.

"I accept.", said the Taki of the future. "Changing the future also means there will be no turning back."

"Until we meet again.", the other Taki teleported off elsewhere, leaving her future counterpart to finally decide her mission.

Once back in her Time Mazine, Taki has another plan: go to 1583, the very year her counterpart became an outcast and stole Mekki-Maru. The objective is to **kill Toki**. Like Taki earlier, Geiz was skeptical of her counterpart's idea of going back to the past even further to kill Toki, knowing it will cause a time paradox where her counterpart will be no longer hunted down by the Fu-Ma clan. But, the other Taki chose to let the original set things right once and for all.

"It seems that me and my counterpart are more willing to bear this burden.", said Taki. "It's now or never, Toki must never reach the cursed sword. I will do whatever it takes, even if it means changing the future!", Taki made a promise to both to herself and to her counterpart before setting course to 1583 A.D. "Time displacement system...", she declared before she and Geiz exclaim, " **Activate!** "

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 9 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone)

- **Zi-O:** 10 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Wizard, Drive, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo:** We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the_ _Zi-O_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Zi-O!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Ridewatch de tatakau tokkei no Rider wa... (clock ticking noise) Zi-O da! (translation: " _The clock Rider who uses Ridewatches to fight is... Zi-O!_ ")

 **Sougo:** This is Kamen Rider Zi-O. When used into the right side of the Zikuu-Driver, I become the King of Time, Kamen Rider Zi-O. Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _With Toki having left Japan in search of the cursed sword, the Taki of 1584 has no other choice but to follow him to the west that will lead to her to Soul Edge. However, she agreed with the Taki of 2018 to set things right...by traveling back to 1583, the very year Taki escaped from the Fu-Ma clan, along with Mekki-Maru to settle things with Toki once and for all._

 _In 1586, a month after Soul Edge is presumably destroyed, the other Taki returned back home to Japan. Where she finds the chance to confront Toki in the same location where her counterpart is three years in the past - Hoko-ji Temple._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 1_ _8_ _:_ _ **The Seal Is Complete!**_ _ **~A.D. 158**_ _ **3~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is the first time Taki (2018) drives a motorcycle, which is the Ride Striker, as she actually has a Bike Ridewatch with her.

This is the first time Natsu uses a Time Mazine, namely that from Geiz. Likewise, since Goro has a mild affinity for robots and mecha, it is also his first time he uses Taki's Time Mazine.

This is the first time in this story Geiz kills somebody. This serves as an indicator that he could do the same thing to Sougo if the latter jumps off the slippery slope. Ironically, if anything, Geiz himself could jump off the slippery slope if Taki wasn't around to keep him in check.

Despite the other Taki can't use the Galaxy Armor, the Ridewatches bonded to her counterpart gave her extra power to send Gel-O-Fury into a black hole.

Starting this chapter onward, whenever 2018 Taki activates the sealing symbols around her body, she also gets the logo found on the top of Zi-O and Geiz's helmets that reads "Kamen" (カメン) in katakana, in order to distinguish herself from her past counterpart.

Surprisingly, most of the Fu-Ma Clan members have their names end with "-ki" (キ) aside from Taki herself - among those is Toki (Taki's master), Geki, Doki, Maki, Shuki, and a more interesting case, Isurugi. The "-ki" in katakana (キ) would often become "-gi" (ギ), so Isurugi's name ends with the latter katakana syllable. Their name is kinda like the Oni Riders from _Kamen Rider Hibiki_ , like Hibiki, Ibuki, Zanki, Todoroki, etc. Their kanji names end with this: 鬼, which stands for Oni. Toki, on the other hand, the alternate kanji of his name is written as this: **斗鬼** , which serves as a reference that he turns into a demon in the Original timeline.

Some of the New Timeline Soulcalibur characters featured in the story that appeared here serve as counterparts to some of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Here are the following known SC characters with their Heisei Rider counterparts:

-Heishiro Mitsurugi to Kamen Rider Gaim: This is obviously self-explanatory as Mitsurugi is a samurai, whereas Gaim's motif is also a samurai.

-Sophitia Alexandra to Kamen Rider Faiz: Greek letters. Sophitia wields the Omega (Ω) Sword as her weapon. Faiz's motif is the Greek letter "phi" (Φ)

-Taki (Both Original and New Timeline) to Kamen Rider Hibiki: Both are demon slayers. Taki uses the powers of sealing to defeat demons, whereas Hibiki use the Ongeki art of music to defeat the Makamou.

-Ivy Valentine to Kamen Rider Wizard: Both are associated to alchemy and magic.

-Kilik to Kamen Rider Kuuga: Both used powers that have an evil within: Kuuga's Ultimate Form is one of his dangerous forms that could turn Yusuke into a monster like Daguva if he didn't have the strong will and pure heart to control this power. Whereas Kilik is actually affected by the Evil Seed and was trained by Edge Master to control the evil inside him. Also, the Dvpara-Yuga he wore keeps the dark energy within him at bay.

-Zasalamel to Kamen Rider Den-O: Den-O is associated to time travel. Zasalamel has the ability to manipulate time.

-Maxi to Kamen Rider Ryuki: Maxi's motif in his Soulcalibur VI artwork has a dragon. Whereas Ryuki uses a dragon as his Contract Monster.

-Azwel to Kamen Rider Build: Even though Ivy is already a counterpart to Kamen Rider Wizard in terms of magic and alchemy. Azwel is the counterpart for Build, for some reason Azwel himself is a _scientist_ , and harnessed two powers in one - a fragment of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, like Build uses Full Bottles to achieve a Best Match and/or a Trial Form. Let's not forget that before the fight, Azwel would say, " _You impress me._ _ **Shall we begin the experiment?**_ ", the latter being one of Sento's catchphrases.

-Geralt of Rivia to Kamen Rider W/Double: The Witcher series started out as dark fantasy books before they were adapted into video games. Double is inspired from fictional detectives from literature, namely Sherlock Holmes (to which Shotaro's naming initials are derived from) and Philip Marlowe, to which Philip is named after.


	19. Ep 019: The Seal Is Complete! -AD 1583-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Soulcalibur VI is now finally out! Please support the game's official release!

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE before reading this chapter:** I suggest playing the song **Over "Quartzer"** (the full version) when reading on the fight scenes against Toki. Over "Quartzer" was digitally released last week and leaked during the weekend, though the CD is set to be released by January._

* * *

 **Ep. 019: The Seal Is Complete! ~A.D. 1583~** [封魔完了! 〜1583年〜/ _Fūma Kanryō! ~1583_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, bloodshed and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 1586  
** (1586年)

Two years later…

Taki journeyed to the west to find the cursed sword, Soul Edge, the only lead to her master, Toki who has sought after the evil weapon. About two months later, Soul Edge is presumed to be destroyed. Alas, Taki is left without an option to return back to Japan.

On her way home into Fu-Ma No Sato, Shuki appeared before Taki and learns that Toki returned, disappointed after the destruction of the cursed sword. The last time where the grandmaster of the Fu-Ma clan was heading was Hoko-ji Temple, the same place where Gel-O-Fury was defeated, as a result of a time paradox where the demon was sucked into a black hole from the space-time continuum.

* * *

 **A.D. 1583  
** (1583年)

Meanwhile, three years earlier…

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

The Time Mazines reached their destination, A.D. 1583. Taki's main objective is to kill Toki in this year before he could escape Japan to look for the cursed sword. As what she warned her counterpart before parting, if Toki is killed in the past, it will result in a time paradox where the other Taki is no longer being hunted by the Fu-Ma clan.

The other Taki accepts that option as it's the only way to prevent Toki from reaching Soul Edge. That said, the Taki of 2018 will do what she must, even if it changes the future, as in her counterpart's future.

" _Taki, are you sure about this?_ ", Geiz spoke through his comms from his Time Mazine to Taki's cockpit. " _If you kill Toki in this timeline, you could create a time paradox where she is no longer an outcast. You need to remember that changing the future can also mean that you can't change the past_ _as well_ _. In short, once you are prepared to do that, there's no turning back._ "

"What choice do I have? I am also trying to make sure my counterpart does not end up like me. She wanted to make sure Toki does not reach Soul Edge.", Taki replied.

Taki made it clear that her actions can most likely affect the future, if she wants to make sure Soul Edge and/or Soul Calibur be destroyed, she must do what she must. She will keep going with no regrets. Most of all, she is more willing to shoulder the pain of what it's like to face the very person who raised you that turned evil. Like the Toki from her timeline, the Toki of the rebooted timeline still has the same demented personality due to him seeking after Mekki-Maru.

Then continues bringing up the similarities between Geiz and herself, "What about you? From what I can see in you, you are still dead set into make sure Tokiwa Sougo doesn't become Oma Zi-O, and even making petty attempts on his life. I also see a lot of myself in you."

" _Don't start. Not in a time like this._ ", Geiz really hates it when Taki compares herself to him.

"Consider yourself lucky it's because that's where the similarities end.", Taki continued. "Because, you let your emotions cloud your judgment. I cast mine aside even in the most dire situations."

Geiz is often letting his emotions get the better of him, most probably with the horrors he experienced with the Resistance when they opposed Oma Zi-O, who is believed to be Sougo in the future – something that Taki herself pointed out. Taki is quick to point out the weaknesses of others when she sees them. For example, back during Goro's time as a Kamen Rider; she is quick to see his cocky and arrogant behavior, which often gets him into trouble.

They moved on until the radar of their Time Mazines detect an unknown signature somewhere from the Bamboo Shrine of the Oumi Province; the very same place where Gel-O-Fury was sealed before the Evil Seed. However, within this era, it's already been four months after the Evil Seed occurred.

Taki and Geiz find a safe place to land their Time Mazines as the ninja and her party (Geiz, Goro, and Natsu) head for the shrine. That's where Toki was waiting for his beloved pupil.

 **A.D. 1586  
** (1586年)

Back in 1586, a confrontation ensued between master and student.

"Welcome home, my dear Taki…", the old man spoke in an affable and casual tone. "You have quite grown since the last time you left along with Mekki-Maru."

"I could say the same thing.", Taki replied bitterly, and could not bear that Toki is no longer the same person who raised her.. "Tell me, why have you been seeking after Soul Edge? You do not know how many souls were absorbed by the cursed sword?!"

"It was then I have learned from Geki that Mekki-Maru is drawn to the presence of Soul Edge. Whereas your precious Rekki-Maru was infused with the shard of the cursed sword.", Toki continued.

 **A.D. 1583  
** (1583年)

Back in 1583, a confrontation ensued between Toki and the Taki of 2018. Apparently, Toki still recognizes the original Taki as the same as her other counterpart. But, he's oblivious to the fact that the three people on her side are from the future.

Still, while keeping an affable and civil composure, Toki demands the Mekki-Maru from "Taki".

"I assume that you haven't mastered Mekki-Maru yet.", said the old man. "I will give you the option to return the forbidden blade to me, and I will forgive you of all your trespasses from the Fu-Ma clan. I don't want to kill you, my dear daughter, not all after we spent together…"

Goro, Geiz, and Natsu are asked not to interfere as Taki is tasked to fight Toki by herself, and can't do anything but watch. Both Goro and Natsu assure that Taki can get through this.

Taki responds by standing on her guard. As things turn for the worse, as it appears that Toki absorbed Gel-O-Fury into his body, making him an extremely dangerous foe. As the influence of the Evil Seed just made the demon even stronger, not unlike when it was fought one year into the future (1584). That said, Taki must make sure that both Toki and Gel-O-Fury are erased from existence.

 **A.D. 1586  
** (1586年)

Returning to 1586, the other Taki is shocked that Toki assumed a demonic form based on Gel-O-Fury. It appears this is likely the result of her counterpart having interfered with the past, with Toki having absorbed the demon in him. Either way, she must fight her master to put a stop to this.

"Why hesitate?", asked Toki, as pure madness already flaring in my eyes. "Do you really think that you have reinforcements from the future to prevent me from getting close to Soul Edge? And now, I have the power of Gel-O-Fury inside my body, you won't stand a chance against me!"

Toki's smile faded in a drop of a hat, and his expression turned to a grimace as he took out his sword from the bamboo scabbard on his side.

He lunged at Taki, who defected his blow with her own blade, followed by backflipping away from him, kicking Toki in the jaw in the process.

Toki ran his hand across his jaw a few times and spat drops of blood. He snarled, and once again charged at his former student. He thrust his sword at her, leaving a small gash in her side. She clutched the wound with one hand, and a mad swipe at Toki with another. He quickly scooted back, narrowly avoiding Taki's blade.

She regained her balanced, and made a dash towards the old man. He grabbed her by the throat, and his other hand went for her abdomen. He managed to lift her up, and throw her into the darkness that engulfed the inner shrine.

 **A.D. 158** **3** **  
**(1583年)

Back to 1583, it seems Toki nearly dominates the fight. Taki, in a battle damaged state, her body is full of almost every wound from top to bottom is nearly in the verge of running out of energy.

Toki's laughter echoed around the battlefield, giving a scary feeling in that even Geiz is unnerved by the old man while being transformed into a demon.

"Poor Taki. If only you had done as you were told", he mocked. "If you had killed Hachibei and brought back Mekki-Maru, you could be-", Toki begins to notice that _this is not_ the Taki he raised. As it turned out that this Taki is from an alternate timeline who was thrown 400 years into the future, as shown when Taki pulled her Faiz Phone X in Gun Mode and fired an Exceed Charge blast, paralyzing the transformed Toki. "You...are NOT...Taki!", he roared.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Over "Quartzer" (Full Version)**_ _" by Shuta Sueyoshi (AAA) feat. ISSA from Kamen Rider Zi-O_ *)

To which the Taki of 2018 said as she struggled to stand up, "Actually, _I_ am.", within moments she activated all the sealing symbols on her body. And to top it all off, Taki's irises begin to give out a radiant blue glow, and that the "nXU" symbol (the word "Kamen" (カメン) in katakana) seen in the forehead of Zi-O and Geiz's helmets appeared on her forehead.

"W-What... What are you...?!", Toki flinches the moment that the Taki he faced has already evolved beyond her limits.

"We evolved beyond the person we were before!", the three Ridewatches bonded to her - Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S watches started circling around Taki as they are giving her more power. "Little by little, we advance a bit further with each turn," Within moments, she takes out the Galaxy Riser and presses its trigger, "I will show you...the power of the future!", and a transformation sequence ensued...

 **[~** _ **(Oh, yeah... Ohh...)**_ **~]  
**

* _ **Let's go!**_ *

A projection of a sundial with an hourglass appeared behind her. The hourglass rotates around the sundial, whereas the sundial itself rotated counterclockwise. Taki grabs the **G7 Type-S Ridewatch** , then turned the watch's dial and pressed the switch...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Type-S!**_ *

...the Ridewatch is then placed on the bottom right slot of the Triwatch Holder. And by doing so, a clockwork with the symbol of G7 Type-S appeared on Taki's right. Taki then grabbed the **G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch** , rotated its dial at 90 degrees and pressed its switch...

 **[~** _ **Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you ready?)**_ **~]** ( _Catch it in an instant! Are you ready? (Are you ready?)_ )

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **G7 Icarus XYZ!**_ *

...the G7 Icarus XYZ is inserted at the bottom left slot of the Triwatch holder. A clockwork projection with G7 Icarus XYZ's sigil appeared on Taki's left. And, lastly, the kunoichi catches the final Ridewatch for the fusion transformation; the **Huntress Ridewatch**...

 **[~** _ **Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)**_ **~]** ( _That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_ )

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Huntress!**_ *

...after activating it, the Huntress Ridewatch is loaded at the top slot of the Triwatch Holder, the clockwork with Samus's signature "S" from her Screw Attack symbol appeared in front of Taki. Taki then uses the Galaxy Riser to scan the three Ridewatches inserted on the Triwatch Holder, in a similar function like that of the O Scanner used by Kamen Rider OOO.

* _ **Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S: Galaxy Fusion!**_ _(Arm Cannon charging noise)_ *

Taki circled her hands with the Galaxy Riser on her left hand. As for her transformation call, she yelled, " **I'll carve...my own fate!** ", she raised the Galaxy Riser upwards and pulls the trigger.

 **[~** _ **Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite**_ **~]** ( _Use your bonds of light to accelerate_ )

* _ **Fusion Time!**_ _(triumphant heavy metal guitar solo ending with Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare)_ _ **Galaxy Armor!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Kono**_ _ **mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_ **~]** ( _Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_ )

The Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S Armors appeared on the three clockwork projections. They began disassembling to give way for Taki's new armor. The Huntress Armor uses shin and foot guards, chest armor and the bulky shoulder pads, both bear the likeness of Samus's Varia Suit; the only main difference that the shoulder pads are smaller than those from the Varia Suit. The G7 Icarus XYZ Armor uses the arms and the EXO-Barometer chestpiece, and the G7 Type-S Armor's component uses the leg armor and overall bodysuit. Then, the helmets of the three Armors fused together - with its base color being red (much like that of Samus's helmet in her Power Suit), the faceplate borrows the elements of G7 Type-S and G7 Icarus XYZ.

 **[~** _ **Ima wo susume you**_ **~]** ( _Let's keep going in the present_ )

The armor components from the three Rider Armors merge with Taki to form the suit of armor, whilst being covered with gears derived from a clock. The suit-up sequence ends with Taki now in the suit, and then a kanji writing that says "Ginga" (銀河), which means "galaxy" then places itself on her visor.

 **[~** _ **Madou hi mo ikudo tonaku asu no tobira tatake**_ **~]** ( _There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_ )

The end result is the **Galaxy Armor**. The fusion of three Kamen Riders' powers: Kamen Rider Huntress (Creator Gamer), Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ (EX-Strike Armor), and Kamen Rider G7 Type-S. Another distinguishing feature in the Galaxy Armor also includes a octagonal belt buckle with a **"nXU"** symbol (which actually means "Kamen" in katakana (カメン)) emblazoned, the same symbol seen in Zi-O and Geiz's helmet and Driver.

 **[~** _ **Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe Yourself!**_ **~]** ( _Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_ )

Now donning the Galaxy Armor, Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru are now transformed into the long and short blades of the **Fu-Ma Twin Blade Ryuuseimaru**.

 **A.D. 158** **6** **  
**(1586年)

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Toki no ame surinukete tomo ni**_ **~]** ( _Let's slip through the torrents of time together_ )

Meanwhile in 1586, the Taki of that timeline rose back into her feet. With no intention of giving up Mekki-Maru, or even yield to her fallen master's demands, even if it costs her her life. She continued to fight back. In the middle of the fierce battle, the transformed Toki is slowly being affected by time distortions, it's more likely that Taki's 2018 counterpart already fighting the Toki of 1583.

 **[~** _ **You, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Mirai wo koe yo**_ **~]** ( _Let's cross over to the future_ )

(" _It seems my counterpart is close to defeating Toki in the past._ "), the other Taki deduced. (" _She must be close into changing the future. In that case, I must also defeat Toki right now!_ ")

 **[~** _ **Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamuke nai**_ **~]** ( _Lies can not fool the will of the past_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_ **~]** ( _Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_ )

The Taki of 1586 continued clashing blades against her fallen master, and she never stopped. No matter how many times Toki try in so many attempts to put her down.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_ **~]** ( _That dazzling world… Enchant me!_ )

With Mekki-Maru, Taki invokes the forbidden blade to obey her every command. "Mekki-Maru, let us create a path to the future! Lend me power!", within moments, the energy of the forbidden blade begins to channel around Taki as the sealing symbols glowed around her body. Giving her more power to weaken the Gel-O-Fury inside Toki.

"Eat THIS!", yelled Taki as she is about to thrust Mekki-Maru unto Toki.

To which Toki counters, " **NNEEEVEEERRRR!** "

Blades clang continuously as Taki pushes herself to the limit with every strength she's got to overpower Toki, whilst being slightly affected by time distortions as the Taki of 2018 is fighting him in the past.

 **A.D. 158** **3** **  
**(1583年)

 **[~** _ **Keiken ga toikakete iru Are you breaker? (Are you breaker?)**_ **~]** ( _Fate begins to ask you Are you breaker? (Are you breaker?)_ )

Meanwhile back again in 1583, Toki is ragdolled on the ground after Taki, who donned the Galaxy Armor turned the tables.

 **[~** _ **Utagau hima ga nai hodo ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)**_ **~]** ( _Suspicious of why there's no time Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_ )

Taki took out her Bike Ridewatch, and upon activation, it transforms into the Ride Striker. She rode on the Ride Striker, upon tightly gripping on the throttle, she puts the pedal to the medal and rams Toki with the motorcycle, not once, not twice, but twenty times before sending him into the air.

 **[~** _ **Kodoku nante hitoriyogari-sa**_ **~]** ( _You're getting complacent with solitude_ )

Toki stood up again, but this time, Gel-O-Fury takes over his body. "I've just have enough of you!", he screamed as Gel-O-Fury takes over of him completely.

 **[~** _ **Konomama Shoot it Out! Shoot it Out!**_ **~]** ( _Now's the time to Shoot it out! Shoot it out!_ )

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Negai kakageyou**_ **~]** ( _Let your wishes fly!_ )

Taki's Time Mazine appeared out of nowhere and suddenly transformed into its bipedal battle mode. Even against a giant robot, Toki did some effort to fight this automaton before he gets swatted like a fly.

 **[~** _ **Seikai wa hitotsu janai yamiyo ni mimi sumase**_ **~]** ( _There's not just one answer, you can hear it clearly_ )

The Time Mazine proceeds to unload all of its guns, rockets, and cannons on Toki (now possessed by Gel-O-Fury), powerful enough to cause an explosion around the shrine that sends him flying and landing back to the ground. Still, that didn't stop Gel-O-Fury from struggling to the point it wants to vent its frustration on the demon huntress.

 **[~** _ **Mitsuketa sono kodō hibika sete mitara Believe Yourself!**_ **~]** ( _Find the beat ringing out in the night and Believe yourself!_ )

* _ **Time Change! 5...4...3...2...1...0 Time!**_ *

Taki then clashed her Ryuuseimaru with Toki's sword, then comes a cinematic state and puts them in a "rock, paper, scissors" situation. But, Taki nails his former master with a horizontal attack.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Toki no sora kakiwakete tomo ni**_ **~]** ( _Let's push through the skies of time together_ )

* _ **Rengeki Issen**_ _(Chain Attack Flash)_ *

 **[~** _ **You, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Yoake o tsugeyou**_ **~]** ( _Signaling the coming dawn!_ )

Afterwards, she combines the two blades back into one.

* _ **Gattai!**_ *

Taki takes out the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch and plugged it into the Ryuuseimaru's slot, initiating a Finish Time.

 **[~** _ **Dare no tame ka nani no tame no yume ka**_ **~]** ( _Who or what is it you dream for?_ )

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Michibike-sou Nexus Future**_ **~]** ( _Leading to the Nexus Future_ )

She then spreads her arms wide as she summoned a pair of wings based on the EX Icarus Wings from G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor. Taki took to the skies and continuously delivered slashes while soaring and diving towards Toki simultaneously.

* _ **G7 Icarus XYZ Fu-Ma Slasher!**_ *

After that, Taki lands safely on the ground. As she intends to finish the fight in the most over-the-top fashion.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Aratana sekai...**_ _ **Egake!**_ **~]** ( _A new world is coming… picture it!_ )

Her Time Mazine goes autopilot and transforms to Vehicle Mode, it then rammed Toki and sent him flying; with Taki standing on top of the mecha. It seems she intends to send Toki into space!

"No way, is master going to throw him into the sun?!", Natsu shook her head in surprise on what her master is planning to do.

 **A.D. 158** **6** **  
**(1586年)

Returning to 1586, the Taki of that timeline and Toki still continued the fierce battle. And this time, Taki is now in control of the fight. Toki comes to realize that his adoptive daughter and student have truly grown into a fine shinobi.

 **[~** _ **Tatoe tōkuhanarete ite mo deau hazu sa**_ **~]** ( _Even if you're far away, we'll meet again for sure_ )

"How come were you able to master Mekki-Maru without succumbing to its dark nature?!", Toki asks how his student were able to master the forbidden blade.

 **[~** _ **Kasaneta sono itami**_ **~]** ( _The pain piled up_ )

To which Taki refutes, "This power is meant to defeat demons who pose a threat to innocent lives! And you have become a demon yourself. With the power of words, I have able to curb its power.", before pushing herself and Toki away. "Mark my words, with Mekki-Maru, not only I will have the power to rid of all evil in this world, it gave me the power to carve my own fate and a path to the future! And that future will be a legacy that will be engraved in the fibers of history!"

 **[~** _ **Kizanda chikai to (hoshi ou kiseki to)**_ **~]** ( _Engraved vows and (Stars chasing marvels)_ )

She then took out Rekki-Maru, upon brandishing the blade causes it to be imbued with mystical energy. She then dashed towards her former master, delivering a three-hit combo with Rekki-Maru, trapping Toki in a mystical seal produced by the blade, which sets him in his arms sideward in a "T" formation.

 **[~** _ **Hate naki tabiji de**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _On an endless journey!_ )

Taki slowly draws out Mekki-Maru, causing it to be surrounded with purple energy as she prepares to deliver the final blow. When the forbidden blade comes contact with the energy produced from Rekki-Maru, resulting in a massive explosion.

 **A.D. 158** **3** **  
**(1583年)

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Toki no ame surinukete tomo ni**_ **~]** ( _Let's slip through the torrents of time together_ )

Back to 1583, Taki uses her Time Mazine to send Toki into space, before tossing him back to the Earth. And by doing so, Taki throws the short blade of the Ryuuseimaru, to which it devolves back into Mekki-Maru, piercing Toki in the heart while slowly falling into the Earth's atmosphere.

 **[~** _ **You, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Mirai wo koe yo**_ **~]** ( _Let's cross over to the future_ )

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamuke nai**_ **~]** ( _Lies can not fool the will of the past_ )

Taki used her Galaxy Riser to scan the three Ridewatches on her Triwatch Holder. The Time Mazine then launches Taki, who then executes a Rider Kick poses. The soles on her Galaxy Armor's shoes, which engraved the word "kick" (きっく) in hirigana, began to glow in an aquamarine color.

 **[~** _ **Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_ **~]** ( _Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_ )

She lands her Rider Kick on Toki, with Mekki-Maru still lodged into his heart. Taki then intensifies the power of her kick where the point she makes an atmospheric entry.

From the Earth itself, Natsu, Geiz and Goro saw a twinkle from the sky which is slowly coming down all the way to the Bamboo Shrine. As Geiz took out a pair of binoculars, he soon notices that Taki threw Toki back to the Earth with a Rider Kick from the Earth's atmosphere!

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_ **~]** ( _That dazzling world… Enchant me!_ )

"She's making an atmospheric entry!", Geiz looked upon seeing Taki using her Rider Kick on Toki on the way back to the surface.

 **[~** _ **Saikō no ichibyō made mo (Now, Over "Quartzer"!)**_ **~]** ( _Dash as fast as possible (Now, Over "Quartzer"!)_ )

Goro commented, "Taki is no stranger in doing profoundly insane things than I do.", he said with a smile.

 **[~** _ **Saidai no kasoku kakero (Over "Quartzer"!)**_ **~]** ( _Until the last second (Over "Quartzer"!)_

"You can't deny how awesome my master really is!", Natsu bragged.

 **[~** _ **Saegiru subete o koete**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Go beyond all obstacles_ _!_ _)_

As both combatants are slowly descending back to the ground, Taki directs her attack along with Toki into the the statue around the shrine. Once they reached the ground, Taki's finisher caused a _massive_ explosion, to the point Geiz, Goro, and Natsu could no see the whole thing due to the gust of wind the explosion produced.

 **[~** _ **Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord...**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord...**_ **~]**

When the smoke cleared, it appears that Taki won.

 **[~** _ **You're my king!**_ **~]**

Within moments, Gel-O-Fury exited Toki's body. But, to make sure it is erased from existence for good, Taki removes Mekki-Maru from Toki's chest and slashed the evil spirit, causing it to disintegrate from existence for eternity.

Taki powers the Galaxy Armor down and turned to the dying Toki. Freed from the Gel-O-Fury's control, the old man recognizes his adoptive daughter, despite that the Taki right in front of him being from an old timeline who is now thrown into the future.

Taki could not imagine the irony of defeating her own master who went off the deep end with his obsession with Mekki-Maru, and by extension Soul Edge, whose shard infused with the forbidden blade. In the end, Taki used that same weapon to defeat Toki to end his suffering, something that never happened in her original timeline.

She heard a weak voice coming out from Toki's mouth.

"Taki, is that you...? It's dark here...", a dying Toki spoke.

"Wait, you recognized me? Even I am from a different timeline?", startled to hear her master speak in his normal voice, she opened her mouth to call his name.

At the same time, Taki is overwhelmed with emotions, as she quietly sheds tears. Even Goro and Natsu were quick to notice this. Within moments, Toki is in the verge of fading away, but not before he asks for forgiveness to his adoptive daughter.

"You've quite grown into a great ninja, like what I've expected you to become...", Toki coughed while touching the face of his very loyal student. "It seems that you've carved your own path to your future, and found many friends.", he even commends that Taki has truly found many friends in the future. "In the end, I have to entrust Mekki-Maru to you, my daughter. I've failed as a father to you, I've let my lust for power get the better of me. But, please... Destroy Soul Edge, this is my last request."

"...Father?", this is the first time Taki even calls him "father".

The old man finally uttered his last breath while still holding on his adoptive daughter/student's cheek, "Taki... You've truly changed ever since you've left the clan..", before dissolving into specks of light. Taki even grabbed into one last mote from what left of Toki.

"I...haven't.", a tearfully Taki answered.

Geiz, Goro, and Natsu approached the still-weeping Taki, who is still mourning Toki's death. For Taki's part, despite now an anomaly to the rebooted timeline of the past, killing someone who is now corrupted by an evil influence, especially if it's your loved one, can be painful for her part, especially if they cannot be saved. In her original timeline, at the time Natsu became her apprentice, she thought that Toki appeared to be alive. Now in the rebooted timeline, Taki had no other choice but to change the future of her counterpart by ending Toki's suffering here in the past.

Goro took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gives it to Taki to wipe her tears. Then Taki reveals everything about her relationship with Toki.

"When I was still a child, I've lost my parents and sibling when they died of an unknown sickness. Not long after, an old man took me in and I became a part of a clan of ninjas who fought demons. And that man was, Toki. As I grew up, I was trained to the ways of ninja and demon sealing, all the while I was blessed with supernatural powers of my own."

Taki began her life when she was orphaned as her family died caused by an unknown illness, when she was found by Toki, she was taken in to the Fu-Ma clan, where she grew into becoming an exceptionally renowned ninja. Her life would turn upside down when she now has Mekki-Maru, and Toki, who is driven insane by his obsession with the forbidden blade, sent the clan to go after her. That also drove Taki to use Mekki-Maru for good, and not after by infusing it with a shard of Soul Edge, and it became her goal to destroy the cursed sword.

"Now that you've defeated Toki. The future is changed.", said Geiz. "That means, your counterpart is not going to be hunted down by the Fu-Ma clan."

And like what she said to her counterpart back in 1584, defeating Toki one year earlier creates a time paradox where the other Taki is no longer labeled an outcast, in that the entire Fu-Ma clan will no longer hunt her down for Mekki-Maru.

"So, that means she created a time paradox.", Goro comes to the conclusion. "In that she changed her counterpart's future..."

For the other Taki, changing the future was the only way to save Toki from his madness, that ultimately led to his death in the very year she escaped with Mekki-Maru at the hands of her original counterpart from the future. And this averts the grandmaster's plan to seek after Soul Edge once and for all.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

Later, Taki and Geiz went back into their Time Mazines with Natsu and Goro co-piloting their respective mechas and head back to 1586.

* * *

 **A.D. 158** **6** **  
**(1586年)

Back to 1586, at the Manji Clan Village ruins...

The other Taki still stood there in the same spot before she encountered her future counterpart. Within moments, she notices the two Time Mazines arriving from the entrance of the village.

Taki and her party (Geiz, Goro, and Natsu) exited from the cockpits of the mechas and caught up to the other Taki.

"I'm thankful that you've prevented Toki from seeking after Soul Edge.", the other Taki thanked her counterpart for their efforts in averting Toki's plan to go after the cursed sword.

"What are you going to do now? Now that the future is changed.", said 2018 Taki. "You will no longer be hunted down by the Fu-Ma clan now that I've defeated Toki three years backwards away from this year."

"You defeated him?", her counterpart replied. "I see... So that's what you meant about how do you change the future?", surprised with the confirmation now that the Toki of her timeline is defeated and the consequent time paradox it caused, she reveals of her next move afterwards. "Even though you've changed the future for me, my mission to destroy the cursed sword doesn't end just yet."

Just then, the other Taki notices a blank Ridewatch in her counterpart's Triwatch Holder. She asked for the blank watch, the other Taki proceeds to endow the blank watch with her some of her magical and supernatural powers before placing a seal on the blank watch. Once the seal worked, the blank Ridewatch is turned into stone.

The Taki of 1586 gave her counterpart the petrified Ridewatch.

"This is something to remember me by.", the other Taki said. "Once you return back to the future, the seal will be broken in 35 days, the watch will show its true power to you. It shows that you and I are one that live in two respective timelines connected into one identity."

The Taki of 2018 accepted the sealed Ridewatch. She will patiently wait until the time comes what mysterious powers contained in that petrified watch. As what her counterpart said, the seal will be broken after 35 days once Taki returns to the future.

"Until we meet again, Taki of the future.", the other Taki parted ways with her counterpart, presumably continuing her journey to the West to find and destroy Soul Edge.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Taki and her party returned back to the present, with her mission concerning her counterpart in the new timeline coming to a bittersweet conclusion. With Toki defeated in the same year where her counterpart is labeled an outcast (1583), a time paradox is created where the other Taki is no longer hunted down by the Fu-Ma clan, making it easier for her to continue on for her search for the cursed sword.

Likewise, the Taki of 2018's mission doesn't end there yet. Her quest to destroy Soul Edge still continues on. But, in the midst of her reignited goals; Taki is willing to take time to spend with her companions in the present. As her fight against Toki in 1583 left her a meaningful lesson; considering that she now loved ones in the future, Taki must do her best to keep them away from either soul swords, lest they suffer the same fate of those whose fates entwined to either Soul Edge or Soul Calibur.

What really worried Taki the most is Geiz, who wanted to change the future by preventing Sougo from becoming Oma Zi-O, will go in lengths in seeking after the spirit sword to kill him in the event he becomes too powerful.

A day after, Taki and Goro took a walk in the park. Minutes before sunset falls, Taki recalls back in her mission concerning her counterpart, and wondered what it's like for her counterpart to find her own future. Goro reassures that if her counterpart does succeed in destroying the cursed sword before the present Taki herself, the other Taki could at least continue to live a normal life in peace.

"I hope my counterpart will create her own path to her own future.", Taki's thoughts were to her new timeline counterpart.

"And, I'm sure she will.", Goro reassured. At the same time, the two hold hands together.

Within seconds the two look each other in the eye and kissed. It just goes to show that even love transcends time. And Taki's love for Goro strengthened in the times the two spend time with each other. The proof that he has no interest with the soul swords shows that he will do whatever it takes to give Taki any support when least expected.

From a distance, Natsu, along with Sougo, Geiz and Tsukuyomi watched them.

"There's nobody else like them.", Natsu smiled, seeing her master smiling and bonding with Goro. And finding love was the thing that made Taki smile.

Likewise, Sougo is happy for Taki and Goro. Tsukuyomi continued watching the couple while Geiz walks away, to which concerns Tsukuyomi. When she calls him out, Geiz doesn't budge and just went on.

The real reason is that Geiz just wanted to distant himself from Taki for a while not just from Sougo or Tsukuyomi. This is to prevent her (or Sougo for that matter) from finding out his secret objective in seeking after Soul Calibur.

* * *

Elsewhere in a familiar bullet train that travels back in time... The Den-Liner.

Inside there a passenger... That passenger is revealed to be none other than Kurenai Gai, the human alter-ego of the giant of light, Ultraman Orb.

While taking a cup of coffee in the table, Gai finds himself surrounded by four creatures who are collectively known as the **Taros**. They are Momotaros, the red oni themed after the peach boy, Urataros, the blue turtle themed after Urashima Taro. The bear-like Kintaros, whose mythological creature name is self-explanatory by name. And lastly, the dragon-like Ryuutaros, themed after the Tatsuno-ko Taro.

The four Imagins have been around Gai for too long, much to his chagrin. For some reason, Gai's face somehow reminded them of a certain ringleader of evil Imagins that they've fought before.

"Hey, guys... Does this guy look familiar to you?", Ryuu sheepishly asked his fellow Taros.

"Hmm... He looks a bit...familiar.", Ura mumbled.

"Hey, you! If you're really Kai, why did you come back?!", that's when Momotaros of all people goes too aggressive towards the wanderer.

Fed up of the Taros' antics, Gai snaps. "My name is **NOT** Kai! It's Gai!", the wanderer headbutts Momo, knocking him out to the ground. "You people are very annoying!"

Momo appears to be out cold after being headbutted by Gai when the former tries to confront him face to face. Even Ryuu is scared by Gai's strength, almost reminding him of the leader of evil Imagin who resembles Gai.

"Ooh, scary!", Ryuu scurried in fear.

"Amazing! His strength made him [Momotaros] cry!", Kintaros said.

Apparently, what made Gai end up in the Den-Liner is a curious question. For some reason, he stumbled into this time-traveling train in a subway. After learning from the Den-Liner's Owner that this train can time travel. With that, Gai has another thing in mind: to know the mysteries involving a dark knight clad in azure armor in the 16th century who wields an evil sword who instigated a series of murder.

That dark knight in question is the Azure Knight himself, Nightmare.

The question is, why is Gai planning to go after Nightmare?

* * *

 **[TIME PARADOX MESSAGE]**

" _ **Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or the present are certain to miss the future.**_ " - **John F. Kennedy**

 **[END TRANSMISSION]**

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 10 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Wizard, Drive, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 34.

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Geiz:** We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the Zi-O Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Geiz!

 **Geiz:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Ridewatch de tatakau Mirai no Rider wa... (clock ticking noise) Geiz da! (translation: " _The Rider from the future who uses Ridewatches to fight is... Geiz!_ ")

 **Geiz:** This is Kamen Rider Geiz. The Kamen Rider from the future who went into the present to prevent Zi-O from becoming a demon king.

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Nightmare, the dreaded dark knight clad in azure armor who wields the cursed sword Soul Edge. The Azure Knight reaps on the souls of the living as if they were mere stocks of corn._

 _Speaking of Nightmare, as Taki investigates the year following after the Evil Seed occurred. She follows the Azure Knight's trail of murder that lead her to the Aval Organization. Geiz, however, secretly follows the ninja that_ _will lead him to more information connected to the spirit sword_ _._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 20:_ _ **The Azure Knight ~A.D. 1584~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The two Takis fighting Toki in two separate timelines are similar from the episode where Zi-O and Geiz fought Another Fourze and Faiz in separate timelines, and again in the Wizard arc where Sougo in the present, while Geiz deals with Another Wizard in 2012, respectively.

This chapter serves as an alternate ending to NT Taki's Soul Chronicle. As 2018 Taki defeating Toki in 1583 leads to a time paradox where NT Taki is no longer being hunted down by the Fu-Ma clan.

This is the first time in this story a time paradox happened in the _Soulcalibur VI_ timeline. And, whenever the SCVI timeline is affected by a time paradox in this story, the chapter will end with a quote about what it means to change the future, or anything related to the future.

The soles in the Galaxy Armor's shoes has the word "kick" (きっく) written in hirigana, despite the suit uses a kanji motif.

The unknown Ridewatch in 2018 Taki's possession is a foreshadowing of her transitioning from assuming a Rider-like form to becoming a full-fledge Kamen Rider in the future.

Keeping the fact I'm fond making references to TTGL in my works, Taki quotes this memorable line taken from the final battle against the Anti-Spiral "We evolve beyond the person we were a minute before! Little by little, we advance a bit further with each turn."

As far Soul Chronicle is concerned, as for the other Taki's continuity, this takes place after the main story of Soul Chronicle where Kilik and Xianghua succeeded in defeating Nightmare and Inferno, which leads to the destruction of Soul Edge, and Soul Calibur is trapped inside Astral Chaos. Later on, as I promised, I'm taking an alternate route where what if Kilik and Xianghua weren't able to beat Inferno and/or what if they were erased from existence? Said alternate ending will ensure that Soul Edge won't be destroyed. Full stop.

As a nod from the original timeline, the Toki of the New Timeline (in the 1583 side) absorbs Gel-O-Fury, which causes his 1586 self to become a demon himself.


	20. Ep 020: The Azure Knight -AD 1584-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Soulcalibur VI is now finally out! Please support the game's official release!

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **20: The Azure Knight ~A.D. 1584~** [蒼きの騎士 〜1584年〜/ _Aoki no Kishi_ _~158_ _4_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, murder, nudity and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 158** **3** **  
**(1583年)

Shortly after Cervantes's downfall, one of Soul Edge's swords remained intact. The other was destroyed by Sophitia, but doing so caused her to sustain near-mortal wounds. Either way, Taki was there to prevent Cervantes from killing the holy warrior.

It was until there a blonde young knight stumbled before the cursed sword. Moments before he could hold onto it, Soul Edge itself came close to him and eventually found a new host. The knight found himself under the evil blade's control, enveloped with a dark, evil energy that suddenly transformed him into a dark knight clad in azure armor with a monstrous-looking arm on his right.

He was first known by the name of the " **Azure Knight** ".

The Azure Knight appeared in Europe out of nowhere.

Bound to no state, his endless, indiscriminate slaughter earned him the title " **Nightmare** ".

Every night Nightmare appeared, committing acts so heinous, he soon became symbol of fear.

Still, despite rumors about him spreading like wildfire, his true identity remained a mystery...

No one ever knows Nightmare's true purpose other than murdering those unfortunate enough who would get in his way or foolish enough to take the cursed sword away from him. True to his name, any mere mention of that name will cause people to cower in fear, hoping they don't want to be victims of Soul Edge.

Somewhere in a village across Eastern Europe, villagers have been drawn to the stories regarding the Azure Knight. Some believed that everything about the Azure Knight is just a mere fairy tale, few believed of everything related to this dark knight.

"I don't get it... If he kills everyone, who is there to spread the word 'bout him?", said a stubborn villager.

"Sounds fishy to me.", the village elder replied. "I never heard any o' these rumors when the war was in full swing, or when the plague hit town."

Within moments, sounds of footsteps are heard just within the village...

"Who's that at this hour...? It's always something..."

"Oi, what's going on...? Who goes there?"

Until one of the villagers was maimed right in front of the villagers, by none other than...the Azure Knight himself!

The Azure Knight appeared before the villagers, holding Soul Edge, now in its zweihander form. Nightmare was anticipating with the number of people trying to stand against him.

The monstrous dark knight singlehandedly slaughtered the villagers with little to no effort, leaving a trail of blood and carnage in his wake, complete with screams of death and agony from his victims. As Nightmare continued killing many people, it seems that Soul Edge is slowly growing stronger because of the souls it had devoured from Nightmare's victims.

"I thirst... I thirst!", Nightmare growled as if Soul Edge responds to its bloodlust. It seems that both he and the cursed sword are still thirsty for more blood.

Nightmare stabbed Soul Edge into the ground, causing him to be surrounded by a dark energy emanating from the cursed sword. The Azure Knight emerged from it, riding a demonic horse and rode off to the horizon. It seems no one is safe from this monstrous dark knight's path of death and destruction.

The Azure Nightmare continued his murderous rampage in the next few years of the 16th century.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Meanwhile, 400 years later in the present...

In the underground laboratory of the Izumi mansion, Taki once again falls asleep in the desk right before the computer while she spent most of the time researching more of the stories involving Soul Edge, which now focused on the Azure Knight, Nightmare.

Here in the present, finding information is easy at best due to the influence of ever-growing nature of technology like the internet that provides people the archive to look for things what history left behind in the past. It has also been one of Taki's hobbies to look more what happened in the past all the way to the present.

Anzu and Goro woke her up.

"Hey, Taki-oneesama! You've been spacing out here the whole evening.", the older sister wakes her up. "You've missed dinner."

"Urrhhh...", the ninja yawned, having opened her eyes and she had no idea that it's already a minute past 9 'o clock. "It's getting late..."

"You've been very busy with the lore involving that sword again.", Goro spoke.

Taki has a next priority in her time-travel mission, focusing on the dreaded Azure Knight. By the next two days, Taki will head to 1584 to investigate the string of murders caused by Nightmare. She will go alone for the time being, in order to avoid any inconvenience from Geiz. As she becomes aware of the latter's intent to seek after Soul Calibur.

"I really tend to forget to spend time with my loved ones here in the present...", Taki laments her recent mistake of forgetting to bond with her companions.

Granted, there is a reason why Taki wants to protect her allies in the present from the soul swords. This also extends to Sougo and Geiz, more particularly the latter, as he has already dug too deep of everything related to Soul Calibur. If anything, Taki must do what she must aside from destroying Soul Edge, but also to keep Geiz from reaching the spirit sword.

"That's okay, for as long as there is a time and place for everything.", Goro replied.

While time does keep moving forward, as what Goro elaborated, "there is a time and place for everything". There is a person who is more willing to take time to do important things and what to do in a given time. While Taki has a lot of focus in making sure Soul Edge doesn't make its way into the future, she must not forget how important the people close to her and know how to take the opportunity to bond with them.

* * *

Several minutes later, Taki exits from the shower, wearing a bathrobe and hair is let loose.

It was raining outside at this time of night, which produces a comfortable feeling to sleep. She went into the master's bedroom, where Goro is seen lying and looking into his tablet over recent news of what's happening from the past weeks. While there's light rain showers outside, the room stays dark as the two will usually sleep with the lights off.

While Taki sat on her side on the bed while drying her hair, Goro carefully approaches her from behind and massages her in the shoulders.

Taki felt her stress from the previous days have been relieved for a while. She wouldn't expect such affection from Goro. Nevertheless, she was thankful to him.

"You surely gotten even tense from your last missions, I supposed.", whispered Goro.

"It's like I haven't took a break...", Taki mumbled. "But, it was sweet of you to do that to me.", she blushed as she felt she need a well-deserved break for once when Goro massaged her shoulders, a showing the sign to please a woman. As he thoroughly massaged her shoulders, he inadvertently kickstarted her inner carnal desires. "Unnhh...it feels so good."

Taki turned around and her eyes were on Goro, her cheeks reddened as she felt being turned on a bit. Sometimes, Goro will usually ask if Taki is in the mood to bed together. But, this time as always, it is _Taki_ the one does the asking when is the time the two go intimate.

"Goro...for once, should we?", Taki asked awkwardly, yet sheepishly.

"You asked for it, you got it.", Goro snickered. "Like before, _let's keep it clean._ ", while taking out something from the pocket of his shorts. Whatever he just took out is to make sure that their sex is much safe, as in he meant about "covering his stump before humping".

Within moments, Taki removed her bathrobes, and it fell on the ground. She wore nothing at all, she was anticipating if Goro is in a mood to do it. Goro is the only person enthralled by such marvelous body Taki has, aside from those large breasts, her muscular, Amazon-like body and chisel-shaped abdomen. Her appearance along with her strong will and skills truly fit the criteria that Goro longed for before meeting her. He once insinuated that he'll easily fall in love to a woman who _can kick his butt_. And he got that wish.

Taki got closer towards Goro, embracing him and placing his head against her breasts. The feeling was so warm that the cold temperature from their respective bodies trickle down. While keeping the room dark and the windows closed is the very default, yet ideal atmosphere for the intimacy between the two.

"I never have thought of my body in such a way you say about it...", Taki whispered.

"You have the qualities - beauty, the body figure, personality, fighting spirit, and all. That's what I like about you, Taki.", Goro pointed the defining traits of the ninja. "That's all I can say, because you are an independent person as a whole... And it melts my heart to see you even kick my butt!"

She laughed, "Hmph...you have such way with words.", as she and Goro smooch while the latter grabbed into her bosom with his left hand. They cover themselves with the bedsheet as if they make love in a "bed tent".

The two spent teasing on each others' weak points. For starters, while Goro spends most of the time kissing his lover from behind, he could not resist pressing his fingers onto Taki's areola, all the way to her nipples, until they've become erected and swollen. All while his left hand raced onto her crotch and done the same thing to her very intimate part there.

The moment Taki turned around to face Goro, the two continued kissing so intensely until comes the time they become one. Taki remained lying on the bed while Goro was towering right before her.

Everything fades to black as the their intimacy starts brimming with emotion and mutual connection between the two.

Twenty minutes later...

In the afterglow of their love making, Taki and Goro come out satisfied. Though it's common for the woman to sleep on her lover's (the man) chest, here, it's the man who sleeps on his partner's bust, which is mostly for the benefit of affection. Or, it's to prove that Taki can be seen as the "Alpha Female" because of her independent and strong personality.

Taki has Goro sleeping in her arms and is shown to be content with a smile to match. When Taki spends her time to bond with Goro, there are times that the two engage into intimacy to strengthen their bonds.

* * *

 **A.D.** **1584** **  
**(1584年)

Somewhere in Eastern Europe...

The Den-Liner stopped between the border of Germany and Poland. Gai exits the time-traveling train in hopes of searching for the Azure Knight, Nightmare.

The alien wanderer find himself being annoyed by the quartet of Imagin that reside in the Den-Liner, to which they mistook him over a certain ringleader of Evil Imagins that they've fought in the past.

The fact that Gai has somehow lived more than a thousand years by extraterrestrial standards, he is curious of what history left behind to the future. He himself has heard stories of the two soul swords - Soul Calibur and Soul Edge - two weapons that represent good and evil. In this era, he has heard of the dark knight who wielded the cursed sword, Nightmare.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Meanwhile, in 2018...

Two days later, Taki resumes her mission back to 1584 to backtrack the Azure Knight's trail of carnage. Fubuki installed a software on Goro's computers - his working laptop and the computer on his laboratory that allows him to keep in touch with Taki in her mission in the past. That software is the same one used on the Faiz Phone X that allows time travelers to call their allies regardless of what timeline they are now.

That way, Goro will be able to help Taki analyze her target's movements. While Goro is at work, that will give him time to look into what Taki had found in 1584.

As Taki's Time Mazine took off and entered the space-time continuum gateway as she goes to 1584, it appears that Geiz's own Time Mazine appeared to follow her.

From the Time Mazine's cockpit, Taki gets an incoming transmission from Goro.

" _Hey, Taki. It's me. Can you hear me out there?_ "

"Loud and clear.", the ninja replied. "It was a thoughtful idea that our daughter from the future had to update your computers so you guys can look over my progress in the past. From what I can remember, that software is the same as that from the Faiz Phone X where you can communicate with others in different timelines.", seconds later, Taki's Faiz Phone X started ringing, and the caller is Tsukuyomi.

* _ **Calling**_ *

" _Taki, did Geiz tagged along with you?_ "

"No. I'm going into 1584 myself.", the ninja replied as she switched to speakerphone. "What is going on?"

" _I don't know. But apparently, he just snagged the OOO Tajadol Combo Ridewatch from Sougo last night. I asked the commander of what has just gotten into him, she doesn't know of it either._ "

"I don't know what that boy has been up to. Maybe it has something to do of his paranoia towards Tokiwa Sougo, knowing the he might become Oma Zi-O."

" _Taki, tell me what is Geiz hiding from me this time?_ "

"I don't know either. And I have my mission to do. He'll turn up eventually.", Taki ended the call.

Then, Goro intervenes, " _What was that about?_ "

Taki replied, "It's Geiz... I have a feeling he's going back to the 16th century to find any information involving Soul Calibur. Just because the spirit sword is the exact opposite to Soul Edge, it's nowhere as benign what others thought of it. I cannot let Geiz reach for Soul Calibur no matter what."

" _Don't worry, he'll show up when you least expect it._ ", Goro assured. " _You be careful out there, Taki._ "

"Thank you, and I will."

The transmission ends as Taki arrives her destination: A.D. 1584, one year after the Evil Seed occurred.

(" _That Geiz...is he foolish enough trying to get to the Aval Organization to find the spirit sword?!_ "), Taki muttered as she is about to reach for the exit of the time stream.

* * *

 **A.D.** **1584** **  
**(1584年)

Arriving to 1584, Taki scouted the lands around Eastern Europe to find a place to land her Time Mazine. However, unaware of Geiz following her, Geiz kept himself distance from Taki as he too tried to find a safe place to land his Time Mazine.

Going to Geiz's point of view, he appears to be somewhere within the Holy Roman Empire. In a nearby village, Geiz keeps his distance while eavesdropping two swordsmen from the Aval Organization about a recent encounter involving Nightmare. Apparently, the warrior shows fear in regards to the Azure Knight.

"Seriously, you a member of the Aval Organization and you are scared of the mere mention of the Azure Knight?!", said the swordsman. "You shouldn't be a member if you admit that you're scared!"

"No, you're missing the point! Just how many people that monster of a man just killed in the last few years after the Evil Seed?! I can't imagine this kind of horror if I see that dark knight!", the scared man repllied.

While Geiz was eavesdropping without being noticed, keeping a brooding state. He finds himself in a receiving end when he gets pointed by a Faiz Phone X in gun mode to the head.

"You are such a stubborn young man, are you not?", Taki catches up to him.

The two take their conversation in a nearby pub, Geiz doesn't retaliate, but admits that he can't stay around with Sougo and Tsukuyomi any longer. Not only that he distanced himself from the Kujigoji-do, there is a reason why he is trying to prevent Sougo from becoming Oma Zi-O, even if he has to ally with the Time Jackers or find the spirit sword in the past.

"I can't stand him anymore. And I don't want to be in the same room with that airhead.", said Geiz. "After with the Another OOO incident, it's made clear that he is becoming Oma Zi-O. I have no other choice, Taki. It's either I have to ally with the Time Jackers or I have to get Soul Calibur."

"Geiz... When will you understand the fact that if you obtained Soul Calibur, you will be just a puppet to the spirit sword, even if you have a pure heart. In the end, it is no different than Soul Edge.", Taki once again reminds Geiz that the spirit sword is nowhere as benign than what it's expected to be.

"I don't care. I'm going to obtain Soul Calibur if it's the last thing I do. I will use it to kill him [Sougo] if he becomes too powerful.", the Rider from 2068 said dismissively. "What's important that I am going to change my future. I will not let some demon king hold the whole world in the palm of his hands!"

Geiz really made it clear that he's going to go at lengths to prevent Sougo from becoming the demon king the former hated the most by making two questionable choices - it's either collaborate with the Time Jackers or obtain Soul Calibur, the spirit sword. The latter being to which Taki objects. Geiz refuses to heed the ninja's warning of the spirit sword.

"Fine then.", Taki answers back. "If you want to seek Soul Calibur, I won't stop you. But, should you become a puppet to the spirit sword... I have no other choice but to end you."

In turn, Taki has had enough objecting to Geiz's objective in obtaining Soul Calibur. But, she warns him that if he were to be enslaved by the spirit sword, Taki is left with no other choice but to kill him.

Taki is trying her best to protect her allies in the future not to have their fates entwined to either of the two soul swords. But, Geiz made it clear that he's going to claim Soul Calibur for himself so he can kill Sougo before he becomes the tyrant who ruled the future with an iron fist. Like what Taki experienced in killing Toki in 1583, the feeling of you have to kill someone who is already a slave to either Soul Edge or Soul Calibur can be painful, especially if they are your loved ones.

"You want to know why I am keeping my loved ones away from being drawn to either of the two soul swords?", Taki then justifies her reasons of keeping her companions in the present from being drawn to either blades. "I don't want to lose them, just like what Soul Edge's influence did to my master... The moment you are drawn to either Soul Edge or Soul Calibur, you must be prepared of facing the risk of _losing everything_... From everything to people you love, and at worst, your own soul."

In addition, those who are drawn to either soul swords must prepare to sacrifice everything - from their loved ones all the way to their soul and humanity at worst. Taki even reminds Geiz that the moment that he becomes entwined to the spirit sword, he'll face the risk of losing something important to him: his own soul. And which is why Soul Calibur itself will use its wielder to do its selfish bidding.

That said, Geiz has to make a lot of painful choices before he can think about finding the spirit sword.

* * *

From a distance, a mysterious figure whose face is concealed under his/her hood appear to watch the presence of the two time travelers.

* _ **Shoukan Buster!**_ *

The hooded enigma took out a long-barreled gun called the **Shoukan Buster**. This gun uses Ridewatches of any kind, that allows the wielder to summon either a Rider or the monster associated to it based on the Ridewatch used. However, the hooded summoner appears to be using a different watch. In this case, a _Kaiju_ (giant beast) watch.

The mysterious summoner took out a Kaijuwatch and activated it...

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Demaaga!**_ *

The Kaijuwatch spoke in a deeper voice, akin to that of the Another Riders' Ridewatches. The Demaaga Kaijuwatch is inserted on the Shoukan Buster, the summoner pointed the weapon to the sky and prepared to pull the trigger.

* _ **Demaaga! Shoukan Time!**_ *

A ball of dark energy is fired from the Shoukan Buster, and it suddenly grew to gigantic size. From it, the Molten Iron Monster, **Demaaga** emerges!

The iron-clad demon roared, which started to invoke fear on those who witness wreaking havoc.

(* _BGM: "_ _ **Battle for New York**_ _" OST from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3_ *)

Meanwhile in the village, people start running for dear life the moment they witnessed the attacking giant monster.

"It's a monster! Run for your lives!", one of the villagers shouted.

As the villagers run for safety, Geiz and Taki looked at the attacking giant monster.

Taki's Faiz Phone X rang, and she answered.

* _ **Calling!**_ *

" _Taki, what's going on down there?!_ ", it was Goro who called. " _I'm picking up a disturbance west of the village where your current position is._ "

"That monster right before us?!", Taki questioned. "That thing is gigantic!"

" _You need to do something with that kaiju before it goes into the village!_ "

"Got it.", Taki ends the call. "Come on, Geiz."

Taki and Geiz summon their Time Mazines to do battle against Demaaga. Unfortunately for them, the fact that this demon stands 50 meters tall, the Time Mazines were nothing more but mere mosquitoes to it.

Even worse, it's skin is tough as steel. Demaaga's body is 79% made of molten iron.

The two Time Mazines avoid Demaaga's heat ray fired from its mouth. The heat ray this monster fired is powerful enough to melt even primitive steel.

Seconds later, Demaaga prepares for another heat ray, when the creature fires its breath attack on the two Time Mazines, the heat ray is stave off by another beam...

" **Sperion Kousen!** ", a familiar purple beam is fired from the sky where it managed to break away from Demaaga's heat ray.

Within moments, Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion lands and appears before Demaaga.

(* _BGM: "_ _ **Character Select**_ _" OST from Soulcalibur VI_ *)

"My name is Orb. I light the darkness and strike evil!", the Ultra introduced himself.

To Geiz's shock, this is the first time he has seen a giant of light - an Ultraman. Apparently, this Ultra stood at the same height as Demaaga.

Within moments, Goro then contacts Taki through the Time Mazine's communications system. Thanks to Taki giving him the data of the creature during combat, it seems that Goro analyzes the features of the creature.

" _It seems that this giant lizard's body is hard as iron. As in it's skin is made 79% of organic molten iron._ ", Goro analyzed. " _That said, you're gonna have a hard time piercing through its skin even with that giant of light on your side._ ", after the analysis to Demaaga's features, it's followed with the temperature of the monster's heat ray, " _Next, is that heat ray that it generates from its body... The heat ray it fires from its mouth has the temperature of 7500 degrees Fahrenheit, that's equal to 4148.8 degrees Celsius. Even hotter enough to reduce an entire city to a charred crater._ "

From Goro's analysis, what Taki and Geiz must do while Orb faces the monster is to exploit Demaaga's weakness. And apparently, the spiked yellow crest on the giant beast's forehead, as its distinctive feature, can be attacked.

"Okay, then. It's time to bring out the Cerberus!", Taki then takes out the Archangel Kerberos Ridewatch.

* _(Digital beeping!)_ _ **Archangel Kerberos!**_ *

Taki used the G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos Ridewatch to summon all five Cerberobot Units, in which they turn giant to combine with the Time Mazine.

* _[Arc-Winger voice]_ _ **Terase yo, El Ragna!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Archangel Kerberos!**_ *

By augmenting the said Ridewatch, Taki's Time Mazine is equipped by the green and red Cerberobot units on the left and right arm, respectively, while the mecha's right and left legs are equipped by the blue and yellow Cerberobot Units. The black Cerberobot's head is then attached into the Time Mazine's chest. In this form, it resembles G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, even better that it has Archangel Armor's four angelic wings derived from Seraphi-Shadow Winger.

Geiz, in turn uses the OOO Tajadol Combo Ridewatch he secretly snagged from Sougo before leaving Kujigoji-do.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Tajadol Combo!**_ *

And by doing so, his Time Mazine's face changes that of OOO Tajadol Combo.

* _[O Scanner voice]_ _ **Taka, Kujaku, Condor!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Taajadooruu~!**_ *

And like what Zi-O did earlier, Geiz's his own Time Mazine conjured the Kujaku Wings.

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Kakusei se yo, Orb Origin!**_ _(Awaken, Orb Origin!)_ *

Meanwhile, Gai then takes out his Orb Origin card, and it's scanned on the Orb Ring. And by doing so, it summons the Orbcalibur. The Orbcalibur then reaches to Gai.

The Orbcalibur's wheel is spun, then Gai raises the sword upwards and presses the trigger, causing all four element symbols on the sword to shine and create an energy orb from Ultraman Orb rises in his true form: **Orb Origin**.

"The light of the galaxy is calling me!", Orb Origin declared as he swung his sword in a circular fashion before holding them with two hands.

The Ultra fights Demaaga to an equal footing, whereas the two Time Mazines give him some assistance. Geiz's Time Mazine managed to avoid fireballs hurled by Demaaga while turning the tables by hurling his own fireballs similar to the Taja Spinner.

Meanwhile, Taki's Time Mazine clashed its arms together as it formed a gigantic copy of the Full Bottle Buster, like how Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos would do. Using the copy of the Full Bottle Buster, she uses the weapon to absorb the energy from the monster before the weapon is shifted back to Buster Cannon mode. Within moments, Taki redirects Demaaga's heat ray right back to itself.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

"Let's send this foul demon back to whence it came!", said Taki as she uses her Galaxy Riser to scan the Archangel Kerberos Ridewatch loaded on her Triwatch Holder.

While the Tajadol Ridewatch is in Geiz's Zikuu-Driver, he pressed both Ridewatches inserted on his belt. He then unlocks the Driver and spins it 360 degrees.

Gai then proceeds to insert the Orbcalibur into the Orb Ring, which now accesses the weapon's finishing attack.

* _[Orbcalibur voice]_ _ **Tokihanatte, Orb no Chikara!**_ _(Unleash the power of Orb!)_ *

The Orbcalibur's wheel is spun, then Gai pulls the weapon's trigger before spinning the Orbcalibur's wheel again.

By using the Orbcalibur, Orb draws a circle right above him and prepares, " **Orb Supreme Calibur!** "

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Giga Scan Time Break!**_ *

Geiz's Time Mazine prepares to drop the Prominence Drop (Tajadol Combo's signature Rider Kick) on Demaaga right into its torso, and he manages to push his way through there.

* _[Galaxy Riser voice]_ _ **Ragna Time Galaxy!**_ *

Taki's Time Mazine's Full Bottle Buster began to conjure an extended length sword of light and proceeds to cleave the creature from top to bottom.

Meanwhile, Orb uses his Orbcalibur a stream of energy at Demaaga, obliterating the Molten-Iron Beast in the process.

After the fierce battle, Gai appeared before Geiz and Taki. And it seems that the wanderer revealed that he came into the past was he stumbled into a time-traveling train. And the fact that he chose to go to the past was to find out about the Azure Knight.

"Tell me something, do you have an interest with Soul Edge, the cursed sword that the Azure Knight wields?", asked Taki.

"I am not after Soul Edge. But, I need to know why the Azure Knight kills so many people using that sword.", Gai answered. "This is something that I could not ignore.", then he then told the time travelers that monster they encountered come from a different world. "That kaiju, **Demaaga** originated from a parallel universe different than the world you lived in. I have a feeling that someone has poached these monsters and made its way into the past."

"What do you mean a parallel universe?", asked Geiz.

Gai continued, "You see, almost every Ultramen, from my predecessors to successors, lived in separate continuities. Some share the same universe, and everything. The same applies to the giant monsters that they fought."

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:** 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 10 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 32.

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Tsukuyomi, Sougo & Geiz: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!

 **Sougo** **:** We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the_ _OOO_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) OOO!

 **Sougo** **:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's button for the second time_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Medaru konbo de Taka, Tora, Batta, doubutsu power no Rider wa... (clock ticking noise) OOO da! (translation: " _The medal combo is hawk, tiger, and grasshopper. The animal powered Rider is_ _..._ _OOO_ _!_ ")

 **Geiz:** Kamen Rider OOO. Using three Medals, that from a hawk, tiger, and grasshopper, transforming into his default form, Tatoba Combo. Using the OOO Ridewatch gains access to the OOO Armor, consists in three components - a literal hawk, tiger, and grasshopper!

 **Sougo:** Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _The Aval Organization, a society of warriors who are sent to hunt down Outsiders, another term for Malfested._

 _Taki and Geiz rescued one of its warriors, going by the name of_ _Grøh, who was wounded when he and his punitive force fought the Azure Knight. With Grøh taken in to Azwel's care, something appears to be not right after the Nordic warrior sustained a wound from his fight against Nightmare._

 _Meanwhile, the mysterious summoner who unleashed the kaiju Demaaga earlier is watching Taki and Geiz's every move... And this time, she summons a copy of Riders to prevent the ninja from progressing any further._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 2_ _1_ _:_ _ **Aval Organization**_ _ **~A.D. 1584~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

TV-Asahi's website confirms the spelling of the kid Time Jacker's name to be "Heure" instead of "Uhr". Heure is the French word for "hour" and "time", as well as "o'clock" (as in "three o'clock"), this also applies to the name "Uhr". Either way, I'll continue with the "Uhr" spelling just for the sake of consistency of the name pronunciation, as they're both same in terms of translation.

Next week will be the Gaim arc, not only I'm glad that Kouta is back, but also Kaito Kumon of all people; one of my favorite second Riders of Heisei Phase 2.

Demaaga's height is basically 50 meters (164 feet); with the same height applying to Orb. Whereas the Time Mazines are basically 7.28 meters tall. Therefore, both Orb and Demaaga easily dwarf these robots.

The mysterious summoner who brought out Demaaga (the Kaiju from _Ultraman X_ ) to attack Geiz and Taki is more likely going to be the Big Bad of this story, as what Zasalamel said, the summoner's identity is concealed by his/her hood and cloak. Her **Shoukan Buster** ("shoukan" means summon) is the equivalent to the Diendriver. The summoner's true motives and identity is yet to be known. For starters, she uses Ultra Kaiju Watches.

The Shoukan Buster, in terms of design, resembles the Dominator, a weapon used by the main characters of the anime _Psycho-Pass_.

Also, Ultra Kaiju attacks will become a uncommon occurrence in this story.

Based on Gai's explanations, most of the Ultra series's continuity are mostly separate from season after season. Though the Showa series from Ultraman all the way to Ultraman 80, Ultraman Max and Ultraman Mebius share the same continuity. The rest of all the Heisei Ultra series are separate continuities.


	21. Ep 021: Aval Organization -AD 1584-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Soulcalibur VI is now finally out! Please support the game's official release!

* * *

In memory of **Stanley Martin Lieber** , also known as **Stan Lee**  
(December 28, 1922 – November 12, 2018)

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **21: Aval Organization ~A.D. 1584~** [アヴァル機関 〜1584年〜/ _Abaru kikan_ _~158_ _4_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, and body horror. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **1584** **  
**(1584年)

This is the third time Taki has met Gai. And, first in the case of Geiz. It seems Gai is curious to investigate about the Azure Knight's rampage, despite the fact that he revealed to the two time travelers that he has lived over a thousands of years due to his extraterrestrial origin.

Like those who stumble into the fight for the cursed sword, whether by coincidence or fate, it seems that said its that warriors will not hold back the moment they encounter worthy opponents.

Speaking of which, the next thing Taki and Geiz must focus into is the Aval Organization.

* * *

 **A.D.** **1583** **  
**(1583年)

The Aval Organization is something of a legend...

Long ago, the king of a knightly order took up the spirit sword to confront the wielder of the cursed sword. Lurking in the shadows of history, the secret society has persisted through the ages.

Their mission has been to find the lost spirit sword and bestow upon it to their future king, while preventing those that they call "Outsiders" from wreaking havoc upon the world.

 **Grøh** , a young man blessed with a cool head and magnificent fighting skills, became the leader of the organization's punitive force.

They sent him on a mission to hunt down and kill the wreaker of chaos, the Azure Knight. However, his entire force was destroyed, and he was dealt a nearly mortal wound.

With him the last remaining of his punitive force, Grøh has just found himself at the mercy of the Azure Knight, Nightmare.

The dark knight mocks the weakness of the warrior, "You are so fragile...so weak..."

"Damn you, outsider!", Grøh couldn't help grit his teeth realizing the state of hopelessness he is in.

"Submit your soul to me..."

"Never... You have not defeated me yet!", Grøh angrily charges at Nightmare, but his efforts were futile...

As Grøh blacked out after being defeated by the Azure Knight, he began to hear voices from within...

" _Am I...dead?_ ", he thought to himself.

" _ **Kill... Kill... Kill anyone still alive...**_ ", the mysterious voice began to speak to him.

" _Huh...? My soul... It is being taken over..._ "

* * *

Meanwhile, having woke up at the Aval Organization's headquarters, it appears that Grøh is losing control of himself - his hair just turned blood red with white highlights and his eyes began to glow in a malevolent red.

One of the organization's members, **Azwel** , observed this. It seems that Grøh is now part Malfested, or what the organization referred to the corrupted creatures as Outsiders.

"Hm... He's being consumed by an evil force. There is no use in letting him live as a hideous monster.", Azwel laments in seeing Grøh's humanity being slowly eaten away. "Perhaps I could kill two birds by having him fight that outsider I already experimented on. He's being held around front."

As what Azwel set up, he has Grøh fight the Malfested knight he just experimented on. Upon his observation, while in this state, Grøh goes in a feral state where he ruthlessly takes his opponent in a more vicious fashion. The warrior manages to kill said Malfested without second thought.

After the battle, Grøh returned to his senses, but is surprised when Azwel is observing him.

"Azwel...why are you here...?", he grumbled.

"Bravo! Magnificent! You've done well to return to your senses!", Azwel commends the young man's determination to overcome his enraged state. "Dear Grøh, you fascinate me!"

Grøh recalls the fateful battle against Nightmare to the anthropologist, "I was battling the Azure Knight..."

Azwel backed up the facts, "And you failed. Without my aid, you would be dead now."

"What of the Azure Knight?"

"I could not defeat him. It took my all simply to bring you back with me.", Azwel continued, "He's a malevolent king, and wields the cursed sword. It would have not ended well for me."

"Blast! Could we assemble a new punitive force?", Grøh asks one more opportunity to hunt down Nightmare.

"You wish to challenge him again?! So loyal to the organization and the cause!", Azwel is impressed by the young man's desire to kill the Azure Knight. "The extermination of outsiders, indeed! Sacrificing everything - even your life - to achieve the organization's objective!", then bringing up Grøh's history, "Is it because of the hatred you bear for the outsiders?! Those fiends who took your friends, family, and home!"

"They are evil... All outsiders must perish. The deaths of my brothers shall not be in vain.", Grøh makes a vow that all outsiders will be sentenced to death by his hands.

"Of course! How could it be otherwise? That's who you are!", Azwel is touched by Grøh's rhetoric. "And so you must be cursed by fate! Oh, the tragedy - the drama is palpable!"

That's when Grøh finally realized what happened to him during the fight against Nightmare. "What do you mean...? Ngh... My arm...!", the swordsman felt the sudden pain on his left arm.

"Have you not realized of what has become of you yet?", Azwel continued.

"No... It cannot be...", Grøh couldn't bear to accept the fact that he's cursed with the power of Soul Edge.

Azwel even enjoyed seeing the young man's sorrow and pain, "It can _and_ it is! Your body is now partly infected by the power of the outsiders you so despised!"

"But-"

"Tell me, how does it feel having within you the very same power that robbed you of all you hold dear?"

"Me...? An outsider...?", Grøh couldn't carry the weight of the curse in his body, and it serves as a reminder that he becomes the very monster he seeks to destroy.

"Such despair, yet such hatred, too! But fear not.", Azwel comes up an idea to help Grøh with his malfestation. "If you had lost your senses and been consumed by the monster within, I've disposed of you but that did not happen! You are not the fiend you think you are! You are still human...for now!"

Even with Azwel's reassurance that Grøh still has his humanity, the latter isn't too happy about it.

Azwel continued, "You wish to die, though your life is saved? Well, that certainly aligns with the organization's belief of eradicating outsiders, those who've rejected humanity. And as such, you should die!", and reminds to the young warrior that his curse is actually a blessing in disguise. "But why not see this as an opportunity? The great power you've gained will aid your mission to fulfill that belief."

Grøh is skeptical with that idea, knowing that the organization will discover that he has become a Malfested, or in his point of view, an Outsider.

"You think I should use this power, though it is a sin even for me to be alive? What foolishness. Such an act would betray the very organization I serve."

"But you could use that power to give you the strength you need to defeat the Azure Knight. Is that not so?", Azwel insisted.

"...What is this?", Grøh notices the new armor covering his right arm.

"A gift.", replied Azwel. "I modified it to help suppress the evil within you. It should ease your burden at least a little." The modifications in Grøh's new armor will serve as an exchange of silence to make sure the other Aval members don't find out about what happened to him. "Of course, in the end what you decide to do is up to you. But fear not, I shall not report anything to the organization."

"You have done too much for me.", Grøh thanked the anthropologist. But he's not too happy about it to say the least.

To which Azwel replies, "Not at all! I _love_ humans, especially ones such as yourself, who are tossed about by emotion and reason."

As part of a deal by Azwel, the alchemist/anthropologist decide to keep Grøh's Malfestation a secret. And for that matter, Grøh decided not to let that evil power inside him corrupt his soul, knowing the fact that he sustained a near-mortal wound while fighting Nightmare.

* * *

 **A.D.** **1584** **  
**(1584年)

Going back a year later, Gai traveled along with Geiz and Taki to investigate about the Aval Organization. Along the way, they encountered bandits who attempt to attack them. But, Geiz was merciless enough to teach them a lesson, usually by singlehandedly killing them one by one.

Taki and Gai are shocked and horrified at the young man's murderous tendencies. This is more likely that the experience he had in his future where it was ruled by the demon king, Oma Zi-O. Each time Geiz experiences the nightmares as a result of post-traumatic stress disorder, there are chances he could lose control of himself.

"Geiz...", Taki muttered quietly seeing Geiz seething after he just killed the ruffians that attacked moments ago. It seems that everything that happened when Oma Zi-O rose to power seems to have an effect on his sanity, to the point he will go in lengths, determined to kill Sougo before he becomes the demon king who has the whole world in the palm of his hands. And even he would go back further into the past to seek after Soul Calibur.

Gai played that familiar melody from his Orbnica, it calmed Geiz from his outburst earlier. It appears that the melody played from the explorer's signature harmonica can even calm those lose control of one's actions. In addition, the melody appears to be ear-splitting to any Malfested who hear it.

"I hope you returned to your senses, boy.", said Gai.

Geiz finally calmed down. It was that he revealed that each time that he suffers PTSD as the result of the experiences of losing his comrades during the rebellion against Oma Zi-O, the only thing Geiz can do is vent his frustration on anyone unfortunate enough who get in his way. The Another Wizard and Another OOO incidents was a reminder that Sougo was taking advantage of his cynical behavior to get him do what the boy wants. That's why Geiz is desperate to obtain Soul Calibur and use the sword to kill Sougo, no less.

"This is why you're letting your emotions cloud your judgment.", Taki once again points out Geiz's fatal flaw. "Each time you think about almost everything related to Oma Zi-O, you're prone to let out these unsettling outbursts. Could you at least maintain control of yourself?"

"What's it to you?", Geiz answers back. "Don't you know what it's like to experience the traumas that I have been through...? That blasted demon king took everything away I hold dear... I will do whatever it takes to change the future, even if I have the spirit sword in my hands and kill Tokiwa Sougo with it! I will make him atone for the sins he has done."

"Geiz...", Taki sighed, but still is concerned of the young man because of his desperation to make sure Sougo doesn't become the overlord Oma Zi-O. Yet again, he is desperate to find Soul Calibur to use as an equalizer against Sougo. Geiz also believes that like Soul Edge, Soul Calibur is an undeniably powerful weapon. But, only those who have an indomitable will, pure heart, and a strong sense of justice are those worthy to wield the sword. And Geiz obviously lacks the first two characteristics.

"I will obtain Soul Calibur and use it to kill him [Sougo]; for the sake of changing the future.", Geiz makes it clear that he will have Soul Calibur.

As Geiz went on to find the Aval Organization's base, Gai then asks for the two blank Ridewatches on Taki's Triwatch Holder.

Gai takes out his Orb Ring and infused the Light of Orb into the two blank Ridewatches, thus creating two Ridewatches bearing Orb's likenesses - one is Specium Zepellion's Ridewatch and the other for Orb Origin.

"But how...? A Ridewatch with a power of an Ultraman?", Taki shook her head.

"I've seen how you and that young boy used the power of those watches.", Gai replied. "Perhaps I will lend you the power of Orb's light." Then, the explorer presented another Ridewatch, "I have another one, this is from a man named Zasalamel.", the Ridewatch is revealed to bear the likeness of another Ultra - **Ultraseven**.

So far, Taki has received three Ridewatches that have the power of Ultramen - two with the powers of Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion and Orb Origin, and the third being Ultraseven.

Gai assures that the Ultra watches will help Taki in her quest. As they moved along to find the Aval Organization's base. They were blocked by a mysterious person whose identity is hidden by her hood and cloak.

"Who are you?", Geiz confronts the mysterious person.

The hooded person replied eerily, "You should have never come here.", then took out his/her weapon called the **Shoukan Buster**.

The hooded person is revealed to be the same summoner who sent out Demaaga earlier. To Geiz's surprise, he notices that the summoner took out a Ridewatch, bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Rogue.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Rogue!**_ *

The Rogue Ridewatch is loaded in the Shoukan Buster, the summoner fired the weapon, summoning a copy of Kamen Rider Rogue.

If that wasn't enough, the summoner took another Ridewatch, this time bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Snipe.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Snipe!**_ *

After the Snipe watch is loaded on the weapon, the Shoukan Buster's trigger is pulled, releasing a copy of Kamen Rider Snipe.

Last but not the least, he/she took out another Ridewatch, which bears the likeness of a purple scorpion Rider.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Sasword!**_ *

After firing the Shoukan Buster, a copy of Kamen Rider Sasword is released.

"He summoned Kamen Riders from Ridewatches as his puppets?!", Taki exclaimed.

Turns out that the mysterious summoner not only has Ridewatches, it's revealed that he/she has Ultra Ridewatches - on the left Ridewatch holder has the watches of Ultraman Belial and Ultraman Geed (Primitive) - and Kaijuwatches - on the right Ridewatch holder, the summoner has two Kaijuwatches - Demaaga and Galactron. That means, the mysterious summoner's presence signals a dangerous threat Taki has to face.

"You have been warned. Leave this timeline at once.", the mysterious summoner gives another eerie warning before escaping. As the Riders he/she summoned are left to do his/her dirty work by dealing with the interlopers from the future.

The summoned Kamen Riders Sasword, Snipe, and Rogue attack Gai, Geiz, and Taki. Geiz quickly takes out his Zikuu-Driver, with the Geiz Ridewatch already inserted on the right side. He takes out the Genm Ridewatch, and inserted it on the left. Geiz then unlocks the belt, and chanted "Henshin!" and spun the driver.

* _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Rider Gashat voice]_ _ **Level up!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **GENM~!**_ *

Afterwards, Taki has the three Ridewatches - Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S loaded on the Triwatch Holder and used the Galaxy Riser to activate Galaxy Fusion.

Followed by Gai scanning the Ultra Fusion cards of Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Zero, and by doing so he activates Fusion Up, taking the form of Ultraman Orb **Hurricane Slash**. Instead of going giant, Orb stays in human size to fight alongside Taki and Geiz.

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Ultraman Orb: Hurricane Slash!**_ *

"I cut down darkness faster than the speed of light!", Orb declared as he summoned the Orb Sluggers from the two crests on his forehead. The blades of light then form a spiraling barrier where it summons the **Orb Slugger Lance**.

Mayhem instantly erupts as Taki, Geiz, and Ultraman Orb fight the summoned Riders sent out by the mysterious summoner. Geiz takes on the copy of Rogue, Taki takes on Snipe, while Orb focuses on Sasword.

From a distance, a swordsman in black witnesses the battle from afar. The swordsman wielding a double saber is revealed to be none other than Grøh.

"Outsider detected. Preparing to eliminate threat.", the swordsman muttered as he has eyes on his targets.

It was only a matter of time Taki, Geiz, and Orb managed to gain the upper hand this time as they managed to wear down the summoned puppets.

* _ **Finish Time! Genm!**_ *

Geiz then pressed the Ridewatches inserted on his Driver before unlocking the belt and spin it at 360 degrees.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Taki then uses the Ultraseven watch and inserted it in the Ryuuseimaru in Nitouryuu mode. And by doing so, the blades begin floating and wait for the wielder's command.

Orb proceeds to pull the Orb Slugger Lance's Gear Level three times, he then proceeds to charge at Sasword to unleash a Trident Slash attack.

* _ **Critical Time Burst!**_ *

Geiz then manifests a Trick Flywheel from Sports Gamer and hurls it on Rogue.

* _ **Ultraseven Rengeki Strike!**_ *

Taki directs the energy into Ryuuseimaru's separate blades in a way Ultraseven does his Ultra Knock Tactic with the Eye Slugger, his crest weapon. The two blades are launched towards Snipe, and the blades slash the summoned Kamen Rider in different directions.

The summoned Kamen Riders are defeated, and they were nothing more but empty shells as they were under the mysterious summoner's control. Apparently, it was a sweet victory. But, the celebration is interrupted when the trio are confronted by a warrior from the Aval Organization...

"Stop right there, outsiders.", Grøh confronts the three while wielding his double blade.

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 3 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 10 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Mysterious summoner:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 3 (Rogue, Snipe, Sasword)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 2 (Demaaga, Galactron)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 32.

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Gai** **:** It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the_ _Ultraman Orb Ultra_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Ultraman Orb: Specium Zepellion!

 **Gai** **:** Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion. By using the Ultra Fusion Cards of Ultraman-san and Tiga-san to fusion up into Orb's basic form. In this form, Orb lights the darkness to strike evil! Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _The mysterious summoner_ _'s words that echoed on Taki and Geiz saying "You should have never came here.". What does it mean? Yet again, the summoner's identity is still a mystery but why is she trying to prevent Taki from progressing in her mission?_

 _In order to learn more about the spirit sword, Taki and Geiz meet the swordsman named Grøh. But, before they can attain that, Grøh must challenge Geiz to prove his worth._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 2_ _2_ _:_ _ **The Agent in Black**_ _ **~A.D. 1584~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter pays tribute to the very face of the Marvel comic book franchise, and the entire comic book industry as a whole, Stan Lee. He passed away last night at the age of 95. No wonder, he lived long to see how the heroes he created have reached the peak of their time. Godspeed and Excelsior, Stan! You really made my childhood meaningful with heroes like Iron Man, the Fantastic Four, Spidey, and the X-Men.

Not only the mysterious summoner has Ridewatches and Kaijuwatches, he/she actually watches with the powers of Ultramen. That even includes Geed and his father, Belial. Speaking of Ultra Ridewatches, Geed's successors, Rosso and Blu also get their own Ultra watches.

It's revealed in the game (and for that matter in this story) that Grøh suffers bad luck throughout his life. This means, he serves as a counterpart for Kamen Rider Den-O, namely Ryotaro Nogami. They both have a lot in common in terms of the misfortunes they faced. Unlike Ryotaro, Grøh's bad luck however, is not played for laughs.

The mysterious summoner is portrayed by **Aoi Morikawa**. In the introduction in the first chapter, her role was labeled as "?" due to the fact that she is yet to be revealed. Fubuki was the first character to be revealed in the second chapter.


	22. Ep 022: The Agent in Black -AD 1584-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

Soulcalibur VI is now finally out! Please support the game's official release!

* * *

 **Ep. 022: The Agent in Black ~A.D. 1584~** [黒衣の密使 〜1584年〜/ _Kokui no Misshi_ _~1584_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 1584  
** (1584年)

After having fought off the mysterious summoner's Kamen Rider puppets s/he send off to stop Taki, Gai, and Geiz from progressing even further. The trio are confronted by the swordsman in black, **Grøh**.

"Stop right there, outsiders.", Grøh confronted the time travelers.

But, Taki decides to take a more subtle and more pacifistic approach.

"I'm sorry, but this is all a big misunderstanding.", she said. She and Gai powered down their transformation and reveal their human forms to them.

Grøh insists as he points his sword, "Enough talk. You are all fated to die."

* _ **Zikan Zaxe! Oh, No!**_ *

Geiz powers the Genm Armor down and back to his basic form. He takes out his Zikan Zaxe and decides to fight the swordsman himself, but Taki objects knowing that Geiz will try to do the same thing to Grøh like what he did to one of the ruffians he killed earlier.

"Geiz, what are you doing?!", the ninja tries to keep the young man from Grøh. "Just how can you keep letting your outbursts bottled up?"

"If he wants a fight, then I'll give him one.", Geiz tells Taki to stay out of the way. "Not only I'm going to vent everything out on him, I'm going to make him tell everything he knows about Soul Calibur."

"Don't do anything rash. Remember, that we are in the past. We can't afford to kill important people here, lest a time paradox is created.", Taki warns Geiz again. Despite this, the young man doesn't listen and continued and is itching to fight Grøh.

Geiz and Grøh duke it out. The latter goes aggressively all out on the swordsman in black, in response Grøh splits his double blade into two to even the odds. The time traveler didn't thought this through as his opponent gives him times two the damage to his suit.

In response, Geiz takes out the Wizard Ridewatch and decided to resort to magic and sorcery against Grøh. After turning its dial and pressing the button, the Wizard watch is loaded into the left side of Geiz's Zikuu-Driver, the belt is unlocked and is spun 360 degress to execute an Armor Time.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _[WizarDriver voice]_ _ **Please!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **WIZARD~!**_ *

Now donning the Wizard Armor, Geiz uses the magic of Wizard on Grøh, as the former turning the tables within moments.

But, Grøh is no slouch as he then turns the tables himself. And with a two-hit slash from his double saber forced Geiz out of Wizard Armor, much to Taki's surprise.

"How did he able to force Geiz out of Wizard Armor?!", the ninja exclaimed.

Geiz doesn't stop from there, and took the Drive Ridewatch and inserted it on the left side of his Zikuu-Driver...

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Drive Driver voice]_ _ **Drive!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **DRIVE~!**_ *

"You left me with no choice.". Grøh said as he removes his eyepatch and he starts undergoing a "transformation".

"Geiz, stop!", Taki warns the time traveler of what he is up against right now.

As Grøh removed his Aval eyepatch, the scar on his left eye began to glow, the armor on his left arm starts breaking away, revealing the wound he sustained from his fight against Nightmare, causing it to glow. Grøh's hair is slowly dyed white with blood-red highlights, and his double-saber is charged with a familiar dark energy.

Taki senses that Grøh had a dormant evil energy emanating from Soul Edge, which causes her Mekki-Maru to glow.

"He's...a Malfested?!", Taki witnesses Grøh's transformation into a part-Malfested.

While witnessing the entire battle, Taki's Faiz Phone X started ringing. The ninja answered and it's coming from Goro.

* _ **Calling!**_ *

" _Taki, you need to listen to this very carefully._ ", Goro spoke. " _From your Time Mazine orbiting from Earth recording what you just saw, I analyzed energy reading from the double-blade wielder fighting Geiz._ "

"What did you find, Goro?", Taki replied.

" _Apparently, this guy is confirmed part-Malfested._ ", Goro elaborated. " _If you can see that dark energy emanating around him, it's more probably coming from the wound he sustained from a fight against somebody wielding Soul Edge._ "

"You're talking about Nightmare?", the ninja guessed.

Goro continued, " _Perhaps so. I couldn't imagine a single fragment of Soul Edge can be a parasitic plague to humans. And by casting off that "armor" on his left arm somehow activates the evil energy inside him. That "armor" on his left arm acts like a limiter to curb down the Malfestation, as if it's been made using a shard of the spirit sword, or so I have insinuated._ "

"So that means he can control the evil?", Taki replied. "And that being said, this gave him so much speed and power to gain control of the battle..."

" _However, this state of Malfestation only last 3 minutes before continuous usage can exhaust his body._ ", Goro also analyzed the limits of Grøh's part-Malfestation state, as Grøh still has his humanity. " _But, the only thing you need to worry about is how long Geiz is going to withstand all that punishment._ "

After that the transmission ends.

Meanwhile, as Geiz in Drive Armor continued fighting against the a partially-Malfested Grøh, the latter dominates the Rider and going so far to force Geiz out of Drive Armor back to his base form.

Geiz refuses to stop and going so far to fight Grøh even further, not knowing that his opponent is in a state of partial Malfestation, all while withstanding such brutal punishment from Grøh.

"Geiz, you've got to stop! Don't you see that he just went into a state of Malfestation?!", Taki tries to stop Geiz from continuing, but the latter insists continuing.

"I'll stop when I'm dead.", the red Kamen Rider struggles back to his feet. "What _doesn't_ kill me, makes me _stronger_. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to vent it out on Tokiwa Sougo before he becomes the demon king who took everything away from me! Haaaah...!"

Geiz continues clashing with Grøh's blades, and the battle keeps getting intense and even more fierce than it was in the beginning. Despite having the superior arsenal, Geiz can be easily outclassed by somebody who has the powers of a Malfested.

The battle takes to a even more brutal turn when Grøh lands a critical hit on Geiz, damaging his helmet, and revealing the left side of the broken faceplate of his helmet. The time traveler's face also have visible bruises and cuts. To Grøh's surprise, he had no idea that there was a human behind that suit of armor.

"That's right you damn Malfested, let's see who's gonna win this one alive.", Geiz goads his opponent to go all out.

"Who...are you calling a Malfested...?!", Grøh appears to be nearly at his limit as his state of Malfestation can exhaust him for about 3 minutes as Goro analyzed through the Time Mazine's satellite footages.

In one last ditch effort, Geiz used his own Ridewatch and inserted it into the Zikan Zaxe while in Ono Mode.

* _ **Finish Time! Geiz Zakkuri Cutting!**_ *

Both Geiz and Grøh charge at one another and deliver their finishing blows. Grøh's state of partial Malfestation is now in its limit, and he is reverted back to normal, with his hair returning back down to its indigo colors. Geiz is forced out of his transformation. Both combatants drop to their knees at exhaustion.

However, this is still far from over. Both Grøh and Geiz stood up, and decide to let their fists do the talking.

A brutal fistfight ensued between the two combatants, Geiz gets to throw the first punch, before Grøh retaliates. The latter gets another one from Geiz, and Geiz gets another receiving end from his opponent.

Grøh manages to pin down Geiz until he drops to his knees. Just before he can kick the time traveler down, Geiz takes the easy way out by uppercutting Grøh to the groin, causing him to collapse to his knees; ending the fight to a draw. This is not the first time Geiz hits his enemies below the belt, he has done that two times in a row.

Both combatants are KO'ed due to exhaustion.

* * *

Later that evening, by using the first-aid kit she brought with her in case of emergency, Taki and Gai nursed the two men back to health.

Grøh was surprised that he find himself being provided the assistance by people whom he mistook for Outsiders (or Malfested). When asked by Grøh of why would Taki go so far to help somebody who nearly just be in the staring in the face of death, the ninja replies that despite her own objective in making sure Soul Edge is destroyed, she can't ignore people facing death so recklessly. It was only that Taki reveals to the Aval swordsman that she, Geiz, and Gai are time travelers from 400 years in the future.

"Time travelers...? So you're saying you are from the future?", Grøh asked. "What are your business here in this timeline?"

"Finding and destroying the cursed sword, no less.", Taki replied. "While the young man you've fought earlier is seeking after the spirit sword."

Geiz then interrupts, "Tell me what you know about the spirit sword, Soul Calibur?"

Grøh smirks and mocked Geiz, "Hmph, to think you've cheated in our fight by hitting me below the belt. Why does somebody from the future have a business with the spirit sword?"

An impatient Geiz tries to force everything out on Grøh, despite having sustained injuries. "I'm done playing around! Tell me EVERYTHING you heard about the spirit sword?"

"Geiz, enough!", Taki calls him out to stop.

Granted, even though the Aval Organization may have ties to the spirit sword. Some of its warriors are forbidden to disclose its history, even if they have no knowledge of it. Unfortunately, Grøh has nothing to give Geiz of what he needed. But, the Nordic swordsman brings up an important thing... It's about one of the renegade members of the Aval Organization, Azwel.

A year ago, Azwel was secretly plotting behind the scenes within the Aval Organization. Two of Grøh's comrades were murdered by Azwel himself, whose true motives was to "save" humanity.

* * *

 **A.D. 158** **3** **  
**(1583年)

 _A year earlier..._

 _When the team of punitive force led by Grøh and his friend Curtis raided the hideout of the ancient cult Fygul Cestemus; Grøh and his men eliminated all the cultists who are associated with the Malfested and Soul Edge. Just as their mission finally ended, Azwel made his presence known, he hurled a throwing knife at Curtis. However, that knife thrown into its victim actually had a shard of Soul Edge produced by one of Azwel's gauntlets, turning Grøh's own best friend into a Malfested, to whom he forces to kill him out of mercy._

 _Grøh directed his vengeance on Azwel, the latter was nigh-powerful considering that his gauntlets were infused with shards of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, granting the anthropologist the ability to conjure multiple weapons in any form. But, Grøh, through a massive sheer force of will awakened his partial Malfestation and defeated Azwel._

" _Wonderful! Though driven by hatred and sorrow, you could resist your destructive impulses!", Azwel commends Grøh's indomitable will. "Such a magnificent sight to see! However, I am spent. I could not possibly take anymore of this drama. A serious wound would spoil the fun of leaving the organization."_

 _Grøh replied, "What do you mean, "the fun"?"_

" _Pursue me. Allow the desire for revenge to permeate your being, but do not lose your senses. I have been moved by your story, and shall never forget it!"_

* * *

 **A.D. 158** **4** **  
**(1584年)

Back to the present year, Grøh ended his side of the story in regards to Azwel.

"Azwel had no loyalty to the Aval Organization, only using us as his guinea pigs for his plan to "save" humanity...", Grøh said. "...by unleashing his own version of the Evil Seed. Now that he is an Outsider, he now possesses the fragments of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. That's why I was sent to put him down."

"Unleashing another Evil Seed to save humanity?", Gai doesn't like the idea of Azwel's fanatical, twisted love for humans.

"This is madness...!", ditto with Taki.

The Evil Seed had almost half of the Earth's population here in the 16th century turning them into Malfested. What Azwel is planning to accomplish is to have humans evolve _beyond Malfestation_ through his own version of the Evil Seed.

After the discussion regarding Azwel, Grøh then gives Taki and her party a hint that will lead them to the spirit sword - the **Three Sacred Treasures**.

"If you want to seek after the spirit sword, finding the Three Sacred Treasures will lead you to Soul Calibur.", Grøh gives Taki and Geiz the hint. "A year ago when the Evil Seed occurred, a martial arts temple known as Ling-Sheng Su was one of the places that were affected by the Evil Seed. The people were driven to madness and started killing each other, until there was one survivor on the onslaught. Apparently, the temple is said to have kept two of the three Sacred Treasures. But, following the tragedy, it appears that the said two treasures have disappeared without a trace."

Taki figured out what are the Three Sacred Treasures of the Ling-Sheng Su Temple, those are: Krita-Yuga (Chinese sword), Dvapara-Yuga (holy stones), and Kali-Yuga (staff). It was said by Zasalamel in his records that the Three Sacred Treasures themselves create Soul Calibur and amplify its power.

Apparently, Taki knows who is in possession of two of the three treasures - it's the staff-wielding warrior named **Kilik** ; who uses Kali-Yuga as his weapon, along with the Dvapara-Yuga worn like a bandolier. As for Krita-Yuga, being Soul Calibur's primitive form, a girl named **Chai Xianghua** appears to have wield the sword.

That means, Taki is close to finding Soul Calibur. But for now, she decided that it will be in the right time. So, she has to rethink her next strategies.

* * *

The next morning, Taki, Geiz and Gai went into their Time Mazines, the latter third inside the red Time Mazine piloted by Geiz himself and return back to the present. But before that, while Grøh was still asleep, Taki had to inject the Nordic swordsman with amnesia serum to make sure he forgets the encounter with the time travelers to avoid any interference with the time stream.

Though Geiz didn't found anything related to Soul Calibur, but the obvious answer is already on the Three Sacred Treasures that Taki is planning to go after sometime later.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Returning back to the present, Taki recounts to Goro her progress, even though they weren't unable to encounter the Azure Knight, and instead were given information of the Three Sacred Treasures; the ninja has to rethink her next plan. But for now, she decides to keep Geiz in the dark of the Three Sacred Treasures before he could do anything rash the moment he could obtain Soul Calibur.

However, there is still one more thing that bothered Taki was the mysterious summoner who sent out the Kaiju Demaaga along with the puppet Kamen Riders summoned from Ridewatches. What are the mysterious summoner's true motives?

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 3 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 10 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Mysterious summoner:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 3 (Rogue, Snipe, Sasword)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 2 (Demaaga, Galactron)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 30.

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **T** **a** **ki** **:** It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter! ( _Takes out the Ultra_ _seven watch_ _, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Ultraseven!

 **Tak** **i:** Ultraseven, one of the members of the six Ultra Brothers. One of his greatest features is the blade on his head, the Eye Slugger, which can be used as a melee weapon and a throwing blade. His other finishing attacks includes the Wide Shot and Emerium Ray. Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _While taking a break from investigating the soul swords. Taki is alarmed by the presence of an Another Rider bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Blade!_

 _Meanwhile in 2004, the mysterious summoner appeared before the chairman of BOARD, Tennouji Hiroshi and gave him the powers of Another Blade! Apparently, the summoner also has the power to form a contract with people into making them as Another Riders – which made the Time Jackers all the more wary of his/her true identity._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 23:_ _ **Ace of Spades ~A.D. 2018~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Geiz getting his helmet smashed by Grøh during their fight is different from those that happened with Tachibana/Garren, Takatora/Zangetsu, and/or Gentoku/Rogue for that matter. This one is kind of similar when Yusuke/AR Kuuga from Decade when he donned the G3-X suit while fighting the World of Agito's Lords.

[SPOILER ALERT] In the following chapter will be a tribute to Kamen Rider Blade. And the one who becomes Another Blade is Tennouji himself! This is kinda like how Kuroto became Another OOO. And the one who will give Tennouji the power will be the unnamed summoner who just confronted Taki earlier.


	23. Ep 023: Ace of Spades -AD 2018-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 02** **3** **: A** **ce of Spades** **~A.D.** **2018~** [スペードのエース 〜2018年〜/ _Supēdo no ēsu ~_ _2018_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of nudity. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Following Taki's last mission to find the Azure Knight ended up with Geiz catching up to her and with Ultraman Orb's human alter-ego and an encounter with one of the members of the Aval Organization, they returned back to the present in order to rethink her strategy. With the main focus now directed into the Three Sacred Treasures.

However, when Tsukuyomi found out what Geiz has been up to lately, she demands answers from Fubuki and Geiz himself. However, Fubuki refused to be part of it as she is busy herself tracking down the Time Jackers, so she has to ask for answers from Taki - causing Geiz's secrets coming to light.

Tsukuyomi wasn't very happy upon finding out that Geiz went back further into the past to find the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. And the fact Geiz desires to obtain Soul Calibur to kill Sougo before he becomes Oma Zi-O doesn't help matters either. Taki tried to reason with Geiz that there is no point of using the spirit sword to prevent the rise of Oma Zi-O as he will himself become the spirit sword's puppet (in a way it makes it no better than Soul Edge). But, he doesn't listen.

"Geiz, why would you want that sword for?", Tsukuyomi demanded.

"The need to prevent him [Sougo] from becoming Oma Zi-O.", Geiz comes clean instead of telling a lie. "It needs to be stopped before it begins. That's why I followed Taki to find any whereabouts of Soul Calibur."

Taki is not in the mood to speak, while keeping her arms folded and listening with the argument between Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Fubuki. Geiz continues to justify his reason in finding Soul Calibur as an equalizer in the event Sougo becomes too powerful.

"I would rather give up on Soul Calibur if I were you, boy.", Fubuki spoke. "My mother told you many times that Soul Calibur is _nowhere_ as benign and pure compared to its evil counterpart. You're just letting yourself into becoming a puppet to the weapon than thinking that it will be the answer to kill Tokiwa Sougo. You should be lucky that Sougo-kun never found out what you're doing."

"I don't care.", he said dismissively. "Something needs to be done about Oma Zi-O. Can't you see he is _becoming_ Oma Zi-O?! If we can't do something about this, history WILL repeat itself!", then, Geiz's tone sounds like he's letting his emotions get the better of him. "Don't you understand how many lives in the Resistance were lost?! They've tried everything to change the future, but it was all in vain! That's why I have to find an ultimate weapon to defeat Oma Zi-O that is Soul Calibur!"

Tsukuyomi doesn't buy it, and gives Geiz a slap that kept his mouth shut.

"Do you really think that a sacred weapon would respond to the selfish desires coming from _you?_ ", Tsukuyomi slowly breaks down emotionally. "What if you became controlled by the spirit sword?! Geiz, I'm sorry but you let me do this... It's because I'm worried about you. We have lost a lot of friends in the future, and I can't afford to lose you..."

Tsukuyomi didn't just snap because Geiz was letting his emotions get the better of him, she is also worried that he's trying to put his own life in jeopardy because of desperate attempts to obtain a sacred weapon, not knowing that its power will turn him into its puppet.

Granted, many people in the Resistance tried so hard to change the future, only to fail. Tsukuyomi is more okay to look after Sougo and let their judgment of the young boy's ambitions will take its course. Geiz was more willing to take an easy way through seeking after Soul Calibur.

* * *

Geiz continued to distant himself from Sougo, and he already told to himself that he was never the latter's friend to begin with. Meanwhile, Taki and Fubuki then talk about him at home.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop Geiz from following me.", Taki apologizes to her future daughter.

"That's okay.", Fubuki replied, she already knows the full extent of how Geiz can be very stubborn in times of complicated situations. "You don't know how stubborn Geiz can really be. No wonder it's so hard to be his superior in the Resistance. I truly appreciate you trying your best to keep him from either of the Soul swords. I guess dad and the others really have no interest with the swords, you did a good thing to keep them out of the weapons' influences."

Goro and the others are more willing to support Taki when she least expects it for as long as they have no interest with either Soul Edge and/or Soul Calibur. But, what's important that Geiz needs to control of his own emotions and Taki must be around to stop him in the event Geiz becomes enslaved by the spirit sword.

"Mother, if anything, please look after Geiz whenever he accompanies you in your mission in the 16th century.", Fubuki asks her mother.

"I will.", the ninja simply answered.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2004** **  
**(2004年)

14 years ago...

Elsewhere on the outside of BOARD's building...

One of its associates who used one of its Rider System, Kenzaki Kazuma transforms into Kamen Rider Blade to fight the Locust Undead.

While Blade initially has the advantaged in the midst of the ensuing conflict, the Locust Undead turns the tables, however. In a pinch, another red Kamen Rider appeared, but instead of helping Kenzaki, Tachibana, the red Rider known as Garren doesn't do anything but watch Kenzaki getting mauled.

That's when Kenzaki starts calling him out, "Why are just watching?!", Kenzaki yelled before the Locust Undead continues to maul him. That didn't stop him from continuing to reason out to Tachibana, "Tachibana-san, **have you really betrayed us?!** "

Meanwhile at an office in a distant building...

An elderly man with a BOARD badge on his suit watches the Riders' battle from the monitor of his computer. It was the chairman of the BOARD himself, **Tennouji Hiroshi**. In addition to his role in having set up his own form of a Battle Fight in hopes of creating a new world order with him in charge. He also appears to manipulate the Riders in the shadows to make this warped dream a reality.

Everything just went smoothly according to what he planned. But, everything changes the moment the flow of time is suddenly frozen around Tennouji.

"Who are you?", Tennouji asked when the hooded mysterious summoner bearing the badge of the Aval Organization appeared before the BOARD chairman. This is the same mysterious summoner who sent three Legend Rider puppets in the 16th century to stop Taki and the one who unleashed the Demaaga from that same timeline.

"You are Tennouji Hiroshi, am I correct?", the mysterious summoner spoke. "I've heard many things about you... You want to create a new word in your likeness as its emperor. In that case, I will make your wish come true."

The mysterious summoner takes out a blank Ridewatch, which then turns into an Another Watch, bearing the likeness of a monstrous version of Kamen Rider Blade.

* _ **Blade!**_ *

He/she puts the Another Blade Watch into Tennouji's body, causing him to transform into a grotesque, caricature of Kamen Rider Blade. The appearance of this Another Rider also borrowed aspects of an Undead.

"History has changed. From this day onward, you are now Kamen Rider Blade.", the mysterious summoner christened the birth of the Another Rider.

Meanwhile on the scene where Blade is still fighting the Locust Undead whilst Garren doesn't do anything but watch. The Locust Undead begins to be affected by time distortions, and slowly dissipated from existence. Along with Kenzaki and Tachibana's Rider powers slowly disappearing.

"What's going on?!", Tachibana is shocked the moment his and Kenzaki's powers, along with the Undead disappeared from existence.

"Our powers are gone...?", Kenzaki said with a look of utter disbelief.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Back in the present, somewhere in a beach...

Time suddenly stopped when the Time Jackers gathered. Apparently, Swortz has sensed a disturbance...

"This feeling...it's very familiar.", the superior Time Jacker said.

"What's the matter, Swortz?", he is approached by Ora.

The disturbance Swortz sensed could be that there is someone else other than the Time Jacker themselves have created an Another Rider. Whoever besides any of the three Time Jackers themselves created an Another Rider alarmed Swortz.

"It can't be...", even Uhr is familiar of whoever created an Another Rider maybe used to be one of them.

"This must be **the traitor's** doing...", Swortz makes an insinuation that the person he referred to as the "traitor" might be indeed a former Time Jacker who betrayed them.

The question is...is the mysterious summoner and the "traitor" Swortz mentioned are one and the same person?

The following day...

Taki meets up with Geiz somewhere in the park. Taki felt bad of when Tsukuyomi found out what the latter has been doing, since she and Geiz made an agreement not to let them find out about it, but it's already too late.

"Save it. I knew that Tsukuyomi would eventually find that out.", Geiz wastes no time in accepting an apology from Taki, and is fine with that. "But, that's not going to stop me from defeating Zi-O, even if it takes me obtaining Soul Calibur."

Geiz is really serious of obtaining the spirit sword. In response, Taki asks him the same question asked by Tsukuyomi.

"Geiz, do you really think the spirit sword will comply to your selfish desires?", the kunoichi said. "To me, your actions don't even benefit Tsukuyomi's, nor my daughter's. Because you let your anger get the better of you, you even choose to ignore the feelings and opinions of the people who cared for you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I've seen so many people caught up to their emotions than their own objectives. But, you are one such example. And that puts you wide open for people to easily manipulate your behavior to their advantage. Think about it, your current state makes it for the Time Jackers to convince you to their side."

Taki has a very keen sense of judgment compared to Tsukuyomi. She seems to be very aware that Geiz's vendetta towards Sougo getting the better of him will make him an easy target for the Time Jackers to manipulate him.

"Thanks for the warning. But, that's not going to work that way.", Geiz replied. Before she gives Taki two Ridewatches bearing the likeness of an Ultraman. "By the way, the Commander found these two Ridewatches. Apparently, they're out of this world like the ones you have bearing the likeness of Ultraman Orb."

The two new Ultra Ridewatches bear the likeness of **Ultraman Zero** , the son of Ultraseven. The blue and red watch bears the likeness of Zero in his base form, while the silver and gunmetal gray watch is Zero's recent final form, **Ultraman Zero Beyond**.

Just as the two continuing their discussion, Taki senses a disturbance from a distance. She went on to find the source, Geiz followed after.

Somewhere in the streets, an army of indigo-colored humanoid cockroaches began attacking people. As Taki and Geiz arrived, they saw an Another Rider leading these roaches.

"An Another Rider?!", Geiz exclaimed.

Taki notices something written on the Another Rider's pauldrons. "2003. Blade.", which confirms that this is Another Blade.

Instead of fighting Another Blade with Geiz, Taki suddenly decided to back away.

"Where are you going?!", Geiz asked.

"I'm going to where that freak of nature came from. Take a look on his shoulders!", Taki replied. As Geiz did notice the name and year written on Another Blade's pauldrons. Either way, he decides to leave it to Taki before Zi-O does.

* _ **Rider Time! Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

Geiz quickly transforms into his Rider form and fight off the navy Darkroaches.

"Oh, what do we have here. Another pestering bug trying to stop my plans in creating a new world.", Tennouji spoke as Geiz mowed down of his navy Darkroaches.

With the Darkroaches out of the way, Geiz takes out the Faiz Ridewatch and inserted it into the left side of his Zikuu-Driver.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _(Pop music mixed with Faiz Phone dial tones) [Faiz Phone voice]_ _ **Complete!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **FAIZ~!**_ *

* _ **Oh, No!**_ *

Now assuming Faiz Armor, Geiz took out the Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode and clashed blades with Another Blade. As Another Blade, Tennouji wastes no time in giving Geiz a taste of his own medicine.

And, things are taking for the worse as the mysterious summoner who appeared before him and Taki in the 16th century makes her presence known.

"You...", Geiz turned his attention to the summoner.

"This is as far as you go, Resistance scum.", the summoner took out her Shoukan Buster, and two Ridewatches - bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Eternal, and the White Wizard. She first activated and loaded the Eternal Ridewatch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Eternal!**_ *

And with the pull of the trigger of the Shoukan Buster, a copy of Kamen Rider Eternal is summoned. She then activated the White Wizard Ridewatch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Shiroi Mahoutsukai!**_ _(White Wizard!)_ *

The watch is then inserted on the Shoukan Buster, upon firing, a copy of the White Wizard is then summoned. The mysterious summoner ordered her summoned Kamen Rider puppets to fight Geiz to keep him from Another Blade's reach. With that, the summoner and Another Blade escaped. That leaves with Geiz in a 2-on-1 situation.

Despite that the summoned Riders are just mere puppets to the summoner, Geiz finds himself in a pinch. He doesn't need any help, especially from Sougo, as he can hold on his own against the puppet Legend Riders.

Geiz takes out the Drive Ridewatch and inserted it on the Zikan Zaxe.

* _ **Finish Time! Drive Zakkuri Cutting!**_ *

Geiz spins at a fast speed and slashes both the summoned Kamen Rider Eternal and the White Wizard, defeating them in the process. As a result, the summoned Riders are reduced to nothingness upon defeat.

Geiz powered down his Rider form and moved along.

From a distance, Swortz observes the whole scene from a distance. And it turns out, he was right all along. That Another Blade was created by the mysterious summoner. And the Time Jacker apparently knows the mysterious summoner's identity...

* * *

 **A.D.** **2004** **  
**(2004年)

Meanwhile in 2004, Kenzaki and Tachibana had no idea what's going on. That is until, Another Blade appears before them.

"What is that...? Is that an Undead?!", Kenzaki exclaimed. "No, it looks just like-"

Before Kenzaki and Tachibana could say something, Another Blade spoke before the two.

"I'm sorry for the unfortunate loss...", Tennouji's voice echoed before the two Riders. "But now, you are no longer necessary."

"That's... Tennouji!", Tachibana shook his head upon recognizing the voice behind Another Blade's identity.

"Wait, isn't he the chairman of BOARD?!", Kenzaki added.

But before all the questioning could come, Another Blade attacks the two former Kamen Riders. Tennouji deemed both Kenzaki and Tachibana having outlived of their usefulness and plans to kill them.

"Mwehehehe! I have the power of both of your Rider Systems and of all the Undead, with this, I will turn you into my slaves!", Tennouji boasts his newfound power while he ruthlessly mauls Kenzaki and Tachibana. "I will forge a new world in my own image with this power!"

As all seems lost for the two former Riders, Tennouji's attempt in killing Kenzaki and Tachibana are foiled when reinforcements from the future arrived, in the form of Taki.

"I can't allow you to do that!", Taki clashed her Ryuuseimaru (in Gattai Mode) against Another Blade's sword.

To which Another Blade responds "How irksome! Begone, insolent wench!", he pushes Taki back. Even without the need of using the Galaxy Armor, Taki also had Ridewatches containing powers of Ultramen, alien beings from separate parallel universes.

Taki manages to hold on against Tennouji/Another Blade thanks to her magnificent sword skills and speed. Once she has gain control of the fight, it is finally time to land the finishing touch. The ninja takes out the Ultraseven watch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Ultraseven!**_ *

" _(Seven's voice)_ _ **Gyuwah!**_ "

Seven's Ridewatch is inserted on the Ryuuseimaru, while in Gattai Mode. The blade is then charged with green Emerium energy.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Taki holds the Ryuuseimaru with two hands, as she focuses she leans her wrists above her head while holding the twin blade overhead.

Within moments, Another Blade struggles and charge right towards Taki.

The ninja unleashes her finishing attack.

* _ **Ultraseven Fu-Ma Slasher!**_ *

Taki swings her Ryuuseimaru, and by doing so, it launches a projection of the detachable blade from Seven's head called the Eye Slugger right towards Another Blade. The projection of the Eye Slugger flies around and slashes Another Blade from different directions, and the final slash results in an explosion that temporarily defeated the Another Rider.

Since Another Blade can't be defeated with the corresponding Ridewatch, this still bought Taki enough time to escape with Kenzaki and Tachibana. That said, Tennouji/Another Blade will still live to fight another day.

Elsewhere, Taki explains to Kenzaki and Tachibana everything that happened. Yet the two now-former Kamen Riders are still confused about how did Tennouji became Another Blade. Taki pointed out that the moment Tennouji became Another Blade, Kenzaki has already lost his, along with Tachibana's powers.

"So, you're telling me that Tennouji becoming that Another Rider was the reason that the Undead along with our powers disappeared?", asked Tachibana.

"Perhaps this was caused by time travelers from the future in their attempt to change history...", Taki elaborated. "I have a feeling there was somebody who gave that man this watch that made him into Another Blade.", as she presented a blank Ridewatch to the two to elaborate how Another Riders created. Taki decides to leave a Ridewatch to Kenzaki. "For the time being, I will entrust this to you. Fourteen years from now, I will come back for it."

With no time to waste, Taki took into her Time Mazine and returned back to the present.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

The following day...

It was morning, inside the bathroom, Taki took a warm bath alone, as clearing her mind of mundane thoughts while cleaning her body.

10 minutes later, she exited the shower and covered herself with a towel, and another one on her hair. As she goes to the master's bedroom to put on some clothes, a doorbell rung from a distance.

" _Taki, you got a visitor!_ ", Goro's voice echoed all the way from the living room.

" _Hey, master. There's some guy in the door looking for you!_ ", Natsu knocked the door of the master's bedroom.

As Taki heads downstairs to meet the visitor. Once she catches up with Goro and the visitor, the ninja is surprised that the visitor is none other than Kenzaki himself, the former Kamen Rider Blade.

"You're that...", the ninja mumbled.

"Somehow, my memories of that event is restored when somebody ran into that Another Blade and fought him.", Kenzaki brought up. Then gives the Ridewatch back to her, which is now the **Blade Ridewatch**. "Here, I assume this is yours. I spent 14 years waiting for you to get it, but I choose to find you and where you live."

"Okay... Thank you. I think I know someone who is worthy of using this.", said Taki.

Later, Taki traveled across town. But first, she just can't give the Blade Ridewatch to Sougo, she has to know if the young man is worthy of it's power. With that in mind, she seeks to find the prophet Woz.

An hour later, Taki ran into the mysterious prophet at the entrance of Hikarigamori High School.

"What a surprise... What brings you here?", Woz greeted before he senses the Blade Ridewatch on the ninja's possession. "Wait, how were you able to obtain that Ridewatch?!"

"I went into Another Blade's point of origin beforehand.", Taki recounted.

"Oh, so you've confronted the Another Rider before my lord.", Woz replied. "You are really sharp. Are you planning to hand over the Blade Ridewatch to my lord?"

"I am going to. But, before that. I want to see if he has proven himself worthy.", Taki proposes to test Sougo's fighting skill to know if he is ready for the Blade Ridewatch. "It's just like you want to test him if someone like him becoming a king, to know if he is ready to lead his people."

Woz definitely agrees with Taki's idea. "I see... So you want to engage into a battle with my lord with the prize being Blade's Ridewatch? I think that is a very good idea."

That said, Taki starts formulating her plan with Woz to make sure Sougo doesn't know what they're planning to do.

* * *

Later that afternoon...

Sougo receives a call from Taki about an Another Rider found somewhere in an abandoned warehouse. He is asked by the ninja to go alone without Geiz and/or Tsukuyomi.

The high-schooler went into the warehouse all by himself. But, to his disappointment, there is no Another Rider in this place. Sougo had no idea that he is being tricked.

That is until, Taki is just right above him and prepares to attack him. The moment the ninja dived for the kill, Sougo avoids her.

"Taki-san, what's going on?! Why are you attacking me?", Sougo asked. But Taki doesn't answer as she outright uses Rekki-Maru on Sougo.

In turn, Sougo took out his Zikuu-Driver and his Zi-O Ridewatch. The watch is inserted on the right side of the Zikuu-Driver, the belt is unlocked as Sougo spins it 360 degrees to transform.

* _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ *

After transforming into Zi-O, he takes out the Zikan Gilade in Sword Mode.

* _ **Ken!**_ *

A swordfight quickly erupts, even though she's not donning the Galaxy Armor, Taki proved that she is strong enough to fight against a Kamen Rider.

Sougo is puzzled why Taki attacked him and at the same time set him up into a trap. Even worse, Woz is watching the fight nearby. He doesn't do anything but see his master getting schooled by Taki, complete with a smile on his face.

"Woz...?", Sougo turned around as Woz is also watching the fight. "What's going on?"

Woz doesn't say anything, as he sees the fun in seeing Sougo getting curbstomped by Taki without using her Galaxy Armor.

"Taki-san... Woz...", Sougo tries to call them out. "Have you people really betrayed me?!"

To which Taki replies, "Silence!", she pushes Zi-O back as she took out Mekki-Maru. "Say one more word, and I'll kill you!"

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 5 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 10 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Mysterious summoner:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 5 (Rogue, White Wizard, Eternal, Snipe, Sasword)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 2 (Demaaga, Galactron)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 28.

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **T** **a** **ki, Geiz, & Tsukuyomi** **:** It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter!

 **Geiz:** ( _Takes out the_ _Genm Ridewatch_ _, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Genm!

 **Geiz:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch_ _'s activation button for the second time._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Kyuukyoku no Game Master! Kami no sainou wo motsu no Rider wa... ( _Clock ticking noise_ ) Genm da! ( _The ultimate Game Master! The Rider with godly talents is... Genm!_ )

 **Tak** **i:** Kamen Rider Genm. The black Kamen Rider who resembles Ex-Aid. Genm's true identity is that of a genius game creator with an over-inflated god complex. When the Genm Ridewatch is used by Geiz, it gives him the use of the Genm Armor.

 **T** **a** **ki, Geiz, & Tsukuyomi** **:** Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Taki suddenly attacks Sougo when he thought of an Another Rider's presence in the warehouse! However, what the young man did not know that the ninja and Woz planned this out to see if Sougo is worthy to use the watch._

 _As Sougo heads for 2004 to deal with Another Blade, Taki has to fight off Uhr_ _'s Time Mazine. However, the mysterious summoner made his/her presence known in the present again and sent out the Kaiju Galactron and destroyed Uhr's Time Mazine!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 2_ _4_ _:_ _ **Blade Brave**_ _ **~A.D. 20**_ _ **04~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The fact that Tennouji is Another Blade and him being the one who overwritten Kenzaki's identity as Kamen Rider Blade, he has the ability to summon Darkroaches, the Joker Undead's mooks. Keep in mind, in the end of Blade, Kenzaki willingly became a Joker to maintain the balance of existing Undeads while he has to keep his distance from Hajime.

This is the first time in the story that neither of any of the Time Jackers formed a contract to create Another Blade, as this was the work of the mysterious summoner. And apparently, the Time Jackers know the summoner and his/her identity. Also, the mysterious summoner has the ability to form a contract with a person to turn them into Another Riders. His/her method is between that of Uhr and Swortz.

Fun fact, Taki's interactions with Geiz in trying to keep his cool and restrain him from his urges to kill Sougo is something that Shotaro does to Terui when the latter learns of his family's killer, Shinkuro Isaka, as well as Chase with the same thing to Shinnosuke. Unlike Shotaro and Chase, who already became Riders before the red ones, Taki _has to_ become a full-fledged one later on.

Another Blade's appearance in this story combines the aspects of both Ace Form and King Form. His sword is looks like the Soul Edge wielded by Nightmare, but its color scheme looks like that of the King Rouzer.

Keeping the fact that Another Riders have opposite traits from their original counterparts, Another Blade is opposite to Kenzaki (and by extension, the BOARD Riders themselves). The fact that Another Blade is actually Tennouji who intends to use his powers as an Another Rider to create a new world where he is in charge and even unleashes his own versions of the Darkroaches; the BOARD Riders have an objective to seal Undead.

The fact that Tennouji is Another Blade in this story and Taki using the Ultraseven watch to beat him, one should take note that Kohji Moritsugu (Tennouji's actor) is famous for his portrayal of Dan Moroboshi, Seven's human form. And speaking of Seven, the way Taki puts her sword in a two-handed style and readies it right above her head before launching a projection of Seven's Eye Slugger is based on how Seven himself launches that crest weapon from his head.


	24. Ep 024: Blade Brave -AD 2004-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 024: Blade Brave ~A.D. 2004~** [ブレードブレイブ 〜2004年〜/ _Burēdo Bureibu ~2004_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood and murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

Sougo receives a call from Taki about an Another Rider found somewhere in an abandoned warehouse. He is asked by the ninja to go alone without Geiz and/or Tsukuyomi.

The high-schooler went into the warehouse all by himself. But, to his disappointment, there is no Another Rider in this place. Sougo had no idea that he is being tricked.

That is until, Taki is just right above him and prepares to attack him. The moment the ninja dived for the kill, Sougo avoids her.

"Taki-san, what's going on?! Why are you attacking me?", Sougo asked. But Taki doesn't answer as she outright uses Rekki-Maru on Sougo.

In turn, Sougo took out his Zikuu-Driver and his Zi-O Ridewatch. The watch is inserted on the right side of the Zikuu-Driver, the belt is unlocked as Sougo spins it 360 degrees to transform.

* _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ *

After transforming into Zi-O, he takes out the Zikan Gilade in Sword Mode.

* _ **Ken!**_ *

A swordfight quickly erupts, even though she's not donning the Galaxy Armor, Taki proved that she is strong enough to fight against a Kamen Rider.

Sougo is puzzled why Taki attacked him and at the same time set him up into a trap. Even worse, Woz is watching the fight nearby. He doesn't do anything but see his master getting schooled by Taki, complete with a smile on his face.

"Woz...?", Sougo turned around as Woz is also watching the fight. "What's going on? What are you standing there and watching?"

Woz doesn't say anything, as he sees the fun in seeing Sougo getting curbstomped by Taki without using her Galaxy Armor.

"Taki-san... Woz...", Sougo tries to call them out. "Have you people really betrayed me?!"

To which Taki replies, "Silence!", she pushes Zi-O back as she took out Mekki-Maru. "Say one more word, and I'll kill you!"

Taki pushes Zi-O back, as both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru in her hands quickly evolve into the long and short blades of the twin blade Ryuuseimaru, respectively. Sougo is prompted to counterattack as he takes out his newly-obtained OOO Ridewatch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **OOO!**_ *

The watch is loaded on the left side of the Zikuu-Driver, Sougo rotates the belt 360 degrees, which triggers Armor Time.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ *

Within moments, a red hawk, a yellow tiger, and a green grasshopper are summoned to Zi-O. Once they're near Sougo's vicinity, the three components become a single Rider Armor bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Combo. The Rider Armor combines to Zi-O, resulting in him donning the OOO Armor.

* _[O Scanner voice]_ _ **Taka, Tora, Batta!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **OOO!**_ *

Now channeling the powers of OOO, Zi-O charges at Taki. He attempts to slash the ninja with the Tora Claw Z on his right arm...

...Taki combines the Ryuuseimaru to Gattai Mode, and pressed the weapon's Meteo-Ryuuzu, which triggers the Time Charge special attack.

* _ **3...2...1...0 Time! Fu-Ma Gaeshi!**_ *

Taki executes a Guard Impact to parry Zi-O's claw attack. Within moments, she went close towards the King of Time. She puts her hand on Zi-O's chest armor, as she channeled her energy right into her hand as she chanted...

" **Gunshuku!** (Disarmament!)", Taki invokes a secret technique that only works on Zi-O and Geiz when they are using their Rider Armors. And by doing so, a surge of energy from Taki's hand overloaded the OOO Armor to the point it forcibly separated itself from Zi-O!

"No way...?! How did she separated me with the OOO Armor?!", Sougo was in utter disbelief, it seems that Taki herself has gotten even more stronger not just by her usage of Ridewatches, but with her experiences and rigorous training.

Even Woz was impressed by how Taki has able to hold off against his future master. The fact that Taki is a ninja gifted with the ability to seal any maligned spirits and all other forces of evil, that also extends how she can disable the abilities of not just the Kamen Riders' abilities and their Ridewatches, but also that of the Time Jackers.

" _Taki is no slouch to fighting against my lord. And yet, she has the ability to counter everything what he can throw at._ ", Woz quietly analyzed Taki's skills, he had a hunch that her skill is almost exactly at the same level as Geiz. But, the only main difference that Taki _has a lot_ of experience in combat, due to her status as a ninja. " _Taki might be that powerful, but I assure that my lord can surpass her. So, don't disappoint me, sire._ "

Sougo doesn't stop there after Taki was able to forcibly power down the OOO Armor with her recently-mastered disarming sealing technique. He takes out the Fourze Ridewatch and proceeds to Armor Time to Fourze Armor.

* _[Fourze Driver voice]_ _ **3, 2, 1!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **FOURZE~!**_ *

Now donning the Fourze Armor, Zi-O launches the two rockets from his arms towards Taki. The rockets themselves act like guided missiles. Taki then scaled through the ceiling to avoid the rockets and run over the wall of the warehouse. Taki takes advantage of the rockets and sends it back to Zi-O.

As a result, Sougo is forced out of Fourze Armor back to his base form. But, Sougo doesn't stop there.

* _ **Ken!**_ *

Zi-O takes out the Zikan Gilade in its Sword Mode, he continues clashing swords with Taki. She splits her Ryuuseimaru back to Nitouryuu Mode and inserts the Ultraseven watch on the long blade.

* _ **Finish Time! Ultraseven Rengeki Strike!**_ *

Much like before, Taki launches her two blades like throwing weapons towards Zi-O, in a similar way how Seven launches his Eye Slugger at his enemies. Taki's two blades began attacking Zi-O in different directions. Luckily, Sougo deflects them with precised timing, which impressed Woz.

Taki regains back her blades and continues the fierce battle. And this time, she disarms Zi-O from his sword. And overpowers the King of Time and unleashes her signature move, the Fu-Ma Seal: Fatal Violet, forcing Sougo out of his transformation.

While down, Taki points her blade at a defenseless Sougo.

"This is the end.", Taki said as she is about to "kill" Sougo.

Just as Sougo was about to be killed by Taki, she didn't do the deed. As the charade that the ninja and Woz planned the whole thing ended with Woz clapping his hands. Taki then took off her demon mask.

" _Magnifique!_ You've passed this trial by combat, my lord.", Woz breaks his silence.

"Trial...by combat...? What's going on?", asked Sougo.

"I made a proposition with Woz to see if you are worthy to this new Ridewatch.", Taki reveals everything what she and Woz had been planning and presented the Blade Ridewatch.

"A new Ridewatch?", Sougo continued.

The ninja continued, "You see, there was an Another Rider that just attack days ago. I went into its point of origin beforehand. And, I ran into Kamen Rider Blade, or rather Kenzaki Kazuma and his friend and I saved them before Another Blade attempted to kill them. He then went into the mansion and gave me this watch. But, before I can think about giving it to you at first, I had an idea to put you into a trial by combat to see if you prove yourself worthy of the Ridewatch."

Taki's idea of pitting Sougo in a trial by combat is not just to see if he is worthy to wield another Legend Rider's powers, but to test his will to survive, as well as if Sougo has the power to protect those dear to him and to sure if he is ready to lead his people should he achieve his ambition of becoming king.

"I have to agree what Taki said, my lord. I know you're really upset that we set you up.", Woz said. "But, that trial by combat shows if your subjects can respect you with determination."

Either way, Sougo received the Blade Ridewatch and Taki tells the young man to go to 2004 to deal with Another Blade.

Woz then rewards the ninja for her efforts, "Thanks to your part in improving my lord's fighting spirit, my only reward I can give you is this."

Taki is rewarded a Ridewatch, this time another Ultra Ridewatch…

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Ultraman X!**_ *

The Ridewatch in question has the likeness of **Ultraman X** , an Ultra that uses cyber-Kaiju as armanents, much like how Zi-O and Geiz utilize the Legend Riders' Ridewatches for their Rider Armor. Taki made no hesitation in accepting Ultraman X's Ultra Ridewatch.

* * *

As Sougo went into his Time Mazine, the Captain Ghost just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. And it suddenly transformed into a Time Mazine! This Time Mazine actually belonged to one of the Time Jackers, Uhr.

"Zi-O, leave that Time Jacker to me. You go ahead and stop Another Blade.", said Taki as she head into her own Time Mazine.

Sougo took off in his own Time Mazine, leaving a confrontation between two mechas.

" _Just why are you defending Zi-O?_ ", Uhr's voice echoed from his own Time Mazine.

"Have you heeded what I said before. You should give up in changing the future.", Taki refuted. "It will always end with the same results."

" _Shut up, you wench!_ ", Uhr charges his Time Mazine towards Taki.

While in her own Time Mazine, Taki fights back. She's trying to let Uhr control of the fight before she is prompted to take out her own secret weapon.

"You asked for it.", Taki took out the Ultraman X watch she received from Woz earlier.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Ultraman X!**_ *

Upon activation, the face of Taki's Time Mazine is changed to that of Ultraman X himself.

* _[X-Devizer voice]_ _ **X, united!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Ultra~man~ X~!**_ *

Now that her Time Mazine is transformed to Ultraman X Mode, Taki can use X's ability to use the MonsArmor.

* _(Cyber Gomora roaring)_ *

A manifestation of Cyber Gomora appeared behind Taki's Time Mazine, afterwards, the shoulder armor and gaunlets of the Cyber Gomora Armor manifest on the Time Mazine's arms and shoulders, along with the chest armor of the MonsArmor, completing the augmentation with the Cyber Gomora Armor.

" **Cyber Gomora Armor, active!** ", Taki declared upon the MonsArmor augmentation on the Time Mazine.

Taki manages to take on Uhr's own Time Mazine. Uhr had no idea that Taki had new kind of Ridewatches that are foreign to those that they and the two Kamen Riders used.

And by using Cyber Gomora Armor's digital shielding, the ninja's Time Mazine effortlessly stave off Uhr's attacks. Within moments, Taki manages to push away Uhr.

"Now, its my turn.", said Taki as her Time Mazine charged Cyber Gomora's claws together before she unleashes its signature technique, " **Gomora Shindou-ha!** ( _Gomora Oscillation Wave!_ )"

The Oscillation Wave is fired on Uhr's Time Mazine, causing his mecha's power to overload. Despite this, the Time Jacker refuses to surrender before he could chase Zi-O to 2004.

Elsewhere, the mysterious summoner watched the robot fight from a tall building from afar. S/he holds his/her Shoukan Buster. But, before s/he could unleash another Kaiju to kill both Taki and Uhr, s/he took out a _second_ Shoukan Buster. With that, she can summon two Riders/Ultramen/Kaiju all at once.

The summoner took out two Ridewatches, bearing the likeness of the Kaiju **Galactron**. At first, the mysterious summoner had only one Galactron Kaijuwatch. Galactron is a robotic mechanical dragon designed as a weapon of genocide, one of its kind were once encountered by Ultraman Orb himself in his parallel universe.

*( _Digital beeping with deep, evil voice_ ) _**Galactron!**_ *

The mysterious summoner put the Galactron Kaijuwatches on two Shoukan Busters after activating their respective activation buttons. Afterwards s/he pulls the trigger of the weapons.

* _ **Galactron Shoukan Time!**_ *

The two mechanical giant beasts spawned within Taki and Uhr's reach. To Uhr's chagrin, the two Galactrons stand about 61 meters tall (approximately 200.1 feet tall), almost at the same height of any Ultramen. At this rate, if neither two mechas can't take action, they'll be both squished like bugs.

The mysterious summoner leaves as s/he tasks the summoned Galactrons to kill both Taki and Uhr.

Uhr charges at one of the Galactrons using his Time Mazine, only for the cyborg dragon to swing its mighty tail at full power and send the Time Jacker's Time Mazine flying to a nearby building. When Uhr's mecha gets ragdolled somewhere in a ruined building, his Time Mazine was instantly destroyed by the brunt of the Kaiju's strength. However, the Time Jacker was knocked out unconscious.

With Uhr KOed by Galactron, it's only a matter of time before his Time Mazine explodes, killing the boy inside. Taki, despite being another enemy to the Time Jackers, refuses to ignore this and will save the villain before he dies. As for someone with a sense of honor, it is not in Taki's nature to leave someone to die alone, be if those people are good and/or evil.

Taki only has 5 minutes before Uhr's Time Mazine explodes with the Time Jacker inside. She has to destroy the two Galactrons as fast as possible.

The ninja took out another Ultra Ridewatch, and it's Ultraman Zero's final form: **Zero Beyond**. The watch is then activated…

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Ultraman Zero Beyond!**_ *

The face of Taki's Time Mazine is changed from X, to Ultraman Zero Beyond.

* _[Geed Riser voice]_ _**New Generation Capsule: Alpha, Beta!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Zero~ Beyond~!**_ *

Within moments, apparitions of the four New Generation Ultras – Ginga, Orb, Victory, and X appear above Taki's Time Mazine and merged with it. The Time Mazine's color changes to that of a metallic silver to match Zero Beyond's color scheme.

Zero Beyond's Quattro Sluggers are summoned from the Time Mazine, Taki hurls these blades of energy at the Galactrons to inflict damage. After that, Taki aims for the core on the monster's belly, with that she released 8 energy cores from, circling around the Time Mazine.

" **Bulky Chorus!** ", Taki calls out the technique and beams from the energy orbs are fired on the first Galactron's core, destroying one mechanical beast as a result.

* _[Arc-Winger voice]_ _ **Terase yo, El Ragna!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Archangel Kerberos!**_ *

Now going Archangel Kerberos Mode, the Time Mazine puts its wolf heads together and formed a copy of the Full Bottle Buster.

Inside the cockpit, Taki places the Orb Origin Ridewatch at the bottom right of her Triwatch holder where the Archangel Kerberos watch is inserted on the top. By scanning them on the Galaxy Riser, Taki combines the power of Archangel Kerberos and Orb Origin.

* _ **Archangel Kerberos! Ultraman Orb: Orb Origin! Finish Time!**_ *

Taki's Time Mazine circles the Full Bottle Buster right above her like how Orb Origin does with the Orb Calibur. The Full Bottle Buster gains an bladed extension made with of light, almost at the same height as Galactron.

* _ **Ragna Origium Time Galaxy!**_ *

The Time Mazine cleaves the second mechanical beast in half, and it explodes to its demise.

Afterwards, Taki went into the wreckage of Uhr's Time Mazine, she forcibly opened the robot's cockpit and rescued Uhr. Afterwards, she escapes the wreckage as the Time Jacker's Time Mazine explodes.

* * *

Later, Taki while carrying an unconscious Uhr searched around the city for the other two Time Jackers - Swortz and Ora. Suddenly, time is stopped around Taki as the two Time Jackers appeared before them.

"Tell me something, what made you to save Uhr rather than leaving him to die in his wrecked machine?", asked Ora.

"Just because I defended Zi-O to make way for him to reach Another Blade, that doesn't mean I will not leave someone - good and/or evil alike to die alone.", Taki replied, as she has her own standards when it comes to dealing with good and evil people. In short, Taki refuses to let somebody die (or kill) by inaction. "Think nothing of the reason why I saved your underling."

"I thought your daughter is cold as you are.", Swortz mocks Taki's empathy. "But, to think I never see you can be that soft."

"Just ignore everything about that, that's the end of the story.", Taki keeps a modest and civil behavior towards the Time Jackers. Before she starts cutting to the chase. "I have one question from you... Whoever summoned that Kaiju to attack us in the 16th century while I was searching for a dark knight clad in azure armor; she was able to do the same thing with Kamen Riders in their Ridewatches. Do you have anything to do with that hooded malfactor?"

"We do.", Swortz said, but he will reveal the name of the hooded summoner but with one condition. "In one condition, you must not interfere with our goals in creating a new king."

"Go ahead.", Taki makes no hesitation in accepting an offer.

"That summoner who sent out those kaijus earlier, used to be one of us.", Ora spoke. "Her name is **Ray.** Her true identity remains a mystery because her face is concealed by the hood of her cloak.", the summoner is in fact a woman. But, her voice is being modulated to keep her identity secret in addition to donning a cloak with a hood covering her face. "Ray used to be the leader of our group and Swortz was her lieutenant. One fateful day when we started our war against Oma Zi-O, Ray double-crossed us. She left our comrades to die while Oma Zi-O stood dominant above all else."

It's revealed that Ray used to be a leader of the Time Jackers before Swortz. Until one fateful day that she betrayed the group and has been orchestrating Kaiju attacks in the past and present. According to Ora, Ray is a skilled summoner as she not only has a lot of Legend Rider Ridewatches on her disposal, but she also has Ridewatches of Ultramen and Kaijuwatches, making her extremely dangerous.

"Ray is a dangerous foe compared to us Time Jackers. That said, she will able to bend the will of space and time that surpasses Oma Zi-O.", Swortz continued. "From all I can know, she is after the cursed sword, Soul Edge."

Swortz also mentioned that the traitor took an interest with Soul Edge. And she will most likely plan to covet the cursed sword from Nightmare. But, the Azure Knight is a monster of a man who is invincible beyond compare. If anything, what is Ray planning to do with the cursed sword?

"What is she planning to do with Soul Edge?", Taki asked even further.

Swortz then dismisses, "That's for you to find out. We have no interest in Soul Edge nor the Azure Knight. If you ask Ray personally, that is. Hehehehe."

Swortz then took the unconscious Uhr's body from Taki as he and Ora leave. Seconds later, time flows back to normal. An early warning from the Time Jackers alerted the ninja of another powerful enemy than Oma Zi-O or the Time Jackers themselves shows that there is someone no better than Geiz in trying to seek after Soul Calibur.

* * *

 **A.D. 20** **04** **  
**(2004年)

Sougo arrived in 2004, Kamen Rider Blade's year of origin. Right in front of the BOARD office, Another Blade is waiting an opponent who wish to defy his desire for new world order.

Now transformed into Zi-O, Sougo charges at Another Blade. But, the Another Rider summoned his own version of the Darkroaches to keep him at bay. Tennouji even voices his desire to be a ruler.

"With this power, I will create a new world order in my rule. At this rate, you have no chance of winning, little worm.", Tennouji/Another Rider said. "Behold, the fate of those who would oppose me!"

Another Blade swings his sword at Zi-O as the monstrous version of Blade is taking control of the fight.

"You really want that power for yourself and declare yourself as a ruler?!", like with Another OOO (Dan Kuroto as a king), Tennouji's methods are nothing more but tyranny. "This is not what a king wants! A true king wants to be...be prepared to protect his people, even at the risk of his own life!"

Sougo then proceeds to take out the Blade Ridewatch, he rotates the dial to match the face.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Blade!**_ *

After activation, the Blade Ridewatch is inserted on the left side of the Zikuu-Driver. Zi-O spins the belt and it initiates an Armor Time transformation.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _(Electronic Pop mixed with tunes of Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE) [Blay Buckle voice]_ _ **Turn Up!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Blade!**_ *

Within moments, the katakana inscription for "Blade" (ブレイド) attaches on his visor.

( _* **BGM:** " **Character Select** " _OST from Soulcalibur VI)

Woz appears to proclaim his lord's newest form. "A hero desires a sword, and a sword desires truth.", he recited a proverb before that, "Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the King of time who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Blade Armor! Truly this is the moment you have inherited a new Rider power!"

Zi-O Blade Armor takes out the Zikan-Girade as an alternative to the Blay Rouzer and fought Another Blade. It is Sougo who manages to turn the tables against Tennouji. While clashing blades, the two combatants get into this exchange.

"You have no right to create a new world in your own image!", Sougo pushes Another Blade, "Because people will not be happy of your desire for power for yourself!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!", Tennouji refuted. "You are fated to fail and you will grovel before me!"

"I don't care if I'm fated to be a villainous demon king. I want to become the beloved and good demon king!"

Zi-O then puts the Blade Ridewatch on his Zikan-Girade.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

And by doing so, manifestations of the Slash Lizard and Thunder Deer appear behind him. However, the only main difference that the text of the Rouze cards manifested by Zi-O are written in Katakana. In this case, (スラッシュ・リザード) for the Slash Lizard and (サンダー・ディアー) for the Thunder Deer, that allows Sougo to emulate Blade's Lightning Slash.

* _ **Blade Giri-Giri Slash!**_ *

Zi-O Blade Armor executes his variation of Blade's Lightning Slash on Another Blade, causing Tennouji to teetering after Zi-O overpowers him.

* _ **Finish Time! Blade!**_ *

With the Ridewatch back on the Zikuu-Dirver, he pressed both buttons of the Ridewatches before unlocking the belt. As Zi-O spun the belt at 360 degrees, manifestations of the Kick Locust (this time written in katakana as: キック・ローカスト), the Thunder Deer, and Mach Jaguar (written in katakakna as: (マッハ・ジャガー) Rouze Cards before merging with Zi-O.

* _ **Lightning Time Break!**_ *

Zi-O jumps at subsonic speed and surprises Another Blade with his version of Blade's Lightning Sonic, defeating and crushing Tennouji's ambitions in the process.

"No, I can't fall here...!", Tennouji is desperate to regain the Another Blade watch. But, he is stopped by the mysterious summoner, who simultaneously appeared before Zi-O.

"That's... Ray!", Woz recognizes the mysterious summoner's appearance, despite her face being concealed by the her cloak's hood.

"Did you know each other, Woz?", Sougo asked awkwardly.

It turns out Ray was responsible for turning Tennouji into Another Blade as Sougo and Woz found out. Now that Another Blade is defeated, Ray's experiment was a failure. What's the next thing she does after Tennouji is defeated?

"It seems it didn't go well what I intended. So, I'm afraid that I have no more use for you.", Ray stabs her hand in Tennouji's chest as she absorbs his soul, along with his body too. Even Woz is afraid of the summoner's presence and asks Sougo to leave at once.

"My lord, let us go...", said the prophet.

But, Ray then sets her eyes on Zi-O.

"So you're Zi-O. The demon king who is destined to rule the world...", Ray maintained a polite and civil demeanor while she takes sadistic joy in murdering Tennouji. "I've known many things about you, Zi-O. I am watching you. One day, once I have the cursed sword, you shall become my sacrifice!"

Ray then disappears, and the way she teleported out of the battlefield is something what the Time Jackers do. Considering that she used to be one of them before stabbing them in the back.

The sudden appearance of Ray has just alarmed another powerful enemy that the Riders are yet to face. Yet again, the fact that she betrayed the Time Jackers and started orchestrating Kaiju attacks in the past and present; even the Time Jackers consider her as both traitor and a sworn enemy.

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

Sougo returns back to the present. He informs Tsukuyomi of the renegade Time Jacker, Ray. Apparently, Tsukuyomi knows the summoner more than Woz and/or the Time Jackers. And it's becoming clear that Ray is also seeking after Soul Edge and use the cursed sword to kill Sougo and plans to present his soul as a sacrifice to the evil weapon.

Meanwhile, Geiz learns from Taki she rescued one of the Time Jackers from Ray's summoned Galactron Kaiju. Of all the people from 2068, Geiz apparently doesn't know of Ray. Only time will tell what are the full extent of Ray's goals...

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 11 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

 **-Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 5 (Rogue, White Wizard, Eternal, Snipe, Sasword)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 3 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2))  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 28.

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Taki, Geiz, & Tsukuyomi: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter!

 **Geiz:** ( _Takes out the_ _Blade_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Blade!

 **Geiz:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch's activation button for the second time._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Card ni fuuin shita Undead no chikara de tatakau Rider wa... ( _Clock ticking noise_ ) Blade da! ( _The Rider who uses the power of Undead sealed in cards is_ _..._ _Blade_ _!_ )

 **Taki:** Kamen Rider Blade. Using the power of the Rouze cards containing the power of the Undead sealed inside, he is a force to be reckoned with. Using the Blade Ridewatch gains access to the Blade Armor.

 **Taki, Geiz, & Tsukuyomi: **Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Woz recounts the events of the first 10 episodes of the TV series along with the the first 24 chapters of the story._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 25:_ _ **The Woz Report ~A.D. 2018~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm going to take a break for the whole weekend, I will resume writing on Monday.

The title of this chapter is a reference to _Blade_ 's first opening, "Round ZERO~ **BLADE BRAVE** "

This chapter reveals that the name of the mysterious summoner is **Ray**.

It seems Ray has **two** Shoukan Busters, meaning s/he can summon two Legend Riders/Ultra Heroes/Kaijus from their Ridewatches all at once. Not unlike Diend has to load each Rider Cards one by one before pulling the trigger of his Diendriver.

As what Swortz said, Ray used to be one of the Time Jackers and was its leader before s/he betrays them, and ultimately Swortz succeeding him/her. This is a parallel to Basco ta Jolokia from _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_ when he used to be one of the Red Pirates alongside Marvelous and AkaRed, Basco would eventually stab them in the back and went on to his personal agenda.

Taki using Ultraman Zero's (Beyond) Ridewatch on one of the Galactrons is a reference to its debut in Ultraman Geed episode 8, and even emulated Zero Beyond's Bulky Chorus.

Before Woz does his proclamation of Zi-O Blade Armor, he quotes a line from the Soulcalibur games: " **A hero desires a sword, and a sword desires truth.** "

The way Ray kills Tennouji is similar to how the Giraffa Undead does to him after he was defeated by the Riders.


	25. Ep 025: The Woz Report -AD 2018-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** All of the texts in this chapter are _italicized_ , an indication that everything told is based on Woz's point of view.

* * *

 **Ep. 02** **5: The Woz Report ~A.D. 2018~** [ウォズのレポート 〜2018年〜/ _Wozu no Repōto_ _〜_ _2018-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

 _Greetings, my name is Woz. I am the loyal messenger to the demon king who rules time and space, Oma Zi-O._

 _According to this book, in the 2018 of September, I come close to the high-school student named Tokiwa Sougo, who is destined to become the demon king who rules over the past and future, Oma Zi-O._

 _Having affirmed his decision, I presented him with the Zikuu-Driver. I prepared myself to bear witness to his first transformation..._

"My lord, please accept this. _", with zeal I presented to him the Driver. And Sougo gladly accepted._

 _*_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ _*_

 _And so, I proclaimed, "_ **Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the King of time who will rule over the past and the future. Truly, this is the moment Kamen Rider Zi-O is born!** _"_

 _He learns that in the future he becomes the demon king of time himself. Geiz and Tsukuyomi who come from that future to stop him._

* * *

 **A.D. 201** **7** **  
**(2017年)

 _As Tokiwa Sougo chooses to take the power of Kamen Rider Zi-O, he defeats Another Build._

 _*_ _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Build Driver voice]_ _ **Best Match!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **BUILD~!**_ _*_

 _In the year 2017, he succeeded in defeating Another Build. And so, he took Build_ _'s power, creating a timeline where Kamen Rider Build doesn't exist._

 _*_ _ **Vortex Time Break!**_ _*_

 _It was a satisfying sight to see my lord laying waste on a caricatured copycat of a Kamen Rider, to which we call them as Another Riders._

* * *

 **A.D. 201** **6** **  
**(2016年)

 _Tokiwa Sougo continues walking down his exalted path towards becoming the demon king._

 _Along the way, he is investigating people who have played a game that cannot be cleared who then fall unconscious. He realizes that Kamen Rider Ex-Aid is the key to the case. And thus, Tokiwa Sougo finally encounters Houjou Emu._

"With no continues... _", Emu/Ex-Aid spoke his very words before my lord's battle._

 _To which Sougo added a paraphrased version, "_...I've got a feeling I can clear this! _"_

 _With that, he solved the mystery behind the unclearable game, and thus took Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's power._

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

 _Following those events, Tokiwa Sougo along with Myoukouin Geiz encountered the Fu-Ma Ninja, Taki, who has returned from a trip in Europe uncovering the secrets of the cursed sword, Soul Edge, alongside its counterpart, the spirit sword, Soul Calibur._

 _Their fated encounter began when creatures from the past who were infected by Soul Edge, known as Malfested were thrown into the present. Using the Ridewatches of Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S, she dons the Galaxy Armor, a unique Rider Armor combined from three powers._

 _Soon after, Taki also learns that she had a daughter with Izumi Goro from the year 2068,_ _ **Izumi Fubuki**_ _, who comes from the same year as Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and myself._

* * *

 **A.D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

 _Having granted with the tools to return back to the past to destroy Soul Edge, Taki obtained her daughter's Time Mazine and returned even further back to 1586. Only to encounter a doppelganger of herself that exists in this rebooted timeline._

 _The encounter of two Takis from different timelines comes to the conclusion that the original Taki is now an anomaly to the new timeline, with her new timeline counterpart replacing her existence in the past. Despite this, Taki is now a resident of the present with my lord._

* * *

 **A.D. 20** **02** **  
**(2002年)

 _Taki also experienced her first encounter with an Another Rider. Starting with_ _ **Another Ryuki**_ _, whose host spent his life getting revenge against a man named Asakura Takeshi, who was responsible for killing his father. With that, she first teamed up alongside my lord and Geiz and battle with Another Ryuki in 2002._

 _But, before my lord can slay the foul demon; Asakura, while still retaining his Rider powers, defeated Another Ryuki and killed its host in an act of spite right in front of my lord._

 _*_ _ **Final Time Break!**_ _*_

 _Infuriated, Tokiwa Sougo unleashed the power of Kamen Rider Ryuki upon Asakura and sent him into the depths of Hell, erasing the madman's existence for eternity._

"What's the matter? Finished already? Keep fighting... If you don't...you might wind up dead. Heheheheh...", _Asakura Takeshi's spoke in his dying breath as he died laughing after he met his end at the hands of my lord. The murderer's words didn't even convince me what it means to fight to survive; to think he would be drawn to such indiscriminate, wanton violence._

 _Taki in turn refuted to his words, "_ May you repent for your crimes in the afterlife. _"_

* * *

 **A.D.** **2003/** **201** **1** **  
**(2003/2011年)

 _Later, he visits Amanogawa High School to investigate missing girls. And he obtains the power of Kamen Rider Fourze. What awaited Sougo next were two Legend Riders. And the keyword into this mystery is, "shooting star."_

 _But, the shadow of another Kamen Rider lies in Kamen Rider Faiz._

 _*_ _ **Ready! Shot on!**_ _*_

"What you're doing is making her suffer! _", Geiz said when he fought Another Faiz in 2003. "_ So... _"_

 _And he and my lord altogether say,_ " **We will save you two!** "

* * *

 **A.D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

 _After the threat of Another Fourze and Another Faiz being dealt with, Myoukouin Geiz tags along with Taki in a voyage to Feudal Japan, in the era of the Warring States. They come across a samurai named Mitsurugi Heishiro, a man with unparalleled swordsmanship. Mitsurugi was able to outclass Geiz, the latter having superior equipment and gear, was defeated by the samurai's robust skills with the sword._

 _Geiz is prompted to return back to the present, where he received a new blade that can be used along with the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch. Using the power of Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ, Geiz beaten Mitsurugi in a rematch and won._

 _Following the encounter with Mitsurugi, Taki and Geiz continue their mission. This time, to find an Athenian woman that Taki once fought alongside against the evil pirate who first wielded the cursed sword. Her name was Sophitia Alexandra._

 _However, the Greek god of smithing, Hephaestus warned Sophitia of time travelers from the future. For the Greek gods, interfering with the past and changing the future is considered the ultimate sin. The gods sent her to keep these time travelers from interfering with the past._

 _Taki and Geiz did battle Sophitia in the Shrine of Eurydice. But, the latter's impulsive recklessness led him to throw Sophitia to the statue of Hephaestus himself, an act that is considered offensive to the gods themselves. Fortunately, Taki has awakened her ability to bend the power of time to her heart's content, undoing the damage caused by Geiz._

 _After the meeting with Sophitia and her family, Geiz used an amnesia gas to wipe away the Alexander family's memories of the event clean to avoid interference with the time stream._

* * *

 **A.D. 20** **06** **  
**(2006年)

 _My lord's path to kinghood continues as he encounters Another Kabuto. Having inherited Kamen Rider Kabuto's powers, a timeline where Kabuto never existed was created._

* * *

 **A.D. 20** **08** **  
**(2018年)

 _The following events afterward, Taki and Goro encountered a wanderer named Kurenai Gai. Who happens to be called an Ultraman, a gigantic being of light from another parallel universe._

 _Their fates are once again intertwined with my lord with the presence of Another Kiva. Izumi Goro was briefly possessed by Kurenai Otoya, the father of Kamen Rider Kiva himself. But, Taki exorcised the spirit from his body. Taki and Goro also proved to Otoya that love can bloom even on the battlefield._

* * *

 **A.D. 2012** **  
**(2012年)

 _Tokiwa Sougo's journey to becoming the overlord of time keeps going forward in his attempt to steal Kamen Rider Wizard's power, cracks begin to slowly form in the budding friendship between him and Geiz. However, Geiz took the Wizard Ridewatch and defeated Another Wizard._

 _And thus, the one to take Kamen Rider Wizard's power wasn't my lord. But, that's fine for now. My dear lord's power is slowly increasing. Even I cannot guess much._

* * *

 **A.D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

 _On Taki's side, she went back to the past and looked for the omniscient sorcerer known as_ _ **Zasalamel**_ _. After a heated battle, Taki asked for the truth behind the rebooted timeline; as such, she received files from Zasalamel's future self in 2018 and she discovered three important keywords: the_ _ **Aval Organization**_ _,_ _ **Soul Calibur**_ _, and the_ _ **three Sacred Treasures**_ _._

* * *

 **A.D. 201** **8** **  
**(2018年)

 _After long periods of researching of these keywords, Taki has once again met her long-time rival, the bounty hunter_ _ **Samus Aran**_ _. The leader of a team of Kamen Riders known as the Space Explorers. After the incidents of the creation of Another Riders, each of the Space Explorers are in the verge of losing their powers, which forced the group to be dissolved. Fubuki, who appears to have known Samus in the future teamed up in her mission to capture the Time Jackers._

* * *

 **A.D.** **1584** **  
**(1584年)

 _Taki's journey into the past continues as she once again meets her new timeline counterpart. Her counterpart made a request to her, Goro, Natsu, and Geiz: meet with her 1584 self and repel the attacking Fu-Ma clan who sought after the forbidden blade, Mekki-Maru._

 _In 1584, both Takis fought every single Fu-Ma Ninja trying to seek after Mekki-Maru._

 _After a fight against Gel-O-Fury, Taki's counterpart asks her to go back even further one year earlier. With that, Toki must be defeated before he could reach for Soul Edge. However, doing so can change the other Taki's future._

 **A.D.** **1583** **  
**(1583年)

 _And so, the Taki of 2018 succeeded in defeating Toki in 1583, who at that point merged with Gel-O-Fury. The fierce and emotional battle ended in a time paradox where the Taki of the new timeline is never a runaway ninja and the Fu-Ma clan no longer seeking after Mekki-Maru._

* * *

 **A.D. 20** **10** **  
**(2010年)

 _Returning to my lord's journey to becoming the demon king of time, a new king has blocked his path..._

 _King Dan Kuroto tries to use the power of Another OOO to take over the country. Tokiwa Sougo joins Kuroto's forces so that he can grow as an overlord._

 _And then, Tokiwa Sougo encounters a new legend, Hino Eiji._

 _*_ _ **Scanning Time Break!**_ _*_

 _It was truly a laughable sight to see Dan Kuroto's downfall at the hands of my lord. For the birth of a greater demon king, he is nothing more but a fertilizer to nurture my lord's growth._

* * *

 **A.D.** **1583** **  
**(1583年)

 _Taki continues backtracking in the 16_ _th_ _century to investigate the incidents involving the Azure Knight known as Nightmare. However, she finds herself sidetracked from her mission as Geiz secretly follows her. Once again, they once again meet with Kurenai Gai, also known as Ultraman Orb._

 _The three warriors find themselves confronted by a Kaiju summoned by the traitor Time Jacker, Ray. And so, Taki and Geiz teamed up with Orb to take on the Kaiju Demaaga._

 _Following the fierce battle, Ray would once again confront them. This time, she used three Legend Riders' Ridewatches to summon Kamen Riders as puppets to use them to impede the progress of Taki and her party. But, they stood triumphant against the summoner's minions._

 _*(Digital beeping)_ _ **Rogue!**_ _*_

 _*(Digital beeping)_ _ **Snipe!**_ _*_

 _*(Digital beeping)_ _ **Sasword!**_ _*_

 _Geiz, desperate in seeking after Soul Calibur, is challenged by a swordsman from the Aval Organization, Grøh. A fierce battle between them ended with a draw, not only both fighters were exhausted; Geiz puts his opponent with a strike below the belt, an underhanded method._

 _Grøh only brought up the three Sacred Treasures - Kali-Yuga, Dvapara-Yuga, and Krita-Yuga. Both are used to create the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. For Geiz, this will be the only lead to the spirit sword, in hopes of using it to eliminate my lord._

* * *

 **A.D. 20** **04** **  
**(2004年)

 _Following these events, I also found out that Ray, who was a former Time Jacker who betrayed her own comrades in favor of going to the past to seek after Soul Edge, has the ability to create an Another Rider. Having created Another Blade by using BOARD's chairman, Tennouji Hiroshi as the candidate._

 _Taki went back to 2004 to save Kenzaki Kazuma and Tachibana Sakuya from Another Blade's wrath. As a result, she inadvertently obtained the Blade Ridewatch. Before giving the watch to my lord, she made a proposal to me that Tokiwa Sougo must survive in a trial by combat to prove his worth to the watch._

 _Despite having beaten my lord with little to no effort, Taki still rewarded Sougo the Blade Ridewatch; to prove that Sougo has the will to use everything in his power to protect he holds dear._

 _Going to 2004, my lord has singlehandedly defeated Another Blade using Kamen Rider Blade's power. But, the victory celebration was short lived as Ray appeared before him and murdered Tennouji Hiroshi, Another Blade's host. Ray made a threat to my lord that she will seek after Soul Edge and use him as a sacrifice to the cursed sword._

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

 _And so ends my recount of the experiences of the first part of my lord's journey to becoming the overlord of time, along with Taki's exploits in the rebooted timeline of the past._

 _What lies ahead before these two are yet to be certain, and I am glad to foresee them._

 _I must be going now to see if my lord can attain another Rider power. For now, see how Taki and her allies solve the mystery of the Ling-Sheng Su tragedy..._

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 11 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray** **:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 5 (Rogue, White Wizard, Eternal, Snipe, Sasword)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 3 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2))  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 28.

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Taki, Geiz, Goro, and Reiji head to an abandoned temple in China explore the secrets and the tragedy behind the Ling-Sheng Su Temple incident._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 2_ _6_ _:_ _ **Ling-Sheng Su**_ _ **~A.D. 2018~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

My thoughts with the Gaim tribute episodes was nothing more but a does of mind f-k. The fact that the first part begin with Zi-O beating Another Gaim, and consequently sent into to an Astral Chaos-like dimension where he is met by God!Kouta. There, Sougo from 3 days from the future gets thrown back to everything before it began to meet with his past self to warn him about that Sougo can't do anything by himself. Geiz gets thrown into Helheim where he meets Kaito, the latter roasts him from lacking the balls to kill Sougo. He eventually takes Kaito's words to renew his determination to kill Sougo. However, once another Gaim is beaten, God!Kouta is eventually erased, while his non-god self replaces him.


	26. Ep 026: Ling-Sheng Su -AD 2018-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 02** **6: Ling-Sheng Su ~A.D. 2018~** [臨勝寺 〜2018年〜/ _Rin-Sh_ _ō_ _Ji_ _〜_ _2018-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

Inside in a private jet with its destination set for China, Taki, Goro, Reiji, and Geiz are going to the abandoned temple somewhere in Taiyuan. That abandoned temple in question refers to the Ling-Sheng Su Temple.

Based on tales she heard in the old timeline, along with the data she overlooked from Zasalamel's, the tragedy behind the Ling-Sheng Su temple is still shrouded in mystery, even to people from the future.

The reason Taki have to investigate the abandoned temple in China is to sure if the rebooted timeline of the 16th century left the same trace of events into the future? In addition to that, Geiz wants to know how the three Sacred Treasures came to be in addition to being among those that needed to complete Soul Calibur based on Zasalamel's journal entry.

And, the reason Geiz had to tag along with Taki and her party, was under Fubuki's order. Having regained his determination to defeat Sougo in the event the young boy embarks in becoming Oma Zi-O, Geiz will take the opportunity to kill him anytime and any place. Fubuki, however, doesn't want him to do that right now to keep him restrained from his impulsive urges.

Either way, that also didn't stop Geiz of seeking after Soul Calibur. He also hoped that the spirit sword also has the power to strip away Sougo of his powers before he could become that aforementioned demon king.

Both Goro and Reiji researched about the origins of the abandoned temple that they are going to investigate with Taki. Whether its true if that temple is connected to the Ling-Sheng Su, and what made it be isolated from the origins of history.

"To think you could even afford to own a private jet while owning a corporation.", Geiz comments in Goro's lifestyle. "No wonder that the commander makes an observation of your sophisticated lifestyle."

To which Goro replies, "It's not the sophistication that counts, boy. It's the hard work and investment.", admitting that despite flaunting his charisma, charm, intellect, and wealth that defines his character. Goro is modest not to elaborate everything and make a simple respond. In short, he keeps a humble behavior in spite of all his accomplishments.

"Hey, aniki.", Reiji then has his boss focus on the investigation briefing at hand. "Did Taki-san mentioned that the tragedy within that martial arts temple 400 years ago was caused by the Evil Seed?"

"Yeah.", Goro nodded. "Ever since that happened, the temple has been isolated from history. And I am curious to find out what did it left behind as the years go by.", then turns his attention to Taki. "Hey, Taki. What was the name of that temple again?"

" **Ling-Sheng Su.** ", the ninja answered. "Ever since that massacre happened, there was never a single mention of that name. But, that staff-wielding warrior invoked the name whenever he unleashes his full potential."

* * *

 **Beijing, China...**

Six hours later, Goro's private jet landed in Beijing Capital International Airport in China. Taki and her party's next destination will be the Shanxi province. And so, they travel by train to Taiyuan.

 **Taiyuan, Shanxi Province, China...**

The party arrived in their destination two hours later. Once they arrived at the entrance at the abandoned temple, a Buddhist monk appeared before them serving as their guide to their investigation.

"State your business in this place, young ones.", the monk spoke.

To which Taki responds, "We come here to investigate about the lost history involving the Ling-Sheng Su temple. Is this temple ruins connected to the very martial arts school that was isolated from history?"

The monk willingly decided to guide the Japanese travelers in their investigation. As he himself has once heard of Ling-Sheng Su, and he had never heard of people trying to investigate of the tragedy surrounding it. The monk said that the tragedy had something to do with an evil weapon and the three Sacred Treasures.

"It seems people are curious to see what history have left behind as the years go by...", the monk said. "Nowadays, it's hard to interpret because there are instances where history is being changed by so-called time travelers.", then he begins to bring up the story to the four Japanese who want to investigate the tragedy, "Anyway, do you people want to know how did that tragedy happened?"

* * *

 **A.D.** **1583** **  
**(1583年)

400 years ago...

When the Evil Seed emanated from the cursed blade one fateful day in Spain, it released a white light that burst forth, affecting lands far and wide- even as far afield as Ling-Sheng Su...

A tragedy befell this place.

The Ling-Sheng Su Temple was a famous martial arts school in the far reaches of China.

It was there **Kilik** learned to master the staff after he was abandoned as a child.

Kilik ate and slept with the other students, and began his training at a young age.

Despite this, he established a family-like bond with just one student- **Xianglian** , a young girl who was like an elder sister to him.

Dedicated to the way of the sword, she looked after Kilik as if they were siblings.

So close was their bond when one felt happy or sad, the other would feel the same. Together they studied and grew as warriors.

The years passed by...

Kilik's skill earned him a place as a teacher- an honorable position for one so young.

Throughout the ages, Ling-Sheng Su Temple had kept hold of the **three Sacred Treasures** : **Krita-Yuga** , **Dvapara-Yuga** , and **Kali-Yuga**.

Kilik's years of arduous training earned him the title of rightful bearer of the staff, Kali-Yuga.

Likewise, Xianglian was also designated bearer of Dvapara-Yuga, a sacred mirror.

It all began on the night before the ritual for passing the treasures on to their new masters...

Kilik asked something to his adoptive older sister, "Xianglian... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure.", she answered.

The staff-wielder is curious of her role for Dvapara-Yuga, "How come you were chosen to bear Dvapara-Yuga? I thought you'd get Krita-Yuga. After all, you've dedicated your life to the sword."

Xianglian had her worries. As she knows that Krita-Yuga has been missing from the temple, and hasn't told Kilik about it anyway.

"Kilik, this is not easy for me to talk about.", she replied. "But, I'm going to try.", then she reveals the truth. "The Krita-Yuga...it's no longer at Ling-Sheng Su.", and she does confirmed her worries to him. "The sword has gone for more than a decade. All that is left is the Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga."

No one ever knows who stole Krita-Yuga or what has become of it after it disappeared from the temple. Even the monks of Ling-Sheng Su themselves had no idea what happened to the sword.

"Really...?", Kilik raised an eyebrow.

"Surprised? Well, there's more.', Xianglian continued, and revealed what happened to the sacred sword. "The one who stole the Krita-Yuga was none other than...my father. That's why I don't have the right to bear it. If I were to accept the sword, everyone would be up in arms. That's why even though it was offered to me, I decided to decline.", she revealed that her father had stolen Krita-Yuga and kept it as a secret from everyone in the temple. "Of course, I love Ling-Sheng Su...and I do wish to see my studies through their conclusion. It's just... I... I just don't want the sacred treasures or my status as a sacred bearer...or anything else to hold me back.", and then brings up to Kilik of the creed that the monks taught to them: "You know what the monks say."

And the two recited it, " **Fate is carved with your own hands.** "

Xianglian continued, "When I spoke to them about that, they decided to let me bear Dvapara-Yuga instead. Now I can feel proud that I'm a sacred bearer, just like you.", she paused for a while before her thoughts were on Kilik. "Um, you know something Kilik...?"

"What?"

"It's okay. Never mind... I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

"Me, too..."

* * *

And so it was Kilik and Xianglian were set to attend the official ritual for becoming sacred bearers.

But the night before the ritual, a terrible calamity plunged everything into chaos.

Drawn by the Kali-Yuga in Kilik's hand, the Evil Seed came to the Ling-Sheng Su Temple.

The monks, driven insane by the evil force, began slaying each other, turning the temple into hell on Earth...

The moment the temple is set ablaze by the ensuing chaos, Kilik had no idea what just happened, and so how Kali-Yuga was acting weird and he happen to have done something against his will.

One of the monks corrupted by the evil force attacked Kilik, forcing the staff-wielder to fight back.

"I don't understand. Everyone...stop this madness... Krgh!", Kilik tries to reason out with the students being corrupted by this evil force.

Kilik prepared himself and Kali-Yuga to fight off the corrupted monk. With little to no effort, he managed to dispatched the Malfested monk. However, the chaos keeps going.

"Ngh! It's kill...or be killed!", Kilik gritted his teeth while trying to hang in there amidst the onslaught. Until... "Huh? Xia- Xianglian...?"

Even his adoptive sister, Xianglian was corrupted by the evil energy. Kilik had no idea why he still retained his sanity for that matter and why is he wearing Dvapara-Yuga instead of Xianglian.

"Get a hold of yourself, Xianglian!", Kilik tries to reason out with a Malfested Xianglian, but to no avail. Only for him to be badly wounded, Kilik in turn, accidentally landed a fatal blow on her.

The young woman collapses on Kilik's arms...

"Xiang- lian...?", Kilik had a grim and sad look on his face upon realizing it before screaming. "Aaaaaaaagh!"

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Back in 2018, Taki questions of how come the staff-wielder survived the massacre in the temple.

"How come that staff-wielder was able to regain his sanity the moment the Evil Seed struck in the temple?", the ninja asked.

"The young woman willingly gave him Dvapara-Yuga to protect him. Or, so I have heard.", the monk replied. "And that, she was corrupted by the Evil Seed. As the Dvapara-Yuga's sacred stones have the power to protect its wielder from the evil."

The monk continues the story, and now mentions to them of the master swordsman who trained Kilik...

* * *

 **A.D.** **1583** **  
**(1583年)

When Kilik awoke, he found himself in an unfamiliar cave temple. While he passed out, an old man had been taking good care of him. Aside from identifying himself as a weapons expert from Ling-Sheng Su, the old man spoke little...

"Ungh... Where...am I...?", Kilik opened his eyes and looked around as if he is no longer in the Ling-Sheng Su temple.

Then, the old man who found him in the aftermath of the massacre in the temple appeared before him.

"Did you save me?", the young staff-wielder asked. "Who are y- Ngh!"

The elder asks Kilik to refrain from moving. "You have yet to recover from your injuries. Rest.", he then brings up how the sacred mirror Kilik is wearing in a bandolier-like fashion, "And that mirror- Dvapara-Yuga. Wear it always. There will be grave consequences if you do not. Understand?"

It seems the elder knew that Dvapara-Yuga was the only thing that kept Kilik from being corrupted by the Evil Seed. That said, there was a reason Xianglian had to put it on Kilik before the tragedy in the temple happened. That's when Kilik realizes the guilt of accidentally killing the very loved one he saw as a sister figure.

Kilik is still haunted by that tragedy that befell him...

" _Oh, Xianglian...", Kilik weeped quietly while cradling the now-dead Xianglian in his arms._

At present, Kilik comes to that realization.

(" _So...the power of Dvapara-Yuga saved me. That means... Xianglian...she gave it to me. She sacrificed her life for me. And then I... I...with my bare hands... Why...? Tell me... Xianglian! Why am I still alive?_ ")

The old man continued, "Have you not realized yet? You are being protected. Dvapara-Yuga suppresses the evil within you."

"Evil?", the mention of it caused Kilik to panic.

The old man proceeded to tell a tale.

He told Kilik of the Evil Seed...

How Dvapara-Yuga had pulled Kilik back from the brink of insanity... How Kali-Yuga had the ability to absorb power, and how it was falling under an evil spell...

...And finally, he told Kilik about Soul Edge.

The elder warns Kilik that his fate is entwined to the cursed sword. "Your fate will be set in stone the moment you lose your will to live. Your soul will be swallowed whole by your destiny, leaving behind but a rotten corpse. That is but one path you take. But, perhaps, it _is_ the path you wish to take. To submit to that evil and its wicked power? Is that what you wish? To become a thrall? Do you see...? All is in your hands."

Kilik recalls the creed that he and Xianglian recited back in the temple...

(" _Xianglian...she told me..._ _ **"Fate is carved with your own hands."**_ _Xianglian gave her life so I could live. That leaves me only one choice._ ")

From that day forth, Kilik bore the heavy weight of his karma...

As Xianglian's slayer, and the last living member of Ling-Sheng Su, he chose to face his cruel fate head on.

* * *

 **A.D.** **1585** **  
**(1585年)

Two years have passed, Kilik continued to train his staff-wielding fighting style under the elder's tutelage, who goes by the name of **Edge Master**.

And so, Kilik chose to fight against his fate, and as such began a period of intense training under Edge Master's guidance.

Edge Master warns Kilik of possible consequences of the latter of the path he has chosen, "If you continue upon this path, the evil within you will create a second Soul Edge out of Kali-Yuga. The only reason you and Kali-Yuga have yet to succumb is because of Dvapara-Yuga's power. However, all is not lost. You can learn to control the evil within."

"Yes, master.", Kilik took his master's instructions zealously.

Kilik's training is all the more daunting, as he continues to keep up, while Edge Master observes the young man's progress.

"Is that it?", said the elder. "If this tests you so dearly, how do you intend to stand up to evil?"

"Ngh... Sorry, master!", Kilik struggles while carrying two rocks dangling from two sides of a wooden stick.

Then, Kilik meditated under the waterfall.

Edge Master further gave his student a sage advice, "To control evil, you must control yourself." The elder emphasized that there is a need for self-control to avoid giving in to the dark nature of his inner evil. "Mastering your own will is the key to overcoming malice."

"Yes, master.", Kilik took his master's instructions zealously.

Later, Kilik is forced to fight with his staff, against a wild bear!

"The enemy is powerful.", the elder continued to instruct Kilik. "You must stand strong, whoever your opponent!"

"Um... Yes, master!", Kilik remained positive while the bear he is facing is about to bare (no pun intended) its fangs on him.

After the days of trials, Edge Master prepares to present his student an opponent to spar with.

"Hmph... Kilik, your next opponent awaits."

To which he asked, "Who?"

The hooded combatant appeared before the staff-wielder.

Only for Edge Master to reply, "Sometimes things reveal themselves when you fight."

And so, Kilik sparred with the hooded swordsman. The battle was intense, but Edge Master's training paid off as Kilik managed to gain the upper hand every single round.

After defeating his sparring opponent for past three rounds, Edge Master summarizes everything what Kilik learned from him.

"So...did you learn something?", the elder asked.

"Yes. I believe I felt how delicate the balance is between myself and evil.", replied the staff-wielder.

"I see... Then the time has almost come.", Edge Master comes to the conclusion that Kilik must go on a journey to master his power.

"Master...?"

"It is nothing.", the elder dismissed. "What are you doing? You have yet to finish your training for the day."

"Y-Yes, master!"

* * *

 **A.D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

The following year passed...

Through the arduous training lasted three years, it seemed to passed by in the blink of an eye. The evil harbored within Kilik and Kali-Yuga was being kept at bay by Dvapara-Yuga. However, with it threatening to spill any moment, the only time he was able to feel anything approaching peace was during intense training.

"Kilik... You have borne the burden of your training well.", said Edge Master.

"Yes, Master.", replied Kilik.

"Now we shall see how you fare against me.", the elder prepares to see if Kilik is ready for the final test.

"An actual fight with _you?_ ", Kilik shook his head. "It would be an honor!", regardless Kilik was waiting for this moment.

Both master and pupil do battle, with Edge Master using a staff to fight Kilik at equal footing. Despite that Edge Master having master several fighting styles, the only thing he can fare against Kilik is his own Ling-Sheng Su fighting style.

Despite this sparring being a practice, it seems that Edge Master has saw the growth of his student.

"You have improved. I understand why you were chosen to bear Kali-Yuga.", said the elder.

Kilik still had flashbacks of the tragic event that led to Xianglian's death, but he managed to snap out of it.

Once again, the elder warns Kilik of the perils of giving in to the evil within him, "Kilik, a shadow lies upon your soul. Take heed! If it envelops you completely, the evil within you will stir...and in time tear your soul until nothing is left. You need to banish _that_ shadow. I have shown you to control evil. The rest is up to you."

Kilik bowed to his master, "Yes, Master..."

"Kilik, this will be your final test.", the elder gives Kilik his task, "You must seal away Soul Edge, the cause of all this madness, and cleanse yourself of evil."

"Yes, Master."

"Head west. Keep going to where the wielder of Soul Edge awaits in the heart of a great maelstrom. You must live on, as have I."

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Fast forward to the present, the monk concludes the story of the Ling-Sheng Su Temple tragedy, along with the story of the survivor of the incident and his training under the hermit named Edge Master.

"So, that survivor in the Ling-Sheng Su Tragedy went on to be trained by the elder who took him in?", asked Goro. "What happened afterward when he finished his training?"

"He was tasked to head to Europe to seek after Soul Edge, the very weapon that drove the people of this very temple to madness.", the monk replied.

Geiz was less than intrigued with Kilik's story, but what made him intrigued is the elder who trained him - Edge Master.

"Um... Geiz-san?", Reiji notices Geiz approaching the monk while at first, he distanced himself from Taki and company while listening to the monk's story.

"And, what became of that Edge Master guy after that?", asked Geiz.

A familiar voice echoed from afar, "Did somebody said my name?" Realizing that, Geiz spoke too soon.

Taki, Goro, Geiz, Reiji, and the Buddhist monk were alarmed as if somebody was watching them. Geiz was about to take out his Ridewatch and put on his Zikuu-Driver, Taki was about to take Rekki-Maru as well.

Within seconds, an elderly man appeared before them. And judging by the sword he's holding and blue-colored tattoo on his forehead. This man is the same person who taught Kilik the ways of the staff.

"That's-", Taki recognizes the elder from before.

"That's right. I am the one called **Edge Master.** ", the hermit introduces himself to the people of 2018.

It seems Edge Master lived for about 400 years... How come he is still alive in the present?

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 12 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray** **:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 5 (Rogue, White Wizard, Eternal, Snipe, Sasword)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 3 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2))  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 25.

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Taki, Geiz, & Tsukuyomi: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter!

 **Geiz:** ( _Takes out the_ _Ultraman X_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Ultraman X!

 **Taki:** Ultraman X is a cyber-like Ultraman from a distant parallel universe. In X's world, this Ultra also has the ability to use heavy armor derived from Kaiju in the form of MonsArmors, through their Spark Dolls. His finishing techniques include the Xanadium Ray, and the Gomora Oscillation Wave through the Cyber Gomora Armor. When used on a Time Mazine, the mecha also gains the ability to use X's MonsArmors.

 **Taki, Geiz, & Tsukuyomi: **Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Edge Master, the immortal hermit and swordsman who trained Kilik his staff fighting style, appeared before the Taki of 2018 and her party._

 _With the intent to hone his strength in the hope he can defeat Sougo before he could become Oma Zi-O, Geiz went into a cave within Himalayan Mountains to challenge Edge Master. To his surprise, it seems every fighting style Edge Master knows are not limited to those warriors in the rebooted 16_ _th_ _century timeline, but also to Kamen Riders as well!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 2_ _7_ _:_ _ **Edge Master**_ _ **~A.D. 2018~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter takes place between this week's episode and before next week's episode of _Zi-O_.

Starting in this chapter onward, Goro's English voice actor will be no longer Sam Riegel. I finally chose a new fancast for his English voice - **Josh Keaton**. Josh is famous for voicing Spider-Man from the Spectacular Spider-Man as well as in almost any Marvel animated media and video games (except for that PS4 game where he's voiced by Yuri Lowenthal), and most recently Shiro from Voltron: Legendary Defender.

Fun fact, Edge Master knows almost every fighting style; as in fighting style of every Soul Calibur character. In a sense, he's the Soul Series' equivalent of Kamen Rider Decade as a Ditto Fighter. And, SPOILER ALERT for the next chapter, as mentioned above Edge Master will not only be limited to the fighting styles of the SC characters, he also gains every Kamen Riders' weapons and fighting style, in that he does not necessarily transform into a Rider like Decade to do so.


	27. Ep 027: Edge Master -AD 2018-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 027: Edge Master ~A.D. 2018~** [エッジマスター 〜2018年〜/ _Ejji Masutā_ _〜_ _2018-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D. 2018  
** (2018年)

A familiar voice echoed from afar, "Did somebody said my name?" Realizing that, Geiz spoke too soon.

Taki, Goro, Geiz, Reiji, and the Buddhist monk were alarmed as if somebody was watching them. Geiz was about to take out his Ridewatch and put on his Zikuu-Driver, Taki was about to take Rekki-Maru as well.

Within seconds, an elderly man appeared before them. And judging by the sword he's holding and blue-colored tattoo on his forehead. This man is the same person who taught Kilik the ways of the staff.

"That's-", Taki recognizes the elder from before.

"That's right. I am the one called **Edge Master.** ", the hermit introduces himself to the people of 2018.

No one has ever know of Edge Master's past, especially from those who have met the hermit himself. To the surprise of Taki, the fact that Edge Master has even lived the passing 400 years all the way the way to the present indicates that he is immortal, not unlike Zasalamel who will reincarnate himself each time he dies.

"Do my eyes deceive me?!", the monk exclaimed. "How were you able to live the past hundred years, elder?"

"Like what I always do. Observing what the world has to offer.", said Edge Master. "It's been 400 years I have never been in any action."

The master swordsman had sealed himself in his cave in the Himalayan Mountains after 400 years observing the events involving the soul swords. The moment his attention pointed on Taki comes to the shock that she came from the old timeline.

"Aren't you that ninja from the old timeline?", the elder asked.

"That's right, great master.", Taki replied. "When I went back further into the past, I came to realize that my existence in the past was replaced by another me. It's already been a year my pupil and myself where thrown into this era."

It seems that Edge Master himself was aware of the rebooted timeline of the 16th century. The people Taki knew are different than they were in the old timeline, but their personalities and history were the same. Taki now accepted that she is now a resident of the modern era, the present day. And the moment she goes back to the past, her actions, at the slightest stimulus, can change the future.

"So, you continued your mission to destroy Soul Edge in the past, knowing that doing so can change the future.", Edge Master continued. "Even for someone from the future is still alarmed with the presence of Soul Edge.", then the old man turned his attention to Geiz, who apparently is looking away from Taki and the party. "Who is this young man in that black outfit?"

"Me?", Geiz spoke flatly.

To which Taki added, "That young boy is Myoukouin Geiz. He's a time traveler 50 years from the future."

"Save it.", Geiz tells Taki not to add more details. "So you're that old man who is a master swordsman."

"And what does a young man take such interest from me?"

"I want to test my strength by challenging you. Before I can defeat a certain someone, I must see the strength of a master swordsman who has lived for more than 400 years.", it seems Geiz is challenging Edge Master. Geiz has made a right decision to have his strength put to the test before he could kill Sougo and find the spirit sword.

Edge Master being Edge Master, he would never say no to a challenge. His response to the time traveler's challenge...

"Ho ho ho! I am more willing to accept a challenge from you.", said Edge Master and the battleground will be somewhere. "I'll be waiting for you in my cave in the Himalayan Mountains."

The elder then leapt at an unprecedented height and left the scene.

Geiz is willing to see Edge Master is capable of. But, Taki had her doubts.

"Are you sure about this, Geiz?", the ninja asked. "Edge Master is a highly-experienced warrior. And he's more powerful compared to you in your current state."

"Like do I care if that old man is experienced or powerful.", Geiz refuted. "Remember what I said, **what doesn't kill me makes me stronger.** I am going to see if this Edge Master guy is capable of. To know if I'm strong enough to defeat Zi-O if he becomes that wretched overlord, Oma Zi-O."

Geiz mentions the sentence for the second time, "What doesn't kill him makes him stronger." shows that he's willing to take risks, such as the intention of changing the future and prevent Oma Zi-O's reign of terror. He has already been through so many arduous hardships long before he came to the present and he hope he can kill Sougo at the right time. That said, he's going to prove by challenging Edge Master himself.

* * *

Two days later, Taki and her party returned home to Japan.

However, Geiz had to split up from her gang as he went into the Himalayan Mountains in Nepal and traveled his way there via Time Mazine.

It was a long daunting hike until Geiz reached for the cavern, where the immortal hermit, Edge Master is waiting for him.

"I'm impressed that you made it this far, boy.", said the elder. "It has been 400 years long that I have never been into action. I think I know why you are here right now.", and he takes out a bo-staff, based on the one Kilik used. Which he will start his battle with the time traveling Rider.

In turn, Geiz takes out his Zikuu-Driver and his personal Ridewatch. After donning the belt, Geiz turns the dial of his Ridewatch and inserted it into the belt. A digital watch-like imagery resembling that of the Zikuu-Driver appeared behind Geiz and rotating continuously. Geiz poses as he is about to transform the moment he unlocked the Driver.

"Henshin!"

The belt is spun 360 degrees...

* _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

Now transformed into his Rider form, Geiz takes out the Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode.

* _ **Oh, No!**_ *

The red Kamen Rider charges and clashed against Edge Master. At first, Geiz is in control of the fight due to his superior arsenal. But, Edge Master does not let up as his fighting style is turned into Taki's Musou-Batto-Ryu style.

(" _He's using Taki's fighting style! In that case..._ "), Geiz analyzed his opponent's actions. In response he quickly drew out and rotated the dial of the Drive Ridewatch and activated it.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Drive!**_ *

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Drive Driver voice]_ _ **Drive!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **DRIVE!**_ *

As Geiz charges at full speed, the elder on the other hand comes prepared... While performing Taki's Possession stance, on the elder's left wrist holds the Faiz Axel Watch. Edge Master pressed the red button of the Axel Watch that initiates a 10-second countdown.

* _[Axel Watch voice]_ _ **Start Up!**_ *

Geiz was about to land a killing blow on the old man, only for Edge Master to speed away faster than the eye can see.

"Where did he-", Geiz looked around to see where his opponent went off to. But, this leaves him wide open for Edge Master to attack him at fast speeds. But, Geiz's reaction time made it easy for him to get back onto his feet and fight the master swordsman in a _Dragon Ball Z-_ style speed battle. (" _How was he able to use one of Faiz's equipment despite he no longer exists at this point?!_ "), Geiz quietly thought while having his hands full on his opponent.

Swords clanging and clashing around the battlefield, in the midst of the speed fight, Edge Master changes his weapons - he wields Kamen Rider Gaim's signature weapons in Orange Arms, the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber, with both hands while channeling Cervantes's dual-wielding sword style.

Edge Master's Axel Watch is already passing five seconds, this gives Geiz the opportunity to land the finishing blow. He quickly pressed the two Ridewatches inserted on his Zikuu-Driver...

* _ **Hissatsu Time Burst!**_ *

* _[Axel Watch voice]_ _ **Three... Two... One!**_ *

While wielding the Zikan Zaxe, Geiz spins at insane speed to deliver a slashing attack on his opponent.

* _[Axel Watch voice]_ _ **Time up!**_ *

The smoke cleared. However, Edge Master disappeared when the explosion of his finishing move took effect. Only to reappear wielding the Diendriver, Kamen Rider Diend's transformation device and primary weapon.

Edge Master must have used the AttackRide: Invisible Rider Card during the speed fight. The elder then takes out a card for him to load into the Diendriver - the Riotrooper card. He loads the card into the Diendriver and pulled the trigger...

* _[Diendriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Riotroopers!**_ *

...and by doing so he sent out six Riotroopers to attack Geiz. The red Rider fight off the soldiers summoned by Edge Master, buying him enough time to draw out Agito's Rider Card and inserting it into the Diendriver...

* _[Diendriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Agito!**_ *

...after pulling the trigger, Agito in Ground Form is summoned. The elder pulls out a Final Form Ride card for Agito - Agito Tornador.

* _[Diendriver voice]_ _ **Final Form Ride: A-A-A-Agito!**_ *

By jabbing the muzzle of the Diendriver on Agito's back, Edge Master transformed the summoned Rider into his Final Form Ride mode, Agito Tornador, a hoverboard based on the Machine Tornador's Slider Mode. Edge Master hops into the Agito Tornador and orbits around the air.

After Geiz managed to mow all the Riotroopers getting in his way, Edge Master confounds the Rider from all directions while riding the Agito Tornador. He takes out the Blast Attack Ride card and inserted into the Diendriver.

* _[Diendriver voice]_ _ **AttackRide: Blast!**_ *

The elder fired homing shots at Geiz, which forced him out of Drive Armor. But, Geiz isn't yet giving up. Edge Master then changes his fighting style and equipment, now going back to Kilik's fighting style, the weapon on his hand this time is the Metal Shaft, used by Kamen Rider Double when using the Metal Memory.

And again, his weapon changes based on the Rider's gear. First, while assuming Taki's fighting style, he has the Faiz Axel Watch. Second, the old man even has the Diendriver, allowing him to summon Riders or foot soldiers with Rider abilities to assist him and going back to the fighting style he taught to his pupil, all while wielding another Rider's weapon.

Geiz and the old man continue clashing, while neither didn't seem to have an edge. The master swordsman now uses Kamen Rider Ghost's Gan Gun Saber in its combined double-blade form. Seeing the old man's stance, it reminded him of Grøh, the swordsman of the Aval Organization who wielded a double-saber.

Edge Master charges with the Gan Gun Saber at Geiz, who manages to push the elder away. And much like how Grøh did, Edge Master then changed the Gan Gun Saber to Nitoryuu Mode and came right at clashing.

"It seems that you're combining the fighting styles of the warriors you've encountered with weapons of Kamen Riders!", said Geiz while Edge Master is pushing him with the force of his weapon.

"I have witnessed battles of Kamen Riders more than you do, boy.", Edge Master replied. "And they've taught me the importance of what it means to fight not just to live, but to preserve humanity's future!"

After overpowering Geiz using Grøh's swordsmanship skills, he goes back to Kilik's fighting style, now holding Kamen Rider Leangle's weapon, the Leangle Rouzer. He took out three Rouze Cards for the finisher...

* _ **Poison, Rush, Blizzard: Blizzard Venom!**_ *

After swiping the cards into the Rouzer, Edge Master leaps and thrusts the Leangle Rouzer at Geiz, steeped with icy venom. The brunt of the attack forced Geiz out of his transformation and lost to the master swordsman.

* * *

While still staggering to stand up, Edge Master seems to see the rage building up in Geiz's soul, most probably everything he had been through in the future, where Oma Zi-O enacted his reign of terror upon those who opposed him.

"I see. You're desperate trying to become stronger to change the future.", the elder sympathized at Geiz. "Remember, young one. Raw power alone and brute force cannot help you see through that goal. Even if you're seeking for Soul Calibur, it will not respond to your selfish desires."

"What's that suppose to mean?", said Geiz as he is not yet in the mood to concede.

"The key to changing the future lies within fate itself.", Edge Master said, and even brought up what Kilik said in his quest. "My pupil once said that, **"Fate is carved with your own hands."** And it is essentially the same as creating your own future."

"Fate...?", Geiz shook his head, and the mere mention of the word has him recall the words told to him by a certain leader of a Beat Rider team. "I was once told by someone that I don't have the strength to overthrow fate... But, I insist that I never hesitate, and I come into this era to change our future."

The reason Geiz came to Edge Master is more than just challenging the old man, but there is more to that...

As Edge Master pulls the time traveler back to his feet, Geiz made his decision to ask guidance from the master swordsman himself. "I want to become stronger... Even more stronger to defeat a _certain someone_. I want to learn a lot more from you, old man."

"Hmm... So you wish to learn. Very well... But remember, do not let your anger and hatred cloud your judgment. That's the only thing that invokes an obstacle into your path.", the elder offers Geiz a sage advise while accepting the time traveler's offer to train him.

* * *

The following day, Geiz returned to Japan, and he brought with him Edge Master himself. The elder decide to establish his own proving grounds in a forest in Kyoto, which makes it easier for him to keep in touch with his new disciple, Geiz.

Geiz then met up with Taki outside of the Kujigoji-do, the latter stood under the shade of the tree, with her arms folded.

"How did it go?", asked Taki while looking away from Geiz.

Geiz, likewise looking straight and forward, replied, "He's not a bad fellow after all. And I decide to train with that old man. I made my decision to train to become even stronger until the day I'm going to beat him [Sougo].", and before leaving he has another promise to keep to Taki. "And Taki... If I were to fall and unable to defeat Zi-O, I'm asking you to defeat him in my place."

It seems that Geiz is giving the ninja of a possibility should he fail to prevent Oma Zi-O's rise, he's entrusting Taki to continue where he left should he fall. To her, it's like preventing Soul Edge's influence in the present. As Geiz senses that Zi-O is growing even more powerful, and so Sougo needs to be observed.

"Fine.", Taki replied. "But, promise me this, Geiz; Don't put yourself into mortal danger. My daughter and I are doing whatever we can to protect you from the spirit sword's corrupting influence. And if you die, Oma Zi-O will most likely prevail."

"Hmph. That might be the nicest thing you have ever said to me.", Geiz replied as he walked off.

Having recently returned to Kujigoji-do, his hostility towards Sougo hasn't changed. And he knows of the chances that he will become Oma Zi-O. But, the decision to train under Edge Master's tutelage will mold him into even more stronger and ready to defeat Oma Zi-O.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 12 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 5 (Rogue, White Wizard, Eternal, Snipe, Sasword)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 3 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2))  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 22.

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Taki,** **Sougo** **, & Tsukuyomi: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter!

 **Sougo** **:** ( _Takes out the_ _Gaim_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Gaim!

 **Sougo:** ( _Presses the Ridewatch_ _'s activation button again_ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** Lockseed no chikara de tatakau furūtsu musha Rider wa( _Clock ticking noise_ ) Gaim da! [transliteration, _"The fruit warrior Rider who fights with the power of Lockseeds is... Gaim!"_ ]

 **Taki:** Kamen Rider Gaim. An Armored Rider whose powers derived from fruits, namely an orange. He takes the stage and fought creatures from an interdimensional forest known as Helheim. Using the Gaim Ridewatch gives Zi-O the Gaim Armor to slash his way to victory.

 **Taki,** **Sougo** **, & Tsukuyomi: **Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _After his first experience of battling Edge Master, Geiz is desperate in trying to go back into the past to find Soul Calibur in its primitive form, Krita-Yuga. To that end, Geiz headed to 1584 during the Ming Dynasty in China, planning to steal Krita-Yuga from its wielder, Xianghua._

 _When Sougo learns of this from Taki, they must stop Geiz from taking Krita-Yuga before Xianghua finds out its true form._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 28:_ _ **Krita-Yuga ~A.D. 1584~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Starting this chapter onward, each chapter will end with this line: " **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history...** ", the very line said at the end of each individual character's Soul Chronicle in SCVI.

Like what I said before in the previous chapter's A/N, Edge Master's copied fighting style are not limited to the Soul Calibur characters, it also extends to all Kamen Riders styles and their equipment. He can also combine a SC character's fighting style with a Rider's equipment, making him extremely dangerous:

\- If Edge Master uses Kilik's fighting style the chances he can use any these following weapons: **Dragon Rod** (Kuuga Dragon Form's weapon), **Leangle Rouzer** (Leangle's primary weapon), **DenGasher Rod Mode** (primarily used by Urataros/Den-O Rod Form), **Metal Shaft** (Double's weapon used with any half-change form using the Metal Memory), and the **Meteor Storm Shaft** (Meteor Storm's weapon)  
\- If Edge Master uses Seong-Mina's fighting style, it's also possible for him to wield these following Rider weapons: **Storm Halberd** (Agito Storm Form's weapon) and **Kagematsu** (Kurokage's Arms weapon)  
\- If Edge Master uses Astaroth's fighting style, he can probably wield these Rider weapons: **Dogga Hammer** (Kiva Dogga Form's main weapon) and **Mango Punisher** (Baron's weapon in Mango Arms).  
\- If Edge Master uses Cervantes's fighting style, the only compatible weapon for him to use are the **Daidaimaru** and **Musou Saber** , which belonged to Gaim in Orange Arms. Ironically, Cervantes's short sword has a pistol fitted to it. While the Musou Saber's blade is long in addition to its Gun mode, whereas Daidaimaru is too short for a katana.  
\- If using Sophitia's fighting style, Edge Master will wield the **Prism Bicker** , CycloneJokerXtreme's primary weapon when separated as sword and shield, as Sophitia (along with Cassandra) are the known characters in the Soul Series to wield both sword and shield.  
\- If he uses Grøh's fighting style, Edge Master will wield the **Gan Gun Saber** in Naginata Mode or Nitoryuu Mode. Because, Grøh can split his double saber into two depending on the pace of the battle.

In the Decade TV series, Diend normally summons 3 (5 in the Chou Den-O trilogy) Riotroopers (or sometimes several as shown in Battride War Genesis). Here, Edge Master summons 6 Riotroopers.

For the next chapter, I'm going to adapt Xianghua's Soul Chronicle.


	28. Ep 028: Krita-Yuga -AD 1584-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 02** **8** **:** **Krita-Yuga ~A.D. 1584~** [クリタ・ユガ 〜1584年〜/ _Kurita Yuga_ _〜_ _1584_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **1583** **  
**(1583年)

Xianghua was born during the Ming Dynasty into the noble Chai house, a family of warriors.

Fatherless, she was raised well by her kind and protective mother.

In time, she learned to user her mother's Chinese sword to practice ancient techniques.

Though her mother passed away at a young age, Xianghua continued to devote herself to the sword, and, in time, became proficient enough to do her family's name proud.

Her life, however, was on the verge of taking a sharp turn...

One day, Xianghua talked to one of the people within the House of Chai, years following her mother's passing.

"A long time has passed since your mother left this world.", said the man.

"It has...", Xianghua replied.

"Things cannot have been easy for you."

The girl remained cheerful and optimistic, "I've never thought about it like that. From time to time, I just remember what my mother said to me."

Her mother, Xiangfei once said to Xianghua these very familiar words, " _ **Fate is carved with your own hands.**_ _Use that sword to open a way to the ever-changing future._ "

Xianghua was entrusted with the Chinese sword known as the Krita-Yuga, this very weapon wielded by his mother, who first dedicated herself to the way of the sword. By the time Xiangfei passed away, Krita-Yuga passed on to her daughter.

"So, whenever if I face challenging times, it's up to me to overcome them.", the girl continued. It seems that the love from her mother keep her going forward.

The man replied, "Your attitude reminds me so much of your mother.", noting the obvious similarities. In short, like mother like daughter.

"Hee hee. And my skill with the sword?"

"That, too, of course."

"With my mother's sword in hand, I want to find my own path."

"Naturally. And if you wish to serve your country, like others in your family, that path might be open to you.", the man suggests Xianghua to apply for the emperor's guard.

"How so?", Xianghua raised her eyebrow.

"Apply to work for the emperor's guard.", the man continued, "If you are serious, it may be worth considering."

"Really?"

"Our country is facing difficulties. Perhaps times are changing. Even so, you must remember that you represent the Chai name. A slapdash attitude will not be taken lightly. You will be tested on your intelligence and manners, as well as your swordsmanship."

"Understood!", Xianghua took the man's sage advice and decided to prove herself to be part of the emperor's guard.

Elsewhere from a distance, the hooded summoner, Ray watches Xianghua and her sword from the top of her Time Mazine. Apparently, Ray knows that Krita-Yuga is Soul Calibur's primitive form.

"Krita-Yuga must be destroyed before it becomes Soul Calibur.", said Ray. "I will not let it stand in my way of acquiring the cursed sword."

In addition to her recent encounters with Taki and Geiz; she also learns that Geiz, who also came from 2068 like her and her former comrades the Time Jackers, is after Soul Calibur. Ray will most likely set aside the plan of destroying Krita-Yuga as she will persuade Geiz into joining her.

"Myoukouin Geiz... So he's after Krita-Yuga, and is aware it is Soul Calibur's primitive form.", Ray mused. "So we are alike after all, while I'm trying to find Soul Edge to use it against Zi-O. But, the fact Soul Calibur is designed to destroy Soul Edge, I cannot allow that."

Ray has possible plans in mind - is to manipulate Geiz's desire to kill Sougo and to obtain the spirit sword to make him betray Sougo and Tsukuyomi hoping that they will change the future together, and destroy Krita-Yuga if Geiz were to refuse her offer; hoping it will not become Soul Calibur so finding Soul Edge would be easier for her.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Fast forward to the present...

Elsewhere in a strip club, the Time Jackers regroup for their next plan. Uhr has apparently readied for a candidate for their king. But, suddenly, they are alerted by a familiar presence who likewise have the ability to stop time like the Time Jackers themselves.

"This feeling...it's so familiar.", Ora sensed it.

And it was revealed to be the Traitor Time Jacker herself, Ray. "It's been a while, everyone.", with a friendly gesture, she modestly greeted her former "friends".

"You!", Uhr turned her attention to the hooded summoner.

However, the Time Jackers themselves no longer see Ray as a friend, but already a sworn enemy. Swortz could never forget the last time Ray turned her back on him. The only thing that can make Swortz from being a cold and calculative villain to losing his cool is the sight and/or the mere mention of the traitor. But, the leader of the Time Jackers can only bottle up his anger on Ray for too long.

"You really have the nerve to show your face here, traitor.", Swortz glared, and only refers to Ray simply in one word: " **traitor** ".

Ray keeps that friendly gesture as a front, while mocking at the Time Jacker's feeble attempts in changing history and their plans being foiled by Zi-O.

"Is that how you talk to me that way, Swortz?", Ray even asserts her superiority to the current Time Jacker superior. "I was the leader of the Time Jackers before you! And yet, you have no respect towards me."

"It's because I lost all respect from you! Those days are all gone!", Swortz raised his tone in anger.

"You stabbed us in the back, you bitch!", Uhr added.

Ray then "justified" her betrayal to the trio; "It's because I have grown tired of your attempts in overthrowing Oma Zi-O with your Another Riders! Yet again, Zi-O would stand in your way and attained powers of Kamen Riders that come before him.", and continues to mock them of their failures, "Your feeble attempts in changing history are all in vain! Why couldn't you people understand that?!"

Ray's insults has just riled both Uhr and Ora as if they want to kill her. However, Swortz reminds the two of their objective. That didn't stop Ray from bullying them when she felt like it.

"Soul Edge will lead us to salvation. Only the Azure Knight, Nightmare has the blade.", Ray elaborates that Soul Edge will be the only weapon that can defeat Oma Zi-O. "However, there's something that stood in the way in claiming the cursed sword as my own... Soul Calibur."

"Soul Calibur, you say? Myoukouin Geiz is after the spirit sword.", Ora brought up to the traitor about Geiz.

"Why don't you convince him to join your side.", Uhr mockingly said to Ray.

"You don't have to tell me twice, whelp.", the summoner smugly answered back. "I'm going to make him an offer that he could not possibly refuse. It's he joins with me and betray Zi-O."

Having seen that she has a lot in common with Geiz, Ray will take the opportunity to warp Geiz's desire to defeat Sougo. If Geiz has Soul Calibur and Ray with Soul Edge, they could change the future together.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kujigoji-do, Taki went into the clock shop to find Geiz. Only to learn from Sougo and Tsukuyomi that Geiz just went off somewhere. But, Woz reveals that Geiz went back to 1584 during the Ming Dynasty in China.

"How did you know Geiz went back to 1584 in China?!", Taki shook her head.

"He's going to find the wielder of Krita-Yuga and take the sword from her.", Woz replied. "Don't you know how desperate Geiz is to use Soul Calibur to strip away of my lord of his powers?!"

"That fool...!", Taki kept her anger in tranquility. "If that girl who wields Krita-Yuga finds out of its true form, it would be a disaster!"

In Taki's original timeline, she once heard that Krita-Yuga revealed its true form to Xianghua during her battle against the demonic entity within Soul Edge, Inferno. Since the timeline was rebooted, if Xianghua finds out the full extent of Krita-Yuga's power, it can lead to a disastrous consequence to history itself.

And Geiz knows that Krita-Yuga is Soul Calibur's primitive form, Xianghua can be in grave danger.

"Zi-O. I need your help. We need to stop Geiz before he gets to Soul Calibur.", Taki asked the young boy.

"The spirit sword that Geiz is seeking after so he can use it to take away your powers.", Woz added. "Since he went into China during the Ming Dynasty, it's only a matter of time he is about to take Krita-Yuga from the girl who was chosen to wield it."

Sougo had little to no knowledge of anything with the soul swords. Only Geiz is drawn to the spirit sword, and it started to warp his hatred towards Sougo even further.

* * *

 **A.D.** **1584** **  
**(1584年)

Geiz went to 1584 during the Ming Dynasty in China, where he began his mission to seek after the wielder of Krita-Yuga, the primitive form of the spirit sword.

However, there was someone who stood in his way... It was none other than Ray.

"Myoukouin Geiz, am I correct?", Ray politely asked.

"So you're that summoner back in Eastern Europe who sent out that Kaiju and those puppet Riders from their Ridewatches?", Geiz's response was quite rude.

It didn't matter for Geiz to know the summoner's name, as he already learned from Taki about Ray. Yet again, he already heard that Ray is seeking after Soul Edge; with the purpose of using its power to kill Sougo.

"So, you're planning to go after Soul Edge so you can use it to kill Zi-O?", Geiz continued. "Beat it. I have no time for you. Soul Calibur is useful enough to kill him than that evil blade."

But, Ray insists as she asks the time traveler to join her and they can kill Sougo together.

"You know, you and I have a lot in common. I will give you an offer that you could not possibly refuse.", Ray begins smooth-talking Geiz into joining her. "I will help you find Soul Calibur, and once I have the cursed sword in my hands; we can kill Tokiwa Sougo together. But, there is a price for this offer - I want you to give up on your allies, including Zi-O himself. Make your choice, Geiz."

Geiz might have his hatred for Sougo already twisting him. But, he would never cross the line on Tsukuyomi, Taki and Fubuki. So, what was Geiz's response?

Geiz leaned closer to Ray and whispered on her ear, "Do you really think I would be willing to abandon my allies just for me to join you? You got another thing coming..."

"How unwise...", Ray replied as she took Ridewatches, two Ridewatches that contained the powers of two pseudo-Kamen Riders, in this case the **Engine** and **RemoCon Bros** Ridewatch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Engine Bros!**_ *

*( _Digital beeping_ ) _**RemoCon Bros!**_ *

Ray inserted the two watches on her Shoukan Busters. She aims the guns upwards...

* _ **Engine Bros! RemoCon Bros! Shoukan Time!**_ *

...and by doing so, she summons Engine and RemoCon Bros.

"If you could have said yes, we could have been friends Geiz. I'd rather destroy the spirit sword rather than let it fall into your hands! Mwehehehehe!", Ray said before leaving, as she asked her puppets to deal with Geiz.

Geiz quickly took out his Zikuu-Driver as he is about to transform...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Xianghua was set to take an exam to become part of the emperor's guard. Being from the noble Chai household did not automatically grant her a pass- she had to prove her worth by dint of her skill.

The girl meet up with her friend, Meimei. "Do us proud, Xianghua.", she said.

"I will and then some!", Xianghua remained optimistic and cheerful while being focused on proving herself to take the exam. "No one can match my skills with a sword!"

"Don't hurt yourself. The exam has just only begun.", Meimei replied.

"I know. Oh! Is that mooncake?"

Just as Xianghua reached her hand on Meimei's basket of mooncakes, only for Meimei to slap her hands away.

"You can eat IF you pass the exam."

Xianghua went on the proving grounds as her opponent is waiting for her...

Going back to Geiz, he managed to singlehandedly trash Ray's summoned Engine and RemoCon Bros without using a Rider Armor.

Afterwards, he powered down his suit and went on to find the whereabouts of Krita-Yuga's wielder. When he passed by at a nearby monastery and asked about who wielded Krita-Yuga, the monk replied that the sword is now in the hands of a swordswoman who represent the house of Chai.

"House of Chai?", Geiz raised an eyebrow.

"The family is survived by their daughter, **Xianghua**. Her mother passed Krita-Yuga to her upon her passing.", the monk concluded the story.

"So, where is this Xianghua?", asked the time traveler.

"Apparently, the girl was seen in the emperor's palace where she is going to work as the emperor's guard."

After gaining a small information about Xianghua, Geiz went on to investigate. The objective is to find Xianghua and take Krita-Yuga from her.

* * *

Returning to the proving grounds in the emperor's palace, Xianghua won against her opponent. To her chagrin, she was expecting a _written_ exam rather than a sparring session.

"Nnnrg... I didn't expect a written exam. And did you have to make this hard?", she pouted.

"Of course we did."

"Ugh... I've never been good at this sort of thing.", Xianghua sighed disappointed.

"If you got time to whine, you've got time to write.", Meimei replied.

From a distance away from the palace, Geiz observes the target. Who is apparently now in the process of doing a written exam following that sparring session against one of the emperor's guards. After that, he observes Xianghua once again talking to her friend, Meimei.

* * *

Having somehow passed her exam, Xianghua was summoned to the suburbs of Beijing as an officer cadet. While waiting among the other cadets, she soon noticed someone approaching. Along the way, little did Xianghua know that she is being followed- by _someone_ from the future.

"Whoa. I didn't think there'd be so many people.", she exclaimed. "The exam must be in its early stages."

"I can't believe there's actually another woman here.", a swordswoman appeared before Xianghua.

"Um...and you are?", Xianghua asked.

"The name is Liang Lingyu.", Lingyu introduced herself. "It's an honor to be here with one of the Chai family."

"Oh, um, okay. Thanks!"

Lingyu continued, "What better way to get acquainted than by going a round or two?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!"

The two girls spar with their swords. Lingyu proved to be an experienced warrior compared to Xianghua, who has recently passed the examination for applying for the emperor's guard. But, that didn't let Xianghua hold back while she keeps her guard up.

As Xianghua and Lingyu are fighting with their swords, Geiz suddenly made his presence known and abruptly interrupted their swordplay.

"Who is that guy?", asked Xianghua all the while she and Lingyu stopped their battle the moment Geiz approached them. "Hey, get lost will you?! We're in the middle of a sparring here!"

Geiz is not in the mood to play nice, and his eyes were on her sword, Krita-Yuga.

"That sword in your hand... Is it the one called Krita-Yuga?", he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?", Xianghua answered back.

"Give me that sword.", Geiz asks Xianghua to give the sword away to him.

But, she refused and said. "This is my mother's keepsake. I would not let it fall to you!"

In response, Geiz takes out his Ridewatch and rotated the watch's dial to match the face and activated it.

"Then, I'll just take Krita-Yuga away from you by force!"

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Geiz!**_ *

The watch is then loaded on the right side of his Zikuu-Driver, Geiz unlocks his belt as he poses before transforming.

"Henshin!", he shouted as he spun the belt.

* _(Electronic riff)_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

Now transformed into Kamen Rider Geiz, the Zikan Zaxe is summoned.

* _ **Zikan Zaxe! Oh, No!**_ *

Lingyu set her eyes on the Zikuu Matrix on Geiz's belt that has 2068 written. Both her and Xianghua have no idea that the opponent right in front of them came from a distant future.

"Guess we'll have to deal with him together!", said Lingyu. "Let's settle this another day."

"Good idea!", Xianghua replied.

Xianghua teams up with Lingyu in order to deal with an enemy from the future. As they ready their swords they fight Kamen Rider Geiz.

Geiz, however, due to his superior arsenal and equipment, can outclass his opponents. Geiz is recently used to dealing against more than one enemy, like the summoned Engine and RemoCon Bros that Ray summoned earlier.

The fact that the two girls use swords, Geiz goes even when he switches the Zaxe to Yumi Mode.

* _ **You, Me!**_ *

Geiz starts firing arrows on his opponents while keeping his distance from Xianghua and Lingyu.

"What is with this guy?", Lingyu exclaimed. "I thought he's using an axe, and now he's using a bow and arrow?!"

"Not to mention, he's coming after my sword!", Xianghua added.

The Zikan Zaxe is switched back to Ono Mode, Geiz then takes out the Faiz Ridewatch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Faiz!**_ *

The watch is then inserted on the left side of the Zikuu-Driver, the Driver is then unlocked and spun 360 degrees to initiate the Armor Time suit up sequence.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ *

A projection of the SB-555P Faiz Phone appears along with the Faiz Armor itself, the pieces of the armor scatter as they are about to combine with Geiz.

* _(Pop music with Faiz Phone dial tones) [Faiz Phone voice]_ _ **Complete!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **FAIZ~!**_ *

And thus, Geiz dons the Faiz Armor. The visor on his helmet has "Faiz" (ふぁいず) written in hirigana. Geiz attacks, and this time he makes short work of the two girls.

The Faiz Ridewatch is then loaded on the Zikan Zaxe by Geiz.

* _ **Finish Time! Faiz Zakkuri Cutting!**_ *

Done in a similar manner with Faiz's Sparkle Cut with the Faiz Edge, Geiz launches two energy waves on Xianghua and Lingyu, then simultaneously slashed the two with a two-hit combo attack using the Zikan Zaxe.

Geiz reverts back to his base form.

Xianghua staggers back on her two feet, but the moment she stood up, Geiz holds Lingyu as his hostage, he points the Zikan Zaxe's blade right towards her neck.

"Don't move a muscle, kid.", Geiz threatens Xianghua while holding Lingyu as a human shield.

"Lingyu!", Xianghua exclaimed. "Please, don't do this!"

Geiz continues to break Xianghua's spirit, "One false step or your friend here gets it! I'll let her go if you give me Krita-Yuga.", and forces her to surrender Krita-Yuga in exchange for Lingyu's life.

"Xianghua, no! Don't do it!", Lingyu, while being held up by Geiz, tells her not to give him the sword.

Geiz continues to further break Xianghua by talking and forcing her to give up on the sword that her mother passed to her.

"What's the matter? A weapon like that is but a mere tools for fighting. Seeing that as a keepsake belong to your mother are but contradictions! What is it going to be...? Are you willing to give that weapon to me for a complete stranger's life?"

Xianghua finds herself faced with a sadistic choice - Geiz will most likely kill Lingyu if she refuses to hand over Krita-Yuga. If Xianghua willingly chose to give away the weapon that her mother gave to her, she will most likely unable to continue her mother's last wishes.

"Mother... I'm sorry...", Xianghua was about to cry as she can't carry on the moment and can't bear to see Lingyu to be executed if she refused to comply to Geiz.

However...

* _[Drag Visor voice]_ _ **Advent!**_ *

Dragredder suddenly appears, the dragon spat balls of fire on the battlefield. The ensuing explosion caused Geiz to separate himself from his human shield. This bought Xianghua enough time to get to Lingyu, who appears to be alright after the explosion from the dragon that appeared on the battlefield set her apart from Geiz.

"What was that?!", Geiz had no idea what's going on. Only for him to be attacked by Taki (who donned the Galaxy Armor) from behind. "You!"

And Taki is really upset of Geiz's recent actions right now.

"Mind if you explain on what you're doing?!", Taki demanded.

While Xianghua and Lingyu watched Geiz being attacked, Zi-O in Ryuki Armor caught up to the two girls.

"You girls hurry up and run!", Sougo asked them.

And so, Xianghua and Lingyu escaped. While Taki and Geiz get into an altercation as the former was really upset of him trying to endanger Xianghua to get to Krita-Yuga.

"Come on, guys! That's enough!", Sougo tries to break the two from fighting, but to no avail.

It only took Tsukuyomi and Fubuki to show up as Geiz and Taki finally stopped fighting.

"Tsukuyomi, commander?", Geiz stopped the moment Tsukuyomi glared at him and subsequently powered down his transformation.

Sougo then canceled his own transformation and Taki powered down the Galaxy Armor. The four weren't really pleased on what Geiz did.

"Are you really that desperate in searching for the spirit sword?", Taki furiously chewed out on Geiz for his stubbornness. "Just how many times I have to remind you everything about it, yet you don't even listen!"

"Ugh... I can't help it! Don't you understand just how Zi-O just keep on becoming powerful?!", Geiz continued to justify his motives. "Soul Calibur is the only weapon that can destroy Oma Zi-O. And I have to get Krita-Yuga before he [Sougo] becomes Oma Zi-O."

Fed up of his stubbornness, Taki has no other choice but to slap the lights out of Geiz.

"Have YOU lost your _goddamned_ mind?!", Taki starts to raise her tone in anger. "Look at yourself right now, Geiz. Your obsession with the spirit sword has already warped your goal to change your future along with it is your hatred of Zi-O knowing that he will become Oma Zi-O. And how far will you in lengths in obtaining Soul Calibur?"

"By holding a girl hostage and force Krita-Yuga's wielder to abandon her mother's last wishes?", Tsukuyomi added.

"That girl [Xianghua] received Krita-Yuga by her mother's dying wish.", Taki explained why Xianghua was chosen to wield the sword. "Which would lead her to the cursed sword. And when that time she confronts the evil within the evil blade, Krita-Yuga will reveal its true form to her."

Taki based that story back from the old timeline. Meaning, the Xianghua of the new timeline will experience the same thing like her original counterpart. That's the reason why Taki, Sougo, Tsukuyomi and Fubuki warned Geiz about trying to steal Krita-Yuga from Xianghua.

Not only that, Taki has already warned Geiz numerous times that she doesn't want any of her allies in the present (i.e., Goro and company) to be drawn to the soul swords, even though if one of them is willing enough to support her. But, there is more to that, Taki has the right to be upset at Geiz because this is for his own good, lest he becomes a puppet to Soul Calibur, given the fact that the spirit sword is nowhere as benign as it is meant to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xianghua and Lingyu escaped after Zi-O managed to gave them enough time to escape from Geiz.

Xianghua almost gave into despair after Geiz forced her to surrender Krita-Yuga in exchange for Lingyu's safety. Had Taki and the others did not intervene just in time, Xianghua might have lost everything she had worked hard on, along with her mother's wishes.

"I almost gave up my mother's dreams...", Xianghua cried. "And I thought I might see you die, something that I can't bear to look at."

"It's okay. We're glad that we're still alive and you still have your sword in your hands.", Lingyu reassured. "In fact, you Chais are really something."

"Thanks.", and finally, Xianghua smiled once again as a response to Lingyu's compliment.

"It'd be great to work alongside you, fighting for justice in the guard.", Lingyu continued.

"For justice?", Xianghua raised a brow.

"Yeah! Justice will always prevail!"

"Oh, okay.", Xianghua grinned.

The candidates for joining the emperor's guard had slowly been whittled down. Some gave up and joined the army, while others returned home. Each had their own path to follow. Still in the running, Xianghua and Lingyu taught each other techniques, and threw themselves wholeheartedly into their training.

That is until, they meet a young man from the future who is destined to be king...

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 12 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 6 (Rogue, Ride-Player, Snipe, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 3 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2))  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 22.

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Taki,** **Geiz** **, & Tsukuyomi: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter!

 **Taki** **:** ( _Takes out the_ _Ultraman Zero_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Ultraman Zero!

 **Taki:** Ultraman Zero. The son of one of the Ultra Brothers, Ultraseven. Zero is a hot-blooded Ultra who is the sworn enemy of the evil Ultra known as Ultraman Belial.

 **Taki,** **Geiz** **, & Tsukuyomi: **Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _It seems Ray is also intent in destroying Krita-Yuga than allowing Geiz to obtain it in hopes of nothing will stand in her way of claiming Soul Edge. The fact Krita-Yuga is Soul Calibur_ _'s primitive form and will reveal itself when it comes contact to the cursed sword. Taki, Geiz, and Sougo must protect Xianghua and her friends before Ray can destroy the Chinese sword._

 _Xianghua, on the other hand, who is faced with the conflict of continuing her mother's wishes and handing over Krita-Yuga to Geiz._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode 2_ _9_ _:_ _ **With An Engraved Oath**_ _ **~A.D. 1584~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Although Ray's similarities to Basco is more evident. Her betrayal against the Time Jackers also leans closer to Ankh before he met Eiji. And the fact that she's a villain whose identity and face hidden, it's reminiscent to the Great Leader of Shocker and his succeeding incarnations and Shroud from _Kamen Rider W._

As shown with Geiz's recent encounter with Ray, and the fact that they come from the same era - 2068. She is the exact opposite to Geiz in a way that she seeks out Soul Edge as Geiz is to Soul Calibur and they intend to use the respective Soul swords to kill Sougo and prevent Oma Zi-O's rise. Their similarities are even more evident to the point Ray convinces Geiz to betray Sougo and Tsukuyomi to help him find Soul Calibur.

This is the first time a non-Rider Ridewatch is featured in this story: the Engine and RemoCon Bros.


	29. Ep 029: With An Engraved Oath -AD 1584-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 02** **9** **:** **With An Engraved Oath ~A.D. 1584~** [刻んだ誓いと 〜1584年〜/ _Kizanda Chikai to_ _〜_ _1584_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **1584** **  
**(1584年)

The candidates for joining the emperor's guard had slowly been whittled down. Some gave up and joined the army, while others returned home. Each had their own path to follow. Still in the running, Xianghua and Lingyu taught each other techniques, and threw themselves wholeheartedly into their training.

That is until, they meet a young man from the future who is destined to be king...

Sougo had to split from Taki and the others while exploring the Chinese imperial palace, the boy imagined what its like to see a palace looks like, fitting with the fact with his ambitions of becoming a king.

As Sougo explored, he recalled the exchange between him and Taki before they were about to subdue Geiz...

" _I'm sorry I had to drag you into this.", the ninja said._

" _It's okay. I really want to look further in the 16_ _th_ _century, to see what it looks like how kings do their duty to rule their nation.", Sougo replied. "Why Geiz is desperate in searching for Soul Calibur to use that to kill me?", he asked._

" _Geiz has been digging too deep involving with the spirit sword.", Taki continued. "Even worse, that summoner named Ray is also after Soul Edge. And you know what makes Geiz and Ray very similar? They both want to use the soul swords to kill you and prevent Oma Zi-O from rising to power.", she then brought up why she's keeping Geiz from getting close to the spirit sword. "Geiz's hatred of you has becoming increasingly warped each time he is obsessed with the spirit sword. There's a reason why I'm trying to prevent him from obtaining Soul Calibur; it's because I don't want any of my allies in the present to be drawn to the soul swords as a means to protect them. Soul Edge had corrupted my master in the old timeline, and I've witnessed both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur clashed, resulting in a cataclysm."_

" _So, you're saying both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are evil?", Sougo replied again._

" _To be accurate, Soul Edge is a weapon of pure evil. But, Soul Calibur, despite being designed to destroy its evil counterpart, is nowhere as benign as it was meant to be. It instantly warps the wielder's sense of justice of those who lack a pure heart. This is why I'm trying to warn Geiz about."_

" _So, that's why you want both the two swords destroyed?"_

" _More likely, yes."_

The flashback ends as Sougo inadvertently stumbled into a sparring with Xianghua and Lingyu.

"Phew...", Xianghua took a deep breath in and out after a round with Lingyu. "Another tough training session today. Wanna get some food together, Lingyu?"

"How about we go for another round first?", Lingyu insists for another round.

"What? Now?!", Xianghua pouted.

"What would you do if the emperor was attacked right-", Lingyu got to the point until she notices a presence - a young Japanese boy watching their sparring. "Wait, someone's watching us."

Xianghua and Lingyu direct their attention to Sougo, who observed them from a distance. Lingyu sensed the soon-to-be king's presence while she was insisting Xianghua for another round. To their surprise, the fact Sougo wears casual wear and it doesn't match with the current era, the two girls are curious to know where he is from.

"Hey, have we met from somewhere?", asked Xianghua.

"No.", Sougo replied.

"Who are you anyway?", Lingyu demanded.

"Tokiwa Sougo. I'm from 400 years from the future.", Sougo introduced himself. "My dream is to become a king."

"From the future?", Xianghua had no idea about the concept of time traveling.

And Lingyu then poke fun of Sougo's ambition of kinghood, "Wait, if you're a king, why are you dressed like a pauper?"

"I have not become a king yet! But, I am going to be.", Sougo made an insistent reply. "I come here to apologize in behalf of a friend of mine who attacked you guys."

"So that red guy was your friend?", Xianghua raised an eyebrow.

"Hardly. But, I still want to get along with him.", the 18-year old high schooler answered.

It seems that Sougo is willing to apologize for Geiz's actions earlier. However, he's not aware that interacting with people in the past can lead to disastrous consequences. Regardless of Geiz's hostile relationship with Sougo, the latter is more willing to defend him if he needs to.

"Say, if you're from the future, do you use that watch-like "thing" like that guy did?", it seems that Xianghua asks Sougo to spar against her and Lingyu by asking if Sougo uses the same Driver as Geiz.

"Oh, you mean _this?_ ", Sougo replied as he donned his Zikuu-Driver.

* _ **Zikuu-Driver**_ *

"I guess it is a king's duty to take on challengers.", Sougo added as he took out the Zi-O Ridewatch. "I got a feeling this will work out."

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Zi-O!**_ *

Sougo inserted his Ridewatch on the right side of the Driver. He then unlocks the belt as a clockwork-like projection appeared behind him. Sougo then poses as he is about to spin the belt.

"Henshin!", he yelled and spun the Driver.

* _(Electronic beat)_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ *

Now transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O, the word "Rider" (ライダー) in katakana is now branded on his visor.

* _ **Zikan Gilade! Ken!**_ *

The Zikan Gilade is summoned, Xianghua and Lingyu charge at Zi-O as they fight him. Like their fight against Geiz, Zi-O proves to be a stronger opponent, along with the fact that Sougo possesses superior arsenal, suit, armor, and equipment, no less.

Much how Geiz's Zikan Zaxe that has both an axe and bow-and-arrow modes, little what Xianghua and Lingyu did not know that Zi-O's Zikan Gilade can also turn into a _gun._

* _ **Zyu!**_ *

Sougo changes the Gilade to its gun mode. He fires at his opponents.

"Hey, no fair! Don't use that!", Lingyu asks Sougo to refrain from using a ranged weapon.

"Oh, right!", Sougo realizes that the 16th century still lack the usage of guns at this period. So, he takes another method.

Zi-O took out the Ryuki Ridewatch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Ryuki!**_ *

After twisting the dial to match the Rider's face, and subsequently activating the watch, Zi-O inserted the Ryuki Watch into the left side of the Zikuu-Driver. Sougo unlocks and spins his Driver, which initiates Armor Time form change.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ *

A projection of the Dragredder Advent Card appeared along with the Ryuki Armor doing the armor itself doing Ryuki's Final Vent pose and subsequently combines with Zi-O upon passing through it, resulting him assuming the Ryuki Armor. The word "Ryuki" in katakana (リュウキ) is branded on his visor.

* _(Electronic beat w/ V-Buckle-esque music) [V-Buckle voice]_ _ **Advent!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **RYUKI~!**_ *

That was the same form that Zi-O assumed rescued Xianghua and Lingyu when Geiz attacked the two girls.

Zi-O Ryuki Armor conjures his copy of Ryuki's Drag Saber called the **Drag Saber Z**. It looks just like the Drag Saber itself, only it is made for Zi-O himself. Sougo focuses on Lingyu, while Xianghua was about to attack him, he conjures a copy of the Drag Shield to protect himself from her Chinese sword.

Despite her weapon being inferior against Zi-O, Xianghua refused to give up. It's becoming clear that she is almost like Sougo himself. Lingyu already conceded to Zi-O's strength, but Xianghua continued to prove that she can prevail against a warrior from the future.

As Sougo clashed blades with Xianghua, he senses something odd with Krita-Yuga.

(" _Her sword is..._ "), Sougo said to himself upon noticing a radiant glow within Krita-Yuga's blade.

However, the downside is that, it left Sougo vulnerable and open, as Xianghua managed to push him away.

Xianghua lowered herself before she slashes Zi-O into the air and deliver combos until he's left standing where a burst knocks Sougo to the ground, and forced out of his transformation.

"Wow, that was amazing!", Sougo harbored no ill-feeling towards Xianghua after having lost to her. It seems Taki and Geiz's hunch about Krita-Yuga only made him partially-know of it being the spirit sword's primal form.

Lingyu stood up and caught up to Xianghua, "Hah. This is why I chose to stick close to you.", she said and observed at the latter's use of different techniques and solid foundation.

"It's nothing compared to yours...", Xianghua replied modestly. "I'm just doing what my mother taught me to do."

"If you've got one weakness, it's your mentality.", Lingyu continued.

"Yeah. It's like we're similar too.", Sougo butted in. "No matter how good you are with a sword, you can't defend justice if you're easily discouraged."

"Hmm... I'm fine when I needed to be.", Xianghua ends the discussion.

After the sparring session, Sougo decided to tag along with the two girls until he catches up with Taki, Geiz and co.

* * *

The Ming Empire's intermittent search for the Hero's Sword had yet to turn up any solid leads. Now, as an officer cadet, it was Xianghua's turn to help join in the search. To this end, she was deployed to an area near the western region - where Sougo would eventually caught up to Taki and company...

Accompanied by Sougo, Xianghua and Lingyu went into the western far reaches outside of China to search for this so-called "Hero's Sword". Little that China's imperial government know at this point is that no such weapon exist.

"Do you think the Hero's Sword really exists?", asked Xianghua.

Lingyu answered, "Shh! Don't mention that here."

"Are you sure about this place?", Xianghua insistently asked.

"I hear they have a lot of riots around- Eek!", it seems that the girls were drawn to the presence of ruffians. "Right on cue! Just try it, scoundrels-"

Just before Sougo, Xianghua and Lingyu were about to deal with the bandits...

* _ **You, Me!**_ *

The bandits were hit on the chest by stray arrows made of energy, that happened to be coming from the Zikan Zaxe; something that Sougo found out at the very moment. Sougo turned around, only to find Taki, Tsukuyomi, Fubuki, and of all people, Geiz, who happened to be the one who shot the bandits dead.

"It's you guys!", Sougo then approached Taki and the others.

"You just never learn how to keep your mouth shut.", Taki is not pleased with Sougo interacting with the two girls, as this can affect the flow of time in the past.

Xianghua's eyes were locked onto Geiz, instilling fear, knowing that Geiz was desperate in stealing Krita-Yuga from her as it served as the true form to Soul Calibur.

"You...", Xianghua said.

"Save it. I'm not in the mood to take your precious sword.", Geiz replied, barely showing any expression. The fact that Geiz has to set it aside for now, Taki managed to talk some senses to Geiz, along with the fact that Krita-Yuga was gifted to Xianghua by her mother. As it is needed for Xianghua herself to one day, awaken the sword's true form on her own, given the fact she was chosen to wield that sword.

There is more why Taki and company have something with Xianghua and Krita-Yuga; it appears the Traitor Time Jacker, Ray is planning to destroy Krita-Yuga, in hopes that it will become Soul Calibur, so it will not stand in the summoner's way in obtaining Soul Edge.

"Taki-san, what brought you guys here?", asked Sougo.

"The girl and Krita-Yuga are in grave danger.", the ninja replied and brought up Geiz's recent encounter with Ray. "Ray is planning to destroy Krita-Yuga, so it will not be a hindrance to her path to Soul Edge."

"Did somebody said my name?", Ray's voice echoed somewhere.

Fubuki had a mixed expression of fear, paranoia, and panic on her face upon hearing Ray's voice. ( _"No, it can't be!"_ ), she muttered to herself, as if she knew Ray from somewhere. It also hints of a possible secret connecting her and the hooded summoner, which Taki isn't aware of at this moment.

Ray appeared before the time travelers, Xianghua and Lingyu.

"It's Ray!", Taki exclaimed.

"What do you want, Ray?", Sougo calls out the diabolical summoner.

"I'm giving Geiz the response to his refusal.", Ray took out her two Shoukan Busters, and then two Ridewatches - one that has the likeness of Armored Rider Kurokage, or rather a **Kurokage Trooper** , and the second being a **Ride-Player**. "Treat this as a gift from me, Zi-O."

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Kurokage Trooper!**_ *

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Ride-Player!**_ *

* _ **Shoukan Time!**_ *

After loading the two Ridewatches on the Shoukan Buster, Ray summoned 30 Kurokage Trooper and 30 Ride-Players for a total of 60 foot soldier cannon fodder.

"You should not have refused my offer, Geiz.", Ray then took out a jet-black and red Ridewatch that bears the face of an Ultraman. Or, an _evil_ Ultraman, that is. "It would have been easier if you just said yes."

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Ultraman Belial!**_ *

Ray activated the **Ultraman Belial** Ridewatch and inserted it into the Shoukan Buster.

Ray points the Shoukan Buster up in the sky. "Evil giant, harbinger of darkness. Bring forth destruction in all that is good.", she invokes an incantation as she is about to send out Ultraman Belial. "Rise, Ultraman Belial!"

* _ **Ultraman Belial Shoukan Time!**_ *

A black energy beam is fired from Ray's Shoukan Buster, once its on the sky, it transforms into a dark energy ball, surrounded with black mist. Said ball of energy starts forming into a humanoid-like being as Ultraman Belial is summoned.

" **Fufufufuwahahahahaha!** ", the evil Ultraman's laughter echoed on the battlefield.

The fact that Ray can summon a copy of a Legend Rider, Ultraman, or even a kaiju, it shows that she is a dangerous enemy to reckon with. And, summoning an evil Ultraman only turns it up to eleven, as Belial, being once a giant of light corrupted by his lust for power, no lifeform is safe from this terror of the galaxy.

Taki, Geiz and Sougo must find a way to stop Ray's plans from destroying Krita-Yuga. Can Xianghua and Lingyu give the heroes from the future a helping hand?

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 12 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 8 (Rogue, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 3 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2))  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 22.

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Taki,** **Geiz** **, & Tsukuyomi: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter!

 **Taki** **:** ( _Takes out the_ _Ultraman Zero Beyond_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Zero Beyond!

 **Taki:** Ultraman Zero Beyond. Ultraman Zero's most recently strongest form. By combining the Capsules of four New Generation Ultramen - Ginga, Victory, X, and Orb into two: Alpha (Ginga and Orb) and Beta (Victory and X), he casts away all his limits with Neo Fusion Rise into this silver giant of light

 **Taki,** **Geiz** **, & Tsukuyomi: **Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Ray unleashes Ultraman Belial and a platoon of Kurokage Troopers and Ride Players in an effort to destroy Krita-Yuga, hoping that it will never stand in her way in claiming the cursed sword._

 _Xianghua and Lingyu must team up with the Taki from the future, Zi-O and Geiz to foil Ray_ _'s plans._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _30_ _:_ _ **My Mother**_ _ **'s Wish**_ _ **~A.D. 1584~**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The title of this chapter is taken from the lyrics of Over "Quartzer":

(重ねたその痛み **刻んだ誓いと** )  
[Kasaneta sono itami **kizanda chikai to** ] ( _The pain piled up_ _ **with an engraved oath**_ )

Along with the reference to Over "Quartzer", this title also fits Xianghua to a tee, this refers to her mother's dying wish when Krita-Yuga was bestowed onto her and carried on her mother's legacy with the way of the sword. The next chapter will once again use the song during the fight against Ray's summoned Kurokages and Ride-Players along with Ultraman Belial.

Sougo using Ryuki Armor during the battle vs. Xianghua and Lingyu is fitting. In addition to the Chinese dragon motif, the Drag Saber is based on a type of Chinese sword called Liuyedao.


	30. Ep 030: My Mother's Wish -AD 1584-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** I suggest playing the song **Over "Quartzer"** when reading the fight against Ray's summoned Kurokage Trooper and Ride-Players (TV version), as well as the final scene of Xianghua's Soul Chronicle in this chapter (full version).

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **30: My Mother** **'s Wish ~A.D. 1584~** [母上の願い 〜1584年〜/ _Hahaue no Negai_ _〜_ _1584_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **1584** **  
**(1584年)

"What do you want, Ray?", Sougo calls out the diabolical summoner.

"I'm giving Geiz the response to his refusal.", Ray took out her two Shoukan Busters, and then two Ridewatches - one that has the likeness of Armored Rider Kurokage, or rather a **Kurokage Trooper** , and the second being a **Ride-Player**. "Treat this as a gift from me, Zi-O."

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Kurokage Trooper!**_ *

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Ride-Player!**_ *

* _ **Shoukan Time!**_ *

After loading the two Ridewatches on the Shoukan Buster, Ray summoned 30 Kurokage Trooper and 30 Ride-Players for a total of 60 foot soldier cannon fodder.

"You should not have refused my offer, Geiz.", Ray then took out a jet-black and red Ridewatch that bears the face of an Ultraman. Or, an _evil_ Ultraman, that is. "It would have been easier if you just said yes."

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Ultraman Belial!**_ *

Ray activated the **Ultraman Belial** Ridewatch and inserted it into the Shoukan Buster.

Ray points the Shoukan Buster up in the sky. "Evil giant, harbinger of darkness. Bring forth destruction in all that is good.", she invokes an incantation as she is about to send out Ultraman Belial. "Rise, Ultraman Belial!"

* _ **Ultraman Belial Shoukan Time!**_ *

A black energy beam is fired from Ray's Shoukan Buster, once its on the sky, it transforms into a dark energy ball, surrounded with black mist. Said ball of energy starts forming into a humanoid-like being as Ultraman Belial is summoned.

" **Fufufufuwahahahahaha!** ", the evil Ultraman's laughter echoed on the battlefield.

The fact that Ray can summon a copy of a Legend Rider, Ultraman, or even a kaiju, it shows that she is a dangerous enemy to reckon with. And, summoning an evil Ultraman only turns it up to eleven, as Belial, being once a giant of light corrupted by his lust for power, no lifeform is safe from this terror of the galaxy.

The sky immediately turned dark due to Belial's presence...

Taki, Geiz and Sougo must find a way to stop Ray's plans from destroying Krita-Yuga.

"I'm going to take on that black giant.", Taki chooses to use her Time Mazine to take on the summoned Ultraman Belial, despite the fact the evil Ultra himself stands even taller and made the Time Mazines look like mere mosquitoes.

"Got it. We'll take care of Ray's cannon fodder.", Geiz nodded.

Tsukuyomi and Fubuki have to pilot Sougo and Geiz's Time Mazines to assist Taki. While Sougo and Geiz took out their Zikuu-Drivers and their respective Ridewatches to take on the cannon fodder Ray sent out.

* _ **Zi-O!**_ * / * _ **Geiz!**_ *

The two Kamen Riders insert the watches into their belts and unlocked them to ready the transformation.

" **Henshin!** ", the two shouted as they spin their Zikuu-Drivers.

* _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ * / * _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

* _ **Ken!**_ * / * _ **Oh, No!**_ *

Zi-O took out his Zikan Gilade while Geiz using the Zikan Zaxe. They proceed to fight off the summoned Kurokage Troopers and Ride-Players.

Xianghua and Lingyu watched as the two Kamen Riders do whatever they can to survive the numbers game.

"Should we help them?", asked Lingyu.

"We're not going to let some summoner from the future do something with my mother's sword!", Xianghua replied and said yes. "We're going to help them, of course!"

And so, the two girls readied their swords and helped the Kamen Riders from the future as they mitigate the swarm of Ride-Players and Kurokage Troopers. Zi-O is used to all of this situation ever since having mastered the Legend Riders' Ridewatches in his hand.

Geiz takes center-stage as he took out the Wizard Ridewatch and assumed WizardArmor.

* _ **Armor Time!**_ _[WizarDriver voice]_ _ **Please~!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **WIZARD~!**_ *

Followed by Zi-O taking out the Gaim Ridewatch as he himself took on Gaim Armor.

* _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Sengoku Driver voice]_ _ **Soiya!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Gaim~!**_ *

"In the spotlight on parade!", Zi-O Gaim Armor posed but with a phrase different from Kouta/the original Kamen Rider Gaim. He then took out two Daidamarus mounted on his shoulder armor and fought the next wave of Kurokage Troopers and Ride-Players.

While Xianghua is focused on the attacking canon fodder, Krita-Yuga started emanating a strange power, giving Xianghua even more power to fend off the attacking canon fodder.

(" _It's emanating unbelievable power... Is it that Krita-Yuga is...?_ "), Geiz analyzed.

Xianghua used everything what her mother taught her, making short work of Ray's cannon fodder. Lingyu worked hard to fight off the cannon fodder as well hoping that she could once again battle Xianghua with no interference.

Meanwhile, the Time Mazines are having a hard time dealing with the summoned Ultraman Belial.

Taki used the Ultraman Zero Ridewatch to augment the Ultra's ability on her Time Mazine. Fittingly enough, it should be noted that Zero is known to be Ultraman Belial's most hated enemy.

Things get a bit hairy for Taki, Tsukuyomi, and Fubuki as Belial unleashes his attack, Geno Thunder. The Time Mazines are sent falling into the ground. The three are yet unable to do anything before Belial is about to squish the three like bugs.

However, hope isn't yet lost.

From out of nowhere, Kurenai Gai, Ultraman Orb's human identity just suddenly appeared. Even though he's an alien from another world, it seems that he's capable of time travel without the necessary equipment (i.e., a Time Mazine or the DenLiner for that matter).

Gai flashes his Orb Ring as he is about to transform into Orb...

" **Zoffy-san!** ", Gai scanned the Zoffy Fusion Card.

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Zoffy!**_ *

" **Belial-san!** ", followed by the Belial Fusion Card.

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Ultraman Belial!**_ *

As the projections of the two Ultras are on Gai's side, he invokes this transformation creed before doing the Fusion Up; "Lend me the power of light _**and**_ darkness!"

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Fusion Up!**_ *

The projections of Zoffy and Belial merged with a silhouette of Orb.

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Ultraman Orb: Thunder Breastar!**_ *

Orb in Thunder Breastar rises and stood before the summoned Ultraman Belial, given the fact that Orb himself used Belial's Fusion Card along with Zoffy to achieve this form. In Thunder Breastar, Orb has an exaggerated muscular-like physique along with his eyes resembling Belial himself.

" **I embrace the darkness so I can become the light!** ", Orb proclaimed as he charged at the summoned Ultraman Belial.

Meanwhile, the Riders, Xianghua and Lingyu find themselves in the pinch when the numbers game have becoming too much. The girls find themselves being put to a corner while being surrounded by Kurokage Troopers and Ride-Players alongside Geiz and Zi-O.

"There's too many of them...!", said Xianghua as if she can't handle this number of enemies.

"I'd rather not hold back if I were you!", Geiz said, and asks Xianghua not to hesitate and hold back. As he himself once admitted that he once hesitated in his own mission to overthrow fate. "In times like this... You have to keep holding onto that sword until you've created a path to defy your own fate! It's the same with us who want to change the future!"

Hearing Geiz would say something like that, Xianghua recalled her mother's words...

" _ **Fate is carved with your own hands. Use that sword to open a way to the ever-changing future.**_ "

(* _cues: "_ _ **Over "Quartzer" (**_ _ **TV**_ _ **Version)**_ _" by Shuta Sueyoshi (AAA) feat. ISSA from Kamen Rider Zi-O_ *)

Within moments, Krita-Yuga begins to emanate a radiant aura again. It seems that Krita-Yuga began to bond to its wielder, as Xianghua is going to continue on her mother's wishes.

"I will never hesitate. I promise you that, mother!", said Xianghua as Krita-Yuga began to glow with power.

"It seems that Krita-Yuga is responding to her...", Geiz muttered.

With that, Xianghua continued slashing her way through the cannon fodder. Lingyu, Zi-O, and Geiz fought back.

 **[~** _ **(Oh, yeah... Ohh...)**_ **~]**

Xianghua declares that she is no longer afraid. She will keep going no matter how many obstacles she is going to face. To her, it is like a coming-of-age story that there will be hardships on the road ahead. In that, that she is not going to stay as a child forever, for as long as her mother, Xiangfei is watching over her; she will create her own path that leads to the ever-changing future.

 **[~** _ **Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you ready?)**_ **~]** ( _Catch it in an instant! Are you ready? (Are you ready?)_ )

Geiz then takes out the Drive Ridewatch, and so Zi-O with the Blade Ridewatch.

* _ **Drive!**_ * / * _ **Blade!**_ *

The two Riders change Ridewatches on the left side of their Drivers to make room for the new one. And so, the two assumed new Rider Armors.

 **[~** _ **Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)**_ **~]** ( _That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_ )

* _ **Armor Time!**_ *

The Drive Armor is summoned through a projection of the Shift Speed Tire, and it combines with Geiz.

* _[Drive Driver voice]_ _ **Drive!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **DRIVE!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite**_ **~]** ( _Use your bonds of light to accelerate_ )

The Blade Armor is summoned through a projection of the Change Beetle Rouze Card, Zi-O passes through it, which immediately made him assume Blade Armor.

* _[Blay Buckle voice]_ _ **Turn Up!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **BLADE!**_ *

Geiz in Drive Armor confounds the remaining cannon fodder with vehicular-based super speed. While Zi-O uses the Zikan Gilade in its sword mode as an alternative to the Blay Rouzer to take on opponents. While Xianghua and Lingyu do their best efforts to give the Kamen Riders a helping hand.

 **[~** _ **Kono**_ _ **mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_ **~]** ( _Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_ )

Meanwhile, Taki switched on the Zero Beyond Ridewatch to augment its powers into her Time Mazine, granting the robot the abilities of Ultraman Zero Beyond.

 **[~** _ **Ima wo susume you**_ **~]** ( _Let's keep going in the present_ )

Taki's Time Mazine fired the Quattro Sluggers on the summoned Ultraman Belial, followed by Orb Thunder Breastar firing Zoffy's M87 Ray, which weakened the giant of darkness.

 **[~** _ **Madou hi mo ikudo tonaku asu no tobira tatake**_ **~]** ( _There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_ )

"You're 20,000 years too early to beat us!", Taki channels Zero's catchphrase as her Time Mazine summoned 8 energy orbs behind her. The orbs then fired beams as she shouted, " **Bulky Chorus!** "

 **[~** _ **Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe Yourself!**_ **~]** ( _Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_ )

Orb charges his arms with light and dark energy as he is about to do a technique combined from Zoffy's Z-Ray and Belial's Deathcium Ray. Orb shouted, " **Zedicium Kousen!** (Zedicium Ray!)"

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Toki no ame surinukete tomo ni**_ **~]** ( _Let's slip through the torrents of time together_ )

The beams fired overpower and destroy Belial in the process.

 **[~** _ **You, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Mirai wo koe yo**_ **~]** ( _Let's cross over to the future_ )

Meanwhile, the Riders, Xianghua and Lingyu managed to clean sweep most of the remaining attackers. This left at least 15 left. Xianghua and Lingyu used their swords to make short work of them.

 **[~** _ **Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamuke nai**_ **~]** ( _Lies can not fool the will of the past_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_ **~]** ( _Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_ )

* _ **Hissatsu Time Burst!**_ *

Geiz Drive Armor traps a number of Ride-Players and Kurokage Troopers using Tridoron as he went inside and delivered multiple Rider Kicks while Tridoron bounces him right towards the opponent, just like how the original Kamen Rider Drive did his Rider Kick before scoring the final kick.

* _ **Lightning Time Break!**_ *

The projections of the Slash Lizard and Thunder Deer appeared behind Zi-O and the Zikan Gilade is charged with electricity. Zi-O proceeded to slash all the remaining Kurokage Trooper and Ride-Players with everything he has got, ending the battle in the process.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_ **~]** ( _That dazzling world… Enchant me!_ )

* * *

Following the fierce battle, Taki asks to Xianghua of the option erasing in her and Lingyu's memories of the whole ordeal to prevent any affliction to the time stream. Xianghua in the other hand, took a third option.

"That's okay. We won't be telling anyone that we met you guys. That's a promise! Hee hee.", Xianghua promises that she will keep the encounter with the 2018 time travelers a secret. Then she turns to Geiz, as if she is more willing to surrender Krita-Yuga to him. "Here. If you want Krita-Yuga-"

"I want you to keep holding onto that sword.", Geiz decided to let go of Krita-Yuga and set aside of seeking out Soul Calibur for now. "Once you have fulfilled your mother's wish, I will come back for it. For now, I want you to become stronger as long as you keep wielding that sword and create your own path."

To the surprise of Tsukuyomi, Fubuki, Taki, and even of all people, Sougo; this is the first time that Geiz would show a empathic side. The fact that Geiz decided to set aside of searching for Soul Calibur, he promises that he will come back for Krita-Yuga once Xianghua has fulfilled her duty, knowing that she herself is the one who can awaken Soul Calibur.

When all is said and done, Taki and her gang went into their respective Time Mazines. Gai just suddenly left and went back to the present with his own ability to time travel without the needed equipment like a Time Mazine. Xianghua and Lingyu waved goodbye to the time travelers.

* * *

The search for the Hero's Sword has ended once more in a failure as well as a fateful encounter with time travelers from the year 2018. Returning to Beijing, Xianghua and Lingyu were able to enjoy a brief period of respite with Meimei.

As what she promised to Taki, Sougo and Geiz, Xianghua has to keep the whole ordeal involving with them a secret, which can at least avoid a time paradox. So, she treats the whole fateful encounter as nothing more but a dream.

"Here, have some tea.", Meimei gave the two girls a cup of tea.

"Yay! Mooncakes!", Xianghua then starts munching on Meimei's mooncakes.

"Thanks, they look great.", Lingyu said as she takes one mooncake as well.

"The Hero's Sword... What's so important about it?", asked Meimei. "Is it really worth risking one's life for?"

To which Lingyu replied, "If it's for justice, then sure."

Xianghua had her thoughts of those people from the future. She forgot to ask the Taki of 2018 about the Hero's Sword. But, if Ray didn't snooped in and attacked them, Xianghua would have found answers. But, regardless. Xianghua had to face the fact that she wasn't able to find the sword.

"I wish I was steadfast as you, Lingyu.", Xianghua frowned before bringing up her "dream" of her encounter with time travelers. "I haven't got a clue as to what to do. When was the last time I had a dream of meeting with people from the future?"

"Wait? People from the future?", Meimei asked.

"It was just a dream. I couldn't remember of what he said to me.", Xianghua kept her fingers crossed, hoping that Meimei doesn't find out about the encounter with the people from 2018.

"Anyway. You impressed me with your ambition when you told me you wanted to become an officer.", Meimei continued. "But wouldn't your mother be upset?"

Xianghua reassures that she believes on her what her mother said that fate is always carved in one's hands. As Lingyu referred to it as words of wisdom, nevertheless.

"All right! I'm feeling a bit better!"

"That's the spirit, you two!"

* * *

 **A.D.** **1585** **  
**(1585年)

A year passed...

Though Xianghua had made it in the final exam, only one could pass. And unfortunately for Xianghua, that mean fighting Lingyu.

Xianghua and Lingyu have went through a lot of trials, from their encounter with time travelers all the way to proving her worth as part of the emperor's guards. For that matter, Xianghua and Lingyu will settle their score, with nobody going to interrupt them like what Geiz and Sougo did.

"I guess it was too much to ask for us to work together.", said Lingyu as she reminisce the days of fighting alongside Xianghua.

"Lingyu...", Xianghua interrupted.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Over "Quartzer" (**_ _ **Full**_ _ **Version)**_ _" by Shuta Sueyoshi (AAA) feat. ISSA from Kamen Rider Zi-O_ *)

"You do understand I won't hold back?", Lingyu draws her sword to settle with her rival. "Now that those time travelers are out of the way. Come on! Fight me!"

 **[~** _ **Keiken ga toikakete iru Are you breaker? (Are you breaker?)**_ **~]** ( _Fate begins to ask you Are you breaker? (Are you breaker?)_ )

"But I...", Xianghua hesitated to fight a friend.

 **[~** _ **Utagau hima ga nai hodo ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)**_ **~]** ( _Suspicious of why there's no time Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_ )

"Your blade is shaking, Xianghua! I'll take no pride in beating you like this!"

 **[~** _ **Kodoku nante hitoriyogari-sa**_ **~]** ( _You're getting complacent with solitude_ )

"Ah...!", that said, Xianghua decides to take on Lingyu.

 **[~** _ **Konomama Shoot it Out! Shoot it Out!**_ **~]** ( _Now's the time to Shoot it out! Shoot it out!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Negai kakageyou**_ **~]** ( _Let your wishes fly!_ )

And so the two swordswomen clash their blades, with the prize being the one who can prove themselves worthy to the emperor's guard. But still, Xianghua showed some signs of hesitation.

"Lingyu... I..."

 **[~** _ **Seikai wa hitotsu janai yamiyo ni mimi sumase**_ **~]** ( _There's not just one answer, you can hear it clearly_ )

Her hesitation made her wide open for Lingyu's strikes, forcing her to keep her guard.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Toki no sora kakiwakete tomo ni**_ **~]** ( _Let's push through the skies of time together_ )

That is until she also remember Geiz's words...

" _I'd rather not hold back if I were you! In times like this... You have to keep holding onto that sword until you've created a path to defy your own fate! It's the same with us who want to change the future!_ "

 **[~** _ **You, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Yoake o tsugeyou**_ **~]** ( _Signaling the coming dawn!_ )

Xianghua clenched her hands on Krita-Yuga's handle, as the blade begin to emanate power, as it responded to Xianghua's wishes.

 **[~** _ **Dare no tame ka nani no tame no yume ka**_ **~]** ( _Who or what is it you dream for?_ )

Xianghua once again regains control of the fight, as what her mother said that she will carve her own fate. And like Geiz, she will open a path to the ever-changing future. Affirming her resolve, she one the first round.

 **[~** _ **Michibike-sou Nexus Future**_ **~]** ( _Leading to the Nexus Future_ )

Then came the second round as Lingyu is very serious at this moment. The clash of swords are fiercer than before, Xianghua's grace and skill with the sword has just becoming improved than the last time she fought alongside Lingyu and her encounter with 2018 Taki, Geiz, and Sougo.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Aratana sekai...**_ _ **Egake!**_ **~]** ( _A new world is coming… picture it!_ )

Once again, Xianghua manages to dominate the second round. And in the third round, Xianghua as proven herself to be serious with her swordsmanship, always focused and keeping her guard up. Alas, she managed to prevail over Lingyu.

"Thank you... No more hesitating...", said Xianghua as she emerged victorious.

It was truly an emotional battle, and Xianghua will be on her own once she enters the palace and be praised by the emperor.

 **[~** _ **Tatoe tōkuhanarete ite mo deau hazu sa**_ **~]** ( _Even if you're far away, we'll meet again for sure_ )

"Gah...! You really are something.", Lingyu stood up after falling into the ground upon losing to Xianghua.

 **[~** _ **Kasaneta sono itami**_ _ **kizanda chikai to**_ **~]** ( _The pain piled up_ _with an engraved vow_ )

"Lingyu... I...", a tearful Xianghua cried.

 **[~** _ **Hoshi ou kiseki to**_ **~]** ( _Stars chasing miracles_ )  
 **[~** _ **Hate naki tabiji de!**_ **~]** ( _On a neverending journey!_ )

Lingyu wiped her tears, "Come on, Xianghua... What's with that expression? Don't cry!" Still, Xianghua sobbed, knowing that it'd painful for her part that Lingyu won't be with her. "Stand tall! Be proud! You're the victor."

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Toki no ame surinukete tomo ni**_ **~]** ( _Let's slip through the torrents of time together_ )  
 **[~** _ **You, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Mirai wo koe yo**_ **~]** ( _Let's cross over to the future_ )

"Justice will prevail... That better?", Xianghua finally smiles after those tears.

 **[~** _ **Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamuke nai**_ **~]** ( _Lies can not fool the will of the past_ )

"Heh heh... Yeah...better."

 **[~** _ **Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_ **~]** ( _Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_ )

The days passed, and so Xianghua is finally accepted as one of the Imperial guards, as the hardships she had been through the past year paid off for her to made it this far. As long as she has Krita-Yuga in her hands, she now has the power to carve her own fate and forge a path to her future.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_ **~]** ( _That dazzling world… Enchant me!_ )

As Xianghua is now in the palace, she overhears one of the guards saying, "A quest for the sword of salvation..."

 **[~** _ **Saikō no ichibyō made mo (Now, Over "Quartzer"!)**_ **~]** ( _Dash as fast as possible (Now, Over "Quartzer"!)_ )  
 **[~** _ **Saidai no kasoku kakero (Over "Quartzer"!)**_ **~]** ( _Until the last second (Over "Quartzer"!)_

"So that's why the Third Corps is using the Emperor's Guard.", the other spoke.

 **[~** _ **Saegiru subete o koete**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Go beyond all obstacles_ _!_ _)_

Xianghua spoke to herself, "Here I am, finally.", her thoughts then were on her mother and her friends Meimei and Lingyu. "Another path closed to me...! In that case...!"

 **[~** _ **Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord...**_ **~]**

And once again recalling her mother's words: " _ **Fate is carved with your own hands. Use that sword to open a way to the ever-changing future.**_ "

 **[~** _ **Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord...**_ **~]  
**

"Mother... Lingyu... Just you watch what I can do!", and engraved their vows into her heart.

 **[~** _ **You're my king!**_ **~]**

The emperor stood before the guards and is about to task them of their next mission to find the Hero's Sword...

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Back into the present...

Taki and Natsu were training on the forest to hone their Musou-Batto-Ryu style. Geiz chose to be involve in their routine to test his strength against the master-and-pupil duo without using his Rider powers.

Following the end of the first round of the routine, Geiz talks to Taki about he chose to set aside his search for Soul Calibur.

"I assume you've did the right thing to let the girl keep Krita-Yuga.", said Taki.

"I want that girl to awaken the sword's true potential. And, if she does, I will come back for it. If Soul Calibur is awakened, defeating Oma Zi-O would be a lot easier.", Geiz replied. "For the time being, I'm going to train with the old man.", and decides to train under Edge Master.

Although Geiz letting go of Krita-Yuga and allowing Xianghua to keep holding onto the sword until its true form will awaken was the right thing to do and costs him of Soul Calibur; he knows that Sougo is growing powerful and its possible that he will become Oma Zi-O. Geiz will take his time by training under Edge Master to become more stronger until he is prepared to defeat Sougo in the moment he becomes the tyrannical overlord of time.

* * *

Elsewhere around the city...

Kurenai Gai once again continued his journey in the midst of sunset while keeping his cowboy hat shading his face from the sun's rays and heat and holding into his duffel bag. Along the way, he crossed paths with a man with a familiar magenta-colored toy camera.

"Are you Kurenai Gai?", asked the photographer. "Ultraman Orb?"

To which Gai replied, "Who are you."

The man responded with this familiar catchphrase, "I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider... Remember that!", and it is revealed to be none other than the Destroyer of Worlds himself, **Kadoya Tsukasa** , who is also known as **Kamen Rider Decade.**

What is this fated encounter mean between a Kamen Rider and an Ultraman?

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 12 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 8 (Rogue, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 3 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2))  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 17.

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Taki,** **Geiz** **, & Tsukuyomi: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter!

 **Taki** **:** ( _Takes out the_ _Ultraman Zero Beyond_ _Ridewatch, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Ultraman Belial!

 **Taki:** Ultraman Belial. The evil Ultra who was once a being of good. He was overcame with greed and lust for power, where he is exiled from the Land of Light. He merged with the Alien Rayblood and transformed into the evil giant of darkness that he is now.

 **Taki,** **Geiz** **, & Tsukuyomi: **Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Gai finds himself meeting with the Destroyer of Worlds himself, Kamen Rider Decade - Kadoya Tsukasa. Just what is this fated encounter mean between a Kamen Rider and an Ultraman?_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _31:_ _ **Decade vs. Orb! ~A.D. 2018~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

In unrelated notes, I really have to endure a sad week right now. While my mother was hospitalized last Monday, things went from bad to worse as my dad and I learned that my mom is having a heart problem in that she needs to have an angiogram treatment in either Manila, Cebu, or Davao, which is going to be more expensive. Although I'm affected by the situation, it's also affecting my writing routine. As I am also desperate trying to search for an online job in addition to writing, yet I haven't got any response from everything I've applied on. Well, there is a time and place for everything, once I succeeded in getting a reply from the jobs I have been trying to apply online, I'm going to think of a possible schedule of when I should be publishing my chapters, at least two chapters instead of three. It has been nearly 4 to 5 years that I am desperate looking for a purpose in life, as in trying to find a new job, all while I am dealing with depression and inferiority complex. But, ever since I began writing these stories, I'm trying my best to find my way back to my feet, and I always stay strong.

This chapter shows that Gai can time travel without going to the DenLiner or riding a Time Mazine. Perhaps this is to show that despite his alien nature, he can use powers unseen in his TV series like with the Showa Ultras like Ultraseven in their human forms who use telekinetic powers, etc.


	31. Ep 031: Decade vs Orb! -AD 2018-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **31: Decade vs. Orb! ~A.D. 2018~** [ディケイドvs.オーブ！ 〜2018年〜/ _Dikeido tai Ōbu!_ _〜_ _2018_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Kurenai Gai once again continued his journey in the midst of sunset while keeping his cowboy hat shading his face from the sun's rays and heat and holding into his duffel bag. Along the way, he comes across with a man with a familiar magenta-colored toy camera.

"Are you Kurenai Gai?", asked the photographer. "Ultraman Orb?"

To which Gai replied, "Who are you."

The man responded with this familiar catchphrase, "I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider... Remember that!", and it is revealed to be none other than the Destroyer of Worlds himself, **Kadoya Tsukasa** , who is also known as **Kamen Rider Decade.**

What is this fated encounter mean between a Kamen Rider and an Ultraman?

* * *

Elsewhere, on top of a sacred temple...

Taki stood on top of the temple's roof while she is approached by Woz.

"So, you were able to stop Geiz from reaching Soul Calibur?", asked the prophet.

"He just decided to let it go for now.", Taki replied, while the two people have no need for eye contact. "What's concerning you?"

"It seems that his name is now engraved on this book.", Woz continued. "And I don't like the looks of this. But, Tokiwa Sougo is straying from his path to become Oma Zi-O."

Though Taki seems to approve the idea to carving his own fate. Woz, on the other hand, _does not_. Because, as a prophet, Woz wants to make sure that everything he had cited on his tome must come real.

"Oma Zi-O's history must be known to the world.", Woz continued. "And I am afraid my lord is defying his destiny."

"It's because **fate is carved in one's own hands.** ", Taki elaborated the very word she heard from Xianghua. "If I'm certain, he wants to create his own path to kinghood."

But still, Woz disapproved because he knows Sougo is really acting against his wishes, which affects the future. Despite that disappointment, Woz believes in that statement to a degree.

"I'm supposed that my lord needs to be straightened back.", Woz sighed. "But, I have to agree what its like to carve one's own fate.", before the prophet can take his leave. "To discipline my lord, I'm going to make use of the Time Jacker's time. And, a certain passing-by Kamen Rider..."

The mention of a "passing-by Kamen Rider" from Woz had Taki recall of that particular person that she encountered during the Amataro Kai incident. It was none other than the Destroyer of Worlds himself, Kamen Rider Decade, **Kadoya Tsukasa**.

"A passing-by Kamen Rider... Don't tell me-", Taki almost figured out who that was. The moment she had to turn her eyes back to Woz, the prophet already disappeared. "He's gone...? *sigh* What a pain..."

After a few seconds, Taki leapt at an unprecedented height as she left the temple's roof to an unknown destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location...

The Time Jackers have another meeting. Still reeling from their failure with Another Gaim, Uhr is once again tasked to go to 2015 to spawn a new Another Rider. But, before the Time Jackers can set things in motion, they are once again "greeted" by the traitor herself, Ray.

Still, Ray couldn't resist maintaining a friendly personality towards her former subordinate and his lackeys.

"Hello, everyone.", she said.

"You've already made fun of us for a long time...", Uhr seethed. "Take a hike, witch!"

But, underneath that polite and friendly front still shows Ray continuing to mock the Time Jackers' failures at their own expense. A smug tone is still evident behind her face hidden under her hood.

Swortz then throws back the mockery back to Ray, "Were you able to convince Myoukouin Geiz to join you.", he spoke smugly. "Hmph... I guess not. And again, you weren't able to destroy the spirit sword either! You're just too overconfident for your own good."

Though Ray has her own fair share of failures, the most recent being unable to manipulate Geiz into joining her and attempting to destroy Krita-Yuga. Unlike Swortz and company, Ray is very patient, unpredictable and level-headed; she will take the opportunity to strike with no can see it coming. To her, that mistake is something that she has learned to be more precise and cunning, observing her enemies' next moves before she can set everything into motion.

"I may have lost the battle. But, I haven't lost the war just yet.", the always overconfident Ray reassures that she will get what she want and she will eliminate any obstacle that hinder her goals. "I'm going to make sure no one is going to get in my way in obtaining Soul Edge. That even includes the three of you!"

Though the three Time Jackers have no interest of either of the two Soul swords, Ray made it clear that she will have to eliminate her former group if they get in her way.

To prove it, Ray took out two familiar Ridewatches that were already destroyed.

* _(Deep menacing voice)_ _ **Build!**_ *

The first Ridewatch is revealed to be the Another Build Ridewatch, that was destroyed by Zi-O Build Armor when he went to 2017. The Another Build watch is loaded into her Shoukan Buster.

"Another Rider watches?!", Ora exclaimed. "I thought they were already destroyed?"

* _(Deep menacing voice)_ _ **Ex-Aid!**_ *

The Another Ex-Aid watch is then inserted on her other Shoukan Buster. Ray fired both weapons and summoned Another Build and Another Ex-Aid right in front of the Time Jackers.

The fact that Ray summoned these two Another Riders, they only answer to the summoner herself. That means, their former masters are nothing more but enemies they seek to kill. When Another Build and Another Ex-Aid attempt to attack the Time Jackers, Ray uses hand gestures to command them to stop.

"Don't ask.", Ray continued. "I salvaged the broken remains of your Another Watches and recreated them after they were destroyed by those pestering Riders.", she then cuddles Another Ex-Aid. "As long as I'm holding their Ridewatches, they are now my obedient slaves. They don't recognize you anymore!"

Back when the first two Another Riders were destroyed, Ray gathered the broken Another Rider watches, starting from Another Build and Another Ex-Aid and recreated them. With that, she can instead summon these caricature of Kamen Riders without the need of forming a contract with a human victim.

"You bitch!", Uhr is even more angry at Ray's smug attitude. "You made all of us look like amateurs every time you show up! Get out of here!"

Ray leaves the scene, while reveling at Uhr's hateful look while mocking him and the other two Time Jackers. It shows that Ray as a serious and competent threat that can give Taki, Sougo, and Geiz a hard time.

* * *

Elsewhere in the mountains...

Tsukasa brought Gai into this battleground to challenge him. The two stayed close to each other back-to-back as they are about to transform. Tsukasa is now wearing a pink Decadriver that now has the emblems of the Riders that _succeeded him_ , that is from Kamen Rider W to Kamen Rider Build.

"Henshin!", Tsukasa chanted as he inserted his KamenRide: Decade card.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Decade!**_ *

Meanwhile, the moment Gai flashes the Orb Ring, it covers him with particles of light; triggering a transformation sequence. He scans Ultraman and Tiga's cards to the Ring simultaneously.

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Ultraman! Ultraman Tiga!**_ *

Projections of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga appeared on Gai's side. He proceeds to raise the Orb Ring above as he shouted, "Lend me the power of your lights!"

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Fusion Up! Ultraman Orb: Specium Zeppelion!**_ *

Ultraman and Tiga's manifestation fuse on the silhouetted form of Orb, revealing him in Specium Zeppelion. He stays in his human size rather than going giant to face Decade.

Tsukasa now transforms into Kamen Rider Decade. The two fated combatants slowly walk away from each other before turning around to start their fight.

As Orb and Decade duke it out with their fists, neither combatants gotten an edge in this round. Though Orb has the superior powers and equipment since he combines the power of two Ultramen into one, he starts with Specium Zeppelion before he can unleash his true strength. He wants to see what Decade is totally made of.

"Not bad.", Decade rolled after avoiding energy saws thrown by Orb. "Let's see if you can handle this.", and took out the Den-O Rider card.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Den-O!**_ *

Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O in Plat Form before Sword Form's components combine onto the suit.

Meanwhile, Orb covered himself with his own light as Gai simultaneously scanned Taro and Mebius's Fusion Cards.

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Ultraman Taro! Ultraman Mebius!**_ *

After that, Orb emerges with another form: Burnmite, as a result of fusing the powers of Ultramen Taro and Mebius. Orb Burnmite does multiple flips in mid-air, but he misses his flying kick intended for Decade.

"I'm burning in crimson red!", the Ultra yelled.

Decade attempted to get close to Orb, but the latter countered with fierce and fiery attacks until he distanced himself from his opponent.

And by doing so, Orb gathered a lot of heat as he unleashes an attack, " **Stobium Burst!** " he hurls a giant ball of fire similar to Mebius's Mebium Burst at Decade.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Blade!**_ *

However, Decade emerged from the flames as Kamen Rider Blade, wielding the Blay Rouzer. In turn, Orb changes to Lightning Attacker, using Ginga and X's powers.

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Fusion Up! Ultraman Orb: Lightning Attacker!**_ *

"Lightning and thunder destroy the darkness!", Orb in Lightning Attacker exclaimed as he charges Decade as Blade.

Tsukasa has just found himself at the receiving end of a stone wall that is the Cyber Mechanic Armor of Lightning Attacker. Said heavy armor makes Orb durable and easily shrug off attacks that would be otherwise dangerous.

The Destroyer of Worlds has no other choice but to end this quickly as he distanced himself from Orb. He took out a Final AttackRide card from the Ride Booker.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **Final AttackRide: B-B-B-Blade!**_ *

Decade leaps into the air and performs Blade's signature Rider Kick, Lightning Sonic.

But, Orb counterattacks.

" **Attacker Ginga X!** ", Orb charges himself with electricity before he levitates in mid-air and forms an "X" formation to launch an energy stream.

Orb's technique managed to send Decade back into the ground and forced out of his Kamen Rider Blade form.

Having conceded to Orb's incredible utilization of fusing two Ultras into one power. Tsukasa takes out another Rider Card: **Kamen Rider J**.

"You win this round, Orb.", Tsukasa said as he took out the J Rider Card. "Let's see if you can survive round two."

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: J!**_ *

The moment Tsukasa asssumes the form of Kamen Rider J, he quickly goes into Jumbo Formation, in that he turns giant. A power comparable to that of an Ultraman.

In turn, Gai quickly takes a new step into dealing with Decade. Along with Victory's card, he has a new Ultra Fusion Card: Ultraman Gaia!

"Gaia-san!", Gai scans Gaia's card.

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Ultraman Gaia: V2!**_ *

Then, he takes out Victory's card. "Victory-san!"

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Ultraman Victory!**_ *

The manifestations of Gaia and Victory appeared on his sides. Gai proceeds to perform an action similar to Victory's Victorium Shoot before proclaiming, "Lend me the power of the Earth's spirits!" as he raised the Orb Ring.

* _[Orb Ring voice]_ _ **Fusion Up! Ultraman Orb: Photon Victorium!**_ *

Orb rises in Photon Victorium, and this time he assumes his giant size. He stands 10 more inches taller than Decade as Kamen Rider J. With Orb combining the powers of Ultramen Gaia and Victory, his main weapon are a pair of gauntlets relevant to Victory's EX Red King Knuckle UlTrans, while his appearance combines both Gaia and Victory in that he has that black pattern on the chest like Gaia V2.

The two titans clash.

"I smash the darkness and shine with the light!", he swings his Photorium Gauntlets at Decade assuming Kamen Rider J's form.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The newly "revived" Another Build and Another Ex-Aid began wreaking havoc in the city; and much like before, Another Build continued targeting athletes from schools. While Another Ex-Aid infects gamers with Game illnesses.

This recent incident alarmed both Taki, Sougo, Geiz, and of all people, Woz. As they reached for the source, the two Riders are shocked of the two Another Riders' revival.

"Another Build?", Geiz exclaimed.

"And even Another Ex-Aid?", Sougo added.

"Are those the monsters you've fought before?", Taki added.

"But, why? I thought we already destroyed them?", Sougo couldn't help but dismayed at the sudden revival of the first two Another Riders they've fought.

"What's going on here?", even Woz had no idea what revived these caricatures in the first place either.

That is until, Ray appeared before the four.

"Glad that you've asked.", the summoner explains her actions. "It was me who revived them!"

Angered, Woz confronts Ray, "You vile, loathsome woman. Do you have any idea how dangerous these freaks of nature are?!"

Ray cackled, "Those three amateurs handled them very poorly. Now that I have recreated Another Build and Another Ex-Aid. They are now my subservient dolls. With these Another Watches in my hand, I'm going to make sure you don't get in my way to the cursed sword. I will simply enjoy making you idiots suffer!"

The summoner takes a seat from the rooftop of a building to see if her newly-acquired puppets (Another Build and Another Ex-Aid) can make short work of Taki, Zi-O and Geiz.

Sougo hands Geiz the Build Ridewatch to deal with Another Build, while he uses the Ex-Aid Ridewatch. Luckily for Taki, the three Ridewatches matches the Riders' powers of Ex-Aid (Huntress) and Build (G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S). They quickly run towards the enemies as they transform into their respective forms - Zi-O in Ex-Aid Armor, Geiz in Build Armor and Taki with the Galaxy Armor.

As the three fight the summoned Another Riders, little what they realize is that both Another Build and Another Ex-Aid are now stronger than they were before. In that these Another Riders are now lifeless corpses being controlled by Ray herself!

"What's this...? They're stronger than they were before!", Geiz said the moment he gets a receiving end of Another Build's attack being even more stronger than it was last fought.

"Keh heh heh! That's right!", Ray laughed while watching Taki, Sougo, and Geiz getting mauled by Another Build and Ex-Aid. "I find it better to summon them than forming a contract with humans. They're becoming more stronger the moment they obeyed my every command!"

This worries Woz even more, knowing that Ray is becoming more dangerous to Sougo's path to becoming the overlord of time, asking Sougo to retreat.

"This isn't good, my lord! You have to retreat right now!", Woz yelled.

"But...", Sougo insisted.

This forced Woz to stop time with his own power, and decided to take his master, Taki, and Geiz away from the battlefield. The moment time runs back to normal, Ray notices that Woz had to take the three away to escape for now. Woz feared that something like that would happen. If the Time Jackers weren't much of a threat in Woz's eyes, Ray is the worst. Only Woz knows what made Ray so dangerous.

* * *

Outside of the Kujigoji-do, Sougo and Geiz demanded an explanation from Woz why did he have to force his master to retreat from the fight.

"Woz, explain yourself!", Geiz grabs him by the collar. Only for Woz to calmly ask him to calm down and unhand him.

"Woz, what made you so paranoid the moment you sensed Ray?", Taki asked.

The prophet took a deep breath before he exhales. Then he starts cutting to the chase...

"In Oma Zi-O's eyes, he sees Ray as a threat to his goals. But, what makes her even more dangerous is that... She can recreate Another Riders' watches and make them even stronger. She thinks nothing other than wanting my lord dead."

"Is that it? But, that doesn't mean that she has all these Ultra and Kaiju watches and her goal to seek after Soul Edge.", Taki remained skeptical. "I see there is still more to that."

That's when Woz gives Taki the only person who knows Ray, "Here is some food for thought: the other person who knows a lot about Ray more than me...is your own daughter, **Fubuki.** "

The moment Woz mentions that Fubuki is the other person who knows Ray, this has Taki come to the question in how Ray is related to Fubuki. In Fubuki's viewpoint, back during the mission to China in 1584, Fubuki became paranoid the moment Ray appeared in her attempt to destroy Krita-Yuga.

"The commander...knows Ray...?!", Geiz himself is shocked by this partial revelation from Woz.

Just how Ray and Fubuki are connected?

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 12 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 8 (Rogue, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Rider Watch:**_ 2 (Another Build, Another Ex-Aid)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 3 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2))  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 15.

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Taki,** **Geiz** **, & Tsukuyomi: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter!

 **Taki** **:** ( _Takes out the_ _Ride-Player Ridewatch_ _, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Ride-Player!

 **Taki:** The Ride-Players are those who play the MMORPG game called Kamen Rider Chronicle made by Genm Corp. Little what the players who play the game did not know is that they are cannon fodder for the Bugsters. Anyone unfortunate enough to get a Game Over means an untimely demise.

 **Taki,** **Geiz** **, & Tsukuyomi: **Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _The fated battle between Decade and Orb continues..._

 _Meanwhile, a jet-black Kamen Rider resembling Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer appears before Taki, Zi-O and Geiz._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _32:_ _ **Jet-black Bounty Hunter ~A.D. 2018~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Much like Ghost up to Build bringing back the first monsters of their series is a commonplace ever since the former. Like with the Katana Ganma and Salty. Here, Ray can now summon the Another Riders that were defeated by the Riders (i.e., Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, etc.). Still, they retain their weaknesses to their corresponding Ridewatch, but they're now stronger than ever.

The following forms for Orb that appeared in the Ultraman Fusion Fight arcade game included in this story are the following: **Photon Victorium** (Gaia + Victory), **Specium Schtrom** (Ultraman + Nexus), and **Sky Dash Max** (Ultraman Tiga: Sky Type + Ultraman Max).

This is the first time Taki encounters Another Build and Another Ex-Aid.

Most of the forms used by Decade and Orb (this also applies to one of the components of the Ultra Fusion Card he uses) have a lot in common with each other:

\- Kamen Rider Den-O vs. Burnmite (Ultraman Taro + Ultraman Mebius): Both Den-O and Taro have Japanese fairy-tale elements; the titular Rider's sword form is derived from the Imagin Momotaros, who is based on the Momotaro, the peach boy. Likewise, Taro's name is derived the word "boy" in otogi-banashi stories. Kamen Rider Den-O is one of the known few lighthearted seasons in the Heisei Phase 1. Ultraman Taro breaks the trend of the Showa _Ultra_ series to be more child-friendly compared to its darker and edgier predecessors. Also, both protagonists whose hosts to the titular heroic character parted ways by the end of their respective series: Kotaro Higashi gave the Ultra Badge (the transformation trinket for Ultraman Taro) back to Ultra Mother's human form, while Ryotaro parted ways with the Den-Liner crew at the end of his TV series, though he's brought back again in later crossovers; though in recent crossovers, Ryotaro is mostly mentioned and/or referenced by the Den-Liner crew. Saburo Shinoda, the actor of Taro's host has yet to reprise is character in future Ultra series crossovers, while Takeru Satoh is now a widely-recognized actor in Japan, who is yet to reprise his role with only 1% chance.

\- Kamen Rider Blade vs. Lightning Attacker (Ultraman Ginga + Ultraman X): Both use electricity-based attacks. Blade via the Thunder Deer Rouze Card. Ginga uses the Ginga Thunderbolt technique. In _Ultraman R/B_ , X's Crystal element represents lightning.

\- Kamen Rider J vs. Photon Victorium (Ultraman Gaia + Ultraman Victory): Both are related to the Earth itself. Kouji Segawa was given the power of the J Spirits to become Kamen Rider J, and those people who granted them those powers are called **Earth Spirits**. J will go Jumbo Formation when the Earth is in grave peril. Whereas Gaia and Victory are Ultras that originate from the Earth - Gaia's origins are very complicated to elaborate, but its name suggests as the personification of the Earth according to Greek mythology. Victory, in the other hand, comes from a subterranean world.

Decade becoming Den-O while fighting Orb is an inside joke to Hideo Ishiguro's role of Kai from that series.


	32. Ep 032: Jetblack Bounty Hunter -AD 2018-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **32: Jet-Black Bounty Hunter ~A.D. 2018~** [漆黒バウンティハンター 〜2018年〜/ _Shikkoku Baunti Hantā_ _〜_ _2018_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

"The commander...knows Ray...?!", Geiz himself is shocked by this partial revelation from Woz.

Back during their mission to protect Xianghua and her precious sword from Ray, Fubuki had a feeling of uneasiness, panic, and simultaneous paranoia when Ray showed up. Neither Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, or even Taki herself noticed this. It's like Fubuki doesn't want to know that she knows Ray.

"I'm afraid only Izumi Fubuki, Taki's flesh and blood knows Ray.", Woz elaborated.

"You should have told me earlier, Woz.", Taki was less than pleased to learn about this. "I will find out the truth from Fubuki. But right now, we're dealing an even more dangerous enemy."

Taki will be the ones to find out the truth from her daughter about Ray. However, she decided to set that aside as dealing with the "revived" Another Build and Another Ex-Aid comes first. In Geiz's eyes, Woz is trying to slow him and the ninja down all for the sake of progressing Sougo's path of becoming Oma Zi-O. But, Woz knows that. What really concerned him is Ray's presence. In that Ray is a serious threat to Sougo's path to becoming a king, and will stop at nothing at preventing anyone in getting in her way to get Soul Edge, even if she will make those people suffer should they cross her.

"You can't be serious. You should ask the commander if she knows anything about Ray!", Geiz fumed.

"Geiz, you should not stick your nose on what you cannot handle.", Taki asks him that this matter is only between her and her future daughter. "I will find out anything about Ray from Fubuki. This is a matter between mother and daughter.", and again, they still have an important thing to do: defeat Ray's Another Rider puppets. "For now, we must focus in defeating those Another Riders controlled by Ray."

That said, only Taki will find the answers from her child from the future.

Meanwhile, Decade and Orb continue their fated showdown. The former assumed the form of Kamen Rider J, while Gai used the powers of Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Victory to assume a Fusion Up form called Photon Victorium.

The fact Orb can throw devastating punches courtesy of his Photorium Gauntlets derived from the EX Red King Knuckle UlTrans, Tsukasa find himself in a pinch.

Within moments, Orb performs an action similar to Victory's Victorium Shoot by drawing a "V" using his arms, before lowering himself similar to Gaia's Photon Edge.

"Photorium Edge!", Orb uses his version of Ultraman Gaia's Photon Edge on Decade!Kamen Rider J, by firing a whip-like beam on his forehead along with the "V" symbol he carved earlier.

His attack was powerful enough to force Decade out of his Kamen Rider J form back to his basic form. Then, Orb reverts back to human size to fight his opponent at an equal footing.

* _ **Final KamenRide: Decade!**_ *

Decade wastes no time as he assumes his final form, Complete Form. Whereas Orb took on his original form, Orb Origin. Tsukasa took out his Ride Booker in Sword Mode while Orb holds into his Orbcalibur.

A swordfight quickly erupts. And neither fighters didn't seem to have the edge. Until they have to use special attacks.

* _ **Ryuki! KamenRide: Survive!**_ *

Decade calls out a manifestation of Kamen Rider Ryuki's final form, Survive to his side via the K-Touch before putting the Final AttackRide: Ryuki card on the Decadriver.

Orb rotates the wheel of the Orbcalibur to select the fire symbol. He proceeds to pull the weapons trigger before spinning the wheel.

* _ **Final AttackRide: R-R-Ryuki!**_ *

"Orb Flame Calibur!", Orb launches a ring of fire from the Orbcalibur towards his enemy.

While Decade along with the manifestation of Ryuki Survive launch an "X" slash towards Orb, where it collided with the Orb Flame Calibur. The impact resulted in an explosion. Once the smoke cleared...

" **Lend me the power of three lights! Orb Trinity!** ", Gai emerges from the smoke assuming Orb Trinity. While holding the Orb Slasher he charges at Decade. " **The three lights have bonded together! Now, it's time to stand up!** "

Now armed with a buzz-saw/dagger weapon that is the Orb Slasher, Orb now takes the fight to a whole new level. The same thing with Tsukasa as well.

* _ **Faiz! KamenRide: Blaster!**_ *

Decade uses the K-Touch to summon a manifestation of Kamen Rider Faiz's Blaster Form. Meanwhile, Gai slides the Orb Slasher's panel downwards twice. And by doing so, he carves another "V" symbol like Victory's Victorium Shoot along with a circle of light and shouted, " **Trinitium Shoot** "

* _ **Final AttackRide: F-F-Faiz!**_ *

After inserting the Final AttackRide Card, Decade holds the Ride Booker as if it was just like the Faiz Blaster as he and the manifestation of Faiz Blaster Form fire a the Photon Buster at Orb, to which it struggled with Orb Trinity's Trinitium Shoot, only for it to end in a massive explosion.

Gai quickly slide the Orb Slasher's panel three times and executed an action similar to Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot.

" **Trinitium Break!** "

The moment the smoke cleared out, Decade in Complete Form goes in for the finishing Rider Kick towards Orb. The Ultra quickly delivered the Trinitium Break.

After the two combatants landed safely on the ground, Gai was the first to fall as his transformation was forced out. However, Tsukasa's luck runs out as he himself dropped to his knees and his transformation is also canceled out, ending the battle into a draw.

"You're not so bad after all. Not only that we're the same, yet different.", Tsukasa sighs.

"The same I can say about you, Decade. Or rather, Kadoya Tsukasa.", Gai replied. The wanderer took out his cowboy hat and proceeded to take his leave.

"Where are you heading this time?", asked the Destroyer of Worlds.

"I travel one universe after another.", Gai answered modestly. "Until we meet again."

* * *

Going back to Taki, Sougo, and Geiz... They continued from where they left behind as Another Build and Another Ex-Aid, now revived by Ray as her subservient puppets continue to terrorize innocent people.

* _[Zikuu-Driver Voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Build Driver voice]_ _ **Best Match!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **BUILD~!**_ *

Geiz has to assume Build Armor in order to take on Another Build.

* _[Zikuu-Driver Voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Rider Gashat voice]_ _ **Level up!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **EX-AID~!**_ *

While Sougo uses Ex-Aid Armor.

* _ **Huntress! G7 Icarus XYZ! G7 Type-S! Galaxy Fusion!**_ *

Taki dons the Galaxy Armor, which combines two (G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S) Riders associated to Build and one (Huntress) associated to Ex-Aid into one. Which makes fighting these two Another Riders easier alongside to their weakness to the corresponding Ridewatch.

As what the three noted earlier, now that Another Build and Another Ex-Aid were revived by Ray, they have becoming stronger than they were before; in that they are more dangerous than the last time they were fought.

Ray watches the excitement in seeing Taki, Zi-O, and Geiz getting mauled by her marionettes from afar.

"Looks like those three are back in the game.", Ray sighed. "Now, let's see how they can last long."

Taki has never encountered both Another Build and Another Ex-Aid as these two monsters were fought by both Sougo and Geiz before meeting them. Which means, Taki is in the short end of the stick when it comes to unfamiliar monsters she confronts.

"Even with the Galaxy Armor, I'm in a disadvantage!", said Taki after Another Ex-Aid tosses her to a chocolate-colored brick box.

As Sougo, Geiz, and Taki are fighting the two Another Riders, somebody enters the battlefield. This mysterious being resembles Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer, only that her form is jet-black all over and it wears a Buggle Driver II and a black Mighty Creator VRX Gashat.

"Is that...", Taki thought of the jet-black Kamen Rider to be Samus.

But, Geiz said otherwise, "That's NOT Samus!"

The jet-black Kamen Rider Huntress brawled with Another Build and Another Ex-Aid. Only for the jet-black Rider to singlehandedly defeat them even without using any corresponding Ridewatch. The black Rider simply reduced Another Build and Another Ex-Aid to ashes upon stabbing her hand on their chests, in a more horrifying fashion.

Having witnessed this, Ray is terrified when the jet-black Kamen Rider singlehandedly dispatched her two slaves. She has somehow seen this jet-black Rider from elsewhere.

"Is this what I think it is...?", Ray spoke.

Meanwhile, Zi-O approaches the mysterious, jet-black Kamen Rider.

"Hey, thanks for helping us. Are you a-", before Sougo could see if this jet-black Huntress as an ally, the black Rider strangles him with one hand. "W...What...are you...doing...?!"

This jet-black doppelganger of Kamen Rider Huntress is anything but benign, considering her jet-black colors and red accents all over the suit.

"I think I'm going to enjoy see your bones break one by one!", the jet-black Rider takes a sadistic joy in making Sougo suffer.

Taki and Geiz prompted to counterattack against this impostor Huntress.

"You're...", Geiz must have known this jet-black villain from elsewhere.

"My name is **Black Huntress.** ", she introduced herself to the three. "I'm the embodiment of death, darkness, destruction, and despair!"

True to her name, Black Huntress is everything what Samus is not. It seems that this jet-black bounty hunter only lives for the sole purpose of using her powers to prove her superiority and destroy those she see as inferior beings.

"Ngh... Just what exactly are you?!", Taki clashed her Ryuuseimaru with Black Huntress's Bugvisor II in Chainsaw Mode. "The Samus I know would never do something like that!"

"It's because I am superior than her! And, I am superior to humans!", Black Huntress then pushes Taki back before she gives her and mother of all no-holds-barred beatdown.

Sougo then clashed against the jet-black bounty hunter. He even notices the lack of anything resembling empathy and compassion in Black Huntress. All while she [Black Huntress] takes the opportunity playing with Taki, Geiz, and Sougo as if they were her stress toys. Taki was forced out of Galaxy Armor when Black Huntress swung her Bugvisor II"s chainsaw at her.

Afterwards, the jet-black Rider singlehandedly took out Sougo, forcibly canceling out his Zi-O transformation.

"Zi-O!", Taki yelled.

* _ **Kimewaza! Critical Crews-Aid!**_ *

Black Huntress leaps into the air as she is about to finish off a defenseless Taki with her Rider Kick. Only for Geiz to take the bullet instead, and he is forced out of his Rider form as well.

"To think you would go so far to protect your own ally from death is a sign of your weakness!", the jet-black Huntress mocks Geiz. She then takes her Bugvisor II in beamgun mode as she finish off the three herself, only for time to stop.

Seconds later when time returns back to normal, Taki, Geiz and Sougo disappeared. Whoever has the ability to manipulate and stop time must have saved the three from near death. Only Woz and the Time Jackers can do that, maybe it's Woz again fearing of his future master's well-being.

Ray, having witnessed the whole mayhem, is terrified of Black Huntress's power. Black Huntress is a mystery, especially for someone who is as mysterious as Ray's true identity. But, the jet-black Huntress's defining trait is her indescribable sadism, as demonstrated against Taki, Zi-O and Geiz.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kujigoji-do, while Sougo's uncle is out to buy groceries. Tsukuyomi is shocked upon learning of the jet-black bounty hunter's presence. Woz was even more worried when his overlord encountered Black Huntress. By using her tablet, Tsukuyomi was able to heal Taki, Sougo, and Geiz's injuries instantly.

"That jet-black Huntress is different than the original. Only there's no shred of humanity within her.", said Taki.

Woz then brings out the story about Black Huntress. "It's because that she is an artificial lifeform created by scientists in the year 2068."

"Artificial lifeform?!", Taki shook her head.

"That's right.", Woz continued. "Scientists in that year were motivated in creating the "Ultimate Lifeform". And they started by making use of Samus Aran's Metroid-Chozo hybrid DNA."

Woz elaborated that scientists in 2068 were bent in creating an "Ultimate Lifeform". And so, they've began researching Samus's genes, and began their trial and error attempts in performing these horrific gene-splicing and DNA engineering experiments on the bounty hunter's cellular makeup.

"So you're saying that Black Huntress is a _clone_ of Samus?!", Taki exclaimed, complete with a look of horror on her face.

"Yes. Samus has confronted two separate clones of herself in her world.", Woz continued. "Unlike the Phazon [Dark Samus] and X-Parasite [SA-X] copies, respectively. Black Huntress is the deadliest of them all.", and elaborated the true nature behind Black Huntress's creation. "The researchers went too far on their goal and created many clones of Samus, and all of them failed. That is until, they were able to create the eighth successful clone.", the prophet then elaborated the 8th clone's most horrific act yet, "After her creation, the first thing the clone did was kill all of her creators. And since then, she took a Proto Gashat and a Buggle Driver II and took on the identity of the jet-black Rider known as **Black Huntress.** "

The story involving Black Huntress is all the more horrifying. Besides Oma Zi-O's tyranny, the jet-black bounty hunter is a more threatening foe almost at the same level as Ray and the overlord of time himself. Unlike the two of them, Black Huntress lives only for the sole purpose of seeing herself as superior to humans, and will go in lengths to kill and destroy anyone unfortunate enough to be on her path.

And the fact that she is a clone of Samus created by scientists from the year 2068 to further their goal in creating the "Ultimate Lifeform" doesn't help matters either. And, that goal even backfired straight into their faces when Black Huntress singlehandedly killed her creators.

"My lord, for now you should be focusing on your path to kinghood.", Woz shows his protective side to his future master. "The moment you are confronted by Ray and Black Huntress means you're asking to get yourself killed."

(" _It looks like we got ourselves being confronted by two new dangerous enemies._ "), Taki mused to herself. (" _We have to remain vigilant._ ")

With the introduction of the jet-black Rider, Black Huntress, as well as the presence of the mysterious summoner Ray. Both Taki, Geiz, and Sougo are in the most perilous journey of their lives. With Ray's motives are already made known, Black Huntress is still an enigma, even for Ray herself.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 12 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 8 (Rogue, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Rider Watch:**_ 2 (Another Build, Another Ex-Aid)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 3 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2))  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 15.

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Taki,** **Geiz** **, & Tsukuyomi: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter!

 **Taki** **:** ( _Takes out the_ _Kurokage Trooper Ridewatch_ _, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ ) Kurokage Trooper!

 **Taki:** The Kurokage Troopers are Yggdrasill Corporation's foot soldiers, transformed by using mass-produced Sengoku Drivers and Matsubokkuri (pinecone) Lockseeds. Despite their numbers, they're but just cannon fodder compared to the first user of the Matsubokkuri Arms.

 **Taki,** **Geiz** **, & Tsukuyomi: **Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Taki runs into a certain passing-through Kamen Rider while training herself in the event she faces the jet-black bounty hunter. Tsukasa reveals to have obtained a gemstone that was used to create Soul Calibur, he will hand it to Taki, only if she bests him in a fight._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _33:_ _ **DCD On The Road ~A.D. 2018~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Black Huntress's suit is a repainted version of Huntress Creator Gamer, that is mostly black with red accents, fitting that she's the story's resident Dark Rider besides Oma Zi-O. Also, her undersuit reuses the Level 0/Cronus undersuit. Black Huntress uses a Buggle Driver II and a "Proto" Mighty Creator VRX Gashat.

Keeping with Metroid's parallel with the Alien franchise, whereas Samus is based on Ellen Ripley, the closest one for Black Huntress would be none other than **Ripley 8**. As scientists from 2068 were attempting to do horrific experiments on Samus's Metroid-Chozo DNA by creating an artificial lifeform based on the bounty hunter herself, to the point they created clones of Samus, and Black Huntress being the eight and successful clone of Samus, much like Ripley 8. However, Black Huntress is a being of pure evil created by humans, and started her path of death and destruction before Oma Zi-O ruled the future with an iron fist.

Based on Woz's description about Black Huntress being a clone created from Samus's genes due to a horrific experiment via gene splicing is a reference to some to the Pokemon Mewtwo.


	33. Ep 033: DCD On the Road -AD 2018-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **33: DCD On the Road ~A.D. 2018~** [DCDオン・ザ・ロード 〜2018年〜/ _Dikeido On Za Rōdo_ _〜_ _2018_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

The past few weeks have becoming a bit hairy for Taki, along with Sougo and Geiz. First is that Ray now has the ability to recreate the destroyed Another Rider watches, and can now summon Another Riders (as shown with Another Build and Another Ex-Aid) as her puppets, in that they cannot be used by the Time Jackers anymore. Second, was the jet-black bounty hunter known as Black Huntress, a clone of intergalactic bounty hunter Samus Aran created by scientists from the year 2068 via DNA engineering experiments that went _horribly wrong_.

Inside the gym of the Izumi mansion, Taki works out and trained alongside Anzu and Goro. The ninja shared her recent experiences with Sougo and company. And the brother-sister duo had a look of utter disbelief the moment Taki mentioned about Black Huntress being a clone of Samus.

"A clone of Samus from the future?!", exclaimed Goro while taking on a referee role in the sparring match between Taki and Anzu inside the boxing ring.

"I saw it with my own eyes.", Taki continued. "That jet-black bounty hunter is nowhere as benign as the real one. All I can see about her is a bloodthirsty psychopath who thinks she is superior to humans.", and brought up what Woz knew about Black Huntress, "And you know what's worst? Scientists from the year 2068 went too far in their goal to create an 'Ultimate Lifeform. They tampered on Samus's Metroid-Chozo hybrid DNA to achieve that. Their attempts nearly failed to the point that they end up creating almost six to seven deformed clones. When they succeeded with the eighth clone, the first thing she did was to kill her creators in cold blood."

"That's horrible...", even Anzu admits of her fear upon learning Black Huntress's story. "Why would they try to do with Samus's DNA?"

"I don't know. I'm glad that the Samus we know is truly in the side of good.", Taki sighed.

Despite the bounty hunter's troubled past and experiences, Samus is a person who would never give into despair and continued to be a vanguard of justice and a protector of the galaxy. Back in Samus's world, the Space Pirates went desperately as far as attempting to replicate the equipment of her power suit, which ended in disastrous results. But, cultivating her DNA to create a superior lifeform leads to even _more_ disastrous consequences taken up to eleven.

"Mankind will do anything for the sake of scientific progress, not knowing the disastrous results it will cause. But, as time passes, the desire for that progress sends anyone off the deep end.", Taki said.

"I am 100% agreed what you said, Taki.", Goro replied.

"Yeah, verily.", Anzu added.

The ninja comments that even in the year 2068, humanity must have went off the deep end, showing their monstrous nature rearing on its ugly head from their desire to further their thirst for knowledge, power, everything. And to prove that Oma Zi-O is not the only monster to ever exist in that year - and that humans can be the real monsters, the scientists who created Black Huntress may have deserved what came to them, as the jet-black Huntress is the symbol of the karma of their actions.

Taki, Geiz, and Sougo's first encounter with the jet-black bounty hunter instilled fear in them. It shows that Black Huntress lived up to her reputation as the Ultimate Lifeform that her creators molded her into.

"The number of enemies I'm facing right now are nothing compared than those we fought in the past.", Taki continued.

* * *

Later, Taki finds Woz on the outside of the Kujigoji-do clock shop, while observing his future master's progress. The ninja learns that Woz is bargaining with the Time Jackers to make sure Sougo doesn't stray from his path of Oma Zi-O, and sent in a certain interdimensional Kamen Rider who travels multiverses.

"So, you sent Kamen Rider Decade to make a potential rival out of that boy?", said Taki.

"That's right. You see, those two are equally similar.", Woz elaborated. "Kadoya Tsukasa is known for his notoriety as the Destroyer of Worlds. He has the powers of Kamen Riders that come before and after him, that even included my lord himself. His power is even more frightening compared to Soul Edge and/or Soul Calibur."

"I've heard about him. That bounty hunter once fought him.", Taki replied.

"Why don't you think about fighting him to see how powerful really he is.", Woz makes a suggestion for the ninja to take on Tsukasa. "After all, he singlehandedly defeated Geiz and even my lord."

Tsukasa is one of the most powerful Heisei Kamen Riders to ever exist, and Samus as Kamen Rider Huntress eventually following as the second one. Taki has fought a lot of demons and Malfested creatures in her original timeline and anyone intertwined to Soul Edge. The idea of fighting a Rider calling himself as the Destroyer of Worlds means a deathwish.

Afterwards, the prophet disappeared unnoticed when Taki starts to ask him more questions.

* * *

Elsewhere in Edge Master's proving grounds in Kyoto...

Geiz underwent another round of intense training under the master swordsman's tutelage, and is forced to bring Sougo to asses his mastery of powers. Much like in their first battle, Edge Master has the ability to use both fighting styles of the warriors of the rebooted 16th century timeline and weapons as well as the styles of the Riders.

"Woah! This old dude is strong!", Sougo as Zi-O is impressed with the old man's skills with the past Rider's weapons.

"It's because I have lived the past 400 years and I have witnessed many things than everyone else.", Edge Master boasted. "While that Rider with the magenta belt proved to be one of the most power Kamen Riders to exist, my mastery of all weapons is equal to his power."

Edge Master himself also witnessed Zi-O and Geiz's encounter vs. Kamen Rider Decade. The immortal elder deduces that Decade's power is unrivaled in terms of using the powers of the Riders who preceded and succeeded him. Though Edge Master knows almost every fighting style of the warriors he knew, he can use even the Riders' fighting style and weapons without even transforming into that particular Rider like Decade.

Edge Master demonstrated his mastery by using Kamen Rider Diend's gunslinging and summoning abilities, by using Kamen Riders Knight and Ixa's Rider Cards on the Diendriver, the summoned knight-themed Riders put Sougo down to the corner.

"This battle is far from over, children. Hit me with everything you've got!", Edge Master encourages the two Riders to come at him.

* * *

The two Riders, Zi-O and Geiz resume their battle against the master swordsman.

About two hours later, Taki explored around the city until she arrived in the park, and saw a man taking pictures with his signature magenta toy camera. And it turned out to be Tsukasa himself.

While sitting on the bench, he senses Taki's presence behind the tree where it stood on the bench where he is sitting.

"I've seen you back with the Foundation X incident, if I'm correct.", Tsukasa spoke, though he knows Taki's presence behind the tree. While Taki stood behind the tree, with her arms folded. "I have some good news and bad news. First, it seems that Foundation X ceased to exist, and the bad news is that an Another Rider with Double's likeness is the reason why."

"Is that all what you can tell me?", the ninja replied. "Just why the Time Jackers and Woz sent you to pick a fight with Zi-O and Geiz?"

"They know that I can be a pain in the neck on that boy. It's because I am not affected by this whole "messing up with the timeline" thing.", Tsukasa continued, and also mentioned that he saw Taki, Geiz, and Sougo were easily beaten by the jet-black bounty hunter. "It seems that a clone of Samus Aran from the future leveled you real bad. But, needless to say, I find that clone of Samus to be horrifyingly dangerous and I won't go near her."

Taki is not in the mood to talk about Black Huntress given that she already countered the artificial lifeform herself.

Tsukasa has something to bring the ninja's spirits.

"Just get out of the tree, ninja lady.", said Tsukasa. "I have something to show you this time."

Taki reveals herself to the multiversal vagabond. Tsukasa then takes out a clear blue rock from his pocket. The moment Taki gazed on the blue gemstone in Tsukasa's hand causes her Mekki-Maru to glow radiant blue instead of light purple. It seems that the shard of Soul Edge within Mekki-Maru reacted to the gemstone.

"Where in the world did you obtain this stone?!", Taki asked.

"It belonged to a sorcerer named Azwel.", Tsukasa reveals that he stole this stone from Azwel. It's also revealed that Tsukasa can use Dimensional Walls, the gateway he uses to travel different parallel worlds, as a means of time travel. It seems that Azwel's goal to "save" humanity what alarmed Tsukasa. "When I went into the rebooted timeline of the 16th century, I saw Azwel killing off members of the Aval Organization when they become aware of his true motives. And apparently, Azwel has been attempting to recreate shards of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur."

Based on Tsukasa's viewpoint when he traveled to 1584, a year after Azwel's betrayal from the Aval Organization, the anthropologist formed his own cult in hopes of saving mankind from the Malfested. But, behind closed doors Azwel has been cultivating shards of the two Soul swords for his own ends.

At that time, Tsukasa went undercover posing as one of Azwel's "disciples" in order for him to get closer to one of his contraptions. While Azwel wasn't looking, Tsukasa transforms into Decade and used the AttackRide: Invisible card and stole a gemstone created from a shard of the spirit sword and successfully got away scot-free.

"Stealing isn't my thing, but another friend of mine is good at it.", Tsukasa said after finishing his story. "That Azwel guy definitely went off the deep end with his whole "save the human race" plan."

"Soul Calibur is a shrouded in myth in both the old and new timelines of the 16th century.", Taki added. "To think were you able to steal an artifact from Azwel without him finding that out is outrageous!"

"If you want the stone, you have to fight me for that.", Tsukasa tells Taki that she has to best him in combat.

"Fine. I'll play along.", Taki sighed, agreeing to his terms.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, it seems that Taki chose the forest to her advantage to take Decade on with surprise attacks.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da" OST from Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010_*)

In the center of the forest, Tsukasa is standing all by himself, now wearing a fully Magenta-colored Decadriver and proceeds to take out his personal transformation card and shouted "Henshin!" as he is about to insert it into his new Decadriver.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Decade!**_ *

The sigils of all the Heisei Riders - from Kuuga to Build appear right in front of Tsukasa as they form Decade's suit. The projections of the suit then combine through him as it activates the suit up sequence, and it ends with barcodes merging on the helmet.

Decade takes out the Ride Booker in sword mode the moment he senses Taki about to attack him from above. A clash of swords erupts. Taki starts the battle wielding the Fu-Ma Twin Blade Ryuuseimaru, the two separated weapons being the evolved form of Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru.

Despite Decade being already a powerful Rider to begin with, Taki is able to hold him off and making use of her agility and acrobatic ability to avoid his attacks.

"Aren't you too embarrassed to walk around with that skintight bodysuit?", Tsukasa questions Taki's modesty considering that she wears her ninja gear in battle.

"I don't seem to mind. That's what I usually do.", Taki replied.

In turn, Tsukasa took out the Drive card.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Drive!**_ *

Decade assumes the form of Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed. Thus the battle takes into a high-speed battle.

Even without the need to don the Galaxy Armor, it seems Taki also has the ability akin to superhuman speed, this allows her to fight Decade as Kamen Rider Drive in equal footing.

"Take this!", Decade took out the Drive Final AttackRide card and inserted it into the Decadriver.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **Final AttackRide: Drive!**_ *

He then catches the ninja off guard as the Tridoron appears out of nowhere and traps Taki. Decade then jumps into the scene as he executes Drive's SpeeDrop kick with Tridoron bouncing him around with his feet hits Taki. Decade hits the final kick at the ninja, seemingly defeating her and subsequently caused an explosion.

After the smoke cleared out, it turns out that Taki used a body replacement technique by putting a wooden dummy in her place to fool Decade into thinking he defeated her.

"A body replacement technique?", Tsukasa found that out beforehand.

Taki appears right above Decade and attempts to catch him off guard. The sword fight continues even further until she takes out the Ultraman Zero Ridewatch.

The watch is then inserted on the Ryuuseimaru in Nitouryuu Mode.

* _ **Finish Time! Ultraman Zero Rengeki Strike!**_ *

Taki throws the Ryuuseimaru in a similar vein with Zero's Zero Slugger. Decade deflects the thrown blades with little to no effort before he takes out the Ex-Aid Rider Card. He inserts it in the Neo Decadriver.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Ex-Aid!**_ _[Rider Gashat voice]_ _ **Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_ *

Assuming Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, both Taki and Decade duke it out hand-to-hand. Decade even goaded Taki to assume Galaxy Armor, but Taki refuses to abuse the powers of the Ridewatches in her hands.

Tsukasa begins to sense that she takes a path different from Sougo and Geiz. In that Taki admitted that she is seen as a wild-card in the scenario involving the two Riders and the Time Jackers. This makes her similar with Tsukasa right now as he is sent by Woz and the Time Jackers to make sure Sougo becomes Oma Zi-O.

But, being acquainted to the Time Jackers, Tsukasa is preventing Sougo of becoming king. Taki has her own mission, destroying Soul Edge in the new timeline, even if it has any consequence that may affect the future.

(" _She's different than those two..._ "), Tsukasa spoke to himself seeing Taki's intentions, in which this prompts to let Taki finish him off.

* _ **Time Charge! 5...4...3...2...1...0 Time! Rengeki Issen!**_ *

Taki lands a special attack using her Ryuuseimaru at Decade, forcing him out of his transformation.

* _ **Gashuun!**_ *

To her surprise, she had no idea that Tsukasa had to deliberately throw the fight.

"Why did you forfeit?", the ninja asked. "I thought there is more to the full extent of your power."

"I had to throw the fight out of respect.", said Tsukasa. "It's because that I saw that you're working separate from Zi-O and Geiz. In that you're focused in destroying Soul Edge, I presume."

"That's right. I've reignited my goal in destroying the cursed sword.", Taki continued. "Ever since I have met a daughter of mine from the future, I feel what it's like to go back and forth in time, and even realized that the old timeline I came from is gone. I had no other choice but to continue either way, even if it means changing the future."

Despite being hired by the Time Jackers to stall Zi-O and Geiz, it seems that Tsukasa is in good terms with Taki, who is in fact a wildcard with the whole conflict between the aforementioned two Riders and the Time Jackers' Another Riders. And so, he decides to give Taki the gemstone, once again out of respect, knowing that Taki can make good use of the gemstone.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ray appears to be watching the whole battle between Taki and Tsukasa from afar. The hooded summoner comments what a pathetic coward Tsukasa is for intentionally losing to Taki.

"Kamen Rider Decade, of all people. I thought I've seen better.", Ray sighed disappointed. "Those Time Losers should have something much interesting than that annoying wretch."

Considering the Time Jackers' hatred of her, Ray even referred them as "Time Losers" for their constant failures. Right now, she is focused into making sure that Taki, Sougo, and/or Geiz don't interfere in her goal to obtain Soul Edge. Even though Zi-O has becoming increasingly powerful to match Oma Zi-O, Ray refuses to form an alliance with the bloodthirsty Black Huntress, knowing that she'll become a thorn in her side.

Ray starts fiddling with two new Ridewatches in her hand - one is an Another Watch bearing the likeness of a caricature of Kamen Rider Drive, **Another Drive**. And second is a Kaijuwatch from another universe originating from Orb's planet of O-50 - **Grigio Bone**.

While holding onto the Another Drive and Grigio Bone watches, Ray prepares to set her next plan into motion.

"I think I'm going to enjoy annoying Zi-O, Geiz, and those Time Losers with my new toys.", Ray muses as she walks into the horizon, laughing. "Keh heh heh! Mwe he he he he!"

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 8 (Rogue, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 3 (Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Drive)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 12.

* * *

 **Ridewatch Profiles**

 **Taki,** **Geiz** **, & Tsukuyomi: **It's time for the Ridewatch Profiles!We're going to show you the Ridewatch of this chapter!

 **Taki** **:** ( _Takes out the_ _Decade Ridewatch_ _, rotated the dial and pressed its activation button._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** ( _Digital beeping_ _accompanied by cards being blown away_ ) D-D-Decade!

 **Taki** **:** ( _Pressed the Ridewatch_ _'s button for the second time._ )

 **Ridewatch voice:** KamenRide! Samazamana Kamen Raider ni henshin suru Raider wa… ( _Clock ticking noise_ ) Decade da! [transliteration, "KamenRide! The Rider who transforms into various Kamen Riders is...Decade!"]

 **Taki:** Kamen Rider Decade.

 **Geiz:** The multiverse-traveling vagabond who is infamously called the "Destroyer of Worlds". He uses Rider Cards to transform various main Kamen Riders that come before and after him. As for the Decade Ridewatch, this allows Zi-O to access Decade Armor. The Ridewatch has another slot for other Ridewatches to be inserted on, which gives the Decade Armor the ability to assume a Rider's upgraded forms.

 **Taki,** **Geiz** **, & Tsukuyomi: **Tune in next time, everyone!

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Taki investigates a bank robbery that was perpetuated by an Another Rider, to which it drew the attention of a certain woman within the police force of the monster_ _'s origins._

 _Meanwhile, Ray unleashes the Kaiju Grigio Bone to stall Sougo, Geiz, and the Time Jackers which forces the opposing sides form a temporary alliance to foil her plans._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _34:_ _ **Full Throttle! ~A.D. 2018~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The chapter's title is a reference to the first three lines from the chorus of Kamen Rider Decade's opening song, " _Journey Through the Decade_ ".

The next two chapters next week is a Drive tribute arc. Since _Ghost_ already received its tribute episode on Geiz losing his original Ghost Ridewatch only for Sougo to gain a new one from Takeru already gave it its closure. The next two chapters will diverge from canon in order for me to do a _Drive_ tribute arc.

Tsukasa reveals that Foundation X is erased from history due an Another Rider took away Double's powers and history. This is a foreshadowing to _Heisei Generations FOREVER_. Take note that Foundation X first appeared in _Kamen Rider W_ , as the secondary antagonists after the Museum.

Tsukasa references Kaito/Diend when he told Taki of how he stole the gemstone created from the shard of Soul Calibur from Azwel. Implying that he is not into stealing someone's treasures, but it is Kaito's thing.


	34. Ep 034: Full Throttle -AD 2018-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **34: Full Throttle ~A.D. 2018~** [フルスロットル! 〜2018年〜/ _Furu Surottoru!_ _〜_ _2018_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood and gun violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **2014** **  
**(2014年)

Four years ago...

A bank robbery took place. Inside of the bank, a lot of people were held hostage by the robbers - including security guards, employees and civilians alike, while the others take to the safe and steal the dough. The hostage are forced to lie down under the floor if they don't want to put their lives in danger. The robbers were heavily armed, wearing business suits and kevlar vests to protect themselves from gunfire from police.

15 minutes later, the police arrived have the whole building surrounded.

"This is the police! Come out of the building with your hands up!", one of the officers holding a megaphone said to the theives.

Inside, one of the robbers told his crewmates of the arrival of the authorities.

"Looks like the heat is anticipating us!", said the robber.

The gang's leader, Homura emerged from the safe room with a bag of money they stole. It seems they are prepared to take on the police head on.

"Okay, boys. We got what we need.", spoke Homura. "Now, we have to fight our way from a swarm of cops!"

"Though it sounds crazy and all, but we don't have a choice aren't we?", said one of Homura's teammates.

" **LET'S GOOO!** ", Homura and his crew shouted as they are about to confront a number of policemen who are anticipating them.

The robbers took out their rifles, locked and loaded, they exit the bank with the money in their bags. A firefight between the authorities and the thieves erupted outside the bank. Homura and his gang scramble to find cover and shoot down a number of officers who get in their way.

"C'mon, assholes! Is that the best you can do?!", Homura taunts the police.

The thieves bravely fight off against the police trying to avoid even more heat. As they think about making a getaway, Homura has to separate himself from his crew to buy them enough time to escape, it's either kill or be killed rather than being taken into custody.

"You have to go on without me! I'll buy you guys enough time to get out of here!", Homura instructed his fellow thieves.

"Boss, are you crazy?!", said one of the robbers, "What am I going to tell your wife of what's gonna happen to you?!"

"Just go! I'll be alright. Now, get to it boys!"

The rest of the robbers went on, leaving their leader behind while fending off authorities. Homura desperately returned fire against the pursuing officers, only for him to be shot on the shoulder.

"Dammit!", Homura shouted the moment he grasped onto his wounded shoulder.

Just before the cops could get to him, time suddenly stopped, but only Homura being able to move.

"What the hell...?", the robber looked around as if something ominous happened around him.

Within moments, the bullet from his left shoulder was carefully removed by none other than Ray. Who then healed his wounded shoulder at the same time.

"Who are you?"

"Well, you really got guts to fight off the police. I admire your style.", the traitor Time Jacker commends the robber's bravery.

"Yeah, what's your point?!", Homura replied in a rude tone, saying that he has no interest of picking her up as an ally.

"I can help you make your task easier.", said Ray, she took the Another Drive watch from her pocket. She activates the watch and puts it on Homura's body.

* _ **Drive!**_ *

Homura transforms into what appears to be a monstrous form of Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed. The only main difference is that he wears a "Shift Tire" on the shoulder like Type Tridoron instead of a bandolier like Type Speed.

After Ray leaves and returned the flow of time, Homura, as Another Drive singlehandedly killed his pursuers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Drive was seen fighting Roidmude 029, who is now the Iron Roidmude.

* _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Hunter!**_ *

Just as about Drive was about to hit Iron with the JustiSmash finisher, the Roidmude was affected by temporal distortions and consequently disappeared from existence.

"What was that?!", Shinnosuke stopped the moment 029 was erased from existence.

" _Something is interfering in this timeline._ ", Mr. Belt spoke before he himself is affected by the distortion. " _Wait, it's also affecting my systems! Shinnosuke-_ "

The Drive Driver itself also faded away, along with Shinnosuke's powers, that also includes the Tridoron. Kiriko arrived only to realize that Shinnosuke was standing alone.

"Tomari-san, what are you standing there around?!", an irate Kiriko pinches him in the ear. "Come on, let's go back to the station."

* * *

Meanwhile in the robbers' hideout, Homura manages to catch up with his crew.

To the surprise of his crewmates, Homura managed to get out of there alive. Until the ringleader decidedly revealed his secret, he transforms into Another Drive right in front of his buddies.

"HOLY SHIT, boss! How the FUCK did you got that ugly-looking costume?!", said Homura's lieutenant, albeit less than scared of Another Drive's grotesque form.

Until Ray appeared before the robbers...

"Actually, I gave it to him as a reward for his valiant effort.", the summoner said.

"How'd the hell did you got here?", asked Homura.

Then, Ray makes them an offer where Homura and his gang could not refuse.

"How about you work for me.", Ray starts bargaining them.

One of the robbers refuted, "You may have gave the boss his crazy custom and all, why should we trust you?"

The robbers find Ray a liability, even though she saved their boss by giving them the Another Drive watch to fend off the police. However, Ray begins to reveal other things in response to their refusal.

Ray takes out her tablet and reveals a video of each of the robbers' families being cornered and threatened by her summoned Kurokage Trooper and Ride-Players. Ray has their families hostage, which will make them force to work under her.

"What is it going to be? Will you people ever want to see your loved ones?", Ray continued.

One of the robbers attempt to lash out at Ray, "Leave our families alone, you bitch!"

But Homura reasoned out to his crewmate, "Don't. If we can't do anything, she'll kill them!", then turns to Ray. "Alright, we'll be working for you. But please, don't our loved ones. We've been robbing just to get a living, otherwise we won't have anything to feed our children..."

Homura and his gang were experienced thieves to not only help the poor, but to earn a living to feed their families. With Ray giving the former the Another Drive watch, she takes the chance to make good use of them and let them do their heists a lot more easier. What's worse, is that Ray forces them to work for her in exchange for the safety of the robbers' families.

Though what makes her separate from the Time Jackers, as they create an Another Rider as a means of using them as a puppet king to replace Oma Zi-O, Ray apparently uses Another Riders as disposable cannon fodder, she will immediately kill the human host if they were to be defeated by Zi-O and/or Geiz using the corresponding Ridewatch.

"Much better.", Ray spoke in a friendly and sympathetic tone, but underneath that shows an evident lack of empathy. "I think we're beginning to understand each other."

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Fast forward four years into the present...

The Time Jackers are once again alarmed by a creation of an Another Rider created by an anomaly that is Ray herself.

Ora herself was alarmed by this disturbance, while she was conversing with none other than Kadoya Tsukasa himself, Kamen Rider Decade.

"It's her...", Ora senses Ray's actions from somewhere.

"You mean that faceless witch who summons Riders from Ridewatches?", said Tsukasa while drinking a cup of coffee. "She reminded me of someone I know who uses a gun to summon Riders. The only main difference is that he's a thief."

"You don't have to tell me about that!", Ora dismisses the comparison. "That Ray has just created an Another Rider. Only the three of us can create Another Riders, only that we use them as our king."

"So what?"

"Ray sees the Another Riders as disposable cannon fodder than what we intended them to do.", Ora explains on how Ray creates an Another Rider and what makes her methods different from the three Time Jackers. "We Time Jackers form contracts with people based on their circumstances. Uhr does so with people who experienced near-death. I make deals with people who are about to lose and mourn the deaths of their loved ones. Swortz, however, targets random people with a self-serving goal."

"You guys shouldn't be choosy with the people to pick to become Another Riders.", Tsukasa quipped. "It's boring..."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Ora sounded irate.

It seems Tsukasa has a point about Ray saying that the Time Jackers constantly fail in changing the future, only for each Another Rider to be beaten by Zi-O. Ray has already taken matters into her own hands, not only planning to obtain the evil weapon Soul Edge to kill Sougo, she also takes opportunity to cause a lot of inconvenience towards Sougo and company.

Tsukasa has a proposal in order to at least have the Time Jackers and the two Riders (Zi-O and Geiz) form a temporary alliance to go against Ray.

"If I were you, you and your posse should at least join forces against those two amateurs if you want to make sure Ray is out of the picture."

"And why do you want us to do that?", Ora raised an eyebrow.

"It's _her_ idea.", Tsukasa points to the person suddenly appearing right in front of them: Taki.

"You!", Ora's eyes were on the ninja.

* * *

Taki reveals that she has encountered the Another Rider Ray has recently summoned: Another Drive. Taki recalls the very event that happened earlier this morning.

Elsewhere in a bank...

Taki went there to deposit money at that time, until the bank was attacked by bank robbers, led by a monstrous creature that has the word "Drive" on his chest, and written on the tire-like ornament on his left shoulder reading "2014".

" **This is a stick-up!** ", the thieves shouted, prompting everyone and Taki included to lie down on the ground.

One of the robbers issue a threat, "On your bellies ladies and gentlemen! One stupid move and one of you are dead! We're only here for the money and we're out of here!"

Taki was far away from the goons, whilst lying on the ground without alerting them. In addition, the one leading the robbery is an Another Rider. First she took out her Faiz Phone X to alert Goro.

After dialing and calling on the phone, Taki calls Goro. "Goro, I think I'm in a situation right now..." She kept her voice low and whispered close to her phone.

" _What's going on?_ "

"I'm inside the bank, a robbery just happened. And one of them is an Another Rider."

" _Okay. Escape needs patience. So don't do anything stupid that could get yourself killed._ ", Goro gives her an advice to find a way to escape. " _Local authorities are still taking too long to respond. I'll ring those two and they will head to the Another Rider's last known location. Once those clowns make their exit, get out of there along with the hostages._ "

"Got it."

After Taki ends the call, she carefully observed the robbers' movements without attracting unnecessary attention.

Explosion is heard from inside of the safe, it looks like that Homura/Another Drive and his crew began looting the dough, sirens are heard from outside. Meaning, the police has just arrived.

Minutes later, Another Drive and his fellow bandits regroup as they prepare to make a getaway. Only to find out that the police having surrounded the building.

Once exiting the bank, the police find themselves scared when Another Drive appears before them. Another Drive unleashes an energy that instantly slows down everything in his path except for his gang, including everyone inside the bank. This phenomenon is called a Heavy Acceleration, an ability that can be used by Roidmudes.

The police's bullets instantly slow down to the point it barely hit Another Drive. This makes Homura and his gang to get away scot-free.

Afterwards, the "heaviness" disappeared. Taki also felt the Heavy Acceleration caused by Another Drive moments ago.

Minutes later, Taki talked with the police who saw the Another Rider. She run into one of the policewomen, Shijima Kiriko.

"Officer, what was that phenomenon that suddenly caused time to slow?", the ninja asked.

"It's called Heaviness.", said Kiriko. "It happened back in April 8, 2014 in an incident known as Global Freeze. Months after the Global Freeze, the Kamen Rider known as Drive along with the Roidmudes were erased from history."

"Say what?!", Taki exclaimed.

"Maybe it's caused by that monster.", Kiriko added.

* * *

Going back to Taki meeting with Ora and Tsukasa, it seems that Taki found out that the creation of Another Drive didn't came from any of the Time Jackers after Zi-O and Geiz fought the creature. Taki is able to feel the presence of an Another Rider due to the person who transforms them, that is the Time Jackers themselves. Taki found out that Another Drive was conceived by an anomaly, which happens to be Ray.

* * *

Elsewhere in the top of a tall building...

Ray stands and contemplates the next phase of her plan. She took out the Grigio Bone Kaijuwatch from her pocket.

"Now for the pièce de résistance.", she spoke as she switched on the Kaijuwatch.

* _[Digital beeping with deep, ominous voice]_ _ **Grigio Bone!**_ *

The Kaijuwatch is then inserted on the Shoukan Buster, Ray then pulls the trigger of her weapon.

* _ **Grigio Bone Shoukan Time!**_ *

Within moments, a red dinosaur-like creature with skeletal-features is spawned and lands on the ground, causing a tremor. And so, the kaiju Grigio Bone emerges to cause widespread destruction in the city.

Taki, Tsukasa, and Ora exit the building when they saw the kaiju attacking. Within moments, Zi-O and Geiz in their respective Time Mazines confront the Kaiju.

Ray appears to be standing above Grigio Bone's forehead as she confronts the two Kamen Riders.

"Ray... I should have known you sent another Kaiju.", said Geiz. "So you could prevent us from getting close to Another Drive."

"My, aren't you sharp.", Ray giggled. "But, I feel like destroying everything you people love. That's all."

Ora takes her leave as she summoned her own Time Mazine. Taki took out her Faiz Phone X and call Geiz.

"Geiz, you have to go to 2014 and deal with Another Drive. Only you have the Drive Ridewatch to deal with that freak of nature.", Taki instructed.

Geiz quickly took the ninja's instruction and headed back four years into the past. While Taki summoned her own Time Mazine to tag along with Zi-O to fight this kaiju. Tsukasa itches to join along, but Gai intervenes and gives something to Tsukasa.

"Decade-san, take these with you!", Gai threw two of his cards to see if they fit into his Neo Decadriver.

And the Ultra Fusion Cards he received were Ultraman X and Ultraman Zero's.

"I'll give it a test drive, though.", said Tsukasa as he buckled up his Neo Decadriver, he then prepares to insert his card into the belt. " **Henshin!** "

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Decade!**_ *

But first, he uses the Ultraman X fusion card.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **UltraRide: Ultraman X!**_ _[X-Devizer voice]_ _ **X, United!**_ *

Tsukasa assumes the form of Ultraman X, but he doesn't go giant yet. Now assuming Ultraman X's form, Tsukasa receives two FormRide Cards exclusive to this Ultra: namely FormRide: Gomora Armor and FormRide: Eleking Armor. He decides to use the Gomora Armor Card anyway.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **FormRide: Gomora Armor!**_ *

Decade Ultraman X goes giant to match the size of Grigio Bone and a manifestation of Cyber Gomora appeared behind him, as Decade is equipped with the Cyber Gomora Armor.

"How'd Decade transform into an Ultraman?!", Taki said in disbelief inside the cockpit of her Time Mazine, little she knew is that Kurenai Gai is around.

Meanwhile on the ground, Gai takes out his Orb Ring as he is about to transform into Ultraman Orb...

* * *

 **A.D.** **2014** **  
**(2014年)

Going back four years into the past...

After Homura/Another Drive made a successful getaway from the authorities after their heist, the thieves are confronted by Kamen Rider Geiz.

* _[Digital beeping]_ _ **Drive!**_ *

Geiz equipped the Drive watch into the left side of his belt and quickly spun the Zikuu-Driver to go Armor Time.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Drive Driver voice]_ _ **Drive!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **DRIVE!**_ *

Now assuming Drive Armor, Geiz singlehandedly took out Homura's goons before focusing on Another Drive. A speed fight ensued between the two Drives before Geiz dominates the Another Drive.

Geiz prepares to finish off the Another Rider, before he can unlock the Zikuu-Driver moments after pressing the two Ridewatches' switches, he is shot by Ray, who managed to catch up to him while using Grigio Bone as a distraction from Ora, Tsukasa, Sougo, and Taki.

"Ray...!", Geiz gritted his teeth.

* _[Digital beeping]_ _ **Cronus!**_ *

Ray took out the Cronus Ridewatch and inserted it into her Shoukan Buster. "You are stubborn as ever, Geiz.", she then pulls her gun's trigger.

* _ **Cronus Shoukan Time!**_ *

She spawns Kamen Rider Cronus. This Rider can stop time by pressing both Buttons on the Buggle Driver II, Geiz must think quickly.

Instead, he charges at Ray and her summoned Kamen Rider Cronus, only for the summoned Cronus to press both A and B Buttons on the Buggle Driver.

* _ **Pause!**_ *

Time suddenly stops, freezing everyone in the scene, except for Ray as she was the one who summoned Cronus in the first place. Cronus then approaches Geiz and pressed his Driver's B Button.

* _[Buggle Driver II voice]_ _ **Kimewaza! Critical Crews-Aid!**_ *

A holographic clockwork appeared below Cronus's feet, as the arms move along with his feet as he dished out Geiz a roundhouse Rider kick.

* _ **Restart!**_ *

After restarting the flow of time, Geiz is forced out of the transformation and dropped the Drive Ridewatch.

The summoned Cronus dissipated afterwards, Homura and his gang were bought enough time to escape. Ray then approaches the Drive Ridewatch that Geiz dropped.

"I think you won't be needing this anymore.", in an act of spite, Ray destroys the Drive Ridewatch by stomping it, reducing to piles of scraps, and subsequently what's left of it is now a destroyed blank Ridewatch.

Ray walks away, leaving Geiz reeling and seething in anger after Ray destroys the Drive Ridewatch, the only thing that can defeat Another Drive. Ray must have done this to prevent anyone from impeding her plans.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 8 (Rogue, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 3 (Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Drive)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 7.

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Ray was able to destroy Geiz_ _'s Drive Ridewatch. How come Shinnosuke came into possession of another one? Can Taki, Sougo, and Geiz be able to bring Another Drive to justice?_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _35:_ _ **Surprise Drive ~A.D. 2014~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The event where Shinnosuke loses his powers takes place in Drive episode 2.

Keeping the fact that Another Riders are opposites to their original counterpart, they're both opposing sides of the law: criminal versus law enforcement. Another Drive is the opposite to Shinnosuke in that Another Drive's host, being a bank robber who helps the poor (a Robin Hood-esque thief so to speak), while Shinnosuke being a police officer battled Roidmudes and other criminals who threaten the peace and order.

Also, Another Drive's host being a bank robber references the Eisuke Tomari arc, where Shinnosuke's dad stumbled into a bank robbery, where he was unknowingly killed by Mitsuhide Nira out of envy. And the murderer of Shinnosuke's dad was originally thought to be one of the bank robbers and/or Roidmude 001/Freeze

Of all the Another Riders in the TV series and in this story, Another Drive's action is played in a more sympathetic light; similar to Roidmude 072, Gazai Ganma/Cubi, and Burgermon. Homura/Another Drive are forced to work by Ray in exchange for his and his crew's families' safety. That, Another Drive being coerced by the villain to work for them in exchange for their loved ones' freedom is what the Aries Zodiarts and Cronus did to the secondary Riders in order to bring back their loved ones.

My thoughts with yesterday's episode of Zi-O, in a way I'm going to say is "HOLY S**T!" in all caps. Looks like we saw how a terrifying enemy Oma Zi-O really is, he has used the Ridewatches of Kuuga, Kiva, and Ryuki. In a darkly, ironic hindsight, Sougo has obtained Kiva and Ryuki's Ridewatches here in this story. And as for the newest enemy, Kasshin, is voiced by Redyue's voice actor, Kenjiro Tsuda.

Speaking of Woz, and his debut as a Rider next year, apart from his new outfit, it's more likely that that Woz as a Rider might be a different character as opposed to the current Woz. And, after the Drive tribute of this story, Taki will be the first to obtain the Beyondriver, by unknown means as of this moment.

This chapter discusses how the Time Jackers form a contract with people of their choosing. For Uhr/Heure are those who experience near death (Another Build, Another Ghost) and who lust for power or using them for self-serving purposes (Another OOO in the TV show. Another Kiva in this story). For Ora, its those who lose (or about to) their loved ones (Another Ex-Aid, Another Faiz, Another Wizard in the show and Another Ryuki in the story.) Swortz takes a more random approach with possible combination of Ora (Another Fourze, Another Gaim in the show and Another Kabuto in this story). Ray is a combination of both Ora and Uhr (Another Blade and Another Drive), but she kills the host when they are beaten by the Rider using the corresponding Ridewatch.

Ray is not just similar to Basco and Kaito/DiEnd, and even Juggler. She is also similar to Akane Shinjo from _SSSS GRIDMAN_ , an anime that looks like a reboot of Tsuburaya Production's _Denkou Chojin Gridman_. I recommend everybody reading this story to watch _SSSS GRIDMAN_.


	35. Ep 035: Surprise Drive -AD 2014-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **35: Surprise Drive ~A.D. 2014~** [サプライズ・ドライブ 〜2014年〜/ _Sapuraizu Doraibu_ _〜_ _2014_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of gun violence and murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and souls, once again eternally retold..."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Gimmick Zone**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

 **[~** _ **Sobieru machi ga sakebu kage wo**_ **~]** ( _In a strewn city of echoing shadows_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atsumete yami o tsukisasu**_ **~]** ( _Scattering and piercing the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kouritsuku kiseki no kakera wo**_ **~]** ( _A dream wanders in search_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motomete yume ga samayou**_ **~]** ( _Of a frozen miracle sword_ )

 **[~** _ **Tozasa rete ku yoru wo**_ **~]** ( _The night that is being shut down_ )  
 **[~** _ **Terasu tsuki ni soreta**_ **~]** ( _Losing sight of the illuminating moon_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kieta ashita ga irodoru**_ **~]** ( _I will catch the afterimage_ )  
 **[~** _ **Zanzou o tsukamae ni yuku**_ **~]** ( _That the disappearing tomorrow is colored_ )

 **[~** _ **Sen kira reta setsuna wo kizu-goto saratte**_ **~]** ( _I scoffed a scar with every moment passed_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yobisamasu negai wa eien no senritsu**_ **~]** ( _Hope is eternal melody that evokes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nidoto wa modosenai kiseki wo koete ku**_ **~]** ( _Going beyond miracles that can never be returned_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yami o saku hikari o nusumidase**_ **~]** ( _Take the light that splits the darkness_ )  
 **[~** _ **Break out, Gimmick Zone!**_ **~]**

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Back in the present, it seems the Time Jackers are forced to make a temporary alliance with Zi-O, Geiz, and Taki if they want to go against Ray, at least for once.

After Decade receives two Ultra Fusion Cards belonging to Gai/Orb, he first assumes Ultraman X equipped with the Cyber Gomora Armor via its FormRide Card.

* _[Fourze Driver voice]_ _ **3, 2, 1!**_ _[Ridewatch voice]_ _ **FOURZE~!**_ *

Zi-O used the Fourze Ridewatch to power up his Time Mazine. His arms gained two actual Rocket Modules instead of Fourze Armor's Booster Modules. Zi-O flew around avoiding Grigio Bone's breath attack.

* _[Arc-Winger voice]_ _ **Terase yo, El Ragna!**_ _[Ridewatch voice]_ _ **Archangel Kerberos!**_ *

Likewise, Taki used the Archangel Kerberos Ridewatch to summon the five Cerberobot Units to combine with her Time Mazine.

The fact that Ora's Time Mazine uses Castle Doran, she has limited combat capability. Within moments, the battle is in favor of Grigio Bone when it resorted to super speed, the Time Mazines and Decade (in Ultraman X's form) are pushed back to a corner.

Inside Ultraman X's body, Tsukasa took out Ultraman Zero's fusion card.

"You want this to a bit fast? Try it in another 20,000 years!", said the Destroyer of Worlds, while mimicking Zero's associated phrase. He puts Zero's fusion card into his Neo Decadriver...

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **UltraRide: Ultraman Zero!**_ _[Ultra Zero Eye SFX]_ *

Decade assumes Ultraman Zero's form. But, if that wasn't enough, he attains four FormRide cards associated to Zero - StrongCorona Zero, LunaMiracle Zero, Shining Zero, and Ultimate Zero. Tsukasa chooses the LunaMiracle Zero card.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **FormRide: LunaMiracle Zero!**_ *

Assuming LunaMiracle Zero, Decade hurls multiple Miracle Zero Sluggers at Grigio Bone to damage it. Followed by a speed battle between the dinosaur creature; Decade manages to turn the tables around.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **FormRide: StrongCorona Zero!**_ *

Tsukasa switches to StrongCorona Zero, a red offensive form. The Destroyer of Worlds unleashes the Garnate Buster on Grigio Bone.

Afterwards, Decade returns to Zero's default form and took out a Final AttackRide card of Zero.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **Final AttackRide: Ultraman Z-Z-Zero!**_ *

Decade-Ultraman Zero executes the action for the Wide Zero Shot, he fires the beam at the monster, singlehandedly destroying Grigio Bone in the process.

"Well, he's been hogging all the spotlight throughout the fight.", cue a face-palm from Ora.

"Superb as should it be said.", Taki added.

Later, Tsukasa catches up with Gai, as he returned back Zero and X's Ultra Fusion Cards.

"Orb, you can have these back.", Tsukasa threw the cards back to Gai, to which the latter manages to catch. "It was fun making good use of them."

"It's Gai. Kurenai Gai. I go by that name when I am not assuming Ultraman Orb.", Gai replied. "Who would have you had two opposing parties set their differences to fight a common enemy?"

"Because, I believe in this old saying: the enemy of my enemy is my friend.", Tsukasa said. "That ninja told me about that. Either way, once the whole thing with that hooded summoner is done, the two will continue to slit on each others' throats."

Though the Riders and the Time Jackers' alliance is temporary since it does involve Ray. Taki, Tsukasa, and Gai himself are the only known wildcards of the conflict. As everyone involved knew that Sougo is going to be Oma Zi-O, Tsukasa got himself involved at the request of both the Time Jackers and Woz. Tsukasa knows what must be done.

Like Taki, Gai is more willing to be involved in a conflict if needed. The only thing what suits him is to travel across planets and other parallel worlds, one of the things he shares in common with the Destroyer of Worlds himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the fight against the kaiju. Taki searched the city for the other two Time Jackers - Uhr and Swortz; who then told them of Ray's recent Another Rider. Luckily enough, Swortz was already alarmed of this beforehand.

"What is your business this time, woman?", asked the superior Time Jacker.

"It's Ray. She just sent another Another Rider of her own.", the ninja started cutting to the chase.

"Tell me, just what Ray is doing with that Another Rider?", Taki demanded.

Uhr observed Ray's actions in 2014 when she formed a contract with a bank robber Homura, turning him into Another Drive. Using the powers of both Kamen Rider Drive and a Roidmude, he was able to escape his pursuers.

The younger Time Jacker then brought up Ray's other act, "And here's the real kicker... When Ray showed herself before Another Drive and his goons, she forces them to work for her or she kills their family.", revealing that Ray used Homura and his gang's family as her hostage and threatened to kill them if they refuse to comply.

"Normally, the reason we created Another Riders in the first place is to replace Oma Zi-O with a different king.", Swortz explains the goals of his group, and the way Ray did to Another Drive and his crew's family is just too much. "But, that traitor has just drew our ire."

"We may have done many attempts changing the future. But, I refuse to be stooped to the same level as that witch!", Uhr, who is equally sadistic and manipulative as Ray, admits that he find the idea of involving an Another Rider's host's family to be more outright petty and despicable even for him to handle.

"I will find a way to rescue their families.", Taki decides to do something with Homura/Another Drive and his gang's families.

* * *

Later that night...

Taki asked Goro to bring Aizawa. As the ninja thought of a plan involving Another Drive. First, is rescuing the Another Rider's family along with that of his crew's. Aizawa learns that the Another Rider was behind the string of bank robberies that happened recently.

"Just how far this Ray person using that Another Rider's family to do her dirty work?", Goro voices his contempt of Ray's action.

"I'm normally in killing bad guys who absolutely deserved it. But, the fact that he robs banks for a living for his family. I can't stand someone who uses that guy's family as hostages.", Aizawa added, given that he himself has committed vigilante murders out of duty, he himself has few lines he would refuse to cross either.

That said, Taki needs to plan quickly in order to rescue Homura and his gang's loved ones from Ray.

"That's why rescuing their family is also a priority.", Taki answered.

Seconds later, a doorbell rung in the Izumi mansion. Goro opens the door and the Izumi mansion have two unexpected visitors - police officer Tomari Shinnosuke, and his wife Kiriko.

Even when Drive's history was erased, Shinnosuke is still married to Kiriko. What made the couple came to Taki anyway?

"So you saw the monster who looked like Drive robbing a bank?", asked Shinnosuke.

"Yes. And apparently, I've learned from a mysterious informant that the monster's family was held hostage by an unidentified malefactor.", Taki concisely answered the policeman's question.

The unidentified malefactor in question refers to Ray. "An unidentified malefactor?", Kiriko clarified.

Apparently, the past Legend Riders whose powers and history being erased due to the Time Jackers altering time are oblivious to what is happening in the present. The real kicker is how Shinnosuke managed to find the monster taking the form of Drive?

"I think I know somebody who can investigate this case, sir.", Taki reassures that she's going to let Zi-O and Geiz deal with Another Drive.

"Oh. I see... In that case, I'm entrusting you this.", Shinnosuke took out what appears to be the Drive Ridewatch from the pocket of his suit.

(" _A second Drive Ridewatch? I thought Geiz was holding the real one?_ "), Taki is shocked on how Shinnosuke obtained this watch. Regardless, Taki decides to keep the watch if in case Geiz needs it.

"One more thing. This too.", Kiriko then gave Taki another Ridewatch, this time it bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Mach - the **Mach** Ridewatch. It should be taken into consideration that Go, Kiriko's younger brother, is one of the Space Explorers.

That said, the mission is a go.

* * *

The following day, at Kujigoji-do...

Taki visited the clock shop early in the morning. After Tsukuyomi, Sougo, and Geiz finished breakfast, Geiz was unable to beat Another Drive in 2014 when Ray summoned Kamen Rider Cronus and beaten him, consequently destroying the Drive Ridewatch. This is not the first time Geiz loses a Legend Rider Ridewatch, as when he was fighting Another Ghost, Decade managed to beat him and de-powered the Ghost Ridewatch. Though Sougo received a "second" Ghost watch from Takeru.

Sougo and Geiz then learned from Taki that Another Drive and his gang have facing a bigger problem: Ray has their families hostage, which forced the Another Rider and his crew to work for her.

"Ray destroyed the Drive Ridewatch.", said Geiz. "Without it, we can't defeat Another Drive."

Taki tosses the second Drive Ridewatch to Geiz, to which she, by sheer coincidence, obtained from the couple of Shinnosuke and Kiriko.

"Taki-san, how were you-", Sougo gasped.

"This came from the actual Kamen Rider Drive himself when he and his wife entered in our doorstep.", Taki said. "All hope is not lost yet."

It seems that luck was on both Sougo and Geiz's side thanks to Taki. Right now, they must find a way to save Homura/Another Drive and his gang's family.

So, the two Kamen Riders head back to 2014 along with Taki, Goro and Aizawa to rescue the robbers' families.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2014** **  
**(2014年)

Going back four years ago...

Somewhere in an abandoned warehouse.

The building was fully occupied full of Kurokage Troopers and Ride-Players, which are all summoned by Ray to hold of Homura's family along with his crewmates. The fact that Ray forced the robbers to continue their criminal activities while she is observing them while using their families as leverage, they are forced to comply lest she kills one of their family members.

The guards are patrolling from the outside of the warehouse.

From a distance, Aizawa assumes sniper support role from an apartment building, while Taki and Goro infiltrate the warehouse in order to rescue the robbers' families.

Before the two can go inside, Aizawa shot two guards so they can advance. Once inside, Taki and Goro are expecting enemy resistance.

Taki quickly donned the Galaxy Armor as she made short work of the attacking Kurokage Troopers and Ride-Players. Despite having no Rider powers, Goro knows how to use the enemy's weapons against them; he snatches a Kurokage Trooper's Kagematsu and a Ride-Player's Ride-Weapon.

After surviving two waves of attackers, Aizawa enters the fray, bringing with him his own brand of vigilante justice on Ray's cannon fodder, fighting the summoned Ride-Players and Kurokage Troopers with wide array of weapons - starting with a baseball bat equipped with a barbed wire for a melee weapon, and an MP5 submachine gun as his primary weapon.

"They're starting to pull out! Make short work of them!", said Aizawa.

After the three cleared the warehouse of the remaining enemies. Taki, Goro, and Aizawa split up and search for the hostages. Aizawa and Taki managed to find each of the robbers' loved ones confined in each rooms, while Goro managed to open the room where Homura's wife and son were imprisoned.

"Who are you?!", the woman exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We come here to save you.", Goro reassures that they came to rescue them.

The boy is still crying not just because he and his mother are saved, his cry expresses worry over his father, who was coerced by Ray to continue their criminal activities while threatening the safety of his wife and son.

"We're my dad, oniichan?", the boy asked.

Goro reassures the boy.

"Don't cry. Everything is going to be okay.", he affectionately placed his hands on the boy's head. "We're going to save your dad. And, promise me one thing... Be strong and don't be afraid. Even if your dad is not around, you must stand in to protect your family."

Aizawa, Goro, and Taki regrouped along with the robbers' families they've rescued.

"I'm going to take them to a safe place.", said Aizawa.

"We're going to take Homura-san's wife and son to find him.", Taki replied. "Come on, Goro."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Riders Zi-O and Geiz managed to corner Another Drive. A fierce battle ensued all while Homura tries to reason out to Sougo and Geiz not to get in his way, all while warning him that Ray will most likely kill his family.

"Why are you stealing to raise your family?! Didn't they know anything of what you're doing?!", Sougo asked.

"I don't have a choice!", Homura/Another Drive replied. "I, my friends, grow up poor. And ever since, we start stealing to nourish our families. And we also do that to help those who have the same experience as myself!"

Homura, along with his fellow bank robbers grew up in the slums in that they had no decent job to feed their families and had to become hardened criminals to rob others for their sake.

"If I can't do anything, I might not save my own wife and child!", Homura continued. "What about you?! What can you do for someone's sake?"

Sougo replies that with his ambitions of becoming a king, he will do whatever he can to help others before himself. He told Homura that stealing is obviously bad, and his family might not like it. To say the least, Homura can at least take a fresh start in order to support his family.

"I know that inside you, that you are a good husband and a good father!", Sougo said. "You don't have to do something like that! What's important that they love you as well!"

Zi-O takes out the newly-obtained Decade Ridewatch, he presses the button.

* _(Digital beeping with Rider Cards blowing SFX)_ _ **D-D-Decade!**_ *

The watch is inserted on the left side of the Zikuu-Driver, Zi-O proceeds to spin the belt, which initiates Armor Time.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ *

Projections of the back of a Rider Card with Zi-O's symbol surround him, which also forms the parts of the **Decade Armor** , along with a transformation sequence based on Kamen Rider Decade's.

* _[Decadriver voice voice]_ _ **KamenRide!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **WOW! Decade-Decade! DECADE~!**_ *

Now assuming Decade Armor, Zi-O can use any of his Ridewatches to access forms based on a Rider's upgrade or super mode. In addition to being a form relevant to Kamen Rider Decade, both the "visor" on the helmet's VR unit and the right shoulder has the word "Decade" (ディケイド) in katakana written on them.

* _ **Ride Heisaber!**_ *

Zi-O summons the Ride Heisaber to battle Another Drive. However, it will take than Decade Armor alone to defeat this Another Rider, let alone Drive Armor itself as Another Drive has to be the recently stronger of Another Riders that Sougo and Geiz have battled right now.

Geiz is prompted to allow Sougo to use the Drive Ridewatch in tandem with Decade Armor.

"Zi-O use this!", Geiz threw the watch to Sougo.

Sougo, in turn activated the Drive watch after turning its dial.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Drive!**_ *

Zi-O then inserted the Drive watch on the Decade Ridewatch's slot.

* _ **Final Form Time: D-D-Drive!**_ *

Within moments, the katakana inscription of the words "Drive" (ドライブ) on the right shoulder along with "Formula" (フォーミュラ) on the chest armor and left shoulder of the Decade Armor. Which causes Zi-O's undersuit to morph into that of Kamen Rider Drive's Type Formula, and the VR unit of the Decade Armor's helmet then have the face of Drive Type Formula.

A speed battle ensued between Zi-O Decade Armor **Drive Form** and Another Drive, thus the odds of the battle fell in Sougo's favor.

With that, it's time to finish the battle. Sougo then pressed the Decade Ridewatch's button while the Drive Ridewatch is still slotted in it.

* _ **D-D-Drive! Final AttackTime Break!**_ *

Zi-O Decade Armor (Drive Form) leaps and executes a Rider Kick based on Drive Type Formula's Formula Drop on Another Drive, defeating the Another Rider in the process.

Homura is forced out of the Another Drive form, and the Another Drive watch is destroyed.

Ray appears before the two Riders moments after the battle.

"You are just too stubborn for your own good, Zi-O.", Ray spoke in a disappointed tone.

Homura starts begging for Ray to work something out for this unfortunate failure.

"Please, we got to work something out! I don't want to lose my family!", the bank robber pleaded.

Ray "sympathizes" with the robber's pleas intending to do something to redeem for his failure.

"I see. If you loved your family so much, I can do much better than that.", said the summoner. Instead...

She took out her Shoukan Buster and she outright shoots the bank robber in the head, killing him in cold blood right in front of Sougo and Geiz. Geiz, who hates Sougo with passion given the fact that the latter is most likely will become Oma Zi-O, was absolutely disgusted by Ray's most recently depraved act.

"Why? Why are you doing this?", Sougo becomes absolutely furious of Ray's actions. "Are you really happy at making anyone suffer?!"

The summoner justified even further her blatant lack of empathy, "Bwahahaha! He's just a petty thief. Why waste your time on him? By the way, I know everything about you, Tokiwa Sougo, and by proxy Oma Zi-O. To Oma Zi-O, empathy is an alien concept! I didn't see you'd go so far to sympathize with a low life like him.", all while mocking Sougo's kindness.

Ray even knows that Oma Zi-O had no trace of kindness within him, and she knows that Sougo will end up being like that one day.

The hooded summoner leaves with Homura's corpse lying on the ground. Moments later, Taki and Goro arrived with Homura's wife and child, only to find him now but a cold corpse.

"No, we're too late!", Taki lamented, while Goro furiously kicked the air after seeing the former Another Rider's host killed.

Homura's wife and son mourn at his death, and consequently the robbers lost their leader...

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Sougo, Geiz, Taki and her party returned back to the present.

Days later, Goro appeared before Homura's widowed wife and child as he bear the responsibility of unable to save him. The CEO of I3 Tech gave the family financial support for the widow to nourish her only remaining son. The boy remembered Goro's words that to be strong and fearless at all times, and promise to stand in to protect her mother.

As for Homura's surviving crew, they disband their group and decided to find decent jobs to give their families more support.

Following the recent events, Taki is working on with a new weapon she's creating. She forged a new blade infused with a shard of the Soul Calibur gemstone she received from Tsukasa.

However, the sealed Ridewatch on Taki's hand only has five days more left before it will reveal its true form. Just what power did the mysterious Ridewatch contain?

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 11 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Unknown Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 3 (Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Drive)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 5.

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _The sealed Ridewatch in Taki_ _'s hands is about to be broken. What powers does it contain?_

 _During an ensuing mayhem between Ray's summoned Another Riders and Black Huntress, a mysterious Rider from the year 2068 came to Taki after her sealed watch has woken its true power..._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _36:_ _ **Genesis ~A.D. 2018~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The next chapter officially covers Taki of becoming a Rider for the first time. Although the Beyondriver is slated to be released two days before Christmas, that is December 22. If the Beyondriver were to be released this Thursday (per standards prior to the official release date, as shown with the toys reviewed by k2eizo, wotafa, and Leon Channel), I will put a unique transformation sequence for Taki. If not, I will just have a quick transformation instead.

Homura/Another Drive's death at the hands of Ray is similar to Medic killing Roidmude 072, as well as Kuroto/Genm erasing Burgermon.

Decade using both Ultraman X and Ultraman Zero's forms alludes to episode 5 of _Ultraman X_ when both Ultras meet.

When assuming any Ultra, Tsukasa appears inside the said Ultra's body like most of the human hosts that an Ultra is bonded to. For example, when assuming Ultraman X, Tsukasa is inside a cyber dimension which happens to be inside of the Ultra itself.

This is the first time Taki obtains a Ridewatch whose Rider is affiliated with the Space Explorers.

Taki, Goro, and Aizawa being the ones who rescue the bank robbers' families is similar to how Kazumin was asked by Sawa to rescue Nabeshima's family when Juzaburou Namba threatens them.


	36. Ep 036: Genesis -AD 2018-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **36: Genesis ~A.D. 2018~** [ゲネシス 〜2018年〜/ _Geneshisu_ _〜_ _2018_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood and bloodshed. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

During an ensuing battle between four Another Riders summoned by Ray, composed of Another Fourze, Another Faiz, and Another Ryuki and Black Huntress. Taki has obtained a black and green belt called the **Beyondriver** moments after her sealed Ridewatch has awakened into a variant of a Ridewatch called the **Miridewatch**.

* _ **Taki!**_ *

The ninja activated her Taki Miridewatch and proceeded to insert it into the Beyondriver. With the watch inserted, Taki presses its button again, which opens its "shell".

* _[Miridewatch voice]_ _ **Iza!**_ _(Ready!)_ *

Taki executes her own pose by doing a "V" motion with both arms before she had her left hand hold on the left side of the Beyondriver. She shouts, " **Henshin!** " as she sweeps her right hand towards the belt to close the Beyondriver's lever.

Taki closes the Beyondriver's lever with her own Miridewatch already loaded, which triggers the Future Time transformation.

* _[Beyondriver voice] **Touei!** (Projection!) __**Future Time!**_ _(Japanese techno music)_ _ **Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei!**_ _(tl: "The Seal Completed! Genesis! Revolution!")_ _ **Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

Taki is surrounded by a ring of app-like icons, among of which has the icon of the word "Rider" (らいだー) in hirigana. Taki does a roundhouse kick at the "Rider" icon which transforms her into a Rider form with the suit's design taking elements from both Zi-O and Geiz. This reveals Taki in a partially transformation state where her suit is identical to Geiz, the only main difference is that her helmet has a demon mask akin to the one Taki usually wears in her ninja gear.

The hirigana characters are then branded on her visor, which makes her form almost similar to Geiz, only that the colors of her suit is composed of deep red (undersuit), light black (accents of the undersuit), light blue (the armor pieces of her gloves, as well as accents of her undersuit, and entirety of her armor) and magenta (the body armor and leg armor as a whole) as well as gunmetal gray accents on the armor.

Everyone witnessing her transformation into a Kamen Rider, aside from Tsukasa and Geiz - Anzu, Goro, Natsu, Reiji, and Aizawa are shocked to see this sight to behold.

" **EEHHHH?!** ", Anzu, Goro, Natsu, and Reiji altogether exclaimed in surprise.

"Taki, you've...", Geiz himself is in shock of this too.

"Taki is now a...", Anzu added.

Before Goro exclaims, "a **KAMEN RIDER!** "

And so, today is the moment where Taki has transformed into a Kamen Rider, who would better be known as **Kamen Rider Taki: Genesis Type**.

Taki executes her possession stance as she is about to take on the four Another Riders at once...

* * *

Earlier that day...

In the underground laboratory of the Izumi mansion, Taki was still busy working on a new weapon. It is a two-mode weapon: the first mode is a sword mode that can be flipped like a pocket-knife and a knuckle mode; but it is loaded with shotgun shells that compensates more range.

Taki had infused the shard of Soul Calibur given to her by Tsukasa on the weapon's blade mode as well on the shotgun shells. Despite that the gemstone she received from the Destroyer of Worlds himself, the stone still lacks the full potential to tap into the spirit sword's latent power. Regardless, the properties of Soul Calibur will be inherited onto the weapon.

While Taki was in the process of working on her new weapon, Natsu enters the lab and alarms Taki about what just happened recently.

"Master, you're not going to believe this!", Natsu ran and took out her cellphone to show her master of something.

"What's the matter, Natsu? I kind of had my hands full here.", Taki replied.

"You need to take a look at this first!", Natsu showed Taki a video of multiple robots that were attacking in different places across the globe, Japan included.

Taki had no idea what are those giant automatons attacking the city.

"Just what are those machines attacking the city?", Taki asked with a grim look on her face.

"Those are **Dai Mazines.** ", a voice coming from Geiz echoed in the room.

Within moments Geiz barged in the Izumi mansion's laboratory without warning as he and Tsukasa approached Taki.

Geiz continued, "Oma Zi-O sent these things to burn down the world. And now, he's planning to bring the present down to its knees."

"Say WHAT?!", Taki exclaimed. "You're saying that demon king is already making his move?"

"I knew it... Tokiwa Sougo is in the verge of becoming Oma Zi-O. We all been played by him like fiddles!", Geiz grumbled.

Also, the fact that he recently fought Zi-O earlier, Tsukasa assures that Sougo will most likely give up his ambitions of becoming a king the moment he encounters Oma Zi-O.

"Don't bother. Once he's in the short end of the stick face-to-face with his future self, he'll likely give up being king.", said the Destroyer of Worlds.

Hearing this, Taki learns that Tsukasa threw Sougo 50 years into the future during their fight earlier. Tsukuyomi even went with him there as well.

"That's a very insane idea you come up with, Kadoya Tsukasa.", Taki spoke, finding Tsukasa's plan earlier to be convoluted. She then turned to Geiz, "Where is Fubuki?"

"The commander's phone is not answering.", Geiz replied, and he even tried calling Taki's future daughter. "I have a feeling she went back to the future to gather some allies. I assume that you're desperate to learn from her about Ray?"

Taki continued, "That will be at the right time. For now, we've got to do something with those machines attacking the city. If we can't do something about this, we're all going to be done for!"

* * *

Later, Taki, Tsukasa, and Geiz investigated the attacks in the city caused by the Dai Mazines. Only for them to run into Ray.

Ray herself has seen the Dai Mazines before, and knows Oma Zi-O is planning to burn the whole world down to the ground. Despite the fact that Ray wants to obtain Soul Edge to prevent Oma Zi-O from rising to power, she couldn't care less of what will happen to the world if those Dai Mazines continue to sprawl around the present.

"You kinda reminded me of a certain thief who constantly annoys me.", Tsukasa said in his first encounter with the mysterious summoner. "Just like what those Time Jackers said, you're an even more annoying little witch!"

Ray brought herself some friends on her side - Another Fourze, Another Faiz, Another Ryuki, and Another Wizard, after recreating their respective Another Watches. It seems that Ray is going to include Tsukasa in her kill list besides Taki and Geiz.

"My, I'm kinda offended.", Ray spoke in a polite tone before she is about to order her summoned Another Riders to kill the three. "You know what else is annoying; is Tokiwa Sougo himself. I'd rather be happy to see him wallow in despair the moment he saw his future self. And as for the three of you, I will enjoy seeing the world be burned down to the ground along with you in it! Mwahahahaha!"

Ray disappears and leaves the rest to her four Another Riders she revived, and mayhem quickly erupts. Taki, Tsukasa, and Geiz fight off the summoned Another Riders before the latter two are about to take out their belts and prepare to transform.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Geiz**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", the two men shout as they are about to transform.

* _ **KamenRide: Decade!**_ * / * _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

* _ **Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S! Galaxy Fusion!**_ *

Taki then suits up into the GalaxyArmor after using the Galaxy Riser to scan the Ridewatches of Kamen Riders Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S.

The three fight the Another Riders despite the disadvantage of numbers. Since Another Riders needed to be defeated with the same corresponding power, while Sougo is still thrown 50 years into the future earlier. Decade decides to take matter into his own hands anyway.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Ryuki!**_ *

After putting the Ryuki card into his Neon Decadriver, Decade assumes the form of Kamen Rider Ryuki to take on Another Ryuki. Another Ryuki summons his own Dragredder to attack the three heroes, only for Tsukasa to turn the tables.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **AttackRide: Advent!**_ *

Decade summons his own Dragredder to combat Another Ryuki's own Dragredder.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Faiz Phone voice]_ _ **Complete!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **FAIZ~!**_ *

Geiz then assumed Faiz Armor to take on Another Faiz. Even though he has the advantage against this "revived" Another Rider, this Another Faiz has become even more stronger than the last time Geiz fought this monster.

Only Taki of all people has the disadvantage as she has only limited arsenal needed to combat Another Fourze and Wizard due to the fact that she isn't a full-fledge Kamen Rider. To make matters worse, these Another Riders being fought by Zi-O and Geiz earlier are much stronger than in the previous encounter.

It only took the sudden appearance of the Izumi siblings, Natsu, Reiji and Aizawa to help her stand up back into her feet.

"Pull yourself together, Taki!", Goro pulls his significant other back to her feet.

"Goro!", the ninja exclaimed.

"You won't be doing it alone this time, master.", Natsu added. "Let's take them on together!"

For Anzu and Goro, despite no longer Riders with Build's timeline already being altered (save for their memories as Riders), they will go so far to fight by Taki's side even if it means risking their own lives. Natsu also feels the same ever since she became Taki's pupil. Likewise, Reiji and Aizawa, the two few people who occasionally interacted with Taki are more willing to cover her back when she least expected it.

"The cavalry is here!", Anzu is eager to battle, even though no longer having her powers, but is dedicated to fight alongside the ninja, as she too has ninja skills to begin with.

While Taki's friends give her the helping hand, Geiz tosses the Wizard Ridewatch to the ninja.

"Taki, use this to destroy Another Wizard!", Geiz said.

Taki then caught the watch as she inserted it into the Ryuuseimaru in Gattai Mode.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

The Wizard Ridewatch also gave Taki another Ryuuseimaru thanks to the influence of the Copy magic. Both blades begin to ignite in flames as Taki is about to execute a Possession stance and execute the deathblow.

* _ **Wizard Fu-Ma Slasher!**_ *

Taki delivered a two-hit fiery slash on Another Wizard, destroying it in the process permanently.

As the mayhem continues, the jet-black bounty hunter, Black Huntress suddenly enters the fray and attacks the Another Riders, Geiz, Decade, as well as Taki and her party.

"Is that the jet-black bounty hunter that you guys encountered before?", Goro asked.

Black Huntress makes her entrance as she manhandles Another Fourze, Another Faiz, and Another Ryuki before preying on Decade.

"Decade, the so-called Destroyer of Worlds...", Black Huntress attacks Tsukasa using her Bugvisor II's chainsaw mode. "I hear that your are the most powerful Rider in existence."

"Has a nice ring to it.", Tsukasa quipped.

"And you won't be for long!", Black Huntress backfists Decade in a brutal fashion.

Decade was forced out of his transformation after Black Huntress single-handedly defeated him. She would turn her attention to Geiz, who would she manhandle within moments. To Tsukasa's surprise, Samus/Huntress is the other Rider that is deemed to be powerful in existence that makes her his equal. He did not thought that Black Huntress, a clone of Samus from the future created by scientists, would be a demented psychopath with an insane sadistic streak.

Geiz was unable to do anything to counterattack against Black Huntress, she would continue to unleash her unholy wrath on the Rider from the future in a worst possible way. To Black Huntress, everything else are her stress toys - to make a point that she is truly the Ultimate Lifeform, she takes her time to satisfy her bloodlust by making use of her powers to make her victims suffer even more before killing them.

"She's too strong!", Geiz struggles after Black Huntress powers him down from Faiz Armor.

When Taki and her party attempt to charge at the jet-black Rider, Black Huntress used a telekinetic force to blow them away.

"Whoa! What power!", Aizawa exclaimed.

"Just how does she get even crazier in every battles?", Goro staggers.

"Any plan of attack?", asked Anzu.

"I have a plan: attack.", Taki decides to take on the jet-black bounty hunter herself, knowing that it's a dangerous thing to do, she has no other choice but to go all out.

Taki charges at her opponent, but Black Huntress effortlessly dodges and parries every sword strike from Taki before Black Huntress pushes the ninja back. The jet-black bounty hunter turns things around as she mercilessly beats Taki.

"I told you before, I am untouchable!", Black Huntress continues lording her superiority at Taki. "And you are all nothing more but specks of dirt before me!"

To which Taki refutes, all while struggling, "Your hubris will be your undoing!"

"Silence!", Black Huntress then hurls Taki like a ragdoll, pushing her back to the ground again.

* * *

While Black Huntress has most seemingly defeated everyone who stood in her way, but that didn't satisfy her bloodlust just yet. As the three remaining Another Riders (Fourze, Faiz, and Ryuki) managed to stand up again. All what the jet-black bounty hunter can do is to enjoy making her victims suffer even more before killing them.

Black Huntress continues to brawl with the three Another Riders. Meanwhile, Taki struggles to stand up back to her feet, until...

The sealed Ridewatch in Taki's possession starts glowing with a radiant magenta color. She took out the glowing Ridewatch, and the moment she does so, time suddenly stops around her.

"What's going on?", Taki looked around while everything around her froze as a result of time stopping. But, this isn't the work of a Time Jacker.

Suddenly, a wormhole opens and emerging from it is a Rider with magenta color on her armor with a deep-red undersuit with sky blue accents. The visor had the word "Rider" (らいだー) in hirigana engraved on it, and given the shape of the visor mirrors that of Geiz. The only main difference is that her helmet had this oni mouth as the mouthplate similar that to Taki's own oni mask.

The mysterious Rider heals Taki's injuries by touching her. Then the ninja starts to ask her the Rider's true identity.

"Who are you?"

The mysterious Rider replied, though her voice appears to be altered to sound like the other Taki from the new timeline, "I am you. And, you are me.", the mysterious Rider removes the Ridewatch inserted from her belt, revealing herself to be Taki 50 years from the future. Her distinguishing features is that her hair has already turned bleached blonde and her skin already taking a pale metallic coloration. This Taki might have evolved from being human. The Taki from the future then spoke to her present self, "I am you 50 years beyond this time."

"Don't you mean...?"

"We also have fought against the evil tyrant that is Oma Zi-O, and we were powerless to stop him.", the Taki from the future continued. "Even though I have exceeded beyond human limits, I was still unable to do anything, even Fubuki too. Listen, that greater evil is starting to bend the past and future to his will. That's why I am entrusting to you this belt the moment your sealed Ridewatch is awakened."

Future Taki took out her black and green Driver from her waist and gave it to her present self. This belt is known as the **Beyondriver**. And the sealed Ridewatch in the kunoichi's hand has now become a **Miridewatch** (derived from the word "mirai", which means "future"), a variation of a Ridewatch originating from a distant future.

"Answer me, do you still remember these very words: **"Fate is carved with your own hands?"** ", the Taki from the future asked her present self.

"Yes.", Taki figured out. "And the future depends on it."

Future Taki continued, "That's right. Your future depends on it, along with those you hold dear too. With this belt, you will exceed _beyond_ your limits. I am entrusting this to you, in order for you to defeat Soul Edge. Once you have become a Kamen Rider, the world is soon waiting for you to protect it."

The Taki of the present removed her demon mask and then proceeds to wear the Beyondriver.

* _ **Beyondriver!**_ *

"I'm leaving the rest to you, my present self.", the Taki of the future spoke as she opened a space-time wormhole to return to the future.

Afterwards, time suddenly runs back to normal. What Geiz just saw seconds later is Taki now wearing a Driver that came from a distant future, along with her sealed Ridewatch now becoming a smartwatch-esque Ridewatch.

Even Goro himself noticed this either, "Wait, Taki is wearing a..."

* _ **Taki!**_ *

(* _cues: "_ _ **His/Story**_ _" by Takanori Nishikawa from Thunderbolt Fantasy season 2_ *)

The ninja activated her Taki Miridewatch and proceeded to insert it into the Beyondriver. A funky dance music plays on the belt as its looping standby jingle. With the watch inserted, Taki presses its button again, which opens its "shell".

* _[Miridewatch voice]_ _ **Iza!**_ _(Ready!)_ *

 **[~** _ **Kanata ni sugisari shi hibi aruki t**_ _ **s**_ _ **u**_ _ **z**_ _ **uketa His/Story**_ **~]** ( _Passing the days that are far beyond, I kept on walking in His/Story._ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikatta Fearless kudakete Hopeless**_ **~]** ( _Vowed fearless, broken helpless_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nani wo e ushinatta darou**_ **~]** ( _I wonder what kind of gain is lost._ )

A hybrid smartwatch projection appeared behind Taki, surrounded with sealing scripts, befitting her demon-sealing powers. On the watch's screen displayed these numbers in a " **hh:mm:ss:ms** " (hour-minutes-seconds-microseconds) format: **20:01:11:09**. Taki executes her own pose by doing a "V" motion with both arms before she had her left hand hold on the left side of the Beyondriver. She shouts, " **Henshin!** " as she sweeps her right hand towards the belt to close the Beyondriver's lever, in a "slap" like fashion.

 **[~** _ **Soredemo kodou ga kirameki wo motome**_ **~]** ( _Even so, the throbbing seeks a sparkle_ )

Taki closes the Beyondriver's lever with her own Miridewatch already loaded, which triggers the Future Time transformation.

 **[~** _ **Mihatenu yume e izanau**_ **~]** ( _Inviting to an unfinished dream._ )

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei!** (Projection!) __**Future Time!**_ _(Japanese techno music)_ _ **Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei!**_ _(tl: "The Seal Completed! Genesis! Revolution!")_ _ **Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

 **[~** _ **The land is cloaked in deepest blue**_ **~]  
[~** _ **The shadow of eagles across the moon**_ **~]**

Taki is surrounded by a ring of app-like icons, among of which has the icon of the word "Rider" ( **らいだー** ) in hirigana. Taki does a roundhouse kick at the "Rider" icon which transforms her into a Rider form with the suit's design taking elements from both Zi-O and Geiz. This reveals Taki in a partially transformation state where her suit is identical to Geiz, the only main difference is that her helmet has a demon mask akin to the one Taki usually wears in her ninja gear.

 **[~** _ **Itami ya kizuato wa kako ni sutete**_ **~]** ( _The pain and scars are discarded in the past._ )

The hirigana characters are then branded on her visor, which makes her form almost similar to Geiz, only that the colors of her suit is composed of deep red (undersuit), light black (accents of the undersuit), light blue (the armor pieces of her gloves, as well as accents of her undersuit, and entirety of her armor) and magenta (the body armor and leg armor as a whole) as well as gunmetal gray accents on the armor.

 **[~** _ **Wow...**_ **~]** (4x)

Everyone witnessing her transformation into a Kamen Rider, aside from Tsukasa and Geiz - Anzu, Goro, Natsu, Reiji, and Aizawa are shocked to see this sight to behold.

" **EEHHHH?!** ", Anzu, Goro, Natsu, and Reiji altogether exclaimed in surprise.

"Taki, you've...", Geiz himself is in shock of this too.

"Taki is now a...", Anzu added.

Before Goro exclaims, "a **KAMEN RIDER!** "

 **[** **仮面ライダータキ** **:** **ゲネシスタイプ** **]** ( _Kamen Rider Taki: Genesis Type_ )

And so, today is the moment where Taki has transformed into a Kamen Rider, who would better be known as **Kamen Rider Taki: Genesis Type**.

 **[~** _ **Sore de mo yoki sezu kanjita nukumori**_ **~]** ( _Even so, without expecting it, I feel warmth..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Furikiri as**_ _ **hita**_ _ **o sagasu**_ **~]** ( _Searching for the shook off tomorrow._ )

Taki executes her possession stance as she is about to take on the four Another Riders at once. After the Possession stance, the ninja suddenly ran at a superhuman speed faster than the eye can see, and singlehandedly defeated them in one stroke!

"Like a creature in the night, I strike in the shadows!", Taki proclaims when the explosion occurred moments after fighting the three Another Riders.

 **[~** _ **My life goes by like passing clouds.**_ **~]**

But, if shown in an instant replay, it turns out that Taki used this super speed ability to deliver a single strike on Another Fourze, Another Faiz, and Another Ryuki without the three Another Riders noticing this. The moment Taki stops after she "phased through" them, the three Another Riders were destroyed instantly and permanently.

"She destroyed those three Another Riders without the needed Ridewatch in an instant!", Reiji exclaimed.

 **[~** _ **Departed the days. I will be proud.**_ **~]**

" **OH MY GOD!** ", Goro yelled, "And would you look at that, she almost did that in just a split second while she's at it!"

"Superb as should it be said.", Aizawa said.

 **[~** _ **Jibun no ashiato ga rekishi ni naru**_ **~]** ( _My own footprints will become history._ )

"I'll say.", Anzu agreed.

"Yeah, go and kick her butt master!", Natsu cheers on for her master.

 **[~** _ **Wow...**_ **~]** (4x)

To add insult injury to the Another Riders, it seems that Taki is now able to permanently destroy them without the need of a corresponding Ridewatch.

"Those three were my prey!", an angry Black Huntress sets her sight on Kamen Rider Taki. "I will destroy you!"

The two Riders duke it out, now that Taki is now a full-fledge Kamen Rider, she turns things around as she wields her Ryuuseimaru in Nitouryuu mode and clashed with the Bugvisor II's chainsaw mode.

 **[~** _ **The land is cloaked in deepest blue**_ **~]  
**

When Black Huntress switches her Bugvisor II to beam gun mode, each time she fires, Taki easily avoids them using the aforementioned superhuman speed she used against the three Another Riders. It's like her speed makes her invisible to the human eye.

 **[~** _ **The shadow of eagles across the moon**_ **~]**

"Inconceivable! I almost had you killed earlier!", Black Huntress should have thought this through after she beaten Taki earlier.

As what Taki pointed out and said it again to the jet-black bounty hunter, "I told you before, your hubris will be your undoing." It means, Black Huntress is so blinded by her pride as the Ultimate Lifeform, as well as her unbridled sadism, she wasn't unable to finish off her enemies by just making them suffer even more. With that, Taki becoming a Kamen Rider of her own made her able to take advantage of these flaws.

 **[~** _ **Itami ya kizuato wa kako ni sutete**_ **~]** ( _The pain and scars are discarded in the past._ )

"Shut up! I refuse to lose against to a mere human like you!", Black Huntress goes all out against Taki. "I am the perfect lifeform in existence! I am superior to humans!"

 **[~** _ **Wow...**_ **~]** (4x)

Taki replies with just a simple no-holds-barred beatdown, just like the same thing Black Huntress did to her earlier as a means throwing back the jet-black hunter's rant into her face. It also shows that Taki can't be easily beaten by those with overwhelming arrogance.

 **[~** _ **Wow...**_ **~]** (4x)

With Black Huntress weakened, it is time for Taki to finish this battle once and for all.

Taki opens the Beyondriver again and pressed the Miridewatch's button, afterwards she then closes the Beyondriver's lever which activates the finisher.

* _ **Beyond the Time! Time Supernova!**_ *

Taki executes a Possession stance and proceeds to dash towards Black Huntress and hits her with a side kick. She then follows up with a roundhouse kick, then a reverse roundhouse kick, and an enzugiri before jumping.

She then reappeared from behind and landed a bicycle kick, then on the left with cartwheel kick, and then on the right with another cartwheel kick. Taki continues to throw many Rider Kicks from all directions against Black Huntress before she can deliver the final flying kick.

After Taki safely landed on the ground, her finisher took effect seconds later, with Black Huntress getting the hirigana for the word "kick" (きっく) branded all around her. The "kick" stamps around the jet-black bounty hunter exploded, defeating her in the process.

The Izumi siblings, Natsu, Aizawa and Reiji cheered at Taki's successful victory as a Kamen Rider. Even Tsukasa was thrilled to see Taki transitioning into a Rider for the first time. And, despite his skepticism, Geiz is at loss for words.

"Nghh... I won't accept this!", Black Huntress's defeat at Taki's hands was all the more humiliating. "I'll have my revenge!", the jet-black Rider then digitized herself away from the scene, and will live to fight another day.

And, this is truly the first time Black Huntress had her pride wounded. It's not actually Taki's fault, but her own. Had she finished off everyone she had fought and Taki's Miridewatch revealing to herself, Black Huntress would have killed all her victims. She just lets them suffer even more rather, and yet she is too blinded by her own arrogance. With Taki obtaining the Beyondriver to use with her new Miridewatch, she proves Black Huntress how she is blinded by her pride.

* * *

Taki's friends, Geiz and Tsukasa then approached the birth of the new Kamen Rider.

"The way you schooled that jet-black Huntress is amazing.", said Tsukasa. "I'm most impressed by your skills. I think I would be the first person to recognize you as **Kamen Rider Taki.** "

"Thank you.", the ninja replied modestly. "Being a Rider is sure a life-changing experience..."

"Yes, it is. And, there will be daunting challenges ahead. What lies ahead next is up to you.", said the Destroyer of Worlds. "Well, I better be going now. See you guys again!"

Tsukasa left as he sent out a Dimension Wall and went through there and leave the battlefield.

Geiz looked at the new Ridewatch at Taki's Beyondriver along with the Driver itself. Based on the ninja's encounter from her future self, the Beyondriver is said to have originated from a distant future, in a distant future different from Geiz's timeline.

"Just how did your future self obtained that belt?", asked Geiz.

"I don't know. Even if I asked my future daughter, she won't know of it either.", Taki said. "Either way, I feel like I'm reborn... It seems that this new watch had me connected to my counterpart in the new timeline and to my future self."

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 10 (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone)  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Taki)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 3 (Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Drive)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **Days left before the seal in the Unknown Ridewatch is broken:** 0.

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _It_ _'s another year of Christmas in the year 2018. What other things Taki has in mind in celebrating a second year of Christmas in the present era?_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _37:_ _ **Merry Christmas ~A.D. 2018~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Starting this chapter onward, this chapter gets a new opening theme, BIRI x BIRI by Shuta Sueyoshi feat. Takanori Nishikawa. The former is also noted for performing Zi-O's opening, Over "Quartzer" alongside ISSA.

The idea of Taki from the future giving the Beyondriver to present Taki is kind of similar to the Souji Tendou from Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love. As the Tendou from that movie comes from an alternate continuity from the Riders' prime timeline.

I decided to take a long weekend break to work both of this and the Christmas special chapter and publish it simultaneously today. In fact today is Christmas eve, and Taki becoming a Rider in this chapter is one way to give a Holiday spirit.

A disappointing note is that the Beyondriver is scheduled to release this December 27. Despite that, I think I figured out how the finisher works.

And for those who watched Heisei Generations FOREVER in Japan, the good news is that Takeru Satoh reprised his role of Ryotaro Nogami, the host of the titular rider of Kamen Rider Den-O in the flesh. It's almost 10 years since the _Saraba: Kamen Rider Den-O Final Countdown_ Satoh played the character. For some reasons, the fact that Satoh is a profilic actor in Japan for his roles of Kenshin Himura in the live-action Rurouni Kenshin films, Toei was unable to contact him due to his agency's restrictions or whatever. In addition, Toshiki Kashu and Takamasa Suga, who played Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito and Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki, respectively reprised their roles via voice alongside Shun Nishime and Masahiro Inoue.

Taki's Rider name being simply as Kamen Rider Taki is also a homage to Kazuya **Taki** (a character from the original _Kamen Rider_ ) when he became his own Rider named **Taki Rider** from the _Kamen Rider Spirits_ manga.

Taki's henshin pose in this story is a combination of (in order) a modified version of Kamen Rider Super-1's transformation pose before transitioning to a Ichigou variation when she "slaps" the Beyondriver's lever. Also, during the transformation, Taki kicks the "Rider" hirigana icon in a similar manner with Kiriya Kujo when transforming into Kamen Rider Lazer.

Of the three Zi-O Riders that appear in this story (Kamen Rider Woz is going to debut this January), Taki is the only Rider of the Zi-O side of this story to have a unique name to her default form - **Genesis Type**.

Taki's Time Supernova finisher is a combination of Accel Trial's Machine Gun Spike Maximum Drive and Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer's Hyper Critical Sparking. Also, the name of her finisher is a reference to Kiva Emperor Form's theme song.

Keeping with the time themes of Zi-O, Kamen Rider Taki's motif is based on a hybrid smartwatch. Hybrid smartwatches are basically traditional (analog) wristwatches that have the functions of a smartwatch. This also explains Taki's Rider suit design uses that of Zi-O and Geiz's instead of a sleeker variant like Woz.

UPDATE 07/12/2019: Taki's transformation sequence is updated to include the hybrid smartwatch projection behind her. And similar to Geiz's G-Shock watch projection during transformation sequence (the "0000" at the center), the numbers **21:01:11:09** in "hh:mm:ss:ms" format are added. When the numbers are deciphered into English letters, it spells out Taki's name. (20 = **T** , 1 = **A** , 11 = **K** , 9 = **I** ) Also, the sealing symbols surrounding the smartwatch projection are taken from the sealing scripts found on Taki's body during Soul Charge.


	37. Ep 037: Merry Christmas! -AD 2018-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **37: Merry Christmas! ~A.D. 2018~** [メリークリスマス！ 〜2018年〜/ _Merī Kurisumasu!_ _〜_ _2018_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Two days left and it's the day of giving: Christmas.

Taki spent most of her time exploring the city while people spend time with their friends and families to enjoy the Holiday season.

She recalled the fond memories of experiencing her first Christmas before the conflict of the warring Japanese nations in Build's world. Now that the two words were now merged into one reality, that experience is but now a fleeting memory now that she ended up with Goro and the others starting a new life in the merged world.

Normally, Taki smiles when something can make her happy. But, her serious and stoic personality is the only hindrance to the happy occasion. But, she doesn't want to show any sign of joy when she's all by herself.

Despite her usually by-the-book personality, she is not entirely bereft of kindness after all. She can be also friendly towards children, like her significant other Goro. Speaking of Goro, he might be vain when it comes to his influence and genius-level intellect, along with the lines of an edgy attitude, he is not without any positive and empathic qualities.

Ever since experiencing her first Christmas in the present, Taki learns that the true meaning of the Holiday itself is being together with the people you care about who in turn cared for you, in that the people she come across with are a family to her.

(" _It's Christmas again..._ "), Taki spoke to herself. (" _Time sure runs fast nowadays... I feel like recalling those fleeting memories of my first experience of the Holidays._ ")

" _So, that's what Christmas feels like?", Natsu spoke when she, her master and Goro went on the mall to buy gifts and other stuff back a year ago._

" _Yup, 'Tis the season to be jolly after all.", Goro beamed._

" _I've never seen so many people enjoying this so-called Christmas here in this era.", Taki replied._

Even though Taki and Natsu ended up in Build's world before the second merging of worlds, the fleeting memory of her first Christmas is still intact.

With that in mind, Taki thought about what is Goro planning to do during the holidays. Though his company is going to take a long Christmas and New Year break in hopes he can spend time with the others.

The fact that Taki doesn't need to depend on people around her, she is still having a hard time of what to give something to her love. Though what makes it awkward that she received a gift from her _future self_ \- a belt that made her into a Kamen Rider for the first time, the **Beyondriver**.

"The encounter with my future self was all the more awkward...", Taki mused. "And come to think of it, judging that her skin has turned pale and her hair already becoming white... It suggest that she's no longer human. Is it possible that what will become of me 50 years from now? No... I don't want to think about all of that!"

Meeting with a future self who come from 50 years from a dystopian future ruled by an omnipotent tyrant had Taki unnerved compared to Sougo's fear upon encountering Oma Zi-O himself. Taki saw her future self having somewhat discarded her humanity after distancing herself from the world. This possibly suggest that this Taki had to evolve further from being human and attain unfathomable power to battle the demon king.

Taki continued exploring the city, as if she wanted to see what its like to pursue happiness in the modern era. As people sing Christmas carols, children playing in the park, and other people celebrating the holidays in their homes or by going on a picnic.

But, what does Taki and her friends have in mind when it comes to celebrating the holidays?

* * *

Two hours later as the sun was about to set, Taki returned home to the Izumi mansion. Only to be greeted with a cat-holding Anzu when she opened the door.

" _Welcome home!_ ", Anzu spoke in a cutesy voice while holding the cat right in front of her.

"Why are you holding a cat, Anzu?", asked the ninja.

"Actually, two cats.", the older Izumi sister replied. "I just recently adopted two silver tabby cats from the pet care center." Within moments, the other silver tabby then ran towards Anzu. "Their names are Mii-tan and Pii-tan. Aren't they cute?"

It seems Anzu already had her own Christmas gift, by taking home two new pet cats to take care of. Anzu affectionately played with the two cats as she went back to tend to their needs.

"Yo!", Goro then approached the ninja, with Reiji accompanying him. "You're just in time. You know that it's the Holiday season, where's your sense of fun?"

"As usual.", Taki replied in a dry and deadpan tone.

Either way, what's important that Taki needs to spend more time with her companions, as it is one of the meanings of the spirit of Holidays. Since it's only the six of them, and with Reiji and Aizawa's apartment being only next door from the mansion, this makes keeping in touch with each other a lot more easier like neighbors.

"Taki-san.", Reiji then takes out a Ridewatch - the New G7 Icarus Ridewatch. "For some reason, I've been carrying this ever since the whole stuff with Zi-O and Geiz-san happening lately. I wanted to give this to you."

"I see. Thank you. I thought that this was a Christmas gift from you.", Taki replied.

"Well, today's Christmas Eve, you know..", Reiji quipped.

After that, Goro begins to ask Taki of how did she got the Beyondriver from her future self. Taki insisted that she had no idea how did her future self got that belt. But, she insinuated if she were to live 50 years later, she might go back in time to give it to her past self as a result of a time loop.

"Still, ever since that watch's seal is broken, it suddenly signaled my future self into this era.", Taki continued. "Whether its by sheer coincidence or did Fubuki went back to the future to find my future self."

"Well, seeing one's future self is mind-blowing and all. I wonder if Sougo-san is alright after Decade threw him into the future?", Goro said curiously.

"I also thought of the same thing...", Taki replied.

* * *

Later that evening...

It's finally time for dinner in the mansion's dining table, the siblings (Anzu and Goro), Natsu, Reiji, and Aizawa enjoy the merriment as they feast on the bountiful banquet. One of the best things during Christmas is spending time together with friends and family, especially when it comes to the time of supper/dinner.

Each of the party talk out their experiences of their Christmas, Reiji and Aizawa had a similar experience - both receiving a bicycle as a gift during their days of their childhood. As for the master and student ninja duo of Taki and Natsu, this is their second Christmas in the present day. As their timeline at the time is that Christianity wasn't properly introduced yet, as the Imperial rule at that time are hostile to western religion at that time. Natsu had a lot more fun than her master, since at that time, her state of aging self made it difficult to fit into the modern society.

But, ever since Taki was de-aged back to her 29-year old self, she begins to learn a lot more. And, at the very least, is now having time spending with her companions.

As this is her second Christmas, Taki felt a bit happier. Despite being unable to find any gift to the friends close to her, the only true gift she can give them is being together with the people whom she saw as true companions. The Izumi siblings then presented her a more updated version of her signature ninja gear as well as her oni mask. The ninja felt happy when they thought of giving her a more updated look to her attire to fit into her new Kamen Rider form.

* * *

After dinner, Taki and Goro went to the underground laboratory. It's revealed that Goro had completed the weapon that Taki worked on earlier. It is the two-mode weapon - a **Blade Mode** and **Shotknuckle Mode**. The blade has a kanji that reads "Maken" (魔剣), which means "demon blade". On the knuckleduster-like Shotknuckle mode, on the fingers on the knuckle has the kanji that reads "Danganken" (弾丸拳), which means "bullet fist".

"You managed to complete it? Though I was close into doing so before Decade and Geiz show up.", Taki replied. "I'm glad you were able to finish this. Thank you."

Taki christens this new weapon as the **Fu-Ma Fist-Shotgun Sword Zikan Kenganbrade**. Taki thought of a Swiss Army knife-styled weapon to take versatile measure in combat. Fittingly enough, now that she's a Rider now, she will also use it as her main weapon along with the Ryuuseimaru.

The most distinguishing feature of the Kenganbrade is its Shotknuckle mode, it is loaded with 5 shotgun shells that compensates range combat, albeit in a limited range. But, the shotgun slugs are powerful when used up close. The slugs can be recharged when pumping the knuckle itself, in a similar fashion to a pump-action shotgun. What's better is that the Kenganbrade can now insert two Ridewatches to deliver even more powerful finishing attacks.

The fact that Taki is an experienced blacksmith who forged her own weapons, it also helps that she managed to create her own weapon to compliment her new Kamen Rider identity.

"Now that's an amazing weapon!", Goro smiles when he knew that Taki was working on it.

"Yeah, something that I also need. More range and more edge.", Taki replied.

Before the two can share a kiss, Anzu abruptly entered the lab which forced the couple to break away for a while. Anzu herself looked at Taki's new weapon.

"A new weapon?! I wish I could be as good as you in making my own, Taki-oneesama!", Anzu pouted in a comical fashion.

"Your weapons aren't so bad as it looks.", Taki replied.

Taki had her thoughts of feeling the joy celebrating Christmas together with her companions. She was thankful for Goro's timing in completing her new arsenal to compliment to her Rider form.

(" _Truly this has to be the best Christmas I have ever experience..._ "), Taki spoke to herself, while brandishing her new weapon. With this, Taki has more edge and range when she needed it the most.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 11 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone)  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Taki)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Woz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 3 (Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Drive)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Taki confronts Fubuki in order to learn about Ray. However, there is more to how Ray was connected to Fubuki as there is also a dark truth about her._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _38:_ _ **Secrets**_ _ **~A.D. 2068~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is the first time since chapter 14 where the Zi-O cast do not appear.

Anzu now owning two silver tabby cats as her new pets is a reference to Yumi Sugimoto's (Anzu's actress) pet cats, if you look in her Twitter at sgmt_yumi, she usually posts pictures of her pets. Destonus mentioned the name of Yumi's pets, but I forgot of the names. Besides Sugimoto-san, Asana Mamoru (Taki's Live-Action actress in this story) herself appears to keep herself pet cats, I checked on her twitter at one point though.

Also, the name of Anzu's two cats being Mii-tan and Pii-tan, the former being in honor for Misora's internet idol persona.

Relating to Taki's future self, the fact that Taki received her Beyondriver from her future self, if Taki were to live 50 years from now. She would then give the Driver to her past self, which sets into a time loop into the future. But, the circumstances how Future Taki obtained her belt BEFORE entrusting it to her present self is unknown at this point. This is kinda like when Sougo receives a Ridewatch from his predecessors to beat the Another Rider, and give them a blank one once he succeeds, and the moment he would interact with them again, he would obtain said Ridewatch as a result of a time loop.

Kamen Rider Shinobi's full name is corrected, it's actually Rentaro **Kagura**. And apparently, his surname could be a reference to Asuka Kagura, Shurikenger from Hurricaneger.

The Zikan Kenganbrade's knuckle mode recharging its slugs by pumping the knuckle is a similar function to Drive's Door-Ju and the Faiz Phone.

Keeping the fact that Kamen Rider Taki is a tribute to Taki Rider from the _Kamen Rider Spirits_ manga, the Zikan Kenganbrade's Shotknuckle mode's ability to fire shotgun shells is a reference to Taki Riders' Ballistic Fists, knuckle-duster weapons loaded with shotgun shells.

The design of the Zikan Kenganbrade not only is similar to the Saiblade from _Juken Sentai Gekiranger_ , it is similar to the GN Sword and GN Sword III of the Gundam Exia and 00 Raiser, respectively.

Since Woz's Zikan Despear has a touch function and doesn't use a Ridewatch slot for the finishers, Taki's Zikan Kenganbrade can slot TWO Ridewatches similar to the Sunglasseslasher, Gashacon Key Slasher, and the Twin Breaker.


	38. Ep 038: Secrets -AD 2068-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **38: Secrets ~A.D. 2068~** [秘密 〜2068年〜/ _Himitsu_ _〜_ _2068_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Two hours after the Christmas Eve dinner, it was already 9:00 pm, three hours before midnight.

Meanwhile, in the shower...

Taki exits the shower wearing her bathrobes and goes back to the master's bedroom as she dries her hair before going to sleep. She then recollects the recent happenings to Goro all the way from the whole thing with Decade all the way to her transition into a full-fledged Kamen Rider.

"Everything that happened recently was something I can writing them on my notes.", said the ninja. "At the same time, the enemies I have fought has just gotten even stronger compared to the last once I've encountered with those two."

"Sure is.", Goro replied. "And I know you yourself can handle that."

"Now that I've become a Kamen Rider...", Taki then took her Beyondriver and Taki Miridewatch to reflect on her first experience as a Rider. "I didn't know that I've already realized my own destiny."

"True.", Goro said, and even told her of the ups and downs of being a Rider. "You need to remember this one, Taki. Being a Kamen Rider is a blessing in disguise in that you will face tough times and learn the painful truths even from your enemies. That's something I first learned from Sento when he was experimented on by Faust and worse, finding out that he was Katsuragi Takumi. It's said that a greater evil created creatures as a means of conquering the world, only for them to take the path of good and use the powers created for them to fight for freedom, love, peace, and even justice. That's what the true meaning of being Kamen Rider."

Goro mentioned that a Kamen Rider was made to be a creation of evil, but a true Kamen Rider believed in the path of freedom, truth, love, and justice to affirm the oath to stray from the path of evil itself.

And the fact that the existence of the Ridewatches originating 50 years from this era, and along with the lines of Sougo of being Oma Zi-O. Taki is certain that Sougo will defy his own fate. And the reason why Kamen Riders will always walk in the path of good is that they have the power to carve their fate with their own hands.

* * *

The next day, Christmas Day itself...

Taki and Goro paid a visit to the 95-DO clock shop to see Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi. It seems that Sougo managed to return from the future after his encounter with Oma Zi-O, who is indeed Sougo's future self.

"So, you still choose to remain as Zi-O, even after you have witnessed what did your future self have done to the world?", Taki asks Sougo after the latter brought up everything he had been through recently.

Sougo nods, "Yeah. I will do whatever I can to use these powers to protect the world. I'm fine with that, even though Oma Zi-O will still exist. And yet, I have to face the fact what Geiz needs to be done if I become Oma Zi-O."

Within moments, Woz appeared before everyone.

"Though you have once again returned to the path of the demon king. I should inform you that your actions have also brought a great change to history, my lord."

"What do you mean by that, Woz?", Taki asked.

"Everything what my lord has done is all written on this book. His actions affect the progress of all the records in this tome. And yet, I can't be certain to elaborate what's next. Only time will tell of what possible consequences of my lord's actions."

Back when Sougo had his Zikuu-Driver destroyed by Geiz in order to erase Oma Zi-O's existence in the future. Sougo is forced to regain another Driver when the Time Jackers had brainwashed the demon king's servant, Kasshiin to have him kill Sougo. That said, Geiz had to give his belt to Sougo and him obtaining another one that Uhr stole from Woz. That said, Oma Zi-O _still exists_ , only that Sougo had once again changed the course of [his] future. Even Woz himself is uncertain of the consequences of his future master's actions.

When Woz notices the Taki Miridewatch, this alarmed him of how Taki obtained the Beyondriver.

"I don't believe it... Where on Earth did you gain that belt?", the prophet shook his head.

To which Taki replied, "While fighting Ray's Another Riders and Black Huntress, a Rider just appeared before me and revealed herself to be my future self 50 years from now. She gave me the belt and I used this watch to transform into the Rider she took form into."

"That's strange... I have never seen that kind of Ridewatch before.", Tsukuyomi added.

"I don't even think if this is a Ridewatch now. It's seal was broken after 30 days."

Both Geiz and Woz thought of the Miridewatch in Taki's possession and the Beyondriver as an anomaly to their timeline. But, the real kicker is how did Taki's _future self_ got that Driver in the first place?

"Taki should have asked her future self about how did she got the belt in the first place.", Goro spoke. "And, theoretically, if she were to live 50 years from now, and went back in time back to 2018 to give it to her past self, it's gonna end in a time loop with her asking that same question."

Geiz added, "Like what Woz said, that belt along with that kind of Ridewatch never existed in our timeline, which will complicate things even more. We can't be sure how Taki's future self got that belt in the first place."

Moments later, the doorbell rings, Sougo went to answer the door. Upon opening, it's actually Fubuki.

"Fubuki-san?", asked the high-schooler.

"Sougo-kun? Is my mother and father here?", the future daughter of the Izumi couple asked.

"They're here."

Fubuki went inside and caught up to her parents' present-day selves. Fubuki had a look of unease because she had a feeling that her mother was suspicious of her because of Ray.

"Mother, Father? I'm asking why are you here?", she asked.

"Tell me what you know about Ray?", the ninja started cutting through the chase.

Fubuki anticipated that this was going to happen. Back during the mission in the Ming Empire in 1584, the moment Ray showed up, she went from cool and level-headed to becoming paranoid and secretive. Because, Taki might find out the truth about the mysterious summoner. Even though Ray was unaware of Fubuki's presence.

Instead of hiding and covering it up, Fubuki decided to come clean and decide to reveal at least what is her connection to Ray.

Fubuki then said, "Mother, I'm sorry that I had to hide from you, aside from the fact I can't tell everything what happens in the future. But, the fact that Ray is causing a lot of mayhem and is bent in finding the cursed sword. Ray is, or used to be, a part of our family."

"Ray is your sister?", Geiz exclaimed.

"As in our daughter too?", Goro added.

It's revealed that Ray was actually related to the Izumi family in the future.

"Ray's real name is... **Izumi Reina**.", she continued. "We're not related by blood, but we adopted her after I saw her spending her life wandering in the slums at a very young age. That was 2 years before Tsukuyomi and Geiz were even born.", and before taking the name Ray, Reina was adopted by the Izumi family out of sympathy by Fubuki. Fubuki at that time is already an adult.

Reina was like a sister that Fubuki never had, as she was born as the only daughter to Goro and Taki. Fubuki was already a successful person in her own right, Reina grew up becoming a prodigy genius herself. A very intelligent person, and is very good in using guns. Overall, she was a kindhearted and compassionate person.

However, everything changed when Oma Zi-O had the whole world brought down to its knees.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2068** **  
**(2068年)

 _In a futuristic, dystopian era where the demon king Oma Zi-O conquered the world, all of humanity banded to form a resistance to oppose him, and so as a rebel splinter faction known as Time Jackers._

 _Fubuki and Reina began enlisting themselves in order to fight for the freedom of the world. However, the two had to end up on the opposing sides - Fubuki went on to be a commander in the Resistance, while Reina had to join with the Time Jackers._

 _Reina was no longer the optimistic and kind person that she was, she was desperate to put an end to the demon king once and for all. But, she had a more extreme approach, to which instilled a conflict between sisters._

" _I'm going to back even further to the past...", Reina said, facing away from her older adoptive sister. "I need to find that sword."_

" _No! Don't you mean... Soul Edge?!"_

 _That's when she decided that Soul Edge will be the ultimate weapon to defeat Oma Zi-O, something that Fubuki objects. Also, Taki forbid Reina from finding out the cursed sword. However, Taki wasn't around to observe her two children at that time, Reina had no other choice to seek after the evil blade herself._

" _Reina, I told you before to never mention that sword! I know that mother refused to tell you everything about it, the reason why is that the blade is evil! You yourself will become a victim of it!"_

" _I don't care! Take a look of what is happening right now?!", Reina shouted. "The whole world is a goddamned hellhole, with that Oma Zi-O in charge! The Resistance weren't able to do anything with him singlehandedly reducing everyone to dust!"_

" _There is still another way to stop him. Please, listen!"_

" _There is NO other way!", Reina insisted. "Soul Edge will be the only thing that will stop that demon king once and for all! I won't let you stop me from claiming the cursed sword, nothing less!"_

 _Reina walks away, but Fubuki tries to stop her._

" _Reina..."_

 _Reina lowered her head, with a sign of sadness and anger in her heart. She declared that her old life is now dead to her and decided to live on with a new identity._

" _The Izumi Reina you know is gone... From now on, my name will be_ _ **Ray.**_ _"_

 _Reina, now taking the name of Ray left her adoptive older sister behind and embarked on her path to the cursed sword, leaving Fubuki in distraught._

 _Sometime before Geiz and Tsukuyomi head back to 2018 on their Time Mazines, Fubuki followed them after to find the Time Jackers, the very group that Ray is affiliated to._

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

 _A week before Fubuki meet up with her parent's present-day selves, she had to find one of the Time Jackers, Swortz, to know of Ray's whereabouts. To Fubuki's dismay, she was already too late upon finding out that Ray left the Time Jackers._

" _Ray...that traitor stabbed us in the back!", Swortz said. "So, you're his sister?! Hah! To think you'd show up here to give her our regards?"_

" _No...why would Ray do such a thing?!", Fubuki exclaimed._

" _It's because she keeps babbling about Soul Edge! That very weapon that can drive anyone who touches it to insanity. No wonder her one-track goal had been a detriment to our own."_

 _After Swortz being unable to give Fubuki of Ray's whereabouts, she had no other choice but to give up on finding her. Since then, she spends most of the time assisting her mother's journey to destroy the cursed sword in the New Timeline. That is until, Fubuki's sudden paranoia kicked in the moment she sensed Ray's presence back in the Ming Empire._

* * *

Fubuki ends her story, she laments of being unable to stop her adoptive sister from going in further heights in finding Soul Edge, knowing that it will lead to her becoming a slave to the evil weapon. Yet again, Ray was already an insane person to begin with underneath her mysterious aura.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't unable to stop Reina... To think that her obsession of finding Soul Edge would drive her to madness and commit so many heinous acts that can affect the future.", Fubuki breaks down in tears right before her parents, and she felt responsible of what she had become now, if Reina had never learned about Soul Edge in the first place.

It was back when Reina was still a young child years after she was adopted by the Izumi family, Taki told Fubuki to protect Reina from the cursed sword by forbidding her from questioning about the cursed sword's origins.

"Don't lose hope, my daughter.", Taki then reassures her future daughter. "We will stop Ray from reaching the cursed sword. As long as we are fighting side by side, anything is possible."

"You're right. We will find a way to stop Ray.", Fubuki nodded, feeling that she has renewed her faith in her parents' present-day selves.

* * *

Elsewhere in a dark, undisclosed location...

Ray is assembling all the Another Riders' watches she had recreated in counterclockwise order - Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Drive, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another Fourze, Another OOO, Another W, Another Kiva, Another Den-O, Another Kabuto, Another Blade, Another Faiz, Another Ryuki, and lastly Another Kuuga - with a total of 16 of 18.

It seems that Ray had these Ridewatches gathered together to create a more powerful Another Watch. With having sent Another Fourze, Faiz, Ryuki and Wizard to gather data on Kamen Rider Decade's powers, she is intending to create an **Another Decade** watch. The fact that Tsukasa can now transform into his successors' forms (W to Build), all that is left is for Another Hibiki and an Another Agito (no, not _that_ Another Agito).

"Two Another Riders left, and I will be able to create an even more powerful Another Rider...", Ray muses. "With this, I will be able to obtain Soul Edge to change the future and no one will stand in my way! Now or never!"

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 11 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone)  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Taki)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Woz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 16 (Another Kuuga, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Natsu takes Taki to watch a pro wrestling event, where they see JWWC (Japan Worldwide Wrestling Circuit) World Heavyweight Champion Arashi Kengo defend his title. After Arashi retains his gold, it seems he's challenging anyone in the audience for a fight!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _39:_ _ **King of the Ring ~A.D. 2018~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Goro mentions the Cross of Fire concept (from Kamen Rider Wizard's crossover finale) to Taki at the beginning of the chapter. Strangely enough, even the Soulcalibur series have parallels to the Cross of Fire:

\- Taki herself is not safe from this. As her Mekki-Maru had a shard of Soul Edge infused in the forbidden blade. The fact that her master/adoptive father Toki was driven insane not just because of Mekki-Maru, but by the cursed sword itself by proxy doesn't help matters either.

\- Grøh is part-Malfested as a result of his mortal wound he sustained from Nightmare. That means, he can use that evil power inside him, but with more control thanks to Azwel's machinations.

\- Ivy is the biological father of Cervantes de Leon, the first wielder of Soul Edge, and she is intended to be the "Child of the Cursed Sword". Also, her signature whip sword is bound to Soul Edge's influence.

\- Kilik's Kali-Yuga can absorb any form of energy - good or evil. When the Evil Seed happened, Kilik was nearly driven to madness and killed Xianglian in self-defense. What made Kilik regain control of himself was Dvapara-Yuga.

\- Xianghua's Krita-Yuga, being Soul Calibur's primitive form will only respond to those with pure of heart. Unbeknownst to her, the spirit sword is acutally nowhere as benign based on Zasalamel's records due to its creator's lust for power.

This chapter reveals that Ray is at the same age as Sougo, Tsukuyomi, and Geiz (18 years old). Also, she is revealed to be an adoptive sister of Fubuki, **Reina Izumi**.

Also, Fubuki is revealed to be born two years later (2020), which means Goro and Taki will be most likely going to marry.

This chapter takes place after Heisei Generations FOREVER, Ray must have recreated the Another Kuuga, Another W, and Another Den-O Ridewatches for her to create a more powerful Another Rider watch - **Another Decade**.


	39. Ep 039: King of the Ring -AD 2018-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **39: King of the Ring ~A.D. 2018~** [キング・オブ・ザ・リング 〜2018年〜/ _Kingu obu za Ringu_ _〜_ _2018_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Meanwhile at the Izumi mansion's underground laboratory...

Fubuki revealed to her mother of two Ridewatches that she held before returning to the present. These are Ridewatches that transform into a hawk, called the **Akanetaka Shin**.

 **[** **茜鷹真** **/Akanetaka Shin]** (tl: New Madder Hawk)

* _ **Akanetaka Shin, Sanjou!**_ * ( _The New Madder Hawk, has arrived!_ )

"Fubuki, where in blazes did you obtain these robotic animals?", asked Taki.

To which her future daughter replied, "One of the survivors in the Resistance gave me to this."

Sougo had two Ride Gadgets that transform from Ridewatches - the **Taka Watchroid** (derived from Kamen Rider OOO's Taka Candroid) and the **Kodama Suika Arms** (based on Kamen Rider Gaim's Suika Arms). The Akanetaka Shin has the elements of two of Kamen Rider Hibiki's inventory - the Akane Taka (Madder Hawk) Disk Animal and the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi. Which means, not only it doubles as a support robot, it also transforms into an Ongekikou drum used to defeat Makamou.

Despite being only small in sizes, they are rather reliable. The Akanetaka Shin surpasses the two devices in terms of functionality, as they can be also used as weapons. It has three modes - **Disk Animal Mode** , by default it is the Akanetaka Shin's means of flight. **Shuriken Mode** is where it takes an all out offensive approach as it transforms into a shuriken. **Ongekiko Mode** is where it emulates Hibiki's Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi to perform versions of his Ongeki Da techniques. When it is inactive, it folds into the **Disk Animal Ridewatch**.

According to Taki, there were other ninja clans in the past who make use of origami art to confound enemies. These origami are usually used as explosives by spies and saboteurs. But, as Fubuki pointed out, Hibiki and his allies who use the power of Sound Attack are called Oni, they use this art of music to fight of demons called Makamou. That said, the Disk Animals act like origami that take form of compact discs (CDs).

"Though they can be that useful, I'm entrusting this to you mother.", Fubuki gave the two Ride Gadgets to Taki.

To which Taki replies, "Though I really don't want to rely too much on Ridewatches, I'll get use to it." Taki is modest about her own abilities even after becoming a Rider, and she will only use the Beyondriver when its necessary is a proof that a true Kamen Rider uses his/her powers to do good and protect the innocent, and that show of modesty proves as the first step of that attitude.

"You are always like that, mother. Always full of humility and modesty at best, but bearing too much pride when confronted by enemies.", Fubuki still knows how to describe her mother really is.

After the talk between mother and daughter, Natsu enters the lab from the elevator.

"Hey, master, Fubuki-san!"

"What is it, Natsu?", the teacher asked.

"Hey, do you know that the JWWC is having a show tonight! And it's going to be Arashi Kengo vs. Gorilla Masaki!", Natsu spoke.

In addition to making friends at school, it seems that Natsu is a huge fan when it comes to professional wrestling, more particularly for the Japan Worldwide Wrestling Circuit (JWWC), one of the best and top wrestling promotions in Japan.

"JWWC? Seems they're having a live show today. I feel like I'm interested to look into this.", Fubuki is more willing to watch wrestling.

"I'll pass.", Taki chose to decline.

"Come on, master. Where's your sense of fun? Can't you at least have a good time here in the present for once?", Natsu insisted. "I brought Sougo-san, Geiz-san, and Tsukuyomi-san too!"

"Ugh... Fine.", the ninja master sighed and decided to go along anyway.

* * *

Later, at the JWWC pro wrestling event itself...

Taki ends up taking a nap in the chair in the audience near the ring itself while her daughter Fubuki, and her student Natsu watch the whole event alongside Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi. But, the show is about to be getting set for the main event - Arashi Kengo vs. Gorilla Masaki.

Taki suddenly wakes up once the announcer standing at the ring announces the main event along with the two competitors.

" _ **The following contest is schedule for one fall. And it is for the JWWC World Heavyweight Championship!**_ "

The challenger, Gorilla Masaki makes his way into the ring from the ramp.

" _ **And introducing the challenger, from the Nagoya Prefecture, weighing in 221 pounds! Gorilla Masaki!**_ "

The crowd cheered for Masaki as he enters the ring. Speaking of Masaki, Taki started making insinuations of the embarrassment of why he's called **Gorilla** Masaki for a reason.

"Just why did he just call himself a Gorilla? And he's not even an actual gorilla himself."

To which Natsu replies, "Seriously, master. You have a bad sense of humor."

Now that Gorilla Masaki is standing in the ring waiting for his opponent, the champion himself prepares to make his entrance as his music plays.

" _ **And his opponent, from Tsuwano, Shimane Prefecture, weighing in 228 pounds! He is the JWWC World Heavyweight Champion, he is the "King of the Ring", Arashi Kengo!**_ "

Arashi instead gets boos from the crowd, keeping that he is a **heel** (a term for a villain in the wrestling ring). Arashi has been a heel ever since he started making his name in the wrestling ring, and it also boosts his reputation as a performer.

The champion makes his way into the ring as he locked eyes with Masaki, his opponent.

Now that the two performers are present with Arashi handing over his belt to the officiating referee, who then presents to the audience the belt that will decide whoever wins the match.

Once the timekeeper rang the bell, the two wrestler begin to tussle it out to see will Gorilla Masaki be crowned the new JWWC World Heavyweight Champion or will Arashi retain his title?

Masaki is in control of the match, preferring to use brute force on his opponent until he doesn't stand in the three count. But, Arashi's determination keeps him from losing his gold. One thing about Arashi is that he is also a high-flyer.

Arashi sends Masaki out of the ring before running towards the ropes and throwing himself out of the ring right towards his opponent using a springboard senton. Both men fall into the ground like rocks before the champion manages to stand up and send back his opponent back into the ring. Arashi pins his opponent, but Gorilla Masaki kicks out at the count of two.

"Wow, he's still at it!", Sougo comments Masaki's resiliency.

But, Arashi already had his opponents at his mercy after hitting a clothesline sending Masaki to the floor. Which prompts him to bring the decisive end as he climbs on the top rope as he is about to make a splash of epic proportions.

Arashi then jumps and proceeds to score a frog splash called the **High Fly Flow** at Masaki and pins him.

"One, Two, Three!", the referee counts to 3 and bringing the match to a decisive end, with Arashi Kengo retaining the JWWC world title.

The announcer declares, " **Here is your winner, and STILL JWWC World Heavyweight Champion! The "King of the Ring", Arashi Kengo!** "

* * *

Still not contented of the outcome of his victory he grabs the announcer's microphone as he addresses the audience.

"If defending my championship wasn't enough... How about I welcome challengers from the audience!", said the King of the Ring himself. "Come on, don't be shy! Or, I'll just have to choose one myself?"

Back in the audience, Taki doesn't like the wrestler's idea of challenging anyone from the audience. In fact, it seems that Arashi is enjoying performing just for the sake of performance just like fighting just for the thrill of it.

Arashi then points his finger to the woman sitting in the audience right in front of the ring - Taki herself.

"You there!"

A puzzled Taki asked sarcastically, "Who, me?"

"Yes, you! Come right up here in the ring to see if you can go toe-to-toe with me, toots!", Arashi challenges Taki into the ring.

Even Sougo and Geiz are appalled with the wrestler's idea to challenge Taki not just because she's only a spectator, but her abilities are unpredictable even for a pro wrestler.

"Has Arashi lost his mind?!", Sougo exclaimed.

"Why don't you face him yourself.", Geiz replied dryly.

That being said, before Tsukuyomi throws Sougo outside of the audience's barricade, she throws her voice while holding on a microphone.

" **Hey, you!** "

Afterwards, Sougo is thrown out of the audience lane, attracting the attention of Arashi himself.

"Not again...", Sougo staggers back to his feet after Tsukuyomi and Geiz threw him out of the audience section.

"What do we have here, just a puny little kid!?", Arashi chuckles complete with a smug look on his face. "How about it, let's make it one against two!"

It seems that the wrestler is going to challenge both Taki and Sougo in the ring. To Sougo's chagrin, finding himself at the short end of the stick forcing himself to face a professional wrestler of all things. Before Sougo can enter the ring, his hype-man Woz appeared to encourage him.

"You are about to face an opponent in a wrestling match, my lord.", said the prophet. "You are not allowed to use your Rider powers for the sake of fair competition."

"Why?", Sougo complained.

"You can do this, my lord. Think about facing in a situation in where you have to restrain yourself from relying too much on your powers.", Woz encourages the boy even further.

"Umm, okay..."

Sougo enters the ring and stood beside the Fu-Ma ninja herself, with only one opponent. Arashi asks the referee to ring the bell.

Once the bell rings, Arashi makes a preemptive strike, he bumps Sougo with a lariat before he tussled against Taki. _But_ , what Arashi did not know is that Taki is skilled not just with acrobatic and lightning speed attacks based on her Musou-Batto-Ryu style, she also did extreme martial arts herself, making her an even more dangerous combatant. It seems that Arashi did find his match.

"Man, she's fast!", Arashi said to himself, while feeling the excitement of his fight.

Taki pulls Arashi through an Irish Whip to run him back straight to her, she then trips the wrestler with a low sweep kick. While Arashi is struggling to stand up, Taki pulls Sougo back together.

"Pull yourself together, boy.", said Taki. "I can't beat him myself if you don't do anything!"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't transform in the ring as well!"

"Well, duh! You're supposed to win the match fair and square.", Taki stated the obvious. "I have a plan, and listen carefully..."

Taki whispered to Sougo about her plan, while Arashi is anticipating his opponents' next strategy. Afterwards, Taki continues the fight against the wrestler.

"Taki-san, wait!"

This time, Taki allowed herself to fall to Arashi's mercy. Then, Sougo once again is at the short end of the stick when he gets a dropkick from Arashi before putting him in a headlock.

(" _You can do this, boy!_ "), Taki glares at Sougo assuring that he can break free from Arashi's submission hold.

Even Woz is trying to encourage his future master to break free as he observed the match.

While Sougo is struggling, he recalls what Woz mentioned earlier...

" _Think about facing in a situation in where you have to restrain yourself from relying too much on your powers._ "

"Give it up, kid. If you don't wanna pass out, just tap.", Arashi said while applying a lot of pressure on his headlock.

Sougo finds the strength to struggle from Arashi's headlock, elbowing his opponent on the midsection.

"I've got a feeling...this will work out!", the boy succeeded freeing himself before regrouping with Taki.

The ninja smiled to see Sougo to survive the headlock. Now, it is time for the two to make a comeback.

Taki and Arashi duke it out again before she does an Irish whip on the wrestler right towards the turnbuckle, only for Arashi to accidentally bump on the referee, knocking him out in the process. Then, Taki puts Arashi in a nap with an enzuigiri kick.

"Taki-san, the referee's out cold.", said Sougo.

"This is part of the plan. Trust me.", Taki replied.

Instead of asking for another referee, Taki leaves the ring and collected a steel chair from the timekeeper.

Earlier during the match, Taki elaborated the plan...

" _Listen carefully, I want you to distract the referee. But, by doing so, I have to send Arashi running towards the official and knock him out the same time. Then, I'm going to get a steel chair outside of the ring. Once the referee is about to regain consciousness, you hold the chair while you argue with the official. And, when Arashi wakes up, I'll take advantage of the distraction so we can win this match._ "

" _You can't be serious, Taki-san. Isn't that cheating?_ "

" _It's possible to cheat without someone enforcing the rules noticing it. I've already seen a few of these before._ "

Returning back to the ring, Taki holds a steel chair, she anticipates for the referee to wake up.

"Here.", the kunoichi hands the chair to Sougo. Seconds later, she lies down on the floor and pretended she was KOed by Arashi.

The referee then turned to Sougo, who happens to be holding a steel chair. That's when the referee is starting to threaten Sougo to end the match in a disqualification.

"Why are you holding that?", asked the official.

"Um... I don't know.", Sougo replied.

"Don't play dumb, kid. If you happen to hit the opponent, you'll be disqualified and you will lose the match!"

While the referee is busy arguing with Sougo and Arashi standing up to his feet. The wrestler had no idea what just happened.

As just Taki planned, while Sougo and the referee are distracted, she quietly crawls and creeped behind Arashi's back, and while in a crouching position, she hits him with below the belt via an uppercut to the groin!

While watching the match, Tsukuyomi, Geiz, Natsu, and Fubuki are shocked to see how Taki was taking a more sneaky method - by having Sougo hold a steel chair to distract a referee.

* * *

But, before Taki can break the argument... Things just went south as portals are spawning inside the arena, along with a swarm of Lizardmen and undead creatures spawning from the wormholes.

"Not another Malfested swarm...!", Taki grumbled.

Everyone started running away from the stadium when the Malfested creatures begin attacking, with Tsukuyomi, Natsu, and Fubuki helping to get people to safety. Geiz then catches up to Taki and Sougo as they fight off the attacking Lizardmen and skeleton-like Revenants.

* _ **Zikuu-Driver!**_ * / * _ **Beyondriver!**_ *

* _ **Zi-O! Kabuto!**_ * / * _ **Geiz! Drive!**_ * / * _ **Taki!**_ *

Sougo and Geiz took out their Ridewatches after activation and placed them on the sides of their Zikuu-Driver. Taki then activated her own Miridewatch and inserted it into the Beyondriver's lever.

* _ **Iza!**_ *

Sougo and Geiz pose as they prepare to transform and wear their Rider Armors. Taki opened her Miridewatch's covering and executed her own pose as she is about to close the Beyondriver's lever.

" **Henshin!** "

* _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ * / * _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

After transforming into their Rider forms, their respective Rider Armors are then summoned.

* _ **Armor Time! Change Beetle! Kabuto!**_ * / * _ **Armor Time! Drive! DRIVE!**_ *

Taki then kicked the "Rider" icon after closing the Beyondriver as she transforms into Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type.

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time!**_ _(Japanese techno music)_ _ **Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

A kanji that reads "Bullet Fist" ( **弾丸拳** ) manifest from Taki's Beyondriver as it summoned her newest weapon, the Zikan Kenganbrade.

* _ **Zikan Kenganbrade! Danganken desu!**_ _(It's a bullet fist!)_ *

"Like a creature in the night, I strike in the shadows!", Taki Genesis Type banters as she enters the battle alongside Zi-O and Geiz.

With Kabuto and Drive Armor, respectively, Zi-O and Geiz alongside Taki Genesis Type turn things around by using super speed to turn the tide of battle. The Zikan Kenganbrade's Danganken Mode's feature has the ability to fire shotgun shells to add extra punch. The knuckle is loaded with 8 shotgun shells, after emptying them, Taki can simply pull its thumb backwards like a pump-action shotgun!

* _ **Reload Time!**_ *

Taki pulled the thumb of the Kenganbrade's knuckle to reload its consumed ammunition. After that, she switches to the Kenganbrade's second mode - Maken Mode.

* _ **Maken desu!**_ _(It's a demon blade!)_ *

Taki then used the blade of the Kenganbrade to clash with a second wave of Lizardmen, and activated a Waza Time.

* _ **Waza Time! Cinq...Quatre...Trois...Deux...Un! Zero Time! Shichisei Kesshouzan!**_ _(Seven Star Plasma Slash)_ *

* _ **Zakkuri Wari!**_ * / * _ **Giri Giri Giri!**_ *

Taki slashed multiple Revenants and Lizardmen at fast speed. Followed by Zi-O and Geiz with their bladed weapons as well.

"There's no end to them!", Geiz exclaimed as a more powerful Lizardman appeared.

* _ **Armor Time! KamenRide (WOW!) DECADE~!**_ *

Zi-O then assumes Decade Armor to even the odds as he took out his Ride Heisaber. Geiz and Taki continue to fight off the newest wave of attackers.

Meanwhile, Arashi gets involve in the ensuing mayhem. Even though the match with Sougo and Taki ended in a no contest, he promises to challenge them again. So, to make up for that, he decides to vent his frustration on the attacking Lizardmen and Revenants.

"I'm glad that I achieved my dream to fight bipedal reptiles for the first time!", said the wrestler.

"And now we're going to make short work of them!", Taki decides to put the G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S Ridewatches into the Zikan Kenganbrade as it can insert two Ridewatches to double the power.

* _ **Super Finish Time!**_ *

The Zikan Kenganbrade's blade is surrounded with a dark blue energy blade with a swirling pink surrounding it. Taki charges the blade even further with said energy as it extended even longer as she is about to swing the Kenganbrade with a powerful slash.

* _ **G7 Icarus XYZ! G7 Type-S! Shichisei Calibur!**_ *

Taki Genesis Type unleashed the Kenganbrade's finisher as she singlehandedly obliterated a number of Lizardmen and Revenants, leaving them but motes of dust.

Meanwhile, Zi-O Decade Armor weakened the elite Lizardman he's facing, he then proceeded to turn the Heisaber's dial to select Faiz.

* _ **Hey, Faiz! Faiz! Dual Time Break!**_ *

The Heisaber's blade glow red as Zi-O delivered a two-hit combo slash akin to Kamen Rider Faiz's Sparkle Cut, destroying the elite Lizardman, with a "Phi" (Φ) symbol branded as the creature is dissolved to dust.

With all enemies destroyed, the Riders once again saved the day. Arashi catches up to the three, and to his surprise, the two challengers he faced are actually Kamen Riders.

"I must be impressed how you guys schooled those freaks that just came out from those wormholes.", said Arashi.

In the ring, Arashi is a villain to begin with. But outside of the pro wrestling life, he is a kindhearted and easygoing person, something to balance what defines him the most.

"Who are you guys again?", asked the wrestler.

Starting with Geiz, "Myoukouin Geiz."

"Taki.", the ninja followed without elaborating any details.

"Tokiwa Sougo. I heard that you are called the King of the Ring?", Sougo said, "I also dream to become a king!"

"Wow, you must be dreaming big, kid! But, I admire you!", Arashi sees Sougo as an ambitious boy despite the rocky start from that match earlier. "By the way, I also run a wrestling gym. If you guys are interested, I'll be around to train you guys!"

Arashi himself also has a gym and invites either of the three to train with. It seems that even Sougo has found an equal with JWWC's King of the Ring.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 13 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Taki)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 15 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Woz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 16 (Another Kuuga, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Ray began to put her plan into motion into creating the ultimate Another Rider. By going to Hibiki's timeline she gathered many vengeful evil spirits in an ancient temple to create Another Hibiki._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _40:_ _ **Echoing Dark Hunter ~A.D. 2005~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sougo now has the W and Kuuga Ridewatch, as Heisei Generations FOREVER took place last week.

Kengo Arashi is based on NJPW wrestler **Hiroshi Tanahashi** , as the I cast the said wrestler for this character. Fun fact, Tanahashi is big fan of Kamen Rider and had incorporated most Riders' forms in his wrestling gear. He previously appeared as Soji Kuruse/Robol Bugster in the first Heisei Generations film. He even has his version of Hiroshi Tanahashi's signature finisher, the High Fly Flow, which is based on a frog splash. Arashi is not a one-shot character, but he is a recurring one.

The way Taki frames Sougo using the steel chair trick in order to distract the referee into thinking he was about to hit Arashi with it is one of the things of the late Eddie Guerrero has done in his WWE career.

This is the first time that a Ride Gadget appears in this story, but this is exclusive to the story. The **Akanetaka Shin** (lit., "New Madder Hawk") is based on the Akane Taka Disk Animal and the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi. It has three modes - Disk Animal, Shuriken, and Ongekikou, similar to the Kodama Suika Arms. And, this is the second "hawk"-based support robot in its Ridewatch form, the first being the Taka Watchroid.

The Akanetaka Shin is a homage to the Hibiki Akanetaka/Ongekikou Final Form Ride.

This is the first time Tsukuyomi throws her voice to sound like Sougo to put him into the wrestling ring with Taki against Kengo Arashi. And the third time around that happened to Sougo himself since Zi-O episode 11.

Fun fact in a hypothetical meta sense, Taki in the Galaxy Armor and/or Kamen Rider Taki utilizes two suit actors one in suit and the other for extreme martial arts. For Taki when wearing the Galaxy Armor or as Kamen Rider Taki, her suit actor is **Ayumi Shimozono** , who is known for doing so for other Sentai female Rangers. The second one is the one who does extreme martial arts, and it would be none other than **Hideki Sugiguchi** , who executed extreme martial arts for Kamen Rider Wizard in which Seiji Takaiwa (Mr. Kamen Rider himself) could not normally do. This is a reference to the fact that Taki's very agile and use unpredictable moves seen in the games that she appears in which even the suit actors in Kamen Rider and Super Sentai could not possibly do.


	40. Ep 040: Echoing Dark Hunter -AD 2005-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **40: Echoing Dark Hunter ~A.D. 2005~** [響く闇の狩人 〜2005年〜/ _Hibiku Yami no Garibito_ _〜_ _2005_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of nudity, mild sexual content, scary imagery, blood and dismemberment. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

It's been a rainy night in the Izumi mansion. And, it's three days before ushering into a new year: 2019. 2018 has been a rough ride for Taki and the others. Taki herself wonders what she has other things in mind in the New Year with Goro and the others.

At the master's bedroom, Goro does massaging on Taki after she does with him earlier in that they believe in this saying, "you scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours".

The two voiced their thoughts while Goro is massaging his significant other.

"2019 is fast approaching. What are your thoughts of this New Year, Taki?", Goro asked.

"It's...kind of complicated to mention.", Taki replied awkwardly.

"Come on, Taki. You might have some kind of New Year's resolution or something?", Goro insistently said. "You're going to celebrate a New Year for the second time here and you don't have something to promise in 2019?"

Taki replied modestly, "Actions speak louder than words. I don't need to voice it out."

"Man, you really know how to keep things to yourself when someone wants to hear what you have in mind.", Goro sighed disappointed.

Sometimes, a New Year's resolution doesn't need to be spoken out, but you have to take action on that. In fact, sometimes promises are meant to be broken in that they weren't unable to do as promised. In that, Taki decided to keep it to herself as a means of justifying that matter.

"At least you should share what you feel in this New Year, and that's where you will think about what will the future await before your eyes.", Goro continued. "No matter how uncertain it will be."

2019 itself will have more uncertainties ahead for those who hope to achieve something, Goro asks Taki of what will the future await her other than other daunting events that will come between her and her mission to destroy Soul Edge.

Goro insists to tell Taki of her New Year's resolution for the year 2019, "Come on, Taki. You have at least something in mind once 2019 is drawing near. I swear I won't bite."

Despite not wanting to voice out her resolution, Taki decided to say it anyway.

"Though this is kind of complicated...", she replied rather awkwardly. "But, what's important ever since I ended up here with Natsu in this era. I found what its like to grab into my own future. And the sudden turn of events and my transition into a Rider, I understand what is like to protect the future of everyone aside from myself. That is, I will use that belt and that Ridewatch to protect everyone's future."

"That's great.", Goro approved that idea.

But that's not all, the recent year might be full ups and downs in Taki's viewpoint, but she always comes back stronger than ever, having formed bonds with new friends and subsequently encountered even more dangerous enemies. The arriving new year will be full of uncertainties that Taki will face with no doubts. Goro is positive that Taki is a person who is willing to face the tougher challenges of what the future will bring to her.

"Hey, Goro.", Taki's tone sounded a bit suggestively playful. "Care for another moment together? In fact, the new year is going to approach soon."

"Your wish is my command.", Goro replied with a smile.

Taki unrobed her bathrobe, leaving but her body exposed and she embraces her significant other with his head leaning to her chest...

* * *

Several minutes later, in the afterglow of their intimacy, the couple are now satisfied and their moment was filled with passion and love as they cuddle at each other.

As the two close their eyes and sleep, Goro whispered to Taki about how he missed the days being a Rider.

"If only Anzu and I could regain our powers back and fight by your side again...", he muttered.

Taki felt the same way, even though she wants to destroy Soul Edge by herself so she doesn't want the people who she saw as a family to be victims to the evil weapon; the Izumi siblings are Riders themselves who are more willing to risk their lives to fight alongside her. Even though she works alone as she always does, Taki is happy that because she had people here in the modern era she could rely on and believes that you can't save the world alone.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2005** **  
**(2005年)

 _ **Yoshino District, Nara Prefecture.**_

13 years ago, in the timeline of Kamen Rider Hibiki...

The summoner Ray entered in a forbidden temple somewhere in the Yoshino District. Several years ago, Buddhist monks sealed malignant evil spirits within the very basement of the temple to prevent them from causing havoc in the surface world. The concentration of evil also attracted Yokai-like creatures called Makamou, making the temple a dangerous place in that the temple itself is isolated from other Japanese landmarks.

Ray went inside of the temple and reached into its very basement where she finds a statue that it contained a collection of vengeful spirits. A sinister grin can be seen on Ray's lips behind her hood, as she begins to put her plan into motion.

"Perfect. A fitting idea to create an Another Rider without the need of a human host.", Ray mused as she took out a Blank watch.

Before that, she touches the statue, and by doing so it broke the seal that contained the concentration of evil spirits that were been bound there for so long. The spirits began gathering themselves and willingly assimilated into Ray's blank Ridewatch, which transforms into an Another Watch. Ray then activates the watch...

* _ **Hibiki!**_ *

After the Another Watch is activated, it transforms into a gorilla-like demon with no eyes, no mouth, and no ears as it grows into a gigantic size! In its chest reads "Hibiki", and its right knuckle reads "2005". The end result was **Another Hibiki**.

Elsewhere, the actual Kamen Rider Hibiki was fighting a Makamou, just as he was about his signature Bakuretsu Kyouda no Kata, the Makamou is slowly affected by temporal distortions as it is slowly being erased from existence, along with Hibiki's powers as he is forced out of his transformation, reverted to a human form.

As Another Hibiki begins its rampage, Ray watched as the gigantic hellspawn let out a loud roar powerful enough to destroy buildings.

"Exactly what I just planned.", Ray spoke as she sees what will be the result of her experiment.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Fast forward to the present...

A loud roar can be heard from a distance as Taki and Natsu were training alongside the former's future daughter in the bamboo forest. The ninja sensed a malevolent presence through the sound reaching through the forest.

"What is this malevolent presence I'm sensing?", Taki paused upon hearing a distant roar.

"Is something wrong, mother?", Fubuki sounded a bit concerned.

Taki went off to trace the source of the disturbance. Fubuki took out her Faiz Phone X to alert Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Sougo as she and Natsu followed Taki into the city.

In the city, Another Hibiki causes widespread destruction, something that is normally done by a kaiju. The monstrosity lets out a loud roar that's powerful enough to crumble even the tallest of buildings, as shown when an office building slowly crumbling down to the ground.

Taki arrived at the scene where the giant Another Rider instigated its path of destruction, her daughter and student followed after. Sougo and Geiz managed to catch up with them in a nick of time.

"A kaiju?", Sougo asked.

Moments later, Ray arrives and stands behind her Another Rider.

"That's my latest creation, **Another Hibiki**.", the summoner spoke. And then, Ray reveals her true face to her adoptive sister, adoptive mother, Sougo and Geiz. "Hello, onee-chan. And hello, mother."

This family reunion is anything but a happy one. Fubuki could not believe how the once Izumi Reina, now called Ray took a path of evil. And she could not bear the pain seeing her adoptive younger sister having committing heinous things, even more heinous than the Time Jackers themselves.

"Reina...", Fubuki still calls Ray with her old name. "Why are you doing this?"

"Stop calling me with THAT name!", Ray doesn't like it when she is called by her old name before explaining her plan. "Another Hibiki is just another of my convoluted experiments to create an even more powerful Another Rider. I have recreated all the Another Watches that were destroyed in order to do that. All that is left is an Another Agito watch. Once I have gathered 18 of those Another Watches, I'll be able to create the **Ultimate Another Rider!** And with that, no one will stand in my way in claiming Soul Edge as my own! Not even you my dear sister and mother!"

Ray made it clear that her intent of creating the Ultimate Another Rider will allow her to clear a path to Soul Edge and eliminate those who get the cursed sword before her. She is sure that Soul Edge is the ultimate weapon that can put an end to Oma Zi-O, but obviously both Taki and Fubuki disagree to that idea.

"You will just be another puppet to Soul Edge.", Taki refuted to her future adoptive daughter's rant. "It won't help you defeat Oma Zi-O for that matter."

"That's the reason why mother didn't want you to find out about the cursed sword in the first place.", Fubuki added.

"Silence!", Ray raised her tone. "You know nothing what its like to change the future! You weren't able to do anything, onee-chan! You just let Oma Zi-O burn the whole world down to the ground! And now, you, Geiz, and that annoying excuse of a mother of mine letting Tokiwa Sougo obtain more Rider powers in order to hasten the demon king's rise! I will change the future in my own way. Not only I will have Soul Edge and become as powerful as the Azure Knight, I will be the one to rule both time and space, and the future itself!"

"And, how is that going to save the future?", Geiz then butts in. "Who are you creating a future for? You only care for no one other than yourself!"

It's becoming more apparent that Ray only cared her own selfish ends than the future itself, it is the result of her obsession with Soul Edge. As Taki have perceived, those who seek Soul Edge end up having their minds warped by its influence. The kicker is that Ray didn't cared about those who were enslaved by Oma Zi-O's tyranny, she also wants to throw the tyrant out of the picture and rule the world herself.

"You're insane!", Sougo calls out the summoner. "Just why do you want to have Soul Edge just because it's the only weapon that can defeat my future self? And, the worst things you have done don't justify your goals!"

"Me, insane? Don't make me laugh! You should realize that you yourself in the future is just as insane as me!", Ray mocks the soon-to-be king. "I'd rather watch you people be squashed by Another Hibiki than wasting my time with you!"

Ray then teleports away from the scene and see her experiment come into fruition. Fubuki promises that she will be the only one to stop Ray, but Taki assures that _they_ will stop her together.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"Gai's Orbnica" soundtrack from Ultraman Orb_ *)

A familiar harmonica tune is heard within the vicinity. And somehow, Another Hibiki didn't love the sound of this familiar music.

"This music... Could it be?", Taki turned around and saw Gai playing his Orbnica. "It's him!"

"Kurenai Gai.", Geiz likewise turned around when the wanderer appeared out of nowhere.

"I heard that this kaiju destroyed buildings with a loud roar.", said Gai.

"This is no ordinary kaiju. It is an Another Rider having the powers of Kamen Rider Hibiki.", Fubuki replied before turning her attention to Sougo as she took out a Ridewatch from her jacket - the Hibiki Ridewatch. "Sougo-kun, you might need this. This Ridewatch has Kamen Rider Hibiki's powers, we have to go to 2005 to defeat this hellspawn."

The year on Hibiki's Ridewatch writes 2005, so that's where Another Hibiki is also created. Another kicker, is that Fubuki had stole 2 Ridewatches from Oma Zi-O - the Hibiki and Den-O watches. Much like how Geiz stole a Zikuu-Driver along with the Ghost and Drive Ridewatches from the demon king.

Instead of using Time Mazines, Fubuki took out the Den-O Ridewatch and activated it.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Den-O!**_ *

Upon activating said Ridewatch, it summons the time-traveling bullet train, the Den-Liner. Taki and company boarded on the Den-Liner.

"Gai-san, we leave that kaiju to you here in the present while we deal the one in the past!", said Taki.

"Right.", Gai nodded as he took out his Orb Ring and prepares to transform into Ultraman Orb.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2005** **  
**(2005年)

The Den-Liner reached its destination - 2005.

Taki and company made their way into the forest leading to the forbidden temple in the Yoshino District, the very place that Ray awakened Another Hibiki. That said, the monstrosity is already terrorizing the village.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"_ _ **Who Dare to Thread**_ _" OST from Soulcalibur VI_ *)

"Geiz, Zi-O. Let's go!", Taki decides to lead the way.

* _ **Beyondriver!**_ * / * _ **Zikuu-Driver!**_ *

The three took out their belts and prepared to transform.

* _ **Taki!**_ * / * _ **Zi-O!**_ * / * _ **Geiz!**_ *

Sougo and Geiz took out their Ridewatches after activation and placed them on the sides of their Zikuu-Driver. Taki then activated her own Miridewatch and inserted it into the Beyondriver's lever. She pressed her Miridewatch's button to open its covering.

* _ **Iza!**_ *

Sougo and Geiz pose as they prepare to transform and wear their Rider Armors. Taki opened her Miridewatch's covering and executed her own pose as she is about to close the Beyondriver's lever.

"Henshin!", Taki first chanted.

Followed by Sougo, "Henshin!"

"Henshin!", ending with Geiz.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ * / * _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

Sougo and Geiz transformed into their Rider forms first.

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time!**_ _(Japanese techno music)_ _ **Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

Followed by Taki when she kicks the "Rider" icon after closing the Beyondriver as she transforms into Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type.

"Uh, oh... We got company!", Natsu notices the presence of enemies blocking the way.

Just before they can reach Another Hibiki, they are greeted by lesser Makamou with fox-like appearances and their ninja clothing. Unknown to Taki, Sougo, and Geiz, it seems that Ray had these minions protect Another Hibiki in order to prevent the Riders from reaching the monstrosity.

"You left us with no other choice.", Taki took out the New G7 Icarus Ridewatch, she rotated the dial before pressing its button.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **New G7 Icarus!**_ *

Taki opens her Beyondriver's lever and removed her Taki Miridewatch to make room for the New G7 Icarus watch.

* _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ *

After closing the Beyondriver, Taki gains New G7 Icarus's wingpack, the Machine Raiser Wings on her back; which will give her the ability to fly across the battlefield. Taki engages the Makamou Ninjas as she took out her Ryuuseimaru in Nitouryuu mode as she does flying hit-and-run tactics.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Ghost!**_ *

Geiz took out the Ghost Ridewatch and loaded it into his Zikuu-Driver. After unlocking the belt, he spins it 360 degrees to trigger Armor Time.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Ghost Driver voice]_ _ **Kaigan!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **GHOST!**_ *

Geiz then assumes Ghost Armor and took out the Zikan Zaxe in Yumi Mode.

Then, it is Sougo's turn to use another Rider's power. This time, he proceeds to choose Hibiki as he took out the Oni's watch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Hibiki!**_ *

After rotating its dial and activating it, Zi-O loads the Hibiki Ridewatch into the left side of the Zikuu-Driver. Sougo proceeds to unlock his Zikuu-Driver and spin the belt to activate Armor Time.

* _[Zikuu-Driver]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ *

A projection of the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi appears in front of Zi-O along with the Hibiki Armor itself, not to mention the shoulders are modeled after the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi itself. The armor does Hibiki's signature gesture as it combines with Zi-O. The Armor Time sequence ends with Zi-O having the "Hibiki" (ヒビキ) katakana branded on his visor.

* _(Onkaku ringing with orchestral fanfare) [Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **HIBIKI~!**_ *

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"_ _ **The Brave New Stage of History (Character Select)**_ _" OST from Soulcalibur VI_ *)

As whenever Sougo attained a new Rider power, Woz comes here to proclaim his master's transformation.

 **[** **仮面ライダージオウ** **]** ( _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ )

" **Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the king of time who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O! Hibiki Armor! This is the moment where you have inherited one more Rider power!** "

 **[** **響鬼アーマー** **]** ( _Hibiki Armor_ )

"Nice timing!", Taki felt it was a great idea for Sougo to use Hibiki's powers as soon as possible.

Zi-O Hibiki Armor took out his versions of the Ongekibou Rekka, a pair of drum sticks to be used in a taiko drum. He proceeds to clobber all attacking Makamou Ninjas to give Taki and Geiz to recover from a number of enemy attacks.

* _ **Akanetaka Shin, Sanjou!**_ * ( _New Madder Hawk, arriving now!_ )

Taki takes her time to show off using her Ride Gadget given to her by her future daughter. The two Akanetaka Shins transform into Shuriken Mode.

* _ **Shuriken Henkei!**_ * ( _Shuriken transformation!)_

" **Ongeki Shuriken Ninpou!** (Sound Attack Shuriken Art)", Taki does a ninja hand gesture to invoke Shuriken Mode's secret art. " **Nagareboshi no Kata!** (Shooting Star Style)"

The two Akanetaka Shin (Shuriken Mode) started floating around on Taki's side as they launch themselves towards a number of enemies and skewered each Makamou Ninja one direction after another, and the technique takes effect seconds later with each enemy being dismembered to bloody pieces.

More Makamou Ninjas appear as they surround Taki and Geiz. The two Riders decide to turn things around as they put their watches into their bladed weapons.

* _[Ryuseimaru voice]_ _ **Finish Time!**_ * / * _[Zikan Zaxe voice]_ _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Taki put her Taki Miridewatch into her Ryuuseimaru (in Gattai Mode) while Geiz used the Ghost Ridewatch in the Zikan Zaxe (Ono Mode).

* _[Taki Miridewatch voice]_ _ **Taki**_ _[Ryuuseimaru voice]_ _ **Fu-Ma Slasher!**_ * / * _[Zikan Zaxe voice]_ _ **Ghost! Zakkuri Cutting!**_ *

Both Taki and Geiz execute a 360 degree spinning slash with their bladed weapons on the enemies that surrounded them covered in rose pink and orange energy, respectively hitting multiple Makamou ninjas. With Taki's attack taking effect few seconds later.

Now it goes down to Another Hibiki. The fact that it is a giant monstrosity in that even a Time Mazine is the only thing that can stand against it. Hibiki and his fellow Oni have fought even giant Makamou before. So, Sougo has to finish off Another Hibiki. But first, the monster needs to be knocked off lying on its back on the ground as Taki spot a weakpoint on the monster's belly.

"Hey, master. Before Sougo-san can finish off that giant ape, I suggest knocking the lights out of it!", Natsu said.

Taki got the gist of what her apprentice said and turned to Geiz, "Geiz, may I have the Wizard watch, please?"

"What are you planning to do?", he asked.

"Watch and learn."

While Taki is still wearing New G7 Icarus's wingpack as its Ridewatch is still on her Beyondriver, she flew away close to Another Hibiki.

* _ **Zikan Kenganbrade! Danganken desu!**_ *

Now armed with the Zikan Kenganbrade's Danganken mode, Taki loaded the Wizard Ridewatch into the weapon.

* _ **Finish Time! Wizard Bakibaki Godfist!**_ _(Snapping Godfist!)_ *

Taki delivered a punch right towards a Magic Portal right in front of her, only for the portal to send out an enlarged size of the Kenganbrade as if Taki enlarged her arm and the weapon itself to deliver a KO punch on Another Hibiki, knocking the monster unconscious.

"Zi-O, now's your chance! Use the Akanetaka Shin to execute an Ongeki Da technique on the monster's belly!", Taki instructed.

Sougo rushed towards Another Hibiki's belly where one of Taki's Akanetaka Shin transformed into Ongekiko Mode, and now enlarged into a large drum embedded on the creature.

* _ **Finish Time! Hibiki!**_ *

Zi-O pressed all buttons of his Ridewatches as he unlocked his Zikuu-Driver, and proceeded to spin it 360 degrees.

* _ **Ongeki Time Break!**_ *

Once coming contact with the Akanetaka Shin's Ongekikou Mode, he proceeds to perform its technique: **Ongeki Da: Bakuhatsu Shinku no Kata**.

* _ **Ongeki Da: Bakuhatsu Shinku no Kata!**_ *

 **[** **音撃打** **]** _(Sound Attack Stroke)_

Zi-O Hibiki Armor proceeds to beats Another Hibiki using his Ongekibou Rekka in a fast rhythm. However, the beat he executes don't fit the rhythm well unlike the original Hibiki. But, it does inflict a lot of damage.

 **[** **爆発真紅の型** **]** _(Explosion True Crimson Style)_

Zi-O continues to pound away on the drum in a fast, albeit mistimed rhythm until Sougo is about to deliver the final beat that instantly destroyed Another Hibiki in the process.

With Another Hibiki destroyed, Taki used a sealing technique she created called the **Mu no Sekai** , otherwise known as the **World of Nothingness** , with that she sent the evil spirits Ray gathered into the netherworld to prevent them from harming the denizens of the human world.

"The seal is complete!", Taki announce the success of sealing the vengeful spirits into the netherworld.

Though Another Hibiki is now defeated, Ray mentioned that there is one Another Rider left before she can achieve creating the Ultimate Another Rider; Another Agito.

However, Fubuki mentioned that in Agito's timeline, there was an _actual_ Kamen Rider who called himself **Another Agito**.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 14 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Wizard, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Taki)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 16 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Woz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 16 (Another Kuuga, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _The Time Jacker trio once again make their move to race against Ray. This time, they created Another Agito, an Another Rider with the likeness of Kamen Rider Agito. Unfortunately for the Time Jackers, the Another Rider would turn against them._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _41:_ _ **Awaken the Soul ~A.D. 2001~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is the last chapter for the year 2018. Happy New Year in advance guys!

I decided to have this and the next chapter as a double tributes to Hibiki and Agito.

Another Hibiki is the second Another Rider (the first was Another Kuuga) to be a kaiju-type instead of a humanoid type. The fact that Another Hibiki adopted a kaiju-like appearance, it is the first Another Rider not to have a human host as it is created from a collection of vengeful spirits.

Keeping that Another Riders have the opposite traits of the corresponding Riders they impersonate, Another Hibiki is the polar opposite to Hibiki himself. As Hibiki use the style of Ongeki (Sound Attack) to slay the Makamou, Another Hibiki is a supernatural being with traits of a giant Makamou, the fact that it's created from a collection of malevolent spirits doesn't help matters either. Another Hibiki's roar is so loud, it is loud enough to reduce buildings to a pile of rubble.

Another Hibiki's lack of eyes, ears and mouth, and fittingly its gorilla-like appearance is a reference to the Three wise monkeys that embody this proverb, "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil,"

It appears that Fubuki also stole the Hibiki and Den-O Ridewatches from Oma Zi-O, like how Geiz did so with the Ghost and Drive's watches..

This is the first time Ray reveals her face to her adoptive sister, adoptive mother's present self, Sougo, Geiz, and Woz.

Like most kaijus encounted by Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb, Another Hibiki can be agitated by the sound of Gai's Orbnica.

Hypothetically, the fact that the Beyondriver uses a Ridewatch Break function when any Ridewatch is used on it makes it similar to the Sclash Driver's Charge/Discharge Crush function when any Full Bottle (save for Dragon and Robot) is used.

When Taki used the New G7 Icarus Ridewatch and gave her the Rider's wingpack, this makes her almost similar to the 00 Raiser not just by the wingpack, but her Zikan Kenganbrade being similar to the GN Sword III. But her Rider form's pink and red color scheme leans her closer to the Infinite Justice Gundam.


	41. Ep 041: Awaken the Soul -AD 2001-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **41: Awaken the Soul ~A.D. 2001~** [目覚めろ、その魂 〜2001年〜/ _Mezamero, sono Tamashī_ _〜_ _2001_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

" **Stobium Dynamite!** ", Orb Burnmite ignited himself in flames as he charges up for a suicide attack based on Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite and Ultraman Mebius's Burning Mebium Dynamite.

Orb ran towards Another Hibiki as he comes contact with the Another Rider, after that an explosion ensued, destroying the Another Rider here in the present in the process.

"Shuwatch!", Orb flew off to the horizon after the creature is destroyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taki and company returned back to the present after fighting against Another Hibiki. Sougo and Geiz returned to the 95 Do while Taki, Natsu, and Fubuki returned to the Izumi mansion.

Later that night, Fubuki had a talk with her father's present self. And this time, it's regarding about Ray. Goro is more willing to listen, even while he's busy with another assignment.

Goro learned that before she [Reina] became Ray, she used to be a kind, compassionate, and caring young girl. Reina would eventually become gifted with genius-level intellect like Goro as well as his amazing gunslinging skills, something that Goro himself praised that for that matter.

That's until, Fubuki brought up the very fateful day when Reina decided to choose the path of evil - she inadvertently learned of the evil weapon, Soul Edge when she and Taki of the future were discussing to prevent Reina from learning the cursed sword. In that, Reina chose to be evil in order to defeat a greater evil.

"I've heard that there are some who decided to become villains to battle an even more powerful villain.", Goro said. "Back when I was a Rider, I never saw myself as a hero nor a villain. I'm just doing what needs to be done. And to top it off, I have also done some worse things just to protect those around me, and I admit that I don't take too pride on that, I also enjoy making bad guys suffer especially when they totally deserve it."

Goro admits to his future daughter that in spite of his past experience as a Kamen Rider, he's not perfect. The fact that a Rider symbolized freedom and justice, Goro tend to take his sense of justice to extremes in that he would kill enemies without second thought, and going so far to show sadistic tendencies against his enemies.

"I told your mother not to repeat the mistakes I've made.", Goro continued. "Even though she has lines that she would not cross, she has no problem resorting brute force like what I usually do."

"If only I have told Reina the same thing before she willingly became evil.", Fubuki still laments that Reina becoming evil was her fault, if only that she and her mother should have not talked about Soul Edge within their adoptive family member's earshot. "This is what I have feared the most, the moment Reina is drawn to anything related to Soul Edge, she will eventually become but a twisted reflection of not just you and mother, but myself too."

Fubuki also pointed out the fact that Reina was raised in the Izumi household, as Ray, Reina has the cunning and ruthlessness of both of her parents as well as Fubuki's determination to change the future to prevent Oma Zi-O's reign of terror, along with the desire to claim Soul Edge.

"If that wasn't worse, we lost so many friends when they fight against the demon king. I just couldn't bear to watch them die right before my eyes.", Fubuki also lamented the pain of seeing her friends in the resistance meeting the cruel fate of Oma Zi-O. "Geiz and Tsukuyomi are doing whatever they can to prevent Sougo from becoming the overlord of time. And, I am doing my best to prevent the Time Jackers from causing collateral damage to the timelines and I have been training under Samus."

"Don't give up.", Goro encourages his future daughter. "I can feel my and your mother's blood flowing in your veins. That means, I am sure that you will stop at nothing in doing your mission. Even in times of daunting situations, I'd rather stop at nothing until I get it right. I know you can stop Ray, whether you can still save her from Soul Edge's influence."

To Goro, giving up is the last thing he would ever do. He can sense his future daughter's drive and determination to defy fate, and is certain that she will carve her own fate using her hands. And ever since having talked to her father for the first time after the first meeting, Goro comes to acknowledge Fubuki as his daughter.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2001** **  
**(2001年)

17 years earlier...

The Time Jacker Swortz came across of a wreckage of a ship called the "Akatsuki". This ship was attacked by beings called "Unknowns" by locals. Based on the database he gathered from Uhr and Ora, this is were the Seed of Agito came to be, which was endowed to the people by the god-like being calling himself the OverLord of Light. However, the OverLord of Light's evil half, the OverLord of Darkness sent the El of the Water to attack the ship, setting up the tragic event.

In the shore of the beach near the shipwreck, Swortz stumbles into a man drifted ashore. The superior Time Jacker takes the opportunity to put the Another Agito watch on the poor sob. And by doing so, the man wakes up and lets out a painful scream as he transforms into a monstrous form of Kamen Rider Agito, with elements of an El Lord. The results of it becoming **Another Agito**.

"History has changed, you are now Kamen Rider Agito.", Swortz declared the Another Rider's creation.

Unfortunately for Swortz, he should have thought this through as the Another Agito he created would turn against him! The Another Rider attacked the Time Jacker instead of obeying his orders before leaving to cause destruction.

"Impossible! How can an Another Rider disobey us?!", Swortz was unable to comprehend to his mistake.

And, that's when Ray, who finally shows her true face, shows up out of nowhere to chastise him.

"You should have thought that through, Swortz.", Ray mocks her former subordinate.

"What?"

"That person you forced the Another Agito watch into was blessed by the Seed of Agito.", Ray continued. "Putting the watch into his body was _your fatal mistake_."

It seems that Swortz putting the Another Agito watch into the unnamed Akatsuki survivor corrupted the Seed of Agito inside his body. The fact it is created by the OverLord of Light, it is now corrupted by darkness, as a result the Another Agito Swortz created has becoming a bloodthirsty monster.

"Do you want to know why you and those other two misfits miscalculated?", Ray even points out to Swortz that he and his fellow Time Jackers have once again miscalculated, "One, your plan to create a new king has once again backfired. Two, I was waiting for you to put the Another Agito watch on that poor sob on purpose!"

Though Ray intended to create Another Agito, but instead she lets Swortz do it and make him realize the failures he and his fellow Time Jackers have done. In that, she actually manipulated him into creating the said Another Rider in order for it to turn against him.

One fateful day, **Kino Kaoru** , the _actual_ **Another Agito** encountered the Another Rider who shares the same name; only it bears the same form as the original Agito in Ground Form. For that matter, Kino calls the abomination as the **False Another Agito**.

Kino fought the False Another Agito to a standstill. However, he felt that the host of the Another Rider that he was blessed by the Seed of Agito, but it is now corrupted by a dark influence. And that dark influence from the Another Rider causes Kino's powers to slowly deteriorate as a result of a temporal distortion.

Before Kino/Another Agito could execute the Assault Kick, his transformation dissipated, the result of an Another Rider's existence leads to him losing his powers, that even includes the Seed of Agito in him. The False Another Agito deal the knock out blow on him before making a run for it.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Returning back to the present, Taki visited the 95-Do and asked Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi about the next Another Rider Ray was planning on to use to create the Ultimate Another Rider. It's already implied that Ray has all 17 Another Watches, with a few that were recreated after they were destroyed by Zi-O and Geiz. If Ray already has recreated the Another Hibiki watch, and she's after the Another Rider based on Agito. Then, the moment Ray has all 18 Another Watches, she can create an even more powerful Another Rider surpassing those Sougo and Geiz have fought.

"If an Ultimate Another Rider Ray is planning to create, my guess would be an **Another Decade**.", said Geiz.

To which Taki replied, "Now that you mention it. Kadoya Tsukasa isn't affected by the timeline disruptions. In that his own timeline is an anomaly to our own world, considering that he originated from a different parallel world. But, Ray planning to create Another Decade means she'll be a dangerous enemy."

Just then, Taki sensed a disturbance from a distance. The sensation is similar to sensing an Another Rider.

* * *

At the city, the False Another Agito resumed his rampage, killing innocent people it comes across.

Taki, Sougo, and Geiz in their Rider forms arrived at the scene where the False Another Agito is anticipating its opponents.

* _ **Ryuuseimaru! Nitouryuu!**_ *

The three Kamen Riders do battle against the Another Rider. Though Geiz and Zi-O find themselves having a hard time against the False Another Agito, Taki is the only one who can hold on against him. Taki found the origin of the Another Rider's creation from its back: 2001.

Even though having becoming a Rider allows Taki to permanently destroy an Another Rider, she decides to incapacitate the False Another Agito, as she needs to have Sougo to destroy the Another Rider in 2001 with an Agito Ridewatch, something that they must need.

But first, Taki loads her Taki Miridewatch on the Ryuuseimaru in Nitouryuu Mode.

* _ **Finish Time! Taki Rengeki Strike!**_ *

Taki threw the Ryuuseimaru blades as if they were like bladed boomerangs on the False Another Agito, the blades fly around the Another Rider as he is slashed different places after another. After the blades return back to its owner, the finisher takes effect with the False Another Agito being skewered around, incapacitating the Another Rider in the process.

Within moments, a man appeared before the three Riders; **Kino Kaoru** , the original Another Agito.

"Who are you?", asked Sougo.

"Kino Kaoru.", Kino introduced himself. "I fought this monster before. I was sent by someone I know to deliver this to you.", then he presents to Sougo the **Agito Ridewatch**. With this, Sougo can use Kamen Rider Agito's powers.

With the Agito Ridewatch, Zi-O can beat the False Another Agito in 2001. But, before Sougo can go there, the Castle Doran and Captain Ghost - which are actually Time Mazines piloted by Ora and Uhr appear from out of nowhere.

"Not going to happen!", Uhr insists that the Riders should stop interfering in the Time Jackers' agenda.

"We're still going to protect our king.", Ora added.

Taki has had enough of the Time Jackers, and decides to teach them a painful lesson. First, she takes out the New G7 Icarus Ridewatch, as she turns its dial and activated it. Taki inserts the watch into the Beyondriver's lever and she proceeds to close the lever.

* _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ *

Taki now sports New G7 Icarus's wingpack in order for her to fly.

"Zi-O, I need the Hibiki Ridewatch.", the ninja asks for the Hibiki Ridewatch, to which Sougo then gave the watch to her.

* _ **Wizard! Hibiki!**_ *

Taki took out the Zikan Kenganbrade in Maken Mode, she inserts the Wizard and Hibiki watches in its Dual Ridewatch Slot.

* _ **Super Finish Time!**_ *

Through the Wizard Ridewatch's influence of the Copy Ring, it created another Zikan Kenganbrade for Taki to wield on her left hand. With two Zikan Kenganbrades, Taki flew towards the Time Jackers' Time Mazines surrounding her on both left and right.

Within moments, her Zikan Kenganbrades are enlarged to match the size of a Time Mazine. The blade ignites in flames to emulate Armed Hibiki's Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei.

* _[Ridewatch voice]_ _ **Wizard! Hibiki!**_ _[Zikan Kenganbrade voice]_ _ **Chou Shichisei Calibur!**_ *

Taki extends her Zikan Kenganbrades sideward and do a 360 degree rolling slash. When the fiery blades reached near towards Uhr and Ora's Time Mazines, it could potentially kill them the moment Taki destroy their Time Mazines.

"Seriously, Taki. Are you trying to _kill_ them?!", Geiz exclaimed.

With the final blow delivered on the two robots, Uhr and Ora were forcibly ejected of their Time Mazines when Taki destroyed them. They almost died had Taki aimed on their mecha's cockpits.

As the two Time Jackers stand up, they are approached by Kamen Rider Taki, who is revealed to be none other than Taki herself when she took off her helmet.

"You!", Ora exclaimed.

Taki lectures the two, "You, of all people, should consider yourselves lucky to be alive. If you fools never showed up here, I would have never killed you in the most brutal and disturbing fashion like what I did earlier."

Taki is normally calm, collected, and level-headed to begin with. But, when she gets angry, she keeps that same composure. But, the way she does that is a terrifying sight to behold. With the Time Jackers finding that out the hard way, Taki will resort to even more brute force until her enemy is dead, to a lesser sadistic degree.

"Fubuki told me everything about Ray.", then she proceeds to tell the Time Jackers that Ray is her adoptive daughter in the future. "And I found out that she was an adoptive child of mine in the future."

"Ray is also your...daughter?!", Ora is shocked by the revelation.

"I find it hard to believe it either. And I didn't know why we raised such a misbehaved orphan, the fact that she was drawn to the cursed sword is the reason why she betrayed you.", Taki continued. After that, the ninja leaves to regroup with Zi-O and Geiz but before doing so, she gives the Time Jacker a _last warning_ , "One last thing, the moment I see your faces again; mercy is the last thing that you would expect from me."

Taki putted her helmet back on and reminded the Time Jackers that she will show no mercy to them if she encounters them next time.

"Taki-san, you almost killed those Time Jackers.", said Sougo. "I hate to admit that you're kinda scary when you get angry."

"That's what Goro usually said to me before.", the ninja shrugged. "Hey, you have to deal with Another Agito in 2001."

"Oh! I have to get going!"

Zi-O boarded in his Time Mazine as he head for the year 2001 to deal with the False Another Agito. While Taki and Geiz remain in the present to deal with the said Another Rider here.

Taki and Geiz fight the False Another Agito once again. Within moments, they've got unexpected reinforcements in the form of Kamen Rider G7 Type-S _Aqua_. To Taki's surprise, Anzu is unable to attain her final form even if her Ridewatch is given back to her.

"Anzu, how were you able to regain your final form?", Taki raised her eyebrow as she saw Anzu using her Build Driver again, even though it is obsolete with Build's history being erased. "You should know that I still have your Ridewatch here!"

"It was thanks to this!", Anzu took out what appears to be a Miridewatch bearing the likeness of her final form - the **Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch**.

"This?", Taki observed the Miridewatch. "Where did you get this, Anzu?"

"I just found this when Mii-tan and Pii-tan are playing on my stuff. When I touched it, I was able to transform into G7 Type-S Aqua again!"

* _ **Neptune Spear!**_ *

G7 Type-S Aqua returns to the battlefield once more with having the Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch regain her ability to transform into her final form. Anzu took out the XGT-010 Neptune Spear and joined the battle alongside Taki and Geiz against the False Another Agito.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2001** **  
**(2001年)

Zi-O traveled his way 17 years ago to deal with the False Another Agito. Now transformed into his default Rider form, he fights the Another Rider.

While Sougo finds himself being at the short end of the stick when the Another Rider pushes him back to a corner, he is now prompted to take out the Agito Ridewatch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Agito!**_ *

The Agito Ridewatch's dial is rotated and subsequently activated. Zi-O then inserted the watch into the left hand of the Zikuu-Driver. The Driver is then unlocked in order for Sougo to spin it in 360 degrees, which immediately enters the Armor Time sequence.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ *

The Agito Rider Armor is summoned thanks to the Agito symbol that appeared on the ground. The pieces of the Rider Armor combine with Zi-O, and the suit up sequence ends with Zi-O's visor being branded with the "Agito" katakana (アギト).

* _(Epic rock music, followed by Alter Ring's standby noise) [Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **AGITO~!**_ *

After the transformation, Woz proclaims Zi-O's transformation into Agito Armor.

" **Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the king of time who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O! Agito Armor! This is the moment where you have inherited one more Rider power!** "

Zi-O Agito Armor charges into battle against the False Another Agito using Agito Ground Form's hand-to-hand combat abilities. And thus, turning the tide of the battle.

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

(* _cues: "_ _ **Avenge Ocean**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access_ *)

Back in the present, Taki, Geiz, and G7 Type-S Aqua fight the False Another Agito. Anzu then insisted to Taki to use the new watch as Anzu throws the Aqua Mermaid Ridewatch to her.

 **[~** _ **Uzumaku anun no kanata raimei ga todoroku**_ **~]** ( _A thunder storms beyond the swirling dark clouds_ )  
 **[~** _ **Unari dasu sekai samayō Deja vu**_ **~]** ( _The deja vu of wandering across the emanating world_ )  
 **[~** _ **Tokiha ima hageshiku tabi no tobira tataku**_ **~]** ( _Knock the door of time into this intense journey_ )

"Taki-oneesama, put this on your belt and see what happens!", said Anzu.

 **[~** _ **Umi fukaku shizumeta ikari o agero to**_ **~]** ( _Raise that submerged anchor deep into the sea!_ )

"If that's the case...", said Taki as she activated the Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch.

 **[~** _ **Te o kazashita mirai e**_ **~]** ( _Hold your hands high into the future_ )  
 **[~** _ **Ima koso fune o dase**_ **~]** ( _It's time to board into this ship_ )

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Aqua Mermaid!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Tatoe don'na arashi ga machiukeyou to**_ **~]** ( _Even if whatever storm awaits_ )

After the watch is activated, Taki opened her Beyondriver's lever and removed her Taki Miridewatch to make room for the new one.

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Iza!**_ *

After that, Taki pressed the Miridewatch's button again causing its covering to open in order for the lever to be closed. Taki closed the Beyondriver.

 **[~** _ **Sail, we'll survive norikoete yuke**_ **~]** ( _Sail, we'll survive to get over it_ )

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Sono nami o ara nami o**_ **~]** ( _The waves, fierce waves_ )

Within moments, Anzu is somehow forced out of her transformation and collapsed! Geiz managed to grabbed the unconscious Anzu as he witnesses Taki changing a new form.

 **[~** _ **Yuruginaku hirumu koto naku**_ **~]** ( _Unwavering, unfaltering_ )

Taki is surrounded by a vortex of water as she transforms into a form based on G7 Type-S Aqua.

* _[Beyondriver voice] (Orchestral music with G7 Aqua Visor's standby music)_ _ **Umi! Nami! Tsunami!**_ _(The seas! The waves! Tsunami!)_ _ **Future Ring Aqua Mermaid! Mermaid!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Ikaze ni mau ho o hirogete**_ **~]** ( _Spread the sail dancing in the thunderous breeze_ )

The whirlpool dissipated, revealing Kamen Rider Taki's newest form, **Future Ring Aqua Mermaid**. The distinguishing features of the form includes G7 Type-S Aqua's shoulder and chest armor, gauntlets, and the red and blue tailcoat. The hirigana for "Mermaid" (まーめいど) was branded on to her visor, and the crystal on top of her helmet changed its color from purple to blue and it now has the kanji for "water" (水), indicating that she now harnesses the element of water in this form.

"She changed into G7 Type-S Aqua's Rider Armor!", Geiz exclaimed.

 **[~** _ **Nozomu mama shinjiru mama**_ **~]** ( _Believe as you wish_ )

Within moments, rainclouds cover the skies as a heavy downpour of rain begins. Whenever Taki assumes Future Ring Aqua Mermaid, her transformation is usually accompanied by heavy rainfall that flood the battlefield as well as strong winds.

 **[~** _ **Nozomeyo WAVE, Ke chirasou FAKE**_ **~]** ( _Challenge the waves, kick off fakes_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nokosa reta michi wa hitotsuda mune ga shimesu koe no kata e**_ **~]** ( _The one left behind in the voice of the chest_ )  
 **[~** _ **Let's sail away!**_ **~]**

In Anzu's viewpoint, she had no idea that she is in Taki's body, as in her consciousness so to speak. What Anzu did not know that the Miridewatch is bonded to her in addition to having regained her ability to transform into her final form. When her Miridewatch is used by Taki, her powers along with her consciousness would be merged with Taki while assuming Future Ring Aqua Mermaid.

" _My soul became one with Taki-oneesama? This is incredible!_ ", Anzu's consciousness spoke within Taki.

"Pay attention, we got bigger fish to fry!", Taki replied.

The fact that her new form is associated to the element of water, Taki is able to manipulate water (or hydrokinesis) and liquefy herself to avoid taking damage. She makes short work of the False Another Agito by sending out water dragons, as well as trapping them in vortex of water.

Meanwhile, Geiz takes Anzu's unconscious body to a safe place as he takes out the Wizard Ridewatch and assume Wizard Armor, returning back into the fight to make sure Taki doesn't steal the spotlight throughout the fight.

"Who would have thought you're into elements, Taki?", asked Geiz.

"It also shows that we're exact opposites.", Taki makes the obvious reply the fact that Wizard Armor has Flame Style's powers.

Taki and Geiz make use of water and fire attack combinations to turn the tide of the battle. Anzu takes control of Taki's body to take part as well.

" _It's time to splash things around!_ ", Anzu's consciousness spoke through Taki as she transforms Future Ring Aqua Mermaid's tailcoat into a mermaid's tail as she dive underwater through a puddle and attack the False Another Agito from all sides. Afterwards, Taki regains control of her body.

 **A.D.** **2001** **  
**(2001年)

 **[~** _ **Tabi no owari o tsugeru aizu ga naru made**_ **~]** ( _Until you hear the signal that tells the end of the journey_ )

Turning back to Zi-O's battle with the False Another Agito, Sougo now dominates the battle as he prepares to finish the Another Rider off.

 **[~** _ **Nando datte tobidasou mugen no unabara e**_ **~]** ( _Let's jump over and over to the endless ocean!_ )

* _ **Finish Time! Agito!**_ *

Sougo unlocks the Zikuu-Driver. He then proclaims, "My soul has awakened!", before he spins the belt.

* _ **Ground Time Break!**_ *

Zi-O Agito Armor assumes Agito Ground Form's signature stance as Agito's symbol heads towards the False Another Agito. Zi-O then jumps as he executes Agito's own Rider Kick at the Another Rider, destroying it in the process.

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Taki and Geiz prepare to finish off the Another Rider here in the present. Geiz goes first.

 **[~** _ **Sail, we'll survive norikoete yuke**_ **~]** ( _Sail, we'll survive to get over it_ )

* _ **Finish Time! Wizard!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Sono nami o**_ _ **machi**_ _ **nami o**_ **~]** ( _The waves, city of waves_ )

Followed by Taki opening her Beyondriver.

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Beyond the Time!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Yuruginaku hirumu koto naku**_ **~]** ( _Unwavering, unfaltering_ )

Geiz then unlocked his Zikuu-Driver after pressing the buttons of the Ridewatches loaded, he then spins the Driver for the finisher.

 **[~** _ **Ikaze ni mau ho o hirogete**_ **~]** ( _Spread the sail dancing in the thunderous breeze_ )

* _ **Strike Time Burst!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Kuyashi-sa o tojikomenaide**_ **~]** ( _Do not isolate yourself in regret_ )

False Another Agito is trapped by chains based on the Bind Wizard Ring, giving Geiz the opportunity to score a critical hit as he executes Wizard's Strike Wizard kick on the Another Rider.

 **[~** _ **Tsukameyo WAVE, Kazase yo BRAVE**_ **~]** ( _Grip onto the wave, be brave!_ )

Taki then closed her Beyondriver to perform Future Ring Aqua Mermaid's finisher.

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Aqua Mermaid Deep Sea Storm!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Nokosa reta michi o sā ike mune ga shimesu koe no kata e**_ **~]** ( _Head into the road left behind from the voice of the chest_ )  
 **[~** _ **Let's sail away!**_ **~]**

Taki jumps at an unprecedented height as a tidal wave is fast approaching right towards the False Another Agito. Similar to G7 Type-S Aqua's Deep Sea Finish, Taki rode on the giant wave before it launches her right towards her target and readied a flying kick. Taki connects her kick on the Another Rider, followed by the tidal wave crashing down on the Another Rider, defeating him in the process.

"Demon vanquished. The deed is done.", Taki declares the decisive end of the battle, she removed the Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch from the Beyondriver to power down her Rider form. And by doing so, the heavy rain stopped and Anzu regaining her consciousness back as she wakes up nearby the tree.

"That was insane!", Anzu commented on how Taki being able to use her powers true the Miridewatch bonded to her.

Now that the False Another Agito is already defeated, Agito's history is once again erased even with Sougo having attained Agito's powers. He left a blank Ridewatch in the doorsteps of the Kazaya family in order for Tsugami Shoichi, the original Kamen Rider Agito to instigate the time loop from where Sougo gained the watch from Kino.

However, even though the False Another Agito is defeated, that didn't stop Ray from recreating its Another Watch. And so, her collection is complete and is in the process of proceeding in her plan to create her Ultimate Another Rider.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"_ _ **The Brave New Stage of History (Character Select)**_ _" OST from Soulcalibur VI_ *)

" **5... 4... 3... 2... 1...! HAPPY NEW YEAR!** "

It is now 12 midnight of the 31st of December 2018. It was time to bid farewell to 2018 and making way for the year 2019.

Taki and her party (including the Izumi siblings, Natsu, her daughter Fubuki, alongside Aizawa and Reiji) were at the park in a midnight picnic to celebrate the advent of the new year alongside the 95-Do residents. The fireworks display were a feast for the eyes every New Year's eve.

" _ **Kanpai!**_ (cheers)", everyone bump their cans of soda to propose a toast to celebrate New Year.

Taki ends the chapter as she summed up all the events she and her companions have been through in the past year.

" _2018 was full of challenges in the modern era. There were many ups and downs in the past year, but we all overcome it with courage and confidence. Along with the times the future has been change by the course of our actions, that's why I have become cautious when it comes going back and forth to the past and present. I am still uncertain what the future lies ahead in this year 2019. But what's important that I'm not doing things myself alone now, I am glad that I've met so many people who became close to me and whom I can rely on. With a goal in mind that I asked to myself recently:_ _ **What will the future await before my eyes?**_ "

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 14 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 2 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Woz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 17 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Even though Anzu no longer has her Rider powers, she still remembers the event of her encounters with her identical counterpart, Sutou Miu/Go-On Silver. However, after the prime Human World merged with Build's Human World, the Go-Ongers no longer remember the events._

 _However, when Anzu suddenly encounters Miu, the latter suddenly remembered the events..._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _42:_ _ **Let**_ _ **'s Go-On!**_ _ **~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is the first chapter of 2019! 2018 has been a wild ride. The next two chapters will now focus where Go-Onger 10 Years Prelude feat. Build left off and decided to adapt Go-On 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX. In that, not only focusing on Anzu, it revisits the event of the V-Cinema and how the Isolation Barrier came to be.

Though we still don't know what the Future Ring forms' transformation sequence look like with Woz's, Taki's version is a weird case. The fact that the Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch came from a past Rider from my previous story. Ironically, Future Ring Aqua Mermaid is based on a past Rider than a Future Rider as Anzu transforms with a Build Driver. Though Woz only has three Future Ring forms, Taki will have six - three being past Riders and three being Future Riders; two of them as of now are Aqua Mermaid (Anzu/G7 Type-S Aqua) and Jet Phoenix (Goro/G7 Icarus XYZ).

Taki assuming her first Future Ring form - Aqua Mermaid with her obtaining Anzu's powers and her collapsing as her consciousness is in Taki's body is a reference to Kamen Rider Double's half changes - with Philip mostly fainting when Shotaro transforms, or Shotaro fainting when Philip uses the Fang Memory.

Instead of featuring Shoichi Tsugami/Agito himself, this chapter features two Another Agitos - Kaoru Kino (the actual Another Agito) and his Another Rider counterpart assumed by an unnamed Akatsuki survivor. If anything, to prevent confusion with Kaoru Kino/original Another Agito, the Another Rider counterpart of him will be referred to as the False Another Agito.

This is the first time an Another Rider would turn against the Time Jackers.

Taki using the Wizard (the influence of the Copy and Big Wizard Ring) and Hibiki (emulating Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei) watches on her Zikan Kenganbrade to destroy Uhr and Ora's Time Mazines in a spinning fashion is similar to the Rolling Twin Buster Rifle blast used by the Wing Gundam Zero.

The False Another Agito being the opposite to the actual Agito and Another Agito is a reference to the series' religious symbolism. If Agito and Another Agito's powers come from their series's equivalent of God, the OverLord (of Light), the False Another Agito represents the fallen angel, Lucifer. Since the Seed of Agito is a blessing from God, Swortz putting the Another Agito watch corrupts it, which explains why the False Another Agito turned against him instead of following the Time Jackers' orders.

Taki Future Ring Aqua Mermaid fighting against Another Agito in the present is a reference to the El of the Water, one of the most powerful El Lords who serve the OverLord of Darkness. The El of Water was the one who perpetuated the attack on the Akatsuki ship under the OverLord of Darkness's command.


	42. Ep 042: Let's Go-On! -AD 2019-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **42: Let** **'s Go-On!** **~A.D. 2019~** [レッツ・ゴーオン！ 〜2019年〜/ _Rettsu Gō-On!_ _〜_ _2019_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

With a fresh start in this New Year, Anzu's career as a gravure idol heads to a new kick start. With more ventures to go on with more place to do pictorials. Despite the newest challenges she's about to look forward to, something just went in her mind...

Anzu recalls the days of fighting alongside her identically counterpart who happens to be one of the Go-Ongers, Miu/Go-On Silver. After when Build's world merged with the prime Human World, everything was restored back to normal, along with the damage caused by Evolto and Amataro Kai being undone. The side effect is that the Go-Ongers no longer remember these events. Other than the people from the old world living in different happier lives, the Go-Ongers, that includes the Go-On Wings as well can no longer remember the people from Build's world.

Besides Sento and Banjou, the other survivors from Build's world who end up in the merged world were the Izumi siblings, Taki, Natsu, Aizawa, and Reiji, with that they still remembered those events.

And one day, Anzu runs into...

"Ooof!", Anzu landed on her bottom when she inadvertently bumped into someone. "Wait...are you...?", and the person she ran into looked identical to her.

"Wait, you looked just like me?", the person is revealed to be none other than Miu.

Miu helps Anzu stand up and they talked somewhere in the park. At first, Miu doesn't remember Anzu really is. That is until, Miu brought up about her dream that she and her team have encountered Kamen Riders from the future last year - and among them was Anzu herself. The dream of her encounter with the Riders from the future had Miu remember the events from Build's world.

"I forgot the entire details of how I encountered the Kamen Riders from the future who helped us fight against the Zontark.", Miu said. "But, you are among those Riders who came. And, that's when the memories of the ordeal against Foundation X came back to me."

"I see. But, the good news is, Foundation X no longer exists.", Anzu said and brought up from Taki that due to Sougo now having W's Ridewatch, which means Foundation X is erased from history. "Something has been happening that causes the future to change lately. That's what I have heard."

Miu revealed that after the ordeal against Foundation X, the Go-Ongers are assembled when they protected a young boy who has Bear-RV's Engine Cast is being chased after by authorities. When Defense Minister Noizumi Shinichiro activated the Isolation Barrier, he also implemented a Sentai Activity Ban Law, which labeled the Go-Ongers as terrorists. In actuality, Noizumi is the leader of the Eleki Clan Zontark who intends to convert humans into cyborgs. But, the Go-Ongers thwarted the Zontark, with not just help from their Engine friends, but also Kamen Riders from the future.

The fact Miu mentioned Anzu being among the Riders from the future hints that the possibility of Taki and the others going back one year in the past. Is that possibly true that Taki and the others had changed the Go-Ongers' future?

* * *

Later that evening, Anzu brought her recent encounter with Miu to Goro and Taki. This leads to Goro recalling what they last investigated the Zontark before seeing Sougo transforming right in front of them months ago.

"Wait a minute, did Miu-san said that her team encountered Kamen Riders from the future that caused her to regain the memories of the ordeal against Foundation X?", asked Goro.

Even though Anzu can't be sure if Taki had anything to do with it, if that's the case; this is probably caused by a time loop where someone of the current year goes back one year back to the past. Taki normally goes to the past whenever it concerns an Another Rider or finding information relating to the soul swords.

Either way, Goro thought about investigating the Zontark in the past. Even if Taki has to do that herself.

"I'll look into this whole thing involving the Zontark.", Taki decides to go back to 2018.

"Are you serious?", Anzu raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry. I'll look and see what I can do.", Taki reassured.

* * *

The next day, Taki took into her Time Mazine and go a year back. But before she can take off, she runs into Geiz.

"What are you up to now?", asked the Resistance member.

To which Taki replied, "Anzu asked me a favor. And it has something to do with multicolored freaks fighting mechanical lifeforms creating an Isolation Barrier back in 2018."

"A Super Sentai team?", Geiz caught the gist of what Taki said.

"As in the **Engine Sentai Go-Onger**."

Geiz learns from Taki that she's going to investigate the Zontark in 2018 in the Izumi siblings' stead. And he decides to tag along to make sure Taki doesn't do anything rash in that she could accidentally mess with the timeline not unlike when it concerned Another Riders and relating to Soul Edge.

The Resistance member summoned his Time Mazine and went on board. Once inside the cockpit, Geiz sets the destination one year backwards - 2018. Taki likewise does the same.

" **Temporal displacement system, activate!** ", Taki and Geiz took off as their Time Mazines head through the time stream's gateway.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

Going backwards to 2018...

One day, a young boy named Tobashi Souji is being chased by the SIP Special Police Force led by Kurei Torao. The boy is slated to be in possession of an object that is deemed dangerous.

Luckily, the boy was saved by two members of the Go-Ongers - Renn and Sosuke, while disguising themselves as SIP officers. The two transform into Go-On Blue and Red respectively to protect Souji. However, one of their former teammates, Saki, who is now working under the government witnesses their actions just from a distance.

"With just the two of you, you should call yourselves the Ni-Ongers instead.", Kurei mocks the two Go-Ongers.

To which Red replies, "Heh! Our name isn't based on a number! Let's beat them at mach speed!"

"OK!", Renn added.

"Sentai activity is against the law.", Kurei prepares to order his men to open fire. "You have permission to fire upon the Go-Ongers!"

The SIP fired their guns at the Sosuke and Renn. When Sosuke attempts to return fire by taking out the Mantan Gun, he learns that it can't be used without an Engine Soul as Renn pointed out. Which prompts them to escape with the young boy. Kurei and his men continued pursuing the Go-Ongers, now labeled as criminals.

Meanwhile in the city, the people are alarmed by the Go-Ongers' act of disturbance to the society. With the law that implements the ban of Super Sentai activities, the Go-Ongers are now labeled as terrorists.

" _ **Go-Onger alert! There is illegal Sentai activity in area 3. Officers in the area, please arrest them!**_ "

Back in the parking basement, while Sosuke and Renn continue to run from the authorities, Hant appears from out of nowhere and used his bicycle to fend off the police officers. Followed by Gunpei disarming Kurei and the other officers using just a sniper rifle of all things.

" **Let's... Go-On!** ", both Hant and Gunpei transform into Go-On Green and Black, respectively to help Sosuke and Renn escape with the boy.

Unfortunately for them, more SIP officers arrive and surround the four Go-Ongers. Just then...

* _ **Mission Six!**_ *

"Jet Dagger!", Miu/Go-On Silver just bursted out of nowhere and took out the attackers.

Kurei stood up and took out a rocket launcher and fired on the Go-Ongers. However, the rocket was deflected by laser fire, as the firing sound coming from the Faiz Phone X can be heard. After the rocket exploded, Miu briefly looked on her left and saw someone with a black sleeve holding a phone gun - Geiz.

Despite that, it brought the Go-Ongers enough time to escape. The debris it caused left a gash on Kurei's face. Apparently, the scrape on his face hides something mechanical, suggesting that Kurei is _anything but human_. He simply removes the scrape by touching it.

The Go-Ongers escaped the parking lot and stopped nearby the alley. Miu wasn't really happy at her friend's actions.

"You saved us, Miu!", Sosuke thanks the Lovely Sensation.

"Huh?", and Miu wasn't too grateful, and instead chews out on Sosuke. "How could you transform into Go-Ongers in public? What are you thinking?"

"We had no choice in that situation. Right?", Sosuke replied.

"You transformed too, Miu.", Hant added.

As the team argue amongst themselves, one of their former teammates, Saki appeared before them. And the fact that she is working under the government, she is no longer the cheerful person she was before.

" **Saki...** "

"You've never changed, Sosuke...", Saki spoke in an aloof, serious tone, an indication that she's no longer the Saki the Go-Ongers knew.

"Saki...but _you_ have.", Sosuke refuted.

* * *

Meanwhile at the underground parking lot, Kurei ordered his men to resume their pursuit on the Go-Ongers.

Before he could continue his duty, Kurei felt that he is being watched. He asked his men to stay alert, only for one of his men were stunned by a blast coming from a Faiz Phone X. And this time, it's revealed to be Taki and Geiz.

"And I thought you guys might be some kind of government police...", Geiz confronts the SIP and its commanding officer.

"To think you would prey on an innocent child. Shame on you!", Taki added.

While being confronted by individuals from the future, Kurei refuses to let them draw close to his superior's plans.

"This is none of your concern. Now that you have known too much, we will eliminate those who interfere with the Zontark's plans. Prepare yourselves.", Kurei takes out an eyepatch-styled sunglasses as he transforms into a mechanical being called **Grayzky**. It seems that he is a member of the **Eleki Clan Zontark**.

In response, Taki and Geiz took out their belts and watches.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Taki!**_ * / * _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Geiz!**_ *

* _ **Iza!**_ *

Taki puts the Taki Miridewatch into her Beyondriver, after that she pressed her watch's button again to open its cover. Geiz then inserted his own Ridewatch into the Zikuu-Driver and quickly unlocked it.

The two Riders transform with the chant of, " **Henshin!** "

Taki closes the Beyondriver while Geiz spins the Zikuu-Driver 360 degrees.

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time!**_ _(Japanese techno music)_ _ **Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

Taki is surrounded by a circle of app icons, among those having her Rider face. Taki kicks the "Rider" icon to fully transform her into her Rider form. Her transformation sequence ends with the "Rider" hirigana (らいだー) branded onto her visor, completing her transformation into Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Rider Time!**_ _(Electronic riff) [Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

Likewise, Geiz is transformed into Kamen Rider Geiz, with the sequence ending with the "Rider" hirigana (らいだー) branded onto his visor.

"What are you people?", Grayzky had no idea there are also Kamen Riders who are exempted from the Sentai Activity Ban Law.

That's when Taki proceeds to quote the saying from a certain Destroyer of Worlds, "We're just passing through Kamen Riders. Remember _that._ "

Grayzky took out his shotgun and attempted to open fire on Taki. However, Taki suddenly disappeared the instant Grayzky fired his weapon, as if she zoomed away in a split second while Geiz dodged.

The Zontark enforcer had no idea why he missed, only to find out that Taki was behind him and she slashed the mechanical lifeform with her Ryuuseimaru in Gattai Mode. The reason Taki was able to execute a preemptive strike on Grayzky as she is able to predict her opponent's move combined with superhuman speed.

This also leaves Grayzky wide open for Geiz's attack. But, the mechanical being keeps his distance from his enemies. And takes out a rocket launcher on both Kamen Riders. When the smoke cleared after firing a rocket, Geiz emerges assuming Drive Armor.

* _ **Armor Time! Drive! DRIVE!**_ *

If the Go-Ongers' powers are based on a hybrid of automobile animals, Geiz assumes a form based on a full-fledge automobile that is Drive Armor. Grayzky learns the hard way the moment he faced two Kamen Riders who come from a year from the future. Geiz Drive Armor confounds Grayzky with his own full throttle super speed.

When Grayzky tried to send out his men to save his skin, Geiz fired the Shift Cars from his wrist to keep the SIP at bay. Taki and Geiz had the mechanical being cornered.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Taki loaded the Grease Ridewatch into the Zikan Kenganbrade in Danganken Mode.

* _[Ridewatch voice]_ _ **Grease!**_ _[Zikan Kenganbrade voice]_ _ **Bakibaki Godfist!**_ *

Then, she charges at Grayzky as she performed a backfist using the Kenganbrade with a Variable Jelly projection of the Robot Halfbody's Demolition One arm, sending the Zontark enforcer flying towards Geiz.

* _ **Finish Time! Drive!**_ *

Geiz immediately pressed the buttons of his watches before unlocking his Zikuu-Driver. Within moments, he spins the belt as Grayzky thrown right towards him.

* _ **Hissatsu! Time Burst!**_ *

Geiz catches Grayzky using Type Speed's Turbo Smash attack, where he unleashes a barrage of rapid punches onto the falling target, making an image of a speedometer appear from the resulting series of punches, he lands the final punch to throw the Zontark enforcer right towards Taki.

If that wasn't enough, Taki opens the Beyondriver...

* _ **Beyond the Time!**_ *

...the moment Grayzky is flung towards Taki, time suddenly freezes. Almost everything around Taki is in complete freeze due to time being stopped, with Grayzky almost being thrown right towards her.

* _ **Time Supernova!**_ *

The Beyondriver's lever is closed and Taki swiftly hits Grayzky with a reverse roundhouse kick. With the finisher connected, time runs back to normal and Grayzky is sent flying towards a nearby parked car. The finisher took effect after a few seconds, and he gets a lot of "kick" written in hirigana (きっく) stamped all around him.

Though he survives the attack, Grayzky is forced to retreat.

"This is bad! I have to report to Minister Noizumi about this!", Grayzky fled along with his SIP officers.

* * *

Later, Taki and Geiz explored the city. Where they watched the jumbo screen from a building of Defense Minister Noizumi's speech involving the Isolation Barrier.

" _ **I make two promises: First, a peace that lasts forever. Second, the Isolation Barrier and the N Chip. With these two things, we can create an ecological world free of war. This is the start of structural reform without sanctuary!**_ "

Noizumi, being a known researcher, came up the idea of creating an Isolation Barrier to prevent otherworldly beings from attacking the Human World. Along with that is the N Chips, wrist-worn devices that acts as replacements for phones, currencies, and it also doubles as a tracking device.

Geiz apparently doesn't like the idea about an Isolation Barrier to protect the Human World from otherworldly beings such as the Gaiark, he has no problem imagining what would be like if Oma Zi-O had created something similar to bend the world to his will. Given the fact that Taki still remembered the ordeal involving with Foundation X, she knows that the Zontark created this barrier to control all of humanity to their will.

What little Noizumi know is that the Isolation Barrier has a hidden flaw: Time Mazines. Unlike other conventional forms of time travel, Time Mazines can apparently bypass the Isolation Barrier. Which explains how Taki and Geiz managed to return to 2018 without dealing with the Isolation Barrier with their mechas.

"We're lucky that the Time Mazines are unaffected by the barrier.", said Taki.

The two explored the city to look around for suspicious activity.

* * *

At the Sutou Detective Agency, which is now the Go-Onger's new base of operations instead of the Ginjirou. Miu chastises her teammates' recklessness earlier, along they have becoming different than they were.

"You need to act more prudently.", said Miu. "Even if we pretend to be detectives...if people find out we're the Go-Ongers, it'll be real trouble for us!"

Gunpei brought up that the SIP were chasing the boy (Souji), something that the normal police force could not overlook.

But, that didn't stop Miu from foreseeing the changes of her teammates.

"Gunpei, is your catchphrase lately is "too lame"?", she glares at Gunpei. "I haven't heard Hant's "It'll work out" in a long time.", then at Hant. "And, Renn's "Just Correct" is also gone.", also pointing out that Renn no longer says his usualy phrase anymore before turning to Sosuke. "And Sosuke..."

"Mach Full Force! I haven't changed at all"

Only Sosuke is still the same, no less.

"You need to change at least a little!", Miu continued.

To which Sosuke replies, "What you want me to do? To stop being a hero like Saki?"

"If this continues...you'll all end up like _ani_..."

It's implied that Hiroto has somehow disappeared. When Souji hears and saw Hiroto's picture, he recognizes him as the terrorist who attempted to kill Minister Noizumi.

Miu looked into the computer of the news involving a suicide bomber, referring to Hiroto, which explains he disappeared in the first place. The news said that Noizumi is being targeted by a suicide bomber as a result of an explosion in the Isolation Barrier ceremony. As a result, a Sentai Activity Ban Law was implemented and made it into the Diet.

"The Go-Ongers aren't allies of justice anymore. You're villains!", to which Souji accuses the Go-Ongers being the villains.

* * *

By the time sunset falls, Taki and Geiz searched far and wide, they managed to see the entire Isolation Barrier itself.

"So, that's the Isolation Barrier...", said Geiz.

As the two examine the Barrier Tower, the two are suddenly greeted by Sougo, the Izumi siblings, Tsukuyomi, and Fubuki who managed to catch up with them thanks to Sougo using his own Time Mazine to go back to 2018.

"What are you people doing here?", Taki exclaimed.

"Even if this mission can be done by two people. It's not going to be enough.", said Fubuki.

"I never thought my daughter from the future can be this thoughtful.", the ninja sighed. "In that case, let's find a sample of an N Chip."

"I _already_ did.", Tsukuyomi took an N Chip. "I found this one on a rooftop building and someone dropped this."

Goro had already examined an N Chip before prior to the merging of the two Human Worlds. Though it acts like something that serves as a replacement for communication, ID, and currency; it is actually a device to brainwash humans and convert them into cyborgs.

"The N Chip cannot be destroyed by any other means.", said Goro. "Apparently, there's a device that controls the N Chips. Destroying it will render them inoperable."

"So we're going to find its main control device to destroy the N Chips? Great idea.", said Anzu.

"But, first. We should check the Nova Future Chip Laboratory.", Goro added. "That's where we along with Sento last went before we saw Sougo-san transform."

"Oh, that?", Sougo remembers his fight against Grayzky at that time.

Taki agrees with the idea. "But, we'll have to infiltrate the building at night."

* * *

Later that evening, the Go-Ongers' hiding place was raided by Kurei/Grayzky and the SIP police force. Only Sosuke, Renn, Hant, and Miu escaped with Souji, while Gunpei and BOMPER are forced to fend the SIP off until they are captured. It seems that they were after Bear-RV's Engine Cast, and to make matters worse, the SIP were able to track Souji so easily along with the Go-Ongers.

They quickly stumble in the N Chip Laboratory after having lost sight of Grayzky.

"This is the N Chip Laboratory, right?", Miu figured.

"Yeah.", Sosuke replied.

Gunshot can be heard as the Go-Ongers are stopped by Grayzky.

"You're not getting away this time.", said the Zontark enforcer.

"Don't tell me he beat Gunpei?!", Sosuke exclaimed. "Oh crap, run for it!"

Grayzky fires his shotgun on the Go-Ongers and Souji, as they make a run for it. As they head into the laboratory, security cameras fire lasers on them. They managed to reach the entrance to the building, but Grayzky unflinchingly chases them without breaking a sweat.

Within moments, Taki in her ninja gear catches him off guard with a flying kick. As Taki stalls the Zontark enforcer, Sougo appears to give the four Go-Ongers and Sougo enough time for them to escape.

"Who are you?", asked the boy Souji.

"I am a soon to be demon king. The greatest, kindest demon king!", Sougo replied.

A confused Sosuke raised an eyebrow when Sougo referred himself a demon king, despite his simple apperance. "Demon king, you say?"

"You guys have to go! We'll take care of him for you! Go!"

The four Go-Ongers and Souji went inside the building as Sougo regroups with Taki.

"You damn Kamen Riders!", Grayzky takes out his rocket launcher and prepared to fire towards the two. "Die!"

Grayzky fires his launcher at the two. But, by the time the smoke cleared, Taki and Sougo already transformed into their Rider forms.

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ * / * _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Kamen Rider~ Zi-O!**_ *

Taki Genesis Type and Zi-O fight Grayzky up close and personal. This is the second time Grayzky has fought Kamen Rider Taki, but it is his first time he encounters Zi-O.

Grayzky finds himself pushed to a corner until he is forced to withdraw as a man appeared before the two Riders.

"Grayzky, you must search the targets in the laboratory.", the man is revealed to be Minister Noizumi as he instructs Kurei/Grayzky, the latter takes his leave as Noizumi personally confronts the intruders.

"So, you're the leader of the Zontark?", Zi-O confronts Noizumi.

Noizumi replies, "That's correct. I'm afraid this is as far as you go.", he takes out his phone and transforms into a green mechanical form. "I am the head of the Zontark party, **Noizoon.** "

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 14 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 2 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Woz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 17 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Relieve the Go-Ongers' battle against the Eleki Clan Zontark... This time, featuring 5 Kamen Riders - Taki, Zi-O, Geiz, G7 Icarus XYZ, and G7 Type-S!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _43:_ _ **10 YEARS GRANDPRIX ~A.D. 2018~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

During the tie-in to 10 Years Grand Prix back in 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Build, when the Go-Ongers escaped with the kid Souji, Kurei/Grayzky here in this chapter is confronted by Taki and Geiz instead of Sento, Banjou, and the Izumi siblings due to the fact they already lost their powers when Another Build was spawn and subsequently, Sougo now in possession and using the Build Ridewatch.

Also, back in the final chapter of 10 YEARS PRELUDE, where Sougo makes his cameo in that chapter, it is once again changed due to Sento already losing his powers. Here, Taki and Sougo take their place fighting Noizoon and Grayzky.

Taki quotes Tsukasa when she and Geiz are confronted by Kurei/Grayzky. In one instance, Daiki Kaito even used Tsukasa's catchphrase, "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider, remember that!"

Taki's Time Supernova Rider Kick in this chapter is similar to Cronus's Critical Crews-Aid, most especially when Taki stops time when she opened her Beyondriver, which is comparable with Cronus activating Pause before the finisher.

This is the first time Taki demonstrates the ability to manipulate time in her Rider form. Though Oma Zi-O is the only Rider so far as of recently that he is able to control time. For Taki's case, this is a possible foreshadowing that she will become like her future self, having evolved beyond her human limits. Kinda similar to Setsuna F. Seiei of _Mobile Suit Gundam 00_ when he became humanity's first Innovator.


	43. Ep 043: 10 Years Grand Prix -AD 2018-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **43: 10 Years Grand Prix** **~A.D. 2018~** [10 YEARS GRANDPRIX 〜2018年〜/ _Ten Iyāzu Guran Puri_ _〜_ _2018_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.D.** **2018** **  
**(2018年)

"Grayzky, you must search the targets in the laboratory.", the man is revealed to be Minister Noizumi as he instructs Kurei/Grayzky, the latter takes his leave as Noizumi personally confronts the intruders.

"So, you're the leader of the Zontark?", Zi-O confronts Noizumi.

Noizumi replies, "That's correct. I'm afraid this is as far as you go.", he takes out his phone and transforms into a green mechanical form. "I am the head of the Zontark party, **Noizoon.** "

Noizoon holds his smartphone as if he's taking a picture on the two Kamen Riders.

"App start!", the Zontark figurehead started shaking his phone.

And by doing so, he's making the ground to shake as if he's using his phone to cause an earthquake. Afterwards, he tilted the phone to the left, allowing him to send Zi-O and Taki flying around similar to telekinesis.

"Telekinesis of all things...", Taki staggers.

"...in a smartphone?!", Sougo added.

Just then, Geiz and G7 Icarus XYZ appeared out of nowhere and surprised Noizoon with a two-way flying kick. What's more surprising is that Goro regains his final form - Jet Phoenix Armor, as evident with Goro using his Build Driver, G7 Jet Visor and Jet Phoenix Full Bottle.

"Goro, Geiz!", Taki turned around. "How were you able to regain Jet Phoenix?"

"From this.", Goro reveals to Taki another Miridewatch in his possession. "I found this in my briefcase before going in this timeline. I assumed that you managed to use Anzu's second Ridewatch."

The watch in Goro's hand is the **Jet Phoenix Miridewatch**. And much like how Anzu came across to the Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch, the instant Goro touched the watch had him regain the ability to transform into his final form.

"In that case...", Taki proceeds to activate the new Miridewatch in her hand.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Jet Phoenix!**_ *

* _ **Iza!**_ *

The instant Taki inserted the Jet Phoenix Watch into the Beyondriver's lever, and subsequently pressed the button to open its cover, Goro's Jet Phoenix Armor is forcibly powered down and Goro himself collapsing as his consciousness is infused into Taki's body.

"Not again!", Geiz has to pull the unconscious Goro out of the frey as he drags him to a safe place.

Taki closes the Beyondriver to achieve form changing.

* _ **Touei! Future Time!**_ *

A literal firebird is jettisoned from the Miride Scope window of the Beyondriver and flying around the battlefield, and even attacking Noizoon. Afterwards, the firebird then approached Taki, which then envelops her inside a vortex of fire. The vortex then dissipates, revealing Taki in her new form. The transformation sequence ends with her visor being branded with the word "Phoenix" in hirigana (ふぇにっくす). Her forehead crystal changes to a crimson red color, and now has the kanji for "fire" (火) written on it.

* _[G7 Jet Visor transformation music]_ _ **Moetsu! Nekketsu! Fumetsu!**_ _(Burning! Hot-blooded! Immortality!)_ _ **Future Ring Jet Phoenix! Phoenix!**_ *

The end result is **Kamen Rider Taki Future Ring Jet Phoenix** , harnessing the element of fire. With this form, Taki invokes a sunny weather so intense even at night to the point the it slowly burns anyone on the battlefield to death. Besides that, Taki gains pyrokinetic powers as well as self-regenerating healing factor in which alludes the phoenix's immortality.

" _This is rather nostalgic..._ ", Goro's consciousness spoke inside Taki. " _The only main difference is that my mind and soul is fused into your body._ "

"I got the gist of it, Goro.", to which Taki replied.

"Oh, me too!", Zi-O took out the W Ridewatch he obtained during the incident involving a certain Time Jacker who brought out Another W.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **W!**_ *

The watch is then inserted on the left side of his Zikuu-Driver. Zi-O spins the belt to trigger Armor Time.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ *

The W Armor materializes in the form of two large Gaia Memories coming together on Zi-O's side with the Cyclone Memory on the right, and the Joker on the left. The large Memories spread in a "W" fashion similar to the Double Driver, which forms the W Armor.

* _[Gaia Memory voice]_ _ **Cyclone! Joker!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **W~!**_ *

Woz shows up to proclaim Zi-O's transformation into W Armor...

" **Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the king of time who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: W Armor!** "

Afterwards. Woz takes his leave.

Instead of Sougo saying W's signature banter, Taki, of all people does it for him. "Now, count up your sins!"

"Hey, I was supposed to say that!", Sougo pouted, much to his chagrin.

Noizoon fired green beams on his chest, to which the two Kamen Riders dodged. Afterwards, Geiz assumes Faiz Armor to join in the fray. Now the three used powers of past Riders, Noizoon found himself at the short end of the stick, other than him implementing Sentai activities to be a criminal offense; he should have thought through of when it comes to Kamen Riders of all things.

* _ **Ready, Shot on!**_ *

By dialing 5-5-5 on the Faiz Phone X, Geiz sends out the Faiz Shot Shot on his right hand, and dished out a haymaker on Noizoon. Followed by Zi-O W Armor taking out the Zikan Gilade in Zyu Mode, and fired homing shots in a similar vein to LunaTrigger. Taki makes use of Jet Phoenix ability to manipulate fire and generate even hotter flames than 17,000 degrees Fahrenheit.

"We will show no mercy...", Taki said

And Sougo added, "...to those who make this city cry!"

Geiz loads the Faiz watch into the Zikan Zaxe in Yumi Mode while Zi-O pressed all the buttons of the Ridewatches locked into his Zikuu-Driver before unlocking them.

* _ **Faiz Giwa Giwa Shoot!**_ * / * _ **Maximum Time Break!**_ *

Geiz shoots a red energy drill from the bow in a similar vein to the Faiz Pointer, followed by Zi-O jumping and splitting himself into two like the actual Kamen Rider W as he does his version of the Joker Xtreme.

Instead of activating the finisher on the Beyondriver, Taki loads the Jet Phoenix Miridewatch into the Zikan Kenganbrade in Danganken Mode.

* _ **Finish Time! Jet Phoenix Bakibaki Godfist!**_ *

" _Taki, how about you use that technique that we practiced before?_ ", Goro's consciousness spoke to Taki.

"Oh, _that?_ ", the ninja replied with quick wit. "If you insist then.", within moments, she gripped tightly onto the Zikan Kenganbrade as the weapon's knuckle starts glow... " **This hand of mine is burning red! It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory!** "

Having channeled Icarus XYZ's hot-blooded force of his final form, Taki prepares to deal with the killing blow.

Taki Future Ring Jet Phoenix then sprouts wings made of fire on her back as she charges towards Noizoon, and calls out the hidden technique, " **Bakunetsu... Phoenix Knuckle!** "

The Kenganbrade's knuckle hits Noizoon in the midsection, while he is being lifted upwards by Taki herself.

" **Heat! End!** ", Taki then controls the delayed reaction of the finishing move as Noizoon is sent flying by the explosion.

By the time the smoke cleared, Taki, Geiz, and Sougo powered down their transformation. Elsewhere, Goro regains consciousness after the Jet Phoenix Miridewatch is removed from Taki's Beyondriver.

Noizoon disappears in a digitizing fashion, as what Taki, Geiz, and Sougo realized that the former sent a hologram version of himself to do the fighting for him.

"A hologram?", Geiz said upon realizing it.

Just then, Taki's Faiz Phone X began to ring. A call came from Anzu and she answered...

* _ **Calling!**_ *

"Anzu, what's going on?", said Taki.

" _I'm inside the building, and I saw what just happened. They've been sucked into a wormhole leading to another dimension._ ", Anzu secretly observed the scene where the Go-Ongers were confronted by Grayzky and Noizoon.

"What dimension?"

" _It's coming from the Engine Cast the kid is holding. That's what sucked them into a wormhole!_ "

"We'll have to follow them then."

Meanwhile, Taki and her party regrouped in order to find the Go-Ongers' whereabouts. It's yet to be known which Braneworld are thrown into. Afterwards, Taki (with the Izumi siblings and Fubuki), Sougo, and Geiz went inside of their respective Time Mazines to head to a specific Braneworld. Taki decided to go to the Junk World.

However, the fact that the Isolation Barrier is still active, jumping on dimensions is impossible. But, Taki comes prepared; she took out the Ultraman Zero Ridewatch and augmented it into her Time Mazine.

With Taki's Time Mazine assuming Ultraman Zero Mode, it gains a secondary feature... The giant robot gains Ultraman Zero's signature armor, the **Ultimate Aegis** , in which allows the Ultra Crusader to assume Ultimate Zero. At the same time, her Time Mazine is armed with the Ultimate Zero Sword on the right arm.

Taki sliced a fabric of the space-time continuum to create a portal to another dimension, which bypasses the Isolation Barrier. While Sougo and Geiz had their Time Mazines assume their Vehicle Forms, Taki's stays in Robo Mode in order to maintain the Ultraman Zero Mode's Ultimate Aegis in order for her to create a dimension field.

Within moments, the Time Mazines enter the portal to the Junk World.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Junk World.

The remaining four Go-Ongers and Souji stumble into this dimension. They have no idea how they were able to get here because of the Isolation Barrier. Until, a familiar voice told them what led them here.

"You've crossed dimensions. That cast was drawn to this.", and reveals to them Bear-RV's Engine Cast.

Sosuke, Renn, and Hant find themselves cowering in fear as a hooded person approaches them. Miu, however, obviously recognized _that_ voice.

Miu approaches the hooded man, "I recognized that voice the moment I heard it."

"Is that you, Miu?", and the hooded man reveals himself to be Hiroto.

"It's Hiroto!", Sosuke exclaimed. "Or it's a ghost!"

"No, he's not!", Renn taps him on the shoulder.

Even when Hiroto greets his little sister after having disappeared for over a month. Miu wasn't too happy. And so, she slaps him.

" _Ani,_ you idiot!", Miu chews out on her brother. "If you're alive, then you should have contacted me!"

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

To make things even more hairy, three Time Mazines emerged from a portal right above the Go-Ongers and Souji.

"Giant robots?!", Hant exclaimed.

Within moments five Kamen Riders - G7 Icarus XYZ (EX-Strike Armor), Type-S Aqua, Taki, Geiz, and Zi-O emerged from the three mechas and stood before the Go-Ongers. It seems the Sentai team begin to suspect if the Riders are enemies, while Souji steps behind the Go-Ongers' back thinking the Riders are out to get him.

"Who are you guys?!", Sosuke confronts the Kamen Riders.

"We're not your enemies.", Sougo replied.

The moment Miu saw one of the Riders (Anzu/G7 Type-S Aqua) appearing before her teammates, it seems the memories of the ordeal against Foundation X where she and her teammates fought alongside Team Build and Goro's party have just came back to her!

"Wait, we've met from somewhere before, right?", asked Miu.

"Miu-san...am I correct?", Anzu replied.

"Wait, do you know each other?", Sosuke asked.

The Riders cancel their transformations. And to the surprise of the three Go-Ongers, they have no idea that Anzu and Miu are physically identical.

Somewhere in the scrapyard within the Junk World, the Go-Ongers, Kamen Riders, and Souji talk everything regarding the Isolation Barrier and why Noizumi's policemen are after Souji. First, Sosuke loads Bear-RV's Engine Soul into its Engine Cast.

" _ **V. V. Long time no see, everyone!**_ ", said Bear-R. " _ **I'm the plucky and lovely tough girl, Bear-RV!**_ ", then turns to Souji, " _ **Thanks for picking me up.**_ "

"No problem.", Souji nodded.

Then, Miu begins to wonder how Bear-R's Cast and Engine Soul being separated in the first place. At the same time, she thought Hiroto being dead because of the apparent suicide bombing. However, Hiroto replied that at that time he insisted to Minister Noizumi about activating the Isolation Barrier. Until the day when Bear-RV just fell right above him, Noizumi activated the Barrier. But when the Barrier is activated, Hiroto was thrown into the Junk World along with Bear-RV's Soul, while the Cast remained on the Human World.

Sosuke, Hant, and Renn laughed at Hiroto's epic fail of that time, much to the annoyance of Geiz, Taki, and even Hiroto himself.

"So, you weren't a terrorist.", said Souji.

"Of course not.", Hiroto replied.

Geiz then removes the N-Chip from Souji's hand. To which then Goro brings up what the Eleki Clan Zontark are planning.

"These N-Chips may look like a convenient replacement for currency and communication. But, it's true purpose is to convert humans into cyborgs.", Goro spoke.

The other Go-Ongers were shocked upon learning the truth, and even Souji himself. Miu wasn't surprised of this either as she remembered the events before the merging of the two worlds. But, she had to hide that reaction.

"How did you know of this?", asked Hiroto.

Anzu replied, "Actually, we're from one year from the future. We investigated the Zontark's shady activities months ago before you guys. That was before we lost our Rider powers, though we're able to regain them as long as we have these Ridewatches in our person."

Miu once mentioned that she had a dream of an encounter with Kamen Riders from the future, and Anzu is among those Riders. And the fact now becomes a sudden deja vu; the moment she meets Anzu again causes the memories of the ordeal with her and her allies to come back to her.

Later, Hiroto led the whole party to where the N-Chips were made, only to run into Grayzky. Unfortunately for the Zontark enforcer, he steps on a landmine. The explosion KOs him, and the now rebuilt Gaiark Pollution Ministers revealing themselves.

"You fell for it, nari!", Yogostein yelled.

"We're not going to put up with the Zontarks forever, zoyo!", Kitaneidas added.

"Oh, it's you guys!", Kegalesia turned her attention to the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders.

At first, the three pollution ministers have died 10 years ago and spent their lives as wandering spirits. As it turns out, they have been recently rebuilt back to normal. Perhaps, this is the result with the prime Human World and Build's Human World being merged into a new world.

According to Kegalesia, the Junk World was their new base three years ago. Until, when their gathering of electronic waste materials goes horribly wrong when a collection of electronic waste gave birth into a being: Noizoon, and another, Grayzky. And thus, it formed the Eleki Clan Zontark.

* * *

Later, they arrived into an isolated factory where the electronic wastes were converted into N-Chips. Renn even noted that they aren't useful at all. As Hant found out, the Zontark used the N-Chips to track suspicious individuals, such as in Souji's case when they are chasing him after for Bear-RV's Engine Cast. At the same time, the SIP were controlled by the said chip.

Hiroto spoke, "So, if Minister Noizumi invented those, that means he's really..."

"Yeah. Saki's with that guy. We've got to save her!", Sosuke added.

But, Grayzky blocks them. "You guys will remain here until noon."

To which Renn replies, "At noon? That's when the N-Chips are updated!"

"What will happen if the N-Chips are updated?"

"All the humans' N-Chips will awaken...and the Human World will become the Zontark World."

"We won't let you have your way!", Sosuke refutes, as he and his teammates prepare to transform alongside the Kamen Riders.

Grayzky fires his rocket launcher, but when the smoke cleared after his rocket missed, the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders team-up to stop the Zontark.

Though the Go-Ongers are unable to deal any damage to Grayzky without their Engines, the Kamen Riders turn things around.

"You shall be sacrificed for the greater future!", Taki crossed her sword against Grayzky.

"So, you're time travelers?!", that's when Grayzky found out where the Riders are actually coming from. "I won't allow that!"

Meanwhile, the Gaiark Trio and Souji watch the ensuing mayhem.

" _ **Without the power of their partner Engines, they're not at full power!**_ ", said Bear-RV.

To which Souji replied, "Then...it's no use fighting!"

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Decade-Decade! DECADE~!**_ *

Zi-O then takes out the Decade Ridewatch to assume Decade Armor.

* _ **Ride Heisaber!**_ *

Sougo then rotates the Heisaber's needle to select a Rider's power...

* _ **Hey, Hibiki! Hey, Kabuto!**_ *

...he selects Kabuto. Upon pulling the trigger...

* _ **Kabuto Dual Time Break!**_ *

...Zi-O goes Clock Up and slashed Grayzky multiple times. This bought the Go-Ongers enough time to regroup, as Kitaneidas opens a dimensional crack to send the Go-Ongers and Souji back to the Human World to save Saki while the Kamen Riders deal with Grayzky.

The Go-Ongers leap into the dimensional gateway with Souji as the Kamen Riders made themselves busy against Grayzky.

"Taki, destroy that device creating the N-Chips!", said Goro.

That said, Taki plans to throw Grayzky onto the N-Chip maker by using a finisher. To that end, she opens the Beyondriver's Crank-in Handle...

* _ **Beyond the Time!**_ *

...then she closes the lever.

* _ **Time Supernova!**_ *

Taki delivers a punch to Grayzky with her right hand, followed by another on the left. She then starts spamming lightning-fast punches to pummel the Zontark enforcer to oblivion before landing the final punch that sends him flying right towards the N-Chip maker. The finisher's delayed reaction effect also instigated a chain reaction on the device that destroys it instantly.

"What have you done?! You've ruined Noizoon-sama's ambitions yet again!", Grayzky seethes. "You will pay for this!"

Grayzky escapes the scene, which leads to Bear-RV to take her leave. But, the Riders stopped her first.

"Where are you going?", asked Sougo.

" _ **I'm going back to the Machine World to call my friends. Our partners need help!**_ ", the Engine replied.

"Let us help you bring your comrades to them.", Sougo replied. "In fact, it is a king's duty to help others in need."

Bear-RV willingly accepted Sougo's assistance. That said, the Riders went into their Time Mazines and go to the Machine World to find the Go-Ongers' partners.

* * *

Later, the Go-Ongers arrived back in the Human World and regrouped with Gunpei. Only to realize that they are too late when they learn that Saki is turned into a Zontark cyborg when the N-Chip latched onto her was activated. And the Riders from the future are in the right after all.

Noizumi appears before the Go-Ongers, "Very soon, this memorable day will begin."

"You bastard!", Gunpei shouted.

"What have you done to Saki?", Sosuke added

Kurei emerges from a dimensional warp.

Noizumi continued, "In 20 minutes, at noon, all N-Chips will activate. The N-Chips will take over human minds...and all humans will become my loyal children."

Kurei added, "When that happens, there will be no more war on this planet."

"That is the ultimate, ecological, peaceful world."

"What you're doing isn't peace, it's invasion!", Hiroto rebuked Noizumi's goals.

"We'll stop your scheme for sure!", Sosuke assures that they will stop the Zontark's evil plans.

Noizumi insists that there is no way to prevent the N-Chips' full activation, "The N-Chip cannot be stopped without defeating me."

Noizumi then takes out his smartphone, which he uses as a means to transform, while Kurei used his sunglasses as they shout, " **Let's Zontark!** "

The two transform into Noizoon and Grayzky, respectively.

"Now, let's start the reform."

The Zontark and the Go-Ongers clash. Unfortunately for the Engine Sentai, they cannot defeat them if their Engine partners are on their side, while Souji watches the heroes finding themselves at the receiving end of the Zontark's superiority.

Gunpei and Hant are unable to use their Junction Rifle without their Engine Souls, which puts them at a disadvantage against Grayzky.

The Go-On Wings try to reason Saki back to her senses, as the Zontark cyborg imprisons her consciousness to the point her memories start to fade away. Alas, they find themselves at the short end of the stick when the Zontark cyborg continuously attacking the Sutou siblings.

Sosuke and Renn gave everything they have against Noizoon, but they are at an even more serious disadvantage as Noizoon uses his selfie stick-styled rapier to do attacks based on an app associated. But, Noizoon effortlessly pushed them back to a corner.

"What's wrong? Finished already?"

"Not yet!", Sosuke is still determined as he stood up alongside Renn.

"Very well...", Noizoon orders Grayzky and his Zontark cyborg who possessed Saki to group to do a three-way attack: " **Zontark Revolution!** "

The three way attack had the Go-Ongers to stumble and forced out of their transformations. To make matters worse, the Zontark cyborg sucked away the Go-Ongers' Change Souls. Even in at such a powerless state, Sosuke reaffirms his resolve.

"This is the end, Go-Ongers.", Noizoon is about to make sure the Go-Ongers are now obsolete as he, Grayzky and his puppet cyborg are about to deal the finishing blow. " **Zontark Revolution!** "

* * *

And instead, they get hit from beams coming from Ride Strikers! Kamen Riders Geiz, Taki, and Zi-O appeared out of nowhere with their motorcycles to save the Go-Ongers.

"Huh, it's you guys?", said Sosuke.

Taki asks the Go-Ongers to look above in the sky by pointing her finger. And that being said, the Engines broke their way into the Isolation Barrier, much to the surprise of the Go-Ongers and to the chagrin of Noizoon.

"Impossible! My Isolation Barrier has been broken!", Noizoon couldn't believe it.

"Gunpherd!", Gunpei is happy to see his partner again.

" _ **Gunpei, haven't seen you in a while! Gan-gan-gan!**_ "

"Birca!", ditto with Hant.

" _ **Baru-barucca! Hant, you've become a real man! Napolitan!**_ "

"Buson!", likewise Renn is surprised.

" _ **On on on! Don't sound so pathetic, Renn!**_ "

"Toripter!", the same goes with Hiroto after he sees his partner once again.

" _ **Bababa-bata-bata! Aniki, I've missed you!**_ "

"Jetras, you look well!", ditto with Miu.

" _ **Miu, I knew I'd see you again. Giiin!**_ "

" _ **I called everyone! It was all thanks to a certain greatest, kindest soon-to-be demon king! We took a temporary break from our marital spat.**_ "

Then Speedor spoke, " _ **Sosuke, you still kicking ass?! Doru doru!**_ "

"Of course I am, Speedor! Don't make your wife cry!", Sosuke replied.

After the Engines make a stop right before their partners, Kegalesia emerges from Bear-RV's cockpit and approached BOMPER for Saki's Change Soul and Go-Phone to fill in for her.

Kegalesia puts the Change Soul into the Go-Phone as she shouts, " **Let's Go-On!** ", once she suits up and the helmet materializing right above her, she says " **'Met on, de ojaru!** ", transforming into Go-On Yellow, the only main difference being a valve right above the helmet, much to the shock of everyone (including Sougo).

" **You'll regret it if you don't fall for me, Kega Yellow!** ", Kega Yellow introduced herself.

Meanwhile, at the Junk World, Yogostein and Kitaneidas were unhappy of where did their friend went off to.

"Kega-chan, what are you doing over there nari?", Yogostein sounded gloomy.

"It feels like she's far away, zoyo...", ditto with Kitaneidas.

Returning back to the fight, Noizoon, Grayzky and the puppet cyborg stood up.

"Intriguing... Go be her opponent.", Noizoon orders his puppet to deal with Kega Yellow.

"While you are going to fight us!", Taki confronts the Zontark leader as she and Geiz deal with Grayzky while Zi-O goes against Noizoon. Sougo throws the Build Ridewatch to Geiz as he uses the Kuuga watch.

* _ **Kuuga!**_ * / * _ **Build!**_ *

The two Riders put their watches into the left side of their Zikuu-Drivers. They unlock their belts and proceed to go Armor Time.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ *

The Kuuga Armor is materialized from Kuuga's symbol, while the Build Armor is materialized from a holographic Full Bottle with the Rider Armor doing Build's gesture. The Armors combine into Zi-O and Geiz. The transformation sequence ends with the Armors combining onto them, and the "Kuuga" writing in katakana (クウガ), along with the hirigana for "Build" (びるど) branded into their respective visors.

* _(Epic string music, followed by Mighty Form transformation noise) [Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Kuuga!**_ _(Arcle post-transformation noise)_ * / * _(Electronic beat mixed with RabbitTank-esque music) [Build Driver voice]_ _ **Best Match!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Build!**_ *

Woz shows up to proclaim Zi-O's transformation into Kuuga Armor...

" **No fear! No pain! Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the king of time who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Kuuga Armor!** "

Afterwards. Woz takes his leave.

Kega Yellow starts the battle by taking out her signature whip and avoided the Zontark puppet's sword attack.

"If Saki's not here, then I'll stay on as Yellow, ojaru.", Kegalesia boasted. The moment she turned away from the opponent, the puppet attacks her from behind.

As the Kamen Riders deal with Noizoon and Grayzky, the green mechanical being is unable to comprehend to the fact why did the Riders aid the Go-Ongers, who are branded as the villains. But, the Riders make a point that the Zontark themselves are the actual villains to begin with.

"Why must you impede with my plan to achieve eternal peace?", Noizoon asked Sougo,

"How is _this_ peace?", Sougo rebuked. "You're willing to turn humans into cyborgs just to achieve that?! You have no right to take away humanity of their freedom to do whatever they like!"

"Who are you to talk such rubbish?!", Noizoon raised his tone.

"That's because... A king would never strip away the freedom of his subjects!", Sougo brings up his dream to become king, and backs up why he will never control humans to achieve peace. "This is why I will become the greatest, kindest demon king!"

"It's true that conflicts happens in the world, sometimes by choice or intentional.", Taki added. "Humans will still learn from their mistakes!"

"And we are going to crush that _false peace_ of yours with our own hands!", Geiz added while he's fighting Grayzky.

As the three Kamen Riders voice their determination to prevent Noizoon's plans, the Go-Ongers are bought enough time to stand up to save Saki from the puppet that's possessing her. Starting with Hiroto and Miu restraining the puppet while calling out Saki. Then, Gunpei, Hant, and Renn followed after to keep the puppet from moving.

Sosuke stands up, but the Zontark puppet stands up and fired laser beams from the eyes to stop Sosuke in his tracks.

"Stop it!", Souji shouted as if he's worried about Sosuke getting killed.

To which BOMPER replies, "They won't stop. They are the heroes I found."

"Heroes...?", Souji begins to realize something.

While the Riders have their hands busy with the other two Zontarks, Geiz, Taki, and Sougo told Souji what its like for someone to risk one's life for a friend or for a complete stranger, whether they are a hero or not.

"Hey, boy!", Geiz calls out Souji. "What he just did is because he's willing to save a friend! Because they can! It's because she is the most important thing to them - a comrade and a friend! Fighting together for love, peace, freedom, and even justice!"

Followed by Taki, "That's how what it feels like to protect someone you love, even if it costs you your life! To not abandon those people who care for you. If you can't find the strength to stand up for yourself and for others, you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself."

Sougo then kicks Noizoon back while lecturing the boy, "Even if the Go-Ongers aren't here to protect the world, there are those in the next generation that will come to take their place! And there are those who have the courage and passion to fulfill the duty to protect the world. That's what being a hero is all about!", before he turns to Sosuke. "Sosuke-san, I have a feeling that you can still save your friend! I know you can!", and gives both Sosuke and Souji Kuuga's signature thumbs-up gesture.

Inside the Zontark puppet's consciousness, Saki pondered on the fact of what it's like that she can't stay a hero forever. However, hearing the voices of her friends and even the Kamen Riders made her think to break free from the puppet's body. Her friends continue to call out her name as she remembered the fond memories with them during her days with the team.

* * *

"You're right, Maoh-san! (tl., "demon king-san")", Sosuke grins as he stands up. "If it doesn't work for the first time, then just keep trying! I swear to save Saki!"

Sosuke runs as he overcomes the Zontark puppet's laser blasts, and forced his hand into the cyborg's body in order to pull Saki out of it.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Over "Quartzer" (Full Version)**_ _" by Shuta Sueyoshi (AAA) feat. ISSA from Kamen Rider Zi-O_ *)

" **I'm Rouyama Saki, Go-On Yellow!** ", Saki runs as she is about to escape the puppet's body as a vision of her transformation into Yellow is on the background.

Afterwards, Sosuke successfully pulls Saki out of the Zontark cyborg's body and flings her right towards Kega Yellow. Upon coming contact, she is now transformed into Go-On Yellow and Kegalesia is jettisoned out of the suit and the valve on the helmet disappears.

 **[~** _ **(Oh, yeah... Ohh...)**_ **~]**

"They did it!", Geiz said moments after he, Taki, and Sougo at least incapacitated Noizoon and Grayzky before regrouping with the Go-Ongers.

 **[~** _ **Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you ready?)**_ **~]** ( _Catch it in an instant! Are you ready? (Are you ready?)_ )

"I wanted to be yellow for a bit longer, ojaru!", Kegalesia pouted.

 **[~** _ **Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)**_ **~]** ( _That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_ )

Saki then appears and forces a smile on her lips, "Smile smile!", she said the moment her teammates caught up to her, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Sosuke, everyone."

 **[~** _ **Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite**_ **~]** ( _Use your bonds of light to accelerate_ )

" _ **V V! Saki is my one true partner!**_ ", Bear-RV greets her partner.

"Bear-R! You're okay? I was looking for you!"

 **[~** _ **Kono**_ _ **mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_ **~]** ( _Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_ )

Within moments, the three Time Mazines arrived as the Izumi siblings are now transformed into their Rider forms (G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor and G7 Type-S Aqua).

 **[~** _ **Ima wo susume you**_ **~]** ( _Let's keep going in the present_ )

"What took you so long?", Taki sounded disappointed.

"Piloting a Time Mazine is so hard unlike you guys!", Goro replied in a snarky tone. "Well, better late than never now that we're all here."

 **[~** _ **Madou hi mo ikudo tonaku asu no tobira tatake**_ **~]** ( _There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_ )  
 **[~** _ **Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe Yourself!**_ **~]** ( _Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_ )

Noizoon interrupts the reunion, "Very well. Five minutes until the revolution. Let's wrap this up."

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Toki no ame surinukete tomo ni**_ **~]** ( _Let's slip through the torrents of time together_ )

Saki then returns the Change Souls to her teammates and Sosuke gives them the signal. With Saki already assuming Yellow, the six Go-Ongers put their Change Souls into their respective Changers.

 **[~** _ **You, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Mirai wo koe yo**_ **~]** ( _Let's cross over to the future_ )

" **Change Soul, Set! Let's Go-On!** "

The Go-Ongers suit up in their respective colors and their helmets then appear above their heads, each grabbed onto them and shout before equipping them, " **Met On!** "

And now, the Go-Ongers make their introduction...

 **[~** _ **Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamuke nai**_ **~]** ( _Lies can not fool the will of the past_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_ **~]** ( _Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_ )

" **Mach Full Force, Go-On Red!** "

" **Just Correct, Go-On Blue!** "

" **Smile Blooming, Go-On Yellow!** "

" **Doki-Doki Delight, Go-On Green!** "

" **Dash Dynamic, Go-On Black!** "

" **Break the Limit, Go-On Gold!** "

" **Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!** "

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_ **~]** ( _That dazzling world… Enchant me!_ )

The core Go-Ongers declare altogether, " **Pressing towards the road of justice!** ", as they roundhouse kicked in numerical order before shouting, " **Engine Sentai! Go-Onger!** "

 **[~** _ **Keiken ga toikakete iru Are you breaker? (Are you breaker?)**_ **~]** ( _Fate begins to ask you Are you breaker? (Are you breaker?)_ )  
 **[~** _ **Utagau hima ga nai hodo ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)**_ **~]** ( _Suspicious of why there's no time Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_ )

Followed by the Go-On Wings making their dynamic entry, " **Take off, Go-On Wings!** "

 **[~** _ **Kodoku nante hitoriyogari-sa**_ **~]** ( _You're getting complacent with solitude_ )

After the roll call, the Kamen Riders from left to right - Taki, Geiz, Zi-O, Icarus XYZ, and Type-S Aqua stood beside the Go-Ongers for a total of 12 heroes banding together.

 **[~** _ **Konomama Shoot it Out! Shoot it Out!**_ **~]** ( _Now's the time to Shoot it out! Shoot it out!_ )

Sosuke, his teammates, and the Riders altogether say, " **We're going to protect this world!** "

 **[~** _ **Negai kakageyou**_ **~]** ( _Let your wishes fly!_ )

The Go-Ongers get their partners' Engine Souls as they load them into their weapons and prepare for battle against the Zontark. The Kamen Riders joined with them. Anzu and Goro joined with the Wings to fight against the puppet cyborg, Geiz goes along with Green and Black vs. Grayzky, while Taki and Sougo go with Red, Blue and Yellow against Noizoon.

 **[~** _ **Seikai wa hitotsu janai yamiyo ni mimi sumase**_ **~]** ( _There's not just one answer, you can hear it clearly_ )

* _ **10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100! Full Bullet!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Mitsuketa sono kodō hibika sete mitara Believe Yourself!**_ **~]** ( _Find the beat ringing out in the night and Believe yourself!_ )

G7 Icarus XYZ, in EX-Strike Armor unloads a barrage of energy hawk bullets on the puppet with the Hawk Gatlinger, now it no longer imprisons Saki, whilst flying alongside with Go-On Gold and Silver, showing them what its like to be a brother-sister team.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Toki no sora kakiwakete tomo ni**_ **~]** ( _Let's push through the skies of time together_ )

G7 Type-S Aqua summons smaller tidal waves to make short work of the puppet.

* _ **Mission Six!**_ *

 **[~** _ **You, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Yoake o tsugeyou**_ **~]** ( _Signaling the coming_ _of_ _dawn!_ )

"Ani, we can go all out!", said Miu as she flew alongside with Hiroto.

"Yeah! We'll show him our combination fighting style!", Hiroto replied.

 **[~** _ **Dare no tame ka nani no tame no yume ka**_ **~]** ( _Who or what is it you dream for?_ )

The Wings disarm the puppet, Miu asks the Izumi siblings to call in the shots.

"Now, it's our turn!", Goro then takes out the G7 Jet Visor with the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle inserted. " **We have no limits!** "

 **[~** _ **Michibike-sou Nexus Future**_ **~]** ( _Leading to the Nexus Future_ )

* _[Build Driver voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ _[G7 Jet Visor voice]_ _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Aratana sekai...**_ _ **Egake!**_ **~]** ( _A new world is coming… picture it!_ )

"Goro, let's send this empty shell back where it came from!", said Anzu as both siblings rotate their respective Build Drivers' crank.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix and Type-S Aqua jump as they execute a fire and water combination double Rider Kick on the Zontark puppet. Sending it to a nearby platform where it gets impaled.

 **[~** _ **Tatoe tōkuhanarete ite mo deau hazu sa**_ **~]** ( _Even if you're far away, we'll meet again for sure_ )

* _ **FULL POWER!**_ *

Followed by the Go-On Wings delivering the Jet Dagger slash on the enemy, defeating it in the process.

 **[~** _ **Kasaneta sono itami**_ _ **kizanda chikai to**_ **~]** ( _The pain piled up_ _with an engraved vow_ )

" **Checkmate!** ", both Anzu and Goro altogether declared.

 **[~** _ **Hoshi o kiseki to**_ **~]** ( _Stars chasing miracles_ )

Followed by the Go-On Wings, " **Go-On Wings, touchdown!** "

Meanwhile, Geiz along with Gunpei and Hant took on Grayzky. Green and Black disarmed him form using his shotgun, while Geiz assumes Faiz Armor and manifests the Faiz Pointer Pointer via Faiz Phone X as he fired a red energy drill to paralyze Grayzky.

 **[~** _ **Hate naki tabiji de**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _On an endless journey!_ )

This bought Gunpei and Hant to form the Junction Rifle and simulataneously loaded Gunpherd and Birca's Engine Souls.

* _ **Exceed Time Burst!**_ *

Geiz leaps as he does Faiz's Crimson Smash on Grayzky, followed by Go-On Green and Black firing the Junction Rifle, as Gunpherd and Birca overwhelm the Zontark enforcer.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Toki no ame surinukete tomo ni**_ **~]** ( _Let's slip through the torrents of time together_ )

"Regrettable...", Grayzky laments as he falls, and exploded in his demise.

 **[~** _ **You, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Mirai wo koe yo**_ **~]** ( _Let's cross over to the future_ )

"Now that's cool.", Gunpei spoke.

"I agree.", Hant added.

 **[~** _ **Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamuke nai**_ **~]** ( _Lies can not fool the will of the past_ )

Meanwhile, Sosuke, Renn, and Saki fight Noizoon with Taki and Sougo on their side.

 **[~** _ **Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_ **~]** ( _Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_ )

Noizoon uses the smartphone on his selfie stick-styled rapier to fire high-output eye beams, to which the three Go-Ongers dodged and fired their Mantan Guns. Then Sougo takes out the Decade Ridewatch as he inserts it into his Zikuu-Driver and subsequently spinning it.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_ **~]** ( _That dazzling world… Enchant me!_ )

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide! WOW!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Decade-Decade! DECADE~!**_ *

* _ **Ride Heisaber!**_ *

Zi-O then spins the weapon's dial...

 **[~** _ **Saikō no ichibyō made mo (Now, Over "Quartzer"!)**_ **~]** ( _Dash as fast as possible (Now, Over "Quartzer"!)_ )

* _ **Hey, Ryuki! Hey, Faiz!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Saidai no kasoku kakero (Over "Quartzer"!)**_ **~]** ( _Until the last second (Over "Quartzer"!)_

...and selects Faiz.

The Go-Ongers set their Mantan Guns in Rod Mode and simultaneously slashed and thrust at Noizoon.

 **[~** _ **Saegiru subete o koete**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Go beyond all obstacles_ _!_ _)_

* _ **Faiz Dual Time Break!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord...**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord...**_ **~]  
**

Followed by Zi-O executing multiple slashes akin to Faiz's Sparkle Cut. Yellow then launches the Racing Bullet at Noizoon, followed by Taki using a Time Charge on her Ryuuseimaru in Nitouryuu Mode. She then hurls her blades as if they were bladed boomerangs at Noizoon.

 **[~** _ **Y**_ _ **ou**_ _ **'re my king!**_ **~]  
**

" **Racing Bullet, Go-On!** "

* _ **Zero Time: Rengeki Issen!**_ *

With Noizoon weakened, the three assembled the Highway Buster, Saki then puts Bear-RV's Engine Soul into the weapon and fired.

However, Noizoon stands up and activates a barrier to bounce the attack right back to the Go-Ongers. Noizoon gloats the functionality of his smartphone in which the Isolation Barrier does.

"Too slow!", Taki appears out of nowhere and she is about to give Noizoon a taste of a Rider Kick.

* _ **Beyond the Time! Time Supernova!**_ *

Taki hits her kick on Noizoon's back, followed by more kicks from different directions while disappearing and reappearing simultaneously before she hits him with the final flying kick. The attack took effect 1.5 seconds later, with Noizoon getting stamped with multiple "kick" writings in hirigana (きっく) all around him, which caused him to accidentally throw his phone right towards Sosuke.

Just as Sosuke is about to destroy the phone, Noizoon halts him from doing so.

"If you destroy that, you will be the one to destroy the world!"

To which Sosuke replies, "What do you mean?"

Noizoon continues to justify his goals, "Without the Isolation Barrier, this world will be attacked by enemies one after another like in the past. You'll never have peace. I merely want to grant humanity's wish; a beautiful, peaceful world. Will you deny them of that?"

"I can't grasp complicated things... But, if enemies come, we'll just fight again.", Sosuke refuted.

"Humans are only human. Someday, their power will run out, and they'll fall. Can you guys protect the world forever?", Noizoon ranted.

Taki backs Sosuke's earlier statement, "That's where you are _dead wrong_. There are other heroes like the Go-Ongers have passed through this era. And like what Zi-O said, their duty to protect the world will be eventually passed on to the next generation."

"She's right.", Sosuke agrees, "When that happens...he'll [Souji] take over.", he turns to the boy and asks him of a promise 10 years ago. Souji was a toddler of that time as when he witnessed a Gaiark attack in the city, Sosuke came to him after they defeated the Gaiark and promised that he will protect the world when he grows up.

That's when Souji realizes that, "You remembered?"

"How could I forget you?"

"You haven't changed! You're still the same as back then!"

"Of course I am!"

Sosuke then destroys Noizoon's smartphone, ruining his plans. However, time is running out as the Isolation Barrier is about to activate in a short second.

The Go-Ongers gather their Engine Partners as their souls are bonded to their Engine Casts and go Giant.

" **Miracle Engine Gattai!** "

The seven Engines assemble a one-time mecha in the form of Engine-Oh G7. Meanwhile, Zi-O and Geiz revert back to their default forms.

* _ **Time Break!**_ * / * _ **Time Burst!**_ * / * _ **Time Supernova!**_ *

Zi-O, Geiz, and Taki leap and do a triple Rider Kick at Noizoon to send him flying right towards Engine-Oh G7.

" **10 YEARS GRAND PRIX!** ", the Go-Ongers use their robot to ram Noizoon back to the ground to destroy him once and for all.

"Splendid work. I've fallen!", Noizoon draws his final breath as he explodes into his demise.

With the enemy defeated, the Go-Ongers altogether say, " **Checkered Flag!** "

With Noizoon and the Zontark defeated, the Isolation Barrier disintegrated to nothingness along with the N-Chips that they distributed to humans. Sosuke then told the boy Souji what its like to fight for justice, to which Souji is happy of.

The following day, the Go-Ongers settled on the detective office as their new headquarters. But, not before they bid farewell to the Kamen Riders of the year 2019. They waved goodbye as the Time Mazines took off and head back into the future.

* * *

 **A.D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Back in the present, days after going back to 2018. It was sunset as Anzu is on her way home and choose to walk on the horizon.

Along the way, she once again bumped into her identical, look alike, Miu; who, along with her teammates finally remembered her, as a result of the Riders giving them aid in the past. As the two exchanged smiles, they moved on in separate ways and promised that they will one day meet again.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 14 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Woz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 17 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Taki resumes her mission gathering more information in the New Timeline, this time focusing on the woman raised in the House of Valentine, Ivy. So, Goro, Geiz, and Sougo went undercover in the Valentine Mansion in 1584 to find secrets lying within this deadly dominatrix._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _44:_ _ **Be My Valentine ~A.D. 1584~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

My thoughts for this week's episode is mind blowing. We found out that the Woz who uses the BeyonDriver swore loyalty to Geiz, and additional foreshadowing that he calls the latter **Geiz Revive** , the name of his upcoming Super Mode. And, White Woz uses a tablet to manipulate future events and happenings to that person by simply writing that situation in the tablet, which is a reference to the titular notebook from the anime/manga, _Death Note_ , in which its prominent user, Light Yagami can manipulate the cause and time of his victim's deaths.

Taki's transformation sequence in this story won't be changed, and it will stay the way it is rather than updating that to match Woz's transformation. This is due to the fact that her form's motif is obviously based on a _hybrid_ smartwatch than a normal smartwatch like Woz's.

The Phoenix Knuckle used by Taki Future Ring Jet Phoenix is a homage to the Erupting Burning Finger (or Bakunetsu God Finger) from _Mobile Fighter G Gundam_. Heck, Taki even used Domon's speech before the technique.

It's possible for any Time Mazine to equip Ultraman Zero's Ultimate Aegis as long as it is augmented with Zero's Ridewatch. The Ultimate Aegis is Zero's means of traveling dimensions. Which allows Taki (and her party for that matter) to bypass the Isolation Barrier.

When Goro says something like "This is nostalgic" when his consciousness is fused into Taki's body when she assume Future Ring Jet Phoenix is rather ironic, a callback to Goro first transforms Jet Phoenix Armor, Taki was fused onto him, both body and soul. But, much like Future Ring Aqua Mermaid before it, the fact that now Goro's soul became one with Taki when she transforms Jet Phoenix Armor makes her being Philip assuming FangJoker where Shotaro collapses.

Instead of Sougo saying W's "Now, count up your sins!" after he assumes W Armor, it is Taki who steals the line, much to his chagrin. But, they both declare Shotaro's other line in a paraphrased one, "We will show no mercy to those who make this city cry!"

Sougo also transforms into Kuuga Armor in this chapter, to further alluding to Saki's personality of being a cheerful person: Kuuga fought _to protect the smiles of others_ , while Saki uses her catchphrase, "Smile smile" to remain positive even in the most daunting situations.


	44. Ep 044: Be My Valentine -AD 1584-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **44: Be My Valentine** **~A.D. 1584~** [俺のバレンタインになる 〜1584年〜/ _Ore no Barentain ni naru_ _〜_ _1584_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains character death and blood. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location...

Taki in her Rider form finds herself confronted with a mysterious Kamen Rider. This new Rider has a smartwatch motif to clash with Taki Genesis Type's hybrid smartwatch motif, all the way from the mysterious Rider's shoulders and the strap on the suit.

The mysterious Rider has a "Rider" katakana (ライダー) branded on his visor. And just like Taki, he appears to be using the same belt as her - the Beyondriver, which he also uses Miridewatches to transform.

Within moments, the two Kamen Riders tussle it out. Taki is able to fight against this mystery Rider to an equal footing, despite being strong and skilled enough to use the Beyondriver. But, her opponent appears to be _very_ skillful with the Beyondriver compared to her.

* _ **Zikan Despear! Yaritsugi!**_ *

* _ **Zikan Kenganbrade! Maken desu!**_ *

The mystery Rider took out a pole-arm weapon and clashed against Taki in a sword battle against her Zikan Kenganbrade. The clash of swords intensifies to the point the combatants ended up disarming against each other.

And now, the time has come to put a decisive finish to their battle as they opened the lever of their Beyondrivers...

* _ **Beyond the Time!**_ *

...the two Kamen Riders closed the Driver's lever and jump and execute their Rider Kicks.

* _ **Time Supernova!**_ * / * _ **Time Explosion!**_ *

The Kamen Riders' kicks collided, resulting in a bright white flash...

* * *

However, Taki suddenly woke up. And the event where she fought a mysterious Kamen Rider who uses the same belt as her turned out to be a dream. She heard something familiar over that mysterious Rider in her dream.

And again, it's still three hours before sunrise, as the clock shows the time as 3:59 am.

"A dream... Just who is that mysterious Rider?", Taki spoke to herself.

Taki waking up and just spoke woke Goro up.

"Murrrhhh... Taki, who are you talking to?", he asked.

"I just had a dream... I find myself fighting an unfamiliar Kamen Rider, who happens to use the same belt that I have.", she brought it up. "It's more than just a nightmare."

"It's like you've foreseen an event in the future. Just like before.", Goro recalls the similar case when Taki was first exposed to the Ridewatches. But, in the case of that dream earlier, it may have something to do of Taki's usage of the Beyondriver, or is it more than just that?

After trying to getting a grip back, Taki goes back to sleep again. It's by destiny's choice whether she might end up encountering the mysterious Rider.

* * *

The following morning...

At the forest, Taki and Natsu are once again in their training. This time, Taki decides to teach Natsu the mastery of elements. For starters, how to harness an element as part of a ninpo/ninja arts, starting with fire and water.

Taki being able to remaster the elements of fire and water was the result of her usage of the Jet Phoenix and Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch and assumed their respective Future Ring forms.

"Hey, master... If we're going to practice the use of elemental ninpo, then where's the rest: wind, lightning, earth, wood, metal, and ice?", Natsu asked.

"We'll get to that once we master the very two basic elements - water and fire.", Taki replied.

Taki notes that fire and water are one of the basic elements that ninjas mastered as means of offense and defense. Besides the two elements, the other basic ones are earth, wood, metal, and wind. There are some that are advanced such as lightning and ice.

Before Taki could begin her lesson of harnessing the element of fire, Natsu notices Woz's presence...

"Hey, isn't that the guy with the book hanging out with Sougo-san?", Natsu pointed her finger.

"Woz?", Taki turned around. "What brings you here?"

Woz felt in a state of unease, even in this time of New Year, for the prophet brings up bad news to her.

"This is bad... For my lord's actions have caused a different future, then we stumbled to a different Woz - **an different version of myself from a timeline where Oma Zi-O is defeated.** ", said Woz.

"You can't be serious...", Taki couldn't believe whether Woz is really bluffing or not.

"To prevent confusion between the other Woz and myself, I should suggest calling him the **White Woz.** ", the prophet continued. "Aside from the fact that he uses the same belt as you are using, it appears that his loyalty lies to Geiz...in that he calls him **Geiz Revive**."

Taki also couldn't believe that the other Woz and the original have a lot in common, the only main difference is that he sees Geiz as the messiah who defeated Oma Zi-O. The fact that Woz mentioned that his alternate counterpart happens to be using the same belt as Taki, this caused her to bring up about her dream of her fight against the mysterious Rider.

"You encountered him in a dream?!", Woz continued.

"Yes, it was last night. I have a feeling he could be dangerous, friend or foe, regardless.", Taki answered. "But, right now, I have bigger fish to fry."

"If anything, I want you to take Geiz and Sougo with you for now.", Woz requests to the ninja as a means to keep his master from the White Woz. "I know I don't want my lord to be entwined to any of the soul swords, I have to keep the other Woz away from him, for he wants him to prevent his kinghood."

Though Taki maintains a neutral ground between her and Woz because she knows the prophet's shady interests in keeping Sougo to his path of becoming Oma Zi-O, Woz is afraid of what will become of his king if something might happen to him, as expected for someone to be loyal to the demon king. Taki reluctantly accepts Woz's request in order to keep them from the other Woz.

* * *

Later that night, at the underground laboratory in the Izumi mansion...

Taki is once again set for another mission into the past. But first, she has to prevent a certain undead pirate from reaching the cursed sword in the new timeline. To that end, she has to come contact with a woman named **Isabella Valentine** , better known as **Ivy**.

In the old timeline, Taki encountered Ivy somewhere in Eastern Europe sometime after Nightmare was defeated by Kilik and Xianghua. There, Taki told Ivy the dark truth of her actual father - **Cervantes de Leon** , who first wielded Soul Edge, and Ivy is used as the vessel for the cursed sword by her father.

Speaking of Cervantes, being the one who first wielded Soul Edge, caused a lot mayhem the first he came contact to the sword, to which it transformed into a pair of long and short swords. However, Cervantes's killing spree was short-lived when Sophitia destroyed one of the blades, only for her to be critically wounded when the sword's blades lodged into her body, and subsequently Taki defeating Cervantes upon saving the holy warrior from death.

Returning back to the present, Goro, Geiz, and Sougo entered the lab via the mansion's elevator outside.

"Taki-san, why bring us here?", asked the soon-to-be king.

"Sorry I had to drag you and Geiz into this again. But, this is important.", Taki replied. "This time, this is concerned with Soul Edge's original wielder."

"Cervantes de Leon, if I'm correct.", Geiz guessed it right.

"Right. Before he started his killing spree, he had impregnated a woman who worked in an inn in Spain, that's where she gave birth to a young girl. However, that girl was left into the doorsteps of the noble House of Valentine, the couple Earl and Countess Valentine took the child and gave her the name Isabella, or in short, Ivy."

Taki's true plan is to draw out Cervantes, so she's going to need Sougo, Geiz, and Goro for that matter. So, the three will have to go undercover to find out what secrets lies within Ivy. For starters, they must infiltrate the Valentines' mansion and undercover as household servants (Sougo and Geiz), while Goro assumes the disguise of a scholar. It will take a matter of time whether Cervantes will eventually reach Ivy.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1584** **  
**(1584年)

Though born in the noble house of Valentine, the young lady knew good fortune, but also _despair_.

Her father delved into alchemy in search of "The Key to Eternal Youth", Soul Edge, but only found madness and death. As a result, their house met with ruin.

Her mother, before being consumed by a terrible illness, revealed to her they were not related by blood. Even so, the young lady's love for her parents was unfaltering.

Following in the footsteps of her father, she devoted her life to alchemy, and eventually found herself with the truth about Soul Edge.

One day, Ivy talked to a scholar (unbeknownst to her, an individual from the future - Goro in disguise) of her household's recent shortcomings. The scholar sympathized with her and is curious to ask why her father was obsessed with Soul Edge in the first place.

"Unfortunately, this is none of your concern.", Ivy said.

The scholar replied, "I see and understand how you feel, Lady Valentine. I'll take my leave for now, I'll see you again."

Ivy went inside her workshop, and is still irate each time she thinks about the same weapon that sent her father to his death.

"Soul Edge... This evil...thing? This is what drove my father to madness?!", she exclaimed, "Soul Edge... Such a thing does not belong in this world. On my family's name, I vow to destroy it with my own hands!"

Ivy spent most of her time thinking of something...a weapon. In that she needs to obtain a stronger weapon with which to destroy it. And, Ivy has finally came up with the perfect weapon: a shape-shifting blade, both sword and whip that obeys her every command.

The heiress of the Valentine household refused to stop as she worked on her sword day and night. Until...

"Wh-What in the world?!", it seems that Ivy's creation went well, as in horribly right.

The blade spoke before her: " _ **I, Cross of the Pledge, shall confer upon thee the point of Escutcheon of Destruction: Dexter Purpure.**_ "

The spirit that spoke through Ivy's sword/whip weapon addressed her as "Dexter Purpure". The sword's blades begin to move right in front of its creator.

"It's alive...! Did I succeed?"

" _ **Yes... Dexter Purpure...**_ "

"Wait, who are you?!"

" _ **The time will come... It is inevitable...**_ "

Ivy had a look of unease and disbelief upon hearing a familiar mysterious voice echoing from her weapon. Who knows what it will lead her to...

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1585** **  
**(1585年)

A year later...

Ivy set out on a long journey in search of Soul Edge and the mysterious being who had breathed life into her beloved sword. Along the way, she encountered many people, and the most recent being a time traveler from the year 2068.

Ivy has just found herself being confronted by a man from the future - Myoukouin Geiz.

"Are you the one called Ivy, am I correct?", asked Geiz.

"What if I am?", Ivy replied in a sly tone. "Whoever you are, I assume you are searching for Soul Edge?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just doing what I need to do.", Geiz takes out his Ridewatch and Zikuu-Driver as he is about to transform in front of Ivy.

* _ **Geiz!**_ *

Geiz unlocks the Zikuu-Driver, poses and prepares to spin the belt.

" **Henshin!** "

* _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

"Heh...heh... You dare challenge me, boy?", Ivy laughed as she prepares herself to battle. "Curse the ill-fortune that led you to me."

Geiz takes out the Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode as he and Ivy fight with their blades. Despite having the superior arsenal and inventory, Geiz is at the receiving end of the power of Ivy's snake sword, as her Ivy Blade also deals with close and long range damage. Ivy gains the upper hand at this point, leaving Geiz to change strategy.

"You're in need of some discipline, boy!", Ivy lords her superiority towards the Kamen Rider.

In response, Geiz takes out the Build Ridewatch he borrowed from Sougo to use it against Ivy. He spins the Zikuu-Driver after activation of the watch.

* _ **Armor Time: Best Match! BUILD~!**_ *

* _ **Finish Time! Build!**_ *

Geiz quickly prepares to activate a Time Burst Finisher. And by spinning the Zikuu-Driver again, mathematical and scientific equations appear around the combatants, and an energy chart binds Ivy.

"Discipline _this!_ ", Geiz jumps as he slides through the graph as he is about to hit Ivy with Build's signature kick finisher.

* _ **Vortex Time Burst!**_ *

Just as Geiz was about to land the Rider Kick on Ivy, her snake sword managed to break her free from the energy graph, causing Geiz to be thrown back to a corner. What he didn't know is that Ivy's blade is sentient and it obeys her every command.

"Pathetic.", Ivy mocks the Rider from 2068.

Surrender is the last thing Geiz would ever do and continued fighting, this time he decides to go with Wizard.

* _ **Armor Time, Please! WI-ZARD!**_ *

Donning the Wizard Armor, Geiz makes use of all of Wizard's style to make a short work on Ivy. But, Ivy turns things around as her sword can almost read Geiz's every move in order for Ivy to counterattack effortlessly.

The moment Geiz went too close to his opponent, Ivy spins her snake sword around her body and said, "I'll make you submit!" Geiz gets skewered by the blades of Ivy's weapon before being launched in mid-air, she sends her blade pieces at the airborn target before binding them and pulling them into the ground at her feet, "Enjoy...your treat!", before stomping Geiz on the head, pinning him to the ground.

Geiz's Rider form is subsequently powered down, while Ivy mocks him, "You've missed your chance for mercy."

"Unbelievable!", Geiz staggers. "What exactly are you?"

"To think you call yourself a warrior from the future? Does someone like you need to ask? Farewell!"

"Wait!", Geiz tries to stop her, but is to exhausted to do so. But, having heard from Taki's information where Ivy is going, he decides to let it go, for the voice that echoed from Ivy's snake sword will lead her to the Azure Knight...

* * *

Ostrheinsburg Castle...

Ivy made it in the fortress of **Schwarzstrom** , waiting before her was the Azure Knight himself.

The dark knight was covered in azure armor that covers him from head to toe, leaving only his monstrous, mutated arm exposed. Though unable to hide her curiousity at sight, Ivy knew she had to repay her debt...

Ivy's sword began to resonate as she approaches the Azure Knight, who is revealed to be the one who had called her, who addressed her with the title of Dexter Purpure. Ivy was nervous to reply the moment Nightmare spoke to her and even asked her if his appearance reminded her of a demon.

"No... I would shake hands with a demon if it aided me in my revenge.", Ivy answered dryly. "I intend to pay my debts."

"Is that so...? In that case, Dexter Purpure, I shall require your assistance. My will shall be done.", the Azure Nightmare has Ivy initiated into his faction.

Even if she is given the title "Dexter Purpure", Ivy finds it unsuitable, while reluctantly accepting Nightmare's offer.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Nightmare told Ivy of his wish to return his father's soul to this world through the art of resurrection... Nothing about this situation appeared normal. To make matters worse, she found decidedly uncouth about the other companion with whom she would be working - a hulking giant by the name of **Astaroth**.

While both Nightmare and Astaroth are bloodthirsty killing machines known for their greed for human souls, Astaroth is as incredibly sadistic which makes his cruelty rivaling the Azure Knight's. Ivy doesn't like their idea of murdering just for the sake of murder as she observes Astaroth's killing spree.

"Tch! Impetuous fool!", Ivy glared. "Soul harvesting? Don't make me laugh."

The two run into an unlucky survivor who just find himself at the mercy of the giant. But, instead Ivy lets the poor sob go, much to Astaroth's dismay.

"Hey! Why'd you let him go?!", Astaroth exclaimed.

"You kill too much... We have enough for now.", Ivy replied dryly.

"Does it matter? There's plenty of 'em! And resurrection requires many-", the giant is still not sated until...

Astaroth drops to his knees and felt like as if he was dizzy and in the verge of losing consciousness. Even worse, he's slowly dissolving right in front of Ivy.

"What's...happening...to me...?!", Astaroth spoke as he is slowly disintegrated. "I don't...feel so good..."

The giant is reduced to a pile of scattering motes but not before collapsing completely. Ivy had no idea what just happened to Astaroth.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1583** **  
**(1583年)

Palgaea Shrine, the Fygul Cestemus's underground shrine within the desert...

A massacre just happened in the shrine, killing all the Fygul Cestemus's cultists, including its high priest, **Kunpaetku**. They were about to give birth to the giant known as Astaroth, when suddenly, an Another Rider bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Decade attacked the cultists and the high priest.

The Another Rider, **Another Decade** just left a path of carnage in her wake as an act of defiling to their gods. Afterwards, Another Decade reveals herself to be none other than Ray!

Ray was able to put the powers of 18 Another Riders into one Ridewatch and created the Another Decade Watch, which allows her to transform into Another Decade. Now an Another Rider herself, Ray has now become an unstoppable force, and will stop at nothing until she claims Soul Edge.

With the Fygul Cestemus annihilated, that means Astaroth's existence is erased.

"My apologies, high priest.", Ray addresses the now-deceased Kunpaetku, implying that she had manipulated him and his cult in the shadows. "But, Soul Edge is mine, _and mine alone_. You have outlived your usefulness."

The summoner curves a sinister grin, and she makes it clear that she will erase those who will seek after or destroy the cursed sword. And once she achieves that goal, she will be the one to rule the past and the future.

* * *

 **[TIME PARADOX MESSAGE]**

" _ **From the moment we are born, we begin to die.**_ **" — Janne Teller**

 **[END TRANSMISSION]**

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 14 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Woz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 19 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Astaroth, one of Nightmare_ _'s top guards, was erased from existence! The one who perpetrated it was none other than Ray, who has transformed into an Another Rider:_ _ **Another Decade**_ _._

 _Having created her ultimate Another Rider in which she transforms into, she begins to clear her path towards Soul Edge, by erasing those who seek and/or destroy the cursed sword from history!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _45:_ _ **Another Decade ~A.D. 1583~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Astaroth's last words before his existence is erased is "I don't feel so good" the moment he disintegrates is a shout-out to _Avengers: Infinity War_ , which is said by Peter Parker/Spider-Man when Thanos activates the full power of the Infinity Gauntlet and wipe out half of the universe's population. The said line from the movie's scene has garnered a lot of memes.

This chapter deviates Ivy's Soul Chronicle in that her first opponent in her story mode is Seong Mi-Na. Instead, she faces Geiz in Mi-Na's place. Additionally, his simultaneous use of Build and Wizard Armor against her is an allusion to Build's chemistry motif and between the lines of Sento being a scientist whereas Ivy being an alchemist, who simultaneously mastered science and magic. Also, Ivy use magic symbols in her attacks, much like Wizard's Magic Portals.

Though Astaroth's erasure from the new timeline, along with the Fygul Cestemus, the cult that created him, will be explored in the next chapter, here are the following consequences of the event:

\- The deaths of Maxi's crew have been averted. And likewise, Maxi does not die in the main Soul Chronicle while Kilik and Xianghua fight Nightmare in the final battle.

\- Seong Mi-Na doesn't get abducted by the Fygul Cestemus in her Soul Chronicle when she rescues the villagers.

\- With Ray/Another Decade having massacred the entire Fygul Cestemus cultists along with its high priest, Kunpaetku, this will most likely avert Grøh losing his friend, as Azwel kills Curtis on the spot after raiding the cultists' hideout in his Soul Chronicle.

This is the second time the Soulcalibur VI timeline is affected by time paradox in this story, this instance being Astaroth being _erased from existence_.

To differentiate her Future Ring forms from Woz, Taki's Future Ring forms are associated to elements, with Aqua Mermaid and Jet Phoenix being water and fire. The other four (upcoming) Future Ring forms for Taki will be based on the elements of thunder, wind, earth and ice. But, there are also additions: wood and metal - and similar to how Geiz used the Ex-Aid and Build Armors, Taki will most likely use Shinobi and Kikai's Miridewatches. Though Taki using Shinobi could be _redundant_ as she is herself is a ninja to begin with, this is required for her to attain the mastery of wood element, as well as the metal element via the Kikai Miridewatch.


	45. Ep 045: Another Decade -AD 1583-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **45: Another Decade ~A.D. 1583~** [アナザーディケイド 〜1583年〜/ _Anazā Dikeido_ _〜_ _1583_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains blood, murder, mention and references to rape. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1583** **  
**(1583年)

The summoner Ray has achieved the first phase of her goal - to create the Ultimate Another Rider, as she had infused the powers of 18 Another Riders' watches along with the combat data of Kamen Rider Decade into one new Ridewatch.

"Finally, I have done it!", Ray looked into her new Another Watch bearing the likeness of a monstrous caricature of Kamen Rider Decade. "With this, I will be able to claim Soul Edge as my own..."

Ray pressed the watch's button as she activates it.

* _[Digital beeping with a deep ominous voice]_ _ **D-D-Decade!**_ *

She then injected the Ridewatch into her body as she transforms into a monstrous version of Kamen Rider Decade, also known as **Another Decade**.

Upon transforming into Another Decade for the first time, Ray could only laugh in joy and insanity as she begins to carve her path to the cursed sword, in hopes she will rule the past and future using its power.

* * *

Palgaea Shrine, the Fygul Cestemus's underground shrine within the desert...

Ray appeared before Kunpaetku and his cultists. Apparently, the high priest knows Ray and is revealed to have sent his Lizardmen and undead Revenants to the present. What little Kunpaetku did know is that Ray has no more use for him and his cult.

The fact that Ray uses the powers of Kamen Rider Decade - a Rider that uses the powers of almost every Heisei Kamen Riders, just like Zi-O, as Another Decade, she can use every Another Riders' powers. Starting with Another Ex-Aid's ability to summon a swarm of Bugster Virus to annihilate the cultists.

Kunpaetku ordered his Lizardmen Army to attack Ray, but thanks to Another Ghosts' intangibility rendered her invulnerable to their attacks. She then uses Another Drive's ability to slow down time, similar to that of the Roidmudes. While the Heaviness is still in effect, Ray takes the opportunity to flush out all every living member of the Fygul Cestemus, including Kunpaetku.

With the entire Fygul Cestemus annihilated, that means Astaroth's existence is erased. If that wasn't enough, one of Nightmare's elite guards, a Lizardman with the name of Aeon Calcos, was also erased due to his association with the cult like the giant.

"My apologies, high priest.", Ray addresses the now-deceased Kunpaetku as she reverts back to human form, implying that she had manipulated his cult in the shadows. "But, Soul Edge is mine, _and mine alone_. You have outlived your usefulness."

The summoner curves a sinister grin, and she makes it clear that she will erase those who will seek after or destroy the cursed sword. And if she achieves that goal, she will be the one to rule the past and the future.

However, Ray is confronted by her half-sister, Fubuki; who managed to follow her way through the hazardous lair; the fact that Palgaea Shrine is under a volcano as a result of its extremely hot temperature, Fubuki was wearing a unique hazard suit. While Ray is already immune to the heat of the shrine.

"What are you doing here, onee-chan?", said Ray when she knew that Fubuki was behind her. "You followed me all the way through here, didn't you?"

"Tell me, Reina...is this what you really wanted?", Fubuki confronts as she brought up so many of the worst transgressions her half-sister has committed, "You've killed a lot of people here in this timeline so you could change the future...all for the sake of an evil weapon. For me, I don't want any of this; and neither does Geiz, Tsukuyomi, the rest of the Resistance, and even the Time Jackers themselves. Do you really think you would use Soul Edge to defeat Oma Zi-O?"

Ray continued to justify her actions, "Like hell do I care?", she spoke in a snobbish tone. "The people in our timeline were unable to do anything! Including _yourself_. Oma Zi-O is too powerful even changing the future won't defeat him; that's why I'm going to obtain Soul Edge! I've come too far more than you, onee-chan. This is why, _I_ will be the ones who can change the future!"

Fubuki told Ray if what her life would be like if she and her mother should have kept her in the dark about Soul Edge. Unfortunately, it was too late when she did learn of the evil weapon.

"If my mother and I never talked about Soul Edge, you should have lived in a normal life. Because, we should have kept you from finding out about it to protect you.", Fubuki continued, "But...you've dug too deep. And, now look at you now; you have already went off the deep end - and I can't bare to see you have done so many heinous acts from you betraying the Time Jackers and your recent killing of the Fygul Cestemus cultists. It really hurts me, Reina; because my parents took you in, gave you a home, a family, and a future of your own."

"I told you before... My old life is dead to me.", Ray rebuked. "Izumi Reina is already gone to begin with. The only way to put an end to this nightmare is to defeat that demon king with Soul Edge. I won't let you and mother get near Soul Calibur, as I am going to destroy it by killing the girl who wields Krita-Yuga again!"

Fed up with Ray's rant as she is already beyond reason, Fubuki takes out her Faiz Phone X in its gun mode, pointing her phone gun to her own half-sister.

Even she pointed the gun to Ray, Fubuki's hands begin to tremble, in fact she can't bring herself to kill the person she considered an adoptive sister who has now took the path of evil. Ray even mocks her older half-sister for that matter.

"What's the matter, onee-chan? Why can't you just shoot me now?", smug as ever, Ray sneers. "Face it, you can't even pull the trigger at someone you still consider a family!"

* _ **D-D-D-Decade!**_ *

Ray once again transforms into Another Decade and just went into a Dimensional Wall and left the shrine, with Fubuki still in shock while she faces her dilemma of unable to kill her own half-sister. Fubuki felt that it was her fault why her sister chose the path of evil, even when Taki and Geiz insisted to her that Ray is already beyond redemption.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Meanwhile, at the Black Tail Inn, nearby the docks in Spain...

Another Taki visited the site where she last fought Cervantes together with the Greek holy warrior, Sophitia. Though Soul Edge has been partially revived under Nightmare's possession, she is positive that Cervantes's isn't yet dead. A fragment of the cursed blade made him nearly immortal.

"It's been a while since we last met, my counterpart.", the original Taki greeted her NT counterpart as she is accompanied by Goro, Geiz, and Sougo.

"It's you people.", said the other Taki.

"You really haven't change here in this timeline, no wonder you and the real Taki here are the same.", Goro added.

The Taki of the present day looking at the sight of where Cervantes was vanquished is the same is in the old timeline, to which she sees them as old memories. In fact, the events of the old and new timeline are the same, the only main difference is the year that takes place.

"If I can assume correctly, Cervantes is still on the loose.", the original Taki said.

"That's right. Like in your original timeline, I've fought the evil pirate alongside Sophitia, the holy warrior blessed by the gods.", Another Taki replied. "But...long before that fated encounter, Cervantes had raped a woman in the Black Tail Inn and somehow impregnated her. As some time passed, the woman gave birth to a girl. However, she had to abandon the child and left it into the doorstep into a noble family in England."

"You mean...", Geiz replied.

"The Valentines, and they gave the child a name: Isabella. In short, Ivy.", Goro finished.

"This makes Cervantes her true father...", Sougo commented.

Based on the history from Taki's original timeline, Cervantes intends to have Ivy as a spare vessel for the cursed sword. Back when she confronted Ivy in the old timeline, that's where the latter found out the truth about her cursed lineage. Currently, in this timeline, Ivy is still a member of Nightmare's faction, still unaware of the truth of her cursed blood.

The other Taki also brought up something related to Nightmare's faction - two of his elite guards: Astaroth and Lizardman, both are from the Fygul Cestemus cult, were reported dead. However, their deaths are apparently bizarre, as if their existence is being erased.

Based on Goro's perception, whoever went back further into the past to annihilate the Fygul Cestemus to erase Astaroth and Lizardman is the work of somebody who really wants to seek Soul Edge from Nightmare. Taki assumes that this is her future half-daughter's doing. Goro is at least 1% percent certain of this, and that 1% percent will only mean a possible 99% probability.

This will most likely let Cervantes get close to Soul Edge and will be drawn to his flesh and blood.

"I will let her tell the truth about her cursed blood.", the original Taki said.

But, Another Taki warns her that doing so can change the future, "However, if you do so, the future will be changed, like how you changed my future."

Taki already knew what its like to change the future, though the result will lead to disastrous consequences, but the outcome will sometimes end for the better. But, original Taki is positive that this action will draw out Cervantes to his daughter. As the orignal Taki planned to draw out Cervantes to put an end to his reign of terror once and for all.

Much like in the old timeline, Taki is the one who told Ivy of her cursed lineage and connection to Cervantes. In this new timeline, Another Taki is supposed to do so. But, with the original deciding do it in her counterpart's place will instigate a time paradox.

"I told you before, I will destroy Soul Edge, even if it means changing the future.", the present-era Taki replied to her counterpart. "I fully understand the possible consequences of my actions and I'm very aware of it."

"I see...", Another Taki replied. "If that's the case, show me what future you have chosen. I will look forward the next we cross paths again. Farewell."

The other Taki jumped at an unprecedented height as she heads to an undisclosed destination. This leaves Taki and her party to regroup and form a strategy. While Taki, Geiz, and Goro find a way to draw out Ivy, Sougo voluntarily chooses to split up from the party to draw out Cervantes by going back to 1583, to which Fubuki is waiting for him there.

* * *

Turning back to Ivy's viewpoint...

Meanwhile, Ivy is in a state of confusion after seeing Astaroth being dissolved to nothingness during the giant's soul harvesting. Ivy couldn't care less about the golem at all as if he never existed.

But, the more she thought of Soul Edge and Nightmare, Ivy finds herself wracked by inexpressible anxiety, she decided to ask Nightmare himself for the truth. But, the closer she got to returning to his fortress, the more anxious she became, until it was written in her face.

On her way back to Ostrheinsburg, Ivy finds herself surrounded by warriors from the future - Kamen Riders Geiz and G7 Icarus XYZ.

"This is as far as you go.", said Geiz.

"Sorry, nothing personal.", Goro added.

Then, Taki makes a three-point landing on the ground as her eyes locked on Ivy.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You can't win in your present state.", the ninja said.

Ivy rebuked, "Get out of my way! I don't care who you are, but perhaps you could share me what you know."

The Ivy Blade starts to react violently, along with Mekki-Maru glowing simultaneously as it has a shard of Soul Edge. As Taki points out, Ivy's weapon is bonded to her with Mekki-Maru sensing the presence of Soul Edge.

"Her snake sword has a mind of its own!", Goro analyzed from his helmet's heads-up display, as the energy levels are so high and its surpassing the Hazard Levels of those who used Katsuragi's Rider System.

Taki then points out to Ivy, "It is reacting violently to your weapon...and to _**you.**_ You seek the truth...but perhaps **you** already know it, Daughter of the cursed sword."

Upon hearing it, Ivy could not take the revelation very well, as her anger then caused her snake sword to desire the souls of the three Riders.

"No! That's not possible!", an emotionally shocked Ivy exclaimed.

"Geiz-san, let's do it!", Goro gives the signal.

"Right!", the warrior from 2068 takes his Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode.

While he's still assuming EX-Strike Armor, Goro takes out the Kaizoku Hasshar, as it still retains the ability to use both Build's and Icarus XYZ's main weapons. He charges the Hasshar...

* _ **Kakueki Densha~**_ _(All-Station Train~)_ _ **Kyuukou Densha~**_ _(Express Train~)_ _ **Kaisoku Densha~**_ _(Fast-Service Train~)_ _ **Kaizoku Densha!**_ _(Pirate Train!)_ _ **Hassha!**_ _(Fire!)_ *

Icarus XYZ launches an ocean-blue energy train from the Kaizoku Hasshar right towards Ivy when her guard is down. This leaves her to be open for Taki and Geiz to attack her up close. But, Taki and Ivy locked their blades while the ninja takes out her Miridewatch.

"I'm the daughter of the cursed sword!", exclaimed the Valentine family heiress.

* _ **Taki!**_ *

"It's the truth... Accept it.", Taki replied as she inserted the watch into her Beyondriver, she opens the watch after pressing its button now inserted into the handle. Taki closes the lever as she shouts, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Touei! Future Time!**_ *

Ivy is pushed back as Taki is surrounded by a circle of app icons and her hirigana "Rider" (らいだー) icon rotates right in front of her. Taki kicks the Rider icon as the characters then fly right towards Ivy and transforms into Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type, the sequence ends with the "Rider" inscription now branded into her visor.

* _ **Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

Taki's Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru transformed into the long and short blades of Ryuuseimaru, she continues clashing with Ivy while Goro and Geiz back her up.

Ivy then unleashes the full power of her sword and yelled, "Blade, show me your power!"

* _ **Armor Time! Level Up! GENM~!**_ *

In response, Geiz assumes Genm Armor to take on Ivy. But, the fact that Ivy unleashed the full extent of her weapon's power almost had him on the ropes. Goro helps the time traveler back to his feet while Taki is then clashing with the deadly dominatrix.

"Evil powers can't hurt me!", Taki pushes Ivy back.

Ivy answered back, "Silence!"

Goro then regroups with Taki and asks her to use Future Ring Jet Phoenix. As it is going to more futuristic powers to trump Ivy's weapon. That said, Taki resorts to taking out the Jet Phoenix Miridewatch.

(* _cues: "_ _ **WHAT YOU WANT**_ _" by Nana Mizuki from Monster Strike (anime)_ *)

* _ **Jet Phoenix!**_ *

Taki sets the watch into her Beyondriver...

 **[~** _ **Hey you're gonna be brave! (Say 'Yeah')**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Hey don't give it away! (Say 'Yeah')**_ **~]**

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Iza!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Hey we're heading for brighter way (Say 'Yeah')**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Hey you would stand up right away! (Say 'Yeah')**_ **~]**

The moment she opens the Miridewatch's cover after pressing the button, Goro is forced out of his transformation and collapses as his mind and soul merged into Taki's body to use Future Ring Jet Phoenix.

 **[~** _ **Oimotome yo shimei wo What you want (What you want)**_ **~]** ( _Chase your calling what you want (What you want)_ )

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Madowasu osore nado mimi wo kasazu ni Just go your way**_ **~]** ( _Don't listen to the fears blind you; just go your way_ )

The Beyondriver's handle is closed, and it jettisoned a firebird from the belt's Miride Scope, along with it Taki jumps. The firebird envelops her in the form of a vortex of fire as Future Ring Jet Phoenix's suit assembles and merges onto Taki, resulting in a form invoking G7 Icarus XYZ's Jet Phoenix Armor, the sequence ends with the hirigana for "Phoenix" (ふぇにっくす) branded into her visor.

 **[~** _ **Asuno shouri wo**_ **~]** ( _Cast away your disbelief_ )

But, this epic introduction ensues...

 **[~** _ **Ginen nagiharai mirai ni hi wo tomose**_ **~]** ( _And light the way to tomorrow's victory and the future_ )

With Goro's consciousness speaking through Taki, " _We brawlers are sustained by willpower, even when mocked as reckless and crazy!_ "

Followed by Taki herself, "If there's a wall in our way then we smash it down! If there isn't a path, then we carve one ourselves!"

 **[~** _ **Keep on chasing what you want**_ **~]**

* _[Beyondriver & Miridewatch voice] (G7 Jet Visor's orchestral waltz) __**Moetsu! Nekketsu! Fumetsu!**_ _(Burning! Hot-blooded! Immortal!)_ *

The two altogether yell, " **The magma of our soul burns with a mighty flame!** " as the transformation announcement finishes itself.

* _[Beyondriver & Miridewatch voice] __**Future Ring Jet Phoenix! Phoenix!**_ *

And then ends with a very familiar catchphrase uttered by Samus's crew, " **JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!** ", followed by unleashing a heat wave on the battlefield.

And an intense sunlight shone on the battlefield.

 **[~** _ **Asu wo kakero**_ **~]** ( _Overcome tomorrow_ )  
 **[~** _ **Sono hokori wa nanpito mo kegasenai Shine forever**_ **~]** ( _Overcome tomorrow_ )

"My blood is already boiling to the maximum!", Taki said as she channels Icarus XYZ's burning fighting spirit.

 **[~** _ **What you want (What you want)**_ **~]**

" _That's more like it!_ ", Goro added.

 **[~** _ **Madowasu osore nado mimi wo kasazu ni Just go your way**_ **~]** ( _Don't listen to the fears blind you; just go your way_ )  
 **[~** _ **Fukutsu no yuuki wa kudakechitte nao kagayaku**_ **~]** ( _Smash up your tenacious courage and shine even more_ )

Now assuming a fire-elemental based form, Taki turns things around against Ivy. As she managed to recall the limitations of Ivy's snake sword, as it cannot go further high above ground, as Future Ring Jet Phoenix still allows Taki to fly much like Icarus XYZ's Jet Phoenix Armor.

 **[~** _ **Todomaru koto shiranu gekijou de**_ **~]** ( _And with unstoppable passion_ )

Taki and Goro decide to finish this quickly as the former opens her Beyondriver...

 **[~** _ **Keep on chasing what you want**_ **~]**

* _ **Beyond the Time!**_ *

...and closes the Driver's lever. And by doing so, she summons Icarus XYZ's robotic companions - Jet Pegasus and Shadow Winger, and they fuse together to form Jet Pegasus Winger. Taki then jumps as she rides on the winged robotic horse...

* _ **Jet Phoenix Bakunetsu Overblaze!**_ *

Taki, while riding on Jet Pegasus Winger, is charging right towards Ivy. She and the winged robotic horse are wrapped in a veil of fire and rammed through Ivy with extreme force, defeating her in the process.

Ivy's blade is depleted of its power as a result of unleashing its full power and now in a hibernating state.

"Y-You... You know nothing!", Ivy struggles to stand up.

Taki still points it out, "You have strength - strength that comes from evil.", as she reverts back to Genesis Type, with Goro regain consciousness as a result.

"Get away from me!"

"It's up to you whether you believe me or not...but I've fought one who wielded the cursed sword before."

"Do not take me for a fool!", Ivy still refuses to believe what Taki is trying to say.

"If we're not mistaken, the energy reading coming from your sword is too high, the same level with those who have held Soul Edge.", Geiz added.

Taki continued, "That's right. The eldritch aura that envelops you...if my closed my eyes, I'd believe it was Cervantes himself.", and much like in her original timeline, she reveals to Ivy that her father is Cervantes. History repeats. "Think. Who is your real father?"

"You're lying!", and again, Ivy couldn't accept this revelation.

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

Within moments, both Taki and Geiz's Time Mazines appear out of nowhere as she along with Goro boarded on her mecha along with Geiz already inside of his robot's cockpit.

"So long.", Taki said as she and Geiz took off in their Time Mazines.

With Ivy already being told of everything about her, what's next is to draw out Cervantes. That said, Sougo is already in the process to find and confront the evil undead pirate.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Ivy is still shaken by this untimely revelation.

"I refuse to believe it...until I see it for myself.", she said. "Nightmare... Damn you..."

Taki had no other choice but to tell Ivy the truth about her cursed lineage, yet she knows that her actions had created a time paradox. As her other counterpart was supposed to do so. Either way, this is the only way to draw out Cervantes in an effort to destroy him permanently.

* * *

 **[TIME PARADOX MESSAGE]**

" _ **When you make a choice, you change the future.**_ **" — Deepak Chopra**

 **[END TRANSMISSION]**

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 14 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Woz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 19 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Ray_ _'s actions have changed the future! With Fygul Cestemus annihilated, Astaroth and Lizardman's existences are erased, Ivy finds herself encountering the Taki from the present, who told her the truth of her connection to the cursed sword. However, the earlier fateful confrontation only created another time paradox._

 _Meanwhile, Sougo finds himself fighting the evil undead pirate, Cervantes de Leon!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _46:_ _ **Captain Cervantes ~A.D. 1586~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another Decade's appearance is a combination of Chinomanako Diend and Decade Violent Emotion. That said, while Ray as Another Decade still retains the ability summon Legend Riders/Another Riders/Kaiju/Ultramen with her Shoukan Buster, she can also use other Another Riders' powers, relevant to Violent Emotion.

As mentioned in the previous chapter, the fact that Ray annihilated the Fygul Cestemus not only erased Astaroth from existence, it also includes Aeon Calcos/Lizardman, this leaves Ivy being the remaining member of Nightmare's faction.

With present Taki being the ones who told Ivy the truth about her connection to Soul Edge very early instead of her NT counterpart (towards the end of Ivy's character episode in the game). As a result, this also qualifies as a time paradox in the Soulcalibur VI timeline along with the aforementioned erasure of Astaroth and Lizardman.


	46. Ep 046: Captain Cervantes -AD 1586-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **46: Captain Cervantes ~A.D 1586~** [キャプテン・セルバンテス 〜1586年〜/ _Kyaputen Serubantesu_ _〜_ _1586_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains body horror and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1583** **  
**(1583年)

 **Cervantes de Leon** was a pirate captain who struck fear in the hearts of all who sailed the Atlantic.

The moment he laid hands on Soul Edge, its overwhelming power transformed him into a terrible fiend.

However, two great powers opposed him: Sophitia, blessed by the gods, and Taki, a demon-hunting ninja. Together, they defeated Cervantes, destroying part of the sword in the process.

Consumed in hellfire, Cervantes's body was reduced to ash. Though it appeared his ambitions had thus come to an end, it was not to be...

Following Cervantes's downfall, Soul Edge bonded to a young knight named Siegfried, and subsequently transformed him into the Azure Knight, Nightmare. The Azure Knight had unleashed the full power of Soul Edge, resulting in the Evil Seed, that covered the world in darkness.

Moments after the Evil Seed, Nightmare briefly gazed onto Cervantes's slowly-rotting corpse. It seems that Soul Edge had fulfilled its purpose for Cervantes as the cursed sword had chosen its new wielder. The azure-clad dark knight then walked away as he began his path of destruction.

As if Cervantes was supposed to be dead, something is causing him to be reanimated back as an undead fiend.

Days after his sudden resurrection, Cervantes stood on his own ship for too long as if he had no memory of everything that just happened to him. The villagers tried to approach him to see if he's alright.

"The Adrian...", Cervantes was able to remember the ship he commandeered.

The evil pirate begins to at least remember something he had almost forgotten...

(" _For the longest time, I have been lost in thought... I no longer know...who I am... I've forgotten something important... Yes...that's it..._ ")

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Three years have passed...

Despite the immense power of his soul, Cervantes found it difficult to recover his full strength after his resurrection. Then, one stormy night, a former crew member who bore a grudge against him attacked...

A former underling of Cervantes appeared before the undead pirate and calls him with his name. Cervantes, to his surprise, starts to remember his name. The sailor doesn't buy his amnesia, as Cervantes could barely remember the people who worked for him at this point. But, Cervantes is not going to waste his time.

"Cut the small talk.", Cervantes dismisses the sailor's questions. "Sounds like you're askin' for a fight. Well, here I am. You do know how to use that sword, do you?"

"Y-Yes, I do!", the crewman replied.

Cervantes takes up his swords and sparred with the sailor. Even though the pirate captain is still in a state of amnesia, he was still able to fight.

And surprisingly, he was able to defeat his crewman effortlessly, much to his terror.

"Heh heh heh! I'm back!", Cervantes laughed evilly. "The roar of the storm! The tide of blood! It was here all along! Heh heh... I owe you one."

The former crew member of Cervantes's ship couldn't help but land on his bottom, grovelling before the dreaded pirate captain.

"Why so afraid? Is it my rage? Was I always so quick to anger?"

Cervantes is already a bloodthirsty psychopath to begin with not just because of his rage. It's because that the instant he first held onto Soul Edge is what drives him with lust for power. In that, he invokes fear and dread against those fooloish enough who would stand against him, even his own crew.

"And what was the creed of the great pirate Captain Cervantes?", he forces the sailor to recite his motto.

"Steal, and then murder...", the crew member answered, while begging for his life. "N-No, please..."

The evil pirate curves as smirk, "Okay. Now this next question is _real_ important. Was I the type of guy to show benevolence toward someone begging for their life?", and he makes no hesitation maiming one of his former shipmates in cold blood.

After that, the last thing Cervantes can do is laugh maniacally in joy after he felt better upon feasting on the soul of his first victim after his resurrection. But, that didn't brought him joy. The undead pirate is still searching what is left of him - his memories.

* * *

Although Cervantes's lost memories had begun to return to him, he spent more time thinking about the feel of Soul Edge in his hands than of his time as a pirate. His mind had become a thrall to Soul Edge once more...

Once again, Cervantes's thoughts were on the cursed sword...

"Soul Edge... I feel it... Fragments of Soul Edge are buried in my flesh. The blade...when it shattered... It's power is the only reason I'm not a pile of ash right now. Still... It's not enough!"

Judging by the state of the evil pirate's current appearance, his skin appears to look pale in comparison as if his body was partially rotting, and he appears to bear a scar on his chest, the very part where he was pierced by Taki (specifically, the Taki of this New Timeline). In addition, he has glowing face on his face along with those on his chest.

"This power! This weapon! Neither compare to when Soul Edge belonged to me!", he fiddled on his longsword and pistol sword, the Acheron and Nirvana, respectively. To him, Soul Edge was a perfect weapon, and its destruction what already incurred his wrath. "Soul Edge...I'll make you mine again, no matter what it takes."

* * *

Cervantes could sense that the shard of Soul Edge was potent as ever. However, if grasping the sword meant surrendering control of his mind all over again, it would be all for naught.

The evil pirate journeyed on foot while his thoughts were still on the cursed sword. Cervantes recalled that the instant he come to the evil blade, it transformed into two swords to adapt to his use. He recalled that one of the blades was destroyed, and the one that remained is now on the hands of the Azure Knight.

"I feel it... Soul Edge exists...and it's not far.", Cervantes spoke to himself. "But even if I get my hands on it, none of it will matter if I'm reduced to a mere puppet again. I shall become Soul Edge's master! To do that, I need much more power."

Along the way, he was confronted by a female swordsman. The swordsman's skills were pure agility and grace, which trumps against Cervantes's sheer brute force and firepower. Cervantes quickly turned the tables and singlehandedly beaten the warrior in the process.

"Heh heh heh... Yes... Yes...! The more souls I claim, the more my power returns!", Cervantes feasts on the soul of his next victim. But, yet he's not sated. "But it's not enough! I need more than worthless fools! I feel...as though I'm forgetting something important. My memory has yet to fully return... There's something I'm missing..."

The most effective way for Cervantes to restore his power was to claim the most tenacious of souls. And, in Cervantes's experience, there was no tougher soul than that of a pirate who had cut their teeth on the rough seas. With that in mind, he headed for the coastline of Northern Europe.

Cervantes effortlessly took on against a rival pirate crew and feast on their souls the moment he defeats them. In his eyes, mercy was the last thing he would show to his opponents. Even though Soul Edge is not controlling him, Cervantes is already a fearsome monster; complete with that callous, sociopathic nature that adds to his bloodlust even brought out the worst of him.

"They were fine souls, but nothing more.", Cervantes mused after having left a path of carnage in his wake. "I need some even finer. Something's coming back to me... Ngh!"

However, the victory celebration is somehow interrupted when something just came back to the undead pirate's mind...

Cervantes had a sudden flashback of his fateful defeat: the first to destroy the other part of Soul Edge was the holy warrior, Sophitia, under the guidance of the god of blacksmithery, Hephaestus. And worse, the other one who defeated him - Taki.

"As my power returns, so do these blasted memories... Damn this!", the pirate felt in unease the moment he recalled that fateful loss.

Another thing Cervantes had in mind came besides claiming Soul Edge: Revenge.

* * *

Cervantes sought souls with the fervor of someone trying to rid themselves of painful memories. Remembering his confrontation with the holy warrior, Sophitia, he decided to pay a visit to her Grecian homeland.

"The gods who watch over that girl are worshiped at a temple around here.", the pirate explored Athens. "Is that what my senses are telling me?"

However, just as Cervantes was expecting an confrontation from Sophitia. He ends up facing a young man from the future: Tokiwa Sougo.

"Are you the one called Cervantes?", asked Sougo.

"Heh heh heh. Shiver me timbers!", Cervantes laughed the moment he is faced by the soon-to-be demon king. "What is a puny little boy have something to do with me?"

* _ **Zikuu-Driver!**_ *

"To stop you, of course!", Sougo replied the moment he dons the Zikuu-Driver and took out the Zi-O Ridewatch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Zi-O!**_ *

...after activating the Ridewatch, it is set on the right side of the Driver. Sougo unlocks the Driver and poses as he is about to transform.

" **Henshin!** "

The Zikuu-Driver is spun, as Sougo transforms into Kamen Rider Zi-O. His transformation ends with the katakana for "Rider" (ライダー) branded on his visor.

* _(Electronic beat)_ _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ *

Before the battle begins, Woz proclaims the arrival of Zi-O into the Grecian lands and to Cervantes.

" **Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the king of time who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O! This is the moment that my demon king stands before you in this battle!** "

Even Cervantes finds Sougo's ambitions of kinghood laughable as he mocks him, "Demon king, you say? What a joke! If that's the case, while I'm here, I may as well help myself."

* _ **Zikan Gilade! Ken!**_ *

Zi-O took out his primary weapon in its usual sword mode, he then clashed with the undead pirate, and an fierce sword battle ensued!

Despite Sougo having possessed the superior arsenal and gear to go against, Cervantes, the tide of the battle is in Cervantes's favor. This is due to the fact that each time Cervantes had devoured the souls of his recent victims, it nourished his strength even further. That means, even in his primitive arsenal in a disadvantage, the fragments of Soul Edge began to increase his power to a tenfold.

"That's weird... Even though I got the superior arsenal, and yet he's too powerful!", said Sougo the moment Cervantes pushes him to the corner.

Moments later, Fubuki arrives on the scene via the Den-Liner she summoned from the Den-O Ridewatch. She told Sougo about the fragments of Soul Edge buried deep into Cervantes's body.

"It's because the remains of Soul Edge inside him made him even stronger!", said Fubuki.

In response, Zi-O takes out the Decade Ridewatch.

* _ **D-D-D-Decade!**_ *

Upon inserting the watch after activation, Sougo spins the Zikuu-Driver...

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ *

Zi-O is surrounded by projections of Rider Cards which then form into the parts of the Decade Armor in a similar vein to Decade's transformation.

* _[Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **WOW! Decade-Decade! DECADE~!**_ *

* _ **Ride Heisaber!**_ *

Now assuming Decade Armor, the Ride Heisaber is summoned. Sougo turns the weapon's needle to select a Rider's power to use into the weapon.

* _ **Hey, Den-O! Hey, Kabuto!**_ *

While Sougo manages to hold off against Cervantes and select Kabuto on the Heisaber, Zi-O pulls the trigger as his sword is coated with metallic red energy, transforming the blade into a tachyon-charged rhinoceros beetle horn-shaped gradient, invoking Kabuto Hyper Form's Maximum Hyper Typhoon Slash, Zi-O slashes Cervantes with the Heisaber.

* _ **Kabuto Dual Time Break!**_ *

The impact of Zi-O's attack turned the tables. Cervantes had no idea that he's being outmatched at this point. The evil pirate counterattacks as he corkscrew attacks Zi-O. But, Sougo turns things around. He takes out the Ghost Ridewatch he borrowed from Geiz and puts it on the Decade Ridewatch's slot...

* _ **Final Form Time: Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost!**_ *

Within moments, the Decade Armor's bodysuit changes to that of Kamen Rider Ghost's Grateful Damashii, his right shoulder armor has "Ghost" (ゴースト) and on the chest and left shoulder armor have "Grateful" (グレイトフル) branded both in katakana.

"Do you think your parlor tricks can work against the likes of me, the pirate Captain Cervantes?!", the evil pirate, still confident and composed as ever, boasted.

* _ **Gho-Gho-Gho-GHOST! Final Attack Time Break!**_ *

Zi-O sent out five Parka Ghosts (Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Grimm, and Sanzo) to overwhelm Cervantes. Then, the Decade Ridewatch is plugged into the Ride Heisaber's Ridewatch base.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Followed by Sougo rotating the weapon's needle continuously until it declares, " **Hey, Kamen Riders!** "

* _(looping dance music)_ _ **Hei! Sei! Hei! Sei! Hei! Sei! Hei! Sei! He-He-Hei! Sei~!**_ *

Zi-O presses the Heisaber's trigger...

* _ **D-D-D-Decade! Heisei Riders! Ultimate Time Break!**_ *

...and by doing so, he conjures several cards-like projections to his opponent, before delivering several rainbow-energy coated slashes to Cervantes, giving the undead pirate a taste of overkill.

Moments later, the holy warrior Sophitia witnesses the sudden commotion as Zi-O defeated Cervantes.

"What's going on here?!", the baker's daughter exclaimed, but not before turning her attention at the seemingly dead Cervantes. "That's... But how is he still alive?"

But, to the shock of everyone, Cervantes suddenly reanimates!

"How could he survive that?", Fubuki shook her head, perhaps knowing the fact that the fragments of Soul Edge in Cervantes's body actually sustained his life force.

"Wait, he's immortal?!", Sougo exclaimed.

The moment Cervantes stood up, his eyes were locked on Sophitia with a deathly glare.

"How are you still alive, Cervantes?!", Sophitia said.

"Wasn't it obvious? Revenge! For you and your gods destroyed my beloved prized sword!", Cervantes cackled. "But, that will be at the right time. I must be on my way to find the cursed sword. Once I have it again, you and that insect of a ninja will be next! Mwa ha ha ha!"

Cervantes disappeared in a form of a black smoke, as if he gained the ability to teleport. In fact, Cervantes already discarded his humanity since he first came contact with the cursed sword, and his resurrection already granted him such powers.

"What are we going to do now?", asked Sougo.

Within moments, Taki, Goro and Geiz caught up to Sougo and Fubuki. And to Sophitia's surprise, she once again encounters the alternate counterpart of the person who fought alongside with against the evil pirate. However, Sophitia cannot recall meeting with Geiz, as the latter himself erased her memories, along with her Rothion and Cassandra's back when they first visited in the shrine of the gods.

"Taki, who are these folks with you?", asked the holy warrior.

"I'll explain everything later.", the ninja replied. "Stopping Cervantes is our priority at this moment. For he's going to find the woman whom he seen as the spare vessel for the cursed sword."

"A spare vessel?", Sophitia asked concerned.

"That's right. His own flesh and blood - Ivy, a member of Nightmare's faction."

The fact that the history of the new timeline is similar to the old timeline, Taki has knowledge of everything what will happen. As she was the first to tell Ivy of the new timeline about the truth of her cursed blood, in that it would lead her to Cervantes himself. Though, Taki's actions earlier results in changing the future, it was the only way to draw out Cervantes.

"I told Ivy everything about her cursed lineage; and by doing so, causing the future to change. But, it was the only way that will lead us to Cervantes.", said Taki. "Sophitia, I need your help... Cervantes must be stopped, once and for all."

As Sophitia was the first who encountered and fought Cervantes before (Another) Taki came. The holy warrior accepts the original Taki's offer.

"I accept. May the gods be with us in this battle against Cervantes."

Within moments, Fubuki activates the Den-O Ridewatch to summon the Den-Liner. Taki then wore the Beyondriver on her waist.

"Geiz, may I need your Drive Ridewatch.", Taki asks for the Drive Ridewatch from Geiz.

"What are you planning to do?", he asked.

Taki then receives the Drive Ridewatch from Geiz, she turns its dial and activates the watch. After that, she loads the watch into the Beyondriver.

* _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ *

The Beyondriver's lever is closed, as the Miride Scope then projects from the Drive Ridewatch in what appears to be Kamen Rider Drive's personal sports car, the **Tridoron**! Even better, it also comes equipped with the Ride Booster Set on both sides of the car.

"No way!", Sougo exclaimed.

"What are you planning to do, Taki? Run Cervantes off the road?!", Goro joked.

"We're heading back to Ivy's last known location.", Taki replied. "I have a feeling that Cervantes is drawing closer to his own daughter."

Sophitia chooses to take the Den-Liner with Fubuki, while Sougo and Geiz stood on the Ride Boosters sides as Taki and Goro take the Tridoron in order to head back to Ivy's last known location.

"I'll drive.", Taki chooses to take the wheel instead of Goro.

"Wait, you can't be serious-", Goro interrupts until Taki reveals to him her driver's license, much to his shock. "Ehhh?! How'd you got your license?!"

The ninja explained, "I took driving school four months ago and passed with flying colors. And, I got my license a week after I finished it."

Though Goro might also have some luxury cars in his collection, and the fact that Taki already got her driver's license sometime her time traveling adventures began. One of the few things that Goro is afraid of is Taki driving frantically like a psycho, or so he imagined.

"Let's just hope you don't wreck this ride...", Goro shrugged awkwardly as he takes the passenger seat.

As the doors are closed, Sougo and Geiz stood into the red and blue Ride Boosters. The Tridoron hovers above thanks to the Ride Boosters acting as wing turbines as the machine flew over to the horizon, heading to Ivy's last known location.

* * *

Sometime after he fled the Greek homeland after losing to Zi-O, Cervantes begins to remember something, the pain of the destruction of Soul Edge was the first. The second would be a spare vessel...the child of the cursed sword. It was long before his death, he raped a woman in the Black Tail Inn, and that woman got pregnant, giving birth to a girl. Somehow, the child was left into the doorsteps of an English couple, who would name her Isabella, or Ivy.

As Cervantes was on the verge of remembering something significant, but his memory was still failing him. With the hope of doing so would be the spark to ignite the flame, he decided to visit the place from which Soul Edge's aura had suddenly vanished: Ostrheinsburg Castle...

The evil pirate searched far and wide around the castle, only to find nothing. He was certain that the cursed sword was in this fortress, as he is certain about, by sensing the fragment of Soul Edge drawing nearby closer.

Cervantes had a goal in mind - by fusing the vessel's soul through the fragments in his body, the chances that Cervantes will create an _another_ Soul Edge.

The fragment Cervantes felt is drawing closer, and it's revealed to be none other than his own flesh and blood, Ivy.

Under the cursed sword's rule, a so-called "spare vessel"- an heir to the cursed sword - was created as a precaution. That vessel was Ivy, Cervantes's daughter. On cursed soil, they came face to face for their fated reunion...

This family reunion is anything but a happy one, given the grim look on Ivy's face.

"I never thought you'd soil this place with your presence.", said Ivy.

Cervantes cackled, "Heh heh heh... It's been too long, O daughter of mine!"

"It has...but not I'm not here to catch up.", the heiress of the Valentine household replied dryly before she raises her tone. "I'm here to send you back to Hell!"

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 15 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Drive, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Woz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 19 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _The fated encounter between Ivy and Cervantes ensues! With Cervantes gaining the upper hand against his own flesh and blood, Ivy must join forces with the holy warrior Sophitia, as well as Taki and her allies from the future to put an end to the undead pirate_ _'s reign of terror once and for all._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _47:_ _ **The End of Cervantes ~A.D. 1586~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Cervantes here in this story is an absolute complete monster and he is much worse than he was already in the game (that even includes the pre-SCVI games). It was mentioned that the woman he raped was the reason Ivy existed. Compared to Nightmare, his actions in both the game and in this story are played very seriously, as his sadism and callousness rivals both the Azure Knight and Astaroth. Even worse, he willingly killed even his own pirate crew just for kicks. In short, he's the Soulcalibur equivalent to Ryuki's resident psychopath and serial killer, Takeshi Asakura.

My thoughts with this weeks episode of Zi-O concerns how Another Woz got the Shinobi Miridewatch, the method is similar to defeating an Another Rider without the corresponding watch. Instead of receiving the watch from the Future Rider, much like with the Heisei Legend Riders, Another Woz simply creates the watch before using it.

Zi-O using Decade Armor Ghost Form (Grateful Damashii) against Cervantes is fitting, as this was the very form Sougo used to defeat Another Ghost, who has the ability to absorb souls like Cervantes himself.

This is the first time Sophitia meets Sougo and Goro, while encountering Geiz might be the second time though, this becomes the first now as Geiz had erased her, Rothion, and Cassandra's memories of their meeting at the end of chapter 8.

Taki using the Drive Ridewatch to summon the Tridoron (with the Ride Booster equipped) along with the reveal that she went to driving school and obtained a driver's license sometime before the story began is a reference to what Chase did in episode 39. Goro has the same reaction as Go when he found out that Taki _already_ got a driver's license all along, though the latter's case when he finds out Chase was taking the driving test.

This is the second time the Tridoron is used by someone other than Drive himself after the end of Drive's battle with the Roidmudes. Samus was the first back in the first _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_ before she obtains the Machine TriHunter in Volume 2. Though Taki uses the Ride Striker and Time Mazine as her means of transport, her use of Tridoron is only an alternative means of transport when she activated Drive's Ridewatch on the Beyondriver.


	47. Ep 047: The End of Cervantes -AD 1586-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **47: The End of Cervantes ~A.D 1586~** [セルバンテスの終わり 〜1586年〜/ _Serubantesu no Owari_ _〜_ _1586_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains blood and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Under the cursed sword's rule, a so-called "spare vessel"- an heir to the cursed sword - was created as a precaution. That vessel was Ivy, Cervantes's daughter. On cursed soil, they came face to face for their fated reunion...

This family reunion is anything but a happy one, given the grim look on Ivy's face.

"I never thought you'd soil this place with your presence.", said Ivy.

Cervantes cackled, "Heh heh heh... It's been too long, O daughter of mine!"

"It has...but not I'm not here to catch up.", the heiress of the Valentine household replied dryly before she raises her tone. "I'm here to send you back to Hell!"

Both father and daughter engage in mortal combat, their power is almost in equal as Ivy herself is bonded to her sword, and by extension Soul Edge itself. But, Cervantes has just turned the tide of the battle to his favor.

"Ha ha! Your soul will be mine!", his blade crossed against his daughter's.

Ivy rebuked, "I shall give you a true death!"

Ivy isn't yet in the mood to surrender to her father as she uses her sword's prehensile movements to hurl Cervantes like a ragdoll. However, the undead pirate's strength is unwavering as his thirst for blood. Ivy manages to pierce Cervantes into the chest where he sustained the wound after he was slain by Taki, then he pins him to a nearby wall.

Cervantes manages to regain control of the fight as he used her own daughter's blade to pull him close to her before pushing her back with a shot from his pistol sword.

"A little more perhaps...", said Cervantes as he dominates the battle against Ivy.

"Squirm, you wretch!", she manages to counterattack once more.

As the battle between father and daughter intensified further, Cervantes quickly turns the tables.

"Want to see hell?!", he readies his pistol sword as he elbows Ivy. Followed by a kick, and shoots her on the knees and launches her in midair. "Souls...will burn!" Teleporting above her, Cervantes drills her own daughter down to the ground, defeating her in the process. "Still not enough to quench my thirst!", he said. Cervantes laments that his bloodlust is not enough even after defeating his own daughter.

If that wasn't enough, he grabs Ivy by the throat and pins her to the wall.

"Ha ha ha! Is that all you've got to say to your father?!", the undead pirate cackled while throttling Ivy against the wall. "You can do better than that!"

"Nnghh!", Ivy struggles in the midst of suffocation.

"Such a disappointment.", Cervantes mocks her words earlier, "I thought you said were going to "send me back to Hell"? Your weak soul is of no value to me!"

While still being strangled, Ivy struggles and vows that she won't die until she kills Cervantes herself.

"Mark..my words... I shall...bury you...myself!"

* * *

( _*cues:_ _ **"Over "Quarzter" (Full Version)**_ _"_ _by Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA from Kamen Rider Zi-O*_ )

Just as all hope seems lost for Ivy, the sound of rumbling draws closer...

* _ **Doron Tridoron: Type Wild!**_ *

 **[~** _ **(Oh, yeah... Ohh...)**_ **~]**

The Tridoron appears out of nowhere as it transforms into Type Wild.

* _ **Tridoron Bomber!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you ready?)**_ **~]** ( _Catch it in an instant! Are you ready? (Are you ready?)_ )  
 **[~** _ **Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)**_ **~]** ( _That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_ )

Tridoron Type Wild rams Cervantes with extreme force, sending him right to the other side, with the debris burying him for a while. Within moments, Taki and Goro emerged from the car. Sougo and Geiz, driving their Ride Strikers arrive on the scene with Sophitia and Fubuki.

 **[~** _ **Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite**_ **~]** ( _Use your bonds of light to accelerate_ )

The sudden appearance of Taki and her allies in the future along with Sophitia shocked the daughter of the cursed sword.

 **[~** _ **Kono**_ _ **mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_ **~]** ( _Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_ )

"You...", Ivy had a loss for words. "What is the meaning of this?"

 **[~** _ **Ima wo susume you**_ **~]** ( _Let's keep going in the present_ )

"If you want to destroy Cervantes, then we're here.", said Taki. "You and I enemies before, but we all share _one_ common enemy."

 **[~** _ **Madou hi mo ikudo tonaku asu no tobira tatake**_ **~]** ( _There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_ )

Taki fully believes in the proverb, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend", in that in order to deal with a more powerful threat, Taki is more willing to make a deal with other enemies who likewise face the same threat. In fact, Taki (and by proxy, her NT counterpart) and Sophitia had first defeated Cervantes together. And now, they're going to do it again, but this time, they're going to need Ivy's help.

 **[~** _ **Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe Yourself!**_ **~]** ( _Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_ )

"If that's the case... Perhaps I'm going to make sure he doesn't breathe for eternity!", Ivy stood up standing beside Sophitia, Taki, Geiz, Goro, and Sougo.

Cervantes emerges from the debris, still managing to recover from his injuries. The evil pirate snaps the moment he sees Taki, despite that this Taki came from the old timeline, she is still the same person who slew him in the first place.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Toki no ame surinukete tomo ni**_ **~]** ( _Let's slip through the torrents of time together_ )

"You...will feel this pain too!", Cervantes roared as he unleashed the full extent of his power.

"Goro, Geiz, Zi-O. Let's go!", Taki leads the way as she puts on her Beyondriver.

 **[~** _ **You, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Mirai wo koe yo**_ **~]** ( _Let's cross over to the future_ )

Followed by Goro wearing the Build Driver and taking out the G7 EXlasher and loading the Crow Full Bottle, Sougo and Geiz donned their Zikuu-Drivers.

* _ **Taki!**_ * / * _ **Geiz!**_ * / * _ **Zi-O!**_ * / * _ **G7 EXlasher!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamuke nai**_ **~]** ( _Lies can not fool the will of the past_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_ **~]** ( _Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_ )

After placing their respective watches into their belts, Taki opens the cover of her Miridewatch while it is now loaded into her Beyondriver, Sougo and Geiz unlock their Zikuu-Drivers and pose, Goro cranks the Build Driver's lever as it materialized a Snap Ride Builder with the Crow Halfbodies and the armor parts of EX-Strike Armor.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_ **~]** ( _That dazzling world… Enchant me!_ )

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

Before they can fight Cervantes together with Ivy and Sophitia, Sougo, Goro, Geiz, and Taki together shout the very word that dispels all that is evil and bring hope to all who hear it: " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ * / * _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Keiken ga toikakete iru Are you breaker? (Are you breaker?)**_ **~]** ( _Fate begins to ask you Are you breaker? (Are you breaker?)_ )

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ * / * _ **Soudai no Choujin! G7 EX-Strike Armor! Suubaaraashii~!**_ *

From left to right, Sophitia, Ivy, and four Kamen Riders - Taki, Geiz, Zi-O, G7 Icarus XYZ stood before the undead pirate.

 **[~** _ **Utagau hima ga nai hodo ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)**_ **~]** ( _Suspicious of why there's no time Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_ )

* _ **Ryuuseimaru! Nitouryuu!**_ *

"Like creatures in the night...", Taki bantered.

 **[~** _ **Kodoku nante hitoriyogari-sa**_ **~]** ( _You're getting complacent with solitude_ )

And Goro finishes the other line for her, "...we strike in the shadows!"

 **[~** _ **Konomama Shoot it Out! Shoot it Out!**_ **~]** ( _Now's the time to Shoot it out! Shoot it out!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Negai kakageyou**_ **~]** ( _Let your wishes fly!_ )

Ivy, Sophitia and the four Riders charge towards Cervantes, with the undead pirate unfazed by the numbers game. Cervantes boasted that he can withstand all his enemies attacks because of his immortality.

* _ **Genm!**_ *

Geiz activates the Genm Ridewatch as he inserts it into his belt and proceeds to go Armor Time.

 **[~** _ **Seikai wa hitotsu janai yamiyo ni mimi sumase**_ **~]** ( _There's not just one answer, you can hear it clearly_ )

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Armor Time!**_ _[Gashat voice]_ _ **Level Up!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **GENM~!**_ *

Now assuming Genm Armor, Geiz uses the Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode to score a 3 hit combo on Cervantes. When the pirate attempts to attack, Geiz just jumped into a purple claypipe, only for another one to spawn above and hits Cervantes with a kick.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Toki no sora kakiwakete tomo ni**_ **~]** ( _Let's push through the skies of time together_ )

"What is this power...?", Cervantes stood up after meeting a receiving end from the powers with those with godly talents.

"My turn!", Sougo then takes out the Decade Ridewatch, then puts it into the Zikuu-Driver...

 **[~** _ **You, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Yoake o tsugeyou**_ **~]** ( _Signaling the coming dawn!_ )

* _ **Armor Time! KamenRide! WOW! Decade-Decade! DECADE~!**_ *

...then takes out the Build Ridewatch to place it on the aforementioned watch's slot...

* _ **Final Form Time: B-B-B-Build!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Dare no tame ka nani no tame no yume ka**_ **~]** ( _Who or what is it you dream for?_ )  
 **[~** _ **Michibike-sou Nexus Future**_ **~]** ( _Leading to the Nexus Future_ )

...and by doing so, the Decade Armor's bodysuit (save for the body armor itself and the helmet) transforms into that of Build's RabbitTank Sparkling Form, the name of the form is now branded into his armor, along with the monitor on his helmet taking form of RabbitTank Sparkling's face itself.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Aratana sekai...**_ _ **Egake!**_ **~]** ( _A new world is coming… picture it!_ )

"The laws of victory has been decided!", Sougo then pressed the Decade Ridewatch's button for the Final Attack Time Break...

* _ **B-B-B-Build! Final Attack Time Break!**_ *

Decade Armor Build Form enters into an hourglass-shaped vortex, and emerged from the other side as he gives Cervantes a Sparkling Finish-styled kick that sends him flying right towards Ivy.

"Your corpse is proof enough of my victory!", Ivy uses her snake sword to bind Cervantes while she sends him in midair. She then asks a helping hand from Sophitia.

 **[~** _ **Tatoe tōkuhanarete ite mo deau hazu sa**_ **~]** ( _Even if you're far away, we'll meet again for sure_ )

The holy warrior then flung her Omega Sword at Cervantes, while still bound to Ivy's sword whip. Sophitia's blade began charging energy as it explodes with lightning around Cervantes.

 **[~** _ **Kasaneta sono itami**_ _ **kizanda chikai to**_ **~]** ( _The pain piled up_ _with an engraved vow_ )

The moment Ivy sends Cervantes back to the ground, the pirate once again reanimates, as the fragments of Soul Edge inside his body made him immortal; as Taki pointed out.

 **[~** _ **Hoshi ou kiseki to**_ **~]** ( _Stars chasing miracles_ )

"If that's the case, we'll just attack even more before he can recover!", said Goro as he puts the Crow Full Bottle into the slot of the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin.

 **[~** _ **Hate naki tabiji de!**_ **~]** ( _On a neverending journey!_ )

"We'll have to do it in a fast pace then!", Taki added as she puts the Drive Ridewatch into her Ryuuseimaru.

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Cutter!**_ * / * _ **Finish Time! Drive Rengeki Strike!**_ *

Icarus XYZ approaches Cervantes as they clashed swords. Goro uses his Iaijutsu skills to parry all of Cervantes's strikes until he gains enough momentum, as the blade manages to parry every attacks coming from Cervantes, Goro slashes the pirate numerous times...

...followed by Taki executing a variation of Drive's Drift Spin special attack, with her spinning like a top at an insane speed and slashes Cervantes several times as each slash makes a red light-like circle appear, while also leaving skid marks on the ground.

To top it all off, Goro re-sheathes his sword to trigger the delayed effect of his attack, skewering Cervantes from top to bottom as he bleeds.

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Toki no ame surinukete tomo ni**_ **~]** ( _Let's slip through the torrents of time together_ )

"You dare refuse me, my dear daughter?!", Cervantes struggles while on his knees.

"It's over, father. Your fate is now mine to decide!", Ivy rebuked.

 **[~** _ **You, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Mirai wo koe yo**_ **~]** ( _Let's cross over to the future_ )

The undead pirate seethes in rage when he refuses to lose against his daughter.

"If I can't have your soul, then no one will!", once again Cervantes is about to unleash the full extent of his power.

 **[~** _ **Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamuke nai**_ **~]** ( _Lies can not fool the will of the past_ )

In response, Sougo snatches the Wizard Ridewatch from Geiz's Ridewatch holder, much to the latter's chagrin, and puts it into the Decade Ridewatch's slot.

* _ **Final Form Time: Wi-Wi-Wi-Wizard!**_ *

The Decade Armor's bodysuit changes that of one of Kamen Rider Wizard's powerful forms: All Dragon, it comes with a replica of the All Drago Hell Claws, All Drago Wings, and All Drago Tail. On his right shoulder has "Wizard" (ウィザード) written in katakana, and on the chestplate and on right shoulder has "All Dragon" (オールドラゴン) written in katakana. The monitor of Decade Armor's helmet changes that into Wizard All Dragon.

 **[~** _ **Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_ **~]** ( _Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_ )

Decade Armor Wizard Form overpowers Cervantes until Sougo thought of the idea of making sure Cervantes suffers a fate worse than death.

"If he's not gonna die here, we'll just have to send him where he's gonna die and resurrect at the same time!", said Sougo. "That's it! Taki-san, let's hurl him into the sun!"

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_ **~]** ( _That dazzling world… Enchant me!_ )

Cervantes exclaims as this will might be his final fate, "No!"

That being said, even though that idea might be risky and all. But, Taki and the others have no other choice but to do it.

"Hmph, what an insane idea.", Ivy smirked. "In that case, I want to see how this works."

The Ride Booster sets combine with the Tridoron as Taki rides into the car. Ivy stood on the red Ride Booster. Geiz went into his Time Mazine, with Sophitia boarding on the his mecha. Goro, on the other hand pilots Taki's own Time Mazine in her place, while Fubuki uses Zi-O's own Time Mazine in Sougo's place as Zi-O flings Cervantes to outer space.

Sougo manages to hold Cervantes using the DCD All Drago Hell Claws as they exit the Earth's atmosphere, with the Booster Tridoron and Time Mazines following him.

 **[~** _ **Saikō no ichibyō made mo (Now, Over "Quartzer"!)**_ **~]** ( _Dash as fast as possible (Now, Over "Quartzer"!)_ )

"I am the fearsome pirate captain Cervantes! I refuse to the likes of you!", Cervantes struggles while he finding himself in a place where he is about to meet his end.

 **[~** _ **Saidai no kasoku kakero (Over "Quartzer"!)**_ **~]** ( _Until the last second (Over "Quartzer"!)_ )

Within moments, Zi-O and Cervantes are nearing closer to the sun.

The Time Mazines and the Booster Tridoron (driven by Taki) managed to catch up. Surprisingly, even in outer space, Ivy _can breathe_ while standing in one of the Ride Boosters!

 **[~** _ **Saegiru subete o koete**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Go beyond all obstacles_ _!_ _)_

"Now, for the finale!", Zi-O quotes Wizard before the finisher.

Only to be interrupted by Ivy, "Don't hog the spotlight, boy! I need to be a part of this!"

"Yeah!"

Within moments, Ivy uses her sword as some kind of a bow-and-arrow weapon as she is charging her weapon with energy. Zi-O then pressed the Decade Ridewatch's button for the Final Attack Time Break.

 **[~** _ **Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord...**_ **~]**

* _ **Wi-Wi-Wi-Wizard! Final Attack Time Break!**_ *

Ivy fires an arrow imbued with dark energy right towards Cervantes that pierces him with great force enough to push him towards the sun, followed by Zi-O Decade Armor Wizard Form executing Wizard All Dragon's finisher, Strike Dragon, even more powerful enough to send Cervantes into the sun, trapping the evil undead pirate into an endless cycle of death and resurrection, ending his reign of terror forever.

 **[~** _ **Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord...**_ **~]**

Both Taki, Ivy, and Sophitia sighed in relief at Cervantes's destruction, hoping that he will never get near Soul Edge ever again.

 **[~** _ **You're my king!**_ **~]**

Goro says "Checkmate!", declaring the closure of the fight.

* * *

Later, the Time Mazines and the Booster Tridoron returned back to Earth.

Ivy couldn't be thankful enough for the sudden assistance from Sophitia, as well as Taki and her allies in the present. Even though Cervantes is now defeated and destroyed for good, Ivy had no other choice but to accept the fact that she is the daughter of the cursed sword, as she was born with the evil pirate's blood contaminated with Soul Edge's power.

"What are you planning to do now that Cervantes is gone for good?", asked Taki.

To which Ivy replied, "Who knows. In fact, I have accepted my fate. I am the child of the cursed sword...the heir of an accursed lineage. I made a vow - a vow to obliterate the cursed sword and rid my own blade of evil."

Taki continued, "So, we're the same. But, my own vow also meant changing the future. As I am an anomaly of this timeline, as there was an another me existing here. Either way, my goal is the same as my counterpart of this timeline."

"I see... So you're going back to the future? _Your_ future?"

"Yes. For it is also my vow to protect everyone's future.", Taki finished.

Taki returned the Drive Ridewatch back to Geiz, as Sougo did returned the Wizard watch back to him. An annoyed Geiz warns Sougo not to steal his watch without permission, lest he threatens the latter to do the same thing Sougo himself did to Cervantes.

Afterwards, Taki and her party went into their Time Mazines and return back to 2019. Sophitia went on in her journey to heal Malfested people through the guidance of her gods. As for Ivy, she decided to continue on in her journey, with Nightmare being the last member of his own faction, Astaroth and Lizardman are erased from existence, Ivy quietly severed ties with the Azure Knight and returned back to her homeland.

As the Time Mazines enter the timestream gateway, Ray watches them from afar. She curved a smile, seeing that she is glad that Cervantes, another contender for the cursed sword, is out of the picture. The summoner made it clear that she won't let anyone but herself get close to Soul Edge.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Meanwhile, at the present...

Two new Kamen Riders from the alternate future emerged in 2019. And, like Kamen Rider Shinobi, they normally don't exist in this current timeline, nor even in the future where Oma Zi-O rules the world.

The first Rider to appear has lupine-like features judging by the wolf motif on his helmet, along with the yellow lightning themes all over his suit. His driver have battery-like trinkets inserted on both sides. His name is **Kamen Rider Volt**. He comes from the year 2025.

Second comes with a purple Rider whose belt have twin fan-like turbines on both sides of his Driver. He wields two swords that can combine into a double sword. His name is **Kamen Rider Shippu** , from the year 2031.

Just what is the meaning of the presence of these two future Kamen Riders?

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 14 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 1 (Woz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 19 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _A nationwide blackout struck Japan! Leaving the country in a serious case of power outage due to an incident at the power plant in Shinjuku. Another Woz appears before Taki as he told her that this blackout was caused by an Another Rider._

 _Meanwhile, two Kamen Riders from the future came to the present - one of them using the same power as the Another Rider who caused the nationwide blackout!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _48:_ _ **Blackout ~A.D. 2025~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Decade Armor Wizard Form actually uses All Dragon. Based on what Destonus mentioned in his review in one of the previous chapters involving my thoughts of the other forms for Decade Armor; I mentioned that the compatible form for Wizard in Decade Armor was Flame Dragon. So, I decide to go All Dragon just to be sure.

Speaking of All Dragon, the fact that Zi-O uses Wizard Form in Decade Armor is actually All Dragon itself, along with the lines of throwing Cervantes into the sun is a reference to ep 23 of Wizard when Haruto himself used All Dragon to throw Phoenix into the sun.

The Ridewatches used in this chapter are tied to the Riders' respective series which involves a conflict with one of the main characters against their fathers, to further allude the battle between Ivy and Cervantes:

\- **Drive** (by Taki) **:** Tenjuro Banno/Gold Drive is Go Shijima's father. His digital consciousness was sealed inside Brain's tablet until Go retrieved it, the latter was unaware of Banno's schemes until he attacked him and Shinnosuke during their fight against the Super Evolved Heart.  
\- **Build** (by Zi-O via Decade Armor Build Form) **:** Shinobu Katsuragi came out of hiding when his presumed death was actually a ruse, and subsequently worked on Evolto's side (in the TV series) or with Foundation X (in Go-On 10 YEARS PRELUDE). However, this was also another ruse, so he can buy Sento and the others enough time to stop Evolto and merge the Build universe with the main continuity.  
\- **Genm** (by Geiz) **:** Masamune Dan/Cronus masterminded the events of _Ex-Aid_ , while under the pretense of being a scapegoat to his son, Kuroto's instigation of Zero Day. When the charges against him were cleared, he begins his plan to control the lives of those playing Kamen Rider Chronicle. Also, Geiz's use of Genm Armor vs. Cervantes is fitting, as Genm himself has a form called Zombie Gamer Level X via Dangerous Zombie Gashat which made him immortal, like Cervantes being an undead pirate.  
\- **Wizard** (by Zi-O via Decade Armor Wizard Form) **:** Sou Fueki/White Wizard/Wiseman is Koyomi's father, whose actual goal was to instigate the Sabbath with the sole purpose of reviving her.

Ivy quotes Ryusei/Meteor before Cervantes is thrown into the sun.

And to introduce the first two Future Kamen Riders exclusive to this story - **Kamen Rider Volt** and **Kamen Rider Shippu**. Their powers will soon fall to Taki's hands if their Another Rider counterparts are defeated. And keeping the fact that these Future Riders used a retooled Zikuu-Driver Volt and Shippu's belts have these elements as well as recycled suits:

\- Volt has batteries on both sides of the Driver, referencing his association with electricity. His suit is a retooled Archangel Kerberos helmet with OOO Latorartar Combo body. As he is based on a Raiju (lightning beast in Japanese mythology)

\- Shippu has these two turbines on both sides of his Driver, in addition to its association to the element of wind, it is a homage to Kamen Rider V3's Double Typhoon. His overall suit is a retooled version of Build's Hazard Forms. Coincidentally, Shippu is also of the name of Knight's Survive Card, and the other form for Geiz Revive.


	48. Ep 048: Blackout -AD 2025-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **48: Blackout ~A.D. 2025~** [ブラックアウト 〜2025年〜/ _Burakkuauto_ _〜_ _2025_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Everything began with a battle between Kamen Riders Taki and Woz. The two Riders collide their fists, resulting in a devastating sonic boom.

The two Riders break away and continue exchanging blows. Both Taki and Woz are equal in terms of their strength and skills, but White Woz can turn the tide of the battle to his favor as long as he uses his notebook to manipulate future events.

From the distance, Woz and Fubuki witness Taki fighting the other Woz in his Rider form. This is the first time that Fubuki has encountered the White Woz, as the Black Woz is concerned if Taki can survive the battle without being falling to his alternate counterpart's traps.

Taki survives White Woz's future manipulation, among which causing weather hazards: from flooding the battlefield (obviously, Taki can walk on water, an ability commonly associated to ninjas), setting up a sandstorm, and even avoiding quicksands.

(" _If I can't do something with the notebook he's holding, then I'm done for!_ "), Taki stayed focused while observing how Kamen Rider Woz is turning the entire battlefield against her.

"I guess you are pretty sharp with your survival skills.", said White Woz. "Now, let's dance with our blades."

* _ **Zikan Despear!**_ *

* _ **Yaritsugi!**_ _(Spear!)_ *

* _ **Ryuuseimaru! Nitouryuu!**_ *

Kamen Rider Woz took out his signature pole-arm, the Zikan Despear in its spear mode. In turn, Taki took out her Fu-Ma Twin Blade Ryuuseimaru in its separated Nitouryuu Mode. The two Riders once again clash their bladed weapons, Taki manages to hang on against White Woz.

And the Despear has a touch panel to compliment the smartwatch-theme of his form, Woz pressed the sickle icon, and rotated the blade to transform it into a scythe.

* _ **Kamashitsugi!**_ _(Death scythe!)_ *

Another Woz swung his sickle at Taki, who parried the blade with her two twin blades.

* _ **Time Charge! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!**_ *

As Taki pressed the Meteo Ryuuzu button of the Ryuuseimaru's long blade, while the countdown is commencing, she parried every swing of Another Woz's scythe while giving her blades enough momentum.

* _ **Zero Time! Rengeki Issen!**_ *

After the blades have gained enough momentum, Taki executes a counter slash against Another Woz, pushing him back to a corner.

Another Woz then takes out his newest Miridewatch: the Shinobi Miridewatch, whose powers belonged to that of **Kamen Rider Shinobi**.

"Perhaps, I'm going to use this to match your fighting style.", said White Woz.

* _ **Shinobi!**_ *

* _ **Action!**_ *

White Woz pressed the watch's button to open its cover before closing the Beyondriver's lever...

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Dare ja? Ore ja? Ninja!**_ _(Who is that? It's me! Ninja!)_ _ **Futurering Shinobi! Shinobi!**_ *

Kamen Rider Woz changes his form as shown with the shuriken-like shoulders, the strap on the center of his suit, and his helmet. His transformation ends with the word "Shinobi" (シノビ) branded on his visor in katakana.

The fight becomes Ninja vs. Ninja as White Woz assumes **Futurering Shinobi** to take on Taki at an equal footing. Both combatants clash at unprecedented speeds across the battlefield before White Woz turns the tables.

* _ **Strong Ninpou!**_ *

Woz Futurering Shinobi executes a fire-elemental ninpou as he fires a stream of flames at Taki, but Taki draws the flames with the Zikan Kenganbrade in Maken Mode before sending it back to White Woz.

* _ **Gattai!**_ *

"You call _that_ a ninpou?", Taki isn't convinced on how White Woz uses Shinobi's powers as she puts the Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch on the Ryuuseimaru.

* _ **Finish Time! Aqua Mermaid Fu-Ma Slasher!**_ *

" **Mizu no Mikazukizan!** (Water Crescent Moon Slash)", Taki yelled out her attack as she released a crescent-shaped slash made of water towards White Woz, damaging him.

However, it seems that Woz Futurering Shinobi used a body replacement technique, in his place was a wooden dummy. The other Woz appeared behind her.

"I can also use a body replacement technique, you know.", said White Woz, "It's already written on this book."

"You think you are God or something?!", Taki questions the other Woz's ability to bend the future to his will, and even sees his ability to do so as if he was playing God.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't get the wrong idea. I merely _guide_ the future.", White Woz replied as he decides to forfeit the fight, and willingly conceded to Taki's skills. "Nevertheless, I am impressed by your skills. Apparently, that Beyondriver in your hand is the very first to exist in this era."

Taki was shocked by White Woz's revelation that the Beyondriver she wears is the very first to exist in the present, which makes White Woz being the second to wear of the belt. Even Fubuki herself is unaware how did her mother (namely, Taki's future self for that matter) got the belt in the first place. As Taki's Beyondriver was given to her by her future self from Oma Zi-O's timeline.

"This belt was given to me by my future self. So that means...", said Taki.

"You are the very first to use the Beyondriver, and this makes me the second.", White Woz continued, "This makes you have a part in contributing to my savior's victory against Oma Zi-O. And you yourself will obtain the powers of Kamen Riders from the different future!"

The other Woz takes his leave, leaving Taki, the original Woz, and Fubuki puzzled with the ambiguity of how the Beyondriver came to be. In fact, the belt in Taki's possession is more likely of how the splintered timeline where Oma Zi-O is defeated existing right now.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Shinjuku power plant...

A man named Denji is an electrician/lineman working under the maintenance department. While he is working with the repairs in one of the damaged generators, he found himself electrocuted with 100,000 volts of electricity and falling into the ground.

Just he was dying, time suddenly stops, and the Time Jacker Heure appears before him.

"Who...are...you?", asked Denji.

"I'm here to give you the power to bring you back to life.", Heure offers him a deal to resurrect him into an Another Rider.

"Yes, please! I'll do anything to stay alive!", Denji willingly accepts and Heure puts the Another Watch into his body, transforming into an Another Rider based on a Kamen Rider from a distant future: **Kamen Rider Volt**.

And thus, **Another Volt** was born. The first thing Denji does as Another Volt, was to eat away all the electricity in the power plant, resulting in a nationwide blackout across Japan.

* * *

Later that evening.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location...

Taki then talks to Black Woz about everything White Woz mentioned: apart from the possibility of Oma Zi-O's downfall, the Beyondriver in Taki's possession to be the first to exist in the present, and everything about White Woz himself.

"I can't believe how did this belt also caused the different future where the White Woz came from happened...", said Taki.

"Though you said that it was given to you by your future self...", said Woz. "Though it won't matter as it will result in a time loop in if you live in the next 50 years, you'll come back to the past and give it back to yourself. To be honest, Taki, I am even more puzzled by this than you are. I'm worried of what will become of my lord. The Time Jackers, Tsukuyomi-kun, and Geiz-kun are one of the few who opposed Oma Zi-O in hopes of changing the future. But you are but a neutral ground in this conflict."

"I will draw myself into their conflict when I needed to."

Taki admits that she herself is more willing to be involved in the ensuing conflict between Zi-O, Geiz and the Time Jackers and their Another Riders when its necessary. The White Woz is not the only threat here, there is also the rogue Time Jacker, Ray, who happens to be her adoptive daughter in the future. And Fubuki mentioned that Ray became an Another Rider herself, a knockoff of Kamen Rider Decade.

With her admission being a neutral party, Taki has no trust in both Wozes due to their similar shady agenda. But, she's more willing to ask help from them if necessary. Black Woz respects the ninja's sharp judgment for she can observe of their agenda.

Suddenly, all the lights around the city began to go down. Everything just turned dark.

"What the...?", Woz turned around, only to see everything jet black.

"A blackout?", Taki added. "What's going on..."

Seconds later, someone with a flashlight came before Taki and Woz, revealed to be none other than Kurenai Gai himself.

"You.", said Taki after seeing Gai holding a lantern.

"What are you people doing here?", said the wanderer. "The whole city has gone dark."

It seems the entire city has been affected by the sudden total blackout. Which makes going way back to the mansion a bit tricky. But, Woz used his scarf to teleport Taki alongside Gai into the Izumi mansion.

Apparently, the Izumi mansion is unaffected by the total blackout as the house along with Reiji and Aizawa's apartment have generators.

Taki went inside the mansion to gather everyone at the lobby and informed them of the sudden blackout.

"It's not the entire city that just went dark.", Natsu then hands her teacher her phone that reads a news of the recent power outage.

"But the entirety of Japan itself is in a power crisis.", Goro added.

It was revealed that all of Japan suffered a case of nationwide blackout. But, the cause and source of the blackout wasn't specified as said by the recent reports. Taki really want to find out the source of the power outage herself, whether or not she is certain that this has something to do with an Another Rider.

Within moments, Natsu's phone rings, and the caller is Aizawa himself.

"Aizawa-san, what's going on?", she answered.

" _I'm here in the power plant in Shinjuku. I found the one that's causing the blackout. I bet you guys should come here quick!_ ", the vigilante man replied.

"Don't worry, the cavalry's on the way!", Natsu said as she ends the call, before she informs everyone that Aizawa managed to find the source in the power plant in Shinjuku.

That said, Taki and her party decide to investigate the power plant in Shinjuku, and then calls Sougo and Geiz to head there too.

* * *

Once arrived in the plant, Taki and her party (the Izumi siblings and Natsu) rendezvous with Sougo's gang (composed of Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and the Black Woz). Even Sougo is curious if an Another Rider is behind the blackout, Black Woz is still concerned, as if there is an Another Rider in the plant, the chances that White Woz will show up.

"We can't be sure if that Another Rider is based on a Rider originating from the different future just like Kamen Rider Shinobi.", Geiz insinuated.

"Only one way to find out. Let's just split up and search.", said Goro. "Be careful not to get zapped on nearby generators and wires."

The two parties searched around the plant until Taki's party run into Aizawa, who stealthily tailed the source of the blackout - a werewolf-like creature with electric-themed facsimiles on his body. This creature is in fact an Another Rider.

"It's time we start this party in three, two, one...", Aizawa takes out his revolver and fired three warning shots in the air to draw the Another Rider's attention.

Another Volt gets agitated by the shots fired by Aizawa and attacked Taki and her party. In response, Taki alarms Sougo and Geiz to head to their location as she, and the Izumi siblings quickly transform into their respective Rider forms: Taki Genesis Type, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, and Type-S Aqua.

As Taki analyzed the Another Rider, it seems that Another Volt is carrying about 500,000 volts of electricity on his body. The sheer number of electrical energy in his body explains that it had ate most of the power plant's electricity.

The three Kamen Riders engage the Another Rider. However, Anzu needs to be careful, as her final form is a water-elemental based form, the fact that water conducts electricity, she could put herself in danger.

Zi-O and Geiz show up in their Rider forms and assist Taki and her party.

* _ **Armor Time! KamenRide! DECADE~!**_ *

Sougo assumes Decade Armor in order to even the odds to the two parties' favors. As they gang up against Another Volt, Kamen Rider Woz shows up, only to be confronted by Taki.

"You again?", Taki confronts the White Woz.

"I see you are after **Kamen Rider Volt** 's power?", the other Woz replied. "That Another Rider has Kamen Rider Volt's power to control lightning."

"I am not in the mood to listen to your nonsense.", Taki said dismissively as she instead fights Another Woz.

"Taki, what are you doing?!", Goro's attention was on Taki, who lashed out against the other Woz. Thus, leaving him wide open by Another Volt to electrocute him in a cartoonish fashion to the point it shows his skeleton while getting an electric shock.

The volts of electricity released by Another Volt was powerful enough to force Goro out of his Rider form, leaving him also charred, his clothes partly tattered and battered; and his hair is messed up and turned into an afro as a result.

"Damn...", Geiz takes out the Wizard Ridewatch and assumes Wizard Armor.

* _ **Armor Time! Please! Wizard!**_ *

He uses Land Style's magic to stave off Another Volt's electricity, while Zi-O turns the dial of the Ride Heisaber.

* _ **Hey, Drive! Hey, Gaim! Gaim Dual Time Break!**_ *

Zi-O executes a slashing attack akin to Gaim's Daidai Ittou on Another Volt.

Meanwhile, Taki shoves Kamen Rider Woz out of the way and took out the Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch and decides to use water against electricity, despite its hazardous disadvantage.

* _ **Aqua Mermaid!**_ *

* _ **Iza!**_ *

Taki inserts the Aqua Mermaid watch into the Beyondriver and pressed its button to open its cover. And by doing so, Anzu suddenly collapses as her transformation is powered down. Goro manages to grab his unconscious sister from falling.

"Are you nuts?!", Goro exclaimed when Taki decides to use Aqua Mermaid against Another Volt.

* _ **Touei! Future Time!**_ _(G7 Aqua Visor's heavy metal music)_ _ **Umi! Nami! Tsunami! Futurering Aqua Mermaid! Mermaid!**_ *

Taki is surrounded by a vortex of water as it the chest plate, shoulder armor, and tailcoat of Futurering Aqua Mermaid forms around her. The vortex then binds to merge the parts of the form; the transformation ends with the hirigana for "Mermaid" (まーめいど) is branded on her visor.

Within moments, a heavy downpour ensues. Taki then uses G7 Type-S Aqua's water manipulation to soak Another Volt before she opens the Beyondriver's lever for the finisher.

* _ **Beyond the Time!**_ *

...she then closes the belt's lever.

* _ **Aqua Mermaid Deep Sea Storm!**_ *

Taki Futurering Aqua Mermaid summons a tidal wave, she then jumps and ride above the wave. In turn, the wave launches Taki right towards Another Volt to deliver her Rider Kick, followed by the wave crashing down on the Another Rider.

Another Volt is forced out of his transformation, revealing to be none other than a lineman working in the power plant.

However, Heure appears before the Riders as he approached the unconscious lineman. Taki stops him from activating the Another Volt watch as she points the Zikan Kenganbrade (in Maken Mode) at the young Time Jacker.

"This is as far as you go, Time Jacker.", Taki threatens Heure.

Meanwhile, White Woz takes out his notebook and wrote something...

[仮面ライダーウォズは時空の構造から作られたひびを作り、ウールを次の次元に送る **アストラルカオス** と呼ばれる.] ( _"Kamen Rider Woz creates a tear made from the fabric of space-time continuum, and sends Heure into an eldritch dimension called_ _ **Astral Chaos.**_ _"_ )

* _ **Kamashitsugi!**_ *

White Woz set his Zikan Despear in its death scythe mode, and created a tear made from the fabric of space-time continuum with a slash. He grabs Heure by the throat. He says to the young Time Jacker, "You will know despair, boy. Begone!" before throwing him into the wormhole he created.

"What did you just do?!", asked Sougo.

"Demon king. Is it the time for the Time Jackers realize the error of their ways?", White Woz cackled. "Once he is inside Astral Chaos, he [Heure] will know nothing but despair."

"Did you say Astral Chaos?!", Taki exclaimed the moment the other Woz mentioned the eldritch dimension.

But, it is interrupted when Denji wakes up and willingly activated the Another Volt watch, transforming him again into Another Volt.

Just as Another Volt is about to continue his rampage, two Kamen Riders in their civilian identities from the different future enter the fray, the wolf man Volt, and a human, Hayate of the Divine Wind, who are known respectively as Kamen Rider Volt and Kamen Rider Shippu.

"It's finally them! The lightning beast, Kamen Rider Volt!", White Woz marveled at the sight of Volt and Hayate's arrival. "As well as the Violet Wind, Kamen Rider Shippu!"

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 14 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 2 (Woz, Shinobi)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 19 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Astral Chaos; an eldritch dimension where the spirits who fell victim to Soul Edge wander and the very place where Soul Edge itself rebuilds itself in the event of its destruction. The Time Jacker Heure is thrown into this dimension by White Woz when he attempted to reactivate Another Volt_ _'s Ridewatch. While trying to escape from Inferno, Ray appears before him, and offers him with two choices: "Abandon your comrades and be my right-hand man, or do you want to die in this dimension alone? Choose carefully."_

 _Meanwhile, in order to stop the nationwide blackout caused by Another Volt, someone must use Kamen Rider Volt_ _'s power, and White Woz chooses Taki to take Volt's Ridewatch!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _49:_ _ **Judgment**_ _ **'s Thunder**_ _ **~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter reveals that Taki's Beyondriver is the very first to exist (thus making White Woz as the second wearer), but still how her future self got the belt is yet to be explained. Which means, Taki herself is an unwitting instigator of the alternate timeline of Geiz Revive's besides Sougo himself.

Denji/Another Volt is similar to the Spider-Man supervillain, Electro. Both of them start out as electrician/linemen who gained their powers under different circumstances: both got electrocuted while doing their work and somehow managed survive, only to discover they gain electrokinetic powers. In Denji's case, just as he was dying, Heure appears out of nowhere and turns him into Another Volt.

Kamen Rider Volt's identity is his own name; **Volt**. Volt is the only Future Rider not to be human, as he is a Raijin Beast (based on the Raiju in Japanese mythology) who watches over humanity in the 2025. He is voiced by **Koichi Yamadera**. As for Kamen Rider Shippu, his civilian name is **Hayate of the Divine Wind** , he wields a dual sword that can split into two blades like Grøh. He is Talim's descendant, as such, he is the only Kamen Rider in the story who is related to a _Soulcalibur_ character. Hayate is portrayed by **Hassei Takano** , who is best known for Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider Raia, reboot!Hayato Ichimonji/Rider #2, and Hiroya Fujimiya/Ultraman Agul.

Outside of the suit, Volt's true form is that of a wolf man with lightning-like features on his mane, legs and that of his tail. His appearance is a retooled Wolf Orphnoch suit.

This is the first time Astral Chaos is featured. However, gaining access to that dimension is impossible, unless you yourself are dragged in by Inferno, the demon that manifests inside Soul Edge. Another Woz, however, can use his Zikan Despear in scythe mode to create a dimension tear made from the fabric of space-time continuum and threw Heure in there.

Starting in this chapter, "Uhr" is now written as "Heure", as well as "Future Ring" to "Futurering". In fact, TV-Nihon made it official to write Heure as his official name, courtesy of the TV-Asahi website for Zi-O.


	49. Ep 049: Judgment's Thunder -AD 2019-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **49: Judgment** **'s Thunder ~A.D. 2019~** [審判の雷鳴 〜2019年〜/ _Shinpan no Raimei_ _〜_ _2019_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **[UNKNOWN]** **  
**([?]年)

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"_ _ **Myriad Souls**_ _", OST from Soulcalibur VI_ *)

Heure woke up and found himself in a dimension isolated from the human realm...

"Where...am I?", the young Time Jacker opened his eyes. The moment he looked around in this eldritch dimension, everything around him is but a disillusioned reality where reality itself is broken beyond reason. As if this world is everything but Hell.

The only place Heure is standing is but a standalone platform, everything else is but a devoid of other places and landmarks. What little did he know is that this dimension is where myriad of souls that were devoured by Soul Edge dwell endlessly.

This dimension is called **Astral Chaos**. It is also connected to the cursed sword itself, as in the manifestation of Soul Edge's own inner world as well as the other side of the human world. Astral Chaos exists for one reason: it is the reason that Soul Edge will revive itself in the event of its destruction. Each time the physical blade is shattered, the spirit of the sword retreats into Astral Chaos until it's servants are able to gather enough fragments to restore the sword.

As Heure is desperately trying to find a way out into this eldritch world, something appears to be stalking him... The young Time Jacker sensed it nearing, the moment he turned around, he find himself being attacked by the demonic creature known as **Inferno**!

Inferno attempts to swing Soul Edge at Heure to feast on his soul, but the latter manages to avoid it. To make matters worse, Heure's time freezing is useless against the demon, as if Astral Chaos granted Inferno the immunity to time manipulation. This leaves the young Time Jacker to desperately run for is life as Inferno chases him around.

That is until Another Decade appears out of nowhere and saves Heure by using her own time freezing powers to stop Inferno. To Heure's surprise, he immediately recognized the Another Rider to be Ray. Ray's time manipulation is powerful enough to stop Inferno, and is much more stronger in comparison to Swortz's.

"Why did you save me?", asked Heure.

"Just because that you guys hate me that much, I just can't leave you here to die alone.", Ray snidely replied as she reverts back to her human form. "To think that the White Woz would appear out of nowhere and the Riders from the future that don't exist normally is kinda weird. I just can't believe you guys are that persistent."

Ray is now aware of White Woz's existence and the diverged new timeline where Oma Zi-O is dethroned. But, she absolutely refuses to believe that Geiz would be the one to defeat Zi-O, and makes it clear that she is going to make things right herself. Heure refutes that Ray doesn't give a damn about what's going on, stating that she only cares about herself, no less.

Ray "sympathizes" with Heure's situation in that she knows that he is desperate in trying to escape Astral Chaos.

"Wanna bet? If you and the other two want to team up with me, we could take out White Woz out of the equation along with the other three Riders. So what do you say?", Ray offers Heure of accepting her back to the latter's group.

"Hah! Do you expect me to believe that we would be siding with a two-faced double-crosser like you?!", Heure rebukes.

"I see... If that's the case, I'm going to give you an offer that you can't possibly refuse.", Ray continues to bargain Heure, this time taking advantage of his desperation of trying to get out of Astral Chaos. "I know you're desperate trying to get out of this hellhole. I need you to take these two choices: Abandon your comrades and be my right-hand man, or do you want to die in this dimension alone. Choose carefully."

Ray forces Heure with these two sadistic choices: he'll get out of Astral Chaos with Ray, in exchange of him betraying Swortz and Ora and work as her right-hand, or be stuck in Astral Chaos forever.

But, Heure refuses. In response, Ray undoes her time freezing, thus Inferno being able to move and Ray threatens the young Time Jacker to give in to her bidding lest he suffers even more.

"You see, Heure. I already sold my soul to the Devil.", Ray gloated. "The instant you are faced with these two choices, there's no turning back. If you wish to get out of here, it's best that you sacrifice your companions if you wish to save yourself. There are no third options, boy."

"Alright, I'll do anything! Just get me out of this place, now!", Heure has no other choice but to sever his ties with Swortz and Ora.

Ray curves as smile as she sense that the Time Jackers are history...

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Just as Another Volt is about to continue his rampage, two Kamen Riders in their civilian identities from the different future enter the fray: the wolf man **Volt** , along with a human, **Hayate of the Divine Wind** , who are known respectively as **Kamen Rider Volt** and **Kamen Rider Shippu**.

"It's finally them! The lightning beast, Kamen Rider Volt!", White Woz marveled at the sight of Volt and Hayate's arrival. "As well as the Violet Wind, Kamen Rider Shippu!"

Volt and Hayate summon their belts through the will of mind. Their belts, the **Volt** and **Cyclone Drivers** , look similar to the Zikuu-Driver by the design, as with Kamen Rider Shinobi. But, they have major differences in terms of design, only that Volt's Volt Driver has the V-Star Emblem on the center. Like Shinobi, Volt and Shippu need to insert trinkets into their belt to transform. For Volt, he has two battery-like trinkets called the **V-Chargers** , while Shippu has the **Twin Typhoons** , both of which can be inserted on the sides of their drivers.

The two Riders from the future insert their trinkets into their belts, as they pose and shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Tenrai! Furai! Jinrai!**_ _(Divine! Breeze! Thunderclap!)_ * / * _ **Ibuki! Maki! Tatsumaki!**_ _(Breath! Spiral! Tornado!)_ *

The V-Chargers in the Volt Driver begin to start up as if powers up the electricity in Volt's body, and within moments, the sky turns dark and a thundershower begins. A bolt of lightning drops from the sky right onto Volt. While Shippu surrounded himself in a tornado which is part of his transformation. Afterwards, Volt and Hayate complete their transformation as Kamen Rider Volt and Kamen Rider Shippu.

* _ **Kamen Rider Volt!**_ * / * _ **Kamen Rider Shippu!**_ *

The two future Kamen Riders from the diverged timeline make their presence known - Kamen Rider Volt, the lightning-elemental Rider, and Kamen Rider Shippu, the embodiment of the Violet Wind. In terms of combat, Volt is a master of hand-to-hand fighting, while Shippu is a master swordsman who wields two blades - Linamin and Barat, that can combine into a double-bladed staff.

The two Future Riders charge and fight Another Volt. Zi-O, Geiz, Taki, and the G7 Rider siblings watch as they turn the tables against the Another Rider. Volt and Shippu were dominating Another Volt, as the two were about to finish the fake Rider, Volt's powers begin to deteriorate slowly, as shown by the temporal distortions.

"What the...", Volt looked at himself as his Rider form dissolves to nothing.

" **No!** ", Taki, Sougo, and Geiz exclaimed as they attempt to go after Another Volt, only for the Another Rider to escape, much to their dismay.

"We're too late!", Taki grunted.

* * *

Later, the gang decided to explain everything at the 95-Do clock shop. While Sougo's uncle, Junichiro is busy preparing some food and drinks for the guests (and is shocked when one of them looks like a werewolf), Black Woz and Sougo went elsewhere, while Geiz, Tsukuyomi, along with Taki's party (including Fubuki as well as Anzu and Goro) and the future Rider pair of Volt and Shippu remain on the clock shop. Apparently, Volt doesn't seem to remember what happened as a result of the existing Another Rider.

Seconds later, White Woz barges in to the clock shop, much to the chagrin of Taki and Geiz.

"That's because Another Volt is still on the loose, Kamen Rider Volt loses his powers.", said White Woz. "The reason why Volt and Hayate came into this year is that I have warned them of the Another Riders taking form of their identities."

"But, their watches can't be obtained by any means, as what Geiz mentioned.", Tsukuyomi replied. "Because, they don't exist in the present."

"That's because _I am_ the only one who can create them.", White Woz continued, as shown when he displayed the Shinobi Miridewatch. "In fact, I can create Volt's Ridewatch now, and I have chosen the person who can use his powers: Taki."

However, upon hearing White Woz's proposition, Taki refuses.

"Not needed.", she said dismissively. "I find it unnecessary to use a different Rider's power to beat this Another Rider. In fact, I was also able to destroy an Another Rider without the required Ridewatch."

"No, Taki. This is different.", Tsukuyomi replied. "You are able to destroy an Another Rider without the needed Ridewatch, but its only limited to Sougo's predecessors. The Another Riders we're facing right now a different story."

"Tsukuyomi has a point. The fact that it's based on a Rider coming from a future that don't exist in this timeline doesn't help matters either.", Fubuki added.

"So, what? It's because White Woz wants this to happen. I'm going to go after Another Volt myself.", Taki leaves.

As Taki leaves, Fubuki tries to stop her, but her father decides to let her be.

"Just give your mother some space for a while.", said Goro. "You know she is even more upset of what's going on than you and everyone else are.", then he observes White Woz's notebook, where he learns that the Rider from the future can write a foreseen even on his notebook. That said, White Woz wrote on his note...

[ **タキ** は自分で行って **アナザーボルト** を探した。しかし、敵は最後に戦った時よりもずっと強力です。] ( _ **Taki**_ _went on her own searching for_ _ **Another Volt**_ _. However, the enemy has become even stronger the last time it was fought._ )

"Her persistence may become her undoing.", White Woz sighed. "She should have thought of this rationally."

Goro then justifies Taki's persistence, "Taki is a kind of person who doesn't rely too much on powers that don't belong to her, let alone her own. She likes doing things the only way she knows how. But, when there are times she faces even the most daunting of situations, she draws strength from the people she could rely on."

As Goro points out, Taki is not very dependent on other Riders' powers but her own, only using them when needed. Due to the fact that she had been through so many ordeals ever since she and Natsu ended up in the present, she also comes to learn what its like to make meaningful connections with people in today's era. And encountering different Riders made her realize the meaning of fighting for the benefit of love and peace, and protecting the future of others. Lastly, though Taki likes to work alone, ever since then, Taki comes to know that you can't protect anyone alone; where she learns that she draws strength from the people she could rely on, who in turn trust them.

Upon hearing Goro speaking out to White Woz, Volt and Hayate overhear of what kind of a person Taki truly is. Volt somehow remembers something before his power was lost: is entrusting his power to those who have a virtuous heart and indomitable spirit.

"I overheard what you said about that woman.", said the demigod-beast Volt. "We Raijin Beastmen are willing to entrust our powers to those with an unbreakable will and those who believe in their own potential."

"So you do agree with him, Volt?", asked White Woz.

Volt is revealed to be a Raijin Beastman, a demigod-beast creature who is associated to the gods of thunder who watch over humanity. In his era, the year 2025, whenever the peace and the safety of the world is threatened, the lightning beast will descend from the heavens to punish evildoers as Kamen Rider Volt.

Though White Woz's goal was to ask his savior to obtain the powers of the Future Kamen Riders to ensure that Geiz prevails against Oma Zi-O, it seems that Volt, as well as Shippu are more willing to entrust Taki of their powers, to which the alternate Woz respects. The Future Riders come to see if Taki is worthy of mastering the element of wind and lightning.

"Very well, gentlemen. Let us see if she proves her worth.", White Woz finally comes to terms with the two Future Riders who know of him very well.

* * *

Back in the power plant...

Taki manages to locate Another Volt and immediately assumed Taki Genesis Type. Without the need of having Zi-O, Geiz, and even her other allies to take on this beast, Taki gives everything she has got, all while Another Volt takes his time flaunting his powers.

Like what Tsukuyomi mentioned earlier, Taki cannot destroy Another Volt with just her base form alone, as the Another Rider is in fact based on originates from a timeline that doesn't exist in the present. Each time Another Volt laying the electrocution to Taki has the latter being pushed back to the corner.

Geiz, Goro, Natsu, Volt and Hayate appeared and asked Taki for some assistance. But, Taki persists in dealing with Another Volt with her own power.

"I don't need Volt's power to take on this creature!", Taki said while fighting against Another Volt.

Goro replied, "Taki, I know how you feel. But, in times like this, that power is the only thing that can destroy Another Volt. I know you don't want to rely too much on other Riders' powers, besides your own. Don't forget that the only thing that you draw strength from is through the people who believe in you!"

The second time Taki pushed around by Another Volt, she begins to come to terms of it. In fact, Taki knew that as long as she is still standing, any force of evil will cower in fear.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Roll the Dice**_ _" by Takanori Nishikawa from Thunderbolt Fantasy season 2_ *)

"How can I ever forget that...?", said Taki as she stands up after getting electrocuted by Another Volt. "The reason that I refused at first is because it meant taking Kamen Rider Volt's powers away. Second, I'll prove it to all of you that not even an Another Rider alone cannot shatter my unbreakable will!"

 **[~** _ **Furiorosareta no wa ikari no seisai ka**_ **~]** ( _The thing that swung downward, is it the punishment for my anger?_ )

From afar, White Woz wrote something on his notebook...

[ **ボルトライドウォッチ** が作成さである。タキに委託。] ( _The_ _ **Volt Ridewatch**_ _is created. It is entrusted to Taki._ )

 **[~** _ **Furiorosareta no wa ikari no seisai ka**_ **~]** ( _Kusari o tokihanatsu shukufuku ka?_ )

Within moments, one of the blank Miridewatches in the Miridewatch Holder in Taki's left wrest began to glow in bright yellow. The said watch is now the **Volt Miridewatch**.

 **[~** _ **Kusari o tokihanatsu shukufuku ka**_ **~]** ( _Is getting released from being chained a blessing?_ )

"But, why...?", Taki is shocked by the sudden creation of the Volt watch, knowing that White Woz did that on purpose.

 **[~** _ **Kyoukai sen no ketsumatsu wa tayasuku hirugaeru mono**_ **~]** ( _The end of the borderline is something easy to turn over_ )

The Raijin Beastman approaches the ninja and said, "I have heard from your friend... We Raijin Beastmen are willing to entrust our powers to those with an indomitable will. And I am truly impressed by your unshakable will, and so may the gods of thunder grant you the power to smite this abomination!"

 **[~** _ **Roll the Dice, Roll the Dice!**_ **~]**

"I'll do it!", Taki responds as she prepares to activate the Volt Miridewatch.

Once again, White Woz wrote on his notebook...

 **[~** _ **Hou ni abita ame wa dare ta ga nagori ka arashi o yonda**_ **~]** ( _The rain drying up on my cheeks is, someone's remains, having called for a storm, I wonder?_ )

[ **仮面ライダータキフューチャーリングボルト** が誕生。] ( _ **Kamen Rider Taki Futurering Volt**_ _is born._ )

 **[~** _ **Yasuragi sae mo shiranu netsu ki shoudou michibikarete susume**_ **~]** ( _Not even knowing of peace, it's being led by an ongoing hot impulse_ )

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Volt!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Without forgiveness Wo O O Oh Wa Oh**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Taikutsu kiru yori mashi-sa**_ **~]** ( _It's better to kill the boredom_ )

After Taki activates the Volt Miridewatch, she inserts the watch into the Beyondriver and while its already there, she presses the switch again to open its cover. After that, she closes the Driver's lever...

 **[~** _ **Kiss Goddess of Death Wo O O Oh Wa Oh**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Kokoro ga korogaru hou e**_ **~]** ( _My heart rolls in this direction_ )

* _ **Iza! Touei! Future Time!**_ *

Within moments, the sky quickly turns dark as the booming sound of thunder is heard. A bolt of lightning then showers Taki as she is about to assume a new form, an armored-like form based on Kamen Rider Volt. The transformation ends with her helmet's forehead crystal having the kanji for "thunder" (雷), and her visor having the word "Volt" (ぼると) in hirigana branded.

 **[~** _ **Roll the Dice, Roll the Dice!**_ **~]**

* _[Beyondriver & Miridewatch voice] (Rock music with thunder booming) __**Tenrai! Furai! Jinrai! Futurering Volt! Volt!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Hou o nadeta kaze wa lami no jihi ka akuma no fue ka**_ **~]** ( _The wind that stroked my cheeks; is this God's mercy or the Devil's whistle?_ )

Now transformed into Taki Futurering Volt, the kunoichi demon huntress clenches her fist, which causes to produce jolts of electricity around it.

Compared to Futurering Aqua Mermaid and Jet Phoenix, using Kamen Rider Volt's powers doubles her attack and speed. In an essence, Futurering Volt emphasizes more attack power and speed compared to Jet Phoenix, as it is more on attack power alone and Aqua Mermaid with defense. If Aqua Mermaid can call heavy rain, Jet Phoenix has heatwaves and droughts, Futurering Volt allows Taki to set up a thunderstorm in the battlefield, lightning will hit anyone - friend or foe who is unlucky enough to stand in an open space.

 **[~** _ **T**_ _ **omadoi o misukasare yami ni osore mezamesasenu you ni**_ **~]** ( _Seeing through the confusion, like fearing for the darkness unable to wake from it_ )

Taki continues her battle against Another Volt, she uses Kamen Rider Volt's fighting style, the **Yakusa-no-Ikazuchiryuu** (Eight Thunder Gods style) **Muay Thai** , a hybrid fighting style that accompanies electrokinesis with Muay Thai Kickboxing, thus turning the tide of the battle into her favor.

 **[~** _ **Without forgiveness Wo O O Oh Wa Oh**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Itsuwari sabitsuku yori mo**_ **~]** ( _Rather than become rusted by the falsehood_ )

"Way the go, master!", Natsu cheered for her teacher as Taki Futurering Volt dishing out a vicious beatdown on Another Volt.

 **[~** _ **Kiss Goddess of Death Wo O O Oh Wa Oh**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Unmei**_ _ **korogaru hou e**_ **~]** ( _Fate rolls towards this direction_ )

"She's really at it.", Geiz added.

"She's a very capable warrior.", said Hayate.

 **[~** _ **Roll the Dice, Roll the Dice!**_ **~]**

"I'll say. Taki has been through countless battles in the past and here in the present.", Goro smiled. "There's nobody else like her."

 **[~** _ **Hou ni abita ame wa dare ta ga nagori ka arashi o yonda**_ **~]** ( _The rain drying up on my cheeks is, someone's remains, having called for a storm, I wonder?_ )

Each time Taki delivers punches, kicks, elbow and knee strikes, it is always accompanied with electricity upon impact, which mirrors Kamen Rider Volt's fighting style. Taki then delivers a powerful spinning heel kick that hits Another Volt in the face.

 **[~** _ **Yasuragi sae mo shiranu netsu ki shoudou michibikarete susume**_ **~]** ( _Not even knowing of peace, it's being led by an ongoing hot impulse_ )

Before finishing off the Another Rider, Taki uses the stored electricity in Futurering Volt to recharge the generators in order to restore the power. And by doing so, all of Japan has regained electrical power! Now that the problem with the power crisis is fixed, Taki prepares to finish off Another Volt.

 **[~** _ **Without forgiveness Wo O O Oh Wa Oh**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Taikutsu kiru yori mashi-sa**_ **~]** ( _It's better to kill the boredom_ )

* _ **Beyond the Time!**_ *

Taki Futurering Volt jumps as high towards the sky before she closes the Beyondriver's lever...

* _ **1,000,000 Volt Cross Shock!**_ *

While floating behind the dark clouds, Taki Futurering Volt surrounded herself in a radiant blue-metallic yellow colors as she charges herself with electricity, within moments, she unleashes a beam of blue and yellow bolts of electricity in a double helix formation at Another Volt, electrocuting the Another Rider with one million volts of electricity powerful enough to reduce a normal human being to ashes, defeating the monster in the process.

 **[~** _ **Kiss Goddess of Death Wo O O Oh Wa Oh**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Kokoro ga korogaru hou e**_ **~]** ( _My heart rolls in this direction_ )

Denji is forced out of the transformation, and the Another Volt watch is now reduced to ashes. The weather becomes clear once Taki powered down her transformation.

With Another Volt defeated, Kamen Rider Volt will most likely still exist in his timeline. But his powers are now entrusted to Taki after she showcased her determination earlier.

"Talk about overkill.", said Natsu.

"Does she really enjoy using such brute force?", asked Geiz.

"Beats me. In fact, I used to take things up to eleven when I feel like it.", Goro answered. Afterwards, he leans closer to Taki and spoke, "See what I told you, sometimes that kind of power is needed when its necessary, as long as the people who believe in you assure that there is nothing wrong using any of the Future Riders' powers."

"Thanks for letting me know of that, Goro.", Taki sighed.

With Another Volt defeated, Volt and Hayate decide to remain in 2019 until Another Shippu is heard of. So, they end up with Taki's gang for a while.

* * *

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location, Black Woz and Sougo talk about dealing with the former's alternate counterpart.

"My lord, I think that there is another way to deal with my other self.", said the prophet. "We're going to ask help from the Time Jackers."

"What?!", Sougo is surprised that this is the second time that (Black) Woz is going to need the Time Jackers, as technically that he first allied with them all while bringing in Kadoya Tsukasa to deal with Sougo before.

"Trust me. I hope this works. And, we're also going to need Taki's help."

Within moments, Ora and Swortz appeared before them.

"It's the Time Jackers!", Sougo shook his head the moment he saw them.

"Calm down.", Ora replied. "We just came here to ask where Heure is?"

"White Woz threw him into a dimension called Astral Chaos.", Sougo recalled.

The two Time Jackers looked unease the moment Sougo mentions Astral Chaos, knowing that Heure could not survive there. Black Woz states that it is impossible to go to Astral Chaos even with a Time Mazine, as it is a dimension opposite to the human realm. Only Kamen Rider Decade can go there, however, Tsukasa left the Time Jackers and went on his own.

Who knows what happened to Heure the moment he stumbled there. But, what Ora and Swortz didn't know that Heure is now forced to be Ray's right-hand man.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 14 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 2 (Woz, Shinobi)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 19 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _T_ _aki forms a temporary alliance with the Time Jackers in order to deal with White Woz under Black Woz's request. However, what little the Time Jackers know that Taki is also capable of deception, the instant they confront White Woz, she plans to kill both of them as well!_

 _Just then, the Time Jackers are in the verge of a fallout when Heure appears in the scene, now siding with Ray._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _50:_ _ **Blizzard Revived ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Before I forget, Volt's Volt Driver having a star-like mark at the center of his belt brings in mind the belt of Kamen Rider Stronger, called the Electrer. Whereas Shippu uses his **Twin Typhoons** as his trinkets for the Cyclone Driver is the equivalent of the Double Typhoon.

Volt and Shippu materialize their belts through the will of mind (in a similar vein with Kamen Riders Kuuga, Agito, as well as Ghost, and to an extent most of the Showa Riders), unlike Shinobi and Quiz, where they contained their belts through certain objects such as a gourd bottle and pendant, respectively.

Shippu's double-sword is called the Linamin and Barat, they are named after the goddess of the monsoon winds of Palawan in the Philippine mythology, these gods are also called Bathala. This also hints that Hayate has a connection with a Soulcalibur character: Talim. Which will be explored later.

For those wondering, Taki still keeps her Triwatch Holder on her right wrist even she no longer uses the Galaxy Riser at this moment since she now transforms into a Rider. But, on her left arm now has the Miridewatch Holder.

My thoughts of the Kamen Rider Quiz episode (part 1 of 2) is that Quiz himself, given the question mark as well as the quiz/puzzle/riddle motif, this makes him similar to the Batman supervillain, The Riddler, a criminal mastermind who has a thing for giving the Dark Knight complicated problems to solve his criminal cases.

The two Future Kamen Riders whose powers Woz and Taki will use respectively have something in common as well as their differences:

\- **Kamen Rider Volt** and **Kamen Rider Quiz** : Both are associated to electrocution. Volt is a demigod-beast associated to the gods of thunder, his body is a living generator and produces 1,000,000 volts of electricity, and a normal human will be reduced to ashes if that amount of electricity is discharged on him/her. Quiz can give his opponents electric shocks if they get his question wrong. It is a commonplace even in game shows that the player finds himself thrown into a water container or any form of peril if he/she doesn't act before the time expires and making a wrong answer.

\- **Kamen Rider Shippu** and **Kamen Rider Shinobi** : Apart from their names starting with "Shi-", both of them are tied to the element of wind. Shippu's powers are drawn from aerokinesis, while Shinobi, a ninja, can use wind-elemental ninpou. Shippu combines two swords into a double-bladed staff, Shinobi uses a kodachi in reverse-grip.

Since Volt is a Future Rider, he does not collapse and have his entire consciousness bonded into Taki's body unlike Futurering Aqua Mermaid and Jet Phoenix, as these forms are actually based on two past OC Kamen Riders - G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S (Aqua).

Taki Futurering Volt's finisher, the **1,000,000 Volt Cross Shock** is similar to Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker's Attacker Ginga X finisher.


	50. Ep 050: Blizzard Revived -AD 2019-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **50: Blizzard Revived** **~A.D. 2019~** [ブリザード復活した 〜2019年〜/ _Burizādo Fukkatsu shita_ _〜_ _2019_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Somewhere in a familiar temple in Kyoto...

Taki went into a sightseeing at the temple that is once Hoko-ji Temple, the very place where the demon Gel-O-Fury is sealed underneath the basement of the temple. Even in the present, it has been one of the few places of interest for people who want to look at the past history of Japan's civil war period. Taki can still recall back in her original timeline where she once dealt Gel-O-Fury in that very place where she sealed the demonic entity.

Within moments, Black Woz appears before the ninja. Though Taki is not in her mission with demon-slaying and her concentration with anything relating to Soul Edge, she decided to take a break for a while, now that she's wearing only a kimono instead of her ninja gear.

Black Woz wants to talk about trying to keep his doppelganger at bay. He proposes to Taki an idea to side with the Time Jackers, something he was able to do before when Sougo was straying from his path to becoming Oma Zi-O.

"You want me to form an alliance with the Time Jackers to deal with your doppelganger?", Taki raised her eyebrow.

"Even if it means to prevent the other me from endangering my lord.", said Black Woz. "He's too dangerous to be kept around, so I'm asking you to do something about him."

"How about I take three birds out with one stone?", Taki proposes with a plan she just came up in mind.

When she mentioned about "taking three birds out with one stone" means she intends to erase the other two Time Jackers - Swortz and Ora along with White Woz at the same time. It goes like this - Taki asks the two to team up with her against White Woz. However, the instant the confrontation against the latter ensues, this is where Taki tricks Swortz and Ora where they will realize they were set up so she can take the opportunity to kill them once and for all.

"How is this going to work?", asked the prophet. "Remember, the other Time Jacker, Heure was thrown in Astral Chaos."

"Both of them won't know what's coming to them.", Taki reassures. "In fact, the man I fell in love with taught me that."

It seems that Taki adopted this idea from Goro, who aside from his hot-blooded and bombastic exterior, is also clever and manipulative trickster on the inside. That said, it is time for the Time Jackers face their punishment.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Izumi mansion's underground laboratory...

Fubuki spent an hour looking at the Build Driver and the Grease Blizzard Knuckle that was belonged to the Kazumi of the World of Build. To her surprise, it is supposed to be gone as Build's history is erased with Zi-O now holding the Build Ridewatch. The question is, since how did that belt along with the knuckle stayed in there even though Build's history is gone?

"When Kazumin died before the merging of the two worlds, Anzu had to carry his belt and the Blizzard Knuckle as a keepsake and an important reminder of that even a man like him never feared death.", Goro approached his future daughter.

"Father?", she turned around and faced her father.

"Tell me, do you feel like you want to use that belt and the Blizzard Knuckle?", asked Goro. "In fact, you inherited my and your mother's genes, which means you have an inherent Hazard Level that's sufficient enough to use that Build Driver."

"But, I... That's not the point.", Fubuki continued. "I want to do something, to stop Ray from grasping the cursed sword. And the last time I confronted her, I could not bring myself to kill her because she was like a little sister to me. I was too weak..."

Even though Fubuki is cold and aloof like her mother, Taki, brave and strong-willed like her father, Goro. Like her parents, she is not without a moment of weakness - namely her Cain and Abel relationship with Ray: It is that she cared for Reina (before becoming Ray) and treated her like a little sister. The fact that Reina willingly chose to be evil beyond redemption is that Fubuki is doing her best trying to open her eyes, but to no avail. Even Ray herself mocked her stepsister for being so naive trying to stop her.

"I understand how you feel. Remember that you are only human and never perfect to begin with.", Goro has a heart-to-heart talk with his future daughter. "I know how it feels like to face someone who is not only your enemy, but that enemy is either your friend or even family, as in that person you hold dear. It was like back a year ago, I found out that one of the person working on my rival's group was in fact Anzu, who I haven't heard of her when I was born. Even though she was working with the enemy at first, Anzu willingly returned back to me. But, your situation with Ray is different that me and Anzu... As Taki pointed out, her obsession for Soul Edge already turned her evil beyond reason."

Goro sees and acknowledges of his daughter's weakness, and asks her of her resolve to stop Ray. In times like this, Fubuki must not let her emotions cloud her judgment, for it can lead her to an unfavorable direction. But, if Fubuki is really determined to do so, Goro decides to give the Build Driver and Blizzard Knuckle to her, along with the knuckle is the North Blizzard Full Bottle.

Within moments, Fubuki took out a Ridewatch on her pocket, and its revealed to be the Grease Blizzard Ridewatch. The watch begins to glow, it shows that its giving Fubuki the power to transform into Grease Blizzard in the original's stead.

"So, daughter... What's your decision?', Goro asks if Fubuki's resolution is strong enough.

"I'm going to take that belt and the Blizzard Knuckle.", Fubuki declares her resolve. "I'm not going to hold back anymore, I'm going to stop Ray even if it meant killing her."

Fubuki decides to discard her hesitation hoping that she will make it clear that she will stop Ray from grasping the cursed sword, even if it means killing her. Goro comments that Fubuki begins to show some traits of Taki within her. And so, Goro hands her the Build Driver, Grease Blizzard Knuckle, and North Blizzard Full Bottle which belonged to Kazumi of the world of Build. Fittingly enough, her given name means " **blizzard** ", which means she will most likely transform into Grease Blizzard.

"I'm not going to sit around and turn a blind eye for everything Ray has done.", Fubuki said while holding the equipment given to her. "I will make her atone for her sins."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Taki came contact with two of the three Time Jackers, who asks them about forming an alliance with her in hoping to take down White Woz. Swortz is quick to be skeptical of this. But, Ora has no problem for if Taki can find a way to save Heure.

"Why should we be fighting on your side?", asked the superior Time Jacker. "You are just going to be an obstacle to our goal, just like your stepdaughter Ray."

"Ray is nowhere at my league. But, White Woz is a detrimental being that needs to be dealt with.", Taki said. "If you can accept my offer, I will think of a way to save your comrade who is trapped in Astral Chaos."

"We'll play along.", Ora decides to accept, much to Swortz's dismay. "For if that's gonna help us save Heure."

"Fine. If that's the case.", Swortz has no other choice. "But, if you are trying pull something behind our backs, I'll show no mercy."

Meanwhile, White Woz talks to Tsukuyomi and Geiz of the next Rider from the future that he wants to see his savior to meet. However, he is interrupted by Taki, and to the surprise of Tsukuyomi and Geiz, she allied with the Time Jackers!

"Taki, why are you siding with the Time Jackers?", Tsukuyomi exclaimed when she saw Swortz and Ora on her side.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Taki!**_ *

"This has nothing to do with you and/or Geiz. White Woz is too dangerous to exist on this timeline, so he must be eliminated.", Taki activated her own Miridewatch and inserted it into the Beyondriver. She presses the button again to open the cover and said, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

Now transformed into Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type, the Zikan Kenganbrade in Maken Mode is summoned.

In response, White Woz prepares to transform. But before that, he said, "I can't believe you guys are so desperate trying to get rid of me. In that case...", he puts his watch into the Beyondriver, pressed its button again to open its cover and chanted, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai!**_ _(Amazing! Era! Future)_ _ **Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!**_ *

But, before Taki can take on Kamen Rider Woz, she turns her blade against Swortz and Ora! The Time Jackers did not know that they've been set up all this time. The instant Swortz was about to freeze time, he and Ora accidentally stepped on a pile of caltrops. While the two weren't looking earlier, Taki planted the caltrops while the two villains weren't looking.

The caltrops Taki used are special ones, the instant someone steps on it they will be paralyzed and unable to move, but can feel anything. The sensation is similar to a sleeping paralysis called "kanashibari".

"You tricked us!", said Ora, who is paralyzed after she and Swortz stepped on the caltrops.

"I knew it.", Swortz added, as such, he is unable to use his time freezing abilities.

"Nothing personal, but I'm doing what I must.", said Taki.

"So you're trying to take out three birds with one stone?!", Geiz exclaimed.

"Prepare to die.", Taki is about to swing her Kenganbrade towards the paralyzed Time Jackers, but...

A Dimension Wall appeared out of nowhere as Ray/Another Decade emerges with Heure on her side.

"Am I late for the party?", Ray asked.

To the surprise of Swortz and Ora, not only Ray rescued Heure from Astral Chaos, he now ends up working for her. Ray is not the only Judas who betrayed the Time Jackers, Heure ends up with her as well!

"Heure, you Judas!", Swortz said, while still paralyzed by the caltrops.

Moments later, Sougo appears and saw the ensuing confrontation. He catches up with Geiz as they transform together...

* _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ * / * _ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

"This is getting complicated... I'll take my leave.", said White Woz.

White Woz finds himself in a confrontation where he is not involved this time. He just leaves the scene instead, leaving Taki, Geiz, and Zi-O deal with Another Decade.

Another Decade unleashes a swarm of Bugster Viruses through Another Ex-Aid's powers, giving the three Kamen Riders a hard time. Sougo is then forced to assume Decade Armor.

* _ **Armor Time! KamenRide! WOW! Decade-Decade! DECADE~!**_ *

Zi-O then focuses his attention on Another Decade while Taki and Geiz fend off the summoned Bugster Viruses. Ray, as Another Decade, is proven to be a stronger opponent for Sougo, and she has to be the most powerful Another Rider that the Kamen Riders themselves have to face. Given the fact that her powers is an obvious knockoff of Kamen Rider Decade himself.

* _ **Finish Time! Decade!**_ *

Sougo prepares to activate his watches' finishers as he spun his Zikuu-Driver...

* _ **Attack! Time Break!**_ *

...and by doing so, he performed Kamen Rider Decade's Rider Kick on Another Decade, defeating Ray resulting in an explosion. As Zi-O landed safely on the ground, the instant the smoke cleared, it appears Ray is still standing!

"But, how?!", Sougo is shocked that even using Decade's powers, Ray managed to tank that finisher.

"It's because I designed Another Decade's watch to be impervious to your own carbon copy of Decade's own powers!", Ray reveals that her Another Decade watch was created to be immune to the Decade Ridewatch. "In other words, I am invincible! Fuhahahaha!"

Another Decade then performed her own version of Decade's Rider Kick, powerful enough to force Sougo out of his transformation.

"That's impossible! How was she able to defeat Zi-O despite he has Decade's power?!", Taki exclaimed.

"It's because I created it so I can clear a path on my path to Soul Edge, mother!", Ray boasted. "With this, no one can stop me! Not even you, nor your annoying daughter!"

"Is that so?", Fubuki's voice echoed within the scene, as she enters the fray, wearing a familiar Build Driver along with the Grease Blizzard Knuckle of all things.

To Taki's surprise, how did Fubuki got the belt and Blizzard Knuckle, despite the fact that Build's powers are now inside of his Ridewatch. It's revealed that Fubuki held on to the Grease Blizzard Ridewatch and the watch is bonded to her, which will allow her to use Kazumi's final form.

"You know what, oneechan. This is getting way out of hand.", Ray sighed. "You and mother have been a thorn to my ambition to change the future. Do you think the Rider powers that don't belong to you can stop me?!"

"See it for yourself, Ray.", Fubuki replied as she put the North Blizzard Full Bottle into the Blizzard Knuckle...

* _ **Bottle Kin!**_ *

...then the Blizzard Knuckle is placed into the Build Driver...

* _ **Grease Blizzard!**_ *

...Fubuki cranks the Build Driver's lever, as the Ice Ride Builder containing Variable Ice is assembled behind her. The instant the Build Driver exclaims, " **Are you ready?!** ", she shouts, "Henshin!"

* _ **Gekitou Shinka!**_ _(Frozen Soulfire!)_ _ **Grease Blizzard! Gakigakigakigaki! Gakiin~!**_ *

The Ice Ride Builder poured a ton of ice on Fubuki, encasing her in harden ice. The Ice Ride Builder breaks the hardened ice, revealing her as Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard! Fubuki transforms into the second Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard.

"The commander transformed into Grease?!", Geiz exclaimed.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 14 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 2 (Woz, Shinobi)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:** 5 (Den-O, Grease Blizzard, Fuin, Phone (x2))

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 9 (Rogue, Cronus, Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 19 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Fubuki transforms into Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard to fight against Ray, his sister who was once Reina. Can she prevail against Another Decade? Due to the fact that even Decade Armor can_ _'t stand against her?_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _51:_ _ **Cain and Abel ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The idea of Taki "forming" an alliance with the Time Jackers to take on White Woz, only for Taki to betray the Time Jackers to take down both of them and White Woz is similar to an episode of _555_ when Kusaka briefly joined the Lucky Clover in order to kill Kiba/Horse Orphnoch, only for the Lucky Clover to kick him out since they knew his true intentions. But Taki's plan is the opposite to Kusaka's, as Black Woz comments that it is about "taking out three birds with one stone".

It's also revealed that the Blizzard Knuckle is still intact, even though Build's history is erased for the time being, and it ends up with Fubuki's possession along with Kazumi's Build Driver so she becomes the second Grease Blizzard. Keeping that Kazumin's transformation into Grease Blizzard ultimately led him to his death (like Otoya's final fate when he became Dark Kiva as an allusion to Kouhei Takeda's previous role), and the Blizzard Knuckle and his belt now in Fubuki's hands is a nod to Taiga Nobori becoming Dark Kiva after Otoya in the present. That also doesn't stop Fubuki from using the Faiz Phone X much like how Taiga/Dark Kiva keeping his Jarcorder from his previous form as Kamen Rider Saga. Also, Fubuki is unaffected by the Blizzard Knuckle's fatal side effects.

Also, Fubuki keeps the Grease Blizzard Ridewatch with her. Which means she has two Ridewatches with Grease's powers, the original one now in Taki's possession.


	51. Ep 051: Cain and Abel -AD 2019-

**0** **DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **51: Cain and Abel** **~A.D. 2019~** [カインとアベル 〜2019年〜/ _Kain to Aberu_ _〜_ _2019_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Another Decade singlehandedly defeats Zi-O, even in Decade Armor without breaking a sweat, revealing that she had her Another Watch modified to grant her immunity from the Decade Ridewatch, meaning she is impossible to defeat by all standards of an Another Rider.

"It's because I created it so I can clear a path on my path to Soul Edge, mother!", Ray boasted. "With this, no one can stop me! Not even you, nor your annoying daughter!"

"Is that so?", Fubuki's voice echoed within the scene, as she enters the fray, wearing a familiar Build Driver along with the Grease Blizzard Knuckle of all things.

To Taki's surprise, how did Fubuki got the belt and Blizzard Knuckle, despite the fact that Build's powers are now inside of his Ridewatch. It's revealed that Fubuki held on to the Grease Blizzard Ridewatch and the watch is bonded to her, which will allow her to use Kazumi's final form.

"You know what, oneechan. This is getting way out of hand.", Ray sighed. "You and mother have been a thorn to my ambition to change the future. Do you think the Rider powers that don't belong to you can stop me?!"

(* _cues: "_ _ **Blizzard**_ _" by Daichi Miura from Dragon Ball Super: Broly_ *)

"See it for yourself, Ray.", Fubuki replied as she put the North Blizzard Full Bottle into the Blizzard Knuckle...

* _ **Bottle Kin!**_ *

...then the Blizzard Knuckle is placed into the Build Driver...

* _ **Grease Blizzard!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Tanshoku no daichi asa de mo kurai**_ **~]** ( _A monochrome land, dark even in morning_ )  
 **[~** _ **Haritsumeta taiki Narabu hyōkai**_ **~]** ( _Mounds of ice lined up in the taut atmosphere_ )

...Fubuki cranks the Build Driver's lever, as the Ice Ride Builder containing Variable Ice is assembled behind her. The instant the Build Driver exclaims, " **Are you ready?!** ", she shouts, "Henshin!"

 **[~** _ **Migi ni narae**_ _ **s**_ _ **ō oshierarete**_ **~]** ( _Taught to do as those around me_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nita yō na shiawase Kizukeba kokyū made kōritsuku**_ **~]** ( _And find a similar happiness, Before I know it, even my breath is frozen solid_ )

* _ **Gekitou Shinka!**_ _(Frozen Soulfire!)_ _ **Grease Blizzard! Gakigakigakigaki! Gakiin~!**_ *

The Ice Ride Builder poured a ton of ice on Fubuki, encasing her in harden ice. The Ice Ride Builder breaks the hardened ice, revealing her as Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard! Fubuki transforms into the second Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard.

 **[~** _ **Koko wa buatsui kori no mannaka**_ **~]** ( _In the middle of this thick block of ice_ )  
 **[~** _ **Itsukara tozashita kokoro no kara**_ **~]** ( _The shielded heart tightly closed for some time_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kitai wo tsumekomu atsu ga ran hansha**_ **~]** ( _The pressure of hope generates diffuse reflection_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kodouga onore ni toitadasu**_ **~]** ( _The heartbeat questions me_ )

"The commander transformed into Grease?!", Geiz exclaimed.

 **[~** _ **Sobieru kyodai na kabe**_ _ **k**_ _ **oeru no wa dare no tame**_ _ **?**_ **~]** ( _For whose sake do I overcome that gigantic, looming wall?_ )  
 **[~** _ **Oh Oh Oh Oh jibun o mezashite**_ **~]** ( _Oh Oh Oh Oh, My aim is to be myself_ )

The instant Fubuki transforms into Grease Blizzard and walks straight towards Ray/Another Decade, Ray drew out her Shoukan Buster and fired on her stepsister. But, her bullets didn't budge against Grease Blizzard as if the they ricocheted elsewhere. Fubuki walked without being affected by the shots.

 **[~** _ **Arifureta seikai yori Hitotsu dake no kotae o**_ **~]** ( _The only person who can choose the one true answer_ )  
 **[~** _ **Oh Oh Oh Oh erabu no wa hoka no**_ **~]** ( _Oh Oh Oh Oh, Instead of some mundane idea of "correct"_ )  
 **[~** _ **Dare de mo nai no sa Koko ni shika nai mirai e**_ **~]** ( _Is no one else but me, heading toward a future that's nowhere but here_ )

Once Fubuki approaches Another Decade, she slugs Ray using the GBZ Demolition One claw on her left arm with force, throwing Ray to a nearby car. Even though Fubuki can't beat Ray with being Grease Blizzard alone, Ray can still feel the pain of being mauled to death by her own stepsister's new powers, which originally belonged to someone who is as hot-blooded as her father.

 **[~** _ **Koko wa buatsui kori no mannaka**_ **~]** ( _In the middle of this thick block of ice_ )  
 **[~** _ **Suijyouki ni shimeru kokoro no kara**_ **~]** ( _Steam penetrates the shielded heart_ )  
 **[~** _ **Nijimi detekita hikari ga ranhansha**_ **~]** ( _The pressure of hope generates diffuse reflection_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kono uchuu no subete wo terasu**_ **~]** ( _Cast a light on the entire universe_ )

"Not enough! Still not enough!", Fubuki yelled the very familiar words whenever Kazumi is itching to fight. "SOMEONE SATISFY ME!"

 **[~** _ **Sobieru kyodai na kabe**_ _ **k**_ _ **oeru no wa dare no tame**_ _ **?**_ **~]** ( _For whose sake do I overcome that gigantic, looming wall?_ )  
 **[~** _ **Oh Oh Oh Oh jibun o mezashite**_ **~]** ( _Oh Oh Oh Oh, My aim is to be myself_ )

"You asked for it, you got it!", Ray herself is now enraged as she uses the watches of Another Ghost and Another Gaim and slotted them into the Shoukan Buster...

* _ **Ghost!**_ * / * _ **Gaim!**_ *

Ray orders the summoned Another Riders to gang up on Fubuki, but Zi-O and Geiz turn things around, while Sougo is still in Decade Armor he took out the Gaim Ridewatch and Geiz using the Ghost Ridewatch.

 **[~** _ **Nani o seotte itatte Sono te no naka no jinsei**_ **~]** ( _No matter the things you bear, the only one who can determine..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Oh Oh Oh Oh kimeru no wa hoka no**_ **~]** ( _Oh Oh Oh Oh, is the life you hold in your hands_ )  
 **[~** _ **Dare de mo nai no sa Koko ni shika nai mirai e**_ **~]** ( _Is no one else but me, heading toward a future that's nowhere but here_ )

* _ **Final Form Time: Ga-Ga-Ga-Gaim!**_ * / * _ **Armor Time! Kaigan! GHOST!**_ *

Within moments, Decade Armor's bodysuit changes to that of Kamen Rider Gaim's Kachidoki Arms, his right shoulder has "Gaim" (ガイム) and the chest and left shoulder with "Kachidoki" (カチドキ) in katakana, respectively. The monitor in Zi-O's helmet changes that of Kachidoki Arms' face. Geiz then assumes Ghost Armor as the two Riders deal with the summoned Another Riders.

 **[~** _ **Semai sekai, fusagu futa, kareta yume**_ **~]** ( _A cramped world, A lid that seals, Withered dreams_ )

Meanwhile, Taki and Grease Blizzard deal with Another Decade. Ray finds herself being pushed to a corner by the mother and daughter pair. And to Ray's chagrin, Heure, her new right-hand man, is standing around and doing nothing, as if the Time Jacker is waiting for Ray to fall.

"Heure, what are you standing there for?! You work for me, you brat! So, get your ass down here and help me with those two!", Ray starts bossing the young Time Jacker.

 **[~** _ **Karamu tsuta, fukai kiri, sakebu ima**_ **~]** ( _Tangled ivy, Deep fog, I now scream_ )

Heure reveals his true colors to Ray, and in that he was just using her to escape Astral Chaos.

"Why should I help you?", Heure smugly laughs. "I was _never_ on your side to begin with!", and reveals that his betrayal to his comrades was actually a ruse, "I was using you so I can get out of Astral Chaos. Isn't it ironic that you force someone to do your dirty work only end up ditching you?! You barely care for anybody besides yourself after all."

 **[~** _ **Subete fukitobasu Like A Blizzard**_ **~]** ( _Blowing it all away Like A Blizzard_ )

The young Time Jacker returns back to Swortz and Ora as he removes the caltrops from their feet, which dispels the paralysis inflicted upon them. The trio managed to leave the scene while Ray is left at the mercy of his foster sister and stepmother's present self.

"Why onee-chan?! What is it with you?! Can't you just let me win for once?!", Ray/Another Decade shouts in mad fury when Fubuki/Grease Blizzard swings her robotic arm right in the face.

"I won't accept a future that's being run by your ego!", Fubuki replied. "I'm sick of seeing you causing so many atrocious acts in that you're messing with history all for the sake of an evil weapon! I'm not going to turn a blind eye to everything you have done!"

Fubuki vows not to run away and/or stay on the sidelines, choosing to finally fight alongside her mother to not only prevent Oma Zi-O's rise, but to prevent Ray from drawing closer to Soul Edge, knowing that she herself is going to be an unwitting pawn to the cursed sword. Even her Rider powers can't beat Another Decade, Fubuki will do whatever it takes to weaken Ray allowing Taki for the opening.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Volt!**_ *

Taki activates the Volt Miridewatch as she sets it into her Beyondriver, after pressing its switch for the second time opening its cover, she closes the Driver's lever to change into Futurering Volt.

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Tenrai! Furai! Jinrai! Futurering Volt! Volt!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Sobieru kyodai na kabe**_ _ **k**_ _ **oeru no wa dare no tame**_ _ **?**_ **~]** ( _For whose sake do I overcome that gigantic, looming wall?_ )  
 **[~** _ **Oh Oh Oh Oh jibun o mezashite**_ **~]** ( _Oh Oh Oh Oh, My aim is to be myself_ )

Now using Kamen Rider Volt's powers, the skies are now covered with darkened clouds as a thunderstorm is summoned. Taki then turned things around as she uses a Future Kamen Rider's powers to give Ray the punishment of the lifetime.

Taki Futurering Volt's electrified punches, kicks, and knee strikes are powerful enough to make Another Decade dazed. Combined with Grease Blizzard's cryokinetic attacks, Another Decade suffers more than just an electrocution nor a frostbite.

 **[~** _ **Nani o seotte itatte Sono te no naka no jinsei**_ **~]** ( _No matter the things you bear, the only one who can determine..._ )  
 **[~** _ **Oh Oh Oh Oh kimeru no wa hoka no**_ **~]** ( _Oh Oh Oh Oh, is the life you hold in your hands_ )  
 **[~** _ **Dare de mo nai no sa Koko ni shika nai mirai e**_ **~]** ( _Is no one else but me, heading toward a future that's nowhere but here_ )

Taki and Fubuki prepare to show Ray what a mother and daughter fight together as Kamen Riders, as Taki puts the Volt Miridewatch into the Ryuuseimaru in Gattai Mode, while Grease Blizzard cranks the Build Driver for the Single Ice finisher.

 **[~** _ **Monogatari wa tsuzuite iku**_ _ **...**_ **~]** ( _And the story continues on..._ )

(* _BGM: "_ _ **Faster Than a Howling Wind**_ _" OST from Soulcalibur V_ *)

* _ **Finish Time! Volt Fu-Ma Slasher!**_ *

Taki launches an electricity-charged blade from her Ryuuseimaru right towards Another Decade, paralyzing Ray in the process.

* _ **Single Ice! Ready, go! Glacial Attack! Baribaribaribari Bari~n!**_ *

Followed by Grease Blizzard creating a large Variable Ice construct of the GBZ Demolition One that spins before grabs Ray with it and crushing her in the process.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Meanwhile, Zi-O and Geiz weakened Another Ghost and Another Gaim. While in Ghost Armor, Geiz puts the Ghost watch in the Zikan Zaxe in Yumi Mode, while Zi-O (in Decade Armor Gaim Form) puts the Decade Ridewatch into the Ride Heisaber's slot.

* _ **Hey, Kamen Riders!**_ _[looped]_ _ **Hei-sei! Hei-sei! Hei-sei! He-He-Hei-sei~!**_ *

Geiz goes first and shoots an energy arrow akin to Robin Damashii's finisher at Another Ghost.

* _ **Ghost! Giwa-Giwa Shoot!**_ *

* _ **D-D-Decade! Heisei Riders! ULTIMATE TIME BREAK!**_ *

Followed by Zi-O conjuring card projections and slashing Another Gaim with the Ride Heisaber coated in tinted orange energy and the way he executed the deathblow is similar to the Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan.

Taki and Grease Blizzard make short work of Another Decade as they prepare to use a finisher against her. Taki opens her Beyondriver's lever before closing it again, while Fubuki cranks the Build Driver a bit longer for the Twin Ice finisher.

* _ **Beyond the Time! 1,000,000 Volt Cross Shock!**_ * / * _ **Single Ice! Twin Ice! Ready, go!**_ *

Grease Blizzard goes first as she leaps into the air, with the Ice Pack Shoulders on both sides acting as means of propulsion as a slope made of ice is created pointing to Ray.

* _ **Glacial Finish! Baki-baki-baki-baki! Bakiin~!**_ *

Fubuki then rides into the slope of ice and executes a flying kick position so that she hits Another Decade with the kick that sends her mid-air, encased in ice as the result of the impact of Grease Blizzard's kick.

Taki Futurering Volt charges her entire body with concentrated amounts of electricity until they are channeled to her right leg. Taki then jumps and hits a knee kick on Another Decade, while trapped in the ice, shattering the ice itself in the process and sending Ray plummeting to the ground, forced out of her transformation.

What's surprising is that both Taki and Fubuki's combined efforts destroyed the Another Decade watch, something that can't be normally done even with Fubuki using a different Rider power coming from a previous one.

What little do they know (even Ray herself) is that it was bound to happen...

* * *

From afar, Kamen Rider Woz spectates the fight between the Riders and Another Decade. It turns out that White Woz had it written on his notebook that besides the mother and daughter defeat Another Decade, it also indicates the destruction of Ray's Another Decade watch. As it was written:

[ **タキ** と **グリスブリザード** の共同作業のおかげで、 **アナザーディケイドウォッチ** が **消滅する** ] ( _Thanks to the combined efforts of_ _ **Taki**_ _and_ _ **Grease Blizzard**_ _, the_ _ **Another Decade watch**_ _is_ _ **destroyed.**_ )

* * *

Back in the scene, Ray ends up breaking down and crying like a spoiled brat. She had no idea why Taki was able to defeat her, despite the fact that the Another Decade watch was designed to be immuned to the Decade Ridewatch, with little to no knowledge that White Woz did that on purpose.

While Ray was on her knees crying at the destroyed Another Decade watch, Fubuki takes out the Blizzard Knuckle out from her Build Driver with the intent of trying to kill her. Like before, Fubuki can't bring herself to kill Ray just because she was like a sister to her. But, things are different now.

Fubuki knows that if she asks Ray to redeem herself, the latter will simply reject it. And instead, she decides to spare her, in an act of _cruel mercy_. She decides to let her go and live a long life of humiliation from the earlier defeat. Even if that's the case, Ray will just continue her evil actions, but Fubuki will stop at nothing until she makes her realize the error of her ways.

That said, Fubuki decides to walk away and let Ray cry at her destroyed Ridewatch.

"Why did you choose to spare her, Fubuki-san?", asked Sougo.

"Ray is not worth killing.", said Fubuki as she powered down her transformation. "I will make sure she will suffer in the worst possible way just like she did with the people she victimized. But, I know that's not gonna end here, Ray will most likely continue her ambition until she gets the cursed sword. And I will be there, and so is my mother to stop her from doing so."

Taki, Geiz, and Sougo powered down their transformations. The ninja saw Fubuki doing the right thing, in that she is different than her younger stepsister.

"Fubuki...", Taki turned her eyes to her future daughter.

"I already made my decision, mother.", said Fubuki. "I'm going to fight by your side in order to prevent Ray from reaching Soul Edge."

Having declared her decision, the Grease Blizzard Ridewatch in Fubuki's pocket began to glow, the instant she looked into the watch, it evolved into a Miridewatch, while it still keeps Grease Blizzard's face. Who knows what made the watch evolve into the same kind of Ridewatch that White Woz and Taki use, even if that's the case, the watch now bonds to Fubuki, and the event Taki uses it will grant her use to Futurering Grease Blizzard, with Fubuki's mind and soul combined into her mother's body.

As the heroes leave, Taki takes the two Ridewatches that Ray dropped after her defeat - the **Snipe** and **Cronus** Ridewatches that she used to summon before.

While Ray is wallowing after the humiliating loss, Heure reunites with Swortz and Ora, and reveals that the deception was a ruse as Heure only used Ray to get out of Astral Chaos, and the instant Ray was at the mercy of her adoptive family, he ditches her.

"I can't believe what a crybaby she really is!", Ora takes the opportunity to revel at Ray's suffering as payback.

"Hmph. To think that she betrayed us all for the sake of Soul Edge, her hubris is what lead to her humiliation.", Swortz couldn't help smile at his former superior turned traitor. "Let's just leave her to suffer for now.", the superior Time Jacker have never felt satisfied for the first time for all Ray has done to him and thanking Taki and Fubuki for their efforts.

"That wench finally had it coming for everything she has done.", Heure snickered.

The Time Jackers take their leave as Ray is still wallowing. Even after she was defeated in the most humiliating fashion, Ray just went off the deep end even further...

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 16 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Snipe, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 2 (Woz, Shinobi)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 19 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Taki learns that Another Shippu is not in 2019. In order to find its whereabouts, she is forced to solve riddles from White Woz, who uses Futurering Quiz._

 _Hayate, the Kamen Rider of 2031, reveals to the gang that he is of Filipino ancestral origin. Not only that, he is the descendant of the wind priestess, Talim. Soon after, they also learn that Another Shippu was spawned in 1589, the year of Talim_ _'s coming-of-age as a priestess._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _52:_ _ **Wind Priestess ~A.D. 1589~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Not only this chapter is named after the biblical characters where one of the brothers killed his own sibling out of jealousy, this actually features the battle of two sisters, even though they are not related by blood. The Kamen Rider series is no stranger to characters (especially brother v. Brother, etc) with a Cain and Abel relationship. The first notable was _Kamen Rider BLACK_ , where the titular hero battles Shadow Moon, who is in fact Kotaro's brother, Nobuhiko. Other cases like Kamen Rider Ryuki where Shiro and Yui Kanzaki, respectively. The most recent were Kamen Rider Gaim when Mitsuzane goes off the deep end where he almost kills Takatora, and Kamen Rider Ghost via Alain and Adel (with their names are spelled similar to the similarly biblical characters), the latter being the Cain in this case.

Ray's summoning of Another Gaim and Another Ghost is a reference to characters from their original Riders' respective series and the aforementioned characters with a Cain and Abel relationship:

\- Mitsuzane when he betrays Kouta and Takatora. He goes off the deep end when he seemingly killed the latter two.

\- Adel frames Alain for killing their father when he himself who does the deed.

Even though the Another Decade watch is designed to be immune to the Decade Ridewatch, it has a major weakness: White Woz can easily negate that with his notebook by simply writing "the Another Decade watch is destroyed".

Taki Futurering Volt's Rider Kick is a flying knee attack, besides being similar to Imperer's own Final Vent, its execution is similar to outgoing New Japan Pro Wrestling star Kenny Omega's signature move, the V-Trigger (named after the game mechanic of the same name from _Street Fighter V_ ), which is a knee strike derived from Shinsuke Nakamura's own knee attack which was originally called "Boma Ye", while its called the "Kinshasa" in WWE. Fun fact, earlier this year, Omega lost the IWGP Heavyweight Championship to Hiroshi Tanahashi in Wrestle Kingdom 13, the same guy who happens to be a big fan of Kamen Rider.


	52. Ep 052: Wind Priestess -AD 1589-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **52: Wind Priestess ~A.D. 1589~** [風の巫女 〜1589年〜/ _Kaze no Miko_ _〜_ _1589_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of mild sexual content and nudity. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

It was a rainy night, in the Izumi mansion's clock says 9:00 pm at the master's bedroom. With things have nothing to do with anything related to Another Riders and Soul Edge, there are times that Taki wanted to feel herself to take time to relax. When Goro's not to busy with work, not only he's more willing to drag himself back into the battlefield just to make sure he's not yet retiring from being a Rider. Besides those, the two of them have a very _active_ sex life. The two will take time to spend time with each other in intimacy together alone.

The couple begin their intimate escapade as the two are now undressed, are now at bed naked embracing and kissing so fiercely with passion. Taki was already lying on the bed as Goro is already right before her, as the two embraced, her breasts pressed against his chest. After they break away from their kiss, Goro took the opportunity to get a tight grip on her right buxom, while using his left hand to flickering on her nipple.

"It feels...so good...", Taki moaned quietly as she felt her nipples swollen and erect by her lover's touch, it has become her weakness whenever she is touched by this sensitive part whenever the two bed each other. "I don't care if I'm enjoying this, but more!" In response, she managed to hold grip into his rod, stroking it with one hand while her breasts are played on. Each fondle and sucking on her breasts was enough to raise her arousal.

After short periods of time, Taki receives a lot of kisses from the neck, breasts, abdomen, and all the way to the very her very intimate part, she fell the intense pleasure to the point she shuddered in arousal. She couldn't even help stroking her own womanhood to feel more pleasure.

When the time has come to become one, the two lovers continued their fierce passionate kiss and touching each other all while Taki felt Goro's manhood thrusting inside her. For the most part, their love-making starts to be lustful and arousing, but in the end it becomes passionate, emotional, and tender, with the couple end up satisfied and cuddling together.

Moments after they reached the climax, Goro ends up falling into Taki's breasts face-first, while Taki herself goes down on the mattress.

"You're still feisty as ever, Taki.", Goro chuckled while gasping and recovering. "As if you had enough stamina to last for more than three hours!"

"I could say the same thing about you.", Taki replied before kissing him on the forehead. "But, I have a great time."

The two make love for already three hours before midnight, and Taki has high enough stamina to even reach an orgasm for about five to six time, something that Goro insinuating earlier. But, nevertheless, the couple's intimacy ended both of them relaxed and satisfied.

As it's 10 minutes before midnight right now, Taki and Goro spend most of the time cuddling at each other, with the former spooning him by pressing his head against her breasts, as if she really enjoyed having her breasts being played on whenever they two bed together.

Before Taki could sleep, her thoughts were on her future daughter, Fubuki... The fact that she transformed using the powers of someone else (Kazumi/Grease), she wondered why Fubuki choose to do so as a means to help her stop Ray.

"Hey, what are your thoughts about our child?", asked Goro. "Now that she's using Kazumin's old gear, I guess we're in need of another in your crew in your quest to destroy Soul Edge."

"I am skeptical of her actions at first... But...", Taki replied.

"But, Fubuki in her era is older and wiser.", Goro continued. "In fact, even though she has our blood flowing in her veins. She admits that she has her own moment of weakness. It's because that Ray's obsession with Soul Edge, Fubuki is trying to save her from the evil weapon. She admits that she held herself back because she could not bring herself to kill someone who she saw as a foster sister."

"Exactly. When she transformed into Grease Blizzard, her true self is shown."

" _I will make sure she will suffer in the worst possible way just like she did with the people she victimized. But, I know that's not gonna end here, Ray will most likely continue her ambition until she gets the cursed sword. And I will be there, and so is my mother to stop her from doing so."_

" _I already made my decision, mother. I'm going to fight by your side in order to prevent Ray from reaching Soul Edge."_

Fubuki has been staying on the sidelines ever since she met her parents' present-day selves. The instant Ray showed up, she knew that things are going to go downhill from there and she has to do something before Ray could enslave all of humanity with Soul Edge. Now that she has took up the mantle of the second Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard, Fubuki declares that she will stop Ray no matter what, in order to prevent her from obtaining Soul Edge.

Taki, nevertheless, accepts her daughter's decision. And truly accepted the possibility that she will end up here in the present and having a family.

* * *

The next day...

Taki made it into Arashi Kengo's pro wrestling gym, where he himself owns the gym, and welcome aspiring wrestlers and martial artists to spar with him. Whenever Arashi gets to spar with the ninja in his gym, it felt like he has truly found a worthy opponent in Taki ever since he called her out to face him in the squared circle.

"You're sure very talented with other martial arts beside with your ninja tricks.", Kengo said after having sparred with Taki.

"I've been studying different fighting styles known into this era and incorporated them in my own.", Taki replied modestly. "I learned a lot from my partner when it comes to that."

"Hohoho... You're quite the lucky woman there!", Kengo chuckled.

Taki's routine is interrupted when Fubuki arrives in the gym with Hayate and Volt. The ninja's future daughter weren't able to find any whereabouts of Kamen Rider Shippu's Another Rider counterpart, as if they find themselves fish out of water.

"Isn't that your-", said Kengo when he looked at Fubuki.

"My daughter from the future.", Taki answered.

"It's kinda weird for someone to meet their kid who just went back all the way here.", Kengo sighed awkwardly.

Taki starts cutting through the chase, "You weren't able to find anything yet?"

"I searched far and wide. And there was no sign of Another Shippu.", Fubuki replied. "And yet, you weren't able to sense it too."

But, one thing is for certain, the only person who knows the existence of these future Riders is White Woz. Meaning, he appears to have knowledge of the whereabouts of Another Shippu.

* * *

Later that day...

Taki and Fubuki approached White Woz, while they brought with them Hayate, Volt, and Kengo. Taki is not really in the mood to be formal with White Woz as she insists to tell him if Another Shippu is here in the present.

"Tell me if you know where Another Shippu is.", Taki demanded.

"You will have to earn it.", White Woz replied as he took out his Beyondriver and his Miridewatch.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"_ _ **Battle for New York**_ _" OST from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3_ *)

Taki in turn took out her own Beyondriver and Fubuki took out the Build Driver along with the Blizzard Knuckle and North Blizzard Full Bottle.

"Then we'll just have to force it out of you.", Taki replied as she pressed her Miridewatch's button.

* _ **Taki!**_ * / * _ **Bottle Kin! Grease Blizzard!**_ * / * _ **Woz!**_ *

* _ **Iza!**_ * / * _ **Action!**_ *

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", the three Kamen Riders transform.

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

* _ **Gekitou Shinka! Grease Blizzard! Gakigakigakigaki! Gakiin~!**_ *

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!**_ *

But, White Woz doesn't want to start the battle first as he took out a new Miridewatch: the Quiz Miridewatch, whose powers belonged to that of a man from 2040, **Douan Mondo** , the original Kamen Rider Quiz.

"A new Ridewatch?!", Taki exclaimed.

Fubuki then brought up to her mother of how Woz obtained it, "White Woz must have forcibly took away Douan Mondo's Kamen Rider Quiz powers."

* _ **Quiz! Action!**_ *

White Woz activates his Quiz Miridewatch as he puts the watch into his Beyondriver's lever, and then closes the lever to change to a new form: **Futurering Quiz**.

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Fashion! Passion! Question! Futurering Quiz! Quiz!**_ *

Woz's transformation ends with the "Quiz" (クイズ) in katakana branded into his visor. In Futurering Quiz, he bears a question mark shaped crest. The strap on the torso has spammed question mark motifs. His shoulders have O and X answer indicators that serve as pointing out the correct and incorrect answers.

"Let me ask you this question:", White Woz begins his riddle. "Is Another Shippu spawned in the present day? O (correct) or X (incorrect)?"

Taki has 10 seconds to answer. In the midst of that, upon figuring out with Fubuki's efforts were fruitless of the search and Taki unable to sense the Another Rider. So, her answer is "O."

"The answer is...", the red shoulder pad in White Woz indicates "O", "O? How did you know?!", much to his surprise.

The ninja continued. "Do you expect me to sense that Another Rider, even though it doesn't exist in this timeline? And Fubuki searching far and wide for its whereabouts?!"

The mother and daughter pair then tussle against Kamen Rider Woz. Though they are pretty cautious knowing that White Woz forces the two to answer a riddle in the midst of the battle. If they make the wrong answer, they'll be in a world of hurt.

"Do you think you can avoid my attacks? O or X?", White Woz then forces Taki into a riddle.

"O!", Taki swings her Ryuuseimaru at White Woz, only for the latter to avoid.

"The answer is.. X!", White Woz replies and casts an explosion at Taki, pushing her right back to the ground. Then, Fubuki was about to hit him with the Blizzard Knuckle, but White Woz manages to counterattack and forces Fubuki to answer another of his riddle. "Can your finishing move be bounced back against you? O or X?"

* _ **Single Ice! Ready, go! Glacial Attack!**_ *

That said, Grease Blizzard cranks the Build Driver for the Glacial Attack. And by doing so, Grease Blizzard launches a shockwave of ice at White Woz. But, the blue shoulder pad on Woz flashes the "X".

"The answer is... O!", White Woz is protected by a forcefield and Fubuki's attack is bounced back to her.

Zi-O and Geiz had fought Kamen Rider Quiz upon the first encounter, and solving their riddle is no easy task. Now that White Woz has Kamen Rider Quiz's powers, Taki and Fubuki are pushed back to a corner, finding themselves in a nigh-hopeless boss fight.

White Woz took out his notebook and records his foreseen event that will bound to happen: "Taki is defeated by Woz Futurering Quiz's finisher." as he opens the Beyondriver's lever.

* _ **Beyond the Time!**_ *

Then, Woz asks Taki a riddle, "My finisher will force you out of transformation O or X?"

* _ **Quiz Shock Break!**_ *

Woz Futurering Quiz jumps and hid behind two answer boxes of O and X. He emerges from the O and hits Taki with a Rider Kick, defeating her.

"No, mother!", Fubuki exclaimed.

"The answer is O.", White Woz said, to his shock, Taki had somehow disappeared, until a familiar beeping is heard nearby. A purple continue claypipe is spawned, and Taki emerges from it, like Genm whenever he gets a game over.

What White Woz did not know is that Taki had something on her sleeve: she actually has Geiz's Genm Ridewatch and uses it to cheat death, as shown with the watch inserted on her Beyondriver.

"That's my savior's watch...", said White Woz.

"It was thanks to a blessing from god, I am able to cheat death.", Taki boasted. "In other words, I cheated on your game. This is getting tiresome."

Taki took out the Cronus Ridewatch she obtained from Ray and rotated its dial and pressed its switch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Cronus!**_ *

* _(Beyondriver voice)_ _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ *

The Cronus watch is inserted in the Beyondriver, and the moment Taki closes the belt...

* _(Buggle Driver II voice)_ _ **Reset!**_ *

* * *

...time is rewinded back all the way back before Taki and Fubuki transformed and fought White Woz, much to the herald's surprise. It was thanks to the Genm and Cronus Ridewatches, Taki was able to outsmart White Woz. Using the powers of a game master with godly talents allowed her to cheat death, and another Rider who manipulates time to negate White Woz's manipulating future events.

"You're very clever than I thought.", White Woz chuckled. "Okay, I will tell you where Another Shippu is spawned. It has something to do with Hayate's heritage. Did you know that he is the descendant of the wind priestess from the Wind Deity in Southeast Asia?"

"A wind priestess...? Where did I have heard of that before...", Taki is curious herself if she had heard of that priestess.

Until Hayate reveals to her. "That priestess's name is **Talim**. She is my ancestor. I've heard stories about her from my grandmother who is born as Filipino-Japanese. She was an only child of a village shaman."

It's revealed that Hayate's family were descendants of those who lived in the Village of the Wind Deity, his connection to Talim makes more sense as he is in fact her descendant. Also, the reason he is Kamen Rider Shippu is that his sword techniques resemble that of the fighting style used by those people in the past, it also helps that he is known by two monikers: the **Divine Wind** and the **Violet Wind**.

"I was also told of the story that the villagers in the past had stumbled to a gemstone containing an evil power.", Hayate continued.

"A stone containing an evil power...a shard of Soul Edge?", Taki exclaimed.

"Before I forget, Another Shippu appears to have spawned in the year where Talim began her coming-of-age rite as a priestess.", White Woz said, revealing that Another Shippu is spawned in the past: **1589**.

" **What?!** ", everyone except White Woz exclaimed. As no one thought that Another Riders can only spawn in the present, but why in the 16th century of all things?

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1589** **  
**(1589年)

In a remote corner of lands to the east, there is a village of wind worshippers who live in harmony with nature.

 **Talim** was born into a family of shamans, and raised as the Last Priestess of the Winds amid the encroaching Western civilization that threatened their way of life.

Due to her great sensitivity to the spirit world, Talim was heavily affected by the Evil Seed, and nearly died.

As time passed, Westerners began to visit her village, and one happened to bring with him a certain metal shard.

The elders who saw this "vitality charm" instantly realized it was dangerous, for it was a shard of the cursed sword, Soul Edge...

One day, the elders of the village were horrified by the evil aura emanating from a shard of Soul Edge that one of the Westerners brought to the village. It was that the wind managed to guided its way there.

The other elder spoke that the aura was far from where it came, knowing it could influencing those nearby, which can change their destines.

Talim appeared before the elders and brought up what she sensed.

"Long ago, I sensed an aura just like this one.", the girl said.

"Oh...?", the elder raised her eyebrow.

Talim continued, "And I have a feeling that this shard isn't the only one that's fallen away where it belongs. It must be returned to its rightful place."

"Mmm, I agree with you, but...", one of the elders said.

"I sensed it belongs in a faraway place... Please, let me take it there!"

The elder disapproved, "No! You're the last priestess of the winds...and the world is in chaos! If you were to leave this island and lose your purity..."

"...there would be no one left to praise the winds.", the other added.

Despite this, Talim's parents defended her and want her to be brought closer to nature and amplify her purity as a priestess. But the elder spoke of their opinions to be not without merit as she is hesitant of the girl's decision. They ask permission to the high elder to see if Talim is ready.

The high elder, Kalana asked the priestess, "Talim... Think about what your name truly means?" before taking her leave.

The other two elders asked the last priestess to wait until she gets official permission, to which Talim respects.

From a distance, Ray observes the people of the village and their priestess, Talim. It seems Ray plans to steal the shard of Soul Edge from the villagers with the hope of drawing closer to the sword. That said, she also brought an ace on her sleeve, an Another Rider: **Another Shippu**.

* _ **Shippu!**_ *

It turns out that Ray spawned Another Shippu in 1589 instead in the present, with the intention of terrorizing the village and find the shard. And what's more, she had created a second Another Decade watch, and it took about more than two weeks to create a second after the first was destroyed, not knowing that it was caused by White Woz himself.

"Time to set things in motion.", Ray curves a smirk in a disturbing fashion to highlight her recently unstable personality as she sends Another Shippu to attack anyone who gets in her way.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 16 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 2 (Woz, Shinobi)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 19 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Taki and company made it to 1589, only to be attacked by Talim and Plata when they mistook them as enemies. However, the shard of Soul Edge that the Wind Deity village sensed is being sought after by Ray._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _53:_ _ **Divine Wind ~A.D. 2031~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Though the story already has its own Ryuki-tribute arc all the while the _Zi-O_ TV series now has its Ryuki arc next week, after the Talim/Kamen Rider Shippu arc, I'll decide to make a _Kamen Rider Amazons_ tribute arc. Though _Amazons_ is outside of the main timeline continuity, Metroid: KRG Vol. 3's adaptation of _Amazons_ S2 made it as a canon immigrant to my works. In short, Amazons' storyline now coexists in the main timeline exclusively to my stories.

Though Talim's Soul Chronicle takes place after the main storyline where Kilik and Xianghua succeeded in defeating Nightmare (and by proxy, Inferno), she is not the only one whose character episode takes place after that event; Siegfried's own character episode takes place moments after he is no longer Nightmare.

Back in the previous chapters prior to the introduction of the Future Riders, Taki can sense the presence of Another Riders from greater distance. However, this is only limited to Another Riders who have the powers of that past main Rider. Much like Black Woz unable to find the whereabouts of that Another Rider whose appearance is based on a future Rider, Taki cannot sense these said Another Riders either.

Taki's use of the Genm Ridewatch on her Beyondriver to escape Woz Futurering Quiz's finisher has some fridge logic to it: one, Genm's powers is based on a beta-testing game, and a GMPC (game-master player character; in that Kuroto being the game master, he not only enforces the rules, he _bends_ them to his will as he desires). The second, Quiz's powers are derived from quiz games and intricate problem solving, and getting the wrong answer means you will be at the receiving end of punishment or torture. Taki using Genm's powers to avoid Woz's finisher means that she's cheating. In video games, using cheat codes are one of the few things to complete the game easier, but there are drawbacks - not only it hinders your game's completion, there are times that it can make your game crash if you don't turn them off, forcing you to start the game again.

Also, White Woz's notebook has an additional weakness: the **Cronus Ridewatch**. The moment Taki used it on her Beyondriver to use the Restart function from Cronus's Buggle Driver II, time is rewinded back before Taki and Fubuki transformed and fought White Woz. Thus, whatever White Woz wrote on his note will be removed.


	53. Ep 053: Divine Wind -AD 2031-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **53: Divine Wind ~A.D. 2031~** [神風 〜2031年〜/ _Kamikaze_ _〜_ _2031_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Meanwhile, at the present...

Taki had alerted Sougo and Geiz that Another Shippu was spawned in the 16th century. Specifically, A.D. 1589. That's the year where Talim begins her ordeal as the Last Priestess of the Winds.

The fact that an Another Rider normally spawns on the 21st century, based on that Rider's year of origin (i.e., 2017 has Another Build, 2005 has Another Hibiki, etc), and an Another Rider having a future Kamen Rider's power only spawns at the present day. Another Volt's origin is from 2025, the same year as the actual Kamen Rider Volt ending up here in 2019. Another Shippu, being based on Kamen Rider Shippu, has 2031 as its year of origin. Normally, this is the standard for Another Rider creation that the Time Jackers do.

But, to think that, based on what White Woz had mentioned earlier, Another Shippu being spawned a bit farther into the past is something that the Time Jackers could not possibly do. But, Taki is certain that this is in fact Ray's doing. Knowing that Talim and her people appear to have possessed a shard of Soul Edge, Ray is intending to terrorize the village to find the shard of the cursed sword.

That said, Taki, Geiz, Sougo, and Fubuki head back to A.D. 1589 on their Time Mazines, bringing with them Hayate to prevent Ray from obtaining the shard.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1589** **  
**(1589年)

Regardless of the commotion surrounding the metal shard, Talim still had to fulfill her duty as the Last Priestess of the Winds. Accordingly, she returned her focus to practicing ritual sword dancing with the Village of the Wind Deity's priest.

Talim began her practice of the sword dancing, as the first step of her ordeal as the Last Priestess. The village priestess, Plata appeared before the young girl to begin her training.

"Indeed. Once you've finished your sword practice, you should hike to the mountaintop.", the priestess spoke.

"Great idea!", Talim smiled as reply.

"Now, let's review your lesson once more. Are you ready, Talim?"

"Yes!"

The two priestesses readied their dual tonfas, as both of them have blades. Talim's people are taught to the ways of the Wind Dance fighting style. Additionally, they are also proficient with aerokinesis.

The Wind Dance fighting style employs a variety of special movements that emphasize high speed, flexibility, and number of hits. This speed is used to launch surprise attacks and punish enemies when their attacked leave them exposed.

Talim showcased such graceful techniques, and even surpassed Plata's own. Her speed is used to launch surprise attacks and punish enemies when their attacked leave them exposed.

Just as Talim is about to finish her opponent, giant shadows passed by from the skies, a sign of a bad omen...

* _ **Time Mazine!**_ *

Talim and Plata ended up forfeiting their battle as they find themselves being confronted by people from the future.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"_ _ **The MFD (Dungeon of the Military Facilities remix from Skies of Arcadia)**_ _" by djpretzel from OverClocked Remix_ *)

The Time Mazines landed right in front of the proving grounds where Talim and Plata are sparring, Taki, Sougo, and Geiz emerged from their mechas. Meanwhile, Goro, Fubuki, and Reiji took over in their respective Time Mazines' cockpit to orbit the area.

"Who are you people?", Talim asked. "Are you Westerners?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, we're not enemies.", said Sougo.

To which Plata rejects the greeting, "How dare you defile our village. Prepare to repent for your trespasses! Talim, let's fight them off together!"

Taki, Geiz, Sougo, and Hayate are left with no choice but to fight them off. The Fu-Ma ninja took out her Beyondriver, Sougo and Geiz donned their Zikuu-Drivers, while Hayate summoned his Cyclone Driver through the will of mind and took out the Twin Typhoons. Additionally, Geiz then took out the Wizard Ridewatch along with his own, ditto with Sougo with the W Ridewatch.

* _ **Taki!**_ * / * _ **Geiz! Wizard!**_ * / * _ **Zi-O! Double!**_ *

The time-traveling Riders put their Ridewatches in their respective belts, as Hayate poses in a similar vein to Kamen Rider Ichigou, Nigou, and V3 as the Twin Typhoons absorb wind energy. Followed by Taki, Geiz, and Sougo posing as they also transform.

" **Henshin!** "

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

Taki is now transformed into Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type, her transformation ends with her visor branded with "Rider" (らいだー) in hirigana.

* _ **Armor Time! Please! Wizard!**_ * / * _ **Armor Time! Cyclone! Joker! W!**_ *

Followed by Geiz transformed into his base form, and a Magical Portal appearing above him, as it passed through him to form the Wizard Armor. His transformation ends with the word "Wizard" (うぃざーど) in hirigana branded into his visor. And Zi-O transformed into his based form, followed by humanoid Gaia Memories, called the Memory Droids summoned as they form the shoulders of the W Armor: the Cyclone Memory Shoulder on the right, and the Joker Memory Shoulder on the left. The Memory Shoulders combine with Zi-O to form the W Armor along with its helmet, ending the transformation with the word "Double" (ダブル) in katakana branded into his visor.

* _ **Ibuki! Maki! Tatsumaki! Kamen Rider Shippu!**_ *

After his Cyclone Driver have absorbed enough wind energy, Hayate is transformed into Kamen Rider Shippu. His two swords, Linamin and Barat are summoned, he combines them to form into a double sword staff.

" **I am the Violet Wind, the tempest of hope! Kamen Rider Shippu has arrived!** ", Hayate/Shippu proclaims after his transformation.

Followed by Zi-O as he flicked his left wrist followed by bantering Double's catchphrase, "Now, count up your sins!"

The two priestess fought the four Kamen Riders as a fierce battle ensues. Taki and Hayate took on Talim, while Zi-O and Geiz focused on Plata. Even though that Talim's ordeal as the Last Priestess of the Winds has just only begun, she proved that she can even outclass her opponents, especially if they are from the future and transform into Kamen Riders. As Hayate observed, Talim is already a gifted warrior to begin with.

Taki is the force to take a hand as she took out the Volt Miridewatch, inserted it into the Beyondriver's lever after activating. She opens the watch's cover after pressing its switch for the second time, and closes the belt.

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Tenrai! Furai! Jinrai! Futurering Volt! Volt!**_ *

Taki changes into the lightning-elemental Futurering Volt, with her transformation ending with the word "Volt" (ぼると) in hirigana branded into her visor. Now assuming said form, Taki uses Kamen Rider Volt's Eight Thunder Gods Style kickboxing as a means of combating Talim's Wind Dance.

"Let the heavens decide your fate!", Taki calls out a thunderstorm with the snap from her fingers, causing the sky to turn dark and lightning bolts appearing from the thunderclouds, complete with the booming sound of thunder.

Taki Futurering Volt and Shippu continue their battle against Talim. Meanwhile, Zi-O and Geiz make short work of Plata.

* _ **Finish Time! Wizard!**_ * / * _ **Finish Time! W!**_ *

* _ **Strike Time Burst!**_ * / * _ **Maximum Time Break!**_ *

After spinning their Drivers upon unlocking, Geiz then executes his variation of Wizard's Strike Wizard Kick, followed by Zi-O with his own variation of the Joker Extreme at Plata, the only difference is that the Memory Droids are also helping him, similar to Triple Extreme.

With the high priestess Plata defeated, Talim has no other option but to fend for herself. To her surprise, Hayate possessed similar powers as hers. Within moments, Shippu's Cyclone Driver begins to absorb wind energy through the Twin Typhoons and show Talim the full extent of his power.

* _ **Cyclonic Finish!**_ *

Within moments, Shippu tucked himself knees forward while covering himself in a tornado that elevates him in mid-air. While still covered by the tornado, he prepares to drop Talim with his corkscrew kick, only for him to miss as Talim turns the tables.

"Impressive, she avoided my kick...", Hayate observed.

* _ **Beyond the Time! 1,000,000 Volt Cross Shock!**_ *

"Now, it's my turn!", Taki opens her Beyondriver's lever as she begins to charge herself with concentrated amounts of electricity before closing the Driver. The concentrated electricity is then channeled in to her right arm. " **Eight Thunder Gods Style Secret Technique!** "

And to Hayate's surprise, Taki appears to be using one of Kamen Rider Volt's secret techniques.

Talim couldn't afford to lose at this moment as she concentrated herself to generate a powerful gust of wind through her tonfas.

"Take this! **Juushinga Raikouken!** ", Taki unleashes an electrified energy giant fist upon Talim.

 **[** **獣神牙雷光拳** **]** (Juushinga Raikouken - " **Beast God Fang Lightning Flash Fist** ")

Talim, in turn unleashed a beam of tornado to counter the Beast God Fang Lightning Flash Fist technique, thus turning into a beam struggle between two attacks. However, Taki starts to gain the upper hand, and her attack pushes Talim's back, causing her to be pushed to a corner.

The village elders intervened and informed Talim that the amulet, presumably the shard of Soul Edge is missing, the elders weren't able to sense them and nor does Talim herself.

The Kamen Riders decide to stop the fight the moment the elders appeared.

"Unfortunately, we have a problem.", said one of the elders. "The amulet... I can't find it anywhere."

The other elder added, "Not even my divination techniques can locate it. Did you happen to sense anything. Did you happen to sense anything?"

Talim replied, "Now that you mention it, I can't sense it anywhere."

"Maybe someone else is trying to seek it out.", Taki intervened.

The elders turn their attention to the Kamen Riders, to their surprise they mistook them for Westerners. But, to see if they are friend or foe, Taki and Hayate need to convince them.

"Who are you people?", asked the composed elder.

"We are time travelers 400 years from the future.", Taki explained. "And we travel back into the past to destroy the evil weapon known as Soul Edge, and that amulet that you people are in possession of happen to be a shard of the cursed sword."

"From the future?", Talim raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that amulet was from the remnants of an evil weapon?"

Taki continued, "I have encountered individuals who have came across with the cursed sword. And one of my blades had a shard of Soul Edge, and it reacts violently to anything connected to it. Also, someone from our timeline intends to steal the amulet to obtain Soul Edge."

The ninja explained everything to the villagers and Talim everything about the amulet and its connection to Soul Edge. Even worse, they also learn that Ray, the rogue Time Jacker is also after the shard, in hopes she could find Soul Edge a lot easier.

"I doubt this is simply some mischievous trick.", the elder replied.

"Hmm... Perhaps a foreigner carried it off.", the other added. "Perhaps we should be thankful it's gone now."

"Incorrect. If that shard is present on these lands, no one knows if something evil will brew into the future.", Hayate spoke. "If it falls into the wrong hands, it will create an even more bad future. Therefore, that shard must be destroyed."

Despite this, the elders find hope in Talim's determination. The priestess decides that she will find the shard. The elders commend her bravery for that matter, ditto with Hayate.

Afterwards, the Kamen Riders powered down their transformation and reveal themselves to the villagers. Hayate reverently knelt before Talim, much to the girl's surprise.

"It's an honor of meeting you, my ancestor.", said Hayate.

"Ancestor?", Talim asked.

"I am Hayate of the Divine Wind. I am a warrior from the year 2031,", the Violet Wind introduced himself to his ancestor. "I was gifted the power of the wind at a young age just like you, and I used them to protect the world against the forces of evil."

"Hmm... I guess there are still those in the future who worships the wind.", said one of the village elders. "And, you young man are no exception."

* * *

Later, Talim headed to the illustrious and holy Mt. Makiling to train. In her heart she held a faint hope that she might discover some clues about the amulet.

Meanwhile, Taki, Geiz, Sougo, and Hayate talked with the village elders. As Taki told everything to the high elder, Kalana about the presence of malignant presences drawn by the amulet (i.e., Ray and the Another Rider, to which she shortens the creature as a demon), knowing that they are more powerful enemies that can put Talim in grave danger. That is, the Riders know that Ray is lurking within the lands along with Another Shippu.

With the elders finally understanding with the Kamen Riders' situation, they approved the idea of letting them deal with the Another Rider lurking within their lands. But, first, the high elder Kalana expressed to them what Talim's role as the Last Priestess of the Winds will mean to their homeland.

"Still, Talim is still a young girl who needs much more to learn.", said the high elder. "For her age, she is a humble and kindhearted child who really doesn't want any conflict and will bring herself into battle if she has to. At best, she is a brave and courageous person, but at worse times, she is often surrounded with self-worry and doubt."

Talim's duty as the Last Priestess is no laughing matter. As her ordeals will understand what its like to connect with the rest of the world. But, considering that she is willing to take the duty to return the shard of Soul Edge from where it belongs will also mean leaving her own family and home behind.

"I see... So she is willing to take her duty even if it means leaving the village and her loved ones behind? She's going to have one heck of a journey...", Sougo seems to commend Talim's courage.

"I've have been into a similar ordeal myself, too.", Taki also sympathized with the elder's story.

"My ancestor will survive her ordeals, I'm sure of it.", Hayate assures that even in times of worry and doubt, Talim will get through daunting trials in her life, no matter how fate throws anything at her. "I was just like her in my days as a youth. I had a hard time making meaningful connections with people on the outside world, until I was trained by my grandmother in my teens. I found the confidence of what its like to bring forth hope to those in need."

"Your ordeals made you into a truly better person, young man.", the elder replied.

"Even if she has to make a choice, I'm certain that my ancestor will return to this land once she has fulfilled her duty.", Hayate reassures that Talim will complete her ordeal without regrets.

* * *

Somewhere in Mt. Makiling...

Talim has completed her training in the mountains with the resident priestess.

"Haha... Looks like I don't have anything to teach you at all.", said the priestess.

"Thank you very much.", Talim replied modestly.

Talim then asked of the amulet from the priestess, the latter answered that Talim is certain to find it in no time. In fact, the reason Talim is able to sense the shard of Soul Edge, is her sensitivity to the spirit world. Needless to say, Talim's search won't be that hard.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1590** **  
**(1590年)

A year later...

The village's children had gone missing... What's more, bands of strangers are sighted in the area recently, some of them rumored to be violent. Before any harm should come to them, Talim set off down the mountain in search of the lost children.

However, two monstrous creatures, Another Riders - Ray/Another Decade and Another Shippu stood on the priestess's way.

Talim managed to caught up with two of the missing children. It seems that they were lured by demons, luckily they managed to escape with their lives. However, before Talim could bring them back to the village, she finds herself with a gun being pointed to her by the rogue Time Jacker, Ray, once again who regained her Another Decade form.

* _ **D-D-D-Decade!**_ * / * _ **Shippu!**_ *

"Tell me where the amulet is, child and I will let you and these two brats free.", Ray points her Shoukan Buster at the priestess.

"You must be those fiends trying to seek after the amulet?!", Talim was quick to recognize that Ray, along with Another Shippu that Hayate and the others talked about.

Ray is not in the mood to play games and threatens to hurt the two boys and Talim herself to force her out where the shard of Soul Edge is as an act of spite. But, her attempts are thwarted when the now-transformed Kamen Riders (Taki, Geiz, Shippu, and Zi-O) arrived.

"I found you, you twisted fiend!", Hayate shouted at the sight of his Another Rider counterpart.

"You just never learn, do you.", Taki confronts her adoptive future child. "Why would you go so far as to harm a mere child to get what you want?"

To justify in that Ray is truly an archenemy to both her adoptive mother, Taki and sister Fubuki, she ranted, "I'll make you and your daughter pay for what you've done earlier. But, I'll save the best for last. It took a week or two for me to regain this power! I will make sure no one will get in my way, not even that White Woz!", Ray makes it personal against her own adoptive mother and daughter, not knowing that her first Another Decade watch was destroyed by White Woz himself, not the mother and child duo.

"In the end, you will only destroy yourself, Ray. It's a pity that your warped obsession with the cursed sword already brought you to madness.", Taki keeps her cool despite the rogue Time Jacker's scathing words. "In that case, I will put you in your place, evil wretch!"

The Kamen Riders readied their weapons and fought the two Another Riders. This brought Talim enough time to take the children back to the village before joining in the fight.

Mayhem quickly erupts as Zi-O, Geiz, and Shippu have their hands full against Another Shippu, leaving Taki and Talim to deal with Ray/Another Decade.

"Why must you get in the way? Don't you have anything else but bopping different timelines after another?!", Ray ranted while summoning a swarm of Guardians using the Another Build watch to stall Talim.

"Whatever it takes to destroy Soul Edge, that's why!", Taki rebuked at the rogue Time Jacker. "I've seen a lot of people who come across with the cursed sword end up becoming slaves to the evil blade. But you, your obsession already made you into the heartless monster that you are now! Your delusions of grandeur will end here!"

Just before Ray can continue venting her frustration on Taki, Another Decade is attacked by a massive explosion. Within moments, Kamen Rider Woz, now assuming Futurering Quiz.

"You...!", Ray turned and glared at White Woz.

"My my, aren't you a bad girl.", said White Woz. "Question: Did your mother said that she will put you in _your place_? O or X. The answer is... O!"

When the "O" on Woz's shoulders opens, Ray finds herself in the receiving end of an electric shock from Woz Futurering Quiz.

"Question. You will succeed in obtaining Soul Edge. O or X?", Woz forces Ray into another riddle.

"It's O!", Ray attempts to heckle White Woz, but he avoids her.

Only for White Woz to reveal the right answer, "The answer is...X!"

Ray ends up being attacked by another explosion like from the ones before, this time is forced out of her transformation. But, her Another Decade watch is still intact.

"Hate...", Ray murmured before she completely loses it, "I **HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE! YOU!** I HATE YOU ALL!"

White Woz revels at the hateful look on Ray's face following her villainous breakdown.

Meanwhile, Zi-O, Geiz, and Shippu finish off Another Shippu with a triple Rider Kick, defeating the Another Rider in the process. Only to reveal that Another Shippu was in fact one of the demons who attacked the children earlier. It seems that Ray has no problem using supernatural beings instead of humans of turning them into Another Riders.

Then, White Woz forces Taki into a riddle.

"Tell me something, Taki... Did you just brought Hayate here so you can take his powers? O or X."

"Have you lost your mind? I am not interested of taking his powers! X!"

"It's X!"

It seems Taki inadvertently picked the wrong answer and instead finds herself in the receiving end of an explosion like Ray earlier, forced Taki out of her transformation.

"It's already written in your face, Taki.", White Woz said. "You've already mastered Kamen Rider Volt's powers, don't tell me that you're denying Shippu's powers?"

Having seen White Woz doing to Taki, Hayate chews out on the futurist.

"You wretch! That woman was rewarded with that power because Volt saw her worthy of it!", Shippu attacks Woz. "I only came here into the past is to meet my ancestor in person and deal with that freak of nature taking my likeness!"

"No one asked you to answer me back!", White Woz retaliates.

While Hayate and White Woz are busy brawling, Ray staggered back to her feet and reached for the Another Shippu watch along with its host.

"You haven't seen the last of me!", Ray exclaimed as she forces the Another Shippu watch back into the demonic creature, transforming it back to Another Shippu.

* _ **Shippu!**_ *

Ray uses her time freeze to escape along with Another Shippu. Within moments, time returns back to normal, the heroes, Talim, and White Woz noticed that the Another Rider and Ray fled. And, unfortunately, Hayate loses his Rider powers.

"I knew this is bound to happen...", Taki laments the loss of Hayate's powers.

Fortunately, Hayate still retained his memories.

Meanwhile, Talim caught up with the children she saved. One of the boys asked if it had something to do with the amulet. However, the priestess replied that the creatures were agitated by the presence of foreigners. The other asked her if demons can be seen by normal humans? However, Talim replied that only those who are pure of hearts can see spirit world dwellers.

But, considering that Another Shippu was in fact hosted by a demon, this makes the creature now visible to normal humans.

* * *

Later, Another Shippu was sighted in the suburbs of a nearby town. Sensing her people's panic, Talim vowed to destroy the monster. However, only Kamen Rider Shippu's powers is required to defeat the Another Rider.

Once arriving the town, Taki and Hayate followed Talim as she assures the villagers that she will deal with the monster. As Talim went on to fight the Another Rider, Hayate decides to do the unthinkable.

"Taki, I know you don't want to take my powers for your sake. But, now... I think it is time that I shall entrust you my powers.", said Hayate as he took a blank Miridewatch from his pocket, from which he snagged from White Woz.

"But, why?", asked the ninja.

"If it's to vanquish that creature, it's okay.", Hayate reassured. "You've taught me what it's like to overcome doubts without regret. I am happy that I have truly met my ancestor in person. So, this power shall be yours now!"

The blank Miridewatch now becomes the **Shippu Miridewatch**.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Roll the Dice**_ _" by Takanori Nishikawa from Thunderbolt Fantasy season 2_ *)

"Fine. But, I will do what I must.", said Taki as she put on her Beyondriver and activated the new watch.

* _ **Shippu!**_ *

* _ **Iza!**_ *

Taki opens the watch's cover after pressing its button again, and chants "Henshin!" as she closes the Beyondriver's lever.

* _ **Touei! Future Time!**_ *

Taki transforms into Taki Genesis Type first. After that, she is surrounded herself with a tornado, before the armor pieces of Futurering Shippu materialized in the rings surrounding her.

 **[~** _ **Roll the Dice, Roll the Dice!**_ **~]**

* _ **Ibuki! Maki! Tatsumaki! Futurering Shippu! Shippu!**_ *

After that, the pieces of the armor combined into her suit, ending with the word "Shippu" (しっぷ) in hirigana branded on her visor, and her helmet's forehead crystal turn into a midnight purple color and with the kanji for "wind" (風) branded, completing Taki's transformation into **Futurering Shippu**.

 **[~** _ **Hou ni abita ame wa dare ta ga nagori ka arashi o yonda**_ **~]** ( _The rain drying up on my cheeks is, someone's remains, having called for a storm, I wonder?_ )  
 **[~** _ **Yasuragi sae mo shiranu netsu ki shoudou michibikarete susume**_ **~]** ( _Not even knowing of peace, it's being led by an ongoing hot impulse_ )

Taki Futurering Shippu stood beside Talim to battle Another Shippu as a strong wind current kicking up on the battlefield.

 **[~** _ **Without forgiveness Wo O O Oh Wa Oh**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Taikutsu kiru yori mashi-sa**_ **~]** ( _It's better to kill the boredom_ )

"Wind, guide me!", Talim prayed to the wind deities as she and the Kamen Rider battle the monster.

Taki took out her Ryuuseimaru in Gattai Mode and clash against Another Shippu alongside Talim. The two warriors gain the upper hand against the monstrosity. Another Shippu's copy of Kamen Rider Shippu's attacks didn't budge against Taki, giving Talim the opening to strike against Another Shippu.

 **[~** _ **Kiss Goddess of Death Wo O O Oh Wa Oh**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Kokoro ga korogaru hou e**_ **~]** ( _My heart rolls in this direction_ )

"Let's finish him together!", said Talim.

"Right!", Taki answered.

The priestess readies herself as she surrounded herself by a tornado. And proclaimed, "I dedicate this to the wind!" while gliding through the air, lunging Another Shippu with a series of strikes with her dual tonfas, "Breath of the sky!", she continued. Following up more strikes while one of her tonfas are surrounded by a swirling gust of wind, "Embrace my dance!", sending the Another Rider in midair, before blowing it towards Taki, "And blow away corruption!"

As Another Shippu staggers back onto its feet, Taki takes her turn to finish the creature.

* _ **Beyond the Time! Linamin Barat Cyclonic Turbulence!**_ *

After opening and closing her Beyondriver's lever, Taki goes in a tucking position while surrounded by a tornado, the tornado elevates her high in the air before launching her right towards Another Shippu for the corkscrew kick, destroying the Another Rider in the process, along with its Ridewatch.

Following the battle, the residents thanked Talim for her efforts, she couldn't done it on her own without help from warriors from the future.

* * *

After the ordeal, Talim had a strange feeling about the amulet, as though an opportunity was presenting itself... She made her way to visit Kalana, the Eldest One who also happened to her grandmother.

Talim had spoke to her grandmother that is it the time for her that she already proved her worth after all the recent trials she had been through. What's more, her meeting with her descendant from the future had made her more motivated in the midst of her ordeal.

Kalana already knew that Talim is now brave enough to adventure on her own, after learning so much from the time travelers who came to their homeland. The high elder apologized for testing the priestess, but Talim comes to the fact that her name means "sharp blade". As the Last Priestess, she knows the dangers of what its like to survive.

The high elder finally accepts Talim's decision to travel to the west and return the amulet to where it belongs. And Talim promises to return once she fulfills her duty.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

The Kamen Riders return back to the present, finishing their mission in a bittersweet note. With the powers of Kamen Rider Volt and Kamen Rider Shippu entrusted in Taki's hands, the Raijin Beastman Volt and Hayate return back to their respective timelines.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 16 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 5 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 2 (Woz, Shinobi)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 19 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _A epidemic outbreak causes humans to mutate into monstrous creatures known as Amazonz. Can this have something to do with an Another Rider, or an experiment gone wrong?_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _54:_ _ **AMAZONZ ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hayate/Shippu can spin his double blade like a helicopter's rotor, something that Yoshimitsu uses.

The fact that Hayate uses a double sword, as his weapons Linamin and Barat are swords that can be turned into a Darth Maul-styled double bladed staff, this makes his fighting style based on Grøh's. Making him the only Kamen Rider to re-use a Soulcalibur character's fighting style, similar to NPCs or Create-A-Soul characters that are given the weapons and fighting style of any of the main roster.

Taki Futurering Volt's **Beast God Fang Lightning Flash Fist** (or **Jushinga Raikouken** ) finisher is similar to the Sekiha Tenkyoken (one of the techniques used by the Burning and Master Gundam) as is Futurering Jet Phoenix's Phoenix Knuckle is to the Erupting Burning Finger (another attack used by the Burning Gundam). Though the it involves launching a giant energy fist, as the Sekiha Tenkyoken is not entirely a Kamehameha-styled attack as Domon himself managed to had variations of the technique.

Kamen Rider Shippu's (and by extension, Taki Futurering Shippu) Rider Kick is a combination of Kamen Rider Chalice's Spinning Attack/Spinning Dance and Kamen Rider Knight's Final Vent, Hishouzan.


	54. Ep 054: AMAZONZ -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **54: AMAZONZ ~A.D. 2019~** [AMAZONZ 〜2019年〜/ _Amazonzu_ _〜_ _2019_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of body horror, blood, graphic violence, cannibalism and disturbing imagery. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2016** **  
**(2016年)

Five years earlier...

Elsewhere in an isolated Nozama Pharmacy laboratory. Deep amongst the facilities, the rogue Time Jacker Ray infiltrated the Nozama laboratory. She went inside in one of the rooms where two people are found lying asleep. It appears that these people are test subjects for Amazonz Cells injection.

While the two guinea pigs are still asleep as a result of anesthesia, Ray takes the opportunity to set things in motion. She took two blank Ridewatches and they instantly became two Anotherwatches. One has the likeness of **Kamen Rider Amazon Omega** and **Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha**.

"Now, to begin the experiment.", the traitor Time Jacker pressed the buttons of the watches before inserting them on the guinea pigs' bodies.

* _ **Omega!**_ * / * _ **Alpha!**_ *

Within moments, the test subjects are suddenly awakened the instant the Another Omega and Another Alpha watches were placed on their bodies, and subsequently they scream painfully as they transform into deformed caricatures of Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha, dubbed as **Another Omega** and **Another Alpha** , respectively.

* _ **Omega!**_ * / * _ **Alpha!**_ *

On Another Omega's forehead, its name is written in Greek letter, "Ω". While the position of its year indicator on the chest reads, "2016". The same thing applying to Another Alpha, with the Alpha "α" symbol on the forehead, while the "2016" indicator is in its chest. Unlike most Another Riders, Another Omega and Another Alpha are nothing more but uncontrollable mindless beasts, to reflect the berserker instincts of Amazonz as well as the Amazon Riders Alpha and Omega. Ray could only watch in amusement to let these creatures cause so much death and destruction.

As Another Omega and Another Alpha escape the laboratory, they singlehandedly leave a path of carnage. The Nozama Pharmacy's private army did not stand a chance against them. Worse, it seems that Another Omega and Another Alpha can infect their victims with a unique kind of Amazonz Cell that turns them into Amazonz on contact, similar to that of those who possess the Lysogenic-type cells.

The Another Riders' victims each mutate into multiple Amazonz and come to spread the plague those unfortunate enough to be in their way.

* * *

Elsewhere on separate undisclosed locations...

 **Mizusawa Haruka** / **Kamen Rider Amazon Omega** was seen fighting two Amazonz alone. He was able to turn the tide of battle against them. The moment he was about to land the deathblow on one of the remaining enemies, the creature suddenly disappears as it was being affected by a temporal distortion. Consequently, Haruka was stripped of his Amazon Rider powers, and has no memory of being an Amazon or a Rider either, reducing the young man into a normal human.

"What's going on...?", a confused Haruka looked around as if everything appears to be clear, and the Amazons Driver also disappeared from his waist too.

Likewise, **Takayama Jin** / **Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha** would also suffer the same fate.

Takayama just found himself fighting Nozama's latest new type of Amazon, a Sigma-type Amazonz. It was **Maehara Jun** , and he transformed into **Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma**. Jin just found himself being pushed to a corner by this strong Amazon Rider who managed to beat him in 4 moves. Just as Amazon Sigma is about to deal the finishing blow to Jin, Maehara notices that his powers are declining as a temporal distortion affecting him, not only stripping him off of his Amazon powers, but also averting his death long before he was turned into an Amazonz.

Then, Jin himself ultimately met the same fate, his Rider powers and the Amazon cells in his body are gone, reducing him into a normal human. Within moments, his partner, Nanaha arrived out of nowhere using her pick-up truck to pick him up.

"Jin, what just happened?", asked Nanaha.

"I dunno. I couldn't remember anything.", Jin shrugged. "Let's just go home already."

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2017 (Time displaced)** **  
**(2017年)

If Jin and Haruka lost their powers, then what about Chihiro/Amazon Neo?

Amazon Neo was first seen fighting two Amazons that attacked a girl (Iyu). But, to his surprise, the Amazonz dissolved to nothingness as a result of temporal distortion. Worse, Chihiro's Rider powers and Amazonz physiology quickly declined, stripping him off of his ability to transform permanently.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Fast forward to the present...

Taki once again encounters Kadoya Tsukasa, who talked to her about the existence of the Amazonz in the main timeline. However, there is more to that than meets the eye. But, before cutting through the chase, Tsukasa then makes a comment about the ninja's skintight bodysuit.

"Aren't you a bit too embarrassed going around wearing that tight suit as if you painted your entire body red and fight naked?", the Destroyer of Worlds joked at her expense.

"Goro is the only person who would talk about that to me. But, I don't mind.", the Fu-Ma ninja replied dryly. "I've never thought deeply on why though, to be quite honest.", then goes back to the subject matter. "Now, what did you said about the existence of the Amazonz from a different timeline?"

Tsukasa continued, "Actually, the world of Amazons is a separate parallel world from this prime timeline, like that of Build's old world. And somehow, it ended up merged with this reality for undisclosed reasons."

It's revealed that the world of Amazons (the dimension where Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha originate) was a separate parallel world. As what Tsukasa said, the Amazons dimension should never suppose to be merged with the main timeline. It is still a mystery, even for him, how did the existence of Amazonz would come to the prime Kamen Riders' timeline.

" _Onore_ (Damn you), Decade!", a familiar voice echoed nearby.

Right before Tsukasa and Taki, a dimensional wall appeared and a bespectacled man wearing a cap and coat emerged.

" **Narutaki**. Long time no see.", Tsukasa meets his on-off long time adversary, the mysterious man known as **Narutaki**.

"Is he your acquaintance?", asked Taki.

"I've knew Narutaki for a long time. He can be a pain in the butt at worst.", the Destroyer of Worlds replied before turning his attention to Narutaki, "What is it you want this time?"

"It's about that counterfeit Decade.", Narutaki mentions about Another Decade to Tsukasa, not that he wasn't aware of that he has an Another Rider counterpart, despite the fact that Tsukasa's own world is an anomaly to the prime timeline.

Narutaki also reveals that he is also drawn to the presence of Another Decade. To which Taki figured out it happened to be Ray. Besides Ray causing a time paradox in the 16th century to remove any obstacles in her parth to Soul Edge, he also saw her in a Nozama Pharmacy laboratory creating two Another Riders. It also helps that whatever Another Decade is doing drew the attention of Narutaki, much like how Tsukasa's journey in the parallel worlds also had the latter observe his actions. If Tsukasa is a threat to a world that he is in unless if they are dealt personally, Ray is in fact is worse than him.

Also, Narutaki learns from Tsukasa about the current active Rider, Kamen Rider Zi-O. The Destroyer of Worlds even elaborated the comparisons between him and Sougo to his long-time on-off adversary. But, knowing the fact that Sougo becoming Oma Zi-O means even more bad news than Tsukasa himself, and is not above blaming him for getting involved with the Time Jackers.

"This is all your fault, Decade!", Narutaki ranted. "To think that Zi-O is destined to becoming a demon king reminds me everything of who you are!"

"I was also sent by this Woz guy to test Zi-O. And, it didn't go well what he planned.", Tsukasa also noted that he also heard of White Woz's presence. And Narutaki's blaming on Tsukasa made a point.

Narutaki asks the Fu-Ma Ninja to stop Another Decade, as she is too dangerous to be kept around as if it's similar to Tsukasa was a threat to the worlds he entered. Taki took note of the enigmatic man's words.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city...

People are running for their lives as they are being chased by a swarm of mutant-like creatures - Amazonz. As well as the Another Riders that spawned them - Another Omega and Another Alpha.

Sougo and Geiz arrived on the scene, now transformed into their respective Rider forms. Meanwhile, Tsukuyomi is asked by Sougo to guide other civilians to safety.

To both Riders' surprise, they have no idea if Another Omega and Another Alpha are actually Another Riders, given by their animalistic and reptilian appearance. And unlike the Another Riders they have encountered, both Another Omega and Alpha were nothing more but mindless beasts who indiscriminately attack and turn innocent people into Amazonz on contact.

"They're strong!", exclaimed Sougo.

"They're like mindless beasts!", Geiz grunted the moment he is pushed to a corner by Another Alpha.

Within moments, Taki Genesis Type and Grease Blizzard arrived to give the two Riders some assistance. Taki herself has already encountered these creatures before, and they are absolutely dangerous than any ordinary Another Rider that Sougo and Geiz fought before.

"Look at the mark on their foreheads.", Taki observed at the Greek letters on the foreheads of Another Omega and Another Alpha.

"What about it?", Geiz raised an eyebrow.

"It's written in Greek alphabet.", Taki continued. "The green one is Another Omega, and Another Alpha has to be red. They're based on two Kamen Riders whose parallel world used to be separate from our own. And somehow, they ended up here."

The fact Taki has encountered both Kamen Rider Amazon Omega and Alpha, respectively, she was able to recognize the two Another Riders' being based on the two Amazon Riders.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"_ _ **Thanatos**_ _" OST from Soulcalibur IV_ *)

"Mother, I think it's time for you to use this.", Fubuki tosses the Grease Blizzard Miridewatch to her mother and ask her to use her powers into the Beyondriver.

"Gladly.", Taki caught the watch.

In return, Sougo took out the Decade Ridewatch.

* _ **Grease Blizzard!**_ * / * _ **D-D-D-Decade!**_ *

First, Taki inserted the Grease Blizzard Miridewatch on her Beyondriver, now that the watch is placed, the switch is pressed to open its cover. By doing so, Fubuki is forced out of her transformation and collapses on the ground unconscious, before Tsukuyomi held onto the Resistance commander's unconscious body as Fubuki's mind and soul is transferred to her mother's body to begin the Futurering transformation.

* _ **Iza! Touei! Future Time!**_ *

The moment Taki closed her Beyondriver, she does a familiar gesture akin to how Kazumi, the original Kamen Rider Grease usually do before he transforms. Taki the proclaims, "You're damn right I'm ready!"

* _ **Shitou! Konshin! Zenrei!**_ _(Deathmatch! Full might! Full soul!)_ _ **Futurering Grease Blizzard! BLIZZARD!**_ *

Within moments four ice statues surround Taki - the ice statutes of the Hokuto Smash trio (Castle, Stag, and Owl Hard/Hazard Smashes) on the left, right, and back respectively, and lastly Grease's statue right in front of her. The statue of the Stag Hard/Hazard Smash then merges with Taki, encasing her in an ice crystal, followed by Owl, which enlarges the ice crystal even further, followed by Castle, and lastly Grease's statue. The ice crystal then breaks, revealing Kamen Rider Taki **Futurering Grease Blizzard** , and the hirigana for "Blizzard" (ぶりざーど) being branded on her visor. The forehead crystal on Taki's helmet has the kanji for "ice" (氷).

Futurering Grease Blizzard is essentially Taki wearing a Rider Armor derived from Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard, in that she has Grease Blizzard's Ice Pack Shoulders, and an upgraded variation of the robotic arm of Grease Blizzard, known as the **GBZ Demoliton One X**.

" **I'll crush you...with the fire burning in my heart!** ", both Taki and Fubuki altogether said the original Grease's signature banter.

* _ **Final Form Time: D-D-D-Double!**_ *

Having transformed into Decade Armor, Zi-O took out the W Ridewatch and inserted into the Decade Ridewatch's slot. And by doing so, the Decade Armor's bodysuit changes that into W's berseker-oriented form, **FangJoker**. On the right shoulder has "Double" (ダブル) in katakana branded, and "FangJoker" (ファングジョーカー) on the chest armor and left shoulder, thus turning the Decade Armor into **W Form**.

* _ **Armor Time: Complete! FAIZ!**_ *

Geiz quickly assumed Faiz Armor to even the odds. The three Kamen Riders flush out the Amazonz swarm out of the way to make way for Taki, Geiz, and Zi-O to clear a path for Another Omega and Another Alpha. Taki Futurering Grease Blizzard deals with Another Omega while Zi-O Decade Armor (W Form) and Geiz Faiz Armor double team against Another Alpha.

A snowstorm just kicked up on the battlefield!

Both Another Omega and Another Alpha share one weakness (besides to the powers of the Riders they eliminate): they are both susceptible to sub-zero temperatures. Due to the fact that Taki uses a form embodying the element of ice, this is fitting as not only her form is called Futurering Grease _Blizzard_ , she can freeze these reptiles solid!

That said, she opens her Beyondriver...

* _ **Beyond the Time!**_ *

...and subsequently closes the belt.

* _ **Trinity Glacial Break!**_ *

Taki charges the GBZ Demolition One X with icy energy that's -20,000 °C colder, before slamming it to the floor, creating a shock wave of ice that when it comes near the vicinity of Another Omega and Another Alpha, impaling them with icicle spears which causes them to be frozen solid. This gave Zi-O and Geiz the opening to deal the deathblow.

* _ **D-D-D-Double! Final Attack Time Break!**_ * / * _ **Finish Time! Faiz! Exceed Time Burst!**_ *

While wielding the Faiz Shot Shot on his right hand, Geiz delivers a powerful punch similar to Faiz's Grand Impact on Another Alpha. Followed by Zi-O Decade Armor (W Form) doing a somersaulting version of FangJoker's Fang Streizer at Another Omega, destroying both Another Riders in the process.

When the two Another Riders are forced out of their transformation, Taki, Sougo, and Geiz are shocked to find out that the identities of the kaijins were actually from Nozama Pharmacy who were subjected to their shady experiments.

"They're...test subjects?!", Taki exclaimed.

"Yes. But they're _my_ test subjects.", the traitor Time Jacker Ray makes her presence known to the three Riders. She takes out the Another watches from the two unnamed guinea pigs.

Instead of reactivating the watches, Ray took out the Shoukan Buster and shoot the two unnamed individuals in cold blood right in front of Taki, Sougo, and Geiz so just to spite them.

"How can you be so callous?! Is that the reason why you are different than the Time Jackers?", Sougo confronts Ray. "Do you think that everything else around you are nothing more but cannon fodder?"

"You really have the nerve to talk to me like that, Zi-O.", Ray laughed at Sougo's reaction. "In fact, Oma Zi-O thinks everything else around him as disposable pawns. Imagine if you would do the same thing to the people you care. I have no need for failed experiments. I've already came up with a plan B."

* _ **NEO!**_ *

With the snap of her fingers, Ray has summoned a different Another Rider. But this time, it's a kaiju-type Another Rider and it has a dinosaur-like (most especially that of a velociraptor) appearance that just grew to gigantic size. On its tail reads "2017", and on the forehead has the Greek letter "Ν" (Nu) branded. Which suggests that this Another Rider is based on Kamen Rider Amazon Neo!

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 16 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 5 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 21 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build, Another Omega, Another Alpha)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _It_ _'s revealed that Ray created four Another Riders, besides Another Omega and Another Alpha. There also exists Another Sigma, and the kaiju-like Another Neo. Sougo, Geiz, and Taki are pushed to a corner due to Another Sigma's regenerative factor. Furthermore, Geiz is forced to use a deadly move against Another Sigma._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _55:_ _ **Alpha and Omega ~A.D. 2016~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And the reason I choose to move with a tribute to _Kamen Rider Amazons_ due to the fact that the latest episode is now a canon _Ryuki_ tribute arc brings in mind how _Decade_ included a World of Amazon arc. This _Amazons_ tribute arc is my take of that arc in Decade. Though I covered up some series that haven't got a two-parter tribute such as with the case of Kabuto, Kiva, Blade, Drive, Hibiki and Agito, if there were a canon tribute episodes that will appear in _Zi-O_ , as for this story, this will cover up with the rest of the Soulcalibur VI characters that need to be focused. By the time Taki Gaiden goes Book 2, I'm going to take a new storyline taking elements from _Libra of Souls_ , where Azwel is the next antagonist besides Oma Zi-O.

It is implied that Narutaki knows of Sougo's destiny of becoming Oma Zi-O. And, he is first to find out that Ray is Another Decade.

Though _Amazons_ 's continuity (season 2 of Amazons takes place 5 years after the first season, but in the hacking of the Ziku-Driver, Amazon Neo's Ridewatch dates as 2017, the year season 2 aired.) is separate from the main timeline (which also explains why Amazons' timeline ended with the main according to Tsukasa and Narutaki), the way I had it revisited in Metroid: KRG Vol. 3 made it part of the main canon continuity exclusive to my stories alone. As such, due to the existence of Another Omega and Another Alpha, the events that occurred in the first and second seasons of _Kamen Rider Amazons_ will be altered and here are the consequences of the alterations:

\- Besides Jin and Haruka losing their powers due to the existence of their Another Rider counterparts, Operation Tlaloc never happened. However, only Nozama Pharmacy and Nozama Preston Service existed shortly before they become defunct the moment Another Alpha and Another Omega showed up, this only leaves with 4C no longer existing as a result.

\- Jin never went insane and lived a normal life with Nanaha. This also doesn't change the fact that they still give birth to Chihiro, this time fully human. Chihiro, on the other hand, knows that he still remembers the day he loses his powers as Amazon Neo.

\- Mizuki never joined 4C and lived a normal life before finding out Haruka was an Amazon.

\- Iyu's death and rebirth as a Sigma-type Amazon never happened. Therefore, not only this prevented her father from turning into an Amazon that killed her, she has no memory of Chihiro either.

The way Another Omega and Another Alpha can infect humans and turn them into Amazonz is similar to Chihiro's Amazon Origin form and in fact, his Lysogenic cells can infect humans and turn them into mindless Amazonz. Also, both Another Riders' appearances are similar to Amazon Neo's Origin form. Their names are written in Greek letters, Another Alpha = α. Another Omega = Ω.

During Taki's transformation to her Futurering Grease Blizzard Form, the statues of the Hokuto Smash trio and Grease merging at her in order = Stag, Owl, and Castle and Grease himself are references to the order of the deaths of each of the Hokuto Three Crows in both the TV series and in Metroid: KRG Vol. 3. For those who watch Ultraman Geed, the sequence is similar to Ultraman Zero's final form, Zero Beyond, with the projections of Ginga, Orb, Victory, and X merging with Zero before he becomes Zero Beyond.

Another Omega and Another Alpha having the ability to turn humans into Amazonz on contact brings in mind with Zombie Chronicle, where anyone who gets infected with Genm Zombie Gamer viruses turn into zombie Bugster viruses.


	55. Ep 055: Alpha and Omega -AD 2016-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **55: Alpha and Omega ~A.D. 2016~** [アルファとオメガ 〜2016年~/ _Arufa to Omega_ _〜_ _2016_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of body horror, blood, graphic violence, cannibalism and disturbing imagery. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

When the two Another Riders are forced out of their transformation, Taki, Sougo, and Geiz are shocked to find out that the identities of the kaijins were actually from Nozama Pharmacy who were subjected to their shady experiments.

"They're...test subjects?!", Taki exclaimed.

"Yes. But they're _my_ test subjects.", the traitor Time Jacker Ray makes her presence known to the three Riders. She takes out the Another watches from the two unnamed guinea pigs.

Instead of reactivating the watches, Ray took out the Shoukan Buster and shoot the two unnamed individuals in cold blood right in front of Taki, Sougo, and Geiz so just to spite them.

"How can you be so callous?! Is that the reason why you are different than the Time Jackers?", Sougo confronts Ray. "Do you think that everything else around you are nothing more but cannon fodder?"

"You really have the nerve to talk to me like that, Zi-O.", Ray laughed at Sougo's reaction. "In fact, Oma Zi-O thinks everything else around him as disposable pawns. Imagine if you would do the same thing to the people you care. I have no need for failed experiments. I've already came up with a plan B."

* _ **NEO!**_ *

With the snap of her fingers, Ray has summoned a different Another Rider. But this time, it's a kaiju-type Another Rider and it has a dinosaur-like (most especially that of a velociraptor) appearance that just grew to gigantic size. On its tail reads "2017", and on the forehead has the Greek letter "Ν" (Nu) branded. Which suggests that this Another Rider is based on Kamen Rider Amazon Neo!

"A kaiju Another Rider?!", exclaimed Geiz.

"Wait, there's more!", Ray answered as a second Another Rider stood on the renegade Time Jacker's side...

* _ **SIGMA!**_ *

The other Another Rider Ray summoned has the Sigma (Σ) symbol on his forehead, suggesting that this is referred to as **Another Sigma**. While the kaiju Another Rider is **Another Neo**. Like Another Omega and Another Alpha, Another Sigma's year is 2016, which is written on its chest.

Ray reveals that she spawned four Another Riders all at once - the first two being Another Omega and Another Alpha. The current two, Another Neo and Another Sigma are proven to be an utter nightmare for the Kamen Riders.

As the renegade Time Jacker takes her leave, Ray went from afar to watch Another Sigma maul Zi-O, Geiz, and Taki in 4 moves, all with a smile on her face. To make matters worse, Another Neo takes it time to cause so much destruction in the city.

Sougo, Geiz, and Taki were pushed on a corner, and forced out of their transformations.

"That creature are is strong than the other two. We need to fall back!", Taki took out the Cronus Ridewatch from her pocket as she turns the watch's dial before pressing the button. Tsukuyomi and Fubuki regrouped with the three before Taki activates the watch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Cronus!**_ *

Within moments, Taki taps into the time manipulation powers of Kamen Rider Cronus, emulating his Pause ability...

* _(Buggle Driver II voice)_ _ **Pause!**_ *

...the flow of time suddenly stops, thus rendering everything immobilized in a state of temporal stasis, with the exception of the one activating the Cronus Ridewatch. Taki then took out a smoke bomb to escape the battlefield with Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Fubuki. After escaping, the flow of time returns back to normal.

* _(Buggle Driver II voice)_ _ **Restart!**_ *

Another Sigma had no idea what's going on the moment seeing the Kamen Riders disappeared in a blink of an eye. But, that doesn't stop the Another Rider to continue its path of destruction, leaving the city in a perilous situation.

* * *

Meanwhile at 95Do...

Tsukuyomi tend to the injuries of Taki, Sougo, and Geiz, making use of her tablet as some kind of easy-medicine kit in place of a conventional medicine box, healing their wounds at the very least.

"What just happened, my lord?", asked Black Woz.

"Those Another Riders that Ray spawned are stronger than those compared to the previous ones we fought.", said Sougo.

Black Woz learns of the four Another Riders that are based on Riders who were previously from a separate universe that ended up in the prime timeline - that is the four Amazon Riders - Alpha, Omega, Sigma, and Neo.

"Of all the Another Riders that you've fought, it seems that these were nothing more but mindless, savage creatures...", Black Woz deduced. "It seems that Ray made it her point that she created them just to satisfy her sadism. She is a monster beyond reason compared to my doppelganger. Tch... How deplorable."

Tsukuyomi added, "Normally, the Time Jackers created Another Riders in hopes they intend to replace Oma Zi-O with their own demon king."

Followed by Fubuki, "For Ray, the Another Riders she spawned were nothing more but expendable cannon fodder for her. When that Another Rider is defeated, she just shoot them in the head as if they have no more use for her."

"I'd rather wish that Ray should have never existed in the first place.", Taki also wished that she should not think about adopting Reina/Ray in the future as if she thought of that none of everything the renegade Time Jacker has done would've never happen in the present, shocking everyone inside 95Do, including Sougo and Black Woz.

"I can't believe you would say something like that, concerning the fact that you are Ray's adoptive mother...", said Black Woz.

"Mother...?", Fubuki is offended by her mother's words.

"It can't be helped. I _don't_ even consider Ray as my child, but a vile, perverse, sadistic puppet to the cursed sword.", Taki continued.

Taki saying that the timeline would be better off if Ray never existed had everyone in 95DO speechless. What the ninja said is jarring beyond doubt. Fubuki, who at the very least, believing that Ray can still be redeemed, is shaken when her mother not only refuses to acknowledge Ray as an adoptive child, and wishes that the renegade Time Jacker never existed.

"I'm sorry I had to say it, daughter.", Taki looked at her future daughter in the eye. "I know how you feel, and you still see her [Ray/Reina] as the sister you never had. But, this is what I think about her, she is already driven by madness because of her obsession with Soul Edge."

"Taki-san...", even Sougo is genuinely concerned of what the ninja said, knowing it was darkly jarring and unpleasant to the ears.

Aside from all of those, Black Woz mentions to Sougo that he had the latter's uncle, Junichiro working on the Ridewatch he gave it to him. The prophet states that it is not yet ready to be used. Tsukuyomi already saw the watch that Woz gave to Junichiro, but Geiz worries that it is one of the new powers that will hasten Sougo's path to becoming Oma Zi-O.

The doorbell rings, Sougo answered, and the moment he opened the door, a young man named Chihiro came into the clock shop's doorstep. Chihiro is not the only one who came into the clock shop, he was accompanied by a girl, going by the name of Mizusawa Mizuki.

"Can I help you guys?", asked the high schooler.

"My name is Chihiro.", said the boy.

Followed by Mizuki. "Mizusawa Mizuki. My brother asked me to find you, if I can recall, Tokiwa Sougo, correct?"

It seems that Haruka/Amazon Omega and Jin/Amazon Alpha had sent people they knew to find Sougo. And, what's surprising is that Chihiro, who is originally an Amazonz who happens to have possessed a much powerful genetic type, is no longer an Amazonz as a result of the existing Another Riders. Mizuki, in the other hand, is not working with 4C, and lived a happier life even before discovering her brother being an Amazonz.

Despite the changes, that still doesn't change the fact that Chihiro is _still_ born as a child of both Jin and Nanaha. It's assumed that Jin never went insane and spree killing Amazonz due to the fact he lost his Rider powers, the same true for Haruka, who has lived a normal life before discovering his latent Amazon powers. In other words, both Jin and Haruka are fully human as a result.

"My brother sent me to give you this.", Mizuki then gave Sougo a red and green Ridewatch bearing the likeness of Amazon Omega.

"This too, from me and my dad.", Chihiro followed after with the Amazon Alpha and Amazon Neo watches.

Both Amazon Omega and Alpha's watches are dated 2016, whereas Neo has 2017.

"Are you an actual Kamen Rider?", Geiz points his eyes on Chihiro.

The Ridewatches given to Sougo by Chihiro and Mizuki confirms that Chihiro is in fact Kamen Rider Amazon Neo.

However, there are two out of four remaining Another Riders remain: Another Neo and Another Sigma, the latter being a bigger problem.

* * *

Later, Taki and Sougo took their Time Mazines to deal with Another Neo. While, Geiz on the other hand, has to deal with Another Sigma, much to the chagrin of the two, knowing that this is a very dangerous idea.

However, this is mitigated when White Woz/Kamen Rider Woz came to his savior's aid, much to Geiz's dismay.

"How reckless of you to deal with that Another Rider, my savior.", said White Woz. "Perhaps I should lend you of my assistance."

"Take a hike! I can do this myself!", Geiz refused.

But, White Woz insists and decided to get involve anyway, reminding Geiz that he will assist him in his fight and to make sure Oma Zi-O is defeated.

" **Another Sigma's four moves didn't stand a change against Woz Futurering Shinobi.** ", White Woz recorded on his notebook of increasing the chance of defeating Another Sigma as he took out the Shinobi Miridewatch.

* _ **Shinobi! Action!**_ *

After activating the watch and inserting it into the Beyondriver, Woz once again pressed the watch's button to open its cover and closes the Beyondriver's lever.

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Dare ja, Ore ja? Ninja! Futurering Shinobi! Shinobi!**_ *

Now assuming Futurering Shinobi, White Woz summoned the Zikan Despear in its scythe mode and made short work of Another Sigma. Geiz goes for a Time Charge special attack on his Zikan Zaxe, unleashing the Zakkuri Wari attack.

Geiz discovers that Another Sigma can defeat its opponent within four moves. If that's the case, Geiz must beat Another Sigma with _four moves_ as well, this is due to the fact that Amazon Sigma is so far the only Amazon Rider that doesn't have a Ridewatch.

Meanwhile, Taki and Zi-O in their Time Mazines find themselves pushed into a corner, until Taki is forced to use Amazon Neo's Ridewatch.

* _(Digital beeping)_ _ **Amazon Neo!**_ *

Within moments, the face of her Time Mazine changes that of the Amazon Neo Ridewatch...

* _[Neo Amazons Driver voice]_ _ **Neo!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **NEO!**_ *

As a result, Taki's Time Mazine adopts Kamen Rider Amazon Neo's beast-like instincts. However, there is a side-effect of using Amazon Neo's Ridewatch on the Time Mazine, case in point, this causes Taki's own Time Mazine's systems to act erratically to the point that her Time Mazine is going berserk!

"Zi-O, get out of there! My machine is starting to go berserk!", Taki warns Sougo to keep distance lest he gets attacked.

Regardless, the berserk Time Mazine Amazon Neo Mode starts attacking Another Neo like a wild animal. From her mecha's cockpit, Taki is trying desperately trying to regain control of her Time Mazine, while her machine seems to act on its own rather than in her control. While her Time Mazine in Amazon Neo Mode continuously mangles Another Neo to death.

"Taki-san!", Sougo tries to approach Taki's Time Mazine, but is trying to make sure he avoids being attacked by the berserk robot due to the influence of the Amazon Neo Ridewatch.

"Come on, you walking hunk of metal! Move!", Taki is doing her best trying to regain control of her Time Mazine, but to no avail, while the machine itself continued manhandling Another Neo until the robot singlehandedly slices Another Neo using a move based on Amazon Neo's Amazon Slash.

Even Sougo is horrified on how Taki's Time Mazine savagely cleaved Another Neo in half.

Taki forces Sougo to knock her Time Mazine out to cancel its Amazon Neo Mode. And so, Zi-O's Time Mazine executes a Rider Kick at Taki's own Time Mazine, which ultimately disengaged the Amazon Neo Mode, but the drawback caused damages her machine.

"I should have thought this through...", Taki sighed bitterly and realized the mistake she made.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukuyomi and Fubuki witnessed Geiz and White Woz fighting Another Sigma, but the two Riders are once again pushed to a corner as Another Sigma regains control of the fight. This prompts Geiz to once again pull the same tactic: defeat the Another Rider with four moves.

First, he pressed his Ridewatch's button for the Finish Time, followed by executing a Time Charge on the Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode!

* _ **Time Burst!**_ *

* _ **Zero Time: Zakkuri Wari!**_ *

Geiz and Another Sigma charge at each other and deliver a slash. Unfortunately, Geiz falls.

"Geiz!", Tsukuyomi shouted.

Taki and Sougo arrived on the scene too late as Geiz collapses to his knees.

"Geiz, no!", exclaimed Taki as she prompted to put both the Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha Ridewatches in her Zikan Kenganbrade.

* _ **Finish Time! Amazon Alpha! Amazon Omega! Chou Shichisei Calibur!**_ *

Taki Genesis Type executes a sword slashing variation of Amazon Omega's Violent Punish and Amazon Alpha's Violent Slash at Another Sigma, destroying the Another Rider along with its watch in the process.

"Geiz! Open your eyes!", Sougo tries to wake Geiz up.

"No... Geiz!", Taki likewise tries call out his name as he appears to be seemingly dying. "Geiz! **GEIZ!** "

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 19 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 5 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 21 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build, Another Omega, Another Alpha)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Kengo is suddenly attacked by an Another Rider! To his shock, that Another Rider turned out to be his challenger, Gorilla Masaki, who made a deal with the Time Jacker Swortz to turn him into an Another Rider in a desperate attempt to win the JWWC World title from Kengo._

 _Taki and Sougo found themselves in a fight against with a Kamen Rider from the year 2089,_ _ **Kamen Rider Rock**_ _._

 _When Swortz attempts to reactivate Another Rock_ _'s watch, he is shrunk to a small size by White Woz!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _56:_ _ **Rock Bottom ~A.D. 2089~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The idea of leaving Geiz in a coma after he uses his deadly move against Another Sigma is in fact teased in next week's episode preview where he seemingly died during the fight against Another Ryuga. This is more likely a foreshadowing to him becoming Geiz Revive.

The idea of having Another Neo being a kaiju-type Another Rider (much like Another Kuuga and this story's version of Another Hibiki) is a reference to Chihiro's Amazon Origin form being a force of destruction, where he singlehandedly killed tons of 4C operatives when he was about to be put into stasis.

This is the first time Taki taps into a past Kamen Rider's powers with a press of a Ridewatch's button, which is first demonstrated by Oma Zi-O back in ep 16. And the first time Taki does so without using the Beyondriver.

Though Taki does care about his future daughter, Fubuki, even Fubuki herself is shocked (as well as Sougo and Black Woz) when Taki says that Ray/Reina should have never been born (or in this case, never adopted into the Izumi household), shows that Taki had to say something _dark_ against to her adoptive daughter. In real-life, there are some cases where parents (sometimes, the abusive ones) argue with their children (especially with their behavior) and would harshly say that "I wish you had never been born" or "I'd wish you be dead", etc., and the chances that the child would end up leaving his parents and/or rather die in undisclosed circumstances. Sometimes, the parent would be affected by what he/she just said and would realize their words way too late. In Taki's case, this is rather justifiable, in that she refuses to accept Ray as an adoptive child because of the renegade Time Jacker's actions, and the worst things Ray has done might affect the Izumi household, where Reina/Ray grew up as an adopted child.

When augmenting any of the Amazon Riders' Ridewatch on the Time Mazine, this causes the machine (in its robot mode) to go berserk. This reflects the Amazonz' (and the Amazon Riders in particular) berserker-like instincts. But, Amazon Neo's watch is a reference to Chihiro being unable to control the Lysogenic cells in his body. However, this can be stopped if there is another Time Mazine nearby to knock the rampaging machine out.

The Amazon Neo Mode for Taki's Time Mazine is very similar to the Berserk EVA-01.

And, the way Taki calling out Geiz's name when he's defeated by Another Sigma is similar to the game overs in the Metal Gear Solid series. (e.g., "Snake! Snake!")


	56. Ep 056: Rock Bottom -AD 2089-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **56: Rock Bottom ~A.D. 2089~** [ロック・ボトム 〜2089年〜/ _Rokku Botomu_ _〜_ _2089_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

At the I3 Tech's main office building, inside the CEO's office, Taki and Goro are talking about Geiz's current condition, following the battle against Another Sigma that left the time traveler badly wounded. Taki felt that she is responsible for putting Geiz to near-death.

"Is Geiz-san going to be alright?", asked Goro.

To which the Fu-Ma ninja replied, "The doctors said that his injuries weren't that serious. But, he is in comatose for indefinite periods of time.", and the fact Taki rarely smiles, she doesn't wipe off that grimly scowl on her face. "I feel like I'm responsible for putting him like this."

He reassured, "What happened to him isn't your fault, Taki. Even though if that Another Rider he fought was more powerful than him, he did his best and fought even to the bitter end."

"No, that's not the point. Geiz is the only person who can make sure Tokiwa Sougo doesn't become Oma Zi-O.", Taki replied. "As he is the only one who can defeat him. And, back then, Geiz told me something..."

Taki recalled what Geiz told her after his meeting with Edge Master: " _If I were to fall and unable to defeat Zi-O, I'm asking you to defeat him in my place._ "

This explains why Taki is going to shoulder another burden while Geiz is in a coma. But, if that's the case, Taki will do what she must. If Sougo will descend into becoming Oma Zi-O, Taki has no other option but to kill him. However, what bothers her is the presence of White Woz, who worships Geiz as the savior of the future, and referring him with the title " **Geiz Revive** ".

"However, if that's the case...", Taki continued before being interrupted by...

"Don't fret, Taki. My savior will be resurrected.", White Woz suddenly appeared out of nowhere sitting on the couch right in front of the CEO's desk. "For he will be the one to defeat Oma Zi-O as Geiz Revive!"

Shocked, Goro confronts White Woz, "Hey, you're trespassing!"

White Woz took out his notebook and spoke on its voice recording, "Izumi Goro's coat ignites in flames."

"A-a-aniki...your coat's on fire.", Reiji said. "IT'S ON FIRE!"

And by doing so, Goro's coat suddenly caught fire, and he quickly noticed it.

Much to his chagrin, he removed his charred coat as the fire is spreading, Reiji reached on the fire extinguisher and smashed the glass before tossing it to Goro. To his dismay, his spiffy coat is all charred and torn by the fire.

"That was my expensive coat, you effing psycho!", Goro exclaimed, only for Taki to halt him as she decides to confront White Woz.

That's when Taki begins to ask why Geiz is going to become Geiz Revive. White Woz explains that he had Geiz come contact with the Shinobi and Quiz Miridewatches, and the moment Geiz held onto the watches, he had a vision of him in a powerful form that can oppose Oma Zi-O.

White Woz's approach into molding Geiz into the savior is not only similar to Black Woz, but his is much more unscrupulous, even for the original's standards. White Woz is making sure that Geiz should cast away any form of compassion and half-hearted emotion if he wants to defeat Oma Zi-O.

Taki, being Taki, however doesn't like his idea either, even if both Wozs are the same. She even outright calls him insane for that matter.

"How insane of you trying to encourage Geiz of abandoning his emotions! You and Black Woz are no better on how are you trying to mold the two Riders into what they will become.", the demon huntress refuted.

"Me, insane? I'm doing what I have to do. My savior's wish is to change the future. And is to defeat Oma Zi-O.", White Woz remained calm despite Taki's objection to his goal. "Don't put me on the same level as with the other me who serves Oma Zi-O, the Time Jackers, and your misbehaving adoptive daughter."

White Woz's motives might be justifiable at best, but all the callousness and unscrupulous acts he has committed made him all the more villainous than Black Woz. As Taki pointed out, White Woz is just as equally cruel, heartless, sadistic and downright sociopathic than Ray. But, White Woz doesn't like it whenever he's compared to his prime counterpart and most especially Ray.

Geiz wished that Oma Zi-O will be vanquished, but the alternate future is the result of that. White Woz is going to make sure that Geiz will destroy Oma Zi-O once and for all.

"Even if he is destined to defeat Oma Zi-O, he can't right now considering his current state.", Taki continued. "If that's the case, if he fails, I _will_ destroy Oma Zi-O myself if I have to."

"Heh heh heh. How can you stand to the same level as him?", White Woz asks if Taki can really do that in Geiz's place. "In fact, you have your own mission in destroying Soul Edge."

"I can't grasp complicated choices. But, if all else fails, I _already_ had a contingency in mind.", Taki reveals her a secret plan in mind, "The spirit sword, Soul Calibur, and use it as the only weapon to destroy the demon king. In the event if the Oma's Day happens, I'm going to find the spirit sword and use it to kill Oma Zi-O."

Geiz originally thought of finding Soul Calibur to defeat Oma Zi-O, but decided to set it aside in favor of not only training with Edge Master and strengthen his resolve to do so. Taki has decided that she will go back to the past and find the spirit sword to use it as a last resort in the event the Oma's Day going to happen. Taki knows that Soul Calibur is anything but a holy sword, as it can corrupt those without a pure heart. Even if that's the case, Taki decides to resort into using a more dangerous weapon to prevent Oma Zi-O from ruling the world.

Taki has already heard everything about Oma Zi-O, the fact that the demon king is powerful to the point of nigh-omnipotence. The idea of using a holy sword that is also a corrupting influence (Soul Calibur) is the only valid option better than allowing any of the two possible futures in Oma's Day to happen.

"So are you willing to put yourself at risk all for a sword of light knowing that it is anything but holy to change the future?", White Woz smirks as if he is flattered by Taki's choice of future.

"That is why I made an oath to protect everyone's future. No less.", Taki confirms her decision.

"In that case, show me that future you've chosen.", White Woz turned away and disappeared as if he's teleporting to an unknown destination.

As White Woz disappears in a digitizing fashion, even Goro is creeped out by him, other than comparing his futuristic notebook to a supernatural notebook from an anime/manga series. Besides that, Goro himself is shock to learn of Taki's recent decision in mind considering the fact that the demon huntress is willing to drag herself between the fated battle between Geiz Revive and Oma Zi-O.

However, since Geiz won't be in action due to his coma, Taki will take her time to prepare and find Krita-Yuga from Xianghua once she destroys Soul Edge with Kilik.

"Are you sure of what you are doing, Taki? You of all people should know that Soul Calibur is anything but a holy sword.", Goro voices his concern involving the spirit sword.

"I already thought of this as a contingency ever since I encountered Krita-Yuga's wielder.", Taki explained. "Soul Calibur will be the only last resort if ever Oma Zi-O continue to assert his dominion over the world."

It seems that Taki is already prepared ever since learning about the Oma's Day from both her daughter, Tsukuyomi, and Geiz. It is the very event where Sougo will become Oma Zi-O, or in White Woz's timeline, Geiz Revive vanquishing the demon king. And the kunoichi is certain that both outcomes will hold the fate of the future at stake.

Before Taki could continue, her Faiz Phone X started ringing...

She answered the phone, and the caller is revealed to be Kengo.

" _Hey, Taki-chan. Mind if you come here at the arena backstage? I kinda got my ass handed here when some apeshit kaijin just barged in and attacked me._ "

"A kaijin? Don't tell me it's a-", Taki thought if it was an Another Rider.

" _And bring those two boys with you._ ", Kengo replied before ending the call.

An Another Rider has appeared. To Taki's surprise, she wasn't able to sense its presence even from afar. Could it be that this Another Rider could be based on a Kamen Rider that only exists in the diverged alternate timeline of the future?

* * *

Somewhere at the JWWC arena backstage, Kengo and the Another Rider engage in a brawl.

* _ **Rock!**_ *

The Another Rider in question is Another Rock. The Rider's name and year of origin are branded on its belt, in all caps. It seems that this Rider in question has the powers of the Rider from the year **2089**.

Kengo and Another Rock took the fight to the outside of the arena. Despite being a normal human, Kengo can still hold off Another Rock, given his experience as a wrestler.

Luckily, Kengo has expected reinforcements in the form of Taki and Sougo. To his surprise, Geiz wasn't here.

"Why is it only the two of you guys? Where's the dude in red?", asked Kengo.

"Umm...Geiz is kind of sick right now.", Sougo answered. "Taki-san, let's go."

"Right.", the ninja nodded.

* _ **Taki!**_ * / * _ **Zi-O!**_ *

Both Taki and Sougo took out their respective Drivers and watches. After pressing the activation switches of their Ridewatches and placed them into their belts, they transform at the shout of " **Henshin!** " as they help Kengo take on Another Rock.

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

* _ **Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_ *

Kengo and the two Riders fight the Another Rider. To Kengo's surprise, it seems that Another Rock uses pro wrestling moves, including a belly-to-belly suplex executed on Sougo, followed by powerslamming Kengo to a nearby parked car.

"Cheeky bastard!", Kengo still manages to get back onto his feet. "You'd think powerslamming into a car is gonna stop me?!"

Taki is set for a counterattack, she readies the Ryuuseimaru in Gattai Mode along with the Cronus Ridewatch inserted.

* _ **Finish Time! Cronus Fu-Ma Slasher!**_ *

Taki charges at blinding speed right towards Another Rock, she delivered a star formation slash at Another Rock, trapping the Another Rider behind Kamen Rider Cronus's signature clockwork projection.

"You will be...", Taki said as the clockwork projection's arms begin to move right towards 12 'o clock. "...out of print.", once the clockwork sets its arms to 12 'o clock, Taki snaps her finger and the clockwork explodes along with Another Rock.

With Another Rock defeated, the Another Rider is forced out of the transformation. And the man behind the mask is revealed to be none other than Kengo's rival, Gorilla Masaki, his challenger for the JWWC World Heavyweight Championship.

"Gorilla, of all people... How could you do this?!", said Kengo, seeing his rival becoming an Another Rider broke his heart.

"I'm doing whatever it takes to take the championship from you!", Gorilla reveals the reason he became an Another Rider.

* * *

However, the confrontation is interrupted when a dump truck is being hurled right towards Taki...

"Taki-san, look out!", Sougo tackles Taki out of harm's way.

Within moments, a mysterious man appears on the scene... The man is wearing some sports gear. And it appears that _he_ was the one who tossed a dump truck right towards Taki. It's impossible to lift an even heavier object such as that truck earlier. But, the man who hurled the truck at Taki appears to possess enhanced superhuman strength.

"Who are you?", Taki asks for the mystery man's name.

" **Iwatoshi Gennosuke**. I came here for one reason...", he introduced. "...to fight!"

The ring in Gennosuke's right hand begins to glow, and it summoned his belt, the **Earth Driver**. And like most future Kamen Riders whose belts are derived from the Zikuu-Driver's designs, though both sides of the belt have these "fists". He then took out the **Kinniku Sigil** and prepares to insert it into the center of the Earth Driver.

" **Henshin!** ", Gennosuke puts the Kinniku Sigil into the center of the Earth Driver.

* _ **Tochi! Tsuchi! Daichi!**_ _(Soil! Land! Earth!)_ _ **Kamen Rider Rock!**_ *

Gennosuke is encased by an Earthened clay as it transforms into a muscular-like being, which then turns into his Rider form, **Kamen Rider Rock**. The subterranean superman of the year **2089**.

"This is the subterranean superman...", Kamen Rider Rock does a bicep flex, "...with the power of the Earth!", followed by flexing both triceps. " **Kamen Rider Rock!** "

Kamen Rider Rock's deadliest weapon is his two humongous gauntlets with spikes called the **Titan Crushers**. The Kamen Rider of the year 2089 attacks both Taki and Zi-O, all while displaying such unfathomable brute strength. When the two Riders retaliate, it seems that Rock's overall suit is durable enough to withstand attacks from his opponents.

While Kengo couldn't help but watch Taki and Zi-O being manhandled by the future Rider, the Time Jacker Swortz appeared out of nowhere and somehow reprimanded Gorilla Masaki. It seems that there was a fallout when Masaki made a deal with Swortz.

"There you are... How dare you refuse to my terms!", Swortz approaches Masaki who is trying to get the Another Rock watch to activate by himself.

"So, you're one of the jabronis who gave Gorilla the watch?!", Kengo confronts the Time Jacker.

"That's right. He willingly became an Another Rider out of desperation to win your championship.", Swortz explained. "However, he chose not to cooperate with us and acted on his own volition. We wanted him as our new king, but I refuse to tolerate his selfish whims. So I'm taking the Another Rock watch from him and find a worthy king."

Before Swortz can take the Another Rock watch, he just find himself with the whole world around him just gotten bigger, or rather, the Time Jacker superior was shrunk!

"What the...?!", Kengo had no idea what just happened.

" **The Time Jacker Swortz is shrunk to the size of a mouse.** ", turns out that White Woz wrote on his notebook to shrink Swortz to a miniature size.

With that being said, Masaki takes the Another Rock watch for himself and activates it on his own, transforming him back into Another Rock.

"I'll take the championship from you, Arashi, even if it means killing you and everyone you love!", Gorilla Masaki, now transformed into Another Rock, goes personal against his rival, hoping to take the JWWC championship from Kengo.

It seems that Masaki is no longer the likable face of the ring, and ultimately became a much more uncaring, irredeemable heel who cares about winning a championship belt above all else. Kengo is shaken of seeing his in-ring rival have fallen off the deep end.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 19 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 5 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 21 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build, Another Omega, Another Alpha)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _With Swortz shrunk by White Woz, Taki and the others try to find whatever they can to bring him back to his normal size. To the Time Jacker_ _'s dismay, it seems that Gorilla Masaki (Another Rock) wanted to become an Another Rider out of desperation to claim the JWWC World Heavyweight Title from Kengo._

 _Kengo accepts his arch-rival's challenge, with added stipulations in mind: a "Career vs. Title" No Disqualification/Falls Count Anywhere match, should Masaki lose to Kengo, he will never wrestle again. Keeping the fact that there are no rules to this match, Kengo won't be alone in this match._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _57:_ _ **Rock and Roll ~A.D. 2089~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Here are the following things you need to know about Gennosuke Iwatoshi/Kamen Rider Rock:

\- My choice of cast for this character would be veteran suit actor **Jiro Okamoto** , who is best known for portraying Riders starting from Kamen Rider Black all the way to Den-O Axe Form and Ixa.

\- As with the other future Kamen Riders whose suits are recycled from previous Riders. Rock's suit is a retooled version of Cross-Z Charge (shoulders included) and Grease. While the helmet is a retooled Night Rogue/Blood Stalk/Nebula Hell Bros helmet. His Titan Crusher gauntlet has elements of Sagohzo Combo's Gori Bagoon gauntlets. His color scheme is similar to Kamen Rider Knuckle.

\- Unlike Kamen Rider Volt and Kamen Rider Shippu who activate their respective belts by their willpower, Gennosuke activates his belt through his Earth Power Ring, so he follows Shinobi and Quiz for keeping his belt stored in an object. Shinobi stores his belt in a liquefied state inside a bottle gourd, while Quiz has his stored inside in his pendant. Similar to Kamen Rider Quiz, Gennosuke slots the Kinniku Sigil (the trinket to start his transformation) at the center of his Earth Driver.

-If Shinobi comes from 2021, Volt is to 2025, Shippu is 2031, and lastly Quiz from 2040. Kamen Rider Rock comes from the year **2089**. Which is 21 years after the time period where Tsukuyomi, Geiz, Fubuki, and Black Woz originate. (2089 - 2068 = 21). Technically, if Kikai is the first future Rider in canon to originate beyond from Oma Zi-O's timeline (in this case, 2121), this makes him second in-story, as such Gennosuke/Rock will be the first.

The plot of this chapter that involves Kengo being attacked by an Another Rider (Another Rock), and the identity of that Another Rider in question was his challenger for the JWWC World Title, Gorilla Masaki had me brought to mind of the Chameleon Zodiarts episodes of _Kamen Rider Fourze_. Where the said Zodiart (identity: Tamae Sakuma) is using her powers to sabotage Miu's reputation in the Queen's festival until Gentaro and co. managed to caught her red handed. Here, Masaki willingly made a deal with Swortz to become Another Rock out of desperation to win the championship from Kengo, the only main difference is that he ignores Swortz's terms. And unlike Tamae who was redeemed by Gentaro, Gorilla Masaki is written to be irredeemably selfish who no longer cares for his fans other than taking Kengo's championship from him.

This episode marks the first time Taki being aware of Oma's Day as well as Geiz becoming Geiz Revive.

When Taki does her Critical Edge via Ryuseimaru (Gattai Mode) with the Cronus Ridewatch, she traps the target by her slashes, the opponent is bound behind Cronus's signature clock. And the finisher ends with Taki snapping her fingers (like Zasalamel's Critical Edge) the moment the clock arms reach 12 o'clock instead of the final stabbing slash of her Critical Edge.

And my additional thoughts regarding the 3rd quarter toy catalogue for Zi-O:

\- **Zi-O Trinity:** It is basically Climax Form in a nutshell where this form combines Zi-O with Geiz and Woz's powers. Surprisingly, the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch will be by next month.

\- **Grand Zi-O:** I knew that this would happen: as this is basically Kamen Rider's answer to Gokai Silver Gold Mode, which is in fact based on Decade's Complete Form. The only main difference is the form has these statues of all 20 Heisei Riders in all parts of the armor, which is comparable to Heisei Damashii.

\- **Woz Ginga:** A final form that takes elements of another Future Kamen Rider, who is also called **Kamen Rider Ginga**. Is it just me or does it have elements of Kamen Rider Evol?


	57. Ep 057: Rock 'n Roll -AD 2089-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **57: Rock** **'n Roll** **~A.D. 2089~** [ロック・ン・ロール 〜2089年〜/ _Rokku n Rōru_ _〜_ _2089_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

With Swortz being reduced into a size of a mouse, Masaki takes the Another Rock watch for himself and activates it on his own, transforming him back into Another Rock.

"I'll take the championship from you, Arashi, even if it means killing you and everyone you love!", Gorilla Masaki, now transformed into Another Rock, goes personal against his rival, hoping to take the JWWC championship from Kengo.

It seems that Masaki is no longer the likable face of the ring, and ultimately became a much more uncaring, irredeemable heel who cares about winning a championship belt above all else. Kengo is shaken of seeing his in-ring rival have fallen off the deep end.

But first, Another Rock bulldozes both Zi-O, Taki, and the actual Kamen Rider Rock to make his escape. The moment Sougo and Taki attempt to stop the Another Rider, Gennosuke simply continues fighting the two, all while ignoring the Another Rider in the process, much to their chagrin.

Surprisingly, Geiz suddenly arrives and attacked Kamen Rider Rock. It turns out that Geiz managed to wake up from his coma, which remains unexplained. Unfortunately, he is still banged up after losing to Another Sigma, and Gennosuke/Rock gives him a curb-stomp battle that forced him out of his transformation.

"Geiz!", Sougo ran to the wounded Geiz.

"Have you lost your mind?! How can you fight in this kind of condition?", Taki exclaimed.

Goro appears on the scene, revealing when he was about to visit Geiz's room in the hospital, he just suddenly left his bed and learned about Another Rock from White Woz.

"He just left his hospital bed even after he just woke up from his coma!", said Goro.

"It's nothing.", Geiz dismisses. "Where's that Another Rider?"

"You can't fight that Another Rider in your current state, boy-o.", Goro scolded Geiz.

Having had enough of Kamen Rider Rock's brute strength, Taki took the Build Ridewatch Geiz dropped after getting knocked out of his transformation by Gennosuke. Taki takes this battle more seriously to the point that she found out Rock's weakness: Gennosuke is all brute force, but his attacks are way too predictable, giving Taki to use her agile and acrobatic skills to avoid, and parrying tactics to stave off Rock's attacks.

After Taki has avoided most of Rock's attacks, she inserts her Taki Miridewatch on the first slot and the Build Ridewatch on the second slot of the Zikan Kenganbrade.

* _ **Super Finish Time!**_ *

Within moments, a multitude of scientific and mathematical equations and formulae begin to generate in front of Taki right towards her opponent. Like Geiz's use of the Build Armor, it also suggests that Taki is also proficient with scientific knowledge and mathematical formulas.

Taki flickers her visor using her left index and middle fingers and proclaims Sento's banter, " **The rules of victory is set!** " as she jumps in the air...

* _ **Taki! Build! Chou Shichisei Calibur!**_ *

...Gennosuke/Rock is trapped by the dotted line of the energy chart created by the influence of the Build Ridewatch. Taki then lands on the straight line of the energy chart and slides right towards Rock and scoring the finishing slash at the future Rider, defeating Gennosuke in the process.

"Hmph. Sento might be happy of how you did.", Goro gives a compliment to Taki's finishing move.

White Woz once again appears out of nowhere and reveals that Iwatoshi Gennosuke is from the year 2089. Unlike the future Riders that the others have encountered, Gennosuke lives for one thing only - fighting and searching for worthy opponents.

"Every Kamen Rider in existence are known for their purpose to protect the world, Gennosuke is one of the few who lives in the thrill of battle.", White Woz elaborated. "However, like everyone else, he is not without a weakness: he tends to resort to wanton violence before reason and his obvious lack of intelligence."

"All brawn and no brains?", Taki raised an eyebrow.

Given Gennosuke's flaunting of his superhuman strength, his lack of knowledge and common sense is a detriment, considering that he ignores Another Rock and insists fighting Taki and Zi-O.

But, for Gennosuke's part, he takes losing to Taki in a fair sportsmanship. For the bodybuilder, he has never lost in a fight before.

"You're pretty good there, neechan.", Gennosuke chuckled, and does see a worthy opponent in Taki.

"...", Taki rarely makes a reply. As she and Sougo were focused on chasing on the Another Rider.

Kengo butts in and asked where Another Rock went off to. Gennosuke's attention were on the pro wrestler himself, and then approaches him as if he's asking for an autograph. The bodybuilder was in goosebumps when he meets his idol for the first time.

"It's an honor meeting you, Arashi-san!", Gennosuke shook hands with the wrestler.

"Small worlds, aren't we? I didn't know I got a fan from the future?", even Kengo loves getting along with fans outside of the ring, even if one is from the future.

It's revealed that Gennosuke is a fan of Kengo in his childhood, as he and his uncle would live wrestling matches.

* * *

Later, at the 95DO, Kengo reveals everything to Taki, Geiz, Goro, Gennosuke, and Sougo about Gorilla Masaki. But, first of all he reveals his real name as **Kobayashi Kengo**. With the Arashi Kengo name being his in-ring name.

Outside of the ring, Kengo and Masaki are real-life friends since childhood growing up from poverty. And they find success as wrestlers, starting in the amateur circuit before reaching the Japan Worldwide Wrestling Circuit back in 1989. In-ring, both Masaki and Kengo are eternal rivals, and the latter began as a heel, which he stayed for most of his career. Masaki never won even a single championship (save for a tag team championship) despite the last 30 years of his career, while Kengo has won several championships from tag team to intercontinental championships and eventually reaching the JWWC World Heavyweight Championship with a title reign for about 10 years.

"I didn't know it would come to this... Masaki was desperate to win even a single championship, and his jealousy got the better of him.", Kengo laments of his friendship with his rival now broken beyond repair. "Because, I have accomplished a lot and won many accolades in my career. Masaki faced so many shortcomings and his career was slowly dawdling each time he sustains so many injuries."

And Masaki willingly became an Another Rider out of desperation to win the championship from Kengo already fractured their friendship. In that, Kengo saw his rival/friend already beyond redemption. He is still uncertain of what to do as the next pay-per-view he's going to defend the title against Masaki again. And the fact that Masaki is going to use his powers of Another Rock to take the championship from Kengo, he's not safe even if Kengo himself was able to suplex a monster to death.

But, Taki and Sougo reassure that Kengo is still a fighting champion and they are more willing to tag team with him even if it means defeating Another Rock in the process.

"Kengo-san, you don't have to carry all that burden to yourself.", said Sougo. "Let us help you shoulder that together."

"You are a true fighting champion. And you wearing that belt proves that you defend it with pride against challengers.", Gennosuke added. It also matters that Gennosuke, despite his "all brawn no brain" mentality, is a warrior with a sense of honor.

"True, what's important that you have the strength that comes from those who believed in you.", Taki added, and even taught him what Goro told her before. "Namely those friends who care for you."

The wrestler smiles and he truly found new friends in both Taki and Sougo, as they were the first people to challenge him and find out of them being Kamen Riders.

That said, Kengo proposes to form a tag team with Taki and Sougo as he came up with the idea of the stipulation for his and Gorilla's match - a No Disqualification/Falls Count Anywhere match. The two Riders decided to agree.

"Umm, before I can leave, mind if I leave this small-sized a-hole with you?", he takes out an empty bottle water containing the shrunk Time Jacker leader, Swortz.

While Taki and Sougo were busy fighting Kamen Rider Rock earlier, Swortz was shrunk into the size of a mouse by White Woz when he attempts to confiscate the Another Watch from Gorilla Masaki.

* * *

Elsewhere distant from the 95DO, Taki interrogates Swortz of how he turned Masaki into an Another Rider. However, Swortz explains that Masaki became Another Rock, only that the renegade Another Rider refused to cooperate with the Time Jackers, hell-bent on his championship match against Kengo.

"The Another Riders are created to replace Oma Zi-O with our own king we can control.", Swortz elaborated. "But, his selfish desires will be his undoing. He will soon realize that the power he's using will eventually turn him into a mindless beast."

"In case you've heard everything about Gorilla Masaki, he's already motivated by petty jealousy and will cheat his way to get to Kengo's belt.", Taki said.

"No one asked you to tell me that. Considering the fact that you are also Ray's stepmother, you are also a threat to our plans."

"I actually refuse to see Ray as my foster daughter. I'd rather wish that the future would be better if she never existed."

Having already said about this to everyone in the 95DO, Swortz himself couldn't believe what he just heard. The idea of Taki disowning her future daughter by saying that wishing that Ray/Reina never existed in the first place is something had Swortz cringing in fear. Granted, of all the Time Jackers encountered by the Riders, Ray, who is now a renegade from the faction, has to be the most evil of all of them. Even Swortz, who is the most callous and apathetic of the Time Jackers and likewise despised Ray ever since her betrayal, is shocked of the ninja's words.

"You are mad! To think you'd disown one of your own children by saying she never existed is something a mother would never do, even if she is just adopted.", Swortz remarked.

Wasting no time to reply, Taki was given the Growth Serum Goro created to return Swortz back to his normal size. Administering the serum to Swortz is just like watering the plants, it took 15 seconds for the superior Time Jacker to return to his normal size.

"This is why I refuse see a misbehaved child like Ray as my daughter.", Taki said before leaving the Time Jacker superior, as Heure and Ora manages to reunite with him, having recently returned to his normal size.

Swortz then brought up what Taki said about her adoptive daughter. Heure seems to agree with the demon huntress, he seems to wish Ray never existed in the first place. But, Ora thinks that Taki is being too harsh, despite the fact that Ray/Reina used to be adopted in the Izumi household.

* * *

A week later in a JWWC house show, Kengo cuts a promo, and addressed the situation when he was attacked by a kaijin backstage. He reveals the whole truth to the audience, that the kaijin was in fact his rival, Gorilla Masaki.

"When two of my new friends outside of the ring saved my ass backstage, I was shocked to find out that kaijin was Masaki...", Kengo emotionally spoke on the microphone. "Masaki and I were great friends outside of this business and were eternal rivals ever since we made it here. But, when I found out that he's been dealing under table with some guys that turned him to a literal ape-shit gorilla kaijin, that's everything between us begin to drift away..."

The emotional speech by Kengo has eventually drawn the admiration from the crowd. Since he has been performing in the ring as a heel (a term in professional wrestling for a villainous character), the time has come that he becomes the good guy for the first time in the 30 years of his career. People begin to cheer for him.

"The old Gorilla Masaki is dead to me... All I see in him is an irredeemable, selfish, monstrous son of a bitch!", Kengo declares that he's going personal against his former friend and rival. "If you want this title so badly, then you're going to be surprised that at the War Zone pay-per-view. The match is going to be a No Disqualification Falls Count Anywhere match! But, if kicking your ass isn't enough, the last thing I'm going to do to you is to humiliate you in front of the world for being an underhanded scumbag that you are! There's one more thing you need to remember, if you lose to me, you will never wrestle again!"

Kengo drops the mic and leaves the ring, he made it clear that this stipulation that is not just No Disqualification, but Falls Count Anywhere. Meaning, the whole fight can be taken _outside of the arena_ of all things. And, what's better, it is also a **Title vs. Career** match, with Masaki's own career on the line, and if he lost, his career is over.

* * *

Elsewhere, in an undisclosed location...

Gennosuke meets up with White Woz, the latter asking of when should he surrender his powers to Taki. The bodybuilder replied, "I didn't recall being part of our agreement."

"You lost to Taki, you should have gave her your Rider powers.", White Woz said.

Even White Woz has a hard time dealing with Gennosuke's "all brawn no brain" mentality. And is even breaking down laughing when Gennosuke's stupidity almost had Taki and Sougo losing their chance to defeat Another Rock.

"Hey, are you planning to see the War Zone pay-per-view? My idol, Kengo is gonna defend his title Gorilla Masaki.", Gennosuke continued.

"That Gorilla Masaki you mentioned is in fact the Another Rider possessing your likeness and powers.", White Woz replied.

To White Woz's shock, Gennosuke took out a blank Miridewatch from his pocket. And it suddenly became a future Rider's Miridewatch.

* _ **Rock!**_ *

White Woz mentions that Kengo is intending to have Taki and Sougo as his tag team partners in the match. With that in mind, White Woz wrote on his notebook to make sure Gennosuke gives the **Rock Miridewatch** to Taki once they are prepared to defeat Another Rock.

* * *

The following week, JWWC's pay-per-view event, "War Zone".

The main event begins; the No DQ/Falls Count Anywhere match between Arashi Kengo and Gorilla Masaki, with an added stipulation where if Masaki loses, he'll never wrestle again.

Both fighters are gathered in the ring. But, before the referee can ask the timekeeper to ring the belt, Kengo cuts a promo before the match.

"Do you expect me to fight along, Gorilla?", Kengo smugly rubs it in on his former friend's face. "Then, you've got another thing coming!"

Kamen Riders Taki and Zi-O emerge from the audience as they make their way into the ring. The two Kamen Riders surround the ring as Gorilla is transformed into Another Rock right in front of the audience, much to their horror.

* _ **ROCK!**_ *

Like what Kengo planned, since this is No Disqualification and Falls Count Anywhere, the match goes on as the bell rings. Kengo and the Kamen Riders take the fight, despite that Another Rock is getting more powerful, the Riders cover Kengo as the chaos spills on the parking area.

Kengo, being a professional wrestler, can withstand the punishment taken from Another Rock. And has no problem using everything around him as weapons.

* _ **Armor Time: KamenRide! Decade, Decade! DECADE! Final Form Time: E-E-E-Ex-Aid!**_ *

Zi-O quickly assumed Decade Armor and plugged the Ex-Aid Ridewatch to activate Decade Armor's Ex-Aid Form. Zi-O Decade Armor splits into two: both of their bodysuits have an orange and turquoise coloration based on Mighty Brothers XX. Both of their right shoulders have "Ex-Aid" (エグゼイド) in katakana branded. While the orange's chestplate and left shoulder have "Double Action XX R" (ダブルアクションＸＸＲ) and the turquoise with "Double Action XX L" (ダブルアクションＸＸＬ) in katakana branded, respectively. And the faces on the monitors have the likeness of Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX R and L.

Taki took out the Faiz Ridewatch, from which is borrowed from Geiz, and inserted it on the Beyondriver...

* _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ *

...after closing the Beyondriver's lever, Taki took out the Bike Ridewatch, transforming it into the Ride Striker. The Beyondriver's central window projects light upon the Ride Striker, causing it to morph into the **SB-555V Auto Vajin** , Kamen Rider Faiz's motorcycle.

* _ **Auto Vajin: Battle Mode!**_ *

Auto Vajin transforms from Vehicle Mode to the humanoid robot Battle Mode as a means of assist for Taki in combat, turning the battle into a five-on-one handicap match. Granted, as the whole fight between Kengo and Masaki is supposed to be Falls Count Anywhere.

Kengo, Taki, the transformed Auto Vajin, and Zi-O Decade Form Ex-Aid Form XX L and R take the chance to gang up against Another Rock. But, Gorilla Masaki defiantly manages to hold off against his opponents.

But, Kengo refuses to give up so easily even after being pushed to a corner by Another Rock, along with the efforts of Taki and Sougo. The Another Rider managed to trash Auto Vajin Battle Mode with little to no effort, reducing it to the Bike Ridewatch as Taki used the Faiz Ridewatch to turn the Ride Striker into Faiz's own motorcycle.

Within moments, Gennosuke appears out of nowhere.

"Taki-chan, take the watch!", Gennosuke throws the Rock Miridewatch. "That's your reward for beating me!"

(* _ **cues:**_ _"_ _ **Roll the Dice**_ _" by Takanori Nishikawa from Thunderbolt Fantasy season 2_ *)

"A Ridewatch with Kamen Rider Rock's powers, containing the element of Earth...", Taki held onto her newly acquired **Rock Miridewatch**. "In that case...", she presses the Miridewatch's button...

* _ **Rock!**_ *

...then inserted into to the Beyondriver.

* _ **Iza!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Roll the Dice, Roll the Dice!**_ **~]**

Taki then closes the Beyondriver to initiate the transformation.

* _ **Touei! Future Time!**_ _(Epic drum roll with tremor and falling debris sounds)_ _ **Tochi! Tsuchi! Daichi! Futurering Rock!**_ *

 **[~** _ **Hou ni abita ame wa dare ta ga nagori ka arashi o yonda**_ **~]** ( _The rain drying up on my cheeks is, someone's remains, having called for a storm, I wonder?_ )

Taki is encased by an Earthen cocoon, which then breaks to reveal her new form; equipped with an extra heavy duty armor on the chest, arms and shoulders. Even better, she is equipped with spiked balls with the chains attached onto the gauntlets for easy use and are mounted on her shoulders. The transformation sequence ends with her visor having the hirigana for "Rock" (ろっく) branded on her visor, and on her forehead crystal has the kanji for "Earth" (土); thus Taki attains the power of another future Rider in the form of **Futurering Rock**.

 **[~** _ **Yasuragi sae mo shiranu netsu ki shoudou michibikarete susume**_ **~]** ( _Not even knowing of peace, it's being led by an ongoing hot impulse_ )

The battle intensifies even further when Taki Futurering Rock gets up close against Another Rock. As the Another Rider unleashes his attacks on Taki, but Taki didn't receive any major damage to her suit thanks to Futurering Rock's heavy duty armor.

 **[~** _ **Without forgiveness Wo O O Oh Wa Oh**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Taikutsu kiru yori mashi-sa**_ **~]** ( _It's better to kill the boredom_ )

In response, Taki hits Another Rock with a devastating backfist, thanks to the raw power of Futurering Rock's Dust Devil Gauntlets, which is powerful, but lightweight version of Kamen Rider Rock's Titan Crusher gauntlets. A punch from the ground is powerful enough to cause an even more powerful earthquake.

 **[~** _ **Kiss Goddess of Death Wo O O Oh Wa Oh**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Kokoro ga korogaru hou e**_ **~]** ( _My heart rolls in this direction_ )

The people watching the battle begin to cheer for Kengo and the Kamen Riders as the trio clash against Another Rock. After Taki doled a curbstomp against Another Rock, it was Kengo's turn to suplex Gorilla Masaki into the table.

* _ **Hey, Kiva! Kiva Dual Time Break!**_ *

While wielding the Ride Heisaber, Zi-O Decade Armor Ex-Aid Form XX R summons a swarm of bats at Another Rock, giving Taki the opening to unleash Futurering Rock's spiked flails, the **Titan Killers**.

 **[~** _ **Roll the Dice, Roll the Dice!**_ **~]**

Taki swung the Titan Killers with all her might at the Another Rider. Like any chained weapon, inertia is an important factor to make sure Taki does not end up getting smacked by the Titan Killers, and there are also chances that the spiked flail be reflected back to her. But, the steel ball is so heavy, weighing about 180 kg is powerful enough to cause a tremor on the surface.

 **[~** _ **Hou o nadeta kaze wa lami no jihi ka akuma no fue ka**_ **~]** ( _The wind that stroked my cheeks; is this God's mercy or the Devil's whistle?_ )

Having overpowered Another Rock with such devastating raw power, Taki Futurering Rock prepares to deliver the decisive final blow before Kengo can pin Masaki. She opens and closes the Beyondriver for the finisher...

 **[~** _ **T**_ _ **omadoi o misukasare yami ni osore mezamesasenu you ni**_ **~]** ( _Seeing through the confusion, like fearing for the darkness unable to wake from it_ )

* _ **Beyond the Time! Gaia Gravity Crusher!**_ *

Taki swings and twirls the Titan Killers before hurling it in the air, and combining it into one humongous wrecking ball. Taki executes a reverse somersault kick to launch the combined Titan Killers like a soccer ball to drop it on Another Rock, flattening the kaijin in the process, which not only forces Masaki out of the transformation, but also destroying the Another Rock watch in the process.

 **[~** _ **Without forgiveness Wo O O Oh Wa Oh**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Itsuwari sabitsuku yori mo**_ **~]** ( _Rather than become rusted by the falsehood_ )

Kengo then grabs the KOed Masaki's legs as he pins his opponent the moment the referee arrived on the scene.

 **[~** _ **Kiss Goddess of Death Wo O O Oh Wa Oh**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Unmei**_ _ **korogaru hou e**_ **~]** ( _Fate rolls towards this direction_ )

"1, 2, 3! We have a winner!", the referee raises Kengo's hand as the winner.

Kengo retains his JWWC World Heavyweight title thanks to the assistance of Taki and Sougo, the wrestler is thankful because that meeting the two Riders had him a change of heart and earn the respect and admiration of his fans. And the bad news for Masaki, his wrestling career is over.

Gennosuke is also happy to see his childhood hero having retained his title with honor, as Kengo's perseverance what motivated him into the battle-hungry warrior that he is now.

* * *

The week after...

Gennosuke returns to 2089, but not before that, he asks an autograph from Kengo, to which the wrestler granted him by signing his T-shirt and picture of him as remembrance. Kengo admits that he his sudden face turn in the ring was a reminder that he proved to the world he is a fighting champion and he has the strength from the people who believed in him, most especially Taki and Sougo.

What will the future await before in everyone's eyes next?

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 20 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Faiz, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 6 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 8 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 21 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build, Another Omega, Another Alpha)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _The Time Jacker Ora informs Taki that Ray is planning to seek after another Soul Edge which was seen in the shores of the Ryukyu Kingdom. However, Ora revealed that she tricked Ray into stealing a fake Soul Edge from a band of pirates led by Maxi._

 _For Natsu, though the Maxi in the new timeline is different from the ones in the old timeline, she decides to meet the new timeline's Maxi at request from her master and Sougo._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _58:_ _ **Dandy of the Seas ~A.D. 1583~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

It seems that Geiz's apparent death in this week's episode is undone (as a result of the Zi-O II Ridewatch being able to rewind time like the Time Vent and Hyper Clock Up). And so that his coma in the previous episode is mitigated to him in no good condition to fight Another Rock, leaving Taki and Sougo to team up with Kengo.

And like what I said before, Gorilla Masaki/Another Rock is written to be irredeemably selfish, and if anything, the most evil of all the Another Riders in this story besides Tennoji as Another Blade. He willingly became an Another Rider out of desperation to win the JWWC World Heavyweight Championship, attempting to kill Kengo out of jealousy and spite, and even go so far as to defy Swortz, as the purpose of the Another Riders was to create a king for the Time Jackers to replace Oma Zi-O. Ironically, he was a face in the wrestling ring as Kengo is the heel. Due to his actions, their role was replaced, this leads into a double turn with Kengo being the face, and Masaki being the heel. When Gorilla's fans found out that he became an Another Rider, they begin to lose their respect and admiration of him and rooted for Kengo instead.

This is the first time Taki uses the Build Ridewatch, only on her Zikan Kenganbrade, and at the same time was able to execute the Build Armor's finishers, only without the Drill Crusher Crusher and the Build Armor itself.

Despite Kengo being the JWWC World Heavyweight Champion, Hiroshi Tanahashi (the basis for Kengo's character) has recently lost the IWGP Heavyweight Championship to Jay White. Tanahashi won the IWGP Heavyweight Title from Kenny Omega in _Wrestle Kingdom 13_.

This is the first and only time Taki defeats a future Kamen Rider.

Taki's use of the Build Ridewatch as a means of defeating Kamen Rider Rock is fitting. Given the dynamic between Sento and Banjou, the former is the brains as Banjou is the brawn. This also explains that Gennosuke's main weakness is his lack of intelligence, as Taki pointed out that he is "all brawn and no brains".

The way Taki turned the Ride Striker into the Auto Vajin via Ridewatch Break from the Beyondriver is a callback to the first time Decade assumes the form of Kamen Rider Faiz and using AttackRide: Auto Vajin to transform from his Machine Decader.

Futurering Rock's Titan Killers being spiked flails/maces is similar to Fourze's Chain Array Module.


	58. Ep 058: Dandy of the Seas -AD 1583-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **58: Dandy of the Seas ~A.D. 1583~** [海のダンディ 〜2089年〜/ _Umi no Dandi_ _〜_ _1583_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood and murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1583** **  
**(1583年)

 **Maxi** is a nunchaku wielder who hails from the **Ryukyu Kingdom**.

Unlike his father, a merchant bound to his kingdom, Maxi refused to be shackled to anything, and so chose the path of piracy.

With his eyes on the wider world, and a trusty crew in tow, he set sail, drifting from adventure to adventure as he saw fit.

Now, bound for India, Maxi's ship headed toward Southeast Asia.

 **The Ryukyu Kingdom**...

In the shipyard, Maxi and his first mate and blood brother **Kyam** stumble into a cargo that contained Soul Edge. Given what Soul Edge really is, Kyam knows that its name and nature spells out trouble.

"Soul Edge...? The hell is that?", Maxi curiously observed on the sword inside. From the looks of it, it doesn't appear as sentient than it looks.

Kyam pointed out, "It's some sorta legendary sword. This merchant here's sayin' it's bein' sold at some shipboard auction."

A moments notice, a woman named Lyla approached Maxi and Kyam, who asks them needing of competent guards to watch over precious cargo.

"Then, I guess I'm the man for you!", Maxi flirts with the merchant.

But, Kyam has his doubts. "I've got a bad feelin' 'bout this, brother. "Soul Edge"... The name alone sounds like trouble, if ya ask me."

Maxi insists, even the fact that he's head over heels over a woman, "You know me. I'm not one to turn down a beautiful lady."

"What a wretched job... We're pirates _not_ handymen."

"Quit your whining!", Maxi still objects to Kyam's doubts before turning attention to Lyla. "Ignore my crew. They lack the finer social skills. Heh."

"I trust you'll be able to keep them in check.", Lyla replied.

"Of course. I reckon we'll all get along just fine.", Maxi continued.

To which Kyam sighs awkwardly, "Tch. Cadena's gonna be jealous."

Moments later, Maxi and Kyam continue their argument over the Soul Edge that they are guarding. And Kyam is certain that there are bandits who will most likely attempt to steal this precious cargo.

That said, a bandit just appeared before them in an attempt to take out the two for the cargo.

"Whoa! We've barely raised the sails!", Maxi is alerted by the presence of the enemy.

To which Kyam added, "This don't look good at all."

Maxi took out his nunchuks as he prepares to start brawlin', "No time for gum flappin'!"

As Maxi and Kyam get ready as they fight off the ruffians attempting to steal a cargo containing Soul Edge, the renegade Time Jacker Ray watches them from afar. The traitor Time Jacker couldn't help but curve an unnervingly sinister smirk as she patiently observes Maxi and his crew in hopes she could steal the sword from them.

Or, so she thinks? The fact that she learns from Heure and Ora about Soul Edge falling into Maxi and his crew. Is Ray close into achieving her goal in claiming the cursed sword, or will it elude from her grasp?

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Fast forward to the present...

It's already 7:45 in the morning. In the bed, Taki is still asleep. All while she is slowly awakened by the sound of a cat's meowing.

" _Miyaouu~ Miyaouu~_ "

The demon huntress woke up only to find one of Anzu's pet cats, Miitan staring right at her, much to her surprise. In response, she decided to play with the feline, and what's funny is that the other cat, Piitan also ended up lying on the bed as well!

A knock from the door is heard, "Hey, are my cats inside?", with the voice in question coming from Anzu. Taki answers that her pets are inside the room as Anzu enters.

"Aww, waking up Taki-oneesama is so sweet!", Anzu grabs Piitan and cuddles with her pet cat.

"Something needs to be done with that alarm clock...", Taki sighed as if the alarm clock is broken. "But, the sudden meowing of the cats is much better to wake me up."

An hour later...

In the dining table, Goro and Taki talked about a strange letter that the former stumbled on the mansion's doorstep.

"That's weird, since how did this be a love letter?", Goro fiddles on the envelop containing the letter addressed to Taki.

After Taki finished breakfast, she opens the envelop and read the letter inside, which is revealed to be from Ora of the Time Jackers.

 _I'm afraid I have good news for you. But, I want you to come alone at sundown. Do not bring Zi-O or Geiz with you. - Ora._

"Just what do those fools want with me this time...?", Taki said.

"I have a feeling that could be a trap.", Goro insinuated.

"I could say the same. But, if they have something for me, I must go.", Taki replied.

* * *

Later, at sundown...

Heure and Ora were on the rooftops of a building watching the city from afar. Just as 10 minutes before six in the evening, Taki appeared before them, as what she promised on Ora's letter.

"I'm glad you came. As expected for someone who is in fact Ray's adoptive mother.", said the Time Jacker. "I heard about what you said to Swortz. You really think that the future would be better if Ray never existed? You know, that's too harsh, even if you were the ones who adopted her."

"I couldn't care less about Ray. I don't even see her as my half-daughter.", Taki is really serious about seeing Ray as someone should be erased from existence than an adoptive child. "Now, what is this about you want to tell me?"

Ora reveals that Ray is been snooping on a band of pirates in the Ryukyu Kingdom in 1583, led by a man named **Maxi**. It was said that Maxi and his shipmates were tasked to guard the Soul Edge in their possession.

"You mean those pirates have Soul Edge?!", Taki exclaimed, as if it's similar to how Cervantes came across the cursed sword.

"I'm not yet finished.", Ora replied before continuing, "Before all that, when we encountered Ray again. We told her of the Soul Edge in the Ryukyu Kingdom..."

Followed by Heure adding, "...But what she did not know that the Soul Edge held by Maxi and his pirates is in fact a counterfeit! It seems the merchant that asked them to guard the sword replicated one of the swords that once held by Cervantes!"

That said, it seems that Heure and Ora tricked Ray into raiding the docks of the Ryukyu Kingdom to obtain the counterfeit Soul Edge. In fact, the two Time Jackers gave the traitor a false information to take advantage of her shortsightedness.

"So your plan was to trick Ray into stealing the fake Soul Edge from Maxi and his crew?", Taki replied.

"That's the only way we can get back at her for her betrayal.", Heure laughed, knowing that he will take pleasure at looking at Ray's face the moment the traitor Time Jacker layed her hands on the counterfeit Soul Edge.

Ora continued, "One more thing. Maxi is that nunchaku user who tagged along with Kali-Yuga's wielder, Kilik, and Krita-Yuga's wielder, Xianghua. They meet the moment Maxi lost his crew to a golem named Astaroth. However, Astaroth was erased from existence, when the traitor singlehandedly went back a year before the golem was created and massacred the entire Fygul Cestemus and its high priest Kunpaetku."

Taki recalls Astaroth being one of Nightmare's elite guards, created by the evil cult Fygul Cestemus. However, with the renegade Time Jacker having crossed the line by murdering Astaroth's creators, the giant ceased to exist. Meaning, Maxi's crew were never killed in the process. That means, Ray inadvertently saved Maxi's crew from death.

* * *

With the Time Jackers having informed Taki about them misleading Ray into the Ryukyu Kingdom into finding the fake Soul Edge, the ninja decides to go to 1583 to stop Ray once she finds out the fake cursed sword. Sougo, Geiz, Fubuki, and Natsu tagged along. Natsu decided to follow her master if the New Timeline's Maxi is similar to the old timeline.

Inside of the Time Mazines as they make their way to 1583, Taki and company begin discussing about Heure and Ora giving Ray the false information about Soul Edge.

" _Some convoluted plans the Time Jackers pulled on Ray._ ", said Geiz.

Fubuki added, "Mother, how will Ray find out if the Soul Edge she's trying to steal from Maxi and his pirate crew is the counterfeit."

To which Taki explains, "The cursed sword is a sentient weapon. Recreating another Soul Edge takes amount of gathering evil energy from the shards of the sword, as well as devouring souls from human victims using one of its shards or fragments. Those merchants intentionally plan to recreate Soul Edge so other bandits plan to raid his ship to get the sword. Ray will feel the cursed sword's presence if it's hungry for souls. But, for a counterfeit Soul Edge, she will have to try hard than that."

As the demon huntress elaborated, recreation of the cursed sword is obviously easier said than done. For it needs to gather more souls to give it more power. The sword is an organic hunk of metal that has been corrupted by bloodlust. The power of the cursed sword grows stronger each time it devours souls.

A counterfeit version of the cursed sword won't do anything, but only putting Maxi and his crew in jeopardy. As those desperate enough trying to seek the cursed sword are solely motivated by greed, power, and the desire to rule the world alone. But, Ray is the only futurist who wants Soul Edge to rule the future than anything else. And she only needs Sougo's soul to make it even more powerful to bring the past and the future down to its knees.

To stop Ray from causing so much disruption in the past, earlier before setting their destination to 1583, Black Woz decided it is time to give to his master the new Ridewatch - the only part being is the half that has the likeness of Zi-O's normal Ridewatch - that grants him the power of Oma Zi-O. However, it is still incomplete as it is still missing its left half. However, Black Woz states that the watch itself will complete itself on its own, and time will tell if when will Sougo unlock this power.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1583** **  
**(1583年)

The frequent encounters with assassins leading up to the day of the auction had convinced Kyam that something was afoot. But, despite his advise to Maxi to call out the job, Maxi refused to listen...

Maxi and Kyam have no time for a break as each time they ran into bandits who seek after the Soul Edge in their possession, to the point that one of his nunchucks were trashed during the battle, forcing one of his shipmates, Yagaji to make a new one.

Neither Maxi nor Kyam have no idea about what type of weapon Soul Edge was, but word travels fast soon the port was abuzz with the news of the sword. The number of thieves trying to steal the weapon using any means necessary grew greater by the day, leaving Maxi and Kyam at the end of their rope... Or, so it seems?

The two fend off another wave of attackers trying to seek after the cursed sword, until they find themselves unexpected reinforcements.

Natsu appears out of nowhere and helped Maxi.

"Hey, what's a kid doing here?", Maxi exclaimed.

"Does it matter? I'm helping your ass, dipshit!", Natsu replied.

"Seriously, did you kiss your mother with that mouth?", Maxi said as he continues fighting.

Within moments, Kamen Riders Taki, Geiz, and Zi-O singlehandedly dispatched the bandits attacking Maxi and Kyam, much to their surprise.

The pirate captain curiously looked each of the Kamen Riders' helmets. Maxi even mistook the "Kamen" (カメン) katakana on the forehead of Taki as "nXU". But, Maxi knows how to read both katakana and hirigana as he looked on each of the Rider's visors..

"Kamen... (カメン)", Maxi looked on each of the Riders' visors. "...Rider...? (ライダー = Zi-O, らいだー = Taki and Geiz)" He continued, "What is a Kamen Rider? And what exactly are you guys?"

"You're looking _at them_ , captain obvious!", Natsu exclaimed. "Hi, and the name is Natsu. And we're from the future!"

"Natsu, that's enough.", Taki tells her student to keep quiet.

The Riders decided not to reveal their identities at the moment as Taki warns Maxi about the Soul Edge in their possession attracting the attention of bandits attempting to steal it. But, there is someone even more dangerous than the lesser scoundrels they fought attempting to steal the weapon.

* * *

Ever the shrewd businesswoman, Lyla recognized the strength of Maxi's crew and decided to recruit them as her guards. With the impetuous Maxi too busy transfixed by her beauty, Kyam had some serious reservations about his sworn brother's priorities...

"A merchant requiring guards must have ruffled the feathers of some questionable characters," Kyam thought. Operating alone, he looked into Lyla's history, finding instincts about her to be correct. One night, he snuck into her secret hideout. And overheard exactly what it was she was planning...

At the docks, Lyla was talking to one of her subordinates. The latter comments about advertising a counterfeit Soul Edge would draw out bandits into attacking Maxi's crew. If this was a play, Lyla is the villain.

"Don't be absurd.", said the woman. "Fools who take information at face value deserve what they get."

Turns out that Lyla's guys tricked Maxi into thinking that the Soul Edge in their possession is a fake, at the same time having sent those bandits to kill him and his crew. However, she decides to wait after the auction to dope them.

Kyam eavesdropped at the conversation, and he was right all along. "Damn! I knew it!", and inadvertently raised his voice, attracting the attention of Lyla and her subordinate.

"Who's that?!", Lyla turned around. Before her eyes were on Kyam, she was impaled by a spear: the Zikan Despear.

* _ **Yaritsugi!**_ *

Blood begin to spill on Lyla's gut and collapses to her death. Kamen Rider Woz pulls the Despear from her midsection moments after killing her.

White Woz then kills Lyla's subordinate right in front of Kyam, much to the latter's horror.

"Who are you?!", exclaimed Kyam.

"My name is Kamen Rider Woz. The creator of the future.", White Woz introduces himself.

Maxi then appears, shocked upon finding out that Lyla and her assistant was dead, and realizing that White Woz outright murdered them in cold blood.

"You did this?!", Maxi glared at the futurist.

White Woz was doing them a favor, and revealed that Lyla and her gang being the one who sent the bandits into attacking them. But, there is one more thing that Maxi must worry about as the futurist said, "You shouldn't be concerning me, but the one's who attempts to steal your precious cargo."

In Maxi's ship, Ray manages to steal the box containing the Soul Edge presented by Lyla to Maxi and his crew.

"Finally, it's mine!", Ray boasts that she has the cursed sword in her grasp. "With this, I will be the one to prevent Oma's Day from happening!"

"Not on my watch!", Taki blocks her adoptive daughter's way as Zi-O, Geiz, and Natsu back her up.

"How annoying...", Ray sighs as she transforms into Another Decade.

* _ **D-D-D-Decade!**_ *

Mayhem quickly erupts as the Kamen Riders take the fight outside of Maxi's ship, Ray then took out the Soul Edge from the box, and it's form is still that of the long sword that Cervantes used. Kamen Rider Woz joins in the battle, despite Taki and Zi-O are the only one's hostile to him, though White Woz will do anything to make Geiz as the savior.

* _ **Maken desu!**_ *

Taki took out her Zikan Kenganbrade in Maken Mode to clash with Ray who fights her adoptive mother using the Soul Edge in her hand. But first, Taki decides to go easy against the traitor Time Jacker, as she planned with Sougo and Geiz, much to White Woz's dismay.

"What is wrong with you people?", White Woz raised an eyebrow. "Most especially you, my savior. Why are you holding back against the traitor Time Jacker?!"

Annoyed, White Woz takes out the Quiz Miridewatch.

Within moments, Taki stands up and snatches the Miridewatch from him and puts the weapon into the Zikan Kenganbrade. "Give me that!", she said. Then, she puts the Ex-Aid Ridewatch in tandem on the Kenganbrade's second slot.

* _ **Super Finish Time!**_ *

With the Quiz Miridewatch and Ex-Aid Ridewatch plugged into the Zikan Kenganbrade's Ridewatch Slots, Taki charges the Kenganbrade's blade with game energy.

* _ **Quiz! Ex-Aid! Chou Shichisei Calibur!**_ *

The Fu-Ma Ninja charged at Ray and hits her with a horizontal slash with her weapon. However, the finisher appears to have no effect on Ray.

"Hah. Do you think that's gonna work on me now that I have Soul-", Ray gloated before Taki shuts her up.

"Answer my question.", said the demon huntress. What Ray did not know is that Taki used Kamen Rider Quiz's powers to force her to answer a question, as "O" and "X" indicator appeared above her head. "Do you really think that's the _real_ Soul Edge? O or X?"

"It's O!", Ray answered. However, she gets an "X".

"It's X.", Taki replied.

* _(Rider Gashat voice)_ _ **Miss!**_ *

The moment Ray gave the wrong answer, Taki's finisher took effect, and the renegade Time Jacker gets multiple "Hit!" effects as she took damage in a delayed reaction akin to Muteki Gamer's Hyper Critical Sparking finisher.

Ray went way over her head after stealing the Soul Edge from Maxi's pirate crew. She had no idea why she was proven wrong by Taki.

"Do you wanna know why you got the wrong answer?", Taki said. "It's because that Soul Edge in your hand is fake! The Time Jackers tricked you into going into this era and you believed that the merchants who gave Maxi and his crew the Soul Edge was the real deal. The cursed sword can't be merely recreated by man, let alone use its fragments and shards and devouring souls to into making it stronger."

And Ray ends up letting out the most terrifying of all mood swings, as her unstable behavior starts rearing on its ugly head upon finding out that the cursed sword in her hand is in fact a counterfeit. Ray drops the fake Soul Edge and drops to her knees and starts letting out a childish tantrum.

"Why...? Why...? **WHHHHHYYYYY?!** ", Ray completely loses her sanity upon realization.

* * *

 **[TIME PARADOX MESSAGE]**

" _ **The future is not an inheritance, it is an opportunity and an obligation."**_ **\- Bill Clinton**

 **[END TRANSMISSION]**

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 19 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 6 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 17 (Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 21 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build, Another Omega, Another Alpha)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Ray loses her sanity upon discovering that the Soul Edge that Maxi and his crew have been guarding is revealed to be a counterfeit. In a fit of spiteful rage, Ray slaughters Maxi's crew right in front of Maxi and the Kamen Rider._

 _In response, Sougo is pushed to his limits by Ray's actions, causing him to unlock a new Ridewatch that allows him to manipulate time: the Zi-O II Ridewatch. By transforming into Kamen Rider Zi-O II, the deaths of Maxi's crew are once again undone. Ray is horrified at Sougo's newfound power and begins to sense that Oma Day is drawing near and Sougo is in the verge of becoming Oma Zi-O!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _59:_ _ **The Torrents of Time ~A.D. 1583~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Natsu's involvement in Maxi's character arc gives us the callback to Soulcalibur V where in the old timeline, Maxi was one of her friends alongside Leixia and Xiba, the latter being the respective children of Xianghua and Kilik respectively. Maxi himself had no idea about his old timeline counterpart was one of her friends.

This is the first time Taki learns from Ora about Astaroth being erased from existence by Ray.

The way Maxi and Kyam read out the inscription on the Kamen Riders' helmets is similar to how Sento first encounted Zi-O at the end of _Kamen Rider Build the Movie: Be the One_.

Also, this is the first time Taki uses one of White Woz's Miridewatches, only that she uses it on her weapon's finishers.

Lyla, the merchant that Maxi flirted along with her subordinate are killed by White Woz. In Maxi's Soul Chronicle, she's an unfought antagonist, except for Yoshimitsu's, the latter being the final boss in Maxi's story mode. With her death at White Woz's hand, this causes a Time Paradox in Yoshimitsu's Soul Chronicle.

This is the first time White Woz caused a Time Paradox in the Soulcalibur VI timeline.


	59. Ep 059: The Torrents of Time -AD 1583-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **59: The Torrents of Time ~A.D. 1583~** [時の雨擦り抜けて 〜1583年〜/ _Toki no ame suri nukete_ _〜_ _1583_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1583** **  
**(1583年)

Mayhem quickly erupts as the Kamen Riders take the fight outside of Maxi's ship, Ray then took out the Soul Edge from the box, and it's form is still that of the long sword that Cervantes used. Kamen Rider Woz joins in the battle, despite Taki and Zi-O are the only one's hostile to him, though White Woz will do anything to make Geiz as the savior.

* _ **Maken desu!**_ *

Taki took out her Zikan Kenganbrade in Maken Mode to clash with Ray who fights her adoptive mother using the Soul Edge in her hand. But first, Taki decides to go easy against the traitor Time Jacker, as she planned with Sougo and Geiz, much to White Woz's dismay.

"What is wrong with you people?", White Woz raised an eyebrow. "Most especially you, my savior. Why are you holding back against the traitor Time Jacker?!"

Annoyed, White Woz takes out the Quiz Miridewatch.

Within moments, Taki stands up and snatches the Miridewatch from him and puts the weapon into the Zikan Kenganbrade. "Give me that!", she said. Then, she puts the Ex-Aid Ridewatch in tandem on the Kenganbrade's second slot.

* _ **Super Finish Time!**_ *

With the Quiz Miridewatch and Ex-Aid Ridewatch plugged into the Zikan Kenganbrade's Ridewatch Slots, Taki charges the Kenganbrade's blade with game energy.

* _ **Quiz! Ex-Aid! Chou Shichisei Calibur!**_ *

The Fu-Ma Ninja charged at Ray and hits her with a horizontal slash with her weapon. However, the finisher appears to have no effect on Ray.

"Hah. Do you think that's gonna work on me now that I have Soul-", Ray gloated before Taki shuts her up.

"Answer my question.", said the demon huntress. What Ray did not know is that Taki used Kamen Rider Quiz's powers to force her to answer a question, as "O" and "X" indicator appeared above her head. "Do you really think that's the _real_ Soul Edge? O or X?"

"It's O!", Ray answered. However, she gets an "X".

"It's X.", Taki replied.

* _(Rider Gashat voice)_ _ **Miss!**_ *

The moment Ray gave the wrong answer, Taki's finisher took effect, and the renegade Time Jacker gets multiple "Hit!" effects as she took damage in a delayed reaction akin to Muteki Gamer's Hyper Critical Sparking finisher.

Ray went way over her head after stealing the Soul Edge from Maxi's pirate crew. She had no idea why she was proven wrong by Taki.

"Do you wanna know why you got the wrong answer?", Taki said. "It's because that Soul Edge in your hand is fake! The Time Jackers tricked you into going into this era and you believed that the merchants who gave Maxi and his crew the Soul Edge was the real deal. The cursed sword can't be merely recreated by man, let alone use its fragments and shards and devouring souls to into making it stronger."

And Ray ends up letting out the most terrifying of all mood swings, as her unstable behavior starts rearing on its ugly head upon finding out that the cursed sword in her hand is in fact a counterfeit. Ray drops the fake Soul Edge and drops to her knees and starts letting out a childish tantrum.

"Why...? Why...? **WHHHHHYYYYY?!** ", Ray completely loses her sanity upon realization.

The renegade Time Jacker starts ranting like a petulant child after what she thought to be the actual Soul Edge has eluded her grasp. She had no idea that she was tricked by Heure and Ora all along into thinking that Maxi and his crew had been hiding the cursed sword, only to find out that it was in fact a counterfeit.

As Taki pointed out before, those who seek the cursed sword are driven to insanity beyond saving. Ray is one of such examples of how far she can commit heinous acts all for the sake of obtaining Soul Edge and simultaneously messing up with the timelines by murdering those people trying to seek the sword to make sure no one else claims Soul Edge before she does.

"Your shortsightedness is the reason you refuse to understand the corrupting nature of Soul Edge.", Taki elaborates to her future adoptive daughter what a pathetic shell of a person she is now, "To think that you want to use the cursed sword to defeat Oma Zi-O is nothing but an empty excuse but to cause even more death and destruction than the demon king himself caused. How ironic. I don't think that your actions are justified, they are all just empty excuses so you can take the evil weapon as your personal plaything. You are just no better than Oma Zi-O himself, that _all_ you are. Nothing more and nothing less."

Ray claimed before that she intends obtaining Soul Edge to defeat Oma Zi-O, but as what Taki pointed out now, are nothing but an empty excuse for her to commit murder and eliminate those competing for the cursed sword in an act of spite, which indirectly causes the past to be messed up beyond reason.

Instead of giving up her goals, it only made Ray even more insane.

"I'll... **I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!** ", Ray flips completely in unbridled rage at the drop of the hat and attacks the Kamen Riders and Maxi.

Within moments, Maxi's crew were alarmed upon seeing their captain being attacked. Ray uses Another Wizard's powers by conjuring a WizarDragon head and fired a huge fireball at Zi-O, White Woz, and Geiz, forcing them out of their transformation. Taki then takes out the Grease Blizzard Miridewatch as she charges towards Another Decade, with Fubuki collapsing as Natsu tries to keep her master's future daughter out of harm's way.

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Shitou! Konshin! Zenrei! Futurering Grease Blizzard! Blizzard!**_ *

Now assuming Futurering Grease Blizzard, Taki then locks Another Decade into a grapple.

"You are mad! I'll make sure that you never existed in the first place!", Taki is really serious about saying that Ray should never exist before the renegade Time Jacker pushes her away.

Maxi then backs the Fu-Ma ninja Rider up. "Hey hey, don't go all out like that!"

The pirate captain took out his newest nunchucks made by Yagaji, and it's much more powerful than the previous ones that he used, called the Fatibal. With his new nunchucks, Maxi makes short work of Another Decade with amazing strikes.

The moment Ray is pushed back to a corner by Maxi, Ray decides to vent her frustrations on his crew instead. The renegade Time Jacker singlehandedly slaughtered Maxi's sworn family, his crew right in front of the pirate captain and the Riders, much to Sougo's horror.

The soon-to-be king stands up and confronts Ray, having already pushed to his limits by the traitor Time Jacker.

"How could you do this?!", said Sougo. "How will you go so far as to kill many people just to get Soul Edge?! I will never forgive those who mess with history... And most especially, I will never forgive **YOU!** "

The incomplete Ridewatch in Sougo's hands manifests a second gold Ridewatch, completing the Ridewatch into a 2 in 1 that splits into two Ridewatches, which is christened as the **Zi-O II Ridewatch**. Little known about this new Ridewatch it has the ability to manipulate time, a foreshadowing of Sougo's destiny of becoming the tyrannical demon king, Oma Zi-O, which shocks Ray.

Within moments, time is reversed moments before Geiz and White Woz were forced out of their Rider forms and before Ray slaughtered Maxi and his crew; all the while Sougo was standing still in the midst of the time rewinding.

* * *

Moments before she conjured a WizarDragon head via Another Wizard's powers, Another Decade is shocked at the sight of the new Ridewatch in Sougo's hand.

"What the...?!", Taki exclaimed.

"Don't tell me... Time went backwards?!", White Woz added.

Within moments, Black Woz appeared out of nowhere, "Splendid, my lord! This is Oma Zi-O's power!", the prophet was ecstatic upon seeing Sougo unlocking his newfound power.

White Woz grabs his prime counterpart by the collar, "Were you behind this, Black Woz?!"

"Did he just said...?", Fubuki added.

Sougo reveals that it was his decision of using the Ridewatch's ability to reverse time and once again averted the deaths of Maxi's crew. As Astaroth being erased from existence is the only reason Maxi and his crew still alive in the new timeline.

Ray realizes that the watch in Sougo's hand will most likely lead him into becoming Oma Zi-O.

"You fool. If you use that watch, you will become the most evil, tyrannical demon king who rules the past and future!", Ray warns of what Sougo is planning to do.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"_ _ **The Brave New Stage of History**_ _" OST from Soulcalibur VI_ *)

"I don't plan on becoming the most evil, tyrannical demon king. My goal is to become the greatest, kindest demon king. My words may be idealistic, while on the flip side, my thoughts are black as they come. Both of them are true. I am indeed scared that I will become Oma Zi-O, but it's because I'm scared that I want to take a risk on the future me.", Sougo reaffirms the destiny has chosen. "With this watch; the light and the darkness, the past and the future. Only the true king can rule over worlds."

* _ **Zi-O II**_ *

Sougo pressed the Zi-O II watch, then rotated the crown on the right side of the watch before splitting it into two Ridewatch.

"The outside and the inside..."

* _ **Zi-O!**_ *

Sougo continued, "The past and the future. This is the watch that reigns over both worlds!"

Sougo puts the separated Zi-O II Ridewatch on both sides of the Zikuu-Driver, as two clockwork projections manifests on his back. He poses as he prepares to transform.

" **Henshin!** "

The Zikuu-Driver is spun 360 degrees as Sougo transforms into a more powerful version of Kamen Rider Zi-O that almost has him resemble Oma Zi-O...

* _ **Rider Time! Kamen Rider~! (Rider~!) Zi-O~! (Zi-O~!) Zi-O II!**_ *

As **Kamen Rider Zi-O II** , besides its resemblance to Oma Zi-O, the only main difference it still has Zi-O's regular colors as well as two vertical straps on both sides of his suit and finally, two clock hands on the visor. The transformation sequence ends with his visor branded with the word "Rider" (ライダー) in katakana.

An irate White Woz exits the battlefield in dismay upon witnessing Zi-O II's transformation.

"Good and evil... The light and the darkness... I accept it all!", Sougo declared. "With that power... I will open a path to the future!"

Followed by an epic proclamation by Black Woz, "It is the triumphant return of the king! **Rejoice! The one to surpass all Riders! The king of time who will rule pver the past and future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O II. This moment is the beginning of a new era!** "

Before Sougo can engage Ray/Another Decade, he whispers to Black Woz, "Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it?", having missed the prophet's signature speech.

"Now, my demon king, fight to your heart's content.", Black Woz tells his liege to continue with the battle in his newfound power.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"_ _ **Standing Against the Storm**_ _" OST from Soulcalibur VI_ *)

Zi-O II enters the battle against Another Decade, thus turning the tide of battle into his favor. Sougo's attacks are twice as powerful compared to Decade Armor, given the fact that Zi-O II's power has a derivation of Oma Zi-O's powers to manipulate time.

Ray is in the short end of the stick, while not only she is being kicked to the curb by Sougo, she also begins to have hallucinations of Oma Zi-O, as if she sees Sougo/Zi-O II as the actual demon king himself. The renegade Time Jacker's hallucinations causes her to lose her focus on her opponent.

"Righteous!", Natsu exclaims upon seeing the sheer power of Zi-O II.

"Look at Ray, I have a feeling that she's also hallucinating during the battle...", Fubuki observed.

At Ray's point of view, she even hear the haunting laughter of Oma Zi-O while she is being beaten by Sougo, all while trying to lash out on her opponent.

Maxi joins the battle with Zi-O to deal with Ray. "Mind if I tag along with 'ya kid?"

"Go ahead.", Sougo doesn't seem to mind.

As Maxi goes to battle, Zi-O II summons his new weapon, the Saikyou Girade: a shortsword that has Zi-O's face that can change between "Rider" (ライダー) and Zi-O "Saikyou" (ジオウサイキョウ) on the visor. Zi-O II double-teams with Maxi to take on Another Decade.

* _ **Rider! Rider-giri!**_ *

Zi-O II delivers a slash twice as powerful than the normal at Another Decade, followed by Maxi pulling off a combo of strikes with the Fatibal.

Another Decade prepares to unleash a WizarDragon head via Another Wizard's powers. However, Zi-O II uses the long clock hand on his visor to foresee his opponent's attack: where Another Decade unleashes a stream of fire from the WizarDragon head from her chest.

And when Another Decade unleashed the attack, Zi-O II deflects the shot. And again, Ray then proceeds to use Another Fourze's power by conjuring a Launcher Module on her right leg. But, Zi-O again uses the clock hands on his visor to foresee his opponent's next move...

* _ **Launcher On!**_ *

...but Sougo manages to anticipate Ray's move and redirected the missiles right back to her.

* _ **Zi-O Saikyou! Maou-giri!**_ *

Zi-O changes the Saikyou Girade's face visor from "Rider" to "Zi-O Saikyou". He then charges at Another Decade by unleashing slashes that sends out a chain of rainbow energy clocks.

With Ray dazed while in her Another Rider form, this leaves her wide open for Maxi's attack.

"My turn. And the surf's gonna get rough!", Maxi swings his nunchucks with a powerful strike, followed by a chain of strikes, "I'm gonna ride the waves!", and finally tossing the weapon into the air and slugging Another Decade with a fiery punch that takes form of a Chinese dragon head, " **Hwooatchaa!** ", sending the rogue Time Jacker into the air.

* _ **Zikan Girade!**_ *

After summoning the Zikan Girade, Zi-O II removes the face of the Saikyou Girade and putting it into the Zikan Girade's Ridewatch Slot...

* _ **Saikyou Finish Time!**_ *

...followed by combining the Saikyou Girade into the Zikan Girade itself, turning it into a great sword. With the blade now coated in banana-yellow colored energy. Zi-O prepares to raise the weapon, extending the energy blade with a line of pink characters spelling Zi-O Saikyou (ジオウサイキョウ) in katakana.

* _ **King! Giri-Giri Slash!**_ *

Zi-O strikes down the enemy with a downward slash, which ultimately forced Ray out of her Another Rider form. Ray was both scared and angry knowing that Oma Day is drawing near, but refuses to accept her own weakness and still blames the Riders for everything.

Before Ray can leave, the renegade Time Jacker has left her another warning, "Zi-O, you may have won this battle. But, mind you, I _haven't_ lost the war just yet. Your actions only made Oma Day to draw near, and you will eventually become the most evil, tyrannical demon king in history. But, rest assure that I'm not going to let that happen. Because, I will stop at nothing until I have claimed Soul Edge... For I will bring the cursed sword during Oma Day... And I will use Soul Edge in that day to unleash a second Evil Seed! I will enslave all of humanity and turn all of them into my Malfested puppets! Until we meet again."

Ray uses her ability to manipulate time to escape as she stops time and returns it back to normal when she leaves. To the surprise of the Riders, even Ray herself is planning to use the cursed sword in Oma Day, and plans to unleash a second Evil Seed upon the future, intend of turning half of the Earth's population into her Malfested slaves.

Following the whole ordeal, the Riders and Natsu prepare to return back to 2019, but not before Natsu bidding farewell to the new timeline's Maxi, and still said that she missed the Maxi of the old timeline.

As the Time Mazines leave, Maxi and Kyam tossed away the counterfeit Soul Edge into the water, what's important is that he has gained a new nunchucks made by Yagaji.

"After all that goose chase, the day's are really rough.", said Maxi. "Alright crew, let's go! Anchors aweigh!"

Maxi and his crew set sail to a yet-to-be known destination somewhere in Europe...

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

 **12:00 pm**

Back in the present, Taki, Tsukuyomi, Geiz, and Fubuki begin discussing about Sougo outside of the 95Do. The three Resistance members have finally realized their greatest fear, and much like Ray earlier, the chances that Sougo will become Oma Zi-O is inevitable to the point that Tsukuyomi mentioned that Sougo has been transgressing with time.

"This is all my fault.", said Geiz, as he is aware and blaming himself for being to soft towards Sougo. "This time... I've led him towards becoming Oma Zi-O."

"Even so, meddling with time or people's lives is an unpardonable act.", Tsukuyomi replied.

"And Ray has committed so many heinous acts that makes her no better than the demon king himself.", Fubuki added. "It's like the boy is being enthralled to his own destiny."

Tsukuyomi continued, "Sougo _always_ had the potential to become Oma Zi-O. That hasn't changed. I hate to admit it...but I see only one choice left to us. You agree, right?"

It seems that Tsukuyomi has no other choice but to see Sougo dead if it means to prevent Oma Day. That said, Tsukuyomi decides not to be lenient about Sougo anymore.

Taki decides to butt in and tells Geiz about taking White Woz's advice. "Geiz, I suggest that you take White Woz's words. You know that you were destined to defeat Oma Zi-O as **Geiz Revive**."

"What are you talking about, Taki?", Geiz raised an eyebrow.

"You're just being too naive for your own good, and you know it.", the ninja continued. "Unlike you, I'm more willing to cast aside my kindness for the sake of a greater good."

"Are you saying that you're agreeing with White Woz?!", Tsukuyomi answered.

"We all know about Oma Zi-O being an all-powerful demon king.", Taki elaborated. "But, if that's the case, Geiz needs to do what he must. He already vowed that he will be the one to stop Oma Zi-O."

"Mother...", even Fubuki is concerned why would her mother is more willing to be involved in this.

"However, if all else fails... I've already had a Plan C.", Taki begins to bring out her contingency plan. "That Plan C is to bring the spirit sword, Soul Calibur into the present. Using Soul Calibur, we can bring down Oma Zi-O."

Even though Geiz had long desired for Soul Calibur, is shocked to hear that Taki decides to resort into using Soul Calibur against Sougo. Despite the fact that Soul Calibur is an equally corrupting influence like Soul Edge, only that it imposes order in a ruthless way.

"Taki, didn't you said that Soul Calibur is nowhere as benign despite being a holy sword?", Tsukuyomi clarified.

"We all know that the spirit sword's purpose is to bring order in a ruthless way. Let alone if the demon king lays his hands on Soul Edge.", Taki insinuates before taking her leave. "Making him easier to destroy if he has the cursed sword."

* * *

 **6:00 pm**

Since today is in fact Valentine's Day, Taki and Goro go out on a date and eat dinner at an expensive, luxurious restaurant. Taki shares her recent experiences with him in the middle of their dinner.

"A lot has been happening lately.", said Goro. "It seems that Ray has been causing a wild goose chase for you guys."

"I'm kind of worried about Sougo. The more he became powerful, the faster of the likeliness of becoming Oma Zi-O.", Taki elaborated. "It seems that Geiz and the others are planning to kill him the moment he becomes the demon king."

"Man, it seems that fate made him this way.", Goro replied. "Or, was he carving his own fate?"

"Either way, I should leave the rest to Geiz. But, if all else fails, I'm going to move with the plan of using the spirit sword.", Taki continued. "I know how dangerous Soul Calibur is, but it must be done."

* * *

Elsewhere, from afar...

Ray, who is still reeling after being defeated by Zi-O watches the city from the top of a tall building. Not only she's taking it personal against Sougo, she made it clear that she will stop at nothing until she has Soul Edge.

Then, someone unexpected approached the rogue Time Jacker...

"You know, you and I share one common enemy.", it was revealed to be Samus's clone, **Black Huntress**.

"Yeah, what's your point?!", Ray rudely scoffs the jet-black bounty hunter.

Black Huntress still remembers the humiliating defeat she suffered at the hands of Taki when the latter manages to acquire the BeyonDriver. She asks the renegade Time Jacker to form an alliance with her.

"How about we join forces together, and with our combined might, nothing will stand in your way in claiming Soul Edge as your own.", Black Huntress bargains Ray, tapping on her shoulders, which unknowingly causes her to absorb negative emotions from Ray without warning.

Ray regains her composure, even without noticing Black Huntress's actions.

"Very well. But, if you get in my way, I will turn you into a sacrifice for Soul Edge.", Ray decided to accept the clone's offer.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 19 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 6 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 18 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 21 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build, Another Omega, Another Alpha)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Taki is approached by Decade's former archenemy Narutaki at the Izumi mansion. The mysterious man brought up about the "Money Pit", an underground sanctuary that houses valuable treasures owned by a late merchant Vercci. The deal about it is that an infamous thief that both Tsukasa and Narutaki knew - Kaitou Daiki, aka Kamen Rider Diend - plans to steal all of Vercci's fortune for his own benefit._

 _Before Daiki can plan to steal everything in the Money Pit, he secretly stalks the Money Pit's guardian, Voldo that would lead him into the underground sanctuary._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _60:_ _ **Treasure Sniper Diend ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

SPOILERS: Next week's two-part chapter is a post- _Decade_ tribute focusing on the series' gunslinging thief, Diend, and simultaneously adopting Voldo's Soul Chronicle. And, Sougo and Geiz won't be involved in the arc as Taki decides to deal with Diend herself. Fittingly enough, the fact Voldo is a guardian who protects his master's treasures, Diend plans to steal them for his own personal gain. And, this is the first time I'm planning to write a chapter that involves one of the weirdest and if not all, the creepiest of characters in the Soul series.

The chapter's title is taken from the lyrics of Over "Quartzer", and is the second time around that the story includes as such. The first one was in #29, part 2 of Xianghua's character arc.

Sougo unlocking the Zi-O II Ridewatch upon witnessing Ray slaughtering Maxi's crew reminded me how Goku achieved Super Saiyan moments after Frieza kills Krillin right in front of him.

It is also shown that Ray has a case of PTSD at the sight of Zi-O II which causes her to have hallucinations of Oma Zi-O.

With Black Huntress's return, it's revealed that Black Huntress is drawn to negative emotions. As shown when she touches Ray on her shoulder, she feeds on her anger and hatred.


	60. Ep 060: Treasure Sniper Diend -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **60: Treasure Sniper Diend ~A.D. 2019~** [トレジャースナイパーディエンド 〜2019年〜/ _Torejā Sunaipā Diendo_ _〜_ _2019_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1584** **  
**(1584年)

Ask any adventurer, and they'll know of Vercci, a wealthy merchant from South Italy and his underground treasury, the "Money Pit".

After getting rich in the weapons trade and earning the title of "Merchant of Death", Vercci set sail with his fleet to find the legendary Soul Edge.

But, during his quest, Vercci learned his entire fortune had been lost in the chaos of a war that broke out in Italy.

Half-crazed, Vercci hid what little he had left in the impenetrable Money Pit, located on a small island in the Mediterranean.

There he stationed a grotesque guardian who silently and mercilessly disposed all who entered, quickly becoming the fear of all looters.

In recent years, however, a rumor began to spread among adventurers.

Historic rainfall had caused flooding in the Money Pit, destroying most of its traps.

The guardian had also vanished, leaving the treasure free for the taking...at the hands of a certain interdimensional-hopping thief going by the name of **Kaitou Daiki** , Kamen Rider Diend.

Kaitou is the rival of Kadoya Tsukasa who himself is a Kamen Rider who happens to have originated from his own parallel world. And like Tsukasa, Kaitou is shown to use the dimension walls as a means to travel back in time to steal valuable treasures in the past. Here, it seems he has stumbled into the Money Pit with fellow adventurers.

"Hahaha! I can't believe we got through the Money Pit that easily!", said one of the adventurers. "Thanks for the help, Mr. Kaitou."

Kaitou replied, "Don't mention it. Looks like that tip about the Money Pit being abandoned was true. Hell, this place is an effing gold mine!"

The jovial adventurer added, "Yeah! All we had to do was rely on that trusty gun of yours. Traps don't scare us as long as we have you!"

"Cut the chatter and take what you can get!", Kaitou asks the treasure hunters to start looting as he proceeds to do so as well. "Now, for the notes that the Vercci guy left behind..."

As Kaitou and the other two treasure hunters begin collecting the loot, the gun-wielding thief senses something is not right. From the ceiling, some appears to be stalking the intruders, and manages to land on the ground, killing the two adventurers Kaitou traveled with.

The Money Pit's guardian, **Voldo** appears before Kaitou moments after killing the two adventurers. Little known about Voldo is that his appearance is a disturbing sight to behold, as if he was bound, gagged from top to bottom. His erratic movements are even creepy for the eyes, which invokes fear on those foolish enough to barge in his master's treasure pit.

Worse, Voldo never talks, he only grunts, hisses, and make inaudible sounds given that his mouth is gagged.

"Well well, if it isn't that Vercci guy's lapdog.", said Kaitou. "I really can't stand seeing that kinky outfit. Nevermind, too bad Tsukasa's not here to see this.", he took out his Neo Diendriver, the upgraded version of his original Diendriver, with a more turquoise coloring on the weapon similar to the Neo Decadriver's body being mostly magenta.

Kaitou took out his Diend card, and slotting it into the Neo Diendriver, and pushes the barrel forward like a pump-action shotgun as he raised the weapon in the air.

* _ **KamenRide!**_ *

"Henshin!"

* _ **Diend!**_ *

Three holographic projections of Diend's suit begin appearing and pass through Kaitou before forming the suit itself upon merging. His transformation ends as the barcodes merge on his visor. Kamen Rider Diend prepares himself to open fire at Voldo, but the guardian manages to dodge everything Diend throws at.

The moment Voldo is about to catch Diend off guard, the latter manages to avoid Voldo's attacks thanks to the Tesla Bands on his suit, granting him superhuman speed faster than the speed of sound. Voldo's erratic movement and enhanced senses was able to turn the table, pushing Kaitou to a corner.

"Damn, this guy's too fast!", Kaitou grumbled, forcing to retreat, he takes out the AttackRide: Invisible card to escape.

* _ **AttackRide: Invisible!**_ *

Diend manages to escape, however, emptyhanded. Voldo succeeds in fending off the intruders attempting to steal his master's wealth. But, Kaitou will live another day to steal in the Money Pit.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Back in the present...

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location, Taki (in her Kamen Rider form) just found herself in a war between the Riders and an army of Malfested as well as Malfested versions of kaijins that previous Riders fought. She herself was standing beside a team of Kamen Riders, consisting of Zi-O, Geiz, Woz, and Legend Riders G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S Aqua, Build, Cross-Z, Grease Blizzard, Ex-Aid, Drive, Wizard, Fourze, W, Decade, Diend, Faiz, Knight, and Ryuki.

The war not only includes Riders, but also the inhabitants of the New Timeline: namely Another Taki, Mitsurugi, Sophitia, Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi, Grøh, Yoshimitsu, Zasalamel, Talim, Ivy, Geralt of Rivia, and lastly Siegfried. They banded together to protect the timelines from Soul Edge's evil power, and as of this moment, someone else is in control of the cursed sword instead of Nightmare, given the fact that Siegfried participated in this great war.

All opposing sides begin to charge as chaos erupts. Mitsurugi is seen fighting the Overlord Inves Demushu, Kamen Riders Build and Cross-Z teaming up with Ivy fighting a Scissors Lost and Castle Lost Smash together with the G7 Riders Icarus XYZ and Type-S Aqua. Siegfried, Kamen Riders Decade and Diend are seen fighting Super Apollo Geist. Another Taki and Yoshimitsu were seen fighting a giant Makamou called Bakegani together with Kamen Rider Hibiki.

Grøh, Ex-Aid, Kilik and Xianghua were also seen fighting Gamedeus. Talim and Kamen Rider W teaming up and using their aerokinetic attacks against the Weather Dopant. Kamen Riders Ryuki, Knight, and Maxi took on multiple Hydragoons. Drive, Faiz, and Sophitia join forces fighting the Freeze Roidmude. Kamen Rider Wizard teams up with Zasalamel and Geralt using their spells to fight Phoenix and Legion.

Meanwhile, Taki Genesis Type is seen confronting the silhouetted new wielder of Soul Edge, given that Siegfried is now among the participants of the great war, he is no longer Nightmare. Taki clashes with the unknown new wielder of Soul Edge as everything fades to white.

* * *

It's already 7:00 am in the morning, and Taki realized that **great war** was in fact a dream.

"Yet another dream... Only this time it involves a great war...", Taki muttered.

Taki had no idea what that dream was about, as it involves Riders and the warriors in the new timeline (including her counterpart) fighting an army of Malfested in a cataclysmic battle. One thing is for sure that Sougo, Geiz, and White Woz on the Riders' side, as well as her alternate counterpart, Mitsurugi, and Sophitia among those are a part of it.

A knock from the door is heard and Goro enters the room, she informs the demon huntress of a visitor.

"Hey, wake up gorgeous. A man named Narutaki-san is looking for you. He's waiting for you at the living room.", said Goro.

"I'll be right down. I need to take a shower.", Taki replied.

Taki went into the shower to bath as she grooms herself. After a minutes passed, Taki dressed casually to meet up with the visitor.

Heading downstairs to the living room, Narutaki was seen drinking a cup of tea provided to him by Goro himself.

"Oh, a pleasant morning.", the enigmatic Narutaki greeted.

To which Taki replied. "Good morning. What brings you here?", as she asked.

Narutaki brings up about an underground treasure chamber known as the "Money Pit" to Taki. Where it housed multitude of treasures that belonged to a wealthy merchant known as Vercci.

Like in the old timeline, Taki has obviously heard of the Money Pit, it was protected by a grotesque man named Voldo, who is Vercci's loyal companion. According to Taki, Voldo was more of a submissive slave whose loyalty to Vercci has him ended up being a pawn to the cursed sword.

"What is the big deal about the Money Pit anyway? It doesn't have anything to do with Soul Edge.", Taki said. "The pit's guardian, Voldo was "tasked" to obtain Soul Edge for his master Vercci. Little what the guardian know that his master's ghost is in fact the spirit of Soul Edge itself manipulating him."

"I see. But, there's someone that Decade and myself knew have been looting on the money pit.", Narutaki elaborated. "Not only he's a Kamen Rider, but a master thief."

The thief in question is in fact, Kaitou Daiki, aka Kamen Rider Diend. And like Tsukasa, Kaitou uses Dimension Walls to travel back in time to steal valuable treasures in the past. Narutaki sees Kaitou's actions to be detrimental given the fact that he's also interfering with the time stream.

"Can I ask you a favor to stop Diend from rampantly stealing treasures in the past? Knowing each time he steals treasures in the past may have an effect to the timeline.", asked Narutaki.

"I, myself, had my hands dirty and had changed the course of history all to prevent Soul Edge's influence from being brought to the future.", Taki replied. "But, I know what its already like to change the future and I'm willing to bear the weight of the sins of messing with the past. If that's the case, I'll do it then."

That said, Taki decided to take Narutaki's request to stop Diend from stealing treasures in the past. For the time being, she decides to do it herself and not having Sougo and Geiz involved in that matter.

* * *

Later at 95DO...

Taki visits the clock shop and leaves her alarm clocked to be repaired by Junichirou, Sougo's uncle. Upon meeting with Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Black Woz; they learn that she met Decade's former archenemy, Narutaki.

"Narutaki, you say?", said Black Woz. "He's Kadoya Tsukasa's former archenemy."

"That's right. And now he's got something for me to deal with, a phantom thief Rider who steals treasures in the past.", Taki brought up her mission at Narutaki's request.

"So are you planning to capture him?", Geiz asked.

"Perhaps so. I'll just go there on my own. And for you and Zi-O's sake, I'm not going to have you involved in this for now.", Taki said and she will take the mission on her own. "I need to borrow some of your and Zi-O's own watches just to be sure."

Taki took the Wizard, Kabuto, and Agito Ridewatches from the Ridewatch Dizer to bring them with her in case of emergency, and promises to Geiz she will return the watches once she is done with Diend.

Taki then went into her Time Mazine and head for 1585 to find out about Voldo and prevent Diend from stealing valuable treasures in the past. This time, she decides to bring Goro with her to use the Time Mazine to orbit at her current location.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 22 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Wizard, Kabuto, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 6 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)

- **Zi-O:** 16 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 8 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 21 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build, Another Omega, Another Alpha)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Kaitou is confronted by Taki over his constant acts of theft. The gun-wielding thief Rider retorts that he is after only valuable treasures instead of Soul Edge. Kaitou returns to the Money Pit hoping he could settle the score with Voldo. Can Voldo protect his master_ _'s ill-forgotten wealth, or will they fall into Kaitou's hands?_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _61:_ _ **Hell Guardian Voldo ~A.D. 1585~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

As this chapter is a post- _Decade_ tribute:

\- Since the Legend Rider in question focuses on Daiki Kaitou/Kamen Rider Diend, this chapter's title is a reference to Diend's own theme song, " **Treasure Sniper** ".

\- Like Tsukasa, Kaitou is unaffected by the time alterations going on throughout _Zi-O_. Despite the fact that he originates from his own parallel universe. And as demonstrated in Tsukasa's recent appearance in _Zi-O_ , Kaitou can use the dimension walls to travel back in time where he steals treasures from the _Soulcalibur VI_ timeline.

\- As Tsukasa gets the upgraded Neo Decadriver, Kaitou's Diendriver is now the **Neo Diendriver**. It is basically the Diendriver that gets more turquoise colors like the Neo Decadriver being prominently magenta with black accents. This allows Kaitou to summon the extra Riders from W to Build, that even includes the pseudo-Riders such as Mashin Chaser, Night Rogue, Blood Stalk, etc., which I took inspiration from Destonus's latest chapter of his PR Super Samurai vs Ronin Warriors. I recommend reading Destonus's work.

\- Not unlike Sougo's recent dream encounters with future Riders (Shinobi and Kikai), Taki also has a dream of a great war that involves several Kamen Riders (Taki herself included) and the Soulcalibur VI (also Taki's NT counterpart included) cast fighting an army of Malfested (that also includes Malfested versions of Rider kaijins) is a callback to Natsumi's dream of the Rider War that comes to pass in _Decade_ 's last episode. Once Book 1 of this story ends, this cataclysmic event will be known as the **Great Malfested War** , which will be the Soulcalibur VI version of the Rider War (or the Legend War from Gokaiger). The following Riders and SCVI playable characters involved are the following:

*Kamen Riders:

1\. Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type  
2\. Kamen Rider Zi-O  
3\. Kamen Rider Geiz  
4\. Kamen Rider Woz  
5\. Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form  
6\. Kamen Rider Cross-Z  
7\. Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor  
8\. Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua  
9\. Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard (Fubuki)  
10\. Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer  
11\. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2  
12\. Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed  
13\. Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style  
14\. Kamen Rider Fourze Base States  
15\. Kamen Rider Meteor  
16\. Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker  
17\. Kamen Rider Diend  
18\. Kamen Rider Decade  
19\. Kamen Rider Hibiki  
20\. Kamen Rider Faiz  
21\. Kamen Rider Knight  
22\. Kamen Rider Ryuki

*Soulcalibur VI playable characters:

1\. Another Taki  
2\. Mitsurugi  
3\. Sophitia  
4\. Kilik  
5\. Xianghua  
6\. Maxi  
7\. Grøh  
8\. Yoshimitsu  
9\. Zasalamel  
10\. Talim  
11\. Ivy  
12\. Geralt  
13\. Siegfried

As this is a two-parter that involves both a Kamen Rider and Soulcalibur character, focusing in both Kaitou and Voldo is rather fitting. Kaitou being a thief is self-explanatory, the fact that he travels one parallel world after another to seek valuable treasures for his own benefit. Whereas Voldo being molded into a monstrous treasure guardian by his master in order to keep intruders away from the Money Pit.

This chapter also deviates from Voldo's Soul Chronicle, as throughout this arc, Voldo ends up encountering Diend instead of Ivy. This is due to the fact that Kaitou is planning to take all the loot in the Money Pit.

This is the first time Geralt is seen in this story, albeit in the dream sequence of the Great Malfested War.

Siegfried being one of the participants of the Malfested War (in the dream sequence) most likely takes place after he is freed from Soul Edge's control.


	61. Ep 061: Hell Guardian Voldo -AD 1585-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **61: Hell Guardian Voldo ~A.D. 1585~** [地獄の守護者ヴォルド 〜1585年〜/ _Jigoku no Gādian Vorudo ~1585_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1584** **  
**(1584年)

Elsewhere in a local pub...

Kaitou somehow met up with a woman named Ivy, who handed to her the notes belonging to the merchant Vercci. The talked with no eye contact as if they were just strangers talking.

"How did you get this?", Ivy exclaimed when Kaitou gave to her the note written by the late Merchant of Death.

"I was able to barge in the Money Pit without a hitch.", said the thief. "This was the only thing I looted before the guardian attacked."

Kaitou brought up about Vercci's loyal guardian, Voldo. Despite that he has the more superior equipment, Voldo was close to turn the tables on him. The note Vercci left behind contained everything related to the cursed sword. Ivy's sword and herself is entwined to the cursed sword, she asks him if he is interested in the evil blade.

Kaitou's response, "Nah, I'm not into stealing a sentient weapon." He said, and showing awareness of Soul Edge's existence. "Stealing valuable and irreplaceable treasures is my hobby. And I came here to find such treasures."

"Fine then. And thanks for Vercci's notes, boy.", Ivy said.

Kaitou takes his leave, "No problem. Ciao!"

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1584** **  
**(1584年)

On his return to the money pit, Voldo was greeted by invaders, whose lives he set about one by one. Seeing the opportunity to cause a cave in, holes carved by Diend through the ceiling, blocking off Voldo from pursuing her. Apart from Kaitou, only a few of them escaped with their lives. One of them had managed to get their hands on something valuable.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1585** **  
**(1585年)

The years passed by...

Disposing of the invader's corpses, Voldo set about restoring the Money Pit and its traps. Once finished, he secured the entrance and headed out on a journey to complete the mission assigned to him by Vercci.

Unfortunately for Voldo, the same thief who broke into the Money Pit followed him wherever he goes. Kaitou is going to make sure he kills Voldo and take everything what's left at the Money Pit.

If Voldo's movements creep him out, anyone stalking the Hell Guardian is a lot more creepier. Kaitou, now transformed into Diend, decides that killing off Voldo will make a lot more easier to barge back into the Money Pit.

The two combatants resumed their fight, Kaitou starts manipulating the odds to his favor by drawing two Rider Cards - the Zolda and Snipe cards.

* _ **KamenRide: Zolda!**_ *

After the Zolda card is loaded, Snipe's card is followed after...

* _ **KamenRide: Snipe!**_ *

Diend fires his Neo Diendriver, sending out Kamen Riders Zolda and Snipe, two Riders that use firearms and long-range specialty. Diend and his summoned Riders fired at Voldo, as the guardian curled himself into a ball to avoid the attacks.

* _ **AttackRide: Blast!**_ *

Using the Blast AttackRide card, Kaitou manages to put Voldo on the ropes, as his shots managed to land on Voldo. With Voldo pinned down, Kaitou prepares to finish him once and for all...

By taking out the Cross-Attack card, he begins to prepare a triple attack using the summoned Zolda and Snipe.

* _ **AttackRide: Cross-Attack!**_ *

* _ **Final Vent!**_ * / * _ **Bang-Bang Critical Finish!**_ *

The summoned Kamen Rider Zolda sent out Magnugiga (his contract monster) and Snipe loading his Gashat into the Gashacon Magnum Rifle Mode, aiming at the incapacitated Voldo.

The gun Riders open fired. As the finishing touches are about to put Voldo to his grave, he ends up being saved by Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type. To Kaitou's surprise, why would a Rider save Voldo in the first place?

"Hurry, run!", Taki shouts Voldo to escape. To which the grotesque guardian complied and fled, then she confronts the thief Rider. "You... Who are you to go into the past and steal that don't belong to you?"

"Stealing valuable treasures is my hobby, sweet-cheeks.", Kaitou smugly answers to the ninja.

"Then, I'll just have to teach you a lesson then.", Taki chooses to fight.

Kaitou gains the upper hand the moment he uses his suit's Tesla Bands to overwhelm her with superhuman speed. In response, Taki takes out the Volt Miridewatch and changes to Futurering Volt.

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Tenrai! Furai! Jinrai! Futurering Volt! Volt!**_ *

In turn, Taki took out the Kabuto Ridewatch she borrowed from Sougo and loaded it into the Beyondriver's lever.

* _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ *

After closing the Beyondriver, Taki exclaims "Clock Up!" to activate Kabuto's Clock Up powers.

* _ **Clock Up!**_ *

Taki Futurering Volt engages Diend in a super speed battle, the demon huntress even made short work of Diend's bullets right back at him and turning the tables. While Clock Up is still in effect, Taki sends Diend floating in midair with a kick. Then, Taki took out the Zikan Kenganbrade in its Danganken mode, and placed the Volt Miridewatch with the Kabuto Ridewatch on the Kenganbrade's slots.

* _ **Super Finish Time! Volt! Kabuto! Chou Bakibaki Godfist!**_ *

As Clock Up is still in effect for 4.4 seconds, Taki approaches the still-floating Diend and unleashes a barrage of machine gun punches with the Zikan Kenganbrade before she unleashes the final uppercut charged with tachyon energy.

* _ **Clock Over!**_ *

Diend is defeated as shown by the ensuing explosion. But, when the smoke cleared, Kaitou has escaped, this is presumably he used the Invisible AttackRide card in the middle of the explosion.

"He escaped...", Taki sighed with disappointment, but decided to continue searching for the target.

" _Taki, what's going on?_ ", Goro's voice is heard from her comm system inside Taki's helmet.

"He [Kaitou] just ran with his tail between his legs.", Taki replied dryly. "He's more likely going to go after Vercci's guardian."

" _Is he planning to kill this Voldo guy so he can get everything inside the Money Pit? How petty._ "

"Petty as it may be, Vercci is a shady weapons dealer. Not to mention, a greedy fellow who himself is obsessed in finding Soul Edge like everyone else.", Taki also brought up that Vercci himself desired for the evil blade. "I have a feeling that Voldo plans to find Soul Edge to appease his master. My goal is to stop those from coming contact with the cursed sword, especially if that thief is interested in finding it."

Taki reverts back to her default form and took out the Agito Ridewatch. But before inserting the watch into the Beyondriver, she deploys the Ride Striker from the Bike Ridewatch, that's when she equips the Agito watch into the Beyondriver.

The Ride Striker then transforms into the Machine Tornador, Kamen Rider Agito's own motorcycle. Taki then rides on the Machine Tornador, as it is about to transform into a hoverboard, which is Machine Tornador's secondary form, Slider Mode. Taki then heads to southeastern Europe to find her target, which leads to her in the very same place where Cervantes was defeated by Sophitia and her counterpart of the new timeline.

* * *

Heading north, Voldo sensed something peculiar- Ivy's aura seemed to have split in two, and was heading both to the north and west. Though confused at this turn of events, at the back of Voldo's mind, his memories of Soul Edge called for him to head west. Trusting his instincts, he continued on towards Spain.

Tracking Ivy's aura, Voldo eventually came to a desolate Spanish port town. That's when he realized something. He had once visited this port, at the time when it still thrived. However, the aura's trail only led him to the ruins of an establishment known as the Black Tail Inn.

The next thing Voldo knew, he was surrounded by spirits of the dead.

Skeletons, remains of undead pirates, attacked Voldo! And the number of the living dead is something that the Hell Guardian putting him in a pinch. Regardless, Voldo managed to fend off two waves of undead pirates until some unexpected aid...

* _ **KamenRide: Riotroopers!**_ *

From afar, Diend appeared to have summoned Riotroopers. Unlike how he summons these Rider troops, as Riotroopers appear in a group of three, the Riotroopers Kaitou summoned are 12. The summoned Riotroopers managed to stave off the living dead that attacked Voldo.

As Voldo thought that he's in the clear, instead, the Riotroopers summoned by Diend gang up on him.

Diend then joins the fight so he can finally take the chance to kill Voldo. However, Taki manages to get in his way again.

"Seriously, you never learn.", Kaitou sighed.

"And, so are you.", Taki throws it back to his face as she singlehandedly purged all of Diend's Riotroopers before confronting him face to face. "If you plan to steal treasures in this timeline, are you planning to do the same with Soul Edge?"

Taki begins to question whether or not Kaitou is after the cursed sword.

The thief Rider's response, "Soul Edge? You mean that creepy-ass sword that eats away human souls? Hell no. I have no interest on Soul Edge. I only steal because I want to. And like what I said before, stealing is my hobby, no less. And besides, Tsukasa already told me everything about Soul Edge and asked me not to go near it.", Diend reveals himself to Taki.

In turn, Taki powered down her Rider form. To his surprise, Kaitou is shocked to find out that Taki's Rider form is actually her own name. What's more, he begins to question what kind of outfit Taki wears given that her skintight body suit even shows a bit of her flesh underneath.

"Don't you have any shame on what you're wearing?", Kaitou questions Taki's fashion sense at her own expense.

"Silence.", the ninja dismisses the trivial matter.

While the two Kamen Riders confront and question their motives at each other, it brought Voldo enough time to flee before he's going to be stalked again by Kaitou.

As said moments ago, Kaitou has no interest with the evil blade. He cares only being a thief above all else, he has no qualms stealing even from the innocent and he couldn't care less about the people he hurt. given his morally-questionable actions. To him, searching treasures what makes him feel alive.

"The reason I steal from Vercci's Money Pit is to justify that a stingy weapons-dealing scum like him don't deserve to attain such wealth.", Kaitou also reveals that he is also a karmic thief. He even steals from the wicked to prove that he's an ally of justice. "If you look deep into Voldo's soul, his loyalty towards Vercci made him suffer even more. His obsession to the cursed sword only leads to his death. And, the cursed sword itself takes the form of Vercci's spirit to manipulate Voldo into obtaining it."

Despite his intent to kill Voldo, Kaitou is willing to do it out of mercy, having aware that those who are enthralled by Soul Edge - unwillingly or by choice, the chances are they will be driven to madness beyond reason, with their souls corrupted by the evil, while there are some those who are cursed by the sword's influence have the will to resist the evil. For that matter, he question Taki of two important things, "First, do you actually believe that are you willing to kill a Malfested just because the evil influence of Soul Edge had corrupted their soul - innocent or guilty otherwise?"

Taki wasn't able to answer that question, if she answered "yes", Kaitou will insinuate that Taki might end up becoming the monster she seeks to destroy; based on a Nietzschean philosophy that he looked into in a library.

Kaitou continued, "Just because you hunt down those people who are connected to Soul Edge - good or evil otherwise. That means, you will just become the same monster that you're trying to hunt down. Believe me, we Kamen Riders do face a similar mindset. But as a Rider myself, I implore you to avoid gazing into the abyss."

The thief Rider's words shook the ninja, and admits that she herself has done morally questionable methods in the old timeline all the way into the Kamen Riders' timeline. In fact, her adoptive child, Ray's actions is almost in the same mindset like Taki herself, the only main difference is that Ray wants the cursed sword. Taki's past actions also cast a shadow onto the renegade Time Jacker, and adopted the same actions Taki did - the willingness to kill anyone who would get close to Soul Edge.

Kaitou also mentions that there are some Malfested that can be saved from Soul Edge's corruption, and Sophitia, the woman blessed by the Olympian gods, has the power to do so and is proven right.

"Why ask me about that?", Taki replied. "Sure, I have my reasons to destroy Soul Edge. But, I draw the line on things that I would never do.", given the fact that she has found in the present people around her whom she saw as a family of choice, even Taki's cold personality does have its limits. "I don't want even my friends in the present to be involved in mission to destroy Soul Edge, despite their insistence to support me. Regardless, there are people in the present that I have met I can also reach out to."

"I was asked you on Tsukasa's behalf. You and him might are similar compared to that Zi-O guy.", Kaitou answered. Once he's done questioning Taki's morals, it seems he realized that he unwittingly let Voldo escape. "Me and my big mouth... Anyways, I'm not finished with him.", a dimension wall appears behind the thief, he bids farewell to Taki as he enters the wall, "Well, see ya!"

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1587** **  
**(1587年)

Two years later...

It was safe to say that Voldo had served his master well. Arriving back at the Money Pit, he returned the treasures to their original places before heading to Vercci's tomb to debrief his master on a mission accomplished...

Standing before Vercci's sarcophagus once more, Voldo bowed his head and gave his report.

Before long, amid an eerie glow, Vercci, as an apparition, appeared before his servant.

" _Welcome back._ " "Vercci" spoke before his loyal slave. " _You have my thanks for completing both your missions. I find it hard that Soul Edge was destroyed, but we will learn the truth in time. First, we should rejoice that my treasures are now back where they belong._ "

A gunshot is heard from afar. Voldo turned around, only to see the same phantom thief who have a personal beef with him stood before Voldo.

"Long time no see.", Kaitou curved a smile, even sinister enough to draw anger from Voldo.

The Hell Guardian attacks, Voldo curls himself into a ball and tackle Kaitou, only for him to accidentally drop a Ridewatch; the **Diend Ridewatch**.

Within moments, Taki herself appears to Kaitou's side, and took the Diend Ridewatch for herself.

"Taki-chan, is it?", Kaitou said. "Did you came here to fight that Voldo guy as well?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, thief.", said the ninja, and outright calls Kaitou a "thief", even that his name also means his occupation. "After this, I will make you answer for your crimes. And as for this Ridewatch, I'm taking this."

"Go ahead, keep it. You're the only one who can use it anyway.", Kaitou smugly replied as he took out the Neo Diendriver and put the Diend card into the gun.

* _ **KamenRide!**_ *

Followed by Taki activating the Taki Miridewatch and inserting it to her Beyondriver, Taki pressed the Miridewatch's switch for the second time to open its cover.

The two Riders shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Diend!**_ * / * _ **Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki**_ *

Taki ends up teaming up with Kaitou/Diend to take on Voldo. After defeating the guardian, Taki will have to do what Narutaki told her to: capture Diend.

Though Taki is no Tsukasa/Decade, her fighting style even rivals the Destroyer of Worlds himself in terms of using her Futurering Forms. But this time, Taki is more reliant on her base form than her Futurering Forms.

Kaitou decides to manipulate the odds to his favor and took a new card from his card holder...

* _ **KamenRide: Lupin!**_ *

Diend pulls the Neo Diendriver's trigger, summoning **Kamen Rider Lupin**. A Rider like Diend who happens to be a phantom thief. The summoned Kamen Rider Lupin attacks Voldo with his Lupin Gunner, followed by Diend and Taki ganging up on the guardian.

* _ **Ultimate Lupin Stlash!**_ *

The summoned Lupin attempts to land his finisher on Voldo, only for Voldo to counterattack, and the summoned Rider disappears into nothingness.

"Son of a...", Diend grunted as he is pushed to a corner by Voldo.

Taki took out Ryuuseimaru in Nitouryuu Mode and quickly slashes Voldo with it. However, Voldo avoids Taki's attack by bending himself in a limbo-like position before curling himself back into a ball and tripping both Taki and Diend to the ground.

"The way he moves creep me out...", Taki said, and she herself can't help but say about Voldo's disturbing, yet-erratic movement that brought chills to her spine. "In that case..."

Taki took out the Zikan Kenganbrade in its Maken Mode. But first, Taki takes out the Diend Ridewatch that she acquired earlier...

* _ **Diend!**_ *

* _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ *

The Diend Ridewatch is inserted into the Beyondriver. But before closing the Beyondriver's lever, Taki inserted the Aqua Mermaid and Jet Phoenix Miridewatches into the two slots of the Kenganbrade. And by doing so, Kamen Riders G7 Type-S Aqua (armed with the XGT-010 Neptune Spear in Trident Mode) and Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor (armed with the Full Bottle Buster) are summoned at Taki's side, this is presumably the influence of the Diend Ridewatch allowing Taki to summon Riders, and this finisher is influenced from Diend's AttackRide: Cross-Attack card.

* _ **Super Finish Time! Aqua Mermaid! Jet Phoenix! Chou Shichisei Calibur!**_ *

The summoned G7 Type-S Aqua thrusts the Neptune Spear at Voldo, followed by G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix slashing the guardian using the Full Bottle Buster, and finally, Taki delivering the final slash.

* _ **Final AttackRide: D-D-D-Diend!**_ *

Then, Diend puts his Final AttackRide card into his Neo Diendriver. Nine rings of cards showing the previous 19 Heisei Riders appear before the Neo Diendriver, afterwards, a green and black beam is shoot out from the gun, defeating Voldo in the process.

Voldo sustained mortal wounds after losing to the Kamen Riders. Diend still points out his Diendriver at the dying guardian in hopes of trying to kill him out of mercy. However, Voldo succumbs to his wounds and died peacefully right in front of his master's tomb.

That said, Kaitou continued what he left behind when he first came into the Money Pit, steal everything in the pit, he got what he wanted. But, Taki doesn't leave him alone, as she intends to stop Diend. Being a cunning thief that he is, he decides to settle this peacefully the only way he knows how.

"Remember what I said before, I will make you pay for your crimes.", Taki points her Kenganbrade on the thief Rider.

"Hey, I know how to settle this peacefully. I want you to have this.", Kaitou tosses what appears to be a new Ridewatch to Taki. But, this Ridewatch is like no other than the normal Ridewatches and Miridewatches. And this mysterious Ridewatch looks just like a **sundial**. "A guy named Zasalamel asked me to give this thing to you. He said that the only way to unlock this watch's power is to achieve **a mental state of balance, and control over the light and darkness.** "

It seems that Kaitou isn't carrying his own Ridewatch on his person. Having ran into Zasalamel had him tasked to find Taki and give him the sundial-like Ridewatch.

"Consider that my peace offering. Just don't tell Narutaki about it, okay?", said Kaitou after having looted all of the Money Pit's treasures. "See ya!"

Kaitou escapes with all the Money Pit's treasures as a dimension wall transports him back into the present.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

As Taki and Goro return back to the present via Time Mazine, her mission ended in a bittersweet note as she gave Narutaki a debriefing. Voldo dies after defending the Money Pit from Taki and Diend, Kaitou gets away having stolen all of Vercci's treasures scot-free. Taki ends up with two new Ridewatches in her person - the Diend Ridewatch, and a mysterious Ridewatch that bears the likeness of a sundial.

As sunset draws near in the city, the ninja talked to the enigmatic Narutaki about Diend.

"That Diend... Cunning as a fox as always. He knows how to get away without facing the consequences of his actions.", said Narutaki.

"It makes sense why he is so close to Decade.", Taki added. "I unwittingly fell for his tricks."

"That's fine. It was also my idea for you to see what kind of person those two are.", Narutaki continued. "I know everything about them for a long time. Either way, we will meet again."

Narutaki walked to a dimension wall and left.

* * *

Later that night at the Izumi mansion's underground laboratory, Taki spends most of the time fiddling with the mysterious Ridewatch that Kaitou gave to her. Given its sundial-like appearance, it means that it has the power to control the sun and moon.

"To achieve a mental state of balance and control over light and darkness... What does that mean?", Taki pondered about what does the mysterious Ridewatch mean and what power does it contain.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 23 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Wizard, Diend, Kabuto, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 6 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (unknown Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 16 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 8 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 21 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build, Another Omega, Another Alpha)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Taki is approached by Zasalamel, who traveled his way into the present, informing her about the presence of the renegade Time Jacker Ray and her newest ally, Black Huntress tampering with the new timeline by murdering a number of warriors who are trying to seek after (and destroy) Soul Edge. Worse of all, Ray continues her plan to destroy Krita-Yuga in hopes it will not awaken its true form so it will not get in the way of her quest to claim the cursed sword as her own._

 _Meanwhile, when Kilik and Xianghua were separated from Maxi, they are attacked by Another Taki. To make matters worse, Ray and Black Huntress interrupts the battle, with the intent to kill both of them, but the original Taki, Geiz, and White Woz arrived in a nick of time and managed to prevent them from causing a time paradox._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _62:_ _ **Spirit Sword ~A.D. 1586~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry I had to delay this chapter, had a bad case of writer's block for the first time since early 2016. But, I managed to get over it though.

Kaitou says "Ciao!" as a goodbye to Ivy, which is Evolto's usual verbal tic.

As a post- _Decade_ tribute arc continuing from the previous chapter:

\- Ivy's current Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, who voices the character since Soulcalibur V, is also the voice actress for Kiva-la, a recurring character in _Decade_. This is fitting for Ivy's cameo and her interactions with Kaitou.

\- Diend's use of Zolda and Snipe serve as the stand-in for his use of Drake and Delta for his Cross-Attack card. Fittingly, Snipe was one of the summons Ray used back in her debut, given the fact that Kaitou's role serves as the basis for Ray's character.

\- Diend frequently summons Riotroopers throughout his series. Here, he saves Voldo by summoning 12 Riotroopers before ordering them to kill him.

The Nietzsche philosophy "he who fights monsters" is one of the underlying themes that I tend to incorporate in my works, this was back in Vol. 3. This was involving Anzu trying to get back on Faust for turning her into their patient zero, though she got over it. Here, Kaitou questions Taki about hunting down the people connected to Soul Edge will make her into the same monster she seeks to destroy. Which is coincidentally ironic, apart from the fact that Mekki-Maru (or Rekki-Maru in Another Taki's case) is infused with a shard of Soul Edge. Though Taki's objectives are justified, there are times that her morals will be put into question, as shown when Taki reflects her past actions in the old timeline during the events of _Soulcalibur IV_.

The sundial Ridewatch in Taki's hand is a foreshadowing to her super mode.


	62. Ep 062: Spirit Sword -AD 1586-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **62: Spirit Sword ~A.D. 1586~** [スピリットーソード 〜1586年〜/ _Supirittō Sōdo_ _〜_ _1586_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Taki once again has the same dream from before - the Great Malfested War, where the Riders and the warriors of the new timeline band together against an army of Malfested led by the new, unknown wielder of Soul Edge.

As when the Riders managed to take out all several Malfested kaijins, the silhouetted wielder of the evil blade singlehandedly flushed every Rider in sight along with the warriors of the new timeline, leaving only Taki, Geiz, and Zi-O as the surviving Riders.

And worse, the wielder of the cursed sword unleashes a "second" Evil Seed upon the future, where 50% of the human population are corrupted by Soul Edge's evil energy, turning them into Malfested, something what Ray had planned in mind, which will lead into a post-apocalyptic future even worse than Oma Zi-O's future.

However, Taki woke up from her nightmare. And there is an evident show of fear on Taki's face, and her greatest fear that if the cursed sword is brought into the present, it will lead to a dystopic future much worse than Oma Zi-O's tyranny.

Taki has realized her greatest fear, if the cursed sword made its way into the present; the whole world will be done for.

"Why am I having these dreams...?", Taki muttered.

" _I will stop at nothing until I have claimed Soul Edge... For I will bring the cursed sword on Oma Day, and I will use Soul Edge in that day to unleash a_ _ **second Evil Seed!**_ _I will enslave all of humanity and turn all of them into my Malfested puppets!_ "

The Fu-Ma ninja recalled Ray's recent rant following the ordeal involving Maxi, it seems that Ray has plans for the cursed sword in Oma Day, where in two possible futures - Zi-O ascends into becoming the overlord of time, Oma Zi-O, or Geiz becoming Geiz Revive and defeat Zi-O, becoming the savior of the future. However, Ray's plan would be a third future is where half of the human population are slaves to the cursed sword.

* * *

Later that day...

Taki was training at Kengo's gym. After sparring with the wrestler, she spends most of her hour venting her frustration by landing devastating punches and kicks on the training sandbags.

White Woz enters the gym from out of nowhere and approaches the demon huntress.

"You look cold and serious at best of times. But, I've never seen you so gloomy and edgy.", said White Woz.

Taki unleashes the final kick powerful enough to destroy the sandbag before turning her attention to the futurist. "What's it to you?", she asked.

White Woz has a point that this is the first time he has saw the ninja looking so grim at worst. He insinuates what Ray said earlier during the ordeal with Maxi about bringing Soul Edge during Oma Day to bring forth a second Evil Seed.

"This has something to do with Ray trying to get her hands with the cursed sword, am I correct?", White Woz continued. "Make no mistake, unlike you and the demon king, Ray has caused a lot of damage to the timeline, all for the sake of an evil weapon. But, her actions had also changed some people's future for the better. Like that pirate captain, Maxi... His crew was massacred by the giant named Astaroth, working under Nightmare's faction. However, Ray went back to 1583, the very year Astaroth was created. She massacred the whole Fygul Cestemus, including the high priest, Kunpaetku, which halted the giant's creation. Thus, Maxi's friends were never killed and remained alive. Do you even think that's a good thing?"

"No, it's not. Even so, interfering with the past or people's lives is a bad idea.", Taki disagrees to White Woz's statement about Ray killing off the Fygul Cestemus which led to Astaroth's erasure to avert the deaths of Maxi's crew as a good thing. "Her [Ray] intentions to use the cursed sword against Oma Zi-O is anything but justified. But, killing off the people in the new timeline so no one would get in her way in her path to Soul Edge only makes it worse!"

And, as each time Ray's plans are ruined by her stepmother, Ray becomes increasingly spiteful and mentally-ill, to the point she throws a childish tantrum in a fit of rage. There is no doubt that Ray, despite being a rogue Time Jacker, is the most insane and evil of them.

But, what made her worry the most is if there where a second Evil Seed that will happen upon the future, it will only lead into an even bad future worse than Oma Zi-O's tyranny. That's when she brought up to White Woz about her dream of a great war involving Riders and warriors from the new timeline fighting against an army of Malfested.

"So you're having a dream about a cataclysmic battle where Riders and warriors in the new timeline fighting against an army of Malfested?", the futurist prophet replied. "It may have something to do with both Soul swords - Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Unfortunately, I can't tell you of what is about the cataclysmic battle you had in your dream. Only **Zasalamel** may have an answer."

"Why him of all people?"

"Keep in mind that he's an immortal omniscient who has the power to see both into the past and future.", White Woz finished before taking his leave.

Given her recent nightmares about the cataclysmic Malfested War, and White Woz hints about both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur being one of the keywords of them, Taki has an option to ask Zasalamel about this looming conflict.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Somewhere in Eastern Europe...

From the far reaches of the Holy Roman Empire, Ray and Black Huntress made their way into the front of Ostrheinsburg Castle, the fortress of the Azure Nightmare himself. The renegade Time Jacker thought that she is close to getting Soul Edge. But, she can still sense there are some that who try to seek after (or destroy) it.

She is going to make sure no one reaches the cursed sword before her and will go as far as to kill them out of spite and malice. Ray is still aware that Krita-Yuga's user (Xianghua) is going to reach Ostrheinsburg with Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga's wielder (Kilik). She also knows that Soul Calibur will awaken from Krita-Yuga once Xianghua is about to face Nightmare, Ray assures that she refuses to allow it.

And for that matter, she and Black Huntress will hunt down Kilik and Xianghua.

"I can feel the presence of Soul Edge inside Osthreinsburg Castle...", Ray curved an evil grin, ecstatic having sensed Soul Edge's influence even from the outside of the castle. "The cursed sword will soon be mine!"

Black Huntress butts in, "Don't get too cocky, child. You should know that there are someone else besides you want Soul Edge, right?"

Ray replies in a rude tone, "So, what? The only way to mitigate that is simple: kill them! And, I'm going to need your assistance."

"What's your point?", Black Huntress snickers, and told Ray that she doesn't like being bossed around. "Just because that we're teaming up, may I remind you that I don't take orders from no one!"

"Just kill whoever you want, if that's how you want to satisfy your bloodlust.", Ray decides be lenient about Black Huntress's bloodthirsty side anyway.

The two villains leave Ostrheinsburg as they begin their hunt for Kilik and Xianghua.

From afar, Zasalamel observed Ray and Black Huntress's actions, and suspects the former being responsible with meddling with the new timeline. The omniscient was aware of how the Fygul Cestemus being wiped out in 1583 by Ray, which caused two of Nightmare's subordinates - Astaroth and Lizardman, be erased from existence.

"If that interloper continues to interfere with this timeline, that means Soul Edge will continue its reign of terror into the future.", said Zasalamel, and surmised that Ray's presence in the new timeline as a threat. "I know what I must do."

The immortal omniscient took out his scythe and slashed through the fabric of time and space, creating a portal, as a means of time travel. Zasalamel entered through the portal he created as he goes 400 years into the future.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Back in the present...

In Edge Master's new proving grounds in Kyoto, Taki and Geiz (in their civilian forms instead of transforming) sparred with the master swordsman as the latter continued his training to improve himself before he can defeat Sougo before he becomes Oma Zi-O.

Edge Master is still capable of incorporating the fighting styles of past warriors he met (including his student Kilik) along with the use of Riders' weapons. More recently, he is able to use White Woz's Zikan Despear when using Kilik or Seong-Mina's fighting styles, and even use Zi-O and Geiz's respective weapons, the Zikan Girade and Zikan Zaxe.

Also, for Taki's part, her reason to train with Edge Master has something to do with the sundial Ridewatch in her possession. The old man has a point about Taki needing to achieve a state of mental balance to unlock its full potential - going in-between an aggressive and all-out close range combat to a cool, precised, and mid to long range fighting style. And Edge Master himself is very familiar to the concept of Yin and Yang, the control over the opposites; light and dark, good and evil.

To her credit, Taki's past experience from the old timeline to the Kamen Riders' world is going to be close to her achieving a state of balance. As for Geiz, White Woz seems to commend the former's idea to train with Edge Master if he wants to unlock the power of Geiz Revive, as Geiz has been recently training with the master swordsman, in the hopes of becoming stronger to stand up against the overlord of time, Oma Zi-O.

Once the opposing combatants finish the sparring battle with Taki and Geiz, Edge Master commends that they need more improvement, most especially Geiz. Taki has already enough experience given her track record.

Before everything else, a white and gold portal appears in front of everyone, as Zasalamel emerges from it. To which Zasalamel used as a means to travel in time.

"It's an honor to see you again, great master.", Zasalamel bowed before Edge Master, adressing the swordsman as "great master" for the latter's fame of being a well-respectable warrior. Then, the omniscient one turns to Taki and Geiz. "It's been a while since we last met."

"I can say the same thing as you.", Taki replied. "What brings you here into the present?"

"Does the name **Ray** mean anything to you?", Zasalamel asked both Taki and Geiz.

The mere mention of Ray's named had the two alarmed. As Zasalamel begins to cut to the chase, he learns from Taki that Ray comes from the same future as Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Black Woz, where Oma Zi-O reigns supreme over the world, and the renegade Time Jacker is also her adoptive child.

"I see. That woman has been tampering with the timeline. She kills countless of warriors trying to pursue Soul Edge.", Zasalamel elaborated. "Then, she collaborated with a jet-black warrior to hunt down Krita-Yuga's wielder along with Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga's owner. Perhaps you already know what Krita-Yuga's true form, right? But, if Soul Calibur were to be destroyed and Soul Edge still remains, it will bring forth a terrible future worse than Oma Zi-O's tyranny."

Taki and Geiz also learn that Black Huntress is still at large and forms an alliance with Ray, most likely that the jet-black bounty hunter still has an unfinished business with Taki. Given that the two villains share one common enemy. Black Huntress is already bearing a personal grudge against the ninja after wounding her pride when she became a Rider for the first time.

"Ray will continue to tamper with the past and will kill those who try to take Soul Edge before her.", said Geiz. "That means, that girl [Xianghua] and her friends [Kilik and Maxi] are in grave danger."

Still aware of Xianghua currently holding Krita-Yuga, the spirit sword's primitive form, Ray still has possible chances to destroy it before it could become Soul Calibur. And worse, this might also involve Kilik and Maxi, the former being Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga's wielder. As his weapon and holy stones make up the Three Sacred Treasures. For some reason, much like in the old timeline, as Taki recalled, Kilik and Xianghua are the two who managed to vanquish Soul Edge for the first time. And if they are killed by Ray, this will affect the future.

"Then, we'll have to stop Ray. I'm going to need you and White Woz this time, Geiz.", Taki replied. "We're not going to have Zi-O involved in on this."

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Meanwhile...

Kilik and his team made their way towards Osthreinsburg, but, before they knew it, they wound up lost in a meadow. When they finally notice their predicament, they were plunged into confusion as a strange air encompassed them...

Kilik and Xianghua stood on each others backs together as if they find themselves being cornered. Worse, they got separated from Maxi.

"I can't believe we got separated from Maxi... Dammit...", Xianghua pouted while feeling the pressure.

Kilik heard something that's just came closer to them... And it is actually a shuriken being thrown right at them. "Look out!", Kilik cried out as he shielded Xianghua from the throwing blade that's thrown at Xianghua.

"What the...?!", exclaimed Xianghua when they realized that they are being attacked.

Then, the Fu-Ma Ninja Taki confronts the two travelers.

"So you made it this far.", the ninja said. Taki never said a word as she drew out Mekki-Maru and attacks Kilik.

Her forbidden blade then reacts to the evil energy inside Kilik, causing him to be in his partially Malfested state, as shown with the glowing tattoos in his body, much to Xianghua's horror.

"Why...? Guhhh!", Kilik struggles to fight the evil inside him.

"Is that all it takes to hobble you?", the ninja taunts Kilik. "If so, do you honestly think you can take on Soul Edge? You're a fool. No human can bear that power, I'll stop you here and now before you make contact with the cursed sword."

As Kilik continues to fight the evil within him, Xianghua protects him from Taki. "H-Hold on! I won't let you touch Kilik!"

"Oh really?", Taki throws it back to Xianghua's face. "Why do you interfere? You never had anything to do with the sword before. For your own sake, stay out of this."

"I didn't choose to get involved! But now, I'm choosing _not to back down!_ "

Fed up of the demon huntress's insistence, Xianghua decides to settle this by fighting. In turn, Taki stood her guard.

Taking out Rekki-Maru, Taki locked blades with Xianghua.

"You can't win. If I were you, I'd back away now.", Taki struggles in the midst of the blade lock.

"Won't know unless I try!", Xianghua then pushes the demon hunter back. "Is that it? After all that pretension prater?"

As the two combatants continue to clash with their swords, Taki begins to sense something about Krita-Yuga, if her counterpart in 2018 was right about it being the spirit sword, Soul Calibur.

"Ngh... Your sword contains a hidden power!"

As Taki confounds Xianghua with her unpredictable speed and agility, the swordswoman is more determined to defeat the ninja. All it takes is staying focus in combat.

However, Xianghua and Taki's fight is abruptly interrupted when Black Huntress shoves Xianghua out of the way and attacks Taki out of pure malice.

"What the...?!", Xianghua is shocked by the sudden interference, only to see the Time Jacker Ray appearing on the scene. "You...! You're that so-called Time Jacker trying to destroy my sword?"

"And, if I wasn't?", Ray coolly replied. "You know too much. So, prepare to die."

* _ **D-D-D-Decade!**_ *

Ray transforms into Another Decade, as she attempts to approach Xianghua in hopes of killing her and destroy Krita-Yuga, Kilik protects her in return.

"Hurt my friend at your own risk!", Kilik concentrates the evil energy inside him to stand up against Another Decade.

"What an eyesore...", Another Decade takes out the Another Gaim watch and pressed its button...

* _ **Gaim!**_ *

By activating the Another Watch, Ray opens Helheim cracks as Inves are summoned to stall Kilik, while Xianghua finds herself at Ray's mercy.

Black Huntress, on the other hand, brutally beats (Another) Taki to near death. She vents her frustration on Another Taki as if she was the present Taki. The jet-black Bounty Hunter is taking her grudge against the original Taki too personally. Even yet, she mistakes Another Taki for the latter's original counterpart.

"That's right, struggle until the very ugly end!", Black Huntress takes sadistic joy in making the Fu-Ma ninja suffer while moping the floor with her. "I can't wait to make you squirm in despair! This is nothing compare to the hell that I've been through because of you!"

Xianghua is pushed to a corner by Ray, the latter then offers her two choices, "What is it going to be, child? Are you going to cling to that sword knowing that you are about to face an inevitable death? Or, do you wish to surrender? There are no third options."

"Not going to happen!", Geiz exclaims as he and White Woz in their Rider forms save Xianghua.

* _ **Beyond the Time! Ninpou: Jikan Shibari no Jutsu!**_ _(Ninja Art: Time Binding Technique)_ *

Woz assumes Futurering Shinobi as he singlehandedly took out the Inves swarm summoned by Ray, saving Kilik.

Within moments, Taki Genesis Type appears and saves her new timeline counterpart. Confronting Black Huntress, it has been a long while ever since the two archenemies confront each other.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?", Black Huntress spoke formally while enjoying giving Another Taki a near-death beatdown. "I've _never_ forgotten the fateful day that you humiliated me."

"So, you're enjoying beating up my counterpart out of pure malice?", the original Taki replied. "You really haven't learn the last time we've fought. So, let's settle this!"

Taki took out Ryuuseimaru in Nitouryuu mode and wielded both blades and clashed against Black Huntress's Bugvisor II in Chainsaw Mode. Ever since their last encounter, Black Huntress has becoming a more formidable opponent, and her grudge against Taki solidifies her as one of the latter's greatest archenemies. That grudge is so great, the jet-black Bounty Hunter brutally beaten up Another Taki out of pure spite and malice.

While the tables are turned against Ray, Black Huntress is still busy fighting Taki. And much to the renegade Time Jacker's chagrin, Black Huntress is so fixated with her grudge against Taki, her plans begin to derail so easily.

"You imbecile, why are you so focused on your vendetta against her [Taki]?", Ray shouts at the jet-black bounty hunter as she fends turns the tide of battle to her favor using Another Kabuto's Clock Up.

"This has NOTHING to do with you!", Black Huntress shouts back at Ray as she swats Taki like a fly.

"JUST KILL HER ALREADY!", the renegade Time Jacker shouted louder.

But, Black Huntress doesn't take any orders from her. "Shut up!", before she forces Taki out of her Rider form using the Bugvisor II's Critical Judgment. "I'll just make her experience the same hell that I've been through." After that, Black Huntress throttles Taki by the throat. As she strangles the ninja, she makes her watch as Ray is making short work of Geiz, Woz, Xianghua and Kilik. "Now you know that you're powerless to save them! Don't worry, once she's done with them, you'll end up joining them and your double in hell! Mwahahaha!"

The other Taki struggles and distracts Black Huntress, breaking grip of the original's neck. To the original Taki's surprise, it seems that Black Huntress's actions also drew the ire of the NT Taki.

Within moments, Taki begins to notice that her new Ridewatch begins to glow. As she took it out, it seems that the new Ridewatch has conceived two powers: the powers of light and darkness. The sundial watch is now christened as the **Taki Imperial Miridewatch**. The watch's gnomon has the likeness of the form's visor that bears the faces of two halves of a Rider form. If the dial is flipped to the left, it uses the light-elemental/sun-themed **Soleil Mode**. If the dial is flipped to the right, it uses the darkness-elemental/moonlight-themed **Luna Mode**.

The training with Edge Master paid off, as it only takes a mental state of balance to control both the light and the darkness. And for that matter, Taki activates her new sundial-themed Imperial Miridewatch.

* _ **Taki Imperial!**_ *

After pressing its button, Taki flips the watch's gnomon to the left, causing the left half to glow. Taki then put the watch into the Beyondriver and pressed its button again.

* _ **Iza! Atsui o Motarasu!**_ _(Bring the heat!)_ *

(* _cues: " **UNBROKEN** " by Takanori Nishikawa feat. Tomoyasu Hotei from Touken Ranbu: The Movie_*)

Within moments, a sundial projection appears behind Taki as she prepares to transform. With the chant of " **Henshin!** ", Taki closes the Beyondriver.

* _ **Touei! Ignition Future Time! Hikari! Hinode! Hizashi!**_ _(Light! Sunrise! Sunlight!)_ _ **Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_ * ("soleil" means "sun" in French)

Taki first transforms into Genesis Type, within moments, a Rider Armor is summoned from the sundial projection behind her. The Rider Armor combines with Taki, and her transformation sequence ends with the hirigana for "Imperial" (いんぺりある) branded on her visor.

 **[~** ** _Inochishirazu o warawaba warae_ ~] **( _To laugh in the face of death_ )  
 **[~** ** _Sono mune ni saku shingi wa aru ka_ ~] **( _Is there a faith in the heart that blooms?_ )

The end result is Kamen Rider Taki **Imperial Type Soleil**. In this form, her shoulder bears the likeness of actual sundials. These sundials have the ability to control daytime and the sun. On her chestplate, leg and shin armor are solar panels that absorb sunlight converted into energy.

 **[~** ** _Baka bakashii ukiyo no sai de_ ~] **( _In the midst of stupidity_ )  
 **[~** ** _Kawaru koto no naki michishirube_ ~] **( _A signpost that never changes_ )

Taki Imperial Type turned the tide of battle to her team's favor as she pays Black Huntress the same hell that she inflicted upon her and her alternate counterpart. Imperial Type Soleil encourages an aggressive and all-out fighting style, Taki combines her use of speed and brute force against the jet-black bounty hunter.

 **[~** ** _Saigo no saigo ni saijō no tamashī o misero_ ~] **( _At the end of the day, let me be the best_ )  
 **[~** ** _Ikizama shinizama_ ~] **( _To live and to die_ )  
 **[~** ** _Mamoru beki mo no mamoru hoka ni nani ga aru_ ~] **( _What else do you have to protect?_ )

Imperial Type Soleil's heightened stats aren't just for show. Taki also shows a new option for her new super mode...

* _ **Zikan Girade! Ken!**_ *

...she can summon Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz's personal weapons, starting with the Zikan Girade. Taki also needed a more longer blade to turn things up against her opponent. She switches the Girade from its sword to gun mode.

 **[~** ** _Let live and let die_ ~]  
** **[~** ** _Let live and let die_ ~]  
** **[~** ** _Let live and let die_ ~]  
** **[~** ** _Now we've got to keep the faith_ ~]**

* _ **Ju!**_ *

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Taki took out the Diend Ridewatch and inserted it into the Zikan Girade and aimed the gun into the air.

 **[~** ** _Let live and let die_ ~]  
** **[~** ** _Let live and let you die_ ~]  
** **[~** ** _Yosete kaesu wa hito no kokoro nari_ ~] **( _It is in my heart that I will return_ )

* _ **Diend Sure Sure Shooting!**_ *

Taki fires multiple homing shots with the Zikan Girade, and the blasts hit both Ray/Another Decade and Black Huntress. Ray was caught off guard by the blast, leaving her wide open for Geiz and White Woz to unleash their finishers...

 **[~** ** _Inochishirazu o warawaba warae_ ~] **( _To laugh in the face of death_ )  
 **[~** ** _Sono mune ni saku shingi wa aru ka_ ~] **( _Is there a faith in the heart that blooms?_ )

* _ **Time Burst!**_ * / * _ **Time Explosion!**_ *

Followed by Kilik and Xianghua dealing the decisive final blow to Ray. Ray is then forced to retreat afterwards.

 **[~** ** _Baka bakashii ukiyo no sai de_ ~] **( _In the midst of stupidity_ )  
 **[~** ** _Kawaru koto no naki michishirube_ ~] **( _A signpost that never changes_ )

Meanwhile, Taki Imperial Type Soleil manages to bring Black Huntress at her mercy. And reminded her the last time Black Huntress lost to her. "I told you before and I'll say it again: Your sadism will be your undoing."

 **[~** ** _Saigo no saigo ni saijō no tamashī o misero_ ~] **( _At the end of the day, let me be the best_ )  
 **[~** ** _Ikizama shinizama_ ~] **( _To live and to die_ )

Taki Imperial Type opens her Beyondriver and then closes the lever again...

* _ **Ignition Beyond the Time! Omikami Sunburst!**_ *

 **[~** ** _Mamoru beki mo no mamoru tame ni hateru nara_ ~] **( _For what do you want to protect_ )  
 **[~** ** _Ikizama shinizama_ ~] **( _Try to bloom again and again_ )

Taki Imperial Type Soleil jumps in mid-air as the solar panels in her armor begin to gather sunlight. The concentrated amount of sunlight is transferred into the Genesis Reactor at the center of her chestplate where the excess solar energy is expelled as a form of an attack. Taki unleashes a beam made of concentrated solar energy from the Genesis Reactor at Black Huntress, defeating the Ultimate Lifeform once again.

Black Huntress experiences a second humiliating loss against Taki. And it just got even worse...

"Grr... Not again! You will rue the day of humiliating me for the second time!", Black Huntress snaps before teleporting out of the battlefield, ending the battle to a bittersweet conclusion.

Both Kilik, Xianghua, and Another Taki are confused why did Ray and Black Huntress attacked and attempted to kill them, so the latter third asks her counterpart.

"Mind if you explain to us why did these interlopers attacked us?"

To which the original Taki replied, "That Time Jacker is seeking after Soul Edge, and she will at nothing from killing those who come contact to the sword before her, which will also affect this timeline. She's planning to destroy that young girl's sword, for she knows of the hidden power inside it."

Within moments, Zasalamel emerges from a portal and addressed the situation to Kilik and Xianghua.

"Who are you?", asked Kilik.

"We will explain everything. But, I need you all to follow me.", the omniscient sorcerer asks everyone (including the present Taki, Geiz, and White Woz) to follow him into the portal.

* * *

Moments later, everyone ended up in Edge Master's proving grounds in a remote island.

"My name is Zasalamel. I am an immortal omniscient, I oversee events in the past and future.", he said. "It seems that those scoundrels are planning to destroy Krita-Yuga in hopes it will not awaken its true form."

"What do you mean, "true form"?", Xianghua raised her eyebrow.

"Because, the sword you are carrying is the primitive form of the spirit sword, **Soul Calibur**.", Zasalamel reveals the true nature of Krita-Yuga. "It is the opposite to the cursed sword Soul Edge. Those two want Soul Calibur destroyed. If it were to be destroyed, it will lead into a bad future where the evil blade continues its reign of terror."

Ray's recent actions of attempting Xianghua's life forced Zasalamel and the Riders from 2019 to change the course of history by revealing to Xianghua the truth about Krita-Yuga. Had the present Taki, Geiz, and White Woz didn't do something to prevent this, Kilik and Xianghua would have been killed, along with the spirit sword destroyed; thus would have led into a bad future. As a result, Ray indirectly tampered with the past, just for the sake of seeking the evil weapon.

"There is a way to prevent them from attacking you and your friend... Is for you to relinquish Krita-Yuga.", Zasalamel reveals the only option to prevent Ray from attacking Kilik and company, is for Xianghua to surrender her mother's cherished sword to Zasalamel.

"Relinquish Krita-Yuga...? But...", Xianghua is shocked by the immortal omniscient's proposition.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 23 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Wizard, Diend, Kabuto, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 6 (Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (unknown Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 16 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 8 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 21 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build, Another Omega, Another Alpha)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Xianghua is forced to relinquish Krita-Yuga to Zasalamel if she doesn_ _'t want her and her companions to be attacked by Ray and Black Huntress. As it is Soul Calibur's true form, and the destruction of the spirit sword will only lead into a bad future where Soul Edge continues its reign of terror. Having gathered the Three Sacred Treasures, Zasalamel uses his powers to awaken Soul Calibur from Krita-Yuga, and having sealed the Spirit Sword into one of Taki's blank Ridewatches._

 _Zasalamel decides to have the original Taki battle against Kilik and his friends, with the winner will be awarded with the Soul Calibur Ridewatch._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _63:_ _ **The Shooting Star**_ _ **'s Trail**_ _ **~A.D. 1586~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sougo does not appear in this chapter.

Zasalamel is also capable of time travel. And he himself is also aware about Oma Day.

Being the distaff counterpart to Geiz Revive, Taki's sundial-themed Taki Imperial Miridewatch allows her to use two super forms: Imperial Type Soleil (sun-themed, light-elemental) and Imperial Type Luna (moon-themed, dark-elemental). Based on what Destonus mentioned in his review in the previous chapter, it functions just like the Hikari Kyutama from _Kyuranger_. Imperial Type Soleil encourages an aggressive and all-out fighting style, while Imperial Type Luna (which is set to appear in the next chapter) takes a calm, collected, and precised combat. Also given its respective sun and moon motif, they have the ability to control daytime and nighttime, like the Hikari Kyutama.

Both of Taki's Imperial Type forms now allows her to gain access the Zikan Girade, Zikan Zaxe, and the Zikan Despear.

Despite that her super form's trinket still being called a Miridewatch, the Taki Imperial watch is based on a sundial, one of the ancient and primitive forms of clocks in the past.

The Taki Imperial Miridewatch embodying the elements of light and darkness is tied to two characters who play a major role in the Libra of Souls storyline: **Zasalamel** (light) and **Azwel** (dark), given that he orchestrates events in the main timeline from the shadows, he is the one who sent Kaitou to give Taki the Imperial watch in this story, while in Libra of Souls, Zasalamel is the distant guide to the player character. Azwel is set to appear in Book 2 of Taki Gaiden, whereas he is the main antagonist of Libra of Souls.

 **UPDATE:** April 30, 2019 - after brainstorming for a theme song for Taki Imperial Type Soleil, I decided to use "UNBROKEN" by Takanori Nishikawa ft. Hotei from the Touken Ranbu Live Action Movie.


	63. Ep 063: Shooting Star's Trail -AD 1586-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **63: The Shooting Star** **'s Trail** **~A.D. 1586~** [星追う軌跡と 〜1586年〜/ _Hoshi ou kiseki to_ _〜_ _1586_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Ray's recent actions of attempting Xianghua's life forced Zasalamel and the Riders from 2019 to change the course of history by revealing to Xianghua the truth about Krita-Yuga. Had the present Taki, Geiz, and White Woz didn't do something to prevent this, Kilik and Xianghua would have been killed, along with the spirit sword destroyed; thus would have led into a bad future. As a result, Ray indirectly tampered with the past, just for the sake of seeking the evil weapon.

"There is a way to prevent them from attacking you and your friend... Is for you to relinquish Krita-Yuga.", Zasalamel reveals the only option to prevent Ray from attacking Kilik and company, is for Xianghua to surrender her mother's cherished sword to Zasalamel.

"Relinquish Krita-Yuga...? But...", Xianghua is shocked by the immortal omniscient's proposition.

Xianghua has just found herself facing two painful choices: A) is for her to relinquish Krita-Yuga to Zasalamel in order to prevent her from being attacked by Ray and Black Huntress again. B) face the risk of being attacked again by the aforementioned two, and should her, Kilik, and Maxi be killed along with Krita-Yuga (and by extension, Soul Calibur) destroyed. Soul Edge will continue its reign of terror. Furthermore, the future is doomed to be dominated by the evil weapon's corrupting influence.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"_ _ **Over "Quartzer" (Piano Version)**_ _" OST from Kamen Rider Zi-O_ *)

"But...I... This sword...was given to me by my mother before she passed away.", Xianghua was in tears, and it really hurts for her part. Krita-Yuga was a weapon she treasured the most, and the sword is the only thing why she thought highly about her mother.

The present Taki, Geiz, and White Woz powered down their Rider forms. The former felt like she is at fault for everything that happened in the new timeline. As if the new timeline would have repeated the same history as the old, but the recent time paradoxes that happened caused by Ray brought more sadness and frustration.

(" _This is all my fault..._ "), Taki said to herself, along with the evident look of regret written on her face. And what Kaitou/Diend told her earlier about carelessly messing with the past for the sake of destroying Soul Edge only makes her the monster she seeks to destroy.

The other Taki even noticed that her counterpart is not herself lately.

"Xianghua...", Kilik himself is worried at first, but asks her to face the painful decision. "There's no other way... But, I want you to stay strong... Don't cry."

Geiz himself also felt the same as Taki. He can't stand Ray's pettiness as much more he can't stand Oma Zi-O. Seeing Xianghua driven to tears after she is forced to choose give up her cherished weapon or face the risk of being attacked by Ray again is what shows a more sympathetic side of himself.

That's when Geiz decides to take matters in his own hands, much to Taki and White Woz's shock.

The future guardian takes out a handkerchief and asks Xianghua to wipe her tears before he has words of his own to tell the swordswoman.

"We are the ones to blame for everything that's happening here.", said Geiz. "But, like Taki, as she herself felt the same as I am right now... I'd rather bear all the sins of tampering with the past than run away from it."

"Geiz...", Taki had a look of surprise as the young man encouraging Xianghua to stay strong despite the painful choices she needs to take.

Geiz continued, "Remember I told you before the first time we've met; that I want you to keep holding onto that sword until you become stronger. Right now, you've grown stronger with that sword and your style with the blade has becoming more refined than the last time.

"You mean that?", Xianghua exclaimed.

"That's right. And, I made a promise to come back for it.", Geiz said. "I know a way to settle this...", he turned around to Taki and nod to say that it is time that who will decide to obtain Soul Calibur. The original Taki nodded in return, meaning that they have no other choice. "You and your friend, against Taki and myself. The victors will keep the spirit sword."

Zasalamel is skeptical at this at first, knowing that if Soul Calibur is sent into the future may have disastrous consequences. "Are you sure about this, young man?"

"If that's the case, we're going to use the spirit sword's power in destroying both Soul Edge _and_ Oma Zi-O.", Geiz ends his proposal.

Geiz made it clear that he once thought that Soul Calibur can defeat Oma Zi-O, he decides to go along with the idea of _bringing Soul Calibur into the present and use it against Sougo_. That said, he goes along with the idea of using the spirit sword to destroy both the cursed sword and the overlord of time before Oma's Day.

Since Zasalamel observes all events going on in the new timeline, he decides to foresee around the new timeline to make sure if there are ways to destroy Soul Edge without Soul Calibur. Either way, the omniscient decides to go along with Geiz's proposal.

"Fine then.", said Zasalamel before his eyes were on Kilik. "Young man, are you the inheritor of Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga?"

"Uh, yeah.", Kilik replied.

"I know those holy stones are containing the evil in you. But, this might not take long. I need them for me to the ritual of awakening the spirit sword using the Three Sacred Treasures."

Zasalamel asks Kilik to temporarily surrender Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga, then Xianghua has no other choice, but steels herself as she willingly relinquished Krita-Yuga. The present Taki tosses a blank Ridewatch to Zasalamel, with the idea of sealing Soul Calibur inside in a Ridewatch, much like how the other Taki imbued some of her supernatural powers into her counterpart's blank Ridewatch that led it to become the Taki Miridewatch.

Before Zasalamel is preparing for the ritual, Edge Master arrived before everyone standing in his proving grounds, he approaches Kilik and Xianghua.

"Master...?", Kilik greeted his teacher.

"It seems that you've been training hard since your journey, Kilik. I know why these time travelers come here for a reason.", Edge Master said before turning to Xianghua. "Hmm... I've seen determination inside you. I know there are reasons why you are forced to relinquish Krita-Yuga, but that doesn't mean as the end of the world. I am a master swordsman myself. I want you to have this sword, it has been a long time I have used this. It is yours now."

Edge Master gave Xianghua a new sword to wield in place of Krita-Yuga. And that nameless blade is very identical as Krita-Yuga. Xianghua takes to a new liking to her new weapon.

The three Sacred Treasures are arranged in a triangular formation placed in a magical circle, Zasalamel begins the ritual. In the process of the ritual, the Krita-Yuga reacts to the energy emanated from both Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga. And so, the sword begins to show its true form right in front of everyone, revealing itself as **Soul Calibur**.

Soul Calibur's true form looks like a Chinese Sword with a two-pronged blade, as if its still adapting to the Ling-Sheng Su swordplay style from its previous wielders.

"So that's Soul Calibur...", Geiz muttered upon witnessing Krita-Yuga transforming into the spirit sword.

After the spirit sword finally shows its true form, something also appeared from it... It takes form of the spiritual manifestation of the sword, as to Inferno being the demon being the dormant spirit of Soul Edge.

"Who are you?", the original Taki asked.

The spirit speaks before the warriors and Kamen Riders. " _I am no one. But, you humans call me the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. Only those with pure of hearts and with a strong sense of justice are proven worthy of wielding the sword. Prove to me you are worthy of the sword._ "

The spiritual manifestation of Soul Calibur, along with the spirit sword's entire essence are sucked inside of the blank Ridewatch in Zasalamel's hand (given to him by Taki). Thus, giving the blank Ridewatch a crystal blue color with the spirit sword sealed inside. Thus, giving birth to the **Soul Calibur Ridewatch**.

While Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga is still intact, Kilik comes to reclaim his two prized possessions.

Now that the spirit sword is sealed inside a Ridewatch, the next will be a decisive battle between two parties who will claim the Soul Calibur's Ridewatch form. That means, if Kilik and Xianghua can win, the latter can most likely keep it for herself. But, if Taki and Geiz wins, they will now have a chance of using it against Sougo.

* * *

"By the way, where's Maxi?", Xianghua curiously asked.

But the moment she mentions Maxi, a portal suddenly opens right above the proving grounds, and Maxi appears from it, and lands on the ground with his bottom, much to the everyone's surprise.

"Woah, that was freaky...", said Maxi as he stood up. "Where have you guys have been?"

Kilik helps his friend up. "We'll explain everything later. But, for now, it seems that we're sent here to challenge these guys."

What little did everyone know, it seems White Woz once again used his futuristic notebook to bring in Maxi into the proving grounds.

Taki and Geiz asked White Woz to tag along in the battle, but White Woz chooses to stay on the sidelines and watch his savior win the Soul Calibur watch, while the other Taki likewise observes the fight to see if her counterpart can really prevail in a 2 on 3 situation.

That said, Taki and Geiz decide to take on the trio in a 2 on 3 fight as they took their belts and Ridewatches. Taki chooses to use her newly-obtained super mode via the Taki Imperial Miridewatch. However, the watch embodies the elements of light and darkness - harnessing the power of the sun and moon, given its sundial motif.

* _ **Taki Imperial!**_ * / * _ **Geiz!**_ *

Taki flips the dial of the Imperial watch to the left, and the dial when flipped to the left reads as the kanji for the word "sun" (太陽). Geiz puts his own Ridewatch into the right side of his Zikuu-Driver.

* _ **Iza! Atsui o Motarasu!**_ *

The sundial projection appears behind Taki's back instead of the hybrid smartwatch projection as she is about to transform into her super form, Imperial Type.

Both Taki and Geiz shout " **Henshin!** " as they transform into their Rider forms.

* _ **Touei! Ignition Future Time!**_ _(violin solo to fast-paced orchestral music)_ _ **Hikari! Hinode! Hizashi! Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_ * / * _ **Rider Time! Kamen Rider Geiz!**_ *

As Geiz's transformation is finished, Taki transforms first into her base form, Genesis Type. Followed by a holographic sundial summoning the Imperial Type Soleil Ride Armor. The Ride Armor combines with Taki, ending her transformation with the word "Imperial" (いんぺりある) in hirigana branded into her visor into **Taki Imperial Type Soleil**.

* _ **Ryuuseimaru! Nitouryuu! Zikan Girade! Ken!**_ * / * _ **Zikan Zaxe! Oh No!**_ *

Taki dual-wields the long half of Ryuuseimaru on her left hand, with the Zikan Girade (Ken Mode) on her right. Geiz readies his Zikan Zaxe, as Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi make a pre-emptive strike. Taki Imperial Type goes to take on Xianghua, as Geiz takes it upon himself to face Kilik and Maxi.

Even when wielding two different weapons instead of using both blades of Ryuuseimaru as Taki used its long blade paired with the Zikan Girade, Taki is still capable enough using her signature Musou-Battou-Ryu style, even if she even uses the Zikan Zaxe.

Xianghua was able to disarm Taki of the Ryuuseimaru's long blade. But, that didn't stop her from taking out another weapon: the Zikan Zaxe. Much to Geiz's shock.

* _ **Zikan Zaxe! Oh, No!**_ *

"An axe?!", Xianghua exclaimed. "Ninja's don't use axes! Woah!", she avoids the Zaxe's blade when Taki swings it at her.

According to Taki herself, it seems her super mode gave her access to Zi-O, Geiz, and even White Woz's personal weapons, the only exception to this are the Ride Heisaber and the Saikyou Girade.

To differentiate herself from Geiz's usage of the Zaxe in Ono Mode, Taki wields the Zaxe reverse grip, in a similar vein how she does with Mekki-Maru.

* _ **Ju!**_ *

Taki Imperial Type Soleil switches the Zikan Girade from its sword to gun mode. She both pressed the "Ryuzu" (which means the "crown" of a watch) buttons of both the Girade and Zaxe to execute a dual Time Charge.

* _ **Time Charge! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Zakkuri Wari!/Sure Sure Uchi!**_ *

Taki fires a spread shot with the Girade in its gun mode at Kilik and Maxi, and a powerful slash with the Zaxe on Xianghua.

* _ **Armor Time! Drive! Drive!**_ *

Geiz meanwhile takes out the the Drive Ridewatch and assumed Drive Armor. He then prepares to unleash a finisher.

* _ **Finish Time! Drive! Hissatsu Time Burst!**_ *

Using the Shift Tires on Drive Armor's shoulders. Geiz launches multiple shift tires at Maxi and Kilik - Max Flare, Midnight Shadow, Funky Spike, Rumble Dump, Spin Mixer, Rolling Gravity, Mad Doctor, Justice Hunter, and Fire Braver. The trio find themselves being pushed to a corner as the Kamen Riders taking control of the battle.

"Woah, they're good. As expected from guys from the future.", Maxi smirks while enjoying a good fight, as if he and his gang find themselves in a boss fight.

"In that case, I'm going to use _that_ now.", Kilik plans to use the concentrated evil energy inside him, though it can put him at risk of Malfestation.

"Kilik, don't! Or else you'll lose control like before.", Xianghua leaded.

"Don't worry, I can control the evil within.", the staff wielder reassured. That said, Kilik begins to invoke the evil inside him.

To (the original) Taki's shock, knowing that the Malfestation within Kilik may prove to be risky, she took out the Diend Ridewatch and put the watch into the Zikan Girade in gun mode.

* _ **Finish Time! Diend Sure-Sure Shooting!**_ *

Taki Imperial aims the Girade in gun mode at Kilik and fires, launching a turquoise-colored beam resembling Diend's Dimension Shoot at Kilik. But, when the smoke clears, Kilik appears unharmed, this time in his partial-Malfestation state, as shown with the glowing tattoos in his body and glowing eyes.

"How did he survived that?!", Geiz exclaimed.

"I knew it.", the other Taki muttered while observing the battle.

The malfested Kilik charges at Taki and Geiz. While using the evil energy in his body and channeling it through Kali-Yuga, Kilik's speed and offense rose to a hundred fold. However, he will face a grave risk of draining his vitality, and worse losing control of himself, and eventually giving in to his shadow.

Even though Dvapara-Yuga acts as a limiter to the evil energy in Kilik to keep it at bay. But, Kilik might most likely go berserk if he can't concentrate the control of the evil inside him.

Though Maxi and Xianghua continued the fighting, they are still worried if Kilik might lose control of himself.

"What terrifying power!", Taki exclaimed while at the receiving end of Kilik's attack.

And like what Maxi, Xianghua, and Kilik himself feared the most, the evil inside Kilik is still strong enough to cause the staff-wielder to go berserk and lose control of himself all of the sudden.

The berserk Kilik attacks both his own allies and his opponents, due to him losing his concentration of his control over the dark urges of the energy. His attacks were even powerful enough to force Geiz out of Drive Armor back to his base form.

"He's gone berserk.", Geiz gritted his teeth behind his helmet's heads-up display.

Even with Imperial Type Soleil, Taki finds herself being curb-stomped by the malfested Kilik.

"Come on, we gotta stop Kilik!", Maxi pulls Xianghua back up.

"Leave this one to me!", Taki replied. As her Imperial Miridewatch has another mode: **Luna Mode**. "How about beating darkness _with_ darkness?"

By removing the Imperial Miridewatch from the Beyondriver, Taki flips the gnomon of the watch to the right, to which its visor reads as the kanji for "moonlight" (月明). Then, she inserts the watch back into the Beyondriver and pressed the watch's button again for the second time.

* _ **Iza! Hoshi ni Negai wo!**_ _(Wish upon a star!)_ *

Taki closes the Beyondriver's lever, to initiate the form change.

* _ **Touei! Shining Future Time!**_ _(piano solo to dark rock music)_ _ **Tsuki! Kirameki! Kagayaki! Taki Imperial Luna! Luna!**_ *

The Imperial Type Soleil Ride Armor is disengaged, reverting Taki back to Genesis Type. Then the same holographic sundial projection summons the Imperial Type Luna Ride Armor, the design of the armor is the same as Soleil's, the only main difference that its dark blue with yellow accents. And the helmet has a moon-shaped crest in place of the gnomon-shaped horn. The Imperial Type Luna Ride Armor combines with Taki, ending her transformation with the hirigana for "Imperial" (いんぺりある) branded on her visor. The result is Kamen Rider **Taki Imperial Type Luna**.

From Taki's visor and into her helmet's heads-up display (HUD), she analyzes Kilik's fighting style, despite his Malfestation before summoning the Zikan Despear, Kamen Rider Woz's weapon.

* _ **Zikan Despear! Tsuetsugi!**_ *

"Hey, isn't that my...", White Woz shook his head that he saw Taki Imperial Type can also use his weapon.

Even better, similar to Imperial Type Soleil's ability to manipulate daytime and the sun. Imperial Type Luna has the ability to turn day into night, regardless if the sun shines in the sky, befitting the element of darkness incorporated to her 2-in-1 super form.

Taki Imperial Type Luna stands her guard and goads Kilik into attacking her, only for her to use the Despear to parry the berserk Kilik's attack. When Taki assumes Imperial Type Luna, her fighting style becomes graceful and refined, at the cost of using her stealthy and agile moves. But, makes up for the use of precised counterattacks.

"Now I can read your every move like an open book!", Taki crosses the Despear with Kilik's Kali-Yuga before breaking away.

* _ **Yaritsugi!**_ *

By touching the Despear's "Yari" icon, Taki took out the Agito Ridewatch and loaded it into the Beyondriver.

* _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ *

After closing the Beyondriver's lever with the Agito watch locked and loaded, Taki pressed the "Kamen" icon of the Zikan Despear and slides the weapon's panel up and down twice for the finisher.

* _ **Bakuretsu Delance!**_ *

Taki Imperial Type Luna swings the Zikan Despear at Kilik, all while whipping up a twister. The fact that she paired the Agito Ridewatch into the Beyondriver turns the Despear as a substitute for Kamen Rider Agito's Storm Halberd. With it, Taki manages to curve down Kilik's inner evil.

Kilik at least manages to regain control of himself, thus continuing the battle. With Xianghua and Maxi dealing with Geiz, Taki takes on Kilik. However, Kilik is nearly in his limit as the evil energy within him also drained his vitality, leaving him wide open for Taki's finisher.

* _ **Kamashitsugi!**_ *

With the Taki Imperial Miridewatch back on her belt, Taki switches the Despear to its scythe mode by pressing the "Kama" icon.

* _ **Shining Beyond the Time! Moonlight Drive!**_ *

After opening and closing the Beyondriver's lever, Taki proceeds to press the Despear's "Kamen" icon and slid the panel up and down twice.

* _ **Finish Time! Ichigeki Kaman!**_ *

A yellow ball of light is launched from Taki Imperial Type Luna's Genesis Reactor (the same device seen with Imperial Type Soleil's chestplate) right towards Kilik. The ball of light traps Kilik inside before Taki unleashes a slash that takes form of a waning gibbous phase of the moon. Upon connecting the finisher, the ball of light with Kilik inside explodes, defeating him and forcing the staff-wielder out of his transformed state.

* _ **Finish Time! Giwa Giwa Shoot!**_ *

Meanwhile, Geiz unleashes scattering arrow shots at Maxi and Xianghua that explode on impact, defeating them in the process.

With Taki and Geiz victorious, it seems they get to keep the Soul Calibur in its Ridewatch form.

"We lost, darn...", Xianghua pouted.

Kilik reassures, "It's okay... We can still find and destroy Soul Edge without it."

The two Kamen Riders powered down their Rider forms. White Woz then congratulated the two for their combined efforts. "That was splendid, Taki-san, my savior. It seems you [Taki] are able to master the light and the darkness."

Zasalamel approaches the time travelers, "This is why I gave you that sundial-like watch. Because, those who have control over the light and darkness can overcome the dark urges of the spirit sword."

The purpose of the Imperial Miridewatch is to balance light and darkness, to see if Taki can really control Soul Calibur's unruly and ruthless nature. If Taki can master both the light, darkness, and the spirit sword itself, she might have the power to destroy Soul Edge and even the overlord of time himself, Oma Zi-O.

The original Taki turned to Kilik and his friends. "I'm sorry it had to end like this. But, like you, I come into this timeline to destroy the cursed sword, just like my double. I'm at fault for everything that's happening here right now."

"That's okay.", Xianghua smiled. "We all share the same goal in mind."

"I will make things right with you once you are prepared to storm Nightmare's fortress.", Taki continued. "I want to make sure Soul Edge is destroyed and it will never make its way into the future."

"Deal.", Xianghua smiles and decides to agree with the old timeline Taki's promise. "When you come back here, let us know when you're ready."

* * *

Following the whole ordeal, Taki ends up keeping the spirit sword, now sealed in a Ridewatch. Now that Taki and Geiz have a secret weapon to be used against Sougo, it is only a matter of time that Geiz will succeed in his mission, and White Woz's intends to mold him into his savior, Geiz Revive instead of relying on the spirit sword.

As Taki, Geiz, and White Woz enter in their Time Mazines, the other Taki approaches her original counterpart.

"I didn't know what you did there. But, are you sure of the decision you've made?", Another Taki asked.

"What choice do I have? I can't risk changing the past even further.", the original replied. "Changing history may also mean that how much more that I'm willing to pay the price. I've already shouldered the burden of my sins enough."

The original Taki admits and knows that she herself is at fault for letting Ray lose into the new timeline of her universe. Given that the renegade Time Jacker is her future stepdaughter, this more or less making any sense why she carried the burden of facing the disastrous consequence of changing the future. But, Taki herself will continue to carry that burden until the day she destroys Soul Edge.

* * *

 **[TIME PARADOX MESSAGE]**

" _ **When you forgive, you don't change the past, but you do change the future.**_ **" - Bernard Meltzer**

 **[END TRANSMISSION]**

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 24 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Wizard, Diend, Kabuto, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (unknown Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 16 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 8 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 3 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Snipe, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 21 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Faiz, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another OOO, Another Fourze, Another Wizard, Another Gaim, Another Drive, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build, Another Omega, Another Alpha)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _The other Taki comes into the present with her original counterpart, intent of observing the modern society. Meanwhile, Taki, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi begin to plan of derailing Sougo_ _'s ambitions before he becomes Oma Zi-O._

 _Sougo finds himself being attacked by Kamen Rider Taki while alone, before he could transform into Zi-O II, Taki throws him under the river bed, leaving him hospitalized._

 _Meanwhile, Heure approaches Ray who proposes a truce with the traitor to undermine Ora and Swortz as revenge for turning him into Another Kikai._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _64:_ _ **Seeds of Betrayal ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter will commemorate this story's 10,000 view milestone.

This chapter's title is a reference to TV-Nihon's translation to one of the lines of the song Over "Quartzer" 星追う軌跡と/Hoshi ou kiseki to. TV-Nihon's translation of the line is "Follow the shooting star's trail", whereas other translations of the lines means "Stars chasing miracles". Fittingly enough, some of Over Quartzer's lyrics that are taken as titles of chapters in the story are mostly focused on the trio of Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi.

The Shift Tires Geiz Drive Armor launches at Kilik and Maxi are Type Tridoron's main Tire Kakimazeru modes: Attack 1-2-3 (Flare, Spike, Shadow), People Saver (Doctor, Hunter, Braver), and Koujigenbar (Dump, Mixer, Gravity).

Kilik's Malfestation mode (his Soul Charge in the game) is relevant to the likes of FangJoker, Putotyra Combo, Ryugen Yomi, Shift Deadheat, Drago Knight Hunter Z (during Ex-Aid's first use in Full Dragon), and the Hazard Trigger. In which Kilik can go berserk if he can't concentrate properly. In the game, his Soul Charge increase his offense, at the cost of draining his health bar.

This chapter also has nods to the previous Soulcalibur games:

*Between _Soulcalibur_ and _Soulcalibur II:_

\- (In Xianghua's perspective) Sometime after the ordeal with Soul Edge, Xianghua was approached by Edge Master and gave her an unnamed, new sword (No Name), as its appearance is similar to Krita-Yuga. Here, when Xianghua is forced to relinquish the Krita-Yuga to Zasalamel, Edge Master appears and gives her the same unnamed weapon.

* _Soulcalibur III:_

\- (From both Kilik and Xianghua's respective Tales of Souls) This is the first time that both Kilik and Xianghua meet Zasalamel in person in this chapter. In the old timeline, Zasalamel is encountered by the two and singlehandedly defeated them, with Zasalamel himself being able to shatter Dvapara-Yuga, leaving only a pendant-shaped shard.

* _Soulcalibur V_ :

\- (Story Mode) Zasalamel performing a ritual using all three Sacred Treasures to awaken Soul Calibur from Krita-Yuga is the same method on how Ivy gathered the three treasures to summon Elysium after Patroklos gathered Leixia and Xiba and handed over Dvapara-Yuga and Kali-Yuga to her.

\- (Story Mode) Taki and Geiz are challenged by Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi with the winning party gets awarded with the Soul Calibur Ridewatch brings in mind Patroklos being challenged by Maxi, Leixia, Xiba, and Natsu.

\- (Gameplay) Taki in Imperial Type Luna using the Zikan Despear and analyzing Kilik's fighting style to use it against him is similar to the mimic fighters - namely Edge Master, Elysium (for the female characters), and Kilik (for the male characters, including his own son's style, as he is in fact the first user of Kali-Yuga.

Things you need to know about Taki's Imperial Type forms:

*Imperial Type Soleil:

\- The transformation jingle has a violin solo taking cues from the beginning of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 to a techno orchestral music.

\- As mentioned in the previous chapter, as with the Taki Imperial Miridewatch being similar to the Hikari Kyutama from _Uchu Sentai Kyuranger_ , Imperial Type Soleil encourages Taki to take an aggressive and all-out approach to her fighting style, while still retaining her usual agile and acrobatic moves.

*Imperial Type Luna:

\- The transformation jingle has a piano solo before transitioning to a dark rock music.

\- As Imperial Type Soleil is similar to the Taiyou Mode of the Hikari Kyutama, Imperial Type Luna is this to Tsuki Mode. Taki's fighting style becomes graceful and refined, however it discards her usual agile and acrobatic moves. To compensate that, this form allows Taki to analyze her opponent's weapon and fighting style, and use it against against them; much like Decade using the appropriate Rider Card and form to match Zi-O and Geiz's Rider Armors (i.e., using Ghost against Geiz's Ghost Armor).


	64. Ep 064: Seeds of Betrayal -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **64: Seeds of Betrayal ~A.D. 2019~** [裏切りの種 〜1586年〜/ _Uragiri no Tane_ _〜_ _2019_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

A week after the Another Kikai incident, Heure secretly left his comrades and defecting from the group, this time he ends up approaching the renegade Time Jacker, Ray. And, their exchange is anything but a formal one.

"What do you want, you annoying brat? Get lost!", Ray lashes out following her failure to destroy Krita-Yuga, all while Black Huntress stands behind her. "I'm already in a bad mood right now, and I assume you come here to laugh at me!"

To which Heure replies, "Bad mood, you say? You're _not_ the only one who is in a bad mood right now.", and judging by the vengeful look in his eyes, the reason why he came to Ray is to get back at Ora and Swortz for setting him up into turning the boy into an Another Rider. "I'm here because I'm going to get back at those two for using me as a guinea pig."

"So, what's your point?", Ray isn't convinced enough.

Within moments, Black Huntress appears out of nowhere standing besides Ray, the presence of the clone of Samus scares the young Time Jacker, to which Ray mocks him for it.

"What does a Time Jacker like you have business with us?", Black Huntress questions Heure.

To which Ray brings it up for her, "Swortz and Ora used him as a guinea pig for their last Another Rider: Another Kikai.", before her attention was on Heure. "Seriously, do you really think that betraying them so you can get your revenge is really going to work? That's way too _low_ , even for my own standards.", either way, despite Heure's insistence, the traitor decides to do it. "We'll, if that's the case. This leaves as you and me as the only traitors in a splinter faction."

With Heure siding with Ray, the renegade Time Jacker thought of the idea of creating a splinter faction. Which means, the Time Jackers are now divided into two groups: Swortz's in which Heure used to be part of, and the second being the traitors Heure and Ray.

If that's the case, Heure goes along with Ray's idea to establish a splinter faction. But for now, the young Time Jacker decides to act as a double agent while Ora and Swortz having no idea what he's planning. Ray asks Heure to be patient with his personal vendetta with Ora and Swortz, knowing the time will come upon them.

"Heure, remember this old saying: "Revenge is a dish best served, cold." Swortz and Ora won't know what you're hiding until the time comes.", Ray gives his fellow renegade an advise. "Just keep the whole charade up."

That said, Heure and Ray with Black Huntress finally established their renegade faction. Swortz and Ora are unaware of one of their youngest member's most recent scheme yet. It seems that Ray has another plan in mind before moving on to take Soul Edge from Nightmare, is to make sure Swortz and Ora are put out of commission.

Both the renegade Time Jackers begin to smile in a sinister fashion as they begin their first phase of derailing Swortz and Ora's next move. Now that Ray has established the splinter faction with Heure and Black Huntress, it's made official that the young Time Jacker is now her right-hand, this time for real.

"Swortz and Ora won't know what will hit them.", Heure finally smiles, this time it's even more sinister than it was before.

"One more thing... It seems that Swortz has picked a new contract holder for his Another Rider.", Ray then gives Heure his first instruction. "It seems now that he has Another Zi-O's watch with him. And I know who that contract holder's name: **Kakogawa Hiryuu.** "

"Swortz created an Another Zi-O?", Heure was shocked from what he has heard from his fellow renegade Time Jacker.

"Just shut up and listen!", Ray continued while dismissing the questions, "We need to bring Another Zi-O to our side. With that, Swortz and Ora will begin to accuse each other of who the traitor really is, while pretending that you don't have anything to do with Another Zi-O's defection. This will draw suspicion to know who is the traitor among them."

Ray's plan: is to have Another Zi-O to join with Ray's side. To do so, Heure must give Another Zi-O the Another Watches that neither Swortz, Ora, and Heure himself have created. Those are - Another Blade, Drive, Omega, Alpha, and Sigma, and the ones she recreated being that were originally Tid's Another Riders - Another Den-O and W.

To Heure's shock, he didn't know that Ray was able to recreate the Another Den-O and W watches that were orignally created by the Super Time Jacker, Tid. "Those are...", he gasped.

"That's the watches that belonged to Tid.", Ray continued. "Give these watches to him, Swortz and Ora will become more suspicious of the watches that they didn't made."

"Heh. Very well. No wonder you are superior to Swortz.", Heure goes along with the plan. "Leave it to me."

Heure took the other Another Watches Ray asked him to give to Another Zi-O's host. And with this, the young Time Jacker has begin to sow seeds of betrayal; with the idea of goading Swortz and Ora into accusing each other as Ray begins to drive a wedge in Swortz's faction through Heure.

"I'll contact you once you succeeded in your objective. Be a good boy and behave yourself for now when you return to Swortz and Ora, Heure. I'll keep an eye on you.", said Ray as Heure takes his leave.

"Don't bother.", the kid Time Jacker sarcastically answered back.

As Heure leaves, Ray lets out that same evil grin from earlier. And starts to chuckle, "Heh heh heh. I've waited a long time for this.", then his thoughts were on Swortz and Ora and even wished them their deaths, "Your last Another Rider will lead you to your graves, Swortz, Ora. And the last thing you will ever see is Heure sowing the seeds of betrayal, and joining to my side. Oma Day will have to wait a little bit longer!", and then begins to laugh evilly, "Nyeh heh heh heh heh... Hahahahaha! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! HYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Ray's laughter of insanity echoed even from afar, as her mentally unstable behavior continues to rear on its ugly head. The only thing what makes her different from the rest of the Time Jackers is her unbridled madness. But, nevertheless, Ray is _very good_ at hiding her extremely demented personality with a mask of sanity.

That mask of sanity finally slips when she shows the full extent of her depravity and utter madness. The traitor Time Jacker will stop at nothing in killing those who come between her and the evil weapon, Soul Edge.

* * *

Later that night at the Izumi mansion...

Taki returns home from her recent mission in the past, and reveals to her companions that her new timeline counterpart ends up coming with her for a while. Although Another Taki prefers to be solitary and choose to distance herself from her counterpart.

"So your alternate counterpart ends up coming with you to the present?", asked Anzu.

To which the real Taki replied, "The other me wanted to see what the present-day looks like. It kinda reminded me how the first time Natsu and I stumbled here a year ago."

Taki was not the one who thought of bringing her counterpart to the present, but its the latter who thought of that. That said, if there is something that can Another Taki take an interest, she'll gladly leave and return back to the past.

"Hey, master...you've been in a bad mood lately? What's going on?", Natsu asked.

"It's the new timeline. Unlike our timeline, it's been tampered by that Time Jacker, Ray.", Taki said. "Both Ray and I have committed the sin of tampering with time, something that I am very aware of. Everything about Ray really scares me - from her determination to seeking after Soul Edge to going as far to kill those trying to go after the cursed sword before her. If I hadn't adopted Ray in the future, this would have not happen."

"Mother... But, Ray has Black Huntress on her side. They both see you as their greatest enemy in that they joined forces.", Fubuki added. "They're much more dangerous than before."

The fact that Black Huntress joins forces with Ray is that they both see Taki as their sworn mortal enemy. The similarities end is where the point what they have against Taki is another story: the fact that Ray is been seeking Soul Edge, yet Taki tries to prevent her from doing so. While, Black Huntress's personal vendetta with the ninja is but a one-sided, petty grudge for bruising her ego. It also reminded her of her rivalry with the bounty hunter, Samus Aran. But, this is a clone of Samus from Oma Zi-O's timeline that's being talked about.

Black Huntress's personal vendetta is also a detrimental moot point for Ray's plan that would come between her and the cursed sword. Back when Ray and Black Huntress attempted to kill Kilik and Xianghua so they won't get in Ray's path to the evil blade backfires horribly when Black Huntress vents her frustration on the both Takis (the NT and original ones), to the point she gets too caught up with her grudge against the ninja, she even ignores Ray's orders.

Granted, Black Huntress might be as dangerous as she was last fought, but she takes her grudge with the demon huntress way too personally as if she will go as far to hurt the people Taki holds dear, something that Taki herself feared the most. But, if that's the case, however, Taki is still determined to stop them, no matter what the cost.

"That's right. Ray and Black Huntress must be stopped. Then, then there's Zi-O having the ability to manipulate time and create the future with his new watch.", Taki then brings up Sougo's recent powers. "And like what Tsukuyomi and my daughter mentioned, that power is just like that of Oma Zi-O... Fubuki, do you agree with Tsukuyomi and Geiz that he [Sougo] needs to die?"

"Kill Sougo-san, that's crazy!", Natsu disagrees, given the fact that she's unaware of Sougo's future destiny to become the overlord of time.

"I see... To be honest, Geiz and Tsukuyomi had to hide it from you.", Fubuki added. "In case that you didn't know, Natsu. 50 years in the future, Tokiwa Sougo will become the feared demon king who brought the whole world to its knees, as the overlord of time, Oma Zi-O."

At school, Natsu sees Sougo as a role model for his ambition of becoming king. Learning the dark truth about him becoming the demon king, Oma Zi-O is all the more painful. Fubuki, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and even Taki herself had to hide about it from Natsu given the fact that she's oblivious to Geiz and Tsukuyomi trying to keep Sougo at bay.

"No way... He was like a friend to me... Don't tell me this is all a _lie_...", Natsu's tone changes from her usually bubbly to a grim and saddened one.

"I'm sorry, Natsu... I didn't know that you find a friend in him.", the veteran ninja replied, and did respect the fact that Natsu became good friends with Sougo, and was shocked that finding out that the high-schooler would become Oma Zi-O would eventually fracture their friendship. Worse, the fact that Geiz and Tsukuyomi want Sougo dead, the two people she also befriended, also made it a lot worse.

Taki could barely say anything, given the fact that she mostly goes with Geiz in her mission. She forgot to tell Natsu everything about Geiz's (and Tsukuyomi's) mission to prevent Sougo from becoming a demon king. Now that Natsu learns the painful truth, it's really hard for her to stomach everything to the point she needs some space for herself. It only worsened Taki's current emotional stress to the point that her bitter and cynical personality she had before teaching Natsu relapses.

* * *

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"_ _ **Over "Quartzer" (Piano Version)**_ _" OST from Kamen Rider Zi-O_ *)

Later that same night, Taki followed Natsu all the way to the bamboo forest as she talked things out to her pupil. And Taki admits that she would have told everything about Sougo to Natsu first hand, but finding out about him becoming Oma Zi-O in the future is way too late. But, what made Natsu really upset is the reason why Geiz and Tsukuyomi want Sougo dead.

"Geiz and Tsukuyomi had their reason they wanted Sougo to prevent from becoming the overlord of time.", Taki said. "But, Sougo went overboard in the way he uses his power. And they are scared knowing that Sougo uses that power to control time according to his wishes. If the boy was responsible enough to use those powers, Geiz and Tsukuyomi should have been patient rather than choose to kill him."

"Master, why are you taking part of Geiz-san and Tsukuyomi-san's mission to kill him [Sougo]? Can't you guys should _not_ kill him?", Natsu asked. "I don't know whose side I'm going to believe."

To which the master replied, "I know it's hard, I was thinking not killing him. But, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and White Woz thought that the future would be better if Sougo never became a king. It almost succeeded, but Sougo continued with his ambition. As if fate made him destined to become a demon king.", then reveals the Soul Calibur Ridewatch to Taki. "That's why I have the spirit sword inside this Ridewatch. And use its power to strip away Zi-O's powers."

Natsu is shocked to find out that her master brought Soul Calibur, in its Ridewatch form all the way into the present. Given the fact that the spirit sword is an equal corrupting influence like Soul Edge, Taki might end up becoming a puppet to Soul Calibur if she uses it to kill Sougo.

"Why did you bring that thing?", the young ninja grimly asked upon seeing the spirit sword sealed in a Ridewatch. "You of all people should know how evil Soul Calibur really is!"

Taki answered, "I'm sorry, Natsu. It is the only way I can prevent Sougo from becoming Oma Zi-O if Geiz fails his duty. This is the only thing that can stop him. I'd rather risk my own life to destroy Soul Edge and the overlord of time himself. Soul Calibur is the only hope that can bring peace to the future."

"Master, please... Don't die...", Natsu cried, and can't bear to see Taki might end up becoming a puppet to Soul Calibur as much as Taki herself when she warned Geiz its influence. "I can't bear to see you trying to get yourself killed even if its for the sake of destroying Soul Edge!"

Taki herself couldn't help but shed her own tears, considering the recent mess that she had been through from finding out that her old timeline is gone and with the time paradoxes she and Ray caused, to the point she could only blame everything that's happening only to herself. Knowing the risks of changing the past will have a consequence into the future.

What makes this a lot heavier is how can Natsu deal the reality of Sougo's disputed future of becoming an overlord. And the fact that Taki has no other option but to use the spirit sword, knowing that it's also a double edged sword.

"This is all my fault...", Taki continued as her tears stained her face. "I should have been there with you in time of needs. And I tried my best to keep you from learning everything about Zi-O. I'm doing it because I'm trying to protect you... I'm a failure as a ninja - and as of now, I'm still unable to destroy Soul Edge as the timelines is being changed haphazardly because of my own actions... I couldn't forgive myself!"

This is the first time that a calm, calculated and usually emotionless ninja like Taki shows another side of herself - being that aforementioned cynical nature ever since she became bent in killing the people she knows that are linked to the two Soul swords in the old timeline. To the point that she couldn't care less if those people (i.e., Ivy or Siegfried) have their own intention to atone for their sins and the like. And now, considering her recent actions, she ends up like the Ivy and Siegfried from the old timeline - bearing the sins of interfering with the past.

From afar the bamboo forest, Goro saw the dialogue between the master and pupil, while keeping himself distant between the two as a means of giving them some space. Despite this, Goro is worried on how much more Taki can shoulder that burden to herself.

"Taki...", Goro muttered, expressing his concern.

* * *

It was getting late, and Taki still isolated herself from the mansion, while Natsu returns back home. The veteran ninja decided to give herself some space while reflecting on her past actions in her recent ordeals in the new timeline.

Goro manages to caught up to Taki, who was only gazing on the at the ocean from the shore.

"This is the first time I've seen you like this...", said Goro, while at least keeping distance from her.

Taki could barely speak at this point after her talk with her pupil, and had to take it all upon herself. As Goro saw through her eyes, Taki continues to shoulder the burden of destroying Soul Edge and the intent of killing Sougo before the latter could become Oma Zi-O using Soul Calibur. At best, Taki is always confident and collected. In her worst, Taki is often at the receiving end of hesitation and doubt when her actions are questioned. Given that a burden so heavy she's carrying is too much for one person.

"We are always confronted by our own inner demons day and night.", he continued. "But, I'd rather look at them in the eye than run away from it. Yes, that's true. We are our own worst enemy, and it's like looking into yourself of what will you become in the future. Sometimes, in times of misery and misfortune, fate curses us into facing ordeals, painful decisions, and how much more are you going to sacrifice to reach for that goal? And for whom do you fight, and for who do you want to protect? Life is cruel at worst; that's the harsh reality, and there's nothing anyone can do about it; time will still run endlessly and there's definitely no way you can turn it back. In spite of all that, that cycle still continues and we keep moving forward, no matter how we are defined by our pasts. To remind a person that in this world, no man is an island, knowing that he can shoulder that burden with the people he can reach out to. Creating your own destiny is the same as changing your future. The future ahead will be always uncertain, but it is up to you to find that out for yourself. No matter where you are, and wherever you go, always remember the names of the people who believed in you. For they are the reason that you draw your strength from."

Goro's words also give out the feeling of what it is like how can a person fall apart if they continue to carry a heavy amount of burden alone, and the harsh reality of changing the future will affect the present through the slightest mistake of interfering with the past. Despite Taki's faults, it's still too early to give up on the world, and she can still make things right. Goro knows that Taki is twice as determined to stop Ray and Black Huntress from reaching Soul Edge, and destroy the evil weapon itself even if it meant changing the future.

"I know that you can destroy Soul Edge, the only way you know how; Kamen Rider or not.", Goro continues to give more rousing words to wake up the real Taki. "I know that the real Taki is still determined to stop those trying to seek after the evil blade. I know it's still there inside you. I want to see the real you! I want to see that determination burn red hot like the sun! Once you've truly succeeded, I'm looking forward to see that future you've chosen!"

After talking some sense out of the demon huntress, Goro takes his leave in that to give Taki some space once more. While Taki reflected on herself by looking at the ocean's water below her feet, it is still too early to give up. Time itself sure runs fast, but in spite of all delays, there is a right time for everything, all it takes is patience. Like everyone else, from her own alternate counterpart to Goro himself, they are all looking forward to what future Taki has chosen. In a mental sense, Taki managed to pull herself together for now. The hardships ahead will become more arduous than they are before, with no holding back.

* * *

The next morning...

It's already past 8:30 am and Taki has just overslept again. The knock from the door managed to wake her up and Goro enters the room.

"Hey, wake up. And we've got another guest looking for you.", said Goro. "Aaandd...he's doing the cooking for us!"

The Fu-Ma ninja spent 15 minutes preparing herself - from taking a shower to dressing casually. Once she's all ready to start a day, she heads downstairs, as she meets up with the siblings, Natsu, and Fubuki, the one cooking breakfast in the mansion is revealed to be none other than the master thief himself, Kaitou Daiki.

"You...!", Taki is shocked at the sight of Kaitou's presence. "Why is this scoundrel doing here?!"

"Oh, you mean this is the guy who stole the treasures from the Money Pit?", Goro is less than surprised of this, since he was doing mission control in the Time Mazine when Taki was on his [Kaitou] track. "But, he doesn't seem to be a bad guy after all..."

Besides being a welcomed guest in the Izumi mansion, it seems Kaitou is also doing some cooking work for the residents of the house, much to Goro's impression. Taki, is less than pleasant to encounter the interdimensional thief again, considering the fact that he's equally dangerous than his rival, Tsukasa/Decade.

" **Itadakimasu!** ", Anzu, Goro and Natsu dig in as they partake the meals, whereas Fubuki and Taki are weary of Kaitou's presence. And so they talked to him outside.

"Why are you here?", asked Taki.

"I've overheard from Tsukasa about this Zi-O guy. He's dangerous, am I right?", Kaitou decides to be involved with hunting down Sougo with Taki and Geiz, something that the demon huntress disapproves.

"That's none of your concern, thief.", she bluntly replied. "Decade was only hired by the Time Jackers to deal with him, only for him just to ditch them. And what does it have anything to do with you appearing in this world?"

"I'm just here to continue to where Tsukasa left, that's all. So, let's race to see who gets to kill Tokiwa Sougo first.", said Kaitou, while smiling. And his smile really had made her [Taki] skin crawl. Before going inside to join with the others for the meal, he then said, "By the way... Have you ever ate... a sea cucumber?"

Kaitou nonchalantly went back inside to the kitchen, and Taki is left with mixed feelings of being in the same page with the thief Rider. The only thing she can say about him was...

" _Onore_ , Diend!", Taki mumbled. "What an eyesore."

Another reason Kaitou is involved, is to race against Taki and Geiz in who gets to kill Sougo first. Unlike Tsukasa where he was hired by the Time Jackers to stop Sougo and Geiz, only for him to ditch him afterwards. Kaitou eagerly joins the fray and sees Taki and Geiz's mission to kill Zi-O as a race, and challenges them who gets to kill Sougo before Taki and Geiz do.

Does Taki have in mind about trying to keep Kaitou from getting involved in Zi-O's conflicts? Even if that's the case where she herself is part of Geiz and Tsukuyomi's mission in killing Sougo.

* * *

Later, Taki runs into her alternate counterpart on a nearby village where she took refuge in a home where a family of three (a mother, father, and their son) reside.

"It seems the people you've met seem to be very hospitable.", said the prime Taki.

"The era of this day is very confusing. I can't seem to blend in quite yet.", Another Taki replied.

"Heh. You and I are the same. I experienced difficulties into this era the first my pupil and myself stumbled into the present one year ago.", the prime Taki admits that her counterpart experienced the same ordeal the first they [Natsu and herself] came into the present. "But, as time passes, I grow to learn and adapt into this era."

Despite that, the Taki of the new timeline's stay in the present was nevertheless was a rocky, yet a good start to see what from her era to 400 years into the future looks like.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the two Takis were outside of the 95 DO clock shop. The original learns that Tsukuyomi and Geiz left since their hostility of Sougo just grew even worse since the latter used the powers of Zi-O II. She then told her counterpart everything about what will become of Sougo 50 years into the future.

"So this boy 50 years from now will become a tyrannical demon king?", the other Taki spoke grimly upon hearing about what the prime Taki told her about Oma Zi-O.

"This is also why Geiz and Tsukuyomi came from their era to the present - to kill the boy before he becomes the overlord of time, Oma Zi-O.", the original said. "But, the other Woz said that Geiz will avert Oma Zi-O's tyranny in that he will become Geiz Revive. Then, there's the Time Jackers who create Another Riders to coronate their own king. The traitor, Ray, who is in fact my future stepdaughter, plans to bring Soul Edge to kill Sougo, and use the cursed sword's power to unleash a second Evil Seed in Oma Day - where she would enslave 50% of the human population as her Malfested slaves."

Mentioning of Oma Day also had the other Taki alarmed of what will become of the future. In that there are four possible futures: one that's where Oma Zi-O imposes an iron-fisted rule to the world. Second is where Geiz Revive is hailed as the savior. Third is where the Time Jackers will have their own king of time. And the fourth being the worst than analogous the above - Ray having turned half of humanity's population into Malfested by unleashing a second Evil Seed.

The prime Taki feared what the future would be like if Ray had brought the cursed sword all the way to the present, in that the history of her old and her counterpart's timeline will repeat into the present.

"This is unbearable... To think that those people have the right to control the future with their own hands... They have no right to do so!", said the other Taki.

"Geiz and Tsukuyomi have justifiable reasons to change their future.", the original added. "But, the Time Jackers and Ray; their actions are anything but justified. Ray is the worst of them all, and my past actions cast a shadow unto her, in that she is so determined to tamper your timeline so she can get her hands on the cursed sword."

The other Taki understood why her counterpart rekindled her objective in destroying the cursed sword, and realizing that the original Taki has cast a shadow to her future children, namely Ray. The original admits that she doesn't see Ray as her future offspring, but rather someone who is pure evil that needs to be put out of her misery.

Taki continued, "And as for me, I will not stop at nothing until Soul Edge is destroyed, even if it meant changing the future. I will put a stop to Oma Zi-O, Ray, and the Time Jackers. And we're starting with Tokiwa Sougo himself. He won't know what's going to hit him."

She took out her Beyondriver and Taki Miridewatch, and somehow loaned her counterpart her belt and watch.

"Why are you giving me your belt?", asked the other Taki.

To which the original elaborates a plan, "You're going to masquerade as me in my Rider suit. Given that we're one and the same person, he won't know if that's really me inside the suit. But, you'll have to use your Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru in place of my other equipment."

It's also possible for Another Taki to use her prime counterpart's Beyondriver, as both Takis are one and the same person. And the moment the other Taki donned the belt, the belt's OS still recognizes the operator being Taki (namely the original). And the plan of having the alternate Taki to masquerade her prime counterpart's Rider form is to ambush Sougo.

That being said, both Takis now take their initiative to defeat Sougo. But, they have to do it right away before Kaitou/Diend reaches him.

"The Time Jackers once sent Kadoya Tsukasa, Kamen Rider Decade, to stall Tokiwa Sougo.", Taki also mentioned the thief who stole the treasures in the Money Pit to her counterpart. "But now, his rival willingly stuck his nose into this game. He's challenging me to a race who gets to kill the boy. Even if I'm more willing to help Geiz and Tsukuyomi to stop Oma Zi-O's rise, I'm not letting that thief have his way like the way he did back in the Money Pit."

* * *

As sunset comes to pass...

Sougo is on his way home while riding on his bicycle. The pain of isolation still hurts Sougo, after seeing Tsukuyomi and Geiz siding with White Woz, yet he doesn't seem to know why. As he is about to reach the clock shop, he runs into a familiar-looking shady man...

As Sougo stopped at the bridge below the river, the man, who is revealed to be Kaitou, blocks his way.

"Are you Tokiwa Sougo, am I correct?", Kaitou asked.

"Umm, yeah. Who are you, mister?", the boy replied.

The thief Rider did need to reply with words, and instead took out his Neo Diendriver, along with his Rider Card. The sight of Kaitou's Rider Card reminded Sougo of Tsukasa. Even worse, Kaitou _knows_ Tsukasa.

* _ **KamenRide!**_ *

Kaitou aims the gun above, and pulls the trigger upon shouting, "Henshin!"

* _ **Diend!**_ *

Now transformed into Diend, Kaitou attacks, Sougo avoids the thief Rider's attacks. But, to Diend is too fast, considering that his suit is equipped with Tesla Bands.

"Come on, let's play!", Diend taunts the boy.

As Sougo tries to keep his distance, he donned the Zikuu-Driver, pulled out the Zi-O II watch, splitting the watch into two before placing them on the belt's two slots.

* _ **Zi-O II! Zi-O!**_ *

"Henshin!", Sougo charges at Diend as he transforms into Zi-O II.

* _ **RIDER TIME! Kamen Rider~! Rider~! Zi-O! Zi-O! ZI-O! II!**_ *

Zi-O II took out the Saikyou Girade and attacks Diend. Kaitou keeps his distance as he prepares to take out a card...

Zi-O uses the clock hands on his helmet to foresee what Kaitou is planning to do.

 _*AttackRide: Blast!*_

Based on Zi-O II form's clairvoyance perception, it seems that Kaitou is actually taking out the Blast AttackRide card.

* _ **AttackRide: Blast!**_ *

After loading the card, Diend fired multiple rapid-fire shots at Zi-O, and they're very hard to avoid given that the bullets home at its target, and Sougo seemingly falls before managing to get back onto his feet.

Diend then drew three cards on his card holder. And the cards are three knight-themed Riders: Knight, Baron, and Brave.

* _ **KamenRide: Knight! Baron! Brave!**_ *

By pulling the Neo Diendriver's trigger, Diend summons Kamen Riders Knight, Baron Banana Arms, and Brave Quest Gamer Level 2.

* _ **Sword Vent!**_ * / * _ **Kochiin~!**_ *

What's more shocking for Sougo's part, that Diend can summon Riders, just like Ray who is able to do not only that with past Riders from their Ridewatches, but the same applied to Another Riders, Kaiju, and even Ultramen.

The summoned Kamen Rider Knight took out his Wing Lancer, Brave toggled his Gashacon Sword in Ice mode, and Baron wielded his Banaspear like a sword and the knight Riders charged at Sougo, the clock Rider is at a disadvantage, even when he is wielding two swords.

As Diend's summoned Riders do all the fighting by ganging up Zi-O, Kaitou takes his time to slack off while enjoying the entertainment.

Despite the numbers game, Sougo manages to get his act together, he switched the Saikyou Girade's face from Rider to Zi-O Saikyou.

* _ **Maou-giri!**_ _(Overlord Slash!)_ *

Zi-O II manages to turn the tables by singlehandedly defeating the summoned Knight, Baron, and Brave with a powerful slash from the Saikyou Girade.

"Wow, you're pretty good. In that case, I'm not holding back!", Kaitou/Diend stops clowning around as he gets serious.

As Zi-O and Diend continue fighting, Taki in her Rider form appeared out of nowhere.

"Taki-san! Thank goodness you're-", to Sougo's relief, he thought Taki managed to come to his aid. However, he is attacked by the Fu-Ma ninja instead. "Taki-san, why are you attacking me? He's the enemy!"

Taki barely talks, but grunts. Instead of sending out Ryuuseimaru and/or the Zikan Kenganbrade, Taki just took out Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru instead and delivered slashes on Zi-O II. Even only in her base form alone, Taki was able to hold off against Sougo's super mode.

And even avoids his attacks, the only exception being his clairvoyance perception. But, this doesn't mitigate the fact that Taki singlehandedly mopping the floor with Zi-O.

"What a buzzkill...", Kaitou sighs in disappointment when Taki interrupts and took on his intended prey.

As Sougo/Zi-O is being pushed to a corner by Taki, the clock blades on his visor begin to spin as he perceives Taki's next move: only to foresee Taki executing her Possession stance and empowering and spinning Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru.

That being said, Taki Genesis Type opened and closed the Beyondriver's lever for the finisher...

* _ **Beyond the Time! Time Supernova!**_ *

...Taki executes her signature possession stance as her hands begin to glow with power, as holding both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru causes the blades to be imbued with power from her Possession stance. Taki then spins her dual kodachi and execute a spinning slash, as in spinning both blades with her hands wheels. Taki's slash attack was powerful enough to send Sougo flying, throwing him under the bridge and land on the riverbed.

As the two Riders look at the KO'ed Sougo from the bridge, Black Woz appears out of nowhere and saw his master fallen.

"What is wrong with you people?!", Black Woz grumbled angrily. He then used his scarf to teleport himself and the unconscious Sougo away.

Diend powered down his Rider form and confronts Taki.

"He's my prey. You should have not got in my way!", Kaitou ranted.

"I'm over _here_.", Taki, in the flesh, appears before the interdimensional-hopping thief.

Kaitou has just found himself puzzled with the actual Taki appearing in her civilian clothing while the other one in her Rider form.

The Taki using the Beyondriver powered down her transformation, revealing to be none other than her new timeline doppelganger. The prime Taki reveals that she allowed her double to use her belt to ambush Sougo with the latter unaware of who is inside the suit.

"Seriously, you've been away from your old timeline for a long time...", Kaitou sighs, disappointed. "Having your double from the new timeline putting on the suit is confusing. Not to mention, you guys are one and the same person from two different worlds."

A familiar voice interrupts Kaitou and the two Taki's.

"Using your double masquerade your Rider form to ambush Zi-O isn't gonna work that way, mother.", it was Ray. On her side was Heure, now a traitor Time Jacker. Then, her eyes were on Kaitou, the Rider she considers her equal given that she also summons Riders/Another Riders/Kaiju/Ultramen. "Well well, if it isn't Decade's rival. I'm your biggest fan!"

"Hmph. Thank you!", Kaitou took Ray's words as a compliment, despite the fact that he knows the renegade Time Jacker's true intentions.

But, what's really puzzling for Taki... Is that why is Heure siding with Ray?

"You... How did you end up on Ray's side again?", the ninja asked.

To which the kid Time Jacker answered, "Simple. To get revenge on Swortz and Ora!" With Heure's intent to get back on his comrades for turning him into Another Kikai, the seeds of betrayal has begun to quickly grow into plants of distrust.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 24 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Wizard, Diend, Kabuto, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (unknown Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 16 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 8 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 16 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Blade, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another W, Another Fourze, Another Drive, Another Omega, Another Alpha, Another Sigma, Another Neo)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

- **Another Zi-O:**

 _ **Another Watch:**_ 8 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Faiz)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _In the middle of Zi-O's battle with Another Zi-O, Swortz begins to suspect that Hiryu, Another Zi-O's host, uses different Another Watches that he and his comrades did not create - Another W (originally made by the Super Time Jacker Tid, but is now recreated by Ray), Another Blade, Another Drive, and Another Alpha (both watches that Ray created). This causes the Time Jackers, sans Heure, of accusing one another when little they know that Heure himself is giving Another Zi-O Ray's Another Watches to him._

 _Meanwhile, Sougo finds himself being cornered by Geiz, White Woz, Taki, and Diend when they come in an attempt to kill him._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _65:_ _ **Zi-O vs. Zi-O ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay, I took a long weekend break so I can take my time looking into this week's episode involving Another Zi-O.

This chapter serves as a prelude to the Another Zi-O arc.

This chapter is a Wham Episode (or in this case, a Wham Chapter) for the following reasons:

\- Heure secretly betrays Swortz and Ora by siding with Ray and Black Huntress, and then they form a splinter faction, while Heure pulls up a charade when he returns to his former gang while Swortz and Ora are oblivious to his betrayal.

\- Natsu is shocked to find out everything about what will become of Sougo 50 years in the future, and to quote Fubuki: " _50 years in the future, Tokiwa Sougo will become the feared demon king who brought the whole world to its knees, as the overlord of time, Oma Zi-O._ " and the truth why Geiz and Tsukuyomi came into the present with one objective: kill Sougo. Her friendship with both if the three are strained as a result. As of now, Natsu is still uncertain on whose side she will be on.

\- Taki's personality as of this chapter is now a combination of her usual behavior with Ivy and Siegfried's self-deprecation and their redemption quest mindset. Taki even mentions that she was apathetic with Ivy and Siegfried's reason for their redemption in the old timeline.


	65. Ep 065: Zi-O vs Zi-O -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **65: Zi-O vs. Zi-O ~A.D. 2019~** [ジオウ vs. ジオウ 〜2019年〜/ _Jiō tai Jiō_ _〜_ _2019_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

The day after Sougo was attacked by Diend and Taki, the boy just found himself waking up in a hospital bed.

Next onto his bed, Black Woz was sitting on the chair while keeping his future master's well-being in check. The moment Sougo wakes up and tried to get out of bed, Black Woz told him to rest.

"Just stay in the bed, my lord. You have to recover from your injuries.", said the prophet. "I don't believe what's going on lately. It seems I know why Geiz and Tsukuyomi left the clock shop...is to continue their mission to kill you."

"What?!", Sougo exclaims when he learns that Tsukuyomi has just decided to go with the idea of killing Sougo, not unlike Geiz that he relents at first.

As Black Woz pointed out, Tsukuyomi was lenient to think that the boy would at least never become Oma Zi-O. Ever since Sougo attained the powers of Zi-O II, she is scared of him to the point that she insinuated that Sougo could control the future with his own liking.

Sougo considered Tsukuyomi and Geiz as his only friends ever since they decided to live in the 95 D O. After the recent turn of events, Sougo was in distraught upon seeing the two people he considered as friends side with White Woz.

Black Woz begins to ask his master about of his childhood.

"I want to ask you something, my demon king...", the prophet asked. "Why is it that you haven't got any friends in your childhood?"

The moment Black Woz asked that question, this also explains back in the Another Kikai incident about Sougo's toy robot, that written behind its back says " **WILL BE THE KING.** " The fact that Sougo had his unrealistic ambition to become king and having no friends in his childhood in the first place makes sense.

Even Sougo could barely answer that for that matter.

"Nevermind about that. Forgive me if I asked.", Black Woz decides to dismiss that matter.

"That's okay...", Sougo replied.

Despite the boy's bizarre dreams, but the pain of loneliness and isolation hits him hard recently. What's worse besides Geiz and Tsukuyomi leaving him, was getting attacked by Taki and Diend. When he asked Black Woz about the blue gun-wielding Rider who used Rider Cards like Decade, the prophet happens to know his name.

"That blue Rider who used Rider Cards to summon Riders is Kadoya Tsukasa's archrival - Kaitou Daiki, Kamen Rider Diend.", Black Woz elaborated. "His abilities rivaled Decade himself, as well the traitor Time Jacker Ray."

Unlike Tsukasa, whom Sougo considered an enemy when the time the former sided with the Time Jackers. Kaitou's involvement in the whole ensuing conflict between him and his allies is just a mystery. To Kaitou's part, his intent of killing Sougo for him is just a mere game, as he goads Taki and Geiz into racing who gets to kill him first.

A knock from the door is heard, as it's opened, Natsu comes inside. And brings flowers to see Sougo is well despite his injuries isn't that serious.

"Hey, Sougo-san, are you alright?", asked the young ninja.

"I'm okay. Gladly Black Woz saved my butt back there.", Sougo replied. "I was attacked by a blue Rider who summons Riders, and then your sensei attacked me instead of helping me."

"Really? Oh, man. Maybe it has something to do with her getting involved with Geiz-san and Tsukuyomi-san with that other Woz.", Natsu frowned, despite the fact having learned the truth about Sougo from Fubuki. "By the way, where are those two?"

"Dunno. The last time I saw them is they sided with White Woz.", Sougo could barely smile the moment Geiz and Tsukuyomi are brought up. "Still, I have no idea what's gotten into them lately."

"Ah, okay then. I better go now to training. See you and get well soon!", Natsu smiles before leaving. However, Natsu while inside the room, pretended to be happy all throughout her conversation with Sougo. But, underneath that, Natsu is still unable to stomach the fact that she is still uncertain of what side she would be, despite that she does care for Sougo even after learning about his future destiny.

* * *

Later by sunset, after Taki and Natsu finished their training. The veteran Fu-Ma ninja told Natsu everything what she heard about Sougo from his uncle, Junichirou while she had her alarm clock fixed.

"The old man in the clock shop told me everything about Sougo's childhood...", Taki began cutting through the chase. "Sougo had a hard time coping up with loneliness ever since he lived together with his uncle. I didn't even asked what happened to his parents either. The boy's childhood dreams of becoming a king had alienated a few people he knew in his past, to the point that they just ignore him because of his unrealistic ambitions."

"Ouch... It kinda reminded me how the entire clan treated me like an outcast for having a demon inside me.", Natsu is shaken upon hearing Sougo's past is almost just like in her experience.

Taki continued, "That's just only the sad part. And when I talked with Geiz earlier, there was written on Sougo's toy robot, saying " **Will be the king** ". And it was the password that was used on Another Kikai. White Woz also mentioned of his [Sougo] prophetic dreams, as if those dreams are actually the future coming to reality. Among the future Riders he saw was **Kamen Rider Kikai**. And this had me solving this mystery involving Sougo's prophetic dreams, Kikai and **Another Kikai**. Both Kikai and Another Kikai are a representation of Sougo's past childhood, most especially through his toy robot."

"How were you able to find that out, master?", Natsu asked.

The demon huntress further elaborated from what she heard from Geiz, "In Kikai's timeline, a hundred years away from the present, humanity was almost extinct; the Earth is now dominated by a race of androids called **Humanoise** , and the remaining humans took refuge areas where they feel safe. And there was an android who stood against the Humanoise, Makina Rento, otherwise known as **Kamen Rider Kikai**. Then, going to **Another Kikai**. That Another Rider was different from all the others. It was born from a parasitic insect that latches into nearby trees, and even humans. One of the Time Jackers used one of his own comrades as Another Kikai's host before White Woz managed to subdue the Another Rider. And, as goes without saying, both Riders I mentioned are a representation of Sougo's sad childhood. The loneliness he had been through growing up."

It seems that the ordeal involving Kamen Rider Kikai and Another Kikai was interpreted as a symbolism of Sougo's sad childhood, the loneliness and isolation he had been through as a boy. It was mentioned that Sougo's bizarre goal of becoming a king did alienated a few people of his age of that time and outright refused his friendship. As of Sougo's recent actions through acquiring the power of Zi-O II, Tsukuyomi who initially thought that Sougo can change his destiny, is now alienated by his own mindset, complete with paranoia and fear of him knowing that he will become Oma Zi-O.

"No wonder he has been lonely throughout his entire life, master...", Natsu grew concerned of Sougo, despite learning the truth about his future destiny, is one of the who can sympathize with him. "Master, please... I'm begging you. _Don't_ kill him.", and even asked Taki to avoid killing Sougo, not unlike Geiz having the justifiable reasons of doing so. On the side mode, Kaitou is deadset in killing Sougo just to compete with the other two Riders for his own amusement.

"I know how you feel, Natsu... But, remember, I must do what I must.", Taki replied, "To be honest, deep down... I couldn't bring myself to kill him, even though I don't even know what made him into becoming a tyrannical overlord in the future."

Taki also admits that she can't bring himself to kill Sougo, much like Geiz was before. Taki's reluctance is not just because out of Natsu's request, she herself is curious and she wanted to know what made Sougo become Oma Zi-O in the future. It also makes sense, because Taki is the neutral party in the ensuing conflict between Zi-O and Geiz vs. the Time Jackers and their Another Riders, and the Fu-Ma Ninja is more willing to be involved if she has to.

Then, Taki took out the, W, Fourze and Blade Ridewatches in her hands. They were in Sougo's hands earlier, but Diend snatches them from Zi-O during the battle and gave it to her. Diend's presence in the ensuing hunt only made Taki determined to stop Kaitou from getting involved.

"I won't kill him, Natsu.", Taki agrees to her student, but only in one condition. "But, I don't want you to be involved in on this. This is for your own good."

* * *

The next day...

Another Riders that were supposed to be defeated begin wreaking havoc in the city. Only this time, it starts with **Another W**.

From afar, the Time Jacker leader Swartz observes his latest Another Rider appear to be using one of his cohorts, Tid's Another Watches, as it is created by him instead of him, Ora, and Heure. Swartz begins to be suspicious with his newest Another Rider assuming the form of Another W.

"This doesn't seem right...", Swartz muttered.

Taki appears on the scene as she encounters Another W. This is the first time she has encountered this kind of Another Rider, as Sougo had previously encountered this before. On the left thigh has "DOUBLE" written on it, while on the right has "2009" written. To which Taki figuring out that it has the likeness of Kamen Rider W (Double).

"I've never seen an Another Rider like that before... Something needs to be done.", Taki wastes no time as she buckled up her Beyondriver, took out the Taki Imperial Miridewatch and set it to Soleil Mode. "Henshin!"

Taki loaded the watch into the Beyondriver's lever, she runs towards Another W as she transforms into Taki Imperial Type Soleil and begins fighting the Another Rider.

* _ **Touei! Ignition Future Time! Hikari! Hinode! Hizashi! Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_ *

Taki Imperial Type engages Another W in hand-to-hand combat until analyzing the latter's aerokinetic abilities similar to W CycloneJoker. This prompts her to take out the Zikan Girade in gun mode and the W Ridewatch.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

"It's time for you to count up your sins!", Taki paraphrases Kamen Rider Double as she pulls the Girade's trigger...

* _ **W! Sure Sure Shooting!**_ *

Taki fired multiple shots of pressurized air from the Zikan Girade at Another W, mirroring the Trigger Aerobuster Maximum Drive used by Double in CycloneTrigger mode. Another W explodes as he is defeated.

Just as Another W is already defeated, an Another Rider emerges. This time, it's **Another Blade**! To Taki's shock, she thought Another W already destroyed, only for Another Blade to appear on the same spot where Another W is defeated.

Even though Tennouji is already killed by Ray, this Another Blade is different and much stronger than it was before.

But Taki wastes no time of expressing her disbelief as she took out the Blade Ridewatch, and adjusted the Zikan Girade back to its sword mode. The watch is then inserted into the weapon's Ridewatch slot.

* _ **Finish Time! Blade Giri-Giri Slash!**_ *

Projections of the Thunder Deer and Slash Lizard appear behind Taki, only that they are now written in English instead of katakana as shown with Zi-O Blade Armor's use. The projections of the cards merge with Taki as she executes her version of Kamen Rider Blade's Lightning Slash at Another Blade, defeating him in the process.

Instead, **Another Drive** emerges from the same spot where Another Blade is defeated. Another Drive then pushes Taki to a corner to the point until Sougo (in Zi-O II form) appeared out of nowhere and used his Twice Time Break in Rider Kick form to defeat Another Drive.

With Another Drive defeated, emerging from it is revealed to be a white-colored Another Rider that bears Zi-O's likeness.

* _ **Zi-O!**_ *

"An Another Zi-O...?!", Taki exclaimed the instant she found out that the the three Another Riders were actually one and the same identity: **Another Zi-O**. Unlike all the Another Riders fought, this Another Rider's year of origin is of this current era: **2019**.

"I've found you again, Tokiwa Sougo.", said Another Zi-O. "I told you before, we are fated to cross path again and again, many times."

"Wait, this Another Rider knows _you?!_ ", Taki exclaimed.

To which Sougo replied, "His name is **Kakogawa Hiryuu**. It seems that the Time Jackers gave him that power."

Before Taki and Sougo could engage Hiryuu/Another Zi-O, Swartz appears. But not to stop the two Riders from interfering, he instead questions his contract of how did he gained the Another W, Drive, and Blade watches, in that they are not created by Heure, Ora, and Swartz himself.

"Let me ask you something? Who gave you the Another W, Drive, and Blade watches?", Swartz clarified.

Within moments, Ray/Another Decade appeared out of nowhere. "Actually, that was me.", the traitor Time Jacker said.

Swartz shook his head the moment Ray revealing that she gave Kakogawa the watches. And by doing so, Hiryuu willingly changed sides from Swartz to Ray's side.

"Why are you siding with Ray?!", Sougo asked Hiryuu.

"Why, you said? It's because we all share a common enemy. And that's _you_ , Zi-O.", Ray smirked. And then mocks Swartz for another failure at the Time Jacker's expense. "Heh heh heh. It seems that you've lost again, Swartz. Your attempt in crowning a new demon king has reach its moot point! Don't be a sore loser, just accept the fact that you guys are complete failures!"

Swartz goes from usually calm and calculated to _completely apeshit and livid_ at a drop of a hat.

"Why do you always get in our way, traitor?!", the Time Jacker leader exclaimed. "You took away our last chance to usurp Oma Zi-O! Another Zi-O was our last ditch effort and we could have won if you did not choose to be involved!"

Ray keeps a smug and jovial demeanor while enjoying every bit of Swartz's angry and hateful look on his face. "Cut me some slack, I have _nothing_ to do with it. **You** brought this to yourselves! In fact, try asking one of your two cronies if they have anything to do with the watches that I gave to Another Zi-O! One of them is **the real traitor!** "

" **The real traitor?!** ", Swartz, Taki and Sougo are also shocked that there is also a traitor among the Time Jackers.

Ray takes his leave as Hiryuu/Another Zi-O joins with him. Leaving Swartz utterly speechless when Ray told him that there's a traitor amongst his comrades. Even though Taki herself actually found out that Heure is actually the traitor. However, she decides to keep quiet about it and let Swartz find that out for himself.

Dismayed over the sudden turn of events, Swartz leaves with utter frustration.

This only leaves Taki and Sougo alone in the same scene. Then, the latter proceeds to question the demon huntress of that incident on the bridge.

"Taki-san, please answer me this honestly...", Sougo said. "Why did you attacked me on the bridge the other day and sided with that blue Rider?"

Before Taki could answer, Kaitou/Kamen Rider Diend ambushes Sougo, causing Taki to be separated from Zi-O.

"What the hell do you think your doing, you scoundrel?!", Taki chews out on the thief Rider.

"Kill the poor sob before you and the other two idiots do!", Kaitou is very blunt with the idea of killing Sougo first before Geiz, White Woz, and Taki herself.

"Have you lost your goddamned mind?!", Taki cussed.

Within moments, Kamen Riders Geiz and Woz appeared on the scene.

"What are you standing around for, Taki. Zi-O must be killed.", Geiz pulls the ninja back to her feet. "Who is that?"

To which White Woz brings it up, "If I can recall correctly, he is Kadoya Tsukasa's archrival, Kaitou Daiki. He is Kamen Rider Diend."

As Taki, Geiz, and White Woz join in the frey to defeat Sougo, Kaitou, however, refuses to allow that. And instead, takes out a Rider Card. It's not a Kamen Rider, nor a Rider trooper, it's a card that has the picture of the dreaded Azure Knight himself, Nightmare! Diend inserts the Nightmare card into his Neo Diendriver.

* _ **KamenRide: Nightmare!**_ *

By pulling the Neo Diendriver's trigger, the Azure Knight is summoned.

" **The nightmare will devour your soul!** ", the summoned Nightmare roars his anger as he is commanded by Diend to stall Taki, Geiz, and White Woz.

"That's Nightmare! The dark knight clad in azure armor who wields Soul Edge.", Geiz figured out the description as shown by Nightmare's actual physical appearance.

"Unbelievable, he can even summon Nightmare with just that card alone?!", Taki added.

The summoned Nightmare swings his mighty sword at the three Kamen Riders. Even he's just a duplicate summoned by Diend into the present, Nightmare is still Nightmare. The Azure Knight's brute strength is paralleled by his unquenchable bloodlust for as long as it holds Soul Edge, pushing Taki, Geiz, and Woz back to the corner.

Geiz then leaves Nightmare to Taki and Woz as he goes after Diend. But, Kaitou refuses to let Geiz kill Sougo.

"He's my prey. Beat it, chump!", Kaitou deals with Geiz.

"No! I'm the only one allowed to defeat him!", Geiz refuted.

"You asked for it.", Kaitou snaps his finger to command Nightmare into unleashing Soul Edge in its full power.

Nightmare grabs his sword with both hands and thrusts it upwards, standing still while doing so. After a brief delay, he utters, "Soul Edge...!", driving his sword downward, striking and stunning his opponent while doing so. With a dark aura explosion enveloping him, he shouts " **BE UNLEASHED!** " Emerging from the explosion, sitting atop on a demonic horse made of dark energy, he charges towards his opponent, with his sword lowered, he first slashes Taki and Woz, powerful enough to force them out of their transformation. Then he charges right towards Geiz and Zi-O, he executes a double slash on two Riders, and with the final slash inflicted upon Zi-O, he exclaims, "Taste... **THE SWORD OF DESPAIR!** "

The slash from Nightmare forces Sougo out of his transformation, the horse disappears and Nightmare ending up on his enemy's rear. Nightmare then disappeared afterwards given the fact that he was summoned by Diend from his card.

Geiz too is powered out of his transformation. Both three Riders are powerless to stop Diend from getting his hands on Zi-O. Geiz couldn't help but watch as Diend is about to shoot a defenseless Sougo, despite the fact that he is the only one allowed to defeat him.

Just as Sougo is about to be killed by Diend, Diend is instead being disarmed from his Diendriver by an incoming kunai thrown into his hand. To Sougo's surprise, Natsu stands to protect him from Diend.

"Don't even think about it!", Natsu said. "I'm not letting you kill Sougo-san as long as I'm still standing!"

"Natsu, what are you doing?!", Taki is shocked, and less than pleased when her student chose to be involved.

* * *

Elsewhere at an unknown location...

Swartz summoned Ora and Heure and informed them of Another Zi-O's defection to Ray's side. And he was really angry when Kakogawa Hiryuu willingly sided with the traitor Time Jacker. And the fact that Hiryuu was given of three Ridewatches that neither the two and Swartz himself had no part in creating them is the catalyst of Kakogawa's defection.

"Get a grip, Swartz. I don't have anything to do with it!", Heure responded when Swartz heckles the boy by grabbing him by the collar. "Calm down. Ora _does_ have any part of creating the watches than I do."

To which Ora complains, "Don't tell me you're pinning the blame on me, Heure?"

Heure insists through an alibi, "Look. I absolutely have nothing to do with the watches that Ray gave to him. All I can do is being bossed around by Swartz, no less! Believe me, I don't have any involvement with Another Zi-O than you, Swartz."

"No one asked you to respond!", Swartz dismisses the argument. "But, I believe there's truly a traitor among us..."

As Swartz and Ora continue to argue amongst themselves while Heure goes outside. The kid Time Jacker begins to curve an evil grin as everything went accordingly to what Ray planned.

(" _Just as what Ray planned. Swartz and Ora aren't aware of who really gave Another Zi-O the watches that we didn't create, but that were recreated by Ray herself._ "), Heure spoke to himself, and it's revealed that _he_ was the one who gave the watches (Another W, Another Drive, and Another Blade) to Another Zi-O and convince Kakogawa Hiryuu to side with Ray given that they both see a common enemy in Sougo. (" _As long as Swartz and Ora believed in my alibi, they won't know who the traitor is until the time comes..._ ")

Wait, there's more... It seems that Hiryuu has the Another Watches of Another Omega and Another Alpha!

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 24 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Wizard, Fourze, W, Diend, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (unknown Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO,Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 8 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 7 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 11 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

- **Another Zi-O:**

 _ **Another Watch:**_ 13 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _The Time Jackers begin to accuse each other following Kakogawa Hiryuu's siding with the traitor Ray. Ora starts suspecting Heure over the recent turn of events, but Heure insists that he had no part of Another Zi-O's defection to Ray's side. Swartz quietly mutters, "There's a traitor among us..."_

 _In the middle of the ensuing battle between Zi-O, Another Zi-O, and the Riders who are deadset in killing Sougo (Geiz, Taki, White Woz, and Diend); Ray appears before the Time Jacker trio as she reveals to them the traitor's true identity..._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _66:_ _ **Traitor Among Us ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Starting this chapter onwards, Swortz's name is now spelled as "Sw **a** rtz". This is coming from Toei Hero Dot Net's Special Fanclub Site's display of character merchandises (refer to Kamen Rider Wiki). I find it really upsetting why some of the merchandises revealing the official spelling of a character. That's not in the case with Heure's (whose named was initially spelled as "Wool", then "Uhr", and finally Heure) when TV-Asahi confirms the spelling in his Time Mazine's profile. But, the Swartz spelling is an amalgamation of " **Schwarz** " (which is German for "black") and " **Quartz** " (as in Quartz clocks in general, as well as the namesake mineral used to create the aforementioned clocks that regulates electronic oscillation to maintain the flow of time), befitting _Zi-O's_ time travel theme. Nevertheless, his name is pronounced as (in romaji) as "Suwortsu".

Natsu getting involved in the whole situation where Sougo is being hunted by Geiz, White Woz, her own master, Taki, and most especially Diend and going in further heights by defending the latter brought me back to the second half of _Amazons_ S2 where Chihiro/Amazon Neo is being hunted down by his former allies and his father Jin following the reveal that he's the Original who has the Lysogenic cells, with the last person to care for Chihiro is Hiroki Nagase (Eiji Akaso's character before Banjo). I guess this was the suggestion by some of the reviewers who read the previous chapter, most especially from Destonus.

Unlike Geiz and Tsukuyomi who are as of the recent episodes, are deadset in killing Sougo, Taki felt the same way as Natsu. In that saying that he can't bring herself killing the boy, not just because out of Natsu's request, because Taki is curious to find out what made Sougo become the demon king in the first place.


	66. Ep 066: Traitor Among Us -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **66: Traitor Among Us ~A.D. 2019~** [俺たちの中で裏切り者 〜2019年〜/ _Oretachi no naka de uragirimono_ _〜_ _2019_ _-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of murder. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Both Taki and Geiz are shocked when they see Natsu defending the powerless Sougo from Kaitou/Diend. Even when Taki already told her pupil earlier to stay out of this ensuing conflict.

"Natsu, get out of there!", Taki shouted and asked her pupil to stay away lest she might suffer the consequences.

"No! I'm not letting anybody kill Sougo-san as long as I'm standing with my two legs!", Natsu insisted.

But, Kaitou wastes no time listening to the young ninja's insistence and he is more willing to hurt a child if they dare cross him. "Seriously, kid. You really want this to get nasty, huh?"

Taki tries to stand up to protect her apprentice, only to fall as a result of her strength drained in the earlier battle. "DON'T!", she shouted as her powerlessness forced her to see Natsu about to be gunned by Kaitou.

Just as Diend is about to shoot Natsu as she looked away as she is about to be killed. Kaitou is disarmed of his Neo Diendriver, by a prehensile clothing - coming from Black Woz!

"I'll take this from here.", Black Woz takes the beaten Sougo with him as he uses his scarf to escape the scene with the boy. Once again, Black Woz rescued his master from his attackers.

"*sigh* What a buzzkill...", Kaitou mumbled in disappointment as he took out his Invisible card...

* _ **AttackRide: Invisible!**_ *

And by using the Invisible card, Diend disappears from the scene as he leaves in the battlefield.

As Geiz, Taki, and White Woz stand up afterwards. Natsu is appalled at the three of their actions towards Sougo earlier. Instead of confronting her master, Natsu decides to vent her anger on Geiz.

Before roasting Geiz, Natsu gives him the mother of all bitch-slaps right into his face. The slap is crushed him psychologically.

"What the FUCK has gotten into you?!", the young ninja shouts at Geiz. "You and Sougo-san are supposed to be friends. And I trusted you and looked up to you guys... I heard everything from my master. You and Tsukuyomi-san came here to kill Sougo-san just because he's some sort of evil tyrant in your era. Do you really think killing one guy can save millions in the future?! You two are just as worst than the Time Jackers, Ray, and even my own master! And now, you're also dragging my master in your mission to kill him!"

"Natsu, stop!", Taki tries to chastise her apprentice.

"Shut up!", but Natsu doesn't relent. "I thought this whole thing was a joke, and now you're seriously deadset in killing him! Can't you just understand how Sougo-san feels about you, even he himself knows he might become a demon king in the future? And why can't you see how you feel about him?!", as she decides to call it quits on Geiz. "That's it. We're done. Not just because you're a fucking asshole, it would have better if you and Tsukuyomi-san _**never showed up**_ here and Sougo-san wouldn't become a demon king!"

Natsu outright severs her friendship with Geiz and even wished that he and Tsukuyomi never came to the present. Sougo's life would have been at peace if Geiz and Tsukuyomi never came into the present will only make matters worse. Even Taki is appalled by her student's offensive words thrown to Geiz.

Even Geiz himself is devastated what Natsu just said to him, as the latter was one of the few people who is more willing to reach out to Sougo. What's ironic is that Tsukuyomi has just adopted the same mindset as Geiz out of paranoia and fear because of Sougo's escalating powers.

* * *

Later at the park at sunset...

Taki and Geiz discussed about the aftermath earlier. The former admits that Natsu is the last three persons who are willing to reach out for Sougo besides Junichirou and Black Woz. While Black Woz is still Sougo's hype-man, and Junichirou being the only family Sougo has left. Natsu's friendship with Sougo is genuine, despite the latter's bizarre goal to become a king.

"I didn't expect that your apprentice was also close to Zi-O...", said Geiz. While facing forward as if he and Taki are talking like strangers.

"Exactly. She still acknowledges Sougo despite his unrealistic goals.", Taki replied. "And would go as far to protect him like a true friend.", and admits that Natsu getting involve that this is also her fault, despite her best efforts to keep Natsu from interfering earlier. "This is all my fault... I tried my best to keep Natsu from being a part of this hunt, but she would insist interfering... This is what I feared the most."

"You are truly a great master to her. I saw your willingness to protect her when she's in danger.", said Geiz.

To which Taki replied. "No. I'm a failure as a master to Natsu. And, I'm a failure as a ninja. Natsu and I ended up here lost in the present, and now our old timeline is gone. For me, I find myself being haunted by the shadows of my own past coming into the present."

Taki's actions ever since she rekindled her goal to destroy Soul Edge in the new timeline would come to haunt her; not just the time paradoxes caused by Ray, but her inability to attend to the needs of her student. And for some reason, Natsu willingly stood up for Sougo's sake also puts the young ninja in grave danger.

"Geiz, do what you need to do to end this as quick as possible.", Taki asks Geiz to keep going on his mission to kill Sougo. "Just ignore any interference from Natsu. I'll stop her if I have to..."

If possible, Taki is more willing to stop Natsu if it's necessary. It's like the same thing ever since she made a promise from the time if ever the seal inside Natsu were to be broken. But, she will do whatever it takes to prevent Natsu from getting involved with the hunting of Zi-O.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Zawame City...

The vigilante man Aizawa investigates an incident that happened to a former Team Baron member named Asura. Asura was the former contract holder for Another Gaim granted to him by Swartz, who was kicked out by its leader, Kumon Kaito for cowardly and underhanded tactics, something that Kaito himself admonished the most.

As of this moment, Asura is the recent victim of an attacking Another Rider, following the former contract holders of Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Fourze/Another Faiz, Another OOO, Another Ghost, and Another Wizard. This recent incident is connected to the aforementioned former contract holders who made a deal with the Time Jackers.

But, it was later revealed that he managed to discover the assailant's identity: Kakogawa Hiryuu. He was able to briefly witness the fight between Zi-O II and Another Zi-O, the identity Hiryuu assumes. As Another Zi-O, he is also called as the king of the reverse Riders, according to Swartz.

"Kakogawa Hiryuu... I better find some records about this fellow.", Aizawa muttered as he went to gather some information about Hiryuu's past.

* * *

Later that evening at the Izumi mansion...

At the master's bedroom, Taki spent most of the time petting Anzu's two cats; Mii-tan and Pii-tan. Playing with the two cats was one of the things Taki wanted to do to ease her recent emotional pain.

A knock from the door is heard, Taki said, "It's open. You may come inside." And it was Natsu. The young ninja entered and asked for an apology for her actions earlier.

"I'm sorry I had to get involved, master. I just can't let him die because of just a mere reason that he's destined to be some kind of a tyrannical ruler in the future.", said Natsu.

"You don't have to... I know how you feel. And I know what it's like to protect a friend from ruthless persecution...", Taki sighed.

Natsu continued, "I mean... There is more to that. There is more than one catalyst Sougo-san had been through besides his lonely childhood. And yet I didn't even know what happened to his parents."

Taki recalled about the mention of Sougo's parents. For some reason back at the clock shop, Junichirou did _**not**_ bring up what happened to Sougo's parents to the Fu-Ma Ninja. Instead, Taki asked Tsukuyomi details. Through the latter's email, Taki found out that Sougo's died in a bus accident 10 years ago.

"Tsukuyomi mentioned through her talk with the old man in the clock shop that Sougo's parents died in a bus accident in the 24th of April 2009. That was 10 years ago. He wasn't the only survivor, there too was a boy who survived.", Taki brought it up. "Even worse, that tragedy happened only **shy four days from his ninth birth.** "

"Oh my god... Four days BEFORE his birthday?! That's horrible...", Natsu was shocked of hearing another detail of Sougo's past. "No wonder that he's been through a life of isolation even though his uncle is his only family left..."

"Yeah... And I know what it's like to grow up not having or losing a parent.", Taki concluded the story. "I have experienced that too in my younger days before I was taken in by my master. That goes for you too, Natsu, after the demon Arahabaki tried to possess you when you were an infant. Ever since that day, your mother Chie and I are the only ones who raised and supported you while the entire clan treated you like a pariah."

Only Taki herself could relate to Sougo's tragic childhood. In that they both lose their family at an early age. The only main difference is that Taki was adopted by a master of a ninja clan and grew up to be a powerful assassin, while the last family in Sougo's life was his uncle, Junichirou and lived with him in the clock shop ever since.

Similarly, in Natsu's case. Back in the clan, given that Natsu was the vessel of the sealed demon Arahabaki, the entire clan had been pulling attempts on Natsu's life, all while Taki and Chie, Natsu's adoptive mother are the only ones nourishing her; physically, morally, and spiritually. And since the old timeline is gone, Natsu truly missed her adoptive mother, and her other friends - Leixia, Xiba, and the Maxi of the original timeline.

"Each time I think about it, I kinda missed my old friends in the old timeline...", Natsu lied down on the bed while Taki had placed the two cats on the floor as they catnap. "I kinda missed mom too. I know that our old timeline is gone, it seems that we can't go back home to our old world."

"I know. You and I ended up here. And ever since that day, I wanted to find something that could take us back home.", Taki continued. "But, alas... I was already too late. The timeline we knew is gone. And my existence in the new timeline was replaced by my other counterpart. But, our existence now belongs into the present. Regardless, we're lucky that we've met people that guided us into this era."

Both Taki and Natsu still thought of their old timeline. Even though that the old timeline might be gone indefinitely, what's important that both ninjas have found a new place to call home and people committed to support one another as a family. Taki is becoming more approachable to people in need, Natsu learns the feeling to form a lot of friends at school.

Going back relating to Sougo, Taki asks if Natsu would fight her if the former happens to oppose her own student from defending Sougo.

"Answer my question, Natsu. If you happen to once again involve in the fight against Zi-O while I am also involved. Are you willing to fight against your own master for your friend's sake?", Taki asked.

"We've fought against each other countless of times even while we're training.", Natsu smiled. "It doesn't matter. In fact, Geiz-san and Tsukuyomi-san are the ones at fault."

* * *

Elsewhere at the Time Jackers' hideout, which happens to be within a penthouse.

In the dead of night, Heure and Ora begin discussing about Ray's insinuation of a traitor amongst their faction.

"What's wrong, Ora?", asked Heure.

"Swartz and I have been arguing among ourselves. And yet, as if I am being framed.", Ora replied. "And I'm begin to see that you're acting like you're in a good mood lately."

"Good mood? Do _I_ look like I'm in a good mood today?!", Heure said insistently. "I'm even more shocked when Ray took our chance of crowning our demon king. Swartz shouldn't have created Another Zi-O as long as Ray is still around."

Ora begins to be suspicious of Heure as if he was pretending that he had no part of Another Zi-O's defection to Ray's side. The fact that Ora is being accused of Another Zi-O's defection is like that she is being framed as the traitor, while Heure appears to be nonchalant of everything going on.

"Heure, have you been hiding something from us?", Ora appears to see through Heure's alibi.

"Hiding? I'm _**not**_ hiding anything from you guys!", Heure continues insisting through his alibi. "Swartz is always bossing me around, what else am I been doing lately?!"

"Quit lying, I _know_ you're up to something Heure...", Ora herself insisted.

"Screw you.", Heure dismisses Ora's insistent clarifications and just leaves her alone. Heure himself doesn't like being accused as well. He insistently told Ora that he hasn't done anything other than being bossed around by Swartz.

As Heure leaves Ora, he secretly smirks as it is only a matter of time that she and Swartz will find out who the traitor really is.

* * *

The following day...

Zi-O II and Another Zi-O are once again fighting. And given the fact that Kakogawa has the ability to perceive future events like Zi-O II by spinning the clock hand antenna in his forehead, he is able to hold off against Zi-OII at equal footing.

But, to add insult to injury Taki (Genesis Type), Geiz, White Woz, and Kaitou in their Rider forms once again interrupt their fight. Geiz and Diend take their fight on Sougo, only that the two Second Riders are fighting amongst each other who gets to kill Sougo first.

Whereas Taki and White Woz take on Another Zi-O.

"Get out of my way! He's [Sougo] my prey!", Kakogawa tries to push Taki and Woz out of the way. But, the two Miridewatch Riders insist as they boxed Another Zi-O. However, Another Zi-O perceives a future event - as the clock hands on his face begin to spin and see Taki and Woz doing a Double Rider Kick on him.

* _ **Beyond the Time! Time Supernova!**_ * / * _ **Beyond the Time! Time Explosion!**_ *

Kamen Riders Woz and Taki leap as they execute a flying kick position to drop Another Zi-O. Just as what Hiryuu/Another Zi-O perceived earlier, he deflects the two Riders' kicks back that sends them flying.

"He even has the original Zi-O's ability to perceive future events!", Taki analyzed the Another Riders' ability.

As the ensuing chaos continues to intensify, the Time Jacker trio decide to interrupt. With Swartz intending to confiscate the Another Zi-O watch from Kakogawa. But, Ray stood in their way.

"What are you doing here, Ray?!", Ora angrily confronts Ray.

"Swartz, Ora. You guys haven't found out who the traitor is?", Ray coolly asked the Time Jacker trio of who is the Judas among them.

Taki, however, having encountered Heure now on Ray's side decides to tell the Time Jackers the real traitor. "Wait! I know the real traitor is-"

Instead, Ray uses her ability to stop time, like most Time Jackers do, to silence everyone on the scene, including her own stepmother. Even though the Riders are paralyzed by the time freeze, they can still feel the Time Jackers' presence. Ray's time freeze is just as powerful than Swartz's.

"Nobody asked you to butt in, mother. This is just between me and them!", said Ray.

"We have no time for your incessant blathering, traitor. We just come here to take back the Another Zi-O watch.", Swartz refuted.

"You still call me that even though that one of you three is the _real_ traitor?", Ray continues to insinuate. "He's standing behind you!"

What Ray said about the traitor standing behind Swartz and Ora, is that the traitor is revealed to be none other than Heure! While Swartz and Ora weren't looking, Heure took out Ray's Shoukan Buster and the **Evol** Ridewatch.

* _ **Evol Shoukan Time!**_ *

The moment the other two Time Jackers turned around to face Heure, they find themselves being ambushed by the summoned Kamen Rider Evol Phase 1: Cobra Form.

"Heure...you're the traitor all this time?!", Ora was genuinely devastated when she found out that Heure was the traitor all along. The look on Ora's face was pure shock, even though she and Swartz set him up to create the Another Kikai watch, she did not take Heure's deception very well.

Evol Cobra uses the spikes from his shoulders to stab Swartz and Ora with poison. The poison begin to quickly spread from their bodies as they collapsed. Despite their superhuman powers and time manipulations, the Time Jackers are only humans, as they are in a mortal state of dying.

As Swartz collapses and in the verge of dying, he mutters, "Heure...you Judas...! You will...regret the day you've betrayed us!"

As Ray and Heure take their leave, Ray gives the dying Swartz and Ora a mocking, "Ciao!" in the same way how Evolto, the actual Kamen Rider Evol did as she undid the time freeze.

The Riders managed to move back again at the normal flow of time. However, Taki, Geiz and Sougo noticed the two Time Jackers; Swartz and Ora dying as Evol's poison is spreading in their body as are slowly dying.

"Hey! Pull yourself together! Open your eyes!", Taki tries to let Swartz regain his strength to overcome the poison. But, alas, it was too late...

Swartz and Ora ended up disintegrated into pile of motes as the poison from the summoned Kamen Rider Evol killed them...

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 24 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Wizard, Fourze, W, Diend, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (unknown Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO,Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 8 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 8 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword, Evol)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 11 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

- **Another Zi-O:**

 _ **Another Watch:**_ 13 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Heure is revealed to be the traitor all along! Following the revelation, Heure takes out one of Ray_ _'s Shoukan Buster and summoned Kamen Rider Evol to kill Swartz and Ora using Cobra Form's poisonous spikes from his shoulders._

 _Even when Sougo reversed the deaths of the two Time Jackers, this does not change the fact that Heure sided with Ray as revenge towards Swartz and Ora for turning him into Another Kikai. Ray uses Heure's betrayal as an example to mock Sougo's lonely childhood and the reason why he never had any friends in the first place._

 _Meanwhile, while Aizawa is investigating on the disappearances of people relating to past Another Rider incidents, he delves into investigation of Kakogawa Hiryuu's police records. And somehow finds a connection between him and Sougo from 10 years ago: April 24, 2009._

 _To spite Sougo even further, the present-Hiryuu, Heure and Black Huntress kidnapped Tsukuyomi when the latter traveled into 2009 while she was investigating the connection between Sougo and Hiryuu._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _67:_ _ **Time Jackers Divided ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The whole revelation of Heure's betrayal to Swartz and Ora also caught me back to Build. As it is one of the few series to delve into finding out that one of your allies could be the traitor; most especially at the time when Soichi was actually Blood Stalk prior to the reveal of Evolto, as well as Sawa being one of the Namba Children. Heure's case is very similar to Utsumi after Juzaburo Namba was killed, he became Mad Rogue so he could secretly scheme behind Evolto's back to get revenge.

Heure's betrayal from the Time Jackers officially diverges the story from the canon. As a result, Swartz and Ora lost all hope of crowning their own demon king because of Ray and Heure's actions.

Geiz getting a bitch-slap from Natsu indicates that he's the sixth victim of the infamous Heisei Phase 2 "Rider Slap" that started from _Kamen Rider Gaim_. The first to get the "Rider Slap" was Micchi by Mai, second was Go in _Drive_ by his own sister. Igor is the third to get this treatment throughout the series to the point of a running gag by Akari. Poppy is the fourth when Parado possesses Emu. The fifth was Sawa when Misora was upset at the former of her supposed betrayal.

I have recently watched this week's episode of _Zi-O_ in that I also learned about Sougo losing his parents in a bus accident, with him and another boy (Hiryuu/Another Zi-O) are the survivors. Fittingly, as Taki did mention this incident, she related her own past childhood to Sougo's. In the original timeline, Taki lost her family when they died by an unknown illness until she was taken in by Toki, her adoptive father and then master.


	67. Ep 067: Time Jackers Divided -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **67: Time Jackers Divided ~A.D. 2019~** [タイムジャッカーの分裂 〜2019年〜/ _Taimu Jakkā no Bunretsu_ _〜_ _Nisen-jūkyu_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contained scenes of blood and offensive gesture. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

The Time Jacker trio are once again confronted by Ray when Swartz attempts to confiscate the Another Zi-O watch from Hiryuu. Swartz and Ora are shocked when they found out who the traitor is.

"You still call me that even though that one of you three is the _real_ traitor?", Ray continues to insinuate. "He's standing behind you!"

What Ray said about the traitor standing behind Swartz and Ora, is that the traitor is revealed to be none other than Heure! While Swartz and Ora weren't looking, Heure took out Ray's Shoukan Buster and the Evol Ridewatch.

* _ **Evol Shoukan Time!**_ *

The moment the other two Time Jackers turned around to face Heure, they find themselves being ambushed by the summoned Kamen Rider Evol Phase 1: Cobra Form.

"Heure...you're the traitor all this time?!", Ora was genuinely devastated when she found out that Heure was the traitor all along. The look on Ora's face was pure shock, even though she and Swartz set him up to create the Another Kikai watch, she did not take Heure's deception very well.

Evol Cobra uses the spikes from his shoulders to stab Swartz and Ora with poison. The poison begin to quickly spread from their bodies as they collapsed. Despite their superhuman powers and time manipulations, the Time Jackers are only human, as they are in a mortal state of dying.

As Swartz collapses and in the verge of dying, he mutters, "Heure...you Judas...! You will...regret the day you've betrayed us!"

As Ray and Heure take their leave, Ray gives the dying Swartz and Ora a mocking, "Ciao!" in the same way how Evolto, the actual Kamen Rider Evol did as she undid the time freeze.

The Riders managed to move back again at the normal flow of time. However, Taki, Geiz and Sougo noticed the two Time Jackers; Swartz and Ora dying as Evol's poison is spreading in their body as are slowly dying.

"Hey! Pull yourself together! Open your eyes!", Taki tries to let Swartz regain his strength to overcome the poison. But, alas, it was too late...

Swartz and Ora ended up disintegrated into pile of motes as the poison from the summoned Kamen Rider Evol killed them...

However, everything fades to black...

* * *

Back at the very moment where Taki and White Woz were fighting Another Zi-O and Geiz fighting Zi-O II, the Fu-Ma Ninja had no idea what just happened before the Time Jacker trio appeared before they were confronted by Ray.

"Don't tell me time has been reversed...?", Taki figured out, having the gut feeling that Sougo subconsciously rewinded time before the Time Jackers were murdered by Heure and Ray.

The Time Jacker trio arrived on the scene. With Swartz intending to confiscate the Another Zi-O watch from Kakogawa. But, Ray stood in their way.

Having recalled the event before Zi-O II rewinded time, Swartz and Ora were about to be killed. Taki manages to get her act together as she took out the Taki Imperial Miridewatch...

"What are you doing here, Ray?!", Ora angrily confronts Ray.

"Swartz, Ora. You guys haven't found out who the traitor is?", Ray coolly asked the Time Jacker trio of who is the Judas among them.

Ray is shot from behind, and it's an energy bow coming from the Zikan Zaxe in Yumi Mode. As Ray/Another Decade turned her back, Taki Imperial Type Luna prevented Ray her from freezing time.

"Do you have something to do, mother? You shouldn't be butting in!", Ray confronts her stepmother.

To which Taki replied, "Do you really expect me to turn a blind eye after I saw everything before time was suddenly rewinded?", then her eyes are on Swartz and Ora. "In case you didn't know, Heure is the _real_ traitor!"

And much like before the rewinding of time, Swartz and Ora are shocked to find out that Heure is the traitor all along. The moment they turn to Heure, the boy disappears in a blur, and then stands on Ray's side.

"Very good, mother!", Ray gives a mocking applause to Taki when she reveals to Swartz and Ora of Heure's betrayal.

"Heure, why are you doing this?!", the look on Ora's face was genuine shock and utter disbelief. She did not take Heure's deception very well.

In the middle of the battle, White Woz, Diend, Geiz, and Sougo turned at the confrontation between the Time Jackers, now a divided faction - Ray and Swartz's respective factions.

"What?!", Geiz exclaimed upon witnessing the Time Jackers falling apart as a result of Heure's betrayal.

Even Sougo himself is also shocked, as he said, "Heure is the traitor?"

The fact the last time Taki saw Heure was in the river bridge when she and Diend ambush Zi-O in battle. And Heure siding with Ray is different than before, not unlike that Ray "forces" Heure to join her to help him escape Astral Chaos, but it didn't work as Heure manages to outwit Ray. But, now, Heure willingly formed a truce with Ray to undermine Swartz to get revenge on him and Ora for using him as a host for Another Kikai.

"Heure willingly betrayed his own comrades by calling a truce with Ray.", Taki elaborated. "So he can undermine Swartz's plans with Another Zi-O while posing as a double agent between the two sides. The reason why he did that was out of petty revenge for having turned into an Another Rider."

Worse of all, Ray also revealed that she tasked Heure to give Another Zi-O the Another W, Blade, Drive, Omega and Alpha Another Watches, as they were both recreated by Ray herself. In that those were the watches that Swartz had no part of creating them. Though Another W belonged to Tid, whereas the others are created by Ray. During where Ora is being framed as the traitor, Heure pretended as if he had no part of the argument between her and Swartz.

As what Taki mentioned, Heure justifies his betrayal as revenge on Swartz and Ora for setting him up as Another Kikai's host. But, Heure's justification was nothing short more of an empty excuse to betray his own comrades and rendering their plans to crown their own overlord of time moot, and letting Ray have her way.

Ora is not the only one who was devastated by Heure's betrayal, Swartz is much more upset about this, "You're siding with the traitor all this time? All because of a petty grudge?!", Swartz glares on the now renegade Heure. "Is this how are you going to repay me?!"

Heure laughs, "Face it, Swartz. Like what Ray just said, you lost."

"That leaves _**me**_ as the winner!", Ray added before turning her attention to Sougo/Zi-O II. "But, Heure's betrayal is nothing in comparison to the situation Zi-O is in right now.", then taunts Zi-O watching him being attacked by Geiz and Diend. "Zi-O! How _does_ it feel to be betrayed the people you so-called "friends"? In fact, Geiz and Tsukuyomi were NEVER your friends to begin with! Because, their growing fear and paranoia of you and your growing powers what drives a wedge between you and them, and they are positive of you becoming Oma Zi-O!"

"T...That's not true!", Sougo refutes.

But, Ray continues to the point she breaks Sougo's will to fight, "Nyeh ha ha ha ha! Oh, yes, it's true! It's _damn_ true! This is what you get for blathering over your "I will become a king!" nonsense! If you reflect on your childhood; your parents are gone, and the lonely life you have been through, **that's** the reason why you _never_ had any friends in the first place! They shun you because of you living in your unhealthy fantasy. As you grow older, the whole world will turn against you each time you keep believing on your self-aggrandizing delusions of grandeur! Take a look why Geiz and Tsukuyomi sided with White Woz, and then the two sons of bitches and my own mother attacking you? That's the proof that they are done wasting their time on you! **This** is reality! The reality that _no one_ in the world will believe you! The reality that Geiz and Tsukuyomi are nothing more but extensions of yourself than actual friends! And the only thing that's waiting for you is your personal nightmare: **despair!** How long are you going to cling onto your so-called dream of becoming a king?! If I were you, you should give up being Zi-O for the sake of the future."

Sougo finally snaps and decides to take his anger on Ray. But, Ray/Another Decade takes out the Shoukan Buster and took out the Another Quiz watch that she obtained from Hiryuu/Another Zi-O, where she sent him to recreate a new Another Quiz watch from its former contract holder, Douan Tamotsu, the father of the original Quiz, Douan Mondo.

* _ **Quiz! Shoukan Time!**_ *

After loading the Another Quiz watch into the Shoukan Buster, Another Decade summons Another Quiz. Ray commands Another Quiz to fight Zi-O II. Additionally, the Another Quiz watch gives Ray the power of Kamen Rider Quiz's ability to attack foes by forcing them to give the correct or wrong answers.

By using Another Quiz's powers, Ray begins to mocks Sougo by asking questions. "Here's a question: You will die by Geiz's hand at Oma Day. O or X?"

However, when Zi-O is overwhelmed by his anger he barely responds. And instead, the correct answer to the question was "O". And Sougo gets electrocuted when Another Quiz fired jolts of electricity from his question mark crest at Zi-O, all while Ray reveling in sadistic joy to see Sougo suffer.

Ray's utter depravity begins to rear on its ugly head at its fullest extent as she continues to torture Sougo using Another Quiz. Even Geiz, who wants Sougo dead to prevent Oma Zi-O's reign of terror, is horrified of this, and he might ended up becoming as cruel and sadistic as Ray.

"Mweh he he he he he! Nyah ha ha ha ha ha ha!", Ray continues to laugh maniacally as she enjoys seeing Sougo inhumanely tortured by her summoned Another Rider. "Man, this is music to my ears! The sound of you screaming in agony and seeing you fall into despair makes me feel more alive! And I'm enjoying every bit of it!"

Seeing Ray's unbridled sadism, even Kaitou, who even saw Ray as his equal, finds her utterly monstrous.

But, the renegade Time Jacker is still far from done. She continues to ask another question to see if Sougo will ever bury the hatchet with Geiz and Tsukuyomi, "Another question: Will Geiz and Tsukuyomi reconcile with you? O or X?"

But, Sougo could barely answer due to the brunt of the punishment he taken.

"It's X.", Ray reveals the correct answer, and Sougo is in another receiving end of a painful electric shock powerful enough to be forced out of his Zi-O II form. "Nyuk nyuk nyuk! Nyeh he he he he! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ehe he he he he he heh! Heh heh heh- *cough*" Ray laughed evilly for about two and a half minutes, only for her laugh to end with a coughing fit. As Sougo is powerless to stand up on his own too feet, Ray takes the opportunity to crush his spirit even further.

"Don't kill him.", Kakogawa/Another Zi-O asks Ray not to kill Sougo. "It won't be fun if you do."

"Of course I won't, dipshit! I just want to see him utterly broken, that's why!", Ray gloats. Then, to add more insult to injury, she says, "For the third and final question... Black Woz will eventually betray you and you will lose a very loyal servant. O or X?"

Before Another Quiz could give a powerless Sougo another painful electrocution. Black Woz's scarf instantly wrapped and squeezed the summoned Another Quiz to death, destroying it in the process. Once again, Black Woz is the last person to save his future master who is once again in near defeat.

"I guess there's no answers to that.", Ray laughed before mocking Black Woz's speech straight to his and Sougo's face, "Rejoice! To the one who will bring to an end to all Riders, is the king of time who will lose control over the past and future! And his name is... Kamen Rider Zi-O! This is the moment you've witnessed your downfall, Tokiwa Sougo! Mwe he he he he! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! **Iye he ha ha ha ha ha ha! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!** "

Both Wozes are offended by Ray's mockery of their speeches, as Black Woz escapes the scene with the battered Sougo. Ray's actions earlier of breaking Sougo's spirit even appalled Hiryuu, who has a personal issue with him due to the death of his parents. Swartz and Ora are absolutely disgusted with Ray's idea of humiliating Sougo, as this was not part of their MO. Heure couldn't care less about it for as long as he got what he wanted anyway.

"Seriously, do you really have to go so far as to humiliate him even further?", Hiryuu chews out Ray as he reverts back to his civilian form.

In response, Ray flips him off (giving the middle finger(s) with both hands) to offend Hiryuu even further. "Hmph. Like do I care? It's just fun to look at him fall into despair. It's only a matter of time he's giving up being Zi-O. Either way, Oma Day is going to be closer and we need to eliminate one last obstacle..."

As Heure and Hiryuu take their leave, Ray once again flips off (giving another middle finger) at her own stepmother, Geiz, and White Woz. The dismayed remnants of the Time Jackers - Swartz and Ora leave, leaving them lost of all options following Heure's betrayal.

* * *

Later that night...

As Taki slept very early, she just find herself in another dream. That said, she just found herself floating above the Earth's orbit. And then, she found herself faced by a familiar shroud of light that appeared from the spirit sword; the spiritual manifestation of Soul Calibur...

"You...", Taki recognizes the shapeless being right in front of her. "You're the spiritual manifestation of the spirit sword. How were you able to reach into my thoughts?"

"That's right. But before that, I mentioned before that I am no one and never had any name.", the spirit spoke. "But for now, you may refer to me with the name **Elysium**."

Taki wondered how did she ended up in the Earth's orbit, Elysium reveals that she entered into the ninja's mind while she was sleeping. As the spirit sword's manifestation is in fact dormant inside the Soul Calibur Ridewatch in her possession.

"This whole thing with Zi-O and this so-called Oma Day... I finally come to the theory about this Oma Day.", Elysium spoke. "Take a look of one of the glowing stars above the Earth."

"That's **Alpha Leonis**. Also known as the **Regulus**.", Taki figured out about the star's name due to its radiant blue glow. "It is one of the brightest stars in the night sky in the heart of the Leo constellation. The star can be seen during the month of April if memory serves right. What does it have anything to do with Oma Day?"

To which Elysium elaborated. "There are four possible futures that will happen in Oma Day. One that's where Oma Zi-O rises to power. Two, Geiz Revive's triumph over the demon king. Three, a new demon king will be crowned by the Time Jackers. And the fourth, a **second Evil Seed**."

Elysium reveals that after observing the whole conflict with Zi-O and his adversaries via the Soul Calibur Ridewatch in Taki's possession, she overheard coming from Ray that she promises to bring Soul Edge into the present during Oma Day. The presence of the cursed sword being brought to 2019 will lead to disastrous results.

"A second Evil Seed...? Don't you mean that it will turn half of the human race into Malfested during Oma Day?!", Taki exclaimed.

"Not just that. It serves as a prelude to a war... The **Great Malfested War**.", Elysium implied a prophecy, which actually came from Taki's dream about a war between an army of Malfested versus several Kamen Riders and warriors from the new timeline.

Elysium warns Taki of the impending great war, and that dream is just as prophetic compared to that of Sougo's. Given Ray's actions earlier, the Oma Day where a second Evil Seed will be unleashed will lead to the Great Malfested War.

"But, the reason why you, the spirit sword, ended up here is to defeat Oma Zi-O.", Taki said. "Either way, I also intend to destroy both Soul Edge and the demon king before Oma Day."

"You'd better not hesitate if I were you.", Elysium replied.

"We can prevent that from happening if I can at least have Zi-O and Geiz temporarily form a truce."

"Those two are fated to fight for the fate of their respective futures. There's no way you can prevent them from doing so."

"I will. And I _will_ find a way to stop their fighting.", the Fu-Ma ninja reassures that Sougo and Geiz will eventually set their differences aside later on.

* * *

The next morning...

As Taki was taking a time off by spending most of the time in the mansion's laboratory trying to set up a few plans. Aizawa enters the lab and shows Taki a police record and files that he received from Black Woz.

"Hey, oneechan. You might need to see this.", said Aizawa. "That Woz guy gave me this folder. This has something to do with the guy named Kakogawa Hiryuu."

Taki read the contents of the folder, which happens to be the list of the people who perished in the bus accident in the day of 24th of April 2009.

The names of Kakogawa and Sougo's parents are among those who died. But what's more shocking is that it has Kadoya Tsukasa's name among the list.

"Kadoya Tsukasa?! How did he ended up in that accident?", Taki had a grim look on her face the moment she saw the Destroyer of Worlds' name among the list of those who died in the accident. "The last time I saw him was with Narutaki-san."

Kaitou barges inside the lab out of nowhere and overheard Taki and Aizawa's intel analysis.

"Seriously, Tsukasa had a part in that bus accident?!", Kaitou raised an eyebrow.

"This is rather bizarre...", Taki is obviously speechless of that matter.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2009** **  
**(2009年)

April 24.

It was four days away before the young Sougo's 9th birthday. Inside a bus, Tsukuyomi went inside and attempted to assassinate the child Sougo. However, the bus loses control and suddenly crashed from the inside of the tunnel. Geiz, who somehow followed Tsukuyomi all the way there, was in distraught as Tsukuyomi died in the bus.

Moments later...

It seems Tsukuyomi had somehow survived, only that she had herself injured. To make matters worse, she is confronted by Heure.

"Heure... What is a Time Jacker like you doing here?!", Tsukuyomi exclaimed.

As Tsukuyomi tried to run away, she is cornered by Ray and Black Huntress. Tsukuyomi had no idea that Heure had betrayed Swartz and Ora and he recently sided with Ray.

"Trying to kill the child Tokiwa Sougo in this year. That's too much, even for you!", Ray smugly chuckles. "Yet, you failed. How would you go far to prevent Oma Zi-O's rise by killing a mere child?"

"I'm doing whatever I can to stop Sougo from transgressing with time!", Tsukuyomi struggles as she is slowly fading from exhaustion.

Ray smirks, "Transgressing with time, my ass. It is _you_ who transgressed with time! Your attempt of killing a child who is destined to be a tyrannical ruler is just low. You just have committed the ultimate sin of any time traveler has ever done! Now that you've seen too much, it's time I will give you your punishment!"

Ray orders Black Huntress to knock Tsukuyomi out cold. With Tsukuyomi kidnapped by Ray's faction, Ray plans to break Sougo even further by forcing him to give up being a Rider or force him to watch Tsukuyomi die.

"Now, for Phase 4.", Ray begins her next scheme. "All I need is to start this party sooner or later. By using Tsukuyomi-chan right here as the piñata."

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 24 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Mach, Wizard, Fourze, W, Diend, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (Soul Calibur Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO,Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 8 (Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 8 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword, Evol)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 12 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Kabuto, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo, Another Quiz)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

- **Another Zi-O:  
** _ **Another Watch:**_ 13 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _It was revealed that Tsukuyomi survived the bus crash in the day of April 24, 2009. Unfortunately, she was kidnapped by Ray, Heure, and Black Huntress._

 _In an effort to rescue Tsukuyomi, each of the Riders are confronted by their respective adversaries; Taki is wrapped into a fight with Black Huntress, Geiz Revive in a triple-threat fight against Zi-O II and Another Zi-O. Ray takes the opportunity to crush Sougo's spirit even further by revealing the dark truth of his and Hiryuu's parent's deaths, "It was Tsukuyomi who killed your parents inside the bus when you were children! She really went so far as to attempt to kill you when you were a child! That is the greatest sin of all time travelers!"_

 _Natsu decides to take matters into her own hands when the situation began to spiral out of control..._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _68:_ _ **Do-or-Die Rescue! ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Geiz Revive's debut is all the more insane. In this week's episode, as a result of Tsukuyomi's supposed death when she attempted to kill Sougo in 2009, the look on Geiz's face before becoming Geiz Revive is accompanied with a creepy smirk and is shows that he has no other choice to kill Sougo once and for all.

Given that the story now diverges from the canon as a result of Heure's betrayal, Ray is now the Big Bad doing all the rest of the Time Jackers' dirty work. Which means, Swartz and Ora will be written off until the second part (Book 2) of _Taki Gaiden_.

And though the latest episode shows that Tsukuyomi seemingly died in the bus crash. Here in the story, it's revealed that she survived, only to be kidnapped by Ray, Heure, and Black Huntress. And that's where Sougo and Hiryuu will finally learned the dark truth about the death of their parents in the next chapter. Ray uses this as an opportunity to crush Sougo's spirit in another act of spite.

I almost forgot to add Elysium's (the spiritual manifestation of Soul Calibur) voice actress: In Japanese, it's **Yumi Hara**. In English, it's **Laura Post**.


	68. Ep 068: Do-or-Die Rescue! -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **68:** **Do-or-Die Rescue! ~A.D. 2019~** [決死の救う! 〜2019年〜/ _Kesshi no Sukuu!_ _〜_ _2019-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contained scenes of graphic violence and obscene gesture. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Geiz was called to the Izumi mansion by Taki, where he learns about the bus accident 10 years ago that it had Tsukasa's name written on it. However, he can't be in the same room with the phantom thief who also attempts to kill Sougo.

"How come Kadoya Tsukasa was in the accident?", asked Geiz.

"I don't know. Black Woz was the first to find this out before passing the records to Aizawa-san.", Taki replied. "Curiously enough, I want to know the truth too."

"Tsukuyomi was in the bus and attempted to kill the young Zi-O. And somehow died in the accident.", Geiz mentioned that he saw the accident before going to the mansion.

"Our loss...", Taki lamented, but she has no time to mourn as of this moment. "The threats we have left are Ray's cahoots and Another Zi-O. The Time Jackers are put out of the picture thanks to Heure's defection."

"Ray, Black Huntress, then Another Zi-O. Seems your enemies has just became even more dangerous when they join forces, Taki.", Goro takes the opportunity to play devil's advocate. "They see an obstacle not just in Sougo-san, but also you, Taki. Ray still has that unhealthy greed for Soul Edge's power, Black Huntress enjoys murdering a number of people to satiate her bloodlust. And as for Another Zi-O, he still thinks that Sougo-san as the catalyst for the deaths of his parents. And you guys are still caught up with other matters: Geiz-san is still caught up whether if he has to kill Sougo-san or not while the other Woz is trying to convince him. And as for you, Taki, you are still trying to get yourself involved in the current situation with him with your counterpart. Then, there's Kaitou-san right here."

"But, I"m trying to make sure it ends quickly before it could spiral out of control...", Taki responded. "Natsu is now part of this mess trying to defend Zi-O.", before her eyes were on Geiz, "Geiz, just ignore any interference from Natsu. Do what you need to do. I got to put a stop to Ray's evil plan before they could go to Ostrheinsburg again."

The Soul Calibur Ridewatch in Taki's pocket just flew out and forced itself into Goro's body, possessing him in the process.

"And how long are you going to stall?", Elysium spoke while possessing Goro's body, much to everyone's shock. "Zi-O and Geiz are fated to fight for the sake of their future."

"What a mess...", Geiz scratched his head in frustration. "If Ray's cronies continue to get in our way, the more we are being slowed down."

"The two _will_ fight. But, Ray's plan to bring Soul Edge into the present must be prevented.", Taki answered. "If we can't do something about it, then Ray will bring the whole world to its knees using the cursed sword."

Though Swartz and Ora won't be in the way of the Riders, with the remaining enemies being Ray, Black Huntress, Heure, and Another Zi-O. The level of threat has been mitigated; but Taki refuses to let Ray do as she pleases. In that she needs to be stopped, even if she doesn't need any help from either Geiz or Sougo.

However, the discussion is interrupted when Geiz's Faiz Phone X begin to ring. And the number came from Tsukuyomi, which shocks him as if he is certain Tsukuyomi survived.

"Hello?", Geiz spoke, but with an uncertain grim tone.

" _If you're answering this Geiz. I have a good news for you..._ ", the voice actually came from Ray. " _The good news: Tsukuyomi survived the crash in 2009. The bad news: she's here with me at the present._ "

The fact that Ray was holding Tsukuyomi's Faiz Phone X, Geiz learns that she was kidnapped by Ray.

"What did you do to Tsukuyomi? You monster!"

" _Don't worry. If you want to see her again, just come here at the foundry. I'll bring in Tokiwa Sougo so I want to see who gets to save Tsukuyomi: it's either you or him. Adieu!_ ", Ray smugly ends the call.

Taki and everyone in the underground lab learn that Tsukuyomi is kidnapped by Ray. It seems that Ray is going to provoke both Sougo and Geiz into fighting each other again.

Before Geiz can take his leave, Elysium-Goro examined the Zikuu-Driver from the former's hand. "May I see that device your holding.", Elysium spoke again while possessing Goro.

Elysium looked into the Driver itself, taking interest on it, she had something in mind. By making use of Goro's genius-level intellect, Elysium disassembled Geiz's Zikuu-Driver before reassembling it again, much to his surprise. That said, the spiritual embodiment of Soul Calibur uses this opportunity to recreate another Zikuu-Driver for her personal use. Elysium will manifest this belt whenever she possesses someone, case in point, her current host being Goro.

"How are you able to create another Zikuu-Driver? This isn't easy as it looks.", Geiz said.

"I am the spiritual manifestation of the spirit sword. For I am also an omniscient being, just like Zasalamel."

Elysium reveals how she reverse-engineered Geiz's Zikuu-Driver before creating another one was not influenced of using Goro's genius-level intellect and his ability to create/recreate his Rider belts, but this is because Elysium has knowledge of almost everything considering her status as a spiritual embodiment of Soul Calibur that manifests from the memories of her previous wielders. That being said, Elysium points out that she is also omniscient, just like Zasalamel, who used to be associated to the Guardians of the Spirit Sword.

If that wasn't enough, she manages to create seventeen Ridewatches through manifesting blank watches. And those Ridewatches are: G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, and Cross-Z Magma (which is the super form of Cross-Z, this is due to the fact that Geiz already had the Cross-Z watch).

Everyone were speechless of this, as Elysium may prove of some use for Taki and her party if needed. As Soul Calibur is needed to defeat Sougo if Geiz fails.

Despite that, Geiz leaves and heads for the foundry.

However, just far from the place where Taki and the others were discussing, Natsu hid under one of the cabinets housing some of Goro's equipment as she overhears what's going on. The young ninja likewise decided to take matters into her own hands before things can go out of control.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the foundry.

Tsukuyomi is placed into a verge of peril by Ray: as she is tied while hung below to a large tub of acid of all things! Ray plans to reduce her to a burnt-out mess all while making both Sougo and Geiz watch Tsukuyomi in a hostage situation gone horribly right.

At the foundry's entrance, both Sougo and Geiz end up confronting Ray before confronting against each other. But, before that, Ray reveals to Sougo the truth behind the deaths of their parents.

"You want to know why I had to make Tsukuyomi suffer? It's because she IS the one who killed your and Kakogawa Hiryuu's parents!", Ray gloated. "To think that her fear and paranoia of her just got better of her, she went back 10 years ago to kill you as a child! Luckily, she survived the crash, and I managed to tie her up and I'm going to make you watch her suffer this kind of punishment!"

"Don't you dare, Ray!", Sougo has had enough of Ray's madness.

"Geiz, do what you need to do! Don't listen to Ray!", Tsukuyomi insists to Geiz that he has to do what he must while ignoring Sougo.

Ray continues to taunt Sougo even further, "Did you hear that? Tsukuyomi doesn't care about you anymore! So, I'll kill her for you! Gyeh he he he ha ha ha!"

"Zi-O, let's settle this. Whoever wins this fight will save Tsukuyomi.", Geiz decides to do it the hard way as he puts on his Ridewatch, as well as his newly-acquired **Geiz Revive Ridewatch**.

Meanwhile, both the prime and new timeline Takis and the Elysium-possessed Goro arrived on the scene, only to see the ensuing confrontation between Sougo and Geiz.

* _ **Rider Time! Kamen Rider~! Rider~! Zi-O! Zi-O! Zi-O! II!**_ *

Sougo transforms first into Zi-O II. Geiz then activates the hourglass-based Geiz Revive Ridewatch...

* _ **Geiz Revive: Gouretsu!**_ _(TL: "Gouretsu" = "Rigid Strength")_ *

Geiz puts the Revive watch into the right side of his Driver, and a hourglass projection began to spin behind him. Geiz says, "Hen...shin!" as he spun the belt.

* _ **Re-Vi-Ve! Gouretsu! Gouretsu!**_ *

The hirigana for "Rider" (らいだー) in a more sharpened font appeared on his back, as Geiz transforms into his newest powerful form: **Geiz Revive Gouretsu**. In this form, Geiz wears a heavy orange armor and sports a red hourglass-like faceplate. The transformation ends with the "Rider" branded on his visor. Thus, his new weapon, the Zikan Jaclaw is summoned in its Buzzsaw (Noko) Mode.

* _ **Powered Noko!**_ _(Powered Saw)_ *

Geiz Revive resumes his fight with Zi-O II earlier. This leaves the two Takis to save Tsukuyomi, but they are stalled by Black Huntress, who still has a personal grudge against both of them.

"You humiliated me for the second time around. Fighting me for the third time will be the last thing you will ever do.", the jet-black clone of Samus blocked the two ninjas.

"This is the reason why you ended up being Ray's lapdog. In that case, my counterpart and myself will put you back in your place!", Taki refuted to her archnemesis' words. Her eyes are then to her NT counterpart. Another Taki, in turn responded with a nod.

That said, the original Taki took out her Taki Imperial Miridewatch.

* _ **Taki Imperial!**_ *

After flipping the Miridewatch's gnomon (a sundial's actual "dial" that casts a shadow as a means to tell time), she loaded the watch into her belt and pressed the button for the second time...

* _ **Atsui o Motarasu!**_ *

The sundial projection appeared on the demon huntress's back, the prime Taki shouts, "Henshin!" as she closes the Beyondriver...

* _ **Touei! Ignition Future Time!**_ _(Violin solo to fast-paced techno orchestral music)_ _ **Hikari! Hinode! Hizashi! Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_ *

Now transformed into Taki Imperial Type Soleil, the hirigana for "Imperial" is (いんぺりある) is branded into her visor. Taki Imperial Type took out the Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode, while Another Taki held grip into her Rekki-Maru as Black Huntress charged at the demon huntresses.

Another Zi-O appears out of nowhere and attempts to interrupt Sougo and Geiz's fight. But, Elysium takes matters into her own hands. The fact that she is using Goro's body, this will allow her to wear the Zikuu-Driver.

As Hiryuu/Another Zi-O attempts to enter the fight between the two fated enemies, Elysium-Goro blocks his way.

"He's my prey. Don't interfere!", Another Zi-O is confronted by the Elysium-possessed Goro.

"I can't allow you to proceed even further.", Elysium spoke.

"Who are you?", asked Hiryuu.

To which Elysium replies as she took out the Baron Ridewatch, "I am no one. You humans call me the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. And your punishment will be eternal damnation! Prepare yourself!"

Elysium (while possessing Goro) loaded the Baron Ridewatch into the Zikuu-Driver's right hand and spun the belt.

* _ **Rider Time: Come on! Ba~ron~!**_ *

Elysium transforms into Armored Rider Baron in Banana Arms! Even Baron's Sengoku Driver is seen instead of the Zikuu-Driver, which mirrors that of Another Zi-O's ability to transform into Another Riders. The only main difference is that Elysium can transform into Second Riders as long as she possesses a human host.

Another Zi-O takes out the Another Gaim watch as he transforms into Another Gaim. Elysium-Baron clashed swords with the Another Rider. Elysium's power surpasses even Another Riders.

"How is this possible?! I am supposed to be the king of the reverse Riders!", Hiryuu just found himself being pushed back to a corner.

"Do you want to know where you miscalculated?", Elysium-Baron answered. "It's because I am created as the opposite of Soul Edge, another most powerful weapon known in the past! Both the cursed sword and myself rival that of Oma Zi-O himself!"

Hiryuu refuses to comprehend to this fact as he took out the Another Kabuto watch he received from Ray.

* _ **Kabuto!**_ *

Another Kabuto then overwhelms Elysium with Clock Up. In response, she took out the Gatack Ridewatch.

* _ **Rider Time: Change Stag Beetle! Gatack!**_ *

Elysium assumes the form of Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form, she goes Clock Up and gained the upper hand against Another Kabuto.

Meanwhile, Sougo and Geiz's battle continue to intensify. Sougo once again attempts to predict Geiz's next move using the clock hands on his visor as it spins. Seeing Geiz about to slash him with the Zikan Jaclaw's saw.

Zi-O II attempts to finish off Geiz Revive with a Twice Time Break in Rider Kick form. Instead, Geiz rotates his Geiz Revive watch 360 degrees which reveals another form: Geiz **Revive Shippu** (TL: "Shippu" = "Gale").

* _ **Speed Time! Revi-vi-vi-ve! Revi-vi-vi-ve! Revi-ve Shippu! Shippu!**_ *

To change from Revive Gouretsu to Revive Shippu, Gouretsu's body armor disengages to reveal a hidden lightweight armor in blue. The hourglass faceplate changes from red to blue. The remains of Revive Gouretsu's heavy armor now act as wings. In Revive Shippu mode, as its name suggests, Geiz Revive is faster like a howling wind. His reaction time is so fast, it rendered Zi-O II's ability to predict his next move obsolete. This is what Sougo experienced earlier.

The Zikan Jaclaw transforms from a buzzsaw to a claw.

* _ **Speed Claw! Tsume Renzan!**_ _(Claw Combo Slash!)_ *

High-speed slashes were delievered on Zi-O II. Sougo finds out the hard way as Geiz can use two forms in one Ridewatch.

Black Huntress was able to gain the upper hand against the two Takis as she overcame Imperial Type Soleil's aggressive fighting style.

"Is that the best you can throw at me? You could do better than that!", Black Huntress taunted the prime Taki.

"You've haven't seen this one yet!", Taki then opened her Beyondriver, while the Imperial Miridewatch is still there, she flips the dial to the right to Luna Mode. And pressed the watch's button to activate the form change.

* _ **Hoshi ni Negai o!**_ *

The Beyondriver's lever is closed as Taki changes to her other super form: Imperial Type Luna. Both forms sport a sundial-like ornament on the shoulders. But, the sundial shoulders aren't for show, they have the ability to manipulate daytime and nighttime, respectively.

* _ **Touei! Shining Future Time!**_ _(Piano solo to dark rock music)_ _ **Tsuki! Kirameki! Kagayaki! Taki Imperial Luna! Luna!**_ *

* _ **Zikan Despear! Kamashitsugi!**_ *

Taki Imperial Type now wields the Zikan Despear in Deathscythe mode. She and her new timeline counterpart turned the tide of the battle to their favor. As Imperial Type Luna allowed the original Taki to withstand punishment from her enemy and bounce their attack back with double the power. Additionally, she can absorb the light from the moon as a means to regenerate.

"Let's do this!", the other Taki asks her prime counterpart to finish their battle.

The original took out her Ryuuseimaru in Nitouryuu Mode, she inserted the Taki Miridewatch into the long blade's Ridewatch slot.

* _ **Finish Time: Taki Rengeki Strike!**_ *

Taki Imperial Type Luna hurled her Ryuuseimaru like throwing blades at Black Huntress, as the blades slashed the jet-black bounty hunter at different directions at fast speed. Followed by Another Taki delivering her own high-speed slashes at the enemy simultaneously, and easily defeating Black Huntress in the process.

"Nghh... You'll pay!", Black Huntress escapes.

Meanwhile, Elysium in the form of Kamen Rider Kaixa manages to make short work of Hiryuu in Another Faiz form.

Ray then approaches Hiryuu when he's pushed to a corner.

"Hey, we're done here. Let those two a-holes fight. In fact, she's going to fall to her [Tsukuyomi] death!", Ray asks Hiryuu to retreat. But when Hiryuu refused, Ray confiscates the Another Faiz watch from him and forces him to listen to her. "Hey, you listen to **me**! Or else, I'll have to dump you into that vat of acid like Tsukuyomi!"

Hiryuu is forced to follow Ray's orders as they leave. However, the rope that had Tsukuyomi tied right below the acid tube starts to ripped apart as it's going to send Tsukuyomi down to an acidic watery grave.

The rope breaks as Tsukuyomi is slowly falling into the acid vat. As Sougo, Geiz, and Taki hear her scream, they are unable to do anything but watch.

"No!", screamed Taki.

" **TSUKUYOMI!** ", the two men screamed afterwards.

Just as Tsukuyomi is about to fall into that acid tub, she is saved by Natsu! Much to the relief of the original Taki, even though having asked her not to interfere earlier.

* * *

Natsu manages to put Tsukuyomi away from the acid vat all the way to the outside of the foundry.

"Natsu, thank you for saving me. I didn't know-", Tsukuyomi thanked Natsu's sudden intervention.

Instead, Natsu's response was kicking Tsukuyomi below the belt, causing her to collapse to her knees in pain.

"I know everything you and Geiz-san were up to. And I overheard EVERYTHING what Ray was babbling about!", Natsu is furious even more after learning that Tsukuyomi was the one who caused the deaths of Sougo and Hiryuu's parents. "What's the point trying to kill Sougo-san when _he was still a kid?_ HUH?!"

Natsu suddenly raised her tone, and she is really livid of Tsukuyomi's actions.

"Natsu, you don't understand. We're trying to prevent Sougo from becoming Oma Zi-O. Oma Day is drawing closer, you should know that!", Tsukuyomi justifies her actions.

"Oma Zi-O this and that? Is this some kind of an _empty excuse_ on how you would go so far trying to harm a mere child?!", Natsu refuses to be silent and turn a blind eye after everything she has seen and heard. "Sougo-san thought of you as his friends. _I_ thought of you as my friends too. And now what I'm seeing is you guys trying to kill him, and yet you're also pulling my master into the mess you people made?! And what is that for: to change your futures? That's not going to work that way if you could only understand how he feels. Trying to outright kill him will just go from bad to worse! That's what Ray wants the two of you to do! And speaking of Ray, you're just no better than her Tsukuyomi-san!"

"Natsu-chan...", Sougo is the only person who sympathized with Natsu's anger.

Then, Natsu continues roasting both Tsukuyomi and Geiz, "That's it. We're done! I'm done being friends with guys from the future who came here to kill some guy to stop him from becoming a tyrannical ruler. In short, we're not friends anymore!", and then outright says the eight deadly words to Tsukuyomi's face, "In fact, **_I don't care_** what happens to you or Geiz-san anymore! Go back to the future where you came from!" and then giving the (middle) finger on both hands to Geiz and Tsukuyomi as she leaves.

Both Takis, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Sougo were utterly speechless as the first three are offended by Natsu's words. The last thing Natsu said to Geiz and Tsukuyomi echoed apathy towards them, no longer caring from them after seeing everything what just happened. Tsukuyomi is devastated of what Natsu just said into her face than Geiz and/or Sougo was.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 23 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Wizard, Fourze, W, Diend, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (Soul Calibur Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO,Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

 **-Elysium:** 17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Mach, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 8 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword, Evol)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 11 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo, Another Quiz)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

- **Another Zi-O:**

 _ **Another Watch:**_ 14 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Kabuto, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _With the Time Jackers being erased out of the picture, this only leaves Ray's goal to obtain Soul Edge from Nightmare's control, as well as the fated battle between Zi-O and Geiz for Oma Day. However, a much bigger threat will happen in Oma Day that is the second Evil Seed that will happen in the present._

 _As Sougo and Geiz continue their fated battle, Taki enters the fight and somehow attacked both of them! What does the demon huntress have in mind getting involved in the fight besides trying to have two men settle their differences temporarily?_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _69:_ _ **Peacemaker Taki ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Elysium's portrayal here in the story contrasts that of the original timeline. Though in SCVI via Zasalamel's story mode mentioned her briefly. Here, Elysium doesn't have any physical appearance not unlike she took on Sophitia's appearance to trick Patroklos into killing Pyrrha, and only needs a human host to possess, such as using Goro. Additionally, she is the antithesis to Another Zi-O in that she has the Ridewatches of Second Riders and is able to create them and transform into any Second Rider as long as she controls a human host. And like Another Zi-O, the second Rider Elysium transforms into has the belt of that Rider instead of having a Zikuu-Driver on her waist.

The Diend, Mach, and Cross-Z watches are not part of the watches Elysium created. As the Diend and Mach watches were in Taki's possession, though it is implied that Elysium took that from Taki. Whereas Geiz has Cross-Z's Ridewatch, instead the Cross-Z Magma watch was created.

Before I forget, the sound that played on Taki's Beyondriver when her Taki Imperial Miridewatch is inserted is the hidden standby noise of the Driver which is for Woz Ginga. Whenever she transforms into her base form and Futurering forms, her belt will always play the standard disco music as the standby.


	69. Ep 069: Peacemaker Taki -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **69: Peacemaker Taki** **~A.D. 2019~** [ピースメーカータキ 〜2019年〜/ _Pīsumēkā Taki_ _〜_ _2019-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains continuous graphic violence and blood. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Taki visited the shrine where Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and White Woz are currently residing. The demon huntress had to admit that Natsu getting involved in the mess was her fault.

"I didn't know Natsu is very fond of Sougo.", Tsukuyomi said to the ninja. "And the fact that she found out what we've been doing is something we didn't think through."

"Your point?", Taki bluntly replied, and somehow showed that same apathetic behavior Natsu had towards Tsukuyomi earlier. "Natsu is a kind of person who is fond of making friends. The moment you hide something behind her back what strains her friendship with you. To be frank, Natsu had told me that she used to experienced a lonely ordeal when she was a child like Tokiwa Sougo did. The way Natsu yelled those eight deadly words to your face really crushed you."

Both Geiz and Tsukuyomi recalled what Natsu just said to them after the latter was rescued...

" _I don't care what happens to you or Geiz-san anymore! Go back to the future where you came from!_ "

Taki mentioned that Natsu has suffered a lot of stress after witnessing Sougo getting attacked by Geiz, White Woz, and even Taki herself. Natsu blatantly blames Geiz for dragging her master into this mess even though Taki herself was the one who got involved in her own volition. She tried to keep Natsu from interfering with Geiz's fight against Sougo, but to no avail.

"I'm worried about Natsu. It's because of the demon sealed inside her is feeding off her negative emotions. Each time she is overwhelmed by anger, the demon inside her will grow stronger", Taki reveals why she tries to keep Natsu away from protecting Sougo. "This is because I was responsible for the misfortunes she experienced when she was a child. If I had not destroyed the demon Arahabaki, Natsu could have lived a normal life. Since then, I trained her as a ninja to atone for my failure."

"I see... You're much worried of Natsu than Zi-O.", Geiz replied. "In that you're trying to keep her from interfering with my mission to kill him."

"You should be the ones worrying about Zi-O.", Taki continued. "Ray is the last person that we ourselves should be wary of. She already succeeded in defeating the Time Jackers, by having one of them, Heure, defecting to her side, derailing their plans in the process."

Tsukuyomi was shocked to learn that Heure betrayed Swartz and Ora out of a petty grudge as a result of turning him into an Another Rider. Ray's faction has to be the most dangerous opposition that the Riders are facing right now. Swartz and Ora already lost, and their efforts ended in a shaggy dog story. This leaves only Ray, Black Huntress, Heure, and Another Zi-O as the last remaining enemies.

"For that vile woman is going to bring the cursed sword into this era.", Elysium said, while still possessing Goro. However, Goro regains control of his body as he forcibly spit out the Soul Calibur Ridewatch. Appalled on how the spirit sword in Ridewatch form possessed his body, he asks everyone not to ask about it again.

"You've been possessed by Soul Calibur's spiritual manifestation?", asked White Woz.

"Obviously.", Goro replied awkwardly.

The Soul Calibur Ridewatch then possesses Geiz. Elysium speaks through her host. "If Soul Edge makes its way into this era in Oma Day. It will lead to the end of the world. I assume it just as worse than the future where Oma Zi-O ruled the world."

Elysium elaborates how Soul Edge serves as a recipe apocalyptic disaster. First was the Evil Seed that happened in 1583 where it bound to a knight named Siegfried, transforming him into Nightmare.

After Elysium made a brief elaboration about the Evil Seed, she leaves Geiz's body.

Taki (with Goro) left Geiz and Tsukuyomi as she had other important matter to attend to.

* * *

Later, Taki managed to locate the Time Jackers' location, where they reside in a penthouse. Swartz and Ora were really in a bad mood following Heure's defection. Swartz is not interested to entertain Taki but Ora decided to listen to the ninja in his place.

"I still can't believe that Heure betrayed us out of a petty revenge for turning him into Another Kikai.", said Ora. "Because of that, Ray is close into achieving her goal to get Soul Edge from Nightmare. What's worse, Ray will most likely dispose Another Zi-O the moment if he were to be defeated."

"And that's why I'm going to need your help to stop Ray.", Taki proposes an alliance to the Time Jackers. "In fact, _you_ had a part of turning Heure into an Another Rider after all."

Even bringing up the fact that Ora is also to blame for turning Heure into an Another Rider, she was agitated by it. In response, Ora compared the demon huntress to her own future stepdaughter.

"What about you? You and Ray are no different when it comes to Soul Edge!", Ora refuted. "Her unhealthy obsession with the sword already turned her into the utterly depraved monster that she is now."

To which Taki responds, "And that's where the similarities end: my mission is to destroy the cursed sword. That's why we're not letting Ray have her way."

"Forget it.", Ora downright refuses Taki's offer to join forces. "We lost to Ray and Heure along with our chance to crown our new king. So go and stop the traitors by yourself! And goodbye to you!"

Ora closes the door. Taki's intent to bring the Time Jackers to her side in order to stop Ray ends to its moot point. Leaving her with other options in mind. The Time Jackers were disappointed and dismayed of Heure's betrayal, Ora sounded frustrated, whereas Swartz refuses to accept defeat after Ray checkmated them.

Before leaving, the ninja runs into Black Woz.

"You're trying to convince the Time Jackers into joining forces with you?", said the prophet. "I assume that it didn't work."

"The Time Jackers are still fuming after Heure defected to Ray's side.", Taki continued. "Ray has checkmated Swartz and Ora. And, it's only a matter of time before she could go to Ostrheinsburg and take Soul Edge from Nightmare and bring the sword at Oma Day to instigate a second Evil Seed. Black Woz, imagine what would Oma Day would be like if Soul Edge unleashed a second Evil Seed upon the world in that day?"

Black Woz thought of Oma Day only where Sougo will become Oma Zi-O. In White Woz's perspective, is nothing more but Geiz Revive's triumph over the overlord time. But, Ray's master plan is to turn 50% of humanity into Malfested and gather more souls to strengthen the cursed sword. As what Taki feared the most, the presence of Soul Edge in Oma Day is nothing short but an utterly complete nightmare.

In other words, if a second Evil Seed where to happen on Oma Day, it may spell the end of the world. History repeats itself into the future.

"Now that you mention it, if Soul Edge were to make its presence known in Oma Day. That will mean the end of everything...", Black Woz replied. "So that's why you're desperate trying to stop Ray."

Taki continued, "My future daughter and myself have become so lenient to the point that Ray has committing so many atrocities out of pure spite so she could slow us down in order for her to prevent anyone from coming between her and the evil blade., I'm almost running out of options; and there's no point in convincing Sougo and Geiz to work together since they are fated to fight for their respective futures."

Likewise, Black Woz knows that Zi-O and Geiz Revive will stop at nothing to fight for the fate of their futures. And he has to do something about this before Sougo could meet his end, in that he dedicated himself to protect his sworn master with his life.

"Exactly. But, I'm not letting my other me do as he pleases. I act accordingly to this book for my demon king.", Black Woz said. "And though Oma Day is drawing closer, I hope that Ray needs to be stopped as well. I wish you luck then."

* * *

Later that night... Taki gazed into the stars at the top of the mansion's roof. She looked into the same glowing star that Elysium pointed out in her dream: the Regulus. It is said that it glows incredibly bright from the Leo constellation. The said star is what symbolizes Oma Day and the three possible futures: the impending arrival of Oma Zi-O, the triumph of Geiz Revive against the overlord of time, and lastly, and yet the possibly, the second Evil Seed produced by Soul Edge being unleashed upon the future.

Each time Taki gazed into the glowing star, it somehow reminded her of the great war she dreamed about - the **Great Malfested War**. And the Great War will also take place in the same event where the second Evil Seed will be unleashed on Oma Day.

The Fu-Ma ninja had a hunch and thought if that war will most likely take place during Oma Day itself along with the second Evil Seed. However, that will be left in her own imagination for now as she still has 0% certainty of it. Either way, Ray's plans must be stopped no matter what.

Natsu climbed her way into the roof to talk with her master about her actions towards Geiz and Tsukuyomi earlier.

"I really got emotional over there earlier. I just can't seem how I can handle this mess and trying to convince Geiz-san and Tsukuyomi-san to stop killing Sougo-san.", Natsu said. "Sougo-san was like a friend to me, and I would never do something like those two trying to kill him. This is so wrong and I really can't do anything about it."

To which Taki responds, "I feel you. The reason Sougo and Geiz had to fight is because they are fated to do so, with their own respective futures at stake. And like what you said, there's nothing we can't do about it. The Time Jackers have been checkmated by Ray, this leaves only her faction as the last remaining threats even more dangerous than them.", and even mentioned that the Time Jackers are already put out of commission. "This will give Ray the opportunity to gain the cursed sword and unleash another Evil Seed into the future, and it will be the end of everything."

Natsu is alarmed about Ray's master plan to unleash a second Evil Seed at Oma Day, as what Taki points out: it will lead into the end of the world.

"This isn't good, master. If Ray succeeds in stealing Soul Edge from Nightmare and bring it into the present, then it's all over... If Sougo-san and Geiz-san could stop fighting, you three can at least work together stop Ray once and for all.", Natsu insinuates a suggestion. "If Ray is stopped, then the two can continue their fighting!"

"Wait. What was the last part?", Taki asked.

Natsu said that if Sougo and Geiz can at least set their difference aside for now if they want to stop Ray. Once Ray's faction is taken care of, the two Riders can now continue their fated rivalry. That proposal sounds mundane at first glance, but this process is easier said than done. But, Natsu is positive enough that this idea is crazy enough to work.

"Believe me. This is crazy enough to work.", Natsu reassures.

"If that's the case, _I'll_ force them if I have to.", the veteran Fu-Ma shinobi decides to take the hint.

"You will? Thank you, master. I know I can count on you!", Natsu affectionately hugs her master for accepting her proposal to at least make Sougo and Geiz to set their difference aside before stopping Ray.

It seems Taki decides to make up for her sins for letting Natsu getting involved into the whole hunt for Zi-O. Is to at least to be the peacemaker of the conflict so the two opposing sides should at least settle their differences temporarily if they want to stop Ray.

From below of the mansion's grounds, Fubuki overhears the dialogue between master and pupil. Curiously enough if how Taki is certain enough to stop Sougo and Geiz from fighting.

"Mother...", Fubuki muttered, her thoughts were on her mother. To see if Taki is determined enough to stop Sougo and Geiz from fighting and will it work out.

* * *

Later that night, as Taki slept. Elysium once again entered the Fu-Ma ninja's thoughts through her dreams. The spirit sword's manifestation is skeptical with the idea of stopping Sougo and Geiz from fighting given the fact that they are fated to do so.

Taki subconsciously replied to Elysium...

" _What other options do I have? The Time Jackers were already checkmated by Ray. Because, I'm going to need their help to stop Ray. A true Kamen Rider can't save the world alone. For they have allies who are willing to fight side by side, despite their differences.", the ninja explained. "It doesn't matter if those two are fated to fight. For there is a time and place for everything. But, stopping Ray from getting her hands on Soul Edge is important. If those two cannot set their difference aside at least for a while, then their desired future will be rendered moot! Ray plans to bring the whole world down to its knees using Soul Edge, you should know that!"_

" _And how are you planning to do that?", Elysium raised her eyebrow._

" _I'm going to defeat both of them.", Taki answered. "And with that, they can at least settle their difference for a while. And once the threat of Ray and Soul Edge are over, they will continue their fated battle."_

" _Very well.", Elysium seems to like this idea and asks Taki to use the Soul Calibur Ridewatch in case if she is in a pinch. "I'm going to lend you my power through the Soul Calibur Ridewatch. Remember that both of them have attained stronger forms."_

* * *

The next day...

Elsewhere at the abandoned industrial plant...

Zi-O II and Geiz Revive (Gouretsu mode) continue their fight. Geiz is much more determined and continued his original mission to kill Sougo. Sougo, in the other hand, is at the receiving end of an extreme beatdown from Geiz Revive due to the rigid power Revive Gouretsu possesses.

* _ **Speed Time! Revi-vi-vive! Revi-vi-vive! Revive Shippu! Shippu!**_ *

And worse, Sougo's ability to see into Geiz's future is now obsolete as a result of transitioning from Revive Gouretsu to Revive Shippu.

In the middle of the ensuing fight, Taki somehow appears.

"Taki-san?", Sougo turned his attention at the ninja.

"Taki... What are you doing here?", Geiz asked of the thought of what side Taki really is.

* _ **Taki!**_ *

The ninja had nothing to say at all as she activated her Taki Miridewatch. She immediately placed her watch into the Beyondriver's Miridewatch slot in the lever. She only said "Henshin!" as she transforms into Taki Genesis Type.

* _ **Iza! Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

Taki joins the fight as she attacks Zi-O first, pushing Sougo back to a corner. Apparently, Sougo assumed that Taki is still on Geiz and White Woz's side. As the demon huntress stood on Geiz's side, he appears to be in much relief to see that Taki is doing the right thing.

"Though I'm supposed to defeat Zi-O myself. I'm glad you came and did the right thing.", said Geiz.

Taki doesn't reply. However, the moment he turned around, Taki instead flips the bird on Geiz. He quickly took offense when Taki simply responded to him with a middle finger. After that, she kicks him below the belt.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"_ _ **Thanatos**_ _" OST from Soulcalibur IV_ *)

"Why are you...doing this...?!", Geiz struggles after getting his testicles smashed. "What side are you on?!"

"I'm on nobody's side, remember?", Taki reveals her true colors to the true colors to the two Riders. "Before this goes out of control, I'm going to trash you guys."

Taki takes the chance to put Sougo on his place first as she gives him the brutal beatdown that Geiz never gave to him earlier. The moment Sougo uses the clock hands as they spin, he see's Taki brutally beating the hell out of him and is seeing his vision being broken.

That being said, Taki starts smashing Zi-O II's helmet the most brutal way possible using her fists. It is like Sougo just found himself in a cage fight as Taki rips apart the clock hands of his visor in the most horrifyingly graphic as possible. Taki enjoys every bit of the brutality she inflicts on Sougo. Even Sougo is horrified in what just Taki had become.

They took the entire fight all the way to the city. Bystanders begin to run for their lives as they witnessed a street fight between three Kamen Riders. Taki throws Zi-O II to a nearby gas station at one of the fuel dispensers. The dispensers explode, sending Sougo flying at the nearby shop.

Meanwhile, Taki takes her frustration at Geiz, who goes back to Revive Gouretsu.

* _ **Powered Time! Re-vi-ve! Gouretsu! Gouretsu!**_ *

Taki and Geiz Revive Gouretsu continue their fight.

"What has gotten into you, Taki?!", Geiz swings his Zikan Jaclaw's saw at the ninja, calling him out for attacking both him and Zi-O at the same time. "Why are you attacking me and Zi-O at the same time?!"

"Because I enjoy every bit of it!", Taki replies. "Let's see if your new power matches your soul!"

Taki placed the Wizard Ridewatch at the Beyondriver and closed the lever.

* _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ *

And by doing so, a magic portal appears in front of Taki. She touches the portal, causing to enlarge her arms. With her arms at a gigantic size influenced by the Big Wizard Ring's magic, she gives Geiz Revive a gigantic slap, throwing him at a one of the fuel dispensers. The dispensers explode upon being destroyed.

However, Geiz Revive re-emerges as Revive Shippu and overwhelms Taki with absurdly super speed. In response, she removes the Wizard watch to make room for the Kabuto Ridewatch. With the Kabuto Ridewatch inserted on the Beyondriver, Taki goes Clock Up.

* _ **Clock Up!**_ *

Geiz Revive Shippu and Taki take their fight at super speed. Revive Shippu's speed appears to be superior than the Clock Up. Despite this, Taki is able to hold off against Geiz Revive's slashes with the Zikan Jaclaw.

The reason Taki had to use her base form, Genesis Type to fight Zi-O II and Geiz Revive instead of Imperial Type Soleil/Luna, is to prove that she can hold off against these powerful Riders even without the need of using a more powerful form. As Taki herself is a powerful Fu-Ma ninja and has grown to become a more experienced Kamen Rider, having surpassed Sougo and Geiz. Also, to prove that a woman like her with a strong will and the desire to protect those she holds dear can make a difference.

Sougo emerges from the inferno from the gas station. However, his helmet is busted open on the right side, partially revealing his face, as a result of the beatdown he got from Taki.

However, Geiz Revive Shippu turns the table on Taki, as the Kabuto Ridewatch's Clock Up expires after 10 seconds.

"Let's finish this.", Geiz then prepares to finish off Taki.

* _ **Finish Time! Revive! Hyakuretsu**_ _(100 Fierce)_ _ **Time Burst!**_ *

Geiz Revive Shippu jumps as he is about to drop fast flying kick on Taki. But, Taki had something on her sleeve: the Cronus Ridewatch. She inserts the watch into the Beyondriver.

Taki shouts, "Pause!", and emulates Kamen Rider Cronus's ability to use Pause.

* _ **Pause!**_ *

Using Cronus's Pause, Taki literally paused time, and Geiz is stopped from his tracks. Despite his enhanced super speed, he is not safe from the time freeze.

While Geiz is in a temporal stasis, Taki snatches the Zikan Jaclaw from his left hand. While it is still in claw mode, Taki took out the Soul Calibur Ridewatch. Before inserting the watch, the Ridewatch evolves even further. The watch's bezel takes a crystalized form, but still the watch's center still keeps its cover. The Soul Calibur Ridewatch has evolved into the **Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch**.

The Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch is inserted into the Zikan Jaclaw.

* _ **Zikan Jack! Soul Calibur Supreme! Super Tsume Renzan!**_ _(Super Claw Combo Slash)_ *

The Zikan Jaclaw's claws are enveloped by a crystal blade manifested by Soul Calibur's energy. Taki hits a Soul Calibur-charged slash on Geiz Revive. The slash greatly damaged his Zikuu-Driver while still in a time freeze.

"Restart!", Taki called out the command to return the flow of time back to normal.

* _ **Restart!**_ *

Time returns back to normal. Geiz is forced out of his transformation. But, to his surprise, his Ziku-Driver is badly damaged to the point it rendered him unable to transform.

Within moments, Tsukuyomi and Fubuki arrived on the scene. To the former's shock, she saw Geiz's driver nearly destroyed.

"Taki, what have you done?! You destroyed Geiz's belt!", Tsukuyomi yelled.

But, this is far from over as Taki takes it out on Sougo. After having managed to defeat Geiz. Sougo could barely lay a finger on the dark hunter, but Taki is relentless in giving Sougo the mother of all beatdowns.

With the Taki Miridewatch back in her Beyondriver, Taki prepares for the finisher as she opened and closed the belt's lever.

* _ **Beyond the Time! Time Supernova!**_ *

Taki planted her hands at the center of Sougo's Zikuu-Driver, she then hits the belt with a one-inch punch. The impact of the punch was powerful enough to force him out of his transformation, and worse of all, damaging his Zikuu-Driver in the process, rendering him unable to transform. Sougo drops to his knees afterwards.

"You also destroyed Sougo's Zikuu-Driver...? Are you insane?!", Tsukuyomi is even more shocked when Taki blatantly damaged Sougo's belt.

Fubuki is forced to reveal what Taki has been planning all along.

"My mother is trying to stop them from fighting.", Fubuki said.

"What?!", Tsukuyomi exclaimed.

"This is because Ray is the last threat who has a plan in mind in Oma Day.", she elaborated even further. "The Time Jackers already lost when Heure betrayed his comrades. This only leaves Ray and her faction standing in both of our futures. If we can't do something about her and she has brought Soul Edge into the present, then it's the end of the world."

It turns out why Taki managed to put both Sougo and Geiz in their place is to set their difference aside if they want to secure their respective futures. They might not reach that future for as long as Ray is still standing and if she has Soul Edge at Oma Day, it will spill the apocalypse into the future.

"This fight has to stop for now.", said Taki. "Can't you see that Ray has her plans for Oma Day? If we can't do something about her, the futures we've chosen will reach its moot point. There is a time and place for everything. But, I need you two (Sougo and Geiz) to set this rivalry aside. Once Ray and Soul Edge have been dealt with, you can continue your fated battle."

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 23 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Wizard, Fourze, W, Diend, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO,Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

 **-Elysium:** 17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Mach, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 8 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword, Evol)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 11 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo, Another Quiz)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

- **Another Zi-O:**

 _ **Another Watch:**_ 14 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Kabuto, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Sougo and Geiz have to temporarily set their difference aside after they were both defeated by Taki. That said, they will have to work together in defeating Another Zi-O and Ray._

 _Ray reveals to Hiryuu the truth behind her defection from the Time Jackers. And what are the dark secrets that lie underneath?_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _70:_ _ **End of the Line ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The Grand Theft Auto V mission "The Third Way" (the Deathwish ending of the game) is the inspiration of this chapter.

Taki mostly stays in her default form, Genesis Type form (instead of Imperial Type Soleil/Luna) through out her fight against Zi-O II and Geiz Revive, as the latter two are their respective super modes. In that she manages to hold against Zi-O II and Geiz Revive with just her base form, Taki succeeds in breaking Sougo's helmet, which exposes the left side of his face which renders his combat clairvoyance obsolete, using Geiz's own Zikan Jaclaw against him, and even critically damaging both Riders' Zikuu-Drivers that renders them unable to transform.

Clock Up apparently surpasses Geiz Revive Shippu's speed, since Taki used the Kabuto Ridewatch to go Clock Up to match his speed. Despite being able to hold her own against Geiz in about 10.5 lightspeed seconds, Geiz gained the upper hand against her. This is similar to Decade using Faiz Axel form against the AR TheBee in their speed battle. Also, it's possible to stop Geiz Revive Shippu with the Cronus Ridewatch as it also gives Taki the ability to use Pause, Restart, and Reset.

The way Taki damages Sougo's Zikuu-Driver with a one-inch punch is similar to how Ryusei killed Gentaro with a one-inch punch.


	70. Ep 070: End of the Line -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **70: End of the Line** **~A.D. 2019~** [ピースメーカータキ 〜2019年〜/ _Pīsumēkā Taki_ _〜_ _2019-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

"My mother is trying to stop them from fighting.", Fubuki said.

"What?!", Tsukuyomi exclaimed.

"This is because Ray is the last threat who has a plan in mind in Oma Day.", she elaborated even further. "The Time Jackers already lost when Heure betrayed his comrades. This only leaves Ray and her faction standing in both of our futures. If we can't do something about her and she has brought Soul Edge into the present, then it's the end of the world."

It turns out why Taki managed to put both Sougo and Geiz in their place is to set their difference aside if they want to secure their respective futures. They might not reach that future for as long as Ray is still standing and if she has Soul Edge at Oma Day, it will spill the apocalypse into the future.

"This fight has to stop for now.", said Taki. "Can't you see that Ray has her plans for Oma Day? If we can't do something about her, the futures we've chosen will reach its moot point. There is a time and place for everything. But, I need you two (Sougo and Geiz) to set this rivalry aside. Once Ray and Soul Edge have been dealt with, you can continue your fated battle."

Geiz appears to ignore Taki's idea of interfering. But before he could confront the ninja, Geiz drops to his knees the moment he suddenly spat blood. What Geiz did not know that the Geiz Revive Ridewatch puts a strain into his body, given Revive Gouretsu's rigid power and Shippu's extraordinary speed going beyond his limit and how much his body can handle.

"Geiz! You're bleeding!", Tsukuyomi notices blood also falling from his nose.

"Both of Geiz Revive's forms surpassed Zi-O II's power. However, I hate to say it, but that power Geiz is using is also a double-edged sword.", Taki spoke. The demon huntress sensed the crippling effects of the Geiz Revive watch. "It seems your body could not handle the strain of Revive Gouretsu's herculean strength, and Revive Shippu's lightning-fast superhuman speed to the point that it goes beyond your body's limits. And your use of that new Ridewatch damaged your body from the inside."

As what Taki found out upon seeing Geiz's usage of the hourglass-based Ridewatch. Despite giving Geiz extra power to surpass Zi-O II, Taki describes this power-up item as a double-edged sword. The risk being that it both forms' ability perimeters having already gone beyond his limit damages his body.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Geiz.", Taki advices Geiz of his use of the Geiz Revive Ridewatch. "Each time you use that Ridewatch, you will put yourself in mortal danger. Overcoming the strains is easier said than done."

However, Geiz appears to be aware of it and dismisses the Fu-Ma ninja's advice. "You don't have to remind me that. I told you before, Taki: What doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

Tsukuyomi takes Geiz back to the shrine, leaving Sougo standing beside Taki. However, both Sougo and Geiz's driver are critically damaged. As Black Woz told Sougo before, in case his Driver is trashed, repairing it is easier said than done, and Black Woz will come to him with a new Driver.

Taki turns to Sougo, "Unlike you, he's a stubborn young man to begin with."

Sougo didn't expect Taki to break the fight between him and Geiz. But the reason for that is gravely important than that. The Time Jackers already lost to Ray, this leaves only Ray's triumvirate - Heure, Black Huntress, and Ray herself as the last remaining enemies. Because, Ray has plans at Oma Day - is to drag Soul Edge into the present so she can instigate a second Evil Seed, which will lead to an apocalyptic scenario even worse than Oma Zi-O's future.

But, if that is the case, Sougo and Geiz will have to work together again. Once Ray is defeated, the two can continue their fight once more, as Taki promised to them. This, however, does not change the fact that Sougo and Geiz are still fated to fight for their future. As such, this idea is but a teeth-clenched teamwork at best. Taki assures that's the only hope that she has left in order to stop Ray.

* * *

The next morning, at the 95Do.

Taki visits the clock shop to have her alarm clock repaired again. When Junichirou entertains the guest by preparing a cup of tea, she runs into Black Woz who is likewise visiting the shop for Sougo.

"I didn't expect your idea of making them [Sougo and Geiz] stop fighting worked.", Black Woz sighed. "I was supposed to stop Geiz-kun from harming my demon king, but you were able to stop them. But, destroying their belts is a bad idea."

To which Taki replied, "Aren't you supposed to give the boy a spare driver like you did before? I had Geiz's belt repaired. It took me the whole night to disassemble the parts and repaired the damaged parts. I have learned a lot from Goro when it comes looking deeper inside of a Rider's belt."

"That's easier said than done. But, I will do as what my king pleases.", Black Woz replied.

As Black Woz sipped his cup of tea, he then brings up a concern involving Geiz. It has something to do with the Geiz Revive Ridewatch. Taki has already found that out before hand after seeing the young man who just bled from his nose and ears. Taki already warned Geiz of the Revive Ridewatch putting a strain on his body.

"I have a feeling that my double couldn't care less of Geiz-kun's well-being.", Black Woz's insinuation matched what Taki thought about Geiz's use of the Revive watch.

To which Taki added, "I thought of the same thing. If Geiz prolonged the use of that watch, he'd probably dead by now. Luckily, I had to stop both him and Sougo before this could go out of control. If Tsukuyomi survived the bus crash in 2009 before she was kidnapped by Ray, who did she shot inside the bus? And did Decade saved her before the bus could collide inside the tunnel? I know this has just become messier, I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing and find out the truth."

"Why don't you ask Tsukuyomi-kun yourself, or Kadoya Tsukasa for that matter.", Black Woz replied before he changed the subject. Black Woz reveals that he has White Woz's Miridewatch and Beyondriver.

Taki shook her head in surprise upon seeing Black gaining his counterpart's belt.

"How in God's name did you get his belt and watch?!", Taki exclaimed.

To which Black Woz explained, "Heure and Another Zi-O attempted to steal my counterpart's Rider power. When White Woz attempted to regain his powers back by writing it on his notebook, he _did not_ specify which Woz the power should return to. And I managed to intercept and snatched his watch from him. And the look of fury on his face was very satisfying to watch!"

Black Woz revealed that when Heure and Hiryuu/Another Zi-O attempted to steal Kamen Rider Woz's powers from White, White Woz did not realize the poor choice of words he wrote on his tablet, allowing Black to take the Woz Miridewatch for himself.

Taki admits that she doesn't like White Woz's smug personality, even if he's no better than Black when it comes to being cunning and manipulative; and hearing Black stealing White's Rider powers says that White Woz had it coming. Black Woz is much more patient and level-headed loyalist of Oma Zi-O, all while maintaining a polite and courteous exterior. Black has much more respect towards Taki being a well-trained warrior.

"With this, I can fight by my demon king's side and stop Ray's evil plot in bringing Soul Edge into the present.", Black Woz felt something he has never experienced before since acquiring his counterpart's Rider powers - is to fight by Sougo's side.

After a brief period of time, Junichirou succeeds in fixing Taki's alarm clock. Taki takes her alarm clock and leaves the clock shop.

* * *

Later, Taki went into the shrine where Geiz and Tsukuyomi stayed there with White Woz after moving from the 95Do. Before entering, she sees an embittered White Woz after having lost his Rider powers to Black.

"This is the first time I see you in a bad mood. Let me guess, Black Woz in cahoots with two of Ray's underlings played you like a fiddle. Unlike Black, you just suddenly flew in a fit of childish tantrum when he took your powers.", said Taki.

White Woz just walked away, and not in the mood to reply. As far as what Taki and Black Woz discussed earlier, White's self-aggrandizing flaunting of his ability to manipulate future events has its weakness, given that he did not specify which Woz his Rider powers would return to.

Taki shrugged and went on to find Geiz and Tsukuyomi. The two emerged out of the shrine safehouse. Taki took out Geiz's Zikuu-Driver, which is now newly-repaired after she destroyed it along with Sougo's belt.

"How were you able to fix my belt?", Geiz clarified.

The demon huntress responds, "The same method how Elysium did before she created her own Driver: disassembling it and repairing the damaged parts before putting them back together. I know this is easier said than done, it took me the whole night to finish repairing this. This is nothing compared to my skills as a blacksmith."

Taki's ability to reverse-engineer Geiz's Zikuu-Driver as a means of repairing it roots from how Goro does with his pre-Build Driver Rider Systems. Disassembling the device was the first thing, followed by repairing the damaged parts before placing them back together. The demon huntress at one point had modified her Beyondriver that allowed her to use normal Ridewatches to access past Riders' vehicles and associated equipment in addition to their abilities.

Taki's experience in getting accustomed with modern technology combined with her skills as a master blacksmith, allowed her to create one of her secondary weapons: the Zikan Kenganbrade, modify her Beyondriver, as well as repair Geiz's Zikuu-Driver.

Geiz was thankful for Taki's unexpected effort to fix his belt. To which Taki responds with "Don't mention it." The ninja then turns to Tsukuyomi and asked, "How did you survive the bus crash before you were kidnapped by Ray? Black Woz told me that Kadoya Tsukasa was in the bus."

"That's right, he _drove_ the bus.", Tsukuyomi brought up. But, there is more what transpired in that incident. "I did not killed Sougo's parents. That was Swartz! He hijacked the bus and held Sougo hostage at that time."

The sudden revelation of the mysterious man that appeared in Sougo's dream when he was young had shook both Taki and Geiz. Her shot did not kill Sougo and/or Hiryuu's parents, as it was intended to hit Swartz, but it ricochet on Hiryuu, knocking the young boy unconscious. The question is, what was Swartz doing at that time?

Moments before the crash, when Tsukasa lost control of the bus, he threw himself and Tsukuyomi into a dimensional wall. The Destroyer of Worlds had somehow warped himself to an unknown destination, while Tsukuyomi is thrown out of the bus's wreckage before she is kidnapped by Ray's triumvirate.

"So, Swartz was the one who hijacked the bus?", Taki deduced. "Just why he was threatening the child Sougo for?"

Tsukuyomi has the truth behind Sougo's parents' deaths. The next in question being which side Swartz was loyal to? To his own faction, or to Oma Zi-O? Tsukuyomi gives Taki a hint that Tsukasa may also know the truth of it, since he was the driver in the bus at that time.

* * *

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location...

Ray's triumvirate and Hiryuu were discussing over about the bus crash in 2009. However, Ray decided to keep Heure and Black Huntress away for now as the renegade Time Jacker takes her time to "sympathize" with Hiryuu.

Hiryuu asked why she allowed someone (Natsu) to save Tsukuyomi.

"Why did you let that white woman go?", asked Hiryuu, his tone was anything filled with emotion. Still driven that Sougo is still responsible for the loss of his parents.

To which Ray replied, "It would be a waste of time to kill Tsukuyomi. For she has seen the person who killed your parents during the accident. If Tsukuyomi didn't went on board on the bus, you could have seen the person who killed your parents."

Ray reveals that she knows the identity of the true mastermind of Sougo and Hiryuu's parents. But, when Hiryuu demanded, Ray coldly refused, only that she gives him a hint.

"You know the person who killed my parents?! Tell me!", Hiryuu grabs Ray by the collar, forcing to make her talk.

As usual, Ray kept her cool and answered. "Maybe I knew the person who killed your parents. Perhaps I don't. There's a reason why I became a traitor towards the Time Jackers. Is because that _I_ truly know the identity of the man who killed your and Tokiwa Sougo's parents! That same person who hijacked the bus 10 years ago, and you were on it too."

Ray's defection from the Time Jackers is more than just her boredom with the faction. She reveals that the reason she became a renegade that she knows who killed Hiryuu and Sougo's parents. Luckily, Heure and Black Huntress aren't around, and it would be a bad idea to reveal it to them.

Fed up of Ray's mind games, Hiryuu forces her to reveal everything.

"TELL ME WHO KILLED MY PARENTS! NOW!", Hiryuu shouted.

Ray then proceeds to flirt with Hiryuu in a creepy fashion in that even Hiryuu himself is creeped out by Ray's faux-flirtatious demeanor. And leaned her cheek close to Hiryuu's ear as she spoke.

"The man who hijacked the bus and killed your parents...was...", Ray whispered.

Though Ray's whisper is inaudible, Hiryuu widened his eyes in shock when Ray finally tells him the truth behind his parents' deaths. This shock now becomes anger as he appears to be motivated after some encouragement by Ray.

It appears Hiryuu is finally geared up to find and confront the true killer. But before that, Ray gives the youth instructions.

"Before you could toe-to-toe again with Zi-O. Bring an army.", Ray gives Hiryuu all of the Another Watches in her possession. "An army of Another Riders. A whole lot of them in that Zi-O will be overwhelmed and force him to give up from becoming a Rider."

With Hiryuu going on with his next move, he leaves. Ray curves another unnerving evil grin, as her plan begins to go smoothly the way she hoped.

Ray quietly muttered, "Prepare yourself for penance, Swartz. I told the boy everything what you did 10 years ago!" before breaking into into a cackle. "Mweh he he he he! Hyeh ha ha ha ha ha!"

It was revealed that what Ray told Hiryuu that Swartz was the one who hijacked the bus in 2009, where Sougo and Hiryuu, as kids at that time, survived the tragedy. And the reason behind her defection from the Time Jackers that she is the only one who knew of Swartz's actions in that year; which leads to Sougo's ascension into Oma Zi-O. In other words, Swartz is the mastermind behind Oma Zi-O's tyranny.

Now that Ray has told Hiryuu the truth, it's only a matter of time before she succeeds in erasing Oma Zi-O's tyranny. With the last icing on the cake is to unleash a second Evil Seed on Oma Day.

To add the irony _and_ insult to injury, Ray manipulates Hiryuu into assembling an army of Another Riders by forcing random people using the Another Watches in his possession to not only kill Sougo, but Swartz as well. Once her plan succeeds, this leaves her as the winner.

* * *

Later that night...

As Taki once again slept to prepare for another day tomorrow, she ends up having another dream of that great war.

 _Taki in person bear witnessed to the ensuing chaos of this cataclysmic battle where several Riders, including herself, and several warriors in the new timeline fought an army of Malfested. This also includes Malfested versions of Another Riders; the following are - Another Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Kiva, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Drive, Ex-Aid, Build were among those._

 _The demon huntress saw a father and daughter fighting off Another Blade together using their rapiers. The man's fencing skills were impeccable enough to topple Another Blade._

 _A young Korean woman is also seen fighting Another Gaim using her naginata (a bladed staff). She singlehandedly put the Another Rider back in its place._

 _Meanwhile, Taki in her Rider form finally comes face-to-face with the unidentified new wielder of Soul Edge. Before the new wielder of the evil blade can reveal himself, everything fades to black..._

Taki suddenly woke up from the dream afterwards.

"This dream... Why am I seeing this...?", Taki had a subdued grim look on her face, as if she wondered if this war is going to happen.

Ever since Taki was aware about Oma Day, she begin to have dreams of this great war. And it will most likely happen once the second Evil Seed happens in the present and in Oma Day itself.

As she went back to sleep, Taki is even more worried of what will happen if the war is bound to happen in the aforementioned Oma Day. She should have asked Zasalamel if these dreams she has are a prophecy or not. Either way, Taki felt at ease the moment she goes back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning...

Taki runs into Aizawa and Goro at the rifle range . The two men are in their target practice routine. The demon huntress joins them as she decides to test her accuracy with the gun. Though Taki is less in using firearms, as her growing experience with the modern era, she is able to master the use of conventional firearms.

Given Taki's skills as a ninja, she has an impressive line of sight when it comes to accuracy with ranged weapons, applicable with knife throwing and precision with firearms. Taki is able to shoot the targets with 20 shots without missing. Having riddled an entire target with bullets from a .45 caliber pistol, the ninja takes overkill to a new level.

"Your aiming skills are impressive. But, don't waste a lot of bullets.", Goro gave an advice.

To which Taki replied, "I'll unload _everything_ if I have to.", justifying what it's like to emphasize overkill, all while keeping her temper in tranquil fury.

At times, Taki keeps her anger bottled, while remaining calm. Goro points out that this is usually her default emotional state when put into intense adversity. This is how Taki showed by riddling the target with a lot of bullets instead of aiming for the bulls-eye.

"She's really scary when she gets mad or in a bad mood.", Aizawa spoke, voicing his thoughts of Taki's behavior lately, maybe involving the situation between Zi-O and Geiz, even though Taki has already taken care of that.

"Yeah, I agree.", Goro sighed, as he continued with his target practice, while Aizawa is focused in using a sniper rifle in his practice.

* * *

While the three are in the middle of their practice routine, Taki senses a disturbance nearby... Her eyes widened as she somehow heard an inaudible scream from afar. She then leaves her shooting post and went outside.

As she exited the rifle range, she saw Hiryuu turning random people into Another Riders! The boy just used two people and forced two Another Watches on them, transforming them into Another W and Another Den-O.

The demon huntress confronted the king of the Another Riders, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Where is Tokiwa Sougo?", Hiryuu demanded as he transforms into Another Zi-O.

* _ **Zi-O!**_ *

In response, Taki glares at Hiryuu as she took out her Beyondriver and Taki Imperial Miridewatch, with the watch's gnomon flipped to the left for Soleil Mode.

"How could you turn random innocents into Another Riders?! Expect no mercy from me!", Taki said as she transforms. "Henshin!"

* _ **Touei! Ignition Future Time! [...] Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_ *

Now transformed into Taki Imperial Type Soleil, she took out Geiz's Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode, wielding the Zaxe in reverse grip with her left hand. Another Zi-O uses his clock-hand swords to clash blades with Taki. The demon huntress switches the Zaxe from axe to bow and arrow mode.

* _ **You! Me!**_ *

Another Zi-O uses the clock hands in his face, just like Zi-O's ability to perceive to predict his enemy's next move. As the clock hands in his forehead spins, Hiryuu foresaw Taki using the Diend Ridewatch on the Zikan Zaxe in Yumi Mode.

* _ **Finish Time! Diend Giwa Giwa Shoot!**_ *

Taki Imperial Type fired multiple energy arrows that arc, curve, and home towards her target. As Hiryuu foresaw this is coming, he uses the clock hand swords to deflect the arrows back to Taki. Taki herself didn't thought this through, just as she is about to be hit by her own finisher, Geiz Revive Gouretsu arrives in a nick of time to withstand the reflected arrows.

Another Taki and Fubuki, the latter assuming her Grease Blizzard form arrived on the scene as well.

"That was close, mother.", Fubuki breathed out in relief. "Good thing father called us when you run into Another Zi-O."

Taki analyzed that Another Zi-O also possesses Zi-O II's ability to foresee his opponent's next move using the clock hands on his forehead. Not only Revive Shippu has the ability to bypass the future sight, this also applies to those possess superhuman speed faster than the human eye can track (i.e., Faiz Axel Form's Start Up, Kabuto's Clock Up, etc)

"Like Zi-O II, Another Zi-O has the ability to foresee his enemy's next action in order to counteract.", Taki told her new timeline counterpart and Fubuki. "But, as what Geiz Revive Shippu demonstrated, it can be bypassed with super speed, faster than the eye can see.", then turns to Geiz, "Geiz, you know what to do."

To which Geiz replies, "*sighs* You don't have to tell me twice!"

Geiz Revive then turns the Revive Ridewatch 360 degrees to switch from Gouretsu to Shippu.

* _ **Speed Time! Revi-vi-vive! Revi-vi-vive! Revive Shippu! Shippu!**_ *

Gouretsu's heavy armor opens to reveal Shippu's armor. Gouretsu's armor is turned into wing-like propeller to enforce his speed.

In turn, Taki took out the Kabuto Ridewatch and, and by inserting the watch into the Beyondriver, this allows Taki to use Clock Up, another form of super speed.

Another Taki, on the other hand, is fast enough to keep up with Another Zi-O, as she invokes the sealing symbols that light up around her body. With the sealing symbols activated, this allows her to achieve at least a temporary speed boost, that speed boost serving as an alternative counterpart for Revive Shippu's speed.

Geiz Revive Shippu overwhelms Another Zi-O with his speed, followed by Taki Imperial Type dishing out lightning fast punches, which pulls Hiryuu/Another Zi-O in mid-air. Since while Taki is in Clock Up, the flow of time slows around her while she moves at the super speed, which explains Hiryuu slowly afloat in midair.

While Taki succeeds in connecting multiple jabs while in Clock Up, she taunts Another Zi-O by giving him the middle finger in both hands before sending him flying with a powerful uppercut.

* _ **Clock Over!**_ *

Another Zi-O is thrown into the air, Another Taki wall jumps from one place after another to go above and grab Another Zi-O and execute a corkscrew piledriver the Another Rider into the ground while spinning, The impact of the piledriver leaves Hiryuu dazed, giving Taki Imperial and Geiz Revive an opening for their finishers. Geiz goes back from Shippu to Gouretsu.

* _ **Re-vi-ve! Gouretsu! Gouretsu!**_ *

* _ **Ignition Beyond the Time!**_ * / * _ **Finish Time! Revive!**_ *

Taki Imperial Type Soleil gathers sunlight using the Solstice Absorbers (the solar panels) on her chest armor and leg armors, converting the absorbed sunlight into energy not only as a means of restoring her health, but the excess energy is expelled as a form of an attack. By combining the gathered solar energy with ki, Taki curls her fingers and placed both hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other).

Geiz Revive gathers tremendous amounts of ki on his fist, surrounding them with pale red energy. He then spins his Zikuu-Driver for the finisher.

* _ **Omikami Sunburst!**_ * / * _ **Ichigeki**_ _(One-shot)_ _ **Time Burst!**_ *

Geiz Revive Gouretsu punches the ground, creating a shockwave that induces an earthquake that head towards Another Zi-O. Followed by Taki Imperial Type thrusting both of her hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy at the Another Rider.

Hiryuu is thrown aback and forced out of his transformation. Within moments, Ray/Another Decade shows up and uses a Dimension Wall to force Hiryuu into retreating along with the Another Riders (W and Den-O) he forced into.

"Ray...", Fubuki muttered with a death glare the moment she saw her stepsister.

"You again.", the other Taki's eyes meet with a glare with the renegade Time Jacker.

Ray once again plays mind games with her foster mother (as well as her new timeline counterpart) and sister, and Geiz.

"I guess you found out from Tsukuyomi that Swartz was in the bus back in 2009? Right?", Ray said.

"What about it?!", the original Taki rebuked.

Ray then replied, "It's because I am also going to expose Swartz of all of his lies. Want to know why?! It's because that he is the one who chose Tokiwa Sougo to become Oma Zi-O! Nyeh ha ha ha ha! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Hyeh ha ha ha ha!"

As Ray starts laughing maniacally, both Takis, Fubuki, and Geiz are shocked when they learn the truth behind Oma Zi-O's ascension. The true mastermind behind the demon king's ascension was Swartz!

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 23 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Wizard, Fourze, W, Diend, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO,Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

 **-Elysium:** 17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Mach, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 8 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword, Evol)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 11 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo, Another Quiz)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 4 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

- **Another Zi-O:**

 _ **Another Watch:**_ 14 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Kabuto, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Ray forces Hiryuu on her leash, moments after being defeated by Geiz and Taki._ _Meanwhile, Tsukasa returns, approaching Taki and told her more details behind the deaths of Sougo's parents._

 _Swartz takes another one last ditch attempt to confiscate the Another Zi-O from his former contract holder watch while Hiryuu forces a number of people into becoming Another Riders. However, Ray blocks his way again, and to his chagrin, Hiryuu found out everything what happened 10 years ago!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _71:_ _ **Decade Returns ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Kinda have to delay this one, as a tropical storm called "Chedeng" hit Mindanao here in the Philippines, bringing forth some heavy rain and some winds. Luckily, by the time it made its landfall yesterday morning, it's already reduced to a Low Pressure Area. And it already left the country as of last night.

As revealed in this week's episode, the Geiz Revive Ridewatch, along with Gouretsu's rigid power and Shippu's tremendous speed puts a strain on Geiz's body to the point that the powers of both forms go beyond his limit and how much his body could handle. It was Black Woz who told him that in the said episode. Here, Taki discovers this beforehand.

In addition to foreshadowing of the Great War, Taki's recent dream about the war reveals that Seong Mi-na, Raphael, and Amy are involved. Raphael's alignment is of question because most of the SC characters that appeared in the war are mostly good guys. This is because that Raphael's dedication to his surrogate daughter Amy drove him to madness where he is willing to create a new world for Amy.

Relating to that of Taki's dream of the war, Seong Mi-na is seen fighting Another Gaim. Mi-na comes from Korea, while Another Gaim, like its original counterpart, is a samurai. This is rather darkly ironic in hindsight. Historically speaking, given South Korea's hostility with Japan, which started back in the 16th century, which then escalated to Japan occupying Korea (before its division) during World War II; this also explains that South Korea did not dub certain Tokusatsu series such as Kamen Rider Gaim given the series' samurai theme.

Ray is the only person who knew Swartz was doing in 2009, while Heure and Ora are unaware of it, as of this week's episode. This is further elaborated as her reason behind her defection from the Time Jackers. Because, she fears that Swartz might silence her because of that knowledge. Given Tsukuyomi was inside the bus and saw Swartz threatening the children, including young Sougo, she was the one who saw everything. Whereas Ray is revealed to have know everything what Swartz is doing from that event. In short, this makes Ray as the evil counterpart to Tsukuyomi in that they both see Swartz's actions. Unlike Tsukuyomi, Ray willingly exposes all of Swartz's actions to both good and bad guys alike in an effort to ruin his plans.


	71. Ep 071: Decade Returns -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **71:** **Decade Returns ~A.D. 2019~** [ディケイドリターンズ 〜2019年〜/ _Dikeido Ritānzu_ _〜_ _2019-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Ray once again plays mind games with her foster mother (as well as her new timeline counterpart) and sister, and Geiz.

"I guess you found out from Tsukuyomi that Swartz was in the bus back in 2009? Right?", Ray said.

"What about it?!", the original Taki rebuked.

Ray then replied, "It's because I am also going to expose Swartz of all of his lies. Want to know why?! It's because that he is the one who chose Tokiwa Sougo to become Oma Zi-O! Nyeh ha ha ha ha! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Hyeh ha ha ha ha!"

As Ray starts laughing maniacally, both Takis, Fubuki, and Geiz are shocked when they learn the truth behind Oma Zi-O's ascension. The true mastermind behind the demon king's ascension was Swartz! To Geiz's surprise, he had no idea that Swartz was pulling the strings. But why Ray decided to reveal everything?

"How did you know Swartz was pulling the strings, Ray?!", Fubuki even threatened to use her Blizzard Knuckle on Ray. "Is this have something to do why you defected from the Time Jackers."

What Fubuki spoke to Ray is absolutely correct.

Ray continued, "Ding-ding! Very good, onee-chan. I didn't know you _were_ that smart!", then reveals to them the shocking truth of what truly happened before the bus accident. "It's time I'm going to reveal to you all the shocking truth! Before the bus crashed on the tunnel, Swartz hijacked the bus; stopped the time, freezing the parents as he was choosing a candidate for a king. When the child Sougo confronted Swartz, he holds the poor sob hostage before Tsukuyomi could attempt to shoot him! But, the blast hit the young Hiryuu-kun instead. Swartz then kidnaps the children, including Sougo into a timeline where the Dai Mazines lay waste on the city and that's where Swartz, masquerading as a mysterious man in black approached Sougo who encouraged him to become a king!", Ray continues laughing evilly before it's interrupted with a wheezy cough. "Take a quick guess why am I the only one who knew what Swartz did 10 years ago? It's because I saw everything from afar! I even saw him going inside the bus before it crashed into the tunnel. And I even followed him to the place where the Dai Mazines wreak havoc. Fearing that my knowledge of Swartz's actions in that year somewhat drew his attention, I willingly deserted the Time Jackers and labeled myself as the traitor, while I patiently wait for the right time to expose Swartz as the _real traitor!_ "

The reason behind Ray's defection from the Time Jackers was her witnessing Swartz masterminded Sougo's path of becoming Oma Zi-O. The fact Ray knew too much about it, she decided to go renegade from the faction out of fear of Swartz silencing those trying to expose his true agenda. That year, Ray was far away from Tsukuyomi's position where she saw Sougo witnessing the attacking Dai Mazines back in 2009. To add insult to injury, Ray attempted to kill Tsukuyomi out of spite because she would uncover Swartz's plans very early.

"Tsukuyomi knew too much. If her fear and paranoia had never gotten the better of her, Swartz would have never showed up in the first place.", Ray smugly replied. "But, to add insult to injury, Swartz is not as much of a dedicated Time Jacker to begin with. His loyalty actually lies to Oma Zi-O himself! I've waited a long time to expose him as the two-faced traitor straight to both Heure and Ora's face by driving a wedge between him, Ora and Heure! And now, I'm going to watch his master plan crumble before his very eyes and there will be no more Oma Zi-O. And as for the icing on the cake, will be the Evil Seed on Oma Day!"

As Ray gloats at her enemies of her efforts to undermine Swartz. They are not too happy about it. Ray, in such grand delusion, sees herself as the "hero" for undermining the Time Jackers' goal to crown their king. Even after she revealed her true reason behind her defection from the faction, this _does not_ mitigate the fact that she is just as a complete monster than Swartz.

What separates her from Swartz is that Ray is a sadistic fetishist who enjoys giving both allies, enemies, and innocent people alike a bad day just for kicks. Her obsession for Soul Edge deteriorated her justifiable motives from erasing Oma Zi-O in existence just to outright cause a cataclysm produced by the evil power of the cursed sword. Even Fubuki, who still believed Ray/Reina can still be redeemed, realized how far the renegade Time Jacker has fallen. Fubuki already stopped caring about Ray, and finally accepts the fact that Izumi Reina is dead. She is much more determined to stop Ray once and for all.

"Reina... I thought of you as my sister... Just how far you've fallen off the deep end all for the sake of an evil weapon?", Fubuki glared at her once stepsister. "I was the only person who cared for you and gave brought you to our home. Is this what you really want?! If you keep doing this, I won't stop until my mother and I will stop you from obtaining Soul Edge!"

To which Ray smugly refuted, "Don't bother. It's only a matter of time I succeed in messing with Swartz for one last time. After this, I'm going to take Soul Edge from Nightmare. With it, I made it clear that I'm going to burn the whole world down and paint it red! The only thing I can enjoy is seeing the screams of agony and the marvelous sight of deaths of countless of people and seeing the world engulfed by pitch-black darkness! So, I can enjoy seeing you and mother so pissed off looking at it!"

Ray took two new Kaijuwatches and loads them into her Shoukan Buster. The two watches are Greeza (Final Form) and Magata-no-Orochi.

* _ **Greeza: Saishu Keitai!**_ _(Final Form)_ _ **Shoukan Time!**_ * / * _ **Magata no Orochi! Shoukan Time!**_ *

With the Kaijuwatches loaded, Ray pulls the trigger to summon the two calamity monstrosity in the form of Greeza (Final Form) and Magata no Orochi, these powerful creatures were the last enemies that were fought by two Ultramen: X and Orb, respectively.

For the cherry on top, Ray puts another Kaijuwatch on her Shoukan Buster, the next Kaiju to be summoned was Reugosite!

* _ **Reugosite! Shoukan Time!**_ *

Standing beside the humanoid kaiju Greeza, clad in an eldritch alien armor, and Magata-no-Orochi, a dragon-like monster is another dragon kaiju in the form of Reugosite. Legend has it that Reugosite devours planets by assuming a gaseous form.

By summoning these three kaijus, it seems Ray is itching to see her former family watch the whole world crumble right before their eyes.

"See if you can stop these, onee-chan, dear mother! Geh he he he he he!", Ray leaves and uses her time manipulation to escape the scene.

The kaijus summoned by Ray begin to cause destruction in the city. What's worse that Reugosite will most likely devour the Earth using its gaseous form, and so this is race against time.

The moment Geiz powered down from his Geiz Revive form, he collapses to his knees, and begins to bleed from his nose and ears. As the side effects of Revive's Ridewatch are taking effect on him, Geiz is unable to pilot his Time Mazine. This leaves Taki to deal with the threat herself.

To her surprise, it seems that her Time Mazine arrives to her...with a new paintjob!

Originally, the Time Mazine that was once owned by Fubuki had navy colors with red accents to match Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor's colors. This Time Mazine now has deep pink colors with cyan accents, matching the color of Taki Genesis Type's color schemes.

Emerging from Taki's Time Mazine's cockpit is Reiji. And Taki isn't too thrilled with her machine's paint job, despite the fact it matches her Rider form's colors.

"Did Goro asked you to give it a new paintjob?", the ninja said dryly.

To which Reiji replied, "Actually, it was my idea. Don't worry, your Time Mazine had some re-enhancements after it suffered a malfunction after you used the Amazon Neo watch. Your Time Mazine is now updated to **Version 2.0**."

"*sigh* You really made an effort fixing my machine what Goro could not.", said Taki as she powers down from Imperial Type Soleil to Genesis Type. "Wait, why did you called it Version 2.0?"

But, before Reiji could reply, Goro and Aizawa caught up to her. The former warns Taki despite that her Time Mazine got an updated look, this still does not change the fact fighting a kaiju with it takes a lot of focus, as the three monsters Ray summoned are equally gigantic, as the Time Mazine in its battle mode can still be easily dwarfed by such monsters. Either way, Taki has to do it.

Reiji decides to co-pilot the machine with the ninja. Since he was able to update her Time Mazine, Reiji decides to take the controls.

"Can you even pilot it?!", Taki asked skeptically.

To which he replied, "Trust me. I've looked thoroughly on this thing and even test piloted it myself! Taki-san, do you have the Ultraman X watch? That kaiju over there came from X's universe."

Additionally, Reiji reveals to have knowledge of various Ultramen ever since he saw Ultraman Orb fighting a kaiju in this world. Greeza is a humanoid monster that have once fought Ultraman X and defeated the Ultra warrior. Magata-no-Orochi is an evolved form of Maga Orochi that was once fought by Orb. Whereas Reugosite is a planet-eating monster that was recently fought by two Ultra brothers: Rosso and Blu.

The Time Mazine transforms into its battle mode as Taki activates the Ultraman X Ridewatch as her Time Mazine's face changes that of the X Ridewatch...

* _(X Devizer transformation SFX followed by X's rising grunt)_ _ **X, united! X!**_ *

"Now for Gomora Armor!", Taki then proceeds to equip the Time Mazine with the Cyber Gomora Armor, as Ultraman X is able to equip MonsArmors, weaponized power suits derived from Cyber kaijus.

A manifestation of Cyber Gomora appears behind the Time Mazine as it dons the claws, shoulder and body armor with the Cyber kaiju.

" **Cyber Gomora Armor, active!** ", Reiji shouted as his hands firmly grasped on the Time Mazine's controls. He smiles and said, "This feels nostalgic."

Taki's Time Mazine proceeds to charge the Cyber Gomora claws with energy in order for it to emulate the Gomora Oscillation Wave. When the Time Mazine fires the Oscillation Wave, Greeza counters with a stronger variation of the Oscillation Wave. Pushing the mecha to a corner.

"That thing is strong! Even if the Time Mazine alone is like the size of a fly in the kaiju's eyes!", Taki grumbled. "In that case...", she then takes over the controls as Reiji backed aside.

* _(Electronic beat mixed with RabbitTank-esque music)_ _ **Best Match! Build!**_ *

The Time Mazine's face then changes to that of the Build Ridewatch, as Taki augmented the Build watch into the robot via her Beyondriver.

* _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ *

The Time Mazine Build Mode soar as high causing it to produce a colossal energy chart that Build uses for the Vortex Finish. The summoned Greeza is trapped by the chart as the Time Mazine executes its Rider Kick pose to destroy the Kaiju. Only for Greeza to swat the Time Mazine like a fly before the finisher could connect.

On the ground, as Goro, Aizawa, the other Taki and Fubuki help Geiz taking the latter to safety, they suddenly run into Kaitou of all people.

"What are you doing?!", asked Fubuki. "Ray has sent three-"

"Say no more.", Kaitou reassures. Even if he doesn't need to transform, he can still summon a Rider without transforming at all, as he took out the Kamen Rider J card, a Rider that has the ability to grow to gigantic size equal to an Ultraman.

* _[Neo Diendriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: J!**_ *

The J card is inserted on the Neo Diendriver, followed by Kaitou cocking the gun forwards to extend it, and by pulling the trigger, he summons Kamen Rider J, who then goes Jumbo Formation, taking a gigantic size equal to that of an Ultraman.

From afar, Kurenai Gai sensed the presence of three kaijus attacking the city, one of them being one of the monsters he fought in his home world. He flashes the Orb Ring as he prepares to transform...

The summoned Kamen Rider J in Jumbo Formation battled Reugosite. Within moments, Ultraman Orb in Specium Zepellion joined the frey and took on the monster that he last fought in his homeworld, the Magata-no-Orochi.

"No way, is that... Orb?", Taki looked into the Time Mazine's monitor the moment Ultraman Orb joined the battle. Either way, Taki refuses to waver against the summoned Greeza as she gives everything she has.

* _(Fast-paced triumphant music mixed with Fourze Driver's stanby)_ _ **3, 2, 1! Four~ze~!**_ *

Her Time Mazine's face now changes that of the Fourze Ridewatch as Taki has equipped the Fourze Ridewatch to the machine. With that, the Time Mazine is equipped with the Booster Modules (the arm rockets of Fourze Armor based on the Rocket Module). Additionally, she can give the Time Mazine more armaments as the Fourze Ridewatch also allows the use of other Fourze Modules.

* _ **Launcher On! Gatling On!**_ *

The Time Mazine manifests a large copy of the Launcher Module on its right leg, along with the Gatling Module on the left. The robot unloads a barrage of missiles and rapid-fire bullets on Greeza, but its armor is so thick not even the Fourze Modules could not make a dent on it.

Meanwhile, while Kaitou has the summoned Kamen Rider J do the work for him. Tsukasa makes a shocking return!

"Tsukasa! Long time no see!", the thief greets his long-time rival like he always ould.

"You've been having fun lately, Kaitou?", the Destroyer of Worlds replied. "I'm going to give both of them a hand." as he took out his card and prepares to transform. "Henshin!"

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Decade!**_ *

Tsukasa transforms, then tosses a card right to Kaitou. And it's revealed to be the Final Form Ride card for Decade. And Kaitou had once used this card on Tsukasa, transforming the latter into an actual Decadriver, a giant one. Then, he fuses with the actual Kamen Rider J at one point.

"Remember the last time you pulled _that_ trick on me? How about doing that one again, for old time's sake.", said Tsukasa.

Kaitou gleefully accepts his rival's proposition as he loads the Decade Decaderiver card on the Neo Diendriver.

* _ **Final Form Ride!**_ *

"If you say so.", he said as he prepares to point the Neo Diendriver on Tsukasa's back. "This'll hurt a bit.", and pulled the gun...

* _ **D-D-D-Decade!**_ *

To everyone's shock, including Goro and Geiz, they see Tsukasa transforming into a jumbo Decadriver. The giant belt then heads towards the summoned Kamen Rider J (Jumbo Formation), causing the giant Decadriver to merge with the summoned Kamen Rider J, transforming J into Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation, and Tsukasa became one with the giant Rider in the process.

To Taki's surprise and relief, the giant Decade Complete Form delivered a devastating punch powerful enough to shatter Greeza's armor, reducing it back to its second form.

"Decade-san!", Orb turned around the moment Tsukasa enters the fray after becoming one with the Kamen Rider J summoned by Diend.

"I've never fought even a single kaiju before. Well, let's just trash them already.", said Tsukasa as he takes on the summoned Reugosite as he drew the Ride Booker in its sword mode.

Orb then takes out the Orb Slasher and slide his fingers to go Trinity Fusion.

"Lend me the power of three lights: Orb Trinity!", Gai shouted as he raised the Orb Slasher to go Trinity.

The manifestations of three Ultramen: Ginga, Victory, and X appeared around Orb as they fuse with him, resulting in Orb Trinity.

"The three lights have bonded together! Now, it's time to stand up!", Orb Trinity takes out the Orb Slasher from his right shoulder and charge at Magata-no-Orochi, overpowering the kaiju with his slashes, followed by manifesting the EX-Red King Knuckle (the preferred UlTrans mode used by Ultraman Victory) on his left arm, slugging the monster with a powerful punch.

Inside the Time Mazine's cockpit, Taki takes out the Ultraman Zero Ridewatch and proceeds to augment it to her mecha.

* _(Ultra Zero Eye's transformation SFX followed by Zero's rising grunt)_ _ **Zero!**_ *

The Time Mazine's watch face now changes to that of the Ultraman Zero Ridewatch. After that, the Time Mazine dons the Ultimate Aegis, the armor used by Ultraman Zero to travel between dimensions, which it comes equipped with the Ultimate Zero Sword on the right arm.

"I'll blow you up like a black hole!", said Taki as she uses the Ultimate Zero Sword equipped on her Time Mazine.

Despite her mecha's size being dwarfed by the kaijus, the Ultimate Zero Sword can extend when empowered with energy. The Ultimate Zero Sword's extended length was powerful enough to penetrate the summoned Greeza's broken armor in the process, weakening it even further. The three warriors prepare to finish it once and for all.

Gai slides the Orb Slasher's panel three times, followed by pressing its Boost Switch to extend its blade. Followed by Decade taking out the Final Kamen Attack Form Ride card, the very same he used to destroy King Dark. Then, the Ultimate Aegis is disengaged from the Time Mazine, as it transforms into a giant bow.

"You're still 20,000 years...", Taki banters Ultraman Zero's signature catchphrase as a side effect of using its Ridewatch.

Followed by Gai and Tsukasa finishing the line, " **too early to beat us!** "

* _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ * / * _ **Final Kamen Attack Form Ride: D-D-D-D-Decade!**_ *

The Ultimate Aegis in its bow mode manifests a string of energy in which the Time Mazine pulls. The construct charges with massive amounts of energy. As the robot releases the energy string, it fires the Ultimate Aegis itself as if it was a gigantic energy arrow right towards Greeza's chest, destroying the creature in the process.

Decade Jumbo Formation jumps as the projections of all Rider Cards from Rider #1 to Zi-O begin to line up. He then dives through the cards as he destroys Reugosite with a Jumbo Dimension Kick.

" **Trinitium Halo!** ", Orb Trinity creates a buzzsaw made of light construct before launching it at Magata-no-Orochi, cleaving the legendary monster in half.

With the three kaijus Ray summoned destroyed for good, Taki, Decade, and Orb emerged triumphant in this colossal battle.

* * *

The following day...

Taki meets up with Tsukasa at the Charmant in Zawame City, where the latter takes the opportunity to taste melon cakes. While keeping himself from Kaitou and the whole sea cucumber joke, he tells Taki about what happened in the bus accident.

Tsukasa begin cutting through the chase, "I was driving the bus at that time. When Swartz stops time and barged in uninvited, he looked at the children and babbled about his candidate of his king. He took the kids, including the child Tokiwa Sougo to a timeline where those Dai Mazines lay waste on the world. That's where he encouraged the kid to become a king when he [Sougo] witnessed that catastrophe. And yes, Swartz is the mastermind behind the whole Oma Zi-O commotion. As for their parents, I don't know what happened even after I escaped with Tsukuyomi using the walls. But, she ended up outside of the bus's wreckage before she was kidnapped by Ray."

To which Taki replied, "Ray actually saw what Swartz is doing from afar, as she admitted to us earlier. The reason she kidnapped Tsukuyomi is because the latter might Swartz before Ray could. What could be worse if Swartz was prematurely exposed as the traitor to Heure and Ora?"

* * *

Elsewhere...

Hiryuu/Another Zi-O continues to assemble more Another Riders, using random people for his army of Another Riders. Recently, he just created a new Another Kabuto, Another Blade, Another Drive, and Another Kiva.l

Swartz, in one last ditch effort to take the Another Zi-O powers from Hiryuu as punishment for his defection appears on the scene with Ora. Only to be blocked by Ray, Black Huntress, and Heure.

"Sorry, Swartz. But, this is as far as you go.", said the renegade Time Jacker.

"Why are you always standing in our way over and over again, traitor?!", the superior Time Jacker lashes out on her. "You got the nerve to act so superior for all the trouble you caused."

Ray couldn't help laugh each time she is being called a "traitor" by Swartz, even though that Ray herself is starting to expose him as the real traitor.

"Fue he he he he! Just how many times you keep on calling me that?", a smug smile curved on Ray's mouth. "Tell me, Swartz. What were you doing back in 2009?"

The moment Ray mentioned about what Swartz was doing in 2009 had Ora shook her head.

"What are you talking about, Ray?", Ora raised her eyebrow.

Ray turned her attention to Hiryuu, "Go ahead, say it."

Hiryuu then turned around and confronted Swartz after learning that he was the one responsible for his parents' deaths, as such, the latter is now exposed as the traitor.

"You know too much, traitor!", before Swartz could use his ability to stop time, Ray prevents him from doing so.

Ray uses her index finger to invoke a four kanji character symbols at Swartz. It reads as "temporal paralysis" (金縛り時). She shouts, "Kanashibari-ji no Jutsu! (Time Paralysis Technique)", and by combining time manipulation and a paralysis technique (Kanashibari no Jutsu), Ray puts Swartz in a temporal state of suspended animation, all while maintaining his consciousness and awareness in an immobilized state.

Ray knew this technique from her stepmother (specifically, Taki's future self). As this is a forbidden technique that Taki can only use to restrain someone as dangerous as anyone wielding Soul Edge, and/or Oma Zi-O.

With Swartz paralyzed for indefinite periods of time, Ray reveals the truth to both Heure and Ora, forcing him to watch his plans crumble in his temporal paralyzed state.

"In case you didn't know, it was Swartz who pulled the strings all this time. He was the one who chose Tokiwa Sougo as the demon king of time. Ironic isn't it? He wasn't a very dedicated Time Jacker to begin with! He was just using you guys to create Another Riders to keep both of you out of suspicion of his true agenda. He was loyal to none other than Oma Zi-O himself!", Ray gives the two a mouthful of truth as she snatches the purple feather Swartz's jacket as trophy for exposing him as the traitor to Heure and Ora.

Despite her shock of discovering Swartz's true agenda, Ora still does not acknowledge the fact that Ray is in the right, in that her motivations don't justify all the horrible deeds she has done.

"Just because you've exposed Swartz as the traitor doesn't make you a hero, Ray.", Ora's rebuttal to Ray's revelation. "You're nothing more but a heartless monster compared to him."

But, Ray continues to justify her intentions even further before breaking into a maniacal laughter. "Who cares. _I_ won already. In fact, you could kiss your futures goodbye. Because, I am going to create a new future in my own liking. Starting by painting the whole world red using Soul Edge! I can finally see the world drenched with blood, corpses and enjoy hearing the screams of agony and death! Mweh he he he he! Iyeh HA HA HA HA HA! AHA HA HA HA HA HAAA!"

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 23 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Wizard, Fourze, W, Diend, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO,Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

 **-Elysium:** 17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Mach, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 8 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword, Evol)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 11 (Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Decade, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo, Another Quiz)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 7 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone, Greeza (Final Form), Magata-no-Orochi, Reugosite)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

- **Another Zi-O:**

 _ **Another Watch:**_ 14 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Kabuto, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Hiryuu has assembled a number of Another Riders in hopes of defeating Sougo. With the hope of setting aside their fated rivalry, Geiz decides to work together again with Sougo and promise that they will settle their things once Ray is defeated._

 _With Hiryuu defeated, Ray decides his fate..._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _72:_ _ **Checkmate ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Taki's Time Mazine is now given an updated paintjob. Originally, the Time Mazine was a mass produced one that was initially piloted by Fubuki. The original colors were dark-blue and red, to match G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor's color scheme. The new colors of Taki's Time Mazine is now deep pink with cyan accents to match her Rider form's colors. This updated Time Mazine is now in its **Version 2.0**.

The kaijus summoned by Ray are final bosses of each Ultra series:

\- Greeza (Final Form): _Ultraman X.  
_ \- Magata-no-Orochi: _Ultraman Orb._ (It also helps that Orb once again appears to assist Taki defeating this monster in ths chapter)  
\- Reugosite: _Ultraman R/B._

Ray is also revealed to have know a forbidden technique that only Taki (specifically, her future self) can use: the Time Paralysis Jutsu (aka, Kanashibari-ji no Jutsu [金縛り時の術]). By combining time manipulation and the ability to use the traditional Kanashibari no Jutsu/Paralysis technique, this ninpou has the ability to cause its victims into a temporal state of suspended animation, as in the victim is completely immobilized retaining their awareness. Ray uses this on Swartz to expose him as the traitor to Ora and Heure. This leaves Swartz in a temporal suspended animation indefinitely periods of time until Book 2.


	72. Ep 072: Checkmate -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **72: Checkmate** **~A.D. 2019~** [チェックメイト 〜2019年〜/ _Chekkumeito_ _〜_ _2019-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood and murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Swartz was exposed as the traitor by Ray to Heure and Ora. To add insult to injury, she uses her stepmother's temporal paralysis technique that placed the superior Time Jacker in a temporal suspended animation, while he is consciously aware while unable to move.

"In case you didn't know, it was Swartz who pulled the strings all this time. He was the one who chose Tokiwa Sougo as the demon king of time. Ironic isn't it? He wasn't a very dedicated Time Jacker to begin with! He was just using you guys to create Another Riders to keep both of you out of suspicion of his true agenda. He was loyal to none other than Oma Zi-O himself!", Ray gives the two a mouthful of truth as she snatches the purple feather Swartz's jacket as trophy for exposing him as the traitor to Heure and Ora.

Despite her shock of discovering Swartz's true agenda, Ora still does not acknowledge the fact that Ray is in the right, in that her motivations don't justify all the horrible deeds she has done.

"Just because you've exposed Swartz as the traitor doesn't make you a hero, Ray.", Ora's rebuttal to Ray's revelation.

But, Ray continues to justify her intentions even further before breaking into a maniacal laughter. "Who cares. _I_ won already. In fact, you could kiss your futures goodbye. Because, I am going to create a new future in my own liking. Starting by painting the whole world red using Soul Edge! I can finally see the world drenched with blood, corpses and enjoy hearing the screams of agony and death! Mweh he he he he! Iyeh HA HA HA HA HA! AHA HA HA HA HA HAAA!"

The traitor Time Jacker couldn't resist gloating on her success in undermining Swartz's plot; Ora outright calls Ray delusional because she thought of herself as a hero for "averting" Oma Zi-O's by putting Swartz in a temporal suspended animation for indefinite periods of time, even though Oma Zi-O's rise is just coming soon.

But, Ray doesn't care what Ora and Heure say about her. Because, Ray claims that she get what she wants and has no qualms removing those obstacles in her way. She made it clear that she will paint the world red at Oma Day with the cursed sword.

"You will get what you deserve, Ray. One of these days, your stepmother will put you in your place!", Ora takes her leave, having fed up of the renegade Time Jacker's delusions of grandeur. Even though she found out Swartz's true agenda, she herself decided to go renegade. However, she refuses to be on the same room as Ray and Heure.

* * *

Back in Zawame, Tsukasa brought up more what he saw about Swartz's actions and everything related to Sougo's past to Taki.

"It seems the kid had latent powers of his own: his power to control time.", Tsukasa elaborated. "He even reduced a Dai Mazine to dust before Swartz showed up, and somehow messed up the kid's memory. Since then, he [Sougo] would recall that fateful even in his dream, knowing that he's destined to become Oma Zi-O."

"What if the boy found out everything what Swartz did to him 10 years ago?". Taki curiously asked.

But, Tsukasa insists not to let Sougo find out about that right now. "I'd rather keep a _lot_ of secrets if I were you. It's best you keep everything I said in the dark. It's for his own good too."

Though Swartz is indeed the mastermind behind Sougo's path of becoming the demon king, and he is more likely exposed as the traitor by Ray. It's best that Taki should not tell the truth to the boy, which is more likely to prevent any fallout between him and the resistance members. Tsukasa reminds Taki to focus on what she does: is to make sure of Soul Edge's destruction. Despite this, no matter how many times the cursed sword will be destroyed, it will hibernate inside Astral Chaos and will resurface into the human world at a given opportunity to satiate its bloodlust.

"In case if you heard about Astral Chaos. I once went there and encountered an eldritch monster calling itself as a manifestation of Soul Edge.", the Destroyer of Worlds then takes to a next subject, revealing that he is able to traverse into Astral Chaos even if he's not seeking after Soul Edge.

Normally, those seeking the evil sword draws the attention of demon residing the cursed sword - Inferno. And Astral Chaos is where Inferno sends his would-be victims to challenge all who grasp Soul Edge in order to corrupt them. As finding unconventional ways to enter Astral Chaos would be impossible, even Zasalamel is unable to enter that realm despite his nigh-omniscient and god-like abilities.

Tsukasa, of all people, is one of the few people who can enter Astral Chaos using the dimensional walls associated to his parallel world. The same can apply with his Another Rider counterpart, Ray/Another Decade.

"You've once fought the eldritch creature in Astral Chaos? As in the manifestation of Soul Edge itself?", Taki raised her eyebrow.

Tsukasa continued, "Yeah. Believe me. That freak of nature will rest there each time Soul Edge is destroyed. I'm sure you're very aware that Soul Edge will resurrect itself even when destroyed a number of times. As far as Soul Calibur is concerned, that and Soul Edge alone isn't enough to beat Oma Zi-O. If the two Soul swords bond together in an _**embrace of souls**_ , it will bring forth a balance between light and darkness."

He also hinted that even if Taki has Soul Calibur, Tsukasa insinuates that the spirit sword (or Soul Edge for that matter) alone isn't yet enough to be equal to Oma Zi-O's power.

Either way, Taki will have her own ways to destroy Soul Edge, even without relying on Soul Calibur's power. In fact, she is fully aware of Elysium's mindset to be as extreme necessary evil. Even if that's the case, Taki will have to destroy the spirit sword too if it shows its more extreme and ruthless nature. Obviously, both soul swords were created by the same person: the Hero King himself.

As the two express their thoughts over the soul swords, Taki sensed a disturbance from afar.

* * *

At the plaza where Beat Riders gather to dance, people start running away for their lives when Hiryuu starts turning random people into Another Riders. Starting with two Team Baron members he turned into Another Shinobi and Another Kikai, while being backed with Another W and Another Den-O. To make matters worse, he just already summoned Another Kuuga and Another Hibiki - two kaiju Another Riders to cause destruction. Their size is even much bigger than they were to the point that they are at the same height as an Ultraman.

Gai, who saw Another Kuuga and Another Hibiki the moment he went into the plaza, takes out his Orb Ring and transforms...

"Zoffy-san!", Gai scans the Zoffy Ultra Fusion Card.

* _ **Zoffy!**_ *

"Belial-san!", followed by the Belial card.

* _ **Ultraman Belial!**_ *

The manifestations of Zoffy and Ultraman Belial appeared on Gai's side. Gai then invokes his chant to become Thunder Breastar, "Grant me the power of light and darkness!"

* _ **Fusion Up! Ultraman Orb: Thunder Breastar!**_ *

Once Zoffy and Belial's projections fuse together with Orb, the latter takes form of a muscular physique in the form of Thunder Breastar, and amalgamation of two Ultramen representing good and evil, respectively.

"I embrace the darkness so I can become the light!", Orb Thunder Breastar charges at Another Kuuga and Another Hibiki.

The clash of the titans take to a colossal level as Thunder Breastar uses his brute strength to make short work of Another Kuuga, who is only a giant insect with powers of Kamen Rider Kuuga. The same applies with Another Hibiki, who has the powers of Kamen Rider Hibiki.

Thunder Breastar then manhandles Another Hibiki, tossing it right towards Another Kuuga, causing a tremor upon impact.

Meanwhile, Taki and Tsukasa managed to arrive at the city grounds and confront Hiryuu, who has created Another Shinobi and Another Kikai by using two Team Baron members.

"How will you go so far as to turn innocent people into Another Riders just to satisfy your petty grudge?", Taki said.

To which Hiryuu replied, "Until I defeat him [Sougo]. Nothing more."

Just as Taki and Tsukasa prepare to transform, Black Woz appears out of nowhere on their side.

"Then, you will be need to be taught a lesson, child.", said the prophet. "Your pettiness will be your undoing and that will not help you defeat my demon king. Prepare yourself."

* _ **Taki!**_ * / * _ **Woz!**_

Both Taki and Woz put their respective Miridewatches into their Beyondrivers, followed by Tsukasa inserting his card into the Neo Decadriver.

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Iza!**_ * / * _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Action!**_ * /* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide!**_ *

The three Riders shout, " **Henshin!** " as both Taki and Black Woz close their Beyondrivers and Tsukasa closing his Neo Decadriver...

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time! Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!**_ *

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **Decade!**_ *

Before engaging the Another Riders, Black Woz, now as Kamen Rider Woz, recites his advent speech after his transformation:

" **Rejoice! The reader of the past and the future. The prophet who will write the proper timeline. And his name is Kamen Rider Woz! This is the first page of a new history!** "

To Taki's (and Tsukasa's) surprise, this is something that she does not see everyday. White Woz as a Rider makes a simple introduction, but Black Woz does it the only way he knows how, for he is the herald to Oma Zi-O for a reason.

"What an unusual way to distinguish which Woz is in the suit. Oh, well..", Taki shrugged awkwardly as she, Decade and Woz charge into battle.

Hiryuu leaves while he lets his Another Riders - W, Den-O, Shinobi, and Kikai make short work of the three. Despite the numbers game, this doesn't affect Tsukasa since he can transform into any of his predecessors and successors.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: W!**_ _(CycloneJoker transformation music)_ *

Decade puts the W Rider Card into his belt, transforming him into Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker. While assuming the Double form, Tsukasa makes short work of Another W to a curb-stomp battle as he puts on the Final AttackRide card...

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **Final AttackRide: D-D-D-D-Double!**_ *

Decade Double jumps as he does the Joker Extreme on Another W, destroying it in the process.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Den-O!**_ _(Sword Form transformation jingle)_ *

Taking on Den-O's Sword Form, Decade took on Another Den-O.

Meanwhile, Taki and Black Woz are taking their chance against Another Shinobi and Another Kikai. Normally, Kamen Rider Woz has the power to use Futurering Shinobi and Futurering Kikai. One has to use the other watch to take on the other Another Rider.

To mitigate this problem, Black Woz hands to Taki the Kikai Miridewatch...

"I'll take Another Shinobi with Futurering Shinobi.", said Black Woz. "I'm leaving Another Kikai to you. So make use of this."

* _ **Kikai!**_ * / * _ **Shinobi!**_ *

Both Riders pressed the switch of their Miridewatch, causing the cover to open before closing the Beyondriver's lever...

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time! Dekai! Hakai! Gokai!**_ _(Huge! Destroy! Energetic!)_ _ **Futurering Kikai! Kikai!**_ *

Taki changes to **Futurering Kikai**. Unlike her usual Futurering forms that have elements of Rider Armors, her form is essentially altering the strap of her suit, as well her shoulders; much like Woz's. She gets the Kikai Band Liner on her suit, and her shoulders are modified to resemble Kamen Rider Kikai.

Her transformation ends with the hirigana for "Kikai" (きかい) branded on her visor. Then, the forehead crystal on her helmet turns yellow and has the kanji for "steel" (鋼) engraved on it. Having used Kamen Rider Kikai's powers for the first time, she now has the ability to master the element of metal/steel.

But, that's not all, Taki's use of Futurering Kikai grants her two extra weapons exclusively for her in that Woz could not normally use: on her right gauntlet gives her a tethering metal whip known as the **Metal Chain Whip**. As well as a riot shield-like weapon in the form of the **Metallium Shield**. The Metallium Shield is made of the same composite metal alloy that make up Kamen Rider Kikai's suit, armor, and weapons: **Cold Metallium**.

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time! Dare ja? Ore ja! Ninja! Futurering Shinobi! Shinobi!**_ *

Woz changes into Futurering Shinobi, his transformation ends with the katakana for "Shinobi" (シノビ) branded onto his visor.

The two Riders deal with the Another Shinobi and Another Kikai that Hiryuu spawned. Black Woz is just in the process of experiencing his first battle as a Kamen Rider, while Another Shinobi gains the upper hand on him.

Meanwhile, Taki takes her time to counterattack Another Kikai's Rider Kick charged with electrified icy energy, she deflects the kick by using the Metallium Shield. The Another Rider's kick is bounced back with twice the power. The demon huntress gives Another Kikai a taste of lash using the Metal Chain Whip. If that wasn't enough, as nearby people are running to get out of harms way; Taki spawned multiple nanotools from the mechanical hand crest on her forehead, and the nanotools scatter to latch themselves on nearby people. As a result, those who come contact with nanotools were turned into Semi-Humanoise that Taki can control.

Taki instructs those people who were turned into Semi-Humanoise to attack Another Kikai. The people under her control take the opportunity gang up Another Kikai.

Black Woz manages to gain control of the fight after having mastered Futurering Shinobi. He opens and closes the Beyondriver while armed with the Zikan Despear in scythe mode.

* _ **Beyond the Time! Ninpou: Jikan Shibari no Jutsu!**_ _(Ninja Art: Time Binding Technique)_ *

Woz launches a Fuma Shuriken from the Zikan Despear, which then splits into three Fuma Shurikens, that slash Another Shinobi from one direction after another. Followed by Woz delivering the final slash using the Despear.

Taki then opens and closes the Beyondriver for the finisher...

* _ **Beyond the Time! Full Metal Break!**_ *

Taki uses her Metal Chain Whip to latch its tip on Another Kikai, and by injecting a computer virus on the Another Rider through the Metal Chain Whip, this damages the Another Rider's operating system. Another Kikai's internal systems go system failure. The virus that Taki implanted on Another Kikai also causes it to be rigged to self-destruct! A countdown indicator appears above Another Kikai's head.

Countdown: **10**

Countdown: **9**

Countdown: **8**

Countdown: **7**

Countdown: **6**

Countdown: **5**

Countdown: **4**

Countdown: **3**

Countdown: **2**

Countdown: **1**

Countdown: **0**

Another Kikai collapses to its knees and explodes, due to the countdown expiring to zero.

Taki turns around behind the explosion and peppered her post-mortem banter in Russian, "нет покоя для нечестивых!" ("Net pokoya dlya nechestivykh!"). Even Black Woz is surprised that the Fu-Ma ninja has learned and became fluent with other languages.

Orb Thunder Breastar unleashed his Zedicium Ray on Another Kuuga and Another Hibiki, destroying them in the process, followed by Decade Den-O Sword Form using Sword Form's Extreme Slash.

* * *

Later that night, at 95Do...

Sougo returns home. To his surprise, Geiz and Tsukuyomi returned and decide to stay once more, and what's even more funny Black Woz ends up living with them!

"You came back!", Sougo exclaimed.

"Yeah. I knew I was wrong. My fear and paranoia got the better of me.", Tsukuyomi spoke. "But, because of Ray's recent actions, we have no other choice but to return here and to look after you before you might become Oma Zi-O. Ray has done worst things to us; you, Geiz, and Taki are the ones who can stop her."

Sougo's hype-man then appeared as he goes downstairs. "For now, you and Geiz-kun should set your differences aside. As what Tsukuyomi-kun said, Ray as of now, is considered to be the most dangerous threat, and she needs to be stopped, my demon king."

With the Time Jackers now defeated (Ora now goes renegade after learning Swartz's true agenda, Swartz himself is put into a temporal suspended animation indefinitely by Ray), White Woz outsmarted by Black; Ray's faction is the only one standing in their way.

A doorbell rings, Taki enters the clock shop as she too is going to be on the side to stop Ray.

"And for that, we're not going to let Ray have her way.", the Fu-Ma ninja addressed the 95Do tenants. "And we have ourselves a guest in the battle..."

Taki re-introduces the Destroyer of Worlds himself to Sougo and company. Despite the last time Decade has fought Sougo and Geiz, Tsukasa right now is their ally to stop Ray and Hiryuu.

"Kadoya Tsukasa?", Geiz's eyes were straight on Tsukasa himself.

"When was the last time I fought on Geiz-kun's side? Oh well... In fact, I'm here that you guys need to stop Another Zi-O and the counterfeit Decade that is Ray.", Tsukasa spoke. "Once you're done with Another Zi-O, you better stop Ray from getting close to Soul Edge by going to Ostrheinsburg and defeat Nightmare."

Even though Tsukasa came to stop Another Zi-O with Sougo and company, that doesn't mean that Ray will stop at her plans, as she will immediately head back to 1586 and take the cursed sword from Nightmare.

Even if that's the case, Another Zi-O must be stopped first.

The next day...

At their fated battleground, Hiryuu has assembled his army of Another Riders to back him up against Zi-O - Another Build, Ghost, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, and Faiz. Ray decides to back Hiryuu to make things interesting.

Sougo came into the battlefield alone first.

"You're finally here, Tokiwa Sougo.", said Hiryuu.

"You're all by yourself? To think that you're already been shunned your own friends so early!", Ray chuckled.

Ray spoke too soon, Taki, Geiz, Tsukasa, and Black Woz all stood by Sougo's side, with a goal to stop both the two Another Riders.

"Only I am the only one who can beat Zi-O before he can become a demon king. For he is also a friend. Even if we don't get along.", said Geiz.

"As long as we're standing in your way, you will never succeed in your quest, Ray.", Taki added.

Ray mockingly refutes her stepmother, "Oh, I'm scared! But what's vexing is that the actual Decade having the nerve to show up!"

Tsukasa then rubs it in on Ray's face, "You really have the nerve to use my and Kaitou's powers. I'll show you how the real deal does it!"

"Who do you think you are?!", Hiryuu glares at Tsukasa as he transforms into Another Zi-O.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"Darkest Shadow" OST from Soulcalibur VI_ *)

To which Tsukasa responds the only way he would say, "I'm... Or rather, _we're_ just passing-through Kamen Riders.", before Taki, Geiz, Black Woz, and Sougo altogether say, " **Remember that!** " The three Riders individually transform, starting with Tsukasa himself...

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Decade!**_ *

Followed by Taki and Black Woz inserting their respective Miridewatches into their Beyondrivers, after pressing the switch on the Miridewatches to open its cover, the belt's lever is closed.

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time! Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!**_ *

Followed by Sougo and Geiz placing their personal Ridewatches into their Zikuu-Drivers, they spin the driver 360 degrees to trigger the transformation.

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Rider Time!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Kamen Rider~! Zi-O!**_ *

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Rider Time!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **Kamen Ri~der~ Ge~iz~!**_ *

The Kamen Riders (Zi-O, Geiz, Taki, Woz, and Decade) prepare for battle as they charge at Ray and Hiryuu's Another Riders. Taki, Woz, and Tsukasa are going to be busy dealing with Another Decade, while Sougo and Geiz take on Hiryuu and his Another Rider army, but not before Taki tossing the Fourze and Wizard watches back to the two.

Geiz then activates the Faiz Ridewatch to don the Faiz Armor...

* _ **Finish Time! Faiz! Exceed Time Burst!**_ *

...after leaping up high in the air, he destroys Another Faiz with Faiz's signature Crimson Smash Rider Kick.

* _ **Armor Time! Soiya! Gaim!**_ *

Zi-O changes into Gaim Armor, while his hands are full fighting Another Gaim, Another Fourze, and Another OOO.

* _ **Squash Time Break!**_ *

Sougo then pressed his and the Gaim Ridewatch and spun the Driver at 360 degrees, and he delivers a 4-hit combo slash based on the Daidai Ittou finisher used by Gaim Orange Arms.

Meanwhile, Taki, Woz, and Decade are laser-focused on fighting Another Decade. Another Decade uses her Shoukan Buster to summon Ride-Players via the Ride-Player watch. Woz pulled the same trick earlier with Futurering Shinobi to snuff out the summoned Ride-Players, giving Taki and Decade the opening to overpower Another Decade.

Taki then takes out the Taki Imperial Miridewatch, now set to Luna Mode. She then inserts the watch on the Beyondriver and closes the belt...

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Shining Future Time! [...] Taki Imperial Luna! Luna!**_ *

Daytime has just suddenly became nighttime, as Taki Imperial Type Luna has the ability to turn day into night, hence the form. Imperial Type Luna sacrifices Taki's agile and speedy attacks for blocking and parrying enemy attacks, and counterattacking with twice the power.

Despite that her Another Rider form is based on Kamen Rider Decade, Ray still lacks the ability to master them, and compensates with her ability to summon Riders via Ridewatch and Shoukan Buster. As Ray decided to go all-out, she found herself at the receiving end of her shots from the Shoukan Buster being reflected back at her x2 the damage courtesy of Taki Imperial Type Luna, while still stunned, Decade takes the opportunity to put his Final AttackRide card on his Neo Decadriver...

* _ **Final AttackRide: D-D-D-Decade!**_ *

The back of the Final AttackRide card line up in front of Tsukasa right towards Another Decade, he leaps as he executes his Rider Kick gesture and delivered the final blow at Ray, defeating her in the process.

To rub salt to the wound, her Another Decade watch is destroyed. To her surprise, even though the Another Decade watch is meant to be immune to the Decade Ridewatch, that doesn't mean that she would end up losing to the _actual_ Kamen Rider Decade of all people.

Meanwhile, Zi-O assumes Fourze Armor and Geiz with the Wizard Armor as they collide against Another Fourze and Another Wizard. The two finish the two monsters off.

* _ **Limit Time Break!**_ *

"Rocket Tailspin Kick!", Zi-O yelled out his finisher for Fourze Armor as he does the Rocket Tailspin Kick.

* _ **Strike Time Burst!**_ *

Geiz destroys Another Wizard with a side kick, that was enlarged by a magical portal.

* _ **Taka, Tora, Batta! OOO~!**_ * / * _ **Kaigan! GHOST!**_ *

Sougo took out the OOO Ridewatch, followed by Geiz with the Ghost Ridewatch and assumed form of the respective Ride Armors.

* _ **Scanning Time Break!**_ * / * _ **Omega Time Burst!**_ *

The two Riders managed to make short work of Another OOO and Another Ghost, respectively. With all Another Riders defeated, this leaves as Another Zi-O as the last enemy standing, Hiryuu now has a bone to pick with Sougo and Geiz.

Taki regroups with Zi-O and Geiz. Sougo then equips his Driver with the Zi-O II watch, while Geiz takes the Revive Ridewatch. Taki then sets the Imperial Miridewatch to Soleil Mode...

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Ignition Future Time! [...] Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_ *

* _[Zikuu-Driver + Zi-O II Ridewatch voice]_ _ **Rider Time! Kamen Rider~! Rider~! Zi-O~ Zi-O~ Zi-O! II**_ *

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Rider Time!**_ _[Geiz Revive Ridewatch voice]_ _ **Re-vi-ve! Gouretsu! Gouretsu!**_ *

Zi-O II takes out the Saikyou Girade, Geiz arms himself with the Zikan Jaclaw in Saw mode, and Taki Imperial Type Soleil dual wielding the long half of the Ryuuseimaru and the Zikan Zaxe in Ono mode. The three Riders clash against Another Zi-O, it seems that the tide of the battle is in their favor, until Geiz briefly dropped to his knees, most likely due to the strain of the Revive watch that caused him. But, Geiz managed to stand up as he continues to give Sougo and Taki a hand against Another Zi-O.

"I can see it, your future!", Sougo then uses the clock hands on his visor to foresee Another Zi-O's next move. What he saw is Another Zi-O is about to deliver a wide-ranged slash to the three Riders. After that, Sougo decides to signal Geiz. "Geiz, do it!"

* _ **Speed Time! Revi-vi-ve! Revi-vi-ve! Revi-ve Shippu! Shippu!**_ *

Geiz Revive goes from Gouretsu to Shippu to catch Another Zi-O off guard. And quickly goes back to Gouretsu again.

* _ **Powered Time! Re-vi-ve! Gouretsu! Gouretsu!**_ *

Revive Gouretsu overpowers Another Zi-O before he and Taki double team the latter.

Taki gives Sougo the signal, "Now's your chance, boy!"

Zi-O II combines the Saikyou Girade with his Zikan Girade, and connected the face to the Zikan Girade, whilst its in Zi-O Saikyou mode. Zi-O II unleashes a large energy slash at Another Zi-O.

* _ **King Giri-Giri Slash!**_ *

After dealing the final blow, Hiryuu is forced out of his Another Zi-O form. The Another Zi-O watch is destroyed... Or so it seemed?

Sougo powered down his suit and decides to sympathize with Hiryuu, given the fact that they both lost their parents the same day. However, before Sougo could do so, Ray backfists him off the way.

Ray is livid even after she just lost to Decade, as a result of her Another Decade watch destroyed. Hiryuu finds himself at Ray's wrath, as he starts begging to give him another chance.

"Please, I want another chance! I lost to him, but I'm not going to stop until I get my revenge!", Hiryuu pleaded. "Please, spare me! Give me another chance!"

Ray appears to smile after seeing Hiryuu pleading another chance to redeem himself, despite that he already lost to Sougo. But, Ray being Ray, she instead decides Hiryuu's fate.

"I know how you feel, Hiryuu-kun.", Ray "emphatizes" with the now defeated Hiryuu. "But, I'm afraid that we have grown apart."

Ray kisses Hiryuu in that the moment her lips came contact to his, she absorbs his soul to the point she drains his life force, killing him in the process. Hiryuu is reduced to a skinny, bone-laden corpse. This act had greatly shocked Sougo, Taki, Geiz, and Black Woz.

If that wasn't enough, Hiryuu disintegrates to nothingness.

Sougo is furious at this, losing his chance to make Hiryuu realize the error of his ways. To Ray, she felt aroused in killing Hiryuu because she enjoys doing so. Black Woz even described Ray's sadism as some kind of a pathological fetishism.

"You've completely thrown away what's good inside you, Ray.", said Black Woz. "In the end, you will end up destroying yourself."

"By the way, I had Black Huntress kill Hiryuu-kun in 2009.", Ray brought up that she had sent Black Huntress to murder the child Hiryuu.

" **WHAT?!** ", exclaimed the four Riders.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2009** **  
**(2009年)

Somewhere in the hospital where the young Sougo and Hiryuu were admitted in the aftermath of the bus accident, the patients and hospital personnel run for their lives as they were attacked by an assailant: Black Huntress.

Black Huntress massacred innocent people inside the hospital, including children just to enjoy the look of horror in their faces. There was the last one inside she is about to kill: the young Kakogawa Hiryuu.

Black Huntress shot the young Hiryuu in the head before taking on her Morph Ball form and laid a Power Bomb.

The jet-black bounty hunter leaves the hospital and detonated her Power Bomb. As Black Huntress walks away from the hospital, the Power Bomb explodes, razing the building down to the ground. Black Huntress begins to laugh maniacally as the sight of seeing the hospital burned down to the ground, along with the corpses of the people she murdered, including the child Hiryuu.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 23 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Wizard, Fourze, W, Diend, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO,Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Woz #2:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

 **-Elysium:** 17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Mach, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 8 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword, Evol)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 24 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Kabuto, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha, Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo, Another Quiz)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 7 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone, Greeza (Final Form), Magata-no-Orochi, Reugosite)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _With Ray having disposed of Hiryuu/Another Zi-O, she takes the Another Zi-O watch for herself as her last ditch effort to remove all obstacles that would come between her and Soul Edge._

 _It is now race against time as Taki and the others head to 1586 and reach for Ostrheinsburg before Ray reaches for Nightmare. However, Ray has scattered several Another Riders to prevent the Riders from reaching her._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _73:_ _ **Reckoning ~A.D. 1586~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The official chapter count for this story will be **80**. Expect for this story's finale sometime during April to make way for Book 2.

Next week is a tribute to Kamen Rider Blade plus Kaitou's return in that episode. Though I prematurely pulled a Blade tribute that only featured Kenzaki, Tachibana, and Tennouji, who became Another Blade; like what I did to my Ryuki tribute before the reveal of an actual Ryuki arc, that does not affect with the canon since I'm willing to skip that in favor of adapting the Soul Chronicle of SCVI. In fact, the first part of Taki Gaiden is nearing its end to make way for Book 2.

My thoughts for next week's episode being a Blade tribute and comparisons to this story's Blade tribute:

\- Next week's episode: Kenzaki, Hajime, and a now-grown up Amane returns. And the two Riders are seen fighting means bad news: the fact that they're Jokers, the Undead Battle Fight restarts and the whole world will be brought to its knees again. Taki Gaiden's Blade tribute chapters: it takes place during Blade's first two episodes, that was before Kenzaki met Hajime.

\- The TV version of Another Blade: looks like a hulking version of King Form. And that Another Rider is most likely going to be Amane, due to the fact that Hajime and Kenzaki are once again fighting. This story's version of Another Blade, it's appearance wasn't even described as of now. Though Tennouji was its contract holder.

Unlike this week's episode, Hiryuu is spared after losing to Sougo and Geiz, while the Another Zi-O appears to be remained unscathed. Here, Ray and Black Huntress (in 2009) killed him, and the former takes the Another Zi-O watch for herself after Tsukasa destroys her Another Decade watch.

Taki's line after defeating Another Kikai is "нет покоя для нечестивых" ("Net pokoya dlya nechestivykh") is Russian for "No rest for the wicked".

Like her progenitor, Samus, Black Huntress is capable of taking up a Morph Ball form and lay bombs. Also, the way she detonated her Power Bomb at the hospital while walking away from it is similar to the scene of the 2008 _Dark Knight_ film when the Heath Ledger version of the Joker blew up the hospital.


	73. Ep 073: Reckoning -AD 1586-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **73: Reckoning** **~A.D. 1586~** [計算 〜1586年〜/ _Keisan_ _〜_ _2019-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Sougo, Geiz, Taki, and Black Woz succeeded in thwarting Hiryuu and Ray's plans. Just as Sougo was about to make Hiryuu realize the error of his ways, in that they both lost their parents in that same fateful day, Ray knocks Sougo out of the way. In another act of spite, she kills Hiryuu by absorbing his soul with a kiss on the lips.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2009** **  
**(2009年)

And in 2009, Black Huntress laid siege on the hospital where Sougo and Hiryuu were admitted after the accident. Though Sougo managed to get out with his uncle, the young Hiryuu was unlucky; Black Huntress, in all her depraved glory, murdered all the patients and doctors inside the hospital, and kills Hiryuu last.

The jet-black bounty hunter planted a Power Bomb in the hospital, after using her Morph Ball form. because she also gained the same, if not all, similar abilities of Samus. Black Huntress walks away from the hospital as it is being burnt down to the ground, imitating a scene from a movie where an infamous Clown Prince of Crime destroyed a hospital.

Heure, from afar, witnesses Black Huntress demolishing the hospital. The renegade Time Jacker absolutely _not_ happy of what he just saw.

Ora stood beside him. Ora herself is now a renegade Time Jacker following Ray's revelation of Swartz's hidden agenda.

"Who would have thought Black Huntress is pulling a stunt similar to Heath Ledger's The Joker from The Dark Knight?", said Ora. "Do you enjoy seeing this kind of stuff, Heure?"

To which the kid Time Jacker replied, "Heck, no! The reason why I deserted you and Swartz is because what you guys did to me before! But, I'm not a depraved, violent nutjob like Ray or Black Huntress."

Heure iterated that he only betrayed her [Ora] and Swartz was because they both turned him into Another Kikai; though Swartz was the one who started it while Ora only played along with his plan. But, like everyone else, he draws the line on people like Ray, who has a fetish for causing misery to other people, and Black Huntress, who enjoys murdering and taking delight at the look of horror of her victims.

Ora herself too, is in conflict after she was shocked to discover Swartz's true agenda and decided to desert him. This only leaves her, Heure, and Ray as the only Time Jackers to go renegade.

"To be honest, I'm getting sick and tired being bossed around by Ray. If she and Swartz are the worst wasn't enough, she would go as far to kill Another Zi-O purely out of spite.", said Heure. "Starting today, I'm going to ditch Ray."

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

As what Black Woz said earlier, all the traces of good within Ray are gone. Fubuki said that before she became Ray, Reina used to be a good and kindhearted person. Until the day Oma Zi-O ruled the future, Ray became obsessed with the weapon Soul Edge to the point that she willingly sold her soul to the devil to begin this mad quest.

Ray walked away fiddling the Another Zi-O watch in her hand, proclaiming, "It is finally time. And I have to admit, Oma Day is getting a bit closer. Being Another Decade was fun and all, but I guess it's time finally get what I deserve: Soul Edge!", as she gloats that she's nearing a step closer in claiming Soul Edge.

As for Taki, Sougo, and Geiz, as well as Black Woz; time is already running out...

The Fu-Ma ninja has had enough of all the BS Ray has done. Not only she is twice as determined to stop Ray, she wants her to painfully repent for all her transgressions. Now that the Time Jackers are out of the way for now, the Riders are now focused in their next mission: head for Ostrheinsburg and stop Ray before she reaches the Azure Knight.

Back at the 95Do, Taki and Fubuki met up with Sougo and company, and started of what of their plan once they begin their mission to Ostrheinsburg.

"I don't believe it... Just how long is Ray going to toy with all of us?!", said Fubuki. "She's trying to slow us down so she could get to Nightmare as fast as possible."

"Worst of all, she singlehandedly defeated the Time Jackers by forming a splinter faction with Heure.", Black Woz added. "Then, there's also Black Huntress. Just because they're only the three of them, they're much more dangerous."

"So, what? Ray has committed so many worst atrocities that drew all our ire on her.", Taki boldly states that despite Ray's allies posing a threat, she is still determined to stop them.

Taki refuses to flinch at all the obstacles that Ray posed to her stepmother and her allies, showing how much dedicated she is trying to stop those trying to seek Soul Edge.

"This is all my fault. I should have not talked about the cursed sword when Reina was still living with us.", Fubuki still felt the mistake she made with her mother in her timeline what rooted Ray's descent into madness. "But, there's no point in setting it right. And considering how Ray fell off the deep end, it is time that mother should decide Ray's fate. I already stopped caring about Reina anymore and accepted that she has long gone, the person that she is now is already beyond redemption."

Fubuki also admits that she already stopped caring about her intent of redeeming Ray because of all the atrocious transgressions she has done. She finally accepted that what is left of Ray's goodness are now gone. What's important that she is now the only child of Taki and Goro.

Taki commended her future daughter for finally seeing the light. "You finally made your decision, daughter. You did the right thing."

"Thank you, mother."

What warms the heart for Black Woz and Sougo is seeing Fubuki acknowledging her decision to Taki. Both mother and daughter are five-times as determined to stop Ray.

Even Geiz points out that Fubuki is like Taki in every way, personality-wise. "Like mother, like daughter.", said Geiz. "Who would thought that Taki's blood would run into the commander's veins..."

Before Taki could continue what will be the next move for the Riders, a customer enters the clock shop: as Junichirou greets the customer, a familiar bespectacled man in a bucket hat hands the clock repairman an alarm clock for repairs. Junichirou accepts as he does the repair job right away.

Taki somehow recognized the man's appearance: Narutaki.

"I didn't know you'd able to show up here, Narutaki-san.", the Fu-Ma ninja calls out the man.

Narutaki turned around as he enters the dining room. And this is the first time he meets Black Woz, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Sougo.

A surprised Sougo is shocked how Taki knew the enigmatic Narutaki.

"How did Taki-san know about him?", asked Sougo.

To which Black Woz brought up, "That man's name is **Narutaki** , my demon king. He and Kadoya Tsukasa had a long history as enemies. But now, Narutaki has somehow turned a new leaf."

Geiz and Tsukuyomi had goosebumps the moment Black Woz mentioned about Narutaki's history with Tsukasa. In fact, Taki was the first person to have met Decade's former archenemy.

Narutaki spoke to the 95Do tenants and Taki, "I'm glad that you managed to get rid of that counterfeit Decade. I didn't expect that Decade himself came to your assistance as well."

To which Taki added, "Another Decade might have been destroyed, but Ray, however is still on the loose. She's going to stop at nothing until she takes Soul Edge from Nightmare. This is why we are coming up with the strategies that we need before embarking to Ostrheinsburg at 1586."

"I see. I'm wishing you people the best of luck.", Narutaki replied.

But, both Taki, Geiz, and Black Woz insist as they point out that Ray has becoming even more dangerous than she was before. She singlehandedly undermined Swartz's plans with Another Zi-O, thus leaving the Time Jackers lost their chance to change the future in their own liking. This leaves Sougo and company to stop Ray once and for all before she could bring Soul Edge into the present.

Even if that's the case, they're also going to need Tsukasa, Kaitou, and Gai's help.

* * *

Later that night at the Izumi mansion...

At the roof, Taki spent most of the time gazing upon the Regulus, as it continued to shine radiantly in the night sky. As what Black Woz thought earlier, Oma Day is drawing fast... With the Time Jackers now checkmated by Ray, this only leaves only three possible outcomes: is the ascension of Oma Zi-O, the Geiz Revive timeline, and the **Great Malfested War** ; the cataclysmic war that has been on Taki's dream.

She recalls what she and Black Woz talked earlier about her recent dreams about the war...

 _Earlier today before Taki left the clock shop, she and Black Woz talked about her dreams about that Rider War elsewhere._

" _It seems that you yourself have been experiencing a prophetic dream about a great war.", Black Woz deduced. "It's very similar to my demon king's dreams of the future, where he had encountered the future Riders who normally do not exist in this era."_

 _Black Woz points the similarities of Sougo's prophetic dreams of his encounters with future Riders Shinobi and Kikai, and that of Taki's dreams of the Great War. Black comes to the conclusion that war will most likely happen. And he theorized that war will happen on Oma Day itself._

" _But, in your case Taki. That prophetic dream you have is a representation of the future you've chosen. That you managed to stop my demon king and Geiz-kun from fighting, that prophetic dream of yours created_ that _timeline.", said Black Woz, and what came out from his mouth greatly shocked the ninja. "The war will happen once Soul Edge is dragged here into the present. And whoever is using the cursed sword will unleash the second Evil Seed, turning half of the human race into Malfested."_

 _It's also revealed that Taki's actions - her interference with Sougo and Geiz's fated battle leads to a creation of another timeline. In that, the second Evil Seed will happen in Oma Day, which will be followed by the Great Malfested War._

" _If that war is going to happen. Is it possible that Ray succeeded in gaining Soul Edge?", she clarified._

 _Black Woz replied, "I'm afraid it doesn't have anything to do with Ray. Based on your vision, there was someone else who managed to gain Soul Edge before Ray. And I'm not sure of who that is...", and by reading into Taki's mind about her dream of the war, someone else has Soul Edge taken from Nightmare._

 _Taki felt at ease when Woz deduced that Ray will most likely fail in her goal. But the question is, who is the mysterious wielder of Soul Edge who managed to take the sword from Nightmare? But, what's worse, the inevitable part is that the second Evil Seed will be unleashed at 2019, the resulting cataclysm turned 50% of the human population into Malfested. And worse of all, both the second Evil Seed and the great war are going to take place on Oma Day itself!_

" _I hate to admit, I am even more concerned than you are, Taki...", Black Woz sighed, he had a dread and an uncertain expression since he had looked into the demon huntress's prophetic dream. "My demon king is nearing his ascension. The Time Jackers and Ray are going further heights for their own intent to change the future. I didn't know that Soul Edge is drawing itself in Oma Day."_

" _Our worst fears have been realized. And that's why we're going to stop Ray from taking Soul Edge for herself. The sword must be destroyed, so its evil will not bring the world to ruin.", Taki said, voicing her resolve and determination to destroy the cursed sword._

(* _ **BGM:**_ _"_ _ **Over "Quartzer" (Acoustic version)**_ _" from Kamen Rider Zi-O_ *)

At present, Taki managed clear her mind of worries before going back to the surface as Goro and the others caught up to her.

"Mother, it's time we're going to stop Ray.", Fubuki is ready for everything. "And end all of this once and for all."

Even Goro admits that Fubuki had similarities with her mother, "Heh. It seems your blood is running on our future daughter's veins, Taki.", then he decides to come along too. "How about letting your [Fubuki] old man join you and stop our spoiled stepdaughter too? I could do better than just being on the driver's seat of Taki's Time Mazine."

"Hell, we always got your back.", Anzu added. "I'm not letting my little brother steal the spotlight all day!"

"Even if father and aunt Anzu don't have their powers, their persistent to be on your side. That's because they truly cared for you, mother.", said Fubuki.

"Right. Your father was the first person I reached out to... And helped me find my own future... And 50 years later, we might be the people who help you find your own future.", Taki replied.

As Taki managed to smile thanks to the willingness of Anzu and Goro to help her to stop Ray, Natsu then thanked her master for her effort to stop Sougo and Geiz fighting at least until Ray is defeated. What's important that she is going to need the two boys' cooperation.

"Thank you for making my wish come true, master. Even if the two couldn't be friends this time around, they can at least work together with you to stop Ray.", Natsu said.

"Everything I can do for your sake, my student.", Taki replied. "And I know time is short, we're not letting Ray have her way with the cursed sword."

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Elsewhere in Eastern Europe...

Ray has gathered corpses of Malfested beings moments after killing several of them. The renegade Time Jacker's plan is to turn these Malfested into her form of Another Riders empowered with Soul Edge's power. She placed each of the Anotherwatches into the bodies. As the corpses begin to reanimate, each revived Malfested were turned into Another Riders, surrounded with the evil aura of the cursed sword.

"My path to Soul Edge is nearing. I'm preparing myself for some protection.", Ray mused as she see each of the Malfested Another Riders from - Another Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, and W.

More of the Malfested Another Riders are created: starting with Another Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Volt, Shippu, and Rock. And lastly, Another Omega, Alpha Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, and Agito.

As for the icing on the cake, she used the corpse of three Aval soldiers to turn them into the three giant Another Riders: Another Neo, Hibiki, and Kuuga.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside of the Fu-Ma no Sato village...

The present Taki and her allies, Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi brought Another Taki back home to her village with their Time Mazines.

"Leave Soul Edge to us, for now. For that, we're going to put an end to Ray's reign of terror.", said the original Taki.

To which the other Taki replied, "I'm wishing you the best of luck, my counterpart."

The three Time Mazines (pink - piloted by Taki, with Anzu, Goro, and Fubuki on board. Magenta, gray, and black - piloted by Sougo with Black Woz on board. And red - piloted by Geiz with Tsukuyomi on board) take to the skies as Another Taki waved goodbye to her counterpart as they head for Ostrheinsburg.

Taki, Sougo, Geiz, and Black Woz are prepared for what will be the final mission. To put a stop to Ray's insane ambitions before the second Evil Seed could be unleashed in Oma Day.

Taki herself is feeling the goosebumps, fearing that what will become of the present if another Evil Seed were to be unleashed should Soul Edge be dragged its way into the present. Both Fubuki and Goro try to let Taki get a grip and not to go all paranoid.

The same could be said with Sougo and Geiz, when they also learned of Taki's dreams about the Great Malfested War, given that it, along with the second Evil Seed will also take place in Oma Day. In which Taki herself admitted that the war and the Evil Seed is caused by her intervention of Sougo and Geiz's fight.

As the Time Mazines are flying into the Middle Eastern skies, something just alarmed the Riders as they looked into their Time Mazines' monitors.

The monitor shows multiple enemies somewhere on the route to Ostrheinsburg.

"This ain't good.", Goro grimaced after looking at the red dots on the radar.

"That Ray...", Taki grinded her teeth. "She's really desperate to take Soul Edge and have the nerve to slow us down."

" _She must have built up an army of her own Another Riders._ ", Geiz spoke from his machine.

"Then, we'll just have to fight our way through!", Taki replied.

Despite an early warning with Ray preparing her army of Another Riders to slow down Taki and company, they are even more determined to go for broke. It's all or nothing now, it's either they stop Ray or let her unleash the Evil Seed upon the future.

And so begins the race against time as the battle for Soul Edge commences!

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 23 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Wizard, Fourze, W, Diend, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO,Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Black Woz:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

 **-Elysium:** 17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Mach, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 8 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword, Evol)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 24 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Kabuto, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha, Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo, Another Quiz)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 7 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone, Greeza (Final Form), Magata-no-Orochi, Reugosite)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _In order to keep the Riders from following her to Ostrheinsburg, Ray has unleashed every Malfested Another Riders on her disposal. In a race against time, Taki and the others must fight their way through. Luckily, Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi managed to give them a hand._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _74:_ _ **Road to Ostrheinsburg ~A.D. 1586~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

From this chapter onward, I'll be writing two chapters in a week to give more quality in the last seven chapters of the first part of the story. By the time Book 2 rolls on, I'm going back to writing three chapters per week. As usual, I'll take a break if I have to. Book 2 of Taki Gaiden will be most likely my last work before going on a hiatus.

Despite the fact that I prematurely wrote Blade tribute chapters in #23 and #24, I have no complains of what will be in stored for next week's episode. Much like I did a Ryuki tribute before an actual one was revealed a month ago, that won't matter even if it diverges from canon. If anything, even though Ryuki's timeline is an ambiguous one to begin with given the canon continuity between the TV series and episode final is up for debate, but Episode Final movie wins. Either way, Rider Time II Ryuki is still going to take place.

Based on what Black Woz revealed to Taki about her prophetic dream, it seems that her actions in chapter 69 caused a creation of a possible timeline where the second Evil Seed is going to happen, which will follow with the Great Malfested War in Oma Day. The Oma Day in this story has been diverged with three timelines: the Oma Zi-O timeline, Geiz Revive timeline, and the Malfested War.


	74. Ep 074: Road to Ostrheinsburg -AD 1586-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **74: Road to Ostrheinsburg** **~A.D. 1586~** [オストラインスバーグへの道 〜1586年〜/ _Osutorainsubāgu e no michi_ _〜_ _1586-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood and murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Time is running out, as Taki and her allies head for 1586 and clear a path to the stronghold known as Ostrheinsburg, were the azure-clad dark knight Nightmare awaits. With Ray is close to her path to Soul Edge, she already left an army of Malfested Another Riders to stop her enemies from reaching her.

Ray made it clear that there will be no one can come between her and the cursed sword. As Goro and Sougo compared Ray's obsession with Soul Edge as if she had a "yandere"-like possessive personality.

"That Ray...", Taki grinded her teeth. "She's really desperate to take Soul Edge and have the nerve to slow us down."

" _Her madness is so unbearable, even for myself._ ", Black Woz said while inside the cockpit of Sougo's Time Mazine.

" _She must have built up an army of her own Another Riders._ ", Geiz spoke from his machine.

"Then, we'll just have to fight our way through!", Taki replied.

Despite all Taki had been through in her encounter and battles against Ray, the demon huntress always stayed calm and collected, never losing her cool given her experience in battles. Ray's defining trait is her ability to provoke her enemies into anger, she will go in further lengths to spite her enemies by causing so much death and destruction at any chance she gets. What makes her even worst than Swartz is her blatant tendency to kill off her contract holders when they outgrew their usefulness to her.

Both Fubuki and Taki knew the renegade Time Jacker's greatest weaknesses: is her hubris and impulsiveness. Ray is a violent, ill-tempered, anti-social, depraved psychopath to begin with. Like all real-life psychopaths, she is very good at hiding her unstable behavior with a childish exterior, but everyone can see how sick and twisted she really is.

Unlike every warriors Taki encountered in the old and new timeline who have a reason to seek Soul Edge; Ray embodies all the worst of them. Even though she's not a Malfested herself, Ray is a human being of a monster who enjoys transgressing with time all for the sake of an evil weapon.

Taki and her allies are even more determined to prevent Ray's ambitions from coming true.

The three Time Mazines managed to make a safe landing within the German-Polish border. Sougo, Geiz, and Black Woz decide to land and head for the castle on foot. While Taki in her Time Mazine, alongside Tsukuyomi and Fubuki, who are now in control of Sougo and Geiz's respective Time Mazines give them cover fire. However, there are three kaiju-type Another Riders in the way as well: Another Kuuga, Another Hibiki, and Another Neo.

"You three get going and clear a path. We'll be eyes on the sky.", Taki instructed.

"Right.", Sougo nodded as an answer.

"Got it.", Geiz added.

"I'll trust you take care of Another Kuuga, Hibiki and Neo for us. We'll fight our way through the rest of the Another Riders on the ground.", Black Woz said before moving on. "Let us make haste my demon king, Geiz-kun."

* * *

As Sougo, Geiz, and Black Woz clear a path on the way to Ostrheinsburg on foot, the three Time Mazines come to face the summoned Another Kuuga, Another Hibiki, and Another Neo.

While not too far from Sougo, Geiz, and Black Woz's last position, a dimensional wall appeared out of nowhere as Tsukasa and Gai emerged from it. The Destroyer of Worlds sensed the presence of Another Riders on the route to the castle. Ray left a number of Another Riders to stall Taki and company.

"Even she's no longer using an imitation of my powers, she's so persistent in obtaining Soul Edge.", said Tsukasa, voicing his thoughts of Ray going so far to continue her goal to get the cursed sword. "In that case, we'll just have to give them a hand."

Before Tsukasa and Gai could transform, Kaitou of all people shows up on his side.

"I can't let you have all the fun around this world, Tsukasa.", said Kaitou. "For old times' sake, let me join the party."

In response, Tsukasa shrugs and lets Kaitou get involved. The two interdimensional-hopping Riders take out their respective Rider Cards, Tsukasa dons the Neo Decadriver and Kaitou loading his card into his Neo Diendriver. Gai then takes out the Orbcalibur after scanning the Orb Origin card into the Orb Ring.

* _ **KamenRide!**_ *

Both Tsukasa and Kaitou shout, " **Henshin!** " as they transform into their respective Rider forms.

* _ **Decade!**_ * / * _ **Diend!**_ *

Meanwhile, Gai spins the wheel of the Orbcalibur before raising the weapon skywards and shouts, " **ORB!** " As he takes on Ultraman Orb's true form: **Orb Origin**.

Decade and Diend move on to find Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz, while Orb managed to make his presence known to Taki and her party in the Time Mazines.

"The light of the galaxy is calling to me!", the Ultra proclaims his arrival as he is ready to assist the three Time Mazines.

* * *

Elsewhere on the underground rivers of Ostrheinsburg, the waters serve as an underground pathaway to the castle.

The renegade Time Jacker Ray and her underling Black Huntress used a large raft to make their way into the castle by the underwater basement. Ray felt that she is in the clear, as her Malfested Another Riders bought her enough time to get to the castle underground, knowing that the Riders will take a front door approach.

"Did you notice that we are being watched from somewhere?", the jet-black bounty hunter senses a dark presence from the fortified walls.

To which Ray responds, "What about it?"

As what Black Huntress sensed, from afar, a teenage girl with a teal and black-highlighted hair color in an outlandish outfit with bird ornaments watches her soon-to-be prey trudging into the river. She wields a ring blade, a hula-hoop with ornated blades shaped like a bird's wings.

"I found a new one! Lucky me!", said the girl. Her name is **Tira**.

Tira is a notorious assassin who was once associated with a group of assassins known as the **Bird of Passage**. These assassins are infamous for disfiguring and mangling their victims bodies, in which they call it a "Sky Burial". Despite being an infamous assassin for the Bird of Passage, Tira went rogue after the guild leader goes insane following the Evil Seed.

" _I wish you choose more worthy opponents, Jolly._ ", a voice inside Tira's head spoke to her. But, it's essentially a _part_ of her.

The best way to describe Tira is that the most disturbing part of her is that she has two split-personalities. This is based on disassociative identity disorder (DID), in short multiple personalities that will change in a mood swing at the drop of a hat. Tira's two personalities are called **Jolly** and **Gloomy**. As their personalities' names suggests, Jolly looks childish and upbeat, but don't let that fool you. The Jolly persona makes Tira easy to blend in society, patiently waiting for the right time to strike and toying with her prey, while she enjoys her acts of murder, like modern-day psychopaths. The Gloomy persona is the opposite to everything what the Jolly persona is: this makes Tira a bit more quick to anger, impulsive, and downright violent. But, both personalities are equally ruthless killers in one body.

Surprisingly enough, Tira has somehow shared something in common with her prey (Ray). But, that's where the similarities end - only that Tira (by proxy, both of her personalities) has a fanatical fixation with the Azure Knight, Nightmare, enraptured by the destruction left in his wake. While Ray only wanted Soul Edge for herself and use its power to turn 50% the human race in 2019 into Malfested.

Tira leaps right towards the large raft were Ray and Black Huntress are on. When Black Huntress decides to ready to fight, Ray insists she decides to deal with their attacker herself.

"Heh, it's like you and I are on the same wavelength.", Gloomy-Tira confronts Ray. "Tell me, what's your business with the Azure Knight?"

To which Ray replies, "Unfortunately for you, that's were the similarities end.", as she took the Another Zi-O watch that she claimed from Hiryuu moments after she killed him in 2019. "I came here for his sword."

* _ **Zi-O!**_ *

Like how Hiryuu transforms into Another Zi-O, Ray placed the watch on the right side of the manifestation of a Another Zi-O''s black Zikuu-Driver, as she became the second Another Zi-O. Before engaging Tira into a fight, she took out two new Ridewatches and inserted them into the Shoukan Buster: the **Gold Drive** and **Duke** Ridewatches.

* _ **Duke! Gold Drive! Shoukan Time!**_ *

And by pulling the trigger, Ray/Another Zi-O summons Kamen Rider Duke Lemon Energy Arms and Gold Drive. The two Riders' identities, Sengoku Ryouma and Banno Tenjuro were researchers with an insane god complex. This also suggests that Ray had an innate god complex of her own because of her desire to claim Soul Edge and use its power to rule the future as a living god.

"Here I go!", Ray takes out the clock hand swords as she and the summoned Riders Duke and Gold Drive engage Tira.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the way to the castle, Kamen Riders Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz find themselves in a pinch. As the Another Riders Ray left for the Riders to fight are much stronger than their previous human hosts. Black Woz deduced that Ray decided to several Malfested across the area to create her Another Riders. Sougo and Geiz had no choice but to use their super forms to thin out the Another Riders without the need of using their Rider Armors.

* _ **Rider Time! Kamen Rider~! Rider~! Zi-O! II!**_ * / * _ **Re-vi-ve! Gouretsu! Gouretsu!**_ *

Geiz was already warned by Taki and Black Woz about the risks of the Geiz Revive watch; since both of its forms are like a double-edged sword in that its prolonged use will kill him if he's not careful.

Woz managed to make short work of Another Shinobi and Another Kikai with Futurering Shinobi and Kikai, respectively. Things are about to go downhill when more Another Riders - Ex-Aid, Gaim, Drive, W, and OOO spawn and pushed Zi-O II and Geiz Revive to a corner.

"There's no end to them!", said Sougo.

Within moments, the attacking Another Riders get shot by the sudden arrival of Decade and Diend, who used their guns to stop them on their tracks. But, more Another Riders - Build, Wizard, Fourze, and Ghost appear.

"Don't go gawking around, kid. Let me show you this is done.", Tsukasa said as he took out a card that appears to bear his final form. Since Tsukasa is using his Neo Decadriver, he has no need for the K-Touch. He just puts the Complete Form card into the Neo Decadriver...

* _ **KamenRide: Decade! Complete Form!**_ *

Decade now assumes his final form while retaining his Neo Decadriver. He takes out the OOO Putotyra Combo card and puts it in to the Neo Decadriver...

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: OOO! PuToTyra Combo!**_ _[O Scanner voice]_ _ **Pu-To-Tyrannosaurus!**_ *

A holographic manifestation of OOO's Putotyra Combo (equipped with the Medagabryu) is summoned on Decade's side, and its card manifests on his chest and shoulder armor. Tsukasa takes out the Ride Booker in Blade Mode, and somehow turns it into a rifle, much like how he does Faiz Blaster and Kabuto Hyper's shooting finishers, and the OOO Final AttackRide Card is loaded.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **Final AttackRide: O-O-O-O-OOO!**_ _[Medagabryu voice]_ _ **Pu-To-Tyranno Hissatsu!**_ *

Decade fires a powerful blast similar to Putotyra's Strain Doom blast with the Medagabryu, obliterating Another OOO in the process. However, at the cost of losing his Rider Cards associated to OOO. It is revealed that Tsukasa's use of his successor's powers has a limit: it will be only used once. So far he has used the following: Ghost, Build, Wizard, Ex-Aid, W, and the most recent being OOO. The remaining are Fourze, Drive, and Gaim.

Even if that's the case, he decides to take it all out. He puts the Gaim Kiwami Arms card into the Neo Decadriver.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Gaim! Kiwami Arms**_ _[Sengoku Driver voice]_ _ **Kiwami Arms! Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai! Dai Shogun!**_ *

Gaim's final form appears on Decade's side, armed with the Musou Saber, combined with the DJ Gun in Taiken Mode. The latter then puts the corresponding Final AttackRide card.

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **Final AttackRide! G-G-G-Gaim!**_ *

Decade's Ride Booker in sword mode is charged with projection of fruits, as with Gaim's DJ Gun Taiken Mode's blade before slashing Another Gaim, with devastating results. In the aftermath of the finisher, the Gaim Kiwami Arms, as well as the normal Gaim Rider card dissipate to nothingness, since Tsukasa's use of the Rider powers that come after him can be only used once.

Zi-O II, Geiz Revive, and Woz returned fire while trying to make short work of the remaining Another Riders while Diend goes to help them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Time Mazines and Ultraman Orb Orb Origin are still taking on the summoned Another Kuuga, Hibiki, and Neo. Since these two giant monstrosities are still giving Sougo and the others more problem. Taki takes out the Fourze Ridewatch she borrowed from Sougo and augments the watch to her Time Mazine.

* _ **3, 2, 1! Fourze!**_ *

* _ **Launcher, Gatling On!**_ *

Taki's Time Mazine manifested a large Launcher Module on the right foot, whereas the left has the Gatling Module, unloading every firepower upon the three giant Another Riders. Taki then follows up by using the Kuuga Ridewatch to go Kuuga Mode.

* _ **Kuuga!**_ *

* _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ *

With the Kuuga Ridewatch augmented to her [Taki]'s Time Mazine, her mecha then proceeds to run and execute Kuuga Mighty Form's Rider Kick at Another Kuuga, destroying the giant Another Rider in the process.

While piloting Zi-O's Time Mazine, Fubuki uses the Hibiki Ridewatch to give it the powers of Kamen Rider Hibiki. With Hibiki Mode, the Time Mazine summoned copies of the Ongekibou Rekka to wield as weapons. While wielding the Ongekibou Rekka, it launched fireballs from its orbs at Another Hibiki, obliterating Another Hibiki.

Meanwhile, Orb selects the "fire" symbol on the Orbcalibur to execute the Orb Flame Calibur at Another Neo, setting the dinosaur-like Another Rider on fire.

* _[Neo Amazons Driver voice]_ _ **Neo!**_ _[Ridewatch voice #2]_ _ **NEO!**_ *

Taki uses the Amazon Neo Ridewatch to power up her Time Mazine. Unlike the last time she used it, she is now in full control of the Amazon Neo Mode of her Time Mazine thanks to its Version 2.0 update.

* _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ *

The Time Mazine executes Amazon Neo's Amazon Slash on Another Neo, destroying the latter by cleaving it in half.

"Okay, I guess that's the last of 'em.", said Goro, then urges Taki to go with Sougo, Geiz, and Black Woz. "Taki, you have to catch up with the three on the surface. We'll be eyes on the sky for now on."

"Right, I'm going in.", Taki bails out of her Time Mazine, leaving the control of the mecha to Goro as she goes to regroup with Sougo, Geiz, and Black Woz.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zi-O II, Geiz Revive, Black Woz, Diend and Decade are cleaning house. But, unexpected reinforcements also arrive to their aid.

" **Hwoooatchaaa!** ", a familiar battle cry is heard, followed by the impact of a nunchaku hitting Another Blade, and it is revealed to be Maxi.

Kilik then appears and took on Another Agito and Another Kabuto. Xianghua likewise appear within moments as Taki (Genesis Type) regrouped with her fellow Ridewatch users.

"It's you guys!", said Sougo.

"Hey, you missed us?", Maxi chuckled after seeing the Riders again.

Despite having their powerful forms at their disposal, Sougo and Geiz are in a pinch, most especially the latter. Considering that using the Geiz Revive watch can damage his body, in that Geiz is forced back to his base form after his breathing was strained for a moment.

"Be careful of using Revive, Geiz. Before you know it, you will eventually die if you prolong using that watch.", Taki once again warned Geiz of using his super form. "These Another Riders are much more powerful than the last we fought them. As if they were Malfested. Time is running out. We need to get to the castle before Ray reaches Nightmare."

"Good idea.", said Black Woz. "Just leave the rest of these Another Riders to us!"

"Black Woz! You can't be-", Sougo somehow is against with the idea.

The prophet replies, "Make haste, my demon king. We cannot afford waste more time on these abominations, you, Geiz-kun, and Taki must go! Our futures are at stake! Don't worry about me, Decade, Diend, and that nunchaku wielder are backing me up! Go!"

That said, Maxi decides to help the three Riders deal with the remaining Another Riders. Kilik and Xianghua decide to go with the Riders.

"Let's go, Xianghua.", Kilik said. "Since they're after Soul Edge, we're going to follow them."

"Right.", Xianghua responds with a nod. As she and Kilik decide to follow Taki, Geiz, and Zi-O to the castle as fast as possible. While Maxi remains with Woz, Decade, and Diend to deal the remaining Another Riders.

In this race against time for the battle for the cursed sword, the Riders, Kilik and Xianghua must reach Nightmare inside the castle before Ray does.

* * *

Meanwhile, by using Another Zi-O's clairvoyance powers, Ray avoided Tira's attacks, leaving Tira open to be impaled with the clock hand sword. Ray brutally thrusts the sword on Tira's stomach, causing the former Bird of Passage assassin to cough blood. Ray then thrusts away the clock hand sword from Tira's stomach, causing her to collapse to her knees.

Ray then takes the Eiserne Drossel ring blade from Tira. While Tira is still incapacitated, the renegade Time Jacker prepares to give her a fitting execution that can be used by a member of the Bird of Passage: a Sky Burial.

"I'll make your death as fittingly painful and poetically ironic as possible.", Ray chuckles as she uses Tira's own ring blade against its wielder, as she gives her an ironic death. By using that ring blade, Ray starts mangling Tira's corpse to the point the latter ended up bathing at the pool of her own blood.

Ray appears to be enjoying on how the way she murdered Tira, showing it as an example that no one can come between her and Soul Edge. After she gave Tira the Sky Burial, Ray throws Tira's lifeless corpse into the water along with her ring blade.

The renegade Time Jackers starts cackling evilly, and she appears to be turned on by how she mangled Tira to death. Ray's expression after she killed Tira is like she got an orgasm after having sex, and even licked her bloodstained hands; and the blood coming that of Tira.

* * *

 **[TIME PARADOX MESSAGE]**

" _ **You cannot change your future, but you can change your habits, and surely your habits will change your future." - Abdul Kalam**_

 **[END TRANSMISSION]**

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 23 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Wizard, Fourze, W, Diend, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO,Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Black Woz:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

 **-Elysium:** 17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Mach, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 10 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword, Evol, Gold Drive, Duke)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 24 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Kabuto, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha, Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo, Another Quiz)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 7 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone, Greeza (Final Form), Magata-no-Orochi, Reugosite)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _The time has finally come, Kilik and Xianghua and the Kamen Riders must battle Nightmare, and destroy Soul Edge once and for all!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _75:_ _ **The Azure Nightmare ~A.D. 1586~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The succeeding era in Japan after Heisei is called the Reiwa (令和) era. The Japanese government announced this yesterday. As the new era will be in effect once Emperor Akihito is set to abdicate the throne and his son, Crown Prince Naruhito set to succeed him at May 1, 2019. To quote Black Woz, "this is the moment of the dawn of a new era".

Gai transforms into Orb Origin by simply shouting "ORB!" goes way back to from his web series prequel, _Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga_. And he does shout his Ultra name again when he transforms into Orb Origin in last year's _Ultraman Geed_ movie.

The location where Ray encounters Tira is based on the latter's stage in _Soulcalibur III._ In fact, Tira's stage in that game in the Tales of Souls is where she is fought as a sub-boss. Her reaction upon seeing Ray and Black Huntress is very similar to her cutscene.

Tira's death has an effect to the New Timeline. Since in the original timeline, Tira plays a major role in Sophitia's life when she threatens her children, namely Pyrrha, and even blackmails Sophitia into protecting Soul Edge in exchange for Pyrrha's safety back in Soulcalibur IV. If Pyrrha and Patroklos were to be born later in the new timeline, the consequences of this time paradox caused by Tira's death are the following:

\- Patroklos would never become the self-centered jerk we hate in SCV and never adopted his self-imposed sense of justice and his prejudice towards the Malfested. And thus, he would lived a normal life in the future of the New Timeline.

\- Pyrrha likewise would live a normal life and never became a Malfested, and never became manipulated by Tira.

\- Sophitia is not blackmailed into protecting Soul Edge. And she does not die 17 years later.

\- In general, the events of _Soulcalibur V_ in the new timeline are averted. Save for Amy's connection to the mysterious character named Viola. As Amy's story mode in SCVI confirms that Amy and Viola are one and the same person.


	75. Ep 075: The Azure Nightmare -AD 1586-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **75: The Azure Nightmare** **~A.D. 1586~** [蒼き悪夢 〜1586年〜/ _Aoki Akumu_ _〜_ _1586-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood and bloodshed. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

(* _ **BGM**_ _: "_ _ **Darkest Shadow**_ _" OST from Soulcalibur VI_ *)

Taki, her fellow Kamen Riders, Zi-O and Geiz, led Kilik and Xianghua inside Ostrheinsburg castle. Given of her knowledge of the place back in the original timeline, she is intimately familiar with the layout and situation of the castle.

On route to the final room of the castle, Taki took out the tablet given to her by Tsukuyomi. With it, she uses the device to heal Geiz's injuries. Despite making a quick recovery, the pain caused by Geiz Revive's watch is still intact in Geiz. Taki asks Geiz to use Revive as a last resort. But, the future guardian insists that what does not kill him make him stronger.

As they make way for the room where Nightmare is waiting, Xianghua stumbles. In turn, Taki had to use that tablet on Xianghua to heal her injury.

"Thanks to my allies and their futuristic devices, you would be glad that this would be even easier.", said Taki. "Speaking of easier, Nightmare has lost his followers..."

To which Kilik shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Taki elaborated, "Because of the time paradoxes... Or rather, of the interference in this timeline; some of Nightmare's allies have severed ties with him, or a few that's been prematurely killed. Such as in the case of that giant Astaroth. He was supposed to be responsible for the deaths of Maxi's shipmates. However, the rogue Time Jacker Ray went back to 1583 and singlehandedly murdered the cult that created him: Fygul Cestemus, including the high priest Kunpaetku. Because of that, Astaroth was erased from existence, nobody even Maxi could possibly remember him. The Lizardmen also shared the same fate as that giant. And then, Ivy prematurely severed ties with the Azure Knight when she discovers that she herself is bound to the cursed sword. And it was revealed that she was the daughter of the pirate Cervantes de Leon, the very first to wield Soul Edge."

Hearing Taki's words of what transpired the presence of the Kamen Riders into the past, Xianghua comes to realize that the time paradoxes caused by Ray is because of her drive to obtain the cursed sword.

"So, this is why Ray is desperate to take Soul Edge for herself...", said Kilik.

"Exactly. Ray has no qualms murdering those who would come between her and the cursed sword. Her pettiness had knew no bounds. That's why we're going to defeat Nightmare side by side and destroy the sword before Ray reaches it.", Taki nodded. "It's now or never, and we can't afford to hold anything back."

Taki's party, Kilik and Xianghua managed to reach a large door right before them.

"This is it.", Taki slowly opens the door to before heading on. "Sougo, Geiz, get ready. Things will get even uglier from here on out."

"I've got a feeling this is going to get real.", Sougo added.

"No holding back now.", Geiz added.

"Let's do this.", Xianghua added.

"Okay...", Kilik finished.

* * *

Once entering the heart of the castle - the Hall of the Chosen, Taki and her allies, Kilik and Xianghua slowly entered the room, where the azure-clad dark knight is waiting for his potential sacrifice for his sword.

"Is that what I think it is...?", Geiz muttered upon seeing the Azure Knight's tattered cape, along with that monstrous right arm.

"No doubt.", Taki likewise replied while keeping her voice low.

Nightmare finally sensed the presence of his challengers, namely Kilik, who appears to feel the presence of Soul Edge's fragments within his staff.

The Azure Knight spoke, "Fate...", as he turns to face his adversaries; namely Kilik, as he felt the evil power within the monk, "...has chosen you. Why do you resist?"

Kali-Yuga began to shake, reacting with the presence of evil energy emanating within the presence of Soul Edge. Kilik, however, managed to control his staff's energy with sheer willpower. The monk had trained with Edge Master for several years before beginning his journey, he is now able to resist the dark urges of the staff's concentrated energy.

"Because...that is what it means to be human!", a defiant Kilik managed to stave off the evil inside him and in Kali-Yuga. He gracefully swings his staff and prepares for battle. Kilik boldly declares, "I'll carve... **my own fate!** "

Kilik stood his ground, as the Azure Knight holds Soul Edge and prepares to swing his mighty blade, to which Kilik blocks Nightmare's swing with his staff.

The Azure Knight tempts Kilik to give in and said, "Accept your fate and serve me!"

"Fate is carved with your own hands!", Kilik refuted before pushing Nightmare back.

As Kilik takes his time to stave off Nightmare's attacks, Xianghua stands her guard before she can assist him. The three Riders - Taki, Sougo, and Geiz prepared to don their Drivers and switched on their respective Ridewatches.

"Geiz, Sougo. Let's do this.", Taki gives the signal, the two boys respond with a nod, as Taki puts her Taki Miridewatch into her Beyondriver, while Sougo and Geiz put their respective personal Ridewatches into the right side of their Zikuu-Dirvers.

Appearing behind Taki is her signature Hybrid smartwatch screen with a timer displaying the numbers 21:01:11:09 on the center. Followed by the digital watch projection behind Geiz's back, along with the analog watch projection behind Sougo. The three altogether shout, " **Henshin!** " as they transform into their Rider forms.

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Rider Time!**_ _[Ridewatch jingle voice #2]_ _ **Kamen Rider~! Zi-O!**_ *

* _[Zikuu-Driver voice]_ _ **Rider Time!**_ _[Ridewatch jingle voice #2]_ _ **Kamen Ri~der~ Ge~iz~!**_ *

Xianghua and the three Kamen Riders - Taki, Zi-O, and Geiz go all out against Nightmare. But, despite his fearsome stature, the Azure Knight possesses immense brute strength as a result of wielding Soul Edge. But, his strength and the heaviness of Soul Edge being in the form of a zweihander great sword, this makes Nightmare slow than his enemies. As Soul Edge power compensates this lack of speed.

The instant Nightmare swung Soul Edge was powerful enough to swat Kilik, Xianghua, and the Riders like flies.

"This guy is crazy tough!", Xianghua staggers back to her feet.

To which Sougo replies, "In that case, we'll overwhelm him with everything we have! Come on everyone!"

* _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ *

Taki borrowed the Ryuki Ridewatch from Sougo and inserted it into the Beyondriver's lever. After closing the lever, the Drag Claw, an arm cannon resembling Dragredder's head manifests on Taki's right arm, in a similar vein how Decade uses the AttackRide: Strike Vent card when assuming his Ryuki form.

Taki fires a large fireball at Nightmare using the Drag Claw, when the Azure Knight stave off the fireball; this caught him off guard as Kilik and Xianghua counterattack.

* _ **3, 2, 1! Fourze!**_ * / * _ **Level Up! Ex-Aid!**_ *

Zi-O emerges from the smoke in Fourze Armor, followed by Geiz in Ex-Aid Armor slugging the Azure Knight using the Gashacon Breaker Breakers. Nightmare, as resilient as ever, pushes Zi-O back. Geiz then took the Build Ridewatch and assumed Build Armor.

* _ **Best Match! Build! Finish Time! Build! Vortex Time Burst!**_ *

An energy chart manifests in front of Geiz, forming right towards the Azure Knight, the latter trapped when the chart wraps itself together. Geiz leaps as he executes a variation of RabbitTank's Vortex Finish using the Drill Crusher Crusher.

* _ **Taka, Tora, Batta! OOO~!**_ *

Sougo follows up with OOO Armor, with the OOO Ridewatch loaded into the Zikan Girade in sword mode.

* _ **OOO! Giri Giri Slash!**_ *

Zi-O slashes Nightmare, and the effect of the attack causes the fabric of reality to be cleaved into two, damaging the Azure Knight's armor. Nightmare once again pushes his enemies back, but giving them more chance to counterattack.

* _ **Kaigan! GHOST~!**_ *

Geiz assumes Ghost Armor as he summoned the Parka Ghosts - the Ore, Musashi, Edison, and Newton Parkas to swarm Nightmare. Taki then catches up with Geiz as he readies the Wizard Ridewatch, and Taki prepared the Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch. The two put the watches into their drivers as they change forms.

* _ **Future Time! Futurering Aqua Mermaid! Mermaid!**_ * / * _ **Please! WI-ZARD!**_ *

Taki used Futurering Aqua Mermaid and Geiz with Wizard Armor. The two Kamen Riders use their hydro and pyrokinetic abilities.

" **Ekika no Jutsu!** (Liquefaction Technique)", Taki's Aqua Mermaid mode allowed her to transform herself into water as she traps Nightmare.

Followed by Geiz loading the Wizard watch into the Zikan Zaxe. And by doing so, he swings the Zaxe as it enlarges, much like Infinity Style's execution of the Dragon Shining Strike with the Axe Calibur.

* _ **Wizard Zakkuri Cutting!**_ *

Geiz swings the Zaxe at Nightmare, but by using Soul Edge, he managed to parry the strike. But, this left the Azure Knight wide open for Kilik, Xianghua, and Zi-O, who assumes Gaim Armor. The three take time to push the Azure Knight to a corner before he unleashes Soul Edge at full power.

"More! Give me more souls!", Nightmare roared as he still thirsts for the souls of his opponents.

* _ **Drive! DRIVE!**_ *

"Too slow!", Geiz assumes Drive Armor as he catches the Azure Knight off guard with blazing speed as he drifts and skids around the Azure Knight.

* _ **Clock Up!**_ *

Taki goes back to Genesis Type as she channels the power of the Kabuto Ridewatch, and once again does the same method as Geiz, giving Nightmare a taste of a speed battle.

* _ **Hissatsu! Time Burst!**_ *

Geiz Drive Armor executes his version of Drive's JustiSmash punch finisher while he drifts and skids as he punches the Azure Knight. Taki then would use the Faiz Ridewatch on her Beyondriver, as she gains Faiz Armor's right leg armor, equipped with the Faiz Pointer Pointer. The pointer fires a red energy drill as Taki executes Faiz's Rider Kick, the Crimson Smash at the Azure Knight, delivering a solid hit.

"You shall all make a fine sacrifice!", Nightmare is eager each time withstanding one punishment after another. And this time, he fully charges Soul Edge's full latent power at its zenith. The Azure Knight then stabs the sword to the ground, creating a massive shockwave that could most likely kill Kilik, Xianghua, and the Kamen Riders.

The shockwave caused an explosion. But, emerging from the smoke are Kilik, having quickly transformed into his Malfested form, alongside Xianghua are the three Riders' in their strongest forms: Taki Imperial Soleil, Zi-O II, and Geiz Revive Gouretsu.

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Hikari! Hinode! Hizashi! Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_ *

* _[Zikuu-Driver + Zi-O II Ridewatch voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider~! Rider~! Zi-O~! Zi-O~! Zi-O! II!**_ *

* _[Zikuu-Driver + Geiz Revive Ridewatch voice]_ _ **Re-Vi-Ve! Gou~retsu~! Gouretsu!**_ *

It's revealed that Kilik have mastered the evil inside him, all of his training paid off. His dedication to avenge Xianglian's death, along with an indomitable will, Kilik already found his resolve to defeat the evil inside him by destroying Soul Edge. Having seen Kilik's resolution, Geiz is willing to do the same in order for him to overcome the strains of the Revive Ridewatch.

Kilik boldly declares, "Xianglian, give me strength!"

The Malfested Kilik goes for broke on the Azure Knight. In his "transformed" state, Kilik's strength increases a ten-fold. But, the trade-off is that using that evil power within him, despite being able to gain fully control of it, it still drains him of his vitality and health. Even if that's the case, Kilik is determined to stop Soul Edge's unrelenting evil. Xianghua is behind him to stop the Azure Knight.

As Kilik and Xianghua are overpowering the Azure Knight, Zi-O II proceeds to foresee Nightmare's next action.

"I can see your future, Nightmare!", said Sougo as the clock hands on his visor begin to spin...

From Zi-O's viewpoint, he sees...

 _Nightmare grabbing his sword with both hands and thrusts it upwards, standing still while doing so. After a brief delay, he utters "Soul Edge...", driving his sword downward, striking and stunning Xianghua and Kilik while doing so. With a dark aura explosion enveloping him, he utters "Be unleashed!". Emerging from the explosion, sitting atop a horse made of dark energy, he charges towards the three Kamen Riders, with his sword lowered, muttering "Taste...". As the sword connects, and slices through each of the three Riders, he finishes with shouting "...the sword of despair!" The horse disappears, with Nightmare ending up on the opponent's rear._

Afterward, Sougo now gives Geiz the go before the Azure Knight can unleash Soul Edge's maximum power even further. In turn, Geiz rotates the Revive Watch to Shippu Mode...

* _ **Speed Time! Revi-Revi-Revive! Revi-Revi-Revive! Revi-ve Shippu! Shippu!**_ *

Gouretsu's Body Armor splits into wings, and Geiz's faceplate changes from red to blue coloration. Revive Shippu zooms faster than the speed of light as he manages to catch the Azure Knight off-guard. Followed by Taki Imperial Type Soleil using the long half of the Ryuuseimaru and the Zikan Girade in sword mode as her dual-wielded weapons. The demon huntress unleashes slashes charged with solar-energy.

Geiz changes from Shippu back to Gouretsu. And by using his Zikan Jaclaw, he slices through the Azure Knight's attacks.

* _ **Noko Setsuzan!**_ *

Geiz Revive manages to penetrate through Nightmare's attacks by simply withstanding them thanks to his rock-hard armor. Geiz then cleaves the Azure Knight's helmet, inadvertently revealing the face hidden: that face is happen to be that of **Siegfried Schtauffen** , as Taki recognized the appearance behind the Azure Knight's armor.

(" _If I'm not mistaken, that's_ _ **Siegfried Schtauffen**_ _. He is still under the spell of the evil sword..._ "), Taki spoke to herself upon recognizing the Azure Knight's true identity. Before gathering everyone to finish the battle once and for all. "Everyone, let's finish him together!"

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Shining Future Time! Hikari! Hinode! Hizashi! Tsuki! Kirameki! Kagayaki! Taki Imperial Luna! Luna!**_ *

Taki changes from Imperial Type Soleil to Imperial Type Luna. Zi-O II combines the Saikyou Girade with the Zikan Girade. Geiz Revive puts his Revive watch into the Zikan Jaclaw. Taki then opened and closed the Beyondriver's lever...

* _ **Zi-O Saikyou Finish Time!**_ * / * _ **Zikan Jack!**_ * / * _ **Shining Beyond the Time!**_ *

Kilik and Xianghua double-team the dazed Nightmare with all their might. Before Kilik grabs his opponent and lifts then throws them down. Charges his rod, falls down and impales them which causes a massive explosion. After that, Kilik reverts back to normal.

* _ **Moonlight Drive!**_ *

Taki Imperial Luna charges as she executes her Rider Kick at Nightmare. Unlike other Rider Kicks, this style of Rider Kick has her execute a backflip, and the execution of the kick is done with one leg extended and the other tucked. As this kick is executed, a flash of light, resembling the moon is accompanied by this finisher.

While the Azure Knight is still floating in midair, Zi-O II and Geiz Revive simultaneously unleash theirs...

* _ **King Giri Giri Slash!**_ * / * _ **Super Noko Setsuzan!**_ *

Zi-O coats the combined Saikyou Zikan Girade with yellow energy, before raising the weapon, extending the energy blade with a pink characters line spelling Zi-O Saikyou (ジオウサイキョウ) forming along it, as Zi-O strikes down the enemy with a downward slash. Followed by Geiz Revive unleashing a powerful version of the Noko Setsuzan by launching a massive energy buzz saw at the Azure Knight, defeating him in the process.

* * *

"It's over...", said Kilik.

But, Geiz replies, "Not yet!"

That said, Taki took out the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch and inserts it into the Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode. Before she could destroy Soul Edge, time suddenly stops, and everyone are immobilized by the time freeze.

The rogue Time Jacker Ray and Black Huntress managed to show up. It seems that they were anticipating to get rid of Nightmare so Ray can take the cursed sword.

"Now that medieval Darth Vader is out of the way, my moment of triumph has finally come!", Ray boasted, as she slowly approaches Soul Edge. "With Soul Edge in my hand, none of you are able to stop me from burning the future down to the ground! You can just see what I can do, mother!"

As Ray spends most of the time gloating her success in finally holding Soul Edge in her hands. Black Huntress, however, appears to have something in mind...

The jet-black bounty hunter interrupts Ray, "I have a confession to make...", she said. But, before Ray can reply, Black Huntress shoves her away from the cursed sword. "Actually, I was _using you_ to get to Soul Edge! It wouldn't be fun for the sword to fall into the hands of an immature human being like yourself who refuses to comprehend to its parasitic nature!"

What's even more shocking is that Black Huntress is scheming behind Ray's back. She pretended to be the renegade Time Jacker's lackey all while manipulating her to get close to Soul Edge. To wit, Ray faces the receiving end of a poetic justice she finally deserves: Black Huntress's betrayal. She betrayed the Time Jackers in favor of seeking out the cursed sword, in the end she ends up being betrayed by someone who pretended to be her ally, who was actually manipulating her to get to the evil sword.

"You... You were scheming behind my back all this time?!", Ray snaps.

Black Huntress continued, "Geh heh heh heh! Isn't it ironic for you to betray your own faction so you can have Soul Edge for yourself! Now, _how_ does it feel to be betrayed?! With this, I can use this power to make humans destroy each other so I can enjoy kill all half of the human race!"

Black Huntress also reveals that she has her own plans with the cursed sword. By unleashing the second Evil Seed into the present, the jet-black bounty hunter plans to unleash the Evil Seed so she could enjoy seeing all of humanity destroy each other and use Soul Edge kill half of the human race give it more power.

The time freeze is undone. Kilik, Xianghua, and the Kamen Riders realize that Soul Edge is gone, while Nightmare is reverted back to just being Siegfried, lying on the floor unconscious. And standing on the spot where the cursed sword was perched was Ray.

"Soul Edge...is gone?", Kilik exclaimed.

"If Ray is standing right there.., That means...", Taki deduces that Black Huntress somehow deserted Ray and took the evil sword for herself.

Ray finally loses it, after having went through all the trouble to get through Ostrheinsburg and to Soul Edge. Everything she worked for are rendered moot. The last thing she can do now is to vent her frustrations on the Kamen Riders, Kilik and Xianghua out of pure spite.

"If I can't have Soul Edge... **THEN NO ONE WILL!** ", Ray yelled as she transforms into Another Zi-O.

* _ **Zi-O!**_ *

With Nightmare already defeated but with Soul Edge gone. Can Taki, Geiz, and Sougo fight their way against Ray?

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 23 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Wizard, Fourze, W, Diend, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO,Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Black Woz:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

 **-Elysium:** 17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Mach, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

- **Ray:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 10 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword, Evol, Gold Drive, Duke)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 24 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Kabuto, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha, Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo, Another Quiz)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 7 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone, Greeza (Final Form), Magata-no-Orochi, Reugosite)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Nightmare has been defeated. However, Ray used her ability to manipulate time to prevent the other Riders from destroying Soul Edge. Just as Ray was about to be one step closer from grasping the evil sword, Black Huntress reveals her true colors: she wanted Soul Edge for herself, and is revealed to have been using Ray all along to get to the cursed sword!_

 _The jet-black bounty hunter betrays Ray and took Soul Edge with her and decides to start the Evil Seed on 2019, leaving the renegade Time Jacker at the mercy of the Kamen Riders._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _76:_ _ **Battle for Soul Edge ~A.D. 1586~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

With Black Huntress's betrayal towards Ray at the end of this chapter. She is confirmed to be the silhouetted user of Soul Edge in Taki's vision of the Malfested War.

Black Huntress backstabbing Ray is a callback to Sylux in _Metroid: KRG Volume 2._ During the final arcs of the story, Sylux ends up being Masamune's hired muscle before he starts scheming behind his back and eventually kill him. Likewise, Black Huntress draws a parallel to Gremlin from _Wizard_ , in that they end up becoming the final enemy the heroes fight after the Big Bad is killed off.

As this is an adaptation of the main storyline in its final stretch where Kilik and Xianghua make their way to Nightmare. In the game, Grøh leads the two inside Nightmare's lair. Here, Taki does it in Grøh's place. Taki mentions that Nightmare is now alone because of the time paradoxes caused throughout the story that led to him losing his followers: Astaroth and Lizardman/Aeon Calcos were erased from existence by Ray, Ivy finding out Cervantes was her true father causes her to prematurely sever ties with Nightmare and his faction - which was caused by Taki herself. Because Astaroth was erased from existence, Maxi stays alive, and so does his crew as in the game and in the old timeline Astaroth was responsible for the deaths of Maxi's crew. And at the end of the main Soul Chronicle, Maxi succumbed to his wounds when Astaroth fatally injuries him out of spite.

The first Rider Armor Zi-O uses in the fight against Nightmare is Fourze Armor, this is a reference to Nightmare's (and by proxy, his host Siegfried's) JP voice actor Nobuyuki Hiyama, who voices Tachibana and the narrator of _Fourze_.


	76. Ep 076: Battle for Soul Edge -AD 1586-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **76: Battle for Soul Edge** **~A.D. 1586~** [ソウルエッジための戦え 〜1586年〜/ _Souru Ejji tame no tatakae_ _〜_ _1586-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

Ray was close to claiming Soul Edge after letting Kilik, Xianghua, and the Kamen Riders defeat Nigtmare. Just as she was about to grasp the cursed sword, Black Huntress reveals her true colors.

Ray betrayed her faction in hopes she could get Soul Edge. But, alas, she found herself betrayed by one of her so-called allies. The jet-black bounty hunter pretended to be the rogue Time Jacker's right hand while manipulating her in the shadows in hopes of leading her to the evil blade. And she succeeded.

Black Huntress left Ostrheinsburg with Soul Edge in her hands, in hopes of unleashing a second Evil Seed in 2019 all just to watch humans turn into Malfested and kill each other for her own sick amusement.

Once Ray finally snaps after being betrayed, she takes her frustration at her own stepmother and her allies.

"If I can't have Soul Edge... **THEN NO ONE WILL!** ", Ray yelled as she transforms into Another Zi-O.

* _ **Zi-O!**_ *

Ray began lashing out on Taki, Zi-O, and Geiz, then does the same thing to Kilik and Xianghua. Ray is unable to stomach the fact that she ended up being screwed by one of her allies, because she is too blinded by her obsession with the evil sword.

Black Woz, Decade, Diend, Maxi and Fubuki managed to enter into the castle's hall where the Riders, Kilik and Xianghua are fighting Another Zi-O. The nunchaku wielder decides to get involve, as harming his closest friends is the easiest thing to draw out his wrath.

"You mess with my friends, I'll mess with you!", Maxi dished out a string of nunchaku strikes on Another Zi-O, only for Ray to manhandle him and sends him right back at Kilik and Xianghua. Black Woz, Decade, and Diend gang up against Another Zi-O, but Ray was able to anticipate their attack since she has Zi-O II's clairvoyance ability.

Geiz Revive was able to hold off against Another Zi-O, but Geiz is at his limit, leaving him open for Ray's finishing strike, forcing Geiz out of his transformation.

"Geiz!", Taki yelled the moment Geiz's powered down of his Rider form. But she finds herself swords locked against her future stepdaughter.

An irate Ray rants, "This is all your fault, mother! If you weren't around meddling with this timeline, none of this would have happen!", blaming Taki for her failure to obtain Soul Edge.

To which the demon huntress refuted, "Oh really. Don't forget, you and I are the same. But, unlike you, you're blinded by your greed! The transgressions you have done into this timeline, along with the victims you've killed are too much! And for that, you will reap what you sow!"

Diend takes two cards and puts them into the Neo Diendriver...

* _ **KamenRide: Gatack!**_ *

* _ **KamenRide: Mach!**_ *

The Gatack and Mach Rider Cards were loaded, Kaitou pulls the trigger, summoning Kamen Riders Gatack in Rider Form and Mach.

* _ **Clock Up!**_ * / * _ **Zutto Mach!**_ *

Fittingly enough, the two Riders Diend summoned have super speed as their abilities. Such is the ability to counteract Another Zi-O's clairvoyance. With that, the speed Riders overpowered Ray to the point she could barely counterattack.

Decade joins the battle, as he introduces a new ace on his sleeve: the **Zi-O Rider Card**! Tsukasa equips the Zi-O card in the Neo Decadriver...

* _[Neo Decadriver voice]_ _ **KamenRide: Zi-O!**_ _[Ridewatch singing voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider~! Zi-O!**_ *

...and that being said, he transforms into Kamen Rider Zi-O's base form. And to Sougo's surprise, Tsukasa has the ability to use Sougo's powers. Surprisingly enough, since Sougo has the powers of Zi-O II, he is unaffected with the presence of both Another Zi-O and Decade Zi-O, even if they share the same powers.

"No way, he can transform into Zi-O?!", exclaimed Sougo.

"Three Zi-Os. A fitting arrangement, don't you think?", Tsukasa coolly said as he took out the Zikan Girade in its gun mode.

Ray wastes no time as she also took her frustration on the person who destroyed her Another Decade powers. But, Tsukasa is a pro to begin with, Ray is easily outclassed by the Destroyer of Worlds.

* _ **Final AttackRide: D-D-D-Diend!**_ *

Diend fires his Dimension Shoot at Another Zi-O, with the summoned Gatack and Mach being swallowed by the vortex of cards in the midst of the finisher.

* _ **Atsui o Motarasu! Touei! Ignition Future Time! Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_ *

Taki shifts back from Imperial Type Luna to Soleil. She opens and closes the Beyondriver to initiate the finisher...

* _ **Ignition Beyond the Time! Omikami Sunburst!**_ *

Taki Imperial Type Soleil executes her signature Possession stance before leaping in midair, while floating, she absorbs sunlight using the solar panels in her chest and leg armors. She then prepares to dive towards Another Zi-O to deliver a flying kick, once it connects, she follows up with a somersault kick, resulting a two-hit combo finisher.

* _ **King Giri Giri Slash!**_ *

Zi-O II would follow up by unleashing the King Giri Giri Slash using the Saikyou Zikan Girade.

And lastly, Tsukasa took out the Zi-O Final AttackRide Card.

* _ **Final AttackRide: Z-Z-Z-Zi-O!**_ *

Another Zi-O is surrounded by magenta "kick" katakana characters (キック), Decade Zi-O then leaps as the katakana characters combine into one imprint and on his foot, Decade Zi-O lands the flying kick on Another Zi-O, defeating Ray on the process.

Ray is forced out of her Another Zi-O transformation. But, that will be the last time she will become an Another Rider.

As Ray stood up back to her feet, she realizes that she's fading away.

"NO!", Ray shouted hysterically the moment that she is somehow affected by time distortions, fearing of her existence being erased. "This isn't happening! I don't want to die!"

The Riders, Kilik, Xianghua, and Fubuki are shocked when they see Ray on the verge of fading away.

"Ray's been...", Fubuki couldn't anything as Ray's existence is slowly fading.

Out of desperation, Ray pleads to her adoptive family - her stepdaughter and stepmother to do something to prevent her from being erased from existence, "Mother, oneechan... I don't want to die! Please, I'll do anything! I can help you prevent Black Huntress from starting the second Evil Seed. So, please help me!"

Taki and Fubuki are hesitant to answer Ray's pleas, considering all the atrocities she has done, they have no other choice to let Karma decide Ray's fate with an ironic death. Just as Ray desperately tried to approach her stepsister, she fades away from existence.

With Ray erased for good, nobody mourned her. It is fitting that a monstrous human being like her got what's coming to her. What makes Ray's erasure ironic is that she erased Astaroth's existence by killing off his creators, halting his creation. To add more irony, she even created a knockoff of Decade and Diend's powers, only for that to be destroyed by the Destroyer of Worlds himself. And when Ray used the Another Zi-O watch out of desperation to get to Soul Edge, she ends up losing to the same person who likewise used Zi-O's powers, and ultimately resulting in her demise.

However, Taki and her allies must return back to 2019 after noting that Black Huntress is now in possession of Soul Edge.

"We must return back to the present. Black Huntress is going to unleash the Evil Seed there.", Sougo said.

"For now, leave the cursed sword to us.", Taki added.

To which Kilik replied, "Okay. Best of luck."

Taki and company leave the castle with Kilik and Xianghua. Though Kilik has partially succeeded in destroying Soul Edge, but the sword is now being dragged into the future. That means, the Riders will have to destroy the blade themselves before the Evil Seed could be unleashed.

Elsewhere from the outside of the castle...

White Woz is secretly observing Taki and the others exiting the castle. In his tablet has this written:

[タイムジャッカー **レイ** は **仮面ライダーディケイド** に負けた後に存在から消えていく] ( _Time Jacker_ _ **Ray**_ _is erased from existence after losing to_ _ **Kamen Rider Decade**_ )

It turns out that White Woz had used his notebook to erase Ray from existence on purpose, and he timed it with Decade transforming into Zi-O.

"You've reap what you sow, Time Jacker Ray.", White Woz mused. " _Au revoir à jamais_ , Izumi Reina."

Though White Woz's plans of his envisioned future has been derailed not just because Geiz defiantly disagreed with him, but he decided to take it on Ray. He patiently took the opportunity to let the Riders finish her off in her last stand, once she's defeated, that's where White Woz used his notebook to erase her from existence. He also wanted Ray's end to be as poetically karmic as possible.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Black Huntress returns back to the present, holding with her the cursed sword. The jet-black bounty hunter took her time killing 500 innocent people and devour souls to give it more power. Soul Edge is nearing its full potential, powerful enough to unleash its evil energy upon the world.

"Today is the moment humanity will learn the true meaning of despair!", Black Huntress said before she is about to unleash the **Evil Seed.** "Soul Edge, show me the full extent of your power!"

Black Huntress raised the cursed sword skywards, Soul Edge unleashed a blast of evil energy into the heavens. The beam of dark energy managed to go beyond the Earth's atmosphere, and eventually reached into the heart of the Leo constellation: the star known as Regulus.

The energy of the Evil Seed came contact with the star, causing Regulus's radiant blue glow changing into bright red, symbolizing its corruption by Soul Edge. With Regulus corrupted by the cursed sword, its light began to cover the Earth in a veil of darkness causing the sky to become pitch-black as night, regardless of the presence of daytime. The star's bright red light began shining on the world. All while the energy unleashed by Soul Edge began turning humans into Malfested.

And so begins the prelude to the Great Malfested War...

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 23 (New G7 Icarus, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Huntress Creator Gamer, Cronus, Genm, Snipe, Wizard, Fourze, W, Diend, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch)

- **Zi-O:** 13 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO,Decade, Kiva, Hibiki, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Bike, Phone)

- **Black Woz:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 4 (Den-O, Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

 **-Elysium:** 17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Mach, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

- **Ray** **(all lost)** **:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 10 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword, Evol, Gold Drive, Duke)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 7 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone, Greeza (Final Form), Magata-no-Orochi, Reugosite)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)

 **-Anotherwatches (unknown possession):**  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 24 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Kabuto, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha, Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo, Another Quiz)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Black Huntress returns to 2019, bringing with her the cursed sword Soul Edge. As the cursed sword bonded to a new host, Black Huntress unleashed the full power of Soul Edge, releasing a beam of light into the sky. The Evil Seed reached its way into Regulus, corrupting the star_ _'s radiance with the cursed sword's evil energy,_ _covering the whole world in a veil darkness._

 _Taki and her allies return back to the present, they realized that they are already too late... The Evil Seed has the world engulfed in a sea of flames, and the energy from its light has turned half of humanity into Malfested, bent on killing each other. As the world is slowly falling apart due to the second Evil Seed and the Great Malfested War is drawing near, they must find a way to gather allies to stop Black Huntress_ _'s onslaught_ _._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _77:_ _ **Oma Day: The Evil Seed ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

White Woz killing Ray by using his tablet to erase her from existence was something that Destonus and I discussed in our messages a week ago. This is because I am informed about Taki's karma meter in that if she kills Ray without any remorse in doing so, this might make Taki no better than any of the villains she has encountered, and worse, gives her character a flak from readers.

This chapter is a bit short, since this signals the start of the second Evil Seed. And, most importantly, Ray is erased from existence. Her death is so ironic, let's not forget that she was able to erase Astaroth from existence.

This is the first time Tsukasa uses the Zi-O card, co-existing with Sougo/Zi-O II vs. Ray/Another Zi-O, this is a callback to episode 14 of the show's Ghost tribute arc. Where a fight involving Geiz in Ghost Armor vs. Decade as Ghost and Another Ghost takes place. Here, both Decade Zi-O and Zi-O II managed to beat Another Zi-O. Additionally, Sougo's powers are unaffected despite Decade transforming into Zi-O, as a result of Zi-O II giving Sougo Singularity Point-esque abilities.


	77. Ep 077: Oma Day: The Evil Seed -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **77: Oma Day: The Evil Seed ~A.D. 2019~** [大間の日：イヴィルスパーム 〜2019年〜/ _Ōma no Hi: Ivuiru Supāmu_ _〜_ _2019-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of character death. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

When Taki and her allies returned to the present, they realized that they are already too late. They witnessed the world being enveloped in a sea of flames...

Worse of all, the Dai Mazines that once appeared before Sougo was thrown into the future reappeared, and they start razing down one building after another. It's like that Oma Day has prematurely begun.

The Riders' Time Mazines land on a safe spot, from their respective cockpits, they look into the monitor of at the ensuing cataclysm.

"What's going on?! The whole world's reduced into a sea of flames!", exclaimed Geiz.

Even Black Woz is horrified at the sight of this nightmare gone real. The prophet said, "How is this possible? How did the Dai Mazines reactivate themselves?! Only Oma Zi-O is capable of doing so.", and he pointed out that the reappearance of the Dai Mazines was not what he intended, as there is something else controlling the giants. Also, back when Sougo willingly destroyed his Zikuu-Driver, the Dai Mazines were deactivated, temporarily erasing Oma Zi-O from existence. Though it was short-lived when Sougo choose to become Zi-O again. He continued, "Is Oma Day already beginning?!"

"It's the Evil Seed...", Taki deduced. "Black Huntress must have caused this...", her expression was full of dread, even though Nightmare and Ray were already defeated; but Black Huntress was able to take advantage of Ray to take the chance of taking Soul Edge and use its power to make humanity kill each other.

Taki had a thousand-yard stare look in her eyes, seeing the horror of her mission to destroy the cursed sword ended in a disastrous result. In other words, she realizes that she and her allies have already lost.

"We're too late...", Tsukuyomi grimaced the moment she saw the Dai Mazines destroying half of the city.

What's even more unnerving is that the skies are jet-black as night, even though the current time of day is still daytime. Taki, Tsukuyomi, and Geiz took notice of the star glowing above in what appears to be Regulus. The star is supposed to be glowing bright radiant blue, but it became bright red instead. The red glow is caused by the Evil Seed.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Heure and Ora witnessed the impending apocalypse caused by the Evil Seed, and they are not pleased by the destruction caused by the cursed sword.

"This must be Soul Edge's doing...", said Heure when he saw a couple of Malfested killing each other. "Don't tell me Ray succeeded in dragging the cursed sword into the present?!"

"No. Look over there.", Ora points her finger at the northwest, and from the surface, it seems that Black Huntress is on a killing spree moments after unleashing the Evil Seed. "It's the bounty hunter's clone. She must have tricked Ray to get to the sword. She purposely unleashed the Evil Seed into the Regulus and Oma Day is prematurely happening."

* * *

Black Huntress continues her indiscriminate slaughter, all while finding joy of seeing humans turning into Malfested and simultaneously killing each other. That is until, she is confronted by Taki, Sougo and Geiz.

"Welcome to my nightmare, Kamen Riders!", Black Huntress formally greets the three.

"How would go so far as to use the evil sword to turn humans into Malfested?! Is it because of your petty grudge against me?", said Taki.

Black Huntress already got over her personal vendetta against the demon huntress. The jet-black bounty hunter is solely focused in seeing the world burned down to the ground just for her own amusement. "Grudge you say? That's old news now.", said Black Huntress. "I just took advantage of your immature stepdaughter so I can take Soul Edge for myself! Now that I have the cursed sword and unleashed the Evil Seed upon the world, I will enjoy every bit seeing the world fall apart while you will all watch humans turned into Malfested and kill each other!"

"Not gonna happen!", Geiz refuted.

* _ **Ignition Future Time! Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_ * / * _ **Rider Time! Re-vi-ve! Gouretsu! Gouretsu!**_ * / * _ **Rider Time! Kamen Rider~ Rider~! Zi-O! II**_ *

Taki, Sougo, and Geiz transform into their super forms (Imperial Type Soleil, Revive, and Zi-O II) and go against Black Huntress. The jet-black bounty hunter gripped tightly onto the cursed sword as she surrounded herself by the sword's evil energy as she begins to transform...

Black Huntress adopts a monster form that is a hybrid between her Rider form and the Azure Knight. The only main difference is that Black Huntress sports a mutated monstrous arm on her left instead on the right. She dubbed her final form as **Black Huntress Night Terror** , thanks to the empowerment of the cursed sword bestowed to her.

As Black Huntress Night Terror, she possesses the equal power of her genetic progenitor and the Azure Knight combined, this makes Black Huntress even more dangerous to the point that she is the same level as a video game superboss that's nearly undefeatable.

Black Huntress stave off every attack her opponent can dish out and swat Taki, Zi-O II and Geiz Revive Shippu like flies.

"Geh he he he he heh! I have the power of the bounty hunter Samus Aran and that of the Azure Knight, Nightmare combined! My power now exceeds beyond that of Oma Zi-O! I AM... **INVINCIBLE!** You will all kneel before my unholy might!", the jet-black Huntress proclaims that her newfound powers made her beyond that of Oma Zi-O himself, as long as she clings into the cursed sword, Taki, Sougo, and Geiz are powerless to do anything against her.

However, all hope isn't lost yet. A blast coming from the Shoukan Buster is heard, and hits the evolved Black Huntress. When the jet-black hunter turned around, White Woz is revealed to be wielding Ray's weapon, most likely he took the weapon moments after he erased the rogue Time Jacker from existence. White made use of the Shoukan Buster as an alternative for his stolen powers.

"White Woz!", Geiz exclaimed.

"He's holding Ray's weapon...", Sougo said.

White Woz spoke, "I've came here to guide him [Geiz] into becoming the savior of the future. But, to think that you would bring that abomination of a sword Soul Edge into the present is unforgivable beyond reason!"

White Woz might be no better with Black Woz in terns of guiding and convincing Geiz to become his savior; he, like Black, expresses his distaste for the cursed sword. And for some reason, he tries to fight off Black Huntress Night Terror using the weapon and watches Ray left behind.

* _ **Ride Player! Kurokage Trooper! Shoukan Time!**_ *

By inserting the Ride-Player and Kurokage Troopers on the two Shoukan Busters, White Woz summoned a swarm of Ride-Players and Kurokage Troopers to overwhelm the evolved Black Huntress. But, it made the jet-black bounty hunter eager to maim and mangle the summoned grunts. Just as Black Huntress is about to charge at White Woz, Geiz Revive goes Gouretsu Mode and protects him, he clashes the Zikan Jaclaw's buzzsaw against the cursed sword.

Then, Geiz asks White Woz with this question: "I once asked...what is the future you seek? I'm looking forward to seeing what sort of future both the current Zi-O will create. Not just Zi-O's, but also my and Taki's futures."

Sougo and Taki backed Geiz up before they end up in the receiving end of Black Huntress's wrath.

Within moments, Fubuki and Black Woz arrived in a nick of time, the latter transforms into Kamen Rider Woz to join the frey and help his king stand up back to his feet.

"What monstrosity is this?!", Black Woz exclaimed by looking at Black Huntress's evolved form. "Is this what happens to a corrupted soul becoming a puppet to the evil sword? This isn't good, my demon king. We have to retreat!"

To which Sougo insisted, "No! We have to stop Black Huntress here and now before the whole world will be destroyed."

Both Woz and Zi-O are nearly mauled by the Soul Edge-wielding Black Huntress, but they had to split up and regroup with Taki and Geiz. The four Riders go all-out against the evolved Black Huntress, buying White Woz enough time to do something with the evil sword using his Future Note.

And so he wrote, "Soul Edge disappears from existence. And, Black Huntress is stripped away of her ultimate form."

( _Written on the Future Note:_ 「 **ソウルエッジ** の存在和消滅る。そして、 **ブラックハントレス** は究極態削除されます」)

When White Woz wrote it on his Future Note, after 10 seconds; the cursed sword is still in Black Huntress's hands and it did not fade away, not unlike how he erased Ray from existence. Once again, Black Huntress Night Terror swats the four Riders like flies for the second time around before turning to attention to White Woz.

"Soul Edge transcends everything! Not even that gadget of yours couldn't do a thing to stop it! Hiyahh!", Black Huntress then backfists White Woz that sends him shoulder-first to the ground.

Not even White Woz's notebook can harm the cursed sword, as if its evil power protects it from being affected by temporal alterations. In short, both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur cannot be destroyed even by tampering with the time stream, let alone both swords be laid dormant inside Astral Chaos. As long as Soul Edge would be destroyed time and time again, it will resurrect itself.

The Riders, Black and White Woz find themselves powerless to stop Black Huntress's rampage.

"No... Then that means, everything is going to end...", White Woz loses all hope.

White Woz gave up, and is certain that everything will come to an end. But, Sougo refuses to falter. The same can be said with Taki, who made it clear that even though Soul Edge will revive no matter how many times it is destroyed.

"No, it's not!", Zi-O II stood up back to his feet.

Taki remained resolute to her mission, "I don't care if Soul Edge will revive again and again. And as long as I'm still alive, I will make sure it will not bring ruin to the world.", then turns to White Woz, "White Woz. I haven't asked this to you before... For what future are you fighting for? Unlike Black Woz, you're just standing there being just Geiz's hype-man."

Sougo added, "Yeah, and why?"

White answers, "The future I wished for is not coming... Thus, I don't want a future."

The reason White Woz came is to make sure the future he wish will come to a fruition, and the part that he wanted Geiz to become Geiz Revive is among those. But, Geiz's persistent defiance feared that his future is not coming to pass. But, Sougo reassures the future isn't set yet. That no future is set in stone, and that both he, Taki, Geiz, and Black Woz are creating is the future. Even though White is considered to be hostile towards Sougo and Black Woz, Sougo doesn't mind.

"That boy knows what he speak of.", Taki added and backed Sougo's words. "What doesn't kill us make us stronger! We won't lose to the likes of you...not even Soul Edge!"

Geiz and Black Woz regrouped with Taki and Zi-O.

"Your babbling is making this battle boring!", Black Huntress swings the cursed sword towards Zi-O II, only for Geiz to take the attack, forcing him out of his transformation.

"Geiz!", Sougo yelled.

Black Huntress could only cackles as she prepares to approach a now-defenseless Geiz in hopes of devouring his soul with Soul Edge, all while shoving off Taki, Woz, and Zi-O II. Just as the evolved Black Huntress is about to swing the evil blade, while Geiz can look away before facing death, White Woz took the deathblow meant for his savior!

"White Woz!", Sougo exclaimed as he and Black Woz check on the him, while Taki finds herself hands full against one of her most dangerous archenemies.

As Sougo and Black Woz approached White, the Zi-O II watch and the Geiz Revive Watch begin to glow... Causing the watch themselves to approach the now dying White Woz and somehow created a new mysterious Ridewatch.

* _ **Trinity!**_ *

"Why?!", Sougo lamented.

"You're so naive, yet so defiant my savior...", White Woz coughed as he is slowly weakened after he took the blow meant for Geiz. Then, turns to Sougo, "If you can use that new watch, then I'll accept it.", before turning to his prime counterpart. "I'm afraid...that this moment has become a new Oma Day, right? This was something that neither of us had intended. But, this is a beginning of an unforeseen future unknown to you and me. The day one of us would stop existing."

A saddened Black Woz added, "Instead of choosing yourself...you chose me instead. Why?"

The dying White Woz continued, "I...failed to make any friends... Unlike you. I come to like that demon king...the same I can say about that ninja, Taki. They both seem to create an intriguing future... I pray that your future is not shrouded in darkness...", in his last breaths before succumbing to his wounds, and consequently fading away from existence, along with his timeline...

And what remained of White Woz ascended into the skies...

Black Woz could only contain his anguish in a tranquil fury before he asks everyone to retreat. He then assumes Futurering Shinobi as he and Taki use smoke bombs to protect Sougo, Geiz, and Fubuki to cover their escape.

For Black Huntress, this is only just the beginning. As the Evil Seed is only the advent of the Great Malfested War. In order for the war to finally start, Black Huntress makes use of the cursed sword's latent energy to forge her army.

" **Fiends from the past who were erased from existence, REVIVE!** ", the monstrous jet-black bounty hunter stabbed the cursed sword into the ground as hard as possible. To the point the sword created Astral fissures - a rip in the very fabric of space and time, caused by the great power from the Evil Seed - on the ground. From the fissures, emerged several Malfested creatures.

Not only that, it also contained several monsters that Kamen Riders fought in the past that were erased as a result of the Riders associated to them sealed inside Ridewatches - ranging from Gurongi, Lords, Mirror Monsters, Orphnochs, Undead, Makamou, Worms, Imagins, Fangires.

Another Astral fissures has several monsters emerging - this time are Dopants, Yummies, Zodiarts, Phantoms, Inves, Roidmudes, Gamma Commandos, Superior, and Ultimas, Bugster Viruses, and Smash, along with several Another Riders.

Black Huntress assembled her army to resume her path of destruction...

* * *

Meanwhile at the underground laboratory of the Izumi mansion...

Taki and the others made it safely to the mansion. Aizawa and Reiji stayed on the laboratory to avoid the Evil Seed ever since they heard the news that the world is falling apart.

"The Evil Seed has affected every part of the world...", Goro said while turning onto the news on the internet. "Take a look, even a war-torn countries like Libya and Syria are among those affected by this disaster."

" _This isn't good. The cursed sword continues to bring the world to its knees._ ", Elysium spoke through the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch. " _The reason why it is not affected by that notebook is because that myself along with the cursed sword have the ability to exist independently of time itself, and both of us Soul swords can't be affected with the tampering in the time stream._ "

The fact that White Woz attempted to remove the cursed sword from existence using his notebook was rendered moot, Elysium reveals that both Soul swords are immune to time alterations. This means, both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur can now exist in any points of time. Even Black Woz referred the cursed sword as some kind of a god of destruction for that given the sword will repair itself each time it is destroyed.

Although the situation at this point appears to be hopeless, Taki had something in mind to mitigate the difficulty. Recalling her dream of the Malfested War, several Riders along with warriors from the new timeline are fighting against an army of Malfested, and the new wielder of the sword is in fact Black Huntress in her evolved form.

So, the demon huntress devised a plan...

She took out some of the Ridewatches she stored in the Ridewatch Dizer: (Snipe, Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Fourze, W).

"I know a way to end this war.", said Taki. "I have done this to Goro and Anzu before by giving them back their watches. But, we're going to need help from our predecessors."

"Taki-san...", Sougo shook his head.

"You can't be serious, Taki.", Geiz raised an eyebrow.

But, the ninja continued. "I know this is easier said than done. And based on the prophetic vision I had about the war, Black Huntress is assembling an army of evil. So, we're going to need some help. Sougo, Geiz, I trust you bringing back the watches to their respective owners and their year of origins. But, once the war is over, you can reclaim the watches once you meet with the Rider."

Since the Great Malfested War is now part of Oma Day, Taki has no other choice but to entrust Sougo and Geiz in returning the Ridewatches of their predecessors back to their respective owners to assemble their army.

"I'm counting on you, boys.", Taki continued before turning to Woz. "Now, I have to find Zasalamel."

Zasalamel appears out of nowhere via a portal he created right before Taki and the others. "No need. I saw the whole commotion. I didn't expect that the Evil Seed happening here in the present is worse than it was in our timeline. No doubt about it, a war is about to begin."

"Black Huntress, Soul Edge's new wielder, is assembling her army of Malfested.", Taki elaborated. "So, I had Sougo and Geiz return the Ridewatches to their respective owners to summon the past Riders back into action. Once the war is over, they'll reclaim the watches back, at the cost of those Riders losing their powers again. Perhaps, I suggest also bringing out finest warriors in the new timeline to take part into this war."

Taki also requested to the omniscient sorcerer in bringing the warriors in the new timeline to take part into the Great Malfested War. To which Zasalamel replied, "Well do.", and so the immortal sorcerer leaves to assemble the warriors in the new timeline.

* * *

Later, at the city...

The Izumi siblings scouted for any casualties following the Evil Seed. Along the way, they find themselves attacked by Smash - Flying Hazard, Strong Hazard, Press Hazard, and Owl Lost Smashes.

"Smash? I thought Build's history is erased?!", exclaimed Anzu.

The brother and sister duo fight off the four revived Smash. What little do they know is that these monsters were revived thanks to the Astral fissures Black Huntress created using the cursed sword. But, the revived Smash were stronger than the last time they were encountered.

"These guys must have been empowered by evil energy from Soul Edge!", Goro deduced. "At this rate, we'll be squashed!"

Just as Anzu and Goro were about to give up, a familiar engine sound is heard and closing in... It turned out to be someone riding the Machine Builder. It's Sento!

"It's...", Anzu recognized the biker's appearance.

"Sento!", the same can be said by Goro.

The other two Smash are attacked by Banjou, as the musclehead gives the brother and sister duo a helping hand. To Anzu's surprise, the two were no longer Riders as a result of their Ridewatches in Sougo and Geiz's possession, respectively. It turned out that Sougo and Geiz returned the watches as what Taki told them to.

Goro is overjoyed to see his old friend again, this time as Kiryuu Sento. "Long time no see, old friend!"

"You really haven't changed a bit, Izumi-san. No wonder that you still have your memory as a Rider intact.", to which the genius replied.

"I could say the same with your musclebound partner of yours.", Anzu added, referring to Banjou.

"As always, like your brother, you still talk big!", Banjou's response for the first time after regaining his powers.

The reunion of two close friends begins as they prepare to fight side-by-side once more, as the Great Malfested War draws near...

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 13 (New G7 Icarus, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Cronus, Genm, Diend, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ridewatches returned:**_ 11 (Snipe, Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Fourze, W)  
 _ **Miridewatches returned:**_ 2 (Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix)

- **Zi-O:** 14 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Decade, Bike, Phone)  
 _ **Ridewatches returned:**_ 8 (Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO, Kiva, Hibiki, Ryuki, Kuuga,)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Bike, Phone)

 _ **Ridewatches returned:**_ 6 (Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Den-O)

- **Black Woz:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

 **-Elysium (returned):** 17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Mach, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

- **Unknown possession** **:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 10 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword, Evol, Gold Drive, Duke)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 7 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone, Greeza (Final Form), Magata-no-Orochi, Reugosite)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 24 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Kabuto, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha, Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo, Another Quiz)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _Sougo and Geiz are tasked to return the Ridewatches of their predecessors to their owners to assemble an army for the Great Malfested War. Zasalamel has gathered a number of warriors to participate in the war. Rejoice and bare witness to the great and epic battle!_

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _78:_ _ **Oma Day: Great Malfested War ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Black Huntress's evolved form since she is now holding Soul Edge is a hybrid of her Rider form and with Nightmare's appearance. Her new form resembles Nightmare's mutated appearance in Soulcalibur IV. Black Huntress's One-Winged Angel form is called **Black Huntress Night Terror** , which is a homage to the superboss from Soulcalibur III, Night Terror. Also, this is the true appearance of Black Huntress in silhouette form in Taki's dreams of the war.

Both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are immune to the effects of White Woz's notebook, as shown when White attempts to remove the cursed sword from Black Huntress by writing it on the notebook.

White Woz's death is different than in this week's episode. In ep 30, White Woz's timeline is erased after Zi-O Trinity is born. Here, White gets maimed by Black Huntress when he protects Geiz.


	78. Ep 078: Oma Day: Great War -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **78: Oma Day: Great Malfested War ~A.D. 2019~** [大間の日：イヴィル大戦 〜2019年〜/ _Ōma no Hi: Ivuiru Taisen_ _〜_ _2019-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of blood and bloodshed. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _Welcome back to the stage of history, retold..._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **BIRI × BIRI**_ _" by_ _Takanori Nishikawa feat. Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA_ *)

 **[~** _ **BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** {x4}

 **[~** _ **We don't stop and move!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Virtual ja kanjiru wake nai sa tough na risk ga BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _I can't feel it in virtual; a tough risk BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )  
 **[~** _ **Jinsei, jiko sekinindashi yaritai dake BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah**_ **~]** ( _Life, a self-responsibility; doing whatever I want BIRI BIRI Oh Yeah_ )

 **[~** _ **Don't give it away kando ageyou Rock you**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Don't give it away Increasing sensitivity Rock you!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Motto surudoku motto tsuyoku Knock you**_ **~]** ( _More sharply and stronger enough to Knock you_ )  
 **[~** _ **Manzoku sa sete kure yo**_ **~]** ( _Give me satisfaction!_ )

 **[~** _ **We don't stop & move! Kanetsu shite ku kogetsuite BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _We don't stop & move! Heating to get burnt BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)  
 **[~** _ **Don't stop & move! Bibirazu Remove omou mama BIRI BIRI YA YA YA**_ **~]** ( _Don't stop & move! Remove it as you expected BIRI BIRI YA YA YA_)

 **[~** _ **Tomarazu Move**_ _ **Hi**_ _ **tasura Groove**_ **~]** ( _Don't move, just groove_ )  
 **[~** _ **Chikaratsukiru made do**_ **~]** ( _Do not let it run out_ )  
 **[~** _ **Age sugita taion de moetsuki-sou**_ _ **!**_ **~]** ( _Until the body burns at a temperature so high!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Finding themselves fighting a swarm of revived Smash monsters, Anzu and Goro almost lost hope until, to their surprise, Sento and Banjou managed to enter the fray and assist them. It seems that Sougo and Geiz managed to go back into each of their predecessors' year of origin to return the watches back to their owners to prepare for the Great War.

Goro was pleased that it brought back the memories of the person whom he looked up to and a close friend and confidant. Despite this, Sento still comments that even though Goro lost his powers, but his memories did not, insinuating that Goro hasn't changed one bit.

"As far as I'm concerned, the fissures created from the fabric of space and time spawned these monsters.", Goro deduced. "It seems that these **Astral Fissures** were created the moment Soul Edge is stabbed hard into the ground."

"So, you're saying that this was caused by the so-called Soul Edge Taki was talking about?", Sento replied.

With no time to waste, the four Riders took out their Build Drivers, Full Bottles and adapters (in the case of Anzu, Goro, and Banjou.). Sento shook his Biotic and Abiotic Full Bottles - Rabbit and Tank. Goro puts the Crow Bottle into the G7 EXlasher, Ryuga with the Dragon bottle into Cross-Z Dragon, and Anzu with the Aqua Mermaid bottle inside the Aqua Visor.

* _ **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**_ *

* _ **Wake Up! Cross-Z Dragon!**_ *

* _ **G7 EXlasher!**_ *

* _ **Aqua Visor, Aquarize!**_ *

The four Riders spin the crank of their Build Drivers; causing Sento, Goro, and Banjou's respective Snap Ride Builders to materialize along with the halves of their suits. While Anzu is surrounded by the Aqua Ride Builder, a water tank-like container.

The four altogether shout, " **Henshin!** " The Snap Ride Builders with the halves of Build, Cross-Z, and G7 Icarus XYZ's suits encase the users. The Aqua Ride Builder covers Anzu with water to form her suit.

* _ **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**_ *

* _ **Wake Up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah**_ *

* _ **Soudai no Choujin! G7 EX Strike Armor! Subaraaashiii!**_ *

* _ **Konpeki no Umi Otome! G7 Type-S Aqua! Koko ni Kenzan!**_ *

Before Sento can engage into battle, he banters, "The laws of victory has been decided!" as he, Banjou and the Izumi siblings quickly fight the revived Smash. All hell finally broke loose as Build and his contemporaries fight the Smash that were revived through the Astral Fissures.

In the middle of the conflict, Fubuki as Grease Blizzard assists her father and aunt. And to Sento and Ryuuga's shock, they had no idea Kazumi, the original Grease is alive.

"Is that you, Kazumin?", Sento asked.

To which Goro told Sento, "That's not Kazumin. It's actually my daughter from the future!"

Banjou exclaimed upon learning this, "EH?! If you're having a kid from the future, that means you and that ninja are married?!"

"NOT YET!", Goro replied. "But, that Taki's blood is flowing in her [Fubuki] veins, that's the confirmation."

"Stay focused you guys!", said Anzu as she took out her Neptune Spear in Trident Mode and made short work of the Press Smash Hazard.

In turn, G7 Icarus XYZ takes out the Drill Crusher in its blade mode. Goro can still use Sento and Banjou's weapons since he uses the EX-Strike Armor mode. With the Drill Crusher, Goro made use of fencing swordplay with the weapon.

* * *

Elsewhere, two individuals are thrown out from a Mirror World - Kido Shinji, Kamen Rider Ryuki, and Akiyama Ren, Kamen Rider Knight.

And from that same mirror the two men were thrown out on separate paths, Mirror Monsters began appearing from it - Raydragoons.

In Shinji's perspective, he distanced himself from the spawning Mirror Monsters and find a place to transform, using the mirror of a parked car. Shinji took out his Advent Deck and by flashing it right in front of the window, his V-Buckle appeared as it equipped itself into his waist.

Meanwhile, Ren also equipped his V-Buckle by flashing his Advent Deck at the window of his own motorcycle.

Both men shout, " **Henshin!** " as they equip the Advent Deck on their V-Buckles to transform. Mirror projections of their suit began appearing before merging into one, completing Shinji's transformation into Kamen Rider Ryuki and Ren into Kamen Rider Knight.

"Alright!", Shinji cracks his knuckles as he engaged the Raydragoons.

* _ **Sword Vent!**_ *

Knight equips the Sword Vent card into his Dark Visor as he summons his Wing Lance, engaging the attacking Mirror Monsters separate from Shinji.

* * *

Samus returns to Earth after her voyage around the galaxy, only to witness Hell unleashedup on the world. When she returned to the Command Tower in Zawame, her teammates - Mayu, Mitsuzane (accompanied by his brother Takatora), Go, Makoto, and Alain regained their Rider powers as a result of their Ridewatches being returned to them.

The bounty hunter recently learned from Kadoya Tsukasa about the existence of her clone from the same timeline as Oma Zi-O's. Samus is even horrified that Black Huntress was created by exploiting her Metroid-Chozo hybrid DNA, doubling the fact that Black Huntress represents what Samus could have become if she used her powers to bring forth the end of all life in the universe rather than protecting them.

The fact that Samus's clone unleashed the Evil Seed, it's only a matter of time that her clone could speed up humanity's extinction.

"I hope Taki and the others are doing their best to stop my evil clone...", said Samus. "Now that we have our powers returned, we must help them."

"Count me in.", Mitsuzane nodded.

Takatora added, "Me too."

"I want to help.", Mayu added.

"We're going too.", Makoto added.

"Ditto.", Alain shared the same response as Makoto.

"Hell yeah, we're all going to take part into this war!", Go is also excited to be in action again.

* * *

Outside of the Hanaya clinic, Taiga finds himself being greeted by uninvited guests. Three Bugster viruses created from the Astral Fissure - Alhambra, Revol, and Motors.

"Ghosts from the past, eh? In that case, I'll crush you guys one by one!", Taiga took out the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat as he is about to transform. "Tactics Level 2, Henshin!"

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up! Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! (Yow!) Bang Bang Shooting!**_ *

All hell breaks loose as Taiga takes on the Bugster Viruses.

* * *

Even Amanogawa High School isn't safe from the Evil Seed either! Some of the students were turned into Malfested the moment the energy of the cursed sword began to spread across the world. One of the school's teachers, Kisaragi Gentarou, aka Kamen Rider Fourze, fends off some of the students who were turned into Malfested without risking killing them.

Luckily, one of his friends, Ryuusei showed up and helped Gentaro fend off the Malfested students, but to no avail. That is until, Taki and Woz showed up; with the Demon Huntress using a spell to cure each of the students' Malfestation. Natsu and Tsukuyomi followed them. But before that, it seems that Natsu decided to bury the hatchet with Tsukuyomi and Geiz.

Earlier today...

 _Back in the Izumi mansion's underground lab, Tsukuyomi and Black Woz are watching the news from the monitor regarding the casualties instigated by the Evil Seed. Tsukuyomi is worried that the ensuing catastrophe caused by the Evil Seed would lead to humanity's extinction._

 _Tsukuyomi voiced her doubts if how long will the Evil Seed prolong its corruption of the human race, "This is what Ray and Black Huntress planned in mind... Is the world really going to end?"_

" _No, it ain't.", Natsu appeared on Tsukuyomi's side. "It ain't over until the fat lady sings. We should believe in master, Sougo-san, and Geiz-san."_

" _Natsu-chan..."_

 _Natsu continued, "It's too early to give up on the world, Tsukuyomi-san. I'll admit some people are quick to give up when things get too difficult. But, my master will still find a way to get through that. The same can be said with Sougo-san and Geiz-san, because they keep fighting for the futures that they want. My master once said this to me, "Humans are at worst, detestable creatures beyond hope. But, that doesn't end there. There are the best and worst in us, what's important that there is good in humanity." Because, they are balanced by good and evil. As long as these two concepts exist, that is why good will continue to fight against evil. That's why Kamen Riders exist for a reason - they fight in the name of freedom, justice, love and peace."_

 _Natsu still believes that the Riders will still stop Black Huntress from destroying the world even further. Because she believed in not just her teacher, but in Sougo as well. Natsu is interested to see what future her master and Sougo will create. Natsu asked Taki to stop Sougo and Geiz from fighting to settle their difference, and it worked. And there is still hope that Sougo won't become Oma Zi-O._

 _And despite being hostile towards her and Geiz because of them attempting on Sougo's life, Natsu decided to forego her animosity towards Tsukuyomi and Geiz by burying the hatchet. Since the current situation is much more serious._

" _What do you say, Tsukuyomi-san? Friends?", Natsu continued, "I'll take back what I said to you and Geiz-san. This is for the sake of saving the world, and if we let Black Huntress win, everything what my master, Sougo-san and Geiz-san did will be for nothing."_

" _Apology accepted.", Tsukuyomi accepts Natsu's apology and reconciled with the latter._

Fast forward to the current situation, Stardust Ninja Dustards are spawning outside of the school. Taki and Woz decided to deal with the attacking enemies. The two equipped their Beyondrivers and transformed into their respective Rider forms.

" **Henshin!** "

* _ **Touei! Future Time! [...] Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ * / * _ **Touei! Future Time! [...] Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!**_ *

* _ **Zikan Kenganbrade! Maken desu!**_ * / * _ **Zikan Despear! Yaritsugi!**_ *

The two Beyondriver-users take out their weapons as they fend off the Ninja Dustard swarm. That is until, three enemies spawned from one of the Astral Fissures: the Phantom Gremlin, Kamen Rider Odin, and Samus's archenemy, Sylux.

"Kamen Rider Fourze, let's do this man to man!", Gentarou bantered as he runs into battle.

Followed by Ryuusei, "Kamen Rider Meteor. I will decide your fate!"

As Gentarou and Ryuusei transformed into Fourze and Meteor, respectively, they take care of the Ninja Dustard swarm, while Taki and Woz deal with Gremlin, Sylux, and Kamen Rider Odin.

* _ **Advent!**_ *

Things turned a bit too hairy for Taki and Woz the moment Kamen Rider Odin drew an Advent Card from his Advent Deck, summoning Goldphoenix. The Contract Monster attacked the two Kamen Riders, forcing Taki and Woz to take a hand.

Within moments, Haruto, transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard appears to aid Taki and Woz, followed by Mayu/Kamen Rider Mage.

"You...", this is the first time since the battle against Foundation X Taki meets Mayu.

"Don't worry, we're here to help.", said Mayu. "Now, it's time to end this!"

In the midst of the ensuing mayhem, Another Volt and Another Quiz spawned from one of the Astral Fissures.

"Looks like your strategy worked, Taki.", Black Woz spoke. "We're gaining the upper hand in this war.", he then tosses the Shinobi Miridewatch to Taki. "Let's break our way to my demon king and Geiz-kun."

"I'm right behind you.", Taki replied.

Woz takes out the Quiz watch...

* _ **Shinobi!**_ * / * _ **Quiz!**_ *

* _ **Touei! Future Time! Dare ja? Ore ja? Ninja! Futurering Shinobi! Shinobi!**_ * / * _ **Touei! Future Time! Passion! Fashion! Question! Futurering Quiz! Quiz!**_ *

Taki transforms into Futurering Shinobi. And unlike the rest of her Futurering Forms, and much like Futurering Kikai, Taki only gets a cosmetic change on the watch strap on the center of her suit as well as the shoulders that befit the Kamen Rider Shinobi motif. Her transformation ends with the hirigana for "Shinobi" (しのび) branded on her visor. With the forehead crystal on her helmet has the kanji for "wood" () emblazoned.

Technically, Taki using Futurering Shinobi would be redundant since she is in fact an actual ninja. But, on the bright side, using the powers of Kamen Rider Shinobi also allows Taki to learn new ninja techniques she hasn't yet acquired.

One of these includes, " **Katon no Jutsu: Enryuuken!** (Fire Technique: Fist of the Flame Dragon)", Taki invoked the Fist of the Flame Dragon technique, by launching a huge fireball that suddenly transforms into a fiery hand that burns down enemies. She uses the ninjutsu on Kamen Rider Odin, but Odin countered conjuring a shield using his Guard Vent card.

Sylux then attacks Taki from behind before being attacked by Another Volt. Within moments, Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer appeared! Samus catches her revived archnemesis off-guard with a flying kick out of nowhere.

"You seemed to have changed quite a bit, Taki. I didn't know you would eventually become a Rider yourself.", said the bounty hunter. "I've learned everything from Kadoya Tsukasa about a clone of me from the future. And she's not a friendly fellow."

"To me, you were a great rival, Samus. Black Huntress, however, represents all the worst qualities within you. That's why we're going to stop her.", said the demon huntress, she took out the Zikan Zaxe in Yumi Mode.

Strangely enough, this is the first time Taki would pull out one of Geiz's weapons despite not assuming her Imperial Type forms. But, the Fu-Ma Ninja had something in mind. She put the Shinobi Miridewatch into the Zaxe while in Yumi Mode and prepares to fire on Kamen Rider Odin, Another Volt, Sylux, and Gremlin.

* _ **Finish Time! Shinobi Giwa Giwa Shoot!**_ *

Taki Futurering Shinobi raised the Zikan Zaxe in the air and fired a purple energy arrow. Which then splits into multiple arrows. The arrows did not hit on the targets, but on their shadows instead. When Another Volt tries to move, the creature did not know that the arrow struck on his shadow left him unable to move, the same can be said with the shadows of Odin, Sylux, and Gremlin.

The reason Taki used the Zikan Zaxe (Yumi Mode) with the Shinobi Miridewatch is due to a fabled technique she is very familiar of: the art of shadow stitching or shadow binding. Ninjas use shurikens or kunai to pin their opponent's shadow that renders them immobilized. While the enemies are immobilized, Taki quickly puts the Shinobi watch into her belt as she open and closed the Beyondriver's lever for the finisher.

* _ **Beyond the Time! Ninpou: Jikan Shibari no Jutsu!**_ *

Taki wields the Ryuuseimaru in Nitouryuu Mode, she spawned three shadow clones and executed multiple slashes on Gremlin and Kamen Rider Odin, destroying them in the process. Taki quickly takes out the Volt Miridewatch to transition to Futurering Volt.

* _ **Tenrai! Furai! Jinrai! Futurering Volt! Volt!**_ *

* _ **1,000,000 Volt Cross Shock!**_ *

Now assuming Futurering Volt, Taki leaps into the air and executes a flying side kick and dives towards the paralyzed Another Volt, destroying the creature with her Rider Kick. Truly what an electrifying finish.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gai, in the form of Ultraman Orb succeeded in cleaning house off all the Time Mazines attacking in the city. He was truly sadden of the casualties caused by the Evil Seed.

Gai voices his thoughts as he wished Taki and the rest of the Riders the best of luck, "We're counting on you, Taki-san... Sougo-san... You must stop this evil from bringing the world down to its knees."

After his duty is done, he shouts, "Swatch!" as the Ultra flew somewhere to an unknown destination.

Fuuto is in total lockdown as of this moment. The presence of the Evil Seed even managed to reach its way into the Windy City. With their powers returned, Hidari Shoutarou is called into action again alongside with his partner Philip.

Outside of the Narumi Detective Agency, we see several Malfested humans attacking other innocent people, until the police are doing their best to prevent any senseless violence. Gai, now in his human form, helps the authorities fend off the attacking Malfested.

"You guys go on, leave him to me!", said Gai.

The explorer manages to TKO one of the attackers. After Gai managed to fend off several Malfested, Shoutarou manages to go outside.

"You managed to singlehandedly knocked these guys out? Now that's badass!", said Shoutarou.

* * *

A temporal gateway opens from the sky as Sougo and Geiz's Time Mazines emerged from it. The two succeeded in returning their predecessors' Ridewatches in order to assemble their army against Black Huntress.

With now everything is set into motion, Sougo and Geiz are now informed by Black Woz of Black Huntress's location in the city. Once the two Riders head to Black Huntress's location, it is finally time to begin the epic battle.

Black Huntress was standing alone at one of the destroyed buildings, with her hands tightly gripped onto the cursed sword. She'd expected for Taki, but Sougo and Geiz.

"Hmph. I thought that Taki is supposed to be here, and why are you two deadweights doing here?", said the jet-black bounty hunter.

"To stop you, of course!", said Sougo.

Black Huntress continued, ""Stop me", my ass. I'm not fighting alone. I already built myself an army of evil! You are all but cockroaches to me! You must have a deathwish facing me! You can't win this war, Kamen Riders. You should have brought an army!"

Black Huntress gathers her army of evil and showed Sougo and Geiz that they are powerless before her. An army this huge consisting of past monsters that Riders fought.

However, Sougo and Geiz are not alone this time as a familiar voice echoed from afar...

"You mean _this_ army?", it was Tsukasa.

From the dimension walls, Tsukasa emerges - behind him were several Kamen Riders already transformed - consisting of **Diend** , **Kuuga** , **Agito** , **Blade** , **Hibiki** , **Kabuto** , and **Kiva**.

And a stream of smoke appeared in front of Sougo and Geiz. And emerging from the smoke were **Taki** and **Black Woz** \- along with them are more Legend Riders from left to right: **Sento** , **Banjou** , **Anzu** , **Goro** , **Fubuki** , **Shinnosuke** , **Haruto** , **Gentaro** , **Eiji** , and **Shotaro**. Another dimension wall appeared, emerging from the wall are **Sakurai Yuto/Kamen Rider Zeronos** along with his partner, Deneb, **Inui Takumi/Kamen Rider Faiz** , and **Nobori Taiga** , the third Dark Kiva. Behind them also included more Kamen Riders in their transformed form: **Ryuki, Knight, Ex-Aid, Gaim, Ghost, Meteor, Zangetsu** , and the Space Explorers - **Huntress Creator Gamer, Specter, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen** , and **Mage**.

Wait, there's more...

After all the Kamen Riders are assembled, **Zasalamel** appears. He then created several portals to bring forth all the warriors in the new timeline of the world of Soulcalibur.

One of the portals open, and the first three to emerge were **Kilik** , **Xianghua** , and **Maxi**.

From the second portal to emerge are the Manji ninja, **Yoshimitsu** , the samurai **Mitsurugi** , and the Fu-Ma ninja, **Another Taki**. On the third portal are **Grøh** , **Sophitia** and **Ivy**.

The fourth portal has **Talim** and the naginata-wielding warrior, **Seong Mi-na**. On the fifth portal, a father and daughter pair of French fencers - **Raphael Sorel**. His adoptive daughter is **Amy**.

From the sixth portal has the last two warriors to join in the great battle: **Siegfried** , now freed from Soul Edge's control and The Witcher, **Geralt of Rivia**.

"WHOA! Looks like things are about to be even more good!", Sougo appears to be excited by this great battle.

"We're going to fight with them side-by-side.", said Taki. "This is the fate of our worlds!"

"My demon king, Geiz-kun. Let us suit up and prepare for battle!", said Black Woz.

Each of the Riders that come before Taki, Geiz, and Zi-O transform into their Rider forms, this leaves the three and Black Woz to transform last.

"Taki-san, take the lead.", said Sougo. In response, Taki nods and decided to be at the center of the front, while Sougo and Geiz are on her right and left side, respectively, while Woz is right behind her.

* _ **Taki!**_ * / * _ **Woz!**_ * / * _ **Geiz!**_ * / * _ **Zi-O!**_ *

As Taki and Woz equip their Miridewatches into their Beyondrivers, their signature smartwatch projections in their backs appear, followed by Zi-O and Geiz inserting their Ridewatches into the Zikuu-Driver. They pose as they altogether shout with the Riders the very word that dispels all evil and darkness and bring hope to the world: " **Henshin!** "

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time! Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!**_ *

* _[Ziku-Driver]_ _ **Rider Time!**_ _[Ridewatch voice]_ _ **Kamen Ri~der~ Ge~iz~!**_ *

* _[Ziku-Driver]_ _ **Rider Time!**_ _[Ridewatch voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider~ Zi-O!**_ *

But, before the Riders and the warriors from the world of Soulcalibur can engage Black Huntress's army, Black Woz makes his signature ascension speech.

"Rejoice! What you are about to witness is a clash between the opposing forces of good and evil. An epic battle that will forever transcend history and the world! This day of battle shall be known as the **Great Malfested War!** Truly, this is the moment new legends are born!"

Even Sougo of all people is shocked to hear Woz's proclamation speech to remember this great battle. But, the time of dawdling is over. The Riders prepare themselves for the greatest battle of the lifetime.

"This battle will decide the fate of two worlds!", said Taki. "This is for the past!"

Followed by Sougo, "For the present!"

And Geiz finishes, "And for the future!"

Taki shouts, " **Everyone, let's go!** "

All the Kamen Riders and their allies from the world of Soulcalibur's new timeline charge at Black Huntress's army. The Great Malfested War has officially begun and all hell has broken loose!

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 13 (New G7 Icarus, Grease, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Cronus, Genm, Diend, Jiraiya, Rewind, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 1 (Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch)  
 _ **Ridewatches returned:**_ 11 (Snipe, Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, Kabuto, Blade, Agito, Fourze, W)  
 _ **Miridewatches returned:**_ 2 (Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix)

- **Zi-O:** 14 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Decade, Bike, Phone)  
 _ **Ridewatches returned:**_ 8 (Build, Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO, Kiva, Hibiki, Ryuki, Kuuga,)

- **Geiz:** 9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Bike, Phone)

 _ **Ridewatches returned:**_ 6 (Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, OOO Tajadol Combo, Faiz, Den-O)

- **Black Woz:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 1 (Phone)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

 **-Elysium (returned):** 17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Mach, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

- **Unknown possession** **:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 10 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword, Evol, Gold Drive, Duke)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 7 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone, Greeza (Final Form), Magata-no-Orochi, Reugosite)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 24 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Kabuto, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha, Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo, Another Quiz)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _The Great Malfested War finally begins, the epic battle between the forces of good and evil clash in this titanic battle that decides the fate of the world! As the alliance between the warriors of the 16_ _th_ _century and Kamen Riders are close to winning the war, Black Huntress uses the power of Soul Edge to send Zi-O, Geiz, and Taki into Astral Chaos, where they will engage her in a final showdown._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _79:_ _ **Darkest Hour ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The following past monsters that appeared in the war are the following (in counterclockwise order; keep in mind that they are spawned from the Astral Fissures created by Black Huntress):

*Another Riders:  
-Another Gaim (appears during the great battle; fought by Seong Mi-na. As seen in Taki's dream in chapter #70)  
-Another Blade (appears during the great battle; fought by Raphael and Amy. As seen in Taki's dream in chapter #70)  
-Another Volt (encountered by Taki and Woz, alongside Another Quiz, Kamen Rider Odin, Sylux, and Gremlin. Destroyed by Taki Futurering Volt)  
-Another Quiz (encountered by Taki and Woz, alongside Another Volt, Kamen Rider Odin, Sylux, and Gremlin. Destroyed by Woz Futurering Quiz; offscreen.)

*Smash:  
-Flying Smash Hazard (destroyed at the beginning of the chapter by Build and Cross-Z offscreen)  
-Strong Smash Hazard (destroyed at the beginning of the by G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S Aqua offscreen)  
-Press Smash Hazard (destroyed at the beginning of the chapter by G7 Icarus XYZ offscreen)  
-Owl Lost Smash (destroyed at the beginning of the chapter by G7 Type-S Aqua offscreen)  
-Scissor Lost Smash (appears during the great battle; destroyed by Ivy. As seen in Taki's dream in chapter #60)  
-Castle Lost Smash (appears during the great battle; fought by Build, Cross-Z, G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S Aqua. As seen in Taki's dream in chapter #60)

*Bugster Virus:  
-Gamedeus (appears during the great battle; Ex-Aid, Grøh, Kilik, and Xianghua are seen fighting Gamedeus. As seen in Taki's dream in chapter #60)  
-Alhambra (encountered by Taiga/Snipe; presumably destroyed by the former offscreen)  
-Revol (encountered by Taiga/Snipe; presumably destroyed by the former offscreen)  
-Motors (encountered by Taiga/Snipe; presumably destroyed by the former offscreen)

*Ganma:  
-Ganma Commandos (appears during the great battle)  
-Ganma Superior (appears during the great battle)  
-Ganma Ultima (appears during the great battle)

*Roidmudes:  
-Freeze (appears during the great battle; seen fighting Kamen Riders Drive and Faiz, alongside Sophitia. As seen in Taki's dream in chapter #60)

*Inves/Overlord Inves:  
-Demushu (appears during the great battle; destroyed by Mitsurugi. As seen in Taki's dream in chapter #60)

*Phantoms:  
-Phoenix (appears during the great battle; it is seen fighting Geralt. As seen in Taki's dream in chapter #60)  
-Legion (appears during the great battle; it is seen fighting Kamen Rider Wizard and Zasalamel. As seen in Taki's dream in chapter #60)  
-Evolved Gremlin (encountered by Taki and Woz, alongside Another Quiz, Another Volt, Sylux and Kamen Rider Odin. He is fought by Haruto and Mayu before being destroyed by Taki Futurering Shinobi offscreen.)

*Zodiarts:  
-Stardust Ninja Dustards (encountered by Taki and Woz before encountering Sylux, Gremlin, and Kamen Rider Odin)  
-Libra Zodiarts (appears during the great battle)  
-Virgo Zodiarts (appears during the great battle)  
-Leo Zodiarts (appears during the great battle)

*Yummies:  
-Pteranodon Yummy (appears during the great battle)  
-Batta Yummy (appears during the great battle)

*Dopant:  
-Weather Dopant (appears during the great battle; it is seen fighting Talim before being destroyed by Kamen Rider W. As seen in Taki's dream in chapter #60.)

*Fangire:  
-Swallowtail Fangire (appears during the great battle)  
-Moose Fangire (appears during the great battle)  
-Beetle Fangire (appears during the great battle)

*Imagin:  
-Bat Imagin (appears during the great battle)  
-Rhino Imagin (appears during the great battle)  
-Cobra Imagin (appears during the great battle)

*Worms:  
-Salis Worms (appears during the great battle. Take note these lesser Worms in Kabuto are the pupa-type Worms)  
-Cassis Worm (appears during the great battle)  
-Gryllus Worm (appears during the great battle)

*Makamou:  
-Bakegani (appears during the battle: the creature is fought by Yoshimitsu, Another Taki, and Kamen Rider Hibiki. As seen in Taki's dream in chapter #60)

*Undead:  
-Peacock Undead (appears during the battle)

*Orphenochs:  
-Dragon Orphenoch (appears during the great battle)

*Mirror Monsters:  
-Hydragoons (appears during the great battle; destroyed by the combined teamwork of Maxi and Kamen Riders Knight and Ryuki. As seen in Taki's dream in chapter #60)  
-Raydragoons (encountered by Ren/Knight and Shinji/Ryuki in separate locations outside of the Mirror World)  
-GuldThunder (appears during the great battle)  
-GuldStorm (appears during the great battle)  
-GuldMirage (appears during the great battle)

*El Lords:  
-El of the Water (appears during the great battle)  
-El of the Ground (appears during the great battle)

*Gurongi:  
-N-Daguva-Zeba (appears during the great battle)

*Other:  
-Guardians (appears during the great battle)  
-Kamen Rider Odin (encountered by Taki and Woz, alongside Another Quiz, Another Volt, Sylux and Gremlin. Destroyed by Taki Futurering Shinobi)  
-Sylux (encountered by Taki and Woz, alongside Another Quiz, Another Volt, Kamen Rider Odin and Gremlin. He is fought by his archenemy, Samus)  
-Super Apollo Geist (appears during the great battle: is seen fighting Siegfried, Decade, and Diend. As seen in Taki's dream in chapter #60)

The fact that Sougo and Geiz returned their predecessors' Ridewatches so they can participate in the war, though they will reclaim the watches once the war is over. That means, the Blade tribute in the TV series (episode 29 & 30), as well as the Agito arc (31 & 32) and the other five Riders - Kiva, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive that haven't got a tribute in the TV series will most likely going to happen in the future. So, this is like I'm changing the status quo to interlink this story with the TV series canon to give way to continuity nods from the TV series. Additionally, the fact that Shinji and Ren are involved in the Great War means that this chapter takes place before and/or during the _Rider Time Ryuki_ spin-off.

This is the first time Sylux reappears as among the enemies involved in the Great War. Keep in mind, Sylux was the main antagonist in _Metroid: KRG Vol. 2_. Him appearing alongside Gremlin and Kamen Rider Odin references that them being the final enemies that the main character faced in their respective series.

Though the Great Malfested War is just like Decade's Rider War, the whole battle takes place in a city instead of a mountainous terrain, similar to Kamen Rider Taisen.


	79. Ep 079: Darkest Hour -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **79: Darkest Hour ~A.D. 2019~** [最も暗い時間 〜2019年〜/ _Mottomo kurai jikan_ _〜_ _2019-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**_ _" by_ _Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_ *)

 **[~** _ **Oh yeah...**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ohhh...**_ **~]**

" _Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. A great decisive battle between the sides of good and evil begins, resulting in untold chaos and the fate of the two worlds at stake. Welcome to the new stage of history!"_

 **[~** _ **Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_ **~]** ( _Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_ )  
 **[~** _ **Are you lazy?**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_ **~]** ( _That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Crazy baby!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_ **~]** ( _Use your bonds of light to accelerate_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_ **~]** ( _Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Ima wo susumeyou**_ **~]** ( _Let's keep going in the present_ )

 **[~** _ **Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_ **~]** ( _There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_ )  
 **[~** _ **Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_ **~]** ( _Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_ )

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_ **~]** ( _Let's slip through the torrents of time together_ )  
 **[~** _ **You**_ _ **, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Mirai wo koeyou**_ **~]** ( _Let's cross over to the future_ )

 **[~** _ **Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_ **~]** ( _Lies can not fool the will of the past_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_ **~]** ( _Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_ )

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_ **~]** ( _That dazzling world... Enchant me!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

"WHOA! Looks like things are about to be even more good!", Sougo appears to be excited by this great battle.

"We're going to fight with them side-by-side.", said Taki. "This is the fate of our worlds!"

"My demon king, Geiz-kun. Let us suit up and prepare for battle!", said Black Woz.

Each of the Riders that come before Taki, Geiz, and Zi-O transform into their Rider forms, this leaves the three and Black Woz to transform last.

"Taki-san, take the lead.", said Sougo. In response, Taki nods and decided to be at the center of the front, while Sougo and Geiz are on her right and left side, respectively, while Woz is right behind her.

* _ **Taki!**_ * / * _ **Woz!**_ * / * _ **Geiz!**_ * / * _ **Zi-O!**_ *

As Taki and Woz equip their Miridewatches into their Beyondrivers, their signature smartwatch projections in their backs appear, followed by Zi-O and Geiz inserting their Ridewatches into the Zikuu-Driver. They pose as they altogether shout with the Riders the very word that dispels all evil and darkness and bring hope to the world: " **Henshin!** "

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sosei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_ *

* _[Beyondriver voice]_ _ **Touei! Future Time! Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!**_ *

* _[Ziku-Driver]_ _ **Rider Time!**_ _[Ridewatch voice]_ _ **Kamen Ri~der~ Ge~iz~!**_ *

* _[Ziku-Driver]_ _ **Rider Time!**_ _[Ridewatch voice]_ _ **Kamen Rider~ Zi-O!**_ *

But, before the Riders and the warriors from the world of Soulcalibur can engage Black Huntress's army, Black Woz makes his signature ascension speech.

"Rejoice! What you are about to witness is a clash between the opposing forces of good and evil. An epic battle that will forever transcend history and the world! This day of battle what will be known as the **Great Malfested War!** Truly, this is the moment new legends are born!"

Even Sougo of all people is shocked to hear Woz's proclamation speech to remember this great battle. But, the time of dawdling is over. The Riders prepare themselves for the greatest battle of the lifetime.

"This battle will decide the fate of two worlds!", said Taki. "This is for the past!"

Followed by Sougo, "For the present!"

And Geiz finishes, "And for the future!"

Taki shouts, " **Everyone, let's go!** "

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**_ _" by_ _Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_ *)

All the Kamen Riders and their allies from the world of Soulcalibur's new timeline charge at Black Huntress's army. The Great Malfested War has officially begun and all hell has broken loose!

The Kamen Riders along with the swordsmen and swordswomen from the new timeline begin scattering as they clash against an army of monsters. People from afar, especially on the ruined buildings bear witness in this epic conflict. Elsewhere from a tall building, Aizawa, Reiji, and Kengo watched the battle.

"We're counting you guys...", said Reiji, his thoughts were on his mentor and boss, Goro. " _Aniki,_ Taki-san..."

"Taki-chan... Win the battle for the world!", Kengo is rooting for the person he truly considered a rival and friend.

"Boss...bring out hell on those Malfested pricks!", Aizawa added.

On the battleground of the Great Malfested War, Taki finds herself meeting with her new timeline counterpart again. The other Taki had no idea that the cursed sword would be dragged into the future which transpires the war.

Both Takis were attacked by a giant crab Makamou called a Bakegani. Fortunately, they found assistance from the Oni Rider himself, Kamen Rider Hibiki. And to the surprise of the two Fu-Ma Ninjas, the Manji ninja, Yoshimitsu comes to their aid.

"It is I, Yoshimitsu!", the mechanical ninja uses his katana to spin like a chopper's rotor to distract the giant Makamou, as Kamen Rider Taki, the other Taki and Kamen Rider Hibiki triple team the monster.

Mitsurugi takes his sword at the Over Lord Inves, Demushu. The samurai/mercenary really enjoyed fighting above else, wanting to see his sword stained by his opponent's blood showing a remembrance of him.

"Fight like you mean it!", Mitsurugi taunts his opponent to prove that he has no mercy.

* _ **Nasty Vent!**_ *

Knight summoned Darkraider and by equipping the Dark Visor with the Nasty Vent card, the monster unleashed an ear-splitting scream that deafened a Hydragoon swarm. This gave Maxi the opening to swing his nunchucks on the monsters...

* _ **Final Vent!**_ *

Followed by Ryuki unleashing his Dragon Rider Kick at the second wave of Hydragoon swarm.

Meanwhile, we see the father and daughter pair of Raphael and Amy Sorel fighting Another Blade. The fact that the creature has Blade's swordsmanship skils with the Blay Rouzer, Another Blade was nothing in comparison to the La Rapière des Sorel fencing style that Raphael is very masterful of.

"Pitiful creature. I shall make you Amy's pet!", Raphael taunted as he thrusts his rapier on Another Blade.

The naginata-wielding young woman, Seong-Mina managed to make short work of Another Gaim, despite not a Kamen Rider herself, nor possessing a similar power as with the Ridewatch users.

Meanwhile, Sougo assumed Zi-O II while Geiz went Revive Gouretsu to fend off the Another Rider swarm. They're doing whatever they can to clean house, as Geiz is able to hold on while withstanding the Revive Ridewatch's side effects.

* _ **Exceed Finish!**_ * / * _ **Deep Sea Finish!**_ * / * _ **Vortex Finish!**_ * / * _ **Dragonic Finish!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S Aqua alongside Build and Cross-Z leapt and executed a quadruple Rider Kick on Castle Lost Smash. Meanwhile, Ivy has the Scissors Lost Smash on the ropes.

"You're in need of some discipline!", Ivy taunts the Smash as she used her snake sword to latch the Scissors Lost Smash by the leg before hurling the monster right to the Castle Lost Smash so for the four Kamen Riders to reduce them to shreds. The four-way Rider Kick destroyed the two Smashes and landed safely on the ground.

"In the end, we're all satisfied...", Goro quotes a line he got from a video game

And Sento finishes the last line, "...and you are set free."

Just as they are done with the Smash, Ivy turned around when she hears Sento and Goro bantering a double entendre after they defeated the Lost Smashes. "You men appear to be enjoying that, didn't you?"

Sento replies, all while points his thumb next to Goro and said, "He _does._ "

Meanwhile, the intensity of the battle takes to a high speed level with Faiz, Kabuto, Mach and Drive fighting the Freeze Roidmude. Faiz goes Axel Form and initiated the Axel Watch's 10 second countdown, followed by Kabuto going Clock Up...

* _ **Zutto Mach!**_ * / * _ **S-S-S-Speed!**_ *

Drive and Mach joined with the two Riders as they overwhelm Freeze with super speed, after 10 seconds, Freeze was weakened, giving Sophitia the opening to deliver the deathblow, empowered by the Olympian gods, destroying the Roidmude in the process.

* _ **Bind, Please!**_ *

Kamen Rider Wizard used his Bind Ring, having restrained two revived Phantoms, Phoenix and Legion. The Witcher Geralt used his own magic against Legion, before the White Wolf unleashed a devastating blow that crippled Phoenix's self-regeneration.

Zasalamel then swung his scythe, creating a space-time tear. It began to suck Phoenix and Legion inside the abyss, the space-time tear eventually closes, trapping the Phantoms inside the abyss.

After helping her alternate counterpart, Yoshimitsu, and Kamen Rider Hibiki destroy the Bakegani, Taki finally comes face to face against Black Huntress, the new wielder of the cursed sword, with the moment of their final showdown ensuing.

"I'm impressed that you made it so far to get close to me...", Black Huntress said. "As long as I am holding this weapon, you are all powerless before me! Haaa!"

Black Huntress Night Terror unleashed a shockwave that sent both her own army and the Riders flying and falling into the ground, giving them a taste of true terror. Taki struggles as Sougo/Zi-O II and Geiz (Revive Shippu) caught up to her.

"You even used Soul Edge's power against your own army? You're the worst!", Geiz said.

"Zi-O, Geiz. We can't afford to hold back! We must stop Black Huntress right here and now. Whatever it takes!", Taki then took out her Imperial Miridewatch in Soleil Mode as she transforms to Imperial Type Soleil.

* _ **Touei! Ignition Future Time! Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_ *

The three Riders - Taki, Geiz, and Zi-O II unleash everything they have in each of their respective super forms' arsenal at Black Huntress. But, the evolved jet-black bounty hunter is so powerful because of the cursed sword's power bestowed upon her, she is able to withstand Revive Shippu's Super Tsume Renzan from the Zikan Jaclaw Tsume Mode.

"This is getting boring... I think I know a place I can have fun with the three of you!", Black Huntress then used Soul Edge's power once again, and a dark ball of energy engulfed her, Taki, Sougo and Geiz sending them elsewhere.

In the midst of the battle against several Malfested, Black Woz shook his head in disbelief when he learns that his beloved king goes missing along with Taki and Geiz.

"My demon king!", the prophet exclaimed.

Goro took notice of the situation. "I have a bad feeling about this...", he said with a grim expression behind his suit's helmet. But, decides to reassure that Taki and the others can make it out alive. "I'm sure they can get out of there in one piece. You have to believe in him [Sougo]."

"Stay focused, guys! We got more reinforcements!", said Anzu as another wave of enemies are approaching...

Guardians, Ganma Commandos, Ninja Dustards, several Imagins, Worms, and many Mirror Monsters begin to charge at the Riders in a swarm. The remaining Riders are expecting a lot of enemy resistance.

* * *

Inside Astral Chaos...

Sougo, Geiz, and Taki were somehow forced out of their Rider forms and woke up inside in a dimension where it is in a state of permanent space-time anomaly - time is stopped permanently and spatial control is unstable. Laws of physics inside this dimension is rendered obsolete for some reason.

There is almost nothing around this eldritch dimension, but souls, as in souls that were devoured by Soul Edge wandering here.

"W...Where are we...?", Sougo stood up, only to find everything inside completely falling apart.

"What is this place?", Geiz had no idea of the dimension either.

Taki, however, upon witnessing the space-time anomaly surrounding this dimension, along with the presence of wandering spirits inside, she can feel the spiritual presence of both Soul swords nearby.

"This eldritch dimension... If I'm not mistaken, this is **Astral Chaos.** ", Taki somehow learned of this dimension from Tsukasa and White Woz before. "It is where the souls of the victims of the cursed sword are laid to rest. Look at this place, it seems that space-time and the laws of physics don't apply into this realm. Both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur lay dormant in this dimension, created from the cursed sword's memories."

Before they could think about finding a way back to the real world, Black Huntress appears before the three.

"What do you think? This place is a fitting choice for us to battle to decide the fate of your world!", Black Huntress gloated. "With no one around to interfere, I shall make it clear that this dimension shall be your burial ground!"

Sougo rebuked, "Black Huntress! We won't let you cause any more destruction!"

"We will destroy the cursed sword!", Geiz added.

"With the fate of our worlds at stake, we settle this!", Taki finished.

The three quickly transformed once again into their super modes - Zi-O II, Geiz Revive Gouretsu, and Taki Imperial Type Soleil, they resumed their battle against the jet-black bounty hunter. Despite their strongest forms, Black Huntress is still able to withstand every attack they unleash upon her, only for her to counterattack with twice the power.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! Is that the best you humans can do?!", Black Huntress laughed, having shrugged off three Rider Kicks with a swing of the cursed sword. "You Kamen Riders are nothing but mere insects to me in comparison!"

Despite having took a lot of punishment from the evolved Black Huntress, Taki, Sougo, and Geiz continued to stand up and bravely reaffirm their unfaltering resolve. While the other Riders in the real world continue to fight to save the world, Sougo makes it clear that he will truly become the greatest and kindest demon king. Geiz will be always be around to prevent Oma Zi-O's rise, and Taki proved to stay true to her mission to eliminate the cursed sword, even if it means she has to do whatever it takes to make sure Soul Edge is destroyed or kept away from humanity's reach.

Like all the Riders that come before them, Sougo, Taki, and Geiz will keep on fighting till they are completely worn down.

* * *

Back in the real world, Kamen Riders Decade and Diend are seen a revived Apollo Geist, after weakening him, Siegfried unleashes a devastating blow that destroyed him in the process. Tsukasa somehow sensed that Taki, Geiz, and Sougo were thrown inside Astral Chaos with Black Huntress.

After all the Legend Riders and the warriors of the World of Soulcalibur managed to clean sweep all of the last remaining enemies. Tsukasa and (Black) Woz rallied all the Riders. A dimension wall appeared in the sky as it reveals that Taki, Zi-O, and Geiz are fighting Black Huntress; the three Riders are in the verge of losing to the jet-black bounty hunter. The Riders in the real world are left with an option to give their back to them.

"Everyone, you have to give their powers back to them. It's for the best.", said Tsukasa, encouraging the other Legend Riders to sacrifice their powers so Taki, Geiz, and Sougo can prevail over the cursed sword.

As the dimension wall in the sky is still above the Riders. Tsukasa asks all the Riders to sacrifice their powers back to Zi-O, Geiz, and Taki. And so, each of the Legend Riders are covered with an aura as they once again give up their powers to the three Kamen Riders trapped inside Astral Chaos, with Tsukasa using the dimension wall as a gateway for each Rider powers to be brought to the three.

All of the Legend Riders are once again deprived of their powers, however they still retained their memories; that even includes Zi-O's predecessors whose Another Riders weren't created in the present (i.e., Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, etc.). Meaning, they can still recall the events of the war. This only leaves Tsukasa and Black Woz as the last Riders remaining - with Tsukasa being impervious to losing his powers and Black Woz currently fighting alongside with Sougo.

Back in Astral Chaos, as Taki, Geiz, and Sougo are forced out of their super forms and back to their base forms, a dimension wall appeared above them, and they are being enveloped by multicolored energies coming from the walls. And to their surprise, they regained their Legend Riders' watches.

"The Ridewatches...", said Taki...

"But, why...", Geiz added.

To which Sougo replied, "We're not alone, after all. Everyone, let's give everything we've got!", as he took out the Decade Ridewatch and assumed Decade Armor.

* _ **Armor Time! Decade~! Decade~! DECADE!**_ *

Geiz then throws the Faiz watch to Zi-O before assuming Drive Armor...

* _ **Final Form Time: F-F-F-Faiz!**_ *

On Decade Armor's right shoulder has "Faiz" (ファイズ) and on the chest and left shoulder has "Axel" (アクセル) in katakana branded, respectively. The bodysuit and Decade Armor's face monitor now changes into that of Faiz Axel Form.

* _ **Ridewatch Break!**_ *

Taki then inserted the Mach Ridewatch into her Beyondriver, giving her extra speed boost; in that she has Kamen Rider Mach's speed.

The three overwhelm Black Huntress with super speed. The jet-black hunter had no idea what made the three Riders to turn the tide of battle in their favor.

* _ **Kaigan! GHOST~!**_ *

Geiz assumes Ghost Armor, he summoned four Parka Ghosts from the Eyecon Shoulders to overwhelm Black Huntress. Followed by Zi-O augmenting the Ex-Aid Ridewatch, causing him to be divided into two forms: Ex-Aid Form XX R and XX L. Followed by Taki using the G7 Icarus XYZ Ridewatch into the Beyondriver, giving her Icarus XYZ's EX Icarus Wings on both arms, she takes flight and catches Black Huntress off guard.

Elysium then gives Taki the Birth Ridewatch, to which she equips the watch into her belt. And by doing so, her suit is fully equipped with all of the Birth CLAWs - Crane Arm, Breast Cannon, Drill Arm, Caterpillar Legs, Shovel Arm, and Cutter Wing; which make up Kamen Rider Birth's fully armored form - Birth Day.

"Breast Cannon, set!", the Breast Cannon fires a powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Medals. Likely drawing residual energy from the other CLAWs units.

Followed by Geiz assuming Wizard Armor inserting the Wizard Watch into his Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode, he unleashes a colossal Zakkuri Cutting finisher that mirrors Infinity Style's Shining Strike with the Axe Calibur.

"Inconceivable! I was supposed to have transcended the power of Oma Zi-O!", Black Huntress seethes.

"That's not what power really is!", Sougo rebuked. "My...our predecessors fought with their tears and blood to protect the world!"

Taki added, "Let me tell you the difference between Soul Edge and the power of all the Kamen Riders that were passed onto us, it's because..."

On the real world, the other Riders who gave their powers to the three watch the fight from the dimension wall along with the other warriors in the new timeline. Each of the Riders and swordsmen affirm their resolute to fight:

Starting with Sento and Goro who both yell, " **For love and peace!** "

Followed by Fubuki, "For those who seek a better future..."

And then, Black Woz added, "For creating a new history..."

Samus, who likewise watched Taki fight her evil doppelganger added, "For the whole universe and to bring justice to those who made the entire galaxy shed tears!"

The holy warrior, Sophitia then prayed to Hephaestus, "For those who continue to fight for their worlds... O mighty Hephaestus, grant those three warriors your divine protection..."

And back in Astral Chaos...

Sougo continued, "For those who want a better future, I'm using this power to change my destiny!"

Followed by Geiz, "Fate is carved with your own hands. And I will carve my own fate to create my own future!"

"With that, I have the power to protect everyone's future!", Taki finished.

And both Riders altogether yelled, " **This is what being a Kamen Rider means!** " as they once again change back to their super forms.

* _ **Rider Time! Kamen Rider~! Rider~! Zi-O! Zi-O! II!**_ * / * _ **Rider Time! Re-Vi-Ve! Gouretsu! Gouretsu!**_ * / * _ **Touei! Ignition Future Time! Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_ *

Taki, Sougo, and Geiz gained a new second wind in this battle as their showdown is nearing its climax.

* * *

" _ **The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 2 (Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch, Rewind, Jiraiya)

- **Zi-O:** 15 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

- **Black Woz:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 2 (Phone, Taka)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

 **-Elysium:** 16 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

 **Ridewatches unclaimed:** 6 (Agito, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva)

- **Unknown possession** **:  
** _ **Ridewatch:**_ 10 (Ride-Player, Rogue, Kurokage Trooper, White Wizard, Eternal, Sasword, Evol, Gold Drive, Duke)  
 _ **Non-Rider Ridewatch**_ : 2 (Engine Bros, RemoCon Bros)  
 _ **Kaijuwatch:**_ 7 (Demaaga, Galactron (x2), Grigio Bone, Greeza (Final Form), Magata-no-Orochi, Reugosite)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatch:**_ 2 (Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Geed Primitive)  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 24 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Kabuto, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha, Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo, Another Quiz)

* * *

 **On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

 _The final showdown at Astral Chaos ensues, and the Great Malfested War drawing to a close. Just as Taki was about to be killed by Black Huntress, Zi-O takes the death blow, mortally wounding Sougo in the process._

 _The Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch begins to react inside Astral Chaos as the spirit sword with a new form reveals itself to Taki. Taki takes up the sword to end this nightmare once and for all._

 _Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode_ _80:_ _ **Aftermath ~A.D. 2019~**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Keeping with the similarities with Decade's Rider War, the Great Malfested War also draws parallel with Gokaiger's Legend War. The moment that Taki, Geiz, and Sougo are sucked inside Astral Chaos along with Black Huntress, the other Legend Riders (sans Decade and Diend) would once again sacrifice their powers to give the three more strength to fight Black Huntress. Even though the other Legend Riders would give back their powers to the three Riders, they don't lose their memories as Riders since they willingly gave up their power at the present (based on the situation where an Another Rider is spawned in the present such as the Another Blade and Another Agito in the TV series), not unlike when an Another Rider spawns in their respective year of origins.


	80. Ep 080: Aftermath -AD 2019-

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story is based on fanfiction. _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ , and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher_ series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_ , Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_ , and the _Ultra Series_ in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** This is the official finale for the first part of _Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time_. And this is the first time I have to end my story in a cliffhanger, so the rest of the story will continue in _**Book 2**_. I said before that _Taki Gaiden_ will be divided into two parts, with Book 2 being the direct continuation to this story.

Enjoy the rest of the finale and see you guys in Book 2.

* * *

 **Ep. 0** **80: Aftermath ~A.D. 2019~** [余波 〜2019年〜/ _Yoha_ _〜_ _2019-nen_ _〜_ ]

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**_ _" by_ _Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_ *)

 **[~** _ **Oh yeah...**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Ohhh...**_ **~]**

" _Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. A great decisive battle between the sides of good and evil begins, resulting in untold chaos and the fate of the two worlds at stake. Welcome to the new stage of history!"_

 **[~** _ **Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_ **~]** ( _Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_ )  
 **[~** _ **Are you lazy?**_ **~]**  
 **[~** _ **Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_ **~]** ( _That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Crazy baby!**_ **~]**

 **[~** _ **Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_ **~]** ( _Use your bonds of light to accelerate_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_ **~]** ( _Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_ )  
 **[~** _ **Ima wo susumeyou**_ **~]** ( _Let's keep going in the present_ )

 **[~** _ **Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_ **~]** ( _There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_ )  
 **[~** _ **Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_ **~]** ( _Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_ )

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_ **~]** ( _Let's slip through the torrents of time together_ )  
 **[~** _ **You**_ _ **, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Mirai wo koeyou**_ **~]** ( _Let's cross over to the future_ )

 **[~** _ **Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_ **~]** ( _Lies can not fool the will of the past_ )  
 **[~** _ **Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_ **~]** ( _Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_ )

 **[~** _ **Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_ **~]  
[~** _ **Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_ **~]** ( _That dazzling world... Enchant me!_ )

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Taki, Geiz, and Sougo strengthened their resolve to fight against Black Huntress inside Astral Chaos, at the cost of their predecessors sacrificing their powers back to them. Only that the most of the Legend Riders retain their memories, especially those Riders whose Another Riders were created in their year of origin.

With that, they were able to turn the tide of battle against Black Huntress.

"Inconceivable! I was supposed to have transcended the power of Oma Zi-O!", Black Huntress seethes.

"That's what power really is!", Sougo rebuked. "My...our predecessors fought with their tears and blood to protect the world!"

Taki added, "Let me tell you the difference between Soul Edge and the power of all the Kamen Riders that were passed onto us, it's because..."

On the real world, the other Riders who gave their powers to the three watch the fight from the dimension wall along with the other warriors in the new timeline. Each of the Riders and swordsmen affirm their resolute to fight:

Starting with Sento and Goro who both yell, " **For love and peace!** "

Followed by Fubuki, "For those who seek a better future..."

And then, Black Woz added, "For creating a new history..."

Samus, who likewise watched Taki fight her evil doppelganger added, "For the whole universe and to bring justice to those who made the entire galaxy shed tears!"

The holy warrior, Sophitia then prayed to Hephaestus, "For those who continue to fight for their worlds... O mighty Hephaestus, grant those three warriors your divine protection..."

And back in Astral Chaos...

Sougo continued, "For those who want a better future, I'm using this power to change my destiny!"

Followed by Geiz, "Fate is carved with your own hands. And I will carve my own fate to create my own future!"

"With that, I have the power to protect everyone's future!", Taki finished.

And both Riders altogether yelled, " **This is what being a Kamen Rider means!** " as they once again change back to their super forms.

* _ **Rider Time! Kamen Rider~! Rider~! Zi-O! Zi-O! II!**_ * / * _ **Rider Time! Re-Vi-Ve! Gouretsu! Gouretsu!**_ * / * _ **Touei! Ignition Future Time! Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_ *

Taki, Sougo, and Geiz gained a new second wind in this battle as their showdown is nearing its climax.

* _ **Zikan Zaxe! You Me!**_ *

"It's time to end this once and for all! Get ready!", Taki summons the Zikan Zaxe in Yumi Mode as she prepares to open fire, as Zi-O II and Geiz Revive Gouretsu go up close against the evolved Black Huntress.

* _ **Maou Giri!**_ * / * _ **Noko Setsuzan!**_ *

Sougo and Geiz dealt a devastating blow against Black Huntress, pushing the jet-black hunter to a corner.

* _ **Hoshi ni Negai wo! Touei! Shining Future Time! Taki Imperial Luna! Luna!**_ *

Taki changed form from Imperial Type Soleil to Imperial Type Luna, now equipped with the Zikan Despear in Kama (scythe) Mode. She dealt a devastating blow against Black Huntress after being pushed to the corner by Zi-O and Geiz (Revive).

* _ **Speed Time! Revi-ve Shippu! Shippu!**_ *

The Revive Ridewatch is rotated 360 degrees, set to Shippu Mode. Revive Gouretsu's iron-clad heavy armor separates itself, forming Revive Shippu's propulsion wings and revealing the Shippu armor.

* _ **Speed Claw!**_ *

The Zikan Jaclaw transforms into its claw mode, and its wielded on Geiz's left hand. He then overwhelms Black Huntress with extreme speed and claw slashes. The three Kamen Riders keep at it until Black Huntress is unable to fight back even further.

* _ **Rider Finish Time!**_ * / * _ **Finish Time! Revive!**_ * / * _ **Shining Beyond the Time!**_ *

* _ **Twice Time Break!**_ *

First, Zi-O II executes his signature Rider Kick. Black Huntress is surrounded with "kick" (キック) imprints before they merge into one as it merges on the soles of his feet to deliver his Rider Kick.

* _ **Hyakuretsu Time Burst!**_ *

Zi-O II's kick was powerful enough to send Black Huntress floating in midair. This was followed by Geiz Revive unleashing high-speed Rider Kicks across the screen.

* _ **Moonlight Drive!**_ *

And finally, Taki Imperial Type Luna unleashes her somersault kick on Black Huntress, sending her back to the surface.

Even though they managed to land their finishers on the jet-black bounty hunter. Black Huntress is reeling and seething, struggling as she stood up to her feet.

"Do you expect that you could beat me with everything you can throw at?!", the jet-black bounty hunter once again empowered herself with Soul Edge's energy. "Nghuuwaaah!", she releases a shock wave with a swing from the mighty cursed sword.

The enraged Black Huntress resiliently counterattacked, going as far to force Geiz out of his Rider form with a devastating sword swing. Leaving Taki and Sougo standing.

The two Riders find themselves at the mercy of Black Huntress's wrath. Soul Edge grows even more powerful thanks to the souls it consumes.

"Behold, Soul Edge! A weapon without equal!", Black Huntress continues to unleash hell on both Taki and Sougo.

Taki and Zi-O are reverted back to their base forms after taking another hit from the cursed sword, things are turning for the worst.

Black Huntress decides to take her frustration on Taki, the same person who she had a personal vendetta on from the first time they fought. The first time Taki became a Rider what motivated Black Huntress to make the demon huntress suffer and make her taste true Hell. As Taki is still staggering after being manhandled by the evil doppelganger of Samus...

"I should thank your spoiled brat of a stepdaughter for helping me go this far to find Soul Edge.", Black Huntress gloats. "I'm going to start by venting all of my frustration on you since the day you humiliated me. I'll enjoy every minute of giving you a slow and painful death. Oh, don't worry. After this, all of your loved ones and the rest of the Kamen Riders will join you!"

The jet-black bounty hunter tightly gripped on Soul Edge's handle as she was ready to deliver the deathblow to Taki. Taki looked away as she was about to die, just then...

The untransformed Geiz looked in shock as Sougo took the attack that was intended for Taki.

" **ZI-O!** ", both Taki and Geiz screamed.

Sougo shielded the Fu-Ma Ninja from Black Huntress's Soul Edge-empowered deathblow, forcing him out of transformation and leaving the boy badly wounded. Geiz manages to stand up as he checked on Zi-O.

"What we're you thinking?!", Geiz yelled in anguish.

To which Sougo replied, "This is nothing...", then turns to Taki. "Taki-san, destroy the cursed sword!"

Taki, still in her default form, Genesis Type struggles back. But, suddenly, the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch begins to glow and floats right in front of the ninja.

Elysium spoke through the Ridewatch, " _Now's your chance! Take the spirit sword and destroy Soul Edge!_ "

The spirit sword manifests from the Soul Calibur Ridewatch in its Chinese sword form, as its base form. All of the sudden, the spirit sword evolves... Soul Calibur begins transforming into a sword that takes the elements of Decade Armor's Ride Heisaber, which is dubbed as the...

* _ **Soul Calibur Heisaber!**_ *

Like Soul Edge, Soul Calibur can also adopt into different forms based on the wielder's memories. But, in the case of a Ridewatch user like Taki, Elysium decided to combine elements of the Ride Heisaber along with the secondary Riders' watches in her possession, which leads to the formation of this weapon.

Unlike the Ride Heisaber, the Soul Calibur Heisaber uses a roulette functionality on the hilt in place of the clock hand of the Ride Heisaber, and allows the wielder to use the powers of several secondary Riders from G3-X to Geiz.

Taki takes up the Soul Calibur Heisaber to clash against Black Huntress. And this time, the demon huntress is in control of the battle. This causes the cursed sword to be weakened by the power of the spirit sword resonating.

With to time to waste, Taki inserts the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch into the Soul Calibur Heisaber, in the same way the Decade Ridewatch is placed into the Ride Heisaber.

* _ **Finish Time!**_ *

Since the Soul Calibur Heisaber uses a roulette wheel to select a second Rider's powers for special attacks. Spinning the roulette with the spirit sword's Ridewatch unleashes the powers of all second Riders. Taki spins the roulette of the Soul Calibur Heisaber...

* _ **G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Diend, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Mach, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Geiz! Zen'in dai-ni Rider, Shuketsu!**_ _(All Second Riders, gather!)_ *

Manifestations of all 19 secondary Riders appeared on Taki's side, with her on the center and from left to right - Cross-Z, Meteor, Gatack, Birth, Beast, Ibuki, G3-X, Kaixa, Garren, Zeronos, Ixa, Knight, Baron, Brave, Diend, Mach, Specter, Beast, and Geiz; as the Soul Calibur Heisaber's blade is coated with holy energy along with the powers of all 19 second Riders.

Black Huntress takes another one last ditch effort to kill Taki using Soul Edge. The two sworn enemies finally charge at each other for their decisive blows.

Taki pulls the Heisaber's trigger for the finisher...

* _ **Soul Calibur Supreme! Zen'in dai-ni Rider! United Time Attack!**_ *

And so they delivered the finishing slash at each other. Seconds later, Taki seemingly collapses to her knees. Black Huntress thought she won, but she was dead wrong. To her chagrin, the cursed sword is successfully shattered! To add insult to injury, she is reverted back to her base form, losing her ultimate form.

With the spirit sword's deathblow taking in effect, Black Huntress is in the verge of dying as motes around her body begin to scatter.

"You were holding onto the spirit sword all this time?! You are such a buzzkill!", Black Huntress cackled. "One of these days, you too will end becoming puppet to Soul Calibur! Keh heh heh!", she faded away while she dies laughing.

"It's over...", Taki muttered as she finally vanquished the ultimate evil that is Soul Edge. Even though the cursed sword can't be affected with space-time anomalies, which is the same can be said with Soul Calibur, Taki is still determined to make sure that Soul Edge will not curse humanity ever again, as long as she is still alive and breathing; she will stop at nothing to find a way to keep both Soul swords distance from humanity's reach.

Moments later, a dimension wall appeared right in front of Taki, Sougo, and Geiz. The wall then took the three of them and teleported them back to the real world.

* * *

Now returning back to the human world, Tsukasa, the Izumi siblings, Tsukuyomi, Fubuki, and Black Woz caught up to the three.

"The threat of Soul Edge is over, at least for now.", said Black Woz. "For now, tending to my demon king's wounds it at our utmost priority."

Taki warns Black Woz that they must do with Sougo's wounds, as Sougo sustained these wounds when he protected her from Black Huntress's deathblow using the cursed sword. The chances are that not only Sougo could become a Malfested, he could produce a second Soul Edge if he is left unchecked.

"Where are the others?", asked Taki.

"The other Riders moved on with their lives after sacrificing their powers.", said Goro. "But, their memories as Riders remained intact. Zasalamel and the other warriors returned back to the past."

Taki's eyes were widened as if she had a thousand yard stare, and all the hell she had been through her left her with scars both physically and emotionally. Even though she emerged victorious against Black Huntress and the cursed sword, this is the first time she experiences symptoms of PTSD moments after fighting a war. Regardless, she continues to stay strong in the midst of the aftermath.

The end of the Great Malfested War is something not to celebrate on. The Riders and the warriors from the new timeline emerged as the victors, but suffered a great cost. Still, the aftermath of the second Evil Seed had transformed half of the human race into Malfested, nearly reducing the entire world into a barren wasteland. And the influence of Soul Edge is still lurking around the world, knowing it will come back again.

Despite that, the world will eventually rebuild itself, for as long as Kamen Riders exist to protect it.

As this story draws to a close, Taki voiced her thoughts in the aftermath of the war:

" _ **In a war, there are calms between storms. There will be days that we lose those everything we hold dear. There are times that we still cling onto the past, but the road to recovery is easier said than done. But, in times of tragedy, we will never forsake the sacrifices that we made for the good of all. What's important we will continue moving on to face our destiny... We have the power to carve our own fate and open a path to an unforeseen future.**_ "

* * *

 **CAST**

 _ **Taki Gaiden and**_ _ **Kamen Rider**_ _ **Zi-O**_ _ **cast**_

Taki/Kamen Rider Taki: **Asana Mamoru**

Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O: **Sou Okuno**

Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz: **Gaku Oshida**

Tsukuyomi: **Sheri Ohata**

Woz/Kamen Rider Woz: **Keisuke Watanabe**

Fubuki Izumi/Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard: **Risa Saitou**

Natsu: **Yuna Taira**

Goro Izumi/Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: **Taishi Nakagawa**

Anzu Izumi/Kamen Rider Type-S: **Yumi Sugimoto**

Reiji Matsushima/Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus: **Kensuke Takahashi**

Shinya Aizawa: **Kiyotaka Uji**

Kengo Arashi: **Hiroshi Tanahashi**

Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb: **Hideo Ishiguro**

Ray/Another Decade: **Aoi Morikawa**

Heure: **Rihito Itagaki**

Ora: **Ayaka Konno**

Swartz: **Kentarou Kanesaki**

 _ **Soulcalibur VI voice cast**_

Another Taki: **Nanako Mori**

Sophitia Alexandra: **Chie Nakamura**

Heishiro Mitsurugi: **Toshiyuki Morikawa**

Grøh: **Takahiro Sakurai**

Zasalamel: **Hiroshi Tsuchida**

Kilik: **Soichirou Hoshi**

Chai Xianghua: **Aya Suzaki**

Maxi: **Shigeo Kiyama**

Ivy Valentine: **Miyuki Sawashiro**

Talim: **Yukari Tamura**

Yoshimitsu: **Norio Wakamoto**

Geralt of Rivia: **Kazuhiro Yamaji**

Raphael Sorel: **Yasunori Masutani**

Amy Sorel: **Hitomi Nabatame**

Seong Mi-na: **Chinatsu Akasaki**

Siegfried Schtauffen, Nightmare: **Nobuyuki Hiyama**

Azwel: **Masashi Ebara**

 _ **English Dub voice cast**_

 **Cynthia Holloway**

 **Austin Tindle**

 **George Newbern**

 **Cherami Leigh**

 **Doug Erholtz**

 **Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**

 **Emily Neves**

 **Josh Keaton**

 **Carrie Keranen**

 **Quinton Flynn**

 **Christopher Randolph**

 **Mathew Mercer**

 **Cristina Vee**

 **Erica Lindbeck**

 **Ray Chase**

 **Xander Mobus**

 **Keith Silverstein**

 **Grant George**

 **Wendee Lee**

 **Steve Van Wormer**

 **Lani Minella**

 **Kira Buckland**

 **Mitch Urban**

 **Doug Cockle**

 **Charles Klausmeyer**

 **Heather Hogan**

 **Erica Mendez**

 **Kirk Thornton**

 **Tallesin Jaffe**

 _ **Suit actors**_

 **Ayumi Shimozono**

 **Yuto Kikuchi**

 **Hideki Sugiguchi**

 **Seiji Takaiwa**

 **Yuya Nawata**

 **Eitoku**

 **Hirokazu Iwakami**

 **Ryoko Gomi**

 **Satoshi Fujita**

 **Kotaro Kaji**

 **Yuji Nakata**

 **Kosuke Asai**

 **Yugo Fujii**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Destonus**

 **Taisenrider2012**

 **BestMatchBuild** (from Kamen Rider Fan Fiction Wiki for his assistance in the character profiles and episode pages)

 **Shaman-aka-king** (aka, Shamanisheee from Kamen Rider Wiki)

 **Kamen-Sentai** (from DeviantArt for his Ridewatch templates)

And to you readers!

 **Screenplay:** theeternalrival1

 **Scenario:** theeternalrival1

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **1586** **  
**(1586年)

The renegade Time Jackers Heure and Ora time traveled and made their way in the heart of Ostrheinsburg castle. Right in front of them was the discarded remains of the Azure Knight's armor. But, to their surprise, the spiritual manifestation of Soul Edge laid dormant inside the discarded armor.

Heure has something in mind. "Hey, Ora. Have you ever though gathering souls lurking within here?"

"What about it?", Ora raised her brow.

"How about we revive the Azure Knight without a human host?", said Heure. "With Nightmare on our side, we can use Swartz as a sacrifice to Soul Edge!"

Ora is skeptical with the idea of reviving the Azure Knight given that she and so does Heure have no interest in Soul Edge. But, Heure plans to use Nightmare to kill Swartz as punishment for all the deception he's been hiding. And so, Ora decides to go along with Heure's plan to revive the Azure Knight.

* * *

 **A.** **D.** **2019** **  
**(2019年)

Back in the present...

"Oh my... What has become of the human race in this era?!", a mysterious, elderly man emerged from a portal created from the power of the two gauntlets he is wearing. The man is revealed to be the Scholar of the Future himself, **Azwel**.

The gauntlets Azwel is wearing, called the Palindrome contained fragments of the two Soul Swords. Which means, it is also possible for him to time travel and even exist outside of time, given that both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur cannot be affected by space-time anomalies, let alone destroy one of them.

Azwel is saddened by the aftermath of the second Evil Seed that happened into the present.

Whatever Azwel is planning given his presence in the modern era spells anything but a negative effect to today's human society.

"I guess that even in this era, humanity must needs to be corrected...", Azwel boasted. "Fear not, the savior Azwel has arrived!"

* * *

" _ **The swords once again left their mark on history. And still, the march of fate continues onward..."**_

* * *

( **仮面ライダージオウ** が戻ります。。。)  
 _ **Kamen Rider Zi-O**_ _will return..._

* * *

 **Ridewatches count:**

 **-Taki:  
** _ **Ridewatches:**_ 22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
 _ **Miridewatches:**_ 7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
 _ **Ultra Ridewatches:**_ 6 (Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion, Ultraman Orb Orb Origin, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero Beyond, Ultraseven)  
 _ **Other:**_ 2 (Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch, Rewind, Jiraiya)

- **Zi-O:** 15 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

- **Geiz:** 10 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

- **Black Woz:  
** _ **Miridewatches:**_ 4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

 **-Tsukuyomi:** 2 (Phone, Taka)

 **-Fubuki:**  
 _ **Ridewatch:**_ 3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

 _ **Miridewatch:**_ 1 (Grease Blizzard)

 **-Elysium:** 16 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

 **Ridewatches unclaimed:** 6 (Agito, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva)

- **Missing Ridewatches** **:**  
 _ **Another Watch:**_ 24 (Another Zi-O, Another Build, Another Ex-Aid, Another Ghost, Another Gaim, Another Wizard, Another OOO, Another Kabuto, Another Faiz, Another W, Another Drive, Another Blade, Another Omega, Another Alpha, Another Kuuga, Another Agito, Another Ryuki, Another Hibiki, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another Fourze, Another Sigma, Another Neo, Another Quiz)


End file.
